Little Brother
by tallshadow72
Summary: What if Mordred was raised by Hunith, and accompanied Merlin to Camelot? Series AU. No pairings except for canon.
1. The Dragon's Call

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, this AU is basically my fix-it for the way the show handled Mordred. Poor Mordred hadn't even done anything and Merlin kept trying to kill him—I hate that. Warning: the altered backstory has somewhat changed Merlin.**

 **Two basic things to note before reading. First of all, dialogue in italics is telepathic. Second, this fic will be written almost exclusively from Merlin and Mordred's POVs; if a scene is not featured, that does not necessarily mean that it didn't happen in the AU.**

 **I plan to update this fic every Wednesday. I've got several episodes already written and I plan to stay a few weeks ahead of the updates. That way, if anything comes up to delay my writing, you'll still get your regularly scheduled chapter.**

 **Please note that I do not own Merlin, its characters, or any direct quotes from the show. All rights to the BBC.**

 **And to anyone decided to stop by for a re-read, you may notice that The Dragon's Call has undergone a minor rewrite. It originally took a few episodes for me to settle into Merlin's alternate personality, and I've now gone back through to make his early characterization more consistent.**

* * *

On a hill outside Camelot, two boys made their way toward the city. Although they were not related by blood, they had grown up together and considered each other brothers. Looking at them, one would never guess that they were not related—both boys had black hair and startling blue eyes. When they caught sight of the castle, they paused to admire the view, totally awestruck.

 _I never realized castles were that big!_ Mordred exclaimed, speaking in his brother's mind.

 _And we're going to live there,_ Merlin replied in the same manner, smiling at his brother.

Mordred bit his lip, looking worried. _What if we're caught?_ _What if they look at us and_ know _?_

 _They can't know we're magic just by looking at us_ , Merlin reassured.

 _But what if someone recognizes you?_ Mordred fretted.

 _It's been eight years. I don't exactly look the same,_ Merlin reasoned. _Nor will they expect me to walk through the front gates and move in with the physician. We'll be fine._

Merlin was eighteen now, almost a man. On the other hand, Mordred was still very much a child, only nine years old. He was young enough to be easily reassured by Merlin's words, and the pair continued their journey. Eventually they reached the city and entered the lower town. They happily drank in the sights around them until they reached the palace courtyard and heard drums.

 _What's going on?_ Mordred wondered.

Merlin craned his neck, trying to see over the crowd. To his horror, he realized he was looking at a scaffold. He instantly grabbed Mordred and shielded his view. _Mordred, don't look,_ he urged.

 _Why not? What is it?_ Mordred asked, trying to wriggle out of Merlin's firm hold.

 _Just don't look,_ Merlin repeated.

A defeated-looking man was led to the scaffold. A richly-dressed figure watched from a balcony overlooking the courtyard and began to address the crowd. "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass."

The king lowered his hand. The axe fell, and Collins's head with it. Merlin flinched, and Mordred was suddenly very glad that his own head was safely buried in his brother's chest.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos," Uther continued. "But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

 _That could be us,_ Mordred said, shaking.

 _It won't be,_ Merlin promised. _I won't let it._

A loud wailing tore through the air. The crowd turned to see an old woman pointing an accusing finger at the king.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic!" she cried. "It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

Amazingly, the king looked entirely unconcerned by the woman's threat. "Seize her!" he called. The guards surged forward to obey his orders, but the woman chanted a spell and disappeared in a smoky whirlwind.

The crowd began to dissipate, muttering about the woman and her threats. Merlin finally released Mordred and led the way to the base of a tower. Once inside, they stopped in front of a guard.

"Excuse me, where would we find Gaius, the court physician?" Mordred asked, speaking aloud for the first time that day.

The guard grunted and pointed at the staircase behind him. The brothers made their way up the staircase, passing a sign that indeed read "Court Physician". Eventually they reached a door that was slightly ajar. Merlin tentatively knocked. When there was no response, he pushed the door open and cautiously entered, followed by Mordred. The room appeared to be empty.

"Hello?" Mordred called. "Hello? Gaius?" When there was still no response, he nervously cleared his throat.

Suddenly there was a loud snapping noise, drawing both brothers' attention to a small balcony. An old man had been browsing books on the balcony, but Mordred had startled him into falling backwards—straight through the railing. Immediately, Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and Gaius's fall slowed to a near stand-still. Frantically, Merlin looked around the room. When he spotted a bed, another flash of his eyes moved it underneath Gaius. Time returned to normal, and Gaius crashed onto the bed.

Immediately Gaius got to his feet and turned to the two brothers, his eyes slightly wild. "Which of you was that?" he demanded.

Both brothers paled. "Neither of us!" Mordred defended instantly, his panic obvious.

"Tell me!" Gaius cried.

"I have no idea what happened!" Mordred insisted.

"If anyone had seen that…" Gaius warned.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Mordred begged, giving up on convincing Gaius that they had nothing to do with it.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius continued. Though his words came as something of a relief, he still looked a bit wild.

"We've never studied magic," Mordred stated emphatically.

"So how is it you know magic?"

"We were born like this!" Mordred insisted.

"That's impossible!" Gaius said dismissively. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mordred and this is my brother Merlin," Mordred explained. Merlin took off his pack and removed a letter, which he handed to Gaius.

"Hunith's sons?" Gaius queried.

"Yes."

"But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday," Gaius stated, confused.

The brothers shared a worried look. "It _is_ Wednesday," Mordred said.

"Ah. Right then." Gaius gestured to his back room. "You'd better put your bags in there then." The brothers moved to do so, but then Gaius's voice made them pause. "Merlin, I take it your voice never recovered?"

Merlin shook his head, and Mordred answered for him. "No, it didn't. But he's got a language of hand signs now, so he can sort of talk. And," Mordred lowered his voice, "we can speak to each other in our minds."

"Ah," Gaius said, his face softening. He turned back to the elder brother. "I'm sorry to hear that, Merlin, truly I am."

Merlin offered him a brief smile and turned to lead Mordred into their new bedroom. He had not spoken a word in the last eight years. Truth be told, he had long since adjusted to his condition. The loss of his voice was hardly the worst thing that had happened that day.

* * *

That night, Merlin was trying to sleep when he heard a voice in his head.

 _Merlin…_

 _What is it, Mordred?_ Merlin asked, annoyed that his rest was disturbed.

 _Be quiet, Merlin, I'm trying to sleep,_ Mordred said drowsily.

Before Merlin could formulate a response, the voice came again. _Merlin…_

Merlin sat bolt upright. That wasn't Mordred's voice. _Who are you?_ he tried to reply.

There was no response.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Mordred entered the main chamber and found Gaius putting a bucket on the end of the table.

"I got you water," Gaius stated. "You didn't wash last night."

Both brothers looked abashed. "Sorry," Mordred muttered for the both of them.

"Help yourselves to breakfast," Gaius said, indicating two bowls of porridge.

The brothers sat down to eat. Gaius checked to be sure neither one was watching, then knocked the bucket off the table. Both brothers immediately reached toward the bucket. The bucket and its partially spilled contents froze in midair.

Gaius gasped and looked between the two in amazement. The bucket dropped to the floor. "Which of you was that?"

The brothers just glanced at each other and shrugged. They both could control objects with their minds, though Merlin was better at freezing things in midair.

Gaius saw that he would not get a response, so he continued. "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your minds?"

Merlin shook his head while Mordred replied. "We don't know any spells."

"So what did you do?" Gaius demanded. "There must be something."

"It just happens," Mordred answered with a shrug. Merlin got up and grabbed a mop to begin cleaning up the spill.

"Well, we'd better keep you boys out of trouble," Gaius said worriedly. "You can both help me until we find some paid work for Merlin." He placed a small sack and a bottle on the table. "Here. Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival, and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once."

Mordred picked up the medicines as Merlin put away the mop. They prepared to walk out the door, but Gaius called them back. "Boys, I need hardly remind you that the practice of _any_ form of enchantments will get you killed."

Merlin nodded while Mordred swallowed nervously. That execution had ensured that he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

* * *

After the pair finished delivering medicines, they made their way outside. They soon came to a large field with lots of targets set up. A servant scurried back and forth, carrying another target, while several richly-dressed young men laughed at him. One of the men, a muscular blond, was throwing knives at the beleaguered servant. None missed the target, but Merlin grew angry anyway. When the servant dropped the target and it rolled to a stop at Merlin's feet, he put his foot on it.

"Hey, that's enough," Mordred spoke up.

"What?" the blond said in disbelief, turning to face them. He was clearly unused to people standing up to him.

Merlin made a few signs with his hands, which Mordred interpreted. "He says you've had your fun."

"Can't he speak for himself?" the blond asked derisively.

"He was strangled half to death as a child, so, no, he can't," Mordred answered, annoyed.

"Can't say I blame whoever it was," the blond replied, smug laughter in his eyes.

"He was defending me!" Mordred said angrily.

Sensing that the situation was spiraling out of control, Merlin put an arm around his brother's shoulders and began steering him away. _Leave it, Mordred,_ Merlin cautioned.

They had barely gone two steps when the blond spoke up again. "I don't see why he'd bother defending a runt like you."

Suddenly, Merlin whirled back around and took a swing at their tormentor. The blond quickly caught the punch and twisted Merlin's arm behind his back, entrapping Merlin in his grip. "I'll have you thrown in jail for that."

Mordred's jaw dropped in outrage. "Who do you think you are, the king?"

"No, I'm his son, Arthur." The prince purposely tripped Merlin before handing him over to the guards. "Take this idiot to the cells."

"He has a name! It's Merlin!" Mordred called.

The prince whirled to fix him with an angry glare. Mordred swallowed nervously, but refused to back down. "And I'm his brother, Mordred."

 _Just stop talking and keep yourself out of trouble!_ Merlin begged. _Go, I'll be fine!_

Mordred acquiesced and ran back to Gaius's chambers, though not before shooting the prince one last hateful look.

* * *

"Gaius!" Mordred called, bursting into their chambers. "Merlin's been thrown in jail for trying to punch the prince!"

"What?!" Gaius exclaimed. "Slow down, Mordred, I think you had better start from the beginning."

Mordred stood panting for a few moments, trying to catch his breath. Once he'd recovered, he explained the whole story. Gaius's eyes slowly widened throughout the tale.

"I'll handle this, Mordred," Gaius promised. "You just stay here and stay out of trouble." He quickly left the room.

Mordred sighed. That was all anyone wanted him to do, stay out of trouble. He considered wandering off just to be contrary, but then he remembered the sight of Merlin being dragged away. Mordred imagined himself being dragged off to his own execution, and he shuddered. Maybe staying put wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

That night, Merlin tried to get comfortable on the pallet in his cell, but he couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, cursing his stupidity at trying to punch a man who was obviously a nobleman, even if he'd had no way of knowing the man was the prince. Then Mordred's voice floated into his mind.

 _Merlin? Are you all right?_

 _I'm fine,_ Merlin replied. _Don't worry about me._

 _Gaius says he got them to "reduce your sentence",_ Mordred informed him. _I think that's supposed to be a good thing._

 _It is,_ Merlin assured his brother. _It means they're not going to punish me as badly._ He rolled over and finally closed his eyes, more relieved by the news than he was willing to admit.

* * *

The next thing Merlin knew, he was being woken by the unfamiliar voice.

 _Merlin…_

 _Look, I hear you, now what do you want?!_ Merlin shot back, annoyed.

 _Merlin…Merlin…_

Frowning, Merlin realized that the voice seemed to be coming from underneath him. He crouched down and pressed his ear to the floor of his cell.

"Merlin!"

Merlin quickly jumped to his feet. To his embarrassment, he spotted Gaius and Mordred outside his cell, giving him curious looks.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Gaius continued. "The one thing someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot!"

Merlin bowed his head in shame, knowing that Gaius was right.

Fortunately, Gaius wasn't finished. "You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released."

Merlin beamed at Gaius, signing his thanks, but his smile faded when Mordred failed to interpret. Instead, his brother was smirking at him. Oh no, there must be a catch.

* * *

 _Traitor,_ Merlin said sullenly. Mordred had gleefully joined the crowd of children who were throwing rotten vegetables at the poor soul locked into the stocks today—namely, Merlin.

 _For once, I can throw things at you and Mother can't even tell me off for it!_ Mordred said wickedly. Then he sobered. _If she were here, anyway._

Merlin's annoyance faded as he saw Mordred's face fall. _I miss her too._

At that point, the children ran out of vegetables and ran off to collect more. Mordred did not join them; instead he approached Merlin. A dark-skinned maidservant also approached, carrying an overflowing basket of laundry.

"Hello," the maidservant said. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"Hello," Mordred replied while Merlin flashed a smile at Gwen. "I'm Mordred and this is my brother Merlin."

Gwen returned Merlin's smile. "I saw what you did yesterday. I thought you were very brave."

Merlin attempted to sign a reply, although it was difficult with his hands locked in the stocks. Luckily, Mordred knew his brother well enough to guess what he was trying to say. "He says it was stupid."

"Ah." Gwen looked taken aback for a moment, but she quickly recovered. "If you don't mind my asking, what happened to your voice?"

"We were attacked when I was a baby," Mordred answered. "A man was about to kill me and Merlin stepped in the way."

"You were a _baby_ and he tried to kill you?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yes," Mordred continued somewhat uncomfortably. "The man tried to strangle Merlin and he nearly succeeded."

Gwen gasped. "How did you escape?"

Mordred opened his mouth to answer, but then he caught sight of the look on Merlin's face and he changed what he had been about to say. "Mother was looking for us and brought some villagers to help."

Gwen didn't look entirely convinced, but she smiled. "I stand by what I said, Merlin. You're very brave."

Merlin smiled and attempted to sign something else. Mordred got the gist and glanced around to see the other children returning. "He says you should probably go before they start throwing."

Gwen moved to leave, and her laundry nearly fell out of the basket. Mordred caught it. "Would you like me to help you carry that?" he asked shyly.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Gwen replied with a smile. "You're very sweet, Mordred."

Mordred smiled back and grabbed some clothing from the top of her basket. It looked like he and Merlin had made a friend.

* * *

Gwen led the way to the noblewomen's wing of the castle and knocked on a door. "Lady Morgana?" she called.

"Come in!" came the reply.

Gwen opened the door, revealing a lavish set of chambers. A richly-dressed woman with raven-colored hair sat at a desk. She looked up as Gwen entered, then turned her head to look at Mordred with surprise. "Who's this?" Lady Morgana asked kindly.

"My name is Mordred, my lady," Mordred said with a bow.

Morgana rose from her chair. "Please, there's no need for that. I know I'm the king's ward, but I'm still human."

Mordred straightened. "It's an honor to meet you."

Morgana smiled. "I should be honored to meet _you_. Gwen told me what you and your brother did. Not many people have the guts to stand up to Arthur. Camelot could use more people like you."

Mordred frowned. "Merlin got thrown in jail for it. I don't think we should do it again."

"Nonsense," Morgana replied dismissively. "Someone's got to keep his ego in check, or he'll never fit in his armor. I tell you what, if he bothers you again just come to me. I'll give him a lesson that he can't throw me in jail for. How does that sound?"

"You're very kind, my lady," Mordred answered. He quickly decided that the Lady Morgana was one of the most wonderful people he'd ever met.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin was released from the stocks and both brothers sat down to lunch in Gaius's chambers. "Would you like some vegetables with that?" Gaius teased.

The brothers snorted with laughter, then Merlin signed a reply. "He knows you're still angry with him."

"Your mother asked me to look after you," Gaius said, a hint of a reprimand in his tone. "What did she say to you about your gifts?"

"That we were special," Mordred answered.

"You _are_ special," Gaius agreed. "The likes of which I have never seen before."

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked curiously.

"Well, magic requires incantations, spells," Gaius continued. "It takes years to study. What I saw you two do was…elemental, instinctive."

Merlin signed something else. "We're not the only people ever to be born with magic."

Gaius shook his head. "Some people _are_ born with the talent, but even they must study to gain any semblance of control over their abilities."

Merlin signed again. "Did _you_ ever study magic?"

"Uther banned all such work twenty years ago," Gaius said evasively.

"Why?" Mordred wondered.

"People used magic for the wrong end at that time," Gaius explained. "It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons."

"All of the dragons?" Mordred said, surprised. "Aren't there any left?"

"There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example," Gaius revealed. "He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

* * *

The singer's guest chambers were empty when the brothers arrived. Merlin glanced around, then put the bottle of medicine on the vanity table. He was about to leave, but he paused when he noticed an odd effigy. There was something definitely… _off_ about it.

Mordred followed Merlin's gaze with interest, then started examining the other objects on the table. Soon, he spotted a suspicious-looking book. _What do you think is going on?_ he asked.

 _I don't know, but I don't think it's good,_ Merlin replied.

A noise from the hallway made both brothers look up. Quickly they tried to replace things where they had found them. Moments later, Lady Helen walked in and gave them a suspicious look. "What are you doing in here?"

Mordred quickly held up the bottle of medicine. "We were asked to deliver this."

Lady Helen gave them another suspicious look, but apparently she found nothing to contradict their statement. She stepped aside to let them leave, and they were only too happy to do so.

 _What should we do?_ Mordred asked worriedly.

 _What_ can _we do?_ Merlin responded. _Tell the guards that we were snooping in Lady Helen's room and got a funny feeling? We'd be lucky if they didn't throw us in the cells. Again, in my case._

* * *

Free of chores for the time being, the brothers headed out to explore the lower town. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Would you look at that, it's the idiot and the runt!" the prince called.

Merlin slung his arm around Mordred's shoulder and kept walking, studiously ignoring their rival. However, Arthur was not content with that. "Oh, don't run away!"

Mordred stopped and turned around. "From you?" he called back, refusing to let the arrogant prince intimidate him. After all, he knew the Lady Morgana would be on his side. It hadn't crossed his mind that she couldn't do much from wherever she currently was.

Merlin sighed and turned around to face Arthur as well.

"Thank god!" Arthur said. "I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."

Merlin stiffened and signed a reply. "He says he's not stupid enough to pick a fight with a man who has the guards arrest anyone who stands up to him."

Arthur simply laughed. "Who needs guards? I could take you apart with one blow."

Merlin shook his head and signed again. Mordred looked slightly put out as he interpreted. "He says he doesn't need to prove anything to you." Merlin once again tried to steer Mordred away.

"What's the matter? Scared to lose in front of your brother?" Arthur taunted.

Merlin kept walking, keeping a firm grip on Mordred.

Arthur tried a different tack. "I think the runt has more guts than you do. Perhaps I should try taking _him_ apart with one blow."

The effect was instantaneous. Merlin whirled around and stepped defensively in front of Mordred, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to his brother. Arthur's cronies laughed and jeered. The prince tossed a mace to Merlin, who fumbled and dropped it. This only caused the noblemen to laugh harder. Merlin picked up the mace while Arthur began swinging another one around his head.

"I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth," Arthur stated.

Merlin gave Arthur's mace a wary look and signed something with his free hand. "He says if you've been training to take 'runts' apart with one blow, that's not something to boast about."

Arthur looked taken aback, then offended. He lunged at Merlin with the mace. Merlin backed up to avoid the swing, and Mordred darted out of the way.

It didn't take long for Merlin to realize that he was thoroughly outmatched and he would never win this through skill alone. He had a few moments of panic, then he had an idea and he steered his retreat toward the market stalls. Unfortunately, he hadn't been looking where he was going, and his mace got caught in a basket and was wrenched out of his hands.

"Ha, you're in trouble now!" Arthur gloated.

Mordred began to grow worried, finally realizing that Morgana was not about to rescue them. Did she not care after all? Had she forgotten him already? Perhaps she didn't think some common-born boy was truly worth her time.

Meanwhile, Merlin ducked behind a stall with a sigh of relief. He had the prince exactly where he wanted him. A quick flash of his eyes saw some nearby hanging hooks moved to entangle Arthur's mace. The prince quickly untangled it, but Merlin was in his element now. Another flash of his eyes moved a box into the prince's path. Arthur stubbed his foot and yelled in pain. When the prince continued his pursuit, Merlin moved a rope to trip him. Arthur lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Merlin quickly grabbed Arthur's mace and began swinging it around. He signed again with his free hand, making an unmistakable demand for Arthur's surrender. Mordred cheered, watching from the main thoroughfare.

"You really expect me to give up to _you_?" Arthur demanded, quickly regaining his feet. His words were undermined when he caught his foot in a bucket and fell over again.

Luckily for Arthur (and not so luckily for Merlin), Merlin caught sight of Gaius's disapproving face in the crowd, and he forgot to pay attention to the downed prince. Arthur grabbed a nearby broom and swiftly knocked Merlin to the ground, sweeping dust over him for good measure. Mordred gulped as a pair of nearby guards hauled Merlin to his feet, preparing to drag him back to the dungeons.

"Wait!" Arthur called. The guards stopped. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. You and your brother both. I can't quite put my finger on it."

* * *

"How could you be so foolish!" Gaius cried, following the brothers into his chambers.

This time, Merlin was utterly unashamed as he signed his response. "He, uh…Prince Arthur threatened me," Mordred explained.

Gaius sighed. "I highly doubt that he would have actually harmed a child. Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for childish quarrels!"

Merlin huffed as he signed again. "Childish quarrels? The man's a bully! He'd say that standing up to Arthur is a plenty good use for magic!"

"Perhaps, but you cannot just go challenging the prince! And especially not with magic! You must learn to _control_ yourself!"

Merlin paced as he replied, making it somewhat difficult for Mordred to interpret. "He _is_ magic, always has been! If he can't use it, how can he protect me? If he can't use magic…he might as well die." Merlin stormed up into the boys' bedchamber.

"Mordred!" Gaius exclaimed. "Can't you talk some sense into him?"

"I know how he feels," Mordred said dejectedly. "If we can't use magic, we're just nobodies, and we always will be." He followed Merlin into their room, and both brothers curled up on their beds.

A minute later, Gaius joined them with some medical supplies. "Merlin, sit up. Take your shirt off."

Merlin reluctantly obeyed, and Mordred looked away from the large bruise blossoming on the back of his brother's shoulder. "Why were we born like this, Gaius?" Mordred wondered.

"I don't know," Gaius sighed.

"…are we monsters?" Mordred asked in a small voice.

Gaius and Merlin both immediately turned to look at him. "Don't _ever_ think that," Gaius stressed.

 _We are_ not _monsters, Mordred!_ Merlin exclaimed at the same time.

Mordred simply turned to face the wall and curled up into a ball.

Gaius finished treating Merlin's shoulder and handed him a small bottle of medicine. "Take this. It will help with the pain." He shot a worried look at Mordred. "And do what you can for him." Gaius left and closed the door, casting one last worried glance over his shoulder.

Merlin moved and sat down on Mordred's bed. Gently, he placed a hand on Mordred's shoulder. He was surprised to realize that it was shaking with suppressed sobs. _I mean it, Mordred. We're not monsters._

 _Then why does everyone hate us?_ Mordred sniffled.

 _They don't hate us,_ Merlin replied. _They hate magic because they don't understand it. That's not our fault. And it's not theirs, either. Uther has been filling their heads with lies for years._

 _So…Uther is the monster?_ Mordred asked.

 _I don't think anyone is truly a monster. Nobody's perfect, but having flaws doesn't make you a bad person._

Slowly, Mordred sat up. He flung his arms around Merlin and began sobbing openly. Merlin quickly reciprocated the embrace. He patiently waited as Mordred let it all out.

Finally, Mordred asked the question that had truly been bugging him all this time. _Why didn't Morgana save us? I thought she liked me. I thought she was my friend._

 _She wasn't even there, Mordred,_ Merlin pointed out. _How was she to know that we were in trouble? Just because she didn't save us, it doesn't mean that she wouldn't have if she had known we needed it._

* * *

Eventually, Mordred calmed down enough to fall asleep. Merlin gently tucked him in and returned to his own bed. Just as he was climbing under the covers, he heard the unfamiliar voice again.

 _Merlin…_

Oh no. Merlin was sick and tired of this. He was going to find that voice once and for all. He got back out of bed and quietly slipped into the main chamber. A noise made him pause, and he turned to see Gaius shift in his sleep. Merlin used magic to tug the blanket back up to Gaius's shoulders, then snuck outside.

 _Merlin…_

Merlin followed the voice across the courtyard and down a staircase that he recognized as the one leading to the dungeons. A couple of guards were playing dice on a table at the bottom of the stairs. With a flash of his eyes, Merlin sent the dice skittering away. Amazingly, both guards followed the dice, and Merlin was able to grab a torch and sneak past them.

 _Merlin…_

The voice led Merlin down a long staircase, through a corridor with broken carvings lying on the floor. Eventually, the tunnel opened onto a small ledge. Emerging onto the ledge, Merlin saw that he was in a massive cave.

 _Merlin!_ the voice called, laughing now.

 _Where are you?_ Merlin asked.

A dragon flew up and landed on a rocky outcropping across from Merlin's ledge. The dragon was about the size of a house. His scales were a dull gold color, and his orange eyes glittered with intelligence. A heavy manacle trailed from one of his hind legs.

"I'm here!" the dragon announced. "How small you are for such a great destiny."

 _Why, what do you mean?_ Merlin demanded. _What destiny? Does Mordred have one, too?_

The dragon bared his teeth. "You and the boy are as different as day and night. With your help, Arthur will become the Once and Future King and unite the land of Albion! Mordred is Arthur's doom, and Albion's with it. You should not protect him so."

 _Are you actually suggesting that I abandon my own brother in favor of that idiot of a prince?!_ Merlin demanded furiously. _No. No way. If Arthur is destined to die, then that's fine by me…but my little brother is_ not _a killer!_

The dragon simply laughed. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none can escape it."

 _You're wrong,_ Merlin declared coldly. _Mordred is_ not _a monster, and he's no one's doom. Good-bye, and good riddance. Find someone else to fulfill your precious destiny,_ and _its downfall._

Merlin turned on his heel and marched back out of the cave, ignoring the dragon's laughter as it echoed behind him.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Mordred were awoken by Gaius's shocked exclamation. "Have you seen the state of this room?!" he cried, looking around at the mess.

Mordred looked embarrassed. "That happens sometimes."

"By magic?" Gaius asked skeptically.

"If one or both of us is really upset, yeah," Mordred replied sheepishly.

"Yes, well, you can clear it up _without_ magic," Gaius said sternly. He held up a bottle. "And then you can deliver this to Morgana. The poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

Merlin got up and began putting things back where they belonged. Mordred did the same, swallowing nervously at the thought of seeing Morgana again.

* * *

When they reached Morgana's chambers, the door was open. Merlin stopped in the doorway, momentarily stunned by the sight of the raven-haired beauty within. A shove from Mordred restored his senses, and Merlin moved aside to allow his brother to enter the room.

"Lady Morgana?" Mordred ventured tentatively.

Morgana looked up and a wide smile lit up her face. "Mordred! I take it this is your brother?"

"Yes, my lady," Mordred answered, relieved that Morgana truly hadn't forgotten him. "This is Merlin." Merlin inclined his head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Merlin," Morgana replied. She smiled conspiratorially. "There aren't many people with the courage to put Arthur in his place."

Merlin ducked his head in embarrassment and hesitantly signed a question. Mordred was somewhat surprised by the query, but relayed it nonetheless. "He wants to know what kind of king you think Arthur will be."

The smile faded from Morgana's face, replaced with a pensive expression. "The man may be a total jouster, but deep down he has a good heart. I'm not sure what kind of king he'll be, but I know he'll be better than his father."

Merlin signed another question. "Do you really believe that?"

Morgana sighed. "I've known him for years. I know he cares about his people, even though he tries to hide it. So yes, I do believe that." She trailed off, lost in thought. Then she remembered herself. "Was that what brought you here?"

"Oh, er, no. We brought you your sleeping draught," Mordred explained.

Merlin held out the bottle, and Morgana took it. "Thank you," she said with another smile.

The brothers returned her smile, then turned and left. They passed Gwen on the way out, pausing to give her a friendly greeting.

Merlin pondered Morgana's words. He had been desperately hoping for reassurance that the dragon had been talking absolute nonsense, but it was apparent that Morgana truly did respect the prince—in spite of her teasing insults. Merlin tried to shove aside his worries, telling himself that he should be pleased if the heir to the throne showed the potential to actually be a decent leader.

* * *

Gaius managed to pull a few strings and get work for Merlin as a server at that night's banquet. Mordred was also allowed to come as Gaius's guest, though he stuck close to Merlin. They grinned as they entered the banquet hall and saw it decked out for the festivities, but their smiles faded when they caught sight of Prince Arthur. He was laughing with his buddies, and Merlin had a feeling he knew what they were laughing about. Then they saw Arthur turn and do a double take. The brothers followed his gaze to see that Morgana had entered the banquet hall in a stunning (and rather revealing) red dress. She caught sight of Mordred and smiled at him. Mordred beamed back.

Gaius noticed Merlin's awestruck expression. "Merlin, remember you're here to work."

Merlin nodded, still staring at Morgana.

"She looks great, doesn't she?" Both brothers started and turned to see Gwen standing right behind them. "Some people are just born to be queen."

"I think Morgana would be an amazing queen," Mordred declared.

"I hope so," Gwen agreed. "One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" Gwen shuddered at the thought.

Merlin signed his input. "Merlin thinks _you_ would make an interesting queen."

"No!" Gwen exclaimed, turning to Merlin. "Please, I prefer much more ordinary men like you."

Mordred giggled. "Believe me, Gwen, we're not ordinary." Merlin shot Mordred a disapproving look.

"No!" Gwen protested. "I didn't mean Merlin, obviously. Just, you know, I like much more ordinary men. _Like_ Merlin."

Merlin made another sign. "He says thanks."

Gwen blushed and hurried to Morgana's side. Luckily for her, Mordred was too naïve and Merlin too oblivious to read into her words.

Soon, trumpets sounded to announce the king's arrival, and Merlin hurried to take up his position in the corner behind the royal table. Mordred followed, slightly nervous in the presence of so many people.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity," Uther announced. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora!"

The king began a round of applause. Lady Helen entered and took her place on a stage at the other end of the hall. Musicians began playing, and Lady Helen's ethereal voice filled the room. Soon, members of the court began nodding off, and servants slumped down the walls. The lights dimmed and cobwebs began to grow over the sleeping court. Merlin wildly looked around, realizing that Lady Helen's song was the cause.

 _Mordred, cover your ears!_ Merlin warned, following his own instructions.

An increasingly drowsy Mordred obeyed. Once his ears were properly covered, he jerked back to alertness.

Merlin intently watched the sorceress, trying to discern her plan. She was glaring at the royal table. Merlin followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at Arthur, her expression full of malice. Lady Helen pulled out a knife, never taking her eyes off the prince.

Merlin thought back to his conversation with the dragon. The dragon had said that Arthur would need his help. There was no way he wanted to do anything that dragon suggested, but at the same time he knew that Arthur didn't deserve to die…

A loud crash solved Merlin's dilemma. A large chandelier had fallen on the sorceress just in time to stop her from throwing her knife into Arthur's heart. Her spell ended, and the court began to wake up and brush aside the cobwebs. Lady Helen had been crushed underneath the chandelier, only she wasn't Lady Helen any more. Her face had been replaced with that of the old woman who had threatened the king after her son's execution.

Merlin glanced at Mordred and saw that his brother had gone very pale. He suddenly realized that the chandelier had not fallen by accident.

Before Merlin had a chance to process this realization, the sorceress heaved herself up and used her last ounce of strength to hurl the dagger at Arthur's head. Arthur stood frozen in shock, still dazed from the spell. Seeing the sudden danger, Merlin reacted without thinking. He slowed time, raced to the prince and pulled him out of harm's way. Time returned to normal and the two young men hit the ground just as the dagger embedded itself in the back of Arthur's chair. The sorceress slumped to the ground, dead.

Much to Merlin's discomfort, both the king and the prince stared at him in amazement. "You saved my boy's life!" Uther exclaimed. "A debt must be repaid."

Merlin tried to shift so that he blocked Mordred from view. He shook his head, hoping that the king would leave the matter be.

"Don't be so modest, you shall be rewarded," Uther insisted.

"He can't speak, Father," Arthur cut in.

Uther paused in surprise, but continued regardless. "Well, this merits something quite special. You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

Merlin's jaw dropped in horror. The prince's _manservant_? What kind of reward was that?!

Arthur seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Father!" he protested indignantly, but his complaint went unheard. The court had burst into applause.

Merlin and Arthur awkwardly looked away from each other. At this point, Merlin caught sight of Mordred, who was still staring at the sorceress. Mordred looked like he was going to be sick, and Merlin immediately realized the problem. He quickly moved in front of Mordred, blocking Mordred's view of the dead woman. _Mordred, look at me,_ Merlin urged, crouching down so that he and Mordred were the same height. _You did a good thing. You saved Arthur's life._

 _I killed her,_ Mordred said, shell-shocked. _I killed a woman. I_ am _a monster._

 _I killed that knight, on the day I saved you,_ Merlin reminded him. _He would have killed you, and he nearly killed me. Am I a monster?_

Mordred finally looked up and met Merlin's eyes. _No._

 _If I'm not a monster, then neither are you,_ Merlin stated firmly. He pulled Mordred into a crushing embrace. Neither brother noticed Arthur watching them curiously out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

After the banquet, Gaius knocked on the brothers' door and entered their chamber. "Seems you're a hero, Merlin," Gaius stated.

Merlin snorted bitterly and signed a reply, which Mordred interpreted. "Who would have guessed?"

"I would," Gaius said seriously. "I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember?"

"But…that was magic," Mordred said, surprised.

"And now, it seems we've finally found a use for it," Gaius said approvingly.

Both brothers looked confused. "What do you mean?" Mordred asked.

"I saw how you saved Arthur's life, Merlin," Gaius said. "Perhaps that is its purpose."

Merlin looked away, not wanting either of them to see how much this statement bothered him. Mordred, on the other hand, perked up. _This_ was why they were born with magic, he decided. They were meant to protect people.

Gaius held out a rectangular object wrapped in a cloth. "This book was given to me when I was your age, Merlin, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to the two of you than it was to me."

Mordred took the book and unwrapped it. Merlin turned to look over Mordred's shoulder as the latter browsed through it, revealing odd diagrams and symbols. "But…this is a book of magic!" Mordred exclaimed.

"Which is why you must keep it hidden," Gaius warned.

Merlin nodded while Mordred beamed. "We will study every word," Mordred promised.

A knock sounded in the main chambers. Then a guard's voice came through the door. "Merlin! Prince Arthur wants you right away."

Gaius smiled. "Your prince is calling. You'd better see what he wants."

* * *

That night, Merlin mulled over Gaius's words, tossing and turning. Eventually, he gave up on sleep and snuck back out to the dragon's lair.

 _I told you you were wrong!_ Merlin called. _Mordred and I_ both _saved Arthur!_

The dragon flew into view and settled on the rock. "Yes, young warlock, Mordred _did_ help you. _This_ time."

 _And you think he won't next time?_ Merlin asked angrily.

"Mordred is harmless for now. But one day, he _will_ kill Arthur. I cannot say how or why, only that it will happen."

 _Oh, and is that supposed to make me trust you?_ Merlin derided.

"It does not matter whether you trust me or not," the dragon said calmly. "As I said, none can escape their destinies."

 _I just thought you should know about Mordred,_ Merlin retorted. _It doesn't matter what you say, I still want nothing to do with you._

He stormed out of the cave, intending never to return.


	2. Valiant

**A/N: I freely admit that I know very little about PTSD, so I apologize if my depiction is inaccurate. No offense is intended.**

* * *

Merlin already wanted to quit. He was standing in a field outside Camelot, wearing armor and carrying a sword and shield—badly. Arthur stood opposite him, wearing chain mail and carrying only a sword. Mordred stood nearby, watching. Arthur had agreed to let Mordred accompany Merlin during his duties so long as Mordred's presence did not prevent Merlin from completing his chores in a timely fashion.

"Are you ready?" Arthur called.

Merlin wanted to say he wasn't ready and never would be, but his hands were occupied putting on his helmet. Arthur seemed to take his lack of response as an affirmative. Merlin just barely managed to draw his sword before Arthur swung at him.

Arthur called his blows before landing them. "Body! Shield! Body! Shield! Head!" Merlin jerked in surprise on hearing the last one, before Arthur's sword landed on his helmet. Merlin staggered painfully. "Come on Merlin, you're not even trying!"

"He's never used a sword before!" Mordred defended.

The prince ignored Mordred. "To the left! And right! And left! Head!" Merlin staggered again. "Come on, Merlin, I've got a tournament to win! Shield! Body! Shield! Head!"

Merlin stumbled so badly that he fell backwards and his helmet rolled off. His ears were ringing. He considered claiming a head injury just to get out of further fighting, but he had a feeling that might not stop Arthur.

Arthur, on the other hand, seemed quite cheerful. "You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow."

Merlin did not respond, trying to catch his breath. He hoped that meant Arthur was finished now.

Unfortunately, he wasn't. Arthur grinned and began swinging a mace. "How's your mace work coming along?"

* * *

Merlin staggered into Gaius's chambers, pieces of armor falling off him as he entered. Mordred followed, amused in spite of himself. Gaius outright laughed at the expression on Merlin's face. "So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?"

Merlin made a half-hearted effort at signing a reply, then collapsed into a chair and leaned against the table. He relayed his reply directly to Mordred's mind. "He says it was horrible and he still has to learn all about tournament etiquette by morning."

"Merlin, how am I to learn your signs if you talk directly to Mordred?" Gaius scolded. He walked over and began to massage Merlin's battered muscles.

Merlin lifted his head and stared miserably at the book of tournament etiquette that Arthur had given him. Moments later, the book floated over to him. Gaius immediately swatted Merlin on the back of his head. "Oi! What have I told you about using magic like this?"

Merlin twisted his head around to glare crossly at Gaius. Mordred winced sheepishly. "Erm…that was me. I was just trying to help."

Gaius gave Mordred a stern look. "You have two arms, don't you? You want to get executed for giving Merlin a book?"

 _Couldn't have said it better myself,_ Merlin added, turning to glare crossly at Mordred instead.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Mordred said, abashed.

Merlin slowly flipped through the book, then sighed. He signed another comment. "He saves Arthur's life and becomes his servant, how is that fair?"

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun," Gaius suggested.

Merlin snorted in disbelief. Getting beaten up was _not_ his definition of fun.

Apparently sensing a lost cause, Gaius changed the subject. "I hope you plan to start teaching me your signs soon. I would like to be able to communicate with _both_ of my wards."

Merlin signed his reply. "He'd like that too."

Mordred glanced at his brother, then spoke again to Gaius. "I could start showing you, while he's reading that book."

Gaius nodded. "Very well."

Mordred and Gaius sat down to practice. Mordred soon found that making the signs was very different from interpreting them, but he persevered. By the time they went to bed, Gaius could understand simple sentences. They still had a ways to go, but it was progress.

* * *

The next day, Mordred continued teaching Gaius while Merlin gathered up some armor and went to pay Guinevere a visit. She had offered to teach him about armor, and he needed all of the help that he could get.

Once Merlin reached Gwen's house, he stopped short as realized that he didn't have any hands free to knock. For several moments, he stared at the door in frustration. Then Gwen opened it and nearly walked into him.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed. "I was about to go looking for you. Come in."

Merlin entered her house and unceremoniously dumped the armor onto her table. He sank onto a chair, looking frazzled.

"I don't suppose Arthur bothered to tell you anything, did he?" Gwen laughed.

Merlin shook his head.

Gwen sighed, still smiling. "Come here. Let me demonstrate on you."

Gwen spent the next few minutes teaching Merlin the names and purposes of the various pieces of armor. Once they were done, Merlin turned to look at her and signed a question.

Gwen laughed nervously. "I have no idea what that means."

Merlin winced sheepishly; he and Mordred had stuck together so much since their arrival, he'd gotten used to Mordred always interpreting for him. After a moment, he pointed between Gwen and the armor. He tried to convey his curiosity with his expression.

"You want to know how I know so much about it?" Gwen guessed. Merlin nodded. "I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armor, which is actually kind of sad."

Merlin shook his head and tried to sign that he thought it was great, then winced again.

Gwen simply stared awkwardly. "Perhaps you could teach me your language? I'm sure I've got a quill and parchment somewhere."

Merlin nodded eagerly. He and Gwen worked on signing for nearly an hour before Merlin realized he needed to ready Arthur for the tournament. He quickly made his excuses and dashed to the tournament grounds.

* * *

"You do know the tournament starts today?" Arthur asked impatiently. Merlin was attempting to dress Arthur in his armor, but he couldn't seem to concentrate. Arthur's red cape was lying on a nearby table, and it drew Merlin's gaze in spite of his attempts to focus on Arthur. The prince heaved an exaggerated sigh as Merlin fumbled with his hauberk.

Finally, the moment came that Merlin could not avoid. He picked up the cape with trembling hands and fastened it around Arthur's neck. He stepped back for a moment, and suddenly Arthur vanished. Instead, a middle-aged knight with sandy brown hair stood in front of Merlin, a look of cold fury on his face, his hands reaching out to encircle Merlin's neck…

"…forgetting something, Merlin? Merlin?!" Arthur's increasingly agitated voice brought Merlin back to the present. He hastily signed an apology, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "My _sword_ , Merlin!"

Merlin quickly turned and grabbed the sword, handing it to Arthur. Unfortunately, he was shaking so badly that even Arthur couldn't fail to notice, and he was white as a sheet. "What are _you_ so nervous about?" Arthur asked incredulously. "You're not competing!"

Merlin simply shook his head, taking deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. Arthur huffed and walked off toward the arena.

* * *

Since Merlin had never returned to the physician's chambers, Mordred sat with Gaius near the edge of the stands. "Do you think we'll need to save Arthur again?" Mordred asked, far more excited than he ought to be at such a prospect.

"It's not a tournament to the death, Mordred, Arthur will be fine," Gaius replied sternly. "And give Arthur some credit, he is the finest swordsman in the land."

Mordred wasn't ready to give up yet. "What if one of the other knights is a sorcerer in disguise come to kill Arthur?"

"I hardly think that likely." Gaius glanced at Mordred, and saw the look of crushing disappointment on his face. "Mordred, do you _want_ someone to attack Arthur?"

"I just want to be able to use my—" At a glare from Gaius, Mordred cut off just in time. He had completely forgotten that they were surrounded by people.

Drums began playing, and trumpets heralded the entrance of the contestants. Mordred craned his neck, trying to make out Arthur in the crowd of multicolored capes and tabards. Eventually, he spotted the prince near the middle of the second row of knights. Uther strode into the arena to address the contestants.

"Knights of the realm, it is a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors. And of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur." A knight in yellow glanced back at the prince, who met his gaze. "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion. And he will receive a prize of one thousand gold pieces." A steward opened a chest of gold coins, and the crowd oohed and aahed. "It is in combat that we learn a warrior's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior…or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd cheered. Arthur looked down, an unhappy expression on his face. "Why's Arthur so upset?" Mordred asked Gaius.

"He is the future king," Gaius answered. "People expect him to do well. He's under a lot of pressure."

Knights filed back out of the arena, and Uther paused to say something in Arthur's ear. Whatever it was, it did nothing to buoy the prince's spirits.

Arthur and one other knight remained in the arena and handed their capes to a pair of soldiers. They faced off, then began fighting. Arthur immediately went on the offensive. The other knight was forced backwards, and Arthur eventually gave him a shove that sent the knight staggering. The opposing knight recovered quickly and began an offensive of his own. Arthur ducked a blow to the head, and the pair faced off again. Arthur regained the offensive and knocked his opponent to the ground. He took off his helmet as the crowd—including Mordred—cheered his victory.

The bouts continued, and Mordred soon became so engrossed in watching them that he forgot his fantasies of saving Arthur. The knight in yellow (his name was apparently Valiant) won his fight as well. Eventually, Mordred thought to look around for his brother. He didn't see Merlin anywhere. _Merlin, where are you?_

 _I'm at Arthur's tent, why?_ Merlin replied, sounding strained.

 _Aren't you going to watch?_ Mordred asked curiously.

 _What for? It's just a bunch of men fighting over bragging rights._

 _Not just bragging rights,_ Mordred said excitedly. _There's gold too! Lots of it!_

 _They're knights,_ Merlin said bitterly. _What do they need gold for anyway?_

 _You're no fun,_ Mordred moped.

In truth, Merlin was trying to stay as far away from the tournament as he feasibly could. The sight of so many knights brought back unpleasant memories, and Merlin was desperately trying to keep himself grounded in the present. He wasn't entirely sure that he succeeded, because Arthur kept giving him odd looks. He had mostly managed to stop shaking, but he was still far paler than normal.

Valiant won another fight, and he paused by Arthur's tent on his way out of the arena. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said graciously.

"Likewise," Arthur replied, an edge in his voice.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening," Valiant added before continuing to his own tent.

Merlin failed to repress a shudder. Something about Valiant set his nerves even more on edge.

"He _is_ a creep, isn't he," Arthur muttered. Merlin nodded, and Arthur looked startled to realize that he'd spoken aloud. However, he recovered quickly. "For tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

Arthur walked away, leaving Merlin to silently moan at the unfairness of it all.

* * *

In his bedchamber, Merlin looked between Arthur's various gear. How on earth was he meant to do all this by tomorrow?

Meanwhile, Mordred sat on his own bed, reading the magic book. Seeing Merlin's dilemma, he had an idea. _Hey, look!_ Mordred said, casting a spell to make the chores do themselves.

Merlin smiled in spite of himself. It was good to see Mordred looking happy. He moved over and started reading with his brother.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and the various items dropped with a loud clanging sound. Gaius cast a suspicious look around. "Are you using magic again?"

"No," Mordred said innocently.

"What's all this, then?" Gaius demanded.

Mordred shrugged, though Merlin's guilty expression gave them away.

Gaius sighed. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready."

* * *

That night, Merlin tossed and turned in the throes of a nightmare. He was choking, gasping, suffocating…not enough air, _not enough air_ …

Merlin jerked awake and took in huge gulps of breath. He immediately glanced over at Mordred, and calmed slightly to see his brother safe and sound. He rolled over so that he faced Mordred properly, and eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin and Mordred went to fetch Arthur's armor from the armory. They had just reached the table where the armor was laid out when they heard a hissing sound. Mordred moved to investigate, but Merlin quickly clamped a hand on his shoulder. _Stay back, Mordred._

Merlin cautiously moved toward the hissing. It led him to a white shield with three green snakes on it. There was something _off_ about the shield, similar to what he had sensed from Lady Helen's effigy. He crouched down to scrutinize the shield. To his surprise, one of the snakes blinked.

 _What is it?_ Mordred asked, trying to see over Merlin's shoulder.

 _Just stay back!_ Merlin frowned and moved closer, reaching out to touch the shield.

 _Merlin, look out!_ Mordred cried, right as a sword appeared against Merlin's chest.

Merlin slowly stood up. He looked toward the owner of the sword, who turned out to be Valiant. "Can I help you with something, boys?" Valiant asked silkily.

Merlin frantically shook his head and backed away while Mordred responded in a panic. "No, no, we're fine. We're just here for his master's armor, we don't need any help."

"Then you'd best be on your way," Valiant suggested agreeably, still pointing his sword at Merlin. The brothers were only too happy to grab Arthur's armor and obey.

 _What happened?_ Mordred begged. _Please, Merlin, tell me!_

Reluctantly, Merlin answered. _A snake on his shield blinked._

 _Really?_ Mordred perked up. _Do you think he's here to kill someone?_

 _This isn't a game, Mordred! If Valiant_ is _here to kill people, then someone's going to have to stop him, and it'll get dangerous! I don't want you involved!_

 _What use are my powers if I have to stay safe all the time?_ Mordred complained. _I helped save Arthur, remember?_

 _I know,_ Merlin admitted. _But I don't want to see you get hurt._

* * *

Arthur looked over the armor laid out on a table in his chambers. Then he shot a skeptical look at Merlin. "You did all this on your own?"

"Well, I helped," Mordred admitted.

"You mean you're actually useful for something?" Arthur retorted, sounding impressed in spite of himself.

Mordred shrugged. Merlin glared at the prince.

Arthur sighed. "Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

Merlin nervously eyed the cape, but then he glanced at Mordred. Mordred was _here_ , safe and sound, and Arthur was making no move to attack either of them. Merlin took a deep breath and picked up the chain mail. Within minutes, he had Arthur properly outfitted, cape and sword included. He couldn't quite bring himself to meet Arthur's eyes, but he considered it a huge improvement.

Arthur apparently agreed. "That was much better." He paused. "Not that it could have got any worse. I suppose I'll have to keep the runt around."

"I have a name, you know," Mordred complained. Arthur ignored him and headed to the arena.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred followed Arthur to the tournament. When Merlin faltered by the knights' tents, Mordred grabbed his hand and dragged him to the arena entrance. To Mordred's slight annoyance, Merlin immediately leaned against the wall and looked away from the fighting. Merlin started as Gaius approached.

"Merlin, aren't you going to watch the tournament?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shrugged.

"You might enjoy yourself."

Merlin shook his head.

"He thinks it's stupid," Mordred commented.

"Merlin, what have I told you about signing?" Gaius scolded.

"He told me that yesterday!" Mordred defended.

Merlin signed something, looking indignant.

"You're…not…?" Gaius squinted, trying to understand his ward. Merlin signed again more slowly. "You're not an idiot?"

Merlin nodded.

"Well, I should certainly hope not."

Mordred cheered as Arthur won another fight. Arthur soon exited the arena, and Merlin flinched at Arthur's approach. For a few moments, he saw the sandy-haired knight advancing on him, red cape spattered with blood. Then Mordred grabbed his hand to drag him over to Arthur's tent, and Merlin jolted back to the present.

Valiant was next, facing a knight named Ewan. For a while, Ewan was winning, but then Valiant knocked him to the ground. Ewan's helmet rolled off, and Valiant leaned down to pin Ewan with his shield. Ewan struggled for a moment, then he slumped toward the ground. Valiant stood back up and made one last swing at Ewan. Ewan did not get up again, and Valiant threw away his sword to acknowledge the cheering crowd.

"Is Ewan okay?" Mordred piped up worriedly. Merlin turned around and reluctantly looked at the arena. Gaius hurried to Ewan's side, medical bag in hand.

"I'm sure he's fine," Arthur said, though he didn't sound convinced.

* * *

Mordred followed Gaius as a pair of guards carried Ewan to their chambers. The guards carefully laid Ewan on the patient cot, then left the physician to his work. "How is he?" Mordred asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll need to examine him." Gaius bent over the knight for a closer look. After a few moments, he looked up at Mordred. "It's odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. It looks like a snake bite."

"But he was in a sword fight," Mordred said, confused. "How could he be bitten by a snake?"

"I don't know, but the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis," Gaius replied, perplexed.

"Can you heal him?"

"Well, if it _is_ a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Gaius explained worriedly.

"But what if he doesn't get the antidote?"

Gaius sighed. "Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

Mordred frowned, then had an epiphany. "He was fighting Valiant!"

"What's that?"

Mordred opened his mouth to explain, but then he snapped it shut. If he told Gaius or Merlin, they would just tell him to stay out of it and let the adults handle things. "Nothing."

* * *

Once Merlin came back from the tournament, Mordred made an excuse and ventured to the guest wing of the castle. Hiding behind a pillar, he spotted Valiant bringing his shield to his chambers.

Mordred cautiously followed the knight and poked his head through the door. Inside, he saw Valiant hold up a frantically squeaking mouse. "Dinnertime," the knight announced with a chuckle. He held the mouse over his shield, and three snake heads emerged from the crest. They eagerly reached for the mouse.

Mordred gasped and pulled his head back out of the chamber. The noise alerted Valiant, who grabbed a sword and pursued him. Fortunately, Mordred was able to lose him by hiding behind another pillar. Once Valiant was gone, he raced all the way back to Gaius's chambers.

Gaius looked up in surprise. "Mordred, is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine," Mordred insisted. He was determined to prove that he could handle this on his own.

* * *

Merlin was having another nightmare.

" _Leave him alone! He's just a baby!"_

" _King's orders. No prisoners."_

 _Hands encircled his neck. They tightened, and Merlin couldn't breathe. His head spun. His throat was on fire. Blackness began to dance at the edge of his vision…_

Merlin jerked awake with a strangled gasp. Once again, he took in huge gulps of air and rolled over to look at Mordred. After all these years, why did the past have to come back to haunt him _now_?

* * *

Mordred watched in awe as a servant used a stepping stool to dress a very large knight. Then he turned to Arthur, who was being readied by Merlin. "You really have to fight _him_?" Mordred asked, worried.

"Yes, and he's strong as a bear," Arthur said, surprisingly patiently. "But he's slow."

"Ah, and you're fast?" Mordred guessed.

"Exactly," Arthur agreed, mildly impressed.

Arthur went to begin his next fight, and Mordred caught sight of Valiant. Mordred narrowed his eyes at the knight, who smirked and walked away.

Gaius came up behind the boys. "How are you getting on?"

Merlin stiffly made a sign.

"Was that 'fine'?"

Merlin nodded and signed something else.

"…You lost me there," Gaius admitted.

"He wants to know if Ewan is any better," Mordred explained.

Gaius sighed. "I'm afraid not. If we don't find the snake, I fear he will die."

Mordred bit his lip. As soon as he had the chance, he was going to have to try to get one of those snakes.

Arthur returned from the arena, victorious again. "Merlin!" he called.

Merlin jumped violently and instinctively moved in front of Mordred. Arthur heaved an exasperated sigh. "What is _wrong_ with you? You keep acting like you think I'm going to attack you!"

Mordred moved out from behind Merlin, giving his brother a curious look. Merlin signed a short reply.

" _Nothing_?" Mordred repeated incredulously. "Merlin, I haven't seen you this jumpy since that time Will put spiders in all your clothes!"

"Who's Will?" Arthur asked.

"Our friend back in our village," Mordred answered, his eyes still on Merlin.

Merlin looked between his two interrogators, and finally caved. He made a long series of signs. Mordred's eyes widened.

Arthur looked between the brothers. When Mordred did not immediately interpret, he grew impatient. "What? What did he say?"

"The tournament reminds him of when he lost his voice," Mordred said quietly.

"Ah." Arthur looked awkward. "I, uh…I'm sorry." He paused. "You said he was strangled?"

"By an enemy knight," Mordred admitted. He carefully did not mention the knight's kingdom of origin.

"Don't worry, none of these knights would do such a thing," Arthur said gruffly.

Merlin looked up in surprise, not having expected any attempt at reassurance. Unfortunately, the moment he met Arthur's eyes, he had another vision of the sandy-haired knight. He shuddered and looked away again.

* * *

Valiant had won his own fight, and was to face Arthur in the final. If Mordred didn't do something about the magic shield, Arthur could die. It was for this reason that Mordred now peeked carefully into the council chambers, where the king was dining with the tournament contestants.

Valiant was speaking. "He is a great warrior, my lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

Satisfied that Valiant was occupied, Mordred raced away to Valiant's chambers. He checked to be sure that no one was nearby, then quietly cast a spell to unlock the door. Once inside, he picked up one of Valiant's swords and nearly dropped it, surprised by the weight. After recovering his grip, he approached the shield.

A door opened in the distance. Mordred looked toward the sound, and footsteps approached. Then a loud hissing drew his attention back to the shield. One of the snakes had emerged and was poised to bite him.

Mordred swung the sword and cut off its head. The snake's body withdrew into the shield, but the other two uncoiled and lunged toward him. He grabbed the fallen head and raced out of Valiant's room. He just barely avoided being seen as Valiant returned.

* * *

Mordred burst into Gaius's chambers, panting. He held out the snake head. "Here."

Merlin and Gaius rose to their feet. "What's this?" Gaius asked.

"You said you needed the snake to save Ewan!" Mordred said impatiently.

"And what makes you so sure that this is the snake?" Gaius inquired, an eyebrow raised.

 _And what do you think you're doing, fighting snakes in the first place?_ Merlin added.

Mordred bit his lip. He didn't want to tell them and risk them making him stay back so they could handle it, but he needed to convince Gaius to use the snake head. "Ewan was fighting Valiant! The snakes on Valiant's shield come alive, I saw them! He must have made one bite Ewan." Mordred held up the snake head. " _This_ is from his shield. It can heal Ewan, right?"

Gaius took the head and began draining its venom into a jar. "Why didn't you mention this _before_ running off to battle snakes on your own?"

Merlin folded his arms, frowning. _I'd like to know that myself._

"You're always telling me to stay safe and keep out of trouble," Mordred admitted in a small voice. "I just wanted to show that I could do things myself."

Merlin's expression softened, and he moved to put an arm around Mordred's shoulder. Gaius spoke up as he prepared the antidote. "Mordred, what you did was very brave, but in the future please tell Merlin or me about these things. There are other ways you can help without throwing yourself headlong into danger."

"What about Arthur?" Mordred demanded. "He's going to die if we don't do something! We have to warn him!"

Gaius sighed. "You're right, he should know. But I fear that the word of a child will count for little."

Mordred frowned, then perked up. "Morgana will help!" He ran for the door.

Gaius held up the snake head. "You'll need this!" he called.

Mordred came back to grab the head, then raced toward Morgana's chambers. Merlin hurried after him, worried that Mordred might find his way into trouble again.

* * *

Mordred pounded on the door. "Lady Morgana? Lady Morgana!"

The door opened, and Morgana looked at Mordred with confusion. Merlin came up behind his brother, panting.

"Mordred, is something wrong?" Morgana asked, concerned. Mordred held up the snake head, and Morgana stepped back in shock. "What _is_ that?"

"It's from Valiant's shield," Mordred explained, out of breath. "The shield is magic, Valiant is cheating, and he's going to kill Arthur if we don't stop him!"

"Valiant?" Morgana repeated, frowning. "He wouldn't use magic in Camelot. Are you sure you're not letting your imagination run away with you?"

"You don't believe me?" Mordred asked, crushed.

Morgana winced guiltily. "It's not that I think you're lying, it's just…Valiant has been very gracious, the whole time he's been here. Is it possible you were mistaken?"

"Merlin saw it too! In the armory! Merlin, tell her!" Mordred turned to his brother with pleading eyes. Merlin nodded in confirmation.

Morgana was silent for a moment before responding. "All right. I believe you. But we'll need more proof if we're going to accuse him. Uther never listens to commoners." The last part was said with a trace of bitterness.

Merlin had an idea, and signed it. "Merlin says that Ewan can tell everyone when he recovers. Gaius is preparing an antidote right now."

"Antidote? You mean Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes?" When Mordred nodded, Morgana began to look thoughtful. "His testimony should be enough. Give me the snake head, I'll convince Arthur to summon the court."

* * *

An hour later, Merlin and Mordred stood just inside the council chambers as Valiant was escorted in. Arthur and Morgana stood in the center of the room. A few minutes later, Uther entered. "Why have you summoned the court?" he asked.

Arthur answered. "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

Uther turned to the visiting knight. "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

"My lord, this is ridiculous," Valiant said confidently. "I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" Uther prompted.

"We do," Morgana said, handing the snake head to Uther. Uther examined it. Valiant glanced at Morgana, but his face gave nothing away.

After a few moments, Uther spoke again. "Let me see the shield."

Valiant freely offered it to the king. Morgana said something to Arthur in an undertone, and Arthur drew his sword. Uther looked up in surprise. "Be careful, my lord," Arthur warned.

Gaius entered the council chambers and began urgently whispering to Merlin and Mordred. Morgana walked over to them.

"What's happening?" she asked quietly. "Where's Knight Ewan?"

"He's dead," Gaius said grimly.

"The antidote didn't work?"

"It worked. Ewan was awake and confirmed our story not ten minutes ago. He passed while I went to fetch some herbs. I suspect more foul play." Gaius sighed wearily.

While they spoke, Uther and Arthur had continued to discuss the accusation. Uther inspected the shield, but it showed no signs of life. Arthur eventually turned toward the group huddled by the door. "Where's Ewan?" he called.

"He's dead, Sire," Gaius replied, raising his voice.

Arthur almost visibly deflated as he turned back to his father. Uther looked highly displeased. "So you have no proof to support these allegations," the king concluded. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No," Arthur admitted.

Uther gave him a look of disappointment and began to turn away. Looking somewhat desperate, Arthur motioned to Mordred. "But Gaius's ward saw…"

"A child?" Uther hissed. "You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of a _child_?"

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Morgana cut in. Uther glared at her.

"My lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant spoke up, making the entire affair sound ridiculous.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Mordred said indignantly, stepping forward.

Uther looked furious. "How dare you interrupt! Guards!"

A pair of guards grabbed Mordred and began dragging him away. Merlin froze. Soldiers were pouring in from every direction, and women and children were screaming…

Gaius's firm hand on Merlin's shoulder snapped him out of it. Merlin jerked back to attention and realized Valiant was speaking. "I'm sure the boy merely has an overactive imagination. I wouldn't want him punished on my account."

The guards halted halfway to the door. "You see?" Uther said, turning to Arthur. "This is how a true knight behaves. With gallantry and honor."

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant offered politely.

"Is this true?" Uther demanded, almost in Arthur's face. "Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No!" Arthur said quickly.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

The court stared at the prince for a long moment, disapproval evident in many faces. Finally, Arthur spoke through gritted teeth. "Obviously, there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology."

"Accepted," Valiant replied, deceptively gracious.

The guards finally released Mordred and the court began to disperse. Arthur went straight out the door, head hanging miserably. Mordred approached Morgana. "What will Arthur do now?" he asked worriedly.

Morgana grimaced. "He'll fight."

"But he'll die!"

"If he withdraws, the whole kingdom will see it as cowardice," Morgana said somberly. "He'll never be able to lead the people if they don't respect him. He _has_ to fight; it's his duty."

Mordred frowned. "That's stupid."

"It is," Morgana agreed sadly. "But Arthur will never see it that way. He'll do his duty, even if it kills him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin stood in an alcove near the council chambers, leaning despondently against the wall. Everything seemed to be going wrong. Worst of all, he had _frozen_ when the guards grabbed Mordred. What kind of brother was he?

Gwen's voice jerked Merlin out of his thoughts. "Hello, Merlin."

Merlin gave her a curt wave in greeting.

"Is it true, about Valiant using magic?" Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded.

Gwen gasped. "What are you going to do?"

Merlin signed a brief reply.

"Why…why you?" Gwen guessed. Merlin nodded again. "Because you have to show everyone that Mordred's not just imagining things. That's what brothers do, isn't it?"

Another nod, though Merlin's expression darkened.

"I've seen how much you care about him. Do it, for Mordred." Gwen gave Merlin a reassuring smile before leaving him to his thoughts.

Merlin realized he wasn't going to solve anything by standing here moping. He headed back toward the physician's chambers, crossing through the courtyard as he went. Halfway through, he paused and glanced into a partially-lit niche. A life-sized statue of a dog stood there. An idea flashed across his mind, and he picked up the statue—with some difficulty.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Merlin finally reached the physician's chambers. Gaius and Mordred were already inside.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaius asked.

Merlin rested the statue in the doorway of his bedchamber so that he could free a hand and reply. "He's going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves," Mordred explained, confused.

Mordred stood up and joined Merlin just as the latter finished heaving the statue into their bedchamber. _What do you mean, you're going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves?_ Mordred asked.

 _There's got to be a spell to bring inanimate objects to life,_ Merlin replied, fetching their spellbook from underneath a loose floorboard. _The statue is for practice. We'll prove you're right, just you watch._

… _And save Arthur, right?_ Mordred prompted.

Merlin paused. _That too._

 _He's going to fight to the death all because he thinks can't be a good king if he doesn't! What's your problem with him?_

Merlin stopped to think about that. What _was_ his problem with Arthur, really? It wasn't Arthur's fault that the dragon had tried to turn Merlin against Mordred, nor that Merlin kept seeing the sandy-haired knight whenever he looked at Arthur in full gear. The prince might be rude, but he _had_ expressed genuine concern for Merlin earlier that day.

 _I guess I_ have _been a bit unfair to him,_ Merlin finally admitted.

Mordred seemed to accept that. _Can I help with the spell?_

 _You've done plenty, Mordred. Get some sleep._

Mordred nearly protested, but changed his mind. He _was_ tired, and it was already quite late. He climbed into bed and fell straight to sleep.

Merlin stayed up, flipping through the spellbook. Eventually, he found the spell that he was looking for. He immediately turned to the statue and attempted to cast the spell, but nothing happened. He tried again.

* * *

Hours passed, with no progress. No matter what Merlin did, the statue did not twitch so much as a whisker. He nodded off just as a rooster crowed outside. When he did, he slipped into yet another nightmare.

 _Soldiers poured into the camp from every direction, some of them leading scent hounds. A small group of knights accompanied them. "For the love of Camelot!" one of the knights yelled._

 _Children screamed, and mothers tried desperately to shield them. The men tried to repel the soldiers with simple spells, but they knew very little battle magic. Merlin saw Cerdan cut down by a soldier not five paces away. The soldier's dog jerked out of his grip and charged at Merlin. He tried to back away, but the dog tackled him and began enthusiastically licking his face._

Merlin started awake. The long-ago druid camp vanished, replaced by Merlin's bedchamber. However, the dog remained, frantically wagging his tail and washing Merlin's face. It took Merlin's tired mind several moments to register that he had finally mastered the spell.

Merlin broke into a huge grin. _Guard Mordred!_ he ordered, hoping that the magically-created dog would understand telepathic commands. He hurried into the main chamber just as Gaius entered.

"Arthur's fighting Valiant!" Gaius informed him.

Merlin hastily signed his understanding and dashed out the door.

* * *

At the arena, Arthur and Valiant were battling ferociously. The moment Merlin saw them, the arena vanished, and he saw soldiers cutting down everyone in sight. The sandy-haired knight lifted his sword, poised to attack…

Merlin forced himself back to reality. Arthur was _not_ the same knight, and he couldn't let Mordred down.

At that moment, Arthur succeeded in knocking off Valiant's helmet. While Valiant recovered, Arthur removed his own helmet, and the crowd cheered. Both knights removed their coifs as well before continuing their attacks.

Merlin watched with baited breath, waiting for Valiant to move to an angle where the snakes would be apparent to all. For a few terrifying moments, Valiant succeeded in pinning Arthur with his shield, but Arthur shoved him away. Unfortunately, Arthur had been disarmed in the struggle.

Seconds later, Merlin spotted his chance and cast the spell. The two remaining snakes emerged in plain view, drawing gasps from many of the spectators. Valiant looked at his shield in alarm. The king rose to his feet.

Arthur smirked. "And now they see you for what you really are," he called to Valiant.

The perfidious knight merely chuckled. The snakes slithered off the shield completely. "Kill him!" Valiant commanded.

The snakes advanced toward Arthur, spitting and hissing. Arthur backed away toward the stands. Morgana grabbed a sword from a nearby guard and tossed it to Arthur. In one swift motion, Arthur decapitated the snakes. Then he attacked Valiant, viciously overpowering the knight and stabbing him in the gut. Valiant dropped to the ground, dead, and the crowd cheered.

Eventually, Arthur exited the arena, smiling and clapping Merlin on the shoulder as he passed. For once, Merlin didn't flinch at Arthur's approach.

* * *

That night, there was a feast to celebrate the end of the tournament. Morgana waited by the entrance to the banquet hall. As champion, Arthur would have the honor of escorting her.

The king raised his voice. "My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion!"

The crowd applauded. Arthur entered the hall and offered Morgana his arm. She curtsied and took it. The pair walked down the center of the room, chatting quietly.

 _You were the real hero,_ Mordred groused to Merlin. _You should get the honor of escorting her._

 _I can't very well take credit for using magic on Valiant's shield,_ Merlin pointed out. _And besides, I couldn't have saved Arthur if you hadn't found out what Valiant was up to. You were a hero too, Mordred._

At that moment, Arthur and Morgana apparently got into an argument, and they stormed off on opposite directions. Arthur approached the brothers. "Can you _believe_ Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help."

Both brothers stayed silent at this, not knowing how to respond. After a moment, Arthur turned to Merlin. "I was worried you'd been scared off this morning. Discovering Valiant's treachery can't have improved your feelings toward knights."

Merlin stared for a moment. Arthur had been _worried_ about him? He felt somewhat guilty as he signed a half-truth in reply. "He says he's been having nightmares and this morning he overslept," Mordred informed the prince. "It won't happen again."

"Well, I was glad to see you showed up," Arthur replied. "You're becoming a half-decent servant."

Merlin snorted in amazement. He might actually be starting to like the prince.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

**A/N: [Brackets] represents dialogue in sign language.**

* * *

Merlin and Mordred were settling well into Camelot. Gaius was now reasonably proficient at understanding Merlin, and Merlin had been giving regular lessons to Gwen as well (Arthur insisted there was more to this than lessons, though Merlin firmly denied it). Merlin and Arthur had begun to get along, and Mordred and Morgana had taken quite the shine to each other.

One morning, Merlin and Mordred accompanied Gaius as he investigated a report of a dead body in the lower town. The corpse lay face down in the middle of a narrow side street. Gaius knelt to examine it.

"Aren't you scared?" Mordred piped up.

Gaius sat up and looked at him. "Of what?"

"That you might catch whatever killed him," Mordred clarified. Merlin started and not-so-subtly pulled Mordred a bit further away from the body.

"I'm the Court Physician, Mordred, this is part of my job," Gaius explained, unfazed. He turned back to the body, rolling it over. "Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."

Now that the body was face-up, they got a good look at the dead man's unnervingly pale and blueish face. His eyes had gone milky white, and black veins snaked over his skin. Mordred turned away and buried his head in Merlin's chest, feeling slightly nauseous. Merlin put an arm around Mordred and shared a worried look with Gaius.

[You were saying?] Merlin signed.

"People mustn't see this," Gaius muttered. "They'll panic."

Merlin grabbed a blanket that was hanging on a nearby fence and handed it to Gaius, who quickly covered the body. Merlin and Gaius then loaded the body into a cart. Mordred kept back, for once happy to let the adults handle the situation without him.

The trio began wheeling the body back to Gaius's chambers. As they crossed the drawbridge, Gwen came up behind them with a bouquet of flowers. "What are you doing?" she asked cheerfully.

Merlin's head snapped up and he moved around to the other end of the cart, trying to block Gwen's view of the horrible sight. [Just moving something,] he told her.

Gwen peered over his shoulder. "Looks heavy."

[It's nothing really,] Merlin insisted. He noticed her bouquet. [Someone got you flowers?]

"Oh! No," Gwen said with a giggle. "Would you like one?"

Merlin offered her a halfhearted shrug and smile, still trying to block her view.

Gwen took this as affirmation, and she pulled a flower out of the bouquet. "A purple one. Purple suits you." She glanced at Merlin's red shirt. "N-not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you…"

[Thanks,] Merlin signed quickly, sticking the flower in his scarf. [See you.]

"Bye," Gwen said, somewhat shyly. Merlin and Gaius continued moving the cart toward the physician's chambers, Merlin glancing over his shoulder as they went.

Mordred stayed with Gwen. "Are you courting Merlin?" he asked curiously.

Gwen blushed furiously. "No! Not that I'd object to Merlin courting me. We're just…not."

"So then what are the flowers for?"

"They're for Morgana," Gwen explained.

"Can I come with you?" Mordred begged. He wanted to stay as far away from that dead body as possible.

"Sure," Gwen agreed. She offered Mordred another flower, which he happily accepted.

* * *

When Gwen and Mordred entered Morgana's chambers, the lady smiled warmly at her maid. "You look happy."

"I picked these for you," Gwen revealed, holding up the bouquet.

"And I brought one too," Mordred added, offering Morgana his flower.

Morgana smiled and took the flower. "Aww, that's so sweet."

"Something to cheer you up," Gwen explained. "I know you've not been sleeping well."

Morgana smiled again. " _You_ cheer me up, both of you."

"Would you like me to put them in water for you?" Gwen suggested. Morgana nodded, and Gwen hurried to fetch a vase.

Morgana turned to Mordred. "Is Merlin being boring right now?"

Mordred shuddered. "Something like that. Can I stay here for a while?"

"Of course," Morgana told him. "I was just doing some sketching, would you like to see?"

Mordred nodded eagerly, and Morgana led him over to her desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and Gaius had reached their chambers, and Gaius examined the body with a magnifying glass. "I've never seen anything like this before," he said, frowning.

Merlin coughed to get Gaius's attention, and Gaius looked up. [Do you think it could be some kind of plague?]

Gaius looked back at the body. "No, I fear something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?" He looked up at Merlin again.

[You think it's caused by magic?]

Footsteps sounded outside. "Merlin!" Arthur called.

Merlin opened the door, though not fully; he was attempting to obscure the body. He quickly signed something.

"Was that an apology for being late?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded.

Arthur glanced at the flower in Merlin's scarf, and Merlin blushed. "Been talking with Gwen?" Arthur guessed.

Merlin nodded again.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, but dropped the subject. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him." With that, the prince walked away.

Merlin closed the door and turned back to his guardian. He started to sign, but Gaius cut him off. "I heard."

[Why couldn't he just tell you himself?] Merlin wondered.

"Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."

[But you're right here in the room with me!] Merlin signed incredulously.

"And you were the one who answered the door," Gaius replied. He motioned to the body. "Get this covered up."

* * *

A few minutes later, Gaius and Merlin arrived in the council chambers and immediately saw why Gaius had been summoned. A servant lay dead on the floor, exhibiting the exact same symptoms as the body presently lying in Gaius's workroom. Gaius knelt to take a closer look.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked.

"I don't know, Sire, that's the second case I've seen today," Gaius said grimly.

"Why didn't you report it to me?"

Gaius stood up. "I was attempting to find the cause."

"And what did you conclude?"

"I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions," Gaius said quickly. "The scientific process is a long one."

Uther narrowed his eyes. "What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours and it's spreading fast."

"But _what_ is the cause?" Uther pressed.

Gaius sighed. "I think you should say the cause—the most likely cause—is sorcery."

Uther's expression immediately darkened. He pulled Arthur aside and began speaking to him in hushed tones. Several times, the king glanced back at Merlin and Gaius. Eventually, Uther walked away, and Arthur approached the physician and his ward. "Merlin, you are hereby relieved of your duties to me until Gaius finds a cure. I expect you to help him."

Merlin nodded. Arthur walked out of the council room, beckoning to a couple of guards.

* * *

Later that day, Gaius and Merlin walked through the lower town, looking at as many patients as they could. They passed Arthur and a group of soldiers as the latter group conducted door-to-door searches. Merlin started when he realized the implications of this.

 _Mordred, where are you?_ Merlin mentally called.

 _I'm in Morgana's chambers,_ came Mordred's reply. _I don't wanna be anywhere near that body._

 _It's covered up now,_ Merlin assured him. _Can you go make sure our magic book is hidden? I think we might have left it out last night._

 _Fine,_ Mordred said sullenly.

Merlin returned his attention to his surroundings and noticed an obviously ill man slumped against a nearby building. He tugged on Gaius's sleeve and pointed to the man, signing that he was still alive. The man reached out a pleading hand, and Merlin knelt by him.

Gaius walked over. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." The man's face fell.

[But we haven't tried!] Merlin signed indignantly.

"If we don't know what the disease is, then how can we cure him?"

[With magic.]

Gaius pulled Merlin to his feet and gestured to the guards down the street. "Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone!" He lowered his voice. "This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

* * *

When Gaius and Merlin returned to their chambers, they found Mordred waiting for them. "I don't like the bodies," Mordred complained. "They're scary."

[Come on now,] Merlin replied, signing for Gaius's benefit. [You fought snakes, remember?]

Gaius returned to his examinations, leaving Merlin to comfort his brother. Mordred did not look reassured. "But I killed the snake, and then it couldn't hurt me. The bodies are already dead, I can't fight them."

[You know, I read in our spellbook that having magic makes it harder for us to get sick. Think about it, did we ever catch colds back in Ealdor?]

"No," Mordred admitted. "So you think that because we're magic, the bodies can't hurt us?"

"That may not be true," Gaius interrupted. "This is magic of the darkest kind. Even your powers may not render you immune."

Merlin glared at Gaius. That really _wasn't_ helping!

However, Mordred had a new thought. "Why would someone use magic like this?"

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"So we're gonna get corrupted?" Mordred asked, near tears.

[Gaius, stop talking!] Merlin signed angrily. He turned back to Mordred. [Not all magic is bad. It's how you use it. And you don't plan to create any plagues, do you?]

At that moment, the door burst open and Arthur walked in with a group of guards. "Sorry Gaius, I'm searching every room in town," Arthur called.

"What for?" Gaius asked indignantly.

"The sorcerer," Arthur said casually.

"Why would he be here?" Gaius demanded, sounding offended.

"I'm just doing my job," Arthur said apologetically.

"Well, we've nothing to hide. Go on then, search."

The guards had already begun to do so. Arthur picked up a small book that lay on top of a pile of notes. "What are all these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science, you're quite welcome to read through them if you wish," Gaius replied confidently.

Arthur looked less than enthusiastic at that idea and he put the book back down. He walked over to the brothers' bedroom. "What's this room up here?"

"It's ours," Mordred answered.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" Gaius added.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," Arthur answered, entering the room.

"Boys, what have you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gaius asked quietly.

Merlin glanced at Mordred, but Arthur's voice sounded from their bedroom before Mordred could answer. "Merlin, Mordred, come here. Look what I've found."

 _I hid it, I swear!_ Mordred cried. Merlin shot him a worried look before they obeyed Arthur's summons.

"I've found a place where you can put things, it's called a cupboard," Arthur said condescendingly, standing next to the aforementioned piece of furniture. Both brothers heaved a huge sigh of relief. Arthur did a cursory search of their admittedly messy room, but he did not discover the loose floorboard.

Once Arthur was satisfied that there was nothing to find, he returned to the main chamber. "How long do you think it will be before you find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get," Gaius said pointedly.

"Of course. I'm sorry." Arthur raised his voice. "We're finished here!"

The prince and the guards departed, and Gaius closed the door behind them. "You have to be careful," he cautioned. "Don't use magic unless you must."

[I could cure that man we saw!] Merlin signed angrily. [You don't think that qualifies as needing to use magic?]

Gaius sighed. "I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin…"

[It is when it would save a life!]

Gaius shook his head. "It's no good saving just one person. We have to discover how the illness is spreading."

[Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer,] Merlin pointed out.

"A sorcerer who is powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town," Gaius retorted.

[So what do we do?] Merlin asked. He cast a worried glance at Mordred, who was staring at one of the bodies in a horrified daze.

"Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all," Gaius answered.

Merlin snorted angrily, unconvinced but also unwilling to continue arguing.

* * *

The next day, the trio examined yet another body. "What's different about this victim?" Gaius prompted.

"Uh, she's a woman?" Mordred suggested. He was trying very hard to face his fear and be helpful, but as time wore on he found the bodies more and more unnerving.

"Yes," Gaius said testily. "Anything else?"

Merlin took in the woman's expensive clothing. [She's a courtier.] When Gaius nodded approvingly, Merlin looked confused. [How does that help us?]

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town," Gaius noted. "So what does that mean?"

"That she hasn't spoken to any townspeople?" Mordred suggested.

"Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact," Gaius said, looking pained.

[They probably ate different food,] Merlin added.

"Good. Anything else?"

[I doubt they breathe the same air,] Merlin continued.

"So what's the only thing they do share?" Gaius prompted.

Merlin and Mordred both took a few moments to think about this. [Water,] Merlin signed.

"You think the disease is spread through water?" Mordred asked.

"Merlin, you're a prodigy," Gaius said approvingly. "Mordred, would you fetch some water from the well?"

Mordred was somewhat offended that he was excluded from the compliment, but he said nothing and grabbed a bucket. At least he could help without being near these ghastly bodies for a few minutes.

* * *

Mordred had just begun drawing up water at the well when he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Gwen run past in tears. He called after her, but she did not slow her pace. He hurriedly finished with the bucket and ran after her.

* * *

Gwen burst into the physician's chambers. "Gaius!" she cried desperately.

"You have the sickness?" Gaius guessed.

Gwen shook her head, tear tracks staining her face. "My father. Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen, I have no cure," Gaius said gently. Merlin's face darkened while Mordred ran into the room.

"I am begging you," Gwen pleaded.

"I wish there was something, _anything_ , but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve." Gaius took her hand. "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen pulled her hand out of his grasp and ran out of the room, sobbing even harder. Gaius turned to his younger ward. "Mordred, could you go with her and try to help her calm down?"

Mordred nodded and hurried after Gwen. Merlin glared at Gaius. [There must be something we can do!]

"My best," Gaius replied. He took the flower from Merlin's scarf. "Let's hope that this will provide some answers."

[But that'll be too late for Gwen's father!] Merlin protested.

"I fear you may be right," Gaius agreed, sounding remarkably unfazed by this prospect. He filled a small vial with water and placed the flower in it.

Merlin gaped at Gaius's blasé attitude. Then he scowled. [You know, eventually Mordred is going to figure out that you just wanted him out from underfoot.] With that, he stormed into his room and pulled out his spellbook. He had never had the chance to know his own father, and he was _not_ going to let his friend lose hers.

* * *

That night, Merlin waited for both Gaius and Mordred to fall asleep. Once they had, he pulled out a poultice he had prepared and he snuck out of the castle. He had to be careful; Uther had imposed a curfew, and at this point Merlin was most definitely breaking it. Several times, he had to duck into doorways or alcoves in order to hide from patrolling soldiers.

When Merlin finally reached Gwen's house, he peeked through the window. Gwen was asleep next to her father's bed, her head leaning on the mattress. Merlin quietly let himself in and carefully placed the poultice under Tom's pillow. Then he backed away, casting a spell, and Tom was briefly enveloped in a glowing mist. Merlin left the house and returned to watching through the window.

Tom shifted, and his hand caressed Gwen's hair. She roused and turned around. "Father?" she asked, hope and disbelief warring in her tone.

Tom sat up and moved to embrace his daughter, who started babbling. "What's happened? I can't believe it!"

Merlin smiled before returning to his own bed.

* * *

In the morning, at Gaius's suggestion, Merlin and Mordred made their way to Morgana's chambers to look for Gwen. Mordred couldn't help but suspect that Gaius was trying to keep him out of the way again. However, he did not protest—at least Morgana and Gwen acted like they wanted him around.

When the brothers reached their destination, they found Gwen folding clothing inside. "How's your father?" Mordred called, causing Gwen to turn around.

[Is he feeling better?] Merlin added.

"Yes," Gwen said happily. "It's incredible. It's a miracle."

[His skin is clear, it's back to normal?] Merlin continued.

"Yes!"

"That's great!" Mordred said, running forward to give Gwen a hug.

Gwen laughed and returned Mordred's embrace. She looked over his head at Merlin. "You don't seem surprised."

Merlin briefly froze, but quickly signed a reply. [No, no, I am. It's a miracle.]

"But how did you know he was well?" Gwen asked curiously.

[…because you're smiling?] Merlin suggested hesitantly.

Gwen began to look suspicious. "That's really weird, because I haven't told anyone, but _you_ know. How could you know?"

Mordred let go of Gwen to look at Merlin. _Did you do something?_

 _Yes,_ Merlin said distractedly, trying to come up with an explanation. After a moment, he looked at Gwen, feigning embarrassment. [All right, you've finally found me out…I've been following you.]

"Following me?" Gwen repeated in disbelief.

[Your father fell ill, I was afraid you'd be next and there'd be no one to fetch Gaius for you.]

Gwen gave him a quizzical look, then smiled and laughed. "So you were worried about me? That's very sweet of you."

"Are you sure you're not courting?" Mordred piped up.

Both young adults blushed. "No!" Gwen cried. "I'm just grateful he asked about my father."

 _I don't even think of her like that!_ Merlin said at the same time. [I have to go,] he added to Gwen. He hurried out of the room, ears as red as his shirt.

Mordred watched him go, looking disappointed. Then he turned back to Gwen. "You'd make a really neat big sister."

Morgana walked in just in time to catch this last comment. "What's this about Gwen being your sister?"

"I think she and Merlin should court, don't you?" Mordred suggested.

"You mean they aren't already?" Morgana replied, surprised. Gwen looked ready to die of embarrassment.

At that moment, the door burst open and Arthur walked in. "Seize her," he ordered, motioning towards Gwen. A pair of guards obeyed his order, much to the shock of the three people already in the room. "Guinevere, I am arresting you for crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments."

The guards began dragging Gwen away while she protested, frightened and bewildered. "What have I done? I haven't done anything!" She turned to Morgana. "Help me, please!" The guards dragged her through the door and out of sight.

"What are you doing?" Morgana angrily asked Arthur.

"I found a magic poultice in her house," Arthur explained, to Mordred's horror. The poultice must have been from Merlin curing her father!

"That's ridiculous," Morgana scoffed.

"How else do you explain her father's recovery?" Arthur retorted.

"But she's innocent!" Mordred pleaded. "I _know_ she's innocent!"

Arthur looked slightly guilty. "I can't turn a blind eye," he said apologetically.

 _Merlin, help!_ Mordred called. _They think Gwen used magic to cure her father! They've arrested her!_

* * *

Merlin immediately turned back toward Morgana's chambers. He saw Gwen being forced down the hallway, still pleading her innocence. When she saw Merlin, she turned to him. "Merlin! Merlin please, help me!"

Merlin stared hopelessly, not knowing what to do.

Gwen turned back to her captors. "Why won't anyone believe me?!" Merlin made to follow, but Gaius appeared and dragged him down a nearby hallway.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived in the physician's chambers. Gaius closed the door and rounded on Merlin. "What have you done?"

 _Did you save her?_ Mordred called.

"I warned you!" Gaius continued.

 _No, but I tried!_ Merlin called back to Mordred. [I couldn't let her father die!] he signed to Gaius.

"Didn't you think it might look suspicious, the curing of one man?" Gaius scolded.

 _What do we do now?_ Mordred fretted.

[I…] Merlin signed. _I don't know!_

"Well now they think Gwen is the sorceress who caused the disease!"

 _We can't just let her die!_

Merlin became so frustrated that his eyes flashed gold and a nearby potion exploded. Gaius jumped.

[Sorry,] Merlin signed. He paced for a few moments. [I'll have to prove her innocence somehow,] he eventually concluded, mentally relaying the same message to Mordred. He headed out the door.

"And how are you going to do that?" Gaius called after him.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred nearly collided as they both snuck into the council chambers. The guards unceremoniously dumped Gwen on the floor in front of Uther The king sat on his throne, radiating cold anger.

"Well done," Uther said to Arthur. Arthur did not look particularly pleased by the praise.

"He got better, he just recovered, I didn't _do_ anything!" Gwen babbled pleadingly.

"I believe you," Morgana announced, entering the room. "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal, have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"Then what of this poultice that was found?" Uther said evenly.

"What poultice?" Gwen objected frantically. "I don't know anything about a poultice!"

"It was found in your house," Uther told her, anger beginning to seep into his tone. He rose to his feet. "Undo this enchantment, put an end to this contagion."

"I can't," Gwen protested helplessly.

"Then I can show you no mercy," Uther said coldly.

"I am not a witch, I don't know _how_ to stop the illness!"

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty," Uther stated. Gwen tried to protest, but the king spoke over her. "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance, I have no choice but to sentence you to death. I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. Take her away." The guards hauled a still-pleading Gwen to the dungeons.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred returned to Gaius's chambers, where Gaius regarded his wards with sympathy. For a long moment, they just stood there.

[I thought I was doing good,] Merlin signed at last. [I thought curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple.]

"An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin," Gaius said gently. "Rush toward it at your own peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor."

[I can see that now.] For a few moments, Merlin miserably stared into space. Then he refocused. [I'm going to see her.]

Merlin left the room. Mordred followed.

* * *

When the brothers entered the dungeons, they encountered a sobbing Morgana on her way out. Mordred stopped to give her a hug. "She's my friend too," he informed her. She clung tightly to him.

Merlin, intent on his mission, did not notice this. When he reached Gwen's cell, she lifted her head, looking thoroughly defeated. She moved toward her cell door, but stopped short and glanced at the shackles on her wrists; she was chained to the floor. "Thank you," she said to Merlin.

[What for?] Merlin asked, bewildered.

"For coming to see me," Gwen answered, as if it were obvious.

[I'm sorry.]

Gwen shook her head. "It's not your fault."

Merlin flinched at this, knowing it was very much his fault. However, Gwen continued, oblivious to the guilt that seemed to consume Merlin's very soul. "It's all right. Don't worry about me. There's no point in crying about it." Her words were undermined by the tear tracks on her cheeks. "I mean…I'm not saying that you were going to cry about me, obviously I don't think that, but…just do one thing for me."

[What?]

"You don't have to, but…remember me."

[You're not going to die,] Merlin promised. [I'm not going to let this happen.] If he confessed, Gwen would go free and he could use magic to escape. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it was better than letting Gwen die.

Morgana's frightened voice interrupted his thoughts. "Merlin!"

Merlin raced back to the entrance of the dungeons, and for a moment his heart stopped. Mordred was slumped in Morgana's arms, looking deathly pale. Faint black veins were visible on his face.

"I'll get Gaius," Morgana offered, sounding as terrified as Merlin felt.

"Gaius won't cure me," Mordred mumbled. "He keeps trying to get rid of me." Merlin and Morgana both stared at him in shock.

 _If he won't cure you, then I will,_ Merlin vowed.

"I'm sure that's not true, Mordred," Morgana said firmly. "I'll fetch him and he'll help you, you'll see. Merlin, can you get him back to your chambers?"

Merlin nodded and gently picked up his brother. He hurried back to the physician's chambers.

* * *

Once Merlin arrived, he set Mordred down on his bed. He started to pull out the ingredients for another poultice, but then he stopped short. If he cured Mordred now, Morgana would no doubt realize what he'd done. He would have to leave Camelot to avoid execution, and then how would he look after Mordred?

 _A few hours,_ Merlin promised. Mordred had lost consciousness, but he continued anyway. _A few more hours, and if Gaius hasn't found a solution yet,_ then _I'll cure you._

A few minutes later, Morgana returned with Gaius in tow. "Bring Mordred to the patient bed," Gaius immediately ordered. Merlin returned to his bedchamber and obeyed.

"You _are_ making progress, right Gaius?" Morgana asked pleadingly.

"It's definitely something to do with the water," Gaius confirmed. "I put a purple flower in a vial of water and it turned white overnight."

Merlin finished laying Mordred on the patient cot and turned to Gaius. [He thinks you're going to let him die because you keep sending him away! If you haven't found a cure by sunset, I'm healing him no matter what the consequences.]

"Merlin…" Gaius whispered, taken aback.

[I already gave up my voice for him. There is no force on this earth that can make me willingly let him die, not when it is within my power to save him.]

Morgana looked between the pair, confused. "What is it?"

"I had better find a cure soon," Gaius said grimly. "We need to find out what's contaminating the water." He grabbed a set of keys, tossed a satchel to Merlin and walked out the door. Merlin and Morgana both followed. "My lady, you should stay here."

"Two people I care about are going to die if we don't find out what's causing this plague and stop it," Morgana growled. "I'm coming."

* * *

The trio made their way to the city reservoir, and Gaius unlocked the door. Once inside, Merlin lit a torch. They made their way through a maze of tunnels until they reached a shallow pool.

"The water from here supplies the whole town," Gaius stated. He nodded at Merlin. "Take a sample."

Merlin pulled an empty vial out of the satchel and filled it with water. As soon as his hand touched the water, a low growling could be heard. Morgana cast a wary look around. "What's that sound?"

Merlin took a few steps back as he put the filled vial back in the satchel. Suddenly, there was a vicious snarl and a hairless dark brown creature emerged from the water. After a few moments, it dropped back beneath the surface.

"What _was_ that?!" Morgana exclaimed.

"We'd better have a look in my books," Gaius said grimly. He took Merlin by the arm and began pulling him back toward the entrance. Morgana followed.

* * *

Once back in Gaius's chambers, Gaius pulled out several tomes on magical creatures and they all began to skim as quickly as they could. Less than an hour later, Gaius spotted what they were looking for. "Here," he called. Merlin and Morgana came and looked over his shoulders. "It was an afanc."

"A what?" Morgana asked, bewildered. Merlin shared her confusion; he had never heard of an afanc.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer," Gaius explained.

Morgana's eyes widened. "Well then we must tell Uther!"

"That won't save Gwen, he'd just blame her for conjuring it," Gaius sighed. He looked up at a shelf full of books. "We have to find a way to defeat it. But where?"

Morgana and Merlin followed his gaze. "That could take days," Morgana scoffed. "Gwen and Mordred don't have that kind of time!"

"Have you got a better idea?" Gaius retorted.

Merlin looked out the window. Already they were building a pyre on which to burn Gwen alive. And when her death didn't stop the plague, how many more would join her? Even if he healed Mordred and confessed, it wouldn't stop the sickness. Merlin could think of only one option to find answers before Gwen's execution. And he really, _really_ didn't want to use it. But he had to try.

[I'll be right back,] Merlin signed hastily.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Merlin emerged onto the ledge in the dragon's cave, holding a torch. There was no sign of the beast. _Hello?_ he called.

"Hello," came the reply. The dragon flew down and landed on the same outcropping from before. "The great warlock returns, as I knew he would."

 _You want me to protect Arthur and help him become king? Help me save my brother and my friend first. I need to know how to defeat an afanc._

"Yes, I suppose you do," the dragon agreed.

Merlin clenched his free hand. _Will you help me or not?!_

The dragon settled more comfortably. "Trust the elements that are at your command."

 _Just tell me what I have to do!_ Merlin demanded, irritated that the dragon would not give him a straight answer.

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

If the dragon didn't want to help, he could have the decency to say so! _I should have known better than to think you would do anything to save Mordred,_ Merlin snapped angrily. He marched right back out of the cave.

Halfway back to Gaius's chambers, Merlin stopped short. Elements. Maybe the dragon _had_ said something useful. He would have to ask Gaius about that.

* * *

When Merlin reached the physician's chambers, Morgana looked up from the book she was frantically skimming. "Where have you been?" she demanded angrily.

Merlin ignored her and signed to Gaius. [Is there any way that I could use elements to kill the afanc?]

"Elements?" Gaius said, surprised. Then he looked thoughtful. "An afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

"And what of the other two?" Morgana asked, her anger quickly dissipating at the prospect of a solution. "Will they destroy it?"

"Perhaps. You want fire. Wind and fire." Gaius looked back at Merlin. "What made you think of elements?"

[I went for a walk to clear my head and it just came to me,] Merlin lied.

"I'll get Arthur," Morgana stated. "We've got an afanc to kill."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur and Morgana met up with Merlin in the courtyard. Arthur had brought his sword with him. "Don't worry, Merlin," he said, surprisingly kindly. "We'll save Mordred, and your ladylove."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Couldn't he save a girl's life without being in love with her?

When they arrived at the reservoir, both Arthur and Morgana lit torches. Cautiously, they made their way through the tunnels. "You'd better be right about this, Morgana," Arthur muttered.

A few minutes later, the trio heard a growling noise and stopped short. The growls echoed all around them, making it difficult to figure out where the sound was coming from. Arthur glanced at Morgana. "You should stay here."

"I'm coming with you," she insisted.

"No," Arthur said firmly.

"Scared I'll show you up?" Morgana challenged.

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."

"Good thing he doesn't know about it then," Morgana retorted, determination permeating every fiber of her being.

"I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back, you could get hurt," Arthur pleaded.

"So could you, if you don't get out of my way." Morgana pushed past Arthur and down a nearby tunnel. Arthur glanced at Merlin and they followed her.

"So how are we going to find it?" Morgana asked, calmer now that Arthur had accepted her presence.

There was a noise behind them, and Arthur whirled around. "Stop," he commanded.

"What?" Morgana asked. She and Merlin turned to see what Arthur was looking at, and saw movement at the other end of the tunnel.

"It's just a shadow," Arthur concluded, and they continued in their original direction.

After a few minutes, they reached the pool where Merlin and Morgana had first seen the afanc. "Spread out," Arthur ordered.

Merlin cautiously scoped out a side tunnel, but a noise from the main cavern sent him running back. Arthur was staring at another tunnel, looking slightly unnerved. "What is it?" Morgana demanded. "Did you see it?"

"Yes," Arthur confirmed. "It-it's quick."

Morgana screamed. Arthur and Merlin turned to see the afanc snarling at her. Arthur lunged forward and slashed his sword at it, but the creature darted out of the way and out of sight.

The trio followed the snarling down another tunnel, and once again they came face-to-face with the creature. Arthur tried to use his sword again, but the creature dodged and lashed out, forcing Arthur to scramble backwards. It advanced on Morgana, who used her torch to keep it at bay. Arthur quickly jumped in front of her with his own torch. It retreated away from the heat.

"We need wind," Morgana muttered. "How are we going to get wind?"

Merlin silently incanted a spell, thankful that both royals were too focused on the afanc to see the golden flash of his eyes. A wind tore through the tunnels, blowing the flames from Arthur's torch onto the afanc. It roared in pain and fell to the ground, eventually crumbling to dust. Arthur stared in surprise, then whooped jubilantly.

* * *

Mordred opened his eyes to see both Merlin and Morgana hovering over him. Sleepily, he fumbled underneath his pillow, but there was no poultice.

 _I didn't need a poultice,_ Merlin told him.

"Wha—did Gaius save me?" Mordred asked, confused.

"There was a creature in the water supply, and Gaius told us how to defeat it," Morgana explained. "I told you, he wouldn't let you die."

"What do you mean, us?"

"Merlin, Arthur and I," Morgana clarified. "We all care about you, Mordred. None of us wanted to see you die."

Mordred beamed for a moment, then his smile faded. "What about Gwen?"

"Gaius found some sort of egg shell in the water supply," Morgana said. "He says it 'bears the mark of Nimueh'. This Nimueh, whoever she is, was the real culprit. Gaius has gone to tell Uther."

"Gwen is gonna live?" Mordred ventured hopefully. Morgana and Merlin both nodded happily. "Great! Merlin can start courting her now!"

Merlin blushed furiously red again, eliciting a laugh from Morgana. _For the last time, I'm not in love with Gwen!_

* * *

Merlin, Morgana and Tom all went to the dungeons to see Gwen get released. As soon as the guard unlocked the cell, she threw herself into her father's arms. Once father and daughter were sufficiently reassured by each other's presences, Gwen let go and turned to Morgana. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me," Morgana replied, smiling. "It was more Merlin."

"Really?" Gwen turned to Merlin.

"He's the real hero here," Morgana stated. Merlin wondered if she really believed that or if she and Mordred were scheming to set him up with Gwen.

"I don't know what to say," Gwen told Merlin, just barely holding back tears of joy.

[I didn't do anything,] Merlin insisted, embarrassed at the attention.

Tom spoke up. "I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen." He and Gwen walked out of the cell to return home. Merlin made to follow, but Morgana called him back.

"Merlin…I wanted to say, I was impressed, when we fought the afanc. I was wondering…would you teach me your language?"

Merlin smiled and nodded eagerly. As soon as he had the chance, he decided he would have to create a dictionary of his signs, in case anyone else asked. He already had more friends in Camelot than he had ever had in his village.


	4. The Poisoned Chalice

Camelot and Mercia had been at war for nearly a decade, but all of that was finally coming to an end. Lord Bayard of Mercia had arrived with his entourage in order to forge a peace treaty with Uther. Uther waited in the throne room to greet Bayard, flanked on either side by Arthur and about a dozen knights. As Arthur's servant, Merlin also had to be present.

The doors opened, and Bayard entered at the front and center of his own men. The two groups walked forward to converge in the middle of the room, the red of Camelot meeting the blue of Mercia. "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia," Uther greeted. "The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."

Uther held out his arm, and Bayard clasped it. Both parties began to applaud. Merlin couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Merlin carried a particularly heavy piece of Mercian luggage through the castle to the guest wing. Mordred tried to help, although he was mostly getting in the way. Merlin felt ready to drop. He could scarcely believe the Mercians needed _this_ much luggage.

Gaius passed them and stopped to laugh at Merlin's expression. "You know, there's an old proverb. Hard work breeds…" He trailed off for a few moments before finishing. "A harder soul."

Mordred narrowed his eyes. "You just made that up."

"I did not," Gaius said indignantly.

At that moment, a pretty Mercian maid in a blue turban tripped and fell right in front of them. "Sorry," she said.

Merlin dropped his bag and signed a reply. "He says that's all right," Mordred told the maid.

"Excuse me," the maid continued, trying to gather up the items she had dropped.

Merlin signed something else as he crouched down. "Can he help you with that?"

The maid looked up and met Merlin's eyes, their faces inches apart. Slowly, they stood up, gazes still locked.

"I'm Mordred and this is Merlin," Mordred offered. Neither Merlin nor the maid spared him a second glance.

"I'm Cara," the maid said, still looking at Merlin. "You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honor."

Merlin adjusted the pillow he had picked up so he could sign a reply. "He says someone's got to keep the place running," Mordred said, slightly miffed at being ignored.

"Thank you, Merlin," Cara said with a smile.

Merlin stared at her for a few moments longer before realizing that he was still holding her pillow. He blushed and handed it back to her.

"It was nice meeting you," Cara added, then continued down the corridor. Merlin smiled and watched her as she walked away and eventually rounded a corner.

"I don't like her," Mordred complained.

[You don't like _her_ , or you don't like that I'm flirting with someone who's not Gwen?] Merlin asked. No matter how often Merlin and Gwen insisted to Mordred that they were not courting, Mordred remained convinced that they were in love.

Mordred thought about this for a moment, then pouted. "I just don't like her."

"Merlin, shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius laughed, eyebrow raised.

* * *

An hour later, Merlin pulled a fancy red jacket out from the back of one of Arthur's wardrobes. He covered his face and coughed. He used his other hand to sign something, which Mordred interpreted. "When was the last time that was cleaned?"

"Last year sometime, before the feast of Beltane," Arthur said casually.

Merlin wrinkled his nose. Mordred took the jacket and inspected it. "Did it end in a food fight?" he asked curiously, giving the foul-smelling jacket back to Merlin.

"Don't all feasts?" Arthur answered with a shrug. Merlin helped him into the jacket.

"How would we know?" Mordred replied. "We grew up in a small village, we didn't really have feasts."

"Well, tonight you can find out," Arthur informed them.

"We're going to be at the banquet?" Mordred asked, surprised.

"Well, I don't know about you, but Merlin will be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why he should get out of it." Arthur took off the jacket and handed it back to Merlin. "Be sure to polish the buttons." He then walked behind his changing screen. "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

Merlin signed a question, confused. "He can't wear what he's wearing right now?"

Arthur stepped back out into view, smirking. "No. Tonight, you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." He held them up for Merlin and Mordred to see. Mordred burst out laughing.

* * *

At the banquet, Gwen sidled up to Merlin, taking in his appearance. He wore a dull red tunic with the Pendragon crest, a bright red cape, and a green hat full of green and red feathers. She giggled. "Nice hat."

[Thanks,] Merlin signed, embarrassed beyond belief. All of the other servants were wearing their normal clothing. Arthur glanced away from the treaty signing to smirk at Merlin. Merlin looked across the hall at Cara, and pulled the hat off.

Gwen followed his gaze. "She's pretty, isn't she…for a handmaiden."

Merlin completely missed the undertone of jealousy. [She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden.]

In the middle of the hall, Uther and Bayard had just finished signing the treaty, and they clasped arms once again. The court burst into applause. Gwen walked away and joined Gaius and Mordred in another part of the hall. Merlin watched her go, slightly confused.

Bayard began walking along the banquet tables. "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them." A Mercian servant brought out a small chest. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last." Bayard held up each goblet as he named its recipient.

Cara came up behind Merlin. "Merlin, I need to speak to you," she said urgently.

Merlin nodded for her to go on.

"Not here, please," Cara continued, sounding scared. "I don't know who else to tell."

Merlin put down his hat and followed her into the hallway. Cara glanced nervously over her shoulder as they went.

* * *

Once they were outside of the banquet hall, Cara looked around to check that they were alone. "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized…" She trailed off at Merlin's look of confusion, then took a deep breath and started again. "Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in…" Cara shuddered and backed away. "No. If he knows I said anything, he will kill me!"

Merlin placed a firm hand on her arm and tried to look reassuring.

"If anyone asks, will you promise not to tell them who told you all of this?" Cara asked fearfully.

Merlin nodded.

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself. He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall! The goblet…I saw him putting something in it…" Cara broke off, trembling. "You promise not to let him hurt me?" Merlin nodded again, and Cara took a deep breath. "It was poison."

Merlin's eyes widened, and he dashed back into the banquet hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred was finding Bayard's speeches just as boring as Arthur had predicted. Finally, Bayard concluded his lecture on leaving the past behind and raised his goblet in a toast. "To your health, Uther." The court rose to their feet. "Arthur." Arthur brought the goblet to his lips, but paused as Bayard continued. "The Lady Morgana. The people of Camelot." Arthur tried again to drink, but Uther added a toast of his own.

"And to fallen warriors on both sides."

Bayard inclined his head and finally lifted his goblet to drink. Merlin dashed into the room and grabbed Arthur's goblet just in time.

"Merlin, _what_ are you doing?" Arthur asked incredulously.

Mordred quickly approached to interpret. Merlin rapidly signed an explanation, and Mordred's jaw dropped in horror. "He says Bayard laced it with poison."

"This is an outrage!" Bayard cried, drawing his sword. All the knights of both Camelot and Mercia followed suit.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther commanded as Camelot soldiers ran into the room. "You're outnumbered."

Bayard looked around at the multitude of weapons pointed at him. A hint of nervousness crossed his face, but he did not put down his sword. "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!"

Uther turned to Merlin. "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

Arthur came out from behind the royal table. "I'll handle this," he stated, walking over to his servant. "Merlin, you _idiot_ , have we been at the slow gin again?" He tried to steer Merlin away, casting pointed glances over his shoulder at Bayard.

Uther did not let it go that easily. "Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned. _Now_."

Merlin signed his reply. "Bayard was seen lacing it."

"By whom?" Uther prompted.

Merlin hesitated before signing something else. "He can't say." Mordred shot his brother a confused look.

Bayard spoke up. "I won't listen to this any more."

"Pass me the goblet," Uther ordered. Merlin obeyed, and Uther approached Bayard with the goblet. "If you're telling the truth…"

"I am," Bayard insisted.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther challenged, holding out the goblet.

Bayard immediately sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet without hesitation. Uther noted this with interest, and shook his head. "No. If this _does_ prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Uther turned and held out the goblet to Merlin. " _He'll_ drink it."

Merlin and Mordred both gaped in horror. _This_ was what Merlin got for trying to _save_ Arthur's life?

Arthur clearly agreed. "But if it is poisoned, he'll die!"

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," Uther said, unconcerned. Merlin took the goblet, somewhat dazed.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard prompted.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."

Merlin stared into the goblet, contemplating his options. If the goblet _was_ poisoned—and after seeing Cara's fear, he had no doubt about that—then drinking it was suicide. But if he refused, then no doubt he would be handed over to Bayard. Judging from the look on the foreign king's face, that would be equally suicidal.

Mordred clung to Gaius in terror, and Gaius spoke up. "Uther, please, he's just a boy, he doesn't know what he's saying!"

"Then you should have schooled him better," Uther replied, his voice devoid of any sympathy.

Arthur chimed in, sounding slightly panicked. "Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake, _I'll_ drink it!"

Arthur reached for the goblet, but Merlin pulled it away. If Arthur drank, Uther would probably punish Merlin for not stopping him. At least if Merlin drank the wine himself, Arthur would be safe.

Merlin took a deep breath, raised the goblet to his lips, and drank. He didn't taste anything odd, though he'd never drunk wine and wasn't sure what it was supposed to taste like. He waited for a few moments for some terrible doom to befall him, but nothing happened. He turned to look at Bayard in disbelief. [It's fine,] he signed.

His friends all heaved sighs of relief. Mordred was about to interpret when Merlin choked. For a moment, Merlin flashed back to the knight that had strangled him, but this was so much worse. It wasn't just his throat that was on fire—every nerve burned in agony. He started coughing.

His friends' expressions of relief rapidly turned to horror when he collapsed, the goblet falling from his hand. Arthur, Gaius and Mordred all rushed to Merlin's side.

"Merlin, do you hear me?" Gaius asked urgently. Merlin did not respond. "We have to get him back to my chambers."

Arthur picked up Merlin as Gwen approached. "Bring the goblet, we need to identify the poison," Gaius added. Mordred quickly grabbed it.

* * *

As soon as they reached the physician's chambers, Gaius began barking out orders. "Lay him on the bed, quickly." Arthur obeyed, and Gaius did a cursory examination. "He's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." Gwen hurried to do so.

"Is he going to be all right?" Mordred asked fearfully.

"He's burning up," Gaius muttered.

"But you can heal him, can't you, Gaius?" Mordred pleaded. "You _have_ to heal him! Please!"

"I won't know until I can identify the poison," Gaius said grimly. "Pass me the goblet." Gwen grabbed it from a nearby table and handed it to Gaius. Gaius squinted at it. "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

Arthur rose to his feet and joined Gaius. "What is it?"

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind." Gaius used a pair of tweezers to remove a transparent flower petal and hold it up to the light.

"His brow's on fire," Gwen spoke up, wiping it with a wet towel.

"Keep him cool, it'll help control the fever," Gaius ordered. He pulled out a large tome and quickly flipped to a specific page. Arthur and Mordred moved to look over his shoulder. Gaius looked again at the flower petal and compared it to a picture. "The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

Arthur pointed at an image of a winged reptilian creature. " _That_ doesn't look particularly friendly."

"A cockatrice," Gaius replied. "It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."

"So there's no hope?" Mordred asked, crying.

Arthur took one look at the sobbing boy, and his face hardened with resolve. He gently placed a hand on Mordred's shoulder. "There's hope. I'm going to save him."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous," Gaius objected.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Gaius looked away. "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

Mordred shuddered and turned back to Arthur. "Please save him. Please."

"I will," Arthur promised. With that, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Not five minutes later, Morgana walked in. Gwen jumped to her feet. "My lady, I'm so sorry that I haven't been attending to you."

"Don't worry, I'm all right," Morgana replied as Mordred practically tackled her in a hug. "How's Merlin?" Morgana returned Mordred's embrace.

"If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine," Gwen answered, sounding as though she was attempting to reassure herself.

"Then he'll be fine," Morgana soothed. "You stay here and help Gaius, I'll manage. I know what he means to you."

"Thank you," Gwen replied, casting a worried look at Merlin.

"Maybe I could help Arthur get ready faster?" Mordred suggested, looking at Gaius.

"All right, go on," Gaius relented. "But don't even _think_ about following him to the Forest of Balor."

"I'll make sure he doesn't," Morgana said firmly. "Come along, Mordred."

* * *

Partway to Arthur's chambers, Mordred and Morgana heard Uther's voice coming from around the corner. They stopped to listen. "What's the point in having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?"

"I won't fail, no matter what you think," came Arthur's reply.

"Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy." Mordred bristled, but Morgana placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"What, because his life's worthless?" Arthur objected.

"No, because it's worth less than yours," Uther retorted. Morgana's expression darkened, but she still held Mordred back from bolting out and interrupting.

"I can save him," Arthur argued. "Let me take some men."

"No."

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king!" Uther said angrily. "I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand."

Mordred tried to wriggle away, but Morgana pulled him back. "You'll only make things worse," she whispered grimly.

"It's not a fool's errand!" Arthur was saying. "Gaius says that if we can get the antidote…"

"Gaius says?" Uther scoffed. "That's exactly what makes it so."

"Please, Father," Arthur begged. "He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die, nor will I watch his friends and family grieve."

"Then don't look," Uther said coldly. "This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf, nor the last with family. You're going to be king. It's something you'll have to get used to."

"I can't accept that."

"You're not going!"

"You can't stop me!"

"Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight!"

Mordred and Morgana heard footsteps retreating. Cautiously, they stepped out into the corridor and found that it was now empty. Mordred turned to look at Morgana, tears in his eyes. "Do you think Arthur's gonna listen to him?"

"He won't," Morgana growled. "I'll make sure of it. You go on back to Gaius, I'll knock some sense back into Arthur."

* * *

Mordred hurried back to Gaius's chambers. When he arrived, he ignored Gaius and Gwen's greetings and made his way into his bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door and pulled out the magic book. He hoped Morgana would persuade Arthur to fetch the antidote, but he wouldn't put it past Uther to force the prince to stay in Camelot.

Morgana returned to assure them that Arthur would indeed ride out to save Merlin, then she retired to her chambers. Gwen continued nursing Merlin while Gaius ventured into the brothers' bedroom. "Mordred, why aren't you helping your brother?" he asked.

"I _am_ helping!" Mordred protested. "There's got to be a spell in here to cure poison, right?"

Gaius sighed and sat next to Mordred. "I'm afraid there's no single spell that can cure any poison."

"But we know what poison it is!" Mordred argued. "There's got to be a spell for _that_ , hasn't there?"

"Yes, but we would still need the antidote," Gaius said sadly. "Most healing spells require reagents; it's quite difficult to work a magical healing without them."

Mordred visibly drooped. "He always takes care of me. I was hoping that for once I could take care of him."

"You can," Gaius said, giving Mordred a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "You can take a turn nursing his fever so that Gwen can rest."

Mordred swallowed, nodded and went to follow Gaius's suggestion.

* * *

The next morning, Gwen and Mordred continued to take turns tending Merlin's fever. "He's getting hotter," Gwen fretted.

Mordred moved to hand her another cloth, but froze in shock when he heard Merlin's voice in his mind. _Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf._

 _Merlin?_ Mordred cautiously asked. _Can you hear me?_

There was no reply, and Mordred realized that Gwen and Gaius were giving him odd looks. Flushing slightly, he handed Gwen the fresh cloth.

Gaius sat next to Merlin and gripped his wrist. "His pulse is getting weaker." After a few moments, he frowned and pulled back Merlin's sleeve. A look of horror crossed his face.

"What is it?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"That can't be right," Gaius muttered. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

"But it's been less than a day," Mordred pointed out, slightly panicked. "You said he had four days!"

Gaius went over to check his book. "It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."

"No," Mordred whispered.

"Something's increased the flower's potency," Gaius continued. He flipped a page in his book. "It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

"Enchantment?" Gwen repeated. "But Bayard's no sorcerer."

"No, he isn't," Gaius agreed.

"Then who did this?" Gwen wondered.

Gaius stared into space. "It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here…" He turned back to Gwen and Mordred. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Gwen prompted.

"What happened to that girl?"

"Cara?" Mordred asked.

"Just before Merlin burst into the hall, one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside," Gaius recalled.

"I told you I didn't like her," Mordred grumbled.

"Find her. Quickly," Gaius ordered. Gwen dashed out of the room.

 _Arthur._ Mordred's attention snapped back to the bed as Merlin began telepathically muttering again. _Swa odo isein…_

"Gaius," Mordred said softly. "Merlin's been talking in my head. In the Old Tongue."

"What?" Gaius said sharply.

"I'm not sure exactly what he's saying, but I heard Arthur's name in there…"

"Do you think he's trying to do magic?" Gaius asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"Well, if he keeps it up, you may have to get Gwen out of the room again," Gaius warned.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Gwen returned, slightly out of breath. Gaius looked up from where he had been examining Merlin's rash. "Let me guess, she wasn't there."

"No one has seen her since the banquet," Gwen replied. "Who is she?"

"Not who she claims to be," Gaius said grimly.

"But _who_ is she?" Mordred demanded.

"A powerful sorceress."

"Well, we should tell Uther, maybe he could send riders out after her," Gwen suggested.

Gaius shook his head. "No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though…oh no. She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

 _Arthur_ , Merlin mumbled again. _Arthur_.

* * *

 _Merlin watched as Arthur led his horse through the woods. Something hissed under a log as the prince walked past._

 _Arthur halted when he reached a foggy clearing. He heard a woman crying, and he advanced toward the sound. He found Cara sitting on a log. She wore a tattered red dress, her dark brown hair hung over her shoulders, and she was covered in bruises. A light blue cloak lay on the log next to her. Arthur tied his horse to a nearby tree._

" _Hello?" Arthur called._

 _Cara flinched and continued sobbing._

 _Arthur cautiously approached. "Are you all right?"_

 _Cara leaned away from him. Suddenly there was a loud roar, and Cara screamed. The cockatrice crested a nearby hill, advancing toward Arthur and Cara. "Stay back," Arthur ordered._

 _He approached the beast, drew his sword, and flourished it. Cara smirked, unnoticed by Arthur. The prince made several unsuccessful swings at the beast. It dodged and snarled at him, then leaped. Arthur rolled underneath it. He rose to his feet, turned, and threw his sword. It landed right in the cockatrice's heart. The beast shrieked and collapsed, dead. Cara looked on in disappointed disbelief._

 _Arthur stood up and turned back to Cara. She backed away, feigning fear. Arthur once again approached her, holding out his hand in a gesture of peace. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. "Who did that to you?"_

" _My master," Cara said shakily. "I ran away from him but then I got lost. Please don't leave me!"_

" _I won't," Arthur promised. "I'm not going to."_

" _You can take me away from here?" Cara asked hopefully._

" _Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Arthur headed back to his horse._

 _Cara glanced at the nearby cave, then turned back to Arthur, all fear gone from her expression. "Why have you come to the caves?" she said curiously._

" _I'm looking for something," Arthur answered, untying his horse. "It can only be found here."_

" _What is it? I know this place, I could help you."_

" _It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave." Arthur led his horse toward the entrance. "It's very rare."_

" _The Mortaeus flower?" Cara suggested, smiling. "I know where they are. I'll show you." She made for the cave, and Arthur followed._

Arthur _, Merlin murmured worriedly._ It's a trap. It's a trap.

* * *

Only Mordred heard Merlin's warnings. He tried again to mentally call out to his brother, but Merlin didn't seem to be aware of his own surroundings, only Arthur's. Mordred bit his lip, frustrated and worried.

All three of Merlin's caretakers could see that he was fading fast. He was sweating heavily, he kept twitching, and his face was the very image of agony. "His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen fretted.

"The poison's setting in," Gaius grimly confirmed.

 _Eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume,_ Merlin mumbled.

Mordred quickly went over to Gaius's worktable, looking for an herb that was low. "Gwen, could you get some more wolfsbane?" he asked.

Gwen glanced at Gaius, surprised at Mordred giving orders. Gaius raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to need it. Stop dawdling and get it!"

"Yes, of course," Gwen replied, slightly taken aback. She hurried out of the room.

"I take it he's doing it again?" Gaius asked Mordred. Mordred nodded in confirmation, and Gaius turned back to the elder brother. "Merlin, you must fight it."

* * *

 _Arthur and a now-cloaked Cara walked through the cave, each carrying a torch. They stopped when they reached a chasm. On their side, a narrow tongue of rock stretched out over the gorge. Cara pointed to a patch of yellow flowers growing partway up the opposite wall. "There they are."_

 _Arthur gave her a reassuring look and brushed past her onto the ledge. Cara smirked at his back. Arthur cautiously moved forward to test the rock's stability. Crumbling sounded far below him, and he turned back to Cara. "Keep away from the edge. Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon." Arthur once again turned his back to her and carefully made his way across the narrow strip of rock._

" _Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me," Cara incanted softly. Arthur's ledge began to crumble. "Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me." Arthur neared the edge, and Cara began to speak louder. "Ic can stanas tobrytan..."_

" _What are you doing?!" Arthur exclaimed, shocked._

"… _hiersumie me!" Cara finished. Arthur dropped his torch as the rock completely crumbled away. He leaped and just barely managed to grab the opposite wall, hanging from a narrow ledge by his hands._

" _I expected so much more," Cara gloated._

" _Who are you?" Arthur demanded angrily._

 _Cara pulled down her hood. "The last face you'll ever see." There was a hissing sound, and Cara eyed a large spider as it scuttled toward Arthur. "It seems we have a visitor."_

 _Arthur maneuvered his way sideways. The spider followed. With difficulty, Arthur drew his sword and swung it at the spider. He managed to send it squealing into the chasm._

" _Very good," Cara mocked. "But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."_

 _Merlin thought back to the dragon's warnings, and his anger immediately flared._ You stay away from Mordred! _he threatened._

 _Cara did not hear Merlin, and she left with her torch. Arthur now hung in total darkness._

* * *

Mordred was startled by Merlin's sudden threat. _Who should stay away from me?_ he asked.

Merlin still did not hear his brother, and he began twitching more violently. _Arthur…it's too dark…too dark…fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme…fromum feohgiftum…_

An unearthly silver glow emanated from under Merlin's sheets. _Merlin?_ Mordred ventured cautiously. He pulled the sheet away and discovered that a small, blueish silver orb of light now sat in the palm of Merlin's hand.

"Merlin, what are you _doing?_ " Gaius said in amazement.

* * *

 _Arthur would never find his way out of the cave without some sort of light, so Merlin summoned a glowing silver orb to guide Arthur's way. The orb was nearly twice the size of Arthur's head, and it floated up beside him. A trace of fear flashed across Arthur's face when he saw it, but the fear was quickly replaced with defiance. "Come on then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!"_

 _Merlin sent the orb a few feet to Arthur's left, showing him a rougher part of the cave wall that he could use to climb out. Arthur heaved himself onto the ledge, regained his feet and sheathed his sword. Safe for the moment, he cast a worried look around. Merlin sent the orb further upwards, showing Arthur the way to the flowers. There was a loud hissing, and Arthur turned to see dozens of spiders crawling up from below him._

Go on, follow the light! _Merlin urged. Arthur looked away from the spiders and back to the flowers. His face hardened with determination, and he began to climb. Carefully, he made his way to the flowers and reached out a hand. After several tries, he finally managed to snag one without losing his grip on the cave wall. He stuffed it into a pouch on his belt and glanced again at the encroaching spiders._

 _Merlin sent the orb of light further up, showing Arthur a way to climb out of the cave altogether. Arthur used his teeth to pull off his gloves in order to get a better grip. He began to climb in earnest._

Faster, _Merlin implored._ Go faster. Follow the light! _He continued moving the orb to illuminate Arthur's ascent. The spiders were closing in, but Arthur was very close to the top now. There was an opening, and Arthur climbed out into the woods above the cave._

 _Merlin sent the light floating away into the distance and let it vanish; the moon was bright enough to guide Arthur now. The prince turned around and drew his sword, but no spiders followed him out. Arthur ran away from the cave, keeping his sword out._

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaius and Mordred watched Merlin in confusion and amazement. "I think he's trying to help Arthur," Mordred suggested. "He keeps telling him to 'follow the light'."

Gaius did not reply, placing a restraining hand on Merlin's shoulder in order to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Eventually, the orb disappeared from Merlin's hand, and he seemed to calm down slightly. This was just in time, for Gwen chose that moment to reappear with the wolfsbane. "Everything all right?" she asked, noting their harried expressions.

"No worse than expected," Gaius replied. "Arthur had better hurry with that antidote."

* * *

The next morning, Mordred was woken by a rooster's crow. He immediately grabbed a jacket and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Gaius asked, confused.

"I'm going to go meet Arthur," Mordred stated. "Uther tried to stop Arthur from saving Merlin, what if he doesn't let Arthur give us the antidote?"

Gaius flinched at that. "All right, but be careful."

* * *

Mordred raced out of the castle, hoping he had correctly guessed which gate Arthur would approach. He kept his eyes on the road, cautiously venturing down it. About midmorning, he saw a rider approach at a gallop. "Arthur?" he called.

The rider slowed, showing that it was indeed Arthur. He trotted to a stop near Mordred. "What are you doing out here?" he asked worriedly. "Did something happen to Merlin?"

"I know your father tried to stop you from saving him," Mordred confessed. "I wanted to be sure he wouldn't stop us from getting the antidote. Can I please have it?"

Arthur grimaced. "I don't think he'd do that, but better safe than sorry." He pulled the flower out of the pouch and handed it down to Mordred. "Here. I'd offer you a ride back to the city, but it's probably better if you keep your distance from me; Father won't be happy I disobeyed him. Just get the flower to Gaius."

Mordred nodded, and Arthur kicked his horse back into a trot. Mordred followed more slowly. When the prince reached the gate, a pair of guards stopped him. Arthur dismounted and the guards escorted him away. Mordred waited a few more minutes to be sure they were gone, then he raced back to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

When he arrived, Merlin was clearly struggling for air. "Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius demanded.

"Here," Mordred panted, holding it out.

"His breathing's much worse," Gaius muttered as he took the flower. "We have to hurry." He began stripping the leaves and crushing them in a small bowl with the other ingredients, but then he froze.

"Why have you stopped?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"The poison was created using magic," Gaius realized. "We may need magic to create an antidote."

"But we can't," Gwen panicked. "It's forbidden, even if we could!"

"I'll try and make it work without," Gaius said, resuming his crushing of the leaves. A few moments later, he grabbed a glass from the table. "Oh, I need some fresh water." Gwen took the glass and left for the well.

"Can you really work it without magic?" Mordred asked.

"No," Gaius said grimly. He went over to his book and flipped another page. "Here. Cast that spell on the mixture." He put the bowl down and hurried to close the door.

Mordred picked up the bowl and read over the words. He glanced at his brother, who was now breathing so shallowly that one could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. Mordred knew he _had_ to get this spell right.

He took a deep breath. "Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum." The potion fizzled and bubbled. Mordred gave it back to Gaius.

Gwen raced back into the room and handed the glass of water to Gaius. He thanked her and poured it into the potion. Gwen returned to sit at Merlin's side, followed by Mordred.

After a bit more stirring, Gaius poured the potion into the glass and approached Merlin. "Hold his nose," Gaius instructed. Gwen did so, and Gaius began pouring the potion into Merlin's mouth. "Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it."

Merlin gagged on the potion, but it appeared to go down. Mordred, Gaius and Gwen all waited with baited breath, but Merlin did not stir. In fact…

"He's stopped breathing," Gwen worried.

"What's happening?" Mordred fretted.

Gaius looked as horrified as they did. He leaned down to put his ear to Merlin's chest for a few moments, then sat back up. "His heart has stopped."

"He's dead?" Mordred whispered. It couldn't be. This wasn't how it was supposed to go!

"He can't be," Gaius murmured, shaking his head. "He can't be. It was his destiny." He stood up.

"It's my fault," Mordred said, beginning to cry. He must have gotten the spell wrong. The only spell that had ever truly mattered, and he had failed.

"No, no," Gaius reassured sadly, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. "It was me. I should have looked after him better. It's my fault." Gwen stood up and joined the embrace, also in tears.

 _Mordred, why are you all crying?_ came Merlin's voice.

Mordred whirled around. "Merlin?" he breathed in disbelief. Merlin's eyes were open, and he was attempting to prop himself up on his arms.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed joyfully. "You're alive!"

Merlin gave up the battle to raise himself off the bed and signed a reply. [Apparently. What—]

He was cut off when Gwen grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips. Moments later, she pulled away, clapping her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, I just…I thought you were dead."

"I knew you were courting!" Mordred cheered.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but for once he did not protest. [What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine.]

"Bayard was framed," Gaius explained. "Your friend Cara was not what she seemed."

"Who is she?" Gwen chimed in. "You still haven't really told us."

Gaius sighed. "Her name is Nimueh. She has a history with the king. Out of all the sorcerers that have ever attacked Camelot, I suspect she hates Uther most of all. No doubt this was a plot to get revenge by starting a war. In fact, I had better tell the king before he does exactly that. If you'll excuse me." Gaius hurried out of the room.

[I still don't understand,] Merlin signed. [Not that I'm complaining, but how am I alive?]

"Arthur fetched the antidote for you," Gwen informed him. "He even defied his father to do it."

"And got arrested for it," Mordred added sourly.

[Seriously? Arthur did all that for _me_?] Merlin asked, slightly skeptical.

"Yes, he did," Gwen confirmed. "I think you've made quite an impression on him." Merlin leaned back against his pillows to ponder this.

 _Merlin, you really don't remember_ anything _?_ Mordred asked.

 _No, why?_

 _You kept muttering about Arthur. You even summoned a light and told him to follow it—we barely got Gwen out of the room in time._ Merlin's eyes widened at that, but Mordred wasn't finished. _And you told someone to stay away from me. You really have no idea what you were talking about?_

Merlin shook his head, which earned him an odd look from Gwen. _Not a clue. I wish I did. If someone's threatening you, I'd like to know about it._

 _Me too_ , Mordred said nervously. _But maybe you were just delirious._

 _Let's hope so,_ Merlin agreed.

* * *

A week later, Arthur was released from the dungeons. That evening, he walked through the open door of Gaius's chambers. Merlin was sitting at a table with a plate of food, wrapped in a blanket. He was doing a lot better, though he still felt slightly weak.

"Still alive, then?" Arthur called.

Merlin turned around and signed a reply. "Yeah, just about," Mordred interpreted for him. "He says thank you for that."

Arthur put his hand on the back of Merlin's chair. "Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half-decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're all right." He paused, looking uncomfortable.

"Arthur…" Mordred began hesitantly. "Did anything…strange…happen while you were fetching the antidote?"

Arthur looked surprised at that. "Yes, actually. I met a sorceress who obviously wanted me dead, but when I was at her mercy she declined to finish me off. She said it 'wasn't my destiny to die at her hand'. And then after I lost my torch, someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide my way." He paused, lost in memories. Merlin and Mordred shared a glance. After a moment, Arthur came back to himself. "Why do you ask?"

Mordred shrugged. "Just curious."

Arthur looked skeptical, but he dropped the subject. "Merlin, I should be thanking you too."

Merlin inclined his head, slightly embarrassed by the praise.

"I heard you made a dictionary of your signs," Arthur continued. "I'd like to borrow it."

"I think Morgana has it," Mordred replied. "Ask her."

Arthur nodded. "I will. Get some rest." With that, he left.

Gaius emerged from behind his worktable, where he had been standing quietly. "Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he is a man of honor. There aren't many who would have risked what he did for a servant."

[It all would have been for nothing if you two hadn't made the antidote,] Merlin signed. He frowned, thinking. [I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard when she could have just kept quiet and killed Arthur.]

"But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after," Gaius replied. "She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was _you_ she wanted to kill. It seems someone else knows you're destined for great things."

Merlin flinched, remembering what Mordred had told him. Was Nimueh the person he had warned to stay away from Mordred? Did she believe in the same destinies as the dragon did? Whatever the case, he didn't intend to let her anywhere near his little brother.


	5. Lancelot

**A/N: By this point in time, Arthur and Morgana are reasonably conversent in Merlin's language.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the woods surrounding Camelot. Birds chirped as Merlin and Mordred bent down to pick some mushrooms. They had gone out to collect herbs for Gaius, and they had brought a basket with them.

A harsh cawing interrupted their peaceful day. Both brothers whirled to see a large, gray, four-legged bird-like creature running directly at them. Merlin grabbed Mordred by the arm and ran away, leaving the basket behind.

The creature gave chase. Eventually, Mordred tripped, bringing Merlin down with him. The creature bore down on them, and Merlin moved to shield Mordred. The beast raised a talon. Merlin closed his eyes, awaiting the final blow.

The blow never came. There was a shout and the sound of a sword being drawn. Merlin opened his eyes to see a dark-haired man fending off the creature. The man succeeded in landing a blow, but there was an odd metallic sound and the sword glanced off the beast's feathers. After several more similarly ineffective blows, the sword broke. The man turned to Merlin and Mordred, who had just regained their feet. "Run!" the man cried. " _Run!_ "

Merlin grabbed Mordred's arm and began pulling him along again. The stranger joined them, grabbing Mordred's other arm. The beast cawed again and pursued them.

Eventually, they reached a pile of fallen trees. Merlin and the stranger hoisted Mordred over the logs and ducked behind them. The creature flew over their heads and disappeared into the sky.

Merlin and Mordred watched the creature fly away. "It's gone," Mordred breathed, hugely relieved. Then he turned to the stranger. "You saved our lives! I'm Mordred and this is my brother Merlin." Mordred held out a hand.

"Lancelot," the man replied, panting heavily as he shook Mordred's hand. Moments later, he dropped Mordred's hand and leaned back against the log, passing out. Looking down, Merlin saw a dark red stain on Lancelot's shirt.

 _He's hurt,_ Merlin said. _We've got to get him back to Gaius._ He tried to pick up their savior, but the swordsman was too heavy for him. Mordred quickly grabbed Lancelot's feet, and they slowly made their way back to Camelot.

* * *

Fortunately, Lancelot's wound was superficial, and he woke up the next morning. Merlin and Mordred kept him company as he stared out their window. "Ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot." Merlin made a face at that. "I know what you're thinking. I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land."

Mordred cut in. "Lancelot."

"Yes?"

"They're going to love you!" Mordred said happily. Merlin snorted and looked away.

"Your brother doesn't seem to think so," Lancelot noted.

Mordred glanced at Merlin. "Don't pay him any mind. He doesn't like knights." Merlin frowned at him.

"Why not?" Lancelot asked curiously.

"He lost his voice when a knight tried to strangle him," Mordred explained.

"Oh," Lancelot said awkwardly. "I'm sorry." Merlin smiled tightly.

"But never mind that," Mordred continued. "I saw you with a sword, you're as good as Arthur!"

Lancelot snorted. "I hardly think so."

"In fact, you know what?" Mordred stood up. "I'm going to talk to him right now!"

"You _know_ Arthur?" Lancelot asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Mordred grinned and walked out the door.

Merlin heaved a sigh and stood up. He nodded at Lancelot, and they followed Mordred.

* * *

When the trio reached the training field, they found Arthur about to test one of the knight trainees. They stopped by a weapons rack to watch.

Arthur circled the recruit. "Right, you jumped-up dung beetle, this is it. Your final test. Pass this, and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine." Arthur turned to the trainee, who was wildly flourishing a sword in each hand. "You face me. Your challenge is to last one minute in free combat. Grimmond, second son of Wessex…." Arthur unsheathed his sword and glanced at a steward, who flipped an hourglass. "Your time starts now."

Grimmond advanced on Arthur, still wildly swinging his swords. Arthur simply stood there facing him, unimpressed. After a few moments, Grimmond swung at Arthur's head. Arthur ducked the blow and kneed Grimmond in the chin. Grimmond fell down, and many of the watchers clapped.

Arthur bent down to remove Grimmond's colors. "Take him away."

Mordred turned to Lancelot. "You're definitely better than _that_ guy."

Lancelot nervously heaved a deep breath. "But am I really good enough to face Arthur?"

* * *

After the training session ended, Merlin and Mordred trailed Arthur through the lower town, carrying his armor while Arthur complained about the test. "Grimmond's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?"

"I think we might be able to help," Mordred offered.

Arthur shot Mordred an incredulous look. "Have you ever even held a sword?"

"Yes, actually!" Mordred said defensively. "I killed one of Valiant's snakes with a sword! But I wasn't talking about me. Or Merlin."

"Then who _are_ you talking about?"

"Yesterday in the forest, there was this man who fought off some horrible monster and saved both Merlin and me," Mordred said excitedly. "He's really good!"

"That's terrific, Mordred, but you're forgetting the First Code of Camelot," Arthur said, stopping and turning to face Mordred properly.

"The what?" Mordred asked, confused.

"The First Code—only those of noble blood can serve as knights," Arthur explained. "So, unless your friend is a nobleman…"

"He _is_ a nobleman!" Mordred quickly defended.

"Is he?" Arthur said skeptically. He raised his eyebrows at Merlin.

Merlin shrugged, not wanting to confirm or deny Mordred's claim. He wasn't all that keen on helping Lancelot become a knight, but he _did_ owe the man his life; he would not stand in the way of Lancelot's dream.

"He's totally a noble!" Mordred insisted.

"Very well," Arthur relented. "Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility." Arthur turned and continued walking down the street.

"Thanks, Arthur!" Mordred called. "You won't regret it!"

 _And what if Lancelot_ isn't _a nobleman?_ Merlin demanded.

 _Then I'll fake a seal of nobility,_ Mordred decided. _That's a stupid rule anyway._

* * *

When Merlin and Mordred arrived at Gaius's chambers, Lancelot hurried out to meet them. "Well? Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

Mordred grinned. "He said to bring you to the training field tomorrow!"

"Yes!" Lancelot cheered. "Thank you, thank you!"

"It was nothing," Mordred said modestly. "By the way, are you a nobleman?"

"A nobleman? No." Lancelot looked almost amused at the very idea. "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"

Mordred's face fell, and Gaius answered instead. "The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as knights. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him. Thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights."

Lancelot sat down, looking crushed. Mordred sat next to him. "That's not fair."

"Fair or unfair, that's the way it is," Gaius stated. "I'm sorry, Lancelot. Truly, I am."

Lancelot sighed and put his head in his hands.

* * *

That night, Lancelot once again joined the brothers in their bedroom. Merlin signed a question to Lancelot. "Why do you want to be a knight so badly?" Mordred relayed.

"When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains," Lancelot explained. "They were slaughtered where they stood—my father, my mother, everyone." Merlin gave an involuntary shudder at this, remembering his own similar experiences. "I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made swordcraft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat. And when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems my journey ends. Everything I've fought for, wasted." Lancelot sat down, looking despondent.

Merlin signed another comment. "He says you can fight tyranny without being a knight."

"How?"

Merlin stopped to think about this. Eventually, he signed his response. "He doesn't know."

Lancelot visibly drooped again. Mordred looked at him and made up his mind. "I'm going to help you become a knight. I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Mordred ventured to the library and began looking for books of noble genealogies. After a few minutes, he noticed that the librarian, Geoffrey of Monmouth, was giving him an odd look. "Studying," Mordred said innocently.

He pulled out a big book and took a quick look inside, confirming that it was exactly what he was looking for. Then he took it to a table in a far corner of the library where Geoffrey couldn't see him. Eventually, Mordred found a seal for a family that did not live in Camelot. He grabbed a parchment and whispered a spell, copying the seal onto the parchment.

Mordred quickly hid the parchment when he heard footsteps behind him. Moments later, Geoffrey cleared his throat, now standing right behind Mordred. Mordred closed the book and handed it to the librarian. "It was really interesting."

Geoffrey gave Mordred an incredulous look, but did not press the matter further. Mordred walked out of the library, the parchment concealed in his pocket. As soon as he turned the corner, he broke into a run.

* * *

When Mordred arrived in Gaius's chambers, he held out the parchment. Lancelot looked up in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's your seal of nobility!" Mordred said happily.

"I don't understand."

Mordred unrolled the parchment. "You are now Lord Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

Lancelot held up a finger. "No, Mordred, no."

Mordred frowned. "Don't you want to be a knight?"

"Of course I do!"

"So what's the problem, then? Who cares if it's against the rules? The rules are wrong!"

"But it's a lie," Lancelot stated. "It's against everything the knights stand for."

"I thought you wanted to fight tyranny," Mordred argued. "Where's the tyranny in a little white lie?"

"But the _rules_ …"

"Are stupid," Mordred cut him off. "Once everyone sees what you can do, they probably won't even care if you're a nobleman or not. Maybe they'll even get rid of the stupid rule altogether, and you'll have been the reason why. Isn't that the sort of thing you wanted to do?"

Lancelot sat back, a pensive expression on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin tidied Arthur's chambers. Arthur sat at his desk, looking over some reports. He did not seem pleased by what he read, and eventually he sighed and put them down. "So, Mordred's new friend…tell me about him."

[I don't really know much about him,] Merlin signed evasively. [Just that he wants to be a knight of Camelot.]

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "And that he's a nobleman?"

Merlin shrugged. [Mordred has talked to him more than I have. Lancelot hasn't mentioned his family to me.]

"And what of this monster he saved you from?"

Merlin furrowed his brow in confusion. [What about it?]

"Describe it," Arthur prompted.

[Gray. Had wings. Looked kind of like a bird, but with four legs.]

Arthur frowned. "Sounds like the creature that has been terrorizing the outer villages. And your new friend fought it off?"

[I don't think he did much damage, but yes,] Merlin confirmed.

Arthur leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "I hope he makes it as a knight."

* * *

Later that morning, Mordred brought Lancelot to Gwen so that she could make him a tabard in Northumbria's colors. Lancelot blushed slightly as Gwen measured his legs. "This is very kind of you, uh…"

"Gwen," she said, smiling up at him.

"Gwen," Lancelot repeated with interest.

Gwen stood up to measure his shoulder. "Short for Guinevere."

"Ah. Then thank you, Guinevere." Their eyes locked.

After a few moments, Gwen broke away to measure his back. "Don't thank me. Thank Mordred. He loves helping people, don't you, Mordred?" Mordred smiled happily at the praise. "Sorry, can you raise your arms for a moment?" Lancelot did so, and Gwen wrapped her own arms around him in order to measure his chest. Lancelot blushed again, and Gwen pulled away. "I think it's great that Mordred's got you this chance. We need men like you." She measured Lancelot's neck, practically hugging him once more.

"You do?" Lancelot asked, slightly star-struck. He and Gwen locked gazes again for a few moments. Then Gwen blushed and looked away.

"Well, not me, personally," she stammered. "But, you know, Camelot. Camelot needs knights—not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, my lady," Lancelot told her.

"And I'm not a lady." There was a pregnant pause. "Well, I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you, Lancelot." Gwen held out her hand for Lancelot to shake. He kissed it instead.

"Come on, Lancelot, let's go back to Gaius's," Mordred said. Lancelot stared at Gwen for a few moments longer, then followed.

* * *

On the way back to the castle, Lancelot remained somewhat dazed. "She seems lovely, Guinevere."

"Yeah, she's amazing," Mordred agreed.

"Is she…do you know if she's seeing anyone?" Lancelot asked nervously.

"I keep telling her she should court Merlin, but they never do," Mordred pouted. "I don't think they're ever going to."

Lancelot perked up at that.

* * *

In the afternoon, Mordred, Gwen and Lancelot joined Merlin as he watched Arthur train some recruits. Merlin took in Lancelot's new outfit with raised eyebrows.

"He's Lord Lancelot of Northumbria now," Mordred explained.

 _You're really doing this?_ Merlin asked. _You're helping him become a Camelot knight?_

 _Of course I am, why wouldn't I?_ Mordred replied. _It's his dream!_

 _You_ know _what Camelot knights are capable of, Mordred! I saw your parents murdered in front of me! They drowned your brother!_

You're _my brother,_ Mordred grumbled. _I don't even remember Saemar._

 _You may not remember him, but he adored you,_ Merlin retorted. _He was your brother first. Your brother, and my friend, and they threw him down a well. Camelot knights don't fight tyranny, they enforce it._

 _Lancelot won't do anything like that,_ Mordred argued. _He'll make the knights better._

 _I hope so._ Merlin looked at the field again. _And I hope you don't get yourself into trouble for this._

Arthur dismissed the recruits and headed toward the weapons rack. Mordred whispered to Lancelot. "Here's your chance. Go for it."

Lancelot nervously approached Arthur, who looked up. "Yes?"

"Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," Lancelot said, visibly fidgeting.

"Lance…a lot?" Arthur repeated. "Mordred mentioned you. Got your seal?"

Lancelot bowed and offered it. "Sire."

Arthur took the seal and immediately punched Lancelot in the face. Lancelot fell backwards, surprised. "Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield you'd be dead by now." Arthur turned away. "Come back when you're ready."

Lancelot stood up and put his hand on his sword. "I'm ready now, Sire."

Arthur turned back. "You are, are you?" Lancelot nodded. "Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables."

The other recruits laughed. Mordred grinned and gave Lancelot two thumbs up.

* * *

That night, Merlin prepared dinner while Gaius talked to Mordred. "I'm sorry about Lancelot. I know you were upset."

"Oh well," Mordred shrugged, not sounding particularly disappointed. "Guess he'll never be a knight."

"You're taking it very well," Gaius noted suspiciously.

The door opened and Lancelot walked in, covered in horse dung. "How'd it go?" Mordred called.

Lancelot grunted and walked into their bedroom. Gaius raised an eyebrow at Mordred. "He found work in the stables," Mordred said innocently.

"I see," Gaius replied. "And the truth, before I lose my temper?"

Merlin turned around. [Lancelot's trying out for the knights.]

Mordred glared at Merlin. Merlin met his gaze, unfazed. _Gaius would have figured it out anyway._

"The First Code of Camelot has never been broken for any man," Gaius noted sternly. "What have you done, Mordred?"

"I made him a seal of nobility," Mordred reluctantly confessed.

"Using magic?" Gaius prompted.

"Yes."

"Your magic is not a toy, Mordred!" Gaius scolded. "It is not for you to use or abuse as you see fit!"

"I know this isn't a game, Gaius!" Mordred complained. "Lancelot deserves to become a knight, and my helping him is the only way he can do it!" He followed Lancelot into the bedroom.

Merlin coughed. [I may not like the knights, but I agree that Lancelot deserves the chance to pursue his dream. The law says I should _die_ for how I was born. What makes the First Code any more fair?]

* * *

The next day, the warning bell rang out and villagers poured into the city. Merlin, Mordred and Gaius went to help with the refugees. Merlin gently helped a woman to sit down near Gaius, doing his best to reassure her.

Lancelot ran up behind them, out of breath. "What happened to these people?"

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster," Gaius explained. Merlin, Mordred and Lancelot all shared a glance.

* * *

Reports indicated that the creature was headed for Camelot. Arthur needed all the knights he could get, so he decided give Lancelot another chance and have him take the final test. The test was held the next day, and Gwen, Mordred and Merlin gathered to watch.

"Well, here we are," Arthur stated. "Your final challenge. Succeed, and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." Arthur nodded at the steward, who flipped the hourglass. "Your time starts now."

Both men put on their helmets, then faced off. They swung simultaneously. After several blows, Lancelot succeeded in gaining the offensive, and he drove Arthur backwards. Gwen grinned broadly.

Arthur soon managed to bring the fight back to the center of the field. He and Lancelot continued trading blows for a little while longer, then Arthur punched Lancelot in the face again. Lancelot lost his balance and fell over. His helmet rolled off and he laid ominously still. Gwen gasped worriedly.

Arthur stuck his sword into the ground and removed his own helmet. "Shame," he said, bending down to remove Lancelot's colors.

Suddenly Lancelot surged upwards. He kicked Arthur's feet out from under him, grabbed his sword, and held it to the prince's throat. "Do you submit, Sire?"

A pair of guards seized Lancelot and pulled him away from Arthur. The prince rose to his feet and grabbed his sword, looking furious. "On your knees!"

The guards forced Lancelot to obey, and Arthur pointed his sword at Lancelot's chest. A moment later, Arthur grinned. "Well done."

* * *

A few hours later, Lancelot knelt before Uther in the throne room. Uther held out a sword and briefly laid it on each of Lancelot's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot."

The other knights applauded. Mordred and Gwen both beamed at Lancelot as they joined in. Even Merlin was smiling.

When the applause died down, Uther clapped a hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "You do us a great honor, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot." The king steered Lancelot away, holding a quiet conversation with him.

Mordred glanced curiously at Merlin. _You actually look happy for him._

 _He's just realized his life's dream, of course I'm happy for him_ , Merlin replied. _Maybe you're right, maybe Lancelot will change the knighthood for the better._

* * *

That night, there was a celebration for Lancelot. Mordred, Merlin and Gaius watched the new knight as he chatted with Arthur. "Look at him, Gaius," Mordred pleaded. "Doesn't he deserve this?"

"I never said he didn't," Gaius responded. "But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Mordred. You set him on a path of your choosing. Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold."

Merlin nudged Gaius. [Let him have his moment. It's a celebration.]

Gaius laughed. "Very well. Just don't stay out too late."

Gaius headed back to his chambers. A minute later, Gwen and Morgana approached the brothers. "Everyone seems very impressed with Lancelot," Gwen commented.

Merlin looked over at Lancelot, who was staring at Gwen. [I think _he's_ impressed with _you_.]

Gwen laughed. "Don't be silly."

"Come now, Gwen, it's obvious that Sir Lancelot has eyes for you," Morgana teased.

Gwen looked embarrassed. "He's not really my type."

"Does that mean Merlin _is_ your type?" Mordred suggested hopefully.

Gwen laughed indulgently. "I'm not sure what my type is."

Morgana glanced at Arthur, who was sitting next to Lancelot and also appeared to be staring in their direction. "Just for the fun of it, who would you choose: Arthur or Lancelot?"

"Ah, but I don't have to and I never will!" Gwen said triumphantly.

"Who would _you_ choose?" Mordred asked Morgana.

Morgana turned pink. "That is a highly impertinent question to ask a lady."

[So you know, but you don't want to tell us,] Merlin speculated.

Morgana was saved from answering when Arthur rapped on a table and stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new knight of Camelot—Sir Lancelot!"

* * *

The next morning, Lancelot stumbled as he followed Merlin and Mordred out of their bedchamber. "Two yards of ale?" Lancelot complained. "More like two _miles_."

 _And this is why we don't drink_ , Merlin told Mordred. Gaius handed Lancelot a hideous potion to cure his hangover.

 _I thought it was because we could lose control of our magic_ , Mordred said, confused.

… _Just don't drink,_ Merlin insisted. _It's bad for you._

At that moment, the door opened and a pair of soldiers walked in. "What's going on?" Mordred asked worriedly.

"King's orders," one of the guards answered. They seized Lancelot and hauled him toward the door.

"No!" Mordred protested. He tried to move forward to help Lancelot, but Merlin placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Lancelot cast several glances at the brothers as he was led out.

 _Do you think they found out about the fake seal?_ Mordred asked fearfully.

 _Probably,_ Merlin agreed sadly.

 _But that wasn't Lancelot, it was me!_ Mordred protested. _I've got to tell them what really happened!_

 _He'll still be in trouble for_ using _the seal!_ Merlin pointed out. _Just keep your head down and stay out of it._

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin and Mordred went to visit Lancelot in the dungeons. Lancelot looked up as they approached.

"I'm sorry," Mordred said guiltily. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Lancelot shook his head. "The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear and mine alone."

Merlin signed his input. "He says you don't deserve this."

Lancelot looked surprised at that. "I thought you didn't like me."

Merlin shook his head and signed something else. "He doesn't like _knights_. He likes you just fine."

"But I _am_ a knight now…or at least I was," Lancelot responded, sounding confused.

Merlin shrugged and continued signing. "He thinks you're a good man, and becoming a knight wouldn't have changed that. When he was a child, he also survived an attack like the one on your village, and he never wants to see it happen again. He just doesn't see knighthood as the solution."

Lancelot looked thoughtful. "You know, you have a knight's spirit, Merlin." Merlin scowled, and Lancelot hastily amended himself. "A noble spirit, I mean. I saw how you tried to shield Mordred, when we met. Though you do not wield a sword, you take it as your duty to defend those weaker than yourself. You and I are in many ways alike."

* * *

Later that day, Mordred paced while Gaius skimmed through a large tome. Eventually, Gaius sighed. "Mordred?"

"I know I messed up, okay?" Mordred grumbled.

"I have no wish to gloat, Mordred, what's done is done." Gaius beckoned to his wards. "Here. Come and take a look at this. I've been looking for the creature in the wrong place—in the records of all known living things in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what about creatures only recorded in legend? In myth? Then I discovered this." Gaius pointed to a picture in his book, which was captioned "griffin".

[That's it,] Merlin signed. [That's the monster.]

At that moment, the warning bell rang out. The trio walked over to the window to look into the courtyard.

Down in the square, people screamed and ran for cover. The griffin flew into view, cawing loudly. Arthur charged onto the scene, followed by about a dozen knights who formed a defensive circle around him. After a bit more cawing, the griffin attacked.

For several minutes, the knights battled the beast, but their weapons could not pierce its hide. Arthur eventually shattered his spear against the griffin's feathers. A minute later, a guard tossed a torch to Arthur. The prince waved it at the creature, and the griffin reeled back and flew away.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred stood with Gaius in the throne room. Soon, the doors opened to admit Uther and Arthur. "You said your knights were the best in the land," Uther was saying. "You proved that today."

Arthur didn't seem particularly heartened by the praise. "All I know is that it's still out there."

"Let's not wait for it," Uther pressed. "The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

Gaius spoke up. "Sire, if I may…I've been researching this creature. I believe it to be a griffin."

Uther frowned. "A griffin? What's in a name?"

"The griffin is a creature of magic."

Uther's expression darkened. "I don't have time for this, physician."

Gaius plowed on. "It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken," Uther said stiffly. "It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

"I'm not so sure, Father," Arthur interjected. "I think there may be some truth in what he says. The griffin was unharmed, our weapons seemed useless against it."

"Useless?" Uther scoffed. "I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once. The next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride?"

"An hour, maybe two," Arthur said reluctantly.

"Good," Uther replied, casting a pointed glance at Gaius. "We finish this tonight."

* * *

Back in the privacy of the physician's chambers, Mordred spoke up. "Can it really only be killed by magic?"

Gaius sighed. "Yes, Mordred, I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die."

"So then _we_ have to defeat it," Mordred concluded.

[Absolutely not,] Merlin signed firmly. [You are _not_ fighting any griffins.]

"What good is my magic if I can't help kill it?" Mordred protested.

[You helped Lancelot fulfill his dream.]

"And then he got thrown in jail," Mordred argued. "I need to make up for it somehow."

[Well then find some other way!] Merlin insisted. [One that doesn't involve creatures with sharp beaks and pointy talons!]

"Boys," Gaius spoke up. "You have two hours to figure out a way to kill that thing. Might I suggest that you start looking through your spellbook?"

Mordred hurried up the steps into their bedroom to grab the book. Merlin turned to Gaius, incredulous and a little angry. [Are you actually going to let him fight that monster?!]

"Of course not," Gaius said quietly. "But we'll worry about that once we know how to kill the beast in the first place."

Mordred returned with the book, and Gaius and Merlin moved to look over his shoulder. Mordred began skimming through the book. About halfway through, Gaius reached out and pointed to a spell. "There."

Merlin furrowed his brow. [I've never cast an enchantment that powerful.]

"Well we have to now," Mordred stated.

Gaius fetched a rusty dagger and presented it to the brothers. "Here. Try. You have it within you, I know you do."

Merlin took the dagger, and Mordred stared at it. They both practiced the incantation, Mordred speaking aloud and Merlin chanting silently. Nothing happened, and Merlin glanced at Gaius.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time," Gaius reassured.

Merlin turned back to the dagger, and the brothers continued attempting the spell.

* * *

Two hours later, neither of them had made any progress. Both Merlin and Mordred were feeling disheartened.

"Don't worry, I know you're trying," Gaius said consolingly.

"But we still haven't got it," Mordred fretted. "I already failed Lancelot, I can't fail Arthur too!"

At that moment, the door burst open and Gwen ran in. "Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

"He's what?!" Mordred cried, shocked.

Gwen shrugged helplessly. "Arthur released him from the dungeon, but wouldn't let him ride with the knights. Lancelot is riding out by himself."

Mordred moved to dash for the door, but Merlin pulled him back. _It's a cold night,_ Merlin said. _At least get your jacket first._

Mordred acquiesced and went into their bedchamber to fetch it. Merlin followed him, quietly closed the door and incanted a spell. Mordred immediately collapsed, fast asleep, and Merlin lunged to catch him. Gently, Merlin placed Mordred on his bed. Then he ran out through the main chamber to catch Lancelot.

* * *

Merlin found Lancelot saddling a horse outside Gwen's house, dressed in full armor. Lancelot looked up in surprise at Merlin's approach. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin jerked his head at the horse. Lancelot frowned in confusion. Merlin walked around and finished the last buckle, then put his foot in the stirrup.

"No, Merlin, you're not coming with me!" Lancelot exclaimed.

Merlin glared at him, determination in his gaze.

"Merlin, you're not a soldier!"

Merlin simply heaved himself into the saddle and offered a hand down to Lancelot.

Lancelot sighed. "There's no stopping you, is there?"

Merlin shook his head, and Lancelot reluctantly mounted behind him.

* * *

As they rode through the forest, they heard human yells of pain mixed with the calls of the griffin. It sounded like the knights had found the creature, and the battle wasn't going well. Lancelot pulled down his visor.

A few minutes later, they reached a clearing, still in sight of the castle. Arthur's entire patrol lay scattered on the ground. Lancelot and Merlin dismounted and went to check on the knights. Merlin found Arthur lying with his head against a rock, and he crouched down to check Arthur's pulse.

Lancelot looked over his shoulder. "Well? Is he alive?"

Merlin nodded, relieved. The griffin screeched somewhere nearby, and both Merlin and Lancelot rose to their feet. Lancelot went and mounted his horse again. Merlin stayed with Arthur, looking around for the creature.

The beast emerged from the fog. Lancelot rode past Merlin, carrying a lance and clearly preparing to charge. Merlin took a deep breath and stood up, steeling himself. He incanted the spell, but nothing happened. Lancelot kicked his horse into a gallop. Merlin tried again, still to no effect. Lancelot and the griffin bore down on each other, and Merlin tried a third time. The lance burst into blue flames visible only to those with magic. Merlin grinned, exhilarated by his success.

Lancelot struck the beast in the heart as he rode past it, and the flames moved from the lance to the griffin. It fell to the ground, screeching in pain. Lancelot turned his horse around and lifted his visor. Merlin pumped his fist in victory.

Arthur stirred. Then he stood up and saw Lancelot standing over the dead griffin. "You did it," Arthur exclaimed in disbelief. "You killed it, Lancelot!"

Merlin ran back to the castle, unnoticed by Arthur.

* * *

After informing Gaius of his success, Merlin went to look for Lancelot. He found the swordsman waiting outside the council chambers. Merlin coughed and gave Lancelot a questioning look.

"They're deciding my fate," Lancelot explained.

Merlin nodded in understanding and began pacing.

Lancelot watched him for a few moments, then spoke quietly. "It was a Camelot knight, wasn't it?"

Merlin snapped his head up, confused.

"The attack you survived," Lancelot clarified. "Camelot knights were the aggressors, weren't they?"

Merlin's jaw dropped. How in the world had Lancelot figured _that_ out?

Lancelot stepped toward Merlin and lowered his voice even further. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Merlin felt the color drain from his face. [What secret?] he signed, forgetting that Lancelot could not understand him.

Fortunately, Lancelot guessed Merlin's meaning. "I saw the gold in your eyes, Merlin. I felt power infuse my lance. And Arthur told me that there are those who believe only magic can kill a griffin. I didn't kill the beast; you did."

Merlin took several deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He glanced at a nearby guard, who did not appear to have heard any of their conversation. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"I had heard of the laws against magic, but I never before realized how harshly they are enforced. I see now why you disapproved of my ambitions. And I fear you are right. So long as Uther rules, the knights of Camelot will not be the noble force that I had hoped to join. What's more, I cannot take credit for what I did not do." Lancelot stepped back. "So, Merlin, if you'll excuse me."

Lancelot pushed open the door to the council chambers, where Uther and Arthur were arguing. "What is this?" Uther demanded.

The guards quickly restrained Lancelot. "Let me speak!" he protested.

"Wait!" Uther called. "I'll hear him." The guards released Lancelot and stood back.

"Forgive me, Sire." Lancelot made a small bow. "I've come to bid you farewell."

Arthur shook his head in confusion. "What is this, Lancelot?"

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you," Lancelot answered. "I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight."

Arthur stepped forward. "But, Lancelot…you've already proved that to us."

"But I must prove it to myself," Lancelot responded. He bowed to Uther. "Your Highness." He turned to Arthur and bowed again. "Prince Arthur." Lancelot then walked out of the council chambers, nodding at Merlin as he passed.

* * *

When Merlin returned to Gaius's chambers, Mordred was awake and waiting for him. "You used magic on me," he said, glaring at his brother.

[I only did it to protect you,] Merlin defended. Gaius gave him a sympathetic look.

"You lied to me!" Mordred accused. "You _tricked_ me!"

[It was for your own good!] Merlin insisted.

Mordred stood up. "I shall never forgive this, Merlin, and I shall never forget." He stormed into their room and slammed the door. Merlin looked helplessly at Gaius.

"Give him time," Gaius suggested.

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called.

There was no reply. Merlin swallowed painfully. _I'm sorry._

* * *

When Merlin fetched Arthur's breakfast the next morning, Mordred took the opportunity to speak to the prince alone. He knocked on Arthur's door, and Arthur bid him enter. When he did, Arthur frowned in confusion. "Where's Merlin?"

"Still in the kitchens," Mordred replied. "I don't want him to know I'm here."

"Why not?"

Mordred took a deep breath. "I wanted to know if you would teach me how to use a sword."

"Mordred, you do realize that you can't become a knight either?" Arthur said gently.

"I know," Mordred answered. "But I want to show Merlin that I can take care of myself."

Arthur gave him an appraising look. "All right. One night a week, when Merlin has stable duty."

"Thank you!" Mordred exclaimed, beaming. He wasn't just grateful for the swordplay lessons; Arthur was actually treating him like a grown-up. Merlin only ever wanted to coddle him, and Mordred was sick of it.


	6. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

**A/N: Warning, this episode got a little dark.**

* * *

Over the past month, Mordred had spent a lot more time in Morgana's chambers. Morgana often tried to get Mordred to tell her what had happened between him and Merlin, but Mordred kept quiet. As angry as he was with his brother, he would not reveal Merlin's magic. However, this did not deter Morgana from attempting to repair their relationship.

"So, Mordred," Morgana said one day. "What did you and Merlin usually do back in your village?"

"Merlin helped in the fields," Mordred said stiffly. "I was too young."

"And what about when Merlin wasn't in the fields?"

"We ate dinner and we slept."

"But surely the two of you did _some_ fun things together," Morgana prodded.

"Our friend Will liked to play jokes on him," Mordred conceded. "One time he got Merlin stuck in a tree. It was funny."

"Stuck in a tree? How did he manage that?"

"Long story." Mordred giggled at the memory.

At that moment, Gwen walked in with a large vase of white flowers. "Look what's just arrived for you!" she called.

Morgana looked up with interest. "Who are they from?"

Gwen shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Arthur?"

Mordred took a close look at the flowers. Something seemed _wrong_ about them. "Isn't there a note?" he asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Nothing. Whoever it is, he's apparently a secret admirer."

Morgana looked thoughtful, then smiled. "Hmm. I'm hoping for tall, dark stranger."

"Mother always said don't trust strangers," Mordred complained. He really didn't like those flowers.

"They're just flowers," Morgana said soothingly. "What harm can they do?"

* * *

The next morning, Morgana was found completely comatose in her bed. Gaius tried everything he could think of, but nothing provoked the slightest response. Mordred couldn't help but suspect that the flowers were somehow responsible.

* * *

Two days after the flowers had arrived, Mordred waited with Merlin and Gwen on the landing below Morgana's chambers while Gaius discussed Morgana's condition with the king. "I still say the flowers are cursed," Mordred grumbled.

"They're just _flowers_ , Mordred," Gwen insisted. "I've been in there constantly to tend to Morgana, and nothing's happened to _me_."

Merlin gave his brother a curious look. _Did you sense something coming from the flowers?_

He was saddened but not surprised when Mordred did not respond. Mordred had not spoken in his brother's mind since before the griffin.

At that moment, Gaius appeared at the top of the stairs, and Gwen stepped forward. "Is she any better?"

Gaius shook his head. Gwen's face fell, and she hurried up the stairs to tend to her mistress. Gaius passed her and approached his wards. "She's all but dead."

[No, you're going to cure her,] Merlin insisted. He glanced at Mordred, who looked distraught. [You have to.]

"Don't _you_ start," Gaius sighed. "I've tried everything."

"But what about me?" Mordred asked pleadingly.

"What about you?" Gaius prompted.

"Maybe I could…" Mordred began, but trailed off as a guard walked past. He waited for the soldier to pass out of sight before continuing. "Maybe I could heal her?"

Gaius gave him a stern look. "Mordred, have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?"

"But Morgana's only one person," Mordred argued. "If you say you found a non-magical cure, no one will suspect anything."

"This is not a magical illness, it must be cured by conventional means," Gaius said firmly.

"But how do you _know_ it's not magical?" Mordred demanded. "There's something funny about those flowers!"

"Mordred, there is no evidence that Morgana is suffering from a magical ailment," Gaius repeated. "If you want to help, then fetch me some more rosemary."

* * *

That night, Merlin paced in Arthur's chambers. He might not be as close to Morgana as Mordred was, but he would still miss her if she died. And besides, he didn't want Mordred to go through the pain of losing a friend. Merlin himself had lost several friends when he was barely older than Mordred was now, and he knew how devastating it could be. Nothing could ever make him wish that pain on his little brother.

Arthur's irritated voice snapped Merlin out of his thoughts. "Merlin!" Merlin paused in his pacing, and Arthur continued through gritted teeth. "You're making me anxious."

[Sorry,] Merlin apologized. [I can't help it, _I'm_ anxious.]

"Well stop pacing!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin sat at Arthur's table. Unfortunately, he was still bursting with nervous energy, and he soon started drumming his fingers on the tabletop. Annoyed, Arthur stood up and began pacing himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred flipped through the magic book. He didn't care what Gaius said, there _had_ to be a way to save Morgana. Unfortunately, the spellbook did not offer any answers, and Mordred eventually nodded off in spite of himself.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin quietly slipped into the throne room. Supposedly a man had come to the castle offering a "remedy to cure all ills", and Arthur had persuaded Uther to meet him. The man, Edwin Muirden, was certainly memorable—he had straw-colored hair and heavy scarring covering half his face.

Edwin was speaking when Merlin entered. "There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services."

"You say you have a cure for all, an antidote for everything?" Gaius asked skeptically.

"Yes." Edwin waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Although it is not quite as simple as that."

"Gaius is the court physician," Uther stated by way of introduction. He sat down on his throne.

Edwin turned to Gaius. "You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you." He bowed, then turned back to the king. "I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection in the brain," Gaius answered.

"And your treatment?"

"Yarrow," Gaius said stiffly. "Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."

"Interesting," Edwin mused.

Arthur spoke up. "Why? What would you suggest?"

"No, no, that is all fine, all good…if that _is_ the right diagnosis."

Uther rose to his feet. "What would your diagnosis be?"

"Well, without examining the patient…" Edwin trailed off.

"He should examine her," Arthur suggested eagerly.

"I would need my equipment," Edwin added.

"Of course," Uther agreed. "You'll have use of one of the guest chambers."

Arthur nodded at Merlin. "You can consider my manservant at your disposal."

Edwin bowed. "I will start work immediately." He left the throne room, followed by Merlin.

* * *

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called, carrying some of Edwin's equipment. _There's a man who might be able to heal Morgana. Do you want to meet him?_ Merlin hoped that the possibility of Morgana's salvation would motivate Mordred to break his silence, but there was still no response.

Merlin stopped short when he arrived at Edwin's chambers and saw the bizarre set up of beakers and astrolabes. Edwin noted Merlin's curious look. "It was all originally designed for alchemy."

Merlin frowned. He was starting to get a very bad feeling about this man.

Edwin misinterpreted Merlin's look. "You don't care for science?"

Merlin shrugged and put down the box he'd been carrying. Then he stood at attention, hands clasped behind his back.

Edwin raised an eyebrow. "Come now, isn't there anything in that head of yours beyond the mere fulfillment of your duties?"

Merlin's expression darkened. He hated when people thought he was stupid. Sadly, it was a common misconception. People tended to assume that his inability to speak was indicative of a lack of intelligence. He normally did his best to ignore such people, but Edwin was waiting for a response. Forcing down his irritation, Merlin coughed and tapped his throat.

Edwin narrowed his eyes for a moment, then widened them in understanding. "You can't speak?"

Merlin shook his head.

"I could cure that too. As I said, I have a remedy to cure _all_ ills."

Merlin scowled and shook his head again. Despite the problems it caused him, he was _proud_ of his condition. It was the price he had paid to save Mordred's life and gain a brother, and he would make the same trade again in a heartbeat. Furthermore, he didn't trust Edwin. The man had conveniently turned up right when Morgana was suffering from an ailment that Gaius could not cure, and Merlin thought that Mordred might be onto something with those flowers.

Edwin turned back to his equipment. Merlin heard an odd sound and looked for the source. Finding it, he picked up a small box. Edwin almost instantly grabbed the box out of his hands. "Yes, we will need that."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, suspicions increasing. Edwin handed Merlin a couple of other, larger boxes. "Now, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana before it is too late."

* * *

Arthur, Uther and Gaius were waiting in Morgana's chambers. Edwin instructed Merlin to put the equipment over on Morgana's table, then turned to the king. "Sire, I would be grateful if you would have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy."

Uther nodded. "Certainly." Uther, Arthur and Merlin began filing out of the room, but Gaius remained behind. Merlin paused when he heard Edwin continue speaking.

"That includes you, Gaius."

"But I am eager to learn from your methods," Gaius objected.

"Now is not the time for giving instruction," Edwin said calmly. "I will need all my concentration."

Uther called from the doorway. "Gaius."

Gaius reluctantly left. Merlin shot Edwin a look from narrowed eyes before following.

Once outside, Merlin dragged Gaius a bit farther down the hallway. [Do you trust him?] Merlin asked.

"No," Gaius admitted. "I feel certain I remember him from somewhere, and nowhere good."

At that moment, Mordred approached. As usual, he ignored Merlin and turned to Gaius. "Did he heal her?"

"He's in there right now," Gaius said. "Have patience, Mordred."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Edwin emerged from Morgana's chambers. "Great news, your Majesty! You will be pleased to hear that it is not an inflammation of the brain."

"What is it, then?" Uther asked.

"It is a cerebral hemorrhage."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Hemorrhage? I don't think so."

Edwin held up a small cloth that was stained with blood. "I found this in her ear."

"God in heaven!" Uther exclaimed. "Gaius, how could you have missed this?"

"I didn't see any blood," Gaius insisted stiffly.

"Please," Edwin said. "Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?"

Uther looked to Gaius, and Gaius grimaced. "It may have increased the bleed."

Uther turned back to Edwin. "Is there a cure?"

Edwin smiled. "See for yourself."

They all hurried back into Morgana's chambers. Inside, Morgana was awake and sitting up. Gaius had to restrain Mordred from rushing to her side; it would not be proper with the king in the room. Uther, however, hurried forward and kissed his ward on the forehead. "Morgana! This is truly a miracle. I thought…I really thought…"

Morgana smiled. "You won't get rid of me that easily."

Gaius frowned. "What exactly did he give you?"

"I have no idea," Morgana said with a shrug. "But thank heaven he did." Gaius and Merlin shared a glance and returned to the hallway.

* * *

[He wanted to be alone when he healed her,] Merlin observed. [If that's not fishy, I don't know what is.]

"Yes," Gaius agreed. "I'm starting to think I may have an idea of who he is. And if I am right, then the past is coming back to haunt us."

[Who is he?]

"I'll ask Geoffrey for the records from the Great Purge," Gaius said evasively. "I need to be certain before I tell the king."

[And I'll take a look around his chambers,] Merlin suggested. [There's got to be something worth finding.]

"Very well. But be careful."

* * *

Merlin waited until Edwin was summoned for a formal audience with the king, then he quietly slipped into the visiting physician's chambers. Looking around, he spotted the box that Edwin had snatched from him earlier. There was an inscription on the cover, written in the Old Tongue. Merlin carefully opened the box and saw that it was full of motionless black beetles. Frowning, Merlin removed a beetle and closed the box again. His mission accomplished, he hurried out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Mordred approached Edwin's room, hoping to learn more about the man who had had succeeded in curing Morgana when Gaius had failed. Mordred knocked on the door, calling for Edwin. When there was no response, he carefully opened the door.

Mordred paused in the doorway, intrigued at the sight of Edwin's odd equipment. Then he approached the table. After examining a few astrolabes and a large magnifying glass, his attention was caught by the same box that Merlin had earlier investigated. Mordred also opened it. He wrinkled his nose at the motionless beetles and closed the box again for a closer look at the inscription. He read it out loud, then heard a noise and opened the box again. The beetles had unfrozen and were now crawling around. Mordred quickly closed the lid.

"Very good."

Mordred jumped and turned to see Edwin watching him. Hesitantly, he offered the box to Edwin. Edwin took the box, opened it, and made a gesture at the beetles. "Swefe nu." The beetles went still, and Edwin looked at Mordred again. "You have magic."

Mordred swallowed nervously. "Are you going to tell?"

Edwin shook his head. "Of course not. People like you and I, we must look after each other."

Mordred relaxed. "Did you use magic to heal Morgana? Is that why you didn't want anyone in the room?"

Edwin nodded. "These little angels are how I cured her. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. And only magic can bring _them_ to life. The king is wrong; magic can be a force for good."

"I know," Mordred said eagerly. "Gaius never wants me to use it. He's always insisting that I solve things without magic. But I don't understand. I could make the world a better place with it."

"He is wasting your talent," Edwin agreed. "A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you. I could be that someone."

Mordred beamed. "I'd like that."

* * *

Merlin and a disheartened-looking Gaius met up in their chambers. [How'd it go?] Merlin asked.

Gaius sighed. "Geoffrey would not unseal the records, even for me. Did you find anything in Edwin's chambers?"

Merlin pulled the beetle out of his pocket. [I found this in a box inscribed with the Old Tongue. When I picked up the box earlier, Edwin snatched it away from me. I think this has something to do with how he cured Morgana.]

Gaius pulled out his glasses and put them on. Merlin handed the beetle to him, and Gaius squinted at it. "I have never seen its like before." Gaius pulled out a large tome and began flipping through it.

Merlin coughed to get Gaius's attention. [I've got chores to do, but if you haven't found anything by tonight then I'll look through my spellbook.]

* * *

Later that afternoon, Merlin was lugging Arthur's laundry through the castle when he bumped into Gwen. "Merlin!" she exclaimed, then lowered her voice. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Merlin nodded and set down the laundry. [What is it?]

"You're helping Edwin while he stays in the castle, right?" Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded.

"Does he seem…off, to you?"

Merlin nodded again, and Gwen took a deep breath. "I don't trust him either. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did."

[Did you ever find out where those flowers were from?] Merlin asked.

"You think Mordred was actually onto something?" Gwen said, sounding surprised.

[I think that was very convenient timing for an anonymous gift.]

Gwen nodded. "I'll look into it. And I'll get rid of the flowers." She continued on her way, and Merlin did likewise.

* * *

Unfortunately, Gaius had not found anything by the time Merlin returned in the evening. Mordred was already in bed, apparently asleep. Merlin suspected that Mordred was merely feigning, but he left his brother alone. Perhaps if he gave Mordred some space, the latter would come around.

Merlin pulled out the magic book and scrutinized the beetle. He had only been reading for a few minutes when he heard someone knock on the door to the main chamber. Gaius called for the visitor to come in, and Merlin pressed his ear against his door.

The visitor spoke, and Merlin recognized Geoffrey's voice. "Gaius, you've been a good friend to me over the years. And you've done me many kindnesses. I can't deny you this one request."

"The records?" Gaius asked hopefully.

"I know you wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"You must believe me—a great deal is at stake."

"If Uther were to discover this, he would kill us both," Geoffrey warned.

"It is for Uther's sake that I make the request," Gaius replied. "Trust me, please." There was a loud thump as Geoffrey apparently put the records on Gaius's table. "Thank you, old friend."

Moments later, Merlin heard the door close. Cautiously, he emerged into the main chamber and found Gaius alone. [So, what are you looking for?] Merlin asked.

"I'm looking for two particular people who were executed during the Great Purge," Gaius explained. "I believe Edwin may be their son."

* * *

In the morning, Mordred emerged from his bedroom to find Gaius and Merlin sitting at a table with some books, looking exhausted. "Have you been up all night?" Mordred asked.

"Yes, but it was worth it," Gaius answered. "Where are you going?"

Mordred grabbed a satchel. "I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies for him. He's been teaching me."

Merlin scowled, but Gaius placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Well, you better get a move on then," Gaius said to Mordred.

Once Mordred left, Merlin pulled away and glared at Gaius. [You're _letting_ him spend time with that man?]

"If Mordred is collecting supplies, that gives us time to talk to Edwin," Gaius explained.

* * *

Gaius entered Edwin's chambers without knocking. Merlin followed him in and closed the door. Edwin looked up and gave Gaius a wary look.

"Edwin," Gaius began. "Your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor boy."

Edwin looked confused. "Sir, I am certain that we have never met before."

Gaius smiled amiably, walking around Edwin's table. "I didn't realize who you were until I checked the records. You used your mother's maiden name. You are Gregor and Jaden's son."

Edwin's expression darkened. "They were friends of yours."

"They were sorcerers," Gaius said evenly.

"They practiced magic," Edwin agreed defensively, "and so did a lot of people back then, Gaius."

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are," Gaius warned.

Edwin gave him a shrewd look. "Fine. Fine! Shall we tell him?" Edwin moved toward the door, apparently undeterred by the fact that Merlin had planted himself right in front of it. "Let's tell him. Let's tell him everything. Ooh!" Edwin stopped and held up a finger. "I know. We could also tell him about Mordred."

Merlin and Gaius both froze. "Mordred?" Gaius asked cautiously.

"You didn't know he was a sorcerer?" Edwin taunted. He sighed in mock sorrow and returned to his equipment. "I wonder what Uther will do. You never know with children. Perhaps a drowning, perhaps a beheading…perhaps even a burning."

"You would betray another sorcerer?" Gaius demanded darkly. Merlin surreptitiously used magic to lock the door.

"You did!" Edwin cried angrily. "When you turned a blind eye, and let my parents die at the hands of Uther!" He pointed to his scars. "At least Mordred doesn't have a son who will try to rescue him from the flames!"

Gaius glanced at Merlin, who did not budge from the door. Though Merlin was boiling over with anger, he gave no outward sign of his fury, and Gaius turned back to Edwin. "You're here to take revenge," Gaius stated flatly.

"And I have waited a long time," Edwin confirmed.

"You think I will sacrifice the king to save Mordred?" Gaius asked, glancing again at Merlin. Merlin still did not react, his expression stony.

"Think about it, Gaius," Edwin said threateningly. "But if I find out that you have told one other person, including the boy, I will go straight to Uther."

Someone fumbled with the handle on the other side of the door. Then they all heard Mordred's voice, calling for Edwin. Merlin hurriedly unlocked the door and stood aside.

Mordred entered, then stopped short as he took in the tense scene in front of him. A moment later, he shrugged it off and held out his satchel to Edwin. "I've got your provisions."

Edwin took the satchel. "Ah, thank you Mordred. Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you Gaius?"

"Yes," Gaius agreed. Mordred glanced at his brother, wondering why Merlin would have come along for that, but Merlin did not contradict their story.

Edwin clapped Mordred on the shoulder. "Now, I must get back to work." Gaius and Merlin stiffly nodded and exited.

* * *

Further down the corridor, Gaius grabbed Merlin's arm and forced him to a halt. "You're taking this very calmly," Gaius noted suspiciously.

Merlin scowled, finally allowing his façade to crack. [Oh, I'm angry all right. Edwin is going to rue the day he ever threatened to expose Mordred.]

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning?"

[You'll see soon enough. Everyone will see soon enough.] Merlin hurried back to their chambers and pulled out his spellbook.

* * *

When Mordred came home that night, Merlin quickly hid his project and joined Gaius in the main chamber. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you going to tell me what you're up to yet?"

[I'm going to plant magical poultices in Edwin's chambers. That way, we can expose him without him knowing it was us.]

"And who is to say he won't turn in Mordred anyway?" Gaius asked worriedly.

[The poultices will rob him of _his_ voice.] Merlin glanced at a tome lying open on the table. [Have you found anything more on that beetle?]

"No," Gaius sighed. He handed Merlin the book. "But you're welcome to keep looking."

Merlin frowned. [What about you?]

Gaius made for the door. "I must speak with an old friend."

* * *

The next morning, Mordred gulped down his breakfast as quickly as he could and returned to his new mentor's chambers. Edwin smiled as Mordred entered. "Ah, Mordred. Come here."

Mordred approached Edwin's table, where a small cauldron had been set up. "What is it?"

"How would you like to try your hand at potion brewing?" Edwin asked, holding out a small recipe book. "Try this for starters. It's a simple sleeping draught. See if you can complete it by the time I return."

Mordred looked up in surprise. "Where are you going?"

Edwin waved a hand. "I must speak with the king. Do not fret, I shall return shortly." He exited the chamber.

Once Edwin was gone, Mordred made no move to create the potion. He already knew how to make a magical sleeping draught; when he had discovered that Morgana often suffered from nightmares, he had taught himself a spell to empower the draughts that Gaius gave her. He ignored the cauldron and followed Edwin.

* * *

Mordred peeked through a side door into the council chambers. He watched as Arthur led Gaius before the king. Gaius bowed, then spoke. "Sire, is there a problem? Are you unwell?"

Uther did not meet Gaius's eyes. "This is not an ailment you can treat me for. You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend."

Gaius bowed again. "I regard you in the same way, Sire."

Uther rose to his feet. "You've been here since Arthur's birth…and all that entailed. What I'm trying to do, I think is best for you."

"I am confused, Sire."

Uther began pacing. "I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after."

"You're retiring me," Gaius realized.

"I don't want you to worry," Uther continued. "I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found."

"Because I made one mistake?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow. "Although in truth, Sire, it was _not_ a mistake. It was…" Edwin emerged from behind a pillar, and Gaius trailed off.

"Yes, Gaius?" Edwin prompted.

Mordred waited for Gaius to defend himself, but Uther spoke instead. "It was…unfortunate. I accept that."

Gaius returned his attention to the king. "May I ask who is to be the next Court Physician?"

"None of this was Edwin's idea," Uther defended hurriedly. "Initially he turned down the offer. It's not been an easy decision. But…a younger man, new ideas."

"Yes," Gaius said stiffly.

"You're hesitant," Uther noted, sitting back down. "Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?"

Gaius took a deep breath. "Sire…"

"If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius," Edwin interrupted.

Gaius closed his mouth, and once again Uther spoke instead. "This is difficult for both of us."

Gaius bowed one more time. "I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family all these years." Gaius glanced at Edwin again, then left the council chambers.

Mordred hurried back to Edwin's chambers and pretended he had been working on the potion all along. He was excited at the idea of Edwin staying in Camelot, but he didn't understand why Gaius didn't like Edwin. Wasn't Gaius grateful that Edwin had saved Morgana? Or was Gaius jealous that Edwin was a better physician?

Mordred shook his head and tried to put the matter out of his mind. Grown-ups were strange sometimes.

* * *

Merlin entered the physician's chambers while Gaius was packing. The latter looked up when Merlin closed the door.

[I heard what happened,] Merlin signed. He frowned as he realized what Gaius was doing. [You're not leaving?]

"It's for the best," Gaius said sadly.

[No!] Merlin begged. [Just give me one more day!]

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, I admire your tenacity, but it is too late. I will find somewhere outside Camelot to set up a small practice."

Merlin gritted his teeth. [Then Mordred and I will join you.]

Gaius gave a small smile. "Merlin, you both are like sons to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life."

[And you are the closest to a father that I have ever known,] Merlin replied.

Gaius gave Merlin a long look. "Then, as a father, I must tell you that you belong here, in Camelot. Promise me you will not waste your gifts. Look after Mordred."

[I always do. But he needs both of us.]

Gaius shook his head. "I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there's nothing you can do or say to persuade me otherwise."

[What about your old friend?] Merlin demanded. [Didn't he have any advice for you?]

A shadow crossed Gaius's face. "My time in Camelot is done. Give Mordred my love."

Merlin gritted his teeth and stormed out of the room, silently swearing vengeance on Edwin.

* * *

Mordred spent the entire day with Edwin. The new physician actually encouraged Mordred to use magic for the smallest things, and Mordred was thoroughly enjoying himself. Late in the day, Edwin briefly left and returned with enough food for the two of them to share the evening meal. They sat down at a table in the corner and began eating.

"So, Mordred," Edwin began. "I am to replace Gaius as the Court Physician."

"When?" Mordred asked, feigning ignorance.

"Today," Edwin answered. "I could take you on as my official apprentice."

Mordred smiled happily. "I'd like that."

* * *

After dinner, Edwin picked up a potion. "If we are to use magic to better Camelot, there is something we must do first."

"What?" Mordred asked curiously.

"We must rid the kingdom of Uther Pendragon."

"You mean _kill_ him?" Mordred demanded, taken aback.

Edwin's expression darkened. "So many of our kind have perished at his hands. My parents burned on his pyres. And if you are discovered, he will not care that you are a child. You are better off with him dead."

Mordred swallowed. "I know. My druid clan was attacked on his orders. My entire birth family was killed. The knights would have killed me too, and I was just a baby."

Edwin nodded. "Then you understand. He must suffer, as they suffered."

Mordred hesitated. "But Mother always says he hates magic because he's already suffering, and we should feel sorry for him.

"Mother?" Edwin repeated, surprised. "I thought you said your mother died when you were a baby."

"I was taken in by a woman from a nearby village that traded with the clan," Mordred explained. "I call her Mother. And I don't think she'd approve of this."

Any lingering warmth vanished from Edwin's face. "You are either with me, or against me."

Mordred thought about this for a long moment. Did he really want Uther dead? He had no reason to like the man. And he _would_ be safer without Uther in power. But…murder was against everything that Gaius and his mother had ever taught him. And…Merlin had said that the king wasn't really a monster.

Mordred took a deep breath and moved between Edwin and the door. "I won't let you kill Uther."

"And _you_ propose to stop me?" Edwin jeered.

Mordred looked around and saw an axe hanging on the wall. A flash of his eyes brought the axe to his hands. He lifted it, trying to look threatening.

Edwin tutted. "Trying to fight magic with steel? Forp fleoge." The axe flew out of Mordred's hands, then turned so that the blade faced Mordred. It flew toward him, and Mordred backed away. Edwin narrowed his eyes. "Swilte, Mordred."

Mordred tried to push back at the axe with his own magic, but Edwin's magic was overpowering his. He backed up until he hit a pillar. Thinking quickly, he ducked, and the axe lodged itself in the stone. Edwin simply smiled cruelly and lifted a hand to cast another spell.

With a sickening jolt of terror, Mordred realized that he was thoroughly outmatched. It was time to swallow his pride. _Merlin, help! Edwin's attacking me!_

* * *

Merlin was just finishing the final poultice when he heard Mordred's panicked plea. He instantly dropped the poultice and raced out of the room, not even bothering to hide it. _I'm coming, Mordred. Just hold on._

Merlin soon arrived in the room to find Mordred huddled against a pillar, now surrounded by a ring of fire. Merlin immediately saw red. _What happened?_ he demanded.

 _Edwin wanted to kill the king,_ Mordred answered. _I couldn't let him!_

Edwin smirked at Merlin. "This is none of your business, half-wit. Run along now."

Merlin's eyes flashed and the ring of fire vanished. He glared coldly at Edwin. _I am not a half-wit._

Edwin raised his eyebrows. _Impressive. You're wasted as a servant. Join me against Uther, and together we could rule the kingdom._

 _Were you going to place an Elanthia beetle in his ear?_ Merlin asked, allowing Mordred to hear the accusations as well. Edwin started in surprise. _Yes, I discovered your dirty little secret. They're enchanted to enter the brain and feed on it until they devour a person's very soul. You hid one in the flowers you sent to Lady Morgana._ Mordred's jaw dropped.

 _A necessary ruse to get inside the castle_ , Edwin said dismissively. _I never intended for her to die. Just think about it—you could rise above your lowly station. You could recover your voice._

 _I have all the voice I need._ Merlin's eyes flashed again. Edwin fell to the ground, struggling against invisible restraints. Merlin approached and knelt over him. _You tried to kill my little brother. No one gets away with that. No one._ Merlin pulled the beetle out of his pocket and placed it by Edwin's ear. _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu._ Edwin's eyes widened as the beetle crawled inside.

Mordred stood up and shakily walked over to his brother. _Merlin, what are you doing?_

 _Protecting you,_ Merlin said coldly.

Mordred shook his head. _No. You protected me when you got rid of the fire. Now you're just torturing him._

 _He deserves it._

 _But we have to be better than him,_ Mordred urged. _You said our magic doesn't make us into monsters. Prove it._

Merlin stared at Edwin for a few moments longer, pure rage boiling in his veins. Then he blinked, realizing what he was doing. He was actually taking _pleasure_ in the suffering of another human being. Disgusted with himself, Merlin quickly grabbed a small knife from the nearby table and slit Edwin's throat.

Mordred averted his eyes, nauseated by the sight. _Thank you._

Merlin grabbed a sheet and placed it over Edwin's body. _No. Thank_ you _. You stopped me from becoming something I never want to be._

 _What do we do now?_ Mordred wondered.

 _I've got some magical poultices I was planning to plant in his chambers. If I "find" them for Arthur, no one will question my killing Edwin to protect you._ Merlin rose to his feet and made for the door. He stopped short when he nearly ran into Gaius. [What are you doing here? I thought you left.]

"I came back to make a stand against Edwin," Gaius replied. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Edwin's covered form. "Though it appears that you had the matter well in hand."

Merlin averted his eyes, ashamed of what he had done. [It's over. He's gone.]

* * *

In the morning, Arthur scarcely paid attention to his breakfast, instead shooting thoughtful looks at Merlin. Eventually, he spoke. "Was that the first time you ever killed a man?"

Merlin immediately stiffened. [I don't want to talk about it.]

"You did the right thing," Arthur said quietly. "Not only did you save Mordred's life, you saved all of Camelot from having to suffer a sorcerer as a physician."

Merlin briefly clenched a fist, unwilling to explain what was really bothering him. [If I didn't feel guilty for what I did, then I would be no better than Edwin.]

"True," Arthur conceded. "But you can't let the guilt eat you alive. What's done is done."

* * *

Later that morning, Morgana passed Merlin and Mordred in the hallway. She stopped short and gave them a hopeful look. "So, have you two finally made up?"

Merlin grinned as Mordred answered. "Yes. We have."

Morgana smiled. "I suppose it's hard to stay mad at him when he saved your life." She turned to Merlin. "Is it true that Edwin made me ill in the first place?"

Merlin grimaced and nodded.

Morgana pursed her lips. "I'm glad you discovered the truth. I tried to tell Uther not to get rid of Gaius, but he wouldn't listen."

Merlin shrugged. [Well, Gaius is back as Court Physician now, and I don't think Uther is going to send him away again any time soon.]

Morgana nodded. "Indeed. So, Merlin…care to tell me how your friend Will got you stuck in a tree?"

Merlin shot Mordred a look of betrayal. _You told her about the tree?!_

Mordred grinned wickedly. "Well, it all started when Will said he found a kitten…"


	7. The Gates of Avalon

Arthur stalked through the woods outside Camelot, holding a crossbow. Soundlessly, he pushed aside a branch for a better look at his quarry. He crouched down, took aim and fired. The deer fell, killed instantly.

Annoyed, Merlin dropped the two dead rabbits he'd been carrying. Arthur turned around at the noise, and Merlin jerked his head at Arthur's latest catch. [How am I supposed to carry a deer?!] he signed indignantly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you'll manage."

Merlin heaved a sigh and walked over to the dead deer. He crouched down, trying to get a good grip, but then he heard a woman scream and he dropped the deer. Eyes wide, he turned back to Arthur. [What was that?]

Both young men stood stock still, straining their ears to hear more. Somewhere nearby, they could distinctly hear a man and a woman calling for help. Arthur grabbed his sword from where Merlin had dropped it, then raced toward the commotion. Merlin followed.

Four thugs had surrounded a well-dressed man and woman. The man had graying hair and a mustache while the woman had brown hair and looked to be about Arthur and Merlin's age. Both carried intricately carved wooden staves, each topped with a large blue jewel. The man was doing his best to shield the woman while the thugs demanded money.

Arthur pulled out his crossbow again and fired an arrow straight into a thug's heart. The remaining men looked around for their comrade's attacker and quickly spotted Arthur. One thug raced at the prince, drawing his sword. Arthur dropped the crossbow, drew his own sword and met the blow. The other two thugs briefly continued their assault on the man and woman, then joined the attack on Arthur.

Fortunately, Arthur was more than capable of holding off multiple opponents. He constantly turned around, keeping all of his attackers in sight, and managed to knock two of them to the ground. The fight evened, Arthur turned his full attention to the remaining thug. He failed to notice when one of the thugs regained his feet and tried to sneak up on the prince.

Unable to shout a warning, Merlin frantically looked around for something he could do to help. He spotted a tree branch over the man's head, and a quick spell collapsed the branch onto the thug's head. The thug crumpled, knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile, Arthur succeeded in stabbing his opponent. The other downed thug also regained his feet, but Arthur turned around and glared at him. The man wisely fled for his life. Arthur then noticed the other thug lying under the branch, and he glanced up at the tree. "Stroke of luck," he muttered.

Throughout all this, the thugs' would-be victims had clung to each other. Arthur lowered his sword and cautiously approached them. "Are you all right? They didn't hurt you?"

The woman smiled at Arthur and lowered the hood of her cloak. "No. Thanks to you. I'm Sophia, and this is my father Aulfric."

"Arthur Pendragon, at your service," Arthur replied, kissing Sophia's hand.

Aulfric ignored Arthur, instead glaring at Merlin. Merlin swallowed and met his gaze. He really hoped that Aulfric hadn't seen what had happened with the tree branch.

* * *

Once they returned to Camelot, Arthur brought the two travelers before the court. Aulfric bowed to Uther before speaking. "My name is Aulfric, heir of Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia." Aulfric gestured to his daughter, who curtsied.

"You're a long way from home," Uther observed. "What brings you to Camelot?"

"Our home was sacked by raiders. We barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry."

"These are dangerous times," Uther commented sympathetically. "What will you do?"

"We travel west to Caerleon where we have family, and—I hope—a new life."

"You must stay here a while, break your journey," Uther offered. "A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot."

Again, Aulfric bowed and Sophia curtsied. A steward stepped forward to show the visitors around the castle, and Arthur and Sophia smiled at each other as the latter exited. Merlin noted this with mild amusement.

* * *

"Make sure you put her in a decent room," Arthur ordered, opening the door and walking into his chambers. He tossed his sword and gloves onto his bed.

Merlin coughed. [The one next door is empty.]

"The one next door's fine," Arthur agreed, taking off his jacket. "Excellent, in fact." He frowned when he noticed Merlin's amused expression. "I'll have you know, my intentions toward Sophia are strictly honorable."

Merlin snorted, though his hands were occupied disassembling the crossbow and he did not comment.

Arthur sighed. "Put her in a room on the other side of the castle. It's warmer, more comfortable."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. [If your intentions are honorable, then what's wrong with her staying next door?]

Arthur stopped to think about this. "Nothing. You've convinced me, put her in the room next to mine."

* * *

Half an hour later, Merlin finished setting up Sophia's guest chambers. He then fetched Sophia and led her to the room. Once they arrived, he handed her a blanket. She glared at him and slammed the door in his face.

Bewildered by Sophia's hostility, Merlin turned to leave. To his surprise, he saw Morgana standing a little ways down the hallway, looking as though she'd seen a ghost. "Who is that?" Morgana asked shakily.

[Lady Sophia of Tír-Mòr. Arthur rescued her and her father in the woods.]

"She can't stay here," Morgana said nervously.

Merlin gave her a curious look. [Why not? The king said she and her father are welcome in Camelot.]

Morgana stared in the direction of Sophia's chambers for a few moments, seemingly debating whether or not to say what was on her mind. At long last, she tore her gaze away. "No reason." With that, she hurried back down the corridor.

Merlin watched her go, confused. Then he shrugged and went back to his chores.

* * *

Mordred was helping Gaius prepare some potions when the door opened and Morgana walked in. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," she said.

Gaius took a flask off the flame and set it down on the work bench. "Nonsense, our favorite patient is always welcome."

"Gaius…" Mordred interrupted. Morgana looked past Gaius's shoulder, a disturbed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about the mess," Gaius continued. "If we'd known you were coming, we would have tidied up a bit."

"Gaius!" Mordred cut in again.

"Mordred, it's not polite to interrupt," Gaius scolded.

"I think he's trying to tell you your bench is on fire," Morgana said worriedly, still looking over Gaius's shoulder.

"My bench is on fire?" Gaius repeated in surprise, turning around. His flask had caught fire, and the flames were spreading to the work bench. "My bench is on fire!" He grabbed a pair of tongs and quickly picked up the burning flask. Mordred held out a bucket of water, and Gaius dropped the flask into it.

Mordred put down the bucket and turned to Morgana. "Is something wrong? You look worried."

Morgana hesitated, glancing at Mordred. Then she steeled herself and spoke to Gaius. "I had another dream. I saw Arthur lying underwater, drowning. And there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here! In Camelot!"

"The mind plays tricks," Gaius said soothingly. "It borrows from everyday life and plays out its own fantasies."

Morgana shook her head. "But I had this dream _before_ she came to Camelot!"

"You must be mistaken," Gaius said calmly.

"I know what I saw!" Morgana insisted. "It was so real, so vivid. She's going to kill him!"

Gaius gently gripped her shoulders. "These are just dreams, Morgana, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made up for you?"

Morgana shook her head again. "It doesn't help."

Gaius walked over to another table and picked up a small bottle. "Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep."

"Thank you, Gaius," Morgana said, taking the potion. She headed toward the door, still looking troubled.

Gaius called her back. "Morgana! Don't bother telling Uther about this. No need to worry him."

Morgana nodded and left. Mordred frowned at Gaius, then followed her. "I believe you," he stated.

Morgana turned back to look at him. "Thank you, Mordred. But—no offense—what exactly can _you_ do about it?"

"I'll talk to Merlin," Mordred suggested. "He can try to keep Arthur away from her."

Morgana nodded, not looking particularly reassured. "Well, I suppose it's something." She continued toward her chambers.

 _Merlin?_ Mordred called. _Do you know of any women who just recently came to Camelot?_

 _Yes, Lady Sophia of Tír-Mòr, why?_

 _Morgana had a dream about her before she even got here,_ Mordred revealed. _And in the dream, Sophia killed Arthur!_

 _You think the dream is a warning?_ Merlin suggested worriedly.

 _I think you should keep Arthur away from Sophia. Just to be sure._

 _That might be difficult, but I'll try,_ Merlin promised.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur watched as Merlin made up his bed. "I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today," Arthur announced.

Merlin instantly dropped the sheets in a heap. [Aren't you supposed to go on patrol this morning?]

"Yes," Arthur agreed, unconcerned. "So, I need you to cover for me."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. [You want me to lie? To the king? Who, I might add, doesn't even understand my language?]

"Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances," Arthur wheedled.

[Have you forgotten what happened the last time I tried to talk to the king on your behalf?] Merlin objected. [I'm not doing it again unless it's another life-or-death situation!]

"Come on, Merlin. I need you to do this for me. I can't _order_ you to lie to my father for me, but…you'll be a friend for life if you do."

[A friend wouldn't ask me to do this,] Merlin retorted. [You've only just met her, is she really worth abandoning your duties?]

"Absolutely," Arthur stated. "I'm going, whether you cover for me or not."

Merlin sighed and continued making the bed, concerned by this turn of events. He mentally relayed the news to an increasingly worried Mordred.

* * *

A short while later, Mordred and Morgana watched from Morgana's window as Arthur and Sophia rode out through the courtyard. "Well, so much for keeping Arthur away from her," Morgana muttered.

"I'm sure Merlin tried," Mordred defended. He bit his lip. "Maybe you should ask the king to keep them apart?"

Morgana snorted bitterly. "And how would I explain my request? Tell him that I can see the future?"

"But if Arthur's life is in danger…"

"He'll think it's magic," Morgana said sadly. "You _know_ how he reacts to that."

"But you're his ward," Mordred persisted. "He wouldn't hurt _you_."

Morgana shook her head. "Uther hates magic more than he cares for me."

"So then what _do_ we do?"

"I'm going to have to try and stop her myself," Morgana decided, her voice shaky but determined. "You should stay out of it, Mordred. You could get hurt."

Mordred sighed. He knew that Morgana meant well, and that she didn't even know about his magic, but he wished people would stop treating him like he was helpless. He nodded, just to put Morgana's mind at ease, then left.

* * *

Mordred made his way to Sophia's guest chambers. He checked that no one was watching, then pushed open the door and cautiously entered. Once inside, he walked around the room, hoping to find something suspicious to back up Morgana's worries. Eventually, he spotted one of the staves against the far wall. Upon closer inspection, Mordred discovered that there was a strange script carved into the staff.

"Can I help?"

Mordred whirled around to see Aulfric standing right behind him, looking highly displeased. Mordred gulped; he must have entered the wrong guest room. "Sorry," he said quickly. "The door was open, I thought no one was staying here."

"Well I am, and you're trespassing," Aulfric said angrily. For a moment, his eyes flashed red.

Mordred bowed, trying to hide his surprise. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." He hurried toward the door.

"Make sure you don't," Aulfric called threateningly.

Outside the room, Mordred nearly ran straight into Merlin. Merlin quickly noticed his brother's agitation. _Mordred, did something happen?_

 _Aulfric's eyes just turned red!_ Mordred answered, slightly spooked. _I'm not sure he and Sophia are even human!_

Merlin grimaced. _You'd better talk to Gaius, then._

 _Aren't you coming?_

Merlin sighed. _Arthur is unbelievably messy when he's in love. I've got a lot of cleaning to do._

* * *

Mordred burst into Gaius's chambers without knocking. "Gaius, do you know of any magical creatures that look human but sometimes have red eyes?"

"Mordred!" Gaius scolded. Gwen was in the room, giving Mordred a curious look.

"I…uh…" Mordred stammered. "I ran into Lord Aulfric. He got mad at me and his eyes turned red."

Gwen's eyes widened. "You think he's some sort of magical creature?"

"I'll look into this, Gwen," Gaius quickly promised. "You just take this draught to Morgana. And best not mention this to her." Gwen nodded, took the sleeping draught and left the room.

Mordred turned to Gaius, bewildered. "Why don't you want Morgana to know? She's the one who had that dream!"

Gaius sighed. "That is precisely why she must not know. Have you ever heard of Seers?"

"They're supposed to be able to see the future, right? Like prophets?"

"It's said to be an innate ability," Gaius explained. "Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see _is_ the future, it comes to them in their dreams."

"So, you're saying Morgana is a Seer?"

Gaius sat down. "I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she said she'd dreamt had come to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic."

Mordred sat down as well. "But why don't you want her to know?"

"If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must remain a secret."

Mordred still didn't see why that meant Morgana couldn't know, but he decided that there were more important matters to deal with. "So, do you have any idea what Sophia and Aulfric are?"

Gaius stood up again. "Not yet. It would help if I had a little more to go on."

"I found a staff, in Aulfric's room," Mordred offered.

Gaius frowned in disapproval. "Mordred, you snuck into Aulfric's room?"

"I thought it was Sophia's!" Mordred defended. "I knew she was out riding with Arthur and I wanted to see if I could find any clues about what she's up to! Anyway, the staff had a big blue gem and this strange script on it. It wasn't the Old Tongue."

"Hmm." Gaius walked over to a bookshelf and pulled out a large tome. "See if you can find the same script in here."

* * *

Merlin was scrubbing Arthur's floor when the prince returned. He coughed. [So, how'd it go?]

"Like _you'd_ care," Arthur said grumpily.

[I don't approve of abandoning one's duties, but that doesn't mean I want you to be miserable.]

Arthur sighed. "It _was_ going well…until the patrol mistook us for bandits and fired at us. They nearly hit Sophia."

Merlin raised his eyebrows at this. A pity the arrow had apparently missed. But he wasn't going to say that to Arthur. [Is she all right?]

"She's a little shaken up, but she's fine," Arthur replied. "I took her straight back to the castle. Her father would never forgive me if I let something happen to her."

[Best not get on her father's bad side,] Merlin agreed.

* * *

When Merlin returned to Gaius's chambers that night, he sighed and collapsed into a chair. [Found anything about Aulfric?]

Mordred shook his head. "No. This book is _huge_! I've looked at so many ancient scripts, my eyes are blurring!"

Merlin stood back up and went to place a hand on Mordred's shoulder. [You can do it. I have faith in you.] He turned to Gaius. [Arthur has fallen very quickly for Sophia. Do you suppose he could be under a spell?]

"It's a possibility," Gaius agreed.

[Then there's no way I'll be able to talk him out of spending time with her,] Merlin concluded worriedly.

Gaius nodded grimly. "To be honest, it's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur."

* * *

The next morning, Arthur was due to attend a knighting ceremony. Merlin brought out Arthur's armor, hoping against hope that the prince would actually attend, but he was unsurprised to see Arthur walk into the room dressed in casual clothing.

Merlin sighed and dropped the armor. [I don't suppose you've got any plans on attending the ceremony either?]

"None whatsoever," Arthur agreed casually.

[You know, if you keep this up, your father is liable to put you under lock and key,] Merlin warned.

"He wouldn't if you'd cover for me," Arthur argued.

[You could just wait until _after_ the ceremony to see Sophia.]

"Why would I want to do that?" Arthur asked, bewildered. "She's incredible!"

Merlin sighed again. [Good luck.]

* * *

A few hours later, Uther burst into Arthur's chambers. Merlin quickly put down the clothing he'd been folding, stood up and bowed his head. Uther cast a cursory glance around the room before looking at Merlin and narrowing his eyes. "Where's my son?"

Merlin shook his head and coughed, hoping Uther would remember that he couldn't answer.

The king apparently didn't get the message, and he glared at Merlin. "Answer me, boy."

Merlin coughed again.

"You will tell me where he is, or I will have you thrown in the stocks."

Merlin coughed a third time and tapped his throat.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Merlin trudged back into the physician's chambers, covered in rotten fruit. Gaius looked up in surprise. "Merlin, what happened?"

[Uther forgot I can't speak and asked me where Arthur is,] Merlin grumbled. [I tried to remind him, and he threw me in the stocks for insolence.] He walked over to a bucket and began washing himself off.

"That's not fair," Mordred complained.

Merlin paused and looked up. [You do realize you're talking about the man who would have us executed for being born?]

"Merlin!" Gaius scolded. "Uther may be an extremist with regards to magic, but he takes better care of his people than most kings. Would Cenred have investigated if your village reported that it was being attacked by a griffin?"

[Probably not,] Merlin conceded. [Not sure Cenred even cares that Ealdor is in his kingdom.]

Mordred sighed. "I've been looking all day, and I _still_ can't find that script."

"Keep trying, Mordred, it's bound to be there somewhere," Gaius encouraged.

Merlin finished washing, grabbed a towel and sat down. [Well, we can't just wait for answers. I'll try to stay with Arthur as much as possible.]

Gaius grimaced. "Be careful."

* * *

After supper, Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers as quickly as possible. When he got close, he heard Sophia's voice coming from around the corner. "He's ready. Tomorrow, he'll do what we need him to."

"Good, you have done well," Aulfric praised. "I must go to the elders." He set off down the hallway. Merlin decided to investigate these 'elders', and he followed at a distance.

* * *

Aulfric headed out of the castle, out of Camelot and into the woods. Merlin carefully tailed him all the way to a lake. There, he hid behind a tree while Aulfric called out from the lake shore. "I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! Do tiag-sa ar idbairt do denam!"

A strong wind swept through the surrounding trees. A faintly glowing mist formed over the lake. Several small bright lights emerged from it and began whizzing around at high speeds. Merlin tried to make out what they were, but they sped up and were joined by more lights.

His eyes flashed gold, and time slowed down. The trees grew still. The waves grew sluggish. The lights slowed enough for Merlin to make out that they were blue-skinned fairies with fangs.

Aulfric called out again. "I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon, and a life of immortality!"

For a few moments, there was no response to Aulfric's plea, but then a fairy flew right up to his face and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will _never_ be able to return to Avalon!"

"The crime was mine, not my daughter's," Aulfric argued pleadingly.

"The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter…unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them."

"Thank you!" Aulfric said fervently. "An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all—Arthur Pendragon!"

The fairy hissed. "You think to snatch Emrys's charge right out from under his nose?"

Merlin started. He was certain he'd heard that name before, but he couldn't place where.

Meanwhile, Aulfric laughed. "Emrys has done nothing to stop us! Soon, the Pendragon's soul will be yours, and my daughter will live forever!"

The fairy hissed again, then flew away. The other fairies joined him, and they all flew back into the mist. The mist dissipated and the lake once again appeared ordinary. Aulfric cackled madly. Then he turned around. Merlin quickly pulled his head out of view and raced back to Camelot.

* * *

"Avalon?" Gaius repeated, amazed. "What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon, it must be!"

"What's Avalon?" Mordred asked curiously.

"The land of eternal youth!" Gaius exclaimed. "Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death!"

[Well, I've seen it, and I'm still here,] Merlin signed, confused.

"Extraordinary! What did it look like?"

[Does it matter?! They're going to sacrifice Arthur!]

"And we still don't know who they are!" Mordred added.

Gaius returned to the book of scripts and quickly flipped to a specific page. "Was this the writing you saw, Mordred?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"To hold life and death in your hands," Gaius quoted. "From the writing on Aulfric's staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe."

"Is that bad?" Mordred worried.

Gaius nodded grimly. "They're masters of enchantment. They've almost certainly placed a spell on Arthur. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true."

[There was one other thing. Gaius, have you ever heard the name "Emrys"?]

"Emrys?" Gaius repeated, surprised. "He is said to be the most powerful sorcerer ever to walk the earth. Some believe that he will arise during magic's darkest hour and return it to the land. Why do you ask?"

[The Sidhe called Arthur "Emrys's charge". They seem to think Emrys is protecting Arthur.]

Gaius looked mildly interested. "Well, if that's the case, then this is the first I've heard about it."

Merlin frowned. [I'm positive I've heard the name before.]

Gaius shrugged. "It's a common druid legend. Most likely you heard it from the druids in Mordred's clan."

[Maybe.] Merlin felt like he was still missing something, something big.

* * *

The next day, Arthur requested an audience with the king. Merlin, Mordred and Gaius all quietly filed into the back of the council chambers. Arthur stood inside with Sophia and Aulfric.

"I requested this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance," Arthur announced.

Uther looked up from the sheaf of reports that he had been perusing.

"It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close," Arthur continued.

"Is this where you keep disappearing to?" Uther asked disapprovingly. He glanced at Morgana, who looked less than happy about this development.

"We're in love," Arthur confirmed. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

For a few moments, there was total silence. Then Uther burst out laughing. "I assume you're joking."

Arthur looked bewildered by this response. "No. I'm going to marry her."

"But you only met two days ago," Uther pointed out.

"We're in love," Arthur insisted.

"In love," Uther repeated. "We had no idea you were such a romantic, had we, Morgana?"

"No," Morgana said flatly. "He's full of surprises."

"I'm going to marry her," Arthur stated. "I don't care what either of you think about it."

"I thought you'd come to ask my permission."

"Out of courtesy, nothing more." Arthur turned away and offered his hand to Sophia. They made to exit the council chambers.

"Guards, door," Uther called. The guards crossed their pikes and barred the doorway, and Arthur and Sophia stopped in their tracks. Uther rose to his feet. "Have you forgotten whose court you're standing in?"

"You won't stop me," Arthur said defiantly. "If I want to marry her, I will."

Uther shot Arthur a look of exasperation. "Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr." The guards immediately moved to obey his command.

Shocked, Arthur took a step back toward his father. "What are you doing?"

"And inform the executioner that his services will be required tomorrow morning!" Uther added.

"You can't do this," Arthur pleaded.

"Yes, I can, and unless you show me some respect, I _will_."

For several moments, Arthur glared at his father, then he hung his head.

Uther nodded in approval. "Release them." Once the guards had obeyed, the king turned back to his son. "You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can."

Arthur reluctantly bowed, then exited the council chambers.

* * *

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers and found him packing, dressed in chain mail. The prince looked up at Merlin's approach. "Get out."

Merlin shook his head. [I need to talk to you.]

Arthur scowled. "I decide when we need to talk, and right now we don't."

Merlin walked around the bed and approached Arthur. [You don't know what you're doing, Arthur, Sophia has you under a spell!]

"I ordered you to get out," Arthur hissed. "Now leave me!"

Merlin shook his head. [I can't let you do this.]

Sophia's voice came from the doorway. "I told you people would try to keep us apart." She and Aulfric entered, both carrying their staves.

Arthur looked up. "I know. I won't let that happen."

[Don't listen to her!] Merlin pleaded. [She's controlling you!] A flicker of uncertainty crossed Arthur's face.

Sophia stepped forward. "We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people."

Merlin pointed at Aulfric. [I followed him into the forest last night. They're planning to sacrifice you!]

Aulfric laughed. "Are you really going to take the word of this _servant_ over that of my daughter?"

[I heard everything they said,] Merlin signed pleadingly. [You have to believe me!]

Arthur looked back and forth between his servant and the Sidhe. It was clear that he did not know who to believe.

"Ignore him, Arthur," Sophia urged. "Let's go. Let's leave tonight.

[She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality! If you go with her, you'll die!]

Arthur dazedly shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. We're-we're in love…"

[They're magical beings! Look at the writing on his staff!] Merlin tried to grab Aulfric's staff, but Aulfric snatched it away. His eyes glowed red again. [Look at his eyes! Look at…] Merlin trailed off when he realized that Arthur had turned away.

Merlin approached the prince again, but reeled back in shock when Arthur whirled to fix him with an angry glare. Arthur's eyes were as red as Aulfric's. "I understand everything," Arthur said darkly.

Merlin looked between Arthur and the Sidhe. All three were staring murderously at him. Merlin tried to make a break for the door, but Aulfric pointed his staff at Merlin and chanted a spell. A bolt of blue light shot out of the staff and hit Merlin in the chest, throwing him backwards. His head cracked against the wall and the world went black. He found himself flung into long-buried memories.

* * *

 _The druid camp had dissolved into utter pandemonium. Camelot soldiers were everywhere, cutting down anyone they found. Merlin desperately looked around. "Mother!" he called frantically. "Mother!"_

 _There was no sign of her, and Merlin dodged around the chaos as best he could. A knight swung a sword at him, but one of the elders stepped in the way and took the blow. The man fell, eyes glazing over. For a moment, Merlin stared in horror, but then the knight turned his attention to Merlin. Merlin's eyes flashed, and a nearby tent fell on the knight. Merlin continued looking for his mother._

 _He stopped short when he saw Myra sprawled by the well, covered in blood._ Help, please _, she called feebly._ My son…

 _Merlin knelt by Myra._ Are you all right? Where's Saemar?

Gone _, Myra replied._ They threw him down the well. _Merlin immediately stood up, intending to rescue his friend, but Myra reached out and grabbed his ankle._ No! It's too late! Find Mordred…in the hollow tree on the west side of camp…I came back for Saemar…

 _Merlin swallowed and nodded._ I'll find him. I promise.

 _Myra smiled weakly._ Thank you, Emrys. Look after him… _She heaved one last breath, then her eyes glazed over, just like the elder._

Emrys? _Merlin asked confusedly._ What's Emrys?

 _Myra did not reply. She was gone. Just like that elder. Just like Saemar. Just like so many other people whom Merlin had known for as long as he could remember._

 _Shakily, Merlin stood up and ran for the woods. Once he reached them, he made his way along the edge of the camp. Finally, he spotted the hollow tree that Myra had mentioned. He could hear an infant squalling inside. Unfortunately, a nearby knight with sandy brown hair heard it too and began advancing on the tree._

 _For a moment, Merlin froze in fear. He glanced into the woods. There were no soldiers in that direction. And no one was looking at him. He could make a run for it…but he had promised Myra._

 _Merlin took a deep breath and ran to the hollow tree. He placed himself between the knight and Mordred. "Leave him alone!" Merlin begged. "He's just a baby!"_

 _A look of regret crossed the knight's face. "King's orders. No prisoners." He lifted his sword, preparing to strike, but Merlin magically sent the sword flying out of his hands. All regret vanished from the knight's expression, replaced with cold fury._

 _The knight reached out with his bare hands and grabbed Merlin by the neck. His hands tightened, and Merlin couldn't breathe. Feebly, he tried to push the hands away, but to no avail. The knight was too strong. Merlin's head was spinning, and his throat burned with agony. He struggled uselessly. Blackness began dancing at the edge of his vision, and he felt himself slipping away. A jolt of pure terror shot through him._

 _Suddenly, the pressure vanished. The knight went flying and hit his head on a nearby tree. There, he slumped down, eyes glazing with death. Merlin took in huge gulps of air, staring in horror. He hadn't meant to kill anyone!_

 _An angry yell made Merlin look up. Several more soldiers were running toward him. Almost without thinking, Merlin slowed time to a near stand-still. He grabbed Mordred and ran into the woods, still trying desperately to refill his starved lungs. He hoped he was running in the direction of home; he could barely focus well enough to put one foot in front of the other._

 _Eventually, Merlin couldn't run any further, and he fell to his knees. He managed to gently set Mordred down before he collapsed completely. He turned his head to look at the infant._ I'm gonna take care of you, Mordred. I promise.

 _Merlin's vision blurred, and he knew no more._

* * *

Mordred paced in Gaius's chambers. He hadn't seen Merlin since yesterday, and Merlin wasn't answering his mental calls. He was beginning to wonder if something had happened to his brother. Gaius was half-heartedly wiping down a table, obviously worried.

Morgana burst through the door. "He's gone! Arthur's gone with her, she's taken him!"

Gaius immediately dropped his cloth and moved to gently grip Morgana's shoulders. "Slow down."

"I know you don't believe me but I'm so sure it's going to happen, my dream is going to come true!" Morgana pulled away from Gaius. "I've got to tell Uther."

"But you can't!" Mordred objected. "He'll kill you!"

Morgana shook her head. "I've got to do _something_ , if I don't then Arthur will die! I couldn't live with myself knowing I'd let that happen!"

"Wait," Gaius soothed. "We've known each other a long time. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes," Morgana agreed, still agitated. "You know I do."

"Then trust me now," Gaius urged. "Stay here, and don't say a word to anyone about this."

"But Arthur…"

Gaius held up a hand, cutting her off. "I'll take care of it." He and Mordred both moved toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Morgana called.

Mordred turned back to her. "We know someone who _can_ help." Morgana nodded uncertainly, and Mordred followed Gaius out the door.

* * *

Gaius and Mordred went straight to Arthur's chambers and opened the door without knocking. When Mordred saw Merlin slumped against the wall, he rushed to his brother's side. "Merlin? Merlin, wake up!"

Merlin stirred. _It's me_ , he mumbled.

Gaius knelt at Merlin's other side. "Merlin, what happened to you?"

Merlin sat up, clutching his head. _They knew…they knew all along, and they never told me…not until she died…_

"Who knew what, Merlin?" Mordred asked. Gaius gave him a quizzical look.

 _That elder died for_ me _…_ Merlin tried to stand up and nearly fell again. Gaius quickly grabbed his arm and helped him find his balance.

"Who died, Merlin?" Mordred pressed.

"Merlin, you do realize I can't hear you?" Gaius added.

Merlin shook his head and his gaze cleared. [I've got to find Arthur. I have to go.]

"You can't, not in this state," Gaius objected.

[I'll be fine, Arthur needs me. He'll die if I don't.]

Gaius sighed. "The Sidhe are a vicious people. You must be careful."

[Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.] Merlin started walking toward the window.

Mordred cleared his throat. "Uh, Merlin…the door's that way." Merlin stopped short and looked around in confusion before heading in the right direction. Mordred bit his lip. "Maybe I should go with you?"

[Yeah, sure,] Merlin replied.

Mordred and Gaius shared a glance. Merlin must be _really_ out of it if he actually agreed to that. Mordred hurried after his brother, giving him a nudge when he nearly bumped into the doorway.

* * *

Mordred and Merlin ran through the woods, heading toward the lake. Merlin seemed to have regained his sense of direction, although Mordred still had to stop him from tripping over several tree roots. When they reached the lake, they found Aulfric loudly chanting a spell. Sophia stood in the lake, a hand outstretched. There was no sign of Arthur; he must be under the water.

Merlin cast a frantic look around, and spotted Sophia's staff lying at Aulfric's feet. A silent spell caused the staff to fly through the air and land in his hand. He pointed it at Aulfric and mentally repeated Aulfric's spell. A bolt of blue light shot out of the staff and hit Aulfric right in the heart. He yelled and exploded, dissolving into smoke.

Sophia screamed and turned at the sound. "Father! No! Emrys, you will pay for this!" She began wading back to shore, but Merlin quickly shot another bolt at her. She exploded, just like her father.

Merlin and Mordred pulled off their jackets and raced to the lake, Mordred calling Arthur's name. Both brothers charged into the water, casting around for the prince. When they did not find him in the shallows, they moved deeper into the lake and plunged their heads underwater. Finally, Mordred brushed against chain mail. _Merlin! Over here!_

Merlin quickly joined his brother, and together they heaved Arthur to the surface. After a few more minutes, they managed to maneuver him to the lake shore. Merlin crouched down to check Arthur's pulse. _He's alive. We did it._ Then he blinked, staring at Mordred as if seeing him for the first time. _What are you doing here?_

 _You said I could come along, remember?_ Mordred said somewhat petulantly.

Merlin gaped. _Why on earth did I say that?!_

 _Well, you_ were _rather out of it…did Sophia call you "Emrys"?_

Merlin grimaced. _Yes, she did. I'll explain after we get Arthur back to Camelot._

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Mordred all sat by Arthur's bedside, waiting for the prince to wake. Eventually, Arthur moaned. "What happened? Where am I?"

Mordred glanced at Merlin. "Can you remember anything?"

Arthur moaned again and propped himself up on his arms. "Oh, my head." He frowned, apparently trying to concentrate. "There was a girl. Sophia, she…I asked my father something about her, I asked him…" Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. "What was I _thinking_?!"

"Well, we did wonder," Mordred said. "Especially when you eloped with her last night."

Arthur turned to him, completely shocked. "I did what?"

"Merlin and Mordred had to bring you back to Camelot," Gaius added.

Arthur looked between them in a mixture of horror and bewilderment. "I don't recall any of this."

Gaius glanced at Merlin. "It must have been some blow."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What blow?"

[When we found you, you were completely beyond reason. I had to knock you out.]

"You knocked me out?" Arthur repeated incredulously.

"With a lump of wood," Mordred added.

"He only did it to bring you back safely," Gaius assured.

Arthur held up a finger and fixed them all with his best menacing stare. "No one can know about this."

* * *

Once they returned to Gaius's chambers, Mordred turned to Merlin. "So, are you going to explain about Emrys yet?"

Merlin shuddered. [When I got knocked out, I dreamed about the raid. Just before she died, your mother called me "Emrys". And before that, one of the elders threw himself in front of a sword for me.]

Gaius's mouth fell wide open in shock. "Merlin, are you saying that _you_ are Emrys?"

"Sophia called him that right before he killed her," Mordred informed Gaius.

Merlin nodded, brow furrowed. [I think the whole clan knew all along. Mother and I had been visiting them for years, and they never told me. I wish I knew why.]

"Perhaps they didn't want to overwhelm you at such a young age," Gaius suggested. "We'll never know for sure."

There was a knock on the door, and Morgana entered. "Sorry to bother you, but I've had some troubled nights."

"Don't worry, I've prepared another draught," Gaius said, picking up another bottle. "Have the dreams stopped?"

Morgana shook her head. "So…what happened to Sophia?"

"Don't worry, she's dead," Mordred assured her.

"Mordred!" Gaius scolded.

"What? Morgana has a right to know!" Mordred turned back to Morgana. "She and her father were sorcerers. They tried to sacrifice Arthur at a lake for some ritual. Merlin managed to sneak up behind them and kill them. Just don't tell Arthur, he'd never get over it if he knew he was nearly killed by a girl."

Morgana nodded, looking troubled. "I won't. And thank you for telling me." She took the potion and left.

"Mordred, what have you done?" Gaius said worriedly.

"She deserves to know!" Mordred defended. "She doesn't plan to tell Uther anyway, how is keeping it a secret going to help? At least now she knows what's happening to her!"

Gaius grimaced. "I know you meant well, Mordred, but that doesn't mean I don't fear the consequences."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not even going to try to make The Beginning of the End fit into this universe, so up next week is Excalibur.**


	8. Excalibur

Merlin and Mordred stood with Gwen by the wall in the Hall of Ceremonies. Arthur, dressed in armor, knelt before Uther. The king spoke, holding a scepter. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?"

"I do, Sire."

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?"

"I do, Sire."

Uther held out the scepter, level with Arthur's shoulder. "And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?"

Arthur reached up and took the scepter. "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service, and to the protection of this kingdom and its peoples."

Uther smiled proudly. Then he turned to the side, where a servant was holding a small cushion with a gold coronet on it. The king picked up the coronet and turned back to his son. "Now, being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." Uther placed the coronet on Arthur's head, then led the court in a round of applause. Arthur rose to his feet and looked around at the court, smiling.

Gwen leaned over to Merlin as she clapped. "So, how does it feel to be servant to the Crown Prince of Camelot?"

Merlin stopped clapping long enough to sign a reply. [Feels the same as being the servant to the not-Crown Prince of Camelot.]

Gwen laughed. "And what about you, Mordred? How does it feel to be the brother of the servant of the Crown Prince of Camelot?"

"It's a _huge_ honor," Mordred answered, smiling happily. Merlin snorted and gave Mordred a good-natured shove.

Suddenly, an armored rider on a black horse crashed through the stained-glass window at the far end of the hall. The rider's black armor bore the scuffs and scratches of countless battles, his face concealed by an imposing great helm. On his left arm, he sported a black shield with a white falcon painted on it.

The entire court gasped, and Arthur and many of the knights drew their swords. Most of the servants fled, though Gwen and the brothers stood their ground. Merlin wrapped a protective arm around Mordred. The black knight advanced down the center of the room and halted in front of the king, to whom he threw down his gauntlet.

For a few moments, there was total silence. Then Arthur sheathed his sword. He bent down to pick up the gauntlet, but another knight beat him to it.

"I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge."

The knight's head snapped to Sir Owain. "Single combat. Noon tomorrow. To the death." He turned his horse and rode away.

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the knight. Mordred, however, looked at the king. Uther looked distinctly unnerved.

* * *

After the ceremony, Mordred paced in Gaius's chambers while Gaius stirred a small cauldron, looking somewhat unnerved himself. Finally, Mordred sat down on the steps leading to his bedchamber. "Have you ever seen this black knight before?"

"I don't believe so," Gaius answered, not looking up.

"What about the crest on his shield?" Mordred suggested. "Did you recognize that?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't see it that clearly."

"So…do you think he's from around here?" Mordred prodded.

"Not likely," Gaius said tersely.

"But then why was the king so worried?"

Gaius finally looked up. "Never you mind the king, Mordred," he said sternly. "His problems are his own. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay, I'm going," Mordred said reluctantly. He stood up, but paused in the doorway. "Gaius? Do you think Owain can beat him?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Gaius said grimly.

Mordred bit his lip and went into the bedchamber. Gaius was hiding something, he was sure of it.

* * *

Up in Arthur's chambers, Merlin helped the prince to remove his armor. Arthur practically had steam coming out of his ears. "He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet."

Merlin paused. [So stop the fight.]

Arthur shook his head. "The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped."

[Can you fight in his place?]

Arthur sighed. "No. Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knights' Code."

[There's a Knights' Code?] Merlin asked, surprised.

Arthur gave Merlin a strange look. "You didn't know that?"

Merlin shrugged. He lifted Arthur's chain mail over his head before answering. [Never paid much attention to what you knights do. Not exactly fond of knights, if you'll recall.]

Arthur put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, don't let the actions of one knight taint your view of all the rest."

[So, the Knight's Code forbids attacking a child?]

"Most certainly," Arthur agreed. Then he paused, staring into space. "Well, unless the child has magic."

Merlin's expression immediately hardened. [That's reason enough to _kill_ a child?]

"Those who use magic cannot be tolerated," Arthur replied.

[What child would _choose_ to use magic?] Merlin demanded angrily. He wasn't sure Arthur would believe children could be born with magic, but he also couldn't ignore that chilling declaration. [A child who studies magic no doubt does so because his teacher suggests it! Is it justice to punish a child for the decisions of a parent or mentor?] He folded his arms, glaring at the prince.

Arthur looked away and did not answer. After a few moments, Merlin snorted angrily and picked up the armor. _This_ was the so-called Once and Future King that the dragon wanted him to protect?

* * *

The next morning, Owain came to Arthur's chambers to prepare for the duel. Merlin helped the young knight with his armor.

"You've never fought in mortal combat before," Arthur warned. "It's different. It's not like the training I've been giving you."

"Yeah, I know," Owain said confidently.

Arthur grabbed Owain by the shoulders and turned him around. "Listen to me! The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him."

"But I have the same advantage," Owain pointed out. "He's never seen me fight."

"True," Arthur conceded.

"You've watched me," Owain said.

Arthur nodded.

"And?"

Arthur hesitated before clapping Owain on the shoulder. "And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

The door opened and Gwen walked in, carrying a red ribbon. "The Lady Morgana asked me to give you this token. She wishes you to wear it for luck."

Owain smiled and took the ribbon. "You can thank her, and tell her I shall wear it with pride. But I won't need luck."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. Overconfidence could get a man killed.

* * *

Drums played as Arthur led Owain into the arena. The black knight was already there, standing as stiff as a statue. Merlin walked over to join Mordred and Gaius at the entrance to the arena. Owain confidently faced the knight, and Arthur stood between them.

"The fight shall be to the knights' rules…and to the death," the prince announced grimly. He walked away to join his father in the royal box.

Mordred looked up at Merlin. _You think Owain is going to die, don't you._

Merlin glanced down at him, his expression as grim as Arthur's. _You don't have to watch._

 _Can't we do something?_ Mordred pleaded.

 _In front of all these people? You'd be signing your_ own _death warrant._

Meanwhile, Owain removed his cape and donned his helmet. He took up his sword and shield while the black knight hefted a large claymore. "Let battle commence!" Arthur called.

The black knight immediately began swinging relentlessly at Owain, who held up his shield to block the attack. Owain managed a few swings of his own, but for the most part he remained completely on the defensive. Eventually, the black knight kicked Owain in the chest, and Owain fell down. He just barely managed to dodge the black knight's next strike, then staggered back to his feet.

"One well-aimed blow!" Arthur urged.

Owain dropped to his knees. He held up his shield to fend off another blow, then stabbed the black knight in the stomach. The black knight did not even flinch, and Owain quickly withdrew his sword and stood back up. The black knight resumed his offensive, and soon knocked Owain to the ground once again. He lifted his sword, then brought it straight down into Owain's heart.

The crowd gasped, and Mordred looked away. The black knight walked over to the royal box and threw down his gauntlet again. "Who will take up my challenge?"

Arthur immediately rose to his feet, looking furious, but Uther grabbed his shoulder and forced him back down. A dark-skinned knight picked up the gauntlet instead. "I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

"So be it," the black knight responded. He snapped his head to look back at the king, who would not meet his gaze. The black knight then walked out of the arena, clearly unhindered by any injury.

Mordred frowned. "I thought I saw Owain land a blow."

"No, he didn't," Gaius said, surprised.

[I saw it too,] Merlin signed. [The sword definitely pierced him. He should be dead.]

"Perhaps he already is," Gaius mused worriedly.

* * *

That evening, Gaius led the brothers down to the burial vaults. Mordred cast a nervous look around from the top of the stairs. The place gave him a curious sense of danger and abandonment. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "You're not scared, are you?"

Mordred shuddered. "The last time I was near dead bodies, I nearly died."

[That was from the water, not the bodies,] Merlin pointed out.

Suddenly, they heard the door slam above them, and the light disappeared. Mordred jumped, then pressed closer to Merlin. "Must have been a gust of wind," Gaius muttered. "We should have brought a torch."

Merlin spotted the faint outline of a torch leaning against the wall. His eyes flashed gold, and the torch lit. He picked it up and looked at Mordred. [Nothing to be scared of. See?] Mordred swallowed and nodded.

The trio continued down the stairs and into a room full of tombs. Each tomb had a life-sized human figure carved on top. "Bring your torch over here," Gaius instructed.

"I still don't think we should break into people's graves," Mordred muttered.

"We're not," Gaius replied. He stood facing a tomb that had cracked open. "I think someone has already broken out." Merlin leaned over the tomb and saw that it was indeed empty.

* * *

Once they returned to the physician's chambers, Gaius explained. "Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine—Uther's wife."

"So, she was Arthur's mother?" Mordred asked.

Gaius nodded. "Ygraine died in childbirth. Tristan blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him." Gaius grabbed a large tome and set it on a table.

[To single combat?] Merlin asked.

Gaius nodded again. "Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

[Men don't just rise up from the dead, no matter how angry they are,] Merlin pointed out.

Gaius flipped through his book and stopped on a specific page. "It's my guess we're dealing with a wraith."

Mordred looked at the picture in the book, an image of a skeleton holding a shield and spear. He shivered. "What's a wraith?"

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave," Gaius answered. "Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again."

[How do we stop it?] Merlin prompted.

"We can't," Gaius said worriedly. "Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it. Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for."

"And what's that?" Mordred asked.

"Revenge."

"On Uther," Mordred realized. No wonder the king was so unnerved by the black knight. "So…does that mean Sir Pellinor is gonna die too?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good," Gaius confirmed grimly.

* * *

The next morning, Sir Pellinor fought the black knight and fared noticeably better than Sir Owain had. Eventually, Pellinor hit the black knight on the head with his shield, gaining the offensive.

Mordred turned to Gaius. "Maybe you were wrong," he said hopefully.

"I hope so," Gaius replied, though he didn't sound confident.

Pellinor and the black knight continued fighting, apparently evenly matched. Pellinor caught the black knight's sword on his shield and stabbed the black knight in the stomach. The crowd cheered, but the black knight stayed on his feet, completely unfazed. Pellinor was so shocked that he left himself wide open, and the black knight stabbed him in the heart.

The black knight lowered his sword and turned to the royal box. A gauntlet hit the ground in front of him. Uther's eyes widened in shock.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

"So be it," the black knight responded. Uther sank down on his throne, obviously distressed by this turn of events.

"Single combat," Arthur continued. "Noon, tomorrow." The black knight nodded, hefted his sword onto his shoulder, and exited the arena.

* * *

When Arthur returned to his chambers later that afternoon, he was obviously in a bad mood. He threw his other gauntlet onto the table. "My father is such a _hypocrite_! He would not prevent Owain or Pellinor from facing the black knight because the Knights' Code demanded they fight, and yet now he tried to revoke _my_ challenge! How am I meant to prove myself to him and to the people of Camelot if he forces me to act the coward? Does he really have so little faith in me?"

[Well, considering that the black knight didn't even flinch at what should definitely have been a mortal blow, I'm not sure it's your combat skills he doubts,] Merlin replied. He unfastened Arthur's hauberk.

"No man is unbeatable," Arthur said confidently. "Pellinor obviously missed any vital organs."

[Why are you so keen to fight him, anyway?]

"Because he's killed two of my men," Arthur said quietly. "It cannot continue."

[Is that another rule of the Knights' Code?]

"No. It's my personal sense of justice," Arthur stated.

Merlin finished removing the armor without further comment, pondering Arthur's words. Apparently the prince's morals _did_ extend beyond the Knights' Code. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred sat at one of Gaius's tables, looking despondent. "Looks like you were right."

"I wish I wasn't," Gaius sighed.

Mordred bit his lip. "If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die just like Owain and Pellinor. We can't let that happen!"

"He is Camelot's strongest warrior," Gaius pointed out. "If anyone can defeat it, he can."

"But you said no mortal weapon can kill it!" Mordred argued. "It won't matter how strong Arthur is, he _can't_ win! So Merlin and I are gonna have to do it." Mordred stood up and headed for his bedchamber.

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" Gaius called.

"With magic!" Mordred answered, returning with the spellbook.

"Mordred!" Gaius scolded. "It's too dangerous!"

"Well then at least let Merlin try, because we can't just do nothing!" Mordred pleaded.

"Very well," Gaius relented. "But be careful."

Mordred nodded. _Merlin? Can you come help me find a spell to kill the black knight?_

 _I'll be there as soon as I put Arthur's armor in the armory,_ Merlin replied.

* * *

That night, Merlin set out to try the spell he'd found. Mordred wheedled and pleaded until Merlin allowed his brother to join him in slipping out of the castle, cautiously keeping to the shadows. Eventually, they found the black knight standing in the center of the training field, facing the palace and holding a black pennant. He was completely motionless.

Merlin reached down to take Mordred's hand, then they each held the other hand out to the knight and cast the spell. Two pairs of eyes flashed gold.

A line of fire snaked away from the brothers and encircled the knight. The flames rose higher and higher, eventually towering above the knight's head. Mordred grinned victoriously, but then the flames began to die down. The knight had not moved, nor did he appear the least bit singed. Within a few more moments, the flames died out completely.

Suddenly, the knight turned his head to look at them. Merlin quickly shoved Mordred behind him and dragged his brother back to the castle.

 _Arthur can't fight that!_ Mordred fretted. _We've got to talk him out of it!_

 _You're right, but Arthur won't be persuaded easily,_ Merlin said worriedly.

* * *

Mordred burst into Arthur's chambers and found the prince practicing with his sword. Arthur lowered the sword and looked up. "Mordred, remember that conversation we had about knocking?"

Merlin followed Mordred in. [Sorry, he didn't give me the chance.]

Mordred ignored both of them. "You have to pull out."

"And why is that?" Arthur asked, obviously humoring Mordred.

"Because he'll kill you!" Mordred said pleadingly.

"Why does _everybody_ think that?!" Arthur wondered, exasperated.

[Remember what I was saying about surviving a mortal blow?] Merlin signed. He walked over to the window. [Even if Pellinor missed all the vital organs, the knight should have been affected _somehow_. But look at him! Standing tall! He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. Doesn't that tell you something?!]

"You're the Crown Prince," Mordred added. "No one wants to see you die over some stupid challenge!"

Arthur inspected his sword, barely paying attention. "I'm not a coward."

Merlin moved back into Arthur's line of sight. [We know that. We've seen you overcome every fear you've ever faced.]

"That's what's required of me," Arthur stated casually.

"But you're _more_ than that!" Mordred said, frustrated. "You're the prince, a future king!"

[You've proved your courage, now you must prove your wisdom,] Merlin added.

"I'm not backing down," Arthur insisted.

"But who will be king if you die fighting some creepy knight?" Mordred pressed.

"I'm not listening to this," Arthur said stiffly.

"But we're trying to warn you!" Mordred begged.

"And I'm warning _you_!" Arthur exclaimed. He whirled on Mordred, sword still in hand. Mordred just barely managed to avoid getting his head taken off.

Arthur immediately stepped back, a look of guilt on his face, but Merlin didn't care. He pulled Mordred away, stepped defensively in front of his brother and glared at Arthur. [Fine. Be an idiot and get yourself killed. See if I care.] With that, he grabbed Mordred's hand and dragged his brother out of the prince's chambers.

Out in the hallway, Mordred wrenched himself out of Merlin's grip and turned to glare at his brother. _Arthur didn't_ mean _to do that._

 _But he did,_ Merlin retorted. _Do you know what he said to me a few days ago? That children with magic should be killed. He might not have meant to attack you_ this _time, but what if he finds out the truth?_

 _You once told me not to blame people for hating magic because Uther has been filling their heads with lies for years,_ Mordred argued. _Wouldn't that be true for Arthur more than anyone else?_

 _Arthur's old enough to think for himself by now,_ Merlin grumbled. _If he doesn't have the sense to see that he can't beat this knight, how is he ever going to figure out that his father's wrong about magic?_

 _So are you going to just let him die now?_ Mordred asked angrily.

 _We tried. It's not our fault he didn't listen._ Merlin started to walk down the hallway, but Mordred raced after him and firmly stood in Merlin's way.

 _Is this because of his attitude toward magic, or because he nearly hit me with his sword?_ Mordred demanded.

Merlin averted his eyes and did not answer.

Sensing that he was getting through to Merlin, Mordred continued. _Don't let Arthur become another Edwin. Find a way to save him, or I never speak to you again._

Merlin heaved a few deep breaths to calm himself, then nodded. _All right. I'll save him. Whatever it takes._

 _Good._ Mordred walked away.

A few hallways down, he ran into Morgana. "Mordred, what are you doing up so late?" she asked in surprise.

"Merlin and I were trying to convince Arthur not to fight the black knight," Mordred told her. "Gaius doesn't think he's even human, did you see Sir Pellinor stab him?"

Morgana nodded. "I think everyone did. But when you say 'trying'…does that mean you failed?"

"He won't listen," Mordred said worriedly. He began to tear up. "I don't wanna see him die."

Morgana wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. "Neither do I. I'll have a go at it, maybe he'll listen to me." She didn't sound particularly confident in her words.

"Thanks," Mordred said, sniffling.

"You should go to bed, Mordred," Morgana suggested. "Standing around fretting won't solve anything." Mordred nodded and obeyed.

* * *

Merlin cast a spell to unlock the door, then snuck into the library. He made his way to the section on mythical creatures and looked desperately for some title that involved the living dead. Then he heard a voice behind him, and he accidentally knocked a book to the ground in surprise.

"How did you get in here?" Sir Geoffrey asked.

Merlin held up a finger and went to Geoffrey's desk, followed by the librarian. He borrowed Geoffrey's quill and a piece of parchment to write out a brief note. When he was finished, he handed the note to Geoffrey.

Geoffrey squinted at the parchment. "Gaius thinks the black knight is a wraith, do you have anything that will tell me how to kill something that is already dead." He looked up, suspicion replaced with concern. "Then Arthur is in grave peril. I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles. Several fables speak of ancient swords that could destroy anything, alive or dead."

Merlin took back the parchment and wrote beneath his original note, asking Geoffrey to show him one of these fables. Geoffrey fetched a book and set it on the desk.

"This is the Chronicle of Beltane," Geoffrey announced, flipping through the book. "Ah, here we are. 'Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath, and found it passing good.'"

Merlin's eyes widened. He ran out of the library, ignoring Geoffrey as he continued reading the fable.

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door of Gwen's house. She opened the door, looking surprised. "Merlin! What are you doing here?"

[I've come to ask a favor,] Merlin replied. He paused, wondering how he was going to explain his request.

"Ask away, Merlin, you know I'd grant you anything," Gwen encouraged. "I mean, not _anything_ —obviously not _anything_ …what is it you want?"

Merlin took a deep breath. [I've come to ask for a sword—the strongest sword your father's ever made. I need it to save Arthur.]

Gwen nodded and went back into the house. A few moments later, she returned with a cloth-wrapped object and unwrapped it to reveal a particularly well-made sword. "My father's been saving this. He's always said it was the best sword he ever made. He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it."

[I'm sure he'll understand, you did it for Arthur. Thank you.] Merlin smiled and wrapped the sword again before returning to the castle.

* * *

Mordred tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Eventually, he gave up and got out of bed. He was about to rejoin Gaius when he heard someone open the door to the main chamber. Then he heard the king's voice. "I'm sorry."

Mordred was not particularly keen on being in the same room as the king, so he settled for peeping through a crack in the door of his bedchamber. Uther closed the other door and approached Gaius. "You knew that one day this business would come back to haunt me."

"Not quite so literally," Gaius said drily.

"I should have listened to you," Uther continued, not meeting Gaius's eyes. "You said that no good would come of using witchcraft at Arthur's birth."

Mordred's jaw dropped. Uther Pendragon, knowingly using magic?

"You wanted an heir, you thought it was the only way," Gaius replied.

Uther did not look reassured. "Nimueh told me there would be a price to pay."

"You weren't to know that price would be Ygraine's life," Gaius soothed.

Mordred held his breath. Were they saying that Queen Ygraine's life had been sacrificed so Arthur could be born?

Uther paced in silence for a few moments, then turned to Gaius. "I cannot let Arthur die."

"Then you must stop the fight."

Uther shook his head. "No, I will take his place."

"Do you know what you're saying?" Gaius objected.

"Ygraine gave up her life for him," Uther stated. "So must I."

"Uther…"

"I have no other choice," Uther insisted. "My death will stop the wraith and Arthur will live. But it means you are the only person left who knows the truth about Arthur's birth. I want you to swear to me that you will keep your oath."

Gaius bowed his head. "I will take it to my grave."

Uther smiled and reached out to put a hand on Gaius's shoulder. "You've always been a good friend…despite my temper." He sobered again. "I have one other favor to ask. Make sure Arthur cannot interfere. Give him a sleeping draught and lock him in his chambers."

"Sire, I fear Arthur will not accept a sleeping draught," Gaius worried.

"Then tell him it is a tonic for the nerves," Uther suggested. "Just make sure he stays in his chambers until after the fight is over."

"I will, Sire."

"Thank you, Gaius." Uther finally stepped back and left the physician's chambers.

Mordred waited a few moments to be sure the king was really gone, then emerged from his bedchamber. "What was that about Arthur's birth?" he asked curiously.

Gaius whirled around, and his eyes widened in surprise and slight trepidation. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Uh…all of it," Mordred confessed.

"Mordred, I need you to swear to me that you will tell _no_ _one_ what you heard, do you understand?" Gaius said warningly. "Not Merlin, and _especially_ not Arthur. Swear it."

Mordred swallowed and nodded. "I swear not to tell anyone, including Merlin or Arthur, what I just overheard."

"Good. Now _stay here_ while I take this to Arthur, and if you're not in bed when I return then I'll make you take a sleeping draught as well," Gaius threatened. He took the draught and left without waiting for a response.

Mordred went back to bed, mind still churning with what he'd heard. Uther had used magic so that Arthur could be born. And now Uther was willing to give up his life to protect Arthur. It seemed that even the magic-hating tyrant was not without his redeeming qualities.

* * *

When Merlin arrived with the sword, the dragon was curled up on his usual outcropping. He lifted his head, looking surprised. "The young warlock. Circumstances must be dire, if you are returning here."

Merlin put down the sword, not yet unwrapping it. _Arthur thinks that child murder is justified if the child possesses magic. And he nearly took Mordred's head off! Tell me, oh mighty dragon, are you sure this_ idiot _is the Once and Future King?_

"Arthur upholds his father's ideals," the dragon replied, unconcerned. "It is your destiny not only to protect him, but to teach him the true meaning of justice. Tell me, young warlock, did Arthur present this as his own belief, or his father's decree?"

Merlin paused to think about this. _He said it was the Knights' Code._

"And did he say that he agreed with this?" the dragon prompted.

Merlin racked his brains, but he couldn't recall any such declaration. _No._

"Then he is not beyond redemption," the dragon concluded. "Is that all you came for, or did you bring that package for a reason?"

Merlin put down his torch and unwrapped the sword. _Arthur's life is in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead._

"So what do you come to ask of me?"

Merlin used magic to float the sword in front of the dragon. _Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?_

"The dead do not return without reason," the dragon said, sounding slightly suspicious. "Who has he come for?"

 _Uther._

The dragon bared his teeth. "Then let him take his vengeance, and the wraith will die without my aid."

 _But it's Arthur who's going to fight him_ , Merlin revealed. _If he fights the wraith and dies, I will never have the chance to teach him anything._

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power," the dragon warned.

 _I know._

"You do not know," the dragon said sternly. "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

 _What do you mean?_ Merlin asked.

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur, and him alone."

Merlin nodded. _I understand._

"You must do more than understand. You must promise."

Merlin nodded again. _I promise._

The dragon sucked in a deep breath. Merlin backed away and covered his eyes, and the dragon blew a steady stream of fire onto the sword. When he had finished, each side of the blade sported a runed gold inlay that had not been there before.

"Heed my words. This sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone."

* * *

In the morning, Merlin took the sword to the armory and unwrapped it once again. Despite his general dislike for weapons, he couldn't help but admire the dragon-forged sword. Then he heard the king's voice behind him. "That's a fine blade."

Merlin quickly jerked to attention and bowed to the king. To his surprise, Uther was dressed in chain mail. He _really_ hoped the king wasn't about to ask questions that he could not answer…again.

Fortunately, the king appeared to have no interest in conversation. "I will be taking Arthur's place," he explained. "Prepare me for battle. You may use Arthur's armor; it's likely to make little difference."

Uther reached for the dragon's sword. Panicking, Merlin grabbed a nearby sword and offered it to the king, but Uther shook his head. "This will be fine. It's worthy of a king."

Merlin helplessly stood there for a few moments, then put the other sword away. Short of physically preventing Uther from using the dragon-forged sword, there was nothing he could do, and such intervention would probably not go over well. Reluctantly, Merlin picked up Arthur's armor and began dressing the king in it.

When Merlin was finished, Uther gave him a thoughtful look. "You show Arthur the most extraordinary loyalty."

Merlin frowned in confusion, wondering what made the king say that.

"There are not many servants who would have drunk poison for him," Uther explained. "Your dedication goes beyond the line of duty."

Merlin distinctly recalled that he hadn't felt he had a choice, but it was probably better to let the king think the act had been spurred by loyalty. He handed Uther the helmet.

Uther took it without removing his gaze from Merlin's face. "I'm glad of your loyalty. Look after him." The king headed for the arena, wielding the new sword.

Merlin stayed put, pondering the king's words. Earlier, he'd been ready to let Arthur _die_ …and why? Because Arthur had nearly injured Mordred without meaning to, and had looked incredibly guilty afterward? Because no one had ever taught the prince that his father was wrong about magic? Arthur might be misguided, but he _was_ honorable, and he could be a great king if only he were cured of his father's influence. The least Merlin could do was try.

With that resolution in mind, Merlin followed Uther to the arena to watch the fight.

* * *

The crowd broke out into surprised (but subdued) muttering when Uther entered the arena instead of Arthur. Merlin walked over to stand with Gaius and Mordred at the entrance.

 _I guess you didn't need to save Arthur_ , Mordred commented.

 _I did, though,_ Merlin replied. _But it looks like I've saved Uther instead._

 _What do you mean?_ Mordred asked curiously.

 _That's no ordinary blade._

Uther walked up to the black knight. "You can have what you came for. The father, not the son."

The black knight turned his head to look at Uther. A soldier removed Uther's cape and bowed out of the arena. Uther put on his helmet.

Both the king and the black knight flourished their swords before facing off. The black knight began a relentless assault that forced Uther backwards. After a few minutes, Uther caught a blow on his shield and began pressing forwards. However, it was not long before the black knight regained the offensive.

Somewhere amid the furious exchange of blows, Uther managed to hit the knight in the head with his shield, and the black knight's helmet flew off. The crowd gasped in horror at the sight of the knight's bare head—it was blackened and eyeless, and the skin was stretched so thin that all could clearly see the outline of the skull. The wraith let out an inhuman snarl before continuing the attack.

Uther was forced to the ground, where he lost his grip on the sword. The wraith loomed over him, repeatedly battering at the king's shield. Then the wraith landed a blow so hard that its sword became stuck in the rim of the shield. After a few moments of tugging, the wraith pulled the shield off of Uther's arm—still attached to the sword.

The wraith lifted its sword and tried once more to remove the shield, but in so doing it left itself wide open. Uther grabbed the dragon-forged sword and plunged it into the wraith's chest. The wound immediately began smoking, and Uther pulled out the sword and backed away so quickly that he tripped and fell over. The wraith dropped its own sword as the wound caught fire. The flames spread until the wraith exploded.

The crowd was shocked into silence. After a few moments, Uther rose to his feet and removed his helmet. The crowd began to cheer and applaud.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred waited in Gaius's chambers while Gaius tended to the king. When Gaius finally entered, Merlin stood up. [What did you tell the king about the wraith's defeat?]

"I told him it was remarkable," Gaius replied. "Have no fear, he does not suspect magic. Though I must say, I'm very intrigued by his new sword. On one side, it says 'take me up', and on the other it says 'cast me away'. Merlin, would you happen to know anything about this?"

[Long story,] Merlin signed evasively. [I'd just as soon not talk about it.]

"Indeed?" Gaius said, raising an eyebrow. "Well, whatever you did, it saved the king's life. I'm very proud of you."

Merlin ducked his head and avoided his guardian's gaze. He had a feeling the dragon wasn't going to be so proud.

Gaius turned to Mordred. "Also, I saw Arthur. He wished me to convey his apologies for, in his words, 'behaving dishonorably and nearly beheading a child'. Dare I ask what that was about?"

"We tried to convince him to withdraw and he got mad at us," Mordred explained. "It's okay, he didn't actually hurt me."

Gaius nodded. "I see. Well, it's lucky for him that he didn't, or he'd have me to answer to."

Mordred snorted. "I think he should be more scared of Merlin."

Merlin shook his head. [I've forgiven him. Like you said, he didn't mean any harm.]

* * *

That night, Merlin heard the dragon calling to him. He obeyed the summons, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Five minutes later, he emerged onto the ledge in the dragon's cave.

"So, does Arthur live?" the dragon prompted.

 _Yes,_ Merlin confirmed. _The sword worked._

"As I promised," the dragon replied, somewhat smugly.

 _But…things didn't go quite according to plan,_ Merlin confessed. _It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther._

The dragon spread his wings and lifted his head, roaring. "No!"

 _I tried, but he just took it!_ Merlin defended. _I can't speak and he's the king, there was nothing I could do!_

The dragon folded his wings and looked back at Merlin, baring his teeth. "The sword was born of the old magic. You have _no_ idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil."

 _I'll get it back,_ Merlin offered.

"You have betrayed me," the dragon snarled. "You are not ready to be trusted."

 _I guess we're even, because I don't yet trust_ you _,_ Merlin retorted. _But I_ will _bring the sword to you so you can destroy it._

The dragon shook his head. "What is made cannot be unmade."

 _So what would you have me do?_

"Take the sword far from here, and place it where no mortal man can ever find it."

* * *

Merlin retrieved the sword from the armory and wrapped it once again. He then set out into the woods. Dawn had broken by the time he reached the Lake of Avalon.

Merlin unwrapped the sword and admired it one last time. Then he pulled back his arm and threw the sword, as far as he could. With a loud splash, it landed in the middle of the lake and sank beneath the surface. He stayed and watched until the ripples faded completely.


	9. The Moment of Truth

Mordred had just finished filling a bucket at the well when he saw an unexpected familiar face in the crowd. "Mother?"

"Mordred!" she cried, running forward to embrace him.

Mordred pulled back, frowning as he noticed that Mother had a black eye. "What happened?"

Mother looked away. "Your brother should hear this too."

* * *

Once the brothers heard the news, they immediately talked Arthur into getting Mother an audience with the king. The next day, Mother stood before the court. Merlin and Mordred stood with Gaius in the rear of the audience chamber.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children," Mother stated. "Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and…if Kanen and his men take our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help."

"Ealdor is in Cenred's kingdom," Uther commented. "Your safety is _his_ responsibility."

"We've appealed to our king, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope."

Uther spent a minute considering this. "I have the deepest sympathy for you, and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth."

"You'll help us?" Mother ventured hopefully.

The king shook his head, looking grim. "I wish I could."

"Surely we can spare a few men," Arthur argued.

Uther leaned back against his throne. "Resources are not the problem."

"Then what is?" Morgana asked, somewhat frostily.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Ascetir," Uther explained. "For an army of Camelot to enter, it would be an act of war."

Mother dropped to her knees. "I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you—help us, please."

"The accord we've struck with Cenred was _years_ in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

Morgana glared at Uther, then helped Mother to her feet. Merlin also glared at the king before joining his mother as Morgana gently escorted her out.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Merlin stood with Arthur on the battlements. "I'm sorry," Arthur said quietly. "If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now."

[You tried,] Merlin signed gratefully. [And thank you for getting the audience with the king.]

Arthur sighed. "I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they lived."

[I'm going back to Ealdor,] Merlin revealed. [It's been an honor serving you.]

"Won't you be coming back?" Arthur asked, surprised.

[Probably. But Kanen is a dangerous man, there's no telling what may happen.]

Arthur nodded. "Of course, I understand. Good luck."

Merlin started to walk away, then looked back. [Try and keep Mordred out of trouble, will you?]

"Of course," Arthur agreed.

* * *

Gwen had offered to help Merlin pack, so the brothers dropped by her house. After filling a few bags with food, Gwen brought out a sword and handed it to Merlin. "Here. Tell me how it feels."

Merlin took the sword, hefted it for a few moments, then put it back down. [Feels like a sword…so, good, I think.]

Gwen looked rather concerned by this assessment, but turned away to bring out another bag. "I've packed some armor for you."

"How is he supposed to carry all that?" Mordred asked worriedly.

"He won't have to," Morgana stated as she entered the house, dressed in a gray blouse and trousers. "We're coming with you."

"You are?" Mordred asked, surprised.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," Gwen explained. "I can mend armor and sharpen swords."

"And I know how to fight," Morgana added.

[But…why would you come?] Merlin wondered.

"If it was the other way around, you'd help us," Gwen asserted. "You already have. You saved my life."

Morgana looked at Mordred. "And you believed in my dreams about Sophia when no one else would. The least I can do is help your village."

* * *

That night, Mordred was despondent as he ate dinner with Gaius. Eventually, Gaius sighed. "Mordred, I know you wanted to go, but right now Ealdor is no place for a child."

"I'm nearly ten," Mordred grumbled.

"Exactly," Gaius agreed sternly. "Your voice hasn't even changed, and you want to play soldier?"

"But I have _magic_! I can fight!"

"Mordred, it's far too dangerous," Gaius insisted. "Your brother needs to focus on saving the village, and he can't do that if he's worrying about you."

"I wish he wouldn't do that all the time," Mordred muttered. "I'm not the baby he carried out of that camp any more."

* * *

Instead of going to bed that night, Mordred looked out of his window. Camelot was so peaceful, so quiet. How could he just sit here, knowing that people from his home village could be dying?

After nearly ten minutes, Mordred made up his mind. He wrote a note for Gaius, packed a few provisions, and hurried to the stables. If he rode through the night, he could probably catch up—especially since he had found a spell to track people.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and the three women made camp. Merlin sat with Mother by the fire while the girls went straight to sleep.

"They shouldn't be here," Mother worried. "Especially the Lady Morgana, isn't she the king's ward?"

[Not that you'd know it. She's the only person I know who isn't scared of him.] Merlin reached up to gently stroke Mother's black eye. [I'm going to make Kanen pay for what he did to you.]

"Promise me you'll be careful," Mother begged. "No one can find out about you."

[They won't,] Merlin promised. [They never do.]

Mother kissed Merlin on his forehead, then walked over to her pack and pulled out her bedroll. Merlin glanced back to be sure that Gwen and Morgana were asleep, then picked up a stick from the edge of the fire. He blew sparks from the tip of the stick and magically made them form a dragon. Mother smiled sadly from her bedroll. During winters when he was younger, Merlin had often made pictures in the fire to cheer her up.

* * *

A few hours later, Mordred found his family and friends. He quietly pulled out a bedroll and set it out between Merlin and Mother, but then he stood up when he heard the sound of hooves. He grabbed Merlin's new sword and went in search of the sound.

A little ways from the camp, Mordred ventured into a foggy clearing. He could hear several birds, but there was no further sign of horse or human—until he felt a sword at his back.

"I have to admit, it was harder to catch up to you than I expected."

"Arthur!" Mordred cried happily, turning to face the prince. He still had the sword in his hand, and Arthur had to duck to avoid his head being taken off.

"Mordred, haven't I taught you to be careful when holding a sword?" Arthur scolded. He snatched the sword out of Mordred's grasp and glared sternly at him. "And last I checked you're supposed to be in Camelot."

"I couldn't just sit there, knowing my village was in trouble!" Mordred defended.

"So you decided to go for a ride through the woods, alone, in the middle of the night?" Arthur asked skeptically.

Mordred folded his arms. "Are you going to make me go back to Camelot?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I won't make you go back to Camelot, _if_ you swear to me that you won't get involved in any actual fighting."

"But I've been learning how to use a sword…"

"Swear."

Mordred sighed. "I swear I won't join any fighting."

"Good." Arthur stalked toward the camp, followed by Mordred.

Once they reached the others, Arthur sat down and began warming his hands at the fire. "How much further is it?"

"A few hours, I think," Mordred replied, sitting next to him.

"Do you know how many men Kanen has?"

Mordred glanced over his shoulder. "Mother thinks he has about forty."

Arthur spent a moment pondering this. "You should get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

In the morning, Mordred woke up to find a very angry-looking Merlin standing over him. _What do you think you're doing here?_ Merlin demanded.

 _Helping!_ Mordred said defensively.

Arthur walked up behind Merlin. "I saw Mordred in the stables, and decided it would be better to follow him than to take him back to the castle only for him to sneak out again later."

Mother shot him a grateful look. "Thank you, Prince Arthur."

"He has already promised to avoid any actual fighting," Arthur added. "I suggest we ride without further delay." Merlin sighed in exasperation before obeying.

* * *

They arrived at the village about mid-morning and found it full of Kanen's men. A man matching Kanen's description stood over the village headsman, Matthew, preparing to bring an axe down on the unfortunate man. Kanen stopped short when Arthur's dagger landed in a post behind him.

Arthur dismounted, sword in hand, and attacked a nearby raider. Several other raiders dropped sacks of food in order to join the fight. Merlin also dismounted and pulled out the sword Gwen had given him. A raider rushed to attack Merlin, and he backed away under the furious assault.

Mordred grabbed a couple of sacks of food and ducked into the doorway of a nearby house. Arthur finished off the raider he'd been fighting while another tried to sneak up behind him. Arthur turned around, but it was Morgana who parried the blow. She made quick work of the man, then turned to Arthur. "Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?"

"That never happened!" Arthur protested.

Meanwhile, Merlin was not faring so well. The surrounding sounds of clashing swords and yells of pain were proving to be a major distraction. He could barely focus well enough to parry the incoming strikes, and he soon found himself pressed up against a nearby house. Just as the raider prepared to make a killing blow, a sword appeared in his chest. He fell to the ground, revealing Merlin's friend Will behind him.

"What's the matter with you, Merlin? You could have beaten him…oh no." Will trailed off as he saw that Merlin was pale and shaking. "I thought you were over that."

[So did I,] Merlin agreed, hyperventilating. [This is stupid, I've encountered bandits before. Just…never so many at once.]

"Breathe, Merlin," Will said bracingly. "Come on, what happened to your old magic tricks? You could probably take on all of Kanen's men if you put your mind to it."

[Easier said than done,] Merlin signed bitterly.

In the center of the village, Kanen mounted a horse. "You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!" With that, he and his men departed.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them!"

"Can't you see he needs a minute?" Will called back angrily.

"We don't have a minute!" Arthur replied, not even looking at them.

"Leave him alone!" Will snapped.

Fortunately, most of the villagers were already outside, and they began gathering around Arthur. Arthur walked over and stood on a stump. Merlin took a few more deep breaths, then joined the other villagers. Mordred and Mother were already there.

"I know Kanen's kind," Arthur announced. "He'll be back, and when he is, we must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare…"

Will pushed his way through the crowd and interrupted. "Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?"

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot."

Will snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah, and I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

"Keep quiet, he's here to help us!" Mother urged.

"He's made things worse! Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge!" Will turned back to Arthur. "You've just signed our death warrants!"

"He saved Matthew's life!" Mother argued.

"It's all right, Hunith," Arthur cut in. "This is his village. What would _you_ have us do?"

Will grimaced, avoiding everyone's gaze. "We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men. We have to give him what he wants."

"Then what?" Arthur asked as the villagers broke into quiet muttering. "Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest, and the harvest after that."

"We'll manage," Will insisted. "We'll survive." The muttering grew louder, and it was clear that most of the villagers doubted Will's assertion.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him," Arthur stated.

"No!" Will snapped. "You just want the honor and glory of battle. That's what drives men like you. Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your people, not ours." He stormed away, followed by Mordred.

"I'll follow you," Mother vowed to Arthur. "If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting." Many of the other villagers chimed in their agreement.

* * *

Mordred found Will tidying up his family's barn. Mordred stopped and stood in the doorway. "He knows what he's doing, you've got to trust him."

Will picked up a fallen pitchfork. "Yeah, he knows how to get us all killed, I can see that."

Mordred took a few steps forward. "When I met him, I hated him too. I thought he was just a big bully."

"Well nothing's changed there then."

"But once I got to know him, I came to see and respect what he stands for."

Will picked up a stand that held a chain mail shirt and a dull yellow tabard. "I know what he stands for—princes, kings, all men like him."

"Will, is this about what happened to your father?" Mordred asked quietly.

Will finally turned around. "It's not. Why are you defending him, anyway? You're just some common-born child, you don't mean anything to him."

Mordred shook his head. "No, Arthur's my friend!"

"Is that so?" Will said skeptically. "With the way he talks to Merlin?"

"He's not like that usually!" Mordred defended. "He came to Ealdor because he saw me leaving and was worried!"

"Really? Well let's wait until the fighting begins, and see who he sends in to die first. I guarantee you it won't be him."

Mordred folded his arms. "I trust him with my life."

Will raised an eyebrow. "So he knows your and Merlin's secret, then?"

Mordred bit his lip and did not reply.

Will snorted, obviously getting the answer he needed. "Face it, Mordred, the two of you are living a lie, just like you were here. You're commoners, nothing more—otherwise you'd tell him the truth."

* * *

That night, Mother gave up the only bed to Morgana and Gwen, which meant that everyone else had to sleep on the floor. Merlin and Mordred stretched out comfortably, but Arthur fidgeted. After a while, he turned to look at the brothers, who were faintly illuminated by a candle on the floor between them.

"Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur wondered.

"Yeah," Mordred shrugged. "The beds we have in Camelot are luxury by comparison."

"It must've been hard."

"It's like rock," Mordred agreed.

"I didn't mean the _ground_ ," Arthur replied, mildly irritated. "I meant…for you, it must have been difficult."

Mordred shrugged again. "Not really. We didn't know any different."

Merlin grabbed the candle and sat up. [Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy.]

"Sounds…nice." Arthur's tone suggested that he didn't think it sounded remotely nice.

Mordred snorted. "You'd hate it."

"No doubt." There was silence for a few moments, then Arthur spoke again. "Why'd you leave?"

Merlin looked away. [It's complicated. Things just…changed. I don't want to talk about it.]

Arthur gave him a curious look, then shrugged and rolled over. "We'll start training the men tomorrow. It's going to be a long day. Get the candle."

Merlin blew out the candle and laid back down. Soon, they all fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Mother watched through the window as Arthur began gathering the villagers again. Then she turned to Merlin, who was standing next to her. "Arthur must care a great deal for you and Mordred."

Merlin shrugged. [He'd do the same for any village, that's just the way he is.]

Mother shook her head. "It's more than that. He's here for the two of _you_."

Merlin put on his jacket before replying. [I'm just his servant. And he feels honor-bound to protect children.]

Mother smiled knowingly. "Give him more credit than that, he likes you."

[That's because he doesn't know me,] Merlin signed flatly. [If he did, I'd be dead.]

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Mother asked quietly.

Merlin scowled. [Those knights who attacked the druids? They were probably his mentors, his teachers. How can I _not_ believe that?]

He walked out of the door without waiting for a response, grabbing an axe and heading to the woods. Collecting firewood seemed a much less daunting task than joining Arthur's impromptu training session right now.

"Merlin!" Will called from behind him. "Where are you going with that thing?"

[We need wood,] Merlin answered.

"We both know that _you_ don't need an axe to fell a tree."

[Well that was your own fault for getting me stuck there,] Merlin signed grumpily. Sighing, he sat down on a log.

"Oh come on, it was funny," Will wheedled. Merlin did not reply, and Will sat down next to him. "There was once a time when you might have pulled a prank like that on me."

[It's a lot harder to find the fun in life when you've seen people slaughtered around you. I guess it made me grow up too fast.] Merlin snorted bitterly and shook his head. [Mordred has no idea how lucky he is that he can't remember it. It's just a story to him.]

"Things are different now," Will said. "You're older, you've got better control of your magic. You could save the whole village."

[In front of all those people? In front of _Arthur_? I have very vivid memories of what happened the last time a Camelot knight saw me use magic. I don't know if I can do this. You saw it yourself, I completely panicked when we rode in.]

"So what if Arthur finds out?" Will challenged. "You fought off a knight when you were ten. If you have to, you can fight off Arthur too."

Merlin shuddered. [I'd really prefer not to end up testing that.]

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred helped Gwen and Morgana as they sharpened swords. Nearby, Arthur was teaching the village men the absolute basics of sword fighting. It was clear that almost none of them had ever wielded a weapon before.

Soon, Merlin and Will walked back into the village with armfuls of firewood. Will looked at the training session, snorted bitterly and walked back into his barn. Merlin walked over to Mordred and the girls.

"There's _no way_ they're going to be able to hold Kanen off," Morgana said worriedly.

Gwen shot a thoughtful look at the training session. "Men aren't the only ones that can fight."

Mordred looked up at Merlin. _I could help too, you know. With magic._

 _It's too dangerous,_ Merlin said firmly. _You shouldn't even be here. If anyone is fighting them off with magic, it'll be me._

Arthur left the men to their practice and pulled Matthew aside. "Matthew, I want you to organize sentry duty to keep an eye out for Kanen and his men."

Matthew nodded. "Be glad to."

"If there's any sign of attack, I want you to ride straight back here," Arthur continued. "I don't want you fighting him all on your own."

Matthew snorted and nodded, obviously in agreement. Then he walked away to carry out Arthur's instructions.

* * *

That night, Merlin couldn't sleep. He had so many worries he could hardly believe his head hadn't exploded. He knew he could save the village, but he wasn't at all sure he wouldn't freeze up when the time came. And although he would far prefer to use some subtle magic that could be passed off as dumb luck, he had a feeling that wouldn't be enough.

Then there was Mordred. Merlin had a feeling that nothing anyone said or did would keep his little brother away from the fight. Even another sleep spell was out of the question, because the raiders were liable to break into people's homes and Mordred would be defenseless.

Gwen's quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. "We don't stand a chance."

"Arthur can't see that," Morgana replied worriedly. "He's too stubborn."

"What was he even doing near the stables in the first place? Do you suppose he was planning to come here anyway?"

"Maybe," Morgana said thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Same reason we did—Merlin and Mordred. Arthur cares more than he lets on."

* * *

The next morning, Arthur gathered a large group of villagers in one of the larger barns. "We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find a way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms—"

A scream outside cut him off, and everyone ran outside. A horse trotted into the village, Matthew's corpse draped over it. An arrow pinned a message to the headsman's back.

"Get him down from there!" Arthur ordered. A pair of villagers hastened to obey.

Arthur crouched by the dead man, a look of regret on his face. Carefully, he removed the note. "Make the most of this day, it'll be your last."

"Matthew! No!" The headsman's fiancée pushed her way through the crowd and crouched by the body, sobbing her heartbreak.

"You did this!" Will called, also pushing his way through the crowd. "Look at what you've done, you've killed him!"

"It wasn't his fault!" Mordred defended.

Will pointed an accusing finger at Arthur. "If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!"

Arthur stood up again. "These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't!"

"You're sending them to their graves!" Will insisted. Arthur looked back at Matthew's body, the guilty expression returning to his face. "You've killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize _this_ is a battle that can't be won?" Will shook his head and returned to his barn.

* * *

Mordred and Merlin entered the barn to find Will angrily kicking a pile of straw. When Will heard them come in, he looked up and scowled. "If you're here to convince me that Arthur is some noble leader here to save us all, then save your breath. I'm not interested."

Mordred lifted his chin. "This is a battle that _can_ be won and you know it."

"But Arthur doesn't!" Will pointed out. "Without magic, we wouldn't have a chance. We'd all be slaughtered. And yet he's trying to convince them all to fight."

[Better that they have a plan,] Merlin signed. [In case something goes wrong. And Mordred, you'd better not be going back on the promise you made to Arthur.]

"But I could help from the sidelines without joining the actual fight!" Mordred argued.

[No,] Merlin insisted. [ _I_ will handle this.]

"Are you sure, Merlin?" Will asked worriedly. "You can't freeze up in the middle of battle again."

[And I can't let anyone else die.]

Arthur stuck his head into the barn. "Merlin!"

Merlin turned to Arthur and signed a response, which Will started to interpret. "He asks…"

"…if I need something, I know," Arthur finished.

Will's jaw dropped. "Hang on a minute, you actually understand him?"

"He's my servant," Arthur answered. "He spends a good portion of every day with me. It hardly seemed fair to force him to always talk through his brother."

Will held up a hand. "No, no, no, hold on…you went to the trouble of learning a new language, just for the sake of your _servant_?!"

"He also defied his father to save Merlin's life once," Mordred added.

Arthur took a few steps forward. "I don't know what your problem is with me, and to be honest I don't care. But don't judge me when you don't even know me. Merlin may be my servant, but he's also a good man and I owe him my life. For that, he will always have my respect." He turned to Merlin. "I was only coming to tell you that there will be a gathering in the common hall tonight." With that, he walked out again, followed by Mordred.

Will turned back to Merlin. "You never mentioned that he knows our language."

Merlin shrugged. [He learned it months ago, I don't even think about it any more. Gwen and Lady Morgana know it too.]

"And what's this about him defying his father to save your life?"

[I told the court that someone was trying to poison Arthur, and the king made me taste it,] Merlin recalled, scowling. [Arthur went on a dangerous quest to fetch the antidote. When he got back, his father threw him in jail for a week.]

Will stood in silence for nearly a full minute, pondering this. Eventually, he spoke in a quiet voice. "And you really think this same man would kill you without a moment's hesitation if he knew the truth?"

[Don't you?] Merlin signed, surprised.

"I did. But if he's done all that…then maybe I really have misjudged him."

* * *

Arthur sat down on a stump to sharpen his sword, and Mordred sat next to him. "Will's father was killed fighting for King Cenred, so he doesn't trust anyone of nobility," Mordred explained.

Arthur paused in his sharpening. "I'm worried the villagers will believe him."

Mordred shook his head. "I don't think so. A lot of the villagers say that Will's a troublemaker. I think most of them just ignore him."

"But maybe he's right," Arthur said, concerned. "I'm treating these men like soldiers, and they're not. You've seen them fight, they haven't got a clue. _You_ could beat most of them, and you're half their size." He looked around the village, then sighed. "We need to tell everyone to leave the village before Kanen returns."

"And leave our homes, our fields?" Mordred challenged. "Most of these people don't have anywhere else to go, nor any money with which to start a new life. Their only hope is to fight Kanen off."

Arthur shook his head. "Mordred, it can't be done. The odds are too great. Even going off alone in the world with nothing but the clothes on their back will give them a better chance of survival."

"Don't focus on the odds, Arthur," Mordred suggested. "Focus on the fact that _we've_ got something worth fighting for. Your knights fight better when you show them that you believe in them. You've got to do the same for this village."

Arthur looked at Mordred in surprise. "When did you get so wise?"

Mordred shrugged. "I live with Gaius. And I pay attention. I'm young, not stupid."

Arthur stood up and ruffled Mordred's hair. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

That night in the common hall, Arthur paced as he addressed the villagers. "Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods."

Gwen stood up. "We're not going anywhere."

"I know you want to help," Arthur said quietly. "But the women can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

Gwen remained resolute. "The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do."

"None of you know how to fight," Arthur argued.

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand," Gwen insisted. Nearly every woman in the village stood up and stepped forward, expressions of determination on their faces.

Arthur caved. "This is _your_ home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you." Many of the women smiled and nodded before sitting back down.

Arthur looked around before continuing. "Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around! In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes—fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and gray, you'll look back on this day, and you'll _know_ that you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight—for your family, for your friends, for Ealdor!" Arthur raised his sword.

Many of the villagers followed suit, taking up the cheer. "Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!"

* * *

Merlin entered the house later that night and found Mother staring into the fire. She looked up and patted the bench next to her, smiling sadly. "Come here."

Merlin obeyed, and Mother stroked his cheek. "I do love you, my boy."

[What's wrong?]

Mother withdrew her hand. "I should never have gone to Camelot. I've ruined everything for you."

Merlin shook his head. [Why would you say that?]

"I know you too well, Merlin. I know what you're planning to do."

Merlin sighed and looked at the fire. [If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am…there is no choice.]

"You can't let Arthur know about your gift," Mother said pleadingly.

[I can't let the past control me,] Merlin argued. [As much as I deny it to myself, Arthur is my friend. He trusts me. Maybe it's time I returned the favor.]

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur both donned chain mail. Merlin picked up Arthur's armor, but Arthur shook his head. "No, not today. Put on your own."

Merlin nodded and put Arthur's armor on a table beside the prince. Merlin then picked up a pair of voiders that Gwen had given him. He managed to put on the left voider, but his hands were shaking so badly that he couldn't manage the right. To his surprise, Arthur reached over to finish fastening it. Then the prince put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "You ready?"

[Nervous,] Merlin admitted.

"Me too." Arthur stood back and held out his hand for Merlin to shake. Merlin took it, and Arthur smiled. "It's been an honor."

Arthur turned away to pick up his gloves. Merlin took a deep breath, then coughed. Arthur turned back around.

[Whatever happens out there today, please don't think any differently of me,] Merlin signed.

"I won't," Arthur assured. "It's all right to be scared, Merlin."

[That's not what I meant.]

"What is it?" Arthur asked curiously. "If you've got something to say, now's the time to say it."

Merlin tried to explain, but his hands seemed frozen. Arthur watched him expectantly, but he couldn't make himself sign a single word. Then Morgana walked in.

"Arthur," she said. "They've crossed the river." Arthur turned to follow her, and the moment was gone.

* * *

The villagers lined up along the main road through the village. Arthur walked down the line, shaking hands with each person. He paused at Guinevere. "Are you frightened?"

"Not in the slightest," she replied calmly.

The villagers dispersed. Arthur and Merlin headed to their hiding spot behind one of the houses, where they watched the woods through a makeshift fence. Eventually, riders charged out from the trees. They scattered throughout the village, but the villagers were nowhere in sight.

"Hold," Arthur commanded quietly. "No one moves until I give the signal."

Kanen stopped in the center of the village. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Villagers pulled up hidden gates all around Ealdor. Arthur looked toward the other end of the village. " _Now_ , Morgana, what are you waiting for?" he muttered.

* * *

Mordred carefully crept out from the cellar where he'd hidden himself. He immediately saw Morgana frantically attempting to start a fire.

"Give me the flints!" Mordred said hurriedly.

Morgana gasped. "Mordred, what are you _doing_ here?"

"Now!" Mordred pleaded. Reluctantly, Morgana handed over the flints and turned her attention to the commotion in the main part of the village. Mordred checked to make sure she wasn't looking, then muttered a spell to light the fire.

The flames immediately spread down a long line of flammable mulch that the villagers had set up, forming a wall of fire. The raiders pulled back and found that they were trapped.

"NOW!" Arthur yelled. Villagers immediately began pouring out of hiding places all around Ealdor, and the sound of clashing swords filled the air.

"Stay behind me, Mordred!" Morgana ordered. She began skillfully battling any bandit that came near their corner. Mordred tried to move to a better angle from which he could help with magic, but he couldn't get out from behind Morgana without passing dangerously close to her sword.

Meanwhile, Merlin once again pressed himself against a house. No matter how hard he tried to focus, he kept seeing druids falling all around him. A raider charged at him, and he froze.

At the last moment, the man was knocked aside by Will, who was wearing his father's armor. Will made quick work of the raider and then turned to Merlin. "Focus, remember?" he urged. "You can do this!"

Merlin nodded and moved away from the house. He stood back-to-back with Will and managed to take down several raiders with his sword. Then there was a lull in the battle, and they both looked around. Most of the villagers were fighting pure defense, rarely landing a single blow.

"There's too many of them," Will muttered. Then he sharply sucked in a breath. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Merlin turned around and saw Mordred inching away from Morgana toward the fray. He suddenly felt a surge of a different kind of panic, and he finally found his courage. He lifted a hand and silently incanted a spell.

Straw began to shift by Merlin's feet. The wind picked up, becoming a dusty whirlwind taller than the houses. A shove of Merlin's hand sent it moving through the village. Many raiders were blown off their horses. Others who were on foot lost their balance. The defending villagers were left untouched. Merlin lowered his hand, but the wind continued tearing through Ealdor.

The horses began fleeing, some of them dragging raiders whose feet had been caught in the stirrups. The villagers took full advantage of the distraction and finished off many of the downed raiders. The remaining raiders fled, chased by the suddenly-victorious villagers. Once they were gone, the villagers cheered. Mordred hugged Morgana, who happily hugged him back.

"Pendragon!" Kanen shouted, emerging from behind a fence. He shrugged off his cloak, removed his helmet, and hefted a battle axe.

Arthur turned to face him. Kanen moved forward, and they battled ferociously. Arthur quickly disarmed Kanen, but Kanen grabbed a sword from the body of a fallen raider and continued the duel. He managed to shove Arthur backwards, but Arthur recovered and swung again. After a few more blows, Arthur stabbed Kanen in the stomach. Kanen grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

Arthur turned to Merlin and Will. "Who did that?" he called.

Will shifted closer to Merlin. Arthur stalked toward them, looking angry. "Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made it happen." He looked back and forth between the two friends, glaring.

Merlin took a deep breath and forced himself to meet Arthur's eyes. But before he had the chance to sign anything, Will cried a warning and surged forward. He shoved Arthur aside just as Kanen fired a crossbow. The bolt lodged itself in Will's chest, and Will collapsed. Merlin lunged to catch his friend. Kanen heaved a final breath and died.

Arthur knelt beside them. "You saved my life," he stated disbelievingly.

"Yeah, don't know what I was thinking," Will replied, his voice tight with pain.

"Come on, get him inside!" Arthur yelled.

He helped Merlin to pick up Will and carry him into a nearby barn, where they laid Will on a table. Mordred, Morgana, Gwen and Mother all followed, along with several other villagers. Merlin, Arthur and Mordred gathered around the table while everyone else stood back.

"That's twice I've saved you," Will said to Arthur, his voice still strained.

"Twice?" Arthur repeated, confused.

"It was me," Will panted. "I'm the one that used the magic."

Merlin put a hand on Will's shoulder and shook his head, but Will plowed on. "It's all right, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me." He turned back to Arthur. "I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming. I had to do something."

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur asked, still a hint of disbelief in his tone.

Will chuckled painfully. "Yeah. What're you gonna do, kill me?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin and Mordred, then back at Will. "No," he said quietly. "Of course not." Will grunted in pain, and Arthur turned to Merlin. "Do what you can for him." The prince briefly placed a hand on Will's shoulder, then exited the barn. The rest of the onlookers followed.

Mordred shifted closer to Merlin, who put an arm around his shoulder. Will looked at the brothers. "I was right about him. Told you he was going to get me killed."

"You can't die," Mordred pleaded, in tears.

"You're a good man, Merlin," Will said. Merlin reached out with his other hand to comfortingly stroke Will's hair. "You both are. And one day, you're going to serve a great king. Now you can keep your secret until he's ready."

Merlin nodded, also in tears. He removed his hand from Will's head to sign a reply. [Thanks to you.]

"This place has been boring without you. Good to see you again."

[You too.]

"Merlin," Will choked out. "Merlin, I'm scared…"

[Don't be, it's going to be all right,] Merlin promised.

"Merlin…"

Will grew still and stopped breathing, his eyes staring up at nothing. Merlin reached out to close them while Mordred buried his head into his brother's chest and began sobbing openly. A nearby shelf snapped from the force of their grief. Merlin wrapped his arms around Mordred.

For a long time, they stood there, mourning for their oldest friend.

* * *

That night, the villagers burned Will on a funeral pyre. The whole village gathered to grieve, along with the visitors from Camelot. Arthur stood beside Merlin.

"I'm sorry," Arthur said, rather flatly. "I know he was a close friend."

[He still is,] Merlin insisted stiffly.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you. That's what you were going to tell me."

Merlin stared straight ahead, not answering.

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin."

Before Merlin fully registered what he was doing, he had punched Arthur in the face. Arthur reeled back in shock, clutching his bloody nose. [And what would you have done if I had told you?] Merlin challenged. [Will is the reason I got up and moved on with my life after I lost my voice. He invented my language and gave me a way to communicate. He patiently stood by me when the littlest of things would send me back into memories no child that age should have had to live with. You're damn right he was a close friend. I'd die before I told the prince of magic-hating Camelot that Will was a sorcerer.]

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered. "I didn't know."

[You never thought to ask.]

"You're right," Arthur admitted quietly. "I truly am sorry, Merlin." He walked away to find something to treat his nose.

Mother walked up behind Merlin and gently put a hand on his arm. "You'd better be going," she said softly.

[We don't have to go,] Merlin argued.

"Yes, you do."

[If anything were to happen to you…]

Mother smiled. "I know where to find you."

Mordred spoke up from Mother's other side. "We have to go. We belong in Camelot now."

"I've seen how much Arthur needs you," Mother said. "And how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

Merlin started. [I've heard someone say that about us before.]

"Really?" Mordred asked curiously. "Who?"

[It doesn't matter.] Merlin hugged Mother. [I'm going to miss you.]

"I'm going to miss you too," she responded. She held out her arms and gave Mordred a hug as well. "Both of you. I'm so proud of you. When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then, you must keep your talents hidden. It's better for everyone."


	10. The Labyrinth of Gedref

Merlin followed Arthur and a group of knights as they stalked through the woods on a hunt. They all carried crossbows, except Merlin who instead wore a couple of heavy packs.

When they reached a small gully, Arthur signaled the knights to a halt and motioned for them to spread out. Once the knights had gone, Arthur looked back at his servant and quietly hissed his name. Merlin approached and gave the prince an expectant look.

"There's something in that clearing," Arthur explained, keeping his voice low. "We'll surround it. I want _you_ to go in there and flush it out."

Merlin frowned. [How do you know it's not dangerous?]

Arthur rolled his eyes. "If it's really something dangerous, I would assume you have the sense to come back here and tell me."

Merlin sighed, nodded, put down his packs and made his way toward the clearing. When he spotted a large branch on the ground, he picked it up to use as a makeshift weapon—just in case. Then he reached the clearing and saw the creature within, and he stopped to gaze in awe. He hardly registered when he dropped the branch.

The creature was a pure white unicorn, radiating a sense of innocence and purity. Merlin cautiously approached it, smiling widely. Then he heard a twig crack, and his smile faded as he remembered the danger.

 _Go!_ Merlin urged, hoping against hope that the obviously magical creature would understand him. _Please go!_

The unicorn whinnied.

 _Shh! They're going to kill you, please go!_

The unicorn still did not move, and Merlin saw Arthur move out from behind a tree above the clearing. Merlin signed for Arthur to stop, but the prince took no notice. Arthur fired, and the bolt landed in the unicorn's rump. It fell to the ground with a squeal of pain.

Merlin immediately knelt by the unicorn's head and gently stroked it as it died. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Arthur made his way into the clearing. "Ha! A unicorn!" he crowed triumphantly.

Merlin looked up, glaring at Arthur. [What have you done?]

"Don't be such a _girl_ , Merlin," Arthur retorted, exasperated. Then he noticed that Merlin's eyes were fixed on something behind him, and he frowned. "What _are_ you looking at?"

Merlin was looking at an old man in a white robe and cloak, who had appeared out of nowhere and looked no more pleased than Merlin felt about the unicorn's death. Arthur looked over his shoulder, but the man vanished as quickly as he had appeared. Merlin wondered if the man had actually been there at all.

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur into the council chambers, carrying the unicorn's horn on a red velvet cushion. "Father!" Arthur announced happily. "A unicorn's horn, to grace the walls of Camelot!"

Uther put down a sheaf of reports and walked over to inspect the horn, looking impressed. "Magnificent! It's the first one I've seen." He picked up the horn and turned around. "Gaius! Look at this!"

"It is very impressive, my lord," Gaius agreed, his brow furrowed.

Uther quickly noticed that Gaius was not entirely pleased to see the horn. "What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind."

"Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures," Gaius replied, glancing at Arthur. "There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one."

"Nonsense," Uther scoffed. "We will be the envy of every kingdom." He proudly clapped a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur grinned, basking in his father's approval. "I'm pleased you like it."

* * *

Mordred sat with Morgana in her chambers, where she was showing him a book about the Knights' Code. "Defending the kingdom, protecting the innocent, serving the king…why doesn't Uther think that commoners can do any of this?" Mordred wondered.

"Between you and me, he's a fool sometimes," Morgana answered. "He also doesn't think women can do this. It took me months to convince him to let me even study swordcraft."

"Anyone can fight if they put their minds to it," Mordred agreed. "Don't tell Merlin, but Arthur's been teaching me how to use a sword."

"Has he now?" Morgana said with interest. "Are you planning to join the army when you're older?"

"I don't know." Mordred pouted. "I wish I could be a knight. But even if I could, I'd never hear the end of it from Merlin."

"He's not your mother," Morgana commented. "He's got to let you grow up some time."

"No, I mean…Merlin doesn't like knights, because of what happened when he lost his voice. He doesn't think they uphold ideals like laying down your life for the innocent. He just sees knights as brutish bullies who enjoy hurting people."

"What about Arthur?" Morgana asked. "Merlin gets along all right with him."

Mordred frowned. "He's polite to Arthur, and I think he _does_ respect him, but I can tell he doesn't really _trust_ him."

Morgana looked thoughtful. "Maybe if you _did_ become a knight, Merlin would see that knighthood isn't a bad thing."

"Maybe. It's not like we'll ever know." Mordred flipped a page to a list of diagrams of hand signals, and he smirked in amusement. "Apparently Merlin's not the only one with a hand language."

* * *

A few hours later, Mordred joined Merlin as the latter walked through the square. Merlin was clearly in a bad mood. _I just don't understand how Arthur can have taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn,_ he grumbled.

 _He likes hunting,_ Mordred pointed out. _It's one of his favorite things to do._

Merlin sighed. _It was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. I wish you could have seen it too._

 _So do I,_ Mordred agreed. _I remember Gaius once said there are hardly any left._

Merlin snorted bitterly. _Try telling that to Arthur._

* * *

The next day, Mordred sat on the floor to polish some of Arthur's boots while Merlin stared despondently out of Arthur's window. Arthur sat at his table, eating his midday meal and rattling off orders.

"My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith, make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that, you can polish my…" He trailed off as he realized that Merlin was still staring out of the window. "Merlin! Have you listened to a word I've said?"

Merlin turned around and nodded. Arthur sighed. "You've had a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn."

[I don't think you should have killed it,] Merlin stated.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Oh really? And why is that?"

[We can't eat unicorns. What was the point of killing it?]

"We were _hunting_ ," Arthur said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "That's what you do. Would you have me bring it home as a pet?"

Mordred found a hole in the boot he was polishing, and he paused for a closer look. Noticing an odd smell, he discovered some rat droppings underneath Arthur's bed. "Merlin, look at this!" he called.

Merlin and Arthur both walked over. "What is it, Mordred?" Arthur prompted.

"Your chambers are infested!" Mordred complained. "Honestly, Merlin, aren't you going to do any of your own chores today?"

"Yes, exactly," Arthur agreed. "You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats!" Someone knocked on the door. "Enter!"

A guard opened the door. "My lord, the king requests your presence as a matter of urgency!"

"Find that rat!" Arthur commanded, already following the guard.

* * *

All of the crops in the entire kingdom had died overnight, and Uther decreed that the city's remaining food was to be rationed. Gaius ran tests on a sample of dead crop, hoping to discern the cause.

"Do you have any ideas yet?" Mordred asked, watching.

"I've yet to complete the tests, but no disease I've heard of can spread through the entire kingdom in a single night."

"But what else could kill all the plants?"

Gaius looked up from the beaker he'd been shaking. "It's not killing _all_ the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges."

"It's only killing plants we can eat?"

"It appears so," Gaius agreed, his voice grim.

"That sounds like a curse," Mordred noted worriedly.

"We can't assume that, Mordred. Perhaps there _is_ something in the soil and water that can explain it, I can't tell the king it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain."

* * *

Merlin went to collect the meager rations allotted to him, Gaius and Mordred. On his way back to the castle, he passed Gwen at the well.

"Merlin, is it true what they're saying about the crops?" she asked. "They're all dead?"

Merlin nodded grimly.

Gwen swallowed. "I'm sure Arthur will think of something," she stated, sounding like she was trying to convince herself.

Merlin nodded again, then continued on his way and rounded a corner. He had only gone a couple of paces when Gwen called his name. He hurried back and found her attempting to pump water into her bucket. But in place of water, the well instead dispensed a steady stream of fine sand.

* * *

Again, reports indicated that the problem had spread throughout the entire kingdom. There was precious little water anywhere. The whole kingdom would soon perish if this continued.

Merlin completely abandoned his chores, instead procuring a bucket of sand from the well and taking it to his bedchamber. Once there, he pulled out the magic book and searched desperately for a countercurse. He tried multiple incantations, but nothing made any difference.

Eventually, Merlin looked up and realized Gaius was watching him. [I'm trying to turn it into water,] he explained. [I know you don't like us using magic, but I am _not_ going to watch innocent people die. Not again.]

Gaius sat on a chair facing his ward. "Merlin, if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now."

Merlin sighed. [I wish I knew what to do. If this is magic, I'm afraid it's more powerful than mine.] He turned a page, unwilling to give up.

* * *

Mordred spent the afternoon taking care of as many of Merlin's chores as he could, slightly annoyed that his brother wasn't doing the work himself. As night fell outside, he started hunting for the rat. He took advantage of Arthur's absence to try a few spells, but his search turned up nothing. After a few hours, he found himself yawning, and he conceded defeat.

Mordred crossed the courtyard on his way back to Gaius's tower. He was halfway across when he heard Arthur calling his name. "Mordred! You do realize there's a curfew?"

"Sorry, I was looking for the rat and I lost track of time," Mordred said sheepishly.

"Did you find it?"

"No," Mordred admitted.

"Go home," Arthur ordered. "You should be in bed, and I'd hate to have to lock you up for breaking curfew." He suddenly stiffened, looking at something behind Mordred. "What was that?"

"What?" Mordred asked.

Arthur did not answer, instead running into the castle. Mordred followed and soon saw the edge of a white cloak disappearing down a spiral staircase, Arthur in hot pursuit.

Arthur stopped short at the bottom of the staircase, seeing there were two directions that the intruder could have gone. Then he noticed that Mordred had followed him, and he sighed. He hesitated for a moment, then made a few quick hand gestures. Mordred recognized the knights' signals from Morgana's book—Arthur was telling him to take the left corridor and cut off the intruder.

Mordred obeyed and ran down the hallway, but he saw no one until he met up with Arthur again in the burial vaults. Arthur opened his mouth, no doubt preparing to ask a question, but then a shadow moved at one end of the vaults. Arthur gestured again for Mordred to go around, sending him in the direction opposite the shadow.

They met up again at the staircase. "Where is he?" Arthur demanded, exasperated.

"I didn't see anyone!" Mordred protested.

"He was _right here_!" Arthur exclaimed, annoyed. "Be honest, Mordred, did he get past you?"

"Arthur, no one passed me!" Mordred insisted.

A third voice spoke, causing both Arthur and Mordred to turn around. "Are you looking for me?" asked an old man in a white cloak. "I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns."

"Camelot is under curfew," Arthur stated. "What's your business here?"

"I have come to deliver a message to you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur took a step toward Anhora. "Is it _you_ who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?"

Anhora shook his head. "You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot."

"Me?" Arthur said skeptically. "You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?"

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly."

Arthur glared threateningly at Anhora. "If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it or you will pay with your life."

"The curse was not my doing," Anhora insisted. "Only you can undo it. You will be tested."

"You're under arrest." Arthur lunged for Anhora, but he vanished and reappeared on the stairs.

"Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity." With that, Anhora vanished again, and this time he did not reappear.

* * *

The next morning, Mordred related the story while Gaius prepared breakfast. Gaius and Merlin listened with interest. "And you believe what this Anhora said about the curse to be true?" Gaius asked.

[Well, you did say there's a legend that misfortune will befall anyone who slays a unicorn,] Merlin pointed out.

Gaius sighed and set out three bowls, each with very little food. "Not much for breakfast, I'm afraid. We're down to our last scraps."

Merlin frowned, then shoved his portion at Mordred. [Eat. You're still growing, you need it more than I do.]

Mordred nodded, sipped his tea, and choked. "Where'd you get the water for this?"

"Fortunately, you forgot to empty your bath yesterday," Gaius explained. When Mordred made a face, Gaius fixed him with a stern glare. "It's not so bad…though a little soapy. What does Arthur think about the curse?"

Mordred stabbed his food in frustration. "He doesn't believe it's his fault. He thinks Anhora did it."

"If you do not wish to drink bath water, you'd better make sure Arthur sees sense," Gaius warned.

* * *

Later that morning, Mordred and Merlin tidied up Arthur's chambers while the prince put on a pair of boots. Suddenly, he pulled off the right boot in disgust. "That… _rat_!" he exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the brothers. He held out the boot. "It's eaten right through my boot, look at it!"

Mordred shrugged. "I guess the rat must be as hungry as the rest of us."

"It isn't funny, Mordred," Arthur said sternly. He practically threw the boot at Merlin. "Get it mended, and find that rat!" He stormed away and pulled out a piece of parchment at his table.

"Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?" Mordred asked.

"Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least now we know who we're looking for," Arthur replied. "I told my father I will find this 'Anhora' and put an end to it."

"What if he was telling the truth about the curse?" Mordred suggested.

Arthur sat down and gave Mordred an incredulous look. "You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?"

"Not intentionally!" Mordred protested.

Merlin stowed a few articles of clothing in the wardrobe and then turned around. [When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest. Just for a second, then he disappeared. I thought I was imagining it at the time…but if you ask me, it lends credence to his story.]

"Because he was skulking about in the forest?" Arthur said skeptically. "That makes me trust him even less."

"What would be the point of coming to Camelot and lying to you?" Mordred pressed.

Arthur stood up and fixed Mordred with a stern glare. "My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed. You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says, and you would do well to remember that."

Merlin angrily stamped his foot, and Arthur looked over at him. [Will invented my language. In a way, you could argue that every word I say is being spoken by a sorcerer. Are you going to tell Mordred not to trust _me_?]

Arthur was briefly struck speechless, then he bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your friend's memory. But Anhora has behaved highly suspiciously and given me no reason to trust him. I think I've figured out what his next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting."

* * *

Arthur had decided to keep watch over the grain stores at night, and he conscripted Merlin to help him. By the second night, Merlin was feeling decidedly light-headed from lack of food and drink. He wistfully daydreamed about a hot bowl of stew, then started when Arthur smacked him in the head with a broom. He didn't even remember sitting down.

"Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlin, you just make yourself comfortable," Arthur said sarcastically.

[Sorry,] Merlin signed. He forced himself to his feet and staggered away from the wall, clutching his head. [Really thirsty…]

"We're all thirsty, Merlin," Arthur pointed out, annoyed. He looked around a corner, then turned back to Merlin. "Psst! Someone's coming."

Merlin looked around the corner and saw a figure pass through the other end of the hallway, carrying a torch. Arthur drew his sword and led Merlin in tip-toed pursuit. Soon, they arrived in the storeroom and saw shadows on the wall. Arthur turned to Merlin and hand-signaled toward the granary.

Merlin stared blankly. [I don't speak knight.]

Arthur rolled his eyes and repeated himself in Merlin's language, ordering him to go around the other way and cut off the intruder.

Merlin nodded, then crept around behind the granary and grabbed a scythe hanging on the wall. Arthur drew his sword and stepped into the open. "Show yourself, before I run you through."

A red-haired man timidly emerged, holding a shovel and a bag of grain. Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

The man looked thoroughly terrified. "My name is…my name is…"

"Speak up!" Arthur commanded impatiently.

"My name is Evan, my lord."

"I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves," Arthur observed, sounding stern. "My father has ordered that looters be executed."

"Please, my lord, I do not steal for myself," Evan pleaded quietly. "I have three children. They have not eaten for two days, they are hungry! I know that it is wrong to steal…but I couldn't bear to see them starve."

"And could you bear for your children to see you be executed?" Arthur asked, not unkindly.

Evan shook his head, looking near to tears.

"Then you should go home. If you are caught stealing again, I will not spare you."

Evan looked up, an expression of pure gratitude on his face. "Yes, my lord. Thank you!" He put down the sack of grain and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Arthur called. He picked up the sack and tossed it to Evan. "Use it sparingly. It might be the last food that you and your family get for some time."

Evan smiled. "You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, my lord. This will bring its own reward." He bowed and left.

Merlin slumped against the wall again, feeling dizzy. Arthur glanced over at Merlin, and a look of suspicion suddenly crossed his face. "Come on, let's call it a night," he ordered. "Get some rest."

* * *

The water mysteriously returned to all the wells and reservoirs overnight. In the morning, Arthur and the brothers all gulped down mugs of water in Arthur's chambers.

"I never knew water could taste so good," Arthur said, finally pausing for breath. "The sand has disappeared, the water has returned to the well…it doesn't make any sense." He looked up to see Merlin and Mordred sharing a knowing glance. "I suppose you have some explanation for this? Let's hear it."

"Anhora said you would be tested," Mordred answered. "And last night, when you let that man go, he said it would bring its own reward. Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, and this is your reward."

[If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering,] Merlin added. [I know you want that more than anything. Perhaps we should seek Anhora out.]

Arthur briefly contemplated this, then set down his mug. "I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it.

"Then it's probably best you don't tell him," Mordred suggested.

Arthur appeared to consider this, then stood up. "I must go and check on the guard. See if you can find some food." He walked out of his chambers.

Merlin and Mordred sighed, leaning against the table. Where were they supposed to find food?

A rustling noise drew Merlin's attention. A rat crawled out of a hole in one of Arthur's boots. Merlin's eyes flashed gold, and the rat dropped dead.

* * *

In the evening, Merlin ladled out a bowl of stew for Arthur. Mordred was not present; he was helping Gaius. Arthur leaned back in his chair, not touching the food. "I've lost my appetite."

[You have to eat something,] Merlin insisted.

Arthur shook his head. "I can't. Not while my people are starving."

Merlin sighed and turned to set the pot of stew on a table by the door. He fumbled, setting it down rather more loudly than he'd intended.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. "Do you think I'm blind?"

Merlin turned back to the prince, confused. [What are you talking about?]

"Merlin, have you eaten _anything_ since the rations began?" Arthur demanded, raising an eyebrow.

Merlin looked away. [Mordred's barely ten, he needs to keep his strength up.]

"So do you." Arthur stood up and pulled out his chair. "Come on. Take a seat. _Eat_."

Merlin looked uncertainly between the food and the prince.

"I told you I cannot eat while my people starve. That includes you, Merlin. I'm not eating a bite until you've had at least one bowl of this."

Merlin relented and sat down. He picked up the spoon, scooped up a chunk of meat, and brought it to his mouth. The rat meat was very stringy, and not at all appetizing, but by this point he was too hungry to care. He gratefully wolfed down the stew.

Once Arthur was satisfied that Merlin was eating, he spoke again. "Do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?" Merlin nodded, and Arthur grimaced. "I'll go to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe I can pick up his trail."

[Do you need me to come with you?] Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Get some rest. One bowl of stew is not going to make up for three days of not eating, and something tells me you don't plan on having any breakfast either."

* * *

Arthur went out to the woods early the next morning. He returned two hours later, his head hanging miserably. Mordred frowned worriedly at Arthur's dejected appearance. "Did you find Anhora?"

"I failed the test," Arthur said curtly, tossing his gloves onto his bed. "I just saw my father in the granary. All our remaining supplies have rotted."

Merlin grimaced, wobbling slightly. [Some curse. The people of Camelot have done nothing, why should _they_ suffer for _your_ actions?]

Arthur sighed. "I don't care whose doing this is. Not any more. I just want my people to be fed…again…" He trailed off as Merlin collapsed in a dead faint.

Both Arthur and Mordred rushed to Merlin's side. "Merlin?" Mordred said frantically. "Merlin, wake up!"

Arthur gave Mordred a sympathetic look. "When did you last see him eat?"

"I…don't know…he said he was grabbing food in between chores…" The truth finally dawned, and Mordred looked up at Arthur in dismay. "He hasn't eaten at all, has he."

"I made him eat last night," Arthur replied. "But I think that's the only time he's eaten."

"This is all my fault, isn't it," Mordred fretted.

"No," Arthur said firmly. "It was _his_ decision to make sure you ate all his food. You weren't to know. This is _not_ your fault, and the last thing Merlin would want is for you to blame yourself. Come on, we'd better get him back to Gaius."

* * *

When Arthur walked in carrying Merlin, Gaius did not look surprised, merely resigned. Arthur set Merlin down on a patient cot, then narrowed his eyes at Gaius. "You knew about this, didn't you."

"I suspected," Gaius admitted.

"Well then why didn't you stop him?" Mordred demanded.

"When he gets it into his head that he is protecting you, I doubt that there is a force in this world that could change his mind," Gaius said grimly. "Nothing I said would have made any difference. All I could do was pray that the curse would be lifted before he reached this point."

Arthur winced. "I must see to the distribution of what food we have left." He headed toward the door.

"Thank you, Sire, for bringing Merlin back here," Gaius called after him. Arthur nodded curtly before departing.

* * *

Merlin awoke to find Mordred hovering over him, looking angry. Merlin tried and failed to sit up, then clutched his head. _What happened?_

Mordred folded his arms. "You lied to me. You said you were eating." Gaius walked over to sternly raise an eyebrow at Merlin.

[I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry,] Merlin defended.

"You didn't want me to worry, or you didn't want me to refuse your food?" Mordred demanded. "Actually, it doesn't matter. Either way, it's too late. I'm worried, and I'm not eating until you do."

[Mordred…]

"You want to protect me, you eat," Mordred insisted. "I'm not so hungry that I'll starve if you take your fair share every once in a while."

Merlin looked over at Gaius, who continued to glare sternly. Clearly Gaius was on Mordred's side. Merlin sighed and looked back at Mordred. [Have we even got anything _to_ eat?]

Mordred grabbed a bowl from the table and held it out to Merlin, revealing that it was full of large black insects. Merlin picked one up and frowned. [Are you sure these aren't poisonous?]

"Quite certain," Gaius promised. "Eat up."

Merlin continued to hesitate. His hand trembled as he stared at the insect, trying to work up his nerve.

"Gaius said they taste like chicken," Mordred added.

Merlin bit into the insect, then choked. [This tastes _nothing_ like chicken.] Nonetheless, he forced himself to swallow. He could feel the bug battling to come up again, but he refused to let it. Mordred might not eat if he threw up.

"Good," Mordred said firmly. "Have another."

* * *

In the afternoon, Mordred found Arthur on the battlements. Arthur was leaning over the edge of the parapet, watching the people line up for their daily rations. He looked thoroughly despondent. "They do not yet know there's worse to come."

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked worriedly.

"My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve." Arthur swallowed. "I had the chance to lift the curse, and I failed them. My people are starving, Camelot is on the verge of collapse…and it is all my doing." He finally looked up. "How's Merlin?"

Mordred bit his lip. "Not good. I got him to eat some beetles earlier, but he couldn't keep them down."

"I'm sorry," Arthur said quietly. "I wish there was something I could do to save him. I wish I could save all of them."

* * *

Mordred ran through the woods, calling Anhora's name. He didn't know what Arthur had done to fail the second test, but it was obvious that he would do anything to pass a third. Besides, Arthur passing a third test was Merlin's only hope. "Anhora! Where are you? Anhora!"

"You wanted to talk with me?"

Mordred turned to see Anhora standing behind him. He took a deep breath. "I've come to ask you for help. The people of Camelot—including my brother—are starving, and they'll soon be dead."

Anhora took a step forward, looking weary. "You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering."

"If it pains you, then don't do it!"

Anhora shook his head. "It is not in my power to lift the curse."

"Then give Arthur another chance," Mordred begged. "He knows it's his fault, and he'll do anything to prove himself worthy. Just give him one more chance. Please."

"You have faith in Arthur?" Anhora asked curiously.

Mordred lifted his chin. "I trust him with my life."

Anhora gave Mordred a searching look, then nodded. "Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test." Anhora vanished, then reappeared to the side. "If he fails, there is no hope." Anhora vanished and reappeared again. "The curse will destroy Camelot." Anhora vanished once more, this time for good.

"Wait!" Mordred called. "What kind of test will he face?"

 _That is for Arthur alone to discover,_ Anhora replied.

* * *

That night, Mordred helped Arthur to put on his armor. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mordred asked worriedly.

"I have to be," Arthur stated. "I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm going to lift it, or die trying."

"How will you dying help anyone?" Mordred fretted.

"I'll…die knowing I did everything I can." Arthur narrowed his eyes at Mordred. "You'd better not be planning on following me."

"I wasn't!" Mordred protested.

"Good," Arthur said firmly. "If I should fail, I imagine Merlin would want you to be there with him. You are to stay here, and help him as best you can. Understood?"

Mordred nodded and swallowed. "Understood. And good luck."

* * *

Mordred returned to Gaius's chambers and sat by his brother. Merlin was lying motionless on the patient cot, his eyes closed. _Merlin? Are you awake?_

 _Yes._

 _How are you feeling?_

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. _Could be worse._

Mordred huffed in exasperation. _Merlin,_ s _top lying to me. I can see it's bad._

Merlin sighed. _My stomach is killing me and I'm not sure I even have the strength to sign right now. Happy?_

 _No, not really, but thanks for being honest…for once._

Merlin winced. _You know I wouldn't lie unless I thought it was for your own good, right?_

 _I know,_ Mordred assured. _But I'm not a baby any more, and sometimes I wonder if you realize that._

 _I_ do _realize that,_ Merlin promised. _You're growing up to be a fine young man, and a talented warlock. I'm proud of you. I know you'll go on to do great things._

 _Merlin…you're talking like you won't be there to see it,_ Mordred realized.

 _You want me to be honest, Mordred? At this point, I don't think I will._

 _No,_ Mordred begged. _Just hold on. Arthur's going to take another test. You can't die, not for me!_

 _Mordred…I don't regret a thing,_ Merlin insisted. _Just promise me you won't blame yourself, all right? This was my choice, not yours._

 _NO!_ Mordred repeated, standing up. _You are_ not _going to die! I won't let you!_

He ran out of the physician's chambers, all the way to the stables. He was going to make sure Arthur passed that test, no matter what it took.

* * *

It was midmorning by the time Mordred reached the Labyrinth. He could see Arthur's horse tied near an entrance to the towering maze of hedges. He tied his own horse next to Arthur's, then entered the Labyrinth. He cast the tracking spell he had learned and followed a meandering path through the maze.

Unfortunately, the spell wasn't proving to be very effective. It forced him to follow the prince's exact route, which meant that Mordred frequently found himself wandering into dead ends and then having to retrace his steps. At one point, he thought he heard footsteps on the other side of a hedge, but the sound quickly faded.

Mordred rounded another corner, then stopped short. Anhora was standing in the Labyrinth, his back to Mordred and a sword in his hand.

"You said Arthur would face a _test_!" Mordred cried angrily. "This isn't a test, it's a trap."

Anhora turned around. "The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for you. Gehæftan." Vines lashed out from a nearby hedge, binding Mordred completely. He struggled, but the vines did not budge.

Anhora took Mordred to a stony beach on the other side of the Labyrinth and released the vines. A table had been set up with two stools and two goblets. Eventually, Arthur emerged from the Labyrinth, panting. He stopped short when he saw Mordred.

"Mordred?" he said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry," Mordred replied.

Arthur turned to Anhora. "Let him go. I'll take your test, but not until he's released."

Anhora shook his head. "That is not possible. Mordred is part of the test. Please, sit."

Arthur looked uncertainly between Anhora and the table.

"If you refuse the test, you will have failed, and Camelot will be destroyed."

Arthur put his sword on the table and sat down. He looked across the table at Mordred. "I thought I told you to stay at home."

"Merlin was trying to say good-bye," Mordred explained. "I couldn't just sit there and watch him die."

Arthur sighed and turned back to Anhora. "Let's get on with it."

"There are two goblets before you," Anhora stated. "One of the goblets contains a deadly poison. The other, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet."

"What kind of ridiculous test is that?" Arthur exclaimed. "What does _that_ prove?"

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted."

Mordred stared contemplatively at the goblets. "There's got to be a way around this. What do we do?"

Arthur grimaced. "It's perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it."

"No, you can't!" Mordred objected. "You're the future king, your people need you!"

"And if I come home with your dead body, Merlin will probably murder me and Camelot still won't have an heir," Arthur retorted.

Mordred wasn't sure if that was meant to be a joke or not, but either way he didn't find it funny. "He couldn't murder anyone right now even if he wanted to."

"That doesn't matter," Arthur said quietly. "I don't want to see you dead either. And this is _my_ doing, I must be the one to pay the price."

"But I don't want to see _you_ die," Mordred whispered.

"I'm sorry." Arthur frowned thoughtfully, staring at the goblets. "I'll drink from my goblet, and if it's not poisoned then I'll drink from yours."

"That won't work, he said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet," Mordred argued. He also frowned, thinking hard. "I know! If we pour all the liquid into one goblet, we can be sure it's poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk and it will be from a single goblet!"

Arthur looked up in surprise. "You really are a lot smarter than I give you credit for."

"I've told you before, I'm young not stupid."

Arthur's eyes widened and he pointed over Mordred's shoulder. "Look out!"

Mordred looked behind him, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He turned back to the table just in time to see Arthur finish pouring one goblet into the other. Arthur raised the full goblet to his lips.

"No, please!" Mordred begged. "There's got to be some other way!"

Arthur shook his head. "You know there isn't." He lifted the goblet in a toast, then drained it. He set down the empty goblet. For a few moments, he and Mordred simply stared at each other, waiting for something to happen. Then Arthur collapsed sideways off his stool.

"Arthur! No!" Mordred cried, rushing to the prince's side. He knelt and tried to find Arthur's pulse. He began sobbing when he couldn't find it. "Come on. Please, Arthur come on!" Mordred looked up at Anhora. "Please, bring him back!"

"He's not dead, he has merely consumed a sleeping draught," Anhora revealed. "He will come around shortly."

"W-what?"

"A unicorn is pure of heart," Anhora explained. "If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted."

* * *

When Mordred and Arthur returned to Camelot, the crops were growing again and farmers were bringing in the harvest. Mordred raced to Gaius's chambers and found Merlin eating a bowl of soup. Merlin just barely managed to put the bowl down before Mordred nearly tackled him in a hug.

 _See? I told you you wouldn't die!_ Mordred said triumphantly.

Merlin smiled. _That'll teach me to doubt you. What happened, anyway? What was Arthur's final test?_

 _He had to prove that he was willing to sacrifice his life to save mine,_ Mordred explained.

 _And…he actually did?_ Merlin asked, surprised and more than a little concerned.

 _Well, he didn't_ really _die, but he proved he was willing to._

Merlin leaned back, impressed. _Looks like he really does have the makings of the greatest king Albion will ever see._

Mordred snorted. _What, because he protected me?_

Merlin shook his head. _Not just that. He cares about his people. He'd do anything for them. He proved that these past few days._

* * *

Once Merlin had recovered, Arthur took him and Mordred into the woods. The prince made a small cairn and set the unicorn's horn inside. "I should never have ended your life," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Merlin and Mordred picked up stones to cover the horn. A few moments later, a flash of something white caught Merlin's eye. He looked up, then nudged Arthur and Mordred. The unicorn was standing in a clearing several paces away, alive and well.

Anhora's voice sounded in Merlin and Mordred's minds. _When he who kills a unicorn proves himself to be pure of heart, the unicorn will live again._


	11. To Kill the King

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

 _Merlin walked through the streets of Camelot, pleased at the sights around him. Magical charms hung in nearly every window. Vendors sold enchanted amulets on street corners. Merlin saw a mother encouraging a little girl to cast a spell on a flower to help it grow. Arthur was king, magic was legal, and Merlin couldn't be happier._

Merlin jerked awake and sat up. Uther was still king and magic was still banned, but Merlin could definitely sense powerful magic coming from somewhere in the city. He looked over at Mordred, who had also sat up. _You sense it too?_ Merlin asked.

 _Yeah. What_ is _that?_ Mordred wondered.

 _Never felt anything like it before, not even when I visited your clan,_ Merlin commented.

 _Do you suppose the city is under attack?_

 _I don't know…I don't think so,_ Merlin mused. _It doesn't feel_ wrong _the way Lady Helen's effigy or Valiant's shield did. It's just…strong. Whoever this is, I hope we don't end up having to fight them._

 _Maybe we should ask Gaius,_ Mordred suggested. Merlin nodded and got out of bed, followed by Mordred. They found Gaius awake and working on some sort of notes.

"Couldn't sleep?" Gaius asked.

"Something woke us," Mordred explained. "Powerful magic, here in Camelot."

The door burst open and Gwen ran in, tears streaming down her face. Merlin took in her appearance with concern. [Gwen, what's wrong?]

"My father's been arrested!" she cried.

"Arrested!" Mordred exclaimed. "What for?"

"They say he was making weapons for a sorcerer! They're charging him with treason!"

"But he wouldn't!" Mordred protested. "Why would they think that?"

Gwen shook her head helplessly. "All I know is that they found him with a man named Tauren, who is apparently a known sorcerer and enemy of the king. Father bought me a new dress the other day, he wouldn't say where he got the money…but I can't believe he'd commit treason!"

[Well, then how about you visit your father and get his side of the story,] Merlin suggested. [We can't help him until we know what really happened.]

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Mordred waited by the entrance to the dungeons while Gwen talked to Tom. After a few minutes, she walked out of the cells and met up with them.

"What did he say?" Mordred prompted.

"He said Tauren came to him at the forge, offered him a fortune for his help—not to make weapons. For an experiment or something."

[What kind of experiment?] Merlin asked.

Gwen shook her head. "Tauren didn't say. But he used some kind of stone—some kind of magic." Merlin and Mordred shared a wide-eyed look. "He turned a pot of lead into gold. Father swears he didn't know what Tauren had planned, he didn't know Tauren was a sorcerer!"

Merlin turned back to Gwen. [Do you want me to walk you home?]

"I can't bear to go home," Gwen sniffled. "Not when I'm wondering if I'll ever see my father again." Mordred stepped forward and gave her a hug.

[Would you like to stay with us, then?] Merlin offered. [You can use my bed. I'm used to sleeping on the floor.]

Gwen nodded tearfully. "Thank you, Merlin."

* * *

The boys waited in the main chamber while Gaius helped Gwen to get settled. Mordred bit his lip and looked up at Merlin. _If Tom didn't know Tauren was a sorcerer, they can't punish him for that, can they?_

Merlin grimaced. _They once wanted to execute Gwen simply because there was a magical poultice in her house, even though she didn't know it was there. I think it's going to take more than logic to save Tom._

Gaius emerged from the bedchamber. "She's sleeping now."

"I don't understand," Mordred said. "Why would a sorcerer go to Tom, anyway?"

"His forge is the finest in the kingdom, Mordred," Gaius explained.

"But Tauren wasn't making weapons."

"No," Gaius agreed. "His experiment bears all the hallmarks of alchemy."

[But…alchemy's impossible, isn't it?] Merlin asked.

"To change the very nature of one thing to another has defeated all who have tried. But if you used magic…"

"Do you think that's what woke us?" Mordred suggested.

Gaius nodded. "It's possible."

* * *

The next day, Merlin and Mordred stayed with Gwen. Gwen slept through much of the morning, but neither boy wanted to leave her at a time like this. They shared a glance when they sensed the powerful magic once more.

It was nearly noon when their door opened. "Merlin? Mordred?"

The boys stood up, and turned to face their visitor. "Morgana!" Mordred promptly hugged her, sniffling.

Morgana hugged Mordred back, and nodded her head at the bed. "How is she?"

[She's doing okay,] Merlin answered.

Morgana eyed her sleeping maid with concern. "We should let her rest." Morgana then led the way back into the main chamber. Merlin quietly closed the door, though not all the way.

[Morgana, have you spoken to Uther?] Merlin asked. [This is all a mistake. Whatever Tom was doing, he wasn't plotting against the king.]

"I know that, of course I do," Morgana said softly. "But Uther—Uther only sees enemies."

"But Tom is one of the nicest people I know," Mordred protested.

"But he was seen with Tauren," Morgana explained gently. "That makes him an enemy." She moved toward the door.

"I thought he was going to have a trial tomorrow. Isn't there any hope?" Mordred pleaded.

Morgana turned back to look at him. "There's no hope, Mordred. None at all." She continued on her way out the door.

Mordred looked back through the door at Gwen. She was sleeping soundly now, but Mordred could still see the faint outlines of tear tracks on her face. Mordred made up his mind. Tom was _not_ allowed to die.

* * *

Mordred carefully pushed open the door to Arthur's chambers. "Arthur?" There was no response, and Mordred closed the door behind him. He went to one of Arthur's chests of drawers, and pulled out the drawer where he knew Arthur kept his keys. He rifled through them, and pulled out the key that unlocked the dungeon cells. He stiffened when the door opened, and hid the key behind his back.

"Mordred!" Morgana exclaimed, surprised. "Why aren't you with Gwen?"

"I…uh…why are _you_ coming to Arthur's chambers?" For a few awkward moments, the pair stared at each other, lost for words.

"How about you go back to Gwen and we pretend we never saw each other?" Morgana finally suggested.

"Okay." Mordred headed for the door, trying to keep the key hidden. Morgana narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What do you have there, Mordred?"

Reluctantly, Mordred brought out the key. "If Uther's not gonna see reason, then Tom's only hope is to break out of the dungeon. I don't even remember my father. I don't want Gwen to lose hers. Please."

A shadow crossed Morgana's face. "I was only a little older than you are now when my own father died. Uther sent him into battle, promising reinforcements. The reinforcements never came. I will never forget how devastated I felt when I heard the news. Believe me, I have no desire to see Gwen lose her father either."

"So…you'll let me take this to Tom?" Mordred asked hopefully.

" _I_ will take it to Tom," Morgana stated firmly. "His escape will not go unnoticed. Better that you were never seen near the dungeons."

"But what about you?" Mordred protested.

"I'm the king's ward. Even if I do fall under suspicion, the consequences will not be as severe." Morgana held out her hand. "Please, give me the key. I will see that Tom gets it, I promise."

Mordred handed over the key, and headed for the door. Halfway there, he paused and looked back. "So…why _did_ you come here? Were you planning to break out Tom too?"

Morgana smiled ruefully. "It seems we think alike."

* * *

Merlin stood with Arthur by the drawbridge. Soldiers walked past, escorting various subdued-looking citizens. Uther had ordered the arrest of anyone who had had anything to do with Tauren.

After a few minutes, Merlin turned to Arthur. [They're to be _executed_?] he asked incredulously.

"Yes, Merlin," Arthur confirmed. "By order of the king. They committed a serious crime."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. [Giving a man a bed for the night is a capital offense now?]

"Not a man. A sorcerer."

Merlin tensed. [Will stayed over at my house sometimes when we were children. Shall I add myself to the lineup?]

"It is not for you to question my father's actions!" Arthur hissed. "Is that understood?" Merlin stood glaring for a few moments, then nodded stiffly. "Now go and get on with whatever it is that you're meant to be doing," Arthur added before walking away.

Merlin stayed where he was, trying to rein in his anger. Then something occurred to him. Arthur hadn't actually addressed his question.

* * *

Mordred returned to his bedchamber to find Gwen stirring. She blinked sleepily, and then frowned at Mordred. "Mordred, what are you doing in my house?"

"Uh…this isn't your house, Gwen. You're staying with me and Merlin, remember?"

Gwen's face fell. "Oh. Right, sorry. Is there any news?"

Mordred bit his lip, wondering if he ought to tell Gwen about his and Morgana's plan. He decided that it would be better to tell her once Tom had successfully escaped. "Your father's trial is set for tomorrow morning. Morgana's going to do everything she can to make sure he doesn't get executed."

Gwen nodded, not looking reassured. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you all."

Mordred smiled. "That's what friends are for, Gwen."

* * *

In the evening, Merlin brought Arthur his supper. He set down the tray rather harder than he would normally have done. Then he picked up the water pitcher and stood to the side, resolutely not looking at the prince.

Arthur sighed, not touching his food. "Merlin, about what you said earlier…no, I don't think you ought to be executed. I haven't forgotten that I owe Will my life."

Merlin put down the pitcher. [You said he wasn't even a man.]

"We were surrounded by people, Merlin. You couldn't be overheard, but I had to be careful what I said," Arthur explained. "I can't be heard disagreeing with my father, whatever my personal opinion on the matter at hand."

[So…what about the rest of those people? Do you honestly think _they_ deserve to die?]

Arthur sighed again. "I don't think most of them knew who Tauren was, nor do I think that they meant treason. I tried talking to my father, but he's made up his mind." Arthur stared into space for a few moments. "When I am king, I swear that I will not execute anyone without proof of intent."

Merlin finally looked at Arthur. [Then I would be proud to serve you.]

* * *

That night, the warning bell rang out. Gwen and Mordred got up to join Gaius and Merlin in the main chamber. Mordred suspected that he knew why the bell was ringing, but he didn't want to get Gwen's hopes up yet.

"What do you suppose is happening?" Gwen wondered.

"I'm afraid I've no idea," Gaius replied. "I do hope the castle isn't under attack."

Merlin glanced at Mordred. _I don't sense anything, do you?_

 _No. Nothing._

After about fifteen minutes, the bell stopped ringing. No one came to bring any news, which Mordred hoped was a good thing. They all went back to bed.

* * *

In the morning, Mordred went straight to Morgana's chambers. He knocked on the door, and she let him in.

"Did it work?" Mordred asked. "Did Tom escape?"

"I don't know," Morgana said worriedly. "I don't want to raise suspicions by asking."

They heard a loud wail from outside, and walked over to the window. Gwen ran out of the castle toward a pair of soldiers pulling a cart with a covered body. "No! Father!" Gwen cried. The soldiers did not slow their pace, and Gwen followed them, continuing to wail her heartbreak.

Mordred turned to Morgana, eyes wide with horror. "But…he hadn't even had a trial yet!"

Morgana glowered at the sight below them. "Once word got out that he'd escaped, Uther no doubt ordered him killed on sight." She snorted bitterly. "Why run if you have nothing to hide."

"He ran because Uther was never going to pardon him!" Mordred objected.

Morgana turned to him. " _I_ know that and _you_ know that, but Uther will never see things that way! He rules only with the sword." Morgana looked back out of the window. "One by one, he will make enemies of us all."

Mordred swallowed, a lump in his throat. "This is our fault, isn't it."

"No," Morgana declared coldly. "It is Uther's. He has blood on his hands. And it is high time someone called him out on his tyranny." She lifted her chin and left her chambers.

Mordred also turned to leave, but paused when he felt a surge of the same magic that he and Merlin had been detecting. To Mordred's shock, it seemed to be coming from a corner of Morgana's room. He cautiously walked over to a dresser. Several small boxes sat on top.

Mordred cautiously opened an ornate metal box, and found a small brown pouch inside. He opened the pouch as well, and out spilled a glowing orange stone the size of his hand. The stone sat in a setting with three silver claws on each end. Mordred had a feeling he'd just found the stone that Tom had mentioned. But what was it doing in Morgana's chambers?

Mordred put the stone back where he'd found it. He would just have to ask Morgana about it. No doubt she would have a perfectly good explanation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin lifted his head as he sensed the magic yet again. He stayed in Gaius's outer chamber, and eventually Gwen returned and went into his bedroom. After a few minutes, Merlin followed and found Gwen sitting on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. [You all right?] he signed worriedly.

Gwen shook her head. "I just don't understand. Why did he try to escape? His trial was this morning."

Before Merlin could answer, there was a knock on the door. Arthur entered, looking subdued. Gwen rose to her feet and curtsied. "Sire."

Arthur walked toward her. "Guinevere, I want you to know that your job is safe, and that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that." He paused, obviously trying to find the right words. "I know that under the circumstances, it's not much, but…anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask." He made to leave, but then turned back to her. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Sire," Gwen replied with absolute sincerity.

* * *

That night, Gwen went home. Gaius pored through a book while Merlin and Mordred washed up. Eventually, Gaius called his wards over to him. "Merlin, Mordred, come and take a look. I've been doing some research, and I found this."

The boys looked over Gaius's shoulder. The book was open to a page that contained a picture which matched the stone Mordred had found in Morgana's chambers. Mordred read the caption out loud. "The Mage Stone?"

"Wonder of the Ancients, lost for a thousand years or more," Gaius revealed.

[What does it do?] Merlin asked.

"Theoretically, it could give the bearer the power of transformation."

[Gold,] Merlin realized. [The power of alchemy.]

"Exactly," Gaius agreed. "I believe it _was_ the Mage Stone you sensed on the night of Tom's arrest."

Merlin nodded. [Gwen said that Tauren had some kind of stone.] He glanced at Mordred. [You're very quiet about this.]

"It's interesting," Mordred said distractedly. He really needed to ask Morgana why she had the Stone. He'd kept checking her chambers all day, but he hadn't seen her since she left to talk to Uther.

* * *

The next morning, Mordred went in search of Morgana. There was still no evidence that she had ever returned to her room. Now worried, Mordred looked for Arthur. He encountered the prince just outside his chambers.

"Mordred! Is everything all right?" Arthur said worriedly.

"I haven't seen Morgana since yesterday morning!" Mordred informed him. "Do you think something could have happened to her?"

"I'll look into it," Arthur promised.

* * *

Mordred met Gwen at the entrance to the castle and joined her as she began her morning duties. About half an hour later, Morgana entered her chambers, still wearing the same dress as she had been the day before. She looked harried and she was rubbing her wrists.

"My lady!" Gwen exclaimed.

Morgana jumped at the sound of Gwen's voice, and turned to look at them. "Gwen! Mordred! I didn't expect to see you here." She rapidly walked past them toward her changing screen. As she passed, Mordred realized that there was dirt on her dress and in her hair.

"Morgana, what happened?" Mordred asked, concerned.

"Nothing. Well, nothing a hot bath wouldn't fix." Morgana reluctantly faced them, still rubbing her wrists. Mordred's eyes widened when he saw that her wrists were covered in red sores. Morgana saw him and Gwen looking, and averted her eyes. "I spent the night in the dungeon. Uther doesn't like to be challenged."

"It wasn't about my father, was it?" Gwen worried.

"You have enough to deal with without worrying about such things," Morgana said.

Gwen shook her head. "You shouldn't have done that, not on my behalf. If anything happened to you, I couldn't bear it."

"You need to go home, Gwen," Morgana cajoled. "Get some rest, please."

"I'm fine, my lady," Gwen insisted. She walked over to a table and picked up a hand mirror. Mordred realized she was on the verge of tears.

"Gwen? Is something wrong?" Mordred asked.

"I can't go home," Gwen confessed, breaking down.

Morgana walked over to put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "It's understandable, to feel so alone."

Gwen pulled away. "Tauren. He attacked me. He threatened me. He was looking for some kind of stone."

"A stone?" Morgana repeated curiously. Mordred frowned at her, though she was too intent on Gwen to notice.

"He's waiting for me in the Darkling Woods," Gwen sniffled. "I have to do something. If I don't get this stone to him by dawn tomorrow…" She trailed off. Morgana's face hardened, and she headed for her door. Gwen watched her in confusion. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to send the guards, of course," Morgana replied. "It won't be _you_ that Tauren meets. It'll be the knights of Camelot." She continued out the door.

Mordred gave Gwen a hug, then went back to Gaius's chambers. He still needed to ask Morgana about the Stone, but protecting Gwen was more important. He'd let Morgana worry about _that_ right now.

* * *

An hour before sunrise, Mordred sensed the Stone's power again. He rolled over in bed and ignored it, confident that Morgana had the matter under control.

Merlin, on the other hand, had no such knowledge nor confidence. He clutched his head and glanced over at Mordred, surprised that his brother didn't seem to be affected this time. Merlin quietly got out of bed and dressed himself. He crept out of the physician's chambers, attempting to pinpoint the source of the magic.

Merlin spied a cloaked figure exiting the castle, and followed. The figure led him to the Darkling Woods. The sky had grown pale with the first signs of dawn by the time that the figure stopped in a clearing. The figure pulled down her hood, revealing Morgana. Merlin hid behind a tree, wondering what on earth she was doing.

Four darkly clad men surrounded her, three wielding swords. The fourth stopped in front of Morgana. "Where's your maid?" he asked coldly.

"I've come in her place," Morgana replied.

"Kill her," the man said casually.

"No! Wait!" Morgana cried, fumbling in her cloak. "I brought the Stone!" In a flash of understanding, Merlin realized that the man must be Tauren.

"What else have you brought, my lady, the knights of Camelot?" Tauren demanded.

"I came alone, I promise you."

Tauren held out his hand. "Give me the Stone." Morgana handed him the brown pouch, and he turned away. "You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, my lady Morgana, are Uther's ward." Tauren drew his own sword and held it to her chest.

Morgana lifted her chin. "If you kill me, you'll regret it."

"Why is that?"

"Because I want Uther dead too," Morgana announced. Merlin caught his breath.

"You, an enemy of the king?" Tauren asked skeptically. "And I'm to believe that?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"I can only guess at your motives, my lady," Tauren replied. "You could be a spy, for all I know."

Morgana held out her arms, revealing her sores. "And this? Is it usual for Uther to chain his friends to a dungeon wall?" After a few moments, Tauren lowered his sword. "The stone. You took it to the forge. Why?"

"With it, a man can alter the very essence of things," Tauren revealed. "He can turn a lump of lead into gold."

"Gold?" Morgana repeated incredulously. "A good man _died_ in your quest for riches, Tauren! His daughter is now an orphan!"

"I am sorry for that. Truly. But we do not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all. Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heart of his kingdom, and such an abundance of gold will buy me into the king's chambers—even to the king himself."

Morgana shook her head. "The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the king is not."

Tauren sheathed his sword. "Do you have a better plan?"

"To get to Uther, you need someone close to him," Morgana suggested.

"And you know of such a person?" Tauren prompted.

"I do. Me."

* * *

Merlin picked at his breakfast, overwhelmed by what he'd witnessed. He vaguely heard Gaius ask him for something, and handed Gaius an apple.

Mordred gave his brother a curious look. "That's not the salt. Are you okay?"

[Yeah. Just got a few things on my mind, that's all.]

"Anything you'd like to talk to us about?" Gaius asked.

Merlin shook his head. [I can't imagine you'd be interested.]

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "So long as you're sure."

Merlin stood up. [I should be getting to work.] He walked toward the door.

"Uh, Merlin?" Mordred called. "That's a broom cupboard."

Merlin stopped and blinked, realizing he had indeed nearly walked into the broom cupboard. He turned around and hurried out the correct door, desperately hoping that Gaius and Mordred wouldn't ask any more questions.

* * *

Merlin continued pondering his dilemma as he tidied Arthur's chambers. If he did nothing and let Uther die, then he would have essentially murdered the king. And Merlin certainly didn't want to be a murderer—after what he had done to Edwin, Merlin had sworn to himself that he would never go overboard like that again.

But wasn't this different? Merlin had tried to torture Edwin unnecessarily, and that was definitely wrong. On the other hand, he had no intention of needlessly tormenting the king. Uther had murdered so many innocents, and showed no signs of stopping. Uther was the reason that Mordred's birth family was dead and Merlin had no voice. Whereas Arthur had clearly shown that he would be a better king than his father. Perhaps one day, Arthur would even legalize magic, just like in Merlin's dream. Wouldn't the whole kingdom be better off if Arthur took the throne?

Merlin was startled out of his thoughts when he saw Arthur standing over him, looking concerned. "Merlin, you've folded that same shirt half a dozen times now. Is everything all right?"

Merlin hesitated, but then realized that he could really use some advice right now. He put down the shirt. [Say there was a man who had caused nothing but harm both to you and to people you care about, and showed no signs of stopping. And say you had the opportunity to kill this man…in cold blood. Should you take that opportunity?]

Arthur considered this for a few moments. "If someone was threatening my loved ones, I would do whatever it took to protect them." He frowned. "Merlin, is someone threatening you?"

Merlin shook his head. [No, it's just…something that's on my mind, that's all.]

"If you ever _are_ in trouble, you can always come to me," Arthur offered.

[Thank you.]

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred went to visit Morgana yet again. She let him in. Mordred glanced at the dresser, trying to see if he could still sense the Stone. He didn't sense anything any more. He turned back to Morgana.

"So, what happened with Tauren this morning? Did the guards arrest him?"

"He must have caught wind of the trap," Morgana replied. "The guards waited, but he didn't show up."

Mordred bit his lip. "I hope he's not going to attack Gwen again."

"I'm sure he won't," Morgana said reassuringly. "He's seen that she won't be so easily targeted."

Mordred nodded, and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop, but…I just got this weird feeling the other day, and I felt drawn to that box on your dresser. I found that glowing stone. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to spy or anything, but…why would you have that?"

Morgana put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Mordred. I felt much the same way when I went looking for Gwen at her father's forge, it's how I found the stone in the first place. I didn't think it was something that should be left lying around."

"What will you do with it?" Mordred asked.

"I got rid of it." Morgana's face hardened, and her gaze fixed on a point in the distance behind Mordred. "It was too dangerous to be kept in Camelot."

* * *

Later in the day, Merlin sat in Gaius's chambers, still unsure what to do about Morgana's plot. He looked up when Gaius entered the room, and coughed loudly. Gaius looked over at him.

[Do you think Uther is a good king?] Merlin asked.

"Sorry?" Gaius sounded bewildered.

[Uther. Do you think he's good for the kingdom?]

"Yes," Gaius replied. "Yes, I do. In light of recent events, you may find that hard to believe."

Merlin snorted bitterly. [In light of my entire life, I'd say more like impossible to believe.]

"Merlin…"

[Everyone hates him!]

Gaius walked over and sat down opposite Merlin. "It is not Uther's job to be liked. It is Uther's job to protect the kingdom. Most of his methods are right. Sometimes he may go too far."

[Slaughtering entire communities down to every last man, woman and child—that's just a bit "too far"?] Merlin objected incredulously.

Gaius winced. "Despite Uther's failings, he has brought peace and prosperity to this kingdom."

[But at what cost?] Merlin challenged. [Women and children, fathers and sons…when will it end?]

"It will end when Arthur is king."

[Then why not let that time be now?] Merlin suggested. [Why not let Arthur be king?]

Gaius shook his head. "Arthur's not ready. The responsibility would be too great. Brave though he may be, he lacks experience, he lacks judgment." Gaius stood up, and gave Merlin a shrewd look. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

[I can't, I just…no, I can't,] Merlin signed helplessly. [You've just got to trust me. Gaius, it's something I've got to work out for myself.]

"I do trust you, Merlin," Gaius said quietly. "Whatever it is, I know you'll make the right decision." Merlin averted his gaze. If only he had so much faith in himself.

* * *

That night, Merlin was unable to sleep. He got up and went for a walk, hoping to clear his head. He stiffened when he spotted a cloaked figure exiting the main part of the castle. Merlin carefully followed at a distance, and was unsurprised to find Morgana meeting up with Tauren just outside the palace walls. He carefully hid himself and listened to their conversation.

"So, my lady, what news?" Tauren asked.

"Uther has fallen for the bait," Morgana announced. "We ride out in the morning for the old cairn on the hill."

"Are you _sure_ you're committed to this?"

"More than ever I want Uther dead," Morgana declared. "As much as you, as much as anyone in this rotten kingdom of his."

"Then the deed is as good as done," Tauren promised.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin watched from the window of Arthur's chambers as Morgana and Uther rode out of the palace with a group of guards. Footsteps approached behind him. "Merlin?"

Merlin turned and saw Gwen looking at him with concern. [Gwen, how are you doing?]

"I was about to ask you the same question," she replied.

[I'm fine,] Merlin signed, looking back out of the window.

Gwen followed his gaze. "Morgana's been amazing, these last few days."

[I think _you've_ been amazing,] Merlin told her. [After all that's happened, getting your life back together…I know what it's like to suffer a major upheaval, one that means your life will never be the same in a way you never wanted.] He offered her a small smile. [Truth be told, you're handling it better than I did. I spent weeks refusing to even leave the house.]

Gwen raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I don't think I've ever seen you talk about it before."

[It's not something I care to remember. It's often easier to pretend I was always like this…but I wasn't. Before it happened, I used to never stop talking. I couldn't have imagined living without my voice. But then I had to, and…the world didn't end. I lost it for a good cause, and I'm proud of it.]

Gwen smiled wistfully. "In a way, I envy you. What have I to be proud of? People will always think my father was guilty because he tried to escape."

[I know he was innocent,] Merlin reassured.

Gwen nodded, a tear spilling out of the corner of her eye. "I think he tried to escape because he knew that whatever he said or did, he'd be killed. Uther had already made up his mind. That's the kind of man he is."

For a long moment, Merlin stood there looking at her. [I wouldn't blame you if you wanted him dead,] he finally signed.

"If Uther died, I'd feel nothing," Gwen stated, shaking her head. "He means nothing to me."

[But if you had the choice, what would you do?] Merlin pressed. [If you had the power of life and death over Uther, would you kill him for what he did?]

"No! What would that solve? That would make me a murderer. That would make me as bad as him."

[You're right.] Merlin glanced back out of the window. [Of course you're right.] He ran toward the door.

"Is anything wrong?" Gwen called after him.

Merlin paused just long enough to sign a reply. [No, no, see you later.]

* * *

Merlin hurried into his bedchamber and pulled up the loose floorboard. He pulled out the staff he'd taken from the Sidhe, which was currently wrapped in a long cloth. He then ran out of the castle to follow Morgana and the king.

Eventually, Merlin found a group of horses tied to some trees. Nearby, several soldiers lay dead on the ground. Looking around, Merlin spotted a group of Tauren's men heading toward a nearby hill. Merlin pursued them as quietly as he could.

Merlin came up behind a pair of renegades. He used the staff to shoot a bolt of blue light at one of the men, who dropped dead on the spot. The other turned around and drew his sword, but Merlin killed him too.

Merlin continued up the hill, and encountered Tauren. Tauren heard Merlin's approach and turned around. Merlin shot another bolt of light at Tauren, but Tauren held up the Mage Stone and blocked it. The light rebounded at Merlin, and the world went black.

When Merlin came to, he heard the sounds of a struggle at the top of the hill. He grabbed the staff, staggered to his feet and approached the sound. Tauren and Uther were grappling on the ground. Morgana stood watching, her back to Merlin and a dagger in her hand. She stepped back as the two men rolled past her. Tauren pinned Uther underneath him and reached for his knife, releasing Uther's arm. He readied a strike against the struggling king, but before Merlin could do anything Morgana moved and blocked his view. Moments later, Tauren fell to the ground, a red stain blossoming on his back.

Uther shakily stood up. He embraced Morgana. She embraced him in turn, burying her head in his shoulder. Merlin quickly slipped away before either of them had the chance to see him, surprised but relieved by Morgana's change of heart.

* * *

When Mordred heard that Morgana had saved the king from an assassin, he decided to pay her another visit. He found her staring out her window, looking somewhat lost.

"So…you're a hero," Mordred said.

"I defended the king," Morgana replied stiffly. "It's what any good citizen would do."

"You said your own father died because Uther didn't send him any reinforcements," Mordred noted curiously. "Why don't you hate him for it?"

"My father was one of Uther's closest friends," Morgana explained. "Uther never intended to send him to his death. Then Uther took me in because he had promised to look after me if anything should happen to my father. In many ways, Uther has become a second father to me."

Mordred frowned. "Fathers shouldn't throw their daughters into the dungeon."

"No," Morgana agreed somewhat bitterly. "Uther's temper blinds him at times. But he apologized. He regrets clapping me in irons, and he admits that he was wrong to have Gwen's father killed. He promised that he will listen to me more and quarrel with me less. He _is_ a flawed man, there is no doubt about that…but so are we all." She finally turned to Mordred. "There may very well come a day when you do something you regret. Learn from your mistakes. Let them make you into a better person. And I hope for your sake that when that day comes, it won't be too late for you to make amends."


	12. Le Morte d'Arthur

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Arthur had taken the knights on another hunt. As usual, Merlin had to come along and carry gear. For some reason, all the knights except Arthur had decided to wear chain mail and red capes, and the sight was putting Merlin on edge.

They heard a growl through the trees, and Arthur crouched down. He held out a hand. "Merlin, spear." Merlin tried to hand him the spear, but fumbled and dropped it. Arthur sighed and snatched it before Merlin could retrieve it.

Arthur stalked forward, followed by the rest of the party. They heard another growl, this one louder. Merlin jumped. Arthur glanced back at him. "It's probably more scared of you than you are of it." He then gestured for the knights to surround the creature.

Before anyone had a chance to obey, the creature emerged from the trees. It was a giant leopard with the head of a cobra. It reared on its hind legs, towering far over the heads of the tallest knights. Arthur dropped his spear, and the entire party ran away.

The monster pursued them, its large legs allowing it to take massive strides. Merlin soon lagged at the tail end of the group. He tripped over a root and tumbled to the ground. He rolled onto his back just in time to see the creature rear up over him.

Before the monster could strike, Arthur and another knight hauled Merlin to his feet. Merlin reflexively flinched away from the other knight, who overbalanced and fell to the ground. Merlin barely noticed this as Arthur continued pulling him away.

After a few more minutes, everyone stopped in a clearing to catch their breath. Arthur looked around. "Someone's missing. Where's Sir Bedivere?" A loud scream answered his question.

* * *

When they returned to Camelot, Arthur immediately reported to the council. Gaius's eyes widened when he heard the description of the monster.

"The creature you describe has all the characteristics of the Questing Beast," Gaius stated.

"Surely that's a myth," Arthur objected.

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval," Gaius warned.

"Gaius, that's an old wives' tale," Uther said stiffly.

"Look, whatever it is, it's spreading panic," Arthur pointed out. "The people fear it will enter the city."

"Then we must kill it," Uther replied. "Arthur, gather the guard together. You ride at dawn." Arthur nodded and exited the council chambers, followed by Merlin and the knights.

* * *

"What happened?" Mordred immediately demanded when Gaius and Merlin walked into the physician's chambers.

"Arthur rides out to face the Questing Beast tomorrow," Gaius stated grimly. "This is no ordinary beast."

"Well, Merlin can handle it, can't you Merlin?" Mordred asked, turning to his brother.

Gaius shook his head, not giving Merlin a chance to answer. "Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real." Gaius walked over to his bookshelf and picked up a book, quickly flipping to a picture of the Questing Beast. "At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is _no cure_."

Mordred's eyes widened. "Don't let Arthur get bitten, Merlin."

Merlin put a hand on Mordred's shoulder. [Of course not.]

* * *

The next morning, Arthur stood by the front steps to the castle, facing the knights. Merlin and Mordred stood off to the side. Mordred would not be accompanying them, but he wanted to see them off.

"You've seen the foe we face," Arthur announced. "It's a creature of nightmare. But you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we _will_ kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom." Arthur drew his sword. "For the love of Camelot!"

The knights followed suit. "For the love of Camelot!"

The castle door opened and Morgana ran out, wearing her nightgown and completely hysterical. "Arthur!"

Arthur turned around. "Morgana, what are you doing?"

"You cannot face it!" Morgana cried, attempting to grab Arthur. He gently took hold of her wrists.

"Morgana, go back to bed," Arthur soothed. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Please, Arthur, I have seen terrible things!" Morgana begged. "You cannot go!"

Mordred stepped forward. "She probably had a bad dream, I'll take her to see Gaius."

"No!" Morgana insisted. "I will not let you go!"

Arthur nodded at Mordred. "Please, get her inside." Merlin helped Mordred to steer Morgana back up the stairs to the castle. Then Merlin returned to the knights while Mordred escorted Morgana inside. Once they reached a quiet corridor, they stopped.

"Merlin will look after Arthur, he's saved him before," Mordred said reassuringly.

Morgana shook her head fearfully. "No, you don't understand…I saw Arthur dying…and you…I saw you screaming about something…it was so vivid, just like the dreams I had about Sophia. It's going to come true!"

"Arthur didn't die the last time you had a dream about him, how can you be sure he will this time?" Mordred asked.

Morgana shuddered, still shaking her head. "Something terrible is happening." She wrapped her arms around Mordred and clung tightly. "Just don't leave me…please. At least if you're with me, I know you're safe."

Mordred nodded and hugged her back. "I won't leave you. I promise." He tried very hard not to let her see that he was shaken by her dream.

* * *

In the woods, Arthur stopped to investigate a giant paw print. After a few moments, he stood up again. They all heard growling and heavy paw steps. Arthur and Merlin shared a worried glance. "Keep close," Arthur instructed as he walked forward again.

Soon, they reached a cave. Cautiously, they entered—the knights with drawn swords and Merlin with a torch. There were three tunnels branching off from the main cave. Arthur sent the knights down two of the tunnels, and Merlin followed him down a third.

After a few minutes, they reached a spot that was full of bones—most of which looked human. Merlin tensed when he heard hissing. He and Arthur both looked around nervously. A loud growl caused them to turn around. The Questing Beast was right behind them.

Arthur quickly stepped forward and shoved Merlin out of harm's way. Arthur swung wildly at the creature while Merlin climbed the cave wall, hoping to get a better angle. The beast dodged Arthur's blows and swiped a paw at him, knocking Arthur to the ground. It stalked forward and bent over him.

Thinking quickly, Merlin spotted Arthur's sword lying a few feet away from the fallen prince. Merlin magically lifted it and empowered it with the same spell he had used to kill the griffin. He then sent it plunging into the creature's heart. It howled as blue flames surrounded it. Then it tumbled to the ground, dead, all signs of magic fading.

Merlin raced to Arthur's side. He turned Arthur over, silently praying that the prince had not been bitten. When Merlin saw blood on his hand, he knew his prayers had not been answered.

* * *

Merlin knocked everything off of one of Gaius's work tables as the guards carried Arthur in. "What happened?" Gaius asked worriedly. He took a quick look at Arthur, and answered his own question. "He's been bitten."

[I tried to save him,] Merlin signed, distressed.

Gaius nodded at one of the guards. "You must tell the king." The guards quickly filed out of the physician's chambers.

[There must be _something_ you can do!] Merlin pleaded.

"I wish there was," Gaius replied grimly. Merlin ran into his bedchamber, and came back with the magic book. "Merlin, the king will be here any moment!"

Merlin put the book down on a nearby table and looked up sharply. [He can't die. He's going to be the greatest king this land has ever seen. And what's more, he's my friend.]

"Then save him," Gaius said wearily.

Merlin used magic to skim through the book. He stopped on a page for a healing spell, and tried it on the prince. When that had no visible effect, he skimmed to another page and tried another spell. Still nothing. Merlin went to Arthur's side, and frowned worriedly. [Maybe the spells need time to take effect.]

"The bite of the Questing Beast is a death sentence that no magic can overturn," Gaius said gently.

Outside, they could hear Uther's voice approaching. "Where is the prince? Where is my son?!" Uther burst into the physician's chambers, and seemed to age twenty years upon seeing the sight before him. He rushed to Arthur's side and gently lifted Arthur's head. "Do something, Gaius!"

"I am trying, your majesty. I will do everything in my power."

Uther slung Arthur's arm around his shoulder and picked up his son. "I'll bear him to his chamber."

Gaius and Merlin followed Uther to the courtyard. Halfway through the square, Uther dropped to his knees, sobbing too hard to continue. A group of knights hurried forward to bear Arthur the rest of the way.

* * *

Up in her chambers, Morgana opened her window to watch as Arthur was carried into the castle. Mordred joined her, and gasped. "No…Merlin said he wouldn't let Arthur get bitten…"

"I'm sure he did his best, but he's not all-powerful," Morgana said shakily. She put an arm around Mordred.

"Well, Gaius will save him," Mordred argued, trying to convince himself. "He found a way to cure that plague and he made an antidote when Merlin was poisoned. He can save Arthur too. He has to."

"Yes, but we had to kill the afanc to stop the plague and Arthur had to fetch the key ingredient for the antidote," Morgana pointed out. "I don't think it's going to be that simple."

* * *

Merlin ran to the dragon's cave. The dragon was waiting for him.

 _Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast,_ Merlin announced. _He's dying. Do you know of any way to save him?_

"So, you have accepted your destiny?" the dragon asked curiously.

 _I don't give a damn about destiny,_ Merlin retorted. _Arthur's my friend, and he'll be a great king—and I say that not because of any prophecies or destinies, but because that's what I see every day. Now can you help me or not?_

"Perhaps," the dragon replied. "It will not be easy."

 _I wasn't expecting it to be easy_ , Merlin said testily. _Just tell me what I have to do._

"Very well. The Questing Beast is a creature conjured by the powers of the Old Religion. You must use the same ancient magic to save him."

 _How?_ Merlin demanded. _The only druids I know of are dead!_

"There are others who still serve the Old Religion," the dragon answered. "You must find those who hold dominion over life and death."

 _Where?_

"Go to the place that men call the Isle of the Blessed, where the power of the ancients can still be felt," the dragon instructed. "There you will discover Arthur's salvation. And Merlin…the young Pendragon _must_ live, whatever the cost."

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers to find Gaius mixing up a potion. Gaius looked up at Merlin's entrance. "Merlin, you're back. Do you know where Mordred is?"

A quick mental exchange confirmed Merlin's guess. [He's still with Morgana, she was pretty upset this morning,] Merlin answered.

"Right, well, you must get this to Arthur to ease his passing," Gaius said, holding up the potion.

[No, I'm going to save him,] Merlin insisted. He pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing a note for whomever he found on the Isle of the Blessed.

Gaius walked up to look over Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin, what exactly are you doing?"

[There's an island beyond the White Mountains…]

"No!" Gaius exclaimed.

Merlin frowned at Gaius. [You know about the Isle of the Blessed? Why didn't you say anything?]

"Because it was too dangerous, Merlin!"

[It's our only chance!] Merlin retorted. He picked up the quill and continued writing his note.

"The Questing Beast chose Arthur! That means the Old Religion has decided his fate!" Merlin ignored Gaius and continued writing out a request for Arthur to be saved. "Merlin, it is not that simple! The high priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They will demand a life in return. Please, Merlin, I beg of you. If not for me, then for Mordred."

Merlin took a deep breath. [I'm sorry, Gaius. Arthur is a future king, and a great one. He can do more for Mordred than I can. Whatever the price is, I will pay it gladly.] Merlin finished his note without further interruption, and then proceeded to begin packing supplies. He looked up in surprise when Gaius held out a small roll of parchment.

"Here. You'll need a map." Gaius then pulled out a tiny package. "And take this. My mother gave it to me. It's said to protect you from evil spirits." Merlin unwrapped a rabbit's foot and shot Gaius a look of gratitude. Gaius looked embarrassed, and tried to take it back. "It's rubbish. I don't believe in superstition. I don't know why I gave it to you."

Merlin pocketed the rabbit's foot. [No, I want it. Thank you.] He unrolled the map, and sighed. [You've got to keep Arthur alive until I get back.]

* * *

That night, the people began gathering in the courtyard, all holding candles. A tear slid down Morgana's face when she noticed this.

"What is it?" Mordred asked. "What's wrong?"

"They're saying good-bye," Morgana explained in a choked voice.

"But he's not dead yet!" Mordred exclaimed.

"No, but he will not recover," Morgana retorted sadly. "Not without a miracle."

Mordred bit his lip. "Do you mind if I go help Gaius? There's got to be _something_ I can do."

Morgana nodded. "Go ahead. I'll manage."

* * *

Mordred found Gaius dozing off in a chair by Arthur's bedside. Mordred gently shook him awake. "Gaius, isn't there _something_ I can do?"

Gaius sighed. "Merlin didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"There may be a cure, but it is a long journey away," Gaius explained. "He left several hours ago."

"What! Didn't he think I'd want to help?" Mordred complained.

"It will be dangerous, he probably didn't want you following him," Gaius mused.

"I don't _always_ follow people," Mordred said grumpily. Gaius raised an eyebrow. "I don't! I didn't try to help them kill the Questing Beast, did I?"

"No, I suppose not," Gaius conceded. "But you do have a history of it. Believe me, this is no quest for a child."

"Well how long will it be until I'm old enough to go on quests?" Mordred demanded. "When can I save the day too?"

"Have patience, Mordred," Gaius said gently. "Enjoy your childhood while it lasts. Once you grow up, there's no going back to the innocence of youth. I imagine your brother knows that better than most."

* * *

The next day, north of the Great Seas of Meredor, Merlin reached a lake. He dismounted and tied his horse to a tree. Tucking the letter into his pocket, Merlin approached the shore. There was a narrow dock with a small boat. Merlin climbed into the boat and looked around for oars. He saw none. Merlin cast a spell, and the boat began to move toward the misty ruins that were visible in the middle of the lake.

The boat brought Merlin underneath some arches, and eventually stopped at the base of a small tower. Merlin got out of the boat and walked up the stairs. After a few moments, Merlin emerged into a grassy courtyard with a stone altar in the middle. A golden chalice sat on a corner of the altar. Merlin brought out the note and looked around warily, then jumped when he heard a voice in his head.

 _Hello, Merlin._ Merlin whirled around to see Nimueh standing at the altar, smiling sinisterly.

 _You,_ Merlin replied coldly, stowing the note back in his jacket. _You can't be who the dragon meant._

 _And why is that?_ Nimueh asked curiously.

 _You tried to kill me,_ Merlin recalled. _And Arthur._

 _Arthur was never destined to die at my hand,_ Nimueh said casually.

Merlin stiffened. _What's that supposed to mean?_

Nimueh smirked. _I think you know._

 _The future isn't set in stone,_ Merlin insisted. _Do you know what I've come to ask?_

 _Yes._

Merlin gritted his teeth. _Will you do it?_

 _I do not have the power to mirror life itself and yet give nothing in return,_ Nimueh warned. _To save a life, there must be a death, the balance of the world must be restored._

Merlin threw back his shoulders and held his head high. _I willingly give my life for Arthur's._

 _How brave you are, Merlin,_ Nimueh said. Merlin got the impression she was mocking him.

 _Whatever I have to do, I will do,_ Merlin insisted. _His life is worth far more than mine._

Nimueh picked up the chalice. _The Cup of Life, blessed by centuries of powerful sorcery so that it contains the very secret of life itself. If Arthur drinks water from the Cup, he will live._

Merlin stepped forward and took the Cup from her hand. Nimueh threw back her head and chanted to the heavens. The sky clouded over, and thunder rumbled. Rain began pouring into the courtyard, filling the Cup. Nimueh took back the Cup and poured the water into a small ornate silver flask. She handed the flask to Merlin.

 _A bargain is struck._ Nimueh reached out to grip Merlin's wrist. _I hope it pleases you._ Merlin wrenched his arm out of her grasp and returned to the boat.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin burst into Gaius's chambers, panting. Mordred jumped to his feet. "Merlin! You're back!"

Merlin offered Mordred a strained smile before turning to Gaius and holding out the flask. [We need to give this to Arthur.]

Gaius took the flask. "What is it?"

[Water drawn from the Cup of Life. If Arthur drinks from it, he _will_ recover.]

"That's great!" Mordred exclaimed. His smile faded when he saw the look on Gaius's face. "Gaius, what's wrong?"

"Merlin," Gaius said sternly, "what price did you pay to redeem his life?"

[We don't have time.] Merlin pushed his way past Gaius toward the door, but looked back when he realized that Gaius was not following. [Don't worry, everything's going to be all right.] Gaius reluctantly followed Merlin out of the room, tailed by Mordred.

* * *

Up in Arthur's chambers, Gaius poured the water into the prince's mouth. A voice from behind him startled the trio. "What are you doing, physician? What are you giving him?"

Gaius stood up and turned to face the king. "It's, uh…it's a tincture made from the lobelia plant. An ancient remedy for poisonous bites."

Uther's face lit up. "A cure?"

"We hope," Gaius replied.

Uther walked over to the bed. "Do you really think it will have some effect?"

"It's our last resort, Sire." Gaius turned back to Arthur and poured the last few drops of water into his mouth. "Perhaps you should allow him to rest."

"I will not leave him," Uther said, never taking his eyes off Arthur. Gaius, Merlin and Mordred all bowed and walked out the door. Uther sat in a chair by Arthur's bedside as they left.

They had only taken a few steps down the hallway when Merlin stumbled and collapsed. Morgana emerged from a nearby alcove just in time to catch him. "I knew it," she muttered fearfully. "This was only the beginning."

Mordred looked between Gaius and Morgana. "I don't understand. What's happening?"

"I think your brother may have done something foolish," Gaius said sadly. "Come, we must get him to my chambers."

* * *

Once they reached the physician's chambers, they laid Merlin out on his own bed. Morgana turned to Gaius. "What do you mean, 'done something foolish'? What did Merlin do?"

Gaius shook his head. "That is Merlin's secret, not mine."

"But you can cure him, right Gaius?" Mordred pleaded.

"No. I'm afraid I cannot."

"So now we are to lose both him and Arthur?" Morgana asked shakily.

"We believe we have found a cure for Arthur," Gaius told her. Morgana hurried out of the room without another word.

"Gaius, _what's happening_?" Mordred repeated. "Does this have something to do with the cure that Merlin found?"

Movement from the bed attracted their attention. Merlin had pulled an arm out from under the blanket. [I traded my life for Arthur's.]

" _What?!_ " Mordred exclaimed. "Why would you do that?"

[Because one day he will be a great king. He'll see the truth about our people, and he'll set you free. My life is nothing compared to that.]

"But I don't want to lose you," Mordred whispered. "We already lost Will."

[I'll tell him you miss him,] Merlin offered.

Tears began rolling down Mordred's cheeks. "Just don't die. Please." Merlin looked away guiltily, and Gaius put an arm around Mordred.

Ten minutes later, Morgana returned. "Arthur lives. Whatever you did, Gaius…thank you." Merlin broke into a small, relieved smile and closed his eyes.

* * *

Morgana spent the afternoon helping them tend to Merlin, but reluctantly returned to her chambers in the evening. Thunder crackled outside while Mordred desperately flipped through the magic book, hoping for something, _anything_ that could reverse the magic killing his brother. As when Merlin attempted to heal Arthur, there was nothing.

In the morning, Merlin's condition had obviously worsened. He was covered in sores, and struggling to breathe.

"Can't you do _something_?" Mordred pleaded to Gaius.

"I wish I could," Gaius told him sadly.

"Please!"

"This is no ordinary illness, Mordred." Gaius turned to Merlin. "Merlin, are you awake?" Merlin nodded. "Who did you meet at the Isle of the Blessed?"

[Nimueh. She demanded a price, and I paid it. I'm sorry.]

"I _will_ find a way to make you better, Merlin," Mordred promised. "I don't care what it takes." He walked back out into the main chamber, followed by Gaius.

"I know that look, Mordred," Gaius said sternly. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, Nimueh took his life in exchange for Arthur's right? So if I go talk to her…"

" _No!_ " Gaius cut him off. "The balance of the world must be maintained, she cannot save Merlin without killing someone else! And don't even think about offering _your_ life. Merlin might live, but you would thoroughly shatter his spirit."

"But he _has_ to get better!" Mordred insisted. "He's Emrys! You said he's supposed to bring magic back to the land, and he hasn't done that yet! He can't die now!"

Gaius put an arm around Mordred's shoulder. "I know, Mordred, I know."

At that moment, the door opened and Arthur walked in, his arm in a sling. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. "It's not like Merlin to be so late for work."

"He's sick," Mordred sniffled. " _Really_ sick. Gaius said he's not going to get better."

Arthur's eyes widened. "May I see him?"

"Go ahead," Gaius agreed. Gaius remained in the main chamber while Mordred and Arthur went into the back room.

"Hey," Arthur said softly.

[Hey,] Merlin replied. [How are you?]

"Good." Arthur furrowed his brow in sympathy. "Better than you, by the looks of it."

[You're a great warrior, Arthur,] Merlin signed. He had to rest for a moment before continuing. [And one day, you'll be a great king.]

"That's…very kind of you," Arthur said, sounding touched.

[But you must learn to listen as well as you fight.]

"Any other pointers?" Arthur prompted when Merlin paused.

[Just promise me this, when you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker.] Merlin smiled wryly. [Hire someone who's willing to tell you if you're being a prat.]

"I'm sure Mordred can do that, can't you, Mordred?" Mordred nodded, a lump in his throat. Arthur turned back to Merlin. "He'll be well looked after, you have my word."

Gaius's voice sounded from the doorway. "Forgive me, Sire, but you yourself should be resting."

"Right," Arthur said reluctantly. "It's been an honor, Merlin." After a few more moments, he left to return to his chambers. Mordred was about to bring out the spellbook again, but Morgana and Gwen entered before he had the chance.

"We've come to help," Morgana announced. "In any way we can."

"Thank you," Gaius replied. "Will you sit with him while I fetch some supplies?"

"Of course," Gwen agreed. Gaius left again, and Gwen glanced at Mordred. "I'm so sorry."

"He's my _brother_ ," Mordred sniffled. "I don't know what to do without him."

"Have I ever told you that I have a brother?" Gwen asked. She and Morgana sat down by Merlin's bed while Mordred shook his head. "His name's Elyan. Our father taught him blacksmithing, but Elyan has never been one to settle down or think about the future. He just follows his heart wherever it leads him."

"Where is he now?" Mordred inquired curiously.

A shadow crossed Gwen's face. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him in over a year. He's probably simply forgotten to write, but I can't help worrying."

Merlin reached out and put a hand on her knee. [You have such a good heart, Gwen. Don't ever lose that.]

Gwen smiled sadly. "I won't, I promise."

 _Mordred,_ _come here,_ Merlin called. Mordred walked over to stand next to Morgana. Merlin held out the rabbit's foot and pressed it into Mordred's hand. _To keep you safe when I no longer can. I made a promise nine years ago, and I will_ always _keep it._

 _You've always been a good brother,_ Mordred replied. _I'm not giving up on you yet._

 _Don't worry about me. I know that the gods will look after me, and that one day I will see you again. And until then, I will miss you._

 _Thanks. But I told you, I'm_ not _giving up._ Mordred turned to Morgana. "I need some air." Mordred marched out of the bedchamber. He quickly packed a bag with supplies. Mordred didn't care what Gaius said, there had to be _something_ Nimueh could do. He stopped short when he saw a note in Gaius's handwriting lying on the table. It was addressed to both Mordred and Merlin. Mordred unfolded it and began to read.

 _Dear Merlin and Mordred,_

 _My life is already near to its end. There has, for the most part, been very little purpose to it, very little that will be remembered. In contrast, your lives are destined for greatness. Live by the tenets I have taught you, and I believe you will, in time, become the greatest warlocks ever. To have known you has been my greatest pleasure, and to sacrifice myself for Merlin is but an honor. You are and always will be the sons I never had._

 _Gaius_

Mordred looked up from the note. His face contorted in a mixture of fear, anger and grief. " _No!_ " He ran for the stables before either Morgana or Gwen had a chance to investigate his outburst.

* * *

Mordred struggled to keep his seat on the horse as he galloped through the woods. He silently thanked whatever power had shown him the tracking spell in the spellbook, because otherwise he doubted he would have been able to find the Isle of the Blessed. When Mordred finally reached the lake, he could hear Nimueh's voice echoing across the water. She was chanting some sort of spell.

Mordred hurriedly dismounted and ran to the shore. He soon found the dock and boat. Once Mordred had set the boat moving across the lake, doubts began to set in. What exactly did he plan to do? According to Gaius, _someone_ had to die. As much as Mordred cared about Gaius, wouldn't he rather that Merlin lived?

Mordred shook his head, trying to dispel these thoughts. Will had died right in front of him. Mordred refused to lose anybody else. He still didn't know what to do, but he wasn't going to back down after he'd come all this way.

Mordred emerged into the courtyard to find Nimueh holding the Cup of Life over Gaius, who was slumped against the altar. "Stop!" Mordred cried.

Nimueh broke off her chanting and set down the Cup. "Hello, Mordred."

Mordred glanced at Gaius, who was not moving. "What have you done?"

"Your brother is safe," Nimueh said, walking toward Mordred. "I assume that's what you wanted?"

Mordred swallowed, glancing again at Gaius. "Have you killed him?"

"It was his wish," Nimueh informed him. "I am not your enemy, Mordred."

"Not my enemy?" Mordred repeated incredulously. "I nearly died in your plague. Then you tried to kill Merlin, and you tried to kill Arthur, and you _did_ kill Gaius!"

"I told you, it was his wish, and both you and Merlin are safe now." Nimueh stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Come now, Mordred, you have talent. Together, we could bring back magic. You and your brother could be free. The whole world would know you for what you are. Haven't you always longed for that? Don't you dream of a world where you can use your powers without persecution?"

"Every day," Mordred confessed quietly.

"Join me," Nimueh urged. "Help me usher our people into a new era. An era of greatness. An era where no one would judge us or attack us for who and what we are. We can forge a new kingdom on the ashes of Uther's tyranny. A world of peace and beauty."

"One where I'd be free to use my powers for good?" Mordred asked.

"You would be free to use them however you like," Nimueh promised. "You're meant for great things, Mordred. It is your destiny to slay Arthur Pendragon and end the Pendragon dynasty once and for all."

Mordred took a step backwards in shock. "No! Arthur's my friend. I don't want to kill him!"

Nimueh scowled. "He follows in his father's footsteps. He hunts our kind."

"He never knew any better, but he's learning!" Mordred insisted. "He thinks our friend Will was a sorcerer, and he doesn't hate him!"

"Was?" Nimueh repeated. "And where is this Will now?"

"He's dead," Mordred admitted reluctantly. "But Arthur didn't kill him!"

"Did Arthur spare his life?"

"Yes!" Mordred defended. Then he bit his lip. "Well, sort of…Will was already dying, and Arthur decided not to do anything to him."

"So you have never seen Arthur spare a sorcerer," Nimueh concluded. "If he knew your secret, he would hunt you down too. You owe him nothing!"

"He tried to drink _poison_ for me!" Mordred yelled. "He was willing to give his life for me! He's not ready to know my secret, but one day he will be. Arthur is _my friend._ I won't kill him. And you can't make me."

Nimueh smirked. "If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny. Arthur's doom is written in the ancient prophecies."

"I will not hurt Arthur. And I won't let you hurt him either." Mordred lifted a hand and pointed his palm at Nimueh. "Ástríce!"

A golden bolt of light shot out of Mordred's hand toward Nimueh. She quickly held up her own hand and absorbed the light harmlessly. Nimueh waved her hand, and it began to spark. "Your childish tricks are useless against me, Mordred. I am a priestess of the Old Religion. Forbærne!" A ball of fire shot out of her hand, straight at Mordred. He ducked, and the fireball hit a nearby wall. Nimueh summoned another fireball. "You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. We belong on the same side."

Mordred stood back up. "I can't believe I was nearly taken in by your lies. I would _never_ join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic as yours!"

"So be it. Ácwele!" The second fireball also flew at Mordred. Mordred dodged again, and ran to Gaius's side. Nimueh conjured a third fireball while Mordred desperately checked for a pulse. He found none. Mordred felt a surge of pure grief and rage. The fireball sputtered out and storm clouds gathered overhead. Mordred shakily rose to his feet, feeling oddly detached, and screamed. Lightning forked down from the clouds, striking Nimueh. She spasmed for a few moments, then exploded into black smoke. Rain began pouring down as Mordred stared blankly at the spot where Nimueh had been standing moments before.

Finally, Mordred sank to the ground at Gaius's side. "I'm not destined to kill Arthur. I'm not. I can't be! I am not a killer!" Mordred lifted his head to look at the scorch mark several feet away, and shuddered. He curled up into a ball and began rocking back and forth. "It's not true. It's not true. It's not true."

"Mordred?" Mordred paused in his mantra long enough to notice that Gaius had opened his eyes and was looking at Mordred with concern.

"Gaius?" Mordred ventured tentatively. "You're alive?"

"It seems I am," Gaius murmured. "What did you do?"

Mordred's eyes widened in realization. "Nimueh's dead. The balance of the world has been restored."

"Do you realize what this means?" Gaius asked, sounding amazed. "You've mastered the power of life and death itself!"

"But I killed someone," Mordred said in a small voice. "She's dead, and I can never take it back."

Gaius's face softened. "Guilt is a good sign in these cases, Mordred. It means you have a conscience, and that you know better than to succumb to bloodlust or cruelty."

"Can't I ever stop feeling this horrible?" Mordred worried.

"You will have to find a way to live with yourself. It seems that it is time for you to begin growing up, whether any of us like it or not."

* * *

When Merlin realized he was getting better, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Gwen and Morgana were clearly confused by his less-than-enthusiastic reaction to his recovery, but he refused to say a word. No doubt they would hear the news soon enough. Someone must be dead, and Mordred hadn't answered Merlin's calls for hours now.

Eventually, Merlin had recovered enough to walk into the main chamber, leaning heavily on Gwen. He frowned when he saw the note, and grabbed it. He quickly read it, then collapsed onto a nearby chair, trying to calm the whirling storm of emotions the note had caused. Grief, at the thought of Gaius's death; hope, that Mordred might still be alive after all; and guilt, that Merlin could feel any happiness at the thought of Gaius dying.

"What is it, Merlin?" Gwen asked curiously.

Merlin shook his head. [I'm not sure yet.]

About an hour later, Mordred's voice floated into Merlin's mind. _Merlin? Are you all right?_

 _I'm doing a lot better,_ Merlin replied, immensely relieved to have confirmation of Mordred's survival. _Where have you been?_

 _I went to the Isle of the Blessed_ , Mordred explained, sounding upset. _Nimueh's dead. I killed her._

 _So…does that mean both you and Gaius are all right?_ Merlin checked.

 _Yes,_ Mordred confirmed. After a few moments, he spoke again. _Merlin, when you killed that knight all those years ago…how did you deal with it?_

 _I told myself that I'd saved both of our lives, and we were worth more than some bastard who would attack a helpless infant. Did you save your and Gaius's lives?_

 _Yes._

 _She attacked all of Camelot,_ Merlin reminded him. _Your lives are worth more than hers. Just remember that._

 _I'll try._ Mordred shivered. That might be true of Nimueh, but Arthur was a different matter. Arthur was a future king, and a great one. Mordred couldn't imagine Arthur's death ever being justified. If Nimueh was telling the truth about those ancient prophecies…then Mordred was destined for evil. And that terrified him more than anything.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm taking a break in between seasons, so it'll be two weeks before The Curse of Cornelius Sigan is up. Sorry...this writing is hard work!**


	13. The Curse of Cornelius Sigan

**A/N: I'm back! But I still don't own Merlin.**

* * *

About half an hour into his sword-fighting lesson, Mordred finally gave up on concentration. All night, there had been a constant booming noise that seemed to shake the foundations of the palace. It sounded like thunder, though the sky outside was clear.

" _What_ is that sound?" Mordred wondered aloud.

Arthur sighed. "My father is convinced that there's treasure underneath Camelot, and he's ordered diggers to search for it…at all hours. I don't know how he expects anyone to sleep."

"Well I can't focus with all this noise!" Mordred complained.

"Do you think battles are quiet?" Arthur pointed out. "Come on, at the very least this makes for good practice."

Mordred pouted, but lifted his sword again and sparred with Arthur. He could tell the prince was still going easy on him. After a few minutes, Mordred actually succeeded in disarming Arthur and knocking him to the ground. Arthur lay where he fell, and did not get up. Mordred found himself flashing back to his conversation with Nimueh on the Isle of the Blessed.

" _It is your destiny to slay Arthur Pendragon and end the Pendragon dynasty once and for all. Arthur's doom is written in the ancient prophecies."_

Mordred knelt at Arthur's side and shook him frantically. "Arthur? Arthur, are you all right? Arthur, _please_!"

After a few moments that felt like an eternity, Arthur sat up and laughed. "Calm down, Mordred, I'm fine."

Mordred immediately scowled. "Arthur, you scared the life out of me! I was afraid I'd killed you!"

"It was just a joke, Mordred," Arthur said soothingly. "It would take more than that to kill me."

"Well it wasn't funny!" Mordred snapped. He stood up. "I'm done with sword fighting."

"For tonight?"

"Forever!" Mordred dropped the sword and raced toward Gaius's chambers. While he was en route, the booming noise stopped. As Mordred crossed the courtyard, a group of men ran past, looking like they'd seen a ghost. Mordred knew the feeling.

* * *

It took a long time for Mordred to fall asleep. When he finally did, he slipped into a nightmare.

 _Mordred walked through a battlefield. Flames surrounded him, and the sky glowed red. Fallen knights of Camelot lay all over the field. Mordred himself wore black armor. Finally, he found the man he'd been looking for._

 _A look of regret and sadness came over Arthur's face as he lifted his sword to block Mordred's blow. Fury boiled through Mordred's veins. He swung again, this time successfully stabbing Arthur in the side. Arthur grunted, and fell to the ground. Mordred regarded the body coldly. "You gave me no choice."_

Mordred jerked awake in a cold sweat. He wasn't entirely sure what horrified him more—the sight of Arthur's dead body, or the way his dream-self had taken a vindictive pleasure in killing the prince.

* * *

First thing in the morning, Gaius was summoned to the excavation. Supposedly the diggers had uncovered a tomb full of riches. Merlin and Mordred accompanied Gaius.

The tomb was indeed full of riches, most of which were covered in cobwebs. A large, fist-sized, heart-shaped blue jewel was set in the life-size human carving which topped the sarcophagus. Disembodied whispers pervaded every corner of the room. A man knelt before the sarcophagus.

"Hello?" Mordred asked the man nervously. The man did not respond. Mordred put a hand on the man's shoulder, and he toppled sideways. His skin was stark white with black smudges, and his bloodshot eyes stared at nothing. Clearly, he was dead. Mordred quickly stepped back and clung to Merlin.

Merlin put an arm around Mordred and turned to Gaius, his expression wary. [How do you think he died?] Gaius did not reply, instead staring at the blue jewel. Merlin coughed loudly. Gaius looked up, and Merlin repeated the question.

"I've no idea," Gaius said distractedly.

Merlin looked around, noting multiple statues of ravens. [Do you know whose tomb it is?]

"I'm not sure," Gaius replied, also looking at the ravens.

"Do you think it might be cursed?" Mordred ventured shakily.

Again, Gaius did not reply, instead walking around the sarcophagus. Suddenly Gaius froze, and there was a rumbling sound. A dart flew out of a raven statue and straight at Gaius's face. Merlin quickly levitated a jewel-encrusted plate just in time to block it. The dart left a noticeable dent in the plate.

For a few moments, the trio stood there staring at each other, totally shocked. Then they heard Uther's voice approaching, and snapped back to their senses. Merlin let the plate fall to the ground, where it rolled away. Mordred chased it, and it came to rest at Uther's feet just as the king entered.

"Sorry," Mordred muttered, backing away. Uther rolled his eyes disdainfully and walked toward the sarcophagus. Arthur followed him in. Mordred yelped and ran to hide behind Merlin. Arthur shot Merlin a bewildered look. Merlin shrugged, equally confused by Mordred's behavior.

"See, Gaius, I was right," Uther said, looking pleased. "There _is_ treasure to be found under Camelot. Which of my predecessors to I have to thank for all this?" Uther bent over the blue jewel for a closer look. "Gaius?"

"I'd have to look into it, Sire," Gaius responded.

Uther nodded, still smiling, and looked at the corpse. "How did _he_ die?"

"He seems to have unwittingly triggered a trap—here." Gaius indicated the floor tile where he had triggered the dart.

"To deter grave robbers," Arthur surmised.

"Well, there's plenty in here people would want to steal," Uther commented. "Have them secure the tomb. Guarding it is your responsibility, Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Father." Uther swept back out of the tomb. Arthur tried to walk around Merlin and approach Mordred, but Mordred ran to the other side of the sarcophagus. Arthur frowned worriedly. "Everything all right, Mordred?"

"Yeah." Mordred's voice came out as a squeak. "I…uh…have a book I need to go read." He ran out of the tomb.

Arthur turned to Merlin, baffled. "What did I do?"

Merlin stared at the exit. [No idea.]

* * *

Later that morning, Arthur and the knights prepared to go out on a hunt. "Hurry up, Merlin!" Arthur called, standing by his horse.

Merlin hurried down the castle steps and dropped his gear, panting. [Sorry. I was trying to get Mordred to tell me what's wrong, but he's insisting everything's fine.]

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Does he actually expect us to believe that?" Merlin shrugged, and Arthur mounted his horse. The saddle immediately slid to the side, dumping Arthur on the ground. The horse cantered away. "Merlin!" Arthur said, exasperated.

Merlin frowned. [Sorry, I could have sworn I did that girth up securely.]

"Would you like me to fit the girth properly for you, Sire?" called a brown-haired man, leading Arthur's horse back over to them. He began to do so without waiting for a response.

"Thank you," Arthur said.

"It's an honor to be of service to the prince," the man replied with a bow. He stepped forward. "Allow me the honor of brushing your clothes down." Again, he did so without waiting for a response.

Merlin shook with silent laughter. [That is _exactly_ the kind of servant I distinctly recall once telling you _not_ to get.] Arthur snorted.

"Anything else I can do for you, Sire?" the man offered.

"We're short a beater on the hunt," Arthur suggested. "What's your name?"

"Cedric, Sire. I've come to Camelot in search of work."

"Well, come on then," Arthur said. "The hunt's about to leave."

Merlin passed Cedric a stick for use as a beater, and narrowed his eyes at Arthur. [And here I thought you knew better than to be swayed by bootlickers.]

Arthur mounted his horse. "It's refreshing to get some respect."

[I do respect you,] Merlin retorted. [Respect and worship are two very different things.]

* * *

As the hunting party moved through the woods, Merlin wound up behind Cedric. Cedric pushed aside a branch to walk past, and then let it snap back to hit Merlin in the face. Cedric was definitely starting to get on Merlin's nerves.

Abruptly, Arthur motioned the party to a halt. There was a noise in the trees, and the group spread out. A large boar came charging out from the foliage, running straight at Arthur. Many of the hunters backed up. Arthur stood his ground and threw his spear at the boar. It glanced off the beast's hide, and the boar continued undeterred. Cedric dropped his spear and scrambled backwards.

Arthur finally began to move away, but Merlin could see that he stood no chance of evading the boar. Merlin levitated Cedric's fallen spear and sent it flying into the boar's chest. It squealed and collapsed, just in time.

Arthur crouched to examine the boar, then stood up and turned around. "Who threw that?" Merlin did not respond; he was well aware that he was standing at completely the wrong angle to have thrown the spear normally. After a few moments, Cedric cleared his throat. Arthur looked at him. "Was it you?" Cedric shrugged and nodded. "You just saved my life!"

"Honestly, Sire, it was nothing," Cedric insisted humbly. Merlin frowned suspiciously.

Arthur walked over to Cedric. "I shall be forever indebted to you. You must be rewarded."

"No, no, I couldn't possibly…"

"Come on, what do you wish for?" Arthur urged.

"I desire only one thing, Sire," Cedric admitted. "A position in the royal household, as your servant."

Arthur grinned. "Consider it done!"

The hunting party began gathering up their gear, along with the boar. Merlin approached Arthur. [You can't be serious?]

Arthur looked surprised. "Well, seeing as Mordred has apparently decided to avoid me like the plague, I thought you would appreciate the extra help."

Merlin sighed. [Fine. But if I hear the word "Sire" one more time, I think I might scream.]

Arthur did a double take. "You…what?"

[I know what I said.] Merlin picked up a spear and walked away.

* * *

When Merlin returned to the physician's chambers that night, Mordred instantly noticed that his brother was in a bad mood. "What's wrong, Merlin?"

Merlin set down a bag of supplies. [I save Arthur's life, someone else takes the credit, and Arthur somehow thinks that hiring this man as a second servant is helping me because _you_ suddenly won't go anywhere near him.]

"I'm not avoiding him," Mordred mumbled.

[Oh, of course, you were just playing hide-and-seek this morning.] Merlin rolled his eyes and turned to Gaius. [Learn anything about the tomb?]

Gaius showed Merlin a parchment containing a script he had copied down. "I found this inscription on the sarcophagus.

[What language is that?] Merlin asked curiously.

"I don't know," Gaius replied. "Sigan would have known many languages."

[Sigan?]

"We think it's Cornelius Sigan's tomb," Mordred explained. "Apparently he's the bogeyman of Camelot or something. Everyone hears stories about him when they're growing up."

Gaius looked grim. "He was the most powerful sorcerer to have lived. He could change day into night, turn the tides, and—according to legend—his spells helped build Camelot itself. He grew so powerful that the king at that time ordered his execution."

[But if he's dead, then why are you so worried?] Merlin signed, confused.

"Sigan couldn't bear the thought that his wealth and power would die with him, so he became obsessed with finding a way to defeat death itself," Gaius explained.

Merlin pulled out a stool and sat down. [You think he might have succeeded?]

"Let's hope not, for all our sakes. According to the story, Sigan cursed Camelot. He said he would return and raze the city to the ground."

* * *

The next morning, Merlin went to the kitchens and fetched a tray for Arthur's breakfast. When he arrived at Arthur's chambers, he stopped short. Cedric was already serving a very lavish meal.

Arthur looked up. "Thank you, Merlin, but you can take that back to the kitchens. Once you've done that, you can…" Arthur trailed off, looking around his perfectly tidy chambers.

Cedric cleared his throat. "Ah, Sire, there is one thing I failed to do…muck out your horses."

"Right, then," Arthur nodded. "Off you go."

"I'll get the door for you," Cedric offered. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. He got the distinct impression that Cedric was trying to nudge Merlin out of his job completely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen dropped by the physician's chambers. Morgana had woken in the middle of the night, screaming, and Gwen was concerned. Gaius and Mordred shared a worried look before going to pay Morgana a visit.

They found Morgana sitting on her bed, still in her nightgown. She was visibly shaken. Mordred climbed up on the bed beside her, and she put an arm around him.

"I take it you had another dream?" Gaius asked. Morgana nodded. "What was it about?"

"A bird," Morgana answered.

"What kind of bird?" Gaius prompted.

"A raven."

"A raven?" Mordred repeated.

Morgana nodded again. "It was terrifying. What do you think it means?"

Mordred looked at Gaius. "Didn't you say that Sigan's name meant 'raven'?"

"Sigan?" Morgana said, now sounding even more shaken. "What makes you think my dream would be about him?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Gaius insisted. "One raven doesn't mean your nightmares are returning. Are you taking the sleeping draughts I prepared for you?"

"Gaius!" Morgana pleaded. "You know something, don't you?"

"The tomb they found belonged to Cornelius Sigan," Mordred told her, glaring at Gaius. "And supposedly he found a way to conquer death so he could have his revenge on Camelot."

"So it's true, then," Morgana concluded. "I don't _need_ sleeping draughts, Gaius, a blow to the head would be about as much help! These aren't dreams, they're visions. And you know it, don't you!"

"We can't know that for certain," Gaius replied, glaring back at Mordred. "The tomb is kept locked, and Arthur has the only key. It is as secure as can be."

"What use are a lock and key against a sorcerer," Morgana muttered. She hugged Mordred tighter.

 _Merlin?_ Mordred called. _Morgana had another dream. I think Sigan's curse is real. Merlin?_ There was no response. Mordred frowned and bit his lip. "I'm going to go look for Merlin."

* * *

Mordred _really_ didn't want to run into Arthur, so he decided to ignore Arthur's chambers and check around the castle first. Merlin wasn't in the kitchens, the armory, the laundry room or in Gaius's chambers. Mordred then ventured into the courtyard. To his surprise, all of Arthur's horses were running around loose and causing havoc. Mordred cautiously entered the stables and found Merlin passed out with his face in a pile of dung.

Mordred nudged his brother. Merlin slowly clutched his head and sat up. _What happened?_ Merlin asked.

 _No idea. I just found you like this._

Merlin blinked confusedly. _I was shoveling straw…and…that's it. I don't remember anything else._ Merlin suddenly scrambled to his feet. _Where are the horses?!_

Mordred also stood back up. _In the courtyard, last I saw. They looked like they were headed for the lower town._

At that moment, Arthur walked into the stables. "Merlin! Care to explain where all my horses are?"

Mordred's eyes widened. He ran out the other end of the stables. Merlin and Arthur both stared, Arthur with a rather hurt expression on his face. After a moment, Merlin turned back to Arthur. [Well, Mordred said they were heading for the lower town…]

"I see…" Arthur trailed off. "Why have you got dung on your face?"

"Sire!" Cedric called from the doorway. "Please, Sire, don't be too hard on him. He's a good servant, he's just…tired."

Merlin glared at Cedric. [I was not tired. Something must have knocked me out.]

"Maybe if he had the evening off…" Cedric suggested.

Arthur looked back and forth between his two servants, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Excellent idea. Merlin, go home, wash off, and don't come back until morning."

Merlin shot Arthur an incredulous look. [Can't you see he's trying to get rid of me?]

Arthur leaned toward Merlin and lowered his voice. "Yes, I can see that. And if I let him think he's succeeding, maybe he'll slip up and I can find an excuse to sack him without him blaming you. And while you're at it, maybe you can get to the bottom of what's bothering Mordred." Arthur straightened, and raised his voice again. "Now go home and think about whether you want to be my servant or not!"

Merlin glowered at Cedric once more before heading back to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

Gaius frowned when Merlin walked in. "What's that on your face?"

[What does it look like?] Merlin retorted grumpily. [Cedric the wonder-servant's latest idea to get rid of me.]

"You don't seriously think Arthur would sack you, do you?" Mordred said worriedly.

[Of course not. Arthur's no fool, he sees what's happening.] Merlin went to a bucket of water and began washing his face.

"Did you hear what I said about Morgana's dream?" Mordred asked. Merlin shook his head. "She dreamed about a raven."

"I've translated the inscription from Sigan's tomb," Gaius cut in. "It says 'He who breaks my heart completes my work.' Do you remember the stone in the tomb, how it glowed?" Merlin nodded. "It's not a jewel. It's the soul of Cornelius Sigan."

"So he's definitely alive," Mordred concluded.

"His soul is," Gaius corrected. "But in order to truly live, a soul needs a body."

Merlin put down his washcloth. [So, if the stone is removed from its setting, the heart is broken and the soul is released?]

"That's what I fear," Gaius confirmed. "Camelot is in grave peril."

Merlin grabbed a towel, sat down and turned to his brother. [Mordred, would you care to explain what just happened in the stables?]

Mordred stiffened. "I dunno. I told you, I got there after you passed out."

[You know what I'm talking about.]

"I don't," Gaius interjected. "What's this about?"

[Mordred ran away the instant he saw Arthur. Again.] Merlin turned back to Mordred. [You know, I think you're really hurting his feelings.]

"At least his feelings are all I'm hurting," Mordred mumbled.

"You're concerned that you would hurt something else?" Gaius asked skeptically.

"I'm not!" Mordred stood up. "Why can't you just leave me alone!" He stormed into the bedroom.

Gaius looked back at Merlin, thoroughly bewildered. Merlin, on the other hand, frowned. Mordred couldn't know…could he?

* * *

That night, both Merlin and Mordred jerked awake when they felt a powerful surge of magic. They could swear they heard a distant raven's caw.

* * *

In the morning, Gaius was again summoned to Sigan's tomb. Merlin accompanied him. On the other hand, Mordred resolutely refused to go, certain that Arthur would be there.

Arthur met them at the tomb. The heart-shaped stone was gone from its setting. Gaius and Merlin shared a worried look. Arthur turned to the guards who waited by the entrance. "Sound the warning bell." Arthur followed the guards out of the tomb.

Gaius bent down on the far side of the sarcophagus. "Merlin!" Gaius held up the missing stone—now crystal clear instead of blue. "Whoever did this got more than they bargained for."

Merlin frowned. [How could a thief have gotten in? The gate's not even damaged.]

"Must have used a key," Gaius suggested.

[Arthur's got the only key,] Merlin pointed out.

"Where does he keep it?" Gaius asked curiously.

[On his belt, with the others.]

"Does he ever take it off?" Gaius prompted.

[Only when he's asleep. He keeps it next to his bed…] Merlin trailed off as realization dawned. How could they have been so stupid?

* * *

Merlin made a beeline for Arthur's chambers. He found Arthur sitting at his desk. Again, Arthur looked up at Merlin's entrance. "Anything more to report about the tomb?"

[The thief used a key,] Merlin stated. [And who do we know who was very keen to become your servant and who therefore had access to your keys last night?]

Arthur's eyes widened. "Cedric."

[It gets worse. He tried to steal the jewel from the sarcophagus, but it wasn't a jewel. It was the soul of Cornelius Sigan. And now he's possessed.]

"Are you sure?" Arthur said, slightly skeptically.

[Ask Gaius! Camelot is in mortal danger. Sigan is using Cedric's body to take revenge!]

Arthur sighed. "Very well then. Cedric!"

Cedric emerged from a far corner of the room. "Whatever he said, Sire, I assure you he's lying. Or mistaken. What can you expect from a dumb man?" Merlin stiffened, but did not respond. Frankly, he was surprised Cedric hadn't gone there _before_ he became possessed.

"You really don't understand how this works, do you," Arthur observed scathingly. "Merlin has been my servant for a year. You have been my servant for two days. If it's your word against his, then I believe Merlin. You're under arrest."

Cedric smiled sinisterly. His irises turned black. "Well then. I guess we do this the hard way." He began to chant some sort of spell, but abruptly cut off and dropped to the ground when Merlin hit him in the head with a pitcher.

"That settles it," Arthur concluded. "No doubts that he's a sorcerer. Guards!" A pair of soldiers burst through the door. "Take this man to the dungeons. And make _very sure_ the cell is secure. He has magic."

* * *

"You've thrown _Cornelius Sigan_ into the dungeons?" Gaius repeated, amazed. "Merlin, he was the most powerful sorcerer in existence! An ordinary cell will hardly be enough to hold him!"

[He was unconscious!] Merlin retorted. [It was either throw him in the dungeons or kill him in cold blood with no trial. Arthur would never allow the latter, even for a sorcerer.]

"I'm more interested in the fact that you took him out with a water pitcher," Mordred commented, amused.

[Well, I couldn't very well use magic in front of Arthur,] Merlin pointed out. [I figured the pitcher would be more effective than a pillow.]

"He may be unconscious for now, but I fear for Camelot when he wakes up," Gaius said worriedly.

* * *

Sure enough, the warning bell rang out that night. A guard summoned Arthur to the dungeons and Merlin followed. The guards who had been on watch were slumped at the entrance, looking exactly like the corpse from the tomb. Down in the cells themselves, Sigan's door had been blasted off its hinges.

"So much for keeping the cell secure," Arthur muttered. Screams sounded from the square. " _Now_ what?"

They raced back upstairs to the courtyard. All of the palace's gargoyles had come to life, and were attacking the citizens. Arthur and Merlin shared a wide-eyed look before dashing back inside. They hurried to Arthur's chambers, and Merlin outfitted the prince in his armor as quickly as possible.

* * *

The castle began shaking as Gaius and Mordred set up an infirmary. Merlin soon joined them while Arthur led the knights out to battle the gargoyles. The infirmary rapidly filled with patients. Morgana walked in with an armful of bandages. Gaius looked up in surprise.

"My lady, you shouldn't be doing this."

"It's exactly what I should be doing," she retorted.

"You need rest, Morgana!" Gaius protested.

"And I'm likely to get it with all this going on?" Morgana said derisively. She began wrapping a man's injured knee. Mordred walked over to help her.

Gwen approached Gaius and Merlin. "Is there anything else we need?" she asked.

"We could do with some water," Gaius replied.

Gwen nodded and hurried toward the door, but paused and looked back when Merlin put a hand on her shoulder. [I'm not letting you go out there alone,] Merlin told her.

Gwen smiled. "Thank you, Merlin."

* * *

Thankfully, they made it to the well without incident, and quickly filled a couple of buckets. As they made their way back to the palace, Merlin heard a loud rumbling. He shoved Gwen forward just as a section of the castle wall collapsed, cutting them off from each other.

"Merlin?" Gwen called frantically. Merlin coughed as loudly as he could. "Are you all right?" Merlin stood there uncertainly, not sure how to answer. "Cough once for yes, cough twice for no?" Merlin coughed once more. "I'm almost at the drawbridge, I think it's best if I just head for the castle. I'll see you there."

Merlin turned around and began taking an alternate route back to the palace. Halfway back, a gargoyle swooped out at him. After a quick glance around to be sure he was alone, Merlin cast a spell. The gargoyle crumbled to pieces, only for four more to swoop out of the sky. Merlin dropped the bucket and ran. Clearly, destroying gargoyles one at a time was not going to work.

As Merlin crossed the courtyard, he encountered Gwen and Arthur. Arthur was leaning heavily on Gwen. [Need some help?] Merlin offered.

"Thanks," Arthur replied. He threw an arm around Merlin's shoulder, and they continued walking toward the infirmary. "Don't suppose you have any more water pitchers lying around handy?"

[That only worked because he didn't think I was a threat,] Merlin pointed out. [He's not going to fall for the same trick twice.]

Once they reached the infirmary, Merlin helped Arthur to sit on a bench. Gwen examined his wound, brow furrowed in worry. "I'll get you something to stop the bleeding," she offered, turning away.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called. Gwen turned back. "I wanted to say…just…you always surprise me."

Gwen flashed him a brief smile, still looking worried. "Is that it, Sire?"

"That's it. Oh, and, uh…thank you." Gwen curtsied and walked away. Merlin shot Arthur a quizzical look. "She saved me from a gargoyle," Arthur explained.

Halfway across the infirmary, Morgana reached out to grab Gwen's arm as she walked past. "Was that Arthur I just saw come in?" Morgana asked.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, my lady."

Morgana frowned in concern. "Let me help you." She began following Gwen, but stopped short when Mordred did not follow. "Mordred, don't you want to help?"

"There's people that need help over here," Mordred said, not meeting her eyes. "Arthur will be fine without me."

"All right, if you're sure." Morgana and Gwen hurried over to the prince and began wrapping his wound. Uther rushed into the room, calling for Arthur. He stopped short when he saw his son's injury.

"It's nothing," Arthur assured the king.

"Have we driven the creatures out?" Uther demanded.

"They have control of the lower town," Arthur answered. "The market has been all but destroyed."

"How many dead?" Uther worried.

"Too many to number," Arthur said grimly.

"I'm sealing the citadel," Uther announced.

"You can't!" Arthur protested.

"I have no choice!" Uther insisted. A gargoyle growled outside. "I have to protect those who have a chance. If I don't, we will all fall." Arthur stood up. Uther frowned at him. "Where are you going?"

"There are people trapped in the drawbridge."

"I forbid you!" Uther exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving them to die!" Arthur declared.

"It's _suicide_!"

"It's my duty to Camelot— _and_ to myself!" Arthur retorted. He walked back out of the infirmary, followed by half a dozen knights.

Merlin made his way over to Mordred and Gaius. [There's too many gargoyles, even for me. We need some sort of plan.]

"Merlin, Sigan's power is far beyond yours," Gaius fretted.

[I don't have a choice! Arthur's going to die if we don't do _something_!]

"Doubt it," Mordred muttered. Both Gaius and Merlin looked at him strangely.

"You have an idea?" Gaius asked skeptically.

"No."

Merlin turned back to Gaius. [There must be a way.]

Gaius grimaced before replying. "There is only one alive who is old enough to give us the answers we need. The Great Dragon."

"The one Uther chained under the castle?" Mordred said curiously.

Gaius nodded. "The very same."

"Well then let's go!" Mordred declared, moving toward the door.

Merlin quickly clamped a hand on Mordred's shoulder. [Absolutely not.]

"What? Why?!"

[I've spoken to the dragon before,] Merlin admitted. [He can be helpful, but I don't trust him. And I _especially_ don't trust him near you.]

"Why?" Mordred asked, suspicions forming. "Has he said something about me?"

[He said you and I are destined to protect Arthur and help him become the greatest king Albion has ever seen.]

Mordred narrowed his eyes. Merlin was hiding something, he was sure of it. "So why don't you trust him?"

[He may give useful advice, but in the end he helps no one but himself. I'll go to the dragon. You stay here.] Merlin hurried away.

Mordred turned to Gaius. "You don't seem surprised."

"I had suspected that Merlin visited him," Gaius confessed. "I wasn't sure if you did too."

"Well, I haven't," Mordred muttered. Despite what Merlin said, Mordred desperately wanted to meet this dragon for himself. He waited until Gaius became distracted by another patient, then cast his tracking spell and followed Merlin.

* * *

 _Hello?_ Merlin called once he reached the cave.

The dragon flew down and into sight. "Back again, I see." The cave shook, and a piece of the wall crumbled. "I presume it is the present state of the castle that brings you here?"

Merlin nodded. _Yes, it is. Cornelius Sigan has returned. Can you tell me how to defeat him?_

"To defeat Sigan, you will need a spell more powerful than anything you know," the dragon revealed.

 _What spell?_

The dragon spread his wings. "Close your eyes and open your mind." Merlin obeyed, and the dragon blew warm air on him. Merlin sensed magic in the dragon's breath and suddenly knew what he had to do. "Few men have ever been gifted such knowledge. Use it wisely."

 _I will,_ Merlin promised. He dashed back out of the cave. He failed to notice Mordred ducking into an alcove as he neared the courtyard.

Once Merlin had passed, Mordred cautiously crept back out and continued following the magical trail revealed by his spell. Finally, he reached the dragon's cave. Mordred opened his mouth to call a greeting, but the dragon immediately reared back on his hind legs and roared. Panicking, Mordred threw up his hand and cast a shield spell. This turned out to be a wise move, for the dragon breathed out a torrent of fire that hit an invisible wall in front of Mordred.

After nearly a full minute, the flames stopped. Mordred did not lower his hand. "What was that for?" he cried indignantly.

"It is your destiny to bring about Arthur's doom," the dragon replied.

Mordred clenched a fist. "What if I don't want to?" he yelled.

The dragon bared his teeth. "None of us can choose our destiny, Mordred, and none can escape it."

"Did you tell Merlin this?" Mordred asked shakily.

"Of course," the dragon said agreeably. "He was…skeptical. He will not believe in destiny. But it is not that simple."

"And why not?! I don't want to kill Arthur! Why would I?"

"That, I cannot say," the dragon admitted.

"So then how do you even know I'm going to do it?!" Mordred retorted. "I can see why Merlin doesn't like you!" He made to leave, but paused and looked over his shoulder. "You won't see me again."

* * *

Merlin made his way into the courtyard. The night was beginning to grow foggy. Making his way through the mist, Merlin found Arthur unconscious in the middle of the square. A snarl made him look up. Another gargoyle was swooping in to attack. Merlin cast the same spell as before, and this gargoyle also crumbled. Merlin knelt by Arthur and was relieved to find a steady pulse.

"Who would have believed it?" called a voice behind Merlin. Merlin turned around to see Cedric—or rather Sigan—now dressed in a black robe reminiscent of a raven. "You, a sorcerer—and a powerful one."

Merlin rose to his feet and glared coldly at Sigan. _Not what you expected from a "dumb man"?_

"All that power, and you're telling me you really can't speak?" Sigan asked incredulously.

 _I don't need to,_ Merlin retorted.

"But think how much greater you could be!" Sigan urged. "Why impose limitations on yourself? Together, we could rule this land!"

 _I impose nothing,_ Merlin insisted. _I never asked for power…but so long as I have it, I will use it to_ defend _innocents, never slaughter them like you have._

Sigan scowled. "So be it. If you will not join me, I will become you, and your power will be harnessed to my will—where it will be used to its _full_ potential!" He choked and collapsed. Blue mist spilled out of Cedric's mouth and snaked toward Merlin. Merlin began incanting the dragon's spell as the mist reached his feet and began winding its way up toward his face. Just as Merlin finished the spell, the mist flowed into his nose. He choked and fell to the ground.

* * *

Mordred made his way back out of the dungeons and into the courtyard. He made his way through the mist, looking for his brother. After a few minutes, he found a familiar figure. _Merlin?_

 _This day is full of surprises,_ replied an unfamiliar voice. Merlin stood up and turned to face Mordred. He smiled sinisterly, and his normally blue eyes were pitch black. _You, another sorcerer._

Mordred stumbled backwards in shock. _You're not Merlin._

 _No,_ Sigan declared. _I am so much more._

 _Let my brother go!_ Mordred demanded.

 _What for? He is wasting his abilities. And you…you are young. You have yet to discover your true power. I can help you._

Mordred clenched a fist. _Give me back my brother._

 _Just think. To have the world appreciate your greatness. I will rule this land, and you could join me._ Sigan glanced at the fallen prince. _The mighty Arthur would tremble at your voice and kneel at your feet!_

 _NO!_ Mordred ran over to place himself between Sigan and Arthur. _I won't let you hurt him!_

 _And you're going to stop me?_ Sigan derided.

Mordred gritted his teeth. _Merlin. I know you're in there. Come on, you can fight him._ Sigan began chanting a spell. _Merlin! He's trying to hurt me,_ and _Arthur! I know you, you'd never stand for this! FIGHT!_

Sigan's chanting halted. Merlin's eyes began flickering between blue and black. They settled on blue. Merlin opened his mouth, and blue mist spilled out. It snaked over to a pocket in Sigan's robe. Merlin sat down shakily.

 _Thank you, Mordred._

 _You're welcome._ Mordred walked over to investigate the pocket, and found the heart-shaped stone. It glowed blue once more. Satisfied that Sigan had been vanquished, Mordred turned back to his brother. _You knew. About the prophecy. And you didn't tell me. Why?_

 _What prophecy?_ Merlin asked warily.

Mordred nodded at Arthur. _The one that says I'm going to_ kill _him._

Merlin's expression darkened. _I didn't tell you because I don't believe it. The future isn't set in stone. You're not a monster, and you don't want to kill Arthur. Whoever wrote that prophecy didn't know you, and you most definitely do_ not _have to do anything they say._

 _That's true for_ now _,_ Mordred said worriedly, remembering his dream. _But what if something changes?_

 _Mordred, I saw what you did. You were ready to defend Arthur with your life. You are no more a threat to him than I am. And I think he misses you._ Arthur groaned and began to stir. Merlin glanced at him. _We'd better go, before he starts asking questions. But tomorrow, you should go and talk to him. He's your friend._

Mordred swallowed and nodded. Together, he and Merlin made their way back into the castle to tell Gaius about their success.

* * *

In the morning, Mordred went to wake Arthur while Merlin fetched breakfast. Arthur did a double take when he saw who had woken him. "Mordred! Nice to see you…and not running away."

Mordred averted his eyes. "Sorry about that. I had a nightmare where I'd accidentally killed you, and then when you didn't get up during our lesson…I guess I overreacted."

"Ah," Arthur said, looking relieved. "All this time I was worried that you were scared _of_ me, when really you were scared _for_ me." He sat up and put a hand on Mordred's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm made of harder stuff than that."

Mordred nodded. "I know. I'm willing to continue the sword lessons if you are."

Arthur smiled. "Sure. You've got talent, Mordred, it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

* * *

 **A/N: While I did use Arthur's Bane and The Diamond of the Day as inspiration, Mordred's dream was just that-a dream. I have no comment on how, where or WHEN Arthur will die in this universe.**


	14. The Once and Future Queen

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Two armored riders waited at opposite ends of the arena. A steward waved a flag, and moved out of the way. The riders lowered their lances and charged. One rider's lance shattered against his opponent, who was thrown backwards off his horse. The victor rode over to the side of the arena, where Merlin and Mordred were standing. Arthur lifted his visor.

Mordred looked over to where Sir Leon was regaining his feet. "That has _got_ to hurt."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's the point, Mordred, it's not a pillow fight. Merlin, fetch me another lance, will you?"

Merlin obeyed, a frown on his face. [The point is to hurt your fellow knights?]

"No, it's…jousting is a long-standing tradition," Arthur said, obviously having trouble finding the right words. "There has been a tournament in Camelot every year since before I was born." Merlin shrugged, still not seeing Arthur's point. Arthur sighed and returned to the lists.

Once again, Arthur and Sir Leon charged at each other. Before Arthur reached Leon, the sun hit his visor. He raised his lance and looked away, apparently blinded. Leon also lifted his lance as he rode past, declining to take advantage of the opening. Once Leon reached Merlin and Mordred, he dismounted and removed his helmet.

On the opposite end of the field, Arthur also dismounted and removed his helmet. He looked furious. He marched over to Leon. "Why did you pull out?! I was wide open, you could have unhorsed me!"

"I was fearful that I might injure you, Sire," Leon replied.

"You had the advantage, you can't afford to hesitate!" Arthur insisted.

"I wouldn't have done if I were facing a _different_ opponent," Leon explained, slightly testily. "You are the future _king_ , my lord."

A look of suspicion came over Arthur's face. "You jousted against me in the tournament last year, are you saying you let me win?"

Leon hesitated. When he answered, he did not meet Arthur's eyes. "No, my lord."

Arthur turned around to look at the other knights. None of them would meet his gaze either. "It doesn't matter who I am," Arthur stated firmly. "I do not expect _any_ special treatment from you, from any of you! Is that understood?"

The knights nodded, still avoiding Arthur's gaze. Arthur huffed and walked away.

* * *

Arthur opened the door to his chambers with rather more force than he normally would have done. He began pulling off his armor and throwing it onto the table. "How am I going to prove myself if my opponents aren't trying their hardest?"

"I'm sure it's not happening _all_ the time," Mordred argued.

Arthur whirled around. "So, it's happening _some_ of the time?"

"No, I'm certain it isn't!" Mordred protested.

[Obviously it is,] Merlin pointed out.

Mordred glared at him. "That's not helping!"

"Thank you, Merlin," Arthur said, still rather grumpily. "At least _someone_ is willing to tell me the truth, instead of what they think I want to hear."

Merlin shrugged. [If you weren't interested in what I actually have to say, I figure you wouldn't have bothered learning my language.]

"Is that what it takes for people to be honest with me?" Arthur griped. "I have to learn an entirely new form of communication?"

Merlin scowled. [Sorry to be an inconvenience. I didn't exactly plan to get brutally attacked when I was ten years old.]

Arthur's expression softened. "That's not what I meant. I…all my life I've been treated as if I'm special. I just want to be treated like everyone else."

[I know the feeling,] Merlin commented. [At least people don't tend to assume you're an idiot.]

Arthur turned to Mordred. "You know, you have no idea how lucky you are. Must be nice, being normal."

"Uh…" Mordred trailed off awkwardly, knowing he was far from normal but also that he couldn't say this to Arthur. "I'm a child. People tend to treat _me_ like I'm helpless. Or stupid. Or both."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. [You want to swap places and work all day?]

"Hey, I can do it!" Mordred protested. "I'll show you! I'll do all your chores from Gaius this week!"

"Swap places," Arthur mused. "That's not a totally stupid idea."

"What do you mean?" Mordred asked curiously.

"If I don't want to be treated as Prince Arthur, then I must become someone else."

[You can't change who you are,] Merlin argued.

Arthur grinned. "Yes I can."

* * *

That night, Arthur dined with his father and Merlin served them. "We've received reports that a beast has been sighted near the northern borders," Arthur announced.

"What's the nature of this beast?" Uther asked. He held up his goblet for Merlin to refill.

"It is said to have the body of a lion, the wings of an eagle, and the face of…a bear," Arthur finished awkwardly. Merlin accidentally jostled Uther's goblet as he turned away to hide his amusement.

"Idiot," Uther muttered.

Merlin's humor quickly faded. [Be glad you don't have to deal with _that_ ,] he signed from behind the king.

Arthur winced sympathetically as he took a drink of his own wine. He looked back at his father. "I believe it has been conjured by sorcery."

"Then we must destroy it," Uther declared.

"I leave for the northern borders in the morning," Arthur stated.

"But you'll miss the tournament!" Uther protested.

"As much as I want to compete, my duty to Camelot comes first."

"You're right, of course," Uther conceded.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin packed a bag and went to meet Arthur in the woods outside Camelot. He ducked behind a tree when a patrol approached. The patrol halted by Merlin's tree. Arthur dismounted and tied his horse to that of another knight.

"I'll meet you here in four days," Arthur instructed. "You must tell _no one_ that I have returned to Camelot."

The patrol rode away, and Merlin emerged from his hiding spot. He pulled off his satchel and handed it to Arthur. Arthur removed his chain mail, pulled a shirt out of the satchel and put it on. "What is that smell?" Arthur complained. "Whose clothes are these?"

[Mine. I washed them specially,] Merlin replied. [Are you sure this is a good idea?]

Arthur pulled out a cloak and donned that as well. "It seems that pretending to be somebody else is the only way I can get people to be honest with me. Grab my bag, will you?"

[You know, peasants carry their own bags.]

Arthur threw the bag at Merlin. "You're forgetting something. No one will know it's my bag." He then walked away without giving Merlin the chance to respond.

Merlin sighed and put the strap over his shoulder again. It seemed that Arthur could no more stop being royal than Merlin could burst into song.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred was struggling with the mop in Gaius's chambers. The mop was taller than Mordred, which made it rather difficult to hold. "Can't I just use magic?" he pleaded.

"You want an adult workload, you do the work by hand," Gaius said, not looking up from his book.

"What if I just make the mop smaller, and then do everything by hand?" Mordred suggested.

"And what are you going to say if someone comes in and notices that we suddenly have a child-sized mop?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Mordred grumbled. He wet the mop and continued scrubbing. His eyes watered when he managed to hit himself in the nose with the mop handle.

* * *

Down in the lower town, Merlin led a cloaked Arthur to Gwen's house. Once she let them in, Arthur finally lowered his hood. Gwen curtsied. "My lord."

Arthur smiled at her. "Guinevere. It's good of you to let me stay in your home."

Gwen smiled back. "I'm happy to help. I'll prepare some food for you." Arthur nodded and glanced around the house, looking less than impressed. Gwen leaned over to whisper to Merlin while Arthur's back was turned. "I can't believe you talked me into this!" She then walked over to her kitchen.

Merlin approached Arthur. "You can't _really_ expect me to stay here," Arthur said quietly and rather disdainfully.

[We need to keep you out of sight,] Merlin replied. [We can trust Gwen not to tell anyone you're here.]

"I doubt anyone would _believe_ it," Arthur muttered.

[If you want to live as a peasant, you're going to have to forgo the big bed and soft pillows,] Merlin pointed out.

Arthur stiffened. "I'll manage," he hissed through gritted teeth. Then he raised his voice so Gwen could hear. "How are the preparations coming along? Have you found someone to play our knight in the tournament?"

Merlin nodded. [He's a farmer from one of the outlying villages. No one will recognize him.]

"But does he look the part?" Arthur worried.

* * *

Half an hour later, the farmer stood before them in Gwen's house. He most definitely did _not_ look the part. His clothing was shabby and his hair was so messy that there were bits of grain stuck in it.

"Great," Arthur muttered.

Merlin fetched a bucket of water, and he and Gwen set about giving the farmer a major makeover. By the time they were done, the farmer's hair had been washed and trimmed and he was outfitted as a knight, complete with tabard and shield.

Gwen held up a fake seal of nobility. "From now on, you're Sir William of Deira." Arthur still did not look impressed.

William began to pace. "Okay, how do I act like a knight?" he asked.

"A knight must behave with honor and nobility," Arthur replied. William straightened and lifted his chin. His walk became a strut. "That's…better. You must convince everyone that you were born into a noble family."

William halted his pacing and looked down his nose at Merlin. "Polish my armor, boy."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and signed a reply. Gwen interpreted for him. "He says there's no need to be rude."

William frowned. "Why doesn't he say it himself, is he soft in the head?"

Merlin gave him a cold look and turned to Arthur. [ _Does_ your armor need polishing?] Arthur looked between Merlin and William, an expression of confusion on his face. William also looked confused, though still a little disdainful. Merlin rolled his eyes and jerked his head at the farmer-turned-knight. [I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Does your armor need polishing or not?]

"Uh…yes. Go...polish my armor." Merlin stood up and walked out of the house. When he turned back to close the door, he saw that Arthur was still staring at him oddly.

* * *

Merlin walked into the physician's chambers and almost skidded on the wet floor. [Sure you don't want some help with the mopping, Mordred?]

"No, no, I can do it!" Mordred insisted.

[What about the leech tank?] Merlin suggested. [Do you want me to clean that while you mop?]

"No! I can do it!" Mordred repeated. "You just go read a book or something."

Merlin looked over at Gaius. Gaius raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you enjoy your vacation, Merlin. I doubt you'll get many such opportunities." Neither Merlin nor Mordred had mentioned Arthur's plan to Gaius.

Merlin shrugged, went into the bedroom and flopped onto his bed. He couldn't remember when he'd last had the spare time for a nap.

* * *

The next day, Merlin and a cloaked Arthur made their way to the tournament arena. Once they ducked into the tent of "Sir William", Arthur lowered his hood. William was already there, dressed in armor.

"Now, remember the plan," Arthur instructed. " _I'm_ competing in the tournament, but no one will know that it's me. All _you_ have to do is acknowledge the crowd at the end of the match. Act like you belong there, and people will believe that you do." Arthur handed William the helmet, and William left the tent.

* * *

Mordred sat with Gaius and Gwen in the stands, absentmindedly rubbing his new callouses. He eyed the lineup of knights curiously. _Merlin, which knight is the farmer?_

 _The brown-haired one in purple with a gold crest,_ Merlin replied. Mordred spotted the "knight" in question trying unsuccessfully to make his horse stay still.

Uther stood up in the royal box. "Knights of the realm, welcome to Camelot. You've trained for this day for many years. Today, you will put your bravery, your strength and your skill to the test. Today, you will fight for glory and for honor. For this is the ultimate test of courage and it will be the measure of you as men. For only the most skillful, the most fearless among you will emerge as a worthy champion."

The crowd burst into applause. Mordred and Gwen stifled giggles as William's horse continued to fidget noticeably.

* * *

William made his way back into Arthur's tent. "They're ready for you, Sire." He handed Arthur the helmet. Arthur put on the helmet, lowered the visor and left for the lists. Merlin and William were left alone in the tent. For a few moments they stared awkwardly at each other, then Merlin poked his head out of the tent to watch the joust.

Arthur won his jousts as handily as he had in practice. Merlin heaved a small sigh of relief—he had dreaded to think how Arthur might react if all his supposed skill with a lance turned out to be a farce.

At the end of the day's jousting, Arthur returned to the tent and handed the helmet back to William. "You must go and acknowledge the crowd."

"How do I do that?" William asked, bewildered.

"You wave, they cheer, it's not difficult," Arthur said, pouring himself a goblet of water. William walked out of the tent, practicing his wave with a look of concentration. Arthur took a large gulp of water. "I do all the work, someone else gets all the praise," he griped.

[At least _someone_ is receiving praise for it,] Merlin countered. [Have you ever actually thanked me for polishing your armor and repairing your lances?]

Arthur shrugged. "How hard can _that_ be?" Merlin rolled his eyes. Arthur ignored him, looking thoughtful. "When I win this tournament, I'll reveal my true identity. Get the credit I deserve."

[So, you want people to treat you like you're special, but only when it suits you?]

"It doesn't count if I've won the tournament on my own merit," Arthur insisted. "Now help me off with my armor. And don't forget to polish it and repair the broken lances."

Once Merlin finished removing Arthur's armor, he stood in front of the prince and raised an eyebrow. Arthur looked confused. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, get to it." Merlin shook his head and carried the armor out of the tent. Clearly Arthur hadn't paid attention to Merlin's comment about thanks.

* * *

When Merlin made it back to the physician's chambers, he found Mordred sitting on the floor washing the laundry. Merlin glanced at the leech tank, which was still filthy. He coughed. [Sure you don't want me to do the leech tank, Mordred?]

"Stop pestering me!" Mordred snapped. "I'll get to it tomorrow!"

"Supper's ready," Gaius announced. Mordred promptly dropped the shirt he'd been washing, leaving it in the bucket of soapy water.

Merlin looked sternly at his brother. [Don't leave it there, Mordred, or it will shrink.]

"But it's covered in soap!" Mordred complained.

[So finish washing it and _then_ eat supper.]

Mordred pouted and returned to the bucket. Merlin and Gaius sat down at the table. Gaius glanced at Mordred and smiled in amusement. "You know, I really thought he'd ask for your help by now."

"I heard that!" Mordred called.

[Never underestimate his stubbornness,] Merlin commented. [If he feels a need to prove himself, he'll give it his all.]

Mordred finally finished washing the shirt and joined them at the table. "Do you seriously not use magic for _any_ of your chores, Merlin?"

[Not unless there's been some sort of emergency keeping me busy and I don't want to tell Arthur about it,] Merlin replied. [Chores aren't worth risking your life over, not when it's possible to do them by hand.]

"No wonder you're hardly ever any fun," Mordred grumbled. "You don't have the time."

[Welcome to the life of a grown-up.]

* * *

During the tournament the next day, Arthur faced Sir Leon. Mordred narrowed his eyes, wondering whether Arthur could really beat Leon. The two knights charged and Arthur's lance made contact. Leon fell backwards, still caught in his stirrups, and his horse dragged him to the end of the lists.

Mordred glanced at Gwen, and noticed that she appeared less than impressed. "Why aren't you cheering?" he asked curiously.

"He's being an arrogant pig," Gwen said grumpily. "He just took my bed without even asking. He is a guest in my home, and yet he still treats me like a servant."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Mordred suggested.

"How can I? He's the prince."

* * *

Arthur walked back into his tent, pulling off his helmet. He handed it to William. "Go on, then. Your people await you." William nodded and roughly pushed past Merlin on his way out. Arthur looked concerned. "Everything okay there?"

[He kept asking me what was happening, and then getting annoyed when I'd just give him a thumbs up to show you'd won. I don't know what else he expected.] Merlin shrugged. [It's nothing. Anyway, congratulations on making the final.]

Arthur broke into a wide grin. "No one can say Sir Leon let me win _this_ time."

Outside, the sound of cheering grew louder. [Sounds like the crowd's taking to Sir William,] Merlin commented.

"That will change when I reveal my identity," Arthur declared.

[And go back to being treated like you're special,] Merlin pointed out.

"Just…go and water the horse, will you?"

* * *

Merlin took the horse to a nearby watering trough. While the horse drank his fill, a man approached. He had dark skin, he was bald except for a goatee, and he wore a pair of silver earrings.

"He's a fine horse," the man commented. Merlin nodded, patting the horse's neck. "I see your master has advanced to the final. He is extremely skilled with a lance." Merlin nodded again. "Tell me, what is he like to work for?"

Merlin shrugged. When the man's expression made it clear that this was not a satisfactory answer, Merlin coughed and tapped his throat.

"You can't speak?" the man realized. Merlin shook his head. The man looked rather displeased, but continued questioning Merlin. "And are you still working for Prince Arthur?"

Merlin shrugged again. Yes, he was still working for Arthur, but replying with an outright affirmative would hint at Arthur's ploy.

The man took a deep breath, clearly struggling to maintain his composure. "Well, I wish your master luck in the final." He walked away.

* * *

After the tournament ended for the day, Merlin headed to the lower town to check on Arthur. He passed Gwen in the street. She had a rather bemused expression on her face.

[Where's Arthur?] Merlin asked.

"He's cooking me dinner," Gwen replied, sounding as if she could hardly believe her own words.

Merlin blinked, hardly believing it either. [Arthur's cooking?]

Gwen shrugged, smiled and continued her stroll. Merlin raised an eyebrow and hurried to Gwen's house. Inside, he found Arthur experimentally prodding at a raw chicken. Arthur stood up and turned around when he heard the door open, and an expression of profound relief came over his face.

"Merlin! Thank god."

Merlin gave him a look of pure skepticism and disbelief. [Gwen says you're cooking.]

"I need you to fetch me two dinners from the palace kitchens," Arthur ordered.

[So…you're _not_ cooking?]

"No," Arthur said, as if the notion was entirely beneath him. "But Gwen doesn't need to know that. As far as she's concerned, dinner will be prepared and cooked by me."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. [Are you trying to _impress_ her?]

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur scoffed. He scratched at his torso. "And get me a decent shirt, your clothes itch. It's like having fleas."

[In other words, you want the clothes of a prince.]

"No, I want to be able to compete in the final match tomorrow without constantly scratching," Arthur retorted. "Go."

* * *

Merlin pushed his way into Arthur's chambers. He froze when he heard what vaguely sounded like footsteps, but the darkened room appeared empty. After a few moments, Merlin made his way over to Arthur's wardrobe and pulled out a shirt. He then left the room again, silently griping about Arthur's conceited attitude.

* * *

A little while later, Merlin returned to Gwen's house with the shirt and a couple of plates of food from the palace kitchens. He set the plates on the table and looked appraisingly at Arthur.

[If you're not doing this to impress her, then why _are_ you doing this?]

"It's an apology," Arthur said vaguely.

[For what?]

"None of your business." Arthur peeked out the window. "She's coming. Quick, go out the back way." Arthur ran over to the raw chicken, and threw it at Merlin. "Do something with this."

Merlin caught the chicken and tucked it under his arm. [Well, I hope Gwen's impressed with your "cooking".] He hurried out the back door. He could swear he saw a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He cautiously investigated, but saw nothing except several large baskets by the side of Gwen's house. Slightly unnerved now, Merlin made his way back toward Gaius's chambers. Several blocks down, Merlin heard guards shout in the distance. Merlin hurried his pace. He didn't fancy getting stopped and questioned about why he was carrying a raw chicken through the lower town in the middle of the night.

* * *

When Merlin arrived, Mordred was alone in the physician's chambers, washing a long line of beakers. He looked up at his brother's entrance, and frowned when he saw what Merlin was carrying. _Merlin, why have you got a chicken?_

 _Because Arthur told Gwen he would cook her dinner, apparently with no intention of actually doing so._

Mordred stared in confusion for a few moments. _…That doesn't really explain anything._

 _It's his idea of an apology for…something._ Merlin walked over to the fireplace and pulled out a spit. _I guess we're having chicken tonight._

 _Hey!_ Mordred complained. _I said I'd do_ all _your chores!_

 _Mordred, I_ would _like to eat before midnight. Keep cleaning those beakers,_ Merlin ordered. Mordred pouted and kept cleaning. He _was_ hungry.

Gaius walked in just as Merlin set the cooked chicken on the table. [Dinner's ready,] Merlin announced.

"You cooked it yourself?" Gaius asked curiously.

[I assumed you wanted dinner at a reasonable hour. Or at any rate, I do.]

"Fair enough," Gaius conceded. "I hope you appreciate what your brother did for you, Mordred."

"What _he_ did for _me_?" Mordred repeated incredulously. "I'm the one doing all _his_ work!"

[You insisted on it,] Merlin pointed out. [I never asked you to.]

"And I didn't ask _you_ to cook dinner," Mordred grumbled, sitting down at the table. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Gaius called.

Sir Leon poked his head in. "The king commands your presence immediately."

* * *

Leon led the trio to a corridor where a dead sentry had been stuffed into a wooden chest. Uther turned the unfortunate man over. "Can you determine the cause of death?"

Gaius briefly examined the body. "His neck's been broken. There's scarcely a mark on the flesh. Whoever killed him knew exactly what he was doing."

"Earlier this evening, an intruder was spotted in the lower town," Leon spoke up. Merlin frowned. Maybe he _hadn't_ been imagining things.

"Then I fear it's true," Uther said grimly. "Odin _has_ sent an assassin to kill Arthur."

"An assassin?" Mordred gasped.

Uther turned to Merlin. "Have you any word from Arthur since he left for the northern borders?" Merlin shook his head. "With this assassin in Camelot, we must be thankful Arthur isn't here. Search the entire town. I want the assassin found before Arthur returns."

"Yes, my lord," Leon replied with a small bow.

Mordred looked up at Merlin. _We've got to warn Arthur!_

 _Don't worry, I'm on it._

* * *

Merlin burst through the door of Gwen's house. Arthur and Gwen were standing very close to each other, Arthur with a hand on Gwen's arm, but Merlin was too worried to really take note of this.

[Arthur, there's an assassin in Camelot! He's here to kill you!] Arthur and Gwen pulled away from each other to stare at Merlin. Merlin took a few moments to compose himself. [The assassin killed a guard. Your father said Odin sent him.]

"Why would Odin want you dead?" Gwen asked curiously.

Arthur walked away from them, staring out a window. After a few moments, he turned back around, a look of sadness and regret on his face. "Because I killed his son. Odin's son challenged me to a fight. I had no quarrel with him, I asked him to withdraw. Perhaps he felt he had to prove himself." Arthur stared into the distance. "I still see his face. He looked so scared."

"You cannot blame yourself," Gwen said earnestly.

[No one but us and Mordred knows where you are,] Merlin pointed out. [If the assassin can't find you, he can't kill you.]

Arthur thought about this for a few moments. "May I continue to stay here?"

Gwen nodded. "Of course, for as long as you need."

"Thank you." Arthur walked toward a screen. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"No, have my bed, you need to be well-rested for the tournament tomorrow," Gwen protested.

"I will not hear of it. Good night, Guinevere."

"Good night." Gwen walked over to her bed. Merlin approached Arthur, skeptical that Arthur would actually deign to sleep on the floor.

Sure enough, Arthur looked less than impressed with the pile of sacks behind the screen. "Fetch a mattress from my quarters and bring it here," Arthur ordered.

[You want me to carry a _mattress_ all the way from the castle?] Merlin complained. [I can barely lift one high enough to change your sheets!]

"I don't know, strap it to your back or something!"

* * *

In the morning, Arthur appeared lost in thought when Merlin met up with him to go to the tournament. When they reached the tent, Merlin noticed that Arthur was holding a handkerchief. [What's that?] Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur started and glanced down at the handkerchief. "Oh. It's a…token. From Gwen."

[Jousting with a servant's favor? Sounds like you're finally starting to figure out how not to be royal.]

"If I were jousting as myself, I could never wear it," Arthur commented, somewhat regretfully.

Merlin shrugged noncommittally and began dressing Arthur in his armor. After a few minutes, William walked into the tent. He shot Merlin a look of disdain before going to the other end of the tent to put on his own armor.

Arthur frowned. "Doesn't it bother you, the way he's been treating you?" he asked quietly. "I can understand why you put up with it from my father and other nobles, but you have every right to put William in his place."

Merlin glanced at William before replying. [Of course it bothers me, but it's not worth making a fuss. Once the tournament is done, he'll go back to his village and there's a good chance I'll never see him again. I'm used to this, Arthur. It's happened before and it will happen again. I can't change who I am, nor can I stop people from making assumptions. But I don't have to let them influence me. If people won't make the effort to see who I really am, they're not worth impressing.]

"Ah." Arthur nodded thoughtfully. "I think I can understand that."

William walked over, his own armor completed. "They're ready for you, Sire." Arthur put on his helmet, lowered the visor, and strode out of the tent. Merlin followed, intending to watch from outside the tent this time.

* * *

Mordred and Gwen applauded with the rest of the crowd as Arthur and Sir Alynor rode out to the lists. The steward waved the flag for the joust to start, and moved out of the way. The two knights lowered their lances and charged. Alynor's lance struck Arthur full-square. Arthur kept his seat, but hunched forward and clutched his chest in obvious pain. Both Mordred and Gwen hurried out of the stands and over to Arthur's tent.

Merlin remained where he was. Narrowing his eyes at Alynor, he noticed that the other knight's lance had a silver tip, and Merlin was fairly certain that was not standard issue. As Alynor rode closer, Merlin saw that the silver tip was in fact a small metal fist. Merlin was positive that he saw a sharp silver point receding into the lance as Alynor trotted to a halt.

Merlin took another look at Arthur, obviously injured, and decided that Alynor's fixed lance deserved further investigation. Merlin carefully followed Alynor back to his tent. He peeked through a crack and watched the knight remove his helmet.

The man underneath was not Sir Alynor. It was the man who had approached Merlin at the water trough the previous day. He took a few moments to catch his breath, face entirely impassive, then donned his helmet once more. He walked back out of the tent. Merlin caught a glimpse of a hand poking out from under a pile of furs. Merlin suspected that the hand belonged to Alynor. And as for the man in the armor…that must be the assassin. Oh no.

* * *

Meanwhile in Arthur's tent, Arthur collapsed onto a stool. "His lance pierced my armor," Arthur explained, panting.

Gwen pushed aside the armor. Mordred looked over her shoulder and bit his lip. He had picked up some medical knowledge from living with Gaius, and what he saw was not good. "You're losing too much blood," Mordred told Arthur worriedly.

"Do what you can," Arthur gasped out. Gwen took back her handkerchief and began dabbing at the wound. "I have to be back on the course in five minutes, or I forfeit the match."

"You can't possibly joust, you're too badly injured!" Gwen protested frantically.

Arthur barked out a short, humorless laugh. "I have _never_ withdrawn from a match, I do not intend to start now."

"You would risk your life to protect your pride?" Gwen asked disbelievingly. "You have nothing to prove, least of all to me."

Arthur panted for a few moments before replying. "I have everything to prove, to myself." He accepted his helmet from William and put it on.

At that moment, Mordred heard Merlin's panicked voice in his mind. _Arthur's jousting against the assassin! You've got to convince him to pull out!_

Mordred's eyes widened. "Arthur, what will you prove if you collapse in front of the entire kingdom?" he pleaded.

"I'll prove that I gave it my all," Arthur replied and walked out of the tent. Mordred and Gwen both followed worriedly. Once Arthur had managed to mount his horse, he held his arm out to Gwen. "You'll have to pass me my lance."

"This is madness," Gwen protested as she did so.

"It's not cowardice to pull out if you're injured!" Mordred added.

Arthur ignored both of them and nudged his horse into a trot. Merlin ran up behind them, out of breath. Mordred turned around. "Merlin, what's wrong?" he asked, feigning ignorance for Gwen's sake.

[Arthur's jousting against the assassin!] Merlin repeated.

Gwen looked horrified, and all three of them raced into the stands for a better view. Arthur visibly swayed on his horse, but stayed in the saddle. The steward waved the flag again. The assassin's horse reared before charging. Arthur faltered at the start line for a few moments before kicking his horse. Arthur leaned heavily to the side as his horse galloped down the lists.

As the riders approached each other, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and time slowed. He clearly saw the sharp silver point emerge from the assassin's lance. Another flash of Merlin's eyes snapped the girth on the assassin's saddle. The assassin slid to the side as time resumed normal, barely maintaining his seat. The assassin's lance went wide while Arthur's hit home. The assassin was thrown backwards off his horse, landing on his head. He lay still where he fell.

Gwen and Mordred heaved huge sighs of relief when Arthur made it to the other end of the lists without falling. Merlin hurried over to help Arthur off his horse. Arthur leaned heavily on Merlin as they returned to the tent.

* * *

Once inside, Arthur sat down heavily. Merlin, Gwen, Mordred and William all gathered around him. Merlin signed what had happened, which Mordred interpreted for William's benefit. "You were jousting against the assassin. He killed Sir Alynor and took his place."

Arthur was silent, contemplating this. After a few moments, Gwen spoke up. "The people are waiting for their champion. It's time to reveal yourself."

Arthur stared into space for a few moments longer before nodding at William. "You must go and collect the trophy."

Gwen furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought this was going to be your moment of glory?"

"Perhaps this is a time for humility," Arthur replied. He locked gazes with Gwen, and something unspoken passed between them. They both smiled. Then Arthur nodded again at William, who walked out to face the adoring crowd. Arthur stared at Gwen for a little while longer before turning to Merlin. "You had a point. People's opinions matter more without my title."

Once the cheering died down, Merlin and Mordred spotted a pair of guards carrying the assassin on a stretcher, followed by Gaius. They caught up with their guardian just as the stretcher reached Alynor's tent.

"His neck is broken. He was killed instantly," Gaius announced. He pushed back the visor, revealing the assassin's face. Gaius turned back to his wards, a look of suspicion on his face. "Who is this man? Where's Sir Alynor?"

"Uh…long story?" Mordred offered tentatively.

* * *

The next day, Arthur stood before the court with the decoy patrol, wearing armor and a bloody bandage. "The assassin attacked us as we returned to Camelot," Arthur announced. "I was injured whilst killing him."

Uther leaned forward on his throne. "Odin must be made to pay for his actions. We must strike back at him."

"Surely you understand the grief he feels for the loss of his son?" Arthur said quietly. "We should try to make peace with him. There's been enough bloodshed."

"Perhaps you're right," Uther conceded thoughtfully. "How was the rest of your trip? Fruitful?"

"Very." Arthur glanced at Gwen. "I learned a great deal. How was the tournament?"

"Excellent," Uther declared. "We have a new champion, Sir William of Deira."

"I'm sorry I missed all the excitement." Arthur glanced at Gwen one more time before bowing and departing.

* * *

Mordred knelt on the floor of Gaius's chambers, scrubbing the leech tank. It was without a doubt the most disgusting chore on Gaius's list. Merlin and Gaius sat at the table, reading. Occasionally they would look over at Mordred with amused expressions.

There was a knock. "Come in!" Gaius called.

Morgana entered. "Gaius, I think I'm coming down with a bit of a headache…" She trailed off as she noticed Mordred, and a disturbed expression came over her face. "Mordred, you have a little…something…"

Mordred sat up, brushing at his own face, and was horrified to realize that several leeches were hanging off of it. He quickly began swatting at them. "Argh! Get it off get it off!"

Morgana helpfully grabbed a rag and began picking them off. "Why are you even cleaning the leech tank? Isn't that Merlin's job?"

"I promised I'd do all his chores this week," Mordred explained. "It's a grown-up workload, and as soon as I finish this I'll have managed it!"

Merlin coughed loudly. [Mordred, you do realize that I also do chores for Arthur? You've only done about half my work.]

Mordred's face fell. "You know what? I'm happy being a child right now!" Merlin shook with silent amusement while Gaius and Morgana burst into hearty laughter.


	15. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: Here is where the fun begins...**

 **IDOM**

* * *

The castle was in an uproar. A fire had broken out in Morgana's chambers the previous night. Merlin and Gwen both came to help clean up. Anything that had been near the window was badly charred. The window itself was shattered, and shards of broken glass dotted the ground beneath it. Uther examined the window, a look of intense displeasure on his face. Arthur stood at attention behind him.

Gwen was trying to explain what had happened. "I came in with some extra blankets. There _was_ a candle but I put it out."

"Are you sure?" Uther demanded suspiciously.

"I blew it out, I swear," Gwen insisted.

"Gwen's been Morgana's servant for years," Arthur spoke up. "She says she blew it out, I believe her."

"She could have been burnt alive," Uther muttered, looking at the tattered remains of Morgana's curtains.

"Lightning struck the castle roof last night, that could have started the fire," Arthur suggested. Merlin frowned. That didn't fit with what he could see of the room.

"Perhaps," Uther murmured, also not sounding convinced.

"What other explanation is there?" Arthur asked.

"Someone started the fire deliberately. It must have been magic." Uther turned away from the window. "My ward has been attacked. Arrest all those we have under suspicion." Merlin froze, trying very hard not to react to that proclamation.

"That's going to take time!" Arthur protested.

"Time is something we do not have," Uther declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred sat with Morgana in the physician's chambers while Gaius fetched some herbs. Morgana was in an even worse state than she had been when Arthur rode out to face the Questing Beast. She simply sat on a bench, wrapped in a blanket, staring blankly at the wall, clinging tightly to Mordred. He was actually starting to get uncomfortable, but he didn't say a word. Clearly Morgana needed him right now.

"It was like magic," Morgana finally whispered.

"What was?"

"The fire. Oh god, I'm going to burn…" Morgana began trembling.

"You're safe now," Mordred soothed. "The fire's been put out."

"I'm going to burn," Morgana repeated. Suddenly she pulled away from Mordred. "Stay away from me, or you'll burn too!"

"Morgana…"

"Please!"

Mordred swallowed, nodded, and ran out of the room. He decided to head for the woods. Maybe some flowers would help pull Morgana out of her waking nightmare.

* * *

Merlin was returning to the physician's chambers when he heard Gaius's voice inside. Merlin paused to listen at the door.

"What I don't understand, Morgana, is how the fire started in the first place."

"It happened so quickly," Morgana said shakily. "It was terrifying."

"It's all right. You're safe now," Gaius soothed.

"You and Mordred are the only people I've told about my dreams. But Mordred…I don't want him involved in this…you're the only other person I can trust, Gaius." Morgana took a shaky breath. "It was me. I set the room alight, I started the fire." Merlin's eyes widened as he heard further confirmation of his suspicions.

"I don't understand, did you knock a candle over?" Gaius asked.

Peeking through a crack in the door, Merlin saw Morgana shake her head. "No, that's not what happened. I did it just by looking at it. The flame suddenly leapt higher."

"It could have been a gust of wind," Gaius argued.

"It wasn't, it was me," Morgana insisted. "It was magic!"

"My child…"

"I'm not a child!"

"Last night was an accident," Gaius pressed on. "It had nothing to do with you, how could it have? I am going to draw you up a fresh remedy that will make you feel better. I promise. You must trust me."

* * *

Once Morgana had left, Merlin walked into Gaius's chambers. Gaius was mixing up a potion. Merlin stood there, arms folded, until Gaius finally looked at him.

[I was helping to clear up Morgana's chambers earlier,] Merlin announced. [The window was blown out into the courtyard below. Odd, isn't it? If lightning struck the window like Arthur said, you'd think the glass would fall on the _inside_ of the window.] He stepped forward. [It was magic. You know it was, and more importantly, so does she.]

"Morgana knows nothing for certain," Gaius insisted.

[Because you won't tell her.]

"She is _Uther's ward_ ," Gaius stated. "She cannot know."

[Why not?] Merlin demanded. [The fact that she's Uther's ward doesn't change the fact that she has magic. It's not going to go away if you ignore it!]

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you so certain that you know better than me?"

[I'm sure my mother would have been immensely relieved if my own magic was a problem so easily solved,] Merlin commented drily. [But it wasn't. Hence our constant visits to the druids. They never taught me any spells, for reasons I can only guess at, but they _did_ teach me some things about magic that develops naturally like mine—or like Morgana's. Ignoring it is only going to make it turn more wild and unpredictable. She _needs_ guidance.]

"Merlin, for anyone to help her, it would be _suicide_!" Gaius exclaimed. "I don't even want to think about what Mordred might do if he gets wind of this!"

[I agree with you there,] Merlin conceded. [But she needs _someone_.]

"Who?" Gaius demanded. "This is a kingdom where magic is outlawed, or have you forgotten that?"

Merlin snorted. [Hardly. But the druids helped me once. Maybe they can help her too.]

"The druids cannot help her," Gaius insisted. "Uther's vowed to destroy them!"

Merlin gritted his teeth. [I _am_ rather well aware of that fact, Gaius. Far more aware than I would like.]

"Then you should know better than anyone that you must _stay out of this_ ," Gaius warned. "I mean it, Merlin! No good can come of it!"

* * *

Mordred finally returned to the castle with a bouquet of flowers. He ran into Arthur on his way to Morgana's chambers. Arthur looked at him curiously. "Why have you got flowers, Mordred?"

"They're for Morgana," Mordred explained. "I'm trying to cheer her up."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "With a grand romantic gesture?"

Mordred sputtered. " _Romantic_ —no! She's a girl, and girls usually like flowers! I'm not trying to _court_ her, that would…that would be almost like courting my mother! She's twice my age!"

Arthur laughed. "I'm kidding, Mordred. I would have been highly surprised if the thought had even crossed your mind. Whatever you two have, I know it's not that. If anyone can cheer her up, you can. Tell her I hope she feels better."

"Uh, right. Will do."

* * *

When Mordred arrived at Morgana's chambers, Gwen answered the door. Morgana was lying on her bed, facing the wall. Mordred bit his lip. "How is she?"

Gwen cast a worried glance over her shoulder. "I've never seen her like this before. I'm scared to leave her on her own."

Mordred held up the flowers. "Do you think these might help?"

Gwen smiled sadly. "I don't suppose they'd hurt." She took the flowers and went to put them in a vase.

Mordred entered the room and cautiously approached the bed. "Morgana?"

Morgana jerked upright, staring at him with horrified eyes. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"Morgana, I just want to help you feel better!" Mordred protested.

"I'm dangerous, Mordred!" Morgana insisted. "If you want me to feel better, go somewhere I can't hurt you!" Reluctantly, Mordred backed away and left the room.

* * *

Gaius was summoned to speak with the king late that evening. He told Merlin not to wait up. Merlin stayed up polishing Arthur's chain mail for nearly an hour after Mordred went to bed, then finally set about extinguishing the candles. He looked up in surprise when a terrified-looking Morgana entered without knocking.

"Is Gaius here?" she demanded nervously.

Merlin shook his head. [No, sorry.]

Morgana walked up to him, looking desperate. "I need to speak to him, where is he?"

[He's gone to see the king,] Merlin told her. Morgana looked even more nervous at that. [What's wrong?] Morgana caught her breath and looked away, clearly reluctant to answer. [You can trust me, Morgana, you know you can,] Merlin urged.

"Is Mordred asleep?" Morgana asked. Merlin nodded. She continued in a whisper. "I am scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything any more. I need to know what's happening. Please."

Merlin hesitated, years of secrecy having conditioned him to avoid the topic of magic where possible. [Gaius will be back soon, he'll be able to help you.]

Morgana shook her head. "He won't. I don't want any more remedies, they won't do any good!" She took a deep breath. "It's magic, Merlin." Merlin's eyes widened—he hadn't actually expected Morgana to confide _that_ to him. She apparently misinterpreted his expression. "I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up!"

Merlin nodded, unsure what to say. [Of course.]

"Then you believe me?" Morgana asked desperately. "You think it's magic too? Please, Merlin, I just need someone to say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it!"

Merlin stood frozen, an internal battle raging within his mind. The part of him that was Morgana's friend demanded that he give her the reassurance she needed. On the other hand, the part of him that once was nearly killed for being magic screamed at him to avoid mention of magic at all costs. After what felt like an eternity but was probably closer to a minute, Morgana began to back away, shaking her head with an expression of betrayal on her face.

[Morgana…] Merlin signed, not wanting to leave things at that. She turned around and hurried to the door. Merlin coughed loudly, but she did not look back. Merlin winced. That did it. He doubted he could ever work up the courage to tell her his secret, but that didn't mean he couldn't help her.

Merlin walked over to a table and took out a quill and parchment. Just as the druids had once helped him, now he needed them to help Morgana. Fortunately, Merlin knew how to find them. The druids from his childhood might never have taught him any actual spells, but they had still taught him a number of useful things, both about magic and about their culture.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin made his way to the lower town. Soldiers were rounding up suspected magic sympathizers everywhere, which did nothing to help Merlin's nerves. He briefly closed his eyes to hide the flash of gold. When he opened them again, he looked around carefully. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Merlin finally found what he was looking for. A triskelion glowed on a cottage door frame, invisible except to those who used magic to enhance their vision. Its presence indicated that the cottage owner had been declared a friend to the druids.

Merlin knocked on the door. There was no response. After a few moments, he tried the door. It was locked. A quick spell took care of that, and Merlin slipped inside. The house appeared empty. Suddenly, a sword appeared against his back.

"Move and I kill you," warned a woman's voice.

Moving very slowly, Merlin pulled out the note he'd written the previous night. It would explain who he was, how he'd found her, and why he sought her. After a pause, the woman snatched the letter out of Merlin's hand, still keeping her sword pointed at his back. A few minutes later, she finally lowered the sword.

Merlin slowly turned to face the woman. She had blonde hair and couldn't have been more than thirty. She was looking at Merlin with a mixture of respect and disbelief. "The prince's own manservant, a friend of the druids? I'll admit, I would never have expected that."

Guards pounded on the door. "Open, in the name of the king!" The woman looked over her shoulder. Merlin tapped the note and jerked his head at the door. Getting the message, the woman led Merlin out a back way.

"Thank you," the woman said. "If it weren't for you, I'd be on my way to the dungeons. I suppose that helping you contact the druids is the least I can do to repay you."

* * *

That night, Merlin grabbed a sleeping draught from Gaius's workbench and made his way to Morgana's chambers. Guards were posted in the hallway outside, but they let Merlin pass when he held up the sleeping draught. When Morgana opened the door, she still looked shaky, but more collected than she had been the previous night. She and Merlin stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments.

[Gaius asked me to deliver this,] Merlin finally signed by way of a conversation opener.

"I don't need any potion, thank you," Morgana said. She glanced at the potion, then looked up to meet Merlin's eyes. "Merlin? Ignore what I said last night. I had a nightmare. I was upset."

[I know,] Merlin replied. [I haven't said anything to anyone, even Mordred.]

Tears began welling up in Morgana's eyes. She turned away, obviously struggling to control her emotions. "I'm sorry. It's usually Gwen who deals with me when I'm like this."

Merlin gently put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned back around. [I don't mind. Maybe I could help.]

"I doubt that," Morgana said bitterly.

[You'd be surprised.] Merlin closed the door before continuing. [I understand. I realize how frightening all this must be for you, _especially_ for you.]

"Why especially for me?" Morgana asked suspiciously.

[You're the king's ward. You know his hatred of magic better than anyone.]

"That's what you think has been happening to me? The dreams, the fire—you think it _was_ magic!" Morgana exclaimed accusingly.

[Maybe,] Merlin answered evasively. [I'm hardly an expert. But there are people who know more than I. The druids. They help people like you.]

"None of their kind would dare show their face in Camelot," Morgana scoffed.

[No, and I hardly blame them,] Merlin agreed. [But I know where you can find them.]

* * *

Merlin returned to his bedchamber and crawled under the covers, exhausted but pleased. To his surprise, Mordred was still awake.

 _Where've you been?_ Mordred asked curiously.

 _Morgana's chambers. She's constantly surrounded by guards, I figured she could do with a friendly face._

 _Did…did she seem any better?_ Mordred ventured hopefully. _Calmer?_

 _Yeah,_ Merlin confirmed. _And I'm sure she'll feel even better after a few more days._

Mordred rolled over, relieved to hear this. Hopefully this meant Morgana would stop pushing him away soon. He knew that in her paranoid mind, she honestly believed she was protecting him, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. However, try as he might, Mordred still couldn't fall asleep. He gave up and decided to go visit Morgana himself.

Mordred made a nearby torch flare up in order to distract the guards, then slipped past them to Morgana's chambers. She did not answer his knock. Cautiously, he peeked into the room. All the candles had been extinguished, but Mordred could see that her bed was empty. He entered the room properly and investigated more thoroughly. Morgana was simply not here.

Now worried, Mordred cast his tracking spell. He ended up following Morgana's trail all the way out of the castle. Mordred briefly considered asking Merlin for help, then decided against it. Merlin would probably just insist Mordred stay home. And Mordred could handle himself—he'd defeated a high priestess, after all.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin was woken by the warning bell. He hurried to report to Arthur. When he found the prince, Arthur had just finished speaking to a pair of soldiers. He beckoned to Merlin and led the way to Morgana's chambers. Uther was inside, looking extremely worried. Merlin mentally cursed himself. He should have realized that Morgana's disappearance would not go unnoticed.

"The guards have completed their search of the castle, there's no trace of her," Arthur announced.

"Encircle the city," Uther commanded. "No one gets in or out."

At that moment, Gaius walked in. "You sent for me, Sire?"

"Yes." Uther glanced at the potion on Morgana's nightstand. "What time did you deliver the sleeping draught to Morgana?

Gaius looked surprised. "Well, I—"

Arthur cut him off. "The guards said that Merlin delivered it after she retired to her chambers."

Uther looked at Merlin. "So, she was safe then?" Merlin nodded, trying not to shrink under the king's scrutiny. Uther furrowed his brow and walked out of the room, followed by Arthur.

Gaius narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "I didn't ask you to take this to Morgana last night."

Merlin shrugged. [I needed a pretext to get past the guards.]

"Merlin, those bells are ringing because Uther thinks that Morgana's been kidnapped!" Gaius scolded. "What did you do?"

[What you refused to,] Merlin signed, firmly meeting his guardian's gaze. [I helped her.]

"This ends now," Gaius insisted. "People's lives are at risk, including Morgana's. Where is she?"

[People's lives will be at risk if Uther finds out where she is,] Merlin retorted. [At least the druids will acknowledge her magic! Keeping her in the dark like this isn't helping anyone.]

"Morgana is the king's ward! Her situation is not that simple!"

[It _is_ simple, Gaius. Mordred and I have you, she has no one. And now I've fixed that.]

Gaius frowned. "Speaking of Mordred, have you seen him today?"

Merlin also frowned. [No.] He tried calling out to his brother, but there was no response. Merlin's eyes widened. [He won't answer.] Merlin ran out of the room.

* * *

Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers. Arthur looked up and scowled. "Merlin, have you forgotten how to knock?"

Merlin didn't bother to apologize. [When did you last see Mordred?]

The scowl faded from Arthur's face as he picked up on Merlin's urgency. "Two days ago. He was bringing flowers to Morgana. You can't find him?"

Merlin shook his head. [Neither Gaius nor I have seen him since last night. I can't find him anywhere.]

"Do you think he heard about Morgana's kidnapping?" Arthur suggested.

[When would he have had the chance? As soon as the bells started ringing, I went straight to you. He was already gone. I can't believe I didn't suspect anything at the time.]

"You're only human, Merlin," Arthur said bracingly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you. I can't take time away from the search for Morgana." His expression darkened. "My father has decreed that all those we arrested will be put to death if she is not returned to Camelot."

Merlin stiffened. Didn't he have enough to deal with already? [May I request leave to find Mordred?]

Arthur nodded. "Go ahead."

* * *

Mordred was tired. Very tired. He wished he had brought some provisions. He had never dreamed that Morgana would be _this_ far away from the castle. And worse, he had no way of knowing if he was gaining on her.

Finally, Mordred crested a ridge and saw Morgana in a gully below him, wearing a red cloak. Before he could call out to her, there was a loud rustling noise. A giant scorpion-like creature emerged from the trees behind Mordred. Throwing caution to the wind, he threw a fireball at it. Fortunately, this seemed sufficient to scare the creature away.

However, when Mordred turned back to the gully, he saw Morgana lying on the ground, a bloody gash on her leg. Nearly a dozen of the scorpions surrounded her. Mordred didn't have the faintest idea how to attack the scorpions without risking hitting Morgana. There was only one option left.

 _HELP!_ Mordred mentally screamed, hoping that someone friendly was close enough to hear him. He made his way down to the gully. He magically hurled two of the scorpions into a rock, but this only seemed to make them angrier. Mordred picked up a large branch and began swinging it at them. Suddenly, the scorpions backed away, making a path. A bald, dark-skinned man in a plain red robe advanced down it.

 _Come,_ the man commanded. _The spell will not hold for long. She needs treatment. The venom is deadly unless cured by magic._

Mordred nodded, and did his best to help the man pick up Morgana. _Thank you. I'm Mordred and this is Lady Morgana. What's your name?_

 _Aglain. I am leader of the Enleya clan of Druids._

Aglain led them to a camp a short ways away. It was full of tents and similar dwellings that looked like they could be packed up and moved elsewhere if need be. The thought fleetingly crossed Mordred's mind that he must have been born in a camp very like this, but he was too worried about Morgana to dwell on this. Many druids stood outside, watching them curiously. A young couple approached Aglain.

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"She was stung by a serket," Aglain explained.

The man turned to Mordred. "Was it you who called out?"

"Yes."

The man looked at him with interest. "I sensed great power in your voice."

"Thanks," Mordred replied distractedly. He hurried after Aglain and Morgana to join them in a tent. The couple did not follow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Merlin packed a bag. If Mordred was in Camelot, Merlin was certain he would have answered by now. Merlin's best guess was that somehow Mordred _had_ found out about Morgana's disappearance, and followed her. Merlin would have to hope that he would find them both by venturing to the Forest of Ascetir, because he also needed to convince Morgana to return before all the unfortunate prisoners were executed.

Getting out of the city proved to be a bit tricky. Merlin had to sneak past the guards, through the dungeons and into the burial vaults. There was a tunnel in the vaults that led straight underneath the city walls. When Merlin finally reached the end of the tunnel, he found it blocked by a very solid grate. He promptly used magic to blast the grate out of the way. Merlin then made his way into the woods and toward the druids. Every once in a while, he called out to Mordred, desperately hoping for a reply. He received none.

* * *

Mordred hovered anxiously while Aglain treated Morgana's wound. Eventually, she stirred. She blinked up at Aglain for a few moments, then bolted upright. Aglain quickly grabbed her shoulders and gently forced her to lie down again. "I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her. "You've hurt your leg. Try not to move it."

"What happened?" Morgana asked warily.

"You were stung by a serket," Aglain explained. "I came to help. My name's Aglain." Morgana still looked agitated. "Relax, Morgana. You're safe now."

Morgana froze. "Who told you my name?"

"I did," Mordred spoke up.

Morgana whirled around, noticing him for the first time. "Mordred? What are you _doing_ here?!"

Aglain frowned. "I thought you were journeying together. Mordred called for help when you were injured."

"No, I journeyed alone," Morgana insisted. "These people have _magic_ , Mordred. It's dangerous for you to be near them!"

"Druids are good people!" Mordred defended. Then something clicked. "Wait…you mean, like it's dangerous for me to be near _you_? What exactly did you mean when you said that fire was like magic?"

Morgana froze, mouth opening and closing silently. Finally, she spoke in a tremulous voice. "I can see the future in my dreams and I can start fires with my mind. What else could it be?"

"People who are able to do this are few and far between," Aglain interjected, looking curiously at Mordred. "You have a gift. It isn't something to be afraid of."

"It is if you have Uther as your guardian," Morgana said bitterly. "I've always been taught that magic is evil, that it corrupts the soul."

" _No!_ " Mordred exclaimed, earning him a shocked look from Morgana. "It doesn't. Magic can be a force for good!"

Morgana laughed humorlessly. "I appreciate the sentiment, Mordred, but what would you know about it?"

"Plenty." Mordred took a deep breath. "I've had magic since I was four." Morgana's jaw dropped. "I don't really remember it all too well, but apparently Merlin and Will found me transporting myself in and out of a tree. I never chose it either, Morgana. It's a part of who I am, just like it now is for you."

"You…you were born…with magic?" Morgana asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Mordred confirmed.

"And…what about Merlin?"

Mordred hesitated. Should he tell her? No. That was up to Merlin. "Just me."

"Why…why you and not him?" Morgana wondered.

Mordred shrugged. "Well, we're not actually brothers by blood. I was born a druid. My clan lived near Ealdor. When Merlin saved me and lost his voice, he saved me from a Camelot raid. He thinks I might have been the only survivor from my clan."

Morgana nodded, a look of understanding crossing her face. "No wonder he dislikes the knights of Camelot. And I suppose his past experience must have something to do with how he knew where to find _this_ clan."

Mordred frowned. "Wait, Merlin knows about this?"

"Yes, he was the one who suggested I seek out the druids…wait, if Merlin never said anything to you, how did you find me?"

"Uh…magic," Mordred said sheepishly.

"Oh." Morgana stared into space. "Why would he send me all the way to the druids when he knew _you_ were right there?"

"He's always been paranoid about people finding out my secret," Mordred defended. "It's nothing personal, he'd be the same way about anyone. Come to think of it, he probably won't be happy I told you."

Morgana broke into a small smile. "Well, then I suppose this can be our little secret."

* * *

Merlin sat down for a rest, and used magic to light a fire. He rubbed his hands, trying to warm them, then bolted to his feet when a jumble of voices floated into his mind. Merlin had heard something similar every time he approached the druid clan that lived near Ealdor. He must be close.

 _Mordred? Are you with the druids?_

 _Merlin!_ Mordred sounded startled. _Uh…yes. And so's Morgana. Um…sorry. I didn't realize she was going so far away._

Merlin sighed. _Just…stay there for now. I'm coming._

* * *

Morgana rested throughout the day, and Mordred stayed with her. Aglain offered them druid cloaks to help them "feel more at home", which they gratefully accepted. Mordred taught Morgana to use mind speech, which fascinated her. For the first time in days, Morgana seemed relaxed.

After a few hours, Aglain came back to check on them. "How is your leg?"

Morgana winced. "It still hurts to move it, but it's better than it was when I woke."

Aglain smiled. "Good."

Morgana frowned. "I can't help but notice…you're the only one who has come to visit me. No one else has so much as approached this tent. I hope I'm not unwelcome."

"They are surprised, that's all." Aglain's smile faded. "Well, perhaps also a little afraid. Your king would have us killed."

"They have nothing to fear from me," Morgana insisted. "I have never shared Uther's hatred of magic. How could I? If he discovered my gift, he'd have me killed."

"We won't let that happen," Aglain promised. "You're safe here. You shouldn't be scared of Uther. You should pity him."

"Pity?" Morgana asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Because he's a broken man, consumed by fear," Aglain explained softly. "His hatred of magic has driven goodness from his heart." Morgana nodded, not looking entirely convinced. Aglain inclined his head and left the tent again.

A few moments later, Merlin pushed his way through the back of the tent. Morgana whirled around, and gasped. "Merlin! Does all of Camelot mean to follow me here?"

[I've come to take you both back to Camelot,] Merlin announced.

Morgana shook her head. "I'm never going back."

[You have to!] Merlin insisted.

"Why?" Morgana demanded. "You're the one who said I should seek out the druids!"

[I never realized what the repercussions would be!]

"What repercussions?" Mordred asked worriedly.

[The king thinks Morgana's been kidnapped,] Merlin explained. Morgana's eyes widened. [He won't stop until you're found, he's arrested dozens of people! He's going to execute them all!]

Morgana shuddered, and looked away. "If I return, the same fate awaits me."

"It doesn't have to," Mordred argued. "Uther doesn't have to know about this, we won't tell a soul!"

Morgana continued to hesitate, still not meeting either brother's gaze. "I'm sorry. I'm never going back. These are my people. They're like me. I'm not alone here. Do you understand?"

 _You're not alone, Morgana_ , Mordred said so that only she could hear. _You have me._

At the same time, Merlin nodded. [I do understand. Better than anyone.]

Shouting sounded from outside. Aglain burst through the front entrance of the tent. "Morgana, Mordred! We must go!" He broke off to stare at Merlin in confusion. "Who are you?"

"It's all right, this is my brother," Mordred said quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Arthur and his men are coming," Aglain revealed. "Your brother has led them straight to us."

Merlin froze. Not again. This couldn't be happening again. It couldn't. Not again!

Mordred grabbed Merlin's hand and dragged him out of the tent. Aglain helped Morgana to her feet and they followed, Morgana leaning heavily on Aglain. Outside, people were scrambling for whatever belongings they could carry and calling for loved ones. Dogs could be heard barking in the nearby woods. Footsteps thundered toward the camp.

Merlin looked around at the all-too familiar scene. Everywhere he looked, he saw druids replaced with the ones familiar to him from his youth. So many familiar faces, staring blankly at nothing, covered in blood…

"Merlin?" Mordred asked worriedly. His brother seemed to have gone completely catatonic. "Merlin, we've got to move! Merlin! Merlin, come _on_!" Finally, after a not-so-gentle shove, Merlin began walking, but he moved as if in a trance.

Aglain led them to a path that led between two low rock faces. Fortunately, they reached it before the soldiers broke into the camp, but the sound of further shouting indicated that they had been seen. Another shove from Mordred finally prompted Merlin to break into a run, but he still didn't seem to be fully aware of what was going on.

After a few minutes, Morgana stumbled and sank onto a rock. "We've got to keep moving," Aglain urged.

"My leg, it's too painful," Morgana gasped out.

Mordred bit his lip. "Maybe I could create a diversion."

 _NO!_ Merlin exclaimed, so loudly Mordred flinched. Mordred glanced at their companions, but neither Morgana nor Aglain seemed to have heard. _I'll go. This is not happening again! NEVER AGAIN!_ Merlin ran back toward the camp.

"What…?" Morgana began.

"I think he intends to create a diversion himself," Mordred suggested, startled by Merlin's sudden return to reality. "Knowing him, he wouldn't want _me_ to do it…"

"Then let us hope he succeeds," Aglain declared. "Come." He lifted Morgana back to her feet, and the trio continued fleeing.

* * *

Once Merlin was out of sight of Morgana and Aglain, he held up a hand. He incanted a spell, and fog materialized on the path. Merlin gestured toward the camp, and the fog followed. It billowed out, quickly obscuring everything from view.

Once he was certain that the fog had done its work, panic set back in. Merlin quickly climbed one of the rock faces and hid behind a tree. Cautiously looking out from behind it, Merlin saw Arthur run underneath him with a group of soldiers. Merlin backed up a few steps, then turned and ran.

"There!" Arthur called. An arrow whizzed past Merlin. Panic transformed into sheer terror. Almost without thinking, Merlin slowed time to a near standstill, just as he had so many years ago. He ran, hardly thinking about where he was going.

Eventually, Merlin paused to catch his breath. At some point, time had returned to normal without his noticing. He could no longer hear the sounds of pursuit, and he heaved a massive sigh of relief. Then he froze. Mordred was still back there somewhere. Merlin stiffened with resolve, and forced himself to head back toward the chaos.

* * *

Mordred, Morgana and Aglain continued running through the ravine. They paused when they noticed a soldier with a torch looking down from the top of the hill. "Over there!" the soldier called.

Aglain reached back to take Mordred's hand, and they continued with renewed fervor. Morgana's limp became more pronounced with every step. Finally, she collapsed.

"I can't go on," she panted.

"We're not leaving you behind!" Aglain insisted.

"Please!" Morgana begged.

The sounds of pursuit grew louder, and Mordred glanced behind them. "They're coming!"

Morgana slumped further toward the ground, barely clinging to consciousness. Aglain and Mordred both regarded her with worry. Then Aglain stiffened and fell to the ground, a crossbow bolt in his back. Mordred looked back in horror. The soldiers were nearly on top of them.

 _Please_ , Morgana begged in mind speech. _Go._

Mordred took one more look at Aglain's body, and ran. Behind him, he heard soldiers order pursuit of 'the boy'. He thought he also heard a soldier announce that Morgana had been found, but Mordred was too busy fleeing to pay close attention.

After several more paces, Mordred emerged into a clearing. Three soldiers poured in from different sides, surrounding him. They had their weapons out, and it was clear that they had no intention of letting him leave with his life. As they drew closer, every spell that Mordred had ever learned flew from his mind. He closed his eyes and screamed.

Several loud thumps made Mordred open his eyes. The soldiers were all lying motionless on the ground, thrown across the clearing. Cautiously, Mordred approached one and examined him. He was dead.

At that moment, Merlin entered the clearing. _Mordred! Are you all right?_

 _He's dead,_ Mordred replied dazedly. He examined another soldier, and found him equally lifeless. Merlin bent to check the third.

 _This one's dead, too,_ Merlin said. He looked back at his brother. _Mordred. Are you all right?_

 _I'm fine,_ Mordred insisted, feeling oddly detached. These soldiers had tried to kill him. They had succeeded at killing Aglain. How many more innocents had they killed? Had they been involved in the raid that destroyed Mordred's birth clan? After today, Mordred could truly appreciate what Merlin had been through. Though Merlin tried to hide it, Mordred knew his brother still had nightmares about the incident. And now he could see why. How could Aglain argue that Uther Pendragon deserved any pity?

 _You're sure?_ Merlin demanded.

 _They didn't hurt me. I never gave them the chance._

* * *

Once back in Camelot, Mordred received a severe scolding from Gaius for running off. Gaius decided to confine Mordred to the physician's chambers for the next few days as punishment. Mordred thought this was an overreaction, but said nothing. Now that Morgana had magic and had learned mind speak, Mordred could talk to her from here.

Once Mordred appeared suitably chastened, Merlin went to pay Morgana another visit. She looked surprised when she opened the door. "Merlin."

[I wanted to check you were okay,] Merlin explained.

Morgana nodded, let him in and closed the door. "I'm fine." For several long moments, they stood there facing each other, not sure what to say. "What was said at the woods…"

[You can trust me, Morgana, I won't tell anyone,] Merlin promised.

Morgana smiled. "I know." She briefly gazed into the distance before refocusing. "I know now who I really am, and…it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see that magic can be a force for good."

Merlin smiled. It was good to hear those words spoken by someone who wasn't either Mordred or Gaius for a change. [It's good to have you back.]

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana opened the door again. Merlin inclined his head and then walked out. "Sleep well," she called after him.

* * *

Halfway back to Gaius's chambers, Merlin heard Arthur's voice behind him. "So, have you found Mordred?"

Merlin reluctantly turned around, not wanting to deal with Arthur right now. [Yes.]

"Well?" Arthur prompted. "Where was he?"

Suddenly, all of Merlin's pent-up emotions boiled over. [Where do you think? You said it yourself! With Morgana! In the middle of what became a slaughter! He was nearly _killed_! Did you never stop to wonder if anyone _other_ than Morgana might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time? How can you let your soldiers attack _children_ without question?!]

"If I'd seen him, I would have ordered the soldiers to hold their fire," Arthur defended. Then a shadow crossed his face. "But when it comes to the druids, even children can be dangerous."

[Oh, really? Know anyone who's been _killed_ by a druid _child_?]

"Yes!" Arthur snapped. "My mentor, Sir Ector! The boy that killed him couldn't have been more than ten!"

[How do you know the boy wasn't acting in self defense?] Merlin challenged.

"He up and vanished almost as soon as Ector hit the ground," Arthur said sourly. "Why didn't he just do that in the first place?"

[Well, maybe…] Merlin paused, a horrible thought occurring to him. [Hit the ground? What do you mean?]

"He was thrown into a tree," Arthur explained. "Hit his head so hard he was killed instantly."

Merlin's heart began to race. He struggled to keep his face passive. [How old were you?]

"Twelve," Arthur answered, his voice still full of bitterness. "I swore my revenge that day. If I ever find that boy, I _will_ make him pay."

[I'm sorry for your loss,] Merlin signed quickly. [If you'll excuse me, I've had a long day and I'd like to go to bed.] He turned and left without waiting for a response. Once he was reasonably confident that he was out of sight, he broke into a run.

* * *

Merlin burst into the physician's chambers and sank onto a chair, looking thoroughly shaken. "Merlin?" Mordred asked. "What is it?"

[Arthur swore revenge…on _me_.]

"What?!" Gaius exclaimed, shocked. Mordred quickly ran to close the door.

[The knight that attacked us, the one who took my voice, the one I _killed_ …he was Arthur's mentor,] Merlin explained. Gaius winced and looked away. Merlin narrowed his eyes and coughed. Once Gaius looked back at him, Merlin continued. [You knew, didn't you.]

"I have been Court Physician since before you were born," Gaius said reluctantly. "Yes, I knew that Sir Ector was killed in a raid near Cenred's border at the same time that you lost your voice. It wasn't difficult to put the pieces together."

Merlin stood up. [Why did you never say anything?!]

"What good would it have done? No one has connected you to the child that killed him. Telling you would only have caused you undue stress."

Merlin glared for a few moments longer, then sank back down. [Arthur can never know about our magic, lest he make the connection.] Mordred opened his mouth to protest, but Merlin shot him a stern look. [Never.]


	16. Lancelot and Guinevere

**A/N: For the record, Lancelot only knows about Merlin's magic, not Mordred's.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

Arthur helped Morgana onto her horse while Merlin hoisted Mordred into Gwen's saddle. Arthur and Gwen shared a look before Gwen mounted up behind Mordred. Morgana was making a pilgrimage to her father's grave, and had asked Gwen and Mordred to accompany her for moral support.

"I hope your trip isn't too upsetting," Arthur said to Morgana.

"Thank you, Arthur," Morgana smiled.

"Make sure you return before dusk!" Arthur called to the group of knights that would escort them.

"Yes, Sire," agreed one of the knights. He led the group out of the courtyard. Gwen looked back over her shoulder at Arthur. Merlin noticed that Arthur wore an expression of longing on his face. Interesting.

* * *

"You look troubled, Gwen," Morgana commented as they rode.

"I'm fine," Gwen insisted.

"You're very secretive these days," Morgana pressed. "Wouldn't you agree, Mordred?"

"Yes," Mordred confirmed, looking over his shoulder at Gwen.

"I'm beginning to think there's a man involved," Morgana continued, a teasing smile on her face.

Gwen laughed. "When do _I_ get to meet any decent men?"

"Are you saying I'm not decent?" Mordred asked indignantly.

"When do I get to meet any decent _adult_ men?" Gwen corrected.

Suddenly shouts sounded from all around them, and more than a dozen masked men poured out of the trees. The knights quickly drew their swords to fight the attackers. Gwen and Morgana tried to steer their horses clear of the melee, but unfortunately their escort had positioned them in the middle of the group.

"My ladies, you must follow me!" cried one of the knights. Before he could lead them anywhere, he slumped over, an arrow in his back. Masked men pulled Mordred, Morgana and Gwen off their horses. Fortunately, some nearby knights made quick work of their assailants.

Morgana looked around frantically. "Gwen, Mordred! Head for the trees! Go!"

Gwen grabbed Mordred's hand and pulled him away from the fighting. Morgana followed. A group of mounted bandits rode in front of them and cut off their escape. One of the men dismounted and approached the trio. Morgana looked at him warily. "I warn you, I am Uther Pendragon's ward. He will have your heads if any harm comes to me."

The man pulled down his mask. "I have no intention of harming you…at least not yet. You're much more valuable to me alive, Lady Morgana." He bowed mockingly.

* * *

A few hours later, the trio sat in a tent in the bandits' camp. "We need a plan," Morgana announced. "Any ideas?"

"Well…" Gwen trailed off awkwardly, glancing at Mordred.

"What?" Mordred demanded.

Gwen turned back to Morgana. "What if you tell them you want to bathe? They'd be keen to see that. They'd let their guard down. I might be able to steal a sword while they watch you."

Morgana pursed her lips. "It has merit. But what about Mordred? Surely they won't think I want him to come along."

"I bet I can sneak out," Mordred suggested. "I'm small. Besides, I've got experience sneaking around."

Morgana looked at him sternly. "You certainly do, at that. Perhaps you can use those talents to get _out_ of trouble instead of _into_ it for once." She poked her head out of the tent for a moment. "He's coming. Are we ready?" Gwen and Mordred nodded.

The bandit leader, Kendrick, opened the flaps of their tent. He smirked. "I trust you are…comfortable?"

"I demand to know where you're taking us," Morgana said haughtily.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kendrick replied. "We have a long journey ahead of us. Get some rest." He turned around and left.

Morgana followed him out. "I wish to bathe."

This certainly caught the attention of every bandit in the vicinity. "You wish to bathe?" Kendrick repeated skeptically.

"I am the king's ward, and accustomed to certain standards. I'm sure you are quite contented to stink like a pig, but I am not."

"The Lady Morgana wishes to bathe!" Kendrick called out. "Who wants to help me guard her?" The bandits broke into jeering laughter. Several men followed Kendrick, Morgana and Gwen toward the river.

 _Now's your chance, Mordred_ , Morgana called mentally. _Run!_

Mordred made sure the front of the tent was closed, then whispered a spell to make a large rip in the back of the tent. He pushed his way through it, looked around carefully, then darted for the trees. He heard shouts behind him and picked up his pace. Unfortunately, he simply wasn't fast enough to outrun several grown men. He felt someone grab him from behind, and suddenly the world went black.

* * *

That night, Arthur reported to the council. "Morgana's party hasn't returned to Camelot. There's no sign of her anywhere." Worse, Merlin could get no mental response from Mordred.

"Send riders to the outlying villages," Uther commanded. "I want every guard, every sentry looking for her."

"I will dispatch them immediately," Arthur agreed. He quickly left the council chambers, followed by Merlin. Merlin silently thanked Uther for ordering such a widespread search—surely Mordred would be with Morgana, wherever they were.

* * *

The next day, Arthur took a patrol out to search, and Merlin accompanied them. Following Morgana's planned route, they found the bodies of her escort.

Arthur dismounted. "Check to see if anyone's alive." He walked over for a closer look, picked up a sword, and examined it. "This is Mercian craftsmanship."

Merlin, however, spotted something else. He coughed loudly, kneeling by a knight with an arrow in his back. There was a note on the arrow. Arthur joined him and scanned the letter. The bandits were demanding a ransom for Morgana.

Arthur looked up and drew his sword. "The tracks lead off this way." Merlin tried calling out to Mordred again, but there was still no answer.

Arthur led Merlin and the knights into the woods. About ten minutes later, they heard a noise. Arthur silently took a crossbow from one of the knights, ran toward the noise, and hid behind a tree. As the footsteps approached his tree, he leaped out…and promptly lowered the crossbow when he saw a terrified-looking Morgana wearing nothing but her shift.

"Where's Guinevere?" Arthur demanded.

[And where's Mordred?] Merlin added.

Morgana simply shook her head, looking near to tears. "Gwen was injured, she stayed behind to give me time to escape…I looked for Mordred, but I don't think he made it out either."

* * *

Mordred woke up in a new tent, and found Gwen nursing his head injury with a bloody cloth. She was now wearing Morgana's dress and cloak. Mordred jerked upright, which made his head spin. Gwen forced him to lie back down.

"Take it easy, that was some blow," she said gently.

"What happened? Where's Morgana? Why are you wearing her dress?"

"Morgana escaped," Gwen explained, somewhat shaken. "Apparently she was to be taken to a man named Hengist. Since Hengist has never met Morgana, Kendrick decided to force me to impersonate her. I told them I'd go along with it and come quietly if they did you no further harm."

 _Morgana?_ Mordred called. There was no response. He hoped that meant that she'd gotten away. He clutched his head. "Ow."

"Just rest," Gwen urged. Mordred was more than happy to obey right now.

* * *

Arthur led Morgana into the throne room. Uther rose to meet her, a smile on his face. "It is such a relief to see you safe. I couldn't bear the thought of anyone harming you." He cupped her face affectionately.

"The bandits still have Gwen and Mordred," Morgana fretted.

"I believe they were Mercian," Arthur spoke up. "We've received reports that Hengist has crossed the border."

"Then we must send a rescue party!" Morgana begged.

"If Hengist is holding them, it would take a small army to rescue them," Uther said gently. Merlin glared unnoticed at the king.

"We can't abandon them!" Morgana exclaimed, outraged.

"How many men would you have me sacrifice to save a pair of commoners?" Uther asked incredulously.

"As many as it takes!" Morgana insisted. "Gwen gave herself up so that I might escape. I owe her my life!"

"She did so willingly, and she will be honored for it," Uther said, heading back to his throne.

"I don't want her honored, I want her rescued! Both of them!" Morgana pursued Uther and grabbed his arm. "They are my _friends_."

"Commoners are of no value to these bandits," Uther said, taking hold of her hands. "I fear they're dead already." Merlin stiffened. Mordred couldn't be dead. Merlin couldn't let himself believe that.

Morgana pulled out of Uther's grasp. "No! We cannot give up hope!" She looked around desperately, and walked up to Arthur. "Arthur? I'm begging you. You have to do something!"

Arthur did not meet her eyes. "My father's right. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"How can you say that?" Morgana demanded. "How can you live with yourselves? All of you!" Merlin quickly stepped forward and guided her out of the room. Once out in the hallway, he stopped and let go of her.

[ _I_ will rescue them, Morgana,] he assured her.

"You, alone, against Hengist?" Morgana said skeptically.

[I will never abandon Mordred,] Merlin vowed. [And Gwen is my friend too. If I have to rescue them by myself, then so be it.]

"You won't," Arthur said quietly from behind Morgana. "I couldn't disagree with Father in public, but I would never dream of leaving them with those animals."

* * *

The rest of the journey to Hengist's castle was a bit of a blur to Mordred, whose head was still aching fiercely. Gwen gripped his hand tightly as they were led inside. Mordred vaguely noticed that she was limping. They were taken before a bald fat man with a white mustache.

"Kendrick!" the man exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you'd failed me."

"Hengist, may I present Lady Morgana," Kendrick said.

Hengist frowned. "Who's the boy?"

"Insurance of her good behavior," Kendrick replied. "She seems quite fond of him."

Hengist laughed. He walked forward and lowered Gwen's hood. "Oh, you are as beautiful as they say, Lady Morgana."

"I demand that you release us immediately," Gwen stated firmly.

"Just as soon as Uther Pendragon pays your ransom," Hengist promised. "And I suggest you do not ask again, or the boy will not go with you." Gwen bowed her head. "Take them to the dungeon." A pair of bandits roughly led them away. Mordred moaned. This wasn't making his head feel any better.

* * *

Merlin emerged from his bedchamber with a fully packed bag and found Gaius waiting for him. "I assume you and Arthur are going on a rescue mission?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded. "Bring them home, Merlin. And…make sure you come back safely too."

Merlin nodded again. [I will.]

* * *

Arthur and Merlin crouched behind a cart in the darkened courtyard. Two guards were blocking the way out, illuminated by a pair of torches. "I'll fetch the horses," Arthur said. "You distract the guards."

[How?] Merlin demanded.

"Uh…sorry, I couldn't make that out, it's too dark," Arthur apologized. "I'll be right back." With that, he snuck away to the stables.

Merlin sighed and turned back to the guards. Spotting a pile of barrels, he held out a hand. He magically knocked one of the barrels off the pile and sent it rolling toward the guards. They turned to look at it, raising their pikes. Merlin made the barrel halt right in front of them. They cautiously pointed their pikes at the barrel. Merlin then made the barrel move upright. The guards stumbled backwards, startled. Merlin paused for a few moments, trying to think of what to do next. He decided to send all the other barrels rolling at the guards. The barrels crashed into the unfortunate men.

"What did you do?" Arthur exclaimed from behind Merlin. "I said _distract_ them, not knock them out!"

Merlin shrugged. If it was too dark for Arthur to see him properly, then he saw no point in replying. He took a pair of saddlebags from Arthur and walked toward the horses.

* * *

Hengist insisted that "Morgana" join him for a feast in the evening, and Gwen managed to bring Mordred along. Despite Gwen coaxing him throughout the meal, Mordred scarcely ate—his head hurt so badly he felt nauseous. Eventually he simply sagged against Gwen, staring blankly at the giant cage in the middle of the banquet hall. A grate on the far side of the cage led to a tunnel. The walls of the cage ended a few feet below the ceiling, leaving a gap.

Hengist stood up. "Silence!" Mordred flinched at the loud sound. "Our royal guest, Lady Morgana, has grown bored! She needs…entertaining." The crowd broke into derisive laughter. The grate in the cage lifted and a shirtless muscular man entered, holding a sword. The crowd cheered, and the man drank in the attention.

"Bring on the challenger," Hengist commanded. A more slender man emerged from the tunnel, wearing chain mail and also carrying a sword. Mordred rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Is that Lancelot?" he whispered to Gwen.

Gwen caught her breath, locking gazes with the challenger. Once he broke away, she turned to whisper back to Mordred. "It is. That's definitely Lancelot."

"Only one of you will emerge from the cage alive," Hengist announced. "Do you accept the challenge?"

Lancelot nodded ever so slightly before beginning a fierce duel with the other man. Mordred turned his head away and covered his ears. The clashing swords seemed to reverberate right through his very skull. Finally, the sounds stopped, and Mordred chanced a glance at the cage. Lancelot was holding his sword to the other man's throat. After sharing another look with Gwen, Lancelot lowered his sword. He walked over to the cage door, and someone opened it for him. Lancelot then approached Hengist. Hengist tossed him a pouch of coins.

"What is your name?" Hengist asked, sounding mildly interested.

"My name is Lancelot."

"You have proved yourself to be a…skillful warrior," Hengist commented. "I believe you may even have impressed our royal guest, Lady Morgana."

Lancelot started in surprise, then bowed to Gwen. "My lady."

Hengist chuckled. "Next time you fight, do not expect any mercy. Release the wilddeoren."

A different grate was raised, releasing a horrid-looking creature into the cage. It was nearly three feet tall at the shoulder. It had wrinkled gray skin with the occasional tuft of black hair. It had long, wicked-looking tusks poking out of its pink snout. It had no discernable eyes. It sniffed around as the other fighter screamed and pleaded. Gwen turned away and covered Mordred's eyes. Judging by the sounds emanating from the cage, he decided he was grateful for that.

* * *

Merlin had never ridden so fast in his life. Even when he rode to the Isle of the Blessed to save Arthur from the bite of the Questing Beast, he had made sure to pace himself. But now, not even knowing for certain if Mordred was still alive, there was no time to spare. Unfortunately, Merlin wasn't exactly the most skilled horseman, and he tumbled out of his saddle and into a pile of foliage.

Arthur slowed to a halt and turned his horse around. "What _are_ you doing, Merlin?"

[Taking a nap.] Merlin pulled himself to his feet.

"A nap?" Arthur repeated incredulously. "Guinevere's life is at stake, we cannot afford to waste a second!"

[As is Mordred's!] Merlin snapped. [Of course I wasn't taking a nap, that was called sarcasm!] Arthur looked somewhat taken aback as Merlin quickly grabbed his horse's reins and pulled himself back into the saddle. Soon, they had both resumed riding at a gallop.

* * *

Gwen let Mordred have the bed in their cell. He drifted in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware that Gwen had torn up _something_ in order to place a new cloth on his head. Sunlight was pouring in the window by the time a voice sounded above them.

"Gwen?"

Gwen stood up on the bed. Mordred blearily opened an eye and saw her standing at a grate near the ceiling. "Lancelot!" she exclaimed softly.

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it was you," Lancelot said.

"I thought my mind was deceiving me," Gwen replied.

"What are you two doing here?" Lancelot demanded. "And why does Hengist think you are Lady Morgana?"

"He believes he's holding Morgana to ransom," Gwen explained. "And Mordred is insurance of my good behavior. When no ransom is paid, he will realize the truth and then he will throw us to those beasts…but I fear Mordred will not last even that long."

"What's wrong?" Lancelot asked worriedly.

"They hit him in the head. I've tried to treat him, but I'm no physician. I fear it's becoming infected."

"Then we must get you both out of here as soon as possible," Lancelot declared.

"How do you propose to do that?" Gwen demanded, little hope in her voice. "Are you one of Hengist's men?"

"No."

"What became of you after you left Camelot?" Gwen wondered.

Lancelot snorted without humor. "There are few opportunities for men like me, so I have been earning a living the only way that I know—with a sword in my hand. It seems it is my destiny to entertain men like Hengist."

"I don't believe that of you. You were so full of hope."

"I was wrong," Lancelot said sadly. "The world is not like that."

"I still see the hope in you," Gwen protested. "I do not accept it is gone."

There was a pause before Lancelot spoke again. "I have thought of you often. Have you thought of me at all?"

"I thought I would never see you again," Gwen said quietly. A door opened somewhere. "Someone's coming."

"No matter what it takes, I will find a way to get you out of here," Lancelot promised. "I will."

* * *

Merlin and Arthur did not so much as stop to eat until late in the afternoon. [It's strange,] Merlin commented as he ate. [I'm not sure when I last slept a wink, and I'm still not even tired.]

"Me neither," Arthur agreed.

Merlin gave Arthur a shrewd look. [You know, I've never seen you like this. About anyone.]

"What are you talking about?" Arthur said stiffly.

[Gwen. You really care about her, don't you?]

"What I care about is not wasting any more time talking," Arthur retorted. He packed up the rest of his food and returned to the horses.

* * *

When next Mordred woke up, Gwen was singing a lullaby. He looked at her curiously, noticing that there were tears on her face.

"Wha's wrong?" Mordred slurred.

"If the ransom is not paid by dawn tomorrow—which it won't be—Hengist will kill us," Gwen revealed shakily.

"Doesn' matter. Merlin'll come. Merlin always comes…" Mordred drifted back into sleep before Gwen could reply.

* * *

Arthur ordered a halt near a cliff face. He dismounted and pulled out a map. "The ransom is supposed to be delivered the Vale of Denaria. If they're being held anywhere, it has to be there. Which means we can save a day's riding if we cut through the tunnels of Andor."

Merlin looked over at the cliff face, which had several openings. He then looked back at Arthur and noted the look of determination on his face. He coughed. [I know that look. What's the catch with the tunnels?]

"They're…infested with wilddeoren," Arthur admitted.

[What are…what you just said?] Merlin wondered.

"They're like giant…baby rats."

[What's so terrible about baby rats?] Merlin demanded suspiciously.

"They feast on human flesh." Arthur's face suddenly lit up, and he walked over to a nearby bush. He began picking some berries. "Wilddeoren are completely blind, they hunt by sense of smell. Gaia berries will put them off the scent. So, if we smear ourselves with them, perhaps we can pass through the tunnels undetected."

Arthur began smearing the berries on his face. Merlin picked a handful from another nearby bush and did the same. He nearly choked at the foul smell. Merlin certainly hoped the wilddeoren found the scent as supremely unappetizing as he did.

Once they were sufficiently covered in Gaia berries, Arthur led the way into the tunnels. They each took a torch. For a while, all was quiet, but then there was a squeal in the distance. A shadow moved further down the tunnel. Arthur dropped his torch, grabbed Merlin's, and stamped them both out.

"Wilddeoren," Arthur hissed. "They're coming this way." He ducked behind a rock, and Merlin joined him. Two wilddeoren waddled down the tunnel, sniffing loudly. "Whatever happens, keep completely still," Arthur ordered quietly.

One of the wilddeoren squealed loudly and walked straight up to the pair. It sniffed Merlin, slobbering all over him. Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. After several nerve-wracking moments, the wilddeoren backed away and went down another tunnel, followed by its friend. Merlin heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

When next Mordred came to, Lancelot was back at the grate and talking to Gwen. "For all my words, for all that I believed, I have come to nothing," Lancelot was saying sadly.

"You are everything that is right with this world," Gwen protested.

There was a long silence before Lancelot responded. "I did not know you felt that way."

"I didn't even know I could feel this way about someone," Gwen said softly.

"Then you have given me a reason to live. Be ready. I will come for you before nightfall."

Gwen sat back down. She appeared surprised when she saw Mordred looking sleepily at her. "You heard that?"

"You're mushy," Mordred observed, rather disinterestedly.

Gwen choked out a small laugh. "He's our only hope of survival, I think I'm allowed to be a little mushy. You just rest. I'll wake you when he comes back."

* * *

Once on the other side of the tunnels, Merlin and Arthur washed themselves off in a nearby river. "The Gaia berries worked," Arthur murmured, sounding impressed.

Merlin paused in his washing to stare at Arthur in horror. [You didn't _know_ if they worked?]

Arthur shrugged. "Not for sure."

[That would have been nice to know!] Merlin snapped. [I mean, I'm all for taking as many shortcuts as possible, but I'd like to have an idea of how much danger I'm putting myself in!]

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have risked your life like that," Arthur conceded.

[Oh I would have gone through the tunnels anyway, but it would have been nice to know I might have to actually fight that beast that was investigating me.] Merlin finished washing his face, then stood up. He looked over at Arthur's worried expression, and his anger faded. [Why can't you just admit your feelings for Gwen?] Arthur scoffed. [I'm not blind, Arthur, it's not Mordred who has you worked up in such a fuss. Is it really that hard to admit you like her?]

"I can't!" Arthur exclaimed helplessly. "How can I admit that…I think about her all the time? Or that I care about her more than anyone? How can I admit that I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to her? Nothing can ever happen between us! To admit my feelings, knowing that…hurts too much."

[Who's to say nothing can happen?] Merlin signed encouragingly.

"My father won't let me rescue a commoner," Arthur said bitterly. "Do you honestly believe he'd let me marry one?"

[You want to _marry_ Gwen?] Merlin repeated, shocked.

"No! No. I don't know…" Arthur looked at his feet for a few moments. "It's all talk. And that's all it can ever be."

[When you're king, you can change that,] Merlin suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "I can't expect Guinevere to wait for me."

[If she feels as you do, she'll wait for you,] Merlin insisted. [Come on. We've got loved ones to save.]

"Merlin!" Arthur objected. "I give the orders."

[Well I'm saving them with or without you, so either you come or you don't. Sounds to me like you're coming.]

"Yes, I'm coming," Arthur grumbled. "But don't go telling people that Guinevere is my 'loved one', or I will make your life a living hell."

* * *

Mordred awoke to find that he was alone in the cell. He tried and failed to sit up. "Gwen?" There was no response. Had she left him here? She wouldn't do that, would she? But she'd said she didn't think he'd last long. Maybe she'd given up on him.

The door opened, and Gwen was shoved back into the cell. She sat back on the bed and gently lifted Mordred into her lap. She was crying.

"Though' you lef' me," Mordred mumbled.

"No," Gwen replied. "Hengist just wanted to talk to me. I fear he has realized I am not Morgana." She stroked Mordred's hair. "Whatever happens, I promise I will not leave you. We will live or die together."

* * *

Night had fallen as Merlin and Arthur crept through the woods. "Shouldn't be much further," Arthur muttered. "If my calculations are correct, we're less than an hour away now." Merlin resumed periodically calling out to Mordred.

* * *

Gwen gently shook Mordred awake. "Come on," she said softly. "It's time to go." Mordred opened his eyes and saw a vaguely Lancelot-shaped figure standing in front of the open door.

"Perhaps I should carry him," Lancelot suggested. The figure approached the bed, and strong arms suddenly lifted Mordred off the mattress. He moaned in protest. "I'm sorry, but we've got to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"Here," Gwen suggested. She adjusted Mordred's arms so that they hung around Lancelot's neck. "Can you hold on like that, Mordred?" Mordred made a feeble noise of agreement.

They began to move, and Mordred found himself bouncing painfully. He tried not to make any further sounds, certain that Lancelot must have a good reason for this. Eventually they stopped, and Mordred was gently lowered to the ground.

"Mordred, can you walk at all?" Lancelot asked. Mordred stumbled, and a hand caught him.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"They will be coming any moment," Lancelot explained. "I will buy you as much time as I can."

"We're not leaving you!" Gwen argued.

"You must," Lancelot insisted.

"No! I will not leave you here to die!"

"I would die for you one thousand times over, Guinevere," Lancelot vowed. "Live for me. Save Mordred. Or everything that I am has been for nothing."

The supporting hand vanished, causing Mordred to sag against a nearby wall. He squinted open his eyes to see Lancelot and Gwen pressed very close to each other. Were they _kissing_? In the middle of a break-out? Couldn't they wait until they were out of here?

Finally, Gwen pulled away. "As long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade."

"Run," Lancelot urged. "Don't stop running until you are well away from here. Run. Run!"

Gwen grabbed Mordred's hand, and began pulling him along. Mordred did his best to keep up, but he knew he was slowing her down. Every footfall felt like a hammer pounding through his skull. Then a worried voice shot through Mordred's head like a knife. _Mordred? Are you there?!_

 _Merlin?_ Mordred replied. The effort at mental communication proved to be too much, and the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

 _Mordred!_ Merlin exclaimed, relieved. _Are you all right? What about Gwen?_ There was no further reply, and Merlin's relief rapidly faded.

Arthur, of course, was oblivious to the brothers' exchange, and eyed the imposing castle in front of them. It was rather difficult to see in the moonless night. "We'll have to scale the walls," Arthur mused. Merlin promptly pushed his way out of the bushes and began walking toward the castle. Arthur quickly hauled him back. "Not that way! The guards at the front gate will see you! We'll go around to that tower."

Merlin gritted his teeth and obeyed, impatient to know what had stopped Mordred talking. _Mordred? Can you still hear me? Please, are you all right?!_ Still nothing. Merlin glanced back over his shoulder, wondering whether Arthur would notice if Merlin sped up their time just a bit. Then it occurred to Merlin that he wasn't sure how to include Arthur in that spell anyway. _Almost there, Mordred. Just hold out a little longer. Please._

Scaling a wall proved to be much more challenging than Merlin would have anticipated. He cast a spell to allow him to see better in the dark, fearful that he would slip otherwise. Arthur seemingly had experience in this sort of thing, for he quickly overtook Merlin. "Hurry up, Merlin!" he called.

Merlin sighed. Well, he doubted Arthur could see him all that well anyway. He sped up his own time ever so slightly, and soon caught up to Arthur.

"That was very rapid improvement," Arthur noted slightly suspiciously. Merlin simply kept climbing. Even if it had been light out, he could hardly have replied while holding onto the wall.

Once they reached the top, they found a door on the battlements and went inside. Fortunately, most of the castle was empty. Their luck finally ran out when they found a pair of men dicing in a well-lit room on the first floor. They could hear a cheering crowd on the other side of the room.

"You distract them," Arthur said quietly. "I'll knock them out."

[How do I distract them?] Merlin asked.

Arthur furrowed his brow in concentration…then shoved Merlin into the room. The two men instantly rose to their feet. "What are _you_ doin' _there_?" one man demanded. He reached for his sword.

Thinking quickly, Merlin walked over to the table and pointed at their jug of wine. He shot the men a questioning look.

"What's the matter, can't you speak?" the other man derided. Merlin shrugged, picked up the jug and whacked him on the head. The first man drew his sword, only for Arthur to sneak up behind him and knock him out as well.

"Huh. I suppose that works too," Arthur commented.

[It worked on Sigan, I figured it would work on some low-life bandit,] Merlin replied. He gave Arthur a cool look. [And I would very much appreciate it if you do _not_ shove me like that, especially into rooms full of hostile men.]

Arthur actually had the decency to look abashed. "Sorry. Here, let's take their uniforms. And their swords."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Merlin and Arthur were dressed as bandits and had hidden the two unconscious men in a closet. Merlin took a sword just to satisfy Arthur, although Merlin had absolutely no clue how to use it. They advanced toward the sound of the crowd. Worryingly, the crowd was chanting the word "kill".

Then a voice rose above the clamor. "Release the wilddeoren!" This was followed by a sickeningly familiar squeal. Arthur and Merlin shared a look and broke into a run. They emerged into a crowded room to find that everyone's attention was focused on a large cage. Lancelot, Gwen and Mordred were tied inside. Mordred was slumped against Gwen; Merlin could see an angry red gash on his head. A wilddeoren was sniffing around inside the cage.

Arthur grabbed a sword from a nearby bandit, climbed on a table and leaped over the bars and into the cage. Merlin followed right on his heels. By the time Merlin's feet hit the ground, Arthur had cut Gwen and Lancelot free. Arthur tossed the second sword to Lancelot. They both faced off against the beast while Merlin cut Mordred's bonds. He pulled Mordred to a corner of the cage, and Gwen followed.

"I tried to treat him, but…" Gwen trailed off helplessly. Merlin flashed her a brief look of gratitude while he tore off a piece of his tunic and pressed it to the wound. Mordred did not even stir.

"What are you doing here, Lancelot?" Arthur asked as he took a swing at the wilddeoren.

"I came to save Gwen. And Mordred. What about you?"

"Likewise!" Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Gwen. "Stay behind us!"

Merlin heard a click, and looked back to see that a fat man who appeared to be the leader was pointing a crossbow at Arthur. Merlin took a quick look around, and was relieved to see that all the spectators were completely focused on the fight with the wilddeoren. Merlin magically snapped the chain of a chandelier hanging over the man with the crossbow, sending it plummeting to the floor. The man dodged, but dropped the crossbow.

"The tunnel!" Arthur cried. "It's our only chance!" Merlin picked up Mordred, and they all ran into the tunnel.

"After them!" the leader yelled. He and another bandit grabbed swords and entered the cage. The wilddeoren snarled at them, preventing them from reaching the tunnel.

"Take Guinevere and Mordred!" Lancelot said. "I'll hold them off."

"No!" Gwen protested.

"Guinevere, we have to go!" Arthur insisted. He grabbed Gwen by the arm and pulled her down the tunnel.

Merlin waited until they disappeared around a corner, then cast a spell to snap the rope holding up the grate separating the tunnel from the cage. A far more effective plan than Lancelot sacrificing himself…and with the added bonus of revenge on the people who had tried to kill Mordred. Merlin couldn't quite stop his small smile of satisfaction as the leader fearfully demanded that someone open the grate. The grate stayed down, and the wilddeoren snarled again. Blood spattered the grate.

"I see you're still up to your old tricks, Merlin," Lancelot observed.

Merlin shrugged, nodded, and hurried after Arthur and Gwen. He and Lancelot caught up with them at another grate which led to the woods outside. Lancelot had acquired a torch.

"Good to see you both," Lancelot commented. "Where are your knights?"

"It's just us," Arthur replied. Lancelot and Gwen both gave him shocked looks. Arthur shoved the grate out of their way. "We've got to keep moving." Lancelot offered a hand to Gwen, which she accepted. Arthur noticed this, and his expression darkened.

"Thank you, Arthur," Lancelot said gratefully. "We owe you our lives." Arthur nodded curtly and followed them outside. "I'm surprised you would undertake such a rescue mission…with just the two of you."

"My father would not risk the lives of his knights for a pair of commoners," Arthur said stiffly.

"And yet you disobeyed him and came here anyway?" Lancelot asked curiously.

Arthur glanced back at Merlin, who was still carrying his brother. "Truth is, I only came because of Mordred. He's grown on me." Gwen gave Arthur a hurt look, and dropped back to walk beside Merlin. They continued their escape in silence.

* * *

Once they had put a fair amount of distance between themselves and Hengist's castle, Arthur called a halt and built a campfire. Gwen immediately walked over to Merlin. "Are there any herbs we might find in the woods that would help?"

[Yarrow,] Merlin replied. [Look for small white flowers with feathery leaves. Hurry.] Gwen nodded, grabbed the torch and hurried into the woods, followed by Arthur. Merlin turned back to Mordred and cast a spell to reduce inflammation. There wasn't much he could do without herbs, but it was something.

Lancelot sat down next to Merlin. "Is it true that Arthur only came because of Mordred?" Merlin glanced up at Lancelot, and the look on his face apparently told Lancelot everything he needed to know. "He has feelings for her, doesn't he."

Merlin's expression tightened. He jerked his head at Lancelot, and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Are you asking if I have feelings for her?" Merlin nodded. Lancelot stared into the distance. "My feelings do not matter. I will not come between them. Tell Gwen…" Lancelot paused and briefly closed his eyes. "Tell Gwen that she has changed me forever, but some things cannot be."

At that moment, Gwen and Arthur returned with some yarrow, sooner than Merlin could have hoped for. Merlin quickly ground up a poultice and applied it to Mordred's gash. He checked to be sure that neither Gwen nor Arthur was looking, and cast another spell.

"Well?" Lancelot prompted. "Will he live?"

Merlin nodded. He then signed something, which Gwen interpreted for Lancelot. "He offers to take first watch. He's planning to keep an eye on Mordred in any event." Arthur and Lancelot agreed, and the rest of the group soon went to sleep.

* * *

Mordred woke up and found himself in the darkened woods. His head felt significantly better. Arthur, Gwen and Lancelot were all asleep in various positions around a campfire. Looking up, Mordred saw Merlin watching over him.

 _Thank god you're awake,_ Merlin said, sounding relieved. Mordred gingerly reached up toward his head, but Merlin caught his arm. _Don't touch it. Just rest for now._

Mordred put his arm back down. _What happened? I remember they hit me in the head…and they made Gwen impersonate Morgana…Lancelot was helping us escape…that's it. It's mostly a big blur._

Merlin grimaced. _By the time Arthur and I found you, the three of you were about to be fed to wilddeoren. Not sure an execution was necessary in your case. But you're on the mend now. Take it easy and you'll be fine._

 _Merlin? Thanks for coming._

 _I will always come for you, Mordred._ _Get some sleep._ Mordred rolled over and obeyed, content in the knowledge that he was finally safe.

* * *

In the morning, Lancelot was gone. Gwen noticed this immediately. "Where's Lancelot?" she demanded. Merlin gave her a sad look, and she sat up. "Where is he?"

[Gone,] Merlin answered. He glanced at Arthur, who was busy poking at the fire with a scowl on his face and did not appear to be paying attention to what Merlin was saying. Merlin leaned forward. [He said that some things can't be. But he wanted you to know that you have changed him forever.] Gwen nodded and turned away, obviously on the verge of tears.

"So, uh…thanks for rescuing us, Arthur," Mordred said, hoping to break up the tension. It didn't work.

Arthur stood up. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

* * *

Once they returned to Camelot, Arthur and Gwen went to Morgana while Merlin took Mordred to Gaius. Gaius praised Merlin's first aid skills, and set about bandaging Mordred's head properly. Morgana burst in right as Gaius finished.

"Mordred!" she exclaimed. She ran forward to give him a hug, mindful of his head. "I feared I would never see you again."

"I'm fine," he replied, hugging her back.

Eventually, Morgana pulled away and turned to Merlin. "Thank you, Merlin. Thank you and Arthur both, from the bottom of my heart."

Merlin smiled. [You're welcome. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat.]

* * *

 **A/N: Mordred has forgotten Lancelot and Gwen's kiss...for now.**


	17. Beauty and the Beast Part I

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

[Have you got everything?] Merlin demanded worriedly.

"Yes," Mordred replied impatiently.

[You've got all the bags?]

"Yes," Mordred repeated, holding them up.

[You've got your jacket?]

"I'm wearing it!"

[You've got some first aid supplies?]

"Merlin!" Mordred exclaimed in frustration. "We're only going to the lower town to collect pots! Same as we do every Thursday!"

"Merlin, you'd better get a move on or you'll be late for work," Gaius added.

Merlin reluctantly headed for the door, then paused and looked back. [Call for me if you need anything.]

"I will," Mordred muttered, hoping that this would make Merlin _leave_ already. Thankfully, Merlin nodded and left.

* * *

"Honestly, you'd think I was going all the way to Mercia or something," Mordred complained as he followed Gaius through the streets. "It's just the lower town, it's perfectly safe!"

"It was supposed to be safe for you to accompany Morgana to her father's grave, and look how that turned out," Gaius replied. "From what he tells me, you were on death's door by the time they found you."

"But I've been all better for _weeks_ ," Mordred griped. "And he _still_ acts like some monster is going to swoop out and attack me if he lets me out of his sight for more than five minutes!"

"It's not so much the specific injury itself that bothered him," Gaius explained patiently. "It's the fact that he let you out of his sight and you nearly died. He doesn't want that to happen again. And neither do I. Keep up, Mordred, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

"What does he think is going to happen when we're collecting _pots_ anyway?" Mordred grumbled.

Suddenly, a hunched and ratty-looking man with greasy brown hair grabbed Mordred's arm. "Please. We seek Uther Pendragon. Where can he be found?" The man pressed a seal into Mordred's hand. "We have urgent business with the king."

Gaius put a hand on Mordred's shoulder. "Sorry, any business you have with the king will have to be pursued through the usual channels." He took the seal out of Mordred's hand, took a closer look, and started in surprise. "This is the seal of the house of Tregor. Where did you get this?"

"It does not belong to me," the man declared.

A nearby cloaked figure lowered her hood to reveal a beautiful noblewoman. "It belongs to me."

"My lady," Gaius said, surprised. He dropped into a bow. When Mordred failed to do the same, Gaius nudged him. Mordred also dropped into a bow.

* * *

Half an hour later, both brothers stood with Gaius in the back of the throne room. Uther rose from his throne as the noblewoman entered.

"Lady Catrina, is it really you?" Uther asked, a smile on his face.

"I can hardly believe it myself," she said breathlessly, curtsying.

"We had tidings from the north that the house of Tregor had fallen to invaders," Uther commented, concern in his tone.

"All that you heard was true, my lord, and worse," Catrina confirmed.

"But your father, the king…"

Catrina shook her head. "Gone, Sire. The enemy attacked without warning. We were outnumbered five to one. He could not endure. I wouldn't have survived had it not been for my faithful servant, Jonas." Here Catrina nodded at the ratty man. "But we _did_ survive. And we have made it this far…" Catrina swooned, and Uther caught her. "Oh! Forgive me, my lord. I fear my trials have taken their toll."

"Your sufferings are beyond imagining, my lady," Uther replied sympathetically. "It would be an honor to help you in any way we can."

"A bed for the night would be most welcome," Catrina admitted.

Uther nodded. "Then consider yourselves our esteemed guests. It is the least we can do."

"Thank you," Catrina said gratefully, sounding ready to sob in relief.

* * *

"She's very brave," Mordred commented as he followed Gaius down a hallway.

"Yes," Gaius agreed, seemingly lost in thought.

"It's just terrible, what she's been through."

"Terrible indeed," Gaius said absentmindedly.

Mordred looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

Gaius started. "No, nothing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was assigned to set up Catrina's guest chambers. Once the room was prepared, he led her and Jonas inside, and bowed. Catrina looked around at the room, then turned to Merlin. "Forgive me, but I didn't get your name."

Merlin coughed and tapped his throat.

"Oh! You can't speak?" Catrina asked. Merlin shook his head, bracing himself for the disdainful reaction that usually followed this revelation. "Well, whatever your name is, you seem a very nice young man. I'm sure we'll be quite comfortable here. Thank you." Merlin smiled.

"My mistress and I could not be more grateful for the kindness you've shown us," Jonas added.

Merlin nodded, still smiling. He then bowed again and left. That had been an unexpectedly pleasant interaction. Why couldn't more people be like the Lady Catrina?

* * *

That night, Gaius whipped up a potion while Merlin and Mordred ate their dinner. "What do _you_ think of Lady Catrina, Merlin?" Mordred asked.

[There's something really different about her,] Merlin mused.

Gaius looked at him with interest. "Oh?"

[Usually, once noble guests find out I can't speak, they treat me like an incompetent imbecile…or worse, dirt under their shoes. But not Catrina, she just took it in stride. She was really nice, even after all she's been through.]

"Yes, she always was very gracious," Gaius agreed.

"You've met her before?" Mordred inquired curiously.

"Oh, it was many years ago, I doubt she would remember," Gaius said, turning his attention back to the potion. After another minute, he corked the completed mixture. "Job for you, boys. Give this to the Lady Catrina, with my compliments."

Mordred took the potion. "What is it?"

"She'll know what it is," Gaius replied evasively.

"But what is it?" Mordred repeated. Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay, I'm going." He and Merlin left the room.

* * *

Once they reached Lady Catrina's chambers, Mordred knocked on the door and immediately opened it. Catrina was sitting at a table inside, eating a bowl of… _something_. She froze at Mordred's entrance, then grabbed a napkin and daintily dabbed at her mouth. "Jonas, you must take this back to the kitchens, it's perfectly rotten," she said rather quickly.

Merlin followed Mordred in. _Mordred, you do realize it's polite to let people_ answer _your knock before entering?_ he scolded.

Mordred winced sheepishly. He got the impression he'd just interrupted something, though he wasn't sure what. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

Catrina put down her napkin and stood up. "That's quite all right. At least I wasn't undressing." She then noticed Merlin standing behind Mordred. "Perhaps you can tell me your friend's name? I imagine it would grow tiresome for the both of us if I had to keep calling him 'you there'."

"Oh, he's my brother, Merlin. And I'm Mordred."

"Merlin," Catrina repeated. "Well, thank you again, Merlin, for your help." Merlin smiled and inclined his head. Catrina returned her attention to Mordred. "What brings you both here now?"

Mordred held up the potion. "The Court Physician asked me to give you this."

Jonas quickly walked over to snatch the potion out of Mordred's hand. "What is it?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Uh…Gaius prepared it for you," Mordred replied, hoping this would be sufficient explanation.

Apparently it wasn't. "I'm terribly sorry, there must be some mistake," Catrina said. "I requested no medicine." Jonas gave the bottle back to Mordred.

"Oh. Okay." Mordred looked down at the bottle, then back at Catrina. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, thank you. I am in perfect health."

Mordred smiled uncertainly, then turned and left. Merlin inclined his head once more before following.

* * *

Mordred set the potion down in front of Gaius. "She didn't ask for it, she didn't need it, she didn't even want it."

Gaius frowned. "Interesting."

[Why?] Merlin demanded.

"When I treated her as a child, it was for an incurable disease," Gaius revealed. "Catrina had a rare bone disorder afflicting her joints. She often had difficulty walking, especially after a long ride. My tonic was the only thing that brought her relief."

"But…she doesn't have difficulty walking now," Mordred pointed out.

"So I noticed," Gaius agreed.

[You sent her the tonic as a test,] Merlin realized.

Gaius stood up. "Indeed. And I'm starting to wonder if the Lady Catrina is really the Lady Catrina at all."

Merlin sighed. And here he thought he'd finally met a halfway decent noble other than Arthur or Morgana.

* * *

Merlin remained assigned to care for Catrina's chambers, so he did his best to keep a wary eye on her in the following days. However, apart from a constant unpleasant smell in the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Catrina continued to be polite, always addressing Merlin by name when she saw him.

The king seemed quite taken with Catrina. One morning, Mordred spotted Uther taking Catrina out for a morning ride, and decided to use the opportunity to snoop around in her chambers. He coughed at the usual bad smell. Mordred investigated a small cabinet, but found it empty. He then checked under the bed. Still nothing.

"Can I help you?" asked a menacing voice. Mordred quickly stood up. Jonas was giving him a suspicious look.

"Uh, no, I…I was looking for my brother," Mordred stammered out. "I thought he might be changing the sheets in here."

"Well, clearly he isn't," Jonas pointed out.

"Right, I'll…go look somewhere else." Mordred hurried to the door.

"Mordred!" Jonas called. Mordred looked back at him. "Learn how to knock." Mordred nodded, and Jonas turned away. Mordred caught sight of a forked green tail dragging on the floor behind Jonas. Mordred swallowed and hurried out of the room.

He nearly ran into Merlin right outside. Merlin was carrying a basket of clean sheets. Merlin frowned when he saw Mordred. _What are you doing here?_

 _Taking a look around,_ Mordred explained. _Jonas—_

 _Don't go investigating the imposter!_ Merlin scolded. _What if she catches you?_

 _She's out riding with Uther!_ Mordred retorted. He took a second look at Merlin's basket. _Wait, have you changed her sheets yet today?_

 _No, why?_

 _They already look pretty clean_ , Mordred commented. _The bed's been made perfectly. Like she hasn't even slept in it._

Merlin frowned. _I assumed Jonas has been making her bed._

 _So why is it the least foul-smelling part of the room?_

 _Good observation, Mordred, but you still shouldn't have gone in there,_ Merlin insisted.

Mordred pouted. _All right, I won't do it again! Happy?_

 _I'd be happier if I didn't suspect you'll go off and find some other trouble to get into._

Mordred folded his arms. _I'm going to Morgana. That safe enough for you?_

 _If she's inside the castle, yes,_ Merlin replied. Mordred sighed and headed to Morgana's chambers.

* * *

As soon as she opened the door, Morgana noticed that Mordred looked harried. "Mordred? What is it?"

"Merlin won't let me do _anything_!" Mordred complained. "I was trying to tell him something important but he was too busy telling me off to listen!"

"What were you trying to tell him?" Morgana prompted.

"Catrina's servant has a _tail_!" Mordred revealed shakily.

"A _tail_?" Morgana gasped. She closed the door. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Gaius thinks Catrina is an imposter because she used to have this incurable disease only now it's cured. And her chambers smell foul and her bed hasn't been slept in. Something's not right here!"

"That certainly doesn't sound good," Morgana agreed. "And I don't think I've ever seen Uther so taken with a woman before. The other night at dinner, they were so disgustingly wrapped up in each other that both Arthur and I decided to get out of there and leave the lovebirds alone. They hardly noticed we were there anyway." Morgana frowned. "Mordred, shouldn't you talk to Gaius about this?"

"He'd just tell me off too," Mordred grumbled. "All either he or Merlin cares about is protecting me."

"He needs to know," Morgana insisted. "How about I come with you?"

Mordred pouted. "Okay."

* * *

Gaius looked up when Morgana walked into his chambers. "My lady, is there something I can help you with?"

Morgana stood aside and nudged Mordred forward. "Mordred has something to say, don't you, Mordred?"

"Jonas has a tail," Mordred mumbled.

"What was that?" Gaius asked.

"I said Jonas has a tail!" Mordred said more loudly. "And Merlin already told me off for snooping, so you don't have to do it too!"

"Very well," Gaius sighed. "Merlin will have to keep a _very_ close eye on both of them."

"There now, Mordred, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Morgana demanded.

"Was too," Mordred muttered mutinously.

Morgana shook her head exasperatedly. "Suit yourself."

* * *

Merlin was brushing down Arthur's horse in the courtyard when Uther and Catrina returned from their ride. Catrina giggled as Uther helped her to dismount. Arthur watched this with an expression of mild disgust on his face.

"Honestly. Look at them."

Merlin furrowed his brow. [Is it usual for him to become this close to a woman this quickly?]

Arthur shrugged. "My father's a wealthy and powerful man, nothing odd about a woman showing interest in him." Merlin frowned and continued brushing the horse. That didn't speak highly of Catrina's motives.

* * *

"I'm afraid we have worse news," Gaius announced when Merlin returned to the physician's chambers in the evening. "Jonas has a tail."

Merlin immediately turned to Mordred. [Don't you go anywhere near Catrina or Jonas again. Who knows how dangerous they are?]

"Shouldn't you be _doing_ something about this?" Mordred retorted. "Like finding out why they're here?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. [Obviously Catrina wants to marry Uther. I don't see that it matters why, she's got to be stopped. And not by you.]

Mordred glowered and shut up. If Merlin was going to worry more about keeping Mordred out of trouble than about actually _doing_ anything, Mordred would have to take matters into his own hands.

* * *

Once Merlin had gone to bed, Mordred whispered a sleep spell for good measure. He didn't need his brother to notice he was gone and make a fuss. With Merlin safely out of the way, Mordred snuck out of the physician's chambers to look for Catrina. He found her emerging from Uther's chambers. He quickly ducked unnoticed into an alcove while she angrily overturned a platter of fruit on a nearby table. She then pulled up her hood and hurried away.

Mordred carefully followed her at a distance. She crossed the courtyard and returned to her chambers. Mordred stayed outside, frustrated. Then something occurred to him. Arthur's chambers were directly above Catrina's.

Mordred tiptoed into Arthur's room and past Arthur's bed. He picked up a mirror from Arthur's nightstand. Then he made his way to the window and unlatched it. He froze when Arthur grunted behind him, but Arthur merely rolled over and continued sleeping. Mordred returned his attention to the mirror.

"Scéawere, folge min bebod," Mordred whispered. The mirror floated outside, then leisurely drifted down until it hovered opposite Catrina's window. Mordred carefully tilted it so that he could see through her window. The sight that greeted him was not pretty. A fat, lumpy, tusked, brownish-gray creature was inside, wearing Catrina's dress. Mordred's eyes widened in horror. What _was_ she?!

A voice behind him made him drop the mirror and spin around. "Mordred!" Arthur was now wide awake and out of bed, giving Mordred a stern look. "I have no doubt, Mordred, that you've prepared a _very_ good explanation for this."

"Yes! Uh, no. I…" Mordred was still too shocked by what he'd seen to come up with a coherent response.

"Apparently I'm wrong," Arthur sighed. He pushed Mordred out of the way and looked out the window at the shattered remains of his mirror. He turned back to Mordred with a look of disapproval on his face. "Please tell me you weren't spying on Lady Catrina."

"I…uh…she's up to no good!" Mordred stammered out. "I wanted to know what she's up to!"

"Really?" Arthur asked skeptically. "Is _that_ why you wanted to spy on a pretty woman in the middle of the night?"

"What—why else would I want to spy on her?" Mordred demanded, bewildered.

"Well, you've led a sheltered life, and…" Arthur broke off and frowned. "No, you really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

Mordred stared blankly at him. "No."

"Far be it from me to un-shelter you," Arthur said with another sigh. "Go back to bed, Mordred, and don't let me catch you doing it again."

"But…why would I spy on someone if I didn't think they were up to anything?" Mordred repeated, curiosity gnawing at him.

"I think Merlin might have my head if I answered that. Go." Mordred reluctantly left. In hindsight, he supposed he should have cast a sleep spell on Arthur too.

* * *

On his way downstairs, Mordred spotted Catrina leaving her chambers, still cloaked. She grunted with every other step. Mordred dropped back to follow her once more. She led him to a series of tunnels below the castle. Soon, Mordred choked at a smell infinitely more foul than her guest chambers. Carefully looking around a corner, Mordred found the Catrina-creature contentedly stretched out on a heap of straw and dung. Flies buzzed around her. She farted several times, and Mordred quickly covered his nose. He ran away, wondering if anything would ever be enough to erase that stink.

* * *

In the morning, Mordred recounted his tale to Morgana and Gwen, leaving out the part where he'd used magic with the mirror. For some reason they both were highly amused by the part where Arthur caught him, though they refused to explain what they found so funny. Morgana then gave Mordred a thorough scolding for being so reckless.

"Why don't you all just lock me in a room and throw away the key while you're at it!" Mordred complained.

"I have no objection to you wandering the castle, Mordred, but there's a difference between a casual stroll and spying on a dangerous magical creature!" Morgana retorted.

"And speaking of which, shouldn't you be talking to Gaius about this?" Gwen added. "He's the expert on magical creatures."

"All he'll care about is that I snuck out and did something dangerous!" Mordred objected. He looked pleadingly at Morgana. "Can't you tell him?"

"Mordred, he _cares_ about you," Morgana said sternly. "I'll come with you if you like, but tell Gaius yourself."

"No, I'll tell him on my own," Mordred said quickly. If Morgana had to back him up every time he told Gaius about anything, it would just make Mordred look helpless and then Gaius and Merlin would probably get even _more_ protective.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin took breakfast to Arthur. About halfway through the meal, Arthur put down his fork and looked at Merlin. "Merlin, would you happen to know why Mordred is so convinced Lady Catrina is up to no good that he came into my chambers to spy on her?"

Merlin dropped the sheets he'd been folding. [He what? When?]

"Last night. I found him standing by the window with the shattered remains of a mirror below."

Merlin shook his head. [I am going to start locking the door at night.]

"Merlin, do your chambers even _have_ a lock?" Arthur demanded. "And besides, you haven't answered my question."

Merlin sighed. [Gaius said she had an incurable disease as a child which has somehow been cured. Her chambers smell foul and her bed never seems to have been slept in. And Mordred said he saw Catrina's servant with a _tail_.]

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "You didn't think any of this was worth mentioning sooner?"

Merlin shrugged. [It's not like I have any actual proof that she's up to anything. If I did, I would have come to you.]

"Fair enough." Arthur returned to his breakfast.

* * *

Fortunately, Gaius was sufficiently worried by Mordred's discovery that he forgot to lecture Mordred about his recklessness. "She must be a troll. What you saw is seldom seen, Mordred. Trolls despise all other living things, especially humans. They prefer to lurk in the darkness of their nests, feasting on rot and filth."

"What about Jonas?" Mordred asked. "What's he?"

"Who can tell what manner of creature he is," Gaius mused.

Mordred furrowed his brow in thought. "It makes no sense, though. If trolls like to lurk in their caves so much, then what's this one doing in Camelot?"

"Trolls are greedy," Gaius explained. "And Lady Catrina is like the rest of her kind. She lusts after wealth and power."

"You mean…Uther's wealth and power?"

"Most likely," Gaius confirmed. He stood up. "We've reached the point of no return. Uther has to be told."

* * *

Half an hour later, Gaius returned to his chambers, looking defeated. "How'd it go?" Mordred asked.

"He did not believe me," Gaius sighed.

"Well now what do we do?" Mordred demanded.

"Uther's a proud man, but he's not stupid," Gaius insisted. "He _will_ reflect on what I've said, I'm sure of it."

* * *

When Merlin heard the news in the evening, he reacted exactly as Mordred had expected. [I told you to stay away from them, not go following them to their lair!]

"At least now we know what Catrina is!" Mordred retorted. "What exactly have _you_ been doing?"

[Well I _had_ planned to investigate her myself last night, but apparently I was more tired than I realized,] Merlin signed. Mordred looked away guiltily. [And why didn't you mention this to me before?]

"Because I knew you'd react like this," Mordred muttered. "I'm starting to think you care more about preventing me from taking any sort of risk than you do the fact that Uther is courting a troll!"

[I _can_ care about both!] Merlin insisted. He turned to Gaius. [What do we do now?]

"I've told Uther," Gaius revealed.

[You told him his new lady friend is a troll?] Merlin repeated skeptically. [How did that go?]

"He'll think about it," Gaius insisted. "Sooner or later he will realize I spoke the truth."

* * *

A few days later, Gaius was summoned before the king. Merlin and Mordred both hoped this meant that the king had reconsidered Gaius's warnings, but their hopes were dashed by the look on Gaius's face when he returned.

"It's no good," Gaius sighed. "He's asked Catrina to extend her stay indefinitely. I can tell him she's a troll until I'm blue in the face, he simply won't listen. He sees a charming, beautiful woman."

"With the body of a tree trunk," Mordred muttered.

[We only know that because you saw her in that form,] Merlin pointed out. He looked back at Gaius. [Now what?]

Gaius leaned against a table, looking pensive. "We must open Uther's eyes. Show her for what she really is."

[Are you suggesting _magic_?] Merlin demanded.

"It's the only way to reveal her true form," Gaius replied.

"But she never leaves his side!" Mordred protested.

"I know," Gaius agreed.

Merlin gave Gaius an incredulous look. [You want us to use magic in front of the king?]

"Yes. I do."

Merlin stood up. [We'd never get away with it!]

" _You_ might, Merlin, you don't say spells out loud anyway," Gaius countered. "I'm sorry, I know how dangerous this is, but we cannot allow her to gain any further control over the king. Who knows what the consequences might be?"

[Fine,] Merlin relented. [But I'm casting the spell by myself, Mordred.] He paused, brow furrowed in thought. [Just one problem. I know nothing about troll magic.]

Gaius pulled out a couple of books and set them on the table. "Then we have work to do."

Mordred silently grabbed a book and pulled it out. If he said anything, he was afraid they would prevent him from even helping with the research.

* * *

Several hours later, Mordred found a spell that looked promising. He made sure to memorize it before informing Merlin and Gaius. "Here! The Spell of Revelation! With which the true nature of a thing may be revealed."

Merlin frowned, looking over Mordred's shoulder. [That applies to objects, things, not living creatures.]

"I know, but the idea's the same, isn't it?" Mordred argued. "It's your best shot!"

"It'll have to do," Gaius cut in. "But Merlin, choose your moment carefully."

Merlin nodded. [I will.]

A knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" Gaius called.

A guard opened the door. "The king requests your presence in the council chambers."

* * *

Merlin and Mordred accompanied Gaius to stand in the back of the council chambers. Soon, the doors opened to admit Uther, Catrina on his arm. Everyone bowed or curtsied as the pair walked past. Uther and Catrina stopped at the throne and turned to face the crowd, beaming.

"Thank you all for coming," Uther announced in a rather dreamy voice. "You're no doubt wondering why I've gathered you here today. Though we live in dark times, today I bring you light…and love." Here Uther paused to share an adoring look with Catrina. "It give me the greatest pleasure to inform you that the houses of Tregor and Pendragon are to be united in the closest bond of all. I am to marry Lady Catrina of Tregor." The court broke into polite applause, expressions of surprise on the faces of most of the attendees. Catrina stood on tiptoe to whisper into Uther's ear. "I am to marry Lady Catrina tomorrow!" After a few moments of stunned silence, scattered applause broke out again.

Mordred took the opportunity to slip away from Merlin's side and hide behind a pillar near the throne. He began whispering the spell he'd found. Still in the back of the room, Merlin took a step back into the shadows and also began incanting the spell, narrowing his eyes to make the flash of gold less noticeable.

Uther continued speaking. "This union heralds a new dawn for the kingdom. A new beginning." Catrina suddenly stiffened. "And a new queen for all in Camelot." The skin on Catrina's face rippled. "I could not hope to have made a better match." Catrina staggered, clutching Uther's arm. He turned to look at her with concern. "My lady, are you all right?"

"Quite fine, merely…overcome with joy," Catrina replied in a somewhat raspy voice.

Uther smiled and returned his attention to the court. "A joy in which I hope you will all soon share." Catrina pulled herself together and straightened while the court burst into applause once more. "Thank you," Uther added before escorting Catrina out of the council chambers. Mordred hurried back to Merlin and Gaius before they could notice his absence.

* * *

Back in the physician's chambers, Merlin sank onto a bench, defeated. [I'm sorry. I tried, I gave it everything I had.]

"It's not your fault, Merlin, you did your best," Gaius consoled.

"The Spell of Revelation is supposed to be powerful magic," Mordred said, frustrated. "She could feel it, she could definitely feel it! Why didn't it turn her back into a troll?"

"Her magic must be powerful indeed, to resist Merlin," Gaius mused worriedly.

Mordred bit his lip and made for the door again. Merlin quickly walked over to put a firm hand on his shoulder. [And where are you going now?]

"To see Arthur!" Mordred retorted somewhat petulantly. " _Not_ to fight a troll!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "And what do you expect Arthur to do about it?"

" _Something!_ " Mordred insisted, wrenching out of Merlin's grasp. Merlin followed him out the door.

* * *

They found Arthur in his chambers. "Arthur, the other night, with the mirror…" Mordred began.

"You're not using my chambers to spy on her again," Arthur interrupted sternly.

Mordred shook his head and shuddered. "No thank you. I saw more than I wanted to see."

"I'm sure you did," Arthur commented. He glanced at Merlin. "I take no responsibility for that."

"Wha—take no responsibility for what?" Mordred asked curiously.

[He doesn't mean _that_ ,] Merlin signed quickly. [Catrina is a troll!]

"What are you all not telling me?!" Mordred demanded.

[I'll tell you when you're older,] Merlin replied. He turned back to Arthur. [She is. She's an actual troll.]

"Seriously? A troll?" Arthur repeated skeptically.

"A fat, gray, ugly, smelly troll!" Mordred insisted. "With tusks! A fruit-munching _monster_!"

[I did tell you Gaius and I thought something was off about her,] Merlin added when Arthur still did not look convinced. [And don't you think this wedding is rather rushed? She's only been here a few weeks, and not only does he want to marry her, he wants to marry her the day after he first announced the wedding!]

"Good point," Arthur conceded. "How do we stop her?"

"What…don't _you_ have any ideas?" Mordred begged.

"I can't go telling Father she's a troll on your word alone," Arthur apologized.

"But…you were my last hope," Mordred said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry," Arthur replied sympathetically. "I'd like to help, but I don't know the first thing about trolls."

Mordred started to tear up. Merlin tried to put an arm around him, but Mordred threw him off and ran out of the room. For a long moment, Merlin stood frozen, shocked by Mordred's reaction. Then he began moving toward the door.

"Merlin…" Arthur called. Merlin turned back to see Arthur frowning at him. "I can't help but notice that Mordred hasn't joined you in your duties for weeks now. The other day, when you said you were going to lock the door at night…have you been saying things like that to Mordred?"

Merlin paused to think about that. [Yes, I suppose so.]

"Well, it looks to me like you're pushing him away," Arthur observed. "I know _I_ wouldn't appreciate that, and I can't imagine Mordred would either."

[I'm just trying to protect him!] Merlin protested.

"By making him miserable?"

Merlin winced. [That was never my intention.]

"So take care that it's not the result," Arthur warned. Merlin nodded and left, pondering his recent behavior toward Mordred. Now that he thought about it, he realized Mordred had been avoiding him for weeks. How could he not have noticed?

* * *

As he walked down the hallway, Mordred heard a man sobbing. "Hello?" Mordred called. He looked down a side corridor to see Jonas huddled in an alcove.

Jonas paused in his sobbing. "Master Mordred! I'm sorry." He sniffled and wiped his nose.

"What's wrong?" Mordred asked warily.

Jonas crept out of the alcove and approached Mordred, looking around fearfully. "I am a slave, a prisoner. My mistress, she is not as she seems…but you know as much."

"Go on," Mordred encouraged.

"She is a cruel, wicked creature. She keeps me in chains." Jonas pulled back his sleeve to reveal raw, bloody skin on his wrists. "She hurts me. Her magic, I can't escape it. She twists my mind, as she is twisting the mind of your king."

"Can I help?" Mordred offered.

Jonas glanced down the hallway again before answering. "Below the castle, where she sleeps, she keeps her potions there. Every night, she must take these potions. It is the magic that transforms her from beast into beauty. If you were to take these from her, she must remain as a beast, and then your king would not be so keen I think."

Mordred thought about this for a moment. Jonas wasn't human either, could he _really_ be trusted? "Why should I believe you?"

Jonas bowed his head. "You must do as you see fit, Master Mordred. But if my mistress is not stopped by morning, she will be queen."

* * *

Mordred spent the day pondering what Jonas had said. He didn't bother to mention it to Gaius or Merlin, certain that they would dismiss it out of hand, but could Mordred really afford to pass up an opportunity to stop Catrina?

That night, Mordred made his decision. He snuck out and made his way back to where he'd seen the troll sleeping. The troll was thankfully absent, although the place still reeked. Mordred gingerly sifted through the disgusting straw, trying not to get too much dung on his hands.

"You won't find anything in there," called a raspy, vaguely-feminine voice. Mordred looked up to see the troll standing just outside in her full ugly glory. "You may possess some magic, wretch, but you are no match for me!"

Mordred tried to make a run for it, but the troll cackled and made a gesture at the entrance. There was a bright flash of light and rocks tumbled down to seal Mordred inside the troll's foul-smelling lair. Mordred dodged out of the way of the rubble and coughed at all the dust.

Once the rumbling had faded away, Mordred tried to use magic to blast the rocks out of the way. The air rippled in front of them, but the rocks did not budge. Mordred repeated this several more times, always with the same result. He was stuck here.

 _Merlin!_ Mordred called out in a panic. He'd probably end up permanently confined to the physician's chambers for this, but better there than here. _Help! Please!_

 _Mordred?_ came the immediate reply. _What's wrong? What happened?_

 _The troll trapped me in her lair and I can't magic my way out!_

 _What were you_ doing _down there?!_ Merlin exclaimed angrily. Then his voice softened. _No, never mind that. I suppose it's my fault for not letting you do anything to help in the first place._

 _Wait…what?_ Mordred asked, shocked.

 _Seeing you half-dead in Hengist's castle—it scared the life out of me,_ Merlin explained. _But that's no excuse for the way I've been treating you. You're not entirely defenseless, and it's only natural that you'd want to help stop Catrina. I should have realized that if I didn't let you do anything, you'd take matters into your own hands. I'm sorry._

 _Thanks,_ Mordred said, touched and somewhat relieved. _But can you please come help me out of here?_

 _I'm already on my way,_ Merlin assured him.

Fifteen minutes later, someone pounded on the rocks. _Mordred, are you in there?_ Merlin asked.

"Yeah!" Mordred called out loud.

 _All right then,_ Merlin said. _Let's get to work on these rocks. Ic ábíetee pæt stánhol._ The rocks still did not budge, and Mordred joined in. After a few more tries, the rocks finally crumbled. Mordred immediately climbed out over the rubble and hugged Merlin tightly.

 _I'm sorry. I promise I won't wander off again._

Merlin snorted. _I have a feeling that sooner or later you're going to forget and do it again. How about you just promise to be careful instead?_

 _Okay,_ Mordred agreed. _I promise I'll be careful._

 _And I promise to treat you like a ten-year-old instead of a two-year-old,_ Merlin replied. _Now let's get you cleaned up and off to bed. There's a royal wedding in the morning…whether we like it or not._

* * *

In the morning, Merlin and Mordred accompanied Gaius to the throne room for the wedding. They had completely run out of options. They watched helplessly as the wedding proceeded, and king and troll were pronounced husband and wife. Uther and Catrina kissed. As she pulled away, Catrina caught sight of Mordred, and shot him a look of pure hatred. Mordred shivered and pressed closer to Merlin. A troll was now queen of Camelot, and she wanted Mordred dead.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	18. Beauty and the Beast Part II

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

When Merlin came to Arthur's chambers with a basket of clean sheets the next morning, the room was empty. Merlin set about changing the sheets, mildly curious as to where Arthur had gone. So far as he knew, the prince did not have any plans that day.

A few minutes later, Arthur came into the room. He quickly shut the door. "Merlin, where's Mordred?"

Merlin tucked in a stray corner and turned around. [With Gaius, I think. Why?]

"The king has ordered me to arrest him," Arthur revealed.

Merlin's jaw dropped. [And so you trick me into betraying my own brother?!] He took a swing at Arthur, but Arthur caught the punch.

"Of course not!" Arthur exclaimed. "I'm letting you know so you can warn him! What do you take me for?"

Merlin took a step back, and bowed his head apologetically. [Sorry.]

"Catrina's accused him of stealing her seal," Arthur explained. "If he values his life, he'll leave Camelot."

[Thank you for the warning,] Merlin signed. He turned his attention to his brother. _Mordred, you need to hide_ now. _Catrina's accused you of stealing her seal and the king wants your head._

 _What?!_ Mordred cried, shocked.

"Merlin, what are you waiting for?!" Arthur demanded, looking frantic and slightly confused. " _Go!_ "

Realizing how strange his reaction must have looked, Merlin nodded and dashed out of the room. _Just hide! I don't know the whole story, and frankly I don't care! Gaius's chambers is one of the first places they'll look, get out!_

* * *

Mordred moved toward the door, but heard multiple footsteps approaching. Mordred turned around and made for the broom cupboard instead. "Gaius, tell them I'm not here!" Mordred begged before shutting himself into the closet.

The main door burst open before Gaius could respond. Peeking through a crack in the door, Mordred saw Leon walk in with a group of guards. "Where's Mordred?" Leon demanded.

Mordred held his breath, hoping Gaius had picked up on his urgency. "I think he wanted to help Merlin with his duties this morning," Gaius replied blandly. "What's this about?"

"We've come to arrest him," Leon announced. "By order of the king." He motioned at the guards and they left the room again, presumably heading for Arthur's chambers. After a minute, Mordred cautiously opened the broom cupboard.

"What on earth have you done now, Mordred?" Gaius asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Mordred protested. "Merlin said that Catrina accused me of taking her seal! She's trying to get rid of me!"

"Well then you'd better get out of here," Gaius said worriedly. "And for god's sake, be careful!" Mordred swallowed, nodded, and dashed out of the room. He ducked into an alcove when he saw a pair of guards.

* * *

Merlin spent the morning making a false trail that led to the northern borders. After a few hours, he reached a river. Satisfied that this was a believable place to lose the trail, Merlin doubled back to Camelot, magically erasing all evidence of a return journey.

As he made his way back through the lower town, he passed Gwen's house. Gwen was putting laundry on her clothesline. When she saw Merlin, she walked over to grab him by the arm. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mordred?!"

[Mordred is safe,] Merlin assured her.

"No he isn't!" Gwen fretted. "They've found his trail! They know he's headed for the northern borders! And how can you leave him to flee Camelot on his own?!"

[He's not headed for the northern borders, Gwen,] Merlin signed calmly. [Trust me, I know what I'm doing. And I know I can count on you.]

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked, confused.

[You'll see soon enough.]

* * *

Merlin had planned to go check on Mordred, but he reconsidered that idea when he noticed that a guard seemed to be following him. Merlin didn't want to chance leading the guard straight to Mordred. Instead, Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers to finish changing the sheets. Once he was finished, he gathered the dirty sheets into the laundry basket and knelt to collect some other laundry from where it was scattered on the floor. The door opened again while he did this. Arthur collapsed into the chair at his desk with a sigh.

Merlin stood up. [Something wrong?]

Arthur bolted out of the chair. "Merlin, what are you still doing here?!"

[You said that _Mordred_ was accused, not me. I was under the impression I still have free rein of the castle.]

Arthur frowned at Merlin. "Considering Mordred's life is at stake, you seem _remarkably_ calm about this entire situation. I'd have thought you'd be with him."

Merlin shrugged. [He's safely hidden. And I'd like to expose Catrina and clear his name altogether.]

Arthur narrowed his eyes before sitting back down. "The sooner we get rid of her, the better. She all but called me incompetent to my face because Mordred escaped. And worse, my father _agreed_. All this fuss to hunt down a ten-year-old _boy_."

[It's despicable,] Merlin agreed. [If you ask me, there should be a rule against executing children for any crime.] He picked up the laundry basket and left the room.

* * *

Mordred backed into the shadows behind Morgana's screen when he heard the door open. "My lady, have you heard?" called Gwen's worried voice.

"Relax, Gwen, Mordred is safe," Morgana replied. "And close the door."

Mordred heard the door close before Gwen spoke again. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because the guards went away when I told them I hadn't seen anything," Morgana said. "And I lied." Mordred poked his head out from behind the screen and waved at Gwen.

Gwen gasped, then a look of realization came over her face. "So _that's_ what Merlin meant when he said he knew he could count on me."

"Mordred will be staying here until Catrina is exposed and Uther sees reason," Morgana announced. "I trust you don't have a problem with this."

"Not at all," Gwen replied. "I know what it's like to face the threat of execution. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially you, Mordred."

"Thanks." Mordred shivered and pulled back behind the screen. He thought back to the three soldiers from the druid camp who had tried to kill him. Once again, Mordred found himself wondering how Aglain could argue that Uther Pendragon deserved any pity. Thanks to Uther, Mordred was on the run from Camelot soldiers for the second time in a matter of months.

* * *

Thankfully, no guard tailed Merlin when he left Arthur's chambers later in the afternoon. He began walking towards Morgana's chambers, but then he saw Catrina scratching her arm as she approached her own chambers. Merlin ducked behind a corner to avoid notice. He heard the door to her chambers close, then he heard voices coming through the wall. Confused, Merlin investigated and discovered a grate through which he could see Catrina's room.

Catrina was hunched over, scratching and making retching noises. Jonas walked over to a cabinet on the wall and took out a potion. "Mistress, it is time."

"Ugh! Do I have to?" Catrina complained in a deep, raspy voice.

"You must keep up the pretense!" Jonas urged.

Catrina slammed her hands on the table. "I hate being like this! So _clean_ , it's revolting. I can't keep it up. This skin, this face! I just want to claw it off!" She sank to the ground, holding her face in her hands as if she indeed meant to claw it off.

"Think of all the money, and the power," Jonas cajoled, setting the potion on the table. Catrina's head popped up, just barely visible over the table. She eyed the potion with renewed interest. "Soon it will all be yours," Jonas added in a sing-song voice, uncorking the potion.

Catrina grunted, then stood up (still hunched) and grabbed the bottle. She downed the contents in one quick gulp. Merlin caught sight of her bare arm, from which she had pushed back the sleeve. Gray warts had begun to appear on the skin, but they faded before Merlin's eyes. Merlin hurried back to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

Merlin was lost in thought as he polished Arthur's boots. Obviously, the potion was what turned Catrina from beast into beauty. But how could he use that to expose her?

"My father's ordered a new tax," Arthur announced as he walked in. "One the people surely cannot afford to pay."

[Great,] Merlin signed distractedly.

"Is it?" Arthur asked somewhat coldly. "The people will starve."

Merlin shook his head, not looking up from the boots. Gaius _had_ warned them that trolls were greedy. This development, though unwelcome, was not entirely unexpected. The discovery of Catrina's potions was a far more interesting and useful revelation.

"Collections are to begin at once," Arthur added.

[So what are you doing in here? I don't have any money with me.]

"Thought you might be interested to know," Arthur replied before exiting again.

* * *

That night, Merlin returned to Catrina's guest chambers and peeked through the grate. The troll herself was absent, presumably sleeping in her nest below the castle. Jonas lay sprawled on a cot, snoring, forked tail hanging over the edge. The coast was clear.

Merlin snuck inside and walked over to the wall cabinet. A flash of his eyes unlocked it. Jonas suddenly shifted, mumbling in his sleep. Merlin froze, but Jonas rolled over without waking. Merlin removed the potion from the cabinet, closed it, and hurried back to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

Merlin set the potion in front of Gaius. [I saw her drink some of this potion and a patch of troll skin on her arm disappeared.]

"It must be pretty powerful magic to physically change her like that," Gaius mused. He uncorked the potion and sniffed it.

[Could you make a potion that looks and tastes the same as this?] Merlin asked.

"I don't know…yes, I suppose so," Gaius agreed. "But without the troll magic, it wouldn't have the same effect."

[Exactly,] Merlin signed. [If we replace this potion with one that _isn't_ magical…]

"Ah," Gaius realized. "So, Catrina will keep taking it, but it will no longer work."

[And she'll turn into a troll,] Merlin finished. [Think you can do it? We have to make the switch before morning, or Jonas will notice.]

"Then it's going to be a long night," Gaius declared.

* * *

Mordred stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep. "Morgana?" he finally called. "Are you awake?"

"What is it, Mordred?"

"How old was the youngest person you ever saw executed for magic?" Mordred wondered.

Morgana did not immediately respond. The silence stretched out so long that Mordred was about to repeat the question when she finally answered. "Younger than you."

"What happened?"

"A druid brought his son into Camelot with him to buy supplies," Morgana explained. "They were caught. So far as I can tell, no one ever actually saw the boy do magic. Uther had him executed purely because he was a druid."

"Like me," Mordred noted, feeling slightly sick.

"You may have been born a druid, but Merlin, Gaius and I are the only people in Camelot who know that," Morgana reminded him. "You won't meet the same fate as that boy."

"But Uther wants me dead anyway," Mordred pointed out. "Why do the people even put up with him? He kills innocent people!"

"Because he is their king," Morgana replied.

"Well he doesn't seem like a very good one," Mordred grumbled.

"No. He really doesn't, does he." There was another silence, then Mordred heard Morgana roll over in her bed. "You should get some sleep, Mordred."

* * *

The sky was growing light outside when Gaius finally held up his fake potion to check that it looked identical to the troll's. "Merlin, it's ready," Gaius called.

Merlin walked over to sit opposite Gaius. [What's in it?]

"Nothing too potent," Gaius assured. "Rat's guts, toad paste…"

[Toad paste?] Merlin repeated, confused.

"Take two toads, grind them up…"

Merlin made a face. [I get the picture.]

"Horse dung, crushed sheep's eyeball, pond scum, three wolf spiders, and what potion isn't complete without a dash of sheep's brain?"

[Sounds…delicious.]

Gaius nodded. "Good. Because you're going to taste it."

Merlin scooted backwards. [Excuse me?]

"It's completely harmless," Gaius insisted. He held out the fake potion. When Merlin hesitated, Gaius waved it in his face. Merlin sighed, dipped a finger in the potion, and dabbed it on his tongue. He promptly retched and spat it out, coughing.

[That is _disgusting_ ,] Merlin declared, still coughing.

"Yes," Gaius agreed. "To you, but not to a troll. Now try the original. And be sure to spit it out."

[If it tastes anything like your version, I highly doubt I could make myself swallow it anyway,] Merlin griped. He took a deep breath, then dipped his finger in the original potion and tasted that as well. It was exactly as disgusting as the fake potion. Merlin spat it back out and lunged for a nearby jar of water. He ended up downing the entire jar.

"Does it taste roughly the same?" Gaius asked worriedly.

[Yes, it's horrible!] Merlin confirmed.

"Are you sure? Because if there's too big a difference, Catrina will notice."

[I'm sure,] Merlin insisted. [They taste _exactly_ the same.]

"Well, let's hope she thinks so too," Gaius replied.

* * *

Merlin looked through the grate on Catrina's chambers again. They were now empty. He hurried into the room and over to the cabinet. Another spell unlocked it once again, and he put the potion inside. The sound of approaching footsteps made Merlin run to a nearby wardrobe with a mirror on it. He climbed in and closed the door, leaving himself a small crack to peek through.

Jonas entered the room. He set down a satchel and dumped some article of clothing on a side table. Then he sat down at the main table, picked up a bottle of some unknown liquid and poured himself a glass.

Merlin stiffened when he realized he'd left the cabinet open. A flash of his eyes took care of that, but the noise alerted Jonas. He walked over to the cabinet and scrutinized it. After several tense moments, Jonas apparently decided he'd imagined the sound and returned to the table and his drink. Clearly, he had no intention of leaving any time soon.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Morgana asked when Gwen walked in with a smile on her face.

"Arthur," Gwen explained. "He's standing up for the people. The guards were being rough with a man who didn't have enough money for the new tax, and Arthur ordered them to release him. And then he ordered the guards to give everyone back their money. We owe him a debt of gratitude."

"At least Arthur's _nice_ to the people," Mordred commented.

"He has a kind heart," Gwen agreed. "The people won't forget that."

* * *

Merlin was certain that he must have been waiting in the wardrobe for hours by the time Catrina finally walked in, once again hunched in a very unladylike fashion. "Jonas, it's time for my potion," she rasped.

Jonas walked over to the cabinet. "Are your plans progressing as you hoped?"

"Yes, and not a moment too soon," Catrina confirmed. Jonas returned with the fake potion. Catrina took it, but then froze, looking at the wardrobe. She stalked toward it. Merlin flinched, expecting her to throw open the door and discover him, but she merely looked at her reflection in the mirror mounted on the other door. "I must admit though, that crown will look rather fetching. All that gold, and them lovely jewels." She cackled and downed the fake potion in one gulp. Merlin waited with baited breath for her reaction. She straightened, held out her arm to Jonas, and spoke in her human voice. "Now, would you care to accompany your queen?" Jonas took her hand, and they walked out of the room together.

Once he was certain they were gone, Merlin emerged from the wardrobe. Mission accomplished. _Good news, Mordred,_ Merlin called. _Catrina's disguise is going to fail soon. Then the entire court will see her for what she is._

 _I hope it's_ very _soon,_ Mordred replied. _Uther's summoned the court. Morgana and Gwen just left._

 _I suppose I'd better go see what that's about,_ Merlin said worriedly. He headed for the council chambers.

* * *

Merlin joined Gaius in the back of the room. [We've done it. Catrina's drunk the fake potion.]

"And not a moment too soon," Gaius muttered quietly. "Catrina's influence over him seems to be growing by the day."

At that moment, Arthur walked in, escorted by Leon. Uther hardly spared a glance for his son, instead focused on a piece of parchment. Catrina sat on her throne looking haughty.

"Father?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"I'm relaxing your duties, revoking your title," Uther announced.

" _What?!_ " Arthur exclaimed, shocked.

"We live in dangerous times, I cannot allow _you_ to undermine my authority," Uther replied.

"You've always welcomed my council in the past!" Arthur protested.

"You stood against me for all the people to see!"

Arthur appeared bewildered by this accusation. "I'm sorry, any future grievance I have will be held in private."

"It's too late for that," Uther said, turning away. He handed the parchment to Catrina. "You are to be disinherited, with immediate effect. You are no longer Crown Prince of Camelot."

Most of the court, Arthur included, gaped open-mouthed. Gaius stepped forward. "Sire, Arthur is your son, your natural heir…"

Arthur cut him off. "Gaius." Arthur turned back to his father. "You've always taught me to be true to my heart, and that's all I've ever tried to do. To be the man you wanted me to be, someone you were proud to call your son."

There was silence for nearly a full minute as Uther stared at Arthur. Catrina raised her eyebrows at the king. Finally, he spoke. "My decision is final." Arthur stared at his father for a moment longer, hurt clearly written on his face, then rapidly walked out of the council chambers. The guards opened the door for him.

Uther sat down. "Queen Catrina will be named as rightful heir to the throne. The ceremony will begin forthwith." He smiled and took Catrina's hand. After another minute of silence, Leon led the court in reluctant applause.

* * *

Merlin pursued Arthur back to his chambers. That couldn't have been easy to hear, even knowing Catrina was probably behind it. When Arthur noticed that Merlin had followed him in, he scowled. "Leave me."

[Don't worry. Gaius and I…]

"I said leave me!"

Merlin swallowed and backed out of the room. He considered going to Morgana's chambers now, but decided against it. It wasn't as if he made a habit of venturing to that part of the castle, and he didn't want to risk anyone figuring out where Mordred was hidden.

 _Have Morgana and Gwen told you what happened?_ Merlin asked.

 _Yeah,_ Mordred replied sourly. _Uther's an idiot._

 _Catrina is the problem here, not Uther._

 _He's_ listening _to her though,_ Mordred retorted.

 _That'll change soon enough,_ Merlin insisted. At least, he hoped it would. Catrina still looked very human so far.

* * *

An hour later, Merlin stood with Gaius near the front of the packed throne room. Uther and Catrina sat on their thrones on the dais. Sir Geoffrey stood before them, holding a scroll. Arthur and Morgana stood at the front of the crowd. Arthur looked over his shoulder at Merlin, scowling again. Merlin wondered what he'd done to upset the prince.

Geoffrey began speaking. "We are gathered here to bear witness to the naming of Queen Catrina as the rightful heir to Camelot." Catrina rose to her feet, and Geoffrey turned around to face her. "Are you willing to take the oath?"

Catrina beamed happily. "I am." Uther shot her a loving look.

"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Camelot and to uphold the laws and customs of the land?"

"I…do." Catrina's smile faded and she began scratching her arm. Merlin broke into a small smile. Arthur looked back at him again, frowned, and returned his attention to the ceremony.

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will," Catrina said through gritted teeth, still scratching.

"Will you, to the utmost of your power, maintain the laws…"

Catrina briefly pulled up her sleeve, and Merlin caught a glimpse of warts reappearing on her skin. She quickly pulled the sleeve back down and cut Geoffrey off. "Yes, yes!"

"I'm sorry, you must let me finish," Geoffrey apologized. "The wording must be exactly right to be binding."

"Well get on with it then!" Catrina exclaimed, rather rudely. "I mean really, where did you dig up this old crone from?"

Uther leaned forward, a sappy smile still plastered over his face. "She's right. Get on with it."

Geoffrey stared at the king for a moment before bowing and turning back to Catrina. "Will you, to the utmost of your powers…"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"…maintain the laws and customs…"

"I will, I will!"

"…of the land and serve the people of Camelot?"

"Yes, just shut up and give me the crown!" The court gasped. Catrina whimpered, obviously realizing she'd broken character. Uther's smile did not falter. A servant held out a cushion with the crown. Geoffrey took the cushion, but Catrina grabbed the crown before he could formally place it on her head. "Oh will you just hurry up!" she snapped. She put on the crown and hurried toward the door, grunting.

Uther stood up. "Catrina!" When she did not slow her pace, he pursued her. Jonas pushed his way through the crowd toward his mistress, pausing to glare suspiciously at Merlin and Gaius. Arthur, Morgana and Merlin joined the pursuit.

* * *

They all caught up with Catrina in the council chambers. A flash of Merlin's eyes closed the door at the other end. Catrina whimpered again and turned around.

"Whatever's the matter?" Uther cried worriedly.

Catrina held up her hands. "I'm sorry!" Noticing that her left hand had gone completely gray and lumpy, she quickly hid it behind her back and backed away. "I don't know what came over me, I just suddenly felt so _hot_ …do you know, I think I need to be on my own."

"Is there something wrong with your hand?" Morgana asked, frowning.

"No, no, no no no, I'm fine," Catrina insisted. "Really, thank you, I just…" She turned around to tug at the door. Another flash of Merlin's eyes locked it. "Come on, come on, _open_!" The last word came out in her troll voice. She froze.

"Let me," Arthur said, giving her a shrewd look. He walked over to the door, then stepped back at the hideous sight of her left hand on the door handle. "What's that?"

Catrina turned back around, now hyperventilating. Wordlessly she tried to stammer out a response. Then her face rippled and contorted. Warts began blossoming and patches of gray appeared.

"What's happening?" Morgana demanded, looking back at Merlin.

[I sabotaged her disguise,] Merlin explained.

Catrina did not appear to notice this exchange, caught up in her transformation. She farted and a foul smell rapidly pervaded the room. Tusks sprouted. The crown tumbled to the ground, not designed for such a large head. All evidence of humanity vanished completely. Catrina looked every inch the troll she was. Amazingly, Uther's adoring smile still did not falter.

"You're a troll," Arthur said coldly.

Uther finally stopped smiling and turned to Arthur. "How dare you speak about her like that?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Arthur asked incredulously. "Look at the state of her!" Uther looked back at the troll, once again enraptured.

"I don't believe it," Morgana declared, shaking her head.

The troll pulled the door off of the wall altogether, snarled and ran out of the room. Arthur turned to his father once again. "She just ripped a door off its hinges, doesn't that tell you something?!"

"Enough!" Uther cried angrily.

"She's a troll!" Arthur insisted. "A giant, gray…"

"Stinking!" Morgana added.

"…stinking troll!" Arthur finished.

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her feelings enough?" Uther scolded. He walked over to pick up Catrina's fallen crown and shoes. "Insult my wife again and it'll be the last thing you ever do." He stormed out after the troll. Jonas followed, smirking at the three young adults.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "What the hell was that?!"

[He must be enchanted,] Merlin signed, frowning.

"Oh, yes, of course, that explains everything!" Arthur said angrily before also storming out.

"What in the world are we going to do now?" Morgana wondered.

[I have no idea. You don't mind letting Mordred stay a while longer, do you?]

"Not at all," Morgana promised. "For as long as necessary."

* * *

Merlin pored through books in Gaius's chambers, desperately hoping to find something about trolls. He found nothing. Gaius was gone for most of the afternoon. When he finally returned, Gaius looked immensely frustrated.

"We gathered the entire council, and he would not listen to us," Gaius revealed wearily. "He won't believe that she's a troll. He threatened to behead the next person who suggests it. He must be under an enchantment, it's the only explanation."

[I agree. We have to find a way to break it.]

Gaius shook his head. "You won't find anything in your magic books, troll enchantments are too strong."

[Then what _do_ we do?] Merlin demanded.

"You must speak to the dragon," Gaius said grimly. "If there's a way to break Catrina's hold on Uther, he will know it. But be careful. Dragons and trolls have been close allies in the past."

Merlin sighed. [That's not very reassuring.]

"It's our only hope."

* * *

Aggravatingly, the dragon burst into laughter when Merlin told him the story. Merlin waited and waited, but the dragon only seemed to find the whole thing funnier as the minutes stretched on.

 _This isn't funny!_ Merlin finally snapped.

"Oh, it is, it is," the dragon chortled. "The thought of Uther marrying a troll! Was it a very _public_ affair?"

 _Public enough,_ Merlin replied, irritated. The dragon collapsed into laughter again. _Don't laugh! If she's not stopped, Arthur will never become king! Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression you want_ Arthur _on the throne!_

The dragon finally regained his composure. "I'm sorry. You are right, of course."

 _How can we break the enchantment?_

"These are not trifling tricks," the dragon warned.

 _There has to be a way!_ Merlin insisted.

"The only way you can break this enchantment is if Uther were to cry tears of true remorse," the dragon revealed.

Merlin nodded, then frowned. _How on earth do we make him do_ that _?!_

"That I can't answer. Uther's heart is cold as stone. He's never been sorry for anything."

 _Well, thanks anyway._ Merlin sighed and left the cave.

* * *

Merlin's first thought was to ask Gaius for advice, but the physician's chambers were empty when Merlin returned. Merlin's next thought was to ask Arthur, but then he remembered how touchy Arthur had become with regards to the subject of his father. Merlin could only think of one other person who might know how to make Uther cry tears of true remorse.

Merlin ducked into alcoves any time someone walked by. He wanted to be absolutely certain he was not followed. Finally, he reached Morgana's chambers and knocked.

Morgana cautiously cracked open the door. "Merlin! Come in." As soon as Merlin was inside, she closed the door again, looking worried. "Do you have any ideas on how to break the enchantment on Uther?" Mordred crept out from behind the screen while Gwen looked on with interest.

Merlin nodded, walking over to sit by Mordred. [He needs to cry tears of true remorse.]

"Remorse?" Mordred repeated incredulously. "When does Uther ever feel _remorse_?"

Merlin looked at Morgana. [I was hoping you would have some ideas. You're his ward, you know him better than I do.]

"Yes, and I know him well enough to know that his heart is closed to everyone," Morgana said bitterly.

"That's not true," Gwen spoke up. "He loves you and Arthur."

"Did you not see the way he spoke to Arthur earlier?" Morgana asked incredulously. "I imagine I would have received the same treatment if I told him what I thought of the new tax!"

"He's not in control of his actions right now," Gwen argued. "Don't you remember the black knight, how Uther took Arthur's place in the duel? He was ready to _die_ for Arthur. If Uther were to believe Arthur dead, that would break the spell, I'm sure of it."

Mordred snorted. "If you say so."

Merlin stood up. [I'll talk to Gaius, see if he knows a way to fake someone's death. Hopefully he's back at our chambers by now.]

* * *

Fortunately, Gaius was indeed back in his chambers, looking weary. [What's happened _now_?] Merlin demanded.

"Uther convened the council. Catrina was there, sitting on a stinking pile of straw and feasting on dung. Uther hung on her every word. It was quite clear that she holds all the power now." Gaius shuddered. "What did the dragon have to say?"

[Uther needs to see Arthur die. Do you have any idea how we can fake his death?]

Gaius frowned in concentration for a few moments, then his expression cleared. "Yes. I do."

* * *

Arthur did not answer Merlin's knock. When he did not answer a second or a third, Merlin decided to quietly enter the room. Arthur was in bed. Merlin walked over, lit a candle and gave Arthur a gentle shake. Arthur sprang to his feet remarkably quickly and grabbed his sword. Merlin flinched backwards in shock.

[Arthur, it's only me!]

Arthur did not lower the sword. "What are you doing in here?"

[We've got an idea for how to break the spell on your father, but we need your help,] Merlin explained. [And would you please put the sword down?]

Arthur still did not lower it. "And what is this plan?"

[Your father needs to see you die,] Merlin revealed.

"Oh, is that all?!" Arthur cried angrily. He shoved Merlin into his dresser, so hard that the dresser smashed into the wall right behind it with a particularly loud crash. "I've had enough of this! I don't know whether you've been enchanted or whether you're an imposter, but I am _not_ going to up and kill myself!"

Arthur continued to pin Merlin against the dresser, making it slightly difficult for an extremely confused and frightened Merlin to reply. [What are you _talking_ about? First of all, I didn't say you had to _actually_ die, and second of all, why would I be enchanted or an imposter?!]

"Well, let's see," Arthur said scathingly. "You were completely unconcerned at the thought of the people starving, you were _smiling_ when Catrina was named heir, and, oh, mustn't forget— _Mordred is on the run, and you're still in Camelot!_ The Merlin I know would never have let Mordred undertake a perilous journey by himself!"

[Of course I wouldn't! I'm still in Camelot because he never left the castle! You followed a false trail that I spent an entire morning creating!]

Arthur loosened his grip, though he did not yet release Merlin. "And the tax? The ceremony?"

[When you told me about the tax, I'd just discovered that Catrina had to take potions to maintain her disguise, and I was trying to figure out how to use that against her. I was only half paying attention to what you were saying. Then Gaius and I switched Catrina's potion for a fake one before the ceremony, so I presume I was smiling because I noticed that she was beginning to transform back into a troll.]

Arthur gave Merlin a calculating look. "All right. Where's Mordred?"

[The one room whose occupant could talk the guards out of searching it. Morgana.]

Arthur finally let go of Merlin. "That's…actually a good hideout."

[ _Yes_.] Merlin sighed in exasperation and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket. [This will give you the appearance of death without actually killing you. When your father sees, he'll be distraught. He has to cry to break the spell.]

"He doesn't care about _me_ any more, or haven't you noticed?" Arthur asked sourly.

[He's _enchanted_ , Arthur,] Merlin reminded him. [If there's anyone over whom he would cry, it's you.]

"All right," Arthur sighed. He took the potion out of Merlin's hand. "You sure this is safe?"

[If I administer the antidote within half an hour, yes.]

"Antidote?!" Arthur exclaimed, horrified.

[You'll only need a single drop! And what other choice do we have?]

"None, I suppose," Arthur conceded. Someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

Gaius walked in. "Catrina has just left the king's chambers. Now is our best chance."

"Well, here goes then." Arthur uncorked the bottle and lifted it. "To Camelot." Arthur drank the potion and winced. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then Arthur sagged forward. Merlin and Gaius both caught him, and gently lowered him to the ground. Gaius closed Arthur's eyes.

"Time to break the bad news to Uther," Gaius said. "You'd better stay here with the antidote." Merlin nodded and knelt by the prince, pretending to tend fruitlessly to him.

* * *

It took far longer than it should have for Gaius to return with the king. Merlin was beginning to worry that he would have to administer the antidote regardless when the door burst open and Uther rushed over to Arthur's side. He shoved Merlin out of the way and dropped to his knees.

"My boy," Uther whispered. "It was my fault…I pushed you away…my son…"

Satisfied that tears of remorse would be forthcoming any moment, Merlin reached into his pocket for the bottle of antidote. To his horror, it wasn't there. He turned all his pockets inside out. Nothing. Merlin was _positive_ he'd taken both bottles when he left Gaius's chambers—so where could it be?

Merlin's eyes fell on Arthur's still-askew dresser. Something glinted underneath it. Running over to the dresser, Merlin found the shattered remains of the bottle of antidote. It must have fallen out of his pocket when Arthur shoved him. Frantically, Merlin pulled off his scarf and used it to try to soak up as much of the potion as possible.

At that moment, the troll waddled through the open door. Her eyes widened when she saw Uther cradling his son. She hurried over and pulled at Uther's shoulder. "Come away! There's nothing you can do for him now."

"I killed him!" Uther cried. "I killed my only son!"

"No, no, no…" The troll continued tugging on Uther's arm. "Nu meaht þú begalan…nu meaht þú..."

Uther finally turned to look at her, tears on his face. He blinked in confusion. "Catrina?" He pulled out of her grasp and backed away. "What kind of trickery is this?!"

The troll gave him a look of pure loathing. "Oh, how I've suffered these last weeks. Allowing you to touch me…having to share a _bed_ with you!" Uther choked and looked away, obviously disgusted. "It's _repulsive_ ," the troll finished.

"I know the feeling," Uther agreed, sounding nauseous.

The troll advanced on the king. "I've been looking forward to this."

"Guards!" Uther called. "Seize…it!" Guards burst through the door. Merlin finally rose to his feet, having soaked up as much of the antidote as he could. The troll fought the guards while Merlin wrung out his scarf into Arthur's mouth. A single drop passed Arthur's lips. He immediately stirred. Merlin helped Arthur to his feet.

The troll finished with the guards and turned back to Uther. Arthur tackled her from behind, though the attack seemed to unbalance the prince more than it did the troll. She whirled around and grabbed him. "Now, is that any way to treat your dear old stepmother?" She threw Arthur into the wall.

Uther drew his sword and swung wildly, but the troll ducked his blow and punched him in the face. Uther toppled to the ground. Jonas entered the room, and both he and the troll advanced on Arthur. One of the guards regained his feet and attacked the troll, but Jonas reached the prince and pulled out a pair of daggers. He lunged.

Arthur rolled out of the way and stood up. He grabbed a sword from a nearby table and swiftly stabbed Jonas in the stomach. Jonas whimpered, slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. The troll grunted angrily, knocked out the guard and returned her attention to Arthur. A flash of Merlin's eyes pulled the rug out from under her. She toppled to the floor right in front of Arthur. Arthur swiftly stabbed her too. She farted several times as she died. Arthur, Uther and Merlin all quickly covered their noses.

* * *

Mordred stood with Morgana on the battlements. Now that Uther had regained his senses and dropped the charges, it was good to finally get some fresh air. "So…Uther really did cry tears of remorse over Arthur," Mordred commented flatly.

"Yes," Morgana replied, staring out at Camelot.

"He was under a spell," Mordred continued tonelessly. "He didn't mean any of the things he did."

"Not with Catrina. But he knew what he was doing when he had those druids _killed_ for supposedly kidnapping me."

"And it wasn't the first time either," Mordred agreed. "He's the reason none of you have ever heard Merlin speak."

For a long time, they both stood in silence. Finally, Morgana turned to Mordred. "It's chilly. We should go inside."

* * *

Later in the day, Mordred passed Arthur in a hallway. Arthur halted when he saw him. "Ah, Mordred. I understand you and Morgana have had quite a lot of bonding time."

"As soon as Merlin said to hide, she was the first person I thought of," Mordred shrugged. "And by the way, I heard you're the one who warned _him_. So, thanks."

"You may have an uncanny talent for trouble, but I highly doubt you'd stoop to theft without a very good reason," Arthur replied. "And even if you had, you wouldn't deserve the punishment my father would give you…what are you doing?!" Mordred had lunged forward to wrap his arms around Arthur.

"It's called a hug! It's a thank-you!"

"Uh…right." Arthur awkwardly patted Mordred for a moment, then gently pushed him away. "Anyway, good to have you back."

* * *

 **A/N: I'd just like to say it's a sad commentary on the competence of Camelot's guards that it scarcely made a difference that Merlin had free rein of the castle in this version...**


	19. The Witchfinder

**A/N: Warnings for torture and a VERY dark chapter overall.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

Mordred had gone out to collect firewood. Once he had as much wood as he could carry, he headed back toward the spot where he had been stockpiling it. He sighed when several pieces tumbled off of his load. This was an incredibly boring chore, just like nearly everything else he did.

Mordred put down the rest of his firewood and sat on a stump to catch his breath. He was on top of a hill, and this spot had an excellent view of Camelot. Mordred could see smoke rising from the woods somewhere in between his hill and the castle. Smiling to himself, he held out a hand and whispered a spell. Briefly, the smoke formed into a galloping horse. Once the image faded, so did Mordred's smile. He wished he could do things like that more often. He bent to pick up his firewood.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. Mordred whirled around to see a terrified-looking woman. "Did you see it?" she demanded. "The smoke, did you see it?"

"No, I didn't see anything!" Mordred cried, panicking.

"Are you blind? You were right here! It was magic, I tell you. There's sorcery here!" She shook her head and began running toward the castle. "We must tell the king!"

"No, wait!" Mordred pleaded. But it was too late.

* * *

When the woman told her tale to the guards, she swiftly earned herself an audience with the king. Mordred barely had time to drop off his firewood before he joined Gaius and Merlin in the audience chamber.

"It was sorcery you saw, you're certain of it?" Uther asked.

"Yes, Sire," the woman said shakily.

"And you swear this before your king?" Gaius and Merlin both shot worried looks at Mordred.

"I swear it," the woman confirmed.

Arthur spoke up. "Perhaps your eyes deceived you. A trick of the light."

"The smoke was alive, I tell you! I feared for my life!"

"I thank you for bringing this to my attention," Uther said. "Your loyalty will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you, Sire." A nearby knight escorted the still-trembling woman from the room.

"It cannot continue," Uther muttered.

"I will hunt down those responsible, Father," Arthur declared. "I promise they will not escape unpunished."

Uther shook his head. "No. Stronger methods are called for. Send for the witchfinder." Nearly the entire court gasped. Morgana caught Mordred's eye, looking terrified.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed. "Is it necessary to resort to such measures?"

"The witchfinder is a trusted ally, Gaius," Uther insisted. "His help will be invaluable."

* * *

Merlin, Mordred and Gaius returned to their chambers. As soon as the door was closed, Gaius and Merlin both started in on Mordred.

"How many times, Mordred?" Gaius berated. "How many times must we drive it into that thick skull of yours that your magic is a secret to be guarded with your life?"

[A horse made of smoke?] Merlin demanded at the same time. [It's a wonder only one person saw it! What were you _thinking_?]

"I _wasn't_ thinking," Mordred admitted, ashamed and afraid. "I was bored."

"Your magic is not a toy, Mordred!" Gaius scolded.

[Don't gamble your life for a bit of fun!] Merlin reprimanded, once again at the same time as Gaius.

"I'm sorry!"

"You must hide the book," Gaius said worriedly. "Anything that can connect you to sorcery in any way." Merlin immediately ran into the bedroom. Mordred and Gaius followed and found Merlin casting a spell on their loose floorboard.

"What did you do?" Mordred asked curiously.

[Secured the floorboard,] Merlin explained. [If they investigate, they'll find it as solid as the others.]

"But then how do we get in?" Mordred wondered.

"You don't," Gaius said sternly. "The man that Uther has sent for, I know him. Aredian is a force to be reckoned with."

* * *

That night, Mordred paid a visit to Morgana. She was obviously terrified, but trying not to let Gwen see. "Don't worry, Mordred," she said stoically. "I'm sure you've nothing to fear."

Mordred couldn't think of anything to say to that. After a few moments of tense silence, they heard hooves outside the window. They all rushed over to look. A horse pulled a large cage, driven by a man in black with chains hanging off his belt. He halted in the courtyard, disembarked and approached a guard.

"Is that him?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yes," Morgana replied faintly.

Mordred swallowed hard. "What's that cage for?"

Morgana shuddered and put an arm around him. "It hardly bears thinking about." Aredian moved to tend to his horse, and suddenly looked up at their window. He had gray hair and a chilling smile. Mordred and Morgana both gasped and pulled back.

* * *

The next morning, Gaius went on his rounds through the lower town, accompanied by Mordred. They froze at a pleasant and yet somehow threatening voice behind them.

"Gaius, isn't it?" Mordred and Gaius turned around to see Aredian approaching them. "I never forget a face."

"Nor I, Aredian," Gaius said stiffly.

"A physician now, I hear?" Aredian asked amiably. "You always did have a thirst for knowledge."

"Scientific knowledge," Gaius replied coldly.

"Of course." Aredian glanced at Mordred with mild interest. Mordred swallowed and met his gaze.

"My ward, Mordred," Gaius introduced.

"Mordred," Aredian repeated in a tone that sent shivers down Mordred's spine.

"May your investigation prove fruitful, Aredian," Gaius said politely. "However, you'll have to excuse us, we have work to do."

"Naturally," Aredian agreed. Gaius turned around and began steering Mordred away. "Mordred!" Mordred reluctantly looked back at Aredian. "I have a few questions I would like you to answer. Please be at my chambers in an hour." Mordred nodded silently, terrified out of his wits.

* * *

Mordred went to Aredian's chambers right on time, determined to stay on the man's good side if at all possible. Aredian admitted him. The room was full of chains and other devices whose uses Mordred didn't particularly want to know. Aredian sat at his desk and pulled out a quill. Disturbingly, he used a human skull for an inkwell.

After a few moments of writing, Aredian finally spoke. "You are aware, then, that sorcery has been practiced in the vicinity of Camelot?"

"Yes. Erm…apparently," Mordred stammered nervously.

"No, no, it cannot be denied, there was a witness." Aredian put down his quill, but did not look up.

"I-I know."

"Do you also know that the woman has named you as a witness?" Mordred felt the color draining from his face as Aredian finally looked up from his parchment. "I've already spoken to her. She was quite clear on the matter."

Mordred shook his head frantically. "But I didn't see anything! I didn't!"

"Oh. I'm sorry, perhaps I misheard. Do you deny that you were present at the time of the incident?"

"I…" Mordred swallowed. "I was there, but I didn't see anything! I must not have been looking!"

"So what _were_ you looking at?" Aredian prompted.

"I was collecting firewood," Mordred insisted. "I didn't see any horse."

Aredian smiled wickedly. "Who said anything about a horse?"

"The woman did," Mordred said, thinking quickly. "Right after it happened, she said there was a horse in the smoke!"

"Hmm." Aredian picked up his quill again. "Thank you, that will be all. For now." Mordred all but ran out of the room. That could have gone better.

* * *

The next day, Aredian brought more witnesses before the court. Three women stood before the king. "Speak, do not be afraid," Aredian encouraged.

The first woman spoke in a shaky voice. "I was drawing water from the well, Sire, when I saw them. Faces. Terrible faces, like people who were drowned…screaming…screaming!" Aredian put a hand on her shoulder as she began to tear up.

Mordred bit his lip and looked up at Merlin. _I haven't done anything, I swear!_

 _I believe you,_ Merlin replied. _Could be ghosts from the Purge. You know what happened to your first brother._

Aredian walked over to the second woman. "Tell them what you saw."

"A goblin…dancing on the coals, it was dancing in the flames! And it spoke, Sire. My heart near stopped for fear of it!"

"As you've heard, my lord, the incident in the woods was only the beginning." Aredian walked over to the third woman and nodded at her.

"There was a sorcerer, Sire. In the square. There were creatures jumping right out of his mouth!"

"And what manner of creature?" Aredian prompted.

"Toads, Sire. Great, green, slimy things as big as your fist!"

"The sorcerer laughs in your face!" Aredian announced loudly. "Even now, magic flourishes on the streets of Camelot!"

"I scarcely believe it," Uther whispered.

"Yet it is the truth, my lord. Fortunately, I have used every facet of my craft to bring this matter to a swift resolution."

Uther stood up. "The sorcerer. You have a suspect?"

"Oh I do, my lord," Aredian smiled. "And I regret to say, they stand among us in this very room." There were gasps from the crowd. Morgana caught Mordred's eye once again. "My methods are infallible, my findings incontestable! The facts point to one person, and one person alone." Aredian turned around to point an accusing finger. "The boy, Mordred!" Mordred felt the color drain from his face again, and both Merlin and Gaius shifted closer to him.

"Mordred?" Morgana repeated, sounding convincingly skeptical.

"You _can't_ be serious," Arthur added, obviously not believing the accusation.

"This is outrageous, you have no evidence!" Gaius cried.

"The tools of magic cannot be hidden from me," Aredian said smugly. "I'm certain that a thorough search of the boy's chamber will deliver us all the evidence we need."

Uther turned to Mordred. "Mordred?"

Mordred took a deep breath. "I've got nothing to hide."

"Very well. Guards, restrain the boy." Uther sat back on his throne. "Let the search begin."

* * *

Mordred was immediately escorted to the dungeon, much to Merlin's outrage. Merlin followed Gaius, Aredian, Arthur and a group of guards back to the physician's chambers. He wanted to see the smirk fade from Aredian's face when nothing was found.

The guards were very rough with their search. They scattered papers to the ground, shattered pots and beakers, and generally disregarded Gaius's possessions. "Careful, please!" Gaius objected. "That's my life's work!"

"Comb every inch!" Aredian called. "The sorcerer is a master of concealment."

"There's nothing _here_ , Aredian," Arthur spoke up.

Aredian glared at him. "I'll be the judge of that. Over there, behind this tapestry. And over there, upend that stool. Be sure to check for hollow legs! And there, within those powder jars."

A guard knocked one of the jars to the ground, where it shattered. An amulet spilled out. Merlin's eyes widened. Since when had Mordred had _that_? "Here!" the guard called, bringing the amulet over to Aredian.

"An amulet of enchantment," Aredian smirked. "Were you aware, physician, that your ward kept instruments of sorcery?"

"No," Gaius said. Arthur caught Merlin's eye, a questioning expression on his face, but Merlin shook his head.

"Well, our work is done," Aredian announced. "I must inform the king." He began walking to the door.

"Aredian!" Gaius called. Aredian stopped and looked back at him. "I am certain that that amulet does not belong to Mordred."

"Oh? Well who does it belong to, then?"

Merlin stepped forward, glaring daggers at Aredian. Out of the corner of Merlin's eye, he saw both Arthur and Gaius looking at him with horror, but he did not back down. Mordred was _his_ responsibility.

"Merlin, are you saying it's yours?" Arthur asked worriedly. Merlin nodded stiffly, and Arthur recoiled. Aredian looked somewhat caught off-guard by this development, but then smirked. The guards promptly moved forward to arrest Merlin, and he did not resist.

* * *

Mordred sat on the floor of his cell, silently praying to any deity that would listen that the search would not reveal the loose floorboard. Eventually his door opened, and Arthur walked in, looking grim. "You're free to go."

Mordred stood up and walked out of the cell, escorted by a guard. He suspected there must be some catch to his release, elsewise Arthur would have been happier about it. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw another guard hauling Merlin into the dungeon. _Merlin? What's going on?_

 _Say nothing, Mordred,_ Merlin urged. _Do nothing. Promise me!_

 _But what's going on?_ Mordred repeated. Merlin was already out of sight.

 _The charges against you have been dropped. That's all that matters._

* * *

Mordred gasped when he saw the wreckage of the physician's chambers. Gaius was inside, cleaning up as best he could and looking as though he'd aged a thousand years. Mordred grabbed a broom and began helping. "Gaius, why has Merlin been arrested?"

"Aredian found a magical amulet I've never seen before," Gaius explained wearily. "Your brother claimed it was his."

"So what do we do now?" Mordred demanded.

"We say nothing and pretend we knew as little of this as possible," Gaius sighed. "If we attempt to interfere, Aredian will simply claim we were all complicit."

"Has…has he been sentenced to death?" Mordred asked fearfully.

Gaius shook his head. "Not yet. Aredian will want to extract a confession first. And he excels at doing so."

"Extract how?"

* * *

Some time in the middle of the night, Merlin was woken by a bucket of water thrown in his face. He coughed and sputtered, glaring as Aredian's face swam into view. "Time for you to confess," Aredian said coldly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. He thought he already _had_ confessed, or as good as. What more did Aredian want?

A pair of guards picked him up and dragged him to a room full of torture instruments. They secured him to a chair. Merlin looked around warily but refused to allow so much as a hint of fear to show. Aredian picked up some pronged device, not looking at Merlin. "So, Merlin, how did you come by an amulet of enchantment?"

Merlin's jaw dropped as he realized what was going on. Aredian had no idea Merlin couldn't answer. As painful as this might get, Merlin took some small satisfaction in the knowledge that Aredian was seeking screams and pleading that Merlin would not, _could_ not give. He hoped it drove the man mad.

Aredian now turned to look at Merlin properly. "Not feeling talkative? I take it then you are aware that such artifacts are banned on pain of death?"

Merlin simply stared straight ahead, keeping his face carefully blank.

"You have been servant to the Crown Prince for over a year, why did you take that position? Did you seek to make a puppet out of the heir to the throne?"

Merlin still did not respond.

"Do you now claim deafness?"

Merlin finally turned to look Aredian in the eye and shook his head.

"Then perhaps it is time to loosen your tongue. Guards!" Guards entered the room and soon began lashing out with feet and fists. Merlin forced himself to focus on the thought of Mordred, safely acquitted. Anything was worth enduring to that end.

* * *

Mordred spent much of the next week in Morgana's chambers. They were both worried for Merlin, and scared for themselves. Most of their attempts at conversation failed, and they sat in silence, trying not to think about what was happening in the dungeons.

"Why do they even want a confession?" Mordred burst out one day. "It's not like they're going to spare him if he holds out long enough!"

"Because it makes them feel better about condemning someone to a painful death," Morgana replied bitterly.

"Well it's _wrong_ ," Mordred muttered.

"There is much in this world that is wrong," Morgana agreed. "And yet it happens. Life is not a bard's tale where good always triumphs and the virtuous live happily ever after. It is full of greed and tyranny, and no one ever takes measures to stop it."

"If there was a way to stop it, I'd take it," Mordred asserted.

Before Morgana could answer, guards pounded on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. "Aredian wishes to speak with you, my lady."

"Of course," Morgana said quickly. She had gone very pale, but she held her head high as she exited with the guards.

* * *

Mordred returned to Gaius's chambers. He found Gaius sitting at a table with his head in his hands. "Gaius, they're questioning Morgana!" Mordred revealed worriedly.

"As I feared," Gaius replied wearily. "Aredian interrogated me. He accused me of betraying the king's trust by harboring Merlin, and I retorted that I'd treated the king and his family for years…Aredian was very interested to learn that I had treated Morgana for nightmares, and that Merlin sometimes handled her draughts."

"This is all my fault," Mordred moaned. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"What's done is done, Mordred," Gaius sighed. "Merlin did what he did out of love, so I suggest you stop wallowing in self-pity."

"He won't even talk to me," Mordred muttered. "Every time I try, he just tells me not to interfere."

* * *

Merlin stared dully at Aredian as he was once again secured to the interrogation chair. By now Merlin was fairly certain that he no longer possessed so much as a single patch of unmarred skin. Aredian had broken all of Merlin's fingers, and Merlin suspected that several other bones had been broken by the constant beatings. He had been allowed the bare minimum of food and water. Still, it brought him some slight satisfaction to see Aredian's mounting frustration at Merlin's continued silence.

Unfortunately, Aredian was smirking for the first time in days. "I understand you have handled sleeping draughts for the Lady Morgana. Do you know what she told me when I asked her about this?" Aredian paused, obviously hoping for a reaction, but Merlin did not so much as twitch. "The nightmares have grown worse since your arrival in Camelot. Makes one wonder if her draughts have been tampered with." Merlin still did not react, and Aredian's smirk faded. "Answer, damn you! Only sorcery of the foulest kind could have allowed you to keep silent this long!"

Merlin was entirely unprepared for what happened next. Aredian lunged forward to grab him by the throat, and finally got a reaction—if not quite the one he was expecting. Merlin's magic lashed out instinctively. For a few moments, the entire world seemed to have dissolved into chaos. Then Merlin became vaguely aware that he was huddled on the ground in the splintered remains of his chair. The various torture instruments had become twisted and melted. The two guards by the entrance were slumped against the wall, staring sightlessly. Aredian had also been flung into a wall, but sadly had survived the impact. He was rubbing the back of his head and staring at Merlin, mouth agape. Then he smiled sinisterly. "Well. I see you're finally ready to confess."

* * *

The court was summoned, and Mordred filed into the room with Gaius to stand near Gwen. Mordred had a very bad feeling about this. Once the entire court had gathered, Aredian hauled an obviously-injured Merlin into the room and shoved him to his knees.

"Confess!" Aredian cried. Merlin flinched at the sound, and Mordred was worried to notice that he was shaking. "You have already proved your guilt, so confess!"

Arthur spoke up from the front of the room. "Aredian…you _are_ aware that he is a mute? He communicates only with his hands, which I can see you have mangled quite badly. Judging by the looks of him now, he physically cannot confess."

Aredian looked distinctly surprised by this. It took a moment for him to regain his composure. "No matter. I saw him perform magic. He has killed two soldiers and destroyed my interrogation room. You may witness the effects of his foul sorcery for yourselves."

Uther rose from his throne. "No need. I believe you." He glared coldly at Merlin. "You have betrayed your king, betrayed your master and betrayed your people. By the laws of Camelot, I sentence you to death."

Aredian shoved Merlin to the ground, smiling victoriously. "The sorcerer will be purged of his magic by means of fire! He shall be burnt at the stake tomorrow at dawn! Bear witness and heed this lesson!" A pair of guards picked up Merlin and began dragging him back out of the throne room. Merlin hung limply, staring dazedly in front of him. He didn't appear to be fully aware of what was going on.

Gwen turned to Mordred. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Mordred ignored her, rage boiling over in his veins. He marched into the center of the room, advancing on Aredian. "You're a liar. You're a liar!"

"Guards!" Uther called.

Arthur quickly rose out of his chair and reached Mordred before the soldiers could. "I'll handle this," he promised, dragging Mordred out of the room. Mordred struggled fruitlessly as Arthur hauled him all the way to the dungeon. Finally, Arthur released Mordred in the hallway leading to the cells.

Mordred immediately stepped back to glare at the prince. "Merlin's your friend, you can't possibly want him to die!"

"Of course I don't, but it's out of my hands," Arthur said quietly. "I know you're upset, and I know you're angry. I'm not throwing you in jail."

"Then why are we in the dungeons?" Mordred demanded.

"Because I'm doing the only thing I can. I'm letting you see Merlin one last time. I'm sorry, I can only give you a few minutes." Arthur walked down the hall and opened the door to Merlin's cell. Once Mordred was inside, Arthur shut the door and walked back down the hallway to give the brothers some privacy.

Mordred cautiously approached Merlin, who was curled up in a corner staring blankly at the wall. _Merlin?_

Merlin slowly turned to look at Mordred, blinking confusedly. _Saemar?_

For a few moments, Mordred could only gaze open-mouthed. Was Merlin really so out of it as to confuse Mordred with his long-dead blood brother? _No. It's Mordred. They wouldn't let me see you before now._

Merlin blinked a few more times. _You're not supposed to be in the dungeon. Told them the amulet was mine. They can't hurt you now. The knight can't hurt you now. I killed him. Won't hurt anyone any more…_

Mordred bit his lip in concern. Clearly Merlin had lost touch with reality. Then something occurred to him. _Are you saying the amulet_ wasn't _yours?_

 _Amulet…didn't know Mordred had it…should have asked if everything was under the floorboard…_

In spite of himself, Mordred broke into a smile. The amulet didn't belong to Mordred, Gaius _or_ Merlin…meaning Aredian had planted it. Meaning Aredian had faked evidence. Meaning maybe, just maybe, they could prove it. _I'm going to get you out of here, Merlin. I promise._

 _NO!_ Merlin finally focused on Mordred. _Keep yourself safe. It's too late for me…just remember that I love you._

Mordred swallowed, a lump in his throat. _And I you._

 _Let me go, I'm half gone already._

 _How do I let you go?_ Mordred pleaded.

 _Just live. For me._ Merlin gazed into the distance again, his moment of lucidity gone. _Saved a life, that's all that matters…_

At that moment, Arthur returned. "Time's up," he said apologetically. He looked past Mordred at Merlin. "Merlin…for what it's worth, I don't believe you're evil. You're a good man, and I will always remember you as a good friend." Merlin did not react; Mordred wasn't sure he had heard.

Mordred began to tear up as Arthur led him back out of the dungeons. "It's like he's gone already."

For a few moments, Arthur was silent. "You meant everything to him. Just remember that."

* * *

That night, Mordred stared out the window at the pyre that had been constructed in the courtyard. He finally jerked out of his reverie when guards arrived to summon Gaius to speak with Aredian once more. Gaius shot Mordred a warning look as he left.

However, Mordred was done playing it safe. Merlin had already been sentenced to death, so there was no need for Aredian to conduct further investigations unless he meant to accuse more people. And it was Mordred's fault that Aredian was here in the first place. Aredian had to be stopped, whatever the risk.

* * *

"Morgana!" Mordred cried as he burst into her chambers. "He won't let go, he won't stop!"

Morgana was not alone in the room. "What happened?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"He's questioning Gaius again," Mordred revealed. "I think he means to accuse Gaius too! He doesn't even care if you're guilty, he just accuses people! He put that amulet in our chambers, it doesn't belong to any of us!"

Morgana's eyes widened in realization. "He gets paid for every sorcerer he catches. Why _should_ he care if they're guilty? So long as he gets a confession, he gets his money. So he breaks people down until they confess whether they're guilty or not."

"But we have no proof of this," Gwen worried.

"Then we shall have to get some," Morgana declared.

"And I'm helping," Mordred insisted. "My brother and possibly my guardian's lives depend on this. If you tell me to go home I'll just figure something out on my own."

* * *

Morgana stationed Gwen as lookout while Morgana and Mordred investigated Aredian's guest chambers. Morgana looked through the notes on Aredian's desk while Mordred rifled through the sheets on the bed. The bed turned up nothing, so Mordred walked over to a cabinet and opened it with a whispered spell. Inside, he found a clear glass box full of flower petals. He took it over to Morgana.

"Do you know what kind of flower this is?" Mordred asked.

Morgana shook her head. "I'm sure Gaius has books that can help us identify it."

* * *

Nearly an hour ticked by as the trio pored through various compendiaries of herbs. Worryingly, Gaius did not return.

"This is hopeless!" Gwen finally exclaimed.

"He's already questioned me and pointed his finger at Mordred," Morgana growled. "We could be next, and then perhaps he'll accuse _you_ of guilt by association. We keep looking."

"But we don't even know if this flower _means_ anything!" Gwen fretted.

"At least it's something," Mordred retorted. He flipped another page, and finally found an image of the flower petal they'd taken. "Here! Belladonna!"

Gwen moved to look over his shoulder. "For the alleviation of ulcers, allergies and muscular inflammation...this is hopeless!"

Morgana looked over Mordred's other shoulder. "No, wait. Below that. Under certain conditions, a tincture of belladonna can produce hallucinations."

"So?" Gwen demanded.

Mordred broke into a smile. "Aredian's witnesses. It wasn't magic they saw— _they were hallucinating!_ "

Gwen nodded. "It makes sense, if he's faking evidence. But how do we prove it?"

"He wouldn't have given them the belladonna directly, he's too clever for that," Morgana mused. "He must have used an intermediary. Did the women have _anything_ in common?"

"Well, they _were_ all women," Mordred pointed out.

"That doesn't tell us anything," Morgana scoffed.

"Yes it does," Gwen countered. "What's the one thing only women would buy? Things to make ourselves look beautiful." She made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Morgana demanded, confused.

"To the apothecary."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Gwen pounded on a door in the lower town. Mordred and Morgana stood right behind her. A middle-aged man with a beard opened the door, holding a candle. "Gwen?" He looked behind her, started and bowed. "My lady!"

"No need for that," Morgana said. She pushed her way into the house, followed by Gwen and Mordred. "Do you sell tincture of belladonna?"

"What's this all about?" the apothecary demanded, following them.

"Please, it's important," Gwen begged.

"Well I think I've got some somewhere, but what you'd be wanting with eye drops in the middle of the night I really don't want to know."

"Eye drops?" Mordred asked curiously.

"Women use them to make their eyes more beautiful," the apothecary explained, holding out a bottle.

Morgana took it. "Where did you get this?"

"From my usual suppliers."

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Are you quite sure you didn't get it from someone else?"

"Of course I'm sure," the apothecary insisted stiffly. "Now if it's all right with you, my lady, I'd like to get some sleep."

"It was Aredian who gave you the belladonna, wasn't it," Gwen said. It was not a question.

The apothecary looked away and walked toward another shelf. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"My brother is going to be executed tomorrow!" Mordred pleaded.

The apothecary turned back to them. "That has nothing to do with me."

"Yes it does!" Mordred accused. "Aredian's witnesses saw hallucinations. Hallucinations induced by the belladonna in these eye drops! If we can prove this, we can save my brother and prevent who knows how many more false accusations!"

The apothecary looked between his three interrogators, looking slightly guilty. After a few moments, he bowed his head. "He forced me to sell it. He said he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone."

"It was him?" Morgana prompted. "It was Aredian?"

The apothecary nodded. "Yes. It was him." His three visitors all thanked him and hurried back to the castle.

* * *

"So that's it, right?" Mordred asked as they walked back inside. "We've got everything we need?"

Morgana shook her head. "We've got flower petals and we've got the apothecary's word against Aredian's. We need something Uther cannot deny. Something not even Aredian can talk his way out of."

Mordred glanced at Gwen, then looked up at Morgana. _Then maybe we need to give Aredian a taste of his own medicine,_ Mordred suggested. _See how_ he _likes being set up._

Morgana broke into a wicked grin, and turned to Gwen. "I've got an idea. We'll be as quick as we can."

* * *

Mordred and Morgana tiptoed into Aredian's chambers again to find that the man had finally returned, and was sleeping soundly. Mordred whispered a sleep spell for good measure. Morgana walked over to the cabinet.

 _You found the belladonna in here, right?_ she asked.

 _Yeah. I figure we could use magic to make a lot of tinctures out of it._

 _I'll do you one better,_ Morgana suggested. She whispered a spell Mordred had taught her. There was a faint metallic clanking in the cabinet. _A stockpile of amulets should serve as fairly strong evidence that the one in your chambers was planted._

Mordred approached the bed, not wanting to explain the next bit to Morgana. There was a very real possibility that the destruction in the interrogation room actually _had_ been magical—and Mordred needed to provide a cover for that too. Checking to be sure that Morgana was still focused on the cabinet, Mordred held a hand over Aredian's throat and whispered another spell. Aredian coughed in his sleep.

Satisfied with their work, both Mordred and Morgana went to get some sleep of their own. Thankfully, Gaius had returned while they were out, and was now sleeping in his bed by the fire. Mordred quietly snuck into his own bedroom.

* * *

Merlin stared through a grate over his head. The sun was beginning to shine through it. For some reason, this struck Merlin as bad, though he couldn't fathom why. He'd always loved the sunrise. He and Mother always got up at dawn on days when they visited the druids.

A door opened, and Merlin turned to see a gray-haired man in black enter the room. The man's presence also gave Merlin a bad feeling, though once again he wasn't sure why. "Good morning, Merlin," the man announced.

Merlin tried to reply, but his voice didn't work. The man turned around and jerked his head at someone. Two soldiers entered the room, and suddenly Merlin remembered. Soldiers everywhere, killing everyone. Soldiers who'd tried to kill _him_. Merlin tried to back away, but the soldiers seized him and began dragging him out of the room and down a dark hallway. Merlin struggled, but every movement sent waves of agony throughout his body. He gave up and hung limply. Perhaps it was better this way. Will had died, hadn't he? It would be nice to see Will again.

* * *

Mordred was shaken awake by both Gaius and Gwen. "You've got to hurry!" Gwen informed him. "They've already taken Merlin from the dungeons!"

Mordred instantly sprang out of bed, wide awake. "Why did you let me sleep this long?!"

Gaius grimaced. "I've only just woken myself, my talk with Aredian last night was thoroughly exhausting. Thank heaven Gwen came looking for you. She told me that you and Morgana have a plan."

"We've got to delay the execution," Mordred muttered, already racing to the door.

"How?" Gaius called, old age forcing him to follow more slowly.

"I'll talk to Arthur," Mordred suggested.

"No, leave Arthur to me," Gwen insisted, catching up to Mordred.

"What about Morgana?" Mordred demanded. "Where's she?"

Gwen grimaced. "Getting dressed. Noblewomen's attire takes far too long to put on. She told me to go find you and that you would know what to do."

* * *

Mordred and Gwen arrived in the crowded courtyard just in time to see Aredian's cage pull up, Merlin inside it. The early morning sunlight threw all of Merlin's injuries into sharp relief. Mordred averted his eyes, desperately praying that this would not be his last image of his brother. He and Gwen pushed their way through the crowd toward Arthur, who stood right by the pyre.

Aredian unlocked the cage and hauled Merlin out of it. "Easy there!" Arthur ordered. "Show him some respect." Aredian ignored him and began securing Merlin to the stake.

Gwen and Mordred finally reached the prince. "Arthur!" Mordred begged. "Arthur, you've got to stop this!"

"I wish I could," Arthur replied, his voice resigned.

"We have proof that Merlin is innocent!" Gwen pleaded.

"My father's already passed sentence, there's nothing I can do," Arthur said unhappily.

Gwen drew herself up to her full height. "You can do the right thing, Arthur Pendragon! You can show faith in a loyal friend or you can stand by and watch an innocent man die!"

Arthur finally tore his eyes away from the pyre to look at her with surprise. "Guinevere…"

"You did it once before to my father; are you really willing to let it happen again? And you can stop looking at me like that; I know I'm only a servant. I thought you were a prince, so start behaving like one!"

Mordred bit his lip, looking at the pyre. Aredian had already lit a torch, and was lowering it to the wood. "Wait!" Arthur called. Aredian halted, looking highly displeased.

* * *

Morgana swept into the throne room, making quite an entrance. She walked up to the royal dais, carrying a bottle of eye drops, and addressed the court. "Aredian is a charlatan. The witnesses saw nothing but hallucinations induced by the belladonna in these eye drops." She handed the bottle to the king.

Uther turned to Aredian's three witnesses, who stood off to the side looking nervous. "And you bought this belladonna from this man?" He nodded at the apothecary.

"Yes, Sire," the witnesses chorused shakily.

Uther turned to the apothecary. "Where did you get it from?" The apothecary looked away, obviously afraid. "Don't worry, no harm will come to you here."

"The witchfinder," the apothecary admitted quietly. "He gave them to me."

"Did he tell you what it was for?"

"No. Only that if I did _not_ sell it, he would have me burnt at the stake."

The court broke into quiet muttering as Uther turned to Aredian. "How do you answer to these accusations?"

Aredian snorted. "They are absurd. The lady has clearly concocted these lies to evade further interrogation."

"Watch your tongue, you speak of my ward," Uther warned.

"If my accusations are so absurd, then you won't mind if we search your chambers, will you?" Morgana demanded smugly.

"I have nothing to hide," Aredian said stiffly.

* * *

"You're wasting your time," Aredian insisted as the guards tore through his room with abandon. Mordred watched from the doorway with Gwen, while Morgana and Arthur stood inside with the king.

"The cupboard over there," Arthur suggested, pointing. A guard opened the cupboard and promptly stepped back to avoid the cascade of amulets identical to the one Aredian had planted in the physician's chambers. Mordred smirked.

"What—those don't belong to me!" Aredian protested. He rushed over and kicked the pile of amulets. "This is a trick!" He coughed. Arthur drew his sword. Aredian pointed an accusing finger at Morgana. "The lady plots against me!" He doubled over and clutched a nearby chair, choking. He retched a few times, finally coughing up a live toad.

"Sorcerer!" Uther exclaimed, drawing his own sword. Aredian grabbed Morgana and began brandishing a knife. Uther immediately stiffened. "Aredian, think carefully about what you're doing. You will never escape from Camelot alive."

"I will if you value the life of your ward, hmm?" Aredian smirked, holding the knife to Morgana's throat. She went cross-eyed trying to keep it in sight. Aredian slowly backed toward the window, pulling Morgana with him.

Mordred stepped away from Gwen and whispered a spell. Aredian cried out in pain and dropped the knife as its handle became unbearably hot. Morgana took advantage of the distraction to pull away. Aredian stepped back, tripped on a chest and fell backwards out the window—several stories above the ground. He screamed in terror, then the sound was abruptly cut off by a loud thud.

* * *

Merlin lay on the patient cot in Gaius's chambers, covered in splints and bandages. Mordred sat with him, although he was afraid to talk to his brother lest he receive another vague, semi-aware response. Someone knocked on the door, and Gaius called for the visitor to enter.

Arthur walked in, looking subdued. "How is he?"

"He will recover," Gaius said grimly. "But it will be a long time before he can resume his duties, or even sign."

Arthur nodded and walked over to the bed. "Merlin? I am so sorry for everything that happened to you. I wish I'd never suggested the amulet was yours. Hell, I wish I could have murdered the lying bastard with my own hands. But I _will_ promise you this: I will do everything in my power to ensure that nothing like this _ever_ happens to you again."

Merlin shifted and twitched a hand in an apparent attempt to sign, but winced and stopped.

"Don't do that," Arthur said sternly. "You can say whatever it is when you've healed up." Merlin nodded, closing his eyes. After a few moments, Arthur turned and left.

 _Merlin?_ Mordred ventured cautiously. _What were you trying to say?_

Merlin shrugged. _I dunno. I felt like a speech like that deserved a response._

 _Didn't you hear Gaius say you shouldn't sign yet?_ Mordred worried.

 _But then how will I talk to anyone other than you?_ Merlin protested.

 _You, uh, don't,_ Mordred apologized. _Sorry._

 _But what if I have something I want to say?_

 _Do whatever you usually do with people who don't know your signs,_ Mordred replied with a sigh. Merlin wasn't back to his old self, but at least he was lucid enough to carry on a coherent conversation. Mordred finally allowed himself to hope that Merlin truly _would_ recover.


	20. The Sins of the Father

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin and Mordred stood with Gaius and Gwen in the Hall of Ceremonies. Gaius, Mordred and Gwen all kept a constant eye on Merlin, worried about how long he could stay on his feet. Merlin, however, was a bit more uncomfortable at the _reason_ they were in the hall—five young recruits had passed their tests and now knelt before Uther to be knighted. Just looking at them made Merlin's skin crawl.

Finally, Uther reached the last recruit and dubbed each of the young man's shoulders with his sword. "Arise, Sir Caridoc, knight of Camelot." Uther stepped back, and all five new knights rose to their feet. "You have been accorded a great honor. With that honor comes great responsibility. From this day forth, you are sworn to live by the Knight's Code. You pledge to conduct yourselves with nobility, honor, and respect. Your word is your sacred bond. You will find no one who better embodies these values than my son, Arthur." Uther put a hand on Arthur's shoulder and smiled. "Follow his example, and you will prove yourselves worthy of your title."

Suddenly, they heard swords clashing and men yelling in pain outside the hall. All heads turned to look at the sound. Merlin went very pale and staggered. Gwen caught him, though the physical contact only served to send Merlin into more of a panic. Mordred quickly gripped Merlin's wrist, trying to anchor him in reality. Ever since Aredian, Mordred was the only person who could touch Merlin without freaking him out.

An armored figure entered the hall, wearing a helmet with the visor down. All of the knights drew their swords. Arthur pushed his way through them to stand at the front. He calmly faced the armored stranger as the stranger walked down the middle of the hall. Once he reached Arthur, the stranger threw down his gauntlet.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the stranger and picked up the gauntlet. "I accept your challenge. If I'm to face you in combat, do me the courtesy of revealing your identity."

The stranger removed the helmet, and long blonde hair fell over _her_ shoulders. She was a fairly young woman, slightly older than Arthur, and she had brown eyes. "My name is Morgause." Her gaze drifted past Arthur's shoulder. Mordred noticed that she appeared to be staring at Morgana, who was staring right back with a strange expression on her face.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Merlin and Mordred sat in Arthur's chambers. Mordred hammered out dents in Arthur's armor under Merlin's direction. Merlin had returned to light duties, although Gaius had stressed that Merlin was not to overwork himself and _especially_ to go easy on his hands. Hammering was presently deemed too much stress.

Merlin mentally asked Mordred a question, which Mordred then relayed to Arthur as his own. They had taken to doing this quite frequently so that Merlin wouldn't have to sign. "Do you know _why_ she challenged you?"

"I'm the king's son," Arthur said, not sounding entirely certain. "Perhaps she believed she will prove herself."

Mordred gave Arthur a shrewd look. "You don't want to fight her, do you."

"I have no choice," Arthur sighed, pacing. "If I refuse to fight her, I'm a coward. If I kill her…what am I then?" Arthur finally halted and noticed that both Merlin and Mordred looked worried. "What is it?"

"If you're reluctant to kill a woman, you might hesitate, and she could use that to her advantage," Mordred pointed out.

"You think she's going to defeat me," Arthur stated incredulously.

"I heard she killed five guards!" Mordred fretted. "Obviously she's pretty handy with a sword."

"So am I." Arthur was quiet for a few moments, staring morosely out his window. "I need you to take a message to Morgause for me. If _I'm_ seen to do it, it could be viewed as cowardice. You must persuade her to withdraw her challenge."

* * *

Merlin followed Mordred to Morgause's guest chambers, unwilling to risk Mordred being alone with the mysterious woman. Once they reached the room, Mordred entered without knocking. Merlin quickly followed. _Mordred, how many times must we remind you to knock, especially when entering a woman's room?_

Before Mordred could reply, they found a sword pointed at them. Morgause closed the door and moved in front of them, still holding them at sword point. Merlin staggered back against the door, once again very pale.

"What do you want?" Morgause demanded.

"We have a message from Prince Arthur!" Mordred said quickly. "He wants you to withdraw your challenge!" Morgause narrowed her eyes. "Arthur doesn't want to fight you. If you withdraw, he will grant you safe passage from the kingdom. Leave, now, while you still can."

"If Arthur has no desire to fight me, perhaps _he_ should withdraw," Morgause retorted.

Mordred laughed nervously. "He'd never do that. He doesn't withdraw, _ever_."

Morgause finally lowered the sword and turned away. "Then we have that in common."

Mordred moved away from the door. "If you fight him, he won't go easy on you just because you're a woman."

"I do not ask for special treatment," Morgause said, sounding annoyed. She tossed her sword onto her bed.

"Arthur has no quarrel with you!" Mordred pleaded. "Why would you challenge him?"

"My reasons are not your concern." Morgause frowned at Merlin, who was still leaning against the door. "What's the matter with _him_?"

"Oh, he's…getting over a bout of illness," Mordred said hurriedly, not wanting to get into details. "But anyway, please don't make Arthur kill you."

Morgause raised her eyebrows. "Who's to say Arthur's life won't rest in _my_ hands?" Mordred sighed, nodded, grabbed Merlin's wrist and gently pulled his brother out of the room.

* * *

In the morning, Mordred encountered Morgana on his way to the combat arena. "Morgana, what do _you_ think of Morgause?" he asked curiously.

"I feel as if I've met her somewhere before," Morgana replied, a distant look on her face.

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Arthur entered the arena to the sound of drums. Morgause was already there, once again dressed in full armor complete with visor. Uther rose to his feet in the royal box. "The fight is by the Knight's Rules…and to the death." Uther did not look happy about that last bit.

Arthur walked over to Morgause and said something in an undertone; Merlin guessed he was asking her one last time to withdraw. After a few moments, Arthur walked away and put on his helmet. Then he turned around and faced off with Morgause.

Morgause lunged forward, and she and Arthur exchanged blows. Merlin flinched and leaned back against the wall; Mordred grabbed his wrist once again. Arthur and Morgause continued to fight, evenly matched. After a few minutes, Arthur disarmed Morgause and landed a blow on her arm. He stepped back and gestured for her to pick up her sword. She did so, and they resumed trading blows. Arthur finally gained the offensive, forcing Morgause to the edge of the arena. Once Morgause had backed into the stands, Arthur swung at her, but she dodged, causing his sword to land in the wooden wall of the stands. Morgause then kicked his feet out from under him and held her sword to his chest. Arthur's helmet rolled off, and Morgause removed her own. Mordred and Merlin both tensed.

"Make me a promise, and I will spare your life," Morgause announced.

"What is it you ask?" Arthur demanded.

"Come to me three days hence and accept the challenge I set to you."

"And the nature of this challenge?"

"That is for me to decide," Morgause said dismissively. "Do I have your word that you will accept, no matter what?"

Arthur glanced at her sword before meeting her gaze again. "You have my word." Morgause sheathed her sword and helped Arthur to his feet. She walked over to the royal box, gave Uther a curt bow, and left the arena. Arthur stayed where he was, head hanging miserably.

* * *

"It could have been worse," Mordred consoled while Merlin fumbled with the fastenings of Arthur's armor. Arthur was sitting with his head leaning on his table. After a few moments, Merlin gave up on the fastenings and used a quick spell behind Arthur's back.

" _How_ exactly could it have been worse?" Arthur demanded.

"You could be dead," Mordred suggested.

"At least I wouldn't have to face everyone," Arthur grumbled. "I have _never_ been so humiliated in my _entire_ life. I was defeated by…a _girl_." Mordred snorted, obviously amused. Arthur turned to glare at him while Merlin lightly swatted Mordred. "Thank you, Merlin. It is _not_ funny." Suddenly, he sat up straight. "No. It's like you said. I was hindered because I was fighting a woman. I was worried I was going to hurt her. That's why she won."

"You didn't look hindered when you disarmed her," Mordred pointed out. Arthur glared at him again.

 _Mordred, you are_ not _helping,_ Merlin scolded. _Arthur's pride doesn't need any more bruising right now._

"Sorry," Mordred mumbled.

Merlin moved around to Arthur's front, obviously having difficulty with Arthur's pauldron. Arthur sighed. "Merlin, don't push yourself to do anything you can't." Merlin gave Arthur a cool look and finally succeeded in removing the pauldron. "I'm not trying to tell you what you can and can't do, I'm just worried you'll give yourself permanent damage." _That_ earned Arthur a death glare, and he winced at his poor wording. "That's…I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

[I'm _injured_ , not damaged,] Merlin signed angrily.

"I know," Arthur said quickly. "Just…be careful, okay?"

* * *

Merlin refused to accept Mordred's help cleaning the armor, so Mordred decided to go see Morgana. He found her staring out her window. "What is it?" Mordred asked curiously.

"I spoke to Morgause," Morgana replied, once again with a faraway look on her face.

"So…did you figure out where you know her from?" Mordred prompted.

Morgana shook her head. "She said we've never met. I still can't shake that feeling though."

"Maybe she has magic?" Mordred suggested. "Usually when I have a funny feeling about someone I meet, they turn out to have magic."

Morgana finally turned away from the window. "Maybe. She offered me a 'healing bracelet'. I don't know how a bracelet could do much of anything without magic."

Mordred glanced at Morgana's wrists, neither of which sported a bracelet. "Why didn't you take it?"

"She said it was her mother's," Morgana explained. "I could hardly take her family heirloom. Beautiful though it was…"

Mordred furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "Maybe Gaius will know something."

* * *

Gaius frowned when Mordred walked into the physician's chambers. "Mordred, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on Merlin?"

Mordred shrugged. "Arthur said exactly the wrong thing and now Merlin's determined to prove he's not an invalid. Do you know anything about Morgause?"

"Clearly she is a gifted swordswoman," Gaius replied, returning to his cauldron.

Mordred rolled his eyes. "Do you know anything that isn't obvious to anyone who's actually seen her? Like, has she ever been to Camelot before?"

"When I treated her arm, she said she had been to Camelot when she was a baby. Many years ago. She doubted I would remember her, and for the moment I can't say that I do."

"Hmm." Mordred had a feeling Gaius was hiding something.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin rubbed down Arthur's horse in the courtyard. After a while, his fingers cramped up and the brush slid out of his hand.

"You sure you don't want a stable boy to finish that?" Arthur inquired worriedly. Merlin glared at him and picked up the brush again. "All right, all right."

Just then, Morgause led her horse past, obviously prepared for a long journey. Arthur looked up. "Congratulations on your victory," he called. "You're a skillful swordsman. Woman! Swords…swordswoman!"

Morgause walked over and cautiously petted Arthur's horse on the nose. "You have a beautiful horse." Merlin suddenly stepped back from the horse when he felt a surge of power. Looking at Morgause, he thought he saw gold fading from her eyes. She turned to Arthur, who apparently had noticed nothing. "I shall expect to see you three days hence."

"How will I find you?" Arthur asked.

"When the time comes, you will know your way," Morgause promised. She returned to her own horse.

"If I don't show up, it might be because I don't know where I'm going!" Arthur called after her.

"The path you must follow will become clear to you." Morgause mounted her horse. "I should thank you for allowing me to retrieve my sword."

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't," Arthur said somewhat sourly.

"You showed yourself to be a man of honor," Morgause smiled. "You inherited that trait from your mother."

Arthur's head snapped up. "You knew my mother?"

"I knew her very well." Morgause kicked her horse and cantered away without another word, ignoring Arthur as he called after her. Merlin frowned, cautiously reaching out with his magic to see if anything was wrong with the horse. There was definitely _some_ magic affecting the beast, but nothing malicious. Interesting.

* * *

Mordred knocked on the door to Morgana's chambers. Gwen opened it. "Shh, she's sleeping," Gwen warned.

Mordred frowned. "Still?"

Gwen glanced over her shoulder. "I'm as surprised as you are, but given how well she normally sleeps, I say we let her."

"But what if someone's cursed her again?" Mordred worried.

"I'll wake her up at noon," Gwen promised. "If that proves to be a challenge, _then_ we can start worrying about curses."

* * *

Mordred went in search of Merlin, and found his brother carrying a laundry basket. _I don't need help_ , Merlin grumbled. _The basket's empty._

 _I never said you did,_ Mordred placated. _I know you're not completely helpless. Just don't go overboard to prove a point. Arthur meant well, he just didn't think before he spoke._

 _I am_ not _damaged,_ Merlin insisted.

 _You know he didn't mean it that way. If I were in your place, wouldn't_ you _be worried about me interfering with my recovery?_

 _I suppose so,_ Merlin conceded. They rounded a corner into the hallway outside Arthur's chambers. A pair of guards stood outside Arthur's door. Merlin immediately balked. Mordred gave him a gentle nudge and steered him into Arthur's room, unchallenged by the soldiers. Arthur sat by his window, sharpening a knife.

"What's with the guards?" Mordred asked curiously.

"My father has confined me to my chambers _and_ has forbidden me from accepting Morgause's challenge," Arthur replied casually.

Mordred narrowed his eyes. "You don't seem all that upset."

"Minor setback," Arthur shrugged. "I gave her my word. Like my father said, a knight's word is his sacred bond. So he has no right to stop me from keeping it."

"So…you're going anyway," Mordred surmised.

"Yep!" Arthur said cheerfully. "Gather some supplies, I'll leave tonight. Oh, and find a way to get me out of here."

* * *

Merlin and Mordred returned to Gaius's chambers to mull over escape plans. Gaius was inside, mixing up a potion. "How's Arthur?" Gaius inquired.

"He's been happier," Mordred answered noncommittally. "Didn't like being beaten by a girl." Mordred spotted a rope spilling out of the broom cupboard, and nudged Merlin. That there was a decent escape plan in the making.

* * *

In the afternoon, Mordred returned to Morgana's chambers. Once again, Gwen answered the door. "Is she awake?" Mordred worried.

Gwen smiled. "Yes, she's awake and she's fine. Come in."

Mordred entered to find Morgana staring out the window again. He walked over and saw that she was wearing a silver bracelet with a gold design on it. Morgana appeared fascinated by the bracelet, twisting it around her wrist. "What's that?" Mordred asked.

"Morgause's bracelet," Morgana answered absentmindedly. "She left it sometime in the night. It really _did_ help me sleep."

"If she _is_ a sorceress, she must be a friendly one," Mordred concluded.

Morgana finally looked up from the bracelet. "Did Gaius know anything about her?"

Mordred shook his head. "Only that she said she'd been to Camelot as a baby, but I think he knew more than he was telling. He gets secretive sometimes. It's annoying. And then one time when I heard something he didn't want me to hear, he made _me_ swear to keep it secret."

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "Nothing to do with me, I hope?"

"No, it had nothing to do with you _or_ Morgause. It was something else."

* * *

That night, Mordred and Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers. Merlin carried a satchel of provisions on his shoulder while Mordred concealed the rope in the now-full laundry basket. Arthur had dressed himself in chain mail.

"We've got the supplies," Mordred announced.

Arthur took the satchel from Merlin and looked inside. "This is enough for two people." He looked up and frowned. "Merlin, don't tell me you're planning on coming with me."

Merlin folded his arms, daring Arthur to stop him. He didn't know whether Morgause meant well or ill, but he wasn't going to let Arthur go meet a sorceress without magical backup.

"Merlin, I know you're not an invalid, you don't have to prove anything to me," Arthur insisted. Merlin raised an eyebrow. Arthur sighed. "I suppose I can't stop you when the guards are already supposed to be stopping _me_. But for god's sake, be _careful_."

Merlin nodded in satisfaction and pulled the rope out from underneath the laundry.

Arthur frowned again. "Merlin, please don't take this the wrong way, but there's no way you're strong enough to hold me right now."

"No, no, no, we're going to tie it around your bed," Mordred said quickly.

"Ah." Arthur looked at the bed, then back at Mordred. "You do realize the bed's not by the window."

"Close enough," Mordred insisted. "It's the only plan we've got."

"Very well." Arthur walked over to help them tie the rope around the nearest bedpost. Then he went over to the window, opened it, and threw out the rope. He began climbing down. Mordred and Merlin went to the window and looked out. About three quarters of the way down, Arthur stopped.

"Something wrong?" Mordred called.

"There's no more rope!" Arthur called back.

"Well, maybe if we untie it from the bed, we can lower it further…" Mordred suggested. He walked back to the bed.

"Don't you dare!" Arthur yelled after him, but too late. Merlin tried to catch the rope as it flew past, but it slid out of his rather loose grip. There was a crash down below. Mordred and Merlin returned to the window to see Arthur lying in a pile of dung and looking highly displeased.

"Sorry!" Mordred said. Arthur simply glared at him.

* * *

The sun was fairly high in the sky by the time Arthur and Merlin reached a fork in the path. Merlin reined up beside Arthur and gave him a questioning look.

Arthur looked between the two trails. The one on the left was reasonably well-lit, the one on the right cast in shadow. Arthur nudged his horse to the left. "It's this way." The horse whinnied and did not move. Arthur kicked the horse. "Come on." The horse whinnied again and turned to the right. "What is wrong with this horse? It's stupider than a sack of rocks!"

Merlin shook with silent amusement. He suspected he'd just figured out what Morgause's spell on the horse was meant to do.

"Is this what Morgause meant by 'when the time comes, you'll know your way'?" Arthur griped. "The _horse_ is my guide?"

Merlin shrugged and nudged his horse to follow.

* * *

Mordred sat on his bed, reading the spellbook. Eventually, Gaius poked his head in. "Merlin, you'll be late…where's Merlin?"

Mordred shrugged. "I dunno. He was gone when I woke up."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "And is there some reason you can't just ask him where he is, or have you forgotten how to talk to each other from across the castle?"

"I _did_ ask," Mordred lied. "He didn't say anything. I think he's fed up with us always checking on him."

"Really," Gaius said flatly. "And I suppose if I go to Arthur's chambers, I won't find Arthur missing as well?"

"Um…"

"As I thought," Gaius sighed. "And Merlin gone with him?"

"If I'd tried to stop him, he would have gotten more determined to go," Mordred defended. "He's getting tired of being told he can't do things."

* * *

Eventually the horse led them into Odin's territory, which worried Arthur. Odin's men were known to attack travelers. Arthur's fears were confirmed mid-afternoon when an arrow landed in a tree barely a pace in front of Merlin.

Merlin's horse reared, causing Merlin to slide off its back. He hit the ground and lay where he fell, thoroughly winded. Arthur dismounted and drew his sword, meeting the blow of an armored man. Another man advanced on Merlin, raising a warhammer. Merlin froze, still panting. He could use magic to fight the man off, but that hadn't worked so well the last time…

The man toppled to the ground, Arthur's dagger in his back. Arthur retrieved his sword from the body of the first man and turned back around to face a third who came charging out of the woods. Merlin sagged to the ground in relief, then noticed a fourth man sitting high in a tree above him. The man held a spear, and was preparing to throw it at Arthur. A quick spell set the spear on fire, startling the man into falling out of the tree. Arthur finished off the third man and looked around for more attackers. None came.

"You all right?" Arthur asked, walking over and holding a hand out to Merlin. Merlin reflexively cringed, remembering Aredian looming over him. Arthur withdrew his hand and backed away. "Right, sorry."

Merlin shakily regained his feet, using a nearby tree for support. He walked over to his horse, which thankfully had not run away. He tried to put his foot in the stirrup, but stopped and winced.

"We'll take a rest," Arthur decided. He led both horses a little way off the road and made a campfire. Once the fire was going, Arthur stared into it, a distant expression of longing on his face. Remembering Morgause's parting words, Merlin suspected he knew the cause.

[You're hoping Morgause will tell you about your mother, aren't you,] Merlin guessed.

Arthur jumped, no doubt because Merlin rarely signed these days, then nodded. "I never knew her. She died before I opened my eyes. I barely know anything about her, my father refuses to speak of her. It must be too painful for him. Sometimes it's as if she never existed." Arthur looked up, gazing into the distance. "I still have a sense of her. Almost like she's part of me."

[I feel the same way about my father,] Merlin commented. [My mother won't speak of him either.]

"You and Mordred didn't share a father?" Arthur asked, surprised. Merlin shook his head. "And you never knew him?" Merlin shook his head again. For a few moments, Arthur stared into the fire in silence. "Get some rest. I doubt that fall did you any favors."

* * *

In the evening, Mordred headed toward Morgana's chambers, intending to visit her again, but ducked into an alcove when he saw Gaius leave her chambers with a frown on his face. Still certain that Gaius knew something he wasn't telling, Mordred decided to follow his guardian. Gaius headed into the royal dining room. Mordred ducked back behind a corner, out of sight of the guards, and cast a spell to allow himself to hear through the wall.

Gaius was speaking. "While I was treating her wound, I noticed that she wore a bracelet. It bore the mark of one of the great houses, the house of Gorlois. There is only one person other than Morgana who would have cause to wear such a bracelet. That is…her half-sister." Mordred caught his breath.

"I was led to believe the child had died," Uther replied, sounding displeased.

"The child lived, my lord. She was smuggled out of Camelot shortly after her birth." There was a pause. "It was I who entrusted the child to the high priestesses of the Old Religion."

"You should have told me," Uther said icily.

"I had sworn a solemn oath, my lord. I'm only breaking it now because I fear what Morgause might do. The high priestesses will have trained her from birth. Her magic will be powerful."

"Then we must hope the search party finds Arthur before he reaches her," Uther declared. "And Morgana must never find out she has a half-sister. I will not have her loyalties divided."

Mordred had heard enough. Uther had no right to keep this from Morgana. Mordred ran back to her chambers.

* * *

Morgana opened her door. "Mordred? What is it?"

"I know who Morgause is," Mordred announced.

Morgana stood aside to let him in, then closed the door after him. "Who is she?"

"Your half-sister." Morgana gasped, and Mordred nodded at the bracelet. "That's your father's sigil. _Uther_ doesn't want you to know. Apparently your sister was given to the high priestesses of the Old Religion as a baby and Uther doesn't want your loyalties divided between him and a sorceress."

Morgana scowled. "Well, he need not worry. I see no reason to be loyal to a man who hates my people— _our_ people—rather than a woman who is my kin in more ways than one." Morgana stared at the bracelet for a few moments, then looked up at Mordred. "Thank you for telling me. Sometimes I think you're the only person in Camelot I can trust."

"Merlin has kept your secret, Gwen's your best friend, and I know Arthur cares about you," Mordred defended.

"True," Morgana conceded. "They _are_ our friends. But none of them have magic. They could never understand what it's like."

Mordred bit his lip and said nothing. It wasn't his place to tell Morgana about Merlin's magic.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur reined in their horses at a large lake with a waterfall on the far side. "This horse has led us to a dead end!" Arthur complained incredulously. Arthur's horse whickered and began walking into the lake. "Now where's he going?!" The horse ignored all of Arthur's attempts to steer it back out of the water and continued toward the waterfall.

Merlin nudged his own horse into following. Eventually Arthur disappeared under the waterfall. Once Merlin reached it, he found that it hid a short man-made tunnel behind the water. Merlin emerged to find Arthur staring at a large castle right in front of them. Going by the view from the lake, there shouldn't have been anything here.

"I think my father was right," Arthur commented, sounding awe-struck. "Morgause must be a sorceress."

Merlin coughed, and Arthur looked over as Merlin gave him a questioning look.

"That was why he forbade me from accepting the challenge, he was convinced she has magic," Arthur explained. Suddenly his face lit up. "That must have been how she defeated me. She was using magic."

Merlin rolled his eyes. Whatever Arthur had to tell himself to live with losing to a woman.

* * *

They rode up to the castle, dismounted and entered. They soon found their way into a small courtyard, empty except for a headsman's block with an axe. Arthur approached the block and picked up the axe. "Now what?" He twirled the axe and put it back on the block.

"You kept your promise." Both Merlin and Arthur spun around to see Morgause walking down a staircase, now wearing an elegant red dress. She walked toward Arthur.

"What is the nature of the challenge you wish to set me?" Arthur demanded.

"Place your head on the block." Morgause picked up the axe, her expression neutral. Arthur glanced at the block, then back at Morgause. "You gave me your word that you would do anything I asked."

To Merlin's horror, Arthur did indeed kneel and place his head on the block, his back to Merlin. Merlin rushed forward, intending to somehow save Arthur from his own stupidity, but Arthur apparently anticipated this. "Stay out of this, Merlin!" Merlin reluctantly halted.

Morgause gave Merlin a look of mild interest before returning her attention to Arthur. She held the axe over his neck, now contemplative. After a few moments, she raised the axe, then swung it down...harmlessly to the side. "You've shown that you are truly a man of your word, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur rose to his feet. Morgause took a few steps away from the block, then turned back to him. "And for that, I will grant you one wish. Tell me what it is that your heart most desires."

"You said that you knew my mother," Arthur said eagerly. "Tell me all that you know about her."

"Perhaps you would like to see her," Morgause suggested.

"I want that more than anything."

"As you wish." Morgause turned to lead him further into the castle. Merlin followed, immensely curious now. Did Arthur think that Morgause could accomplish this without magic…or did he not care?

* * *

Morgause led them to a relatively small hall with no roof. She set up four braziers around a stone altar. Then she placed several dozen candles on the altar and lit them all.

Merlin turned to Arthur, unable to hold in his curiosity any longer. [Don't you think she's probably using magic?]

"Probably," Arthur agreed. "But Morgause has done us no harm. Perhaps she's like your friend—surely he can't have been the _only_ sorcerer who isn't evil?"

Merlin suppressed a smile. It wouldn't do to let Arthur know how much Merlin's heart soared at those words.

"It is time," Morgause announced. She held a hand out to Arthur. He walked toward her. She turned him so that his back faced the altar. "Close your eyes." Arthur obeyed, and Morgause began to walk in a circle around the altar. "Arásae mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe. Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna w'æs."

An eerie wind blew through the hall as Morgause chanted. Once Morgause finished speaking, it died down. For a moment, it seemed that nothing had happened, but then a woman's voice spoke. "Arthur."

Merlin turned around to see a young blonde woman in a rich beige dress standing at the end of the hallway. "Mother," Arthur breathed.

"Arthur. My son!" Ygraine ran forward and embraced Arthur. He returned the embrace, burying his head in her shoulder. "When I last held you, you were a tiny baby!" Ygraine pulled back to look at Arthur. "I remember your eyes. You were staring up at me. Those few seconds I held you were the most precious of my life." She cupped Arthur's face with her hand.

"I'm so sorry," Arthur whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ygraine soothed.

Arthur shook his head. "It was my birth that caused you to die."

"No, you are not to blame," Ygraine protested.

"I cannot bear the thought that you died because of me," Arthur insisted.

"Do not think that!" Ygraine pulled Arthur into her arms once more. "It is your father who should carry the guilt for what happened."

"What do you mean?"

"It is not important. What matters is that you lived."

Arthur pulled away. "Why should my father feel guilty?"

"It is better left in the past," Ygraine said quickly.

"You cannot leave me with more questions," Arthur begged. "Please."

Ygraine looked away for a long moment, clearly reluctant to answer. When she finally spoke, she still did not look at her son. "Your father. He was…desperate for an heir. Without a son, the Pendragon dynasty would come to an end. But I could not conceive."

"Then how was I born? Tell me."

Ygraine finally met Arthur's eyes again, tears glistening. "Your father betrayed me. He went to the sorceress Nimueh and asked for her help in conceiving a child. You were born…of magic." Merlin caught his breath, shocked.

Now Arthur also had tears in his eyes. "That's not true," he protested weakly.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." Ygraine reached out to grip Arthur's hands. "Your father has deceived you, as he deceived me. To create a life, a life must be taken. Your father knew that."

Arthur shook his head. "No."

"He sacrificed my life so the Pendragon dynasty could continue. It makes you no less my son nor me any less proud of you. Now I see you, I would have given my life willingly." Arthur continued to shake his head wordlessly. Ygraine looked at him pleadingly. "Do not let this knowledge change you." The wind picked up again, and Ygraine was gone.

"No!" Arthur cried. He turned to Morgause. "Bring her back!"

"I cannot. Once the doorway is closed, it is closed forever." Morgause walked toward Arthur and stood by his shoulder. "I am truly sorry you learned of your mother's fate in this way. I can only imagine how it must feel to discover that your father is responsible for her death. It is an unforgiveable betrayal." With that, Morgause left.

Merlin cautiously approached Arthur, uncertain what the prince would do with this revelation. Arthur stared blankly into space. "Fetch the horses," he finally said, still looking thoroughly lost. "We're returning to Camelot."

* * *

Arthur pushed the horses as hard as he had when rescuing Gwen, obviously in a hurry to return to Camelot. Merlin was growing concerned. He had never seen Arthur like this. Ever.

Finally, Arthur stopped at a stream to water the horses and refill their waterskins. Once his waterskin was full, he turned to Merlin. "How can _you_ be so calm about this?"

Merlin shot Arthur a look of pure confusion. Although he was disgusted by Uther's actions, he had not personally been affected. Why should he be anywhere near as upset as Arthur?

"Don't you understand?" Arthur pressed. " _This_ is what fuels his hatred for those who practice magic! People like your friend!" Merlin stumbled back into his horse in shock. Arthur continued ranting. "Rather than blame himself for what he did, he blames them! He hunts their kind like animals! He executes those who use magic, and yet he has used it himself! He has caused _so_ much suffering and pain! But no longer. I will put an end to that." Arthur swung himself back into the saddle and rode off without waiting for Merlin.

Merlin mounted as quickly as he could and followed. If Arthur was right…then Uther was the single most despicable person Merlin had ever heard of. And his reign deserved to end.

* * *

Once they reached Camelot, they rode all the way to the courtyard. Arthur dismounted, took his sword and entered the castle.

Merlin also dismounted as Mordred ran up. _Merlin? Is everything all right?_

Merlin walked over to lean against the wall, drained both from the ride and from the shock of his discovery. _Arthur was born of magic. Uther_ sacrificed _Ygraine so that Arthur could be born._

Mordred's eyes widened. He glanced at the doorway where Arthur had just disappeared. _Does Arthur know that too?_

 _Yes, he…_ Merlin trailed off. _You're not surprised._

 _I overheard Uther talking about it with Gaius the night before he faced the wraith,_ Mordred confessed. _Gaius made me swear not to tell anyone, even you._

 _So you've known this whole time?_ Merlin demanded. _Known that he's a filthy_ hypocrite _who slaughters our kind to assuage his own guilt?_

Mordred scowled. _Well I don't know if that had anything to do with the Purge, but I suppose it makes sense. He didn't know Ygraine would die, Nimueh apparently tricked him. Gaius was telling him not to blame himself._ Mordred snorted bitterly. _As if he'd ever blame himself when he could blame someone else._

 _Wait._ Merlin stared intently at Mordred. _Uther did not_ purposely _sacrifice Ygraine?_

 _No._

Merlin caught his breath. That changed everything. If it was Nimueh and not Uther who had chosen to sacrifice Ygraine, then… _Arthur's about to make a terrible mistake,_ Merlin realized. He hurried inside.

* * *

Merlin was out of breath by the time he reached the hallway outside the council chambers. His heart sank when he saw a knight standing outside guarding the room. Then Merlin steeled himself. He needed to stop freezing up at the sight of any knights or soldiers. Besides, this was Sir Leon—the only knight apart from Arthur who seemed to recognize that Merlin was not an idiot.

Merlin approached the door, but froze again when Leon put his hand on his sword hilt. "The king has forbidden anyone to enter."

Merlin jerked his head at the door and drew a finger over his throat, trying to convey that Arthur was going to kill Uther.

"What?" Leon demanded flatly, obviously not understanding.

Merlin held up his hands in a gesture of peace and slowly walked over to the door. He pressed his ear against it and motioned for Leon to do the same. They could hear swords clashing inside. Leon's eyes widened. He opened the doors just in time for them to see Arthur disarm Uther and force him into his chair at sword point. Arthur looked furious; Uther looked saddened and resigned.

Merlin ran over and grabbed Arthur's sword arm—the first time he had willingly touched anyone other than Mordred in weeks. [He didn't know she would die!] Merlin signed quickly.

Arthur looked at Merlin's hand on his arm, then slowly his gaze slid up to Merlin's face. He did not lower the sword, but a flicker of uncertainty crossed his face. "What are you talking about?"

[Mordred heard your father talking with Gaius last year. Nimueh tricked him. He didn't know what price he was paying for an heir!] Uther glanced at Merlin, his expression unreadable.

For a moment, Arthur faltered, tears gathering in his eyes, but then he lifted the sword again. "You heard what my mother said! After everything he has done, do you believe he deserves to live?!"

[He never wanted her to die!] Merlin insisted. His hands started to ache, but he pressed on. [He was deceived, the same as your mother. He did _not_ sacrifice her, not on purpose!]

Arthur turned back to his father, now more desperate than angry. "Swear to me that you are not responsible for my mother's death! Give me your word!"

"I swear on my life, I loved your mother!" Uther vowed, slightly shakily. He appeared to be on the verge of tears himself. "There isn't a day passes that I don't wish she was still alive. I could never have done anything to hurt her." After another few moments, Arthur dropped the sword and sank to his knees. He sagged against his father's chair. Uther leaned over to put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "My son. You mean more to me than…than anything."

"Oh lord," Arthur gasped out, sobbing. "I'm sorry."

"You are not to blame," Uther assured. He kissed the top of Arthur's head.

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers and collapsed onto the patient cot, thoroughly exhausted. Mordred was already there. _What happened?_ Mordred asked.

 _I stopped Arthur from killing his father,_ Merlin replied. _However beneficial Uther's death would be to us, it should not happen by Arthur's hand. Despite Uther's many flaws, he_ does _love Arthur. And once Arthur calmed down he would never forgive himself._

 _If you say so._ Mordred returned his attention to the book he'd been reading, unconvinced that Uther was worth saving.

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur entered and closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath. "I am indebted to you, Merlin."

Merlin offered him a small smile.

"While perhaps not all magic is evil, it is highly dangerous," Arthur continued. "I will not lose sight of that again."

Merlin's smile faded, and he nodded stiffly.

Arthur furrowed his brow. "Get some rest." He turned to Mordred. "If I could have a word?"

Mordred swallowed. "Sure." He followed Arthur to a nearby empty room, where Arthur once again shut the door.

"Tell me," Arthur pleaded. "What exactly did you hear my father say to Gaius about my birth?"

"It was a long time ago, the night before he fought the wraith, I don't remember the exact words." Mordred frowned, trying to remember as much as he could. He always _had_ felt that Arthur deserved to know. "Your father said Gaius had warned him not to use witchcraft, and that Nimueh warned him there was a price."

"Nimueh warned him?" Arthur cut in, his expression darkening.

Mordred shook his head. "Only that there was _some_ sort of price. Gaius said your father couldn't have known the price would be your mother's life." Mordred paused again, wracking his brains. "And I think then they started discussing how your father would fight the wraith because your mother had given up her life for you and he felt that he ought to do the same."

For a while, Arthur was silent as he digested this. "Why did you never say anything?" he finally asked.

"Gaius made me swear not to," Mordred apologized. "And besides, I'm pretty sure your father won't be happy if he finds out I know."

"He won't find out from me," Arthur promised. He left, still looking lost in thought.

* * *

The door to Gaius's chambers opened again. Merlin wearily lifted his head, then bolted to his feet and bowed. The visitor was none other than the king himself.

"I wanted to thank you in person for your actions this morning," Uther announced. "You are a loyal servant to Arthur. I am most grateful." Merlin nodded uncertainly. "You've proven yourself to be a trusted ally in the fight against magic." It took a great deal of effort for Merlin not to react to the irony of that statement. Uther was actually looking at him with something akin to warmth. "Those who practice magic will seek to exploit Arthur's inexperience. They will attempt to corrupt him. We must be extra vigilant. I know you will keep your eyes peeled." Merlin nodded again. Uther made for the door, but paused and looked back. "If you tell _anyone_ about what happened between myself and Arthur, I will have you hanged." Merlin nodded one last time, and Uther finally left.

Merlin sank back onto the bed. Moments later, Mordred walked in. _Was that the_ king _I just saw leaving?_ Mordred wondered incredulously.

 _Yeah,_ Merlin replied, dazed. _He just thanked me for being a trusted ally in the fight against magic…_

Mordred choked with laughter. _What's next? Thanking the butcher for saving animals?_

Merlin shook his head. _I don't know. But if I'm on his good side, that's probably safer._


	21. The Lady of the Lake

**A/N: Sorry for the overload of italics...had to be done.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

The innkeeper had fallen ill. Gaius went to treat him, accompanied by Merlin and Mordred. Night had fallen by the time that Gaius deemed the man's fever under control. After a brief word with the innkeeper's wife, the trio headed back outside.

Lightning flashed through the torrential downpour. Mordred was sickened to notice that a large cage just like Aredian's stood outside the inn. Suddenly chains rattled, and a bedraggled-looking girl in a tattered red dress sat up. She gripped the bars of the cage, staring at Merlin. Merlin stared right back.

"Gaius!" Mordred called.

Gaius walked back over to the cage. "She's fallen prey to a bounty hunter."

"She's only a girl!" Mordred protested.

"She'll still fetch a good price, though."

"Someone's going to pay for her?!" Mordred exclaimed, outraged.

"Uther offers a handsome reward for anyone with magic." Gaius frowned as Mordred's expression darkened. "Don't you dare get yourself caught up in this. Bounty hunters are dangerous men. Merlin!" Merlin did not respond, still staring at the girl. "Merlin!" Merlin finally broke away and followed Gaius, repeatedly looking back over his shoulder at the girl.

 _We're not seriously going to let her die, are we?_ Mordred asked.

 _Of course not,_ Merlin replied, sounding surprised that Mordred thought it necessary to ask.

* * *

Once Gaius had gone to bed, both Merlin and Mordred snuck back out of the physician's chambers. Mordred was somewhat surprised that Merlin was letting him come along, but decided not to question it lest Merlin change his mind. Merlin had been _very_ distracted ever since he saw the girl.

Once they reached the lower town, Merlin took a quick peek inside the inn. _There,_ he said. _The fat man in black with gray stubble, I think that must be the bounty hunter. Keep an eye on him, I'll free the girl._

 _Okay,_ Mordred agreed.

Merlin went over to the cage. _Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you_ , he promised to the girl. She looked at him with a desperate hope. He used magic to blast open the cage. Climbing inside, he held a hand over the girl's chained wrists. Another spell snapped her manacles. They both climbed out of the cage.

 _He's coming!_ Mordred called. Merlin and the girl quickly dodged around to hide behind the cage. Moments later, the bounty hunter emerged from the inn. He stopped short when he saw the empty cage. He drew a dagger and stalked around it, looking both horrified and furious.

Suddenly, the sign outside the inn fell on the bounty hunter's head. _Over here!_ Mordred called from an entrance to the city catacombs. Merlin and the girl quickly dashed down the street to meet him, just barely avoiding a patrol of guards. Mordred led them further into the catacombs, grabbing a torch along the way and magically lighting it. Finally, they stopped in a decent-sized alcove deep within the catacombs.

 _He won't find you here,_ Merlin promised. He took off his jacket and offered it to the girl. She flinched away. _Sorry. I just thought you might be cold._

The girl cautiously took the jacket and gave Merlin a searching look. _Do I know you?_

 _I'm Merlin._

 _And I'm Mordred._

 _Myra and Cerdan's son?_ the girl asked.

Merlin caught his breath. He'd thought he was imagining it, but… _Freya?_

Suddenly Merlin found himself wrapped in a crushing embrace, much to his discomfort. He was too shocked to return the embrace. _Merlin! I thought I'd never see you again!_ Freya cried. She released Merlin and hugged Mordred. _And I thought you died with the others._

 _Wait, what's happening?_ Mordred demanded, confused.

 _I was in your clan,_ Freya explained. _Iseldir and I returned from our lesson at the cave to find everyone dead. I didn't know anyone had survived._

 _I was there that day,_ Merlin revealed. _I rescued Mordred. I didn't know anyone else had survived either._

Freya looked at Mordred sympathetically. _Myra? Cerdan? Saemar?_

Mordred shook his head. _All dead. I don't remember any of them. Merlin and Mother—well,_ his _mother, but she raised me—they're the only family I've ever known._

 _What about you?_ Merlin asked.

 _Iseldir and I found another clan. Before…_ Freya shivered and trailed off.

 _Before the bounty hunter?_ Merlin guessed.

 _Halig,_ Freya said darkly.

Mordred yawned. _Maybe you two should catch up in the morning? Merlin can come back with food and candles?_

Merlin sighed, realizing Mordred had a point. _I_ will _be back. I promise._

* * *

In the morning, Mordred gathered candles while Merlin searched Gaius's chambers for spare food. All he could find was a stale crust of bread and an old, shriveled apple. Well that would hardly do.

* * *

Merlin fetched Arthur's breakfast and set it out in the prince's chambers. Checking to be sure Arthur was still asleep, he took a single slice each of bread, cheese and ham and wrapped them in a napkin. He then tucked the bundle into his jacket (the spare one, since he'd given his usual jacket to Freya). With that done, Merlin opened the curtains so that the sunlight spilled on Arthur's face.

Arthur squinted and sat up. He reached for his plate and frowned. "This looks like less than usual."

Merlin shrugged. [Cook must have been in a hurry.] He headed for the door.

"Merlin, where are you going?" Arthur demanded. "I _have_ got chores for you, you know."

Merlin gritted his teeth impatiently. [Right. Sorry. What do you need?]

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Is there somewhere you have to be?"

[An old friend came to town last night.]

Arthur appeared satisfied by that answer. "Fair enough. Draw me up a bath and _then_ you can catch up with them."

* * *

"Make sure it's hot enough!" Arthur called from behind his changing screen. Merlin put a finger into the bath to test the water. He'd been in such a hurry, the water was barely lukewarm. A quick spell heated it up. Merlin turned away to gather his things.

Arthur emerged from behind the screen, a towel around his waist, and dipped a foot in the water. He quickly pulled it back out. "This water isn't just hot enough, it's _boiling_!" Arthur complained.

[Sorry, I'll get you some cold,] Merlin apologized. He grabbed a nearby bucket of water and poured it into the bath.

"This old friend wouldn't happen to be a _girl_ , would she?" Arthur wondered.

[Yes, why?]

Arthur now looked downright amused. "Go on, then. You don't want to keep her waiting."

* * *

Mordred quickly hid the candles when Gaius walked in. "Do you know anything about the girl?" Gaius asked sternly.

"What girl?" Mordred asked innocently.

"The girl from the cage, she escaped last night," Gaius said.

Mordred shrugged. "Good for her."

"They're out hunting for her," Gaius revealed. "And according to Halig, she has an accomplice. He saw _two_ figures running off into the night."

"Did he say anything about one of them being ten years old?" Mordred countered.

"Well…no," Gaius conceded. "You promise me you had nothing to do with this?"

Mordred swallowed and met Gaius's gaze. "Yes."

Gaius gave Mordred an appraising look. "Good. Because when Halig finds out who helped her, I wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

* * *

Merlin managed to fetch the candles without Gaius noticing, then made his way to the lower town. He found that citizens were being forced into a line for Halig to inspect. Merlin nervously went along with it, and fortunately passed inspection.

Finally, Merlin arrived in Freya's hideout. She was sleeping underneath the jacket he'd given her, a stray lock of hair tumbling over her face. For a few moments, Merlin admired her, reluctant to wake her. Then he cautiously reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

Freya instantly jerked upright, looking frightened, but relaxed slightly when she saw Merlin. "You came back," she whispered, sounding surprised.

 _Of course I did._ Merlin pulled out the food he'd stolen and set it in front of her. _And I brought you some breakfast._ He then set out the candles while Freya greedily wolfed down the food. He lit the candles with a wave of his hand.

"It's good," Freya commented after a few bites.

Merlin smiled. _Believe me, it's fit for a prince._

Freya frowned. "You're not talking out loud."

Merlin averted his eyes. Usually he let Mordred tell this story, but Mordred wasn't here. _During the attack, there was a knight. He nearly strangled me, I only managed to throw him off at the last second. My voice never recovered._

 _I'm so sorry,_ Freya said sympathetically. _I remember how you used to be…never letting anyone else get a word in edgewise…_

 _Another time and another life,_ Merlin replied sadly. _When I had a place where I didn't have to hide. A place where I wasn't_ different _. Even now, with Mordred…_ Merlin sighed. _Don't get me wrong, he's become my little brother and I love him dearly, but I'm still different. And I always will be. Different as much for what I_ can't _do as what I_ can _do._

Freya also sighed. _I wish I was like everyone else, but…_

 _You always know deep down you're not?_ Merlin finished.

Freya stared at the ground. _Because I'm cursed._

 _Why would you think that?_

 _People die when I'm around,_ Freya answered, not looking up.

 _It wasn't your fault,_ Merlin insisted. Freya still did not look reassured. After a moment's thought, Merlin looked at the candles. _We're not cursed, we have a gift. Look._ He waved a hand again, causing the candle flames to float off the wicks and dance in midair.

"Beautiful," Freya whispered. Merlin smiled as he let the flames return to the candles.

* * *

When Merlin fetched Arthur's evening meal, he ducked into an empty room to swipe a drumstick and a couple of sausages. Once again, he wrapped them in a napkin and tucked them inside his jacket. Then he made his way to the prince's chambers.

Merlin stopped short when he saw Mordred busily folding a basket of clean laundry. Merlin had meant to do that wash himself, but he'd lost track of time. Arthur followed Merlin's gaze. "Oh, Mordred offered to do the washing so you could spend more time with your lady friend."

Merlin set down the supper tray and frowned at Mordred. [Just what have you been telling him?]

"He asked!" Mordred defended. "Did you want me to tell him she's some big secret he's not allowed to know about?"

For a moment, Merlin gaped at Mordred's brazenness, but then he realized Arthur would think the question was rhetorical. Merlin turned to Arthur instead. [You couldn't just ask me?]

"You weren't there," Arthur said innocently. "You were far too busy with your dark-haired maiden whose uncle forced her to leave Ealdor when you asked her to marry you."

[What…I never asked her to marry me!] Merlin protested. [Nor did I intend to! I was…] Merlin trailed off, realizing it was probably better if he let Arthur think he'd last seen Freya recently enough for her to have learned his language. [I was fifteen, I was _not_ looking for a wife. Her parents died and her uncle took her away to live with him in his village.]

"Whatever you say." Arthur finally turned his attention to his plate. "Cook _still_ in a hurry?"

Merlin shrugged. [I don't work in the kitchen, I wouldn't know.]

"Well make sure there's enough food for a proper breakfast tomorrow," Arthur ordered.

* * *

Once Arthur was done eating, Mordred took the empty tray to the kitchens and returned to Gaius's chambers while Merlin headed for Freya's hideout. Merlin repeatedly cast worried glances over his shoulder, fearful of being followed. As a result, he didn't notice Halig until he walked right into him.

Halig called to a pair of nearby guards who began hauling Merlin away. Merlin immediately panicked. All rational thought fled his mind, his sole focus the need to escape his captors. _Mordred!_ Merlin called out fearfully. _Halig's dragging me away!_

 _I'll get Arthur,_ Mordred promised.

Merlin was dragged into an interrogation room. Thankfully it lacked Aredian's numerous torture devices, but this was decidedly _not_ a situation Merlin was comfortable with. Halig roughly searched Merlin, pulled out the bundle, and opened it to let the food spill onto the straw-covered ground. "What's this?" Halig demanded.

Merlin shook his head frantically.

"Why were you hiding it?"

Merlin shook his head again.

Halig walked up so that he was right in Merlin's face. "The druid girl I'm looking for, have you seen her?"

Merlin continued shaking his head. He was certain that he must be white as a sheet right now.

"Do you know how much money she's worth to me? More than your life! So I'll ask you again, _have you seen the druid girl_?"

Merlin swallowed, still shaking his head.

Halig shoved Merlin into the interrogation chair. "Hold him." The guards obeyed. Halig pulled a long chain off his vest. "I think you're lying to me. Now, _talk_!" Halig raised a fist, and Merlin cringed.

"Halig!" Arthur called from the doorway. "What do you think you're doing?"

Halig lowered his fist and took a deep breath, obviously struggling to control his temper. "We caught the boy behaving suspiciously, Sire. He could be harboring the girl, and he's going to tell us where." Halig raised his fist again, but Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Merlin.

"Leave him alone." Arthur moved to stand between Merlin and Halig. "Merlin is _my_ servant, he has my absolute trust. You have a problem with him, you come to me. Do you understand?"

"Sire," Halig said through gritted teeth. He bowed and headed for the door. "Good night, _Merlin_." He shot a pointed look at the spilled food before leaving.

Arthur ignored Halig, his focus on Merlin. "You all right?"

[Thank you, Arthur,] Merlin signed shakily. [He…just… _thank you_.]

"I gave you my word, remember?" Arthur said quietly. "Never again." Merlin forced himself back to his feet. Arthur looked concerned. "Do you want me to walk you back to Gaius?"

[No, I'll be okay,] Merlin replied quickly.

Arthur briefly narrowed his eyes. "If you're sure." He turned around and left. Once Merlin was sure that Arthur was gone, he knelt down to gather the fallen food. He was starting to feel a little ashamed of himself— _he_ was supposed to be the protector, since when did he beg Mordred to save him?

* * *

Merlin found Freya huddled in a corner, her head on her arms. _I'm sorry I took so long,_ Merlin apologized, not wanting to get into details. _You must be hungry._ He held out the food, which Freya accepted. To Merlin's surprise, there were tears in her eyes. _What is it?_

 _Nothing,_ she said quickly, not unwrapping the food.

 _Did you think I wasn't coming?_ Merlin worried. _I promised you I would._

 _I scare most people away,_ Freya admitted.

 _I know the feeling,_ Merlin commented. Freya's head snapped up. _When people find out I can't speak, they usually assume I'm an idiot and want nothing to do with me unless they're ordering me around and treating me like an imbecile._

 _I know you're not stupid,_ Freya promised. _You may have been an incredibly annoying child, but you were never stupid._

 _Annoying? Me?_ Merlin demanded in mock offense. _I seem to recall that_ you _were the one who took great pleasure in making me trip over random twigs. Saemar was convinced I was incurably clumsy._

Freya laughed, then sobered. _To think, that used to be the worst of our worries._

 _How long had you been in that cage?_ Merlin wondered.

 _A few days._

 _And Halig? How did he find you?_

Freya sniffed, apparently on the verge of tears again. _You can't always trust people._

 _I know,_ Merlin agreed. _That's why I left Ealdor._

 _I've never actually been to Ealdor,_ Freya mused. _What's it like?_

Merlin shrugged. _Nothing special. A few fields, a couple of cows. What about you? What was your new home like?_

Freya adopted a faraway look. _It was next to a lake, surrounded by the tallest mountains. In the winter, the storms whipped up the water into waves and you thought they were going to crash down and take away all the houses. But in the summer…wildflowers and light. It was like heaven._

 _Was?_

Freya bowed her head. _People died. I left._

 _Have you been on your own ever since?_ Merlin wondered. Freya nodded. _You're not on your own any more. I'm going to look after you, I promise._

Freya tried to give him back the still-untouched food. _You can't look after me. No one can._

Merlin refused to take the food, instead covering her hands with his. _I don't think you understand. I've never known anyone like you._ He sighed and pulled away. _I should go, we need to be careful. But I'll be back in the morning._ Freya nodded, looking morose. Merlin stood up and left.

Halfway back to the physician's chambers, Freya's voice made Merlin stop short. _Merlin…I've never known anyone like you either._

* * *

The next morning, a soldier came to fetch Gaius. Mordred accompanied Gaius and the soldier to the lower town, where Arthur and Uther were bending over a pair of dead bodies. The corpses sported rather gruesome injuries.

"I think they've been killed by some kind of wild animal," Gaius suggested.

Uther looked at Arthur. "Have your men been able to track the creature?"

"That's the strange thing," Arthur replied. "The ground is soft, obviously a bear or wolf would leave _some_ mark. But there are no tracks."

Mordred was reluctant to speak in front of the king, so he tugged on Gaius's sleeve and pointed at some indentations in the ground. "What are these?" Gaius asked.

"Human footprints," Arthur said.

"But they're leading _away_ from the bodies, did someone escape the attack?" Gaius wondered.

Arthur shrugged. "No one's come forward."

"Could the person who made these be responsible?" Uther demanded.

Gaius shook his head. "I don't believe so. These wounds could only have been inflicted by a beast of considerable size."

"And if this was done by neither a man nor beast, there's only one other explanation," Uther concluded. "It must be the work of a magical creature." Uther left. Gaius, Arthur and Mordred all shared a worried look.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin returned to Freya. _Good morning,_ he announced brightly as he held up a massive loaf of bread. _This is going to be the best bread you've ever tasted. What do you want with it? Come on. You can have_ anything _. Ham, cheese…_

 _Strawberries._

Merlin paused in surprise, then put down the bread. _Strawberries it is._ He cupped his hands together and cast a spell. A small object appeared. When Merlin opened his hands, he found that the spell had not gone quite as intended. Instead, he held a small, thornless rose.

 _That's not a strawberry,_ Freya laughed.

 _It's…the right color?_ Merlin offered hesitantly. He held out the flower.

Freya took the rose and twirled it between her fingers. _Why are you so good to me?_

Merlin pondered this for a few moments. _I don't know. I like you. With you, I don't feel like such an outsider. I'm almost…carefree again._

 _Merlin, please, listen to me._ Freya put down the rose. _We're not ten years old any more. We've grown up. I'm different now._

A door opened in the distance before Merlin could reply. Footsteps approached. _They must have followed me,_ Merlin realized. He stamped out his torch and extinguished the candles. Taking one candle, he led Freya to a particularly shadowed niche in a nearby tunnel. For what felt like an eternity, they listened to the approaching footsteps. Eventually torchlight was visible down the hall, but it faded. Merlin waved a hand to light the candle he'd taken.

 _They're going to find me,_ Freya fretted fearfully. She tightly gripped Merlin's hand and choked on unshed tears. _I can't go back in that cage, I can't!_

 _I won't let that happen. I promised you I'd look after you, and I will—no matter what._ Freya continued sniffling. Merlin tentatively squeezed her hand. Although he still did not like most physical contact, something about Freya was different. _You really don't realize how special you are, do you?_

 _You're not scared of me?_

 _Being different's nothing to be scared of._ Merlin leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Freya seemed to melt into the kiss.

* * *

When Merlin came home for supper, he found Mordred ladling a pot of soup into three bowls. "I cooked it all by myself!" Mordred announced proudly.

"Not so fast, Mordred," Gaius replied with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Let's see if this is edible before we go around boasting, shall we?"

"Don't you have faith in me?" Mordred said, looking hurt.

[I have faith in you,] Merlin assured. He sat down and tried a spoonful. It really was good. [You're an excellent cook. Good job.]

Mordred turned back to Gaius, looking pleased with himself. "See?"

Gaius also tried a spoonful, and smiled. "Yes, Mordred, well done."

Merlin continued eating without further comment. First the laundry, then the mess with Halig, and now dinner…Merlin was starting to feel like Mordred was the one looking after _him_. Actually, now that Merlin thought about it, that had started long before Freya showed up—Mordred had determinedly cared for Merlin throughout his recovery from Aredian's brutal interrogations. Somehow, the brothers' roles had swapped, and Merlin didn't particularly feel _needed_ any more.

Merlin finished his bowl and stood up. [I'm going out.]

* * *

 _What are you doing here?_ Freya objected as Merlin entered her hideout. _It's dangerous._

 _I don't care,_ Merlin retorted, setting down his torch.

 _No, Merlin, you have to be careful!_ Freya pleaded.

 _I'm done with being careful. I'm fed up with all of this. So I've decided, we're going to get you out of here, out of Camelot._

Freya stood up. _How?_

 _We'll get you some clothes, disguise you,_ Merlin suggested. Freya's face fell. _What's wrong?_

Freya sat down again. _It's just…I'm going to miss you._

Merlin crouched down and took her hands. _No, you won't…because I'm going to come with you._

 _What?!_

 _I told you, I'm going to look after you._

Freya pulled her hands away. _You can't! Don't say that!_

 _It's not what you want?_ Merlin asked, slightly hurt.

 _Merlin, you have a good life here. My life is…I have to keep moving, always looking over my shoulder, people chasing me. And what about Mordred? He needs you._

A shadow crossed Merlin's face. _Not any more. I'm just a burden to him._

 _I'm sure he doesn't see it that way,_ Freya insisted.

 _He needs to grow, to become his own person. I don't think I'm helping that any more._ Merlin took a deep breath. _We can go somewhere no one knows us, somewhere no one will find you. What do you say?_

Freya broke into a small smile. _I want that more than anything. Where will we go?_

Merlin smiled widely, his heart soaring. _Somewhere with mountains._

 _A few fields._

 _Wildflowers._

 _A couple of cows._

Merlin took her hands again. _And a lake._

Freya nodded in agreement. _And a lake._

* * *

Mordred was heading to Morgana's chambers when he bumped into his brother. _Merlin? Where have you been?_

 _With Freya,_ Merlin explained. _I'm going to get her out of the city, but I need to find something to disguise her._

 _Leave that to me,_ Mordred suggested. Merlin nodded, looking slightly put out, and turned around to go back to Gaius's chambers. Mordred continued to Morgana.

Morgana opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Mordred. Do come in."

Mordred shut the door behind him. He checked to be sure that Gwen was not in the room before he spoke. "Merlin and I are harboring the druid girl."

"Good," Morgana declared. "Halig has always been a vile excuse for a human being."

"We want to get her out of the city but we need a disguise," Mordred revealed. "Do you think we could have one of your old dresses?"

"Certainly," Morgana agreed, walking over to her wardrobe. "I'm sure I can spare _one_ dress for that poor girl." She opened the wardrobe and began rifling through the dresses. After a few moments, she pulled out a dark blue and royal purple dress. "Do you think this would suit her?"

"I don't think she's very picky," Mordred said. "She just wants to get out of Camelot alive."

"Nonsense," Morgana replied dismissively. "She's a woman. Of course she wants to look beautiful."

"I'm sure this is fine," Mordred insisted, taking the dress.

Right at that moment, the door opened and Gwen walked in. She surveyed the scene before her with a bemused expression. "…I'm sure there's an obvious explanation for this?"

Mordred and Morgana shared a look. Mordred turned back to Gwen. "The castle's overrun with moths," he announced innocently. "We were just checking to make sure they hadn't got in here."

"And have they?"

Morgana pursed her lips. "This dress is totally infested, it'll have to be burned. Go on, Mordred, get to it."

Mordred nodded and quickly escaped with the dress. As he walked through the castle, people repeatedly gave him funny looks, including the normally-stoic guards. When Mordred encountered Arthur, the prince gave him an appraising look, walked past…and then stopped again. "What are you doing?"

"Running an errand," Mordred said quickly, turning to face Arthur. "For…uh…Gaius." He winced. He should have said it was for Morgana.

"For…Gaius," Arthur repeated flatly.

"Well I don't think it's for _him_!" Mordred defended.

Arthur frowned at the dress, then looked back up at Mordred. "On second thought, I _really_ don't want to know." He turned around and kept walking.

* * *

Merlin ended up waiting until morning to bring the dress to Freya. _You're lucky Mordred has friends in high places,_ Merlin announced, holding up the dress.

Freya gasped. _It's beautiful._ She took the dress and held it up in front of her.

 _You look like a princess,_ Merlin smiled.

Freya sobered, and folded the dress. _I'm not. I can't take this._ She held the dress out to Merlin. He took it, and she leaned despondently against the wall.

 _Freya, what's wrong?_ Merlin worried.

Freya would not look at him. _You keep doing all this for me. I don't deserve it._

 _Yes you do,_ Merlin insisted. _Here. Please. You'll look wonderful in it._ Freya slowly turned around and took the dress again. _We can leave tonight as soon as it gets dark, and we'll be together._

Freya stared into the distance for a few moments, then smiled and met Merlin's eyes. _We'll need supplies. Food, water._

Merlin broke into a wide grin. _All right! I'll try and get horses…we'll need blankets, but…that's all we'll need._

 _Go on, go._

 _I won't be long._ Merlin stole another kiss before departing.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred were both packing a bag with supplies when Gaius walked in. "Merlin, Mordred, sit down. I want to talk to you."

[Is everything all right?] Merlin asked. [You look worried.]

"The beast struck again last night," Gaius revealed. "There are two more deaths in the lower town. Once more there were no tracks around the bodies, but human footprints were leading away from them."

"Do you know what it is yet?" Mordred prodded.

"It doesn't seem to add up," Gaius mused. "The footprints would indicate a human is responsible, but the wounds inflicted are definitely the work of some kind of beast."

[Strange,] Merlin commented.

"Yes…until I remembered what Halig said about the druid girl. That's she's cursed. The ancient chronicles speak of a heinous curse. It dooms its victim to turn at the stroke of midnight into a vicious, bloodthirsty beast. The writers of old called this creature a bastet: a monster of nightmare that inhabits the twilight world between the living and the dead. Now, both of you, I want the truth: did you release the druid girl from the cage?"

Merlin glared defiantly at Gaius. [I did what was right.]

"You know the creature and the girl are one and the same," Gaius pressed. "Where is she now?"

Merlin gritted his teeth. [I will _not_ betray her.] Gaius stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mordred called.

"To see Uther!"

Merlin quickly stood up and grabbed Gaius by the arm. [Please, Gaius, just give me some time to get her out of the city!]

Gaius shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't let more innocent people die." He left.

 _Freya?_ Merlin called. There was no response. _FREYA!_

* * *

Merlin returned to the catacombs, but Freya was gone. Morgana's dress lay abandoned in Freya's former hideout. Merlin returned to the physician's chambers and curled up on his bed, more depressed than ever. Mordred tried to offer some comfort, but quickly realized that Merlin just wanted to be left alone.

That night, Gaius walked up to stand in the doorway. "I had no choice, Merlin. Uther had to be told."

[They won't find her,] Merlin signed despondently. [She's gone.]

Gaius sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry." He tentatively put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, which Merlin pushed away. "I do understand how you must feel, Merlin."

[You could never understand,] Merlin retorted. [She wasn't just any girl. I _knew_ her. I spent the last ten years thinking she was dead. Now I've found her only to lose her again.]

Gaius was silent for a moment before replying. "Whoever she was ten years ago, she's different now. She's dangerous."

Merlin shook his head. [Whatever she is and whatever she's done, she doesn't deserve to die. I just hope she's safe. Somewhere far away.] At that moment, the warning bells rang out. Merlin jerked to his feet and ran outside, filled with a terrible sense of foreboding.

* * *

As Merlin ran through the lower town, he could hear soldiers shouting in the distance. "There she is! Stop!" Unfortunately, the shouts were coming from several streets away, and Merlin could not pinpoint their origin.

The clock struck twelve. Merlin felt his blood freeze as he heard Freya scream, a sound that soon became distorted and animalistic. After about a minute, the screaming had turned into snarling. A man yelled in pain—Merlin couldn't be sure, but it sounded like Halig. Then suddenly the snarling turned to howling.

Merlin followed the sound to the courtyard. A large black feline beast with bat-like wings limped toward the far end. Over a dozen knights and soldiers emerged from various doorways and cornered the bastet. Freya resumed snarling and hissing. Then she caught sight of Merlin. The viciousness seemed to drain out of her, and the snarling turned into whimpering.

Arthur ran onto the scene and pushed his way to the front of the knights. There was blood on Arthur's sword. Arthur led the knights forward as Freya backed up against the wall. Merlin looked around frantically, and spotted a gargoyle above them. A flash of his eyes knocked the head off the statue. It fell to the ground and shattered in between Freya and her attackers. Arthur dodged out of the way, and many of the knights took a few steps backwards. Freya twitched an ear at Merlin, then flew over the knights' heads toward the catacombs. Merlin followed.

* * *

He found her a little ways inside the catacombs. She snarled feebly at Merlin's approach, but he couldn't find it in him to be scared of her. _You're all right,_ Merlin promised. _You're safe now._ He cautiously reached out and patted her on the head. She closed her eyes and gently nuzzled his hand, completely tame now.

Then she turned around and limped back to her old hideout, whimpering again. Merlin followed as the feline howls turned into human sobs. Merlin rounded a corner to find Freya huddled naked on the ground by Morgana's dress, crying. Her shoulder was drenched in blood. Merlin averted his eyes and covered her with his jacket. He gently brushed her hair out of her face.

 _You must hate me,_ Freya sniffled.

 _No,_ Merlin assured her.

 _I'm a monster, I tried to tell you,_ Freya continued.

 _I know._

Freya closed her eyes, obviously in pain. _There was a man. He attacked me. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I thought he was going to kill me._

 _I did the same thing with the knight that took my voice,_ Merlin revealed. _Trust me, it wasn't your fault._

Freya shook her head, panting. _His mother was a sorceress. When she found out that I'd killed her son…she cursed me to kill forevermore._

 _I'm going to make you better, Freya,_ Merlin vowed.

 _No, Merlin. The wound is too deep. Please go._

 _No. I'm not leaving you here._

* * *

Merlin maneuvered Freya into Morgana's dress and carried her all the way to the Lake of Avalon. Dawn had broken by the time they arrived. Merlin carefully knelt down to set Freya on the lake shore, still holding her in his arms. She turned her head to look at the mountains surrounding the lake, and smiled. _You remembered._

 _Of course._ Merlin stared at her face, trying to memorize every detail. _I am so sorry for what that sorceress did to you._

 _Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for._

 _There must be something I can do, some way to save you,_ Merlin pleaded.

 _You've already saved me,_ Freya replied faintly. _You made me feel loved._ Her eyes began to slide closed.

 _I don't want you to go,_ Merlin begged, tears flowing down his face.

Freya opened her eyes again. _One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise._ Her eyes closed again, and her head fell back. She stopped breathing.

 _Freya? No…_ Merlin crushed her limp figure to his chest, sobbing.

After what felt like an eternity, Merlin realized he owed her a proper send-off. He found a boat floating at the edge of the lake. He filled it with greens from the nearby trees, then laid Freya out in the boat. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she was sleeping.

Merlin swallowed hard, held out a hand and cast a spell. The boat began to move out to the center of the lake. Merlin waded in until the water came halfway up to his knees. He held out his hand again, but choked when he tried to cast his next spell. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and tried again. The boat burst into flames. After a few more moments, Merlin forced himself to return to the castle. He repeatedly looked over his shoulder as he went.

* * *

Merlin entered the physician's chambers and walked over to sit by the window. He stared out of it, not really seeing anything.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed from behind him. "We've been so worried!"

Merlin tore his gaze away from the window. He hadn't even noticed Gaius and Mordred. [I'm sorry.]

"Where's Freya?" Mordred asked worriedly.

[She's gone.] A tear slid down Merlin's face. [She's dead.]

Gaius sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Merlin. Truly I am."

Mordred walked over to give Merlin a hug. Merlin returned the embrace, clinging tightly. "You've still got me, Merlin," Mordred promised. "You're never alone."

After nearly a minute, Merlin pulled away to sign a reply. [I'm sorry I haven't been much of a brother lately.]

"Don't say that!" Mordred protested. "You knew Freya when you were children, you had every right to spend time with her."

Merlin shook his head. [Not just that…ever since Aredian…]

Mordred stood up and frowned. "Do you think I'm any less of a brother when you take care of me?" Merlin shook his head again. "So what makes you think you're any less of a brother when _you_ need someone to take care of _you_?" Merlin did not reply, and Mordred pressed on. "It's actually kind of nice. Not that you were hurt, that part was horrible, but it's nice to feel like I'm useful. You don't always have to be the protector, Merlin. You can let someone protect you every once in a while. It doesn't make you a bad brother or less of a person."

* * *

Later that day, Merlin sat on the floor in Arthur's chambers, polishing a long line of boots. He didn't bother to look up when he heard the door open, but he _did_ look up when Arthur sat down next to him. "Did you find her?" Arthur asked quietly.

Merlin gave Arthur a wary look. [What are you talking about?]

"The druid girl. That was you I saw chasing her last night, wasn't it?" Merlin did not respond, staring at Arthur in horror. "I'm not angry and I'm not going to tell my father," Arthur added quickly. "Between the vanishing food, Halig trying to arrest you, and Mordred roaming the castle with a _dress_ of all things, I already had my suspicions."

[Yes, I found her,] Merlin reluctantly admitted.

"And?"

[She died.]

Arthur bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I wished the girl no ill, but the beast was killing innocent people."

Merlin felt a brief surge of bitterness, but he forced it away. This wasn't Arthur's fault, not really. [You weren't the one who cursed her to kill against her will.]

Arthur sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, he rose to his feet. "If there's ever anything I can do, just…let me know."

Merlin looked up. [You were only trying to protect your people, Arthur. I forgive you.]


	22. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin stood a few paces behind Arthur and Uther in the courtyard. The rulers of the five kingdoms were all meeting in Camelot for a peace conference—an unprecedented event. Though hopes were high that the peace talks would usher in a new era of prosperity, there was also concern that the slightest misstep would lead to all-out war. Merlin could see that Uther was tense.

The first of the foreign kings arrived about mid-morning. A middle-aged man wearing a crown—presumably the king—tossed his cloak aside and dismounted. He frowned when he saw his cloak lying on the ground. "Boy!" he yelled angrily. "Is it too much to ask that you might anticipate my needs?"

A scruffy-looking man about the king's age dismounted from a donkey and scrambled to pick up the cloak. "Sorry, Master! I was—"

The king kicked the servant and walked past him. "Stop whinging."

"Sorry, Master."

Uther walked forward, arms open wide, a smile on his face. "Alined! You are most welcome on this momentous occasion." He held out a hand, and clasped arms with Alined.

"Momentous?" Alined replied, also smiling. "Let us hope so."

* * *

The last of the kings, King Olaf, arrived late in the afternoon. He was accompanied by his daughter, Lady Vivian, a beautiful blonde woman about Arthur and Merlin's age. Arthur chivalrously lifted Vivian out of her saddle and lowered her to the ground. He then offered her his arm and led her over to where her father was greeting Uther.

"What kind of welcome is this?" Olaf asked, his harsh words undermined by his good-natured grin. "You have us hanging around like the last swallows of summer!"

"You are welcome indeed, Olaf," Uther replied. The two kings laughed and briefly embraced.

Olaf stepped back and gestured to his daughter. "May I present my daughter, Lady Vivian." Vivian curtsied.

"Lady Vivian. How like your mother you are." Uther kissed Vivian's hand.

* * *

Mordred and Morgana watched all this from Morgana's window. "Olaf looks like a nice person," Mordred commented.

Morgana snorted. "Just so long as nobody lays a finger on his daughter. Last time he was in Camelot, he practically terrorized a young lord just for offering her a dance. Came running at the poor man with a knife."

"Well, he still seems nicer than Alined. I'm pretty sure I saw Alined _kick_ his servant."

Morgana scowled. "Some people do not deserve to be nobility, much less royalty."

* * *

That night, there was to be a feast to welcome the numerous royal guests. Merlin brushed down Arthur's formal jacket while Arthur changed behind a screen. Arthur emerged into view with his thumb sticking through a hole in his sleeve. "Merlin, do we have an infestation of moths?"

[I'll look into it,] Merlin promised.

Arthur sighed. "Do that later. Fetch me another shirt." Merlin obeyed, and Arthur soon walked out from behind his screen wearing a thankfully intact shirt. He pulled open his wardrobe to inspect his reflection in the mirror mounted on the inside of the door.

[You're certainly keen to impress,] Merlin noted once Arthur turned back around.

"There are five kings sitting in the banquet hall below us, of course I'm keen to impress," Arthur said somewhat testily.

Merlin raised an eyebrow teasingly. [So, you're _not_ trying to impress the king's daughter? It was very gracious of you to help Vivian off her horse.]

" _That_ was formal courtesy," Arthur replied. "Anyone trying to impress the Lady Vivian does so at extreme peril. Olaf would have their head in a vat of hot oil before they'd had the chance to say hello. Besides, she's not my type. She may be beautiful, but she's incredibly rude. You should have heard what she said to Guinevere."

[Anyone insulting Gwen does so at extreme peril,] Merlin mused.

"What?" Arthur said flatly.

[You admitted your feelings, remember? Sounds to me like they haven't changed.]

"And nothing can ever happen between us," Arthur retorted. "That also hasn't changed."

* * *

At the feast, Alined's servant (apparently named Trickler) provided entertainment by doing an act as a jester. The guests oohed and ahhed as he breathed fire and danced between the tables. Merlin smiled as he walked around with a jug of wine, refilling cups. After breathing fire directly at the five kings—much to their enjoyment—Trickler turned to face the rest of the court.

"But it is not enough to please just the gentlemen of the court," Trickler announced. "Now, I have a spectacle…for the ladies." He sharply threw his hands out to the side, and a couple dozen butterflies fluttered out of nowhere around him. Morgana, Vivian and Gwen all gasped in delight.

"It is skill indeed," Uther commented.

"We aim to please," Alined replied.

Trickler suddenly gasped and clapped his hands to his mouth. "But what is this? Lady Vivian!" He approached her and reached behind her ear. After a moment, he withdrew his hand with a butterfly perched on his fingertip. Vivian giggled. "It has mistaken you for a beautiful flower!" The court burst into applause.

* * *

Mordred and Gaius had not been invited to the feast, so Mordred was excited to hear all about it. "Was it really fancy? Do you think the kings liked it okay? Will the kings still want peace?"

"Slow down and let your brother answer," Gaius scolded.

[Yes, it was fancy, yes, the kings liked it, and yes, I'm sure they still want peace,] Merlin signed, amused by Mordred's eagerness. [You should have seen Trickler perform, he's quite the illusionist.]

"Illusionist?" Mordred asked, unfamiliar with the term.

[Someone who does things that _look_ like magic without actually using magic,] Merlin explained. [No one would be stupid enough to do an _actual_ magical act in front of Uther.]

"How would people know the difference?" Mordred demanded.

This gave Merlin pause for a moment. [I'm going to be charitable and assume Alined is not as stupid as he is mean.]

"Is magic banned in Alined's kingdom?" Mordred wondered.

"No, it is not," Gaius answered. "But for the sake of the peace talks, best not go around mentioning that."

* * *

When Merlin arrived at Arthur's chambers the next morning, Arthur was already dressed and staring out his window. Merlin set Arthur's breakfast on his table, then coughed. Arthur did not react. Merlin sighed and went over to tap Arthur on the shoulder.

Arthur turned to Merlin, a dreamy expression on his face. "Have you ever seen such a sunny, fragrant, _beautiful_ morning?"

[I'm…not sure?] Merlin signed hesitantly, somewhat unnerved by this unusually cheerful Arthur.

"It is," Arthur declared. "It is the most perfect morning you will ever see. Unless, of course, tomorrow is even better."

[Right.] Merlin gestured to the table. [Would you like some breakfast on this perfect morning? I doubt you want to sit through the peace talks on an empty stomach.]

Arthur frowned. "Peace talks? Today, my job is to woo."

Merlin furrowed his brow, not certain he'd heard that right. [To what?]

"To woo." Arthur moved away from the window, gesturing grandly. "I wish to make a proclamation of love!"

[Really? What happened to "nothing can ever happen between us"?]

"What gives you that idea?" Arthur asked, bewildered. "By the end of today, I will have won my lady!"

[Right…what will you tell your father?] Merlin worried.

"What does my father matter?" Arthur shrugged. "So, I need your help in expressing my feelings." Merlin simply stared at him. "How do I express my feelings?" Arthur prompted after a moment.

The first thing that came to Merlin's mind was making candle flames dance in midair, which was definitely _not_ something that he could suggest to Arthur. He stared into space, trying to think of something that _didn't_ involve magic.

"Merlin!" Arthur said impatiently.

[Right, feelings,] Merlin signed distractedly.

"Feelings."

[Girls…]

"Girls."

Finally Merlin thought of something non-magical. [Flowers?]

"Excellent! Find some!" Arthur paused pensively, and turned his back on Merlin to pace. "Perhaps you should also send a note. Something moving…something from the heart…something…you'll think of something." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder, ignoring Merlin's flinch at the unexpected contact, and practically skipped over to his breakfast.

* * *

About an hour later, Merlin knocked on Gwen's door. When there was no reply, he cautiously opened it and looked in. Her house was empty. Merlin walked in and set a large bouquet of purple and white flowers on her table. He then pulled a note out of his pocket and read it over one more time.

 _The barriers that keep us apart are nothing compared to the power of true love. – Arthur_

Satisfied, Merlin folded the note and set it with the flowers. He hoped he'd done a good enough job disguising his handwriting—Gwen was quite familiar with it after all the writing he'd done when teaching her his signs.

* * *

Merlin returned to the castle and poked his head into the council chambers where the peace talks were being held. After about a minute, he caught Arthur's eye. [I've left them in her room. I thought it was better than a public display.]

Arthur excused himself and got up to join Merlin. "You're sure she got them?" Arthur asked out in the hallway.

[Probably not yet, but I'm sure she _will_. There was no need for you to leave the peace talks.]

Arthur had stopped paying attention, instead looking down the hallway. Merlin followed his gaze to see Gwen dutifully tailing Lady Vivian as she walked through the corridor. "Oh, but heaven has blessed me," Arthur breathed. "She's more beautiful than before, don't you agree?"

[Sure. I'm surprised to hear you talk about her so openly…] Merlin trailed off as he realized Arthur was still staring at the women.

"I love her," Arthur declared. "I want to tell the world. I want to…to shout it across the kingdom."

Merlin tapped Arthur's shoulder again to get the prince to look at him. [Are you sure that's a good idea? I understand how you feel, but others may object.]

"Object? To what?"

[Well, you're the future king of Camelot and she's just a lowly serving girl. A very _nice_ serving girl, but…] Merlin stopped signing and reeled back in shock when Arthur slapped him.

"Lady Vivian is of royal blood, a future queen," Arthur growled, almost in Merlin's face. "I will have your _head_ if I hear such _insolence_ again." Arthur stalked away, leaving behind a very confused and rather frightened Merlin. Arthur had never actually _struck_ him before.

* * *

A little while later, Mordred entered that same corridor to find Merlin leaning against the wall, looking very pale and shaking. _Merlin? What happened?!_

 _Arthur hit me,_ Merlin replied, dazed.

 _He what?!_ Mordred demanded, aghast. _Why on earth would he do_ that _?_

 _I thought he was talking about Gwen and mentioned that she's a servant…he was actually talking about Vivian and got angry that I would dare call her a serving girl._

Mordred scrutinized his brother. He couldn't see any sign of a bruise anywhere. _Are you okay? Do you need to see Gaius?_

 _I…I don't know._

 _Let's get you to Gaius,_ Mordred decided, nudging his brother away from the wall.

* * *

Gaius quickly pronounced Merlin in perfect health. He seemed far more concerned by Arthur's behavior. "This just doesn't sound like Arthur. Has he done anything else odd recently?"

[Well, he seems to have fallen in love with her overnight,] Merlin mused. [Just yesterday he said she was rude, and now he's so besotted he can't concentrate on anything.]

"If Arthur professes his love for Vivian, Olaf will be furious, surely Arthur knows that?" Gaius worried.

[I don't think he cares. He said he was going to woo his lady by the end of the day,] Merlin revealed.

"Then it's your job to stop him," Gaius warned.

Merlin shuddered. [If he hit me just for calling her a servant, who knows how he might react if I try to keep them apart altogether!]

"Who knows how _Olaf_ will react if you don't?" Gaius countered.

"Well maybe I should try?" Mordred suggested.

[What if he hits _you_?] Merlin fretted.

"I won't say anything to insult Vivian," Mordred promised. "And besides, no offense, but I'm not sure you'd be able to focus around Arthur right now. You're too upset by what happened."

Merlin sighed, realizing that Mordred was probably right. [Be careful.] Suddenly Merlin remembered the flowers in Gwen's house, and bolted to his feet. [I need to take care of something.]

* * *

Merlin once again knocked on Gwen's door. "Come in!" she called cheerfully. Merlin cautiously entered, and his heart sank when he saw that she had put the flowers in a vase and was reading the note. After a moment, she looked up. "Merlin! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

[I had some spare time and thought I'd say hello,] Merlin improvised. [I haven't seen you very much lately.]

Gwen smiled. "Well, that's very thoughtful of you, Merlin."

[So…how's your day going?] Merlin asked awkwardly.

"Surprising, actually," Gwen mused. "You know those occasions when you've lost all hope and then out of the blue something happens to restore your faith?"

[Sort of?]

"Well that's what happened to me today," Gwen said happily. Merlin offered her a strained smile. He wasn't sure if he could prevent Gwen's faith from being cruelly snatched away again.

* * *

Once the peace talks finished for the evening, Mordred went in search of Arthur. Arthur wasn't anywhere near his own chambers. Somewhat worried, Mordred ventured toward Vivian's. He rounded a corner just in time to see Vivian slam her door in Arthur's face.

"Just five minutes!" Arthur pleaded.

"My lord, I don't think she's interested!" Mordred cried.

Arthur turned to Mordred just as Vivian's voice sounded through the door. "Go away, and take your chicken with you!" Mordred frowned, realizing Arthur carried a platter of chicken with a rose on top.

Arthur shoved the platter at Mordred, who nearly dropped it. "I don't know what gives you that impression," Arthur grumbled. He stalked away to his chambers, followed by Mordred. Mordred set the platter on Arthur's table, but Arthur apparently had no interest in eating. He simply climbed into bed and stared blankly into space.

"Are…you okay?" Mordred asked hesitantly.

"You've never had your heart broken, you could never understand," Arthur replied tonelessly.

"Well…I think Vivian was probably nicer about it than her father would have been," Mordred suggested nervously.

"She's not interested," Arthur moped. "Not in the slightest." He slid further under the covers and rolled over. "What on earth…tell Merlin he _really_ needs to start paying attention to the details." Arthur held up a lock of long blonde hair that looked suspiciously like Vivian's. Mordred's eyes widened. He took it and all but ran back to Gaius's chambers.

* * *

"We should have realized the moment he hit you, Arthur _must_ be enchanted!" Mordred said. "Just how sure are you that Trickler is an illusionist and not a real sorcerer?"

[I guess I just assumed,] Merlin answered. [I really have no idea how he could have conjured butterflies from thin air without magic…but why would he enchant Arthur?]

"An advance by Arthur would be a sure-fire way to ruin the peace conference," Gaius suggested. "Perhaps Alined wants war but does not wish to create it himself. It is exactly the sort of cowardly behavior you would expect from him. Cowardly, but clever."

[We need to turn Arthur back to normal before it's too late,] Merlin worried. Both he and Mordred set themselves to research.

* * *

Both Merlin and Mordred woke up in the morning to find themselves collapsed on piles of books. "Breakfast!" Gaius called. He walked up to the doorway. "Have you found anything?"

[There are _hundreds_ of love spells in these books, and nearly a quarter of them involve a lock of hair,] Merlin revealed exhaustedly.

"Is there no way we can narrow them down a bit?" Gaius asked.

Mordred pointed at a spell. "If we choose this one and it's wrong, Arthur will turn into a toad. And if this one's wrong, Vivian will lose all her hair."

"Olaf might not declare war for that, but _she_ certainly would," Gaius noted drily.

* * *

Once the peace talks had resumed, Merlin went to tidy Arthur's chambers, accompanied by Mordred. A few minutes after they started, someone knocked on the door. Merlin went to open it. To his surprise and trepidation, the visitor was Lady Vivian—wearing her nightgown and holding a rose.

"I wish to see Arthur," she announced. "Your master, my lord." She sighed dreamily. "My heart's delight!" She pushed past Merlin into the room. "Where is he?"

"He's not here!" Mordred quickly answered.

"Then I shall wait," Vivian declared.

"Uh…I don't think that's a good idea, you're not even dressed," Mordred pointed out, averting his eyes.

Vivian sniffed disdainfully. "My love does not care what I wear, only that I am near." She turned back to Merlin. "Now fetch him."

"We can't," Mordred protested.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ ," Vivian said haughtily.

Merlin furrowed his brow and signed something. "He respectfully asks that you leave."

Vivian sighed longingly. "I want my love. I need my love. I want to see him now." She climbed onto Arthur's bed and buried her face in one of his pillows, giggling excitedly.

An angry voice shouted in the distance. "Where is she?" Merlin poked his head out the door to see Arthur approaching from one direction and Olaf approaching with a group of soldiers from the other direction.

Merlin turned back to the room. Vivian was now lounging seductively on the bed. Merlin looked at Mordred, horrified. _Okay, we really,_ really _can't let her be seen like this. Trust me, Olaf will murder Arthur on the spot, any father would!_

"Is that my love I hear coming?" Vivian asked hopefully. She sat up. Merlin's eyes flashed and she slumped back against the pillows, fast asleep. Together, he and Mordred managed to hide her in the wardrobe, just in time.

"Why are you hanging around like a bad smell?" Arthur demanded. "It's me who needs to bathe. I'm not going to win my love stinking like an old kipper." He walked over to his screen and threw his belt over the top, either ignoring or failing to notice Merlin's flinch at his approach.

Olaf stormed into the room with his soldiers…and Trickler. "Where is she?!" Olaf demanded. "I know she's in here, Arthur! Hand her over, or feel my wrath!"

"What's he talking about?" Arthur asked, bewildered.

"She wasn't even _dressed_!" Trickler piped up.

"If I have dishonored you in some way, then by all means provide me with proof and I'll face the consequences," Arthur offered.

"Trickler here has told me that the Lady Vivian is in your chambers," Olaf growled. "Search the room! And you had better hope I don't find her."

Merlin quickly used magic to lock the wardrobe. He and Mordred both leaned against it, trying to look as innocent as possible. Apparently it failed, because Trickler caught sight of them and began to look smug. He walked over to the wardrobe, humming cheerfully. He held up his hands in a rather taunting fashion, then tried the doors. He frowned when the doors did not budge. "That's never opened," Mordred commented. Trickler narrowed his eyes.

The soldiers had concluded the rest of their search. Olaf walked over to grab Trickler by the front of his shirt. "Buffoon! You've made an idiot out of me!" Olaf shoved Trickler toward the door, then turned back to Arthur, his head bowed. "I am so terribly sorry, Arthur, to have disturbed you. I do hope that you will forgive me." Arthur smiled and waved a hand in obvious forgiveness. Olaf turned to his men. "Check on the Lady Vivian. And remain OUTSIDE her room!" He and his men stormed out.

Arthur walked behind his changing screen. "If only the Lady Vivian _were_ in my room, how delightful that would be…" Merlin and Mordred ignored him, busy sneaking Vivian out through the service entrance. Thankfully, they managed to return her to her chambers without incident. They decided not to wake her lest she try to pay Arthur another inappropriate visit.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred rushed through the day's chores and returned to Gaius's chambers for more research. It was twilight by the time Mordred finally found something. "That's it! I've got it!"

"Are you sure?" Gaius demanded. "You're not going to turn Arthur into a hunchback camel or a horny-eyed toad?"

"Some other time," Mordred muttered, walking to the door. Merlin quickly caught up to him.

[That spell has to be performed right under his nose,] Merlin pointed out. [I stand a better chance of getting away with it.]

"But…" Mordred sighed. "Fine." Merlin nodded and left.

"You don't sound confident that he can do it," Gaius noted.

"He flinched when Arthur walked in earlier," Mordred revealed. "And ever since Aredian, he's been…" Mordred trailed off and shuddered.

Gaius nodded in understanding. "Only time will heal the wounds in his mind. But I think it does him a world of good to feel like he is protecting you again."

* * *

Merlin went straight to Arthur's chambers and knocked. There was no reply, so he cautiously entered. The room was empty. However, Merlin spotted an unfolded note sitting on Arthur's table. Merlin picked it up and read it.

 _A second chance. Sunset. I'll await your presence._

Merlin recognized Gwen's handwriting, but he had the sinking feeling Arthur had assumed the note to be from Vivian. Merlin hurried to Vivian's chambers. Fortunately, Olaf's guards saw no harm in letting a servant past. Merlin burst through the door and found Arthur and Vivian passionately kissing on her bed—thankfully upright, but Vivian still wore her nightgown. Neither of them noticed Merlin's entrance, much to his relief.

Merlin nudged the door shut and cast the spell. Arthur and Vivian continued kissing. Merlin tried again. Still the lovebirds did not break apart. Merlin tried a third time. Nothing. Before Merlin could do anything else, he heard voices approaching from the hallway. He drew back into the shadows just before the door opened and Olaf stormed in.

"I knew it!" Olaf cried. Finally Arthur and Vivian stopped kissing and looked at him, though they remained in each other's arms.

"Father!" Vivian exclaimed happily. "We've got something to tell you!"

Uther followed Olaf into the room. "Arthur!"

Alined and Trickler joined the group as Olaf threw down his glove. Vivian looked exasperated. "Father!"

"You once said that if you ever truly offended my honor, then you would happily pay the price," Olaf stated coldly. "What say you now, _Prince Arthur_?"

"How have I offended your honor?" Arthur asked, sounding genuinely bewildered. "Surely not with my love alone." Arthur stood up and offered a hand to Vivian, who took it and also stood up.

"Love?" Olaf said scathingly. "You don't know the first thing about love! You're taking advantage of an innocent girl!"

Judging by the look of annoyance on Vivian's face, that wasn't strictly true. "Father…"

Uther, meanwhile, looked both worried and frustrated. "Arthur!"

Arthur drew himself up to his full height, wrapping an arm around Vivian. "I assure you, my feelings for your daughter are as real as they are strong."

"Unhand her or suffer the consequences," Olaf threatened. "Is this really worth risking your life for?"

Vivian looked up at Arthur, a flicker of doubt in her expression. "Arthur?"

"Indeed it is," Arthur declared. "I would rather die than deny my feelings. I love your daughter with all my heart." He kissed Vivian, then picked up the glove. Merlin sighed worriedly. Not only was the spell not broken, but if Arthur and Olaf actually fought a duel to the death then the loser's kingdom would surely declare war. Alined's plan was working perfectly…and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew it.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin polished Arthur's armor while Mordred made the bed. Merlin stayed on the opposite side of the room from Arthur, not that Arthur seemed to notice. Arthur was happy as a clam, repeatedly getting in Mordred's way as he practically skipped back and forth between the bed and the window.

Uther walked in, looking agitated. "It's no good. I've spoken to Olaf. He will not rescind the challenge, he says his honor has been tainted. He demands recompense."

Arthur approached Uther and leaned against a pillar. "You didn't have to do that, Father," he said cheerfully.

"The fight is to the death!" Uther exclaimed. "What did you think you were doing?"

Arthur shrugged. "You cannot help who you fall in love with."

"You do realize that your actions threaten the peace talks, and that they may yet bring _war_ to Camelot?"

"I'm happy to fight for what I believe in," Arthur replied casually.

Uther gaped for a moment, then whirled around to look at Merlin. "What's happened to him?"

Merlin shrugged helplessly while Arthur answered. "Lady Vivian, nothing more. And yet who could wish for more…" Arthur walked away, a dreamy expression on his face. Uther stared at Arthur, looked again at Merlin, then threw his hands up in the air and left. Arthur all but leaped onto his bed right as Mordred placed the last pillow on it.

* * *

Merlin returned to Gaius while Mordred began trying to help Arthur into his armor. Once Merlin reached the physician's chambers, he collapsed onto a bench. [I don't understand it. Trickler's magic is strong, but surely it can't be stronger than mine?]

"These love potions are strange things," Gaius said.

Merlin grimaced. [You need to go to Uther.]

"No!" Gaius exclaimed. "If Uther realizes that one of the kings is using magic, there will surely be a war!"

[We don't have to say _who's_ doing it,] Merlin argued.

"But it won't be hard to guess that it's someone from one of the foreign delegations," Gaius countered. "The timing is too convenient. The only way out of the situation is to unenchant Arthur. And unenchant him fast!"

[Already tried, in case you hadn't noticed,] Merlin grumbled. He sighed and headed to the combat arena. He was fairly certain he'd completely exhausted all the possibilities in his spellbook and Gaius's library.

* * *

Arthur was finally prepared for combat (how Mordred had managed this without magic, he would never be sure), and also headed to the arena. Mordred followed him. They passed an obviously upset Gwen with a laundry basket.

"Ah, Guinevere!" Arthur said cheerfully. "You'll wish me luck?"

"Will I?" she asked curtly, not slowing her pace.

Arthur stopped and turned around. "Haven't you heard?"

Gwen also stopped and turned around. "Oh yes. I've heard. Though sadly not from your lips. I wish you could have been more honest with me, Arthur." She continued her way down the corridor.

"What is she talking about?" Arthur wondered.

"No idea," Mordred replied, equally confused. He followed Gwen and soon caught up with her. "Gwen, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Gwen insisted. Mordred somehow doubted that, given that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, but he could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

Olaf and Arthur stood in the center of the arena, each holding a quarterstaff. Uther addressed the crowd. "King Olaf has demanded recompense. And by the ancient laws of Camelot, the matter will be settled by a tourney in three stages. The weapons chosen are quarterstaff, mace and sword. The fight will be by the Knight's Rules and to the death." Arthur shared an adoring look with Vivian. Uther looked directly at his son. "Are we all clear?" Arthur nodded, still looking at Vivian.

Uther held up his hand, and a steward flipped an hourglass. Olaf immediately roared and lunged at Arthur, who snapped to attention just in time to deflect the blow. Arthur and Olaf sparred for about a minute, then Arthur paused to blow a kiss at Vivian. Olaf tried to take advantage of the distraction, but Arthur once again parried. He remained in fine form, and finally landed a blow that left Olaf gasping for breath. Arthur returned his attention to Vivian as the crowd applauded.

Olaf recovered and dealt a blow to the back of Arthur's knees, causing the prince to fall onto his back. Olaf tried to take a swing at Arthur's head, but Arthur blocked him and regained his feet. They continued trading blows. Eventually, Olaf managed to snap Arthur's staff and strike him in the chest. Arthur doubled over, winded, just as the hourglass ran out and the steward rang a gong.

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Mordred followed Arthur into his tent. Mordred and Gaius removed Arthur's armor, then Mordred stood back with Merlin. Gaius lifted Arthur's shirt to inspect his injuries. "One of your ribs is broken, Sire," Gaius revealed worriedly.

Arthur simply grinned. "Nothing can hurt me today. I'm invincible." He reached up and grabbed Gaius's face. "Love really can conquer all, Gaius. It's true."

Gaius carefully extricated himself from Arthur's grip and walked over to whisper to the brothers. "This can't go on. The fight's not fair, Arthur's head is in the clouds."

[I don't know what to do!] Merlin signed helplessly.

"Then find someone who does!"

[Oh no,] Merlin realized. [Are you suggesting the dragon again?]

"We have no choice," Gaius said grimly. Merlin reluctantly nodded and left. Mordred scowled. Gaius noticed. "What are _you_ so unhappy about?"

"I just know Merlin doesn't trust the dragon, that's all," Mordred lied. He had no intention of telling Gaius about the prophecy, and he _especially_ didn't want to find out how Merlin would react if he ever got wind that the dragon had tried to incinerate Mordred. If Merlin _did_ find out, Mordred had a feeling that either the dragon or Merlin would end up dead, and he wasn't entirely confident that Merlin would be the survivor.

* * *

The dragon laughed when Merlin told him the story. "This is magic indeed!"

 _Everything I've tried has failed!_ Merlin fretted.

"From what you tell me, the spell has captured his heart," the dragon observed.

 _And his heart is controlling his brain,_ Merlin grumbled. _And not always in a loving manner! He_ hit _me!_

The dragon scrutinized Merlin with something resembling concern. "It must be a very strong spell indeed, to turn him against his destiny. There is no magic that can break this enchantment."

 _There must be,_ Merlin pleaded. _I cannot live my life in fear of a man who has become my best friend!_

"Patience, young warlock," the dragon soothed. "The solution lies in a force greater than you or I can understand. A force that has puzzled many minds. A force…"

 _Just tell me!_ Merlin interrupted impatiently.

The dragon laughed. "Why, it is the greatest force of all!" He turned serious. "Love."

 _Love?_ Merlin repeated incredulously. _Love didn't stop the most wonderful woman I've ever known from dying in my arms._

"Love cannot stop death, that is true," the dragon conceded. "But it drives men to do great things. You must find the person Arthur truly loves."

 _And then what?_

"One kiss from her will break the enchantment, and he will desire Vivian no more."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred and Gaius dressed Arthur in his armor once more. "Are you sure you can fight like this, Arthur?" Mordred asked worriedly.

"As long as I have Vivian to gaze at, I can conquer the world," Arthur said confidently. "Besides, the mace is my forte. You'll see."

* * *

Perhaps the mace was Arthur's forte when he was in his right mind and uninjured, but it certainly wasn't his forte right now. Arthur was just barely managing to fend off Olaf; he was completely unable to launch an attack of his own. Mordred bit his lip in concern when Olaf landed a blow on Arthur's already-damaged ribs.

* * *

Merlin burst into Gwen's house without knocking. She was standing at her window, looking over the note Merlin had left with the flowers. She turned around and glared at him. "I should have known. I was so happy to receive a gesture from Arthur, I didn't even notice whose handwriting this was! How could you do this to me, Merlin? How did you even know about my feelings? You know, I never would have believed you capable of such _cruelty_!"

Merlin winced. [Please believe me, Gwen, my intention was never to hurt you. The situation is…complicated. I'll explain later, but right now Arthur needs your help.]

"I do not think that Arthur needs _me_ ," Gwen scoffed.

[He cares for you, just as you care for him,] Merlin promised. Gwen opened her mouth to protest, but Merlin continued. [I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but you've got to trust me. Arthur _does_ love you.]

" _Trust_ is rather a lot to ask right now," Gwen said bitterly.

[If you don't trust me, then trust your feelings,] Merlin urged.

Gwen snorted. "I'm never trusting my feelings again."

[He's enchanted!]

"Yes, with Lady Vivian, I can see that!" Gwen snapped.

[No, I mean _literally_ enchanted!] Merlin clarified. [With magic, potions, love juice! None of his feelings are genuine! Look, about the flowers and the note…I honestly thought Arthur was asking me to take them to you. One day he was complaining about Vivian being rude to you, the next day he was completely besotted but didn't say any names until after I'd already delivered the flowers.] Merlin took a deep breath. [I swear, none of his feelings for Vivian are real. But if you do not break the spell, his death will be. Search your heart. You know who he truly loves.]

* * *

Arthur was finally putting up a good fight. He landed a blow on Olaf's back, sending the foreign king to his knees. Arthur turned to smile proudly at Vivian while the crowd cheered, but Olaf yelled angrily and attacked again. He battered away at Arthur's defense, soon knocking him to the ground. Arthur scrambled backwards while Olaf swung his mace over his head, preparing to make a killing blow. The gong rang just in time. Olaf roared in frustration, but lowered his mace. Mordred heaved a sigh of relief; he'd been moments away from magically knocking Olaf's mace out of his hands.

* * *

Once again, Arthur was entirely unfazed by Gaius's description of his injuries. Gaius gave up and left the tent, passing Gwen on his way out. Gwen looked at Mordred. "If I could have a private moment with Arthur?" she said somewhat curtly.

"Uh…sure." Mordred followed Gaius out of the tent.

Merlin was just outside. [How's Arthur doing?] he asked Gaius.

"Not good," Gaius sighed. "Even if the spell breaks, I fear that his injuries will prove too much of a hindrance."

[Then the spell had better break,] Merlin concluded.

A few minutes later, Gwen walked out of the tent and nodded at Merlin. Merlin and Mordred cautiously entered the tent to find Arthur looking more focused than he had in days. "Ah, Merlin. Help me with my armor, would you?"

Merlin nodded and walked over to where Gaius and Mordred had left the armor, subconsciously giving Arthur a rather wide berth. Merlin managed to get most of the armor on without incident, but jumped violently when Arthur suddenly clutched his chest in pain.

"Sorry," Arthur said, grimacing. "Keep going." Mordred decided enough was enough and walked over to help Merlin.

* * *

Trumpets played, and Merlin and Mordred followed Arthur back to the arena. Olaf already stood waiting. Gwen filed into the stands to sit near Morgana.

Arthur leaned over to speak quietly to Merlin, who automatically took a step backwards. "Merlin, if anything should happen to me, look after Guinevere. The world may think she is just a servant, dispensable, but she's not dispensable to me." Arthur took his helmet from Merlin's hands and put it on. He then drew his sword and walked into the arena.

Though Arthur was clearly hampered by his injuries, he fought skillfully. At one point he glanced at Gwen, but returned his attention to Olaf before Olaf could take advantage. They continued trading blows. After a few minutes, Olaf once again knocked Arthur to the ground. Olaf brought his sword down, but Arthur rolled out of the way. Olaf tried again, only for Arthur to use his foot to send Olaf flying over his head. Olaf's sword tumbled out of his hand. Arthur quickly regained his feet and held his sword to Olaf's throat.

Olaf held up his hands, obviously expecting a death blow. The crowd collectively held its breath. After a few moments, Arthur lowered his sword and leaned on it. He looked up to address the crowd. "This is no way to achieve peace!" He offered a hand to Olaf and helped the foreign king to his feet while the crowd clapped and cheered. Arthur and Gwen shared a meaningful look. Alined scowled and looked over his shoulder to glare menacingly at Trickler.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred followed Arthur back to his tent, where Arthur collapsed onto a stool with a groan. "What happened?" Arthur asked. "I can barely remember anything from the past few days."

"Well, you were under a spell," Mordred began. "Someone made you and Vivian fall in love with each other. When Olaf found out, he challenged you to a duel and you accepted. You were losing, until…Merlin, how _did_ the spell break?"

Merlin avoided both their gazes. [I think Arthur knows that part already.] He began removing Arthur's armor, but jumped and quickly stepped backwards when Arthur reached for a goblet of water.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there. Merlin…what did I do?"

[It doesn't matter,] Merlin insisted. [You were enchanted.]

"Obviously it matters, because you're reacting like an abused puppy whenever I make any sudden movements," Arthur countered. "Merlin… _what did I do?_ "

"You hit him," Mordred supplied. "Not hard!" he quickly added when Arthur's eyes widened. "But…well…"

"Merlin has already been struck far too often for one lifetime," Arthur finished with a shudder. He turned back to Merlin. "I am _so_ sorry. Please believe that I would _never_ do that when in control of my actions."

Merlin nodded. [I know. I'll get over it. Just…not today, it would seem.]

* * *

Fortunately, Olaf was impressed by Arthur's dedication to peace, and decided not to hold a grudge against Arthur or Camelot. The peace treaty remained intact for all attending kingdoms.

The next day, Arthur and Uther came to the courtyard to see the foreign delegations off. Merlin once again attended, standing behind Arthur. Merlin noticed that Alined had put Trickler in a set of manacles attached to a long chain that was in turn attached to Alined's saddle. Alined spoke in a low voice to Trickler, obviously furious.

"Why so cross, Alined?" Uther called.

"Anyone would think you didn't want peace," Arthur added.

"But of course I do," Alined protested in an unnaturally high voice. "Peace? Love it."

"Well, you may return at any time to review the treaty," Uther offered politely.

Alined smiled, though it looked suspiciously like a grimace. "You are very kind." He nudged his horse into a walk, dragging along the unfortunate Trickler.

At that moment, Olaf walked by, a firm arm around Vivian's shoulders. She looked back at Arthur as they passed. "We may return too?" she asked pleadingly.

Uther looked somewhat awkward as he replied. "You are always welcome."

"My heart will remain, and I hope to join it soon," Vivian said fervently. Arthur gave her a curt wave, his discomfort obvious. Olaf steered Vivian away.

"Not too soon, I hope," Arthur muttered to Merlin.

[Gwen is far better for you anyway,] Merlin concurred.

"I told you, nothing can ever happen between us," Arthur replied dejectedly.

[Never give up hope,] Merlin insisted. There might be obstacles to a relationship between Arthur and Gwen, but at least Gwen was _alive_. Arthur had no idea how lucky he was. And Merlin hoped it stayed that way. He had long since forgiven Arthur for his role in Freya's death, and he would never wish that kind of heartbreak on his friend.

* * *

 **A/N: This episode ended up being a sort of exploration of what would happen if Arthur treated this version of Merlin the way he does in canon...conclusion: it's a damn good thing he doesn't.**


	23. The Witch's Quickening

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Mordred snuck out of bed, out of the physician's chambers and all the way to Morgana's room. He'd been giving her magic lessons at night, when they could be reasonably sure Gwen wouldn't walk in on them. Morgana had initially fretted about Mordred losing sleep, but he'd insisted that she needed to learn. Finally she agreed to one night a week.

"So, what did you have in mind for tonight?" Morgana asked.

"A spell to unlock things," Mordred replied. "Do you have anything in here that locks?"

"Yes." Morgana stood up and fetched a jewelry box. There was a key in the lock. She turned the key and pulled it out. "So how do I unlock it?"

"Allinan." The box clicked open.

"Handy," Morgana said, looking suitably impressed. She locked the box again and tried the spell. Nothing happened. She tried a second time. Still nothing.

"I don't think you're pronouncing it right," Mordred suggested. "Allinan." The box clicked open again.

"Why is the Old Tongue so hard to pronounce?" Morgana grumbled. She tried the spell again and failed.

"I've always wondered that too," Mordred admitted.

* * *

 _Take the north door straight ahead. Then up the stairs. That's where you will find Morgana's chambers._

Merlin jerked awake when he heard a strange woman's voice in his head. He pulled on a jacket and climbed out of bed to investigate, sleepily groping his way through the darkened room. He stopped in a hallway near the physician's chambers, hoping he could pinpoint where the voice had come from. He heard nothing further, and wondered if perhaps he'd imagined the voice. Still, he decided to head toward Morgana's chambers, just to be sure she was safe.

* * *

Mordred and Morgana also heard the voice, and shared a wide-eyed look. "Did you hear that?" Morgana asked. Mordred nodded. "What could they want with me?"

"I don't know," Mordred replied, intrigued and worried.

"Well, we can't be sure they mean well. You'd better hide," Morgana decided. Mordred ran to hide behind her screen. Morgana locked her door, blew out the candle and climbed into bed.

A few minutes later, the door unlocked and opened. A tall, slender man walked in. It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but it looked like he had chin-length brown hair and a scraggly beard. He approached Morgana's bed. Suddenly she sat up and pulled a dagger out from under her pillow. "Who are you and what are you doing in my chambers?" she demanded.

The man quickly threw up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I am not here to harm you, my lady, my name is Alvarr." The warning bell rang out. "Although the guards who did not get out of my way were less fortunate. One was kind enough to reveal the way to your chambers…in exchange for his life."

* * *

The warning bell renewed Merlin's fears that there was an intruder, and he picked up his pace. Partway through the castle, he heard Arthur's voice coming from around a corner. "What do you mean, you lost them?! They could be dangerous!"

Merlin cautiously rounded the corner and immediately saw a hand flying toward his face. At the last second, the hand drew back. "Merlin?" Arthur said, surprised. Half a dozen guards stood right behind him.

Merlin was so badly startled by the incident that for a few moments he simply stood there, trying to regain his breath and calm his racing heart. Finally, he recovered enough to sign. [I heard voices—something about Morgana's chambers!]

Arthur's eyes widened. "Men, with me!" He promptly charged in the direction of Morgana's chambers. Merlin followed, trying to keep Arthur in between him and the guards.

* * *

"If you did not come here to harm me, then what _are_ you doing here?" Morgana asked warily, still holding the dagger.

"I was a member of the druid clan you sought shelter with, several months ago," Alvarr revealed. "And I was nearly killed when Uther's men attacked. I have been hunted since I was a child."

"I take it you have magic?" Morgana interrupted.

"Yes, my lady. As did my parents. And their parents before them. They were fortunate to live in a time of peace. Before your king declared war on sorcery."

Morgana finally put down the dagger and bowed her head. "I, too, have known Uther's cruelty."

Mordred stepped out from behind the screen. "As have I. I was there. I was nearly killed that day."

Alvarr started. "You! I remember you. I had hoped to find you in Camelot, but I had not dared hope I would be so lucky as to find both of you together."

Mordred walked over to Morgana's bed and sat next to her. "You remember me?" he asked, confused.

"We spoke briefly. I told you I sensed great power in your voice. I had hoped you might be willing to use that power for the cause."

Morgana put a protective arm around Mordred. "What cause?"

"Magic is not a crime," Alvarr said earnestly. "It is a gift. I wish to walk free and without fear. Surely the two of you can understand?"

After a few moments, Morgana relaxed slightly, though she kept her arm around Mordred. "What are you doing in Camelot? You took a great risk coming here."

"I will not stand by and watch innocent people be destroyed," Alvarr declared. "And I am not alone. Many have already joined me. Many more join every day."

"Alvarr, this is a war you cannot win, Uther has an army at his disposal!" Morgana protested.

"It does not matter how many you are…if you wield a weapon powerful enough," Alvarr stated. "When I was a child, my parents told me of a crystal. It was taken from the sorcerers in the last days of the Great Purge."

"Taken?" Mordred asked. "By Uther?"

Alvarr nodded. "It is here, in Camelot. Locked in the vaults beneath us."

"The vaults are impregnable," Morgana argued. "You could never get it out."

"No, I could not," Alvarr agreed. "But you could. You are the king's ward. No one would suspect you." He took a few steps forward. "Morgana, you are our only hope."

Mordred heard footsteps in the hallway, and nudged Morgana. "Someone's coming!" he whispered.

* * *

Arthur listened at Morgana's door for a few moments before kicking it in. The room was empty except for Morgana, who had been lying in bed but jerked upright at Arthur's entrance. "What on earth do you think you're doing?" she demanded.

"I…" Arthur trailed off, looking around the room. "I…had reason to believe there was an intruder in here." Merlin also looked around, beginning to second-guess himself.

"Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you," Morgana snapped.

"Camelot has been infiltrated, did you not hear the warning bell?" Arthur demanded.

"Of course I did! I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers?" Morgana said pointedly.

"Well…if you'll just permit me to search your room?"

"You'll do no such thing!" Morgana retorted, a little too quickly. Merlin once again considered the possibility that the voice had been real. "Arthur, do you _really_ think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?"

"Please accept my apologies," Arthur said through gritted teeth. He motioned to the guards and exited the room again, accompanied by Merlin. Once the door was closed, he turned to Merlin and scowled. "Congratulations, you've made a fool out of both of us."

[Maybe I was dreaming after all,] Merlin suggested with a frown. [Once I heard the warning bell, I assumed the voice had been real. Sorry about that.]

"Well, don't expect me to investigate next time you hear voices," Arthur snapped grumpily. He walked away with the guards. Still frowning, Merlin pressed his ear to Morgana's door. Nothing. After about a minute, he gave up and returned to bed.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Mordred heaved a sigh of relief when he finally heard Merlin's footsteps retreating. He turned back to the room. "They're all gone, you can come out now."

Alvarr emerged from behind Morgana's screen. "I owe you my life, my lady."

"But Uther will not rest until he's found and killed you," Morgana worried.

"You will help us, then?" Alvarr asked hopefully.

"Please, Morgana," Mordred begged. "Just think. We could be free. I want that more than anything, don't you?"

After a few moments, Morgana smiled. "Yes. I do." She turned to Alvarr. "I will help you."

* * *

Both Merlin and Mordred yawned as they walked into the main chamber the next morning. "Late night?" Gaius asked.

"Hard to sleep through the warning bell," Mordred grumbled. "What was that about, anyway?"

"I heard there was a disturbance, an intruder in the city," Gaius remarked.

[I could have sworn I heard someone talking in my head,] Merlin commented. He looked at his brother. [Did you hear anything?]

"No," Mordred answered quickly, hoping Merlin hadn't noticed his bed was empty at the time. "I didn't hear anything but the warning bell."

Merlin frowned. [Maybe it _was_ a dream, then. The voice definitely said something about Morgana's chambers. I investigated, but her chambers looked empty. Still…] Merlin trailed off with another glance at Mordred. He was reluctant to tell his brother that he'd found Morgana's behavior suspicious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mordred said defensively.

[Because if I was right and someone _is_ targeting her somehow, I don't want you jumping to her defense,] Merlin signed. Mordred relaxed. [She's plenty well protected.]

"Hold on, do you mean to say they had magic?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin nodded. [If I'm right, they took a great risk coming to Camelot. Whatever they were doing, they were prepared to die for it.]

Mordred shuddered. It wouldn't really come to that, would it?

* * *

After breakfast, Mordred went to Morgana. Gwen had just taken away the dirty sheets, so they were alone for the moment. "How are we going to break into the vault?" Mordred asked.

" _We_ aren't doing anything," Morgana said sternly. "I may be the king's ward, but _you_ are not above suspicion."

"But you still haven't mastered the unlocking spell!" Mordred pointed out. "How are you going to get in without me?"

"I'll just have to keep practicing," Morgana decided. "Keep a lookout for Gwen, will you?"

* * *

Throughout the day, Gwen entered the room so frequently that Morgana decided to go for a ride in order to get some privacy. Mordred told Gaius he was going to collect some herbs and followed. Morgana finally mastered the spell a little while after noon.

"So…now what?" Mordred asked.

"I'll steal the crystal tonight," Morgana replied. "And in the morning, we can take it to Alvarr."

"We?"

"Well, he must have wanted you for something," Morgana reasoned. "But don't you go off to see him without me. I'd like to know just what he needs with a ten-year-old before I'm comfortable leaving you alone with him."

* * *

Arthur's council meeting ran long, and Merlin ended up serving him a _very_ late supper. The kitchen workers had long since gone home, so Merlin quickly cooked up some homemade soup.

Arthur lifted up a spoonful and made a face. "What is this, exactly?"

[Sorry, I only know how to cook peasant food,] Merlin apologized.

"Do peasants normally make their soup this…thick?" Arthur put the spoon back in the bowl without eating any of the soup.

[We're often lucky to have food on the table at all. We can't afford to be picky.]

At that moment, the warning bell rang out again. Arthur looked quite pleased to have an excuse to abandon Merlin's cooking. Merlin wasn't particularly offended—he'd been in a rush when he'd made that soup anyway. Even he was willing to admit it looked unappetizing.

* * *

It turned out that there had been a break-in down in the vaults. Arthur went to investigate, and Merlin followed. In the back of the vaults, they discovered a dust-covered red cushion with a vaguely rectangular dust-free indentation in the middle.

"The Crystal of Neahtid," Arthur stated. He returned to the door for a closer look. "The locks are not damaged."

[You think the thief used a key?] Merlin suggested.

"I have the only one, and it was _supposed_ to be in my chambers…" Arthur looked up at Merlin. "Did you see anyone or anything out of the ordinary today?"

Merlin shook his head. [I was in your chambers almost all day, and you're the only other person I've seen. Mordred didn't even stop by to help out.]

"Then perhaps the thief was a sorcerer," Arthur mused. Merlin thought once again of the mysterious magical voice. Arthur cast another glance around the vaults, which were untouched apart from the empty cushion. "Whoever it was, they knew exactly what they were looking for."

Merlin looked back at the empty pillow. It sat on a small pedestal in a secluded area. [I'm guessing the Crystal was precious?]

"Everything in these vaults is precious," Arthur replied.

* * *

Arthur went to report to his father in the council chambers, and Merlin followed again. Uther was…less than pleased by Arthur's lack of answers. "You're _sorry_? That's not good enough." He turned to the window, not even looking at Arthur. "Did they force their way in?"

"No, Sire."

"Then how did they gain access to the vault?"

"I believe they may have used magic," Arthur admitted. Merlin braced himself for Uther's reaction.

"I should have known," Uther hissed venomously. "This is a grievous loss, Arthur. The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason."

"Why is it so important?" Arthur wondered.

Uther whirled around. "It is an instrument of magic. In the days of the Purge, a great many sorcerers died trying to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them."

"I'll search the town," Arthur offered. "Find out what I can."

"Arthur, this crystal _cannot_ fall into enemy hands," Uther warned.

"Yes, Sire." Arthur left the room. Merlin bowed and followed.

* * *

Gaius and Mordred were awake when Merlin returned to the physician's chambers. "What happened?" Mordred instantly demanded.

Merlin sat down with a sigh. [Someone broke into the vaults.]

"Did they catch the thief?" Mordred asked anxiously.

[Not yet. Looks like the thief was probably a sorcerer. I'm thinking there's a fairly strong chance I _did_ hear something last night.]

"What did they steal?" Gaius inquired.

[The Crystal of Neahtid,] Merlin revealed. [According to Uther, it's an instrument of magic.]

Gaius's eyes widened. "There are many legends about the Crystal."

"Is it some kind of weapon?" Mordred wondered.

Gaius shook his head. "That I don't know."

[But you've heard of it?] Merlin prompted.

"Indeed," Gaius agreed. "Sorcerers of the past believed it held the secret to time itself."

"What does that mean?" Mordred demanded.

"I'm not sure," Gaius replied. "The Crystal is an artifact of the Old Religion. There is only one who could tell you more."

"No thanks," Mordred said quickly, shuddering at the thought of the dragon. "I'm not _that_ curious."

* * *

Shortly before dawn, Mordred snuck out of the castle and met up with Morgana. She wore a green cloak in an effort to conceal her identity from any early morning risers. Mordred could sense power radiating off of the Crystal from underneath her cloak.

Together, they used magic to ready her horse and then they rode out of the city. While they rode through the streets, Mordred heard Merlin's voice in his mind. _Mordred? Where are you?_ Mordred ignored him. Merlin called again as they reached the gates. _Mordred?_ Again, Mordred said nothing. He knew Merlin would disapprove of what they were doing. But Mordred wasn't going to risk seeing Merlin led to a pyre again.

Dawn had broken by the time they found Alvarr's camp deep within the forest. A group of tents had been set up, inhabited by a couple dozen people. Alvarr came out to meet them, smiling. "I see you found your way. Do you have the Crystal?"

Morgana pulled a brown pouch out of a pocket within her cloak, keeping her other arm around Mordred. "Here."

Alvarr took the pouch and opened it. A large rectangular chunk of crystal fell out. It was slightly larger than Alvarr's hand. He smiled broadly. "Come." He led them into a tent where they all sat down, then handed the Crystal to Mordred. "I believe that, with time, _you_ may be able to master the Crystal. And when you do, we will strike Uther down. Uther, and all who serve him."

" _All_ who serve him?" Morgana asked warily.

"If we are to win this war, there can be no half-measures," Alvarr said calmly. Morgana put her arm around Mordred again. "I see this troubles you."

"Yes. Yes it does." Morgana glanced at the Crystal in Mordred's hand. "What exactly do you want Mordred to do?"

"It holds the secret to time itself," Mordred spoke up. "That's what Gaius said."

"Yes," Alvarr agreed. "With it, we could know our enemy's movements before he knows them himself. Victory would be guaranteed. Do not fear, I am not asking him to join the battlefield. But we fight for our very survival. As do you." Morgana caught her breath. "The other night, in your chambers—the boy said you _both_ could be free. It was not hard to guess." Alvarr put one of his hands on Morgana's. "You need not be afraid."

Morgana smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. I have become so used to concealing the truth."

"And I've had to conceal it since I was four," Mordred added quietly. "I can't even remember a time when I didn't have to hide."

"Believe me, I understand what that feels like," Alvarr said.

"Every day, I must look Uther in the eye, knowing that if he were to discover who I really am he'd have me killed," Morgana commented somewhat shakily.

Alvarr leaned closer to her. "You have been very brave."

"I don't want to be brave, I just want to be myself," Morgana replied. "I don't want to hide any more."

"You need never hide with us," Alvarr promised. "And soon, you will never need to hide again."

Morgana started to lean in as if she meant to kiss him. Mordred loudly cleared his throat. "Do you two want to be alone?"

Morgana quickly pulled back. "I…er…we should be going home. The castle will be waking soon."

"But how will I master the Crystal back in Camelot?" Mordred protested. "I can't exactly walk around carrying it!"

"And what would you have me tell Merlin when he comes to my chambers in a panic asking where you are?" Morgana countered.

"He was nearly _executed_ , remember?" Mordred insisted. "The sooner I master this, the better for everyone, _including_ him!"

Morgana gave him an appraising look. "One day, and then I drag you back to Camelot and _you_ can figure out what to tell him." She pulled up her hood and left, followed by Alvarr.

Mordred stayed where he was, staring at the Crystal. How exactly _was_ this supposed to work?

* * *

Merlin raced back to Camelot ahead of the figure in the green cloak, shaken and horrified by what he'd seen. He told Gaius his story and began pacing, ignoring the porridge that Gaius had ladled out. [I know what I saw, Gaius! Mordred wasn't answering when I called out to him! And whoever was in that cloak, they kept a firm hold on him at all times! He's been kidnapped, and whoever it was had the Crystal. I can't…I can't take on dozens of people at once! What am I supposed to do, Gaius?!]

"You say this cloaked person gave the Crystal to a young man with brown hair and a beard?" Gaius checked.

[Yes, why? Do you recognize the description?] Merlin signed hopefully.

"Indeed," Gaius said worriedly. "I believe the man you saw may have been Alvarr. He has a fearsome reputation."

[What can you tell me about him?] Merlin demanded.

"He's a sorcerer," Gaius replied. "He and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the king. He's a fanatic. His supporters follow him unthinkingly, blinded by his charisma."

[Well he's used that charisma on someone in Camelot,] Merlin fretted. Suddenly he froze, remembering the last time he'd followed a figure in a green cloak. No…it couldn't be Morgana, could it? She would never hurt Mordred. But the voice _had_ said something about her chambers. The voice that could have been his imagination. Merlin forced these thoughts from his mind.

"We must go to Uther," Gaius concluded.

Merlin snorted. [Just the other night, I led Arthur and the guards into Morgana's chambers only to find absolutely nothing there. Arthur said not to expect him to investigate next time I "hear voices". This may not be "hearing voices", but I'm still not sure I'd be considered a reliable source right now. Most people think I'm an idiot in any event.]

"Well, there's no need to say you're our source," Gaius suggested.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gaius stood before the court. Merlin stayed in the back of the room, blending into the shadows. Gaius bowed before speaking. "I believe I may have some answers for you, Sire."

Uther rose from his throne. "You know the whereabouts of the Crystal?"

"I believe so, Sire."

"I see. How did you come by this information?"

"In my capacity as physician, I have dealings with many people," Gaius answered evasively. "They hear things, Sire, and they see things. Last night, I was approached by one such man who told me that the Crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades led by a man called Alvarr."

"Who exactly was this informant?" Uther interrupted.

Gaius bowed his head. "I think it would only be fair to protect his identity, Sire. If news of the betrayal were to reach the renegades, it could indeed endanger his life."

"Very well," Uther conceded.

Arthur stepped forward. "Where is this Alvarr hiding?"

"He was last seen in the Forest of Brechfa, Sire," Gaius answered. "And there's something else. The informant said that they had taken a child from within Camelot. He did not know why. He said that he would not stand by and watch Alvarr use a mere child for his own ends."

"Summon the guards, Arthur, I want this matter investigated without delay," Uther commanded.

"Yes, Father." Arthur walked out of the council chambers, pursued by Morgana. Merlin followed a few paces behind.

* * *

"Arthur, you're not seriously thinking of going on this mission, are you?" Morgana demanded.

"No, I'm not thinking of going on this mission, I _am_ going on this mission," Arthur replied calmly as Merlin caught up and darted in front of them.

[I woke up early this morning and Mordred was missing,] Merlin revealed. [I think he may be the kidnapped child.]

"How can you be sure he didn't just wander off?" Morgana argued. "He does rather excel at doing so."

[And that could be exactly how they caught him!] Merlin retorted.

"I'm sure he's fine," Morgana insisted. "He'll turn up, Merlin, have faith."

"Still, all the more reason to follow this lead," Arthur cut in. "Mordred could be in serious danger."

"He's not entirely helpless," Morgana defended. "He survived Kanen and Hengist, after all."

[And he would have died if we'd arrived in Hengist's castle five minutes later!] Merlin countered. [Maybe he _is_ just fine, but I'm not taking any chances!]

Morgana sighed. "Godspeed to you, then." She hurried down the corridor without another word.

* * *

A patrol was ready within the hour. Merlin would accompany them as a guide, ostensibly because he had been present when the informant spoke to Gaius. Merlin was so worried about Mordred that he barely registered the fact that he was surrounded by Camelot soldiers.

* * *

Mordred was growing frustrated. No matter what spells he tried, the Crystal did nothing. Finally, he took a rest to contemplate the events of the past few days. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen any woman in the camp—so who had given Alvarr directions on that first night?

Mordred poked his head out of the tent and saw Alvarr sitting at a campfire. A young woman in trousers with golden brown hair sat _very_ close to him. Suddenly, Mordred remembered his conversation with Alvarr back in the old druid camp—and Alvarr had been accompanied by a woman with golden brown hair. They seemed very close…and yet Mordred was quite certain that Alvarr had been _flirting_ with Morgana. Certainly he hadn't mentioned this other woman to her.

And what exactly did it mean to strike down _all_ who served Uther? Did Alvarr intend to "strike down" Arthur too? Would he try to make Mordred fulfill the prophecy that both Nimueh and the dragon had spoken of?

Suddenly, Alvarr and several men rose to their feet and drew swords. The woman ducked into a tent while the men ventured out of the camp. A minute later, they returned, Morgana in tow. Mordred ran out of his own tent, abandoning the Crystal. "Morgana? Is something wrong?"

"We've been betrayed," she announced. "Arthur has been sent to capture the Crystal. He and his men are almost upon us."

"How much time do we have?" Alvarr worried.

"An hour, maybe two. I cannot say for sure."

"Then we must be prepared for them," Alvarr declared.

"What can I do to help?" Morgana asked.

"You _both_ can flee while you still can."

Morgana glanced worriedly at Mordred. "Actually, they believe Mordred was kidnapped. They'll be expecting to find a child here. Perhaps it's better Mordred stays in the area and pretends he escaped in the chaos."

"Very well," Alvarr conceded. "I am grateful for all that you have done, Morgana." He leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "Now hurry, before they find you here."

* * *

Eventually, Arthur's patrol came to a fork in the road. Arthur turned to Merlin. "Which way now?"

Merlin looked uncertainly between the two paths. He'd gone directly through the trees the first time around, so he wasn't sure which road led to Alvarr. He dismounted for a closer look.

"I thought you said you heard the directions!" Arthur called after him, sounding annoyed.

[I did, I'm just trying to remember…] Merlin trailed off as he heard voices in his head, coming from the general direction of the right-hand path. He knew what that meant. A group of magic users. Merlin took a few steps down the path. [It's this way.]

"You're sure?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin quickly used magic to create some tracks in the mud. [There are tracks, see?]

Arthur dismounted and inspected the tracks. After a few moments, he turned back to the patrol. "Follow me!"

Merlin tuned him out. _Mordred? If you can hear me, don't worry. Rescue is coming._ There was still no reply.

* * *

Finally, they arrived at Alvarr's camp. It appeared to be abandoned. Arthur cautiously led the way into the clearing, looking around for stragglers. Merlin mentally called out to Mordred, still with no response. Arthur knelt at a fire pit where the fire had long since gone out. "Well, whoever was here, they're not here any more," he concluded.

Suddenly, Merlin heard Mordred's voice. _Look out! It's a trap!_

Merlin nudged Arthur just as arrows flew out from the trees and hit several knights. "Take cover!" Arthur yelled. Renegades poured out from the trees and engaged the patrol in battle. Merlin quickly dodged to the edge of the clearing and ducked into a hollow tree. _Mordred? Where are you?!_ A couple arrows hit Merlin's tree. He quickly pulled his head out of view.

 _I'm over here!_ Mordred called. He darted out from behind another tent and ran toward the trees. An arrow flew over his head.

Merlin immediately ran over to Mordred and placed himself firmly between his brother and the battle. _It's okay. I'm here._ Now that he'd found Mordred, the reality of what was happening began to sink in. He was witnessing yet another attack on magical people by Camelot soldiers…and he had made it happen. He sank to the ground, shaking.

Mordred followed Merlin's gaze, and slowly he realized why the soldiers were here and what must be going through Merlin's head. He swallowed back his confession that he had been in no danger. If Merlin found out that Mordred had never actually _needed_ rescuing, he might never forgive himself.

As it was, Mordred was having a hard time dealing with his _own_ actions. Uther might have declared war on magic…but Alvarr had fired the first shot in this battle, both literally and metaphorically. Mordred didn't want victory over non-magical people, he just wanted to live in peace. He made himself a promise: whatever his feelings about Uther, never again would he join a plot against the king. Some day Arthur _would_ reign, and freedom would come.

Mordred finally shook himself out of his thoughts in time to see the knights strike down several more renegades, leaving Alvarr the last man standing. Alvarr tried to attack Arthur, but Arthur quickly disarmed him and held his sword to Alvarr's throat. "Give me the Crystal."

"Why should you care?" Alvarr hissed. "What use is it to you? You're a fool! How many lives have been lost this day, and for what?" Arthur nodded at a pair of soldiers. They restrained Alvarr while Arthur roughly searched him. Soon, Arthur found the pouch with the Crystal. Taking the pouch, he walked away. "You cannot wield the Crystal," Alvarr called after him. "You do not have the power! None of you do!"

Arthur ignored him, spotting Merlin and Mordred. "Mordred! Thank god you're all right. What did they want with you?"

"They…they said they needed me for the Crystal to work," Mordred said shakily, feigning fear. "I don't know what they meant by that. I ran away as soon as they were distracted by your arrival."

"Well, he can't hurt you now," Arthur promised.

* * *

They were unable to make it back to Camelot before nightfall, and ended up making camp in the woods. Mordred stuck very close to Merlin, seeing that his brother was now highly unnerved by the patrol's presence. Together, they sat down by the fire. Merlin clutched his head in his hands.

 _It's okay, Merlin,_ Mordred reassured. _The knights aren't here to hurt you. Or me._

 _The Crystal,_ Merlin muttered. _I can sense it. Calling to me…_

Mordred glanced at Arthur, who still had the Crystal. Mordred could sense it too, though thankfully it wasn't giving him a headache. _They thought I could use it,_ he confessed. _Alvarr remembered me from the druid camp where you sent Morgana. He made me spend all day trying to master the Crystal so I could tell the future. I didn't manage it though._

Arthur came to the fire and laid down on the opposite side. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

Merlin shook himself out of his reverie and focused on another problem. [When we entered the camp, it was a trap. They knew we were coming. How did they know? Mordred, were you kidnapped by someone from Camelot?]

"I dunno who it was," Mordred said evasively, staring at his feet. "They kept their hood up and wouldn't talk except to cast spells to keep me quiet."

"Well was it a man or a woman?" Arthur prompted.

Mordred hesitated. Then he decided that no one would suspect Morgana anyway. "A woman."

"Well, that's something I suppose." Arthur stared into space for a few moments. Then he pulled the pouch with the Crystal out of his pocket and tossed it at Merlin's feet. "Guard this with your life."

[What—why me?] Merlin protested.

"Because you don't look like you're going to sleep a wink." Arthur rolled over so that his back was to them.

Merlin sighed, not picking up the Crystal. He most definitely did _not_ want to see any supposed future. Nothing was certain until it happened. That was Merlin's philosophy, and he did not want it challenged.

Mordred, on the other hand, had spent hours trying to master the Crystal. Being so near to it now was almost intoxicating. Finally, once Merlin was the only other person awake, Mordred gave in to temptation. He picked up the pouch and pulled out the crystal. For once, he used no spells. He simply stared into its smooth, somewhat cloudy surface. Merlin frowned at him, but let him look. After about a minute, something finally happened.

 _The dragon swooped through the sky, breathing fire. People screamed. The whole citadel was up in flames. A group of knights tried fruitlessly to fight the dragon. Tears streamed down Merlin's face._

The Crystal tumbled from Mordred's hand. He stared blankly at the fire, shocked by what he'd seen. As terrifying as the dragon attack was, one thing terrified Mordred even more. Arthur had not been among the knights attacking the dragon. Why, exactly, was Merlin crying in the vision?

"It's not the prophecy," Mordred whispered, trying to convince himself. "I'm not going to do anything." He jumped when Merlin put an arm around him.

 _What's wrong, Mordred?_ Merlin asked.

 _I finally got it to work,_ Mordred answered, shivering. _Just…please don't ask what I saw._

* * *

The next day, Alvarr was brought before the court and forced to his knees. "So you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?" Uther demanded.

"I do."

"And you admit to plotting against your king?"

Alvarr took several deep breaths before responding, his voice full of conviction. "I do."

Uther approached Alvarr and loomed over him. "And you acted alone?" Mordred and Morgana shared a nervous look. "You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?"

"I acted…alone." Mordred and Morgana heaved minute sighs of relief.

Uther returned to his throne. "Then I find you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death."

"Then I die with honor," Alvarr stated proudly. "To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away," Uther commanded, sounding bored. Guards hauled Alvarr to his feet.

"You, Uther. You are the criminal!" Alvarr called as he was led away. Merlin and Mordred filed out with the rest of the onlookers.

* * *

Mordred picked at his supper that evening. "I hope your lack of appetite means that Alvarr did not starve you?" Gaius asked.

Mordred shook his head. "The Crystal. It…it was horrible."

"It's locked away now, it can do no harm," Gaius reassured. He scrutinized Mordred. "Unless the damage has already been done?"

Mordred shuddered. "I saw things, Gaius. Terrible things."

"Then you've already paid the price," Gaius said gently.

"But what I saw has yet to happen, and I'm _scared_!" Mordred fretted. Merlin put down his spoon to wrap an arm around Mordred. "I am _really_ scared of what the future may hold!"

"There is nothing on this earth that can know all possible futures," Gaius soothed. "Even the Crystal."

"But it was so _real_ ," Mordred whispered.

"It _was_ real, but it was just one reality," Gaius insisted. "The future is as yet unshaped."

[I've told you before, the future isn't set in stone,] Merlin added. [We make our own destinies. No prophecies nor crystals can tell us who we are or what we should do.]

Mordred nodded. "Just…don't trust the dragon. Please."

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Gaius called.

Gwen entered. "Sorry to disturb you, but Morgana has requested a sleeping draught."

"I thought she said the nightmares had stopped," Gaius commented, surprised.

Gwen shrugged. "She says she had one last night."

Gaius stood up. "Well, fortunately I have a few on hand for other patients." He grabbed a bottle off a nearby table and handed it to Gwen. "Tell her to sleep well."

"I will. Thank you, Gaius." Gwen left again.

* * *

Later that night, the warning bell rang out. Merlin woke, instantly alert, and went to investigate. Apparently Alvarr had broken out of the dungeons. Arthur soon went to report to his father, trailed by Merlin. "We've searched the citadel, the town, every corner of Camelot."

"But he's gone," Uther concluded.

"Yes, Father."

Uther led the way into the council chambers, then whirled around to face his son. "How? _How_ has he escaped?"

"It appears that the guards were drugged," Arthur revealed. Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Morgana entering the room, looking icily calm.

"That means he had help," Uther realized. He looked at Morgana. "Someone…here, in Camelot."

"I'm afraid it looks that way," Arthur confirmed.

Uther looked away and took a deep breath. "Let this be understood. Whoever has done this, they have betrayed me." He looked up at Morgana again, and kept his eyes on her. "They have betrayed the kingdom. If I _ever_ discover who it was…they will _rue_ the day they were born." From the looks of things, Uther already had his suspicions. Morgana continued to glare coolly at him, unfazed by the implied accusation.

Merlin shuddered. It was too much of a coincidence that Morgana suddenly wanted her sleeping draught again on this of all nights. She _was_ involved somehow. Still, she couldn't have kidnapped Mordred, elsewise he would have been far more shaken when Merlin found him. These thoughts began to lead Merlin in a direction he desperately did not want to contemplate, so he focused instead on Mordred's warning. Merlin had started to warm up to the dragon, but now he would trust the beast no longer.


	24. The Fires of Idirsholas

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin and Mordred stood in the back of the royal audience chamber with Gaius. A shepherd named Joseph stood before the king. "I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire. Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas."

"Not sure I would have chosen such a place," Uther interjected somewhat disparagingly.

"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, Sire," Joseph defended.

"What is it you have to tell me?" Uther prompted, sounding bored.

"While we were there, we…we saw smoke rising from the citadel."

Uther's eyes drifted over to Gaius. "And did you see anything else?" Gaius asked.

"No."

"Did you go inside?" Uther queried.

"No! Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years!" Joseph swallowed. "You must know the legend, Sire."

Uther averted his eyes, now looking concerned rather than bored. Gaius spoke up again. "When the fires of Idirsholas burn, the Knights of Medhir will ride again."

Uther stood up. "See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night." A knight escorted Joseph out of the room while Uther turned to Arthur. "Take a ride out there."

"Why?"

"So we can put people's minds at rest."

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense," Arthur said incredulously.

"Gather the guard and do as I say." With that, Uther left.

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Mordred returned to their chambers. "Why is Uther so worried?" Mordred wondered.

"Because the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with," Gaius answered.

[So you believe the legend?] Merlin asked.

"It's more than a legend," Gaius said sternly. "Some three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorceress's call. One by one they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake. It was only after the sorceress herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir _finally_ grew still. If what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them. And I fear for each and every one of us."

[So…are you saying I should go with Arthur to Idirsholas?] Merlin signed worriedly.

"He may very well need you," Gaius confirmed. Merlin shuddered. He would prefer to stay _far_ away from any sort of Camelot patrol, but if Arthur needed him then he would go.

* * *

Idirsholas was very near the northern border, so the patrol stopped and made camp that night. Once all the horses had been fed and watered, Merlin sat by the fire, trying very hard not to think about the fact that he was surrounded by Camelot knights.

"You seem to be on edge, Merlin," Arthur noted.

Merlin jumped. [I just hope Gaius is wrong about that legend.]

* * *

When Mordred woke up the next morning, something felt indefinably _off_. He and Gaius had just finished their breakfast when Leon summoned them to the king's chambers.

Uther was sitting up in bed, sweating heavily. "I have court business that needs attending to," he protested as Gaius forced him to lie back down.

"You have to stay in bed, Sire, you have a fever," Gaius scolded. Uther reluctantly sank back against his pillows. "I'll prepare a tonic for you." Once satisfied that Uther was obeying his orders, Gaius took Leon aside. "When did he first fall ill?"

"It came on this morning," Leon replied. "It's not something to worry about?"

"No. It'll soon pass," Gaius assured. "Be sure to let me know if there's any change." He put a hand on Mordred's shoulder and together they left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Mordred asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure," Gaius admitted with a yawn.

* * *

The patrol arrived at Idirsholas about mid-morning. They left their horses outside and entered the ruined castle. On the other side of the castle gate, they found a very large and rather eerie courtyard. Arthur and the knights all kept their swords out. Merlin looked around warily. This whole place radiated dark and unfriendly magic.

[What's that noise?] Merlin asked when Arthur looked at him.

"What noise?"

[A sort of trembling sound.]

Arthur gave him a funny look. "Merlin, there's no noise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gaius and Mordred had had an incredibly busy morning. Uther had been followed by a cook, a page, a stable boy, and now Gwen, all complaining of fevers.

"I fear this contagion is spreading," Gaius told Gwen as he browsed potions on a shelf. "You're the fifth person we've seen today."

"I'm sure it's nothing," Gwen replied, obviously fighting to keep her eyes open.

Gaius accidentally knocked a potion to the ground, where it shattered. He started to bend down to pick it up, only to teeter dangerously. He quickly straightened. "Mordred, would you get that?"

"Yes, Gaius," Mordred said, fetching the broom. He suppressed a yawn as he did so.

"I think I might need a little something myself," Gaius mused. "If I can ever find what it is I'm looking for…"

* * *

Arthur led the patrol into some sort of entrance hall. The room was dark and full of cobwebs. A brazier stood in the middle of the room. Some coals sat in the brazier, but they appeared to have long since gone out.

Arthur walked over and ran his gloved hand through the coals. "Seems part of Joseph's story was true. Probably just travelers passing through."

Unconvinced, Merlin looked around. To his horror, he spotted seven black-clad knights standing in the doorway they had just come through. The knights had expressionless stone masks for faces. Merlin nudged Arthur.

Arthur turned around, and his eyes widened. "Look alive, men!" He had barely finished speaking when the Knights of Medhir attacked. The room quickly filled with the sound of clashing swords.

Merlin backed up against a wall, trying to stay out of the fighting. The halls of Idirsholas seemed to transform into the long-ago druid camp where Merlin had lost his voice. Merlin froze in pure terror.

The sound of Arthur yelling his name dragged Merlin back to reality. A Knight was coming straight at Merlin. Merlin scrambled away. Moments later, Arthur attacked the Knight, distracting it from Merlin. He successfully stabbed the Knight, only for the Knight to snarl angrily and continue the attack unhindered. Arthur's sword stuck, forcing him to abandon it in order to dodge the Knight's next blow.

Merlin spotted a fallen Camelot knight and grabbed his sword. He waved wildly with his free hand to get Arthur's attention, then tossed him the sword. Arthur caught it just in time, now fighting two Knights at once.

"Run, Merlin!" Arthur yelled. Merlin looked around, worried to realize that they were rapidly losing the battle. Arthur gave him a shove, violently jerking Merlin out of his reverie. "Will you do as I say!"

Merlin ran to the entrance, then looked back. Arthur was now the only Camelot knight still standing. He swung a few more times at one of the Knights, then ran over to stand in front of Merlin. All seven Knights of Medhir formed into a line and began advancing on the pair. Merlin cast a spell to collapse the roof and dragged Arthur backwards out of harm's way. He doubted that the tumbling rocks would stop the Knights completely, but hopefully they would buy enough time to escape.

* * *

"I fear this may be no ordinary illness," Gaius yawned, pulling out some books. He set them on a table and sat down. "We must…study…" Gaius slumped face first onto the top book. Mordred shook him, to no avail. Gaius simply would not wake.

Now very worried, Mordred stepped out into the hallway, wiping sweat from his face. He soon spotted a couple of guards yawning at their posts. One slumped to the ground, shortly followed by the other. Mordred investigated, and found that they would not wake either. Increasingly concerned, Mordred made his way through the castle. Many people had passed out in the corridors, and those who were still awake were too tired to move them.

 _Morgana?_ Mordred called sleepily. _You 'wake?_

 _Yes,_ she replied, sounding shaky. _Where are you?_

 _North corridor…I think…_ Mordred yawned. He really didn't feel too good. Maybe he ought to sit down.

The next thing he knew, Morgana was gently shaking him. "Come on, Mordred, you've got to stay awake. Please."

"You're so nice," Mordred said groggily. "Like my mother. Maybe you could be my Camelot mother."

Morgana lifted him to his feet. "You already have a mother. Come on, let's go back to Gaius's."

"But she's my Ealdor mother," Mordred argued. "I had a druid mother and an Ealdor mother, so now I need a Camelot mother."

"Fine. If I agree to be your Camelot mother, will you stay awake and come back with me to Gaius's?"

"Sure." Mordred tried to walk, but the world seemed to be fading around him. He only managed a few steps before the world faded completely.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur finally stopped to catch their breath when they reached the horses. After a moment, Arthur looked at Merlin. "What happened to your arm?"

Merlin looked in surprise at his left arm. His jacket was torn, and his upper arm was bleeding. [Must have caught it on something.]

Arthur stabbed his sword into the ground and reached out to grab Merlin's arm. Merlin instinctively jerked away. "Sorry. May I see?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded and took off his jacket. Arthur gently took hold of his arm and examined the cut. "Well. You've certainly got a battle wound, but I think you'll be all right." Arthur tore a strip off the bottom of his shirt and tied it around Merlin's arm. He then looked around while Merlin put his jacket back on. "Did anyone else escape?" Merlin shook his head. Arthur picked up his sword again. "We need to get back to Camelot. Gather reinforcements."

* * *

When they arrived in the palace courtyard, they found it full of guards who had fallen asleep at their posts—or worse, in the middle of the square. Arthur dismounted and knelt to examine one. Merlin crossed around into Arthur's line of sight. [Are they dead?]

"No. They're breathing."

[What's happened to them?]

"I don't know." Arthur stood up. A horse trotted into the square, pulling a cart. The driver looked to be fast asleep as well. Arthur walked over to stop the horse.

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called worriedly. _What's going on?_ There was no response. _Mordred?_ Still nothing. Merlin raced up the palace steps. Inside, more guards and a few servants were passed out on the stairs. Merlin ignored them and ran all the way to Gaius's chambers.

Gaius was passed out with his head on a book in the main chamber. Warily, Merlin entered his and Mordred's bedroom. He was promptly greeted with a knife in his face. He flinched back and the knife was promptly lowered.

"Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were." She put the knife on Merlin and Mordred's bedside table; now that Morgana wasn't waving it in his face, he could see that it was one of Gaius's herb-cutting knives.

Merlin glanced at Mordred, who was asleep on his own bed. [What's going on?]

Morgana hesitated. "I don't know. People just started falling asleep. I think Mordred may have been the last to succumb. I tried to keep him awake, but…"

Merlin glanced again at Mordred, then frowned at Morgana. [Why are _you_ awake?]

"I…I don't know," Morgana said again, not meeting Merlin's eyes. She held up her wrist, on which she wore a silver bracelet with a gold design. "This bracelet is said to have healing powers, maybe there's some truth to it."

[Uther lets you wear a bracelet with "powers"?]

Morgana snorted bitterly. "Well I haven't told him _that_."

[Where did you get the bracelet?] Merlin prompted.

"It was my mother's," Morgana replied, a faraway look on her face.

Merlin sighed. [No help to anyone else then.] He picked up his blanket and tucked it around Mordred. [This must be the work of magic.]

Morgana nodded shakily. "What happened to the patrol?"

[Arthur and I were the only ones to make it out…] Merlin trailed off, finally remembering that Arthur was also awake somewhere in the citadel. [We should find Arthur.] Morgana nodded again, and they both hurried out of the room.

* * *

They found Arthur just inside the council chambers. "Merlin!" he exclaimed, sounding relieved. "We've got to find my father." Arthur jumped when Morgana followed Merlin into the room. "Morgana?" Then he recovered. "What happened here?"

Morgana swallowed nervously. "People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well. Then they started falling asleep. Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here?" Arthur asked. Morgana shook her head. "Where's my father?"

Morgana looked at her feet. "I don't know."

"But you were awake, you must have seen _something_."

"I didn't see anything," Morgana insisted in a rather small voice.

"You saw people getting sick, what did you do?" Arthur demanded, almost accusatorially.

"What _could_ I do?" Morgana replied helplessly. "They all fell asleep no matter what! I almost roused Mordred, but then he collapsed in my arms and nothing would wake him again! _None_ of them wake!"

"Morgana, I don't understand!" Arthur cut in. "Why is it you're the only person awake?" Morgana looked at Merlin, eyes wide with fear. Merlin guessed that she was reluctant to mention a potentially magical bracelet—after all, such items were illegal. Once it became clear that Morgana could not (or would not) offer an answer, Arthur sighed. "We need to find my father." He left the room, followed by Merlin and Morgana.

* * *

They found Uther sitting at his desk in his chambers, his head lying on top of a pile of paperwork. "Father!" Arthur cried, lifting Uther's head and pulling him upright.

"See? He's all right," Morgana said, still shaky.

"He is _not_ all right!" Arthur retorted, turning Uther's head to face Morgana.

"He's just asleep!" Morgana defended.

[We need to find a cure, some way to wake everyone,] Merlin suggested.

"Who could have done this?" Arthur wondered, lowering his father back onto the desk and staring into space. After a few moments, he turned to Morgana. "You're the only one who's not been affected, Morgana, there must be a reason!"

Morgana looked helplessly at Merlin again. "I don't know."

"That's _all_ you keep saying! You must know _something_!" Arthur walked around the desk and back to Morgana.

"No, they just fell asleep, one by one!" Morgana protested.

Merlin walked around to Morgana's other side. [When you brought Mordred to Gaius's chambers, had he been working on a remedy? Was there any sort of potion that you took?]

"Yes!" Morgana agreed quickly, seizing on Merlin's story. "There was a potion."

"Why were you the only one to take it?" Arthur demanded.

"Gaius had already fallen asleep," Morgana said. "There was only the one potion, right next to some notes. I was feeling ill already, I figured it was worth a try."

Arthur stood in silence for a moment. "Merlin, go and see if you can find his notes. I'll check for signs of life in the lower town. Morgana, you stay here and look after my father, keep him safe." Arthur picked up one of Uther's swords and handed it to Morgana. "Here. Protect him with your life, you understand?" Morgana nodded. Arthur and Merlin left the room and headed in opposite directions.

* * *

Merlin knew perfectly well that there were no notes, so he walked right past Gaius's table and into the back room. He got out the spellbook and sat on Mordred's bed. He flipped through the book, hoping to find a spell that might counteract whatever was affecting Camelot. After a few minutes of skimming, he found a spell and turned to try it on Mordred. Mordred promptly sat up and opened his eyes, smiling.

 _Mordred!_ Merlin exclaimed, relieved. Mordred did not react, his smile eerily frozen on his face. _Mordred?_ Nothing. Mordred's eyes were open, but he was not awake.

Merlin flipped through the book again and tried another spell. The bed snapped, dumping both Merlin and Mordred on the floor, but otherwise it had no effect on Mordred. Merlin moved Mordred to the other bed and continued skimming the spellbook. He tried a third spell. It splashed water on Mordred's face, but Mordred still did not wake.

Arthur's voice sounded from the main room. "Merlin! Come quickly!" Merlin stuffed the book under his pillow and joined Arthur. Arthur led him to the battlements. The Knights of Medhir were riding toward Camelot, led by a figure in lighter-colored armor.

Merlin coughed. [According to legend, there were only seven Knights of Medhir.]

"So who's the extra rider?" Arthur wondered.

[I don't know, but Camelot is defenseless.]

"We have to get back to my father," Arthur muttered. Merlin hesitated, glancing at the tower containing the physician's chambers. Arthur followed his gaze. "I'm sure Mordred will be fine, Merlin, I highly doubt someone animated seven invincible knights just to hunt a little boy." Merlin nodded and reluctantly followed Arthur back to the king's chambers.

* * *

"This will be one of the first places they'll look, we have to get him somewhere else," Arthur announced as they walked back into Uther's room.

Morgana stood up. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack. No time to explain." Arthur dragged Uther out of his chair and nodded at Merlin. "Grab his legs, carry him."

Merlin walked over to Uther and gingerly reached out. He ended up clenching his fist without actually touching Uther. Being this close to the king made his skin crawl. He took a deep breath, tried again, and jerked back with a shudder. [Sorry.]

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Morgana, you help carry him." Morgana put down the sword and grabbed Uther's feet, just barely getting them off the ground. "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him, pick his feet up!"

"Carrying a full-grown man is a bit more difficult than carrying a child!" Morgana retorted, annoyed. She slowly walked backwards, helping Arthur to maneuver Uther out of the room. Merlin followed.

"Merlin, did you find any notes about the potion?" Arthur asked as they carried Uther down the hallway.

Merlin shook his head. [Morgana, did you move them?]

"I think I might have put them underneath something else, I forget what," she replied evasively.

* * *

Once they reached Arthur's chambers, they hauled Uther inside. Morgana dropped Uther's feet in the middle of the room, leaving him lying on the floor.

"We can't leave him here, we've got to lift him onto the bed!" Arthur objected.

Morgana collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily. "He's asleep, what difference does it make?"

"He's the _king_!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin fetched a couple pillows from the bed and handed them to Arthur. Arthur heaved a sigh of exasperation and tucked the pillows underneath his father. He staggered as he stood back up, clutching his head.

Merlin leaned back against a bedpost, out of breath despite not having carried the king. Panting, he reached up and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"You feeling the same?" Arthur asked quietly.

[We're getting sick,] Merlin realized. Both he and Arthur looked over at Morgana, who had clearly regained her breath and stood back up.

"We can't let that happen, we must keep my father hidden," Arthur muttered.

Merlin barely heard him, too busy pondering their predicament. Whatever had put the city to sleep, it was apparently still in effect and would soon knock out Arthur and Merlin. Which meant that Merlin likely had a matter of hours to break the enchantment—at best. He needed a solution _now_. Mordred had warned him not to trust the dragon…but right now, Merlin didn't see any other choice. However, Merlin couldn't exactly tell Arthur and Morgana where he was going. [Maybe we could disguise your father as a servant,] Merlin suggested.

"That might just work," Arthur said approvingly.

[I'll get him some clothes.] Merlin hurried out of the room.

* * *

Several corridors down, Merlin saw a Knight of Medhir at the other end of the hallway. Merlin quickly ducked into the nearest room and hid in the wardrobe. The Knight entered the room and looked around, but ultimately left without opening the wardrobe. Merlin sighed in relief and cautiously left the room.

He made it to the dragon's cave without further incident. The dragon was curled up on his usual outcropping, his head under a wing.

 _What's going on, why is everyone asleep?_ Merlin demanded. The dragon snored. _Please, not you as well. I need your help, what am I going to do?_

The dragon lifted his head and gave Merlin a cool look. "You need _my_ help? So you can continue to pretend that destiny is meaningless and leave me languishing in captivity?"

 _I'm helping Arthur become king, isn't that what you want?_ Merlin snapped.

"I want _more_ than that, young warlock. I want to fly free."

 _You expect me to free you?_ Merlin asked incredulously. _I haven't forgotten what you said about Mordred when we met!_

The dragon bared his teeth. "For too long, I have given aid and received nothing in return. My patience has worn thin. Swear to me that you will free me, or Camelot will fall."

Merlin clenched a fist. This was not at _all_ how he'd intended the conversation to go. _I don't trust you._

"Nevertheless, you must swear, or Camelot will fall."

Merlin swallowed. _I swear._

The dragon narrowed his eyes. "Would you swear on your so-called brother's life?"

Merlin shut his eyes tight for a moment, realizing there was absolutely no way out of this. _I swear on Mordred's life._

The dragon nodded in satisfaction. "It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep; the power to maintain it is a very different matter. It will take more than just words to break this enchantment. You must eradicate the source."

 _Great! What is that?_

The dragon shook his head. "Not what, but who. Such spells need a vessel, a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

Merlin's expression darkened. _First Mordred, now Morgana. I don't know why I ever believed a word you said!_

"Has she never given you cause to doubt her intentions?" the dragon challenged.

Merlin averted his eyes, remembering his suspicions that she'd been involved in Alvarr's plot. And before that, he _knew_ she had plotted with Tauren. But he couldn't believe she would be complicit in something like _this_. Although he only had Morgana's word that the bracelet actually possessed healing powers, and she hadn't sounded completely certain that it was the source of her immunity.

The dragon could obviously see that Merlin was having doubts, and began to look smug. "She is _dangerous_. And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own."

 _And how do you propose I stop her?_ Merlin demanded, not bothering to hide his current hatred for the dragon.

"That is easy, young warlock. You must kill her."

Merlin took a step backwards. _No._

"The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune," the dragon pressed. "You must act now, before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die—and the future you were destined to share will die with you."

Merlin stood there in a horrified daze for a few moments, then ran out of the cave and out of the dungeons. He returned to Gaius's chambers. He grabbed some clothing and magically adjusted it so that it would fit Uther. Then he put the clothing in a satchel. He grabbed a waterskin as well, filled it from a jug in the cupboard, and slung its strap over his shoulder.

A shelf next to the cupboard caught his eye. Gaius kept various medicines there…as well as a small supply of hemlock for patients who were in pain and beyond saving. Hemlock would kill a person in minutes, and relatively painlessly. Merlin put the bottle of hemlock in his pocket, telling himself that it was just a precaution and that he wasn't actually going to use it. He almost believed it.

* * *

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed as Merlin walked past a side corridor. Merlin turned to see Arthur beckoning to him. Merlin joined him just as they heard the strange, raspy breathing of the Knights of Medhir. Both Merlin and Arthur cautiously poked their heads around the corner to see three Knights approaching, led by the eighth rider—Morgause.

Arthur lifted his sword, clearly preparing to charge out and attack, but Merlin hauled him backwards. Arthur stood no chance against that many opponents, especially since the Knights were invincible. Arthur reluctantly joined Merlin in racing back to his chambers.

"I was worried about you," Morgana said as they burst through the doors.

Merlin nodded jerkily at her, then handed the satchel to Arthur. [Here. I think these clothes are his size.] Arthur accepted the satchel and dragged Uther around to the far side of the bed to change him.

"What's going on?" Morgana asked.

[They're here, they're in the castle,] Merlin explained shortly.

Morgana glanced at Arthur and lowered her voice. "Thank you for not saying anything to him about the bracelet."

[That's all right,] Merlin replied, not meeting her eyes.

"You're a good friend," Morgana added. The hemlock in Merlin's pocket felt as heavy as lead.

Arthur walked over to join them. "We have to move my father before Morgause gets here."

"Morgause," Morgana whispered, a faraway look on her face.

"Come on, let's go!" Arthur urged. He returned to Uther.

[You're not surprised?] Merlin signed as he and Morgana followed.

"No, I am," she said quickly. And not entirely convincingly.

* * *

They dragged Uther into a random room in the servants' quarters. "Should be safe in here for a while," Arthur said.

Both Merlin and Arthur sank to the ground, exhausted. Morgana went to look out the window, still unaffected. Merlin stared at her, unwillingly suspicious as to the reason for her immunity.

"Must be the potion she found," Arthur commented.

[Must be the potion,] Merlin agreed, wishing he still believed her story about the bracelet.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Arthur worried.

[I know.] Merlin frowned thoughtfully. [Wait. We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him in here, they'll just think he's a servant.]

Arthur shook his head. "Not if Morgause sees him. We need to get him out of Camelot." Morgana looked back at them, clearly worried.

Merlin sat up a little straighter. [When we arrived, there was a cart in the main square, remember?]

Arthur broke into a smile. "You are full of good ideas today, Merlin. You go and look."

* * *

Merlin ventured into the corridor and soon found a window overlooking the square. The cart was still there. The horse was stamping its feet, clearly awake and alert. Merlin pulled away from the window and just barely dodged a blow from one of the Knights. He quickly held out a hand and magically sent the Knight flying down the corridor and into the wall at the end. Then he ran back to the room where he'd left Arthur and Morgana.

[They're closing in!] Merlin announced once he closed the door. [We won't make it to the cart, not carrying Uther!]

"That's why we made this!" Arthur said proudly, stepping aside to reveal Uther lying on a rudimentary stretcher made out of a blanket. "We're going to pull him." Arthur walked to the door and took a look outside, then turned back to the room and drew his sword. "Get down, and keep quiet."

Merlin and Morgana hid behind a curtain while Arthur hid between a pair of screens, sword at the ready. Moments later, one of the Knights entered. It stalked around the room. When it approached Arthur's hiding spot, he leapt out and attacked. "Protect the king!" Arthur yelled. "Get him out of here!"

Fortunately, Merlin found that he was able to handle dragging Uther on a blanket. He and Morgana picked up the blanket and pulled Uther out of the room. They had almost made it to the throne room when they heard raspy breathing and looked up. One of the Knights was advancing on them. Morgana gasped in fear. She and Merlin continued down the corridor, but then Morgana tripped and fell. She scrambled backwards, still on the ground. Merlin did not slow his pace.

"Merlin!" Morgana called fearfully as the Knight bore down on her.

Merlin stopped. The Knight was almost on top of Morgana; she stood no chance of evading it. But Merlin was unarmed and already several paces down the corridor. He could not intervene without revealing his magic. He lifted the blanket and began dragging it again.

"Merlin, _please_!" Morgana begged. She screamed as the Knight swung at her…and then it halted without harming her. It cocked its head as though in recognition. Then it turned its attention to Merlin.

Merlin dragged Uther around the corner, then dropped the blanket and lifted a hand. Before he could complete his spell, Arthur came out of nowhere and attacked the Knight. After a few blows, Arthur sent the Knight tumbling down a nearby staircase.

Morgana caught up to them, and they all hurried inside the nearby throne room. Arthur quickly grabbed a large plank of wood. "Merlin, help me!" Merlin dropped the makeshift stretcher and helped Arthur to bar the door. They both leaned against it, panting. Arthur looked at Morgana. "Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you."

"I-I don't have it!" Morgana stammered.

"I know that. But you must remember _something_ from Gaius's notes!" Arthur argued. "Come _on_ , Morgana, we can't keep going much longer, _think_!"

"I'm sorry!" Morgana protested.

Merlin coughed. [It doesn't matter now, we can't get to it anyway. We're trapped.]

"There has to be _something_ we can do!" Arthur insisted, walking over to a window.

Merlin frowned at Morgana. [Why didn't that knight kill you?]

Morgana lowered her voice. "How do I know? Because I'm a woman?"

[Maybe,] Merlin signed, unconvinced. Too many pieces were falling together into a terrible picture.

Arthur walked back over to them. "Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, then I don't see how we're going to hold out. Our only chance is to get out of Camelot. Help me with my father." Morgana helped him drag Uther over to the throne. Merlin followed more slowly, feeling slightly dizzy. "You cut the blanket up, we'll tie it to my father and we'll lower him onto the cart," Arthur ordered.

"Arthur…" Morgana began, but Arthur cut her off.

"Morgana, please, just do as I say." Arthur walked back to the door and beckoned to Merlin, who joined him. "I'll fetch the cart around to the window," Arthur stated. He sagged against the door, panting.

Merlin also sagged against the door, determinedly fighting the sweet lull of sleep. [I'll come with you,] he offered, desperate for an excuse to avoid doing what he knew must be done.

Arthur shook his head. "No, you stay here…protect my father…"

[You won't reach the cart alone, it's suicide!] Merlin argued.

"We have no choice." Arthur's eyes slid shut. "Get me a pillow, could you?"

Merlin lightly nudged Arthur. Arthur barely reacted, almost completely under the spell's influence. Seeing no other option, Merlin outright slapped Arthur.

Arthur jerked to alertness, glared at Merlin and raised a finger menacingly. "Merlin! If you _ever_ do that again…"

[What was I supposed to do, shout?] Merlin retorted.

"You—" Arthur broke off and deflated, now sheepish. "Right." He slid the waterskin off of Merlin's shoulder and splashed himself in the face. Then he handed the now half-full waterskin back to Merlin.

The Knights' breathing could be heard on the other side of the door. Merlin and Arthur shared a look of resignation. Arthur unbarred the door and handed the plank to Merlin. "If I need a servant in the next life…" Merlin smiled tightly and bowed in a rare show of deference. Arthur nodded, drew his sword, quickly slipped out the door and closed it behind him. Merlin replaced the plank.

"He's not going to survive out there!" Morgana fretted. Swords clashed, and Arthur yelled—whether from pain or mere exertion, it was hard to say.

[I know,] Merlin acknowledged.

"We've got to do something!" she pleaded.

[I know,] Merlin repeated, hating himself. He walked over to pull the blanket out from under Uther. He handed it to Morgana. [Here. You tear this up, I'll make some rope.] Morgana nodded shakily and sat down with the blanket. She began ripping off strips.

Merlin knelt down, his back to her, and pulled out the bottle of hemlock. He stared at it, breathing hard. Morgana was his friend. She was _Mordred's_ friend. She, a noblewoman, had gone to the trouble of carrying Mordred across the castle and all the way back to his own bed purely because she cared about him. Mordred would be heartbroken when he woke up and found out that Morgana was dead.

But he _would_ wake up. And he would be safe. Merlin uncorked the hemlock and poured it into the waterskin. Once that was done, he put the empty bottle back in his pocket. Then he turned around and offered the waterskin to Morgana. [Here, have some water.]

Morgana shook her head. "I'm not thirsty."

[If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink,] Merlin urged.

" _If_ we get out of here," Morgana replied bitterly, still making no move for the water.

Arthur yelled outside. Merlin got up to go to the door. He handed the waterskin to Morgana as he passed, but she promptly put it down and continued tearing up the blanket. Merlin leaned against the door when he reached it. He desperately didn't want to do this, and Morgana was making a difficult task even harder.

Steeling himself, Merlin walked back over and picked up the waterskin. He stood with his back to Morgana and pretended to drink. Then he turned around and held it out to her again. [Here.]

"I'm fine," Morgana insisted.

[No, you have some before I finish it.]

After a moment, Morgana smiled, though it was not enough to banish the fear from her eyes. "Thank you." She took the waterskin and drank. Merlin turned around again, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

Before long, Morgana began to cough. Then she began gasping for air, her shock and fear clearly audible through her struggles. Merlin forced himself to look at her. She was staring at him with an expression of pure betrayal. Merlin nodded in confirmation. Her eyes widened.

Merlin swallowed, tears spilling out of his eyes. He couldn't just stand here and watch this. He crouched down and approached Morgana. She feebly tried to push him away, but he took her into his arms. Eventually she stopped struggling and sank into his embrace, tightly gripping his arm as she fought for breath. _Everything's going to be all right_ , Merlin soothed, his heart breaking at the lie. Morgana stopped moving altogether, her breathing so shallow he could barely hear it.

Suddenly the doors to the throne room were blasted off their hinges. Morgause entered. She ran over to Merlin and pulled Morgana out of his arms. "What has he done to you?" she fretted. Judging by the look on her face, she was worried about more than just the potential end of her spell. She felt Morgana's neck for a pulse, then turned to Merlin, her expression a mixture of anger and horror. "You poisoned her!"

Merlin glared stonily at her. She'd given him no choice.

"Tell me what you used and I can save her!" Morgause pleaded.

Merlin was sorely tempted to hand over the labeled bottle right then and there, but Mordred and Camelot had to come before Morgana. He glanced toward the door. He could still hear Arthur fighting the Knights. He was impressed that Arthur had lasted this long, but Arthur could not last much longer.

"Tell me the poison or you'll die!" Morgause threatened, desperation leaking into her voice.

Merlin swallowed, shrugged and looked pointedly at Morgana.

"Then she'll die with you," Morgause realized. She pressed her forehead to Morgana's, tears in her eyes. Finally, she looked up at Merlin again. "If I undo the magic that drives the knights, will you let me save her?" Merlin nodded. Morgause took a deep breath. "Astýre ús þanonweard! Cnihtas Medhires, éower sáwla. Rid eft ond forsliehð eft." Merlin could hear distant echoing crashes as the Knights collapsed. He held out the empty bottle of hemlock, and Morgause took it.

At that moment, Arthur ran back into the room. "What have you done with my father?" he cried.

[He's safe,] Merlin replied, a lump in his throat. Sure enough, Uther began to stir on the far side of the throne. Several Camelot knights followed Arthur into the throne room.

Arthur spotted Morgause cradling Morgana. "Morgana!"

Morgause threw up a warning hand. "Keep away from her!" She then wrapped both arms around Morgana. "Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!" Both Morgana and Morgause disappeared in a smoky whirlwind with a strange, echoing sound. Uther rose to his feet, looking horrified.

 _Merlin?_ Mordred called. _What's going on? What happened?_

Merlin surreptitiously picked up the tainted waterskin and left the throne room while everyone was distracted by the disappearance of the two women. _Morgause woke the Knights, put Camelot to sleep, and attacked. Now she's called off the attack and kidnapped Morgana._

Mordred caught his breath in horror. Morgause and Morgana were _sisters_ , surely that couldn't be right. _There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?_

 _I've told you all you need to know,_ Merlin replied, his voice strained.

 _This is_ Morgana _we're talking about!_ Mordred begged. _Please, Merlin! Exactly what happened to her?_

 _Please don't make me answer that question. You really don't want to know._

* * *

Uther sent out search parties, but they turned up no trace of Morgana. Merlin finally returned to the physician's chambers at the end of the day. He found Gaius setting out dinner. Both Gaius and Mordred looked subdued. Mordred had obviously been crying.

"I'm sure you did your best, Merlin," Gaius consoled.

Merlin flinched. [No, I didn't.]

Mordred walked over to give his obviously distressed brother a hug. "But Camelot is safe. And soon they'll find Morgana and she'll be safe too. Right?"

Merlin did not reply, simply wrapping his arms around Mordred and clinging tightly. Mordred was awake and safe. Merlin's actions had _not_ been in vain. He _had_ to believe that, or he would drown in the guilt.

Finally he pulled away, wiping tears from his eyes. [There's something I have to do.]

* * *

The dragon instructed Merlin to steal a sword from the Knights of Medhir. The now-inanimate Knights had been locked in a room near the dungeons for safekeeping; they were to be burned later, but for now Merlin had the chance to sneak in and steal a sword. He wrapped it in a long cloth and returned to the dragon's cave.

"The time has come, young warlock," the dragon announced.

 _Where will you go?_ Merlin wondered, still wary of Mordred's warnings. Mordred didn't seem to suspect that the dragon had instructed Merlin to kill Morgana, which meant that he must have seen something else in the Crystal of Neahtid.

"I am the last of my kind," the dragon replied mysteriously. "There is but one road I can take."

 _What does that mean?_

"You will see."

Merlin stared at the dragon, hoping for further explanation, but it became clear that none was forthcoming. The dragon's gaze shifted to a point on Merlin's left. Merlin followed his gaze to see that a narrow staircase had appeared, leading down from the ledge. Reluctantly, he unwrapped the stolen sword and walked down the staircase. It led him almost to the bottom of the cave before ascending to the dragon's outcropping. Finally, Merlin arrived at the base of the dragon's chains. Now that he had the chance to examine them up close, he realized that each individual link was as long as his arm.

Merlin set down his torch and raised the sword. The dragon turned his head to look at Merlin, his expression unreadable. Merlin hesitated. _Before I do this, promise me that you will not harm Mordred. Or Camelot._

"I think there have been enough bargains, don't you?" the dragon replied quietly.

Merlin swallowed hard. That was less than reassuring…but he'd sworn on Mordred's life. He couldn't change his mind simply because he feared what the dragon might do.

Merlin held the sword over a nearby link of the chain. He silently incanted a complex spell, then brought the sword down on the chain. The chain snapped with a small explosion. The dragon roared, lifting his head. After nearly a minute of this, he flew up and out of sight.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry there were so few changes...Mordred had to fall under the spell or the whole plot fell apart. Don't worry, things will get shaken up in season 3.**


	25. The Last Dragonlord

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin shut his eyes and tried to block out the sounds of people screaming. For three nights in a row now, the dragon had attacked Camelot. Merlin, Gaius and Mordred kept trying to set up infirmaries, but the dragon always seemed to know where they were and would assault that part of the castle relentlessly. Dozens of people were dying, and it was all Merlin's fault.

Mordred was fairly certain he knew what his brother had done, but he did not broach the subject. Merlin was clearly overwhelmed with guilt, and blaming him would not save Camelot. Instead, Mordred focused on helping Gaius with the many patients as best he could.

Both boys jerked out of their reveries when Gwen ran up to Gaius. "There's no clean water left!" she fretted.

"I know, but it's too dangerous to go out there," Gaius replied. Gwen simply turned around and ran for the exit, dodging a falling piece of rubble on her way. Merlin pursued her, worried she would get herself killed. Mordred followed a little ways behind.

Unfortunately, they quickly lost sight of Gwen when they reached the crowded, flaming courtyard. Merlin looked around and noticed Mordred following him. _Mordred, what are you_ doing _out here?!_

 _Same as you, I was worried about Gwen!_ Mordred answered.

 _Get back inside!_ Merlin insisted. The dragon abandoned his assault on the infirmary to fly directly at them.

"Clear the square!" Arthur yelled from somewhere across the courtyard. Merlin tried to drag Mordred back inside, but a smoking wagon burst into flames and blocked their path. The brothers instead ducked under another wagon that looked safe enough for the time being. The dragon swooped low, and a man who sounded like Arthur yelled in pain. Merlin and Mordred emerged again to see that the square was empty; Arthur was dragging Gwen through a door on the far side.

Now that there were no onlookers, Merlin seized the opportunity to enchant a spear and send it flying at the dragon. The spear glanced harmlessly off the dragon's scales. The dragon glared at the brothers. "Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me! I will have my revenge— _and_ my prey!" Mordred swallowed as the dragon's gaze shifted to him.

 _You are a backstabbing, despicable monster!_ Merlin retorted. Carefully shielding Mordred, he managed to get them both back inside.

* * *

Gaius was immensely relieved to see them. "Are you hurt?" he demanded.

Merlin shook his head. [There's nothing I can do.] Spotting Arthur being tended by Gwen a few beds away, Merlin shifted so that his back was to them. [My magic is no good. It doesn't affect him.]

"Dragons aren't monsters, they're creatures of wonder and magic," Gaius replied. "You must realize that they're immune to your powers."

* * *

In the morning, Gaius and the brothers watched Arthur make his report to Uther. "The dead number forty-nine men, twenty-seven women, a further eighteen women and children are unaccounted for. Most of last night's fires are out. The castle walls, in particular the western section, are near to collapse. I could go on."

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" Uther asked. Merlin flinched and bowed his head.

"I regret to say, Sire, we don't," Leon spoke up.

"There must be _some_ way to rid ourselves of this…aberration," Uther said, walking over to a window. Arthur sighed and collapsed into a chair. Uther turned back to the room. "Gaius?"

Gaius took a deep breath. "We need a Dragonlord, Sire."

"You know very well that's not an option," Uther replied, sounding resigned.

"Sire…" Gaius began hesitantly. "I have heard rumors that there may, indeed, be one last Dragonlord left. I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor."

"Balinor," Uther repeated, his expression unreadable.

"Where does he live?" Arthur asked.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom, in the border town of Engerd, but that was many years ago."

Arthur stood up again. "If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him."

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds, we are at war," Uther retorted. "If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you."

"I will go alone," Arthur suggested. "That way I will not be detected."

"No, Arthur, it's too dangerous!" Uther objected.

"More dangerous than staying here?" Arthur countered. "I'll not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them!"

"I have given you my orders!" Uther insisted.

Arthur met his father's gaze, completely calm. "Do not make this a test of wills, Father."

"I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a king!"

Arthur remained undeterred. "I will ride immediately."

"My concern is for you," Uther said anxiously.

"Mine is for Camelot," Arthur replied. "I will send word when I've found him." He walked over to Merlin. "Prepare the horses." Merlin nodded, and Arthur left the room.

* * *

"Who were the Dragonlords?" Mordred asked as he helped Merlin pack. Gaius appeared lost in thought. "Gaius?"

Gaius snapped out of it. "There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them."

"What happened to them?" Mordred wondered.

"Uther believed that the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic," Gaius explained. "So he had them all rounded up and killed."

[But one survived,] Merlin signed. He gave Gaius a shrewd look. [How did you know?]

"I helped him escape," Gaius revealed. Merlin raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Boys, you've never heard the name 'Balinor'? Your mother never mentioned him?"

"Mother?" Mordred repeated in surprise. Merlin shook his head, highly interested now.

"She took him in," Gaius elaborated. "But when Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. Balinor was forced to flee."

Merlin frowned. [Why has Mother never mentioned this?]

Gaius bowed his head. "Merlin, I promised your mother I would never speak of these things. I've always treated you as my son, but that is not what you are. The man you are going to look for…is your father."

Merlin stared blankly in shock. Mother had always said his father was dead—on the rare occasions when she spoke of him at all. After nearly a minute, Mordred grew concerned and gave his brother a nudge. [My father was a Dragonlord?] Merlin finally managed. [Why did no one ever tell me?]

"I wanted to," Gaius said quickly. "Your mother feared it would be too dangerous."

[More dangerous than being born with magic and paying monthly visits to druids?] Merlin signed incredulously. [Look how well that turned out!]

"She wanted to protect you," Gaius insisted.

Merlin shook his head, his expression hardening. [No. I had a _right_ to know.] He stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. Mordred considered following him, but then decided that Merlin was probably better left alone. Instead, Mordred finished the packing in silence. A pity Mordred could never hope to have a similar story with his own father; he knew Merlin had witnessed Cerdan's death with his own eyes.

Merlin emerged just as Mordred finished packing. [I'm sorry, Gaius. I didn't mean to…]

Gaius smiled. "It's all right, I understand. But Merlin…whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a Dragonlord with the deepest suspicion."

Merlin nodded and left. Mordred went up into the bedroom and curled up on his bed. Despite this new ray of hope, he couldn't shake a feeling of foreboding.

* * *

"What took you?" Arthur grumbled when Merlin led their horses into the courtyard.

Merlin handed Arthur his reins. [Sorry.] Arthur mounted his horse and winced. A bandage was visible underneath his shirt. [You okay?] Merlin asked worriedly.

"It's just a scratch," Arthur replied casually. He kicked his horse into a trot. Merlin hurriedly mounted his own horse and followed.

* * *

Arthur called a halt for a brief rest just before the border with Cenred's kingdom. Merlin gratefully took the opportunity to take a drink from his waterskin, then shuddered at the memory of Morgana doing the same from the waterskin he had poisoned.

Just as they were about to move out again, Arthur tensed and held up a hand. Moments later, a horse emerged from the trees behind them. "Mordred?!" Arthur said incredulously. "What are you doing here?" Merlin simply stared open-mouthed.

"I wanted to help!" Mordred said somewhat petulantly. "Besides, it's not like Camelot is all that safe right now. I think the dragon's out to get me! The only time he stopped attacking the infirmary was when I followed Merlin to the courtyard!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur scoffed. He turned to Merlin. "What—Merlin, aren't you going to tell him that's ridiculous?"

Unfortunately, Merlin suspected Mordred might be right. However, he didn't want to explain that to Arthur. [Look, he's no safer in Camelot than with us. Besides, having a child with us will make us look less threatening to any of Cenred's men we might encounter.]

Arthur rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Fine. Mordred, I hope for your sake that you've filled your trouble-making quota for the next several days."

"I'll be good," Mordred promised. "Just don't send me home. Please."

* * *

They reached Engerd that evening. Arthur bought them a room in the village inn. Mordred did everything he could to help Merlin settle their horses in the stables, trying to show that he could be useful. Once that was done, they joined Arthur in the inn. It was full of rather thuggish-looking men. Merlin stuck very close to Mordred as they walked over to join Arthur.

"The innkeeper's never heard of Balinor," Arthur said in a low voice. He looked warily around the room.

"Are you thinking one of these men is Balinor?" Mordred suggested hesitantly.

Merlin whirled to face Mordred, eyes wide. [I _really_ hope not.]

"Me too," Arthur agreed.

* * *

 _There's more to this than fear of the dragon, isn't there?_ Merlin asked Mordred once they went to bed. _You normally run_ to _danger, not away from it._

 _I thought you might need moral support,_ Mordred answered evasively. _Arthur can't know what Balinor means to you._

 _You came all this way…for moral support?_ Merlin repeated skeptically.

 _Is that so hard to believe?_ Mordred grumbled.

 _I appreciate the sentiment, but somehow I don't think that's it,_ Merlin replied. Suddenly it hit him. _This has to do with Morgana, doesn't it? Are you hoping maybe we'll find her?_

 _Hadn't actually thought of that,_ Mordred admitted. _I just know she was lost while I was asleep. Asleep! I don't want to just sit in Camelot and wait for news from you and Arthur! What if something happened to you, and there was something I could have done?_

 _All right,_ Merlin sighed. _I can understand that. But please don't make a habit of this. This mission isn't much safer than being in Camelot right now._

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin jolted awake and scrambled backwards when Arthur shoved a man against Merlin's bed and held a knife to the man's chest. "Do you know what the punishment is for theft?" Arthur demanded.

"No, please, I've got children to feed!" the thief begged.

"Tell me where to find Balinor," Arthur said, unmoved.

"Balinor? I don't…"

"Do you value your life?" Arthur asked coldly, pressing the knife closer.

"It's been many years since I saw him!" the thief protested.

"Do you know where he lives?" Arthur prompted, more gently now.

The thief took a few deep breaths before replying. "You must travel through the Forest of Merendra to the foot of Feorre Mountain. There, you will find the cave where Balinor dwells." Arthur finally released the thief. "But don't get your hopes up."

"Why?" Arthur demanded. Merlin waited with baited breath for the answer.

"He will not welcome you," the thief explained scornfully. "Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him." With that, the thief left the room. Merlin slowly slid back under his covers, deeply troubled by the thief's assessment.

* * *

In the morning, the trio led their horses on foot for a while. Arthur stumbled slightly. "It's all right," he said when he noticed Merlin watching him.

Merlin shook his head. [No, it's the wound. Let me have a look.] Arthur reluctantly led them off the trail and stopped to let Merlin examine his shoulder. After a brief examination, Merlin turned to Mordred. [In my bag, I've got—get down!] They all ducked behind a log and watched several of Cenred's men walk past.

"Arthur," Mordred hissed once the men were gone. Arthur did not respond. "Arthur!" Merlin shook Arthur, to no avail. Arthur had passed out. The brothers shared a worried look. They changed Arthur's bandage, then hauled him onto his horse. Merlin tied the reins of Arthur's horse to his own, then they kept moving.

* * *

A few hours later, they reached Feorre Mountain. Arthur had yet to regain consciousness. The brothers left his horse hidden slightly off the trail, then made their way down to a nearby stream. The stream flowed into a cave at the foot of the mountain.

"Hello?" Mordred called as they entered the cave. No one answered. A little ways further into the cave, they spotted clear signs of human habitation.

Suddenly a man seized Merlin from behind, holding an arm around his neck. Merlin flailed wildly. "What do you want here, boys?" the man hissed. Merlin subconsciously used magic to boost his strength and broke free. He quickly moved in front of Mordred and stared at the man, eyes wide in fear.

"Our friend is sick, he needs help!" Mordred said quickly. The man relaxed ever so slightly, though he remained tense. Merlin calmed enough to take in the man's ragged appearance—shoulder-length black hair and a graying beard. Was this his father?

"Show me," the man commanded. Both Merlin and Mordred stared at him. "What are you waiting for? Fetch him!" Mordred snapped out of it and ran back to the entrance of the cave. Merlin followed more slowly, still shaken from the aggressive greeting.

* * *

Once they'd brought Arthur to the cave, the man mixed up a poultice and applied it to Arthur's wound. Both Merlin and Mordred watched with interest. Once he was done with the poultice, the man held a hand over Arthur. "Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurh-hæle bræd." The man stood up. "He needs rest."

"Will he be all right?" Mordred worried.

"By morning," the man promised. He walked away to a cauldron where he'd been making soup. He ladled out three bowls and passed them around.

"Thank you," Mordred said politely. He glanced at Merlin, who was staring at the man. "So, uh…how long have you lived here?"

"A few winters," the man replied curtly. "Why are you here?"

Mordred glanced at Merlin again. "We're looking for someone. We heard he lived somewhere near here. A man named Balinor." The man paused at the sound of the name, then continued eating his soup. "You've never heard of him?" The man simply took another spoonful. "He was a Dragonlord."

"He's passed on," the man said quietly.

"He…he has?" Mordred asked, disappointed. Merlin continued staring at the man, barely touching his soup. Somehow, he felt a connection to the man—Merlin felt certain that this _was_ Balinor.

"Who are you?" the man demanded harshly. He glanced at Merlin, then turned back to Mordred. "Does your friend ever speak, or does he just stare?!"

"He, uh, can't speak," Mordred explained. "I'm Mordred and this is my brother Merlin." Merlin scrutinized the man, hoping he would react to Merlin's name, but he did not.

"And him?" the man asked, pointing at Arthur.

"He's, uh, Lancelot," Mordred improvised. "He's a knight. A nice one."

"His name is Arthur Pendragon," the man growled. "He is Uther's son. This is Cenred's kingdom, he's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?!"

Merlin finally signed something. "He asks if you're Balinor," Mordred relayed. Balinor bowed his head and did not deny it.

"The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot," Mordred revealed.

"His name is Kilgharrah," Balinor interrupted.

"Well we can't stop him!" Mordred said anxiously. "Only you, a Dragonlord, can!"

"He doesn't act blindly," Balinor replied, unmoved. "He kills for a reason—vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

Merlin signed again. "He's killing innocent people! Women and children!"

"Uther pursued me!" Balinor exclaimed angrily. "He hunted me like an animal!"

"I know," Mordred said quietly.

Balinor stood up. "What do you know about anybody's life, boy?! Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not! He lied to me! He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?"

Mordred also stood up. "I was born a druid. My entire clan, including my birth family, were slaughtered on Uther's orders! I only survived because Merlin here saved me—and in the process, he was strangled so badly his voice never recovered! We're not asking you to protect Uther—he can die in the fires for all I care. We're asking you to protect Camelot!"

"He killed every one of my kind!" Balinor ranted. "I alone escaped!"

Merlin signed a question which caught Mordred off-guard. "Erm…Merlin asks where you went."

Balinor heaved a few deep breaths, calming slightly. "There's a place called Ealdor." He stared into the distance. "I had a life there. A woman. A good woman." He looked at the boys again. "Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done, that he wanted to _destroy_ the life I'd built, _abandon_ the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me! I was forced to come here, to _this_! So…I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boys. Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

Mordred glanced at Merlin, who looked disappointed but apparently had no further comment. "You want everyone in Camelot to die?" Mordred asked.

"Why should I care?"

"What if one of them was your son?" Mordred suggested. He was about to say more, but Merlin slightly shook his head.

"I don't have a son," Balinor replied. He walked away to wash his soup bowl.

 _Why didn't you want me to tell him?_ Mordred asked Merlin.

 _I want to persuade him to help Camelot because it's the right thing to do—not because he has a son who lives there,_ Merlin explained, staring morosely at his father. _Mother must have seen_ some _good in him. I want to find it._

* * *

In the morning, the brothers sat just outside the entrance of the cave, watching Balinor look at something upstream. He had offered them breakfast, but made it clear he had no further interest in conversation.

"I feel _great_!" Arthur announced cheerfully as he emerged from the cave. "What the _hell_ did you give me?"

"It was all down to Balinor," Mordred revealed, nodding at the Dragonlord.

Arthur climbed over the rocks toward the brothers. "So we've found him, then? Thank heaven for that."

[Doesn't mean he's willing to help,] Merlin signed grimly.

"What?"

Merlin shook his head. [You won't persuade him.]

"Does he know what's at stake?" Arthur demanded. Merlin nodded. "What kind of a man is he?"

[I don't know,] Merlin replied. [I thought he'd be something more.]

"We'll see about that," Arthur muttered. He walked downstream and approached Balinor. They spoke for a few minutes, too far away for the brothers to hear. Then Arthur returned to the brothers, looking slightly tense.

"What did he say?" Mordred asked.

"He'll change his mind," Arthur declared confidently.

[He told you that?] Merlin signed hopefully.

"Just…give him a moment."

Balinor walked back over to them. The group stood in awkward silence for nearly a full minute. "Farewell then," Balinor finally said, walking past them toward his cave.

"That's your decision?" Arthur demanded incredulously.

Balinor turned back around. "I will _not_ help Uther," he hissed.

"Then the people of Camelot are damned!" Arthur exclaimed. "Have you no conscience?"

"You should ask that question of your father!" Balinor snapped.

 _And you are no better than him!_ Merlin retorted. Balinor looked around in confusion for a few moments before his eyes lit on Merlin and he realized who had spoken. Mordred also looked at Merlin in surprise.

Arthur, having heard nothing, turned away in disgust. "Come on. We're leaving." Mordred glanced at Merlin, then followed Arthur back to the horses. Merlin stayed where he was.

 _You have magic, boy?_ Balinor asked curiously.

 _Since the day I was born._ Merlin stood up. _When I was ten years old, I saw an entire clan of innocent druids slaughtered in front of me. People I'd known my whole life. I myself was nearly killed in the attack, and I was left with no voice. I had to develop a whole new language in order to communicate. I've endured insults and scorn from people who mistake my lack of speech for lack of intelligence. I may not be living in a cave, but I know first-hand the suffering Uther has caused. And in spite of this, I will not watch innocent people die—regardless of what their ruler has done. I witnessed a massacre once, and that was one time too many._ Shaking his head, Merlin finally turned and followed Arthur. He glanced over his shoulder, but Balinor had not moved.

* * *

Near nightfall, they began to set up camp. "Everything all right, Merlin?" Arthur asked. "You look like you have something on your mind."

[It's nothing,] Merlin answered.

"It's something. Tell me," Arthur insisted. Merlin continued unpacking supplies and did not respond. Mordred also said nothing, well aware of what was bothering Merlin and why he did not explain it. Arthur sighed. "All right. I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends. But if I wasn't a prince…I think we'd probably get on."

[So?] Merlin demanded, barely pausing in his unpacking.

"So that means you can tell me."

[True,] Merlin conceded. [But you see, if you weren't a prince then I'd tell you to mind your own damn business.] Arthur blinked in surprise at Merlin's uncharacteristic rudeness. Then he looked to Mordred for an explanation, utterly bewildered.

"Are you missing Gaius?" Mordred suggested.

[Something like that,] Merlin signed stiffly.

"Well what is it?" Arthur pressed.

Merlin finally stopped arranging a fire pit and straightened. Arthur had never told anyone about Freya, surely he could be trusted with this too. [I'll tell you.] Merlin took a deep breath, genuinely trying to work up the courage to explain his connection to Balinor, but he couldn't manage it. [I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot, I hope they're all right.]

Arthur's expression softened. "Me too." Suddenly he froze. "Keep quiet," he hissed. A twig snapped somewhere nearby. Arthur picked up his sword and stalked toward the noise. Merlin and Mordred followed. Then another twig snapped right behind them. The trio whirled around to see Balinor.

"Careful, boys," he warned, though he smiled good-naturedly. "I thought you might need some help. This is dangerous country."

"Will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Balinor looked at Merlin. "The citizens of Camelot are not responsible for the actions of their king. In fact, there are some who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid."

"If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded," Arthur promised.

Balinor shook his head. "I seek no reward."

Arthur shrugged and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Great! Let's eat."

* * *

Merlin and Balinor ventured into the surrounding woods to collect firewood together. Mordred took it upon himself to distract Arthur, figuring Merlin wanted a private moment.

Merlin wasn't sure where to begin. Finally, he settled on Balinor's apparent healing spell. _When you healed Arthur, I heard you mumble some words in the Old Tongue._

 _An ancient prayer,_ Balinor replied. _The Old Religion can teach us many things._

 _I've heard druid prayers, but I've never heard that one,_ Merlin commented.

 _There's more than one facet to the Old Religion,_ Balinor explained. _That's a Dragonlord prayer. I learned it from my father, and he from his._

 _So they were also Dragonlords?_

Balinor bent to pick up another piece of wood. _We'll need some kindling._

Merlin took a deep breath. _Earlier…you spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman._

 _That was a long time ago,_ Balinor said sadly.

 _I grew up in Ealdor_ , Merlin revealed. _Hunith is my mother._

 _She's still alive?_ Balinor asked hopefully. Merlin nodded. Balinor's eyes lit up for a moment, then he sobered. _So she married. That's good._

Merlin shook his head. _Mordred isn't hers by blood. She never married._ Merlin took another deep breath. _I'm your son._

Balinor stared at Merlin for a long time, a thousand emotions racing across his face. _I don't know what it is to have a son,_ he finally said.

 _Nor I a father,_ Merlin replied. Father and son smiled at each other.

* * *

Mordred and Arthur went straight to sleep after supper, but Merlin and Balinor stayed up. Balinor whittled something.

 _Why did you never return?_ Merlin wondered.

 _I thought her life would be better without me,_ Balinor replied, subdued. _Uther wanted me dead. If he'd found me, he'd have killed me,_ and _your mother. I wanted her to be safe._

 _We could have come with you,_ Merlin suggested.

Balinor snorted bitterly. _What kind of life would you have had here?_

Merlin smiled, imagining a childhood with a father. _We'd have been…happy._

 _And what of Mordred?_ Balinor pointed out. _He said he only survived because you saved him. If you'd come with me, he'd be dead._

Merlin sobered, realizing the truth of that statement. Still, that didn't mean they couldn't become a family now. _When we've finished in Camelot, I will take you to Ealdor._

Balinor shook his head. _She won't recognize me._ He paused in his whittling, staring at Merlin. _I see her in you. You have her kindness. Even after all you've been through._ Balinor looked away. _I wish I could have been there for you._

 _You're here now,_ Merlin said earnestly. Balinor smiled briefly and returned to his whittling. _How did you become a Dragonlord?_ Merlin asked.

 _You don't choose to become a Dragonlord,_ Balinor explained. _It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years it's been handed down from father to son. And that is what you must now become, Merlin._

Merlin's head snapped up in surprise. _I'd like that._

 _I've never heard of a Dragonlord who couldn't speak, but your magical voice seems to work just fine, and in the end that's what really counts. But like all Dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon._ Balinor blew some wood shavings off his carving. _You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us. Good night, son._

Merlin smiled, choked up with emotion. _Sleep well…Father._

* * *

In the morning, Merlin woke to see a wooden carving of a dragon sitting on a log near his face. Merlin broke into a small smile, then jumped when Mordred lightly shook him. _Merlin! Cenred's men are here!_

Merlin bolted to his feet. Arthur and Balinor were already alert, Arthur with his hand on his sword hilt. After another few moments, two of Cenred's soldiers burst through the trees and attacked. Apparently they didn't care that there was a child in the group. Merlin forced down his instinctive panic. He didn't want to have a breakdown in front of his father, and he needed to look after Mordred. He quickly dragged Mordred behind a tree. _Stay there!_

Arthur rapidly drew his sword and met the oncoming attack. He disarmed the first man fairly quickly and turned his attention to the second. Merlin spotted a third man approaching from another direction. He grabbed the first soldier's fallen sword and tossed it to Balinor. Balinor caught it and attacked the newcomer. Merlin stepped back out of the melee, keeping an eye out for more enemies.

More soldiers came, and Arthur's battle took him several paces away through the woods. Mordred followed, darting between trees. Surreptitiously, he grabbed a sword from another fallen soldier. When he caught up to Arthur, the prince was battling two enemies at once. A third was sneaking up behind him. Mordred knew it would be incredibly difficult for Arthur to hold off all three at once, so he ran up and attacked the third soldier. The soldier was so surprised at being attacked by a child that Mordred quickly disarmed and stabbed him.

Arthur finished with his opponents and turned around. "Mordred?" Slowly, Arthur took in the sight of Mordred standing over the third soldier with a bloody sword. "You just saved my life!"

"I…guess so." Mordred stared at the body for a few moments longer, then dropped the sword.

"Rather young for your first kill," Arthur commented, sounding slightly concerned. "You okay?"

Mordred looked at the body again. It wasn't actually his first kill, but it was the first time he'd _meant_ to kill. Still…he'd saved Arthur, just like when he dropped the chandelier on that witch at the feast. And back then, Merlin had said not to feel guilty for saving a life. "I'm fine."

Meanwhile, Merlin and Balinor were still in the clearing where they'd slept. Another soldier burst into the clearing and attacked Merlin. Merlin did his best to dodge the attacks. He was unarmed, which meant he could only fight back with magic…but he wasn't sure if Arthur was actually out of sight.

That hesitation cost him. Balinor lunged in front of Merlin to parry the soldier's next blow. The blow after that landed in Balinor's gut. Balinor choked, then sagged back into Merlin's arms. Merlin magically hurled the soldier into a nearby tree, no longer caring if Arthur saw.

Carefully, Merlin lowered his father to the ground. _Please, hold on. I can save you!_

 _Merlin, listen to me. When you face the dragon, remember: be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left._

 _I can't do it alone!_ Merlin begged.

 _Listen to me!_ Balinor repeated urgently. _You are my son. I've seen enough in you to know that you will make me proud._ Merlin nodded tearfully. Balinor reached up to brush away a tear, then he sagged back. His eyes turned glassy and he stopped breathing.

 _No…Father…no…_ Merlin broke down. He'd always wished he could meet his father, and he'd finally gotten his wish only for his father to be cruelly snatched away forever. Will, Freya, Morgana, and now his father…Merlin didn't know how much more loss he could take.

Merlin jumped when he heard Arthur yell in anger and frustration behind him. Merlin quickly wiped away his tears and forced himself to regain his composure. Once he'd banished the grief from his face as best he could, he turned around. Arthur had sunk to the ground, looking resigned. Mordred stood next to him, giving Merlin a sympathetic look.

"Camelot is doomed," Arthur declared, defeated.

 _Merlin…I'm so sorry,_ Mordred said. He'd felt proud of himself when he saved Arthur, but his victory had been short-lived. Yes, Mordred had proved his usefulness on the quest…but it hadn't been enough.

* * *

They arrived back in Camelot late in the afternoon. Arthur went straight to report to his father, tailed by Merlin and Mordred. Uther was accompanied by Gaius and a large group of knights, though Merlin was too upset to be unnerved by the knights.

"I'm sorry, Father, I have failed you," Arthur announced solemnly. "The last Dragonlord is dead." Gaius glanced at Merlin, who was on the verge of tears again.

"There were many years when I might have wished for that news," Uther said wearily. Mordred glared unnoticed. Merlin, for his part, was too emotionally drained to be offended.

"All is not lost, Father," Arthur vowed. "We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms. On open ground, on horseback, where we can maneuver better."

"There is no point," Uther argued, sounding thoroughly defeated.

"So what? We stand here and watch Camelot fall?"

After a few moments, Uther sighed and nodded. "You have my blessing."

Arthur turned to the room at large. "I need a dozen knights! Those who do not wish to fight can do so without stain on their character, for those brave enough to volunteer should know…that the chances of returning are slim."

There was nearly a minute of silence as the knights contemplated this. Then Leon stepped forward and nodded at Arthur. One by one, every single knight in the room followed, forming a circle around their prince.

* * *

Merlin sat in his bedroom, staring at Balinor's dragon carving with tears once again streaming down his face. Now that they were away from prying eyes, Mordred hugged his brother, trying to offer comfort. Merlin returned the embrace, but did not cheer up.

After a while, Gaius entered the room. "Merlin, what happened?" he asked quietly.

Merlin finally let go of Mordred. [I couldn't save him.] He sniffed. [Father said the Dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son, but when I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless.]

Gaius sat down on the other bed. "That's because your father wasn't dead. It's only then you can inherit his powers."

Merlin swallowed hard. [Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?]

"Only time will tell," Gaius replied.

"You _can_ do it, Merlin," Mordred insisted. "I believe in you."

* * *

A little while later, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers to help him with his armor. "Well look on the bright side, Merlin," Arthur said as Merlin fastened his voider. "Chances are, you're not going to have to clean this again."

[That's not funny,] Merlin signed, annoyed that Arthur could joke about this. [You must be careful today. Do not force the battle.]

Arthur gave him a funny look. "Are you trying to give me battle advice?"

Merlin shrugged. [Let matters take their course.] He moved behind Arthur to fasten his hauberk.

Arthur sighed. "Merlin, if I die, _please_ …" He turned around to face Merlin. "The Dragonlord today. I saw you." Merlin tensed warily. "One thing I tell all my young knights: no man is worth your tears."

Merlin shook his head. [Every man is worth tears. If death ceases to be a tragedy, then we become savages.]

"Just don't let grief overwhelm you," Arthur replied. He picked up his sword and walked to the door. Merlin hesitated, then grabbed a sword for appearance's sake and followed. Arthur stopped short and stared at him. "What are you doing?"

[I'm coming with you.]

Arthur gaped. "Merlin, chances are I'm going to _die._ "

Merlin firmly met Arthur's gaze. [We may all die. I may not be a knight—I may not particularly care for knighthood—but that doesn't mean I disagree with _all_ of your ideals. I won't stand here and watch Camelot fall either.] After a moment, Arthur nodded and smiled warmly. Together, they walked out to meet up with the knights.

* * *

That night, the dragon attacked the castle again, displaying no interest in Arthur's patrol. Mordred groaned in frustration as he realized the problem. _I saved Arthur's life today!_ he mentally yelled at the dragon. _I'm not about to fulfill your stupid prophecy, so go pick on someone else—like all the knights currently out in the open!_

 _So be it,_ the dragon snarled back at Mordred. Mordred heard the sound of large wings and cautiously looked out the window to see the dragon flying away from the castle. He heaved a sigh of relief. Merlin could do this. Mordred refused to believe otherwise.

* * *

The knights and Merlin formed two lines in a moonlit clearing some ways outside the castle, though still within sight of its walls. Finally, they heard the sound of the dragon approaching. "Hold firm," Arthur commanded as the dragon flew into view. "Hold…hold…hold…now!"

The knights charged forward, some with spears, others with crossbows. They encircled the dragon as he landed in the center of the clearing. He lashed out with claws and tail, knocking half the knights off their horses. Merlin and Arthur were forcibly dismounted as well. The dragon then turned to the remaining knights and breathed fire, incinerating them.

 _No…stop!_ Merlin begged.

The dragon turned back to Merlin and Arthur, who still lay on the ground. They appeared to be the only two who had not been killed or knocked out by their fall. Arthur grabbed a nearby spear and hefted it. The dragon advanced on Arthur. For several moments the dragon stood still, contemplating the king of his prophecies…then he opened his mouth and breathed fire again. Arthur ducked and rolled, coming up on the dragon's left. He stabbed the dragon in the chest. The dragon reared up, roaring, and swatted Arthur away. Arthur landed heavily and did not get up.

Merlin shakily regained his feet. He could swear he heard his father's voice in his head. _You're the last Dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers. When you speak to him as kin, he must obey your will._

Merlin slowly walked toward Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah simply watched him expectantly, making no move to attack. Merlin tilted back his head to look Kilgharrah in the eye. _O dracan! Nán dyd ǽlc áciere miss! Eftsíðas eom ála cræt! Géate' stǽr ábære gárrǽs! Géate cyre. Mé tácen átende diegollice. Car grise áþes._ Kilgharrah bowed his head in deference. Merlin picked up the fallen spear.

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin," Kilgharrah said, his voice full of sadness. "Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

Merlin lunged with the spear. Kilgharrah cringed, but Merlin stopped short without harming him. Now that he had found the connection between himself and Kilgharrah, he was loath to sever it—despite Kilgharrah's numerous misdeeds. _Go!_ Merlin cried. _Leave! If you ever attack Camelot again—if you ever attack Mordred again—I_ will _kill you!_ Kilgharrah bowed his head once more. Merlin tossed aside the spear. _I have shown you mercy, now you must do the same to others._

"Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again." With that, Kilgharrah spread his wings and flew away into the night sky. Merlin watched him go, tears in his eyes. He didn't know if he could ever forgive the dragon, but his father was right—Merlin's soul and Kilgharrah's were brothers.

Arthur stirred. "What happened?"

[You dealt him a mortal blow,] Merlin improvised. [He's flown away to die.]

"He's gone?" Arthur asked disbelievingly.

Merlin nodded. [You did it.] Arthur laughed, exhilarated with victory. Merlin smiled to himself, a burgeoning sense of victory swelling within his own chest.

* * *

Gwen, Gaius and Mordred met them as they returned to Camelot. Gwen embraced Arthur while Mordred embraced Merlin. Gaius smiled at his wards.

After a few moments, Merlin pulled away to sign. [I felt him there with me.]

"He'll always be with you," Gaius replied.

Merlin nodded. [I hope so.]

"Merlin," Gaius continued, "I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me." Merlin smiled and hugged Gaius as well. Gaius was so surprised by the rare gesture of affection that it took him a moment to return the embrace. Mordred joined in. Balinor might be gone, but Merlin still had a family.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again I'm taking a week off between seasons, so see you in two weeks.**


	26. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part I

**A/N: I'm back! And more importantly, so is Morgana.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

The wind howled through the field of dead bodies. The remains of a Camelot patrol, one of the many that Uther had sent to search for Morgana. Though she had been gone for over a year, Uther's determination to find her had not abated in the slightest. Consumed with guilt, Merlin had joined Arthur every time he led a search party.

Arthur led a patrol to the desolate field. He signaled a halt and dismounted when they reached the bodies. "Check for survivors!" he ordered. The rest of his patrol dismounted and obeyed. Merlin stuck close to Arthur, who eventually stopped examining bodies and began looking for tracks. "It seems their attackers headed north!" Arthur called, standing up. "Come on!"

* * *

The attackers' trail led into the woods. Hours went by, with no sign of life apart from the Camelot patrol. Merlin was becoming rather saddle-sore. Still, he wouldn't complain. It was his own fault this was necessary. He didn't know what Morgana would say if— _when_ they found her, but the look on Mordred's face would be worth it. Merlin had betrayed a friend and broken his little brother's heart; he needed to fix that, whatever the cost to himself.

Arthur signaled another halt when they reached an abandoned camp. He dismounted, drew his sword, and motioned for the knights to spread out. Then he cautiously walked in and investigated the remains of a cooking fire.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed out from the trees and landed in a knight's back. Battle cries filled the air, and bandits swarmed out from the trees and attacked. "On me!" Arthur yelled. The knights engaged the bandits in combat while Merlin tried to dodge out of the way of the fighting.

Unfortunately, Merlin found himself caught in the midst of the battle. Knights were everywhere, surrounding him. Merlin darted behind a tree as a knight ran past; thankfully, the knight did not notice him. A druid also managed to avoid notice—wait. That wasn't a druid. That was a bandit with a sword, running straight at Merlin.

Merlin cast the first spell that came to mind. A helmet and several frying pans flew through the camp and stuck to the bandit's sword. The extra weight caused the bandit to lose his balance and topple over. A knight finished him off, then gave the sword a funny look. Merlin quickly ran away, realizing that that had not been the most subtle spell he could have used.

Another bandit charged at Merlin with an axe. Dodging carefully, Merlin managed to trick the bandit into lodging his axe in a tree. With a flash of his eyes, Merlin forced the axe the rest of the way through, causing the tree to topple onto the bandit.

Realizing that there was no way he was going to make it out of the battlefield, Merlin ducked into a tent. From there, he could see a bandit sneaking up behind Arthur. Merlin levitated a fallen spear to kill the man. Arthur looked around in surprise. Around him, the knights finished off the last of the bandits. Merlin slowly emerged from the tent, keeping his distance from the knights.

A twig snapped nearby. Arthur raised his sword and cautiously led the knights to investigate. A shadowy figure approached through the trees; a light mist made it difficult to discern if the figure was friend or foe. At last, the figure became visible—a grimy, tattered, terrified young woman. Merlin caught his breath as he recognized her.

Morgana.

* * *

Morgana lay in her bed. Mordred and Gwen both hovered anxiously while Gaius examined the lady. "You need to rest," Gaius eventually concluded. Morgana nodded and turned her head to face the wall.

"I'll stay with her," Gwen offered.

"Call me when she wakes," Gaius replied.

"I'll stay too," Mordred suggested.

"She needs rest," Gaius repeated. "You can come and see her in the morning."

Reluctantly, Mordred followed his guardian out of the room. He stopped short in the hallway when Morgana's voice floated into his mind. _Mordred? What has Merlin told you about my disappearance?_

 _Nothing,_ Mordred answered. _He refuses to speak of it. Why, what_ did _happen?_

There was a pause before Morgana spoke again. _That's between Merlin and me._

* * *

Merlin was waiting in the physician's chambers when Mordred and Gaius returned. Merlin promptly stood up. [Did you talk to her?]

"She's sleeping," Gaius said.

[Did she say anything about me?] Merlin asked anxiously.

"No, nothing, why?" Mordred replied.

Merlin sat down again, not meeting their eyes. [Let's just say we didn't exactly part on good terms.]

"But…why would she talk to _us_ about that?" Mordred wondered. "Isn't that between you and her?"

Merlin grimaced. [That depends on how angry she is. She has every right to be.]

Gaius frowned. "Merlin, what _did_ you do to stop Morgause?"

[You'll probably hear soon enough. And…] Merlin took a deep, shuddering breath and looked at Mordred. [I'm sorry.]

"Sorry for what?!" Mordred demanded.

[I wouldn't be surprised if Uther has me executed,] Merlin admitted.

"Merlin, does she know your secret?" Gaius gasped. "Does she know you have magic?"

Merlin shook his head. [No. At least, I don't think so. I…I did something I regret. Something I will always regret.] With that, Merlin stood up and walked into the bedroom. Mordred followed to find Merlin curled up on his bed, in tears. Mordred sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have a clue what this was all about, but Morgana hadn't sounded particularly angry. Hopefully she had forgiven Merlin for…whatever it was. Briefly, Mordred considered revealing that Morgana had kept the secret of his magic, but changed his mind. Obviously this was something else entirely.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin woke up to find Gaius standing over his bed, looking solemn. "Merlin, Arthur has requested your presence…in Morgana's chambers." Merlin tensed and got out of bed.

Mordred looked over at him. "Hey, it's just a summons, not a contingent of guards. I don't think she wants you dead." Merlin swallowed and nodded.

* * *

Merlin cautiously entered Morgana's chambers. She and Arthur were sitting on her bed, facing away from the door. Arthur had an arm around her.

"I was kept in a cell for almost a year," Morgana was saying shakily. "I thought I'd go mad."

"How did you escape?" Arthur asked.

"They moved me about a week ago. I don't know why. It may have been the patrol from Camelot."

"The patrol found you?"

Morgana nodded, now sounding close to tears. "I thought I was going to be free. But then I saw them killed. Every one of them cut down. But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it." She turned and hugged Arthur tightly, sniffling. After a few moments, she caught sight of Merlin and pulled away. Arthur looked over his shoulder and followed her gaze. Merlin stared at his feet. "I think I need to rest," Morgana added.

"Everything's going to be all right," Arthur promised. "You're safe now." He stood up and left the room. Merlin made to follow.

"Merlin," Morgana called. "I want to speak to you." Merlin steeled himself and turned back to face her. "I know what you did. You tried to poison me."

Merlin swallowed and signed something.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long time, could you say that more slowly?"

[I didn't want to,] Merlin repeated.

"It's all right, Merlin, I understand," Morgana said. Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. "You were just trying to protect your friends, I would have done the same. I was so naïve, Merlin. I don't think I really understood what I was doing. But believe me, I have seen the evils of this world. I have seen first hand the sort of magic that fuels Uther's hatred." Once again, Morgana's voice became choked with tears. "You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done. I just…hope that you can forgive me."

[I am so sorry for everything that you have been through,] Merlin signed sincerely. [I know a thing or two about captivity and abuse, and I never wanted you to go through that. It's not just Mordred who cares about you.] Merlin finally smiled for the first time in a long time. [It's good to have you back.] Morgana smiled back at him.

After another few moments, Merlin left the room. _You were right, Mordred_ , he called. _She forgave me._

 _See?_ Mordred replied. _I told you everything would be fine_.

* * *

Arthur walked in as Merlin was scrubbing his floor. He stopped short as he noticed that Merlin was still grinning broadly. "What are you so happy about?"

[We found Morgana, what else?]

"You weren't nearly this happy when we first found her in the woods," Arthur noted.

Merlin shrugged. [Yes, well, there were some issues we had to resolve. But it's in the past now.]

"Well, that's good news then." Arthur began walking toward his changing screen, then skidded and clutched the wall.

Merlin coughed. [Careful, the floor's wet.]

"You couldn't have told me that before?" Arthur complained.

[The mop and bucket are in plain sight. I assumed the great Prince Arthur could put two and two together.]

"Are you _making fun of me_?" Arthur demanded incredulously. Merlin said nothing and picked up the bucket, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "You're _actually_ making fun of me," Arthur concluded. "You really are in a good mood today."

Merlin put the bucket back down. [I do have a sense of humor, you know.]

"Haven't seen much of it lately. I was beginning to think it disappeared with Morgana." Arthur gave Merlin a shrewd look. "Just what 'issues' did you need to resolve? Oh god, are you _in love_ with her?"

Merlin's jaw dropped. [Absolutely not! I mean, no offense to her, but she's not my type! And anyway…] Merlin trailed off, thinking of Freya. [Never mind. The point is, I'm not in love with Morgana.]

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Good. Because the king would have your head if you tried to court her."

[Believe me, the thought never crossed my mind.] Shaking his head, Merlin picked up the bucket again. He grabbed the mop as well and left the room.

* * *

Mordred finally paid a visit to Morgana. Almost as soon as he entered her chambers, she wrapped him in a big hug. Finally, she pulled away to look at him. "My goodness, Mordred, you've grown."

"Yeah, well, you were gone a long time," Mordred said somberly.

"I'm sorry," Morgana replied, stroking his hair.

"Why?" Mordred asked, confused. "It's not your fault."

Morgana looked away for a moment, then met his eyes again. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you before you succumbed to the sleeping spell?"

"Not really," Mordred admitted. "I remember you were there, but that's it."

"You asked if I would be your Camelot mother, Mordred," Morgana revealed. "And I said yes. So long as I am in Camelot, I will make sure no harm comes to you."

Mordred smiled. "Thanks. But there's no danger now anyway. No one's going to attack Camelot. And if they do, we can fight them off. Camelot hasn't fallen before and it's not going to any time soon."

Morgana gave him a searching look. "What if there was another plot? Like Alvarr's? One to take down Uther Pendragon and set our people free?"

Mordred shook his head. "That was wrong. We shouldn't have done that. I wouldn't shed a tear if Uther dies, but the rest of Camelot is innocent."

"Uther will never stop hunting our people," Morgana warned.

"I know," Mordred agreed. "And I'll gladly protect any innocents from his tyranny. But I won't plot against him. Not again."

After a moment, Morgana nodded. "You have a good heart, Mordred. I hope you never lose that." She took a deep breath and lifted her chin. "I must go to Uther. It wouldn't do to appear ungrateful after all the time he spent searching for me." She made to open the door, but stopped short when Mordred spoke again.

"Merlin was searching too. I don't know what happened between you two, but the guilt's been eating him up inside. I'm glad you forgave him."

Morgana smiled, though not quite as warmly as she had when she first saw Mordred. "Right, well…I'm glad too." She quickly opened the door and left.

* * *

The next day, both Merlin and Mordred watched Arthur train with his knights. Arthur wore a blindfold and fought two opponents at once. Impressively, Arthur managed to disarm them both. He pulled off the blindfold. "Let's change weapons." He walked over to the brothers. "What did you think?"

"It was really impressive," Mordred said, awe-struck. He wondered if he would ever be that good.

Merlin shrugged. [I don't get it. You wouldn't wear a blindfold into a real battle, so what's the point in practicing with one?]

"In case I have to fight at night," Arthur explained. "Or in fog, or really any sort of low-visibility conditions."

[But then your opponents would be hindered too, so why did you practice against people who weren't blindfolded?]

"I…" Arthur trailed off and sighed. "I don't know why I try to explain combat to you, it's like talking to a brick wall. You ask questions, but you're never satisfied by the answers."

[I understand combat just fine, but to me this looked more like showing off.]

Arthur shook his head. "Brick wall." He grabbed a mace and returned to the knights to spar again.

Mordred looked at his brother. _They're having_ fun _._

 _What could possibly be fun about this?_ Merlin demanded incredulously.

 _Honestly, Merlin, you've known Arthur for three years and you haven't yet figured out that he enjoys fighting?_ Mordred wondered. _It's basically a sport to him._

 _Killing should never be a sport,_ Merlin grumbled.

 _It's not the killing he enjoys, it's…you know what? Arthur was right. This is like talking to a brick wall._ Mordred shook his head and returned his attention to the training session. Hopefully he could learn something from watching.

* * *

That night, there was a feast to celebrate Morgana's return. Merlin carried a jug of wine and refilled goblets while Mordred sat with Gaius. Mordred kept catching Morgana's eye and smiling at her. She kept smiling back. Merlin noticed and smiled to himself. Morgana was safe and sound, Mordred was happy, and Morgana hadn't even reported Merlin to Uther. Finally, everything was as it should be.

Uther stood up and hit a glass to get people's attention. The talking died down as people turned to listen to the king. "Standing here, seeing so many happy faces, seems almost like a dream. I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time."

"What, drunk?" Arthur cut in jokingly.

The crowd laughed as Uther swatted Arthur. "Drunk with happiness." Uther turned to Morgana. "I would have searched the entire world—the seas, the skies, the stars—for that smile. To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana…there are no words. You mean more to me than you will ever know." Uther stood in silence for a few moments, obviously choked up with emotion. Then he picked up his glass. "To Lady Morgana!"

"To Lady Morgana!" the crowd chorused, joining the toast. Musicians began playing. Morgana stood up and gave Uther a hug, somewhat to Mordred's surprise. He'd gotten the distinct impression she still didn't care much for Uther.

Uther staggered as he pulled away. "I need some air," he announced. He pushed his chair back and exited the banquet hall.

Merlin walked along the royal table with his jug again. He paused by Morgana. "No, thank you, Merlin," she said, indicating her still-full goblet.

Merlin continued down the table to Arthur, whose goblet _did_ require a refill. Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin. "Giving special attention to the Lady Morgana, now, are we?" he asked quietly.

Merlin rested the jug on the table. [Giving special attention to the guest of honor.]

"Whatever you say." Arthur took another sip of wine. Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance and returned to his rounds.

About five minutes later, guards came into the hall. One spoke urgently to Arthur and Morgana while another went to Gaius. Arthur, Morgana, Gaius and Mordred all promptly stood up and followed the guards outside. Frowning, Merlin handed his jug to another servant and followed.

The guards led the group to the courtyard. Uther was curled up on the ground by the well— _crying_ , of all things. Gaius quickly approached and knelt by the king. After a moment, his eyes widened. "We must get him back to his chambers. Now."

Arthur picked up his father. Morgana stepped forward and helped. Together, they carried Uther to his chambers. Gaius and the brothers walked slightly ahead. Once inside the king's chambers, Gaius turned down the bed. Arthur and Morgana carefully laid the king on it. From the looks of things, Uther had passed out at some point en route.

"Is he going to be all right?" Morgana fretted, pulling the covers over Uther.

"He should sleep till morning," Gaius promised.

Mordred jumped. "Did someone scream?"

Gaius and Arthur looked at Mordred in confusion. Morgana grabbed Mordred by the arm. "I think all the excitement is getting to you, Mordred. Come along." She pulled Mordred out of the room without further ado.

Out in the hallway, Mordred pulled himself out of Morgana's grip. Honestly, he was _twelve_ now, she didn't have to treat him like a little boy. And there had _definitely_ been a scream. Still, Morgana had been gone for a while, so he decided to let it go and ask a question that had been bugging him. "You actually sound worried about him."

"After that speech he gave at the feast, I think it would be unseemly to appear otherwise," Morgana replied.

"So…that was just an act?"

"I've been playing the loving ward for a very long time, why stop now?" Though Morgana's tone was casual, she looked slightly troubled. "It's late, you should be getting to bed."

"It's not _that_ late," Mordred argued.

"If you're hearing voices, you're obviously tired," Morgana countered. "Go to bed."

"Fine," Mordred acquiesced. He returned to the physician's chambers, not convinced that the scream had been his imagination.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur pulled Gaius away from the king's bedside. Merlin followed. "What could have made him like this?" Arthur demanded.

"I've no idea," Gaius replied.

"Gaius, he was lying on the ground, _crying_!"

"Exhaustion," Gaius suggested blandly.

"Gaius," Arthur said sternly. "What aren't you telling me, what's wrong with him?"

"When I found him, he was mumbling," Gaius admitted. "Most of it was incoherent, but…"

"What?"

Gaius bowed his head. "He kept mentioning your mother's name."

"He never talks about her," Arthur commented, surprised.

"He claimed that he saw her…in the well," Gaius revealed.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Did the guards see him in this state?"

"I think you're worrying too much," Gaius said quickly.

"If the people get to know about this…" Arthur hissed.

"We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered," Gaius interrupted. Arthur cast a worried look at his father, then reluctantly nodded and left the room. Gaius and Merlin followed.

* * *

Merlin entered his bedchamber to find Mordred lying in bed, staring at the wall. _Mordred? Everything all right?_

 _I could swear I heard somebody scream,_ Mordred insisted. _Am I going crazy?_

 _No, I heard it too,_ Merlin replied. _But it sounded muffled. Probably came from somewhere else in the castle. People do tend to get noisier after feasts._ Merlin yawned and climbed into his own bed.

* * *

In the morning, Mordred went to Morgana again. "Are you feeling better after a good night's sleep?" she asked kindly.

"Wasn't tired in the first place," Mordred grumbled. "That scream was _real_. Maybe I just have better hearing than you."

"Maybe," Morgana agreed, not looking convinced.

Mordred noticed something red hanging out of a trunk. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

Morgana jumped. "That, uh…"

Mordred walked over to the trunk. He now recognized the hem of Morgana's cloak, covered in mud. "Why'd you put your dirty cloak in the trunk?"

Morgana walked over and pulled out the cloak, just barely opening the trunk and quickly closing it again. "I went for a stroll last night and had a bit of an accident. Gwen's done so much getting these chambers fit for habitation again, I didn't want to add this to her workload. Do you know a spell that could clean this off?"

"Sure." Mordred muttered a spell, and the cloak instantly became spotless. "I thought I taught you that one before."

"I haven't exactly been practicing over the past year," Morgana pointed out.

"Right, sorry," Mordred said sheepishly.

* * *

Later that morning, Uther held court. Merlin and Mordred stood in the back of the room. Morgana sat in her usual seat to Uther's left. Arthur stood before his father. The rest of the courtiers stood slightly to either side, leaving a clear pathway from the throne to the door.

"We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom," Arthur announced.

"Do we know why?" Uther asked.

"There is rumor that Cenred is amassing an army. I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation."

Uther did not respond, staring at the doorway.

"Father?" Arthur prompted after a few moments. He glanced over his shoulder at the door. Merlin, Mordred and many of the courtiers also looked. There was nothing there.

Uther took a deep, shuddering breath. His eyes widened. Slowly, he rose to his feet. "Leave me alone," he breathed, sounding unnerved.

Again, people turned to the doorway. It was still empty.

Uther raised a hand, pointing a finger. "Get out of here."

After yet another look at the door, Arthur stepped forward. "Father, we—"

Uther pushed him aside. "I said get out! Get out! I'll have you hanged!" Arthur and Leon grabbed Uther by the shoulders and dragged him toward the back entrance of the room as Uther's ranting became increasingly incoherent. "You—hang—you—you— _no_!" Gaius followed.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred met up with Gaius in a hallway near the king's chambers. [There must be some explanation,] Merlin signed worriedly. He didn't particularly feel any pity for the king himself, but rumors were no doubt spreading like wildfire, and that would affect the whole kingdom.

"During the Great Purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery," Gaius replied. "And some, God help them, were children—killed for the magic they were born with."

[I know _that_ ,] Merlin snapped, recalling Mordred's first brother. [Saemar was drowned, remember?]

"And I very nearly joined him in that well," Mordred added.

"But thankfully, you didn't," Gaius pointed out. He sighed. "My point is, maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him. Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this. A king's hold on his people is a very fragile thing. If they start to lose faith in him…I fear for Camelot." At that moment, the warning bell rang out.

* * *

A sentry had been found at the base of the castle wall, a dagger in his gut. Gaius knelt to examine the unfortunate man. Merlin, Mordred and Leon hovered over his shoulder.

"Take this man to my chambers," Gaius ordered. "I need to speak to Arthur as a matter of urgency."

* * *

Arthur stood in front of his father's throne in a small audience chamber. Morgana, Merlin and several knights also listened in as Gaius made his report. "The sentry must have been attacked at some point in the night."

"Who could have done this?" Arthur asked.

Gaius handed the dagger to Arthur. "That is the sigil of the Blood Guard."

"The Blood Guard?" Arthur repeated, confused.

"Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion," Gaius explained.

"Surely they were wiped out during the Great Purge," Arthur protested.

Gaius shook his head. "Not all of them."

"So you believe there's a traitor in Camelot?" Arthur demanded.

"It is possible, Sire," Gaius confirmed. "The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough." Morgana's head snapped up.

"He's still alive?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Indeed," Gaius nodded. Arthur exhaled, a hopeful expression crossing his face. Morgana quickly exited through the back of the room.

* * *

Back in Gaius's chambers, Mordred watched over the unconscious sentry. He looked up when the door opened. Morgana had stopped short in the doorway.

"Something wrong, Morgana?" Mordred asked.

"Gaius believes there's a traitor in Camelot," Morgana revealed, walking over to join Mordred at the sentry's bedside. "And the sentry is our only hope of discovering who it is. I was thinking perhaps we should try to cast a healing spell on him."

"He took a knife to the stomach, people might notice if he recovers too quickly," Mordred worried.

"But the fate of Camelot could very well depend on his recovery," Morgana pointed out. "And Gaius knows about your magic, he's not going to risk your life by telling people that the sentry recovered unnaturally fast. Now hurry up, get your spellbook."

"All right, all right," Mordred conceded. He dashed up into his bedroom, pulled up the loose floorboard, and took out the book. Then he returned to the main chamber. Morgana had moved to the sentry's other side.

"Well, come on, where are the healing spells?" Morgana said somewhat impatiently.

"Give me a minute!" Mordred flipped through the book. "That one looks promising…but I need celandine, thyme, and oak leaves. I can never remember where Gaius keeps the oak leaves…" He put down the book and started looking through Gaius's shelves.

After a few moments, Morgana joined him. "What do they look like?"

"Green, about the size of my hand, with squiggly edges…oh, here they are." Mordred turned around to get the celandine and thyme from another shelf, but paused when he realized that the sentry looked significantly paler than he had a few minutes ago. Mordred walked over and carefully felt for a pulse. There was none. "It doesn't matter now," Mordred said somberly. "He's dead."

Morgana gasped. "Oh no."

"Gaius said he was recovering," Mordred commented somewhat dazedly.

Morgana put an arm around him. "Even Gaius is wrong sometimes." A voice sounded outside. "You'd better put the book away," Morgana added.

Mordred took the book into his bedchamber and returned it to the loose floorboard. When he went back into the main chamber, Morgana was gone. Moments later, Gaius and Merlin walked in. They both noticed Mordred's distress immediately.

"Mordred, did something happen?" Gaius demanded worriedly.

"He…" Mordred swallowed. "The sentry died."

Merlin frowned and turned to Gaius. [I thought you said he was recovering.]

Gaius also frowned. "I thought he was."

[Strange.] Merlin looked back at Mordred. [You have no idea what could have caused this?]

Mordred shook his head. "Not a clue."

* * *

That night, Merlin brought a bottle of medicine to Uther's chambers. He set it on the bedside table, then turned to look at the king. Uther shifted restlessly in his sleep. Merlin wondered if the king really had enough of a conscience for it to trouble him this much. So many deaths…women and children, fathers and sons, families torn apart…how _did_ Uther live with himself?

Then Merlin heard the muffled scream again. Only this time, Merlin realized it wasn't coming from another part of the castle. It was coming from under the bed. Merlin looked down and saw several drops of a black, viscous liquid on the floor underneath the bed. He crouched down for a closer look.

Footsteps approached in the hallway. Merlin quickly ducked under the bed. His head bumped against something slimy, and he heard the scream again—loud and clear, right in his ear. Merlin whirled around to see some sort of root hanging from the mattress underneath Uther's pillow. The root was coated in the black liquid.

The footsteps entered the room and came toward the bed. An arm in an embroidered purple sleeve reached under the bed to remove the root. Then the footsteps retreated toward the door again. Merlin cautiously looked out to see Morgana leaving the room.

Apparently she hadn't seen the error of her ways after all.

* * *

Merlin darted from shadow to shadow as he followed Morgana out of the castle and into the lower town. Suddenly she looked over her shoulder, and Merlin pulled his head out of sight. After a few moments, he cautiously looked out again. Morgana had continued walking, now with her hood up.

Morgana led Merlin out through the city gates and into the Darkling Woods. Eventually, she stopped in a clearing and waited. Merlin waited too, hidden behind a tree. Finally, several people entered the clearing on horseback, each wearing armor. The leader dismounted and approached Morgana, smiling warmly. It was Morgause.

"I'm sorry you had to wait," Morgause apologized. "There was much to discuss."

"But your visit was successful?" Morgana asked.

"Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command," Morgause revealed.

Morgana took Morgause's hands. "There is nothing you cannot do," she said happily.

"It is you that gives me strength, sister," Morgause replied. "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?"

"When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader," Morgana declared smugly. Merlin cautiously crept closer and crouched down behind a log.

"Finally, we are ready," Morgause said.

"Not quite." Morgana turned away and began pacing. Merlin caught his breath and ducked out of sight. "Merlin suspects me."

"Has he told Arthur?" Morgause asked worriedly.

"Not yet, but he will," Morgana replied bitterly.

"Well then we must stop him!"

"That will not be difficult."

"Why?"

Morgana raised her voice. "Because he's already here." Merlin caught his breath and stood up. Both Morgana and Morgause were looking straight at his hiding spot. "Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin?" Morgana derided.

Merlin turned around and ran for it. He heard footsteps behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder showed that Morgause's men were pursuing him. And gaining on him. Then the world went black.

* * *

Mordred skimmed through a book in Gaius's chambers, feeling restless. He should have been quicker. He should have saved the sentry. Now there was a traitor freely roaming Camelot, and they had absolutely no leads. Well, nothing except the mysterious Blood Guard, which was why Mordred was skimming through the book. The book described a number of customs of the Old Religion—some of which, like animating the dead, did _not_ strike Mordred as good magic—but the book said nothing about the Blood Guard.

Gaius walked in, looking weary. "I spoke to Arthur."

Mordred closed the book. "What about?"

"He must take up the mantle of regent," Gaius explained. "Many members of the court have spoken. But he refuses."

"Why?"

Gaius shook his head. "He says that to do so would be to give up on his father."

"But regent isn't a permanent role," Mordred pointed out. "And Uther can't possibly rule in his current condition. Doesn't Arthur see that?"

Gaius sighed. "We must hope he sees it soon."

* * *

Merlin woke to find himself lying on the forest floor, wrapped in chains. The sky was now light. Before Merlin had a chance to fully register his predicament, Morgause's men hauled him to a kneeling position. Merlin tensed and struggled. He absolutely _despised_ being restrained.

Morgause stood in front of Merlin, looking at him through narrowed eyes. "You intrigue me, Merlin. Morgana has told me your story—how you lost your voice, how you were _tortured_ on suspicion of sorcery—and yet you continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot." She crouched by Merlin. He leaned as far away from her as he could without losing his balance. "You're nothing but a lowly servant, they will never reward your loyalty. You should hate them, and yet time and again you put your life on the line. There must be a reason." Merlin glared at her. Morgause stood up again. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to take your secret to your grave. Weorc untoworpenlic." The chains tightened and briefly glowed. Merlin began shaking. Morgause loomed over him. "You chose to poison one of my own. You may regret that." She walked away, followed by her men.

Merlin took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Morgause was gone. No one was here. No one was hurting him. Finally, Merlin recovered enough to cast a spell. The chains glowed and tightened again. He tried again, with the same result. He tried a different spell. It was as counterproductive as the first. Something hissed in the trees.

* * *

Mordred woke up to Gaius's voice. "Merlin! You'll be late!"

Mordred rolled over to look at his brother's bed. It hadn't been slept in. Mordred bolted upright. _Merlin? Where are you?_ There was no reply.

Gaius opened the door and looked in. "Merlin?"

 _Merlin?_ Mordred tried again. Still nothing. "I've tried calling out to him, but he isn't answering," Mordred told Gaius.

"Oh dear," Gaius said worriedly.

* * *

Serkets had surrounded Merlin's clearing. Frantically, he continued trying to break his chains, but everything he did caused them to tighten further. The serkets scuttled toward Merlin. He abandoned his attempt to break the chains and aimed a spell at the serkets. They drew back sharply, then advanced again. Merlin started to cast another spell, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his back. His vision blurred as a burning sensation rapidly spread throughout his body, causing him to topple over. His mind grew foggy; he was scarcely aware of his own words.

 _Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!_

* * *

Mordred burst into Morgana's chambers almost as soon as she answered his knock. "Merlin's missing!" he announced anxiously. "He didn't even come home last night!"

Morgana caught her breath and her eyes widened. "That's not like him."

Mordred looked around the room to be sure that Gwen was not present. "I think he's in trouble. I know a spell that could find him. Will you come with me? In case Merlin needs help?"

"How about you teach me the spell and I go looking for him?" Morgana said quickly. "If he comes back and you're gone, he'll go looking for you and possibly get us all even more lost."

"Fine," Mordred acquiesced. "Just bring him home. Please."

* * *

Dimly, Merlin saw the clearing erupt into flames. Many of the serkets screeched, caught in the inferno. More flames sprang up all around, killing more serkets. The survivors slowly backed away. Merlin himself remained untouched by fire. Leaves blew over his face. Then a giant set of claws lifted him off the ground and carried him into the sky.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	27. The Tears of Uther Pendragon Part II

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin woke up to find himself lying on a rocky ledge. Mercifully, the chains were gone, but his blood still felt like it was on fire. Blinking dazedly, he looked up to see an unexpected but familiar face. _Kilgharrah? What are you doing here?_

"The venom must be affecting your memory, young warlock," Kilgharrah replied. "You called me."

 _I did? And you answered?_

"Merlin, I could not resist a Dragonlord, even if I wanted to."

 _Well…thank you, then,_ Merlin said somewhat awkwardly. He tried to lift his head, but the action sent a fresh wave of agony through him.

"Lie still," Kilgharrah instructed gently. Merlin obeyed. "The serket's poison is powerful. I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal, but it will take time." Merlin shut his eyes and drifted back into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Arthur entered the physician's chambers without knocking. "Where's Merlin?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Mordred replied soberly. "He didn't come home last night, I can't find him anywhere. When did _you_ last see him?"

Arthur frowned. "Last night, when he served me supper. Has no one seen him since?"

"I sent him to your father's chambers with some medicine last night," Gaius revealed. "So far as I can tell, that was the last time anyone saw him."

"That's not good," Arthur worried. "The traitor could have decided to take advantage of my father's illness, and if Merlin surprised him…"

Mordred shuddered. "I just hope Merlin's all right. Morgana went to the woods to look for him…"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Wait. Morgana went to look for him?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing," Arthur said, looking thoughtful. "I'll keep my eyes peeled." He left the room again.

Mordred turned to Gaius. "You don't really think Merlin's been attacked by the traitor, do you? I mean, no one's found any body…"

Gaius grimaced. "I don't know, but I sincerely hope not."

* * *

Gaius reluctantly set out on his rounds while Mordred stayed in the physician's chambers, anxiously awaiting Morgana's return. About an hour later, she walked in…without Merlin. She looked perplexed.

Mordred stood up. "Well? Where is he?"

"I…don't know," Morgana replied, sounding thoroughly bewildered. "I followed the trail as far as a cliff, and then…"

"Then what?"

"The trail went straight over."

"You mean he fell?" Mordred gasped.

Morgana shook her head. "I couldn't find a way down the cliff, but I could see that the trail kept going without stopping—almost as if the cliff wasn't even there. And I couldn't see any sign of a body at the bottom."

Mordred frowned. "But…that can't be right."

"I tried recasting the spell. Twice." Morgana shrugged helplessly. "Wherever he is and however he got there, we can't get to him. I'm sorry." She gave Mordred a hug.

"Well, thanks for trying," Mordred sniffled.

* * *

When Merlin woke up again, he felt significantly better. He opened his eyes to find that night had fallen. He jerked upright, which made his head spin. _You shouldn't have let me sleep!_

"I had no choice, young warlock," Kilgharrah defended. "The venom was too strong, even for your great powers."

Merlin pulled himself to his feet, using a nearby rock for balance. _I don't have time, I need to get back to Camelot! The kingdom is in danger…and it's my fault._ He glared at Kilgharrah. _I should never have listened to you. I drove Morgana straight into Morgause's arms…and after what I did to her, it's no wonder she chose her sister over Camelot._

"If you had not, then Camelot would have fallen a year ago," Kilgharrah replied calmly. "Morgana was destined for evil no matter what you did."

Merlin shook his head. _I don't believe that._

"She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love," Kilgharrah insisted. "Your futures are now joined forever."

 _Haven't you figured out yet that I don't give a damn about your destinies?_ Merlin snapped. _She was a good person once. I refuse to believe that goodness is completely gone._

"Your determination to see goodness in people will be your undoing," Kilgharrah warned.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. _I need to get back to Camelot._

"You're not yet fully recovered, Merlin, and it's more than three days' walk!" Kilgharrah objected.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. _Who said anything about walking?_

* * *

Kilgharrah landed in the clearing where Merlin and the knights had faced him the previous year. He lowered his neck so that Merlin could safely slide off. Merlin stumbled slightly when he landed, but kept his feet.

"This is as far as I go," Kilgharrah declared.

 _Thank you,_ Merlin said sincerely. Despite their vastly differing world views, Kilgharrah _had_ saved him from a painful death. _I won't forget this._

"Be careful, young warlock," Kilgharrah warned. "The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong, for Arthur's destiny…" Kilgharrah paused and made a noise that sounded like a sigh. "Arthur's future lies in your hands, along with the future of Albion." Merlin nodded, and Kilgharrah flew away.

* * *

Merlin shook Gaius awake. He grumbled sleepily, then started when he recognized his ward. "Merlin! Where have you been?"

Merlin lit a candle. [Long story. I found out what's wrong with Uther.]

Mordred poked his head out of the bedroom, looking exhausted but hopeful. He perked up when he saw his brother. "Merlin! You're okay!"

Merlin winced. [Mostly. Come on, we've got to go to Uther.]

"Why, what's happened?" Mordred demanded. "Where have you been?"

Merlin hesitated. The truth would break Mordred's heart, right after he'd finally been reunited with Morgana. [I found the traitor. She's been enchanting Uther with some sort of root under his bed. I followed her into the Darkling Woods and found her meeting with another witch.]

"Slow down, Merlin," Gaius urged. " _Who_ is the traitor?"

Merlin hesitated again. [Some woman I didn't recognize.] In a way, that was true—the woman he'd seen plotting with Morgause was entirely unrecognizable as the Morgana he'd once befriended. [Now come on, hurry up.]

* * *

Uther's chambers were in disarray. The sheets were a tangled mess on the empty bed. Several tables and chairs had been overturned. Uther was huddled on the floor in a far corner of the room. Gaius cautiously approached him. "Uther?"

Uther whimpered, staring at an empty corner of the room. Gaius crouched next to the king, but Uther pushed Gaius away.

Merlin walked around to Uther's other side. [Gaius, how do we break this?]

Uther's whimpering grew louder. Gaius furrowed his brow. "You said there was a root?" Merlin nodded. "Destroy it. Quickly." Merlin raced back to the bed, grabbed the root and hurled it into the fireplace. Both he and Mordred clutched their heads as the root screamed one last time.

Uther finally relaxed slightly, though his eyes continued to dart wildly. "You've been enchanted, Sire," Gaius soothed. "You need to rest."

Gaius looked over his shoulder and nodded at Mordred. Mordred walked over and helped Gaius guide Uther back to bed. Gaius poured a sleeping draught into Uther's water goblet and handed it to him. "Please, drink this, Sire. It will help you to sleep." He held the goblet to Uther's lips, and Uther drank.

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Mordred returned to their chambers. Once the door was closed, Gaius looked sternly at Merlin. "Now, out with it. Where have you been? You can't expect me to believe the traitors' meeting lasted all day."

"Morgana went to the woods to look for you," Mordred added.

Merlin stared. [She what?]

"Well, I was going to go with her, but she said I should stay here in case you came back," Mordred explained. "She said she picked up your trail, but it went over a cliff. What was _that_ about?"

Merlin stared for a few moments longer before realizing that both Gaius and Mordred were looking at him expectantly. [Oh, right. Short version is, they tried to feed me to the serkets and Kilgharrah rescued me.]

"Serkets?" Mordred gasped.

[Don't worry, I'm fine.] Well, Merlin was mostly fine now. At any rate, they had bigger problems to worry about. [There's more to their plan, though, I'm sure of it.]

* * *

In the morning, Merlin tripped on his way to open Arthur's curtains. Once the curtains were open and the room properly illuminated, Merlin was amazed he'd only tripped once. How had Arthur managed to make such a huge mess in the span of a single day?

Arthur moaned, rolled over, then bolted upright when he saw his servant. "Merlin! Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick! Morgana even went looking for you in the woods!"

[So I've heard,] Merlin noted somewhat bitterly. As if _she_ had been worried about him. [I caught some woman removing a root from under your father's bed. I followed her into the woods where she met with a witch. They caught me, chained me up and left me to the serkets. Luckily, I escaped, but it was a near thing. Finding a serket-free route back to the castle took me all day.]

"Good _god_ , Merlin," Arthur breathed. "So you found the traitor? Who is it?"

[I don't know,] Merlin signed, not meeting Arthur's eyes. [Good news is, we've removed the root and broken the spell on your father. Bad news is, the witches are in league with Cenred. He's going to march on Camelot.]

"I was afraid of that," Arthur grimaced. "I sent patrols to investigate that very possibility, they should get back this morning. But we need to root out this traitor. What did she look like?"

[I don't know,] Merlin repeated. [She was wearing a cloak with the hood up.]

"That's all you know?" Arthur demanded, slightly suspiciously. Merlin nodded, still not meeting Arthur's eyes. Arthur sighed. "Well, it's better than nothing. Are you sure you don't need to rest? From the sound of it, you've been through quite the ordeal."

[I'm fine,] Merlin insisted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred accompanied Gaius to bring Uther some more medicine. They found Morgana at his bedside. She jumped when she saw them. "How is he?"

"Much better," Gaius replied. "We found the source of his sickness. He was being enchanted."

"Enchanted?" Morgana repeated, sounding oddly strained.

"You need not worry, my lady," Gaius soothed. "He'll make a full recovery."

"And I have more good news," Mordred added. "Merlin turned up last night, he's completely fine."

"Yes, I saw him from my window," Morgana said somewhat distractedly. "It's a great relief to know that they're both all right. Excuse me." She brushed past them and left the room.

* * *

Later that morning, Merlin was walking down a hallway when he found himself suddenly dragged into an alcove. He flailed in surprise and tried desperately to pull away, but Morgana had his arm in a firm grip. "I don't know how you managed to escape, but I do know one thing: if you breathe a _word_ of what you saw, especially to Mordred, I will make your life a very short and painful one," she hissed. Then she let go and stepped back, smirking. "Just think how Uther would react if he learned that a serving boy had tried to murder his beloved ward."

[Why haven't you told him already?] Merlin wondered. Morgana's smirk faded, and she looked away. Merlin's eyes widened as it hit him. [You really _were_ planning to rescue me.]

"For Mordred's sake, not yours," Morgana spat. "If you get in my way again, I _will_ kill you, and this time I'll make sure you're dead."

[I've survived worse than you, Morgana, and you know it,] Merlin retorted. He stepped out of the alcove and literally bumped into Arthur.

"Merlin! I've been looking everywhere for you! Would you come with me?" Arthur rapidly walked down the hallway without waiting for a response. Morgana shot Merlin a warning look before heading in the opposite direction. Merlin followed Arthur, slightly tense.

Once they'd rounded a corner, Arthur entered the first empty room they passed. He closed the door behind Merlin, collapsed into a chair, then drew a deep, shuddering breath. "Please tell me I didn't just hear what I think I just heard."

[What did you think you just heard?] Merlin asked warily.

"I saw Morgana drag you into an alcove and thought I could surprise the two of you in a kiss…instead I hear Morgana threatening you over something you saw that she didn't want you to see, and from the sound of it she's tried to kill you once already. Add that to what you told me earlier…I really don't like where this is going."

Merlin bowed his head. [I'm sorry, Arthur. You heard exactly what you think you heard.]

Arthur stood up again. "No. No, that _can't_ be right!"

Merlin sighed. [This is exactly why I didn't tell you who the traitor was, Arthur. You'd never have believed me.]

Arthur sank back into the chair. "I've known her my whole life. How could she do this to us?"

Merlin grimaced. [I can't answer that.]

"Did…did you really try to murder her?"

[She forced my hand,] Merlin signed wearily. [I didn't want to.]

Arthur stared into space for a long while. Finally, he spoke again. "How on earth am I going to tell my father what she's done?"

[I suggest you don't, at least not for now,] Merlin warned. [And I'm not just saying that because she'd bring me down with her. All you personally heard was Morgana threatening a servant, you've only got my word that she's plotting against Camelot. Actually, I'd suggest you don't tell _anyone_ , even Morgana, about this conversation. Clearly she's willing to kill to protect her secret, and telling people will put them in danger.]

"Just do nothing?" Arthur said incredulously. "Let her walk free?"

[Keep an eye on her every move, and try not to let her discover sensitive information,] Merlin suggested. [Hopefully we can obtain solid proof of her betrayal soon.]

"You seem to be taking all of this very calmly," Arthur noted bitterly.

[When I said we had "issues" to be resolved…she told me she'd seen the error of her ways and that she forgave me for trying to kill her. I believed her at the time, but when I found out she was lying…well, I guess I've had a lot more time to adjust to the idea of her as a traitor. I _am_ upset though, believe me.]

Arthur stared into space again. Eventually he started. "The patrols should be back by now. I need to listen to their reports." He stood up and left the room, still looking slightly dazed.

* * *

Arthur paced in the council chambers. He did an impressive job of maintaining his composure, though Merlin noticed that he was constantly glancing at Morgana. Merlin himself constantly glared at her, hoping to deflect her attention from Arthur. Gaius and Mordred remained blissfully oblivious to the newfound tension.

Leon made his report. "I estimate they will reach the city within two days."

"Is it true they march under Cenred's banner?" Arthur prompted.

"Yes, Sire. We knew he was amassing an army…"

"How many men?" Arthur interrupted.

"Twenty thousand, maybe more."

"I fear that news of the king's illness has spread beyond our borders," Gaius spoke up. "Cenred sees an opportunity."

"Then we must find a way to appease him," Leon urged.

Arthur shook his head. "That's not what my father would do, he wouldn't bow to our enemies."

Gaius bowed his head. "Forgive me, Sire. We _are_ outnumbered two to one."

"It shows _weakness_ , Gaius," Arthur insisted. He walked to the head of the table and sat on his father's throne. "There's only one course of action open to us. We must prepare the city for siege."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Leon objected.

"The castle is our strongest weapon," Arthur countered. "No army has ever taken Camelot."

"What about the people from the outlying villages?" Leon demanded.

"We'll give them refuge within the city walls."

"And what of their houses, their livelihoods? Cenred will destroy everything in his path!"

"But they _will_ have their lives," Arthur replied firmly. "Go. Ready the army."

* * *

Merlin walked with Arthur when he left the council chambers. [You did well in there,] Merlin praised. [I mean it.]

"And Morgana heard every word," Arthur grumbled.

[She'd have heard soon enough anyway,] Merlin pointed out. [You made a tough decision while still recovering from an emotional blow. That's true leadership, right there.]

"I don't need flattery, Merlin," Arthur said wearily. "I need…I need this morning never to have happened."

Merlin shook his head. [That kind of attitude won't help. Look, so you've found out something horrible and the world may never be the same again. I know what that's like.]

"You didn't grow up with her!" Arthur interrupted.

Merlin coughed pointedly. [I wasn't actually talking about Morgana. When I lost my voice, I spent weeks feeling sorry for myself. But that didn't solve anything. I had to accept what had happened, take charge of my life and adapt to my new circumstances. We _will_ stop Morgana. And life will go on.]

"Easier said than done," Arthur muttered.

* * *

"Has Camelot ever been sieged before?" Mordred asked at dinner.

"Many times, though thankfully not in recent years," Gaius sighed. "It is true that the citadel has never been taken, but there _will_ be casualties."

"Well, at least Arthur finally took charge," Mordred commented. "I think he's a better leader than Uther anyway."

[He is,] Merlin agreed. He looked thoughtfully at Mordred. [Have you spoken to Morgana today? What does she think of all this?]

Mordred shrugged. "She seems worried. Promised she wouldn't let anything happen to me though. Honestly, I don't think she's figured out yet that I've _grown_ while she was gone. I'm not scared!"

"You should be," Gaius said sternly. "Sieges are dangerous. And you may have grown, but you _are_ still a child. This will be no time for you to run off and try to be a hero."

"I'm young, not helpless," Mordred grumbled. "I helped Merlin defeat Sigan and I killed Nimueh all by myself. Surely a siege can't be any worse than they were?"

[Perhaps not, but the rest of us would feel a lot better if we knew you were safe,] Merlin replied.

* * *

The next morning, people poured into the city from the outlying villages. Merlin and Mordred helped gather provisions. This involved lugging _quite_ a lot of food up the palace steps.

 _Are we preparing for a siege or a banquet?_ Mordred grumbled.

 _We could be trapped in here for weeks or even months,_ Merlin said patiently. _Be glad there_ will _be food._

 _Twenty-five salted cod, fifteen capers and a smoked boar—are you_ sure _we're not preparing for a feast?_

 _Yes, I'm sure,_ Merlin replied, amused. _Would you prefer to live off of hardtack?_

Mordred paused for a few moments. _Smoked boar is excellent._ Then he wrinkled his nose as he saw the latest addition to the stores. _Pickled eggs?_

 _We need food that doesn't go bad,_ Merlin pointed out.

 _Well, I hope the siege ends before we're living off of pickled eggs,_ Mordred declared.

* * *

Later in the day, the brothers and Gwen helped Gaius to set up an infirmary. At one point, Arthur walked through and paused to smile at Gwen. Leon entered through another door and stopped to talk to Arthur.

"Has everyone from the outlying villages been given shelter?" Arthur asked.

"As best we can, Sire," Leon replied. "They amount to almost nine thousand so far, but they're still coming."

"How long will our provisions last?" Arthur worried.

"Depends, Sire, on what losses we sustain."

"And Cenred?"

"Our scouts report that he'll be on us in a matter of hours."

* * *

Cenred's army arrived in the early evening and camped outside the city walls. Merlin went to look for Arthur and found him sitting at his father's bedside. Uther was fast asleep, still recovering from his ordeal. Merlin walked over and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. [It's time.]

Arthur nodded and stood up. He reached out to adjust his father's blankets. "I promise I will not let you down."

* * *

The pair returned to Arthur's chambers so that the prince could put on his armor. Arthur stood in silence through most of the process, then suddenly spoke. "Why did Morgana mention Mordred?"

[What?]

"Yesterday, she said she especially didn't want you to tell Mordred what you saw," Arthur recalled. "And that she'd done something for Mordred's sake."

[She tried to rescue me,] Merlin explained. [Apparently she still cares about Mordred. He says she promised to protect him during the siege. I don't know what's made him so special in her eyes, but I'm not complaining. At least I can trust her with his safety, if nothing else.]

"So there is _some_ remnant of the Morgana I thought I knew," Arthur mused quietly. "Maybe there's still hope for her."

[I hope so,] Merlin agreed. [But I don't think we can afford to count on that.]

Arthur sighed. "I suppose you're right. Keep an eye on her tonight. Make sure she doesn't try anything."

[I won't let her out of my sight,] Merlin promised.

* * *

Merlin returned to Gaius and Mordred in the infirmary. Morgana and Gwen had come to help, though Merlin noted that Morgana was wearing a blouse and trousers. From the looks of things, she didn't plan to stay in the infirmary and play nursemaid all night.

The room shook. Cenred's siege engines had opened fire. Distant explosions echoed through the castle. Mordred went to a window and saw torches down in the lower town. Soon, the clashing of swords filled the air. The battle for Camelot had begun.

Casualties began pouring in. Mordred walked over to Morgana and Gwen and helped them bandage wounds. Merlin followed Mordred. Morgana glared at him, but Merlin calmly began spreading poultices on the bandages. Morgana grimaced and returned her attention to the patients.

Another explosion shook the castle. Mordred bit his lip, frustrated. There had to be _something_ he could do to help, something besides patching up people who were already injured!

Once a young soldier had been properly bandaged, Morgana looked around the room. She stiffened. "Where's Mordred?"

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called. There was no response. [He probably went outside to try to help,] Merlin realized. He and Morgana shared a wide-eyed look. Then, in unison, they dropped what they were doing and ran out of the infirmary.

* * *

As Mordred ran through the courtyard, an explosion knocked him off his feet. For a few moments, he lay winded, then he forced himself back to his feet. A nearby barricade was now engulfed in flames. Mordred continued running toward the sounds of battle.

Barely a block into the lower town, Mordred heard Arthur's voice. "Pull back! Retreat!" Mordred rounded a corner and saw Arthur dragging his father back toward the castle. Uther was dressed for battle, but there was an arrow lodged in his calf. Behind the royals, knights were pulling back from another barricade. Cenred's soldiers were gleefully climbing over it. Mordred quickly cast a spell to set the barricade on fire.

"Mordred, what are you doing out here?" Arthur demanded, shocked. He staggered under his father's weight.

"Here!" Mordred urged, throwing Uther's other arm around his shoulder. The result was somewhat lopsided, given that Mordred was more than a full head shorter than the king, but they managed to move more quickly.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana stopped on the front steps of the palace. Injured knights were pouring into the courtyard from multiple directions. "Which way do you think he would have gone?" Morgana asked.

[Wherever the battle was loudest,] Merlin responded. After looking around for a moment, both he and Morgana came to the same decision and ran toward the drawbridge.

Before they could reach it, they saw Arthur and Mordred helping Uther to lean against the well. "You must get back to the battle, we're losing the lower town," Uther was saying to Arthur.

"It's already lost, Father," Arthur replied. He tore a strip off his tunic.

"And the citadel?" Uther demanded.

"Safe for now." Arthur tied the strip around his father's knee just above the arrow.

"It must stay that way," Uther muttered.

"You have to trust me, Father, I know what I'm doing!" Arthur pulled out the arrow, causing the king to grunt in pain. "You must rest. When you're well again, you'll still have a kingdom, I promise you that!" Arthur frowned as he noticed Merlin and Morgana. "What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for our little runaway," Morgana answered. She slung Uther's arm around her shoulder. "I can take him from here. Mordred, help me, please." Together, Morgana and Mordred helped Uther limp back into the castle, trailed by Merlin.

* * *

As soon as they walked through the door of the infirmary, Gaius walked over to meet them. "Sire!" He quickly cleared a space on a nearby bench. "Here, sit down." Uther sank onto the bench, casting worried glances toward the window. "Merlin, fetch some honey and yarrow. Quickly!" Merlin dashed over to a nearby stockpile of medicines.

Mordred spoke to Morgana in an undertone. "We're losing the battle. We've got to do something!"

"I've got an idea," Morgana replied. "But you _stay here_." She dashed back out of the infirmary.

A minute later, Merlin returned with the honey and yarrow. Once Gaius began treating the king, Merlin whirled on Mordred. _What were you_ thinking _, running off like that?_

 _I managed to block some of Cenred's men from crossing an abandoned barricade,_ Mordred retorted. _That was a lot more useful than anything I've done in here!_

 _You mean you used magic out in the open?!_

 _It's dark and no one was paying attention to me!_

Merlin sighed. _For god's sake, Mordred, stay put. Tending to the casualties_ is _important._

 _First Morgana, now you,_ Mordred grumbled. _Stay here, that's all anyone will say to me!_

 _Wait, what?_ Merlin looked around, realizing for the first time that Morgana was no longer in the infirmary. _Where did she go?_

Mordred shrugged. _I dunno. Said she had an idea._

Merlin gritted his teeth. _Please, for the love of all the gods, don't follow me._ He began moving toward the door.

 _Where are you going?_ Mordred demanded.

Merlin hesitated. _To help Morgana._

 _But I want to help too!_ Mordred protested.

 _If you care about either of us, then stay here and help Gaius!_ Merlin pleaded. After a moment, Mordred pouted and nodded. Merlin sighed in relief and left to look for Morgana.

* * *

Not knowing where to start, Merlin headed to Morgana's chambers. They were empty, though he noticed that one of her trunks was not properly latched. He opened it and investigated, but there was nothing incriminating—although Merlin suspected that this was simply because Morgana had recently removed it. He grimaced and headed back out of the room.

Right as Merlin reached the door, a powerful surge of magic caused him to stiffen.

 _Merlin?_ Mordred called. _Did you feel that?_

 _I'll look into it,_ Merlin promised. _Keep helping Gaius._

* * *

Unfortunately, Merlin's only clue as to Morgana's whereabouts was that the magic had been coming from somewhere below him. He decided to check the dungeons, which involved crossing through the square. Arthur was already in the courtyard, passing off a wounded knight to a volunteer from the infirmary.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. He walked over and lowered his voice. "Where's Morgana?"

[Disappeared as soon as I went to fetch some medicine for your father,] Merlin confessed.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on her!" Arthur hissed.

[I know!] Merlin retorted. Then his eyes widened, and he pointed over Arthur's shoulder. Arthur turned around to see a line of skeletons advancing on them, carrying swords.

Arthur quickly drew his sword and attacked a skeleton. Arthur clearly outmatched the skeleton, and soon stabbed it in the ribcage—but this had no effect. The skeleton cocked its head as though annoyed, then continued fighting. Arthur hurriedly pulled out his sword in order to parry.

Another skeleton advanced on Merlin. He backed away. He was out in the open, and Arthur was not the only knight in the courtyard. There was no way Merlin could use magic unnoticed. He caught sight of a sword that was stuck partway through a barrel, and retrieved the sword out of desperation.

Merlin swung wildly, just barely managing to block the skeleton's blows. To Merlin's surprise, one of his wild swings cut off the skeleton's left arm. The skeleton looked at its fallen arm, then back up at Merlin. It resumed its attack, somehow looking angry despite having no face.

Merlin backed away again. He tripped over a fallen piece of wood. Fortunately, a knight came up and stabbed the skeleton before it could strike Merlin. The skeleton was not the least bit hindered by impalement, but turned its attention to the knight.

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief, then noticed that the severed skeleton arm was crawling toward him. Horrified and rather unnerved, Merlin scrambled away, slashing at the arm.

* * *

Desperate to know what the surge of magic had been, Mordred went to the window. He saw shadowy figures advancing through the courtyard toward the knights. Mordred squinted. He gasped in horror when he realized what he was seeing. The knights of Camelot were now fighting a battle on two fronts. Never mind Merlin and Morgana's protectiveness, Mordred wasn't going to sit in the infirmary and wait this out!

Mordred surreptitiously grabbed a sword that had been brought in by a wounded soldier, then snuck out of the infirmary. Several hallways away, he encountered a skeleton inside the castle. He quickly raised his sword and attacked it.

It didn't take long for Mordred to discover the skeleton's imperviousness to mortal injuries. Eventually, Mordred stopped trying to kill it and instead backed away toward a supply closet. He lowered his sword and let the skeleton lunge at him…then ducked and used magic to open the door of the closet. The skeleton overbalanced and toppled into the closet, but succeeded in landing a blow on Mordred's left shoulder.

Mordred closed and magically secured the door before examining his injury. It didn't look too bad, but the wound was on Mordred's sword arm. Mordred _had_ practiced with his right arm on occasion, however he knew that he wasn't good enough to fight life-or-death battles with it. Mordred reluctantly abandoned the sword.

* * *

The skeletons forced Arthur and Merlin to retreat into the castle. "You need to warn Gaius and tell him to seal off the hospital," Arthur ordered. "And then find Morgana!" Merlin nodded. Arthur planted himself at the foot of a staircase and raised his sword, ready to hold off any skeletons that approached that way.

Merlin ran up the stairs and around the corner. He almost bumped into Mordred. _Mordred, I told you to…_ Merlin trailed off as he noticed Mordred's injury. _What happened?!_

Mordred shrugged, then winced as the motion pulled at his injury. _Skeleton. I figure they must have been summoned from the burial vaults, so I was going to check it out._

 _You're going back to the infirmary to get that shoulder treated,_ Merlin stated firmly.

 _But someone needs to stop the skeletons!_ Mordred protested.

 _Yes, and I will—once I see you getting treatment!_ Merlin grabbed Mordred's good shoulder and began steering him back to the infirmary.

* * *

Gaius gasped when he saw Mordred. "What happened?"

[Someone summoned an army of the dead,] Merlin explained. [And Mordred decided to go and fight.]

"Mordred!" Gaius scolded.

"You never let me do anything," Mordred grumbled.

[And do you see why?] Merlin retorted. He turned to Gaius. [You need to seal off the hospital.] With that, Merlin started walking back toward the door, still carrying the sword he'd grabbed in the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" Gaius called after him.

Merlin turned around just long enough to sign a reply. [To put a stop to this.] Then he was gone.

Gaius sighed. "Gwen!"

Gwen hurried over. "Yes, Gaius?"

Gaius glared sternly at Mordred. "Please patch up Mordred, and then make sure he _stays in this room_."

"What, so now I need a babysitter?" Mordred protested.

"If you would do as you're told, this wouldn't be necessary," Gaius replied.

"Come along, Mordred, why don't you tell me all about your heroics?" Gwen suggested, pulling Mordred over to a nearby bench.

Arthur entered the infirmary and approached Gaius. "We can't fight a battle on two fronts. I don't know how much longer we can hold the citadel, we _need_ to get my father to safety!"

"How?" Gaius demanded. "We no longer control the lower town! There's no escape, Arthur." Mordred shivered. Merlin had better find a way to destroy these skeletons soon.

* * *

Merlin rapidly descended the staircase to the burial vaults and rounded the corner. Sure enough, Morgana was inside, holding a sword. She had plunged a tree-shaped staff into the floor in the center of the room. She whirled around at Merlin's entrance, and smirked. "You should leave now while you still can."

Merlin sighed. [Morgana, please.] The castle shook overhead. [Women and children are dying. The city will fall.]

"Good," Morgana snapped viciously.

Merlin flinched, sickened by the venom in her tone. [No, you don't mean that.] But he could see by the wicked glint in her eyes that she did. [How do you think Mordred would react, if he could see you now? You can't hide forever. If you keep this up, then sooner or later he _will_ discover you for what you truly are. And when that day comes, you will lose him forever.]

"So what?" Morgana spat. "At least he'll be safe."

Merlin stared incredulously at her. [What are you talking about?]

Morgana's smirk faded. "I know, Merlin. I know exactly what Mordred is, and how he became your brother." Merlin stumbled backwards in surprise. "He has magic, just like I do. Uther hates us and everyone like us, why should we feel any differently about him?! If Uther were to discover who Mordred truly is, he would have him executed in a heartbeat. You should be _helping_ me, Merlin!"

[Don't lecture me about Uther's tyranny,] Merlin retorted stiffly. One hand tightened around the sword hilt while he continued signing with the other. [You've witnessed executions from the safety and comfort of your own chambers. That's _nothing_. When I was a child, I saw an entire clan of druids slaughtered—people I'd known my whole life, and I wasn't watching safely from a distance! I was right there in the middle of the massacre, and I was nearly one of the victims! Believe me, I know what happens to Mordred if he's discovered. There's a _reason_ I talk with my hands.]

"Then how can you _possibly_ defend Uther after all of that?" Morgana demanded, sounding amazed.

[I'm not defending Uther,] Merlin snapped. [I'm defending _Camelot_. I've seen far too many innocent deaths already. I won't stand by and watch more.] The castle shook from another explosion.

"And how many more innocents die if Uther remains on the throne?" Morgana hissed. "How long before one of them is Mordred?"

[But this isn't the way, Morgana,] Merlin insisted. [ _You_ were nearly responsible for his death tonight. He was hurt—by one of _your_ skeletons.]

Morgana's eyes widened, and she took a step backwards. "You're lying."

[Why don't you ask him?] Merlin suggested. [I know that people with magic can speak to each other in their minds.]

Morgana caught her breath. Merlin took advantage of her distraction to dodge around a pillar. He lifted his sword and lunged at the staff. Morgana jerked back to attention and blocked him, knocking the sword out of his hands. "Trying to use your own brother against me? That's low, Merlin. Almost as low as _poisoning_ me."

[I'm not lying, Morgana,] Merlin retorted. [Did you really expect Mordred to stay put simply because we told him to?]

Morgana wavered uncertainly. Merlin took the opportunity to retrieve his sword. Morgana promptly swung at him again. Merlin parried desperately, but he was hopeless at swordcraft. Morgana soon disarmed him again. [Ask him,] Merlin repeated before ducking behind a tomb. The castle shook again. Carefully looking out from behind the tomb, Merlin saw Morgana staring into space. He quickly cast a spell that caused part of the ceiling to crumble on her, knocking her out. Merlin grabbed his sword again and approached the staff. Casting another quick spell, Merlin slashed the staff in two.

* * *

Mordred jumped when he heard Morgana's voice. _Mordred? Is it true you were injured by a skeleton?_

 _It's just a scratch, Merlin's overreacting,_ Mordred complained. Morgana did not respond. _Morgana?_ Suddenly there was another surge of magic, although this one felt very different from the earlier one—more like magical backlash than an actual spell. _Morgana, what was that? Morgana?_ Still nothing. _Merlin?_

 _Everything's all right now, Mordred,_ came the reply.

 _Is Morgana with you? Is she all right?_

There was a pause before Merlin answered. _She investigated the burial vaults too. The dead had been summoned by some sort of staff. Destroying it caused a huge backlash, part of the ceiling fell on her and knocked her out._

 _But she'll be all right?_ Mordred fretted.

Another pause. _Probably._

Mordred heard cheering outside. He went to the window, Gwen right on his heels. He couldn't see the skeletons any more—from the looks of it, the knights had returned their full attention to Cenred's army.

Merlin spoke again. _Mordred, why did you never tell us Morgana knows about your magic?_

Mordred started. _She told you?_

 _She let it slip._

 _You're always so obsessed with keeping our secret, I thought you'd be mad at me for telling her,_ Mordred admitted.

 _I'm not mad_ , Merlin assured. _But do be careful._

* * *

Cenred withdrew his army and called off the siege less than an hour after the staff was destroyed. Many citizens, including Merlin, spent much of the night putting out fires. The sun eventually rose on an exhausted but victorious Camelot.

Uther summoned the court around mid-morning. Merlin, Mordred and Gaius took their usual places near the back of the throne room. Arthur passed them on his way in, and gave Merlin a look that clearly indicated that Arthur was not happy about something. Merlin tensed.

"In my time, we've won many battles, but none so important as this," Uther announced. "Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best. I thank you, and I salute you all. Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst, one who was almost the undoing of us. However, we have to thank the one person who outwitted them and who almost single-handedly turned the battle—the Lady Morgana!" Uther held out a hand. Morgana took it and ascended the royal dais, smiling. The court burst into applause, Mordred clapping particularly loudly. "For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel and destroyed it. We must be vigilant! We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic, and make sure that they _never_ penetrate our walls again!"

Morgana caught Merlin's eye, glaring smugly at him. Merlin glanced at Mordred's arm, now in a sling, then back at Morgana. The smugness faded from Morgana's gaze, replaced with ice.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin sat in Arthur's chambers, mending his armor. Arthur walked in and closed the door. "I presume it was really you who destroyed the magical vessel."

[It was,] Merlin confirmed. [But I never expected to be publically recognized for it anyway.]

Arthur sat down opposite Merlin. "I tried talking to my father. Tried asking if he doesn't think Morgana's been acting a bit odd ever since she came back—she was _never_ that sweetly devoted to him or to me before—but he just kept singing her praises. I doubt anything could convince him of her true nature, not unless he sees her treachery with his own eyes."

[He may see it soon enough,] Merlin signed soberly. [I've no doubt she'll try again. But we'll be ready for her.]

Arthur sighed. "I miss her. The _real_ Morgana, the one who would have given me a piece of her mind about how I ruled during Father's illness."

Merlin dropped his gaze to the armor. [So do I. She's become so bitter, so full of hate. I know I should probably be scared of her, but all I feel is…sad.]

"Well…" Arthur sat up straighter. "Let us honor the memory of our lost friend, and pray that one day she finds her way back to us."


	28. Goblin's Gold

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Mordred entered the library and approached Sir Geoffrey's desk. He opened his mouth to speak, but Geoffrey held up a hand for silence without even looking up. Mordred proceeded to stand awkwardly in front of the desk while Geoffrey compared several parchments to a large tome. Finally, Geoffrey set his research aside and looked up. "Yes?"

"Gaius asked me to fetch a book," Mordred explained. He looked at the note Gaius had given him. "The…Bestiary of Gwilym of Cambria?"

"The Bestiary?" Geoffrey repeated, sounding mildly interested. "I haven't seen that for many years. It'll be somewhere in the East Wing. I've no idea where." Mordred sighed and began walking toward the shelves. Geoffrey cleared his throat, pointing in the opposite direction. "East is that way."

"Oh. Right," Mordred said sheepishly, turning around and walking in the correct direction. The East Wing was positively massive; Mordred almost felt like he was back in the Labyrinth of Gedref. He decided to try his tracking spell, but nothing happened; apparently it only worked on people.

Finally, Mordred spotted the Bestiary on the very top shelf of a cobweb-covered bookshelf. He sighed in frustration. Even Merlin wasn't tall enough to reach that! Mordred briefly considered using magic to get the book down, but decided against it; Geoffrey had a way of silently sneaking up behind people and might catch him in the act. Instead, Mordred started to scale the bookshelf. To his shock, a section of the shelving suddenly swung downwards when he stepped on it. Then the entire bookshelf spun around, bringing Mordred with it.

Mordred found himself in a small room full of bookshelves, boxes, and other odds and ends. Cobwebs covered everything. Mordred slowly took in the sights, then noticed an interesting-looking book. He brushed off the cobwebs and opened it. It was a book of magic.

However, as interesting as the book was, Mordred had neither the time to study it nor the means with which to covertly take it to his room. He put the book back and started to walk back to the trick bookshelf. He stumbled on an octagonal wooden container about a foot in diameter and twice as long. It shook. Something grumbled and pounded on the inside. "Oi!"

Mordred crouched down and lifted the box upright. It was a lot heavier than it looked. Mordred briefly fumbled with the fastenings, then gave up and opened it with a spell. Cautiously, he opened the lid. The box was lined with lead and initially appeared to be empty. Then suddenly a small, green-skinned humanoid with pointy ears jumped out. "Boo!" The creature was actually slightly taller than the box; Mordred stared as he tried to figure out how it had fit inside. The creature apparently grew impatient. "Are you going to say something, or shall I?"

"You're…green," Mordred finally managed.

"You're a sharp one!" the creature mocked. It stretched and cracked its joints. "I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that. And that. And this!"

"Shhh!" Mordred urged. He really didn't want Geoffrey to come and investigate.

"I have been squished and squashed inside that box for more than fifty years!" the creature said, making no effort to speak quietly. "Time to have some fun! Woohoo!" It jumped on a shelf and started knocking things over.

"No—please—can you have fun quietly?" Mordred begged, doing his best to catch everything the creature threw.

The creature began pushing a large vase over the edge of its shelf. "Oh—oh!" The vase tumbled and shattered. "Oh dear, what a shame, never mind."

Mordred stomped his foot. "Okay, that's enough. You are going _back_ in that box while I…figure out what to do with you!"

The creature bowed its head, looking chastened. "Oh. All right. If I really must." It shuffled back toward the box, whining and moaning all the way. It looked up at Mordred when it reached the box. Mordred pointed inside, trying to look stern. The creature jumped up on the box…then suddenly grinned mischievously again. "Ha! Fooled you!" It jumped onto Mordred's head, clung there for a few moments, then took off to caper about the room again.

"Stop that!" Mordred hissed.

The creature vanished into the recesses of the room. Mordred cautiously followed the sound of metallic clanking and maniacal cackling. He found the creature busily emptying the contents of a trunk. "Nah…nah…nah…maybe…nah…"

Mordred grabbed a nearby cloth and snuck up behind the creature. He ducked when it threw something over its shoulder, then hurled the cloth over the creature. "Got you!" Mordred declared triumphantly. The creature struggled…then suddenly vanished from under the cloth. Mordred shook out the cloth in confusion. A ball of yellow light flew out, making taunting noises. It flew out through the crack between the secret door and the wall.

Mordred hurriedly went back through the trick bookshelf into the main part of the library. The creature had resumed its humanoid form and now stood on the top shelf. It hurled a book at Mordred. "Bulls-eye!"

"Stop making a mess!" Mordred begged.

"Really? I'm just having a little tidy-up!" The creature continued hurling books at Mordred as it spoke. "You're gonna wanna get rid of all of this. Nasty mess up here. Nobody's had a brush up here for years! Look at it, it's all _old_ , and…right! That's enough! I'm off!" The creature scampered off toward the exit. Mordred spotted the Bestiary among the fallen books, grabbed it and followed.

* * *

Mordred followed the chaos to Arthur's chambers. The creature had completely ransacked the room. A boot flew out from under the bed. "No…no…none under here!" Mordred put down the Bestiary and crouched down to look under the bed.

"Mordred?" Mordred turned around to see both Arthur and Merlin looking at him strangely. "I really hope, for your sake, that you have a good explanation for this," Arthur continued.

"I…do…have a good explanation!" Mordred stammered out. "I was trying to clean!"

[By making a mess?] Merlin asked skeptically. [If this is your idea of helping me out, please don't.]

"Well I've only just started!" Mordred protested. "You weren't supposed to walk in yet!" Behind Arthur and Merlin, Mordred spotted the creature slipping out the door.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Exactly how long were you expecting me to be gone? I do _live_ here, you know." Something clattered outside. "What was that?"

"Uh, how about I go and see, and you…um…make yourself comfortable!" Mordred dashed out the door to follow the chaos again.

Both Arthur and Merlin stared after him, then turned back to each other. Merlin shook his head. [Words fail me.]

Arthur looked around at the mess again. "You have to deal with this all the time?"

Merlin frowned. [Actually, no…he learned to tidy up after himself years ago. I haven't the faintest idea what's gotten into him now.] Merlin bent down to start picking up scattered clothing.

"There are days when I envy you for having a younger sibling…and there are days, like today, when I don't," Arthur commented. "Good luck with…all of this."

* * *

Mordred caught up to the creature in Morgana's chambers. It was hurling things out of one of her jewelry boxes. "Nearly…nearly…nearly…" It held up Morgana's healing bracelet and sniffed it. "Ohhh."

"No!" Mordred said, attempting to sound stern. The creature jumped out the window, still holding the bracelet. Mordred went to the window, but he couldn't see the creature. He shut it and returned to the scattered jewelry, hoping to return it all to the jewelry box before Morgana returned. He started when Gwen cleared her throat from behind him.

"Mordred, I'm really not sure that suits you."

Mordred looked down at the various necklaces dangling from his hands. "I'll just…put them back, then…"

"Do. Please," Gwen agreed, sounding mildly disturbed.

* * *

Mordred had run out of ideas to catch the creature on his own, so he was forced to tell his story to Gaius. Gaius pulled out a book and flipped through it. Mordred tapped a picture. "That's it."

Gaius looked up, his expression grim. "Seems you've unleashed a goblin."

"Oh no," Mordred moaned. "I know that face, this is really bad, isn't it?"

"Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures," Gaius revealed. "Mischievous, and dangerous."

"Didn't seem _dangerous_ ," Mordred commented in surprise.

Gaius shook his head. "Believe me, Mordred, goblins will stop at _nothing_ to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others: gold."

The door opened and Arthur walked in. "You're needed, Gaius, for a matter of great urgency and _extreme_ delicacy."

"What is it?" Gaius asked worriedly.

"It's my father."

* * *

Arthur stopped right outside his father's chambers. "I should warn you, if you value your lives, do not even _think_ about laughing." He looked straight at Mordred while he spoke. Mordred nodded silently. Satisfied, Arthur led them into the room. "Father?"

"I'm behind the screen," came the reply. Arthur gestured for Gaius to approach. Gaius and Mordred both cautiously walked around the screen. Mordred quickly pulled back out of sight and clapped a hand over his mouth, determined not to laugh. Uther had gone completely bald, and looked _very_ grumpy about it.

* * *

Merlin was clearly in a bad mood when he came home for supper. [Mordred, how in the world did you think that turning Arthur's chambers upside-down qualified as "cleaning"? It took me all afternoon to get everything back in order!]

Gaius raised an eyebrow. Mordred looked sheepish. "Um, that wasn't me."

[Oh, I see. It was your imaginary friend?]

"It was a goblin! And it wasn't imaginary, it made Uther bald!" Mordred giggled. "You should have seen the look on his face."

Merlin remained entirely unamused. [And this is better how?]

"It isn't," Gaius said grimly. "For Mordred's sake, we had better hope Uther never learns who was responsible for _releasing_ the goblin. We need to set a trap. And for that we need gold, lots of it."

[Where are we going to get _that_?] Merlin worried.

Mordred perked up. "I've got an idea!"

Merlin gave Mordred a wary look. [Why do I get the feeling that this "idea" has the potential to get you into big trouble?]

"Just trust me!" Mordred insisted.

* * *

That night, Mordred snuck into Arthur's chambers. Looking under the bed, he found a small chest full of gold coins. He smiled. Once they caught the goblin, the chest could be returned and Arthur need never be the wiser.

On his way back to the door, Mordred accidentally knocked a metal bowl off of Arthur's table. It fell with a very loud crash. Mordred quickly ducked behind a chair.

"Who's there?" Arthur demanded. He bolted upright, stood on his bed and grabbed a sword. Mordred whispered a spell to make the bed's canopy and curtains fall on the prince. Arthur let out a muffled grunt of surprise and flailed around. His efforts only served to entangle him further and he soon fell off the bed.

Mordred stood up again and continued on his way to the door, only to whirl around when he heard the sword hit something. Arthur had regained his feet, still entangled in the curtains. Mordred determinedly repressed the urge to laugh as Arthur blindly bounced off of furniture and the walls. Then Arthur yelled for the guards, and Mordred quickly made his escape.

* * *

Merlin and Gaius waited in a storage room with a large blanket and a lidded container. Knowing that the goblin had an uncanny ability to fit through small spaces, they filled the keyhole with clay. Soon, Mordred arrived with the gold.

[Mordred, do I want to know where that came from?] Merlin asked worriedly.

"…nope," Mordred answered. "Definitely not."

Merlin sighed and took out a handful of coins. He began laying them out in a trail that led to the storage room. He darted back inside when he heard the goblin approaching.

"Oh! Lovely gold! Oh…oh… _oh_!" Merlin made a face, disturbed. The goblin sounded… _very_ pleased to have finally found some gold. It soon entered the room and laughed gleefully at the sight of the open chest. Merlin lunged forward to entrap it with the blanket. Once again, it morphed into the ball of light and zoomed around the room. Merlin and Mordred tried to corner it, but it flew out from between them. Suddenly, Gaius made an odd sound. The brothers turned to see their guardian blinking dazedly, the goblin nowhere in sight.

[Gaius, did you see where it went?] Merlin demanded.

"You let it escape, you stupid boy!" Gaius scolded, smacking Merlin on the back of his head. Merlin jerked away from Gaius in shock. Both brothers gaped. "Now you just stand there like a sack of potatoes. Go after it!" The brothers continued staring. "Go! Shoo!"

Merlin hurriedly opened the door and left, followed by Mordred. _What just happened?_ Merlin wondered, slightly dazedly.

 _I don't know,_ Mordred worried. _Gaius ought to know better than to hit you._

Merlin rubbed the back of his head, though it didn't really hurt. _I don't like it when people do that. Is it too much to ask that people_ not do that _?_

 _You're okay,_ Mordred quickly soothed. _He's probably just tired and stressed._

* * *

A couple hours later, Merlin and Mordred returned to the physician's chambers. "We've searched the entire palace, there's no sign of the goblin any—what happened?!" Mordred demanded upon noticing the mess.

"It's that pesky goblin!" Gaius complained. "You let it escape and it's ransacked my premises! You've got some cleaning up to do." He walked past them toward the door. Merlin and Mordred gaped at him again. He turned back to them. "Clean. Clean!"

"Where are _you_ going?" Mordred demanded.

"I'm going to the tavern!" Gaius replied, as if this was perfectly normal.

[You never go to the tavern!] Merlin signed in amazement.

"Stop flapping your hands about and clean!" Gaius scolded. He pulled open the door and left.

Merlin turned to Mordred. _I spent all afternoon cleaning up the goblin's last mess. This one's on you._

 _Sure, I'll clean it up, just go to bed,_ Mordred urged. Merlin was still very edgy, and Mordred could tell. Hopefully a good night's sleep would help Merlin to calm down again.

* * *

In the morning, the brothers emerged from their bedchamber to find Gaius looking absolutely miserable. He let out a loud belch.

"You look terrible," Mordred noted.

[How much did you have to drink last night?] Merlin added.

"You don't look so good yourself, what's your excuse?" Gaius grumbled.

" _What?_ " Mordred said incredulously.

"Shhh!" Gaius scolded. "Too much talking. I have a head like the inside of a drum, and a mouth like a badger's armpit."

Merlin glanced at Mordred. [See? This is exactly why I always say you shouldn't drink.]

"Stop that and make yourselves useful!" Gaius ordered. "Go to the market and fetch my breakfast. Away! Go!" The brothers gladly left. Clearly the hangover had done nothing to improve Gaius's mood.

* * *

After delivering breakfast, both Merlin and Mordred hurriedly left the room again. Mordred went to the courtyard underneath Morgana's window to see if he could find her bracelet for her. Merlin, on the other hand, went to report for work. Arthur was not in the room, so Merlin set about changing the sheets. Once he was finished, he gathered up the dirty sheets and left the room.

While carrying the sheets toward the laundry, Merlin found himself abruptly dragged into an alcove. He dropped the sheets, wrenched his arm out of his assailant's grip and saw Morgana glaring hatefully at him.

"You told Gaius," she hissed.

[Told him what?] Merlin demanded, bewildered.

"You know perfectly well what," Morgana retorted.

[No, I don't know perfectly well what,] Merlin insisted. [I haven't told him _anything_ about you, incriminating or otherwise!]

"Oh really?" Morgana said skeptically. "Then why did he just tell me that my heart is cold as stone and that he knows I would see Uther dead and Camelot destroyed?"

[I really haven't the faintest…] Merlin trailed off and his eyes widened. [Of course. How could I be so _stupid_?] He raced back to the physician's chambers, abandoning the sheets in the alcove. Morgana followed him.

* * *

Merlin opened the door to find Gaius licking a pair of gold coins from the chest Mordred had acquired. Morgana gasped. "Gaius, what on earth are you _doing_?"

"What?" Gaius quickly closed the chest and dumped it into a nearby barrel. "I'm doing my job, and it would be a lot easier if you youngsters didn't keep interrupting me all the time!"

[Stop pretending,] Merlin scolded. [I know you're the goblin.]

"Why _do_ you keep flapping your hands about?" the goblin-in-Gaius demanded, sounding annoyed.

Morgana looked between the goblin and Merlin, eyes wide. Then she glared at the goblin. "Stay away from Mordred," she hissed vehemently. With that, she turned and flounced out of the room.

Merlin sighed, walked over to a table and inked a quill. "Ohhh," the goblin realized. "You can't speak."

Merlin ignored this and wrote his accusation on a piece of parchment. He handed the parchment to the goblin.

The goblin quickly scanned the parchment, then looked up at Merlin, feigning offense. "Have you lost your mind?" Merlin simply folded his arms and glared at the goblin. "Oh, all right, you've got me. How do you like my new body? It's a bit old and creaky, but it's ever so much fun!"

Merlin took back the parchment and demanded to know what the goblin had done with the real Gaius.

The goblin shrugged. "He's still in here somewhere."

Merlin wrote a third time, ordering the goblin to get out of Gaius.

The goblin sighed. "All right, you've convinced me." Then he broke into a wicked grin. "On second thought, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here. The freedom, the gold, the beer…did I mention the gold?"

Merlin glared coldly and slowly, deliberately drew a finger over his throat.

"Ah, but if you do that, you'll be killing Gaius," the goblin said smugly. "You see the problem? I'm him, he's me. We're all jumbled up in here."

* * *

Mordred gave up on finding the bracelet and entered the palace again. He encountered Morgana in the entrance hallway. "Mordred!" she exclaimed, sounding relieved. "Have you talked to Gaius recently?"

"No, but he's been acting really weird," Mordred replied. "I think he had too much to drink at the tavern last night."

Morgana shook her head. "He's been possessed by a goblin. Doesn't understand a word Merlin says."

"Oh." Mordred paused pensively. "Now that I think about it, that makes a lot more sense."

"It…does?"

Mordred stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "I…erm…opened a box and unleashed the goblin. I think he stole your bracelet, sorry about that. I was trying to find it."

"Never mind the bracelet for now," Morgana said. "We need to find a way to get that goblin out of Gaius. And since the goblin is in his chambers, I think we'd better have a look in the library."

"Okay," Mordred agreed. He followed Morgana to the library. He tactfully said nothing when she passed gas very loudly.

* * *

Uther held court that morning, wearing a large cap to cover his baldness. Arthur stood in front of him. "There have been instances of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts," Arthur reported. "I myself was a victim. Unfortunately, the thief managed to elude me."

Someone farted loudly. Many people turned to look at Gwen, who appeared absolutely mortified.

"Double the guard," Uther commanded. "I want the perpetrator found." He shifted on his throne and also farted. The goblin winked broadly at Merlin.

"Yes, my lord," Arthur said somewhat awkwardly.

Uther and Gwen both farted again. "The council is dismissed!" Uther ordered hurriedly. Gwen farted yet again. "Now!"

Gwen was the first to reach the door, followed by most of the courtiers. Merlin, Arthur and the goblin remained behind. "Gaius, is there anything you can do to treat this?" Uther demanded with another fart.

* * *

Merlin waited in the physician's chambers, arms folded. Before long, the goblin entered, laughing. "Tell me you didn't think that was funny." Merlin glared at him. "Not even a little bit? Just a teeny-weeny bit?"

Merlin handed the goblin a new parchment, warning him that he was going to get Gaius killed.

"Merlin, you underestimate me," the goblin replied. "I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius. Now, if you're quite finished, I'm going to the tavern." He turned to leave, but Merlin magically slammed the door in his face. The goblin whirled back around, grinning wickedly. "Well, well, well. So you have a secret of your own, Merlin."

 _Leave his body or you will regret it,_ Merlin warned.

The goblin was unintimidated. "Your magic may be powerful, but I have an advantage. I can hurt you…" He magically threw a dagger at Merlin. Merlin froze the dagger inches from his face, spun it around and sent it at the goblin…then stopped it short just in front of Gaius's face. "Whereas you cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius," the goblin finished.

Merlin reluctantly let the dagger fall to the ground. _I won't rest until I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body,_ he promised.

Merlin brushed past the goblin and left the room. He needed to tell Arthur about this. Then he stopped short in the hallway. How in the world had he forgotten to tell _Mordred_ about this? And where was Mordred, anyway? _Mordred?_

 _Yes?_

 _Where are you?_

 _I'm with Morgana in the library,_ Mordred revealed. _We're trying to figure out a way to get the goblin out of Gaius._

Merlin sighed. He suspected Morgana was more interested in making sure the goblin didn't mention her "heart of stone" to Mordred than in actually freeing Gaius, but he would take what he could get. _Good idea. Keep at it._

Merlin stopped short again when he saw the pile of dirty sheets still sitting in the alcove. He gathered them up and took them to the laundry. Then he returned to Arthur's chambers. The prince was not in his room. Merlin decided to try the training field next. Several corridors away from Arthur's chambers, he encountered Arthur with a pair of guards. Arthur looked unusually grim.

[Arthur, I have to talk to you,] Merlin signed urgently.

Arthur's expression tightened. "You're under arrest."

[What?!] Merlin demanded incredulously. Arthur gently but firmly took hold of his arm and began steering him to the council chambers. Merlin stiffened and obediently walked along. He was growing fed up with people manhandling him, but he knew Arthur didn't really have a choice.

* * *

When they arrived, the entire court glared coldly at Merlin—except for the goblin, who grinned cheerfully while standing behind Uther's throne. "Is it true?" Uther demanded. " _You_ are responsible for the…afflictions that I and other members of the court have suffered?"

Merlin glanced at the goblin, instantly realizing who was behind this. [Absolutely not. I would never do such a thing.]

"Ah, you see?" the goblin said triumphantly. "He admits it! He's even proud of it!" Both Merlin and Arthur stared at him in shock. The goblin pulled out the spellbook from the secret room in the library. "Is that why you left this under your pillow where I could easily find it?"

Merlin looked between the goblin and Arthur, horrified. Then he settled on Arthur. [He's lying! That's not Gaius, he's possessed by a goblin!] Arthur frowned suspiciously at the goblin, but said nothing.

"Have you no shame, Merlin?" the goblin scolded. "I can only conclude that magic has corrupted you. It pains me more than I can tell you."

[It's controlling him!] Merlin insisted to Arthur.

"My lord, I have been harboring a sorcerer," the goblin declared loudly. "For that I offer the most sincere apology."

"You were not to know, Gaius." Uther put a hand on the goblin's shoulder. "He's fooled us all."

[Arthur, _please_!] Merlin begged. Arthur looked at him sympathetically, but continued to say nothing.

"Enough!" Uther said angrily. "You've been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life. Take him away!"

The guards promptly began hauling Merlin to the dungeons. Merlin froze up in terror and rapidly began hyperventilating. _Mordred, whatever you do, do_ not _let the goblin know you have magic!_ he cried.

 _Why not, what's happened?_

 _Just don't!_

* * *

The sun was now setting, and Mordred and Morgana still had not found any books that mentioned goblins. "I should go home for supper," Mordred said reluctantly.

Morgana did not look happy about this. "Be careful. Remember, it's not Gaius. Don't trust a word he says."

Mordred nodded. "I know."

* * *

The goblin looked somber when Mordred entered the physician's chambers, though Mordred didn't buy it. "Ah, Mordred, there you are. I'm afraid I have some _terrible_ news. I found a book of magic under Merlin's pillow. He is to be hanged tomorrow."

" _What?!"_ Mordred exclaimed.

"I know, it's such a terrible shock. And in my old age too." The goblin shrugged and perked up. "Ah well. You're better off without such a terrible influence."

"Probably," Mordred agreed through gritted teeth. If the goblin didn't know Mordred knew about him, Mordred might as well keep it that way. _Merlin, why didn't you mention the goblin found our book?!_

 _It's not our book, he got another from somewhere,_ Merlin said shortly. _And I don't want you trying to break me out, you'll just get into trouble._

 _Fine, I won't,_ Mordred replied. Not that he meant it, of course. He'd wait a few hours until most of the castle was asleep and then he'd find a way to get Merlin out of the dungeon.

* * *

Merlin huddled in the corner of his cell, trying desperately to block out memories of Aredian. He flinched when someone walked up to his cell, then started as he realized his visitor was Arthur.

"All this time, Merlin, how could you?" Arthur said loudly.

A surge of anger replaced Merlin's fear. He stood up and approached the bars of his cell. [You know Gaius was misinterpreting everything I said! How can you possibly believe him?!]

"I don't," Arthur revealed quietly. "But do you realize how absurd it would have sounded if I told the court you had accused Gaius of being a goblin? It would have sounded like a desperate attempt to save your own hide. Or possibly like _I_ was desperate to save you in spite of supposed evidence staring me in my face."

[So instead you just let them hang me?] Merlin demanded incredulously.

"Of course not." Arthur slipped his hand between the bars and opened it to reveal a key.

Merlin took it, staring at Arthur in a mixture of confusion and hope. [You're breaking me out? You're breaking the _law_ for me?]

"I made you a promise the last time you were accused of sorcery, remember?"

[But…you don't even have proof of my innocence,] Merlin protested, still stunned by this turn of events.

"Like you said, 'Gaius' was misinterpreting your every word," Arthur said calmly. "That lends quite a bit of credence to your story. And besides, if you really have magic, I imagine you would put it to better uses than pranking the castle."

Merlin looked at the key again. [Thank you, Arthur.]

"Don't mention it," Arthur replied. "Seriously, don't. If anyone ever asks, you stole a key off a guard." Merlin nodded. Arthur turned to leave. "I can't believe I _trusted_ you," Arthur added loudly and disgustedly. Merlin now realized he was saying it for the benefit of the guards.

Now that he knew Arthur hadn't turned on him, Merlin was finally able to force down the memories of Aredian and remain grounded in the present. He sank back to the ground, waiting for the right moment to escape. _I got my hands on a key, Mordred,_ he called. _Don't worry about me._

 _Good,_ Mordred declared, relieved. _Don't get caught._

 _I won't._

* * *

Once Merlin was reasonably certain that enough time had passed and no one would connect his escape with Arthur's visit, he cast a spell on the obviously sleepy guard. The guard promptly slumped into a chair, unconscious. Merlin reached around to put the key in the lock, then remembered that he didn't need it anyway. He magically opened the door and walked out. Glancing at the guard, he took the guard's key ring and put one of the keys in the lock.

Once out in the courtyard, Merlin spotted a trio of guards warming their hands over a brazier. He tried to sneak past them, but the warning bell rang out. All three guards looked up and noticed Merlin. He raced past them before they could react.

Down in the lower town, Merlin quietly slipped into Gwen's house. Apparently not quietly enough, because she emerged from behind a curtain with a fire poker in her hands. Merlin crept up behind her and slapped a hand over her mouth to prevent her from crying out. She whirled around in fright, but relaxed when she saw Merlin. Merlin held a finger over his lips for silence. Guards ran past outside.

Once the guards were gone, Gwen led Merlin to a shadowed corner and lit a candle. "What's going on?" she whispered.

[Gaius is possessed by a goblin and framed me for his own magic,] Merlin explained shortly. [Sorry to intrude, but I needed a place to hide.]

"You can come here any time you're in trouble," Gwen offered. She yawned. "Perhaps we should discuss this further in the morning?" Merlin nodded. Gwen blew out the candle again and walked away to some other part of the house. After about a minute, she returned with a blanket. "Here. Sleep under this."

* * *

Early the next morning, Arthur stood before the court. "Merlin has escaped. It seems he somehow managed to obtain a set of keys."

"Escaped?" the goblin cried indignantly. "How is this allowed to happen? Incompetence!" The entire court stared at the very un-Gaius-like outburst. "I didn't mean to speak out of turn, my lord."

"Gaius is right," Uther said after a moment. "This is unacceptable. The guards should be punished."

"I'll see to it personally," Arthur promised.

"Search the town," Uther added. "I want _Merlin_ found."

"Yes, Sire." Arthur turned to leave, briefly giving Mordred an apologetic look.

* * *

Down in Gwen's house, Merlin and Gwen had just finished a quick breakfast. [We need to force the goblin out of Gaius,] Merlin announced.

"And how do we do that?" Gwen prompted.

[Fetch one of Gaius's books on magical creatures,] Merlin suggested. [Or several.]

"All right," Gwen nodded. She left.

* * *

The goblin had gone out, so Mordred took the opportunity to browse Gaius's bookshelves. He jumped when he heard someone enter the room behind him, but relaxed when it turned out to be Gwen.

"Mordred! Do you have any idea which of these books might say something about goblins?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Oh, you heard?" Mordred replied, surprised. Gwen nodded. "I'm not sure. This is hopeless, we've got to convince Arthur!"

"You do that," Gwen said rather quickly. "I'll just stay here and browse."

"But I'm just a child, he'll take it more seriously from you!" Mordred pleaded.

Gwen shook her head. "No. I can't face him."

"Why not?" Mordred demanded confusedly.

"I just can't!" Gwen insisted, red-faced. "After what happened in the council yesterday, I will never be able to look Arthur in the face again!"

"What happened in the council yesterday?"

"Never you mind."

"It can't be _that_ bad, Gwen," Mordred persisted. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Mordred knocked on Arthur's door. An odd sound came from inside. "Arthur?" Mordred called. "Can we come in?" The same odd sound came again. Mordred cautiously opened the door and walked in.

Gwen hesitantly followed him. "Arthur?" she called worriedly. Mordred and Gwen slowly rounded the bed. They gasped when they saw the prince. Arthur was sitting on the ground looking simultaneously disgruntled and mortified. He had the ears of a donkey and his hands had turned to hooves.

"Arthur, what _happened_?" Mordred demanded.

Arthur opened his mouth and tried to reply, but all that came out was a series of donkey brays. He gestured to his ears. Eventually he trailed off with a noise that sounded like a whimper.

"Did Gaius do this to you?" Gwen guessed. Arthur brayed in what sounded like agreement. "He's a goblin."

Arthur brayed something that sounded like "I know".

Gwen crouched by Arthur and stroked his ear. "You poor thing." Arthur slowly smiled, apparently enjoying the attention, then jerked away and brayed indignantly. "Sorry." Gwen stood up again. "Merlin's working on a plan…stay here." She steered Mordred toward the door.

"Wait, Merlin?" Mordred asked hopefully. "You've seen him?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Gwen and Mordred entered Gwen's house with an armful of books. Mordred related the story of Arthur's predicament, highly amused. Merlin gaped for a few moments, then sank onto Gwen's bed, shaking with silent laughter.

"Honestly, Merlin, it isn't funny!" Gwen scolded.

[Give me a break, I'm wanted for sorcery,] Merlin responded, still shaking. [I need a laugh.]

Gwen relented and also laughed. "He just looked so pitiful! I've never seen Arthur look like that!"

Merlin allowed himself another minute of amusement, then turned serious again. [Let's see if we find anything in here.]

After skimming through a couple books, Merlin coughed. Gwen and Mordred looked up. [Look at this,] Merlin signed. [If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So if Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave.]

"You want to kill Gaius?" Mordred demanded incredulously.

[Not exactly. Poison him and keep an antidote at the ready. Once the goblin's out of Gaius, we have to trap it in a box made of lead. That's the only container that will hold it.]

"Where will we find a box made of lead?" Gwen fretted.

"Leave that to me," Mordred suggested.

* * *

Mordred fetched the goblin's former prison from the secret room in the library, then returned to the physician's chambers to meet up with Gwen. Gwen was looking through a row of poisons. "Mordred! Thank god. Please tell me you have _some_ idea what these are?"

Mordred put down the box. "Uh…let me see. Sorry, Gaius normally deals with poisons…" He held up a bottle of a brown liquid and an otherwise-identical bottle of white liquid. "These. They go together." Remembering Merlin's instructions, Mordred fetched the chest of gold from the barrel. He set it on a table and opened it. He started when he recognized Morgana's healing bracelet. He held it out to Gwen. "This is Morgana's, you should take it to her once we're done."

Gwen nodded and took the bracelet. "Hurry up."

Mordred poured the brown potion over the gold coins. "As soon as the goblin's out of Gaius, you give him the antidote and I'll catch the goblin." He handed the antidote to Gwen as well.

Gwen went to the door and carefully looked out. "He's coming!" she called worriedly.

Mordred hastily closed the chest and stashed it back in the barrel. Then he grabbed the lead-lined box and dashed up to his bedchamber, followed by Gwen. They closed the door, leaving a small crack to watch through.

The goblin entered and immediately retrieved the chest. He set down a small purse of what appeared to be more coins, then picked up a coin from the chest. He licked it, moaning in pleasure. "Ugh, that's _disgusting_ ," Gwen muttered quietly.

The goblin put the coin back in the chest, closed it, and licked his lips. He frowned. Then he staggered. Mordred and Gwen emerged from the back room. Mordred held up the box.

"You've poisoned me," the goblin said in disbelief. "You've poisoned Gaius."

"Leave his body while you still can!" Mordred ordered. The goblin flew out of Gaius's face as a ball of light, cackling madly. Gaius collapsed. "Give him the antidote!" Mordred urged.

Gwen started to move toward Gaius, but the goblin flew straight at her. She shrieked and dodged, hitting a table and knocking over a dozen potions. Several of them shattered upon hitting the ground.

Mordred opened the box and began swinging it at the goblin. It continued flying wildly for a little longer before resuming its green form and standing on a table. "Back in the box!" Mordred insisted.

"You'll have to catch me first!" the goblin taunted. It leaped over Mordred's head and dived into a pile of sacks. Mordred abandoned the box to sift through the sacks. After a few moments, the goblin turned back into a ball of light and flew out into view. Mordred gaped at it…allowing it to fly into Mordred's open mouth. Mordred choked and gagged. Then he shut his mouth and dived for the box. He spat the goblin into the box and hurriedly closed it.

"Oh no, let me out, I promise I won't do it again!" the goblin pleaded. Mordred fastened the box securely.

"I don't know which one's the antidote!" Gwen called helplessly. Mordred whirled around to see her sorting through the mass of fallen potions. He hurried over to join her. Gwen moved back to make room for him. "Which one is it?"

"I don't know!" Mordred cried worriedly. He rifled through the potions and held up a white one. "I think it's this one?"

"Are you sure?"

Mordred grabbed a different white potion. "No, it's this one!" He raced to Gaius's side. Gaius was breathing very shallowly; he was clearly dying. Mordred hurriedly poured the potion into Gaius's mouth. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure that was the right one?" Gwen fretted.

"No," Mordred admitted. "Come on, Gaius, please! Wake up, please!"

"I'll wake up when I damn well want to," Gaius mumbled. Mordred laughed out of pure relief.

* * *

A couple hours later, Gaius and Mordred brought the box before the court. It shook as the goblin tried to escape. Uther looked at Gaius. "You mean to tell me it was _you_ who was responsible for the baldness, the flatulence, and Arthur's donkey ears?" Arthur reflexively reached toward his ears, now back to normal.

"I fear I was, my lord," Gaius replied. "Or at least the goblin was, while I was possessed by it."

"Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honorable of men," Uther commented somberly.

"Indeed," Gaius agreed after a pause. "Though I must assure you that Merlin was entirely innocent."

"He _confessed_ ," Uther pointed out.

Gaius shook his head. "That is what the goblin wanted you to believe. Merlin was in fact attempting to warn you of the real danger."

"It's true, Father," Arthur interjected. "I didn't mention it because it sounded so absurd, but that _is_ what Merlin said."

Uther looked away. After a moment, he spoke. "Then he is pardoned." The box shook and the goblin complained from inside.

"May I suggest that it is kept where no one will ever open it?" Gaius offered politely.

"See that it's placed in the vaults," Uther commanded. "Gaius…do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?"

"I'm afraid I've no idea, my lord," Gaius replied blandly.

* * *

As soon as he had the opportunity, Merlin pulled Gaius aside for a private word. [Gaius, how much do you remember about what happened while you were possessed?]

"All of it," Gaius said grimly.

Merlin took a deep breath. [Like how you gave Morgana quite a scare?]

"Yes," Gaius admitted somewhat uncomfortably. "I do hope she knows I don't actually believe that about her. The idea of Morgana plotting the downfall of Camelot is of course entirely ludicrous."

Merlin smiled thinly. [Indeed.]

* * *

The next day, Gaius and the brothers walked past the training field. Arthur was holding a session with his knights. "I see you've been busy undoing the goblin's work, Mordred," Gaius commented.

"And I've gotten no thanks for it whatsoever," Mordred grumbled.

Gaius sternly raised an eyebrow. "Seeing as releasing the goblin was entirely your fault, I'm not sure you deserve any."

Right at that moment, Arthur knocked his opponent to the ground. He laughed, somewhat mockingly. The watching knights joined in. Then Arthur's laugh abruptly turned into a donkey's bray.

"Mordred!" Gaius scolded.

"Just one more day!" Mordred pleaded, giggling.

Gaius looked to Merlin for support, but Merlin was once again shaking with silent laughter. [You have to admit, that was a good prank,] Merlin commented. Gaius looked back at Arthur and caved, letting out a small chuckle.


	29. Gwaine

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin reined up when they saw a small hamlet at the base of the hill below them. "You know what you need after a hard day's hunt?" Arthur called to Merlin. Merlin shrugged. "A nice, cold tankard of mead!" Arthur nudged his horse back into a trot, heading for the hamlet. Merlin rolled his eyes and followed.

They tied their horses to a hitching post outside the village tavern. "No better place to measure the mood of your people than the local tavern," Arthur commented.

Merlin looked at Arthur warily. [I don't like where this is going.]

"I'm not suggesting anything terribly dangerous," Arthur defended. "Just that I don't say who I am. In there, you're not my servant, I'm just a simple peasant like everyone else." Merlin raised his eyebrows. "What?"

[You, pass for a simple peasant? Good luck.]

"Glad to know you have so much faith in me," Arthur said drily.

Together, the pair entered the inn. It wasn't quite so rowdy as the one in Engerd, but it was certainly noisy. Arthur led Merlin over to an empty table. Less than a minute later, a plump woman walked over with a pair of mugs and began wiping down their table. "Afternoon! What'll it be?" she asked.

"Uh…" Arthur looked around at the other patrons.

"Mmm. You're an 'andsome fellow," the barmaid interrupted.

Arthur turned back to her and smiled. "Well. You wouldn't be the first to say it."

The barmaid chuckled. "Oh. No, sorry." She turned to Merlin, eyeing him flirtatiously. "I was talking about your friend here." Merlin started in surprise and smiled at her.

There was silence for a moment as Arthur processed this. "Two tankards of mead, please," he said flatly. The barmaid walked away.

[You know I don't drink,] Merlin objected.

"Who said one of them was for you?" Arthur retorted.

The door opened and a brutish man walked in, grinning wickedly. He slowly sauntered toward the bar, purposely knocking a stack of plates out of another barmaid's hands. "Afternoon, Mary," he said to the barmaid who had flirted with Merlin. Though his tone was polite, there was a hint of a threat in it. "Business looks good."

"We 'ave our better days," Mary replied, sounding slightly nervous. Arthur stood up and surreptitiously inched his way over to the bar.

"I don't suppose you'd begrudge me my share then." The thug forcefully set a purse on the counter and loomed over Mary. Mary turned away for a moment, then threw a small handful of gold coins onto the counter. The thug leered. "And the rest?"

"That's all we got," Mary insisted.

The thug grabbed the front of Mary's dress and drew a knife. "I'll not ask again!"

"Take your hands off her," Arthur interjected, calmly but firmly. The thug turned to Arthur, smirked and lunged. Arthur effortlessly avoided the attack and sent the thug crashing into a nearby shelf.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that," the thug snarled. Merlin snorted; the thug clearly didn't stand a chance against Arthur. Unfortunately, the thug heard him. The thug turned to Merlin, then whistled. Nearly a dozen more thugs entered the tavern. Merlin stood up and scrambled toward the far wall.

"The one time you can't keep quiet, Merlin," Arthur commented, a hint of a sigh in his voice.

A young man with chin-length brown hair and a beard approached them. "You two have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle, haven't you." The man turned to face the lead thug.

"You should get out of here while you have the chance," Arthur suggested.

"You're probably right," the man agreed, taking a drink from his mug. He handed the mug to the lead thug…then punched him in the face.

The tavern rapidly dissolved into chaos. Nearly every patron joined the brawl. Arthur engaged the lead thug in a fist fight. Merlin tried to keep out of the way, though it proved nearly impossible. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Behind you!" Merlin turned around just in time to duck a flying chair, which smashed into the wall.

The bar was closer than the door, so Merlin decided to make his way in its direction. Two thugs tried to charge him, but Merlin magically threw a bench at them and knocked them down. Merlin slid under the counter and came up beside Mary. One of the largest men was right on Merlin's heels. Merlin and Mary each smashed a jug over the man's head. Then Mary ducked another piece of flying pottery.

Unobserved for the moment, Merlin began magically hurling a stack of plates into the fray one by one. He quickly stopped when his and Arthur's unlikely ally came up to the other side of the counter. "Pass the jug, eh?" Merlin handed their ally another jug. He took a swig, then promptly turned around and punched a man in the face. "I'm Gwaine, what do they call you?" Merlin coughed and looked over Gwaine's shoulder, eyes widening. Gwaine whirled back around and smashed his new jug over another man's head. Gwaine turned to Merlin again, grinning good-naturedly. "Such a waste, huh?"

Meanwhile, Arthur was still fighting the lead thug. Most of the tavern was now either unconscious or watching this fight with interest. The lead thug threw Arthur to the ground and drew a knife again. Gwaine yelled and tackled the thug. Arthur rose to his feet. Gwaine tried to do the same, but collapsed and passed out. The thug's knife was now lodged in Gwaine's leg.

Merlin and Arthur both rushed to Gwaine's side. Merlin knelt to examine Gwaine. Arthur hovered over his shoulder. "How is he?"

[He's losing a lot of blood,] Merlin replied grimly.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the lead thug was locked in the stocks while Gwaine was draped over Arthur's saddle. Arthur addressed the villagers. "If this man ever troubles you again, word is to be sent to Camelot. Soldiers will be here within a day."

"How can you make a promise like that?" Mary wondered.

Arthur nudged his horse into a walk. "Because I'm the king's son, Prince Arthur."

"Prince Arthur?" Mary gasped. "Prince Arthur, in _my_ tavern?" She turned back to the stocks. "Come on!" The villagers hurled rotten fruit with renewed fervor.

* * *

Once back in Camelot, they laid Gwaine out on Merlin's bed. Gwaine had yet to regain consciousness. Gaius examined Gwaine's wound. "Merlin, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle and silk thread."

[And honey?] Merlin suggested.

"Good thinking," Gaius agreed. Merlin returned to the main chamber to follow Gaius's instructions.

"Helps fight the infection," Mordred explained to Arthur.

"Will he be all right?" Arthur demanded.

"Providing he's strong," Gaius replied.

"He's that, all right," Arthur commented. "That man saved my life, Gaius. He's to be given anything he needs." With that, Arthur left.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin carried breakfast up into the bedchamber, accompanied by Mordred. Gwaine was awake. "What am I doing in this bed?" Gwaine asked, surprisingly casual considering the situation.

"You were wounded," Mordred replied. "Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by _his_ physician."

"Arthur?" Gwaine repeated, confused.

" _Prince_ Arthur," Mordred clarified. "You saved his life."

Gwaine grunted in pain and adjusted Merlin's pillow. "If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have." Merlin and Mordred both frowned. "He's a noble," Gwaine explained.

"He's a good man!" Mordred defended. Merlin set the breakfast tray on the bedside table.

"If you say so," Gwaine shrugged, reaching for the food. He looked at Merlin. "Never did catch your name?"

"He's Merlin. And I'm his brother, Mordred."

"Ah. Pleasure to meet you." Gwaine held out a hand. Mordred shook it. Gwaine picked up the cup of water.

"The king wants to thank you in person," Mordred revealed. Gwaine choked and put the cup back down.

"Please. No. I've met a few kings. Once you've met one, you've met them all."

"He'll probably give you a reward!" Mordred prodded.

Gwaine shook his head. "Not interested. Besides, I've got everything I need right here." He patted his bag, hanging from a hook by Merlin's bed.

Merlin signed a question. "Merlin wants to know why you helped them," Mordred said. Gwaine raised an eyebrow, looking confused again. "He can't speak," Mordred added.

"Ah. Sorry to hear that." Merlin shrugged, still waiting expectantly for Gwaine's answer. Gwaine leaned back against the bed. "Anyway, your chances looked between slim and none. I, uh…I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds." Gwaine grinned. Merlin did not return the smile. Gwaine might have saved Arthur's life, but his attitude did not sit well with Merlin.

* * *

Arthur stretched while Merlin tidied his chambers. "How's Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

[Recovering,] Merlin replied. He opened the window and saw an armored figure riding into the courtyard. He turned back to Arthur and jerked his head at the window. [Who's that?]

Arthur approached and looked over Merlin's shoulder. "Ah! Sir Darien! He's here for the mêlée."

Merlin rolled his eyes. [You mean the tournament where the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason.]

Arthur also rolled his eyes. "A little more to it than that."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. [Really? All I've ever seen is people getting the seven bells knocked out of them so that the last man standing can be called the winner.]

"The mêlée is the ultimate test of strength and courage," Arthur explained, sounding slightly exasperated.

[And the perfect opportunity to get clobbered around the head,] Merlin retorted. [I don't see how head injuries represent strength and courage.]

Arthur shook his head. "By now I really ought to know better than to get into these debates with you. It's not like I ever get through to you." He gestured to his armor, spread out on the table. "I need that lot cleaned by noon."

* * *

A few hours later, Gwaine emerged into Gaius's main chamber, looking significantly better. "How are you?" Mordred asked brightly.

"Feel great," Gwaine responded. "I looked out the window and saw a whole new city to explore."

"I could show you around," Mordred offered eagerly.

"That's very kind of you," Gwaine agreed pleasantly.

* * *

They walked in silence until they reached the lower town. "So, Merlin's voice…mind if I ask how that happened?" Gwaine said.

"A knight tried to strangle him way back when I was a baby," Mordred explained. "He doesn't like to talk about it."

Gwaine shook his head. "Nobles. Bastards, the lot of them."

"Not Arthur!" Mordred argued. "He's nice! He went to the trouble of learning Merlin's language and he's been teaching me to use a sword!"

Gwaine stopped short and eyed Mordred appraisingly. "Just how old are you?"

"Twelve. So? I asked him to teach me, and it's not like he takes me into real battles!" Mordred pouted. "Though I've fought in a few real battles. And I survived. Why do people always act like I'm helpless?"

"It's an ugly world out there," Gwaine commented. "They probably don't want to spoil your innocence." Suddenly, he smiled conspiratorially. "Don't suppose you have a sweetheart by any chance?"

"No, why?"

Gwaine winked. "Watch and learn." He grabbed a flower from a passing woman's basket and walked down the street to hold it out to Gwen. "I believe this belongs to you."

"I don't think so, it's not my color," Gwen replied somewhat awkwardly. She looked around for an escape and brightened when she caught sight of Mordred. "Hello Mordred, how are you today?"

"I'm good, this is my new friend Gwaine," Mordred introduced. "He saved Arthur's life."

"Oh really?" Gwen said, turning back to Gwaine and sounding mildly impressed. She freed a hand from her laundry basket and held it out. "I'm Gwen, nice to meet you."

Gwaine shook her hand, then stuck the flower behind her ear. "Looks like your color to me."

Gwen laughed and removed it. "I do hope you're not teaching Mordred to hand out flowers to every woman he passes."

Gwaine held up his hands, showing Gwen that they were empty. "No. Yours is the only one."

Gwen handed the flower back to him, still smiling. "Well, you're very charming, but I suggest you keep this for the next woman who catches your fancy. And don't go teaching Mordred bad habits."

"I am a perfect role model!" Gwaine objected as she walked away. "And I've only eyes for you!"

"What did Gwen mean by 'bad habits'?" Mordred wondered.

Gwaine looked slightly embarrassed. "Ah, never mind her. You're plenty old enough to charm a pretty girl."

"But I'd need to _find_ a pretty girl first," Mordred pointed out.

"Well, we've got a whole city to look through, don't we?" Gwaine said brightly.

* * *

Merlin followed Arthur down the palace steps as another pair of knights rode up. "Sir Oswald!" Arthur called. "Didn't think you'd be brave enough to show up."

"And miss the chance of putting you on your backside?" Oswald countered, clasping Arthur's arm and briefly embracing him.

"Ha! You've never managed it before," Arthur commented cheerfully.

"That was then, this is now," Oswald replied. Arthur punched him good-naturedly, then turned to his companion.

"Sir Ethan," the other knight introduced himself. He shook Arthur's hand.

"Welcome to Camelot," Arthur said. "I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable."

Oswald looked at Merlin. "You! Boy! Carry my trunk to my guest chambers." Sighing, Merlin walked over to pick up the knight's trunk. It was _extremely_ heavy.

* * *

What felt like an eternity later, Merlin finally made it to Oswald and Ethan's shared guest chambers. He set the trunk down in the middle of the room, panting. "What took you so long?" Oswald demanded.

Merlin coughed and tapped his throat.

"Speak up, boy!" Ethan commanded impatiently.

Firmly keeping his temper in check, Merlin coughed again.

Oswald shared a disdainful look with Ethan. "I ought to have you thrown in the stocks for rudeness."

"Oswald!" Arthur called from the doorway. "Ethan! I trust everything is to your satisfaction?"

"It would be," Oswald sniffed, "if your boy wasn't the most rude and lazy servant I've ever had the displeasure to meet."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Rude? Merlin?"

"I asked him what took him so long, and he kept coughing at me," Oswald complained.

Arthur sighed. "He's trying to tell you that he's mute. And I'm sorry if he did not perform his job up to your standards, but I have need of my servant now." Merlin gratefully followed Arthur out of the room.

[What did you need?] Merlin asked out in the hallway.

"I need you away from Oswald," Arthur said quietly. "I don't know what's gotten into him, he's usually much politer to servants than that."

Merlin shrugged. [He wasn't any more rude than most other noble guests I've dealt with.]

"Most noble guests you've dealt with aren't knights," Arthur pointed out.

[So?]

Arthur continued walking in silence for nearly a minute, then stopped. "You don't like knights, Merlin, you never have. And I _am_ a knight, it's a fundamental part of who I am. Some day, I would really like it if you came to see knighthood as a good thing, and Oswald clearly wasn't helping."

[My opinion matters that much to you?] Merlin signed, surprised.

"I never said that," Arthur muttered, slightly red-faced. "Go polish my armor."

Merlin was about to protest that he'd already done it, but then he realized that Arthur simply wanted to escape the conversation. [Right away.]

* * *

When Merlin returned to the physician's chambers in the evening, Gaius was ladling out three bowls of soup. [Where's Gwaine?] Merlin wondered as he sat down.

Mordred shrugged. "Tavern. Said I should go home because he might be out late."

Merlin frowned. [You've been with him?]

"Yeah," Mordred said defensively. "He's fun! And he saved Arthur!"

[And regretted it as soon as he learned who he saved,] Merlin pointed out.

At that moment, Gwen knocked and immediately opened the door. "Merlin, I think you need to come with me." Merlin warily stood up and followed her, joined by Mordred.

* * *

Gwen brought them to the tavern. The innkeeper was glaring at an obviously drunk Gwaine. Once he caught sight of Merlin, the innkeeper shoved a parchment at him. It was a very long list of food and drinks which apparently had not been paid for. Merlin also glared at Gwaine and signed something. "Gwaine, did you really drink _all_ this?" Mordred said.

"With some help from my new friends!" Gwaine declared proudly, clinging unsteadily to another tavern goer. Nearly every patron raised a tankard and cheered.

"He says he hasn't got any money," the innkeeper growled. "So it looks like _you'll_ have to pay."

Merlin signed again. "He can't afford all this!" Mordred protested for him.

"You'd better find someone who can!" the innkeeper said threateningly. Gwaine laughed heartily, fell over, then continued laughing.

* * *

Together, Merlin and Mordred managed to get Gwaine back to the physician's chambers. Gwaine collapsed onto Merlin's bed. "Merlin, you're the best friend I've ever had," he slurred.

Merlin signed something and folded his arms. "Um…he wasn't aware he was your friend," Mordred said awkwardly.

"Course he is, we shared a brawl," Gwaine drawled cheerfully.

Unmoved, Merlin signed a question. "What's your problem with nobles?"

"Oh, nothing," Gwaine said casually. "My father was a knight in Caerleon's army. He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. And when she went to the king for help, he turned her away."

"You didn't know him?" Mordred asked softly.

Gwaine shook his head, slightly more sober now. "Just some stories I've been told."

"I know how that feels," Mordred agreed somberly. "My father died when I was very young. All I know is what Merlin's told me."

"What happened?"

"He was murdered."

"By who?"

Mordred glanced at Merlin. "Friends of the knight who took Merlin's voice."

Gwaine snorted. "Friends? Sounds like a bunch of monsters to me." He looked at Merlin. "Guess they took a lot more than your voice from you."

Merlin nodded, then pursed his lips and signed again. "Yes, they did, but my father wasn't his father," Mordred revealed. "His father was killed by a common soldier. Nobles aren't the source of all evil."

"True," Gwaine conceded. "But none of them are worth dying for, eh?" Gwaine laughed, hit his head on the wall, then laughed again.

* * *

When Merlin showed up to work the next morning, he found Arthur giving him a _very_ bizarre look. "Merlin, is there something you want to tell me?"

[…no?]

"Really?" Arthur picked up a familiar piece of parchment. "Fourteen quarts of mead, three flagons of wine, five quarts of cider, _four dozen_ pickled eggs."

Merlin rubbed his head. [So _that's_ what Mordred did with that. I was looking for it.]

"You're telling me _Mordred_ drank all this?"

Merlin grimaced. [No. Gwaine. And he couldn't pay for it.]

Arthur leaned back in his chair, looking exasperated. "So Mordred said _I_ would. This is _not_ what I meant by 'Gwaine is to be given everything he needs'."

[So, I take it you're not going to pay for it?]

Arthur smirked. "Oh, I will…provided that Gwaine _and_ Mordred pay me back."

* * *

"Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart for making us do this," Gwaine complained as he polished a boot. "You're _twelve_ , and he expects all this from you?"

"At least he's treating me like a grown-up, which almost no one ever does," Mordred replied, also polishing a boot. He looked up at the long, _long_ line of dirty boots and sighed. Arthur was making them polish boots for the entire army.

"Still seems a bit much if you ask me," Gwaine grumbled, reaching for another boot.

"Well then why don't you admit that your father was a knight?" Mordred suggested. "Then you wouldn't have to do this."

"Maybe," Gwaine said, somewhat bitterly. "But I'm not making the same mistakes he did. Anyway, my father always treated his servants well."

Mordred frowned in confusion. "But you didn't know him."

"Well I like to think that he did!" Gwaine snapped. "What about yours?"

Mordred shook his head. "He didn't have any servants. But Merlin always says that he was nice."

Gwaine looked thoughtful. "If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life, it's that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside," here he tapped Mordred's knee with the cleaning brush, "that counts."

* * *

Once the polishing was finally done, Mordred joined Merlin on the training field and watched Arthur beat up a practice dummy. A little while later, Oswald approached. "You look like you need a bit of practice!" he called.

Arthur turned away from the dummy. "Ah, you think so?"

"I know so," Oswald replied.

Arthur held out his arms in an invitation for a friendly spar. Oswald nodded at Merlin, who fetched him a sword. Once Oswald was armed, Arthur attacked. It wasn't long before Arthur clearly had the upper hand. "You're rusty, you're not as quick as you used to be!" Arthur observed.

"Still quick enough to hit you!" Oswald countered, promptly trying and failing to back up his statement.

Arthur frowned. "I thought you were left-handed."

"Yes I am," Oswald said, slightly awkwardly. "I just wanted to…give you a chance." He switched his sword to his left hand and promptly fared even worse than before. Arthur quickly pinned Oswald's sword arm and tapped his chest.

"I think I'll manage," Arthur commented good-naturedly, then walked away.

Oswald walked over to Ethan, who was standing nearby. They held a quiet conversation. Mordred could have sworn he heard the phrase "fillet the little brat".

* * *

Mordred convinced Merlin to let him take Oswald and Ethan's armor back to their chambers. Once he set the armor by their beds, he noticed a cloth-wrapped bundle on their table. He opened the cloth to reveal two blunt swords. He picked one up for a closer look and casually felt the blade. He dropped the sword in surprise when it sliced into his palm.

"What are you doing with that, boy?" Oswald called from the doorway.

Mordred quickly hid his bleeding hand in his pocket. "Uh, I was just tidying…"

"Keep away from things that don't concern you," Oswald said, a threat in his voice.

Mordred grabbed a dirty plate and hurried out of the room. Once outside the guest wing, he stopped to examine his hand. The cut looked reasonably shallow, but it _hurt_. He jumped when he heard someone gasp. "Mordred, are you _bleeding_?" Morgana exclaimed.

"It's not that bad," Mordred promised.

Morgana looked around to check that they were alone, then grabbed his hand and muttered a spell. The cut instantly closed. Morgana looked back up at Mordred's face. "What happened?!"

"Sir Oswald…"

Morgana stormed down the guest wing before Mordred could finish. "Attacking a child, the _bastard_ …" he heard her mutter. Shaking his head in exasperation, Mordred stuffed his hand back into his pocket and took the plate the rest of the way to the kitchen.

* * *

Back in the physician's chambers, Mordred rapidly walked past Merlin and Gaius to wash the blood off his hand. He jumped when he heard Gwaine's voice behind him. "Everything all right, mate?"

"Yeah," Mordred replied, hurriedly grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around his hand before Gwaine could notice the lack of injury. "Well, no. Sir Oswald and Sir Ethan have these swords that look blunt but are actually sharp. I think they plan to kill Arthur in the mêlée. It's the perfect cover, no one would suspect it was intentional. We've got to tell Arthur!"

"Mordred, Sir Oswald is a knight," Gaius scolded. "He comes from a well-respected family. You can't accuse him without proof."

"Then I have to get that sword," Mordred declared.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow skeptically. "And march straight into the lion's den? I'll get it."

Merlin shook his head. [No way. I'm not trusting Arthur's safety to that drunk, and I'm not letting Mordred back in there. I'll get it.]

Gwaine looked to Mordred, who in turn glanced at Merlin. "Um…Merlin says he'll do it. Because…it's safer if he gets caught, you have no reason to be in Sir Oswald's chambers," Mordred invented tactfully. Merlin raised his eyebrows, but did not try to correct Mordred.

* * *

That night, Merlin snuck into Sir Oswald's chambers. The swords were gone from the table, so he knelt down and quietly opened Oswald's trunk. He found the sword inside, but abandoned the sword where it was when he sensed magic coming from the bed. Oswald wore a crystal pendant—a _glowing_ crystal pendant. Merlin crept over to the bed and carefully picked up the pendant. In the crystal, he saw the sleeping face of the thug from the tavern. Then the thug's eyes opened. Merlin's wrist was suddenly caught in a vice-like grip. Oswald was awake.

* * *

Mordred paced anxiously in the physician's chambers, awaiting Merlin's return. Merlin was taking far too long. _Merlin? Everything all right?_

 _Completely fine!_ Merlin replied, sounding panicked.

 _You don't sound fine,_ Mordred noted.

 _Don't come after me!_ Merlin pleaded—which, coming from him, was as good as an admission that he was indeed in trouble.

"Merlin should be back," Mordred said out loud. "I'm going to check on him."

"I'm coming with you," Gwaine immediately declared.

* * *

Merlin was pressed up against Oswald's wardrobe, doing everything in his power to prevent his magic from leaping to his defense. Oswald was casually throwing daggers at Merlin, each of which landed barely an inch away from Merlin's head. Ethan watched, smirking. "You know, where I come from, there are harsher punishments for _sniveling thieves_ ," Ethan commented.

Oswald grabbed his sword and lunged at Merlin. Merlin darted away from the wardrobe and dodged the blow. He tried to reach the door, but Ethan kept blocking his path. Then a voice came from the doorway. "Is there a problem?" Gwaine asked casually, strolling into the room. Mordred followed him in.

"No," Oswald said firmly. "Now leave."

Gwaine ignored Oswald, approaching Merlin. "You all right, Merlin?" Merlin frantically shook his head.

"I thought I told you to leave," Oswald repeated.

Gwaine glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

Ethan drew his sword. "How _dare_ you speak to a knight like that!" He swung at Gwaine, but Gwaine swiftly disarmed him and caught Ethan's sword with his left hand. He shoved Ethan to the ground, dropping the spare sword. Mordred quickly grabbed the sword and went to stand by Merlin. Oswald came up behind Gwaine.

"Careful!" Mordred called.

"Don't worry," Gwaine said. "I can handle this thug." He lunged for Oswald, dueling him skillfully. Ethan stood up and looked for his sword. When he saw that Mordred had it, he looked slightly chagrinned and made no move to attack.

Meanwhile, Gwaine succeeded in disarming Oswald. Unfortunately, Sir Leon chose that moment to enter with a group of guards. "What's going on here?" Leon demanded.

Gwaine whirled around. Oswald used the distraction to backhand Gwaine and knock the sword out of his hand. "This man attacked me!" Oswald cried. "I demand an audience with the king!"

* * *

Gaius met up with Merlin and Mordred on the way to the throne room. [It's not Sir Oswald, it's that thug from the tavern,] Merlin revealed. [He's using a magical crystal to change his appearance.]

Gaius nodded and grimaced as they entered the throne room. Uther, Arthur, Oswald and Ethan stood inside. Gwaine was locked in manacles and flanked by a pair of guards. The guards shoved Gwaine to his knees.

"Sire, this man attacked me," Oswald announced. "With a sword. Tried to kill me."

"Is this true?" Uther demanded.

"I stepped in to protect Merlin," Gwaine announced through gritted teeth.

"I tried to talk to him," Oswald lied. "He was…like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up."

"Indeed," Ethan agreed. "I can vouch for his every word."

"He's a liar!" Gwaine hissed, rising to his feet and struggling with his manacles. The guards quickly restrained him.

"I will have your tongue!" Uther exclaimed furiously. "How _dare_ you speak to a knight in that way!"

"Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are!" Gwaine retorted. "And these men are anything but. They are _arrogant_ thugs!"

"Gwaine!" Arthur cut in.

"Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves," Oswald said smugly.

"I've heard enough," Uther declared. "For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the Knight's Code!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sire," Oswald concurred. "He must be made an example of. Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction."

"Father, I understand how this must look," Arthur interjected. "It's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend, and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart."

"How can you say that, when you see the way he behaves?" Uther demanded.

"Gwaine _risked his life_ to save mine," Arthur insisted. "I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you _my_ word. Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency."

Uther pondered this for a few moments, then turned back to Gwaine. "You are banished from Camelot. If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city."

Gwaine was hauled out of the room. Gaius and Merlin left for their chambers. Mordred glared at Oswald and Ethan before following. They actually took a step backwards, looking slightly uncomfortable. Mordred began to wonder just what Morgana had said or done after she stormed away earlier.

* * *

Gwaine packed up his things in the brothers' bedchamber. Merlin helped. "Bet you're glad to be rid of me, eh?" Gwaine said wryly. Seeing Merlin's look, he continued. "I'm not blind, I can tell you don't think much of me."

"Well _I'll_ miss you," Mordred promised.

Gwaine grinned half-heartedly. "Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger."

Merlin's head snapped up. He signed a question. "He thought you didn't like nobles?"

"Yeah, well, maybe that one's worth dying for," Gwaine replied. He clapped Mordred on the shoulder, picked up his pack and left.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was busily setting out Arthur's armor when Uther entered Arthur's chambers. Uther held a cloth-wrapped package. "I trust you're ready for the challenge?" Uther asked, smiling.

Arthur walked over to him. "Yes, Father."

"I came to bring you this." Uther unwrapped the package. "I won my first mêlée with this blade. The edge has been dulled, it's perfectly safe." Arthur picked up the sword and experimentally swung it around. "All of Camelot is eager for a victory today, Arthur." Arthur lowered the sword as Uther put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you won't let me down." Uther turned and left the room again. Arthur looked less than happy about the added pressure.

Once Arthur had donned his chain mail, Merlin took a deep breath. [Arthur, remember how you said Oswald was acting…odd?]

"Has he been giving you a hard time _again_?" Arthur worried.

Merlin shook his head. [Worse. He's not Sir Oswald. He's that thug from the tavern, using a magical disguise, and he's going to try to kill you in the mêlée with a magic sword. I don't have any proof your father would accept, but…I think you should withdraw.]

Arthur stared into space for nearly a full minute. "I can't," he finally said. "I know you think the mêlée's just some stupid game, but it's more than that. It's about proving to the people that I'm fit to lead them."

[I know it's important to you, Arthur,] Merlin acknowledged. [Your knightly ways may not always make sense to me, but they're who you are, and I wouldn't try to change that. If you truly believe this is worth risking your life over, then I'll accept that—just be careful.]

* * *

Merlin joined Gaius and Mordred at the front of the stands. "I see you failed to persuade Arthur to withdraw," Gaius commented quietly.

Merlin grimaced. [We may have to use magic to protect him.]

"I'll keep an eye on Ethan, you keep an eye on Oswald?" Mordred suggested. Merlin nodded agreement.

The knights were mounted on horseback in two lines, one at each end of the arena. Arthur was to the brothers' left, Oswald and Ethan to the right. The knights lowered their visors. Uther brought down his hand to signal the start of the mêlée.

The knights charged. Swords clashed as the two lines met. Before long, various knights began tumbling from their horses. Mordred tensed as he spotted Ethan heading straight for Arthur. Fortunately, Arthur ducked the blow. Ethan's horse reared, and he fell off.

Arthur and Oswald dueled on horseback. Unfortunately, that did not last long; Ethan came up behind Arthur and hauled him off his horse. Ethan raised his sword and brought it down, but Arthur rolled out of the way and stood up. He began dueling Ethan.

Oswald cantered around the arena, by now the last knight to remain on his horse. Once he was behind Arthur, he charged. Merlin magically snapped the girth on his saddle, sending both saddle and Oswald to the ground.

Once Oswald recovered from the fall, he stood up and joined Ethan in battling Arthur. They were the last three standing. Merlin and Mordred tightly gripped the rail; it would be nigh impossible to interfere without a blatant display of magic now. Arthur fought both opponents skillfully, but it was clear that he was growing exhausted.

Then another fallen knight regained his feet and approached to cover Arthur's back. The battle now evened, Arthur fought with renewed strength. "Who _is_ that, helping Arthur?" Mordred wondered.

"I don't know, but I think we should be thankful he is," Gaius replied.

Right at that moment, the newcomer disarmed Ethan and caught his sword. Merlin grinned. [There's only one person I know who can do that.] Moments later, Gwaine stabbed Ethan with the stolen blade. The crowd gasped as Ethan fell.

Meanwhile, Oswald overpowered Arthur and knocked him off his feet. He raised his sword for a killing blow, but Gwaine parried and stabbed Oswald, again with the stolen blade. Oswald collapsed.

Arthur regained his feet and faced off with Gwaine. For a few moments, neither man attacked, then Arthur removed his helmet. The crowd cheered. "You fought bravely," Arthur declared. "The field is yours!"

Gwaine dropped the magic sword and stabbed his own into the ground. He looked around at the cheering crowd. Reluctantly, he removed his own helmet. Arthur grinned and laughed, clearly pleased to see Gwaine.

Uther was less pleased. "Guards, seize him!" Within moments, Gwaine was surrounded.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred followed Gaius to the tent where Oswald and Ethan's bodies were laid out. A minute later, Uther and Arthur joined them. "Is there nothing you can do for them?" Uther asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry, it's too late for them," Gaius replied.

"The prisoner is responsible for their deaths, I want him executed _immediately_ ," Uther hissed to Arthur.

"You might want to wait before you pass judgment," Gaius called. "I fear that Sir Ethan and Sir Oswald are not all that they seem." He removed the crystal pendants from both men's necks, then removed their helmets. Oswald was revealed as the lead thug, and Ethan turned out to be one of his cronies.

"Sorcery," Uther breathed.

Arthur knelt by the bodies. "And once again I owe Gwaine my life."

* * *

Merlin waited with Gwaine in the hallway outside the council chambers. Gwaine obviously wasn't sure how to react to Merlin's presence, and heaved a sigh of relief when Arthur emerged.

"The king is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the mêlée," Arthur announced.

Gwaine smiled. "Thank you, Arthur."

"But…he's a stubborn man," Arthur continued. "He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot. I'm sorry, Gwaine. My father's wrong. If it were up to me…"

"I know," Gwaine cut him off. "You don't need to explain yourself."

"You have until sunset," Arthur revealed.

* * *

Mordred found Morgana staring out a window. "Morgana, did you have anything to do with the fact that those fake knights started acting terrified of me?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Did they now? It seems they learned their lesson well."

"What lesson?"

"That _nobody_ messes with you," Morgana hissed vehemently. "Or they will regret it. Dearly."

Mordred rolled his eyes. "You're worse than Merlin now! I don't need my every injury avenged! Besides, it was an accident!"

"But it was their fault somehow, wasn't it?" Morgana demanded.

Mordred took a step backwards. "Please, just…at the very least, don't try to protect me unless I'm actually in danger!"

"Fine," Morgana agreed, sounding distinctly unhappy about this.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred both saw Gwaine off. "Where will you go?" Mordred wondered.

"I was thinking Mercia," Gwaine replied casually.

"It's dangerous!" Mordred objected.

"Yeah, and you get a lot more ale for your money," Gwaine countered. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I'm joking," Gwaine hastily added.

Merlin signed a comment, which Mordred interpreted. "Why don't you tell the king who you really are? He'd grant you a pardon, you could stay in Camelot."

"You'd want me around?" Gwaine asked, surprised.

Merlin bowed his head and signed again. "He says he misjudged you. You keep coming to the rescue whenever it's needed, even if it could cost you your own life. He thinks you and Arthur fight well together and that you could be a great knight."

"Arthur is indeed a noble man," Gwaine acknowledged. "I'd be honored to fight alongside him. But I could never serve under a man like Uther."

Mordred bit his lip. "Will we ever see you again?"

Gwaine grinned. "Maybe. See you around." He clapped Mordred on the shoulder and exited the physician's chambers.

Mordred turned to look at Merlin with interest. "You actually _suggested_ he become a knight."

[Knighthood doesn't make a man evil, just look at Arthur,] Merlin replied. [Maybe one day when Arthur is king, the knights will be every bit as virtuous as they're supposed to be. And when that day comes, perhaps Gwaine will become a knight after all.]

* * *

 **A/N: While I'm as much a fan of Merlin and Gwaine's canonical friendship as the next person, realistically this Merlin wasn't going to hit it off with him so easily.**


	30. The Crystal Cave

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Arthur and Merlin raced through the woods, pursued by a group of bandits. Merlin had lost track of how long they'd been running; all he knew was that he was exhausted but couldn't afford to stop. Finally, Arthur spotted a gully and led them into it. Now out of sight, the pair stopped to catch their breath.

[Are they still after us?] Merlin worried.

Arthur looked over the top of the gully and grinned. "I told you we'd outrun them."

Yelling from behind them made the pair turn around. Bandits were pouring into the gully from the opposite direction. Arthur and Merlin took off running again, making their way through several more gullies. Arthur paused for a moment at a fork, then headed left. "Come on, this way!"

Merlin followed Arthur, then suddenly drew up short as if he'd hit an invisible wall. The area ahead radiated _powerful_ magic—powerful, wild and untamable magic. Merlin felt an incredibly strong urge to turn around, run in the other direction and put as much space between himself and the upcoming valley as possible.

Merlin jerked back to alertness when Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Merlin was forced to enter the valley, which was full of ominous-looking statues. Arthur released Merlin and slowed to a walk as they passed between two tall rock faces.

[What is this place?] Merlin wondered.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings."

[Is it cursed?] Merlin demanded warily.

"No," Arthur assured cheerfully. "Not unless you're superstitious." Merlin looked around at the faces that seemed to be carved everywhere. Right now, he was feeling very superstitious. "It's a myth," Arthur continued. "They'll never follow us in here, they wouldn't dare. Trust me."

Once again, Arthur's confidence was misplaced. Footsteps pounded after them, and they were forced to resume running. Then Arthur pitched forward onto his face, an arrow in his back. "What was that?" Arthur mumbled dazedly.

Merlin did not reply; he simply slung Arthur's arm over his shoulder and attempted to haul the prince away. Unfortunately, Arthur promptly passed out and was absolutely no help. Luckily, Merlin soon found a ditch and dragged Arthur into it. The bandits thundered past overhead, taking no notice of their hiding spot.

Once the bandits were gone, Merlin dragged Arthur to a more secluded spot and built a fire. He removed the arrow from Arthur's back and grimaced at the sight of the wound. It was bad—beyond what Merlin could heal with ordinary medicine, quite possibly beyond what _Gaius_ could heal with ordinary medicine. Merlin would have to resort to alternative methods.

Merlin gathered some herbs from the surrounding area, wrapped them in a bundle and placed them by the fire. Once he deemed the bundle sufficiently heated, he placed it on Arthur's forehead and tried a spell. Nothing. Something rustled in the leaves nearby, but it turned out to be merely a bird. Merlin returned his attention to Arthur and tried a different spell. Still nothing. The wound was beyond _all_ of Merlin's abilities. Arthur was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Merlin walked over to a nearby pool of water and began washing Arthur's blood off his hands. A tear slid down his face and plopped into the pool, creating a ring of ripples. Another tear followed, and another. Then Merlin jerked in surprise when an unfamiliar voice floated into his mind. _Tell me, why are you so sad?_

Merlin looked up to see an old man regarding him kindly. Merlin stared for a few moments, wary of this stranger who evidently knew about Merlin's magic, but found himself too grief-stricken to really care. _It's my friend, he's dying,_ Merlin admitted. _And I can't help him._

 _Then do not waste your tears, for I can tell you that the time for him to die is not yet upon us._ The man walked past Merlin toward Arthur. _Don't be afraid. My name is Taliesin._

 _I'm Merlin._

 _I know who you are. The moment of our meeting has been written for many, many years._ Taliesin crouched by Arthur and looked up at Merlin. _You are Emrys._ Merlin froze. He hadn't heard that name in a long time.

Taliesin turned Arthur over, placed his hand on the wound and incanted a spell. Arthur's breathing instantly eased, and some color returned to his face. _Will he be all right?_ Merlin asked anxiously.

 _He is sleeping,_ Taliesin assured. _Within hours, he will be fully recovered._

 _You're sure?_

Taliesin stood up again. _If my memory serves me well._

Merlin frowned. _What do you mean?_

 _I want to show you something, Merlin._ Taliesin began walking away.

 _What?_

Taliesin chuckled. _You must wait and see!_

Reluctantly, Merlin followed Taliesin through the valley. Taliesin led him to a cave and beckoned him inside. Merlin obeyed, increasingly wary. The valley's magic seemed strongest here.

Once inside, Merlin stared open-mouthed. The cave was full of glowing white crystals. They sprouted from the ground, grew from the walls and hung from the ceiling. _What is this place?_ Merlin wondered.

 _This is where magic began,_ Taliesin revealed. _It is the Crystal Cave._

Slowly, Merlin walked forward. The raw power of this place was intense and yet intoxicating. Merlin found himself drawn to look into a crystal. To his shock, he saw images within. Morgana sat on the throne of Camelot, wearing an ornate crown and smiling smugly…an old man was led through the courtyard…

Merlin jerked back and pulled away. This was uncomfortably similar to how Mordred had described his experiences with the Crystal of Neahtid—which, come to think about it, had looked remarkably similar to the crystals in this cave. _I'm not interested in visions_ , Merlin stated firmly. _Take me back to Arthur._

 _The future is hidden to all but a very few, Emrys,_ Taliesin replied. _You are one such person._

 _My name is Merlin, and I have no desire to see the future!_ Merlin retorted.

 _Perhaps there is a reason you were brought here at this moment in time,_ Taliesin suggested.

 _I don't care._

 _The crystals contain futures that are not yet born,_ Taliesin insisted. _The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone. Look into them, Emrys. Really look. Use what you see for good!_

Merlin shook his head wordlessly and took a step backwards. This only brought him further into the cave. The crystals were everywhere, filling his vision. Against his will, Merlin found himself transfixed by one. More images appeared within it. Morgana struggled to calm a rearing horse…Morgana removed the sheath from an ornate dagger…Morgana walked along a hallway, wearing a cloak…red liquid dripped from someone's fingertips…Merlin himself was surrounded by fire…

Merlin jerked away and stumbled backwards into the cave wall, only to find himself staring into another crystal. He saw the same series of images, followed by a new one: Morgana raised the ornate dagger over Uther's sleeping form. Merlin turned away to another crystal and once again saw Morgana raise the dagger. She brought it down, and Uther's eyes widened with a gasp.

Merlin shut his eyes and covered his head. _What was that?! WHAT WAS THAT?!_ There was no reply; when Merlin looked up, Taliesin was gone.

* * *

Merlin returned to where he'd left Arthur, trying to block the visions from his mind. He jumped violently when Arthur threw their pack at him. "You look like a startled stoat," Arthur observed.

[That's what happens when you throw things at me,] Merlin snapped, slinging the pack onto his shoulder. [Let's go.]

"You weren't answering when I said your name," Arthur replied. "That's the second time today."

[When was the first?] Merlin asked, confused.

"When we first entered this valley. Is there something you're not telling me?"

[I'm superstitious. I believe this place is cursed. Let's go.]

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Merlin. I'm the one who gives the orders, remember?"

[Sorry. You ready? Let's go.] Merlin began rapidly walking away.

Arthur soon caught up to him. "Fine then. I don't normally say things like this, but you did a good job back there." Merlin kept walking and ignored him. "Did you hear what I said? All right, maybe I should give you a reward. What do you want?"

[Some peace and quiet.] Merlin sped up, and Arthur finally left him alone.

* * *

Once they returned to Camelot, Arthur immediately reported to the council. "The bandits probably have a stronghold somewhere in the White Mountains. How we escaped, I'll never know, although some credit must go to my servant, Merlin." Arthur gestured to Merlin, who was standing between Gwen and Mordred. The latter two smiled at Merlin, happy to see him publically praised for once.

"Dispatch a patrol, I want these men caught and brought to justice," Uther commanded.

"Immediately, Father," Arthur agreed.

Uther began walking toward the exit alongside Arthur, trailed by Morgana. "For a moment, we feared you might miss Lady Morgana's birthday." Arthur glanced back at Morgana, who smiled.

"It would take more than a bunch of thieves to keep me from such a feast," Arthur replied.

"Tomorrow promises to be quite a night," Uther added.

* * *

That night, Merlin told Gaius and Mordred about the Crystal Cave, though he refused to say exactly what he'd seen in the crystals. "You are extremely lucky to have seen the Crystal Cave," Gaius commented. "Even before the Great Purge, wizards would talk about it with reverence."

[The man who led me there, who is he?] Merlin wondered.

"Who _was_ he," Gaius corrected. "He died, I'd say about three hundred years ago. Taliesin was a seer to the great kings of old. It is said that the Crystal Cave was the source of his prophecies."

[But they didn't _always_ come true, did they?] Merlin demanded. [Surely no one can truly know the future before it happens.]

"My vision from the Crystal of Neahtid came true," Mordred cut in, sounding very worried. "Please tell me you didn't see anything as horrible as all of Camelot burning?"

[No, not _quite_ that horrible,] Merlin replied. [But if this comes true…] He trailed off, looking at Mordred. _You and I both know there's another prophecy we don't want to come true._

Mordred shivered. _Did you see…it…happen?_

Merlin shook his head. _No. And I refuse to believe that it ever will. What I saw was just visions, the future can never be certain._

* * *

The next morning, Merlin entered Arthur's chambers with the breakfast tray and found Arthur putting on his boots. Merlin set down the tray. [You're up early.]

"It's Morgana's birthday, I have to get her a present," Arthur replied. Merlin winced. "If I don't, then both she and my father will want to know why," Arthur added ruefully.

[What do you plan on getting her?]

Arthur finished putting on his boot and stood up. "Ah, it's a secret."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. [And you think I can't keep secrets?]

"Very well then." Arthur grabbed an apple from the breakfast tray. "I'm getting her a dagger."

Merlin frowned, trying very hard not to think about his visions. [You want to give the traitor a weapon?]

Arthur shrugged. "She's been collecting daggers for years, she must have at least a dozen already. I'm not sure what she likes so much about them, and I'm not sure I want to any more, but one more is hardly going to do any harm."

* * *

Mordred went looking for Morgana and finally found her in the stables. "Happy birthday, Morgana!" Mordred called cheerfully.

Morgana smiled at him. "Thank you, Mordred." A stable boy handed her the reins of her white mare. She led the mare into the courtyard, trailed by Mordred.

"So, do you have any plans besides riding and going to the feast?" Mordred asked.

"Not yet. I may—whoa!" Morgana broke off when the mare reared, almost jerking Morgana off her feet. Morgana tugged on the reins and pulled the mare back to all fours. She gently patted the mare's nose to calm her. "Steady there, girl, what's the matter?"

"Um…I'll just…leave you to your ride, then," Mordred said, slightly nervously. The mare still looked a bit testy. Mordred hurried across the courtyard and found Merlin staring at Morgana, looking absolutely horrified. _Merlin? Everything all right?_

 _That was the first image I saw in the crystals,_ Merlin revealed, sounding highly unnerved.

 _That horse has always been a bit of a troublemaker,_ Mordred said. _It's not like that's an uncommon sight._

Merlin shook his head. _It was the exact same image. And Arthur…I think the second image may come to pass soon too._

 _You said you don't believe in these visions, remember?_ Mordred urged. _If it hasn't happened, it may never happen._

 _Right. Of course,_ Merlin agreed, still shaken.

* * *

Later in the day, Mordred accompanied Merlin back to Arthur's chambers. Arthur was sitting at his table, fiddling with a small box. "Ah, Merlin. Are those my clothes for the feast?" Merlin set them out on the table by way of an answer.

"What's that?" Mordred asked curiously, nodding at the box.

"Morgana's present. What do you think?" Arthur opened the box and showed the brothers a very plain dagger—one that looked nothing like Merlin's vision. "Beautiful, isn't it? Feel the balance. Feel the sharpness of the blade."

Merlin took the dagger and experimentally hefted it, but he really didn't know enough about daggers to be impressed. He handed it to Mordred, who was also unimpressed. "This is for _Morgana_?" Mordred demanded.

"Yes." Arthur took the dagger back from Mordred and frowned. "You have a problem with that?"

"Well don't girls usually like pretty things, like jewelry?" Mordred pointed out. Arthur put the dagger back in the box, looking thoughtful.

* * *

 _You're in a much better mood,_ Mordred noted as they walked back to Gaius's chambers.

 _My next vision was of Morgana with a dagger, but it was sumptuous, ornate—not at all like the one Arthur bought her,_ Merlin replied.

 _Honestly, that one's rather boring,_ Mordred agreed. _It might as well be a very big dinner knife! Why would Arthur think that's a good present?_

Merlin shrugged. _Search me. Were you planning on giving her anything? In private, presumably?_

Mordred shook his head. _I tried to our first year here, but she told me to save my money and let my company be her present._

Merlin smiled thinly. _That's very thoughtful of her._

* * *

Once most of the food had been eaten at the feast that night, Uther led a toast. "To Lady Morgana!" He then slid a small box along the table to his ward. She opened it to reveal an expensive necklace, which she immediately donned.

A knight walked up to give Morgana another box. Arthur leaned forward. "Happy birthday." Morgana smiled at him before opening the box. She took out a familiar ornate dagger and removed the sheath. The world seemed to slow as Merlin stared in horror at the fulfillment of another one of his visions. Then Morgana sat down again, and Merlin remembered how to breathe.

Arthur got up and walked over to Gaius and Mordred. "I want to thank you for your advice, Mordred. Girls do like pretty things." Arthur clapped Mordred on the shoulder and continued walking around the hall.

Merlin stared blankly as nobles continued to present gifts. Eventually, Mordred noticed that something was wrong. _Merlin? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?_

 _The dagger Arthur gave Morgana…that was the next image I saw…_

 _So your visions_ are _coming true?_ Mordred fretted.

 _We can't let that happen,_ Merlin insisted. _There has to be a way to change the future!_

 _Well what was the next vision?_

 _Morgana was walking down a hallway…_ Merlin trailed off as he had an idea. Morgana wouldn't try to kill Uther with Mordred around. But he could hardly tell Mordred that. _She's in danger! You've got to find a way to make sure she doesn't leave her chambers at night!_

 _You're asking_ me _to play bodyguard?_ Mordred demanded suspiciously.

 _She's more likely to listen to you than to me,_ Merlin defended. _And if she's in her room, there's no danger._

 _Okay. I'll protect her._

* * *

After the feast, Mordred went to Morgana's chambers. She was examining Arthur's dagger at her vanity while Gwen sorted through the many presents. "I never got to give you _my_ present, Morgana," Mordred said.

Morgana put down the dagger. "Mordred, I've told you before, you don't need to spend money on me."

"I didn't." Mordred walked over and hugged Morgana. "Happy birthday!"

Morgana laughed. "Well, at least you got me something original. Gwen, how many of those are hair brushes?"

"I counted at least twelve," Gwen replied. She picked up a hand mirror. "Who's King…Gromause?"

Morgana looked at the mirror, seemingly lost in thought. Then she smiled and shrugged. "At least he doesn't think my hair needs brushing."

"It's so pretty," Gwen mused.

After a moment, Morgana grabbed a white cloth with an embroidered gold design and handed it to Gwen. "Here. I want you to have this."

"Me? No, I…"

"It's a thank you," Morgana cut her off, taking the mirror from Gwen's other hand. "Good night."

Gwen curtsied. "Good night." She turned and left, but Mordred lingered.

"You too, Mordred," Morgana added. "It's late. You should be going to bed."

"Good night." Mordred gave her another hug before departing. However, he did not go to bed. He was still wary of Merlin's visions, and decided to wait a few minutes just to be sure Morgana didn't go for a midnight stroll. He hid behind a tapestry near Morgana's chambers.

Nearly five minutes later, Morgana's door opened. She had donned a red dress and cloak. She looked around warily before walking down the hall, sticking the ornate dagger in her belt. Concerned, Mordred followed her.

Suddenly, Morgana stopped short at the top of a spiral staircase and turned around. She looked almost… _nervous_ to see Mordred. "Mordred? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go to bed!"

"I…um…was worried about you!" Mordred improvised.

"Worried about me?" Morgana repeated, her voice a little higher-pitched than usual. "I'm in the middle of a palace full of guards, what's there to be worried about?"

"I had a dream!" Mordred lied, not wanting to expose Merlin. "You went for a midnight stroll and something terrible happened!"

"You're not a Seer, Mordred, I'm fine!"

"No, please! You can't go!" Mordred grabbed her wrist.

"Leave me alone!" Morgana pulled out of Mordred's grasp, then tumbled backwards down the staircase with a scream.

"No!" Mordred cried. "Morgana? Morgana!" Mordred raced down the stairs. Morgana laid in a heap at the bottom, unconscious. Blood trickled from a gash on her forehead. "HELP!" Mordred yelled.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur carried Morgana into Gaius's chambers, followed by Gwen and Mordred. Gaius promptly cleared off one of his tables. "I'll need water and bandages," he said.

"I'll get that," Gwen instantly offered.

"And yarrow, we need to stop the bleeding!" Gaius added. Mordred went to grab it. Arthur laid Morgana on the empty table. "She's having problems breathing," Gaius noted worriedly.

[I'll get some dianthus,] Merlin suggested.

"Get a preparation of pulmonaria too," Gaius ordered. "Quarter of an ounce, ground fine, and mixed with violet."

"How could this have happened?" Arthur wondered, hovering over Morgana.

"It's all my fault," Mordred sniffled, crying. "We were arguing at the top of the stairs, and then she…then she…"

Gwen set down some bandages and embraced Mordred. "Shhh. It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"Arthur, I need room here," Gaius commanded.

"Right," Arthur said reluctantly. "Anything you need, just…tell me." He left.

Gaius got out a needle and thread and began sewing up Morgana's gash. "Is she gonna be all right?" Mordred fretted.

Gaius grimaced. "I can heal her skin, but the skull…the cranium is broken. She's bleeding inside."

Mordred sniffled again, then suddenly broke away from Gwen and punched Merlin in the face. "Mordred!" Gwen gasped. She pulled him back off of his brother. "What on earth was that for?"

Merlin winced, rubbing the spot where Mordred had hit him. [It's okay. I deserved that.]

 _You said she was in danger!_ Mordred said angrily. _You never said she was in danger from_ me _!_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't know about that bit, I swear._ Merlin glanced at Morgana, determinedly holding back tears. He'd wanted to prevent the visions from coming true…but not like this. Not by making Mordred responsible for the death of someone he cared about. Someone who, deep down, Merlin still cared about.

* * *

The next day, the whole castle seemed to be in mourning. Uther abandoned his duties to sit at Morgana's bedside, stroking her hair. Gwen sobbed in Arthur's arms. Merlin tactfully left them alone. Mordred stayed curled up on his bed, too numb to do much of anything. He kept waiting for Uther to leave so that he could pull out the spellbook, but Uther determinedly kept vigil over his dying ward.

Once Merlin spotted Gwen returning to her duties, he entered Arthur's chambers and sank into a chair. He pulled out a rag to polish Arthur's armor, but simply couldn't find the motivation to do it. "You too, huh?" Arthur said quietly.

Merlin jumped. [What do you mean?]

Arthur sat down opposite Merlin. "Even knowing what she is, you don't want her to die."

Merlin sighed. [No. I don't. I try to tell myself it's for the best, but all I can think about is what she used to be like…standing up for what was right, even if Uther clapped her in irons for it…]

Arthur stared sadly into the distance. "I grew up with her. She's like a sister to me. I'd sacrifice my place on the throne for her to see another sunrise."

Merlin snorted bitterly. [She'd probably like that.]

Arthur shook his head. "I don't care. So long as she's alive, there's a chance that she'll redeem herself…dead, she dies a traitor, even if we're the only ones who know it."

* * *

Later in the day, Gwen persuaded Mordred to take a stroll with her to help take his mind off things. Not long afterward, Merlin returned to the physician's chambers and curled up on his own bed, trying to block out his feelings of guilt. This would never have happened if he hadn't told Mordred to keep an eye on Morgana.

Merlin lifted his head when he heard Uther speak. "I cannot watch her die, Gaius."

"I wish there was something I could do," Gaius replied.

"No, you don't understand," Uther cut him off. "I cannot lose her. No matter what happens, she cannot die."

"I will do everything I can, Sire…"

"No, Gaius, whatever it takes," Uther insisted. Merlin quietly stood up and went to listen at his door. "Whatever, I don't care. You _must_ save her.

"If I knew a way…"

"You're not understanding me, Gaius! Cure her. I don't care what remedy you use. In all these books, there must be something. Something in the Old Religion?"

Gaius gasped. "Are you suggesting—"

"Sorcery. Yes."

"I know she's dear to you, Sire, but surely you're not going to risk _everything_ for Morgana."

"Gaius, you don't understand. There's something you should know…something I've told no one. Morgana is my daughter. It was while Gorlois was away. He was fighting on the Northern Plains. Her mother, Vivienne, grew lonely."

"I understand, Sire," Gaius said quietly.

"I've said enough." Merlin heard Uther's chair slide backwards as the king stood up. "The people must never know who Morgana really is, for Arthur's sake."

"I assure you, Sire, the secret is safe with me." Footsteps retreated. A minute later, Gaius cautiously entered the bedroom. "Merlin…you heard?" Merlin nodded. "It seems, however roundabout, that you and Mordred have been given full permission to heal her." Merlin nodded again, dazed.

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called. _Uther's gone. You can look for healing spells now._

 _I'll be right there,_ Mordred replied instantly.

* * *

The brothers soon found that when they only had a single spellbook, two heads were _not_ better than one. Merlin left Mordred to skim the book while he returned to the main chamber and looked worriedly at Morgana again. If Mordred didn't have magic—if the decision had rested entirely in Merlin's hands—would he save her? He wasn't sure.

"Merlin," Gaius said. Merlin jumped and whirled around. Gaius was holding a potion and a note. "Take this to Uther. It may help ease his mind."

* * *

Uther was in his chambers, staring despondently out of the window. Merlin set the potion on a table next to him, then coughed and held out the note. Uther took the note, but returned to staring out the window without reading it. Merlin started to walk away, but stopped short when Uther spoke.

"You are Gaius's boy." Merlin nodded uncertainly. The king had half turned away from the window, clutching the wall next to it. "You are like a son to him. I see the way he cares for you." Uther looked out the window yet again. "You feel your child's every joy, and their pain. You watch their failings and you see your own. All you want is for their happiness. For them to escape the sufferings of life. Why—why has this happened? I would—I would do anything. Any—" Uther choked and clapped a hand to his mouth, breaking down into sobs. Merlin hesitantly bowed and left, somewhat moved to see such a vulnerable side to the king.

* * *

Merlin returned to find Gwen and Gaius sitting on either side of Morgana's bed. "Her breath is leaving her," Gaius was saying. "Barring a miracle, she'll be gone by morning." Gwen sobbed into a handkerchief.

Merlin walked into his bedchamber to find Mordred also in tears. _There's plenty of spells for open wounds, but nothing for people who are bleeding inside! Nothing! She's going to die and it's all my fault!_

Merlin sat down and wrapped an arm around Mordred. _Did you push her?_

… _no._

 _Then it's not your fault and she wouldn't blame you._

Mordred buried his head into Merlin's chest and sobbed for a while, then suddenly pulled away. _You healed me of a head injury when you rescued me from Hengist's castle, didn't you?_

Merlin sighed and shook his head. _You were dying of infection, not internal bleeding. I've no more idea how to heal Morgana than you…do…_ Merlin's eyes widened. _Wait. I may not, but I bet I know someone who does._

* * *

That night, Merlin snuck out of the city and returned to the clearing where he had last parted ways with Kilgharrah. He sent out a mental summons. Sure enough, Kilgharrah eventually flew into view and landed in front of Merlin. "You summoned me, young warlock? And to what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

 _Someone I care about is dying, and I need your help to save them._

"And who is it you would have me save?" Kilgharrah demanded, slightly suspiciously.

 _What does it matter?_ Merlin snapped. _She'll be dead by morning if you don't help me!_

Kilgharrah narrowed his eyes. "She? I do hope you're not talking about the witch."

Merlin clenched a fist. _Morgana nearly died once because I followed your advice. We_ both _owe her._

"She would see you and Arthur dead and Albion destroyed!" Kilgharrah insisted. "We owe her nothing!"

 _It's only because of my actions that she's dying now!_

"I will not cure her," Kilgharrah stated firmly.

 _She is Uther's daughter,_ Merlin revealed.

"Yes," Kilgharrah agreed calmly.

 _You knew,_ Merlin realized. _Any other world-shaking secrets you've been keeping from me?!_

"I have told you all you needed to know," Kilgharrah replied, still infuriatingly calm.

Merlin gritted his teeth. _I need to know how to save her, and you haven't told me that._

"The witch must die, as she should have done long ago! I will not save her!"

 _I am a Dragonlord! You cannot refuse_ me _!_

"How _dare_ you treat me such? How dare you abuse your power?!"

Merlin looked Kilgharrah in the eye, unflinching. _I command you._

"Very well," Kilgharrah relented, obviously displeased. "But I warn you, the evil that will follow is of your doing, and yours alone." He took a deep breath and blew warm air on Merlin. Just like when he faced Sigan, Merlin suddenly knew what he had to do.

* * *

Merlin found Gwen and Mordred watching over Morgana. Mordred had fallen asleep, and Gwen looked like she wasn't far behind. Merlin lightly nudged Gwen. [I'll sit with her. Why don't you go and get some sleep? You must be exhausted.]

Gwen reluctantly rose to her feet. "If she wakes up…"

[I'll send for you.]

"Thank you." Gwen smiled sadly and left.

Merlin took Gwen's seat. He contemplated Morgana for a few moments. He could still change his mind—claim the dragon had no solution and let the traitor die—but he wouldn't. Mordred would never forgive himself for Morgana's accident, and so many other people would be heartbroken too. Merlin held a hand over Morgana's forehead and silently incanted the dragon's spell. Morgana gasped in air and the color returned to her face.

* * *

Mordred woke to someone lightly nudging him. He groggily squinted at whoever it was, then his eyes flew wide open. "Morgana!" She was awake, and they were alone in the room. Judging from the light outside, it was just after sunrise.

"You healed me, didn't you?" Morgana asked.

"What? No, I…"

"It's all right," Morgana cut him off. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I won't tell Uther who really healed me."

Mordred bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You falling. If I hadn't gone after you…"

"It's all right," Morgana soothed. "You believed something terrible would happen, and you were right. I should have listened to you."

"Thanks," Mordred sniffed. Then he started. "What do you mean, 'tell Uther who _really_ healed you'?"

"Gaius didn't tell you?" Morgana asked, surprised. Mordred shook his head. Morgana swallowed hard before speaking again. "Uther gave him permission to heal me with magic. Uther…he's my _father_ …I heard him…"

"Your _what_?" Mordred gasped.

"My father," Morgana repeated, sounding somewhat lost. Right at that moment, the door burst open and Uther rushed in to embrace Morgana. Mordred backed out of the way of the joyful reunion. It was hard to be sure, but he could swear that for once Morgana was giving Uther a genuine smile.

* * *

Mordred found Merlin leaning against a wall in a deserted corridor, not looking nearly as happy as Mordred would have expected. _Merlin, what's wrong? You saved her. She's going to be fine._

Merlin shook his head and smiled. _It's nothing. I'm glad she's better._

Mordred narrowed his eyes as realization dawned. _You know, don't you._

 _Know what?_

 _That Uther is her father._

 _Oh. That. Yes._

Mordred scowled. _Why didn't you tell me?_

Merlin winced sheepishly. _To be honest, it slipped my mind. Her heritage would hardly make a difference unless she survived._

* * *

Morgana was moved back to her chambers that day. In the evening, Mordred stopped by to reassure himself that she was recovering. He found Morgana out of bed, though still in her nightgown. "You look better."

Morgana turned to him, scowling. "In body, perhaps."

"But…not in spirit?"

"Uther disowned me," Morgana spat. Thunder crashed as if to punctuate her statement. "He wants people to think that he's the perfect king. It's more important to him than his own flesh and blood."

"That's horrible," Mordred sympathized.

"It is," Morgana agreed. She stormed toward the door. "Don't wait up for me."

* * *

A little while later, the warning bell rang out. Merlin, Mordred and Gaius all met Arthur in an upstairs corridor. A servant lay dead on the floor, a spilled jug of wine next to him. Arthur turned to a pair of guards. "You need to seal the drawbridge, search the grounds." The guards and Arthur left. There was another crack of thunder.

Gaius crouched by the dead man for a closer look. Carefully, he lifted the man's hand out of the puddle of wine. Wine dripped from the man's fingertips. Merlin reeled back in horror. It was the next image from the crystals—which meant that _they hadn't stopped anything._

Merlin raced to Morgana's chambers. Inside, she was fully dressed and securing the ornate dagger to her belt. She whirled around at Merlin's entrance. "What are _you_ doing here?"

[Arthur sent me to look after you,] Merlin lied. [He was worried about the intruder.]

"I don't need you," Morgana growled, moving toward the door.

Merlin blocked her path. [He was quite insistent.]

Morgana grabbed Merlin's wrist, but he stood his ground and resolutely refused to move. "Get out of my way!" Morgana exclaimed in frustration. Her eyes flashed gold and Merlin flew into the wall, knocking a lit candelabra onto a curtain. He slumped to the ground.

Slowly, Merlin became aware of smoke. He jerked back to alertness to find that Morgana was gone and the room was on fire. Merlin scrambled to his feet and dodged through the flames to the door. Out in the hallway, he allowed himself a moment to take a deep breath of clean air, then he ran toward Uther's chambers. He pulled open the door to find Morgana standing over Uther with the dagger. Thunder crashed again. Thinking quickly, Merlin hid behind a pillar and used magic to blast a window inward. Morgana was blown off her feet and Uther jerked awake.

"Ah! What's going on?" Uther demanded.

Morgana regained her feet, rapidly schooling her expression. "There was a fire, and…I was scared, I wanted to be with you, you're the only person I feel safe with!" She rushed forward to take Uther's hands, surreptitiously kicking the dagger under his bed. Uther embraced her.

Merlin snuck back out of the room, unsure what to make of what had just happened. Had he prevented the visions? Or had he misinterpreted what he saw? Now that he thought about it, he didn't recall the crystals actually showing the dagger strike home.

Merlin met up with Gaius and Mordred as they were taking the servant's body back to their chambers. Mordred did a double take when he saw his brother; he hadn't even noticed Merlin was gone. "Merlin? Where have you been?"

[I thought I found the intruder, but…I don't know what I found.]

* * *

When Merlin brought Arthur's breakfast the next morning, the prince was sitting at his table, looking lost. Merlin set down the tray. [Everything all right?]

"I thought I'd feel happier about her recovery," Arthur muttered. "But…it's still not _her_. Not really."

[No, it really isn't,] Merlin agreed. [She almost set me on fire last night.]

Arthur's head snapped up. "What?!"

[Seeing as something set off the warning bell, I figured I should check if she was up to anything…we got into a bit of an argument and she knocked me into a candelabra. Next thing I knew, the room was on fire and she was long gone.]

Arthur shook his head. "And I once considered this same woman my sister."

Merlin started. [About that…Arthur, there's something you should know.]

"What?" Arthur demanded.

[You may find it hard to believe, but I swear, it's the truth.]

"Just say it," Arthur commanded, slightly warily.

Merlin took a deep breath. [Morgana _is_ your sister. Uther is her father. I heard it from his own mouth.]

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. "You're sure?"

[Positive.]

Arthur stared into space, idly picking at his breakfast. Then he started. "Merlin, do you realize what this means?"

[No, what?]

Arthur looked positively horrified. "After me, _Morgana is next in line for the throne._ "


	31. The Changeling

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena of Gawant were coming to Camelot. Godwyn was an old friend of Uther's, so Arthur was expected to dress his best to greet the arriving visitors. Arthur was one of the last to arrive in the throne room, trailed by Merlin. Merlin stopped just short of the royal dais while Arthur ascended it and stood next to his father.

"Arthur. It is an exciting day," Uther announced, beaming.

"The arrival of Lord Godwyn is always a cause for celebration," Arthur agreed.

Uther leaned over to Arthur. "And Princess Elena. I hear she's something of a beauty."

"Really?" Arthur asked, sounding more polite than truly interested.

"Oh yes," Uther nodded. "Beautiful, charming, witty, strategic…"

Arthur did a double take. "Strategic?"

"I've always thought so," Uther confirmed. " _We've_ always thought so. That is, Lord Godwyn and myself—that is, _he_ finds _you_ strategic, not…Princess Elena."

"He finds me…strategic?" Arthur said flatly.

"Oh yes."

"And beautiful?" Arthur added skeptically. Uther was saved from answering when the doors to the throne room opened to admit an richly-dressed gray-haired man, an unkempt young blonde in a fancy yellow gown, and a plump old woman. Arthur glanced at the newcomers, then turned back to Uther. "Father, what are you trying to say?"

"Lord Godwyn is a serious ally, the strength of such a match cannot be underestimated," Uther explained quietly.

Arthur now looked _very_ worried. " _Please_ tell me you mean a jousting match."

"I mean a love match."

"Love?" Arthur repeated, horrified.

"Not love, love has nothing to do with it," Uther said quickly. "The other bit. You know, a permanent union."

"Marriage?!"

"I knew you'd understand." Uther stepped down from the dais and raised his voice. "Godwyn!"

"Uther!" Godwyn opened his arms and embraced Uther. Both men chuckled warmly. "Oh, it's been too long."

Uther pulled away and turned to the princess. "Princess Elena. You are most welcome." Elena stepped forward, tripped and fell on her face.

* * *

"Uther _what_?!" Mordred said, shocked.

[He expects Arthur to marry Princess Elena,] Merlin repeated patiently.

"But doesn't Arthur get a say in it?" Mordred demanded.

"That's the way things are done in royal families, Mordred," Gaius explained. "They marry for political advantage, not for love."

"Well that's stupid," Mordred grumbled. "Is she at least nice?"

Merlin shrugged. [I don't know. Definitely clumsy though.]

* * *

Later in the day, Mordred visited Morgana. "I can't believe Uther wants Arthur to marry a girl he barely knows," Mordred grumbled.

"It's only to be expected," Morgana replied, unconcerned.

"Wait a minute," Mordred frowned. "Does that mean Uther can marry you off to any random old lord too?"

"Technically, yes," Morgana admitted. She scowled. "But seeing as I don't _officially_ have royal blood, I have far less political value than Arthur. Uther has yet to seriously consider any prospects for me…that I know of." She suddenly looked much less confident than she had a moment previously. "Well, if he does try to marry me off to someone I can't tolerate, I'm sure I can discourage the suit." She shuddered, then turned to Mordred and smiled. "You, on the other hand, have no such restrictions. How come I've never seen you with a pretty girl?"

Mordred felt himself turn slightly red. "I…um…don't really know any pretty girls my age."

"Hmm. Perhaps it's time to fix that," Morgana mused.

Mordred took a step backwards. "Oh no. I'm fine, really!"

"Nonsense," Morgana insisted. "This is a very big castle. There's bound to be _someone_ your age." She slung an arm around Mordred's shoulder and steered him to the door, ignoring his continued protests.

* * *

"It's strange, isn't it?" Arthur commented as he prepared for bed. "Elena couldn't be more different to Lord Godwyn."

[I know,] Merlin agreed. [Perhaps she takes after her mother.]

"I…never met her," Arthur admitted. "She died when Elena was born."

Merlin paused for a moment. [That can't have been easy. Perhaps you have more in common than you think.]

"Two mothers we never knew don't exactly make for stimulating conversation," Arthur pointed out.

[No, but you both grew up without a mother. I know it was hard for you, and it must have been hard for her as well. Maybe that explains her…lack of feminine grace.]

Arthur sighed. "What difference does it make? I've no feelings for her whatsoever."

[Look, I'm not telling you to fall in love with her,] Merlin defended. [No one can _choose_ who they love. But so long as you're stuck with her, you might as well be friendly with her. It won't be ideal, but it won't be terrible either.]

The door opened and Uther walked in. "A word?" He glanced at Merlin. "Alone?" Merlin bowed, grabbed a pile of dirty clothes and left.

* * *

In the morning, Arthur invited Elena to join him for a ride and a picnic. Merlin packed a pair of saddlebags for the picnic, then secured the bags to a third horse in the courtyard.

Elena approached her horse. Arthur walked up to her. "Here, let me assist you with this," he offered.

"Oh, please." Elena waved him off good-naturedly. "This is something I can _actually_ do." She mounted her horse unaided and promptly kicked the beast into a trot. Arthur and Merlin shared a look, then Arthur mounted his own horse and hurried after her. Merlin mounted the pack horse and followed more slowly.

* * *

Gwen did a double take when she entered the laundry room. "Mordred? What are you doing in here?"

"Please don't tell Morgana where I am!" Mordred begged, looking around furtively.

"Why on earth don't you want Morgana to know where you are?" Gwen wondered, bewildered.

"She's trying to introduce me to every common-born girl in the castle!" Mordred complained.

A shadow crossed Gwen's face, but then she perked up. "That sounds like an _excellent_ idea." She walked over to a washing tub where a brown-haired young girl scrubbed a stained dress. "Miranda, have you met Mordred?"

Miranda looked up and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mordred." She held out a hand covered in suds.

Mordred gingerly shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too. I, um, have to find my brother." He all but ran out of the laundry room.

* * *

Merlin finally caught up to Arthur and Elena at the bank of a river. The royals had dismounted and were apparently having a conversation. Arthur had his back to Merlin. Merlin dismounted and began setting up for the picnic, unnoticed by Arthur and Elena.

"Apparently my mother was an excellent horsewoman," Elena was saying. "I never met her."

"I never met mine either," Arthur replied. He paused. "I…often wonder if I'm like her. I hope I don't take after my father entirely."

"Oh, you don't," Elena said with a laugh. She also paused. "I…don't mean that in-in a bad way."

Arthur laughed awkwardly. "Uh…so, the real reason why you beat me here is because I stopped to smell the roses." He offered Elena a pink rose.

"Oh. Thank you!" Elena said enthusiastically. She took the rose. "It-it-it's…beautiful." She sniffed the rose, then scrunched up her nose and sneezed in Arthur's face.

There was a moment of awkward silence, which ended when Merlin accidentally knocked over a pitcher—thankfully, he hadn't filled it yet. Arthur whirled around at the sound. "Merlin! How long have you been there?"

Merlin shrugged. [A while.]

"Why didn't you say something?" Arthur demanded. Merlin raised his eyebrows. "I didn't necessarily mean—you still could have announced your presence!" Arthur grumbled.

[I didn't want to interrupt the budding romance,] Merlin signed innocently, a teasing glint in his eyes. [A perfect servant is supposed to fade into the background, is he not?]

Arthur stalked over to the picnic blanket. "Not today," he said in an undertone. "Do not leave us alone again." He turned back to Elena and gave her a rather forced smile. She returned it and joined them on the picnic blanket.

* * *

Mordred sat in the armory. He wasn't sure whose swords he was sharpening, but he figured they wouldn't complain. He jumped when the door opened and Morgana walked in. "There you are! Gwen's been telling me all about you and poor Miranda. Apparently she thought you were _very_ cute, and you ran out on her."

"I said hi," Mordred defended. "But I had other things to do!"

Morgana eyed him skeptically. "That's the sword rack for the lords who almost never fight. I'm sure they'll manage if you leave the sharpening for another day. Have you got something against Miranda?"

"No!" Mordred protested. "I'm sure she's perfectly lovely."

"Hmm, so she's lovely, is she?" Morgana said, looking thoughtful. "We're going to need to think bigger." She turned around and left the armory again. Confused and wary, Mordred put away the sharpening stone and left through another door.

* * *

Upon their return to Camelot, Arthur and Elena dismounted and faced each other awkwardly. "Thank you," Elena said politely but unenthusiastically. "I had a lovely time."

"Me too," Arthur replied, equally unenthusiastic.

Elena wrapped her arms around Arthur, squashing her face against his chest. "See you soon, I expect."

Arthur looked flustered and did not return the embrace. "I hope so."

Elena pulled away and began to ascend the castle steps, only to trip over her own feet again. Arthur offered her a hand, but she smiled sheepishly and stood up on her own. She hurried inside.

Merlin walked up to Arthur, carrying the now-lightened saddlebags on his shoulders. He glanced at Elena's retreating figure. [Oh dear.]

"I completely agree with you, Merlin," Arthur said somberly.

* * *

That night, there was a feast. Elena was seated between Morgana and Arthur. Arthur pulled out Elena's chair for her before sitting in his own. Once Merlin and Gwen had set out the food, Arthur and Elena both focused entirely on eating, not even trying to make conversation. Arthur winced when Elena burped loudly.

Meanwhile, Mordred sat with Gaius in another part of the hall. Mordred tried very hard to ignore the fact that Morgana was constantly looking in his direction. Suddenly, the old woman from Gawant (apparently Elena's nurse, Grunhilda) sat down on Gaius's other side, forcing Gaius and Mordred to scoot over. "May I?" Grunhilda asked eagerly. She smiled at Gaius. "You've been avoiding my gaze."

"No, no, uh…my gaze isn't as sharp as it used to be," Gaius replied somewhat uncomfortably.

"That's why I thought I'd move a bit closer. All the better to appreciate me, eh?" Grunhilda chuckled and lightly shoved Gaius with her shoulder.

Gaius laughed politely. "Are you having a good evening?"

"I intend to," Grunhilda promised. She lowered her voice seductively. "A very good evening indeed." She looked over at Mordred. "Isn't it your bedtime soon, sweetheart?"

"Not _that_ soon," Gaius answered for Mordred.

Back at the royal table, Elena suddenly frowned and reached down the neck of her dress. She found a bit of food, pulled it out and ate it. Arthur and Morgana both looked away, obviously trying to hide their disgust.

Elena hiccupped. "Oh dear." She hiccupped again. "I seem to have drank a little too much—hic!—of what is in that glass." Another hiccup. Elena's voice became rather high pitched. "What—what _is_ in that glass?" She hiccupped and took a drink without waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Merlin, can I please come with you to pick herbs?" Mordred begged the next morning.

[Sure,] Merlin agreed. [What has you so eager all of a sudden?]

"I want to stay as far away from Morgana as possible," Mordred admitted, shuddering.

Merlin's eyes widened as a thousand horrible possibilities raced through his mind. [Why? What's wrong, what happened?]

"She's trying to set me up with a girl who works in the laundry room," Mordred muttered.

Merlin blinked a few times, surprised but relieved. Then he broke into silent laughter. [You can come with me, but you can't avoid true love forever.]

"It's not true love, I don't even know her!" Mordred protested.

"Then how do you know she's not your true love?" Gaius chimed in, sounding amused.

* * *

While picking some rosemary, the brothers spotted Grunhilda looking around furtively and walking deeper into the forest. The brothers followed and eventually found Grunhilda sitting on the bank of a stream, staring intently at something on the opposite side. Suddenly, a plant shook, and Grunhilda made a noise of pleasure.

Mordred glanced at Merlin. _What just happened?_

Merlin frowned. _I'm not sure, it happened too fast._

Grunhilda continued to stare at the plant. Narrowing his eyes, Merlin briefly slowed time. He clearly saw a long purple tongue shoot out of Grunhilda's mouth and catch a fly on the plant. Grunhilda made another noise of pleasure.

Merlin grabbed Mordred's arm and began dragging him away. _We need to get out of here. Now!_

 _What? Why, what happened?_

 _She's not human!_

* * *

"I've seen many strange tongues in my time," Gaius mused. "Maybe she was suffering from an infection. Was it discolored?"

Merlin shuddered. [Discolored? Yes.]

"Brown?" Gaius prompted.

Merlin shook his head. [Purple. And long, longer than my arm.]

"That's not an infection," Gaius concluded.

[No. It's magic,] Merlin agreed. [Some sort of magical creature has infiltrated Lord Godwyn's household.]

"But why would she—it want to do that?" Mordred wondered.

"I don't know," Gaius said worriedly. "But I have a feeling we should probably find out."

* * *

Gaius went to investigate Elena's guest chambers while Merlin went to tidy Arthur's. Mordred stuck with Merlin until Merlin decided to do some laundry. Mordred quickly excused himself back to Gaius's chambers while Merlin smiled in amusement.

Gaius was already back, looking rather unnerved. "I found something," he announced.

"What?"

"Pixie dust. There's no mistaking it. Grunhilda is a pixie. It would explain a thing or two. Pixies have one weakness, which is for…the more…distinguished gentleman," Gaius finished somewhat awkwardly.

"Wait a minute," Mordred realized, remembering Grunhilda's behavior the previous evening. "Gentlemen…like _you_?"

"Yes," Gaius admitted, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Oh, that is _disgusting_ ," Mordred declared. "Imagine-imagine if she _kissed_ you! Ugh!"

"Mordred!" Gaius scolded.

"Oh no," Mordred realized. "What if Morgana and Gwen try to make me kiss Miranda?!"

"Mordred!" Gaius repeated sternly. "Never mind…kissing. Pixies are servants of the Sidhe. To them, Elena could be very valuable. I think Elena may be a changeling—inhabited by a fairy at birth. It would explain the clumsiness."

"And Elena has no idea this thing's inside her?" Mordred asked.

Gaius shook his head. "And when the time comes, it will possess her entirely."

"And you think that time is now?"

"The Sidhe live for more than a thousand years," Gaius explained. "They're patient people. It may be that they have created this changeling knowing that Lord Godwyn and the house of Pendragon would one day seek unity through marriage. That would give the Sidhe something they want more than anything."

Mordred's eyes widened. "A Sidhe queen."

* * *

That night, Merlin and Gwen served dinner for the royal family. "Father, there is a…delicate matter I wish to discuss with you," Arthur announced, staring at his food.

"Your proposal? Excellent!" Uther said excitedly. "You must make a fuss, women like that sort of thing, isn't that right Morgana?"

"I've no idea," Morgana laughed. She turned to Arthur. "I'm delighted to hear the news. She's a wonderful woman."

"She'll make a wonderful wife," Uther concurred.

"No, she won't," Arthur insisted. He shared a glance with Gwen. "Not for me, anyway." Morgana looked between Arthur and Gwen, narrowing her eyes. "Father, I have _tried_ to get to know Elena, but the truth is I have _no_ feelings for her. I'm sure she's a wonderful person, but I cannot marry someone I don't love."

"You can, and you will," Uther replied, his tone brooking no argument. Arthur glanced again at Gwen. She met his eyes briefly, then broke away. Morgana looked between them, then her lips quirked in a small smile. Merlin didn't like to think what that might mean.

* * *

When Merlin came home for the evening, Gaius relayed the news. Merlin was suitably horrified by the day's revelations, and predictably ordered Mordred to stay away from Grunhilda. Once most of the castle was asleep, Merlin went to Elena's chambers to investigate further. He heard high-pitched wailing coming from inside. He found a grate through which he could see the room and looked in.

Elena was thrashing in her sleep. Grunhilda approached with a small brown pouch and poured some glittering dust over Elena. Briefly, Elena's face morphed into that of a Sidhe. Horrified, Merlin pulled away from the grate and accidentally knocked over a bowl on a nearby table. It fell with a loud crash. Merlin ran away, certain Grunhilda would investigate.

* * *

Merlin burst into the physician's chambers and closed the door. [You were right. Poor girl, you should see what she's got trapped inside her. We have to tell the king.]

"Merlin, Lord Godwyn is one of Uther's dearest friends," Gaius replied. "Accusing him of having a Sidhe for a daughter and a pixie for a nurse is not something that can be undertaken lightly."

"But Uther wants Arthur to marry her!" Mordred pointed out.

Gaius leaned forward. "Then we don't have much time. We have to find a spell that will force the fairy out of her."

[But I don't know anything about Sidhe magic,] Merlin protested.

"Then it's time we learned," Gaius declared. He handed Merlin a book.

* * *

The next morning found the trio poring through a huge pile of books. "I think my brain is going to burst, and my eyes just pop out of their sockets," Mordred complained. He shut his book and rested his head on it.

"Now don't make a mess over _this_ one," Gaius replied, gesturing to the book he was currently reading.

"Why, is it any more useful than any of the others?" Mordred asked dully.

"It's the last one we looked at, and by the ancient law of Sod, it _must_ provide the answer." Gaius hit the book loudly, causing Mordred to look up. "The Isis potion, created long ago by the witches of Meredor, which—if I am right—will force the fairy out of the girl." Gaius sighed, sounding frustrated. "I've no idea how to make it. I have no idea what a lot of these ingredients _are_."

[Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us,] Merlin concluded. [Anything you _do_ recognize that we can start gathering?]

* * *

The brothers took a satchel and headed out of the castle. They encountered Morgana in the entrance hallway. She and Merlin briefly froze at the sight of each other, then Morgana ignored Merlin and turned to Mordred. "Mordred! Don't tell me you're trying to run away again."

"I'm not!" Mordred protested. "Merlin and I have a very important errand to take care of!"

[I can manage it alone,] Merlin suggested. Mordred looked at him with an expression of betrayal, but Merlin refused to be swayed. [Have fun, Mordred!] With that, Merlin left.

"Come along, Mordred, I want to show you something," Morgana said. Reluctantly, Mordred followed her through the castle, expecting to be led to the laundry room. Instead, Morgana returned to her own chambers. She walked over to her vanity and brought out a small box. "Gwen tells me Miranda's favorite color is blue. So, what do you think of this?" Morgana opened the box to reveal a small, inexpensive but still-nice bracelet made of blue beads.

"What—I'm hardly going to give her jewelry when I've known her for about two minutes!" Mordred protested. He glanced at Gwen, who was busily changing the sheets. "Why not find a man for Gwen?"

Gwen froze, looking upset. "I don't need a man. I…I don't think I'm meant to find love."

"You mean you can't be with the man you love," Morgana countered softly. Gwen glanced at her, then continued making the bed. "Gwen, we've known each other for too long, I can see it in your eyes."

"See what?" Mordred asked, confused.

"Arthur," Morgana said simply. She turned back to Gwen. "You like him, don't you?"

"No," Gwen protested. "Don't be silly."

"And he likes you," Morgana continued.

Gwen sighed and put down a pillow. "It can never come to anything."

"I'd like to think it was possible," Morgana said sadly. "But Arthur can't change two hundred years of history no matter how much he may want to."

"I still think that's stupid," Mordred grumbled. He looked at Gwen. "If he wants to marry you, then he should!"

Gwen shook her head, tears gathering in her eyes. "It doesn't work that way, Mordred. You can't always have what you want. A match between Arthur and me…as much as _we_ may want it, from anyone else's perspective it's insane." She took a deep breath, then forced a smile. "But there's still hope for you. I'm not saying you should get married any time soon, but at least you may yet fall in love with a girl you actually _can_ have."

"Okay." Mordred took the bracelet and put it in his pocket. "I'll get to know Miranda."

* * *

The court was summoned. Arthur stood in the center of the room, dressed formally in chain mail and a cape. The courtiers stood to either side, leaving a clear path to the door. Merlin sidled up to Gaius. [Please tell me you're making progress with the potion.]

Gaius shook his head. "The witches of Meredor are the worst recipe writers I've known," he said quietly. "I'm working on it, but we need to find the stamen of the dropwort flower. They're rarer than a four-leaf clover."

At that moment, Elena entered, followed by Grunhilda. She walked over to stand by Arthur and smiled half-heartedly. Arthur barely spared her a glance as he addressed the court. "I'm honored to be standing before you today in the presence of our dear friend, Lord Godwyn," here Arthur gestured to Lord Godwyn, "and his wonderful daughter, Elena. The people of this kingdom are very dear to me. This place is my life. I hope one day to continue the good work of my father and to make Camelot a place of peace and happiness." The court applauded. "It is my sincerest hope that you, Princess Elena, share these dreams." Arthur got down on one knee, facing Elena. "With this in mind, I would like to ask you to do me the honor of being my—wife." Arthur stumbled over the last word, and it was clear that his heart wasn't in his speech.

* * *

Mordred returned to the laundry room, but Miranda wasn't there and no one had seen her. Mordred looked all over the castle, but he couldn't find her. He was surprised to realize he was slightly disappointed by this. He gave up and returned to the physician's chambers, where Gaius had begun brewing a potion.

A couple hours later, Merlin entered, covered in mud. He handed Gaius a handful of flowers. Gaius took them and pulled out a pair of tweezers. "You did a good job," Gaius praised. "This will sort things out—hopefully before tomorrow's wedding."

"Why are you covered in mud?" Mordred asked his brother.

[It grows in the middle of boggy, marshy terrain,] Merlin explained, looking slightly disgruntled. [ _Right_ in the middle.]

"Clearly." Mordred laughed, then he sobered and turned to Gaius. "Will it hurt her? When the fairy leaves?"

"She'll feel like a new person," Gaius promised. "She probably doesn't realize how much trouble it's been causing her."

* * *

Merlin cleaned himself up, ate a quick supper then crawled right into bed. At some point in the night, he woke up to an odd sound. A ball of blue light was darting rapidly in front of him. Merlin slowed time, allowing him to see that the light was in fact a Sidhe. And it was pointing its staff right at Merlin. "You will not interfere with our plans this time, Emrys!" it hissed.

Merlin rolled off the bed just in time. A bolt of blue light hit the bed, causing it to briefly smoke. Mordred jerked awake. "What's going on?!"

 _Get down!_ Merlin urged. He pried up the loose floorboard and pulled out the Sidhe staff he'd obtained a few years previously. Mordred took in the situation and realized this was one enemy he simply wasn't equipped to fight. He also rolled off his bed and hid underneath it.

Merlin backed toward the door, trying to draw the Sidhe's attention away from Mordred. Then he took one step too far and fell down the short staircase leading up to their bedroom. The Sidhe sent another bolt at him, which Merlin dodged. Merlin regained his feet and aimed his staff at the Sidhe. He fired, but the Sidhe also dodged. The bolt instead hit a nearby shelf, which fell against a table and dumped many of its potions on the ground. Gaius woke to the commotion.

The Sidhe darted rapidly around the room, making it difficult for Merlin to aim. It flew near Gaius, who swatted at it. Merlin waited until the Sidhe was a safe distance from Gaius, then slowed time. Taking careful aim, he fired another bolt. This one hit home, and the Sidhe exploded with a flash of blue light. Merlin lowered the staff, breathing heavily.

Mordred cautiously looked out from the bedroom. "Did you get it?"

Merlin magically lit a candle. [Yes.] He glanced at Gaius, who was looking at the fallen shelf with an expression of horror. [What?]

Gaius stood up and walked over to inspect the fallen potions. "That was the potion to free Elena…"

Merlin looked at the shattered bottle. [Please tell me that wasn't all of it.] Gaius simply looked grim.

"Do you at least have leftover ingredients?" Mordred asked desperately.

"Thankfully, yes," Gaius sighed. "I'd better get to work."

* * *

In the morning, the brothers emerged from their bedchamber to find an exhausted-looking Gaius pouring the new potion into a vial. "That's it?" Mordred asked hopefully.

Gaius corked the potion and nodded. "And not a moment too soon."

Mordred let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that."

Gaius grimaced. "Well, there's one more thing. How are we going to get Elena to drink it with Grunhilda around?"

[Simple,] Merlin signed. [We make sure Grunhilda isn't around.]

"How?" Gaius demanded.

[You said she likes you, right?]

* * *

Half an hour later, Merlin and Mordred waited in the cobweb-covered burial vaults. Merlin had chosen the vaults because they had a door like that of a jail cell, complete with lock. Gaius soon entered. It was plain to see that he still was not happy about Merlin's plan. "She agreed," Gaius said shortly. "She's coming."

[You look very handsome,] Merlin commented. [Perfect bait.]

"Merlin," Gaius said sternly. "If this doesn't work—if it seems she is overpowering me—"

Mordred nodded. "We will just watch and wait."

"You will _rescue_ me!" Gaius scolded. "And if it _does_ work, let us never speak of it again!"

"Helloooo, my lover!" a voice called in the distance. Merlin and Mordred darted to hide behind a statue. Grunhilda entered and took a brief look around. "Ooh! What a romantic place! Oh, I've been _dreaming_ of this moment."

"Me too," Gaius replied, clearly forcing the words out. The brothers snuck out from behind the statue and over to the door.

"Longing, all this time," Grunhilda continued, moving uncomfortably close to Gaius.

"Longing."

"Oh, at last! We two will be as one!" Grunhilda closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Gaius quickly pushed past her to join the brothers just outside the door. They slammed it shut. Merlin magically bolted it and enchanted the lock. Grunhilda ran over to the door and tugged fruitlessly at it. Then her tongue shot out and she briefly licked Gaius's face, to his obvious discomfort. "You'll never know what you missed!" she cried dramatically.

Gaius took a step backwards. "I'll take your word for it." The trio quickly made their escape. "Never speak of it," Gaius added once they reached a hallway. "That's what we agreed!"

* * *

They returned to the physician's chambers for the potion. "You'd better bring the staff, Merlin," Gaius commented. "When the Sidhe is released, we need to be absolutely certain."

Merlin frowned at Gaius. [You want me to use the staff in front of Elena?]

"It'll be fine, the potion will knock her out," Gaius promised. Merlin sighed and fetched the staff, wrapping it in a cloth.

* * *

When the trio reached the hallway outside Elena's chambers, they heard a voice behind them. "You'll pay for that, lover!" They whirled around to see Grunhilda approaching, looking angry. Merlin quickly yanked the cloth off the staff and shot a bolt at her. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground, but the blast did not kill her. She groaned and sat up.

"We'd better be quick," Gaius muttered. "Try to hold her off for as long as possible!" Merlin nodded, hefting the staff. Gaius and Mordred entered Elena's chambers.

"Grunhilda?" Elena called, poking her head out from behind a curtain.

"It's only us," Gaius replied.

Elena emerged, wearing a white dress and fastening a pearl necklace around her neck. "Where has she gone, I'm getting married in less than an hour!" A loud noise came from the hallway; it sounded like Merlin had hit Grunhilda with another bolt. "What's that?"

"Preparation for the wedding," Mordred said quickly. The noise repeated.

"Everyone's very excited," Gaius added. "But you must be nervous." More sounds of fighting came from outside.

Elena sat down on the foot of her bed. "I'm a little flustered," she admitted.

"It's to be expected, and just as I thought." Gaius walked over to her and held up the potion. "I brought you a tonic to calm your nerves."

Elena smiled. "You are very kind." She took the potion, uncorked it, and lifted it to her lips…then lowered it again without drinking. "I cannot believe this is _actually_ my wedding day."

"Best to drink it all for the full effect," Gaius urged.

Elena raised the potion to her lips and took a very small sip. "I really wish my mother was here."

Gaius sat next to her. "Try another sip."

Mordred went to the door and looked out, just in time to see Merlin send Grunhilda flying into the wall. Merlin fired one more bolt, which finally did the trick. Grunhilda dissolved into a small pile of what looked like grain. Merlin rested the staff on the ground for a moment, then turned around and caught sight of Mordred. _Has she drunk it?_

Mordred glanced over his shoulder. Elena was still babbling away and scarcely touching the potion. _No, but Gaius is trying._

Merlin sighed, his patience wearing thin. _We don't have time for this._ He marched into the room, grabbed the potion out of Elena's hand, pinched her nose and poured the potion down her throat. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell backwards onto her pillows. Merlin raised the staff and held it at the ready.

Elena coughed and gagged, twitching. Then she hissed. Her face briefly morphed into a Sidhe, but quickly went back to normal when a ball of blue light flew out of her mouth. Merlin quickly vaporized it. Elena opened her eyes, and Merlin hurried back into the hallway to wrap the staff.

"That-a-way, dear, I think you must have fainted," Gaius said soothingly. "Such excitement!"

"Fainted? I feel…amazing." Elena stood up, smiling happily. "I haven't felt this good in _years_! Where is Grunhilda?"

Mordred and Gaius shared a glance, then spoke in unison. "We'll look into it."

* * *

Arthur was standing outside the throne room, once again dressed formally in chain mail and a cape. He looked dazed and miserable. Merlin approached behind him and coughed, holding out Arthur's ceremonial sword.

Arthur turned around. "Is that for me to fall on?"

Merlin handed Arthur the sword. [I would prefer that you didn't, and I doubt I'm the only one.] Arthur glanced unhappily at the sword in his hand. [What's wrong?]

"You wouldn't understand, Merlin," Arthur said quietly. "You've no idea what it's like to have a destiny you can't escape."

[Who says you can't escape it?] Merlin countered. [What's stopping you from eloping with Gwen and running away to another kingdom?]

"I'd never abandon my people," Arthur said, sounding offended that Merlin would even suggest it.

[I know you wouldn't,] Merlin assured. [It's not destiny that's stopping you. You _choose_ to be king and lead your people. And in that same vein, you can choose how you go about it. If you don't want to marry Elena, then don't. If you want to marry for love, then do. Political marriages may be convenient, but they don't make you happy. And if Uther thinks an unhappy king makes for a stronger Camelot, then he's wrong. Nobody but you should have the right to decide who will be your queen.]

Arthur stared at Merlin, apparently at a loss for words. Then the doors to the throne room opened and trumpets sounded. Arthur slowly turned around and entered the throne room, looking more like a man at his execution than a man at his wedding. Merlin quietly took up a position in the back of the room while Arthur walked up to the royal dais.

A few minutes later, Elena entered the room on Godwyn's arm. Elena's once-wild hair had finally been tamed, and she looked downright beautiful. Once they reached the royal dais, Godwyn let go of Elena and she took Arthur's hands.

Sir Geoffrey presided over the marriage. "My lords, ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate, with the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Princess Elena of Gawant. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"It is," Arthur said tonelessly.

"Is it your wish, Elena, to become one with this man?"

Elena glanced over her shoulder at her father, who smiled and nodded. She turned back to Arthur, but did not meet his eyes. "It is."

"Do any say nay?" Geoffrey waited for a few moments, but no one spoke out. "Then as we gather here today, we are _all_ witness to this rite." Geoffrey held up a gauzy ribbon to wrap around their hands, but Arthur suddenly cut him off.

"Wait."

"Something you would like to say, Arthur?"

There was a moment of silence before Arthur spoke again. "Something I should have said a long time ago. Something from the heart I dared not speak. Elena, you…are a wonderful woman, and a beautiful bride, but I cannot deny my feelings."

Elena smiled in understanding. "You do not love me."

Arthur shook his head. "And I think, if you were honest…you do not love me either."

"No," Elena confirmed.

"Then we are both here out of duty," Arthur concluded. Elena glanced again at her father, who once again smiled and nodded. Arthur leaned forward. "Can you forgive me?"

"I agree with all you have said," Elena replied. "Thank you, Arthur."

* * *

Mordred found Gwen after the court had dispersed. "Looks like maybe you have a chance with Arthur after all."

Gwen smiled. "Perhaps."

Mordred hesitated before speaking again. "Do…do you know where Miranda might be? I haven't seen her in the laundry room."

"The laundry room?" Gwen repeated in surprise. Then she laughed. "Miranda doesn't even work in the castle. Her mother is a seamstress who often makes clothing for noblewomen. Miranda was delivering a dress and had a collision with a servant who was carrying a jug of wine. I can show you to her mother's shop."

"Sure. Thank you."

* * *

When Mordred and Gwen reached the shop, the door opened and Miranda emerged, carrying a folded dress. She collided with Mordred and dropped the dress. Mordred caught it before it could land on the dirty ground. "Oops. Sorry about that. Here you go." He handed the dress back to her.

"Thank you," Miranda replied with a smile.

"Maybe you should wrap that up?" Mordred suggested. "In case you have another spill?"

"Oh. That's a very good idea, thank you." Miranda turned around and went back into the shop, followed by Mordred. She grabbed a large piece of plain cloth and wrapped the dress in it. "I've seen you a couple times in the castle, what do you do there?" Miranda asked curiously.

"I'm the Court Physician's ward," Mordred explained. "And my brother is servant to Prince Arthur, so sometimes I help him with that."

"Wow. Sounds like you're very important."

"I'm not _that_ important," Mordred insisted modestly. He took the bracelet out of his pocket and offered it to her. "I, uh, thought you might like this."

"You…you bought a _bracelet_ for me?" Miranda said, sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, no," Mordred admitted. "The Lady Morgana bought it and suggested I give it to you. She, well, she's got it into her head that we're…you know…"

Miranda laughed. "Well, you can thank her for me, but I'd like to get to know you a bit better before you start showering me in gifts."

Mordred sighed in relief. "Good. So would I."

"Well, shall we walk to the castle together?" Miranda suggested.

"Sure." Mordred smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin stood with Arthur at the bottom of the palace steps, watching the doors. Uther and Godwyn emerged from the castle together. "I can't imagine what's happened to Grunhilda," Godwyn commented.

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Uther reassured. Merlin looked at his feet.

"I hope so," Godwyn agreed. "It's most unlike her." Elena came out and joined them. Godwyn smiled lovingly and stroked her cheek.

"There's something different about her," Arthur mused quietly.

Merlin coughed. [Are you changing your mind?]

Arthur shook his head. "Goodness. No."

Elena elegantly descended the steps. "I wish you well, Arthur Pendragon. I hope one day we both find the love we deserve." She held out her hand, and Arthur kissed it. "In the meantime, if you ever want to be beaten in a horse race, you know where to find me." She smiled warmly, then walked past Arthur toward her horse.

Uther and Godwyn began descending the steps. "He did the right thing, you know," Godwyn said. "You mustn't punish him. They were neither of them in love."

"That's not the point," Uther objected politely. "It's not the way things are done."

"Then maybe it's time things changed," Godwyn suggested. "I think he has the makings of a great king. You should be proud of him." He embraced Uther, then followed his daughter. Uther broke into a small smile.

Merlin spotted Gwen just through the doorway, and nudged Arthur. [You're a single man now. Go get her.] Arthur grinned and hurried up the steps to the woman he loved.


	32. The Castle of Fyrien

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Mordred opened Arthur's curtains. "Rise and shine!" Mordred called cheerfully.

Arthur did not so much as open his eyes. "Where's Merlin, did he get eaten by a wolf?"

"Um…no, he's at your wardrobe fetching an outfit for the day," Mordred replied.

"Well why's he being so quiet?" Arthur demanded.

"Because he's always quiet?" Mordred pointed out. "Arthur, are you sure you're awake?"

"No," Arthur mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. Suddenly the pillow was yanked away.

[Shake a leg!] Merlin signed, smiling brightly. [Up and at 'em! Let's have you, lazy daisy!]

Arthur stared blankly for a few moments. "That's just disturbing."

The unnatural cheer faded from Merlin's smile, though he still looked amused. [Then get up when you're told.]

* * *

Arthur ate breakfast with his father and Morgana that morning. Morgana was slightly late. She looked upset as she took her seat. Merlin moved to fill her goblet, but she quickly put a hand over it. "No, thank you."

"Good morning, Morgana," Uther said. "Anything the matter?"

"It's Gwen," Morgana admitted. "She didn't turn up for work this morning."

Arthur's head snapped up. "That's not like her."

"I know, it's strange," Morgana agreed. "I hope nothing's wrong."

Uther reached out to put a hand on one of hers. "You needn't worry, Morgana. After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her."

After a moment's silence, Arthur spoke again. "I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough."

Morgana smiled thinly. "I'm sure."

* * *

After breakfast, Arthur took Merlin aside. "Go to Gwen's house, find out what's wrong. And Merlin, as quick as you can."

Merlin nodded and began walking away, but turned back and coughed. [You do realize Morgana almost certainly brought it up specifically to worry you?]

"I don't care," Arthur retorted. "If Gwen's in trouble we need to help her."

* * *

Merlin knocked on Gwen's door. No response. He tried the door and found it unlocked. Once inside, Merlin coughed as loudly as he could. Still no response. The house was empty. Merlin almost turned to leave, but then he began noticing things that were out of place. Gwen's cloak was laid out on her bed, as if she'd meant to go somewhere but had never donned it. Her fire poker sat on her table, nowhere near the fireplace. And a rough scrap of cloth lay on the floor. Merlin picked it up. It smelled very strongly of… _something._ Merlin cautiously sniffed it and promptly coughed, feeling woozy.

* * *

Mordred found his brother walking back into the castle with a rough scrap of cloth. _What have you got there, Merlin?_

 _It's nothing,_ Merlin said quickly. He was almost certain that Gwen was in trouble, and he didn't need Mordred haring off to her rescue. _Just found it lying on the ground, that's all. Didn't want anyone to trip._

 _Oh, okay._ Mordred walked away, and Merlin heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

Mordred visited Morgana and immediately noticed that her bed still was not made. "Where's Gwen?" Mordred wondered.

"I don't know, she hasn't turned up this morning," Morgana replied, sounding worried.

"What?!" Mordred exclaimed. "Well then we've got to find her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" Morgana asked helplessly.

"Remember that tracking spell I taught you?" Mordred said. "We can use it to find her!"

"No!" Morgana objected instantly, eyes widening.

"What? Why not?" Mordred demanded, bewildered.

"She…erm…" Morgana lowered her voice, though they were alone in the room. "She had…urgent family business. Said it was private and asked me not to tell anyone."

"Oh." Mordred paused. "Wait, family business? But…the only family she has is her brother, and she hasn't heard from him since before I came to Camelot."

"Well, she's heard from him now," Morgana admitted. "Just…don't tell anyone. And don't tell her I told you. It's her business."

"Okay," Mordred agreed. "I'm just glad she's all right." Morgana smiled thinly.

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and held out the cloth. "What's that?" Arthur demanded, taking the cloth.

[I found it at Gwen's house,] Merlin explained.

"…It's a scrap of cloth," Arthur said flatly. "She's a seamstress, how could that possibly be important?"

Merlin shook his head. [It's not just a scrap of cloth. Smell it.]

Arthur gave Merlin a strange look. "No thanks."

[Just smell it,] Merlin insisted.

Arthur sighed, used the cloth to cover his mouth and nose, and inhaled deeply. His eyes rolled up in his head and he wobbled dangerously. Merlin hurriedly used magic to slide a chair behind him, just in time for Arthur to collapse into it.

After about a minute, Arthur came around. " _What_ is that?"

[It's a compound of hogswort and valerian.]

Arthur rubbed his head. "What?"

[I'm just guessing,] Merlin admitted.

"You could knock a man out with that," Arthur commented.

[Yes,] Merlin agreed. [Or a woman?]

Arthur's expression darkened. "If Morgana had something to do with this…"

[We can't be sure of that,] Merlin signed hurriedly. [Don't tip your hand, Arthur. Right now, she doesn't know you know, which gives you an advantage.]

* * *

About an hour later, Arthur stood before his father, Morgana and Merlin watching on. "The guards saw her leave the palace at the usual time. After that, nothing."

"Why are you telling me this?" Uther asked, sounding bewildered.

"Sire, I have reason to believe that Guinevere has been kidnapped," Arthur stated.

"Kidnapped?" Morgana gasped.

"I'd like to organize a search party," Arthur continued.

"I hardly think that would be appropriate," Uther said sternly. "She's just a serving girl."

"She's the maid to the _king's ward_ ," Arthur insisted, gesturing to Morgana.

"Very well," Uther sighed. "Send a squad of guards to search the lower town."

"And the countryside?" Arthur prompted.

"They have until nightfall," Uther replied.

"Father, I'm not sure I can achieve…"

"Arthur, I have a kingdom to protect! I cannot waste precious resources on a servant…whatever their circumstances." Uther said the last bit slightly sympathetically. Morgana shot Arthur a grateful look as he turned to leave.

* * *

The guards found no trace of Gwen by nightfall, and Merlin reluctantly returned to the physician's chambers to have supper with Gaius and Mordred.

"What was with the guards all over the lower town?" Mordred asked curiously.

Merlin glanced at Gaius. He could instantly see from Gaius's expression that Gaius knew exactly what all the fuss was about, and had kept quiet for the same reason as Merlin. Merlin looked back at Mordred. [I don't know. But at least no one seems to have been arrested.]

"Well, I suppose that's something," Mordred said, idly stirring his soup.

* * *

On his way to Arthur's chambers in the morning, Merlin rounded a corner and promptly collided with Gwen, causing her to drop her laundry basket. The laundry spilled all over the ground.

[Gwen!] Merlin signed, pleased and relieved. [I've been searching the whole town for you. Arthur's been worried sick.]

"That's very sweet of him," Gwen replied, hurriedly gathering the fallen clothing. "I just had a cold, that's all."

Merlin scrutinized her. She looked exhausted and ready to cry. He _knew_ she hadn't simply been ill, and it looked like the truth wasn't any more pleasant. [I went to your house,] he revealed. [Gwen, you weren't there.]

Gwen's eyes widened. "Oh no, I, uh…I was just…"

Merlin noticed that her right sleeve had been pushed back, revealing a large bruise encircling her wrist. [Who did that to you?]

"No one, it was an accident," Gwen insisted in a choked voice.

[Gwen…]

"It's fine. I'm fine." Gwen choked out a sob and broke down crying.

* * *

Merlin walked Gwen down to her house and made her a cup of tea. Gwen sat at her table, wrapped in a shawl and staring blankly. Merlin set the tea in front of her. [What happened, Gwen?]

"There were some men," Gwen admitted tearfully. "They knocked me out and took me to some sort of castle. Cen-Cenred was there. He has my brother hostage. He says I have one week to bring Arthur to him, or…Elyan will die. And…I think he _knows_. About Arthur and me. I…I don't understand…how could he know?"

Merlin's eyes widened. He suspected he knew exactly how Cenred had found out, but he couldn't say that to Gwen. [It's common knowledge that Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects,] Merlin argued. [Cenred could have taken anyone.]

"Do you really believe that?" Gwen asked in a small voice.

Merlin sighed and gently patted her arm. [All I know is you're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone.]

"Yes I do, Merlin," Gwen insisted. "This is my problem. I can't involve Arthur, I _won't_."

[Arthur's already involved, Gwen, he had the guards searching for you yesterday,] Merlin revealed. [Look, if Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you?]

Gwen averted her eyes. "You know I would."

* * *

Once again, Merlin encountered Mordred as he entered the castle. "Gwen!" Mordred exclaimed brightly. He hugged her. "You're back! Is everything okay?"

[Yes, everything's fine,] Merlin signed hurriedly. [We're a bit busy, why don't you find Morgana or Miranda? I'm sure they'd be more interesting than we are right now.]

"Okay," Mordred agreed, walking away. Gwen turned to Merlin with a look of confusion.

[The last thing we need is for _him_ to launch a rescue attempt,] Merlin explained. He refrained from adding that he also didn't want Mordred relaying their discussion to Morgana.

"Good point," Gwen agreed. They continued to Arthur's chambers.

* * *

Arthur listened to Gwen's story with rapt attention. "It was the Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it."

[Never even heard of it,] Merlin commented.

"Fyrien was a merchant," Arthur explained. "He built a castle on the Seas of Meredor as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned."

[So, it's ruined now?] Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No, it was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout. It's not an easy place to get into. It will be well defended."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought this to you," Gwen apologized, sounding ready to cry again.

"You did the right thing," Arthur assured, walking around the table to stand right next to her. "Your brother will come to no harm, I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

Arthur smiled. "Because we're going to rescue him."

[Arthur, it's almost certainly a trap!] Merlin objected.

"Cenred wants you dead, that's why he's doing this!" Gwen added.

"I know," Arthur shrugged. "Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember. But we'll be ready for whatever he throws at us."

Gwen swallowed. "Thank you, Sire. I should return to work." She stood up and left.

Arthur sank into a chair with a sigh. "It can't be coincidence that Cenred targeted her of all people."

[No, it can't,] Merlin agreed. [Looks like Morgana and quite possibly Morgause are still having dealings with him. How else would he know?]

Arthur shook his head. "None of this changes the fact that Elyan is in danger."

[I know, and I feel sorry for him and Gwen, but…what chance do the three of us stand against Cenred? You know your father won't spare any men. And if Morgana finds out where we're going…]

"I'll…tell my father I'm getting a surprise for Morgana," Arthur suggested. "And that I need to travel outside Camelot to get it. He won't breathe a word to her."

Merlin sighed. [I'll start packing.]

* * *

 _What are you packing for?_ Mordred asked curiously upon entering the physician's chambers.

 _Arthur's going on a trip,_ Merlin replied shortly. _It involves a surprise for Morgana. And don't ask me what, he won't tell me. And don't breathe a word to Morgana about this either._

 _Something wrong?_ Mordred said worriedly. _You've barely spoken to me for the past two days._

Merlin flashed Mordred a brief smile. _Everything's fine. I'm sorry, I don't mean to ignore you._

 _Okay,_ Mordred said, not quite convinced.

* * *

A little while later, Merlin was readying the horses in the courtyard. "Aren't you forgetting something?" a voice called from behind him. Merlin whirled around to see Morgana descending the castle steps, dressed in a blouse and trousers and carrying a sword. Gwen followed right behind her, also dressed for action.

[I don't think so,] Merlin replied stiffly. Gwen walked past him toward her horse.

"But I'm coming with you," Morgana said in a deceptively sweet voice. She smirked. "Didn't Arthur say?"

Merlin glared coldly at her. [No. He didn't.] Morgana smirked again and brushed past Merlin.

Arthur emerged from the castle as well. "Don't just stand there, Merlin, we need another horse!" he called.

Merlin walked over to Arthur. [What the hell are you doing?]

Arthur lowered his voice and grimaced. "I tried talking her out of it. She was…quite insistent. And you're the one who said not to let on I know." Merlin sighed and went to fetch another horse.

* * *

Mordred jumped to his feet when Gaius entered the physician's chambers. "Gaius, do you have any chores for me to do?"

Gaius started in surprise. "Well this is new. What has you so eager?"

Mordred scuffed the floor with his foot. "Merlin went with Arthur somewhere, I can't find Miranda and I'm bored."

"I'm afraid I have nothing that needs doing right now," Gaius said. "Perhaps Morgana can entertain you?"

"Okay," Mordred sighed, leaving to look for Morgana. To his slight consternation, he found no sign of her anywhere in the castle.

* * *

Birds crowed as the group rode through the woods. Somehow, the place felt eerie. Gwen looked around warily. Arthur glanced at her. "I used to be afraid of these woods," he admitted.

"I find that hard to believe," Gwen replied.

"My father would bring me here when I was a boy," Arthur explained. "It seemed every falling leaf was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end."

Gwen shuddered. "I don't think I'd ever get used to it."

"You don't have to," Arthur assured. "You've got me." He shared a smile with Gwen, then noticed Merlin looking amused. Arthur turned slightly red. "What I mean is, in the event of an attack, we'll watch out for each other." He paused, then turned to look directly at his sister. "Morgana, can I rely on your protection?"

Morgana smiled. "Of course."

Arthur continued staring her down for a moment longer, then smiled and turned to Gwen. "And you'll look after Merlin, won't you?" Gwen giggled. Morgana's smile faded, and she shot a hateful glare at Merlin.

* * *

Mordred was growing mildly concerned now. He hadn't seen Morgana since that morning, and she wasn't responding to mental calls. He decided to go ask Gwen if she knew anything. Unfortunately, Gwen's house was empty. Mordred walked back out of her house and closed the door right as Miranda walked by.

"Is everything all right, Mordred?" Miranda asked, sounding concerned.

Mordred shrugged. "I haven't seen Gwen or Lady Morgana all day, that's all."

Miranda looked surprised. "I saw them ride out of the city with Prince Arthur and your brother this morning. You didn't know?"

Mordred frowned. "No, I didn't. Thanks for telling me." He returned to the castle, mind whirling. Merlin had lied about the trip…which almost certainly meant it was dangerous. Add that to Gwen's urgent family business that Morgana didn't want him to investigate…Mordred suspected that Gwen was in big trouble. And apparently no one trusted him enough to tell him about it.

* * *

Near sunset, the questing group stopped to make camp for the night. Morgana immediately set off into the surrounding area for firewood while Merlin tended to the horses.

"Go and get some more firewood, would you Merlin?" Arthur said.

Merlin looked at him warily. [Isn't Morgana doing that?]

"Go and see if she's all right," Arthur suggested. He jerked his head at Gwen, busy unpacking her bedroll.

Merlin's eyes widened in understanding. [Oh yes, of course. She might get eaten by wolves. And that would be terrible.] He walked away to give Arthur and Gwen a moment alone. It didn't take him long to find Morgana with an armful of firewood.

"What do you want, Merlin?" she asked coldly.

[Arthur sent me,] Merlin explained. [He wanted to make sure that you were okay.]

"How very thoughtful of him," Morgana replied snidely.

Merlin leaned against a tree and gave her a calculating look. [You once tried to save my life because Mordred would be upset if I died. Mordred cares about Arthur and Gwen too, so what's different this time?]

" _Arthur_ is in my way," Morgana hissed. " _You_ are nothing but a _pest_."

[I may be a pest, but I'm not the one trying to kill people who care about me,] Merlin retorted.

Morgana looked incredulous. "No, you just poison them." Her expression hardened. "You'd do well, Merlin, to stay out of things that don't concern you."

Merlin moved away from his tree. [Oh, but they do concern me, because Arthur and Gwen are my friends. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect them.]

Morgana gave him a sickly sweet smile. "I would expect nothing less." She dropped the firewood on Merlin's feet and headed back toward Arthur and Gwen. Merlin picked up the wood and followed. He caught up just in time to see Arthur and Gwen spring apart, apparently moments from a kiss.

* * *

Once they'd all eaten, Arthur began speaking. "Cenred's chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea. We will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates, so we can't go that way."

"But there's no other way, surely," Morgana objected.

Arthur leaned back and smiled. "Yes, there is."

Merlin frowned. [Arthur, are you sure about this?]

"Quite sure, Merlin. When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the battle of Denaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien. And it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle."

"A labyrinth?" Morgana repeated with interest. Merlin stared at Arthur, wondering what the hell the prince was thinking.

"Fyrien was greedy," Arthur continued. "So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way, he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing."

"And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels," Morgana realized.

"He never saw us coming," Arthur agreed. "And neither will Cenred. Even if he bothered checking the cliffs underneath the north wall, he'd never find his way back into the castle proper. I mean it when I say those tunnels are a labyrinth. Took me nearly a month to memorize my father's map."

* * *

Once Morgana and Gwen had climbed into their bedrolls, Merlin shifted closer to Arthur. [Arthur, what the hell were you thinking? Supposing she slips away to warn them?]

Arthur glanced over his shoulder, then broke into a wicked grin. "Oh, I'm hoping she does."

* * *

Sure enough, Merlin woke in the middle of the night to see Morgana's silhouette returning to their camp and crawling back into her bedroll.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin and Morgana packed up the horses while Arthur dismantled the firepit and Gwen refilled the waterskins. [Trouble sleeping?] Merlin casually asked Morgana.

Morgana eyed him appraisingly, then smirked. "If you have a problem, Merlin, why don't you try talking to Arthur about it?"

"Try talking to me about what?" Arthur asked, joining them. Morgana jumped.

[We were just debating what to tell Mordred when we get back to Camelot,] Merlin replied. [He'll be so _crushed_ that he couldn't help.] Merlin looked pointedly at Morgana. She gave him an almost certainly false smile, then turned back to her horse.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana continued glaring at each other while they rode. Then Merlin spotted a snake slithering through the undergrowth. He cast a spell as he passed. A few moments later, the snake reared up and hissed at Morgana's horse. The horse reared in fright, causing Morgana to shriek and tumble to the ground.

The rest of them instantly reined in their horses and dismounted. [Are you all right?] Merlin demanded.

Morgana tried and failed to stand up, obviously favoring her right foot. "Ow, my leg." Gwen offered a hand to steady her.

"It's your ankle, you need to rest it," Arthur said. "You can't possibly fight like this."

"We can't go on without her," Gwen objected.

[What other choice do we have?] Merlin countered.

"No, no, it's all right, I can go on," Morgana insisted, standing up again and determinedly staying on her feet.

"No, you can't!" Arthur insisted, grabbing her arm and trying to force her back to the ground. "You'll only make it worse."

"I said I'm fine," Morgana hissed through gritted teeth, pulling her arm away. She tried to walk back to her horse, but stumbled. Arthur caught her.

"You sure you're all right?" Arthur asked worriedly. Morgana smiled and nodded.

* * *

A couple hours later, the Castle of Fyrien finally came into view. They tied their horses at the edge of the woods. Morgana started to head north.

"Where are you going, Morgana?" Arthur demanded, sounding confused. "It's this way."

"Didn't you say we were using a set of tunnels?" Morgana replied.

"Yes, the tunnels on the south side, come on!" Arthur beckoned and began walking in the other direction.

"You said it was north!" Morgana hissed.

"Did I?" Arthur asked, the picture of innocence. "I must have misspoken. It's definitely south, I assure you." He continued walking toward the rocky beach on the south side of the castle. Merlin, Gwen and Morgana followed.

* * *

The group kept to the base of the cliffs, and finally reached an opening. "Here we are," Arthur announced. "Stay close!" He led the way inside. The tunnels were full of thick cobwebs. "Cobwebs are a good sign," Arthur added. "Means no one's been down here in years."

Gwen pulled apart some cobwebs, only for a skeleton to pop out at her. She screamed and recoiled. Arthur lit a torch, revealing a number of armored skeletons. "Caerleon's last stand," Arthur commented. He handed his torch to Gwen, then lit a second and gave it to Merlin.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder, then coughed. [Where's Morgana?]

Arthur's eyes widened. "Morgana?"

"I'm here," came the reply. Morgana rounded a corner and caught up to them.

"Stick together, everyone, we need to keep moving," Arthur ordered. A little ways further in, he froze. "Quiet." Faint footsteps could be heard somewhere in the tunnels. Arthur turned around. "Quick, this way." Before anyone could move, the footsteps became louder, coming from all directions. "We're trapped," Arthur concluded grimly.

"They must have heard me scream, I'm sorry," Gwen said desperately. Merlin glanced at Morgana, suspicious as to why she had lagged behind.

Armed men flooded into their tunnel. Arthur swiftly drew his sword and began fighting. Merlin and Gwen waved their torches to keep attackers at bay. Morgana drew her sword, but did not engage. Then one of Cenred's men seized Gwen from behind, causing her to drop her torch. The man held his sword to Gwen's throat. Arthur whirled around at the sound of her struggles, then reluctantly dropped his sword.

* * *

The soldiers tied each of their hands behind their backs, then led them up into the castle proper. Merlin struggled desperately, trying not to slip into memories of Aredian. Finally, they were forced to their knees. Merlin shut his eyes and cast a spell to loosen his bonds ever so slightly. Then he took a deep breath and forced himself back to reality.

They were kneeling in a line facing a throne. Cenred sat on the throne, smiling smugly. "Well, well. Arthur Pendragon." He stood up. "How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look! You brought some friends with you!" He chuckled, walking down the line. "Oh. And the Lady Morgana, no less." He crouched and reached a hand out to touch her face, but she jerked away.

"Don't so much as _breathe_ on me, you pig," Morgana hissed. Cenred laughed and briefly glanced at something near the ceiling. Morgana followed his gaze.

Cenred stood back up. "Well, the more the merrier I say!"

"I'm the one you want, Cenred, let them go," Arthur said firmly.

"You're right, that would only be fair." Cenred smirked. "But fair's for fools, take them away!"

The soldiers hauled the group back to their feet. Arthur struggled valiantly. "I won't let you harm them, they're innocent!" he yelled.

"Innocent?" Cenred repeated. "No friend of Camelot is innocent!"

* * *

Down in the dungeons, Gwen and Morgana were taken in a different direction. The soldiers untied Arthur and Merlin and threw them into a cell. Merlin sank to the ground in a corner, shaking.

"You all right?" Arthur asked worriedly, sitting on the straw pallet in the cell.

[No,] Merlin admitted. He took a deep, shuddering breath. [Why'd you tell Morgana about the tunnels?]

"Well I _was_ hoping that Cenred would set men to watching the northern cliffs and we'd encounter less resistance inside," Arthur replied. "Clearly that didn't work out."

[No, it didn't,] Merlin agreed. He looked around at the cell. [Why aren't we dead already?]

"Because Cenred will want to torture me first, find out what I know," Arthur said casually.

Merlin instinctively withdrew further into his corner. [We can't let that happen.]

"I can handle pain," Arthur reassured. "I'm a knight, I'm used to injuries."

Merlin stood up, suddenly furious that Arthur didn't seem to be taking this seriously. [Really? You think you know pain? Have you ever been in so much pain that even burning at the stake seems an inviting prospect because at least it means it will all finally _end_?!]

Arthur looked thoroughly taken aback. Nearly a full minute passed before he responded. "No. I don't know what that's like. I…I didn't mean to…to make light of what you went through."

Merlin sat back down, shaking his head. [It's not like fighting on a battlefield, Arthur. The only way you can fight back is to keep silent and let them keep hurting you. Easy enough for me, I didn't have any other choice. You, on the other hand…you won't have the luxury of being incapable of giving them what they want.] Merlin wiped at his face, surprised to find a tear rolling down it.

"Have you ever talked about it before?" Arthur asked softly. "With anyone?"

Merlin shook his head. [I try, _so hard_ , not to relive it. But I can't seem to break free of it. I _survived_ , but…sometimes I wonder…]

"Don't you dare say it wasn't worth it," Arthur interrupted.

[I wasn't going to. But the simple fact of the matter is, it broke me. No one says it to my face, but I'm sure they're all thinking it.]

"Really? Because what I'm thinking is that you _voluntarily_ put yourself through hell all out of love for your little brother. And yeah, there's no denying you're clearly haunted by it, but that just makes it all the more admirable that you were able to pick yourself up and keep living your life. Personally, I think you're one of the bravest men I've ever known."

Merlin gave Arthur a searching look. [Do you really mean that?]

Arthur nodded. "Yes, I really do. And I'm not going to let them lay a hand on you _or_ me. We're going to escape from this filthy cell and rescue the others."

[You have a plan?] Merlin asked hopefully.

"Not as such…" Arthur trailed off when the door opened. To Merlin's shock, Mordred stood in the doorway, holding a sword. Both Merlin and Arthur scrambled to their feet.

[Mordred, what the _hell_ are you doing here?!] Merlin demanded.

"Rescuing you!" Mordred answered. "Where are Gwen and Morgana?"

"How on earth did you even find us?" Arthur wondered, sounding amazed.

"I looked at a map and guessed where you were going," Mordred lied. In actuality, he'd used his tracking spell, but he wasn't about to say that to Arthur. "And I picked up your trail. At least I think it was a trail, and it led me to you, so…"

"And then you snuck into a heavily-guarded castle and got past all the guards?" Arthur said skeptically.

"Well, I saw you going around to those tunnels and then I followed the trail of broken cobwebs. And as for the guards…honestly, they're complete idiots. They both had their backs to the entrance, I just snuck up behind them and hit them both on the head with a chunk of stone I found."

[But _why_ did you think you had to come…never mind. We'll discuss this later.] Merlin glared sternly at Mordred and pushed past him to exit the cell. Sure enough, two guards were lying unconscious just outside. One guard was missing his sword, presumably the one Mordred now held. Arthur took the other.

The trio quietly crept through the dungeons and found a third guard sitting outside a different cell. This one had his back to the door and was watching the hallway. "Any ideas?" Arthur asked quietly from around the corner.

[You're Camelot's finest swordsman and you've got a sword. Use it,] Merlin suggested.

"Very well then." Arthur stepped into view. "Hello again!"

The guard promptly rose to his feet and drew his sword. Arthur met the blow, and they began dueling. The guard soon succeeded in pinning Arthur against the wall. "I'm gonna enjoy this," he growled.

Mordred whispered a spell to break the guard's belt. His trousers slid down to his ankles, much to his horror and Arthur's bemusement. "Know what your problem is?" Arthur said. He kneed the guard in the groin. "All mouth and no trousers!" Arthur shoved the guard at the door. The door opened and the guard fell right through. Gwen stood inside with a dark-skinned young man, presumably her brother. Arthur walked up to the doorway. "Are you all right?"

Gwen smiled. "Yes."

Mordred looked around Arthur. "Where's Morgana?"

Gwen gasped. "Mordred, what are you going here?!"

"Can we focus on Morgana?" Mordred pleaded. "They must be holding her somewhere else!"

Arthur shared a glance with Merlin. "We've been through the whole dungeon, she's not here. We've got to go before they discover our escape." He began leading the way out. Elyan grabbed the third guard's sword before following. Merlin slung an arm around Mordred's shoulder to make sure he didn't wander off.

 _Morgana?_ Mordred called. _Where are you?_

 _Mordred?!_ she replied, shocked. _What on earth are you doing here?!_

 _Just answer the question!_

There was a pause before she answered. _In the throne room. Cenred's been questioning me._

Mordred pulled out of Merlin's grasp. "I'm not leaving without Morgana!" he exclaimed, running back down the hallway. Silently cursing, Merlin pursued.

About a minute later, Arthur caught up. "I told Elyan and Guinevere not to wait for us," he explained.

Arthur resumed the lead as they crept through the castle. They ducked behind a pair of doors when a group of guards ran past. Finally, they reached the throne room. Two guards stood outside. Arthur dispatched them in less than a minute. He turned to Mordred. "Stay _back_. I will handle this." Mordred nodded, and Arthur opened the door.

Cenred stood inside, holding one sword to Morgana's throat and pointing a second at Arthur. "That's close enough."

"Please don't hurt me," Morgana begged. Arthur slowly entered the room. Merlin and Mordred kept to the shadows just outside the door.

"One more step and she dies," Cenred warned, smirking.

Arthur began circling the foreign king. Sure enough, Cenred did not kill Morgana, though he tightened his grip. "You're a coward, Cenred," Arthur stated. "Always were."

Cenred laughed. "It's cowards who survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword."

"Do as he says," a woman's voice chimed in. Morgause emerged from behind a pillar, wearing a red dress. Cenred backed up to make room for her, pulling Morgana with him. Arthur started and lowered his sword. "You seem surprised," Morgause noted.

Arthur hefted his sword again. "Hardly. I know what you're capable of."

Morgause smiled sinisterly. "Oh, you have _no_ idea." She gestured grandly at the floor. A pillar of fire burst into existence. She lifted her hand and made a shoving motion toward Arthur. The pillar began rapidly moving toward Arthur, backing him into a corner. Cenred released Morgana as he watched with glee.

Merlin cast a spell of his own, causing the pillar to explode. All four of the room's occupants were blown off their feet, and parts of the ceiling crumbled. Merlin and Mordred were knocked backwards. Wincing, they picked themselves up.

Mordred raced to Morgana's side as she sat up, looking fearfully at Morgause's still-motionless form. "Are you all right?" Mordred demanded. Morgana glanced between him and Morgause, eyes wide.

Arthur joined them and hoisted Morgana to her feet. "Come on!" He dragged Morgana out of the room, followed by Mordred. Morgana repeatedly looked over her shoulder at Morgause.

* * *

Once in the tunnels, Arthur lagged behind to cover their escape. A little ways further in, Morgana suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall. "My ankle!" she cried. "I can't go on! Merlin, just take Mordred and go!"

"No!" Mordred insisted. "We're not leaving you!"

"Please!" Morgana begged. At that moment, Arthur caught up to them and slung Morgana over his shoulder. "What are you doing?!"

"Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do!" Arthur replied. "Come on!"

* * *

They found Gwen and Elyan waiting by the horses. "I thought I told you to ride for Camelot," Arthur said, finally putting Morgana down.

"You might be a prince, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to," Gwen replied.

Twigs snapped behind them. The group whirled around to see two of Cenred's men pursing them. Arthur and Elyan both lifted their swords and engaged in battle. Arthur quickly dispatched his man, then turned to watch Elyan finish taking down the other. "Not bad," Arthur observed.

"Well, practice makes perfect, I guess," Elyan said modestly.

* * *

Soon, the group had mounted up and commenced the journey back to Camelot. "So, what did Cenred want with you?" Arthur asked Morgana as they rode.

"He was trying to extract information," Morgana replied. "I told him nothing."

"See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand," Arthur declared. "Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. We will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals. Cenred was a fool to think that any of us would betray our friends— _especially_ you, Morgana." Arthur smiled at her.

Morgana smiled back, but quickly looked away and turned to Mordred. "Now, are you going to tell us what made you think it was a good idea to follow us all the way out here?"

"I'm not stupid, you know," Mordred grumbled. "I put two and two together and realized Gwen was in some sort of trouble and you all were trying to help her. I didn't want to just sit in Camelot and wait for news!"

"I'd rather you stay safe than get yourself killed helping me!" Gwen said sternly. "And I think I speak for all of us!" The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"I will admit that you proved yourself useful, but this is no place for a twelve-year-old!" Arthur added. "You shouldn't be going on dangerous missions, Mordred! And especially not all by yourself! One of these days, you're going to get yourself in over your head."

" _You_ were in over your head, you'd all be dead if I hadn't broken you out!" Mordred retorted.

"You can't know that," Arthur argued. He nodded at Merlin. "Merlin broke out of Camelot's dungeons once, who's to say he wouldn't have pulled it off again?"

 _I_ was _perfectly capable of handling things, Mordred,_ Merlin agreed. _I could have opened the door and pretended I picked the lock. You never gave me the chance._

"Isn't anyone going to thank him?" Elyan cut in. The whole group turned to stare at him. "I don't condone the notion of taking twelve-year-olds into danger, but he _did_ save our lives. Thank you, Mordred." Mordred smiled at Elyan. He had a feeling he was going to like Gwen's brother.


	33. The Eye of the Phoenix

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Arthur washed his face in a basin surrounded by candles. Once he had dried off, Merlin helped him to dress in a white ceremonial robe. Arthur took a deep breath and then opened the doors to the empty, moonlit throne room. His feet bare, he walked halfway down the room and knelt facing the throne. Merlin closed the doors behind him, but left a crack and peeked through it.

Gwen came up behind him and also looked through the crack. "What's he actually doing?" she whispered.

Merlin pulled away from the door, and she turned to look at him. [Thinking.]

"About?"

[You.]

Gwen giggled, then caught herself and stopped. She hurriedly closed the door the rest of the way. "No, really, what's he doing?"

[He has to decide upon a quest,] Merlin explained.

"And crouching on his knees all night's going to help?" Gwen asked skeptically.

Merlin shrugged. [He has to transcend his body so that the quest is revealed to him in a vision. Makes no sense to me either, but apparently it's one of the most important days in a prince's life.] Merlin yawned. [I don't envy him.]

* * *

In the morning, Uther entered the throne room with a group of lords. Merlin unobtrusively followed and stood in the back of the room. Arthur still knelt in the middle of the room. Uther put a hand on his shoulder. "It is time." Uther stepped back, and Arthur rose to his feet. Uther looked slightly nervous as he continued. "What is the quest you have chosen?"

"I can see but one path, Sire. I am to enter the realm of the Fisher King and find the golden trident spoken of in the legends of the fallen kings."

"You do understand that if you are to prove yourself worthy of the throne, you must complete this task alone and unaided?"

"I do."

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers for breakfast and told Gaius and Mordred what Arthur had chosen. "Who was the Fisher King?" Mordred asked curiously in between bites.

"He was a sorcerer who lived many hundreds of years ago," Gaius replied. "And slow down or you'll give yourself hiccups." Mordred paused, then bit off another chunk of bread.

[What else?] Merlin prompted. [Why does this quest have Uther so worried?]

"Legend has it the Fisher King was wounded in battle," Gaius continued. "The wound festered and the infection spread, not just through his body but through his lands as well. His mighty kingdom was reduced to a wasteland, and has remained that way to this very day."

"Wha's so dang'rous 'bout a wasteland?" Mordred said, his mouth full.

"Some believe the Fisher King is still alive, kept from death by his magic."

[Do you?] Merlin queried.

Gaius shrugged. "Perhaps, perhaps not. But the people of the north call the area the Perilous Lands. Few who have ever ventured there have lived to tell the tale."

[Well, that's encouraging,] Merlin signed with a sigh. He pushed back his plate and stood up. [You coming with me, Mordred?]

"Ugh. Yes, I'm coming," Mordred moaned. Ever since he'd come back from the Castle of Fyrien, Merlin and Gaius had refused to let him go anywhere without adult supervision.

* * *

Mordred sat on the floor to polish a pair of boots while Merlin took out a rag and began dusting the dresser. Arthur sat at his table, looking through a pile of papers. The silence was suddenly broken when Mordred hiccupped. Arthur looked up.

"I ate too quickly," Mordred apologized. He hiccupped again.

"Mordred, I need to concentrate," Arthur said sternly. Mordred nodded and continued polishing. He tried very hard to stay silent, but after about a minute he hiccupped again. Arthur looked up again, annoyed. "I am trying to prepare for one of _the_ most important moments in my life!"

"I can't help it and I have to stay here because I'm not supposed to wander off," Mordred grumbled.

Merlin finished dusting the dresser and walked over to look at Arthur's pile of papers. [None of these maps are the same.]

"Correct," Arthur agreed. "Hardly anyone's ever been there."

"Couldn't you have chosen something a bit easier?" Mordred asked worriedly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'm meant to be proving my worth to the people. A quick trip to the lower town to collect a bundle of herbs probably won't cut it."

"But the Perilous Lands are…perilous!" Mordred protested. "Maybe…"

"You are _not_ coming, Mordred, and not just because I am meant to be doing this _alone_!" Arthur interrupted.

"But what about Merlin?" Mordred argued.

"What part of 'alone' don't you understand?" Arthur said, exasperated. "That's the way it's been for hundreds of years, it's not going to change for you!"

[Don't worry,] Merlin signed, shooting Mordred a stern look. [I'll make sure he stays in Camelot this time.] Mordred hiccupped again. [Perhaps I should take him to Morgana so you can focus?]

"I'm right here, you know!" Mordred complained.

"Please do," Arthur agreed, ignoring Mordred. "I have some important preparation to do."

* * *

Gwen met them in the hallway outside Morgana's chambers. She looked somewhat unnerved. "Morgana is, ah, rather occupied right now. How about I take Mordred back to Gaius instead?"

"Occupied?" Mordred asked curiously. "Doing what?"

"Womanly things," Gwen answered evasively. "Come along." She slung an arm around Mordred's shoulder. Mordred looked confusedly at Merlin, who shrugged and returned to Arthur.

"So, uh, how's your morning been?" Mordred said to Gwen.

"Fine," Gwen said quickly. "It's been fine. Morgana and I went to the marketplace. She helped an old beggar feed her family, we paid for our purchases, and now here we are."

"She helped a beggar? Where's the beggar live, maybe we could help," Mordred suggested.

Gwen did not look remotely pleased by this prospect. "I've no idea, but I'm sure Morgana had the matter well in hand."

* * *

The next morning, Merlin prepared Arthur's horse and then led the beast to the courtyard. Uther, Morgana and a sizeable portion of the court had gathered to see Arthur off. Arthur nodded at his father and sister before mounting the horse. Merlin froze when he sensed dark magic. Looking at Arthur's wrist, he saw that the prince was wearing a silver amulet with a bright amber-colored stone in a wing-like setting.

Arthur saw Merlin looking, and grimaced. "Gift from Morgana."

[And you're wearing it?] Merlin demanded incredulously.

"I'll take it off as soon as I'm out of the city," Arthur promised quietly.

[You'd better,] Merlin agreed.

* * *

Merlin returned to Gaius's chambers and immediately pulled out several books. He wanted to be absolutely sure the amulet wasn't something that could harm Arthur in the short time he would be wearing it.

Merlin jumped when he heard Mordred's voice. _What are you looking for, Merlin?_

Merlin glanced up to see Mordred sitting across from him. _Just need to check something. And seeing as Arthur's gone, I've got the time to look for it._

 _Well maybe I can help,_ Mordred offered.

 _It's some sort of stone, it…_ Merlin shook his head. _Too complicated to describe._

 _Don't you even trust me to read a book?_ Mordred demanded, hurt.

Merlin looked up again. _It's not about you, I promise._

* * *

A few hours later, Gaius returned from his rounds, and Merlin still hadn't found any mention of the strange stone. Reluctantly, he decided that he needed help. [Gaius, do you know anything about bright amber stones that are used for dark magic?]

"I can think of several things," Gaius mused. "Why do you ask?"

[Long story,] Merlin replied evasively. [I swear I've looked up every stone imaginable, and none of them are it.]

"Hmm." Gaius frowned. "It might not be a stone." He pulled out a different book and flipped through it. Once he found the page he was looking for, he showed it to Merlin. At the top of the page, there was a diagram of the stone and setting from Arthur's amulet.

[That's it,] Merlin confirmed. [What is it?]

"It's an Eye of the Phoenix," Gaius revealed.

"Phoenix?" Mordred asked curiously.

"Some call it the firebird," Gaius explained. "Its eye burns with a fire that consumes the life force of anybody it comes into contact with."

Merlin snatched the book out of Gaius's hands and read the passage on the Eye. To his horror, he discovered that the wearer would be unable to remove the amulet himself—meaning Arthur would surely die unless someone else took it off for him. Merlin hurried out of the room without another word.

* * *

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door. She opened it and immediately scowled. "What do you want?"

Merlin pushed his way into the room and closed the door. He took a quick look around to confirm that Gwen was not present. [I need a favor.]

"And _why_ would I do _you_ a favor?" Morgana demanded.

[Because it involves the one thing we both care about. I'm leaving the city, and Gwen and Gaius both have jobs to attend to, so I need _you_ to make sure Mordred doesn't follow me.]

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "Do you take me for a fool, Merlin? If you don't want Mordred to come with you, that must mean you're following Arthur to the Perilous Lands."

Merlin gave her a cool look. [So? If Arthur survives your cursed amulet—yes, I know all about that—you can try again another day. If Mordred dies trying to save him, there is no second chance. How badly do you want Arthur dead?]

Morgana glared at him for a long moment, then deflated. "This isn't over, Merlin."

[I didn't think it would be.] Sighing, Merlin left.

* * *

Once he had taken a somewhat confused Mordred to Morgana, Merlin returned to the physician's chambers and began packing a bag.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Gaius demanded. "Have you seen an Eye of the Phoenix somewhere?"

[On Arthur's wrist,] Merlin admitted. [Don't ask me how it got there, but I need to get it off him.]

Gaius's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

[Positive.]

"This is not a task to be undertaken lightly, Merlin," Gaius said worriedly. "You'll need help."

Merlin sighed. [Fine.] He grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote a note.

* * *

When Mordred returned home for supper, he instantly noticed Merlin's absence. "Where's Merlin?" he demanded. "Why was he looking up an Eye of the Phoenix? Why does nobody talk to me?!"

"Mordred, if you want to be trusted, you are going to have to earn that trust," Gaius said sternly. "Now eat your supper. _Eat_ it, don't inhale it."

"Oh god," Mordred realized. "Someone's trying to kill Arthur with an Eye of the Phoenix, aren't they?"

"Arthur is out of the city and therefore it is none of your concern," Gaius said calmly.

"You can't keep locking me up forever," Mordred muttered, grumpily digging into his food. The meal continued in silence. Once Mordred had finished his food, he took a large gulp from his mug of water. Then he started to stand up to take his dishes to the wash basin.

"Sit down, Mordred, I will do the dishes tonight," Gaius urged.

"But you never…" Mordred trailed off, set down his dishes and quickly sat down. He felt unnaturally dizzy. "Gaius, did you…" Mordred blinked and rubbed his eyes, fighting to keep them open. "You _drugged_ …" The dishes were yanked out from under Mordred right before his head hit the table.

* * *

Merlin approached his tenth Mercian tavern that morning, beginning to second-guess his plan. He opened the door and promptly dodged a piece of flying pottery. Several patrons shoved another man along the top of a table toward Merlin. The man looked up, started, and grinned. It was Gwaine—exactly the man Merlin had been looking for. "Ah! Merlin! How are you?" Gwaine clambered off the table and stood next to Merlin.

"Give me my money," another patron growled.

Merlin and Gwaine shared a look, then ran out of the tavern and into the marketplace. They dodged around several merchants' stalls. Gwaine knocked one over as they passed. It did little to deter their pursuers. The pair eventually stopped to catch their breath behind a bread-seller's stall, but were soon forced to continue running.

Gwaine ran to a doorway and led Merlin up some stairs and onto a wall. "Remind me again what you're doing here?" Gwaine asked. Merlin gave him a look. "Right. We'll deal with that later." He looked over the edge of the parapet. The other tavern patrons spotted him and charged the staircase. Two of them now carried axes. Gwaine ran along the top of the wall, followed by Merlin. Gwaine stopped again on a slightly lower section and looked down into the marketplace. Merlin's horse was tied next to another horse at a hitching post beneath them. "Go for the horses," Gwaine suggested. Merlin stared incredulously at him. How exactly were they meant to _reach_ the horses?

Gwaine answered that question by grabbing Merlin and tossing him over the edge of the wall. Fortunately, he landed in a large pile of hay, but he was too shocked to move. Gwaine nearly landed on top of him. "Come _on_ , Merlin!" Gwaine urged, grabbing Merlin's arm and dragging him toward the horses. Merlin wrenched himself out of Gwaine's grip and untied his horse. He then mounted up and cantered out of the village. Gwaine took the other horse and rode right behind him.

* * *

Mordred woke up to find himself in his bed. Sunlight was pouring through the window. Annoyed, Mordred emerged into the main chamber. Gaius was brewing a potion. Mordred's breakfast was set out on the table.

"Was it really necessary to drug me?" Mordred said, arms folded.

Gaius looked up. "You've snuck out at night before. We couldn't take the chance."

Mordred looked around. "Wait, how did you even get me to my bed?"

"Gwen carried you," Gaius replied.

"So you're _all_ conspiring against me?" Mordred demanded.

"We're not conspiring _against_ you," Gaius insisted. "It's for your own good, whether you like it or not. Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

"Not like I can do much else," Mordred grumbled.

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine finally stopped for a rest. "So…" Gwaine said. "You came here all alone?"

Merlin pulled out the note he'd written and handed it to Gwaine. Gwaine unfolded it and read out loud. "Arthur is in trouble. He's gone to the Perilous Lands, and I mean to follow him. I could use your help." Gwaine looked up. "Well. Right now, sounds more attractive than going back to Angerd."

Merlin frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…you wondering why those men were so angry?" Gwaine guessed. Merlin nodded. Gwaine shrugged. "It's always the way in gambling. You make a man a fool, he calls you a thief." Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Gwen entered the physician's chambers right as Mordred was finishing his meal. "Well, Mordred, would you like to get out of here?" she asked brightly, though it sounded somewhat forced.

"Yes _please_ ," Mordred replied, pushing back his plate. He followed Gwen out of the room. To his surprise, she began leading him out of the castle. "Aren't we going to Morgana?"

"Morgana's given me the day off," Gwen replied. "I thought you might like to go to the marketplace."

"But…Morgana promised to teach me how to draw!" Mordred protested.

"You can still draw tomorrow, can't you?" Gwen argued.

Mordred stopped and stared at her. "Are you _trying_ to keep me away from Morgana?"

"No!" Gwen said quickly. "Not at all."

"So why not go to her after we visit the marketplace?"

Gwen smiled, though again it seemed forced. "If you like."

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin and Gwaine reached the top of a wooded hill. In the distance, two tall spires of rock framed the entrance to a desolate gray wasteland. The sky ahead looked sickly orange.

"This is it," Gwaine commented. "At the edge of these woods lie the Perilous Lands." Merlin shuddered. Gwaine apparently noticed. "Yeah, they're wretched all right."

Merlin gave him a curious look, wondering whether or not Gwaine spoke from experience.

"Well, it's obvious just from looking at them," Gwaine continued. "Not a tavern in sight."

Merlin snorted in amusement. At least he _thought_ that was a joke.

* * *

Gwen finally brought Mordred to Morgana's chambers. "Someone has been very eager to see you," Gwen told Morgana.

Morgana smiled. "Have you had a good morning so far, Mordred?"

"As good a morning as I _can_ have when I'm not allowed anywhere by myself," Mordred grumbled.

"You know perfectly well why that is," Morgana said firmly. She turned to her maid. "Thank you, Gwen, you may go. Enjoy your day off."

"I will, my lady." Gwen curtsied and left.

Mordred waited for her to close the door before turning to Morgana. "Do _you_ know where Merlin went?"

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Since when does Merlin tell me all his plans?"

"Well, he researched some cursed Eye thing, then he suddenly ran off, then he practically dragged me to you without any sort of explanation," Mordred recalled. "I think Arthur's in trouble and he doesn't want me to help."

Morgana was silent for a moment, a very odd expression on her face. "Well. Perhaps. I just know he told me to keep you entertained and out of trouble."

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine finally reached the edge of the woods. A gorge separated them from the Perilous Lands; a narrow, rickety bridge was the only way across. The pair dismounted; there was no way the bridge could hold the weight of a horse. Gwaine loosely tied their mounts while Merlin approached the bridge.

When Merlin got close, a dwarf appeared out of nowhere on the bridge, blocking the way. _So, Magic has arrived,_ the dwarf announced.

Merlin stopped short and stared. _What?_

The dwarf walked to the near end of the bridge. _There is nothing to be afraid of. Your presence is essential if Arthur is to succeed on his quest._

 _Who are you?_ Merlin demanded. _How do you know about my magic? How do you know about Arthur?_

 _I'm the Keeper of the Bridge,_ the dwarf replied simply. _I only wish to see the Fisher King's lands restored and prosperity reign again. Until your mission is complete, this cannot happen._

 _It's not my mission, it's Arthur's,_ Merlin insisted.

The dwarf shrugged. _That's what you choose to believe. It's no accident that Arthur chose this path or you chose to follow him._ At that moment, Gwaine caught up. The dwarf smiled cheerfully. "Ah, finally! Strength has arrived, the trio is complete!"

Gwaine immediately drew his sword. "Who are you?"

The dwarf's eyes flashed gold and Gwaine's sword turned into a long-stemmed flower. "I mean no harm to either of you, and I'd thank you to mean no harm in return."

Gwaine lowered the flower. "Where's my sword?"

"It will return to you once you reach the other side," the dwarf promised. He stepped aside and gestured for them to cross. Gwaine grimaced and walked across the bridge. The dwarf turned back to Merlin. _The Fisher King has waited many years for this day. Do not deny him what he wishes._ Merlin nodded warily and followed Gwaine. _Remember, nothing is as it seems,_ the dwarf called after him.

* * *

Morgana kept her promise to teach Mordred how to draw, but it was more difficult than he expected and he quickly grew bored. "Gwen's gone, can we do some magic?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, how about, instead of making pictures with charcoal, we make pictures in fire?" Mordred suggested.

Morgana frowned. "You're not going to burn down my chambers, are you?"

"No!" Mordred protested. He conjured a small fireball in his palm, then concentrated on forcing it into an image. "Look, it's Arthur on his quest!"

"Ah." Morgana smiled, then conjured a fireball of her own and shaped it into a bird. "And here's a monster for him to fight." The flaming bird swooped out of Morgana's hand and chased down the image of Arthur. Mordred giggled and sent "Arthur" running in a circle before having him draw a tiny sword and fight the bird.

When Morgana finally took Mordred home for the evening, the service entrance was now ajar.

* * *

Once the sun reached the horizon, Merlin and Gwaine stopped to make camp. Fortunately, there was no shortage of dry brushwood around. They quickly got a fire going. Merlin pulled out some dried meat and offered a piece to Gwaine. Something screeched in the distance and Merlin looked around warily.

"Must be a pheasant," Gwaine suggested. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "A very big one." Gwaine picked up his sword.

Merlin shivered and turned to the fire. He took a bite of dried meat.

"So, uh…I guess you're not really one for conversation," Gwaine said. Merlin shrugged. Gwaine idly fiddled with his sword. "Sorry, I just…never actually met anyone who's…you know…before. Does it bother you if I talk?"

Merlin shook his head and gestured for Gwaine to keep talking.

"The kind of life I live…I don't really make a lot of friends," Gwaine admitted. "To be honest, you and your brother are the only friends I've got. Erm…are we friends now?"

Merlin smiled and nodded.

"Good to know." Gwaine snorted half-heartedly. "Only friends I've got are a child and a man who can't even talk to me."

Merlin frowned, slightly offended.

Gwaine winced. "Sorry. That…actually, I don't think there was a good way to say that. It's not your fault. I confess it makes me feel a bit awkward, but I don't hold it against you. If I did, I wouldn't be helping you."

After a moment, Merlin smiled again.

"Most people never really look past their first impression of me," Gwaine continued. "You did. That's worth more to me than I can say." More screeches echoed in the distance. Gwaine looked around. "Quite a lot of pheasants tonight."

* * *

Mordred resolutely refused to touch his supper. "Are you going to drug me again?"

"I'm not going to bed until you take a draught," Gaius threatened.

Mordred folded his arms. "How am I meant to earn your trust if you don't even give me a chance to prove myself worthy of it?"

Gaius stared at him for a moment, then bowed his head, looking slightly chastened. "Very well. But if you're not here in the morning, Morgana will certainly hear about it, and I imagine she would have no qualms chasing you down."

"I _will_ be here," Mordred insisted.

* * *

In the morning, Mordred woke to Gaius shaking him. "Something wrong?" Mordred slurred sleepily.

"No, just checking you weren't an elaborate illusion," Gaius replied.

Mordred sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I wouldn't even know _how_ to do that. Seriously, Gaius, it's me! I haven't run off in the night!"

"Yes, I can see that," Gaius said apologetically. "Perhaps we _have_ been a bit excessive."

"Does that mean I can leave our chambers alone now?" Mordred asked hopefully.

"Small steps, Mordred. Continue to demonstrate responsibility, and we will consider it."

* * *

Merlin and Gwaine crested a hill to see a mostly-intact tower in the distance. Two dark, winged shapes swooped through the sky around it. "Those aren't birds," Gwaine commented with a frown.

The creatures swooped low over something outside the tower. The morning sunlight reflected off of something shiny. With a jolt, Merlin realized it was Arthur's sword. The creatures were circling the prince, clearly preparing to attack.

Merlin took off running, Gwaine on his heels. The creatures were now flying toward the tower, apparently chasing Arthur. Then they swooped over the outer wall and began attacking the tower grounds.

* * *

Gwen was slightly late coming to pick up Mordred. "Good morning, Mordred. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…now that I wasn't _drugged_ ," Mordred said pointedly.

"That was Gaius's idea, not mine," Gwen defended quickly. "I just agreed to help, that's all. I was worried about you, I didn't want you getting hurt, I haven't forgotten watching you slowly slip away before my very eyes back in Hengist's castle!"

Mordred frowned. "Gwen, are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just seemed really nervous over the past few days," Mordred noted. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Gwen insisted. "Now come along, I'm sure you want to see Morgana."

* * *

As Merlin and Gwaine approached the outer wall of the tower, they were able to see the creatures more clearly. The beasts were rather draconic in appearance, though they were much smaller than Kilgharrah.

"I should have known," Gwaine muttered. Merlin looked at him curiously. "Wyverns. Distant cousins of the dragon. They're creatures of magic, so be careful."

When they finally reached the gate, they found it blocked by a portcullis. Gwaine lifted it just enough for Merlin to crawl under, then Merlin did the same for Gwaine. On the other side of the portcullis was an empty courtyard. Two separate doorways led into the castle. Merlin gestured for Gwaine to take the left doorway while he took the right. Gwaine nodded and jogged away.

Inside the tower, Merlin climbed a spiral staircase toward the sound of screeching. The sounds ultimately led him to a dusty room where Arthur lay unconscious. Two wyverns advanced on Arthur, snarling. Merlin quickly ran forward to place himself between the wyverns and Arthur. _Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!_ Merlin commanded.

The wyverns hissed and bowed their heads. Slowly, they turned around and exited through the opposite door. Merlin waited a few moments to be sure they were gone, then knelt down and pulled the amulet off of Arthur's wrist. He tucked it into his pocket.

Arthur stirred almost immediately. He blinked at Merlin, then started. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

[Did a little research, discovered you'd need help getting rid of that amulet,] Merlin explained.

Arthur sat up. "Merlin, what part of 'alone and unaided' did you not get?!"

Merlin frowned and raised an eyebrow. [The part where you'll die without aid? Personally, I hold your life in higher regard than some old tradition! You're not going to prove yourself worthy if you die because someone sabotaged your quest before you began!]

A screech sounded behind Merlin. He whirled around to see yet another wyvern raising its claws to attack, but it dropped dead before Merlin could do anything. Gwaine pulled his sword out of the wyvern's body.

"Great," Arthur sighed. "This just gets better and better. Are we having a party?" His eyes widened. "Is Morgana here too?"

[No, no, just us,] Merlin reassured quickly.

"There are more wyverns on the way," Gwaine announced grimly. "We need to get out of here."

Arthur barely seemed to hear him, looking between Merlin and Gwaine with an odd expression. Then he stood up. "I'm not leaving without the trident. It _was_ the whole point of this quest." He roughly brushed past Gwaine toward another staircase. Merlin and Gwaine glanced at each other, then followed.

"Do you know where the trident is?" Gwaine asked when they caught up.

"If I did, there wouldn't be a problem, would there?" Arthur snapped.

"Any clues you can give us?" Gwaine prompted.

"This is a quest, not a treasure hunt," Arthur replied ill-temperedly.

Arthur and Gwaine walked right past an open doorway and continued climbing the staircase, but Merlin stopped to look inside. The room was very large and full of cobwebs. A throne stood at the other end of the room, facing the opposite wall. Merlin coughed loudly. Gwaine and Arthur came back down the stairs to investigate.

[This looks like a throne room,] Merlin commented.

Arthur finally looked happy for the first time since Merlin and Gwaine's arrival. "If the trident's going to be anywhere…"

Merlin took a step forward and onto a tile that sank beneath his foot. There was a loud rumbling above him. "Merlin, watch out!" Gwaine cried. He shoved Merlin forwards, just in time. A thick, heavy door slammed down where Merlin had been standing a moment previously, cutting him off from Arthur and Gwaine. Merlin immediately whirled around and pounded on the door, but there was no sound from the other side. Trapped for the time being, Merlin cautiously ventured into the room.

 _So, Emrys,_ a voice whispered. _You are here at last._ Slowly, Merlin rounded the throne. A decrepit old man sat in the throne, wearing a crown. The Fisher King was covered in cobwebs, as was the golden trident he held in his left hand. He lifted his head to meet Merlin's gaze.

 _So you_ are _still alive,_ Merlin observed, amazed.

 _For now,_ the Fisher King agreed, a kindly twinkle in his eye. A crumbling sound came from the door. _That would be your friends, Courage and Strength. Without their help, you would not be here._

 _What is it that you want?_ Merlin asked.

The Fisher King dropped his gaze. _I want an end to my suffering._

Merlin flinched. _I can understand that far better than I would like._

 _I have been waiting all these years for the arrival of a new time,_ the Fisher King continued. _The time of the Once and Future King._

Merlin shook his head. _I've heard these words before, and I don't believe in prophecies. Arthur is a great man and he will be a great king, but that's not destiny—that's just_ him.

 _It does not matter what you believe, Emrys,_ the Fisher King replied.

 _My name is Merlin!_

 _And yet your name is also Emrys,_ the Fisher King insisted. _There are many in the Old Religion who know you as such. You may call yourself whatever you like, and you may claim to walk your path by choice, but the prophecies_ will _be fulfilled._

Merlin clenched his fists. _Not all of them._

 _Some prophecies will remain unfulfilled for many years to come,_ the Fisher King conceded. _But the time of the Once and Future King is dawning, and my time can finally come to an end. This is why you were brought here. For this is not Arthur's quest, it is yours. Arthur thinks the prize is the trident._ The Fisher King glanced at the trident and let it fall with a resounding clang. _But the real prize is something far greater._ The Fisher King held up a small wooden framework containing a glass vial of clear liquid. _Water from the Lake of Avalon. I have kept it safe these years, waiting for the right person to claim it. And that is you. You are the one chosen._

 _What are you talking about?_ Merlin demanded.

 _Albion's time of need is near,_ the Fisher King revealed. _And in that dark hour you must be strong, for you alone can save her. Your powers are great, but you will need help. And that is what I'm giving you. When all seems lost, this will show you the way._

Slowly, almost dazedly, Merlin took the vial. Powerful magic emanated from it, but it was different from other magical objects Merlin had encountered—the magic felt warm, loving, even familiar. _Thank you._

 _I have given you a gift. Now you must give me one in return._

 _But I have nothing to give,_ Merlin protested.

The Fisher King stood up with a slight groan. _I think you do._

Realization dawned, and Merlin pulled out the Eye of the Phoenix. He looked back up at the Fisher King, wanting to be absolutely certain he understood the ancient sorcerer's intentions. _If I give you this…you will die._

The Fisher King held out his arm and nodded expectantly. Merlin returned the nod, feeling a pang of sympathy for the tortured old soul in front of him. Then he knelt and placed the amulet on the Fisher King's wrist. The Fisher King lifted his head and raised his arm. Dust began to swirl, and he was rapidly consumed by a whirlwind. Merlin shielded his eyes, then slowly looked up to see that not a trace of the Fisher King remained. Nevertheless, he heard the Fisher King speak in his mind one last time. _Thank you._

A few moments later, the door opened enough for Arthur and Gwaine to roll underneath it. "Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, sounding relieved.

Merlin smiled and walked over to his friends. Arthur smiled back, then walked past him toward the throne. Gwaine stayed where he was. "You had us worried there." Merlin shrugged and held his arms out, gesturing that he was fine. Gwaine nodded. "Glad you're okay."

"Hey, look what I found!" Arthur called cheerfully. Gwaine and Merlin turned to see Arthur holding the cobweb-covered trident. Arthur began walking back to the door. "Now let's get out of this place."

* * *

The trio made it out of the Perilous Lands that day, and continued through Mercia the next morning. Gwaine halted shortly before noon. "This is the border. By Uther's decree, I can go no further."

"I'm sorry, Gwaine," Arthur apologized. "Nothing I can do to change that."

Merlin freed a hand from his reins to sign something. "He asks where you'll go this time," Arthur said.

Gwaine licked a finger and held it into the mild wind. "I think I'll ride south."

Merlin furrowed his brow and signed again. "You can't keep living like that."

Gwaine shrugged. "Yeah, but it's fun trying."

Merlin almost sighed at Gwaine's attitude, but then smiled and inclined his head in gratitude for all of Gwaine's help.

"Thanks, Gwaine," Arthur added. "I'll remember this." He nudged his horse back into a walk. Merlin followed Arthur while Gwaine turned to ride south along the border. Once Gwaine had ridden out of earshot, Arthur looked over his shoulder at Merlin and spoke again. "Did you meet that dwarf at the bridge?"

Merlin nodded warily. [Yes, why?]

"He say anything interesting?"

[Not particularly. Did he say something to you?]

"He said I would need magic to succeed on my quest," Arthur revealed.

Merlin froze, then quickly schooled his expression. [I guess he was wrong, then.]

Arthur was silent for a moment before replying. "I guess so." He faced forward again. "I should hope this goes without saying, but as far as my father is concerned, you were never anywhere near the Perilous Lands and you have not seen me for days."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Arthur stood before the court. Uther smiled proudly at his son. "Arthur, I don't know what pleases me more—to be in possession of such a precious artifact, or to know that you have finally proved yourself to be the man I always hoped you would be." Uther grasped Arthur's shoulders.

"Thank you, Father."

"I have no doubt that you will one day make a fine king," Uther continued. The court burst into applause.

* * *

Gwen accosted Merlin in an empty corridor. "Merlin…just out of curiosity, do you have any idea what Mordred and Morgana actually do together?"

[No, not really,] Merlin replied. [Mordred's happy and she always returns him in one piece, so I've never felt a need to ask. Why?]

Gwen smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "It's nothing. Forget I asked."

Merlin frowned, now decidedly concerned about what had brought this on. [Gwen, is something wrong?]

"I saw them…" Gwen shuddered and shook her head. "I can't be sure what I saw. Just forget it." She rapidly walked away.

* * *

That evening, Merlin showed his acquisition to Mordred and Gaius. Gaius held the vial up to the light. "It's from the Lake of Avalon?"

[That's what he told me,] Merlin confirmed.

"Interesting," Gaius mused.

"Very. It must be useful somehow," Mordred agreed. He bit his lip. "Do you believe his warnings?"

Merlin grimaced. He knew there was a powerful enemy within their walls, but he wasn't about to say so. [I don't know, but I think we'd best be on our guard.]


	34. Love in the Time of Dragons

**A/N: Okay, I confess I find this episode terribly dull, so I apologize if the writing quality dipped.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

Mordred stood behind Gaius in the council chambers. Uther and Arthur sat at the table with a stack of reports. "Gaius, there have been disturbing rumors from outlying villages," Uther announced. "Someone—some kind of physician is offering treatments. I fear magic may have been used."

"What is it that makes you suspicious?" Gaius asked warily.

"There are reports of…miracle cures," Uther replied, his tone almost questioning. "A boy thrown from a horse, a farmhand mauled by a boar—all hopeless cases, it seems, and yet each and every one has made a full recovery."

"It's very hard for me to comment, Sire, I'd have to examine the patients myself," Gaius replied.

Uther waved a hand. "That won't be necessary. There's a new case that has arisen here in Camelot."

"Who?"

"The innkeeper," Arthur revealed. "He's returned to work."

"That's not possible," Gaius objected. "His condition was critical, I saw him only days ago."

"So you agree that magic must be involved?" Uther demanded.

"I couldn't say for sure," Gaius quickly defended.

"Then go to the tavern and find out," Uther ordered. "If sorcery is at work here, we must act quickly."

* * *

"I can't believe him," Mordred grumbled as they walked through the lower town. "Someone is saving the lives of his subjects, and he wants to punish them?"

"Keep your voice down, Mordred," Gaius hissed.

"He had no problem with magic when Morgana was the one saved!" Mordred continued, though he did lower his voice. "He's such a _hypocrite_!"

"He's also the king," Gaius said sternly. "So, if you value your head, use it."

At that moment, they arrived at the tavern. Mordred quietly followed Gaius inside. Immediately, Mordred noticed a set of chimes hanging near the door. The chimes were made of lavender crystals interspersed with feathers, and Mordred sensed magic radiating off them.

"Welcome!" the innkeeper called loudly. "Gaius, what a pleasant surprise."

"Evoric!" Gaius exclaimed.

"What can I get you?" Evoric asked jovially.

"Nothing, I just dropped in to see how you're doing."

"Much improved, as you can see." Evoric grinned. "All thanks to you, Gaius."

Gaius laughed amiably. "I think not. Evoric, I am of course delighted that you are well again, but I must ask you—from whom did you obtain your remedy?"

Evoric's smile became somewhat forced. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Gaius stepped closer. "You mustn't be afraid, I'm not the king, after all."

Evoric lowered his voice. "My wife, she was desperate. I was slipping away. She met a woman—a healer—in the lower town, and she gave her a cure."

"Can I see it?" Gaius asked, sounding interested. Evoric walked to a nearby shelf and grabbed a small vial. Mordred looked around Gaius's shoulder as Gaius poured some of the cure into his hand. It was a glittering blue powder, and it contained similar magic to that of the chimes. "Interesting," Gaius mused.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" Evoric worried.

"No, not at all," Gaius assured. "You've been most helpful."

* * *

Merlin was busy scrubbing Arthur's floor when Arthur walked in. Arthur sank onto the bed with a sigh and pulled off his boots.

Merlin coughed. [Something wrong?]

Arthur hesitated before answering. "Disagreement with my father, that's all. My counsel might as well be random sounds for all the good it's done."

[Does he usually take your input seriously?] Merlin asked curiously. [No offense, I just get the impression he prefers to make decisions on his own.]

"It depends on the subject," Arthur replied. "When it comes to my knights, he's happy to listen. When it comes to magic, on the other hand…"

Merlin's head snapped up. [You were arguing about magic?]

"I'm not sure 'arguing' is the right word," Arthur said ill-temperedly. "He flat out refuses to listen. He's ready to order a full-scale manhunt for a sorcerer who has yet to actually hurt anyone. It's overkill."

Merlin broke into a small smile. [It certainly sounds like it.]

* * *

Gaius and Mordred once again stood before the king. "What was the nature of the treatment?" Uther prompted.

"Hogwort and fenugreek," Gaius said blandly.

"Excuse me?"

"Herbs, Sire, whoever prescribed them was highly skilled," Gaius explained. "Their grasp of the five principles of herbal conjoinment was—"

"What about the boy and the laborer?" Uther interrupted. "Surely they were beyond the help of such remedies."

"Not necessarily, Sire," Gaius countered. "The physician's art can achieve great things."

"But not miracles," Uther insisted. "The innkeeper was fatally ill, you said so yourself."

"Yes, that was indeed my diagnosis, but my knowledge isn't perfect. There are many branches of my craft that are yet mysteries to me. I could not heal the innkeeper, but someone else could."

"Are you absolutely satisfied that no magic was involved?" Uther asked quietly.

"Entirely, Sire," Gaius assured.

Uther nodded. "Thank you, Gaius. You've set my mind at rest."

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Mordred sat down to dinner. "I think it's great that you protected the innkeeper," Mordred commented.

[Protected the innkeeper?] Merlin asked curiously.

"The innkeeper was so sick, his wife turned to magic to save him," Mordred explained.

"But he didn't use magic," Gaius objected.

"Yes he did, I could sense it!" Mordred insisted. "And I know what hogwort and fenugreek look like, and they don't make a blue powder!"

Merlin turned to his guardian. [If Mordred sensed something, he's probably right.]

"See? Even Merlin agrees with me!" Mordred said triumphantly, happy that Merlin was actually siding with him for once. "And besides, there was a magic totem in the doorway!"

"Nonsense," Gaius said dismissively. "You're obviously tired, Mordred, now get some sleep."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. [Has Mordred ever been wrong before?]

"Who's the physician here?" Gaius countered.

"Who's the sorcerer here?" Mordred grumbled.

[Why won't you just admit there's a magical healer in town?] Merlin demanded. [It doesn't sound like they mean any harm.]

"Because there isn't one," Gaius stated adamantly.

* * *

That night, Mordred woke to a loud clatter from the main chamber. He cautiously emerged from his bedchamber just in time to see Gaius disappear through the other door. Mordred almost followed, but caught himself. Merlin and Gaius were finally letting Mordred wander the castle alone during the day, and Mordred didn't want to lose that privilege. Instead, he gently prodded Merlin awake.

Merlin bolted upright, eyes darting wildly. _What's going on?!_

 _Calm down, it's just me!_ Mordred quickly soothed. _I saw Gaius sneaking out. And I decided to be responsible and let_ you _figure out what he's hiding._

 _Oh,_ Merlin said, relaxing slightly. _Thank you for coming to me, Mordred._ Merlin smiled at his brother before pulling on a jacket and shoes. He then left.

Mordred crawled back into bed, feeling inordinately pleased by the interaction. He knew Merlin cared about him, but lately it felt like Merlin hardly did anything but scold him or shut him out. Finally, Merlin was being well and truly nice to him again.

* * *

It didn't take long for Merlin to spot a familiar silhouette heading into the lower town. Merlin carefully followed at a distance. Gaius walked up to a house and knocked on the door. Merlin ducked behind a cart when Gaius looked over his shoulder.

Light spilled onto the street as the door opened. Merlin cautiously looked out to see an elderly woman in the doorway, smiling. She embraced Gaius and pecked him on the cheek. They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments before the woman invited Gaius inside. Merlin smiled to himself. Gaius, the sly old fox. Who would have guessed?

* * *

The next morning, Gaius mixed up a potion and studiously ignored his wards' teasing grins. "So, Gaius…did you go out last night?" Mordred asked.

"Yes," Gaius said casually. "I had to get some herbs. A new supplier just arrived."

[I see,] Merlin signed. [And do your suppliers normally kiss you?]

"You followed me?" Gaius exclaimed indignantly. " _You?_ And here I thought you were the responsible one!"

"Hey, I was responsible and got him to do it instead of me!" Mordred objected.

[And _you_ were the one who snuck out at night,] Merlin pointed out to Gaius. [It seems we're _both_ taking leaves out of Mordred's book.]

"So…what's her name?" Mordred prodded.

"Alice," Gaius admitted. "She's an old friend. Well, more than a friend if truth be told. We were once engaged to be married."

"What! When?" Mordred demanded, immensely curious.

"More years ago than I care to remember." Gaius put down his potion and sat on a bench. "I had just been made physician to the king when I met her. It was like finding a kindred spirit, we had so much in common. Our love of science, of healing, and of magic."

[Magic?] Merlin repeated, interested.

"I was just a novice, but Alice's power and ability was uncanny. She had the gift. Soon, she had mastered every aspect of sorcery, healing above all. It was wonderful to behold, she saved a great many lives."

"It was Alice that cured the innkeeper," Mordred realized.

Gaius nodded. "Indeed. There was a time when her skills were famous in Camelot."

[So what happened?] Merlin wondered.

"Uther declared war on magic. Overnight our world was turned upside down. Uther drew up a list of everyone he suspected of using magic. One by one, they were hunted down and executed. As a close friend of the king, I was permitted to see this list. Alice's name was on it."

Mordred gasped. "What did you do?"

"The only thing I could do," Gaius replied. "I struck her name off. It bought her time, just enough to get out of Camelot—to escape."

"But you stayed behind," Mordred observed.

"I was scared," Gaius admitted. "I felt I had no choice. I thought I'd never see her again. But now here she is, after all these years. I feel we've been given a second chance."

* * *

Arthur decided to train that morning, so Merlin helped him put on his armor. Merlin nearly dropped Arthur's chain mail when he instinctively brought up his hand to cover a yawn. "You seem tired," Arthur noted.

Merlin started to sign a reply, only to realize his hand was completely obscured by the chain mail. He flushed slightly and pulled the mail over Arthur's head before repeating himself. [Didn't get much sleep.]

"But I sent you home early last night," Arthur said, sounding confused.

Merlin shrugged. [Gaius kept me up. It's nothing, I'm fine.] Merlin stifled another yawn.

* * *

Mordred volunteered to deliver medicines within the castle so that Gaius could spend more time with Alice. Right after he finished the last delivery, he saw Miranda on her way out of the castle. He hurried to catch up with her. "Hi, Miranda. I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"Mother's been ill," Miranda replied, sounding somewhat tired. "We thought she was going to die, but Father met that new healer and she saved Mother. Mother made her a dress as a thank-you, I was just delivering it."

"Wait…Alice is in the castle?" Mordred demanded.

"Yes, she was in Gaius's chambers," Miranda revealed. "Had several bags with her, it looked like she was moving in."

"Really? That's great!" Mordred exclaimed. "I'm going to go meet her now! Tell your mother I'm glad she's better!" With that, Mordred raced back to the physician's chambers.

* * *

When Mordred arrived, he found both Gaius and a kind-looking elderly woman inside. "Ah, Mordred!" Gaius said cheerfully. "I'd like you to meet Alice."

Alice smiled and offered a hand. "Mordred. It's a pleasure to meet you. Gaius speaks very highly of you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Mordred replied, ignoring Alice's hand and giving her an enthusiastic hug. "I hear you saved my friend's mother's life. Thank you. I'd hate for her to lose her mother."

"So would I, dear," Alice said. "I'd hate for anyone to lose their mother, especially at such a tender age."

"Well, Gaius is my guardian, so if you're his fiancée, that makes you sort of like my stepmother!" Mordred said brightly.

Alice turned slightly pink. "That was a long time ago."

"Alice will be staying with us for a while," Gaius interrupted.

"That's all right with you?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Mordred promised cheerfully. "I'll make up the spare bed!"

"So you won't mind if she uses your room?" Gaius prompted.

Mordred's smile faded slightly, but he quickly hid his reaction. "Be my guest."

* * *

Merlin did not return until late in the day. He stopped short when he saw Alice, staring confusedly at her. "Merlin, this is Alice," Mordred introduced. "She's staying with us. In our room."

"It's nice to meet you, Merlin," Alice said, holding out a hand again. Merlin gingerly took her hand and shook it, still staring at her. Alice slowly withdrew her hand and cleared her throat nervously. "Are you all right?" Merlin nodded. "Have I done something wrong?" Merlin shook his head.

"Oh," Mordred realized. "Did Gaius never mention he's mute?"

"Ah…no. And neither did you. But no harm done, I hope." Alice turned back to Merlin. "I've heard plenty of good things about you."

Merlin flushed slightly and signed a reply. "He says thanks. And that Gaius has told him plenty of good things about _you_."

* * *

Merlin insisted that Mordred sleep on the spare bed, and Merlin himself took a blanket and curled up on the floor. Unfortunately, he soon discovered a problem with this arrangement; sleeping on the floor reminded him of catching what little sleep he could in between Aredian's interrogations. Merlin repeatedly jumped at small noises until finally he got up and grabbed a sleeping draught.

Mordred woke to the sound of Merlin crawling back under his blanket. He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but something dark seemed to be impinging on the edges of his awareness. After several minutes, Mordred realized he could hear voices coming from the bedchamber. He got up and walked over to the door.

"So he does not suspect?" a male voice demanded. There was a pause while Alice apparently replied. "Then you must work hard to keep it that way."

Mordred peeked through a crack in the door. Alice was sitting at a table, talking to a small black creature with the face of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. Alice nodded, looking incredibly nervous. "Yes, yes."

"You're doing well," the creature said sinisterly. It hissed, causing Alice to jerk back in fright. "Take some of my venom. Do not fail me. Take care not to hurt yourself." The creature held up its tail, allowing Alice to drain pitch-black venom into a small vial. The creature made a noise of pleasure, then suddenly screeched and turned to the door.

Mordred quickly pulled away. He went to Merlin's corner and gently shook his brother. _Merlin. Merlin! Merlin, wake up!_

 _Wha's the matter?_ Merlin slurred sleepily.

 _Alice is working with some evil creature!_ Mordred exclaimed worriedly.

 _No she's not,_ Merlin objected, turning to face the wall.

 _Yes she is! I know what I saw!_

 _No danger,_ Merlin insisted. _Jus' imagination. Be fine in the morning. Go to sleep._

 _Fine,_ Mordred grumbled, slightly hurt. He'd thought Merlin was finally taking him seriously again.

* * *

After Merlin left for work in the morning, Mordred accompanied Gaius on his rounds. "When you first knew Alice, what kinds of magic did she practice?" Mordred asked.

"All kinds," Gaius replied lightly. "It was a time of experimentation, and learning."

Mordred lowered his voice further. "What about dark magic?"

"I dare say," Gaius admitted. "But those days are long gone."

"What if they aren't?" Mordred suggested. "Last night, there was some kind of creature in her room."

"A creature?" Gaius said skeptically.

"I've never seen anything like it. It had the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion!"

"Come on, Mordred, you must have been dreaming," Gaius soothed.

"No!" Mordred exclaimed, frustrated. "I saw it! And I felt its power! It was magic, and not the good kind!"

Gaius hesitated before adopting a stern expression. "What utter nonsense. Did you not say just yesterday that you hoped she could be your stepmother?"

"Yeah, and in fairy tales stepmothers are always evil," Mordred grumbled. "But anyway, I can prove it! Come on, I'll show you!"

* * *

Up in the brothers' bedchamber, Mordred pulled a large wooden box out from under Alice's bed. Gaius watched on with clear disapproval. "Mordred, this has gone far enough, put that back."

Mordred pressed his ear to the box. He could almost _hear_ the dark magic thrumming. "It's in there, I know it is."

"Ridiculous," Gaius scoffed. He reached over Mordred's shoulder and opened the box, revealing it to be completely empty. "I hope you're satisfied, Mordred!" Gaius stormed out of the room.

Mordred examined the empty box. "I don't understand…" he muttered. Despite the magic infusing the box, he could find no trace of the creature. Reluctantly, he gave up and put the box back where he found it.

* * *

Mordred decided to take his worries to Morgana. "I wasn't dreaming, I swear! That creature was _real_!"

"I'm sure it was," Morgana soothed. "Why don't I go and investigate? Perhaps it will only show itself to a woman."

"Okay," Mordred agreed.

"You just wait right here. I'll be back soon," Morgana promised. She left her chambers, passing Gwen in the doorway.

Gwen looked over her shoulder at Morgana, then turned back to Mordred. "Everything all right?"

"No," Mordred said grumpily. "Gaius's fiancée is living in Merlin's and my bedroom and she's working with some magic creature and Merlin and Gaius won't believe me. She's _evil_ and she's living with us! We can't let her…well I don't know exactly what she's up to, but we can't let her get away with it!"

"I…I'm sure she can't be _that_ bad," Gwen said hesitantly. "It's not the end of the world if Gaius finds someone new he wants to spend time with."

"It will be if she kills him," Mordred insisted. "Or whatever she's trying to do."

"Gaius can take care of himself," Gwen assured. "He'll be fine."

"Maybe," Mordred said, unconvinced.

Morgana returned a short while later. She glanced at Gwen before speaking. "It's all right, Mordred. There's no creature. And I met Alice. She's a very kind woman. Are you quite sure you weren't just having a bad dream? Dreams can be very vivid, you know."

"I'm sure," Mordred snapped grumpily. "Whether any of you believe me or not!" He stormed out of the room. He would just have to handle this himself. Hopefully the library would provide some answers.

* * *

Merlin was very distracted as he went about his morning chores. Eventually, Arthur sighed and spoke up. "Something on your mind?"

[I feel like something important happened last night,] Merlin admitted. [But I can't remember what.]

"If you can't remember it, it must not have been all _that_ important," Arthur suggested.

Merlin shook his head. [I vaguely remember some sort of warning. I think…I think someone's in danger.]

"You sure you weren't just dreaming?"

Merlin hesitated. [Maybe.]

* * *

Mordred finally found a picture of the creature he'd seen in one of the library books. He jumped when he heard Sir Geoffrey's voice from behind him. "Can I help you?"

"Erm…yes, actually." Mordred held out the book, pointing to the picture. "Do you know anything about this creature?"

Geoffrey squinted. "Ah, now _that_ is the manticore."

"Manticore?"

"Nasty-looking beast, isn't it?" Geoffrey looked up. "I believe it was first referred to, oh, almost a thousand years ago. The ancients lived in fear of it. Trembled at its very name."

"I've never heard of it," Mordred commented.

"I'm not surprised. Because as far as I'm aware, the manticore is a legend, a figment of the imagination."

"Are you sure?" Mordred asked, surprised.

"Oh yes," Geoffrey confirmed. "So…if you were hoping to see one, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed." He gently patted Mordred's shoulder and walked away. Mordred sighed. He hadn't even _told_ Geoffrey his story, and the librarian still managed to dismiss him.

* * *

Merlin opened the door to Gaius's chambers. Alice jumped, and glass shattered by her feet. "I'm so sorry, Gaius," she apologized, bending down to clean up the mess.

"Don't worry," Gaius assured. "Merlin will clear it up, won't you Merlin?"

"No, no!" Alice said instantly. "I can do it!"

Merlin crouched down to offer assistance anyway. Alice quickly shifted to block his view, but not before Merlin noticed an odd black substance that did not resemble any of Gaius's potions. Merlin pulled away, frowning. Was _Alice_ the nameless threat he'd been trying to remember?

As soon as he had the chance, Merlin investigated the bedroom. It didn't take long for him to find Alice's box of dark magic.

* * *

That night, Merlin quietly crept out of the physician's chambers and snuck into the library. He briefly froze when he spotted Geoffrey sleeping on his desk, but the librarian did not stir as Merlin walked past. Merlin soon surrounded himself in a pile of books. Finally, he found a picture of the box. Above it was an image of the creature. Merlin's eyes widened as he read the accompanying text.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin approached Gaius in an otherwise empty hallway. [Gaius, I need to talk to you about Alice.]

Gaius smiled. "Yes? What is it?"

[There was a box under her bed,] Merlin began.

"Merlin, you were _snooping_?" Gaius interrupted disapprovingly.

[I thought she was acting a bit shifty,] Merlin defended. [And I was right! That box is a portal, a gateway! It allows this monstrous creature called a manticore to pass into our world! From what I've read about those creatures, there's no possible good reason for Alice to have such a portal.]

"You're wrong, Merlin," Gaius said somewhat testily. "Alice is the kindest and most compassionate person I've ever known!"

[I know you have feelings for her, but you mustn't let those feelings blind you to the truth!] Merlin urged.

Gaius frowned. "I had hoped that some of your responsibility would rub off on Mordred, but instead it seems that _he_ is rubbing off on _you_! You simply cannot bear to see me happy! I cannot begin to guess why that should be, but it saddens me. More than I can say." Gaius walked away, clearly upset.

* * *

Mordred came up to Merlin as he was leaving the castle and joined him to watch Arthur's training session. Both brothers stared morosely at the field. After the session, Arthur walked up to them. "What's going on? You both look absolutely miserable."

"I saw a manticore and no one will believe me," Mordred grumbled.

Merlin turned to him in surprise. [Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me? I believe you.]

"You do?" Mordred said skeptically. "Before, you said I was imagining it and I should go back to sleep!"

"Ah," Arthur cut in. "Let me guess, this is the mysterious warning you were trying to remember yesterday."

[Oh. Possibly. At any rate, I think there's a manticore in the castle, and…] Merlin trailed off. He didn't want to say anything incriminating about Alice without knowing exactly what she was up to. [Gaius apparently thought I was making it up and we had something of a falling-out.]

"Why would Gaius think you were making it up?" Arthur wondered, sounding bewildered.

Merlin sighed. [Long story.]

Arthur frowned, then shrugged. "I row with my father all the time. You should do what I do, just lie low and wait till he comes to his senses. It'll soon blow over."

[And did he ever come to his senses about your argument the other day?] Merlin demanded skeptically.

"Well…no," Arthur admitted. "We just sort of stopped talking about it."

"I don't think that's going to work for us," Mordred said. "Manticores are dangerous! We've got to find it and defeat it!"

"Shall I order a search of the castle?" Arthur suggested.

Merlin shook his head. [It lives on the other side of a portal. I highly doubt you'd find it. If we figure out a way you can help, we'll let you know.]

"Fine," Arthur acquiesced. "Good luck."

* * *

That night, the brothers begged food from the kitchens rather than eat in their chambers with Gaius and Alice. They sat on the front steps of the palace to eat. _So…if I'd come to you when you were properly awake, you would have believed me?_ Mordred asked.

 _Mordred, just because I try to keep you out of trouble, that doesn't mean I don't think you're capable of finding it,_ Merlin replied. _Quite the contrary, in fact. Sometimes I wonder whether you find trouble or trouble finds you._

Mordred snorted bitterly. _I think it finds me. It's not that I ever_ want _there to be trouble, I just…I hate to feel useless._

 _You're not useless,_ Merlin assured. _Just reckless at times. You don't always look before you leap. That's why we stopped telling you about things like Gwen's brother. It's not that we don't think you can help, we're just worried you won't think things through and you'll get hurt._

 _I know you don't want me to get hurt,_ Mordred acknowledged. _But you have to let me grow up some time._

At that moment, the warning bell rang out. The brothers shared a look and hurried inside. They found Gaius in the king's chambers, kneeling by Uther's unconscious form. They joined Gaius just in time to see Uther's eyes open. His eyes were pitch black, even the whites.

"What _is_ that?" Mordred gasped.

"Hush, Mordred," Gaius urged, frowning. Uther choked out a couple of ragged breaths, then turned his head to the side and closed his eyes again. Gaius carefully pried open Uther's hand and found an empty vial that looked suspiciously like the remains of one of Gaius's draughts. Gaius sniffed it and frowned again.

* * *

Arthur was pacing in the hallway outside. He stopped when Gaius emerged, followed by the brothers. "Well?" Arthur prompted.

"I'm afraid I cannot yet determine the cause of your father's illness," Gaius said blandly.

"Well he's been poisoned, hasn't he?" Arthur demanded.

"I cannot say at this stage."

"Just look at him, Gaius! What else could it be?"

"We must not jump to hasty conclusions, Sire," Gaius insisted. "Please, watch over him until I return." Arthur reluctantly nodded and entered his father's chambers. Merlin followed Arthur while Mordred followed Gaius back toward the physician's chambers.

"Do you believe me yet?" Mordred demanded.

"Believe you about what?"

"Alice!" Mordred exclaimed, exasperated. "Uther's obviously been poisoned, and who else could have done it? She's been helping you with the potions, she's had every opportunity to lace his medicine!"

"Mordred, you have no proof of any of this!" Gaius cried angrily.

"Well what other explanation is there?" Mordred snapped. "Gaius, I know you love her, and I understand that you want to protect her, but deep down you must know I'm right!"

"All I know is that the king is gravely ill and you're busy tossing around absurd accusations instead of looking for a cure!" Gaius retorted.

"Like I care about Uther," Mordred grumbled. "I'm trying to prevent _more_ people from getting hurt, but if you can't see that, I'll go find someone who will!" Mordred whirled around and stormed back in the direction of Uther's chambers.

* * *

Arthur sat at Uther's bedside, looking lost. "I've barely spoken to him the past few days…and maybe now I never will. How…how has this happened?" Arthur sniffed, but quickly regained his composure. "It doesn't make any sense. His food and his wine are tasted, each and every meal. It's brought here under armed guard. No one can interfere with it in any way. It can't be his food and drink." Arthur was silent for a few moments, obviously thinking hard. "The only other thing he's had is…Gaius's remedy."

Merlin swallowed. He'd hoped to avoid this, but he couldn't risk suspicion falling on Gaius. [Arthur, I think I know what happened. I think…I _know_ who did this.]

* * *

Mordred had almost reached the king's chambers when he passed Arthur and a pair of guards, trailed by Merlin. They were heading in the direction of the physician's chambers. Mordred glanced at Merlin. _You told Arthur, didn't you._

 _Yes,_ Merlin confirmed grimly.

When they reached the physician's chambers, Arthur opened the door without knocking. "You're under arrest for high treason. Take her away." The guards seized Alice and dragged her out of the room. She looked over her shoulder at Gaius, her expression a silent plea for forgiveness.

Once Arthur had followed the guards, Merlin entered the room. [I had no choice, Gaius. It was either her or you.]

"It wasn't your choice to make," Gaius replied, his voice hard. After a moment, Merlin left to follow Arthur again.

Mordred walked over to sit by Gaius. "I really did like her, Gaius. I was happy for you, I didn't _want_ to get rid of her. But I couldn't ignore what I saw."

Gaius sighed and put an arm around Mordred. "I know."

"And I'm sure Merlin felt the same," Mordred added. "Please don't be mad at him, he didn't do this to be mean to you."

Gaius sighed again. "I know."

* * *

Merlin silently watched Arthur interrogate Alice through the bars of her cell. "Do you admit to using magic?"

"Yes."

"Do you admit to poisoning the king?"

"Yes, yes. But it forced me to do it, it made me!" Alice pleaded. Merlin's head snapped up.

"Who forced you?"

"The creature. The creature!"

Arthur briefly glanced over his shoulder at Merlin. "The manticore?"

"Yes, it…" Alice trailed off and choked, her eyes turning black like Uther's had. Arthur took a step backwards in shock.

Once Alice's eyes returned to normal, Arthur resumed his questioning. "Is there _anything_ you can tell me that will help me save my father?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know. I'm so sorry."

Arthur slammed his fist into the door in frustration, then turned to Merlin. "Find a way to defeat that manticore." He swallowed, then spoke in a surprisingly vulnerable voice. "Please."

[I will,] Merlin promised. He hurried away, lost in thought. His life would be so much easier if he simply let Uther die before vanquishing the manticore…but he couldn't do that to Arthur. Not when Merlin himself knew the pain of losing a father.

* * *

[How's Uther?] Merlin asked upon his return to the physician's chambers.

"He's fading," Gaius said grimly. "He won't last the day."

Merlin nodded and swallowed. [Gaius…]

"It's all right, Merlin," Gaius cut him off. "I understand. You were only trying to save me from harm. Thank you." Gaius paused. "But I don't believe Alice wanted this."

[I know she didn't,] Merlin acknowledged. [I'm willing to bet the poison was from the manticore's venom. How do we cure it?]

Gaius grimaced. "We cannot counteract the manticore's venom, it's too deadly by far. But if we kill the manticore itself…the poison is imbued with its magic. With the manticore dead, it will lose its potency."

"So how do we kill it?" Mordred demanded.

Gaius shook his head. "You can't. You don't have the power. It's a creature of the Old Religion." Suddenly, Gaius's eyes widened. "But…maybe there's another way, if I can remember…" Gaius grabbed a book and quickly rifled through it. "Here! The manticore cannot live in this world long. Its life source is the ancient evil that exists in a spirit world. If we were to trap it in this world…"

"How do we do that?" Mordred wondered.

"One of you must summon the manticore and keep it at bay. The other must use magic to destroy the gateway."

[I'll summon the manticore,] Merlin suggested instantly.

Gaius nodded. "If the gateway is destroyed, then the creature's connection with its life source will be destroyed with it."

"And it will die?" Mordred prompted.

"Let us hope so," Gaius agreed.

Merlin fetched the box from the bedroom and set it on a table. He glanced at Mordred. [Be _very_ careful. I'll keep the manticore busy, you just focus on destroying the box.] Mordred nodded silently.

Merlin took a deep breath, opened the box and cast a spell. For a few moments, nothing happened, but then the manticore climbed up out of the box and hissed. It leaped straight at Merlin. Merlin quickly held up his hands and grabbed the manticore around the middle. It lashed out, trying to reach Merlin with both claws and stinger. Merlin overbalanced and fell to the ground in his efforts to keep the beast away from his face.

Mordred held a hand toward the box and cast a spell. Nothing happened—it was almost like the box's magic was pushing back at him. Mordred tried again, still with no effect.

Merlin continued struggling with the manticore. Its stinger missed Merlin by a millimeter. _Mordred, it's now or never!_ Merlin cried.

Mordred all but shouted the spell. The box burst into flames, then exploded into nothing. The manticore finally looked away from Merlin to screech at Mordred. It leaped. Merlin quickly sat up, horrified, but the manticore exploded before it could strike. There was a moment of silence as everyone took in their success, then Merlin grabbed Mordred and pulled him into a crushing embrace. "Ow," Mordred grumbled.

 _I nearly lost you,_ Merlin replied. _Let me enjoy the fact that I didn't._

 _That might be more effective if you let me breathe,_ Mordred retorted. Merlin quickly let go, looking somewhat sheepish.

* * *

The next day, the brothers accompanied Gaius to check on the recovering king. Uther was sitting up in bed. "I am fortunate indeed that you found an antidote, Gaius."

"It will take time, my lord, but you _will_ make a full recovery," Gaius promised.

"What of the woman?" Uther prompted.

"We have her in the cells, Sire," Arthur replied. "She awaits your judgment."

"She won't have to wait long, she's sentenced to death," Uther said, his tone light. "We'll execute her in the morning."

Gaius's eyes widened. "Sire, if I may…it seems this woman was in the thrall of some kind of creature. Perhaps, in light of that, her sentence might be…"

"She practiced magic, Gaius," Uther interrupted sternly. "There are no circumstances under which that is acceptable. My judgment stands."

* * *

Warning bells rang out the next morning. The brothers emerged from their bedchamber to see Gaius putting a set of chimes in a box. "What's going on?" Mordred asked shrewdly.

"Perhaps one of the prisoners has escaped," Gaius said blandly.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. [And you had nothing to do with it, of course.]

"Of course," Gaius agreed, though there was a twinkle in his eye.

"You could have gone with her," Mordred suggested.

"I could have done," Gaius acknowledged. He set the box of magical chimes on a back table. "But then who'd look after you?"

[I would!] Merlin insisted.

"I just killed a manticore, why are we going back to treating me like a baby?" Mordred complained.

"You may be growing up, Mordred, but that doesn't mean you don't need guidance," Gaius replied. He looked at Merlin. " _Both_ of you."

Merlin smiled. [And we're grateful for it. _And_ for you, Gaius.]

* * *

 **A/N: For the record, Morgana really did investigate Mordred's claims...and once she deemed Alice no threat to Mordred, she decided to let Alice carry on.**


	35. Queen of Hearts

**A/N: I don't own Merlin...or Monty Python and the Holy Grail.**

* * *

Mordred quietly crept through the hallways toward the kitchens. Ordinarily he would raid Gaius's pantry if he got hungry, but the pantry was empty and neither Gaius nor Merlin were up yet. Cook had a soft spot for children and would always give Mordred food if he asked.

Before Mordred could reach the kitchens, he heard a whispered voice echo in his mind. _This way…this way…_ Somehow, Mordred didn't think the message was directed at him, but he was nevertheless intrigued. He abandoned his quest for food and headed toward the voice.

Unfortunately, Mordred heard nothing further and had to guess the exact direction the voice had come from. He was fairly certain it had been coming from an abandoned section of the castle, but he was at a loss as to where to go from there. Wandering around, Mordred found an open door that revealed a cobweb-covered staircase. He drew back into the shadows when he heard footsteps approach.

Morgana exited the staircase and closed the door, carrying a torch. She looked around furtively before walking down the hallway. Mordred stepped out into view. "Morgana?"

Morgana jumped and nearly dropped the torch. "Mordred? What are you doing up so early?!"

"Got hungry. What are _you_ doing up so early?"

"I…er…I had a dream," Morgana said quickly. "Bad dream. Didn't want to go back to sleep again."

Mordred frowned. "I thought the dreams stopped when Morgause gave you that bracelet."

Morgana glared at the bracelet as though it had offended her. "It's not blocking this one. I've had the same dream, over and over, for several nights in a row now. It must be an exceptionally powerful prophecy."

"What is it?" Mordred asked worriedly.

Morgana hesitated. "A woman sits on the throne of Camelot. A woman who has no right to it."

"A woman? Who?"

"I don't know. But whoever she is, I'm going to stop her," Morgana vowed.

"Can I help?" Mordred pleaded.

"There's nothing to be done until I _find_ the woman," Morgana insisted. "Go eat breakfast."

* * *

About an hour later, Mordred joined Merlin to wake Arthur. Merlin opened the curtains while Mordred approached the bed. "Good morning, Arthur! Seen any suspicious-looking women recently?"

Arthur blinked open his eyes and rubbed his head. "Come again?"

"Have you seen any suspicious-looking women recently?" Mordred repeated. Arthur glanced at Merlin, looking baffled.

Merlin shrugged, equally confused by Mordred's line of questioning. He turned to his brother. _What's going on?_

Mordred hesitated. Merlin would probably get ridiculously protective again if Mordred told him. _I'm just curious._

Unaware of this exchange, Arthur also turned to Mordred. "Did you have someone specific in mind?"

"No, just…asking."

Arthur climbed out of bed. "Well, I haven't seen anyone suspicious. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Mordred said innocently. "Just…be careful of strange women. You never know what they might be plotting."

Arthur stared at Mordred for a moment, then turned to Merlin again. "Has he had any potentially mind-altering remedies lately?"

[Not that I know of. Mordred, have you drunk any potions recently?]

"No!" Mordred protested. Then he realized that he needed _some_ explanation for his bizarre behavior. "…maybe."

Merlin sighed. [Go see Gaius.]

* * *

Merlin and Gwen served breakfast to the royal family. "What news from the northern borders?" Uther asked.

"There have been a number of minor skirmishes," Arthur reported. Gwen walked over to refill his goblet.

"You think Odin is testing our defenses?" Uther suggested. Arthur did not respond, gazing dreamily at Gwen. He shifted his hand to brush hers. "Arthur, are you listening?"

Arthur tore his gaze away from Gwen. "What's that?" He shifted his hand again and accidentally sent his goblet clattering to the ground.

"What on earth is _wrong_ with you?" Uther exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing. Sorry."

* * *

Mordred went to see Morgana after breakfast. "Have you had any ideas on how to find this mysterious woman?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, I really haven't a clue."

"Oh come on, isn't there _anything_ I can do?" Mordred begged.

"No…actually, yes." Morgana began to look thoughtful. "The woman was sitting at Arthur's side. And we both know who _really_ belongs there. We've got to make sure he stays totally focused on Gwen. Get them to spend some time together. You talk to Arthur, I'll talk to Gwen. How does that sound?"

"Okay."

* * *

Mordred entered Arthur's chambers to find Arthur sitting at his table with a stack of reports and Merlin sitting in the corner with several pairs of boots and a rag. Arthur paused in his writing when he noticed Mordred. "No, I still haven't seen any suspicious-looking women."

"Sorry about that," Mordred said sheepishly. "I thought I was grabbing a headache tonic, and…I don't know what I grabbed."

"But you're better now?" Arthur prompted. "Not about to walk up to some random woman and accuse her of plotting against the crown?"

"I won't," Mordred promised. He walked over to Merlin and grabbed a pair of boots to help with the polishing. After a couple minutes, he spoke again. "So…have you talked to Gwen lately?"

"I saw her yesterday in the market," Arthur replied. His eyes widened. "Why? Has she gone missing again?"

"No, no!" Mordred quickly assured. "It's just sad. You care so much about each other but you hardly spend any time together."

Arthur became very interested in his reports. "Don't know what gives you that idea."

"Oh come on, Arthur. I've never even _had_ a sweetheart and I can see that you both like each other!"

"It doesn't matter," Arthur said firmly. "Nothing can ever come of it. She's a servant, and my father would have me marry for the good of the kingdom."

Merlin coughed. [Didn't we go over this when you were engaged to Elena? You called off the wedding because you didn't love her, but now you're refusing to consider a relationship with the woman you _do_ love?]

"Besides, your father doesn't have to know," Mordred wheedled. "Just spend time with Gwen. You'll both be happier for it."

* * *

That evening, Merlin went down to Gwen's house to make plans. To his surprise, Gwen looked less than thrilled when he told her of Arthur's intentions. "Arthur wishes to spend the day with me?" Gwen repeated, sounding almost worried.

[I thought you'd be happy,] Merlin commented, confused.

"You're not the first person to suggest that today," Gwen replied, dumping some firewood into a basket. "Too many people know about us already. _Cenred_ even knew, I'm sure of it. If word were to reach Uther's ears…"

[I'll take you to meet him outside the city,] Merlin suggested. [Arthur's willing to take the risk if you are.]

"Even outside the city walls we run the risk of being caught by a patrol," Gwen fretted.

Merlin sighed. [So, should I tell him you won't meet him?]

"No!" Gwen said quickly. "I just…I mean…" She trailed off.

[Gwen,] Merlin signed firmly. [You like him.]

"Yes."

[And he likes you.]

"Yes."

[Isn't that all that really matters?]

Gwen broke into a small smile. "I suppose it is."

Merlin grinned, victorious. [Then I will come back in the morning.]

* * *

When Merlin returned to the physician's chambers, Mordred was waiting for him. _So, everything's all set?_ Mordred demanded.

Merlin smiled. _Tomorrow morning, I will be setting up a picnic for two._

 _Excellent,_ Mordred declared. _Picnics are the first step to happily ever after._

Merlin broke into silent laughter. _Slow down, Mordred. Even if they pursue a relationship, they can't get married so long as Uther's on the throne._

 _I know,_ Mordred defended. _I didn't say they were going to get married_ tomorrow _. But it's a step in the right direction._

 _It certainly is,_ Merlin conceded.

* * *

Once the picnic had been set up, Merlin went to Gwen's house. She emerged from behind a curtain, wearing a pale pink-and-white dress and an embroidered white shawl. Merlin stared at her, impressed.

"What?" Gwen said nervously.

Merlin smiled. [You look lovely.]

* * *

Merlin led Gwen to the picnic spot, where they were greeted with a rather amusing sight. Arthur stood inspecting his reflection in a metal platter, his back to them.

Gwen stifled a giggle. Merlin coughed as loudly as he could. Arthur jumped, dropped the platter and whirled around.

"Guinevere, you look…" Arthur trailed off, smiling at her.

After a few moments, Merlin coughed again. [I think he's trying to say you look nice.] Gwen laughed.

"Thank you, Merlin, that'll be all," Arthur commanded.

[Have fun!] Merlin smiled at them before departing.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Arthur and Gwen returned…escorted by Morgana and Uther. Uther and Arthur went into the council chambers for a private conversation. Mordred approached Morgana. "What happened?!"

"I didn't realize…" Morgana fretted. "I was just out for a ride with Uther, we weren't supposed to…I didn't know _where_ they were having their picnic!"

"Why would you even take Uther along?" Mordred wondered, bewildered.

"He _postponed the council_ just to spend time with me. How could I say no to that?"

"But couldn't you have done something in Camelot?" Mordred argued.

"Like what, sword fighting?" Morgana retorted. "Uther may have permitted me to learn the craft, but he still doesn't like it."

Mordred sighed. "I hope Arthur and Gwen aren't going to get in _too_ much trouble."

* * *

Merlin waited in Arthur's chambers. Eventually, Arthur walked in, looking thoroughly depressed. "He banished her."

[What?!]

"My father has banished Guinevere, because apparently I 'cannot control my feelings'," Arthur explained sourly. "Her life is here, and she's done _nothing_ wrong! This isn't _fair_!" Arthur kicked a table in frustration, then sat down to nurse his injured toe. "And _of course_ Morgana was with him. I wouldn't be the least bit surprised to find out she led him to us."

[How could she have done that?] Merlin objected. [It's not like I told her where you were!]

Arthur frowned. "Did you tell Mordred?"

[No, actually. All I ever said to him was that you and Gwen were having a picnic in the woods, I never specified where. He couldn't have gone and told her.]

"Maybe not, but he still could have told her that we were meeting," Arthur said bitterly.

[Well that's hardly his fault,] Merlin defended. [He had no reason to believe she would use that information against you, he didn't mean any harm.]

"Too many secrets," Arthur muttered. "Too many secrets, and they're tearing my life apart! I can't warn anyone about Morgana because I still have no proof, I can't be seen with Guinevere or else she gets banished from the city, and every time…" Arthur suddenly stopped and shut his mouth.

[Every time what?]

"Nothing." Arthur dropped his gaze. "I don't know what to do."

The door opened and Morgana walked in. "Arthur, I heard what happened. I can't tell you how sorry I am."

"She's your _friend_. How can…" Arthur swallowed, glaring at Morgana. "She doesn't deserve this. She's been your loyal servant for _years_ , aren't you going to say anything in her defense?"

"You know your father never listens once his mind is made up," Morgana replied, looking upset. "I know it's hard, but…we must accept that we will never see her again."

"I can't accept that," Arthur growled. "I won't."

"But surely you have no choice," Morgana objected.

"There are always choices," Arthur insisted.

Morgana frowned. "What will you do?"

Arthur paused, apparently thinking, then stood up. "I'll leave with her."

"You're leaving Camelot?" Morgana said incredulously. Her eyes widened. "You'd give up your rights to the throne!"

Arthur shook his head, his expression full of determination. "One day we will return to Camelot together, and Guinevere will take her place on the throne beside me."

Morgana briefly looked horrified, but she quickly masked it with a smile. "I'm glad. I wish you all the best." She turned and left again.

Merlin coughed. [Are you sure it was a good idea to tell her that?]

Arthur scowled. "I want her to know that there is _nothing_ she could ever do to split up me and Guinevere."

* * *

Merlin and Mordred approached Gwen's house, hoping to help her in any way they could, but stopped when they heard raised voices coming from the around the side of the house. "You have a _life_ here, Elyan, I can't possibly ask you to uproot yourself for me!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I never put down deep roots anyway!" Elyan retorted. "I'm not abandoning you again, Gwen, and that's final!" Merlin and Mordred rounded the corner of the cottage to see Gwen and Elyan facing each other underneath a clothesline.

"You won't have _any_ roots if you do this!" Gwen fretted. "I don't even know where I'm going to go! I've spent my whole life in Camelot, it's all I know. I have nothing else!"

"Except me! All the more reason for me to come with you!"

Mordred cleared his throat. "Is this a bad time?"

Gwen whirled around. For some reason, she did not look particularly happy to have visitors. "Yes," she said somewhat snappishly. "I have a lot to do."

[I know,] Merlin agreed. [We were hoping we could help.]

"Thank you, but I'll manage," Gwen replied curtly.

* * *

That night, Merlin entered Arthur's chambers to find guards ransacking them. Arthur leaned against a bedpost and watched, looking highly annoyed. Merlin approached him. [What's going on?]

"My father has ordered my chambers to be searched," Arthur revealed, his displeasure evident.

[What for?]

Arthur did not answer, instead choosing to snap at a guard who dumped out a container of writing implements. "You think I have a _girl_ hiding in _there_?" Another guard pulled a small poultice out from under Arthur's pillows. Arthur stared at it in surprise. "What's that?"

* * *

Gaius was summoned before the king, who stood alone in the council chambers except for a group of guards. Mordred followed his guardian into the room. Uther handed the poultice to Gaius. "Is it magical?"

Gaius turned the poultice over in his hand. "I believe so. These are the symbols of the Old Religion."

"Could it have been used to cast an enchantment?"

"That would be one use of such a poultice."

"This enchantment, could it cause someone to fall in love?"

"It is entirely possible. May I ask where it was found?"

Uther took back the poultice. "It was discovered in Arthur's chambers. Find Morgana's maid and bring her to me immediately!" A pair of guards bowed and exited.

* * *

Mordred burst into Arthur's chambers, where Arthur and Merlin were packing some bags. "Arthur, they've arrested Gwen, they think she cast a love spell on you!"

" _What?!_ " Arthur dashed out of the room. Merlin and Mordred followed.

* * *

The guards readily opened the door to let Arthur into the throne room. Inside, Gwen knelt before Uther, her hands tied behind her back. "What is the meaning of this?" Arthur cried.

Uther stood up and walked over to Arthur, holding out the poultice. "This… _poultice_ was found under your pillow. It's some kind of love charm, you are under its spell."

"That's ridiculous," Arthur scoffed.

"What would you know?" Uther retorted dismissively.

"Because I know how I feel, I'm not enchanted."

"So can you tell me how it came to be in your room?"

Arthur glared at Morgana, who was leaning against a pillar. " _You._ You just couldn't let it go, could you. You just can't bear to see me happy!"

"Arthur, are you seriously suggesting I risked my life and soul studying magic just to keep you away from my maidservant?" Morgana demanded incredulously. Her gaze briefly drifted to Merlin. Mordred looked back and forth between Arthur and Morgana, entirely bewildered by this development.

"Oh, I've no doubt you've plans far more nefarious than that," Arthur said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Enough!" Uther interrupted. "Until the spell is broken, I can't take anything you say as the truth." He turned back to Gwen. "Her father consorted with sorcerers!"

Gwen swallowed, close to tears. "My father was a good and innocent man, and _you_ executed him!"

"So you would seek your revenge by enchanting my son?!"

"No!" Gwen protested.

"My lord!" Gaius cut in. "Whatever this poultice is, I don't believe that Gwen is responsible for magic."

"I don't care what you believe, Gaius," Uther retorted. "Arthur is under her spell, it's the only rational explanation for his behavior!"

"Father, you have to see reason," Arthur urged. " _Guinevere_ has done nothing wrong!"

"She has been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. She will be burnt at the stake!"

"No!" Arthur rushed forward.

"Restrain him!" Uther ordered. Guards quickly obeyed his command.

"You can't do this!" Arthur yelled.

"My lord, at least give her a fair trial!" Gaius added.

"I have all the evidence I need," Uther declared coldly.

"I'm begging you," Arthur pleaded. "We will leave Camelot and never return. Just-just let us go! I relinquish my entitlement to the throne!"

For a few moments, the only sound was Gwen's slight intake of breath. Then Uther stepped forward. "My son would never do that. It is proof beyond doubt that you are enchanted." Uther gently put a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I will never forgive you for this," Arthur warned.

"She will die," Uther soothed. "The enchantment will be broken. You'll see I was right. Take her away." Guards picked up Gwen and began hauling her away.

"No! Guinevere!" Arthur cried desperately.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Gwen pleaded.

"No!" Arthur broke free of his own guards and managed to kiss Gwen before the guards pulled him off her. "I will always love you," Arthur vowed.

* * *

Mordred sat in the physician's chambers, dazed. "I don't understand. Arthur's loved Gwen for ages, he can't be under a love spell."

"But their relationship is not common knowledge," Gaius noted. "Perhaps whoever cast the spell did not realize it was unnecessary."

"Are you sure it was a love spell?" Mordred suggested. "Maybe it was supposed to make him paranoid, why else would he think Morgana was responsible?"

[He probably just needs someone to blame,] Merlin interjected quickly. [Morgana was with Uther when he was caught with Gwen. Without finding the actual sorcerer, Morgana would have been the easiest target for his anger.]

"So then we've got to find the _real_ sorcerer," Mordred concluded.

[We've only got one day,] Merlin pointed out. [The only reason they're not executing her tomorrow is because they need to build the pyre first.]

"Well we've got to do _something_ ," Mordred muttered.

[Don't worry. We will,] Merlin promised.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin found Arthur despondently looking out his window at the courtyard. Construction of the pyre was well under way. Merlin walked up behind Arthur's shoulder and coughed. [We need to find a way to smuggle Gwen out of Camelot.]

"My father has me under constant watch," Arthur said helplessly. "There are guards outside and below in the square." A tear formed in the corner of his eye. "I can't watch her die, Merlin."

At that moment, the door opened again. Leon and Elyan walked in. Leon closed the door behind him. "Do you have a plan, Sire?" Leon asked.

"A…plan?" Arthur repeated, confused.

Elyan nodded at Leon. "Gwen's and my mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We grew up together."

"Gwen is like the little sister I never had," Leon added. "I know she would not enchant you, Sire, and I would not see her dead. If there's anything I can do—"

"Anything _we_ can do," Elyan interrupted.

"—then let us know," Leon finished.

"Thank you," Arthur said sincerely. He was silent for a few moments, obviously thinking. "Leon, can you do anything to interfere with the changing of the guard in the dungeons? Perhaps delay the relief so that the dungeons will be unguarded for a few minutes?"

Leon nodded. "Consider it done."

"Good." Arthur walked over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a key ring. He removed a key and handed it to Merlin. "Bring her a meal. Hide this in the food and tell her the plan."

"What about me?" Elyan demanded.

"Pack up her things and get them out of the city. There's a clearing, near the south gate. She'll know where it is."

[And I'll tell her to meet him there?] Merlin guessed.

"Yes, she'll meet him there," Arthur confirmed. "Are we all clear?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Gaius had gone out on his rounds, so Mordred took full advantage of Gaius's absence. First, Mordred made up a poultice identical to the one found in Arthur's chambers. Then he pulled out the spellbook to look for a spell that would suit his purposes. Finally, he found one…but it was far more powerful and complex than any spell Mordred had attempted before. It was an incredibly risky plan, but Mordred had no choice—there simply wasn't enough time to find the real sorcerer, not when he had absolutely no leads.

* * *

Guards opened the door to let Merlin enter Gwen's cell and promptly closed it behind him. Merlin set down the tray. [Don't worry. We're going to get you out of here.]

"We?" Gwen repeated warily.

[Arthur, Elyan, Leon and me,] Merlin explained. [We've got a plan.]

"Really?" Gwen said, sounding skeptical. Her voice took on an accusing tone. "Tell me, Merlin, why were you so insistent that I spend time with Arthur despite the risks?"

[Because I want the two of you to be happy,] Merlin defended, hurt. [Do you seriously think I would have sold you out?]

"I don't know what I believe any more," Gwen muttered. "All I know is I can't trust anyone, except maybe Arthur and Elyan."

[Well fine!] Merlin snapped, now irritated. [Don't trust me, trust them!] He glanced over his shoulder to be sure that none of the guards were looking, then pulled out the key. [Arthur gave me this to give to you. Leon will interfere with the changing of the guard tonight and Elyan will meet you in the clearing by the south gate. Think what you like of me, but take the key and seize your chance when it comes. What have you got to lose?]

* * *

Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers and found the prince standing in the hallway outside, arguing with his guards. Merlin stood behind the guards and caught Arthur's eye. [She's got the key.]

Arthur nodded almost imperceptibly, then looked at the guards again. "Well you're just _useless_ , aren't you!" Arthur turned around and reentered his chambers, followed by Merlin. To their shock, a white-haired man in a red robe stood by Arthur's bed, loudly incanting a spell. Arthur quietly drew his sword and snuck up behind the man. Once he was close enough, he put the sword point to the man's back. "Show yourself. Who are you?"

The man slowly turned around, revealing a wrinkled face and a scraggly beard. He held a poultice in his hand. "There are some who call me…Tim?" the man said hesitantly, as if he himself was unsure of his name. Merlin narrowed his eyes. There was something _very_ familiar about Tim.

"Is it _you_ who planted the poultice in my bed?" Arthur demanded.

Tim glanced at the poultice. "Alas, you have caught me red-handed. I have no choice but to confess!"

Arthur tightened his grip on his sword. "And did you act alone, or do you have an accomplice?"

Tim smiled smugly. "I acted alone."

"You sure about that?" Arthur asked threateningly.

"Entirely sure," Tim insisted. "I suppose your father will have to release that poor, innocent girl now that you've caught me."

"I should run you through where you stand," Arthur growled.

Merlin quickly stepped forward to stand beside Tim, who immediately looked at Merlin. [Not so fast, Arthur. We need him to stand trial and tell your father that Gwen is innocent.] Tim sagged ever so slightly in seeming relief.

"Very well," Arthur relented through gritted teeth. "Guards!"

Merlin turned to the old sorcerer, narrowing his eyes again. _You knew how I would talk. You understood me._

 _Don't be ridiculous,_ Tim retorted dismissively as guards entered the room. _We've never met._ The guards seized Tim and began hauling him toward the council chambers. Merlin and Arthur followed.

 _And you also weren't the least bit surprised when I used mind speech,_ Merlin continued. _Mordred, just what do you think you're doing?!_

 _Saving Gwen!_ Mordred snapped, abandoning the pretense. _There's no time to find the true sorcerer, so I invented one! As soon as Uther releases Gwen, I'll change back and escape!_

 _Well you'd best hope the spell holds until then!_ Merlin said anxiously. _Aging spells are highly unpredictable, even I wouldn't have dared try one!_

 _No offense, but you couldn't pull off this plan anyway,_ Mordred grumbled. _It kind of requires talking out loud._

 _We have a plan to break Gwen out of the dungeon,_ Merlin revealed. _A far less risky venture than you purposely getting arrested for sorcery!_

 _If you just break her out of the dungeon, she'll have to spend the rest of Uther's reign living in hiding!_ Mordred retorted. _My plan clears her name completely!_

At this point, they reached the council chambers. Uther, Gaius and Morgana all stood inside with a group of councilors. Arthur led the way in. "Father."

"Arthur." Uther frowned as he caught sight of Mordred. "Who is this?"

" _He_ is the sorcerer." Arthur handed the poultice to Uther. "I found him placing this under my pillow."

Morgana stared at Mordred, looking baffled and unnerved. _I'm Mordred,_ he told her. _This was the only way I could think of to clear Gwen's name._

Before Morgana could reply, Uther spoke to Mordred. "Is this true?"

"Yes."

"What did you hope to achieve with this…enchantment?"

Mordred glanced at Arthur. "If Arthur were to fall in love with a lowly serving girl, it would bring shame on Camelot."

There was silence for a few moments. "Have I wronged you in some way, old man?" Uther asked, sounding genuinely mystified.

"My family was killed on your orders," Mordred said in a low voice. "They were good and innocent people who never did any harm to anyone. You are blinded by your hatred of magic. You, Uther Pendragon, are a stupid, _arrogant_ old tyrant!" Aggravatingly, Uther looked entirely unperturbed by the rant.

"You will hold your tongue!" Arthur snapped.

Mordred rounded on Arthur. "And you! Take care not to hang on his every word, lest you find yourself as hated and feared as your father!" Guards quickly pulled Mordred away from the prince.

Uther still looked unfazed. "The serving girl, she's your accomplice?"

Mordred shook his head. "I enchanted her too. The girl is entirely innocent."

"My lord, he has confessed," Arthur said hopefully.

"Release the girl," Uther commanded somewhat reluctantly. He looked back at Mordred. "Tomorrow at dawn you will take her place on the pyre. Take him away." The guards obediently led Mordred to the dungeons.

* * *

Merlin was halfway to the dungeons when he found himself dragged into an alcove. "How could you let him do that?" Morgana demanded, almost frantically. Merlin pulled himself out of her grip, though she barely seemed to notice. "Aging spells are notoriously difficult, it's a wonder his disguise hasn't failed already!"

[You honestly think I'd _let_ him publicly confess to sorcery?] Merlin retorted. [I had no idea what he was up to until Arthur and I found him planting the poultice! If this is anyone's fault, it's yours, Morgana. I think we both know who planted the first one.]

"Oh, don't act so innocent," Morgana snarled. "You've clearly been telling Arthur things I expressly warned you never to repeat to anyone. Why else would he accuse me?"

Merlin glared coldly at her. [You really think Arthur would have taken my word for it? Morgana, I swear on Mordred's life, he drew his own conclusions.] Morgana wavered uncertainly. [Now if you'll excuse me, my little brother has been sentenced to death and I intend to visit him in the dungeons.] Merlin stepped out of the alcove and continued on his way.

Footsteps followed behind him. "I'm coming with you," Morgana insisted. "I will not let him die."

* * *

Mordred was beginning to panic now. He kept trying to break the spell, but it was no use. He still looked (and felt) eighty years old. He might actually have to face the pyre tomorrow, and that was a horrifying thought.

"Mordred!" a voice hissed from behind him. Mordred turned around to see Merlin and Morgana standing outside his cell.

Mordred approached the bars, close to tears. "I can't break the spell. It's too powerful."

[Try again,] Merlin urged.

Mordred shook his head. "I _have_ tried, it's no good. I'm stuck like this. Please, do you know any other way to break it?"

Merlin glanced at Morgana. [I once read about a potion that can undo transformations.]

Mordred's eyes lit up. "Can you make it?"

[I'll do my best,] Merlin promised. [But it takes a long time to make.]

"How long?" Morgana asked worriedly.

[Quite possibly longer than we have.]

Morgana turned back to Mordred. "Buy as much time as you can. We'll make the potion."

* * *

Gaius stood up when Merlin and Morgana entered the physician's chambers. "Merlin, my lady! Have you seen Mordred?"

"Yes, Gaius, and so have you," Morgana said grimly. "He's currently in the dungeons, set to be executed for casting a love spell on Arthur."

" _What?!_ " Gaius gasped.

[The potion that undoes transformations,] Merlin signed. [Do you remember where the recipe is?]

"I believe it's in the book of Gala," Gaius replied, still shaken. "But I fear it will take—"

"Longer than we have, I know," Morgana finished. "We've got to try!"

"Yes, we do," Gaius agreed worriedly.

* * *

Mordred fearfully watched through his window as the courtyard slowly grew brighter. A crowd of people began gathering around the now-completed pyre. Eventually, the door opened. Mordred turned around to see that Arthur had entered the cell. "It's time."

"Wait!" Mordred cried desperately. "There are…other crimes I wish to confess!"

Arthur gave him a funny look. "What difference does it make? You're about to be burnt at the stake. We can't execute you twice." He jerked his head at the guards, and they escorted Mordred out of the cell.

 _Merlin, please tell me you're almost done with the potion!_ Mordred called frantically.

 _We just finished it,_ Merlin replied. _Just hold out a little longer._

 _They're already escorting me to the square!_ Mordred revealed.

 _I'm on my way,_ Merlin replied instantly.

* * *

Drums played as Mordred entered the courtyard. Warily, he looked around at the crowd. There was no sympathy on the faces of the onlookers; they all believed him to be a complete stranger who had tried to bring shame on their beloved prince. Sick of seeing their anger, Mordred looked up at the balcony just as Morgana walked out to stand by Uther, looking slightly disheveled.

The guards halted several paces from the pyre. Uther spoke, loud enough for all to hear. "You have been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our law, you will be burnt at the stake. Let this serve as a lesson to all those who seek to destroy Camelot."

 _Over here!_ Merlin called. Mordred turned to see Merlin finish pushing his way through the crowd on Mordred's left.

Mordred promptly broke free of the guards and lunged at Merlin. "A curse upon you all!" Guards quickly pulled him off his brother, but not before Mordred grabbed the potion and hid it in his sleeve. "I _will_ have my revenge!" The guards gripped him more tightly and began leading him up to the pyre.

"Are you all right, Merlin?" Arthur asked worriedly.

[I'm fine,] Merlin replied, pretending to be shaken.

Mordred incanted a spell under his breath. The pyre burst into tall flames. Everyone at the front of the crowd, including the guards, drew back in shock. Mordred used the distraction to break free and force his way through the crowd.

"After him!" Arthur cried. Merlin joined the pursuit.

Mordred ran through the nearest door into the castle. Thankfully, the palace was nearly deserted. Mordred ducked into the first alcove he found and drained the potion. He stared at his wrinkled hands, desperately hoping they would turn back to normal.

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called as he walked through the doorway. _Which way did you go?_

 _Left!_

Merlin nudged Arthur and pointed to the right. [There, I thought I saw something!]

"This way!" Arthur ordered, taking the guards in the direction Merlin had indicated. After several corridors, it became apparent that there was simply no one there. "Merlin, are you _sure_ he went this way?"

[No…but he's a doddery old man, he can't have got far.]

A few moments later, Mordred ran up, looking like himself again. "I just saw the old man heading toward the kitchens!"

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Arthur demanded incredulously.

"I thought you all wanted me to _stop_ taking risks like confronting sorcerers!"

Arthur sighed and motioned to the guards again. "Come on!"

As soon as Arthur and the guards were out of sight, Merlin pulled Mordred into a fierce embrace. _Don't_ ever _do that again._

Mordred winced. _Believe me, I don't plan to._

The brothers began walking back to Gaius's chambers, but they didn't get far before Morgana came up to them and also hugged Mordred. "Oh god. I could have lost you…"

"Don't worry, I've no desire to repeat the experience," Mordred replied, his voice muffled by Morgana's shoulder.

Morgana pulled away to look him in the eye. "You'd better not."

* * *

Later in the day, Gwen approached Merlin. "Merlin, I…believe I owe you an apology. I was stressed, I shouldn't have accused you like that."

Merlin smiled at her. [It's all right. God knows you had every right to be stressed.]

"Yes." Gwen stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Anyway, thank you for trying to break me out."

[Of course. You've got plenty of people who care about you, Gwen.]

* * *

Merlin approached Arthur's chambers and saw Morgana leaving. She shot him a hateful glare before continuing on her way. Concerned, Merlin entered. Arthur was leaning against a table, scowling.

[What did Morgana want?] Merlin asked, worried.

"Wanted to figure out how much I know about her," Arthur explained bitterly.

[And what did you tell her?]

"Told her I was so afraid for Gwen that I wasn't thinking rationally. And then I apologized for accusing her."

[You think she bought it?]

Arthur sighed. "I don't know. I'll have to be doubly cautious around her from now on."

* * *

 **A/N: As awesome as Dragoon is, Mordred had a point—it simply wasn't feasible for Merlin to pull that off in this universe.**


	36. The Sorcerer's Shadow

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin and Mordred trailed Arthur on his way to the training field. "Seriously?" Mordred asked skeptically. "The tournament is open to _everyone_?"

"Everyone," Arthur replied casually. Catching sight of the look on Mordred's face, he quickly amended himself. "Everyone over the age of sixteen."

[Only sixteen?] Merlin demanded incredulously.

"Plenty of people start their training very young," Arthur explained. Mordred suddenly became very interested in his shoes.

[Still, this strikes me as a very bad idea,] Merlin signed, frowning. [With a prize of a hundred gold coins, I don't fancy the kind of people who will turn up.]

Arthur rolled his eyes. "It's tradition, Merlin. The tournament's been held every ten years for centuries. Nothing to worry about."

At that moment, they reached the training field. It was filled with contestants. A brutish man used a large battleaxe to send the head flying off a training dummy. It landed at Mordred's feet, causing him to jump. "Can he use that in the tournament?" Mordred wondered.

"He can use what he likes, it's an open tournament," Arthur shrugged.

Merlin looked around at the thuggish contestants and shuddered. [What about the Knight's Code?]

"Counts for nothing. The only rule is…there _are_ no rules," Arthur revealed with a grin. An axe flew past to land in a target, narrowly missing Merlin's head. Merlin jumped violently and stepped closer to Mordred. Arthur winced. "Ah…maybe you should go clean my room."

[Right away.] Merlin all but ran back to the castle.

Mordred briefly watched Merlin, then turned back to Arthur. "So…ten years from now, I could compete?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Theoretically?"

"I would imagine that Merlin will do everything in his power to stop you entering," Arthur replied, his expression completely serious. Another axe flew past. "Speaking of which, you should probably go inside. Some of these men might pounce on you the moment my back is turned."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Merlin and Mordred polished Arthur's armor in the armory. Mordred eventually paused to look thoughtfully at Merlin. _So, ten years from now…_

 _Absolutely not,_ Merlin interrupted stiffly.

 _Ten years from now I'll be an adult and you won't be able to tell me what to do!_ Mordred retorted.

 _You just watch me,_ Merlin threatened.

 _I've faced worse than those men and you know it,_ Mordred insisted.

 _Did you not see them on the training field?!_ Merlin exclaimed worriedly. _They wouldn't have cared if that axe sailed a little wider and killed some hapless servant!_

 _Exactly!_ Mordred said triumphantly. _People like that can't be allowed to win!_

At that moment, a pair of particularly nasty-looking contestants walked in. One was very muscular and had a beard; the other was more lean and was completely bald. "My, if it isn't the Prince of Camelot," the bearded one said, leering at Merlin.

Mordred glared at him. "He's just Arthur's servant, and he's _busy_. Leave him alone."

The bearded thug shrugged. "I've always wanted a servant." He put his foot up on the bench beside Merlin. "Here. Clean them." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "My boots. Clean them." The thug pulled out a whip.

Merlin instantly went very pale. _Mordred, get out of here!_ he cried, hurriedly standing up and crossing the room to get a cloth. The thug smirked at his friend and lashed out with the whip, catching Merlin on the hip.

 _I am not leaving you with them!_ Mordred insisted defiantly. He looked back at the bearded thug. "Be patient and let him fetch a cloth!"

"I don't care if he uses his tongue!" the thug retorted. "I want them cleaned _now_!" The thug suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Or does he not have a tongue? Is that why he has a little boy to speak for him?"

"Stay where you are," a voice said from the doorway. The two thugs whirled around to see a skinny young man about Merlin's age glaring at them.

"Oh, so you've decided to join us after all," the bearded thug said patronizingly.

"I think you should put that down, sir," the skinny man warned.

Both thugs burst out laughing. "Did you hear that?" the bearded thug asked his friend.

"Oh, I heard it all right," the bald thug agreed.

"Why don't you say it again?" the bearded thug threatened. The skinny man simply continued glaring. "I'm not hearing you," the bearded thug added dangerously.

The skinny man stood his ground. "I've said what I have to say."

The bearded thug smirked and cracked his whip. Suddenly, the skinny man had a sword in his hand. The bearded thug tried to strike with his whip, but the skinny man wrapped the tip around his sword and wrenched the whip out of the bearded thug's grasp. The bearded thug pulled a hatchet out of his belt. "Watch out!" Mordred cried. The skinny man used the whip to knock the hatchet out of the bearded thug's hand.

"Now, get out," the skinny man ordered, holding the whip ready to strike. The two thugs glared at him and left. Once they were gone, the man turned back to the brothers. "Thanks for the warning."

"We should be thanking _you_ ," Mordred replied.

The man put his sword back on the rack. "It's all right. I've already had a run-in with those two. I know what it's like to be picked on."

Merlin smiled gratefully and signed a reply. "He also says thank you," Mordred said. "He's not used to people standing up for him."

The man smiled and offered a hand. "I'm Gilli."

"I'm Mordred and this is my brother Merlin." Mordred shook Gilli's hand, and instantly sensed magic coming from the ring on Gilli's middle finger.

Gilli smiled again. "Nice to meet you. I'd better get back to the inn before someone steals my bed."

* * *

That night, Merlin served dinner to the royal family. "Remind me how many times you've won this tournament, Uther?" Morgana asked with a charming smile.

"Three," Uther answered, reaching for his wine.

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "That's a lot to live up to, Arthur." She turned back to Uther. "I remember your last victory. You were a master in the arena. It's such a shame we won't see you compete again."

It was Uther's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Who says you won't?"

"I thought you said you were too old to take the field," Morgana said, sounding surprised. Arthur glanced at her and his eyes widened.

"It's not age that stops me, I'll still prove a match for any man," Uther insisted.

"Well, we _won't_ be finding out," Arthur interjected hurriedly.

"Why ever not?" Uther objected.

"Because I don't want you getting hurt," Arthur said firmly. Uther laughed.

"Do you think you could still win the crown?" Morgana challenged, a glint in her eyes.

"The kingdom needs him to rule, not fight," Arthur argued, glaring at Morgana.

"You think I can't do both?" Uther demanded.

"Well, you're not as young as you used to be," Morgana said tauntingly. "Besides, I need someone to keep me company in the stands."

Arthur pushed back his chair. "If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the tournament. Merlin." Merlin followed Arthur out of the dining room. As soon as he reached an empty corridor, Arthur leaned against the wall and clenched his fists. He took a few deep breaths, obviously reining in his temper. " _Damn_ her. She knows exactly how to manipulate him…"

[So why'd you leave her to it?] Merlin wondered.

"If I stayed in there any longer I might have strangled her," Arthur growled. Merlin's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "Murdered!" Arthur quickly corrected. "I might have murdered…oh, you get my point." He stormed away in the direction of his chambers.

* * *

Merlin was rather late to supper. "Where have you been?" Mordred asked curiously.

[Reading up on this tournament,] Merlin answered, sitting down at the table. He poured himself a bowl of soup before continuing. [It gets incredibly ugly.]

"It's not so bad as all that," Gaius defended. Merlin gave him an incredulous look. "Well yes, people have died, but most contestants yield before their opponents can deliver a death blow."

[People don't die in other tournaments,] Merlin retorted. [A hundred gold coins is _not_ worth risking your life.]

* * *

In the morning, both brothers helped Arthur get ready for the tournament. "So…how are you feeling?" Mordred asked conversationally.

"Confident," Arthur replied.

[You sure?] Merlin signed worriedly.

"Yes."

[People die in this tournament!] Merlin fretted.

"Do you really think _now_ is the time to bring that up?" Mordred said incredulously. "Besides, Arthur's too skilled to die!"

"Why thank you for that assessment, Mordred," Arthur cut in, looking amused.

[He's used to fighting opponents that follow the Knight's Code!] Merlin retorted, not reassured.

"Well, at least you're finally talking about the Code like it's a good thing," Arthur replied cheerfully.

[I have a very bad feeling about this,] Merlin insisted.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You don't like _any_ tournaments, Merlin, will you quit worrying? I _have_ spent my entire life training for combat. And you've seen me fight bandits and monsters, and they don't follow the Knight's Code either. I'll be _fine_."

* * *

Merlin and Mordred stood with Gaius at the edge of the arena. All of the contestants were gathered inside—including not only Arthur, but also Gilli. Trumpets played and the crowd rose to their feet. Morgana entered the royal box, where only a single chair had been set up. "It is my pleasure to welcome you all to Camelot," she announced. "This is a contest like no other. It is open to all comers." Trumpets played again. "Including our reigning champion, the king!" Uther entered the arena to the sound of cheering. "There are no rules, no weapons are banned. The last man standing takes the prize. Let the tournament begin!"

Uther faced an opponent who wielded a flail. Uther circled the man, dodging some blows and catching a few more on his shield. After a few minutes, he spotted his chance and kicked the man in the chest. Uther quickly followed up by elbowing his opponent in the face, knocking him to the ground. Uther held his sword point to the man's throat. He took off his helmet as the crowd cheered again.

Arthur faced an opponent who wielded two swords. The man flourished his swords wildly while Arthur simply stood still and watched, unimpressed. Finally, the man charged…and Arthur promptly punched him in the face, knocking him over. Like his father, Arthur took off his helmet to acknowledge the cheering crowd.

The bearded thug from the armory faced a knight. The knight fought valiantly and soon knocked over the thug, seemingly victorious…then the thug pulled out a dagger and stabbed the knight in the back of the knee. The thug grabbed his battleaxe and stood up again, slashing the knight's throat. The crowd booed.

Gilli fiddled with his ring as he entered the arena. He jerked to attention when his opponent swung a claymore at him. Gilli repeatedly held up his shield to block the incoming blows and backed away. At one point his opponent succeeded in knocking him over, but Gilli dodged the next blow and regained his feet. Still, Gilli continued to lose ground until he hit the edge of the stands. He dodged another blow, causing his opponent's sword to become lodged in the wall. After a few moments, the sword sank further into the wood. Merlin narrowed his eyes, recognizing a magic trick he himself sometimes used in combat. Gilli took advantage of the man's distraction to knock him over and hold a sword to his throat. The crowd cheered.

"Well, who'd have believed it?" Gaius murmured. A few minutes later, Gilli walked past them on his way out of the arena. "That was a fine victory!" Gaius called.

"Thank you," Gilli said politely.

Gaius nodded at a bloody rip near the top of Gilli's left sleeve. "That'll need treating."

Gilli shook his head. "That's all right."

"Gaius is the Court Physician," Mordred spoke up.

"It's just a nick, I'm fine," Gilli insisted, covering the wound with his hand. In so doing, he put his ring in plain view. After a moment of awkward silence, Gilli hurried away.

Merlin frowned and coughed. [He's using magic.]

"I suspected as much," Gaius agreed. "The ring bears the mark of the Old Religion. Such rings are very rare but they act as a conduit, a channel for magical powers."

"So, he _does_ have magic, like us?" Mordred speculated.

"He doesn't have _your_ powers, but to wield a ring such as that he would need considerable gifts," Gaius replied.

"Well, he's very brave, using magic in front of all those people," Mordred commented.

[Or stupid,] Merlin countered. [I'll bet magic is the one weapon that _isn't_ allowed. He's risking his life in more ways than one.]

* * *

That evening, warning bells rang out. Gaius was summoned to the corridor outside the armory, and the brothers followed him. Uther was examining a circular burn mark in the door of the armory. "Sorcery," Uther concluded. "It's the only explanation."

"You mustn't jump to conclusions, Sire," Gaius urged.

"What other explanation could there be?" Uther objected. "The guards report seeing an unnaturally bright light with heat so intense they could feel it at the end of the corridor. These scorch marks would seem to support their story."

Gaius examined the door. "They appear to have been there for some time. Did the guards get a good look at this man?" Mordred's eyes widened as he spotted Gilli's ring lying on the floor nearby.

Uther shook his head. "No, it was too dark." Mordred shifted behind Gaius and bent to pick up the ring.

"Unfortunate. I can see no evidence of magic," Gaius insisted blandly.

"Very well," Uther conceded. He walked away.

Mordred waited until Uther was out of sight, then held up the ring. "You were lying, weren't you?"

Gaius nodded. "It's clearly Gilli, judging by the scorch marks. There's an old healing spell. It's crude, but it works. You heat the skin to coagulate the blood and it cauterizes the wound."

[His shoulder,] Merlin realized. [No wonder he didn't want any treatment.]

"You'll have to talk to him before it's too late," Gaius said worriedly.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred went down to the inn and asked the innkeeper which room Gilli was staying in. Following his directions, they went upstairs and knocked on a door.

"Who is it?" Gilli called warily.

Mordred opened the door, revealing Gilli sitting on a bedroll. "It's just us," Mordred announced cheerfully. "We've come to see how you are."

Gilli leaned against the wall. "I'm doing a lot better."

"Can we have a look?" Mordred suggested.

"There's nothing to see," Gilli insisted.

After a moment, Mordred sat on one of the beds. Merlin followed suit. "The way you fought earlier…" Mordred said admiringly. "That was incredible. For someone your size to be able to beat a man like that…I wish I could do that."

"Maybe some day," Gilli suggested, relaxing slightly.

Mordred shook his head. "Nah. Where would I find a ring like this?" He pulled the ring out of his pocket as he spoke. Gilli's eyes widened. "It's all right, we're not going to tell anyone," Mordred assured. He tossed the ring to Gilli. "It bears the mark of the Old Religion. Where'd you get it?"

"It was my father's. He left it to me," Gilli explained. "He was a gifted man, but he would not touch magic. He vowed never to use it, he feared it. Wouldn't even let me talk about it. He was scared Uther would find out, that the king would discover he was a sorcerer. Even when he was attacked—had three men on him—he wouldn't use this."

"Is that how he died?" Mordred asked quietly.

"I am _not_ going to be like him," Gilli vowed darkly.

"Because you want to be proud of who you are?" Mordred guessed.

"Why all these questions?" Gilli demanded, standing up.

Merlin finally signed his input, and Mordred interpreted. "Because you saved us, and now we're trying to save you. You need to withdraw from the tournament."

Gilli scoffed. "Is that how you lost your tongue, by letting people walk all over you?"

"He didn't lose his tongue!" Mordred exclaimed angrily, rising to his feet.

Merlin pulled Mordred back down and signed again. Mordred looked rather grumpy as he continued interpreting. "He's not ashamed to be mute. He has other talents and he knows how best to use them. And he says _your_ talent is magic, not fighting."

"Magic can be used for fighting," Gilli argued.

Merlin shook his head and continued signing. "Using magic like this, you're going to get yourself killed."

"Without magic, I'm a nobody," Gilli insisted. "People think they can kick dirt in my face!"

Merlin stood up as he replied. "If people judge you because you _look_ weak, their opinions aren't worth anything. You're special, whether they see it or not."

"Then let me prove that," Gilli urged.

Mordred rose to his feet again and sighed. "I've seen what happens when people openly use magic in Camelot. It isn't pretty. You seem like a nice guy, and I _really_ don't want to see that happen to you."

At that moment, the door opened and a couple other contestants walked in. The brothers gave Gilli one last warning look and exited.

* * *

The next day in the tournament, Uther faced an opponent who wielded a polearm. Uther fought confidently and emerged victorious. Arthur faced a sword-wielding opponent who proved to be much more of a challenge than Arthur's first opponent, but eventually Arthur also won his battle.

A few minutes later, Arthur emerged from his tent and stalked over to the brothers, looking annoyed. [Something wrong?] Merlin asked.

"I'm to face my father in the semi-finals," Arthur grumbled. "I can't tell who's more pleased, my father or Morgana."

Gilli was up next, facing the bearded thug. The thug charged into the arena with a battle cry, swinging an axe at Gilli. Gilli backed away under the relentless assault. The thug backed Gilli all the way up to the stands…directly underneath the spot where the thug's bald friend was spectating. The bald thug grabbed Gilli's arms, restraining him. Gilli looked around in a panic as the bearded thug advanced on him, then the bearded thug went flying backwards right as he reached Gilli. Gilli headbutted the bald thug and broke free. Gilli stabbed the bearded thug through the heart before the thug could regain his feet. The crowd cheered, but Gilli did not look pleased by his victory.

* * *

After the tournament ended for the day, Mordred found Gilli on a bench in the armory. He was staring blankly out a window. "I've never killed a man before," Gilli said quietly, almost dazedly. "I just wanted to feel what it was like to be respected. But this…I'm not a killer."

"You didn't _have_ to kill him," Mordred said, equally quietly. "Killing in self-defense or in defense of people you care about, that's one thing…but killing for glory, that's just _wrong_ and I can tell you know it."

Gilli looked at him funny. "What would you know? It's not like _you've_ ever killed a man."

"Actually, I have," Mordred retorted. "But never simply because I could. My guardian told me that feeling guilty is a good sign, because it means I know better than to succumb to bloodlust and cruelty."

"I'm not going to succumb," Gilli promised. "I'm withdrawing from the tournament."

Mordred nodded. "Good."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin sharpened Arthur's sword up in the prince's chambers. Arthur was sitting at his table with his chin on his hands, looking thoroughly dejected. "What do I do, Merlin? If I fight my father tomorrow the way I can…I'll show him up, I'll _humiliate_ him in front of his people. Or worse, I could wound him, even _kill_ him!"

[He's not going to back down, Morgana will make sure of that. In fact, she's probably _hoping_ one or both of you will get hurt.] Merlin winced sympathetically. [You're going to have to let him win.]

"And then I'll have to put up with the _gloating_ ," Arthur griped. He stood up and began to pace. "Do you have any idea what it's like to live with a man who _constantly_ thinks he's the best?!"

Merlin stared at Arthur. [You've faced griffins, witches, bandits and god knows what else but you can't handle a gloating father?]

"He's so _smug_ ," Arthur all but whined.

[Do you want a smug father who gloats over you, a humiliated father who's mad at you, or a dead father who can't do anything with you?]

"I want a father who acknowledges my skills," Arthur grumbled.

* * *

The next morning, Uther entered the arena to the sound of trumpets. Arthur was already inside. He faced his father, smiling confidently. "Good luck."

"And you." Uther grinned, equally confident. "You'll need it."

"Don't be so sure, Father," Arthur warned.

Uther took his shield from a guard. "When I was your age, I conquered Camelot. I didn't inherit this kingdom, I _won_ it. One day you'll be strong enough to take my crown…but not yet."

Uther put on his helmet. Arthur turned away to do the same. Uther took a swing at Arthur before the prince had fully turned back to his father. Arthur just barely parried the blow. Now entirely alert, Arthur began trading blows with Uther. They both repeatedly blocked blows with their shields. Arthur landed noticeably more blows than Uther, and Uther began backing away. Eventually, Arthur hit Uther in the chest with his shield, and Uther fell over.

Arthur stepped back out of reach rather than press his advantage. Uther swung wildly a few times, then regained his feet. He pulled off his helmet and hurled it toward the side of the arena. His expression was a mixture of fury, humiliation and determination. After a few moments, Arthur also pulled off his helmet and looked around at the crowd, his expression one of resignation.

Uther charged at Arthur. Arthur parried the incoming blows, but mounted no further offense. He slowly backed away. Finally, Uther disarmed Arthur. Arthur fell backwards, and Uther held his sword to Arthur's chest. Uther panted for a few moments, then grinned and helped Arthur to his feet. The crowd cheered. Uther raised his sword, drinking in the adoration.

When Arthur finally exited the arena, Merlin approached him. [Well done. That can't have been easy.]

"If he wasn't my father…" Arthur growled. He stalked into his tent.

Once Arthur was out of earshot, Gaius spoke. "The king's through to the final. You need to worry about who he might be facing next." Gaius nodded at the arena. Mordred's jaw dropped as he saw Gilli enter.

"What—he said he was going to withdraw!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. [Are you sure he didn't say that just so you would leave him alone?]

Mordred shook his head. "I didn't even have to talk him into it…or at least, I didn't think I did…"

Gilli caught Mordred's eye and grinned before turning his full attention to his opponent, a man with a large axe. The man battered away at Gilli's shield. Soon, Gilli tripped backwards. A moment later, his opponent's feet slid out from under him and he also fell backwards. Gilli was the first to regain his feet. He swung at the other man, who was still on the ground and blocked the blow by holding his axe perpendicular to Gilli's sword. After a brief struggle, Gilli ended up on the ground and the man swung his axe. Gilli blocked the blow in the same manner that his opponent had previously used. The man slowly forced Gilli's sword down toward his throat. Right before the sword made contact, the man cried out in pain and dropped his axe. Gilli stood up and landed a blow on the man's back. The man fell and did not get up again. Gilli grinned and raised his sword, acknowledging the cheers.

* * *

Gaius and the brothers entered the physician's chambers. "There's nothing for it," Gaius said grimly. "We must warn the king."

[Absolutely not,] Merlin signed angrily.

"Why are you protecting him?" Gaius demanded.

Merlin stared incredulously at Gaius. [You _know_ what Uther will do to him!]

"Merlin and I have _both_ faced execution in the past, do you really expect us to condemn Gilli to that fate?" Mordred added.

"Gilli is using magic for his own gain," Gaius argued. "It's corrupting him. Poisoning him."

Merlin flinched at the reminder of what had happened to Morgana. [He's not there yet. Just let us talk to him.]

Gaius shook his head. "I fear it's too late."

"Gaius, _please_ ," Mordred begged. "He hasn't had anyone to help him, to teach him what magic is for. Give us—give _him_ —one more chance."

[Besides, I owe it to someone to save him,] Merlin pleaded. He'd failed Morgana; he couldn't fail Gilli.

Mordred frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

[I…] Merlin swallowed. [I just do, okay?]

Gaius sighed and nodded. "You must put an end to this. If he fights tomorrow, either his magic will be found out, or worse, the king will die."

* * *

Merlin and Mordred cautiously entered the crowded tavern. Gilli was sitting on a table in the center of the room, surrounded by admirers. "Now, a lot of you have asked me—how did he fall on his back? Well, I just tripped him, like that!" Gilli lifted a foot and mimed kicking. "Cause I'm strong, you don't realize!" He looked up and caught sight of the brothers standing by the door. "If you'll excuse me," Gilli added.

The brothers went upstairs to Gilli's room. About a minute later, Gilli came up and joined them. "What's this about?" Gilli demanded.

Mordred folded his arms. "Your opponent. I thought you might like to know how he is."

"Is he all right?" Gilli asked, a faint trace of concern in his tone.

"Gaius thinks he'll pull through, but…he might not have been so lucky."

"It could have been me that got injured," Gilli replied, unmoved.

"You said you were going to withdraw!" Mordred exclaimed accusingly.

Gilli shrugged and held out his arms. "You've seen the way people are now. They're showing me respect. And you don't know what that's like for me."

Merlin glared sternly at Gilli and signed his input. "Actually, he's quite familiar with people not respecting him. Most people think mutes are worthless imbeciles."

"You don't need to talk to wield a sword," Gilli retorted. "If the extent of your talents is to shine the shoes of greater men, then you _are_ worthless."

Mordred's jaw dropped in outrage, but Merlin put a restraining hand on his shoulder and then closed the door. Turning back to Gilli, Merlin held out a closed hand. Slowly, he opened it to reveal a small flame. _I have plenty of talents. Very few people know of them, and my talents garner me no respect. I know how it feels, Gilli. I understand._ Merlin lowered his hand, allowing the fire to go out.

Gilli stared at Merlin, obviously impressed. A tear actually rolled down his face. _Then you understand why I have to fight. If Uther is killed, so what? How many of our kind have died at his hands? How many more will? It's time those with magic fought back!_

Merlin shook his head. _Gilli…_

 _You can't tell me what to do!_ Gilli yelled, sounding more desperate than angry.

 _You need to learn to use your magic for good, that is its true purpose!_ Merlin retorted. _It's not meant for your own vanity!_

"I'm not going to apologize for who I am!" Gilli insisted, speaking out loud again. "You can be a servant, and let them think you're some cripple—"

 _I'm not feigning!_ Merlin interrupted. _They did this to me, all because I protected_ him _._ Merlin nodded at Mordred. _I told you before, I'm not ashamed of what I am. I took a stand for what was right and I paid the price. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat._

"No you wouldn't," Gilli hissed. "You're defending the king, protecting a man that would have you dead! How can you call that 'taking a stand'?"

 _I'm protecting_ you _,_ Merlin retorted. _I've seen magic users who let their hatred turn them into monsters._

Gilli shook his head. "You've been pretending for so long that you've actually forgotten who you are." He roughly brushed past Merlin toward the door.

Mordred grabbed Gilli's arm. "Please. You don't even know the worst thing that ever happened to Merlin because of his magic. If you're caught…"

"Worse than losing his voice?" Gilli demanded skeptically.

"Yes!" Mordred snapped. "I foolishly used magic out in the open, like you've been doing." Gilli opened his mouth to say something, but Mordred plowed on. "Merlin took the fall because, despite what you think of him, he's selfless and brave! They…" Mordred broke off when he caught sight of the look on Merlin's face. "You really don't want to know what they did. Fortunately we were able to 'prove' Merlin's innocence, but it took ages for him to recover! If you won't withdraw because it's the right thing to do, then withdraw for the sake of self-preservation!"

Gilli glanced at Merlin. "It's time someone struck a blow for the likes of you and me. And if you're too weak, then I will." Gilli wrenched himself out of Mordred's grasp and left.

* * *

Mordred knocked on Morgana's door. Gwen answered it. "Yes, Mordred?"

Mordred looked past her shoulder, confirming that Morgana was in the room. "Can I talk to Morgana alone, please?"

Gwen tensed and glanced at Morgana. "Sure." Gwen walked out of the room, giving Mordred an odd look.

Morgana walked over to Mordred. "What is it?"

"If I tell you something, will you swear not to repeat it to _anyone_?"

"Of course," Morgana agreed, looking both wary and intrigued.

"Uther's opponent tomorrow…he's a sorcerer," Mordred admitted. Morgana gasped. "Merlin and I have been trying to get him to withdraw before he gets himself caught and executed, but…he hasn't gotten caught so far. He says he wants to _kill_ Uther, and…I'm not sure if we _should_ stop him."

Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Mordred, what has Uther _ever_ done for you? You have nothing to lose and everything to gain from letting this sorcerer free us all."

"What if he _is_ caught, though?" Mordred fretted. "Being led to a pyre was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. Gilli's not a bad person, he doesn't deserve that."

"It was his choice to take the risk," Morgana pointed out. "If he's fails, it's not your fault, and if he succeeds, so much the better for us all."

* * *

Mordred returned to his bedchamber. Merlin had been staring out the window, but he turned around when he heard Mordred enter. _We'll have to stop him somehow,_ Merlin said, sounding oddly desperate.

 _Why?_ Mordred countered. _Gilli knows the risks. If he's caught, it's no one's fault but his._

 _It's not his_ life _I'm worried about!_ Merlin retorted. _Killing in mortal combat is one thing, but killing in a tournament when you don't have_ _to…I don't care what crimes your victim has committed, nothing justifies that. Once he starts down that path…_

 _You really think he'll get corrupted?_ Mordred asked worriedly.

Merlin averted his eyes. _I don't know, and I don't want to find out._

Mordred caught his breath. _Are you going to turn him in?_

 _No,_ Merlin insisted vehemently. _I wouldn't do that unless he was a threat to someone truly innocent. But I'm not going to let him kill Uther either._

* * *

The next morning, Merlin and Mordred stood near the arena entrance. Soon, Gilli walked through a crowd of cheering admirers on his way to the entrance. Merlin caught Gilli's eye and shook his head in warning. Gilli smirked at Merlin and entered the arena.

Uther was already inside, looking wholly confident in his ability to defeat his opponent. He nodded at the royal box and put on his helmet. He then drew his sword and turned to Gilli. "For glory!"

Gilli held his sword aloft, mirroring Uther. "For glory." They both took a few steps backwards, and king and sorcerer faced off. After a few moments, Gilli charged and was promptly disarmed. Uther tried to take advantage of the opening, but his sword veered to the side and stuck in the ground. Gilli recovered his own weapon and resumed the attack, but Merlin used magic to send Gilli's shield flying off his arm, momentarily throwing him off balance. Gilli looked over at Merlin, furious. Merlin met his gaze, giving him another warning look.

Gilli returned his attention to the king and charged right as Uther freed his sword from the ground. They traded a few more blows, and eventually locked swords. The stalemate ended when Uther's sword flew out of his hand. Gilli then proceeded to batter away at Uther's shield. Uther blocked several blows with apparent ease before Gilli finally succeeded in knocking him to the ground. Gilli stabbed his sword right through the shield toward Uther's throat, but another spell from Merlin caused the sword to become stuck in the shield. Gilli glanced pleadingly at Merlin. Merlin shook his head again.

Uther maneuvered the shield off his arm and threw it to the side, taking Gilli's sword with it. Gilli overbalanced and fell over. Uther crawled over to retrieve his sword while Gilli retrieved his shield. Both men stood up. Gilli looked pleadingly at Merlin once more, but Merlin remained unmoved. Gilli turned back to the fight just in time to block a blow from Uther. Gilli backed away from the relentless assault and soon fell over again. Uther held his sword to Gilli's throat. After a few moments, he stepped back and the crowd cheered. Uther raised his sword, acknowledging the cheers.

Gilli slowly sat up, looking thoroughly despondent. He walked out of the arena, now ignored by the crowd. Merlin approached him. _I'm sorry,_ Merlin told him sincerely. Gilli held up a hand to cut off conversation and continued walking.

* * *

Once the crowds had begun to disperse, the brothers returned to Gilli's room at the inn. Gilli was inside, packing. _I had no choice,_ Merlin apologized.

"You did what you had to do," Gilli replied, not looking up. "And you betrayed your kind."

Merlin shook his head. _No, that was you. You betrayed us. You'd won, but you were going to kill the king anyway? There's no honor in that._ Gilli looked at Merlin with newfound interest and sat down on a bed. Merlin sat opposite him. _Come on, look inside yourself. You're better than this. Magic is not meant for fighting, it's not meant to bring you glory._

Gilli narrowed his eyes, looking thoughtful. _I never understood my father. I thought that he was afraid of magic, but he wasn't. He was afraid of what it can do, how it can corrupt. I know now that he was—he was strong. Well, he was stronger than me._ Gilli slung his pack over his shoulder. _I'm sorry._

Mordred sat down next to Merlin. _You're not the only one to lose family. I was born in a druid clan. We were attacked when I was a baby. Nearly the entire clan was slaughtered. Other druids had to build a shrine to the dead in the ruins, because the Camelot patrol didn't so much as mark the graves. I used to wonder how things could go so wrong, when we had magic and the knights didn't, but eventually I understood—violence is not our way. We're a peaceful people who wield magic to help and heal, not to harm. That's what magic should be for._

 _Uther may be blind, but Arthur isn't,_ Merlin added. _The more of our people that use magic for good, the sooner he'll see it for what it really is. And one day he'll change the law. You won't have to hide, your gifts will be recognized. We will be free. And maybe then our paths will cross again._

Gilli nodded and smiled. _I hope so._

Mordred held out a hand. _Until then, we go unmarked in life as in death._

Gilli shook Mordred's hand. _Until then._

* * *

Merlin and Gwen set out dinner in the royal dining room while Arthur sat in his chair and stared at the wall, looking sullen. Gwen hesitantly offered a smile to Arthur, though he didn't seem to notice. Eventually, Uther and Morgana walked in, Morgana on Uther's arm. "I thought the boy was going to kill me," Uther was saying. "Then suddenly the old fighting spirit kicked in! I dug deep, found my strength and the whole thing just began to flow. I felt at one with the sword. My feet began to move instinctively." Morgana let go of Uther's arm and they sat down in their respective chairs.

"And now you're a champion once again," Morgana replied with a smile. She smirked at her brother. "Maybe you can give Arthur some lessons."

"It is I who learned a great deal from our fight," Uther said seriously.

Morgana snorted dismissively, putting her napkin in her lap. "I can't see what."

"He's a far better warrior than you think. It is Arthur who should have claimed the prize."

"But sadly, he wasn't good enough," Morgana mocked. Arthur glared at her and took a drink of wine.

"Because he threw the fight," Uther revealed. Arthur choked and put down his goblet. "That I might save face."

"You _knew_?" Arthur demanded.

"I have followed your progress with the sword since you were a boy. I know your abilities better than anyone. I am eternally grateful. I hope that when you are king and have sons of your own that they will afford you the same honor. Indeed, the most satisfying outcome of the tournament was that Arthur's actions have shown me that he is now truly ready to be king." Uther smiled. Morgana looked as if she had bitten into something sour, though she quickly hid it.

* * *

Later that evening, Gaius set out supper. "I'm proud of you both," he announced.

"It was really Merlin," Mordred insisted modestly.

[I'm sure you made a difference,] Merlin reassured.

"Maybe," Mordred shrugged, staring at his plate. "But you were the one who actually _used magic_ to protect _King Uther_. I should've…should've helped."

[Perhaps, but you didn't try to kill him either,] Merlin pointed out. [You're only human, Mordred. Believe me, I didn't like protecting Uther either, but it was the only way to protect Gilli.]

"Still. I should be able to do the right thing, even when it's hard."

[I'm sure that some day you'll get another chance,] Merlin soothed. [And when that day comes, you will prove yourself.]


	37. The Coming of Arthur Part I

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

The entire court watched solemnly as Arthur handed Uther a tattered piece of red cloth that bore the Pendragon crest. "It was Cenred who did this, you're certain of it?" Uther demanded.

"Yes, my lord," Arthur confirmed. "His messenger has only this minute departed Camelot. Cenred said that the patrol trespassed on his land, and…an example had to be made."

"How many dead?"

"All of them, Sire. Every last man." Many of the courtiers bowed their heads in respect.

"The knights?" Uther prompted.

"All lost," Arthur repeated. "Edric, Oldoff, Osric…and Sir Leon." Merlin felt a pang at that last name—he'd come to rather like Leon, at least compared to the other knights.

* * *

Arthur sat at his table, staring at another scrap of cloth. He didn't appear to be truly seeing it. "I've fought alongside those men. They were some of Camelot's finest. To lose them all…"

Merlin coughed. [They will be remembered.]

Arthur shook his head. "Cut down to the last man. For Cenred to overcome them…his army is growing in strength. Suppose he marches on Camelot again?"

[I think he learned his lesson,] Merlin suggested.

Arthur shook his head again. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

A guard knocked and poked his head in the door. "Sire, you're needed in the council chambers."

* * *

Leon was inside the council chambers, alive and well. Merlin walked over to join Gaius and Mordred. Arthur walked up to Leon and clasped his arm in a friendly greeting. "We thought you were dead for sure."

"Well I _was_ dead, or as good as, until the druids found me," Leon replied. Suddenly the air filled with tension. Merlin and Mordred shared a glance.

"Druids?" Uther repeated.

"Yes, my lord," Leon said somewhat uncomfortably. "I owe them my life."

"How did they heal you?" Uther demanded. "You said you were as good as dead."

"I-I don't know."

"Did they use magic?"

"Well, I—"

"Yes or no, it's a simple enough question!"

"I only know that I drank from some kind of cup," Leon admitted.

"Cup?" Uther asked suspiciously.

"It was extraordinary, my lord," Leon continued somewhat uncertainly. "I have known nothing like it. From the moment it touched my lips, I could feel my life return to me."

For nearly a minute, the room was silent. Finally, Uther spoke. "Well. Your trials have left you weary, I'm sure." He turned to Arthur. "We must let him rest." Uther left the room. Merlin noticed that Morgana looked highly intrigued by Leon's story. That couldn't be good.

* * *

A short while later, the brothers watched Gaius examine Leon in the knight's chambers. Uther and Arthur waited in the doorway. Finally, Gaius concluded his examination and turned to Arthur. "He's exhausted, Sire, and severely dehydrated, but given time he'll make a full recovery."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you, Gaius."

Uther and Gaius left the room and stopped to talk in the corridor. Merlin and Mordred followed, standing out of the way but still in earshot. "Well?" Uther prompted.

"It's…remarkable, Sire," Gaius replied. "He bears no sign of any kind of wound. He's in perfect health."

"And the cup he spoke of?"

"From his description, I would say it was the Cup of Life," Gaius revealed. Merlin and Mordred shared a wide-eyed look.

"You are aware of its power, Gaius?" Uther asked, stepping closer and lowering his voice.

"I am indeed, Sire, but the druids are a peaceful people," Gaius reasoned. "They would only ever use the Cup for good. Sir Leon is surely proof of that."

"Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description, the druids' cave lies within Cenred's kingdom," Uther retorted. "It is imperative that we get to the Cup before he does."

"My lord, the druids are secretive by nature, they will have the Cup well-hidden," Gaius urged. "Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?"

"I'm not prepared to take that risk," Uther snapped. He stormed down the hallway.

* * *

Gaius and the brothers returned to their chambers. "I thought the Cup was destroyed with Nimueh when I defeated her on the Isle of the Blessed," Mordred commented.

Gaius shook his head. "The Cup cannot be destroyed. Its magic is eternal, unbound by time or place."

"But why does Uther fear it so much?" Mordred demanded.

"Because the Cup can be used for evil as well as good," Gaius explained. "Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord. One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood. The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining." Gaius sighed. "The king's no fool. He knows that the forces of the Old Religion are rising up against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into Cenred's hands. If he found a sorcerer willing to wield it, Camelot would be all but lost."

Merlin shuddered. [Morgause was with him in the Castle of Fyrien.]

"Then our worst fears may be realized," Gaius said grimly.

* * *

Arthur sent for Merlin less than an hour later. Merlin and Mordred both went to Arthur's chambers to find Arthur counting coins into a small purse. "Pack a bag, Merlin, we leave at sunrise," Arthur said, not looking up.

"To find the Cup of Life?" Mordred guessed.

Arthur finally looked up, and stiffened when he saw Mordred. "It's a secret. Can't tell you that. And you're not coming."

Merlin obediently took out a large bag and began filling it with clothing while Mordred continued talking. "Oh come on, why else would you go on a mission outside Camelot? Besides, how do we know what to pack if you won't tell us where you're going?"

Arthur ignored him and looked at Merlin, who had just pulled out one of Arthur's capes. "Not that. Nothing bearing the crest of Camelot, we're going undercover."

"You're _definitely_ going to get the Cup of Life," Mordred concluded. "Why won't you just say so?"

Merlin put the cape back in the wardrobe and turned around. [You might as well admit it, Arthur, nothing's going to convince him otherwise.]

Arthur sighed. "Fine. Yes, we're going to get the Cup of Life. But I'm not telling you where it is."

Mordred narrowed his eyes. "You don't know, do you."

Arthur turned back to the stack of coins. "No, I know where it is, it's just I can't tell you, that's all."

"What, if you did you'd have to kill me?" Mordred scoffed.

Arthur looked up again, no trace of humor in his face or voice. "Immediately and without hesitation."

Merlin coughed. [You'll do no such thing!]

"Of course I won't, because I'm not going to tell him."

"But Merlin is allowed to know?" Mordred demanded.

Arthur shrugged. "He'd find out when we get there, and anyway it would be rather difficult for him to let it slip to random passersby."

"So you don't trust me, is that it?" Mordred asked, hurt.

Arthur sighed and shared a look with Merlin before turning back to Mordred. "I trust that you would never _purposely_ betray Camelot."

Mordred narrowed his eyes. "You two are hiding something, aren't you."

Merlin grimaced. [Go to bed, Mordred. I can pack on my own.]

"Fine," Mordred grumbled. He left the room.

Merlin and Arthur shared another look. "You think he'll tell Morgana about the Cup of Life?" Arthur asked worriedly.

Merlin sighed. [I really don't know. He brought up a good point, though, anyone who heard Leon's story can probably guess what we're up to. The moment you said we were leaving in the morning, I automatically assumed we were going after the Cup. It didn't even cross my mind to ask.]

* * *

Merlin and Arthur did indeed leave at sunrise. Mordred watched them from a window, still feeling decidedly put out by their conversation the previous night. He decided to go and talk to Morgana about it.

"Mordred!" Morgana greeted cheerfully. Her smile faded slightly when she saw his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Merlin and Arthur don't trust me," Mordred complained. "Arthur wouldn't tell me where they were going because he doesn't seem to think I can keep a secret, and Merlin clearly agreed even though he knows I've been keeping secrets my whole life! I think _they're_ keeping something from _me_!"

Morgana narrowed her eyes. "And you think this secret of theirs has something to do with why they wouldn't tell you where they're going?"

"How should I know? They wouldn't tell me _anything_! Arthur only admitted that they were looking for the Cup of Life because I'd figured that much out on my own!"

Morgana appeared lost in thought for a moment, then shrugged. "If they don't trust you, that's _their_ loss."

"I hate that stupid Cup," Mordred grumbled. "It nearly killed Merlin a few years ago and now it's making him and Arthur hide things from me."

"In the right hands, I'm sure the Cup can do great things," Morgana suggested. "Everything will work out all right, you'll see."

* * *

As Merlin and Arthur approached Cenred's kingdom, the forest became vaguely familiar. With a start, Merlin realized that he _knew_ the cave they were going to—the druids from Mordred's birth clan had often used the cave as a teaching spot.

Then as they neared the border, Merlin spotted something he recognized and he reined up. There was a crudely-drawn triskelion in the bark of a nearby tree. Merlin slowly ran his fingers over the mark. He remembered the day, many years ago, when Freya had carved that. She had used the mark to forbid Merlin from climbing the tree, claiming that the mark meant only druids were allowed in it. Merlin had often ignored her and climbed the tree anyway.

"Something interesting, Merlin?" Arthur asked from behind him.

Merlin shook himself out of the memories. [It's nothing.]

Arthur looked past Merlin's shoulder and squinted. "It's a druid mark. That's a good sign, we must be going in the right direction."

Merlin nodded. [Less than an hour away now.]

Arthur looked at him strangely. "How do you know that?"

Merlin briefly froze, but quickly recovered. [The cave's just past the border, isn't it? And _we're_ near the border.]

"Right." Arthur paused, then narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "You all right? You looked… _sad_."

[It's nothing. I'm fine.]

"Oh," Arthur breathed, looking stricken. "You're thinking of _her_ , aren't you." Merlin gaped, wondering how on earth Arthur could have figured that out. "I'd forgotten the girl was a druid," Arthur continued. "I'm sorry."

Merlin relaxed, realizing Arthur simply thought Merlin was saddened to see a druid symbol in general. [Didn't want to bring it up, but yes. Come on, we've got a mission.] Merlin turned forwards and nudged his horse into a walk. A few moments later, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. Merlin looked to the side and had just enough time to see the shaft of a dart before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes and nearly a dozen men swam into view. Arthur was standing front and center. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Arthur said loudly.

Merlin slowly stood up and took in the situation. They were in an indoor stone pit whose walls were about twice the height of a man. Light spilled in from a window somewhere up above. The pit was packed with men; there was very little elbow room. Merlin jumped when Arthur spoke again.

"Touch me again and you die," Arthur growled. Merlin whirled around to see Arthur shoving a man's hand off his shoulder. Merlin's eyes widened as he recognized the man. Arthur also turned around. "Gwaine?"

"No manners, you royals," Gwaine said good-naturedly. "Merlin, old friend, you look terrible." He put his hands on Merlin's shoulders in what was probably meant as an affectionate gesture, but Merlin reflexively jerked away.

"Don't touch him either," Arthur warned. "Gwaine, what are you doing here?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Oh you know…wrong place, wrong time, wrong drink."

"Nothing's changed there, then," Arthur concluded. "Where exactly are we?"

Gwaine glanced upwards. "In the bowels of an old castle. Belongs to a fellow named Jarl. Lovely bloke. Slave trader." Merlin shuddered. From what he knew of the slave trade, even he had never experienced anything that horrible.

"Right, you filthy vermin," a man called, approaching the edge of the pit. He wore jewels and black furs; Merlin guessed he was Jarl. "Which one of you is ready to face my champion in the arena?" Jarl waited for a few moments, but no one moved or made a sound. "No volunteers? I shall have to choose one of you filthy toerags myself, then. Let me see…how about…you?" He pointed a finger in Merlin's direction. Merlin looked over his shoulder, desperately hoping Jarl was pointing at someone behind him, but no such luck. "Death or glory, boy. You should be honored." Merlin swallowed, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Who is this so-called champion?" Arthur asked loudly. "Can he crush nothing but weaklings like this?" Merlin turned to glare at Arthur, offended.

"You think you can offer a better contest?" Jarl demanded.

"I guarantee it," Arthur said confidently.

"Very well," Jarl agreed. "But if you lose, I'll feed your little friend to the crows, piece by stinking piece. Are you ready, my champion?"

"I am," Gwaine replied. Merlin and Arthur stared at him in disbelief. Gwaine grimaced helplessly.

* * *

The three of them were lifted out of the pit and taken through the castle. Arthur leaned over to Merlin and spoke in an undertone. "I don't think you're weak, Merlin, but arena fighting is not your strong point and you know it. Try to create a diversion." Merlin nodded tersely, trying desperately not to slip into bad memories.

They were taken to a large room full of jeering men. The crowd parted to leave an empty, circular space in the center of the room. Arthur and Gwaine were shoved into this space. One of the slave traders held Merlin by the arms near the back of the crowd, which did absolutely nothing to calm Merlin's nerves.

"Gentlemen!" Jarl said loudly. "The rules are simple. One man lives and one man dies. If you cannot, or _will_ not finish off your opponent…I'll kill you both." He tossed a pair of swords at Arthur and Gwaine's feet. "Let battle commence!" The room filled with bloodthirsty cheers.

Arthur and Gwaine looked at each other, then picked up the swords. Gwaine hefted his sword and swung at Arthur. Arthur staggered backwards in apparent surprise at Gwaine's ferocity. He raised his own sword and began blocking Gwaine's blows. Merlin shut his eyes, trying to ignore the sound of clashing swords. He focused instead on trying to come up with a diversion. But what on earth was he supposed to do with no voice and his arms restrained?

Suddenly, the crowd surged forward and leaned over. Arthur and Gwaine had vanished from sight, apparently grappling on the ground. Jarl pushed his way through the crowd. "Finish him!"

Looking around desperately, Merlin spotted a torch and finally remembered his magic. A flash of his eyes caused the torch to flare up and ignite a tangle of ropes that was hanging from the rafters. The fire rapidly spread, soon covering the whole ceiling. The crowd scattered. Merlin wrenched himself out of his captor's grip and looked around for Arthur and Gwaine. A few moments later they ran past Merlin toward the exit, carrying the swords. Arthur grabbed Merlin's jacket and hauled him along.

* * *

In the woods outside the castle, the trio finally stopped to catch their breath. "Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again," Gwaine commented, panting.

"Best stay out of trouble, then," Arthur remarked.

"I could say the same to you."

"You could do, but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about," Arthur said flatly.

"Oh, come on," Gwaine wheedled. "You must have done _something_ to end up in a hole like that."

"Actually, we're on a quest," Arthur admitted.

"Sounds like fun," Gwaine decided, picking up his sword.

"That wasn't an invitation," Arthur objected stiffly.

[Just let him come,] Merlin suggested. [I trust him, and clearly we could do with some help.]

"Fine," Arthur agreed sourly. "Congratulations, Gwaine, Merlin thinks you should come along."

"Excellent!" Gwaine said cheerfully. "Knew you'd come through for me, old friend!" He moved to put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, but Merlin once again jerked away. Gwaine held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Whoa, what did I do?"

"I meant it when I said don't touch him," Arthur answered, a warning in his voice. "And don't ask why."

Merlin took a deep breath, then forced a smile. [It's okay. Come on, we're wasting daylight.]

* * *

About an hour later, Gwaine spoke up as they walked. "So, where exactly are we going?"

"If I told you that, I'd have to kill you," Arthur said casually.

"May as well tell me, then," Gwaine prodded. "I mean let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to."

"Yeah? Try me."

"I already did, back in the arena," Gwaine replied, grinning. "I had you bang to rights, didn't I?"

" _That_ was just a game," Arthur insisted.

"Oh, a game, right." Gwaine paused thoughtfully. "I won that game, did I not?"

"No, you didn't," Arthur retorted. "One more minute…"

Annoyed, Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and whirled the prince to face him. [Neither of you won! Your fight was interrupted and at this point there is absolutely no reason to continue it! Follow me when you're ready to behave like grown men!] With that, Merlin pushed past them and continued toward the druids' cave.

"Uh…what was that?" Gwaine asked, somewhat warily.

"Apparently Merlin only tolerates childish behavior from actual children," Arthur replied, sounding slightly chagrinned.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the cave. A bunch of mossy boulders surrounded the entrance. Merlin noted with mild interest that there was a lot more moss than there had been twelve years ago.

Arthur led the way into the cave. Merlin looked around at the many candles and hanging cloths. They rendered the cave almost unrecognizable; no one had actually _lived_ here back when Merlin knew the place.

"It has to be here somewhere," Arthur muttered, bringing Merlin back to the present. A cloth rustled. Arthur slowly walked forward, then suddenly reached behind the cloth and pulled a young druid boy out of hiding. "Where is it? Hmm?" Arthur lightly shook the boy. "Where's the Cup? Tell me!"

Merlin coughed.

"Not now, Merlin!" Arthur snapped, keeping his eyes on the boy. " _Where is it?_ "

Gwaine drew his sword. "Arthur, you really ought to look up."

Arthur finally looked up at the dozen or so druids that had emerged into view. He promptly drew his sword and held it to the boy's chest, to Merlin's utter outrage. "One step closer…" Arthur warned.

"There is no need for violence, Arthur Pendragon," the leader said calmly. With a start, Merlin recognized Iseldir, one of his childhood mentors…and the druid who had turned Freya out on her own to deal with her curse. "The boy has done you no harm," Iseldir continued. "Release him."

"Not without what I came for," Arthur insisted.

Iseldir smiled. "You seek the Cup of Life, do you not?"

"I do."

Iseldir held out the Cup. "It is yours. Please, now…the boy." After a few moments, Arthur lowered his sword and gently pushed the boy toward Iseldir. He grabbed the Cup, but Iseldir did not release it. "You meddle with a power you do not understand, Arthur Pendragon. By taking the Cup of Life, you risk more than you know."

Arthur yanked the Cup out of Iseldir's grip. "I'll take my chances, thanks. Let's go." He turned around and headed back toward the entrance of the cave, along with Gwaine. Merlin started to follow, but turned back when he heard Iseldir's voice in his head.

 _Emrys. The Cup is in your care now. Guard it well. The future of this land depends on it._

 _Freya once depended on you,_ Merlin snapped. _And now she's dead._

Iseldir sighed, suddenly looking weary. _We tried everything we could think of. Nothing would break her curse. I_ had _to send her away, for the safety of the clan. But I do believe that you and she were destined to be reunited._

"Merlin!" Arthur called from somewhere ahead. Merlin glared at Iseldir before hurrying after the prince. He caught up with Arthur and Gwaine just outside the cave. "There you are!" Arthur exclaimed. "What took you—" Arthur broke off when Merlin punched him in the face.

[If you ever threaten _any_ child _ever_ again, I will leave your service,] Merlin warned. He stalked away into the woods.

" _Now_ what's he mad about?" Gwaine asked incredulously.

"I forgot that Merlin is very protective of children in general," Arthur replied somewhat ruefully. Moments later, he caught up to Merlin. "I'm sorry. I was so caught up in getting the Cup…" Arthur broke off and shook his head. "That didn't make it right. I'm sorry."

[You should be,] Merlin retorted.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped short. "Merlin, where are you going? Camelot is that way."

Merlin started, belatedly realizing that he had automatically headed in the direction of the old druid camp. [Wasn't really thinking about where I was going.]

* * *

As they approached the border, Arthur stopped short again. "Quiet. Listen."

"I don't hear anything," Gwaine said after a few moments.

"Exactly," Arthur said grimly.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Never satisfied, you city types. It's too noisy, it's too quiet…"

Gwaine trailed off when a few dozen of Cenred's soldiers poured out of the trees. The trio promptly broke into a run. After a few minutes, Merlin heard Arthur cry out in pain behind him. Merlin turned around and ran back just in time to see Arthur lying on the ground and a soldier pulling the Cup out of Arthur's bag. Merlin lifted a hand and magically sent the soldier flying backwards, but unfortunately the Cup flew out of his hand in a different direction. Merlin chased it. The Cup went over the edge of a ravine, straight into the hands of another soldier at the bottom. The soldier ran off, accompanied by several of his fellows. Gwaine called out behind Merlin. Merlin briefly looked back and forth between his friends and the Cup, then returned to Arthur's side. An arrow was lodged in the back of Arthur's thigh.

* * *

A few hours later, night had fallen, and Arthur's condition had not improved. Merlin carefully pushed aside the bandage for another look.

"That doesn't look too good," Gwaine commented. "You think the arrow might have been poisoned?"

Merlin nodded grimly and felt Arthur's forehead. It was burning up. Merlin took off his jacket and used it to cover Arthur, then looked at Gwaine and jerked his head at the fire.

"We need to keep him warm?" Gwaine guessed. Merlin nodded again. Gwaine stoked the fire, frowning thoughtfully. "I don't get it. All this bother over a cup?"

Merlin mimed holding a cup, then gestured at Gwaine's sword.

"It…it's a weapon?" Gwaine realized. Another nod. "Not so great Cenred has it, then."

* * *

Mordred paced in Morgana's chambers. "They should be back by now, you know they should! What if something happened to them?"

"Don't you go tracking them," Morgana said sternly. "We don't need a repeat of the Castle of Fyrien."

"I saved you all there, didn't I?" Mordred retorted. "And nothing bad happened to me."

"We had the matter well in hand!" Morgana insisted. "I'm sure that wherever Merlin and Arthur are right now, they can manage without you."

"But…"

"Don't make me enchant your chambers tonight," Morgana threatened.

Mordred swallowed, well aware that Morgana meant what she said. "Fine. I won't go anywhere."

* * *

Arthur's condition was steadily worsening. Now very concerned, Merlin shifted so that his back was to Gwaine. He held a hand over Arthur's forehead and silently incanted a spell. Arthur continued shivering with fever. Merlin tried his spell again. Still no effect.

"Any change?" Gwaine asked hopefully. Merlin shook his head. Gwaine sighed and glanced at the dying fire. "About earlier…you really don't like being touched, or was that Arthur being a royal ass?"

Merlin grimaced and shifted slightly away from Gwaine.

"I'm guessing that means the former," Gwaine concluded. "I'll try to remember that."

* * *

The next morning, Leon returned from a scouting patrol to Cenred's border. Once again, Leon was the only survivor, but this time he claimed they had never reached the border. Cenred's men had been well within Camelot's territory.

"We must convene the council of war," Uther announced worriedly.

"They cannot be stopped," Leon said shakily. "The soldiers, Sire, they will not fall!"

"What are you saying?" Uther breathed.

"They will not die," Leon revealed. Mordred and Gaius shared a look of dread.

Uther's eyes widened. "Gather the knights. Prepare whatever defenses you can."

"But Sire—"

"Do it!" Uther snapped. Leon bowed and exited, followed by most of the councilors. Uther turned to Gaius. "It's Cenred. It must be. How? The location of the Cup was secret."

"There's only one explanation, Sire," Gaius replied grimly. "We have a traitor in our midst." Mordred glanced at Morgana, expecting to see his own horror mirrored on her face, but instead she looked… _pleased_. What was _wrong_ with her?

* * *

"Where's the Cup?" Arthur demanded. Merlin jerked out of his light doze to see the sun high overhead and Arthur looking frantic. Gwaine stirred on the opposite side of the fire pit. "Where's the Cup?!" Arthur repeated.

[Cenred's men took it,] Merlin revealed.

"Then what are we still doing _here_?!"

[You were unconscious!] Merlin pointed out.

"You should have woken me!"

"We tried," Gwaine cut in.

Arthur tried to stand up, then cried out in pain when he put weight on his bad leg. Gwaine hurried forward to support him. Arthur finally gained his balance, though he leaned heavily on Gwaine. "We have to get back to Camelot before it's too late," Arthur gasped out.

* * *

That night, Mordred cautiously entered Morgana's chambers. Gwen was staring out a window at the army amassing outside Camelot. Mordred walked up beside her. "They're _immortal_ ," he said worriedly. "Camelot doesn't stand a chance."

Gwen turned to look at him, her expression wary. "How do you know that?"

"Sir Leon said so. And Gaius told me about a magic Cup that can make an army like that." Mordred shuddered. "And he thinks there's a traitor among us. Who would do… _this_?"

Footsteps entered the room. "Gwen? Mordred?" They turned around to see Morgana behind them, still looking far too pleased about the current situation. Mordred shuddered again, desperately hoping that there was an innocent explanation for her bizarre attitude.

"Is it true they attack at dawn?" Gwen asked shakily.

"I'm afraid so," Morgana replied.

"And no word from Merlin or Arthur?" Mordred added, though he suspected he knew the answer.

Morgana shook her head and smirked. "Nothing."

"Then all is lost," Gwen concluded. "We will be massacred, every last one of us."

Morgana stepped forward. "Not everyone has to die."

"What do you mean?" Mordred demanded fearfully. "Morgana… _what's going on?_ "

"Those that defy them, those that choose to fight— _they_ will surely die. Those that do not resist—those that choose to welcome change—they will have a future here." Morgana looked seriously at both Mordred and Gwen. "Everyone has a choice." Mordred felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he finally let himself believe the worst.

Gwen swallowed and smiled. "You know I have always been loyal to you, Morgana. And I always will be."

Morgana turned to Mordred. "Mordred?"

Mordred glanced at Gwen, wondering if she meant what she said or if she was lying out of self-preservation. Until he knew for certain, he couldn't trust her…couldn't trust either of them. There was no way he could be loyal to Morgana when she betrayed the kingdom like this. But there was also no way he could hope to take on the immortal army.

Mordred took a deep breath and made his decision. "It's like you once said, Morgana. You're my Camelot mother. I'd do anything for you."

Morgana smiled. "Then have no fear. No harm will come to either of you, I promise you that." She pulled them both into a hug. Mordred forced himself to return it, even though he'd been lying through his teeth.

* * *

As soon as he had the chance, Mordred took a moment to himself in a deserted corridor to process what he'd just learned. Morgana had always been so kind, so loving. Had that been a lie? Was the woman he so admired nothing but a façade for a monster? Or was there some goodness in there? She had given him and Gwen the opportunity to live. Perhaps she truly was his friend, if not quite the friend he thought she was.

But Morgana had stopped Mordred from going after Merlin and Arthur. And if the Cup was in Cenred's hands, that implied some terrible fate had befallen them. Mordred's brother and friend could very well be _dead_ , probably because of Morgana, and Mordred might never know what had really happened to them. On the bright side—if such a thing was even possible—Merlin and Arthur would never have to know the terrible truth.

Or did they?

" _You two are hiding something, aren't you?"_

Suddenly Mordred found himself mentally reliving the last year. Merlin and Morgana had been tense every time they saw each other. Arthur had tried to leave Morgana behind in the Castle of Fyrien. Merlin hadn't seemed particularly happy or relieved when Morgana recovered from her fall on the stairs. Arthur had directly accused Morgana of framing Gwen for witchcraft.

Oh god. _They had both known for ages._

"Is no one honest with me?" Mordred whispered.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine tried to quicken their pace when they saw the burning ruins of a village in the distance. Unfortunately, Arthur's limp prevented them from making any sort of haste.

A few hours later, they found the remains of a Camelot patrol. Looking around, Merlin made a horrifying observation. [There's not a single enemy body.]

"You're right," Arthur realized. "This wasn't a fight, this was a slaughter."

"Who could have done such a thing?" Gwaine asked.

"An army of men that cannot die," Arthur said grimly. "Come on."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, the trio crested a ridge and caught sight of Camelot. The citadel was wreathed in smoke. Arthur limped forward with renewed determination. They passed the remains of another patrol on their way to the city.

Night had fallen by the time they made their way through a side gate into the deserted streets. _Mordred?_ Merlin called worriedly. _What's going on?_

 _Merlin! You're alive!_ Mordred exclaimed, relieved. Then his voice hardened. _The citadel has fallen to Morgana's army. But you knew all about that, didn't you?_

Merlin sighed. _Yes. I've known ever since she came back._

 _And you never said anything?!_ Mordred cried angrily. _You just_ let _me spend time with a woman you_ knew _was evil?_

 _I let Morgana spend time with one of the very few people I know she truly_ does _care about in the hopes that it would bring out her old self!_ Merlin retorted. _It seems it was all for nothing, but I'm not sorry I tried. You should have seen her when you were sentenced to death. She was so determined to save you, it was almost like we were friends again. Her affection for you may be the only shred of goodness left in her heart, but it_ is _there._

 _You're talking like she really_ was _good once,_ Mordred noted.

Merlin sighed again. _She was. And it's my own fault that she isn't any more. That's one story I'd really rather not share; living through it once was bad enough._

 _Fine,_ Mordred acquiesced. _I'm not sure I really want to know anyway._

At that moment, the trio reached Gwen's house. Arthur moved as if to kick down the door, but Gwaine held up a hand and did it for him. They cautiously entered the house, Arthur and Gwaine with swords drawn. Suddenly there was a yell. A dark figure emerged from behind a curtain, wielding a sword. Arthur hurriedly lifted his sword to parry, then both men lowered their weapons as they recognized each other.

"I'm sorry," Elyan said shakily. Merlin hurriedly closed the door.

"Where is everyone?" Arthur demanded. "What happened?"

"They came out of nowhere," Elyan revealed. "A mighty army, weapons were useless against them. They were men, Sire, but…not men. Nothing could kill them. Nothing."

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Where's your sister, where's Guinevere?"

"She was in the citadel when they attacked," Elyan replied.

"Then there's still hope," Arthur declared, turning toward the door.

Elyan shook his head. "Sire…the citadel's been taken."

* * *

Arthur determinedly led the way into the citadel, avoiding soldiers and ignoring his limp. Eventually, he stumbled to a halt and leaned against a wall, panting.

"Where now?" Gwaine prompted.

"Now, uh…" Arthur trailed off, breathing heavily.

[You need treatment,] Merlin signed firmly.

Arthur shook his head. "I don't have time for treatment. We must find the others…Guinevere and my father…"

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called. _Do you know where Uther and Gwen are?_

 _Uther was thrown in the dungeons. Gwen is…fine._

 _Right, thank you._ Returning his attention to his surroundings, Merlin jerked his head at Elyan and pointed downwards.

"Gwaine and I can check the dungeons," Elyan suggested, catching on. He and Gwaine went back the way they'd come.

"I'm going with them," Arthur declared, trying to follow. Merlin slung Arthur's arm around his shoulder and began dragging him toward the physician's chambers. "That's an order, Merlin!" Merlin ignored the prince, easily overpowering Arthur's feeble attempts to pull away.

* * *

Merlin finally set Arthur down on a bench in Gaius's chambers. "You're disobeying orders, Merlin, I could sack you for that!" Arthur threatened.

[You can't sack me if you die of infection,] Merlin retorted. He walked over to a table and began looking through some potions, but froze when he heard a noise in the closet. Picking up Arthur's sword, Merlin cautiously stalked toward the closet and threw it open. He promptly lowered the sword when he saw who was inside.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed.

[Are you all right?] Merlin demanded worriedly.

"All the better for seeing you!" Gaius replied, obviously relieved. Arthur groaned, and Gaius noticed the ailing prince on his bench.

[I tried to heal him with magic, but it didn't work,] Merlin revealed.

Gaius walked over to Arthur. "This may hurt a bit, Sire." Gaius examined the wound, eliciting another pained groan. "The wound's infected. I'll have to redress the leg to reduce inflammation."

"No, no, no, we haven't got time, just give me something to keep going," Arthur panted.

"Yes, Sire," Gaius agreed reluctantly. He walked over to the table of potions.

Merlin went up into the bedroom and pulled up the loose floorboard. He opened a bag and stuffed the spellbook inside. After a moment's contemplation, he pulled out the vial of water from the Lake of Avalon and put that in the bag too. He added a spare set of clothes, then closed the bag and returned to the main chamber just as Elyan and Gwaine burst through the other door.

"The king, Sire, he's alive!" Elyan exclaimed.

Arthur immediately stood up, putting down an empty potion bottle. "Where is he?"

"They're taking him to the throne room as we speak," Gwaine replied.

"Then this may be my last chance," Arthur concluded.

[Arthur, there's too many of them, you'll never make it!] Merlin fretted.

"I won't leave my father to die here alone," Arthur vowed. "Gwaine, Elyan, take Gaius and make your way to the woods beyond the castle. I hope we meet again."

"What about Mordred?" Gaius objected. "I haven't seen him since yesterday! We must find him!"

[He's safe here,] Merlin promised.

Gaius stared at Merlin as though he'd grown a second head. "Who are you and what have you done with my ward?"

"He's right, Gaius, but there's no time to explain," Arthur interjected. Gaius reluctantly followed Gwaine and Elyan out the door. Arthur turned to Merlin. "I won't order you to come with me."

[You couldn't order me to leave,] Merlin replied. Arthur grinned before heading to the door.

* * *

Arthur stumbled slightly as they walked through the corridors, but he stayed on his feet. They had to dodge several patrolling soldiers, and ended up changing directions and making their way onto the balcony of the throne room. They laid down on the floor, making themselves as inconspicuous as possible.

Morgause stood in front of the throne, smirking. Sir Geoffrey stood off to the side, held at sword point by one of the soldiers. Mordred and Gwen stood with a small group of courtiers near the front of the room. Most of the attendees appeared to be members of Cenred's army—though they wore different livery and Cenred himself was nowhere in sight.

A pair of soldiers hauled Uther before the throne and shoved him to his knees. They held him by the arms, forcing him to remain in that position. "Well, Uther," Morgause said. "How the mighty have fallen." Arthur started to rise, clearly determined to help his father, but Merlin pulled him back down. "I don't think you'll be needing _this_ any more," Morgause continued, lifting the crown off of Uther's head.

"This is unlawful," Uther stated with barely restrained fury. "You cannot do this. You have _no right to the throne!_ "

Morgana emerged into view. "No, she does not…but I do." Morgause smiled and stepped aside, allowing Morgana to take her place in front of the throne. "I am your daughter, after all." Uther froze, and Morgana smirked. "Don't look so surprised, I've known for some time." Expression now icy, she sat down on the throne.

Morgause jerked her head at the soldier behind Geoffrey. Geoffrey was shoved forward. Reluctantly, he held out an ornate jeweled crown. "By the power vested in me, I crown thee Morgana Pendragon…Queen of Camelot." He placed the crown on Morgana's head. She smiled smugly. Uther bowed his head and struggled slightly, though his heart didn't seem to be in it.

"My sister is truly gone," Arthur whispered sadly.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	38. The Coming of Arthur Part II

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

The doors to the throne room opened. A pair of soldiers escorted Sir Leon into the room and shoved him to his knees in front of the throne. "Tell me, Sir Leon…how have you enjoyed the first week of my reign?" Morgana asked. Leon said nothing, glaring at her. Morgana scowled. "Speak up. Are you and your fellow knights ready to honor and serve me?"

"I would rather die," Leon stated coldly.

Morgause smirked. "That _can_ be arranged."

"My loyalty is to the king and Prince Arthur. There is _nothing_ you can do to change that."

"We shall see," Morgana said icily. She jerked her head at the guards. They picked up Leon and hauled him back to the dungeons. Mordred swallowed and glanced at Gwen, who didn't look particularly happy. By now Mordred was reasonably hopeful that Gwen was no more loyal to Morgana than he was, but he couldn't risk talking to her until he was certain.

* * *

Merlin ran through the woods, fleeing soldiers yet again. Finally, he made it back to the ravine that concealed the cave entrance. He hurried inside, set down his pack and accepted a waterskin from Elyan. Unfortunately, he quickly discovered that the waterskin was empty.

"I'll get some more," Elyan offered.

Merlin shook his head and signed something. "He says it's too dangerous," Gaius said worriedly.

"What happened?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin grimaced and signed something else. "He says Morgana's men are everywhere."

"We've got to do _something_ ," Arthur muttered, sitting down and leaning against the wall.

* * *

Mordred watched the courtyard from the window in the physician's chambers. Morgana and Morgause stood on the balcony. The few remaining knights of Camelot stood in a line facing the sisters. A large crowd of townspeople had gathered to watch.

"I will give you _one_ more chance to pledge your allegiance to me," Morgana announced haughtily. A row of soldiers aimed crossbows at the knights.

Leon lifted his eyes to the balcony and smiled. "Long live the king!" The other knights all chorused the cheer.

"Perhaps this will help you change your mind," Morgana said coldly. She lifted a hand, then brought it down in the signal to kill. The soldiers turned and fired into the crowd of innocent bystanders.

" _No!_ " Leon cried. Mordred swallowed hard and averted his eyes.

* * *

Once the knights had been escorted back to the dungeons, Mordred cautiously ventured into the courtyard. The few townspeople still in the square drew back from Mordred as though he were diseased. Mordred sighed; most of the city seemed to know that he was favored by their tyrant queen. Even Miranda had refused to talk to him, calling him a monster.

Mordred forced himself to ignore the townspeople's veiled hostility. He walked among the bodies, looking for survivors. Everyone he examined was dead. Suddenly, Mordred gasped in horror and ran back into the castle.

A short while later, Morgana found Mordred in the physician's chambers. "Is something the matter?"

Mordred swallowed and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Morgana looked out the window at the courtyard, then back at Mordred. "I know it seems harsh, but sometimes such measures are necessary."

"I'll get used to it," Mordred promised, lifting his chin.

Morgana smiled and nodded. "Good." She walked over to sit on the bench next to him. "Now, when are you going to reveal yourself? You've been free for a week. The people should know how truly fierce my little warrior can be."

Mordred folded his arms. "I'm not _that_ little. I'm almost as tall as you now."

"You'll always be little to me," Morgana said, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "But you haven't answered my question."

"Give me some time, Morgana, please? I've been hiding for as long as I can remember, I need more than just one week to be comfortable sharing my biggest secret with the entire kingdom."

"All right," Morgana relented. "But I won't wait forever." Mordred smiled in relief; it was bad enough that Morgana had apparently already told Morgause about his magic.

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur was still leaning against the cave wall. Merlin took a bowl of stew over to the prince and set it next to him. [Come on, Arthur, you need to eat.]

"What's the point?" Arthur said moodily. "It's been a week, and all we've accomplished is surviving from one day to the next!"

[And without that, we'd never accomplish anything _else_ ,] Merlin pointed out. [What use are you if you starve yourself?]

"We cannot defeat an _immortal army_!" Arthur exclaimed helplessly. "Unless you've got some ideas, in which case I'm all ears! Or eyes, whichever…"

[We'll think of something,] Merlin promised. [But you're the one who's spent your life studying battle strategies, not me. Don't just sit and wait for some lucky break to fall into our laps.]

"Waiting for lucky breaks _is_ a strategy of sorts," Arthur muttered mutinously. He stared challengingly at Merlin.

[Well, it's not a very good one,] Merlin retorted. [And I know you know that. Her army isn't going to just up and leave if you wish hard enough.]

"Fine," Arthur relented sullenly. He picked up the bowl and began eating.

* * *

Mordred watched Morgana pace while Gwen made the bed. "I'm beginning to see the challenges that I face," Morgana stated. "Being queen is not so simple."

"You're doing well, your majesty," Gwen said encouragingly.

"You think?" Morgana asked bitterly. "The knights do not share your view."

"They just don't like change," Mordred suggested. "They'll get used to you. Everyone needs time to adjust to your reign."

Morgana stopped pacing. "I need their allegiance. Without that, the people will not yield to me."

Gwen paused for a moment, then stepped forward. "My mother was a maid in Sir Leon's household. We grew up together. I could…talk to him, try to make him see sense."

"You would do that for me?" Morgana asked, surprised.

"Uther killed my father," Gwen reminded her.

Morgana nodded. "Yes, I…forgot you too had suffered."

"Let me meet with Sir Leon," Gwen urged.

"I will arrange it," Morgana promised.

"Thank you, your majesty." Gwen curtsied and left the room.

Morgana turned to Mordred and smirked. "Now we shall see if she has truly turned her back on her _beloved prince_." Morgana spat the last two words.

Mordred shrugged. "How much could she truly love the man who arrested her father, anyway?"

* * *

Merlin sat with Gaius by the fire. [We need to come up with a plan before Morgana gets any stronger,] Merlin signed anxiously.

"Have you sent word to Lancelot yet?" Gaius asked.

Merlin grimaced. [I sent a letter to Haldor days ago. He's probably moved on.]

Gaius sighed. "Give it time."

[We don't _have_ time!] Merlin retorted. [There was an immortal army before, how was it defeated?]

"The Cup of Life had to be emptied of the blood it contained," Gaius explained. "Once that had happened, the enchantment no longer held."

[Then that's what we have to do,] Merlin concluded.

"They're _immortal_ , Merlin!" Gaius fretted. "You don't have the power to defeat a soldier, never mind an army!"

[I don't have to,] Merlin reasoned. [If I can just get close enough to contact Mordred…]

"And how do you plan to do that? You can barely last five minutes in the woods without running into Morgana's men!"

Merlin sighed, seeing Gaius's point. [Still, it's a start.]

* * *

Mordred stood with Morgana and Morgause at a grate that looked into Leon's cell. A few minutes later, Gwen entered the cell with a loaf of bread. Leon promptly stood up. "Guinevere!"

"It's all I could get," Gwen apologized.

Leon took the bread. "I don't understand, what are you doing here?" He began wolfing down the bread before she could reply.

"Morgana sent me," Gwen answered. Leon stopped eating and looked at her with horror. "To talk to you, to make you see sense. Listen to me!"

Leon spat out a mouthful of bread. "I'd rather starve. Guards!"

Gwen stepped closer to him and lowered her voice. "I'm going to help you escape." Leon stared at her in shock. A guard approached the cell. Gwen turned around. "It's all right. Get me some water." The guard hesitated. "The queen has instructed me to give the prisoner food and water!" The guard left.

"You know what will happen to you if you're caught?" Leon demanded in a hushed voice.

"We have to find Arthur," Gwen replied.

Leon nodded. "I have a good idea where he'll be hiding."

"Then I need to get you out of here," Gwen concluded.

"How? It's impossible, surely."

"I am a trusted member of the court. Morgause has the keys to the cells in her chambers…"

"It is as we suspected," Morgana said calmly. "She has betrayed me. I will have her executed at dawn."

"No!" Mordred said quickly. Morgana and Morgause both turned to him, Morgause looking somewhat suspicious. Mordred scrambled for an excuse. "If we let her go to Arthur, we can track her. Killing Arthur is supposed to be our priority, isn't it?"

After a moment, Morgause smiled. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Morgana. The lad _is_ a fine ally."

* * *

Later in the day, Mordred knocked on the door of Arthur's chambers, which Morgause had appropriated as her own. "Lady Morgause?"

Morgause opened the door. "Yes, Mordred, what is it?"

"Do you have any spellbooks I could look at?" Mordred asked hopefully. "For the last four years, I've only had one spellbook, and I practically know it back to front by now. I want to learn some _new_ spells."

"I could teach you," Morgause offered. "What do you want to know?"

Mordred shrugged. "I didn't have anything in particular in mind. I figured that if I had a new book to look through, I might find something that catches my interest."

"Well, I've got several here." Morgause stood aside to allow Mordred into the room. "Come take your pick." Mordred followed her into the room. He desperately hoped that one of these books would contain a counterspell for his tracking spell.

* * *

That night, Merlin rifled through his bag and pulled out the vial of water from the Lake of Avalon. He looked it over, wondering what to do with it. The Fisher King had said that when all seemed lost, the water would show him the way…but how?

Merlin cast a spell on the vial. Nothing happened. He tried another spell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred slipped out of the castle and down into the lower town. He knocked on Gwen's door. There was no response, though light shone through the windows. Mordred sighed; there was no time for niceties. He opened the door and walked in.

Gwen whirled around and instantly moved in front of the fireplace. "I was about to go to bed, Mordred, can't this wait until morning?"

"No, it can't," Mordred replied, closing the door. "Morgana and Morgause know that you're planning to break Leon out. They intend to track you to Arthur's hideout."

Gwen stared at Mordred in shock. It was nearly a full minute before she found her voice. "Why would you tell me this?"

"Because my true loyalty is to Arthur, same as you," Mordred revealed.

"Is it?" Gwen asked skeptically. "I'm supposed to believe that from a _sorcerer_?"

It was Mordred's turn to stare at her in shock. "You know?"

"I saw you and Morgana using magic to sabotage Arthur's quest to the Perilous Lands," Gwen said coldly. "And I know you were the sorcerer who framed me for enchanting Arthur _and_ I know that Merlin was in on it." She narrowed her eyes. "You lunged at Merlin on your way to the pyre and he didn't even flinch; there's only one person who could get away with that."

"What…" Mordred trailed off, momentarily at a loss for words. "I don't know what you saw while Arthur was in the Perilous Lands, but I swear on my life, I did _not_ sabotage him! Nor did I interfere with his quest in any way, magical or otherwise! As for the time you were framed for magic, I got caught on purpose so I could exonerate you! Honestly, why would I turn myself into an old man just to plant a poultice under Arthur's pillows? I've helped Merlin with his duties so often that no one would question me making Arthur's bed!"

Gwen was silent for a few moments. "If you haven't been a part of Morgana's plots, then why did you learn magic?"

"I was _born_ with it, I can't help it. I've had magic longer than Morgana has, I actually taught her a lot of what she knows! Although I'm starting to regret that," Mordred added ruefully. "I don't know what made her the way she is, but not all magic is bad. Gwen, I swear by whatever you like, I'm your friend and I'm trying to help you."

Again Gwen was silent, staring at Mordred through narrowed eyes. Finally, her expression cleared and she nodded. "All right. I believe you. So what do I do? I can't lead them to Arthur."

Mordred grimaced and pulled a letter out of his pocket. "If I stop them tracking you in the first place, they'll probably kill you before you can get out of the city. Give this to Merlin and he'll be able to use it to counteract their magic. Once he's done that, you'd better find a new hideout."

Gwen frowned. "Wouldn't it make more sense to go as far as I can in the opposite direction?"

"You can't outrun them forever. If you don't get rid of the magic, they'll catch you and you'll die."

Gwen sighed. "I suppose you're right." She took the letter and smiled for the first time that night. "Thank you, Mordred. And I'm sorry I doubted you."

Mordred smiled back. "It's okay; I doubted you too. I'm just glad I was wrong. Be careful."

* * *

Merlin had lost track of how long he'd been casting various spells on the vial. None of them had any effect. Merlin was exhausted; he could feel himself beginning to nod off. A noise behind him startled him into dropping the vial. It shattered.

"Sorry," Gwaine said, heading toward the entrance of the cave. "Nature calls."

Merlin ignored him, staring in horror as the water trickled down a crevice in the cave floor. To his surprise, the water began to glow and soon formed itself into a puddle. A face appeared in the water. An achingly familiar face. _Freya?_ Merlin asked, scarcely daring to believe his eyes.

Freya smiled. _I've missed you._

Merlin shook his head, still dazed. _No, you…_

 _Merlin, we don't have long,_ Freya interrupted. _I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment._

 _I don't understand,_ Merlin said, confused.

 _There is but one weapon that can slay something which is already dead. That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon, where you hid it._

 _But Morgana's army are not dead, they're_ very _much alive,_ Merlin argued.

 _Anyone who toys with the Cup pays a terrible price,_ Freya revealed. _The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake._

 _And you will give me the sword?_

Freya nodded. _In your hands, it has the power to save Albion._

Merlin smiled. _Thank you._

Freya smiled back. _No. It's given me the chance to see you again._

"That's better," Gwaine said. Merlin looked over his shoulder to see Gwaine returning to his sleeping spot. "You all right, Merlin? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Merlin nodded and grinned broadly.

Gwaine looked confused. "I…guess you're fine? Some day you've got to teach me that language of yours."

Merlin shrugged and turned back to the water. It now looked like an ordinary puddle. _Freya?_ Merlin asked pleadingly. It was no use. She was gone.

* * *

Merlin sent out a mental summons and went to a nearby clearing. In less time than Merlin expected, Kilgharrah flew into view and landed in front of him. Kilgharrah bowed his head deferentially. "You called for me, young warlock?"

 _I have to cross twenty leagues of hostile territory,_ Merlin stated. _I need you to take me._

"I am not a _horse_ , Merlin!" Kilgharrah cried indignantly.

 _If you do not help me, Morgana will have won!_ Merlin retorted. _Given how adamantly opposed you were to saving her life before, I would have thought you'd be glad I'm working against her. Or do you now want her to win?_

"My allegiance has never been with the witch," Kilgharrah growled.

 _But is it with me?_

"Yes, young warlock," Kilgharrah said seriously. "It is with you."

* * *

The sky was beginning to pale with the first light of dawn by the time Kilgharrah landed at the Lake of Avalon. Merlin slid off his back. _Thank you._

Kilgharrah did not acknowledge the thanks. "I warned you before that, in the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that once its task is done, you will place it where _none_ can wield it."

Merlin nodded. _I promise._

Merlin turned to the Lake. A boat was floating near the shore. Merlin climbed inside and used a spell to set it in motion. Once the boat reached the middle of the Lake, something shiny broke the surface of the water. The dragon-forged sword rose point-first out of the water. A woman's hand gripped the hilt. Merlin smiled, bittersweet tears gathering in his eyes.

* * *

Warning bells rang out. Mordred groaned and put his pillow over his head. Then he sat up. Gwen and Leon must be making their escape. Mordred quickly dressed, worried that Morgana might insist he join the chase. He thanked his lucky stars that he'd never told her about the prophecy of Arthur's doom.

Fortunately, he heard nothing from her until she entered the physician's chambers nearly fifteen minutes later. She smiled at him. "Well, Mordred. The wait is nearly over. Soon Arthur will be within our grasp, all thanks to you."

Mordred forced himself to return the smile. "Finally. Maybe now the people will recognize you as their rightful queen."

"They'd better," Morgana said coldly. She looked around at the physician's chambers and curled her lip in distaste. "We must get you some more suitable accommodations. You're worthy of far better than this."

"I've lived here for four years, it's _home_ ," Mordred insisted. "I don't know what I'd even do with chambers as big as yours."

"Nonsense. You're just saying that because you've never _had_ a nobleman's chambers." Morgana glanced at the table and noticed the remains of Mordred's breakfast. "Porridge? Really? I shall have to order Cook to send you something palatable."

"It's fine!" Mordred protested. "Really, Morgana, I'm _not_ a nobleman!"

"Ah, but I'm queen. I have the power to change that." Morgana smiled, obviously pleased with herself. Mordred sighed and shook his head in exasperation.

* * *

Merlin had just finished hiding the sword among his belongings when he heard a voice behind him. "Rise and shine, Merlin, we've got an immortal army to defeat."

Merlin turned around to face Arthur. [Glad to see you've got your head on straight again.]

Arthur smiled back at Merlin, but shouting sounded from outside before they could say anything else. Arthur went to investigate, followed by Merlin and Gwaine. Footsteps were approaching from around a corner of the ravine. Arthur darted out with his sword raised, but quickly lowered it when a woman gasped. "Guinevere!"

Gwen and Leon had arrived, Gwen dressed in trousers. Gwen briefly hugged Arthur, then pulled away. "We've got to move, Morgana's men will soon be upon us." She handed Mordred's letter to Merlin. "Mordred gave me this to give to you." She glanced at Arthur, then leaned closer to Merlin and lowered her voice. "Open it as soon as possible, and alone."

Before Merlin could respond, Elyan rounded a corner and ran toward them. "We've been found! They're almost upon us!"

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Get Gaius." Merlin hurried back inside the cave while Arthur spoke to the others. "We need to get out of here. Run!"

Inside the cave, Merlin approached Gaius. [They've found us, we've got to go.]

"I'll only slow you down," Gaius objected. "It's Arthur you need to protect, not me."

[Don't be absurd, I'm not leaving you,] Merlin retorted. [Go, I'll be right behind you!]

Gaius reluctantly left while Merlin opened and scanned Mordred's letter. It contained a spell to ward off magical scrying and tracking, as well as some information pertaining to the positions and patrol schedules of Morgana's army. Merlin memorized the spell and stowed the letter in his jacket. Then he fetched the dragon-forged sword. Sword in hand, Merlin left the cave and ran to catch up to the others. One of Morgana's men leaped down in front of him. Merlin instinctively lifted the sword and skillfully parried the soldier's every blow. In less than a minute, Merlin landed a blow of his own, causing the man to explode into smoke. Merlin stared at the sword. Ordinarily, he was nowhere near that good at swordplay; it was almost like the sword was guiding him.

Farther down the ravine, Merlin caught up with the others. More soldiers entered the ravine from the far side, blocking their path. Then there was a shout from above them. Several large boulders tumbled into the ravine, cutting off the soldiers from the fugitives. Merlin took advantage of the distraction to covertly cast the ward on the group.

Once the rocks stopped falling, the group looked up at the spot where they had fallen from. Two armored figures emerged into view. One was a tall, muscular stranger. The other was more slender and very familiar. "Lancelot!" Gwen gasped.

Lancelot smiled at her. "We need to hurry."

The group took a different route out of the ravine and soon met up with Lancelot and his friend. Arthur stabbed his sword into the ground and grinned. "I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident."

"This is Percival," Lancelot introduced, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "It was his strength that brought them down."

Percival nodded deferentially. "Your Highness."

Arthur shook his head and offered a hand. "Arthur."

Percival smiled and shook Arthur's hand. "Arthur it is."

"What were you doing here?" Arthur wondered.

Lancelot nodded at Merlin. "Merlin sent for me."

"Well, we owe you our lives," Arthur declared. "Thank you."

* * *

Morgause approached Morgana and Mordred in a hallway. "He was lucky to escape," Morgause growled, frustrated. "I'm sorry, sister."

"Wait a minute," Mordred cut in. "We didn't need Gwen anyway. We can just cast the spell on Arthur himself."

Morgause shook her head. "I thought of that the moment the trail went cold. It didn't work. It seems your spell is not so effective as you think it is."

"What can Arthur do?" Morgana scoffed. "He has but a handful of men. We have an immortal army at our disposal."

"Yes, but while Arthur lives the people will not yield," Morgause said worriedly.

"Then we will make them," Morgana stated coldly. "Tonight we will have a gallows built, and tomorrow, one by one, we will put an end to the knights of Camelot."

* * *

Late in the afternoon, the group of fugitives arrived at an abandoned castle. "This castle belonged to the ancient kings," Arthur revealed. "It'll do for a while. Search the place, see what you can find."

Gaius sat at an old, covered table. Percival offered him a cup of water. The rest of the group spread out, searching the dusty room for anything useful.

Gwen walked up to Merlin and spoke to him quietly. "I know Mordred was born with magic." Merlin dropped his torch, staring at her in shock. Several heads turned to look at them. "It's all right!" Gwen called to the others. "I startled him, that's all." She turned back to Merlin and lowered her voice again. "It's all right, I'm not going to tell anyone else. But…" Gwen eyed Merlin contemplatively. "He clearly believed only you could counter whatever magic Morgana and Morgause used to follow me. You were born with magic too, weren't you?"

Merlin stumbled and quickly sat down on a nearby crate. Slowly, he nodded, completely at a loss for words.

"Here!" Arthur called, standing by the table. He had pulled off the cover, revealing an ornately carved round table. "Come and join me." Merlin and Gwen walked over to sit on either side of Arthur. The rest of the group abandoned a stockpile of weapons to join them. Once everyone was seated, Arthur continued speaking. "This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here." Arthur looked around at the group. "My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?"

For a few moments, there was silence. Then there was the scrape of a chair moving backwards. Lancelot rose to his feet. He glanced at Merlin, then addressed Arthur. "You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life: to fight with honor for justice, freedom, and all that's good." His eyes briefly drifted to Gwen, though he quickly returned his attention to Arthur. "I believe in the world that you will build."

"Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur." Elyan stood up. "It is now my turn to repay you."

Leon stood up. "I have fought alongside you many times. There is no one that I would rather die for."

"I think we've no chance." Everyone turned to Gwaine. "But I wouldn't miss it for the world." Gwaine stood up.

Percival stood up and smiled. "Your enemies are my enemies."

Gaius stood up. "If you need an old man."

Gwen stood up. "You know the answer," she said softly.

Arthur smiled at Gwen, then paused and frowned. "Merlin?"

Most of the table broke into amused smiles. "Arthur, you might want to look to your right," Lancelot said. Arthur turned and finally noticed that Merlin was already standing. "He stood up at the same time I did," Lancelot added. "I thought you noticed."

[I believe in you, Arthur,] Merlin signed seriously. [You showed me that I was wrong about knighthood—that some knights really _do_ protect their people.]

Arthur smiled at Merlin, then turned to the table at large again. "I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need." He paused. "I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

A couple minutes later, four of their number knelt in a line facing Arthur. Arthur walked down the line, dubbing each man's shoulders with his sword. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, knight of Camelot." Each man rose when Arthur said his name. "Tomorrow when you fight, you can stand proud, knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known."

* * *

Once they had all eaten a meager meal, Merlin pulled Gwen aside. [How did you find out?]

"I saw Mordred doing… _something_ …with Morgana a few months ago," Gwen admitted. "Whatever it was, it looked like they were trying to sabotage Arthur's quest to the Perilous Lands. I was too afraid to say anything to anyone; I thought you might be in on it and I doubted Arthur would believe any accusations against Morgana. But then Mordred approached me and told me that Morgana knew I was planning to escape with Leon, and he gave me that letter for you." Gwen bowed her head. "I confess it took some convincing for me to believe he was on our side, though looking back on it now I realize he was utterly shocked when Morgana told us the attacking army was hers."

Merlin sighed. [He would have been.]

Gwen took a deep breath. "So…born with magic. I never knew that was even possible."

[It's rare,] Merlin replied. [And so far as I know, I'm the only sorcerer ever to actually manifest magic at birth.]

Gwen shuddered. "Your poor mother. She must have been terrified for you."

"Who's terrified?" Lancelot asked from behind them, sounding concerned.

"No one," Gwen said quickly.

[It's all right, he found out a few years ago,] Merlin informed her.

"Oh." Gwen turned back to Lancelot. "We were discussing Merlin and Mordred's magic."

"Mordred has magic too?" Lancelot repeated, surprised.

Gwen looked mortified. "Ah, sorry, I thought…yes. Mordred has magic."

Merlin signed something. "And Merlin thinks we should save this conversation for a time when it can be held somewhere more private," Gwen added.

"There may not _be_ another time," Lancelot said seriously. He looked at Merlin. "Unless you've got some plan you're not sharing with the rest of us?"

Merlin glanced at the rest of the group before replying. "He says the Cup of Life has to be emptied of the blood it contains. Trouble is, according to Mordred, the Cup is _very_ heavily guarded. Merlin will need to use magic if he's to have any hope of reaching it, which means he's got to find a way to get to the Cup without Arthur knowing."

"Leave that to me," Lancelot suggested. He looked thoughtfully at Merlin. "You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it."

Merlin shook his head and signed again. "He may have accepted that there are good knights—like you—but that doesn't mean he has any interest in being one. He's content where he is."

Gwen laughed. "I think that's probably precisely why Arthur didn't knight you, Merlin. He does know you quite well; I'm surprised he hasn't figured you out."

Merlin shrugged. [I've been taught to keep secrets since birth; it's second nature to me.]

* * *

In the morning, Arthur gathered them around the table to strategize. "There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm."

"We need to take out the warning bell," Lancelot suggested. "That way the warriors have no means of communication."

"Good idea," Arthur agreed.

"I'll need someone with me who knows the castle," Lancelot added. Merlin stepped forward to stand beside Lancelot.

"Right, you go with Merlin then," Arthur ordered.

Once Arthur had finished laying out the plan, the group dispersed. The knights went to sort through the weapons. Arthur spoke quietly with Guinevere. Gaius walked up to Merlin. "You need to be careful."

[I'm always careful,] Merlin assured.

Gaius narrowed his eyes. "I know you, Merlin. You're not planning to take out the warning bell, are you?" Merlin shook his head. "What happened to asking Mordred to empty the Cup?"

[That was before he told me how many soldiers are guarding it,] Merlin retorted. [If _any_ of them realizes what he's up to…he'd stand no chance.]

"Neither do you, Merlin!" Gaius fretted.

Merlin broke into a wicked smile. [Yes I do. I've got a sword forged in a dragon's breath. I killed one soldier already.]

Gaius sighed and smiled fondly. "I remember the boy who first entered my chambers four years ago. Who would believe?"

Merlin smiled back, then caught sight of Arthur and Gwen sharing a kiss. It seemed they were finally becoming more comfortable expressing their feelings. Good for them.

* * *

It was nearly noon by the time Arthur, Merlin and the knights reached the castle walls. Arthur waited for a pair of soldiers to leave the battlements, then signaled everyone forward. They made it to the tunnel without incident and came up near the entrance to Kilgharrah's former prison. Arthur nodded at Lancelot and Merlin. "Good luck."

Merlin led Lancelot up a staircase into the castle proper. They ducked behind a pillar when they saw a pair of soldiers. Once the soldiers were gone, Merlin cautiously emerged and continued down the corridor. He froze when he sensed powerful magic—definitely the Cup's power, now perverted by Morgause.

Merlin jerked back to attention when another soldier rounded a corner and spotted them. Lancelot lunged forward and dueled the man. Merlin waited for an opening, then slashed the soldier. He exploded just like his comrade in the woods.

Lancelot stared at Merlin. "What is that?"

Merlin hefted the sword and grinned.

"Not an ordinary blade, I'm guessing," Lancelot continued. Merlin shook his head, still grinning.

Soon enough, they reached the corridor outside the chamber where the Cup was kept. Four soldiers stood guard outside the door. "You got any ideas?" Lancelot asked, hidden around the corner. Merlin shrugged and raised his sword again.

Lancelot charged out and attacked the soldiers. Merlin followed right on his heels, killing a soldier that tried to stab Lancelot in the back. The other three soldiers instantly grew more wary, realizing they could be killed. Merlin managed to kill another one of Lancelot's opponents, then he opened the door and backed into the room. A few moments later, Lancelot followed. Merlin quickly shut and bolted the door, preventing the two remaining soldiers from following them in.

The room filled with the sounds of swords being drawn. Six more soldiers were stationed inside the room with the Cup. Merlin and Lancelot shared a look, then charged into battle once again.

Although the dragon-forged blade continued to provide an unnatural boost to Merlin's swordsmanship, it was hardly enough to make up for the fact that they were outnumbered. To make matters worse, the warning bell rang out less than a minute later. Merlin managed to finish off three soldiers before one landed a blow on Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot grimaced in pain, but determinedly kept fighting. Merlin took out the other two soldiers and finally turned to Lancelot's opponent. Lancelot leaned against a pillar and sank to the floor while Merlin briefly dueled and ultimately killed the last soldier. The path now clear, Merlin ran toward the Cup.

He did not reach it. The door opened and Morgause used magic to hurl Merlin across the room. The sword flew out of his hand. Merlin hit a wall and slid to the ground, gasping in pain. Morgause smirked at him. "I've a feeling I won't be seeing you again." She held up a hand, preparing to cast another spell.

"No," a voice called from the doorway. "You won't. Ofswinge!" Morgause was blown off her feet to land heavily on the floor a short ways away.

Morgause quickly regained her feet, glaring at the newcomer. "Mordred. I should have known. I _told_ Morgana you were far too close to your brother to ever betray him!" She lifted a hand, now preparing to attack Mordred, but she was once again blown off her feet—this time with much greater force. She slammed into a pillar and slumped to the ground, motionless. Merlin lowered his hand, breathing heavily.

"Merlin!" Mordred cried. "You came here with a plan, right? Do something!" Merlin picked up the dragon-forged sword and ran to the Cup. He used the sword to knock the Cup off its plinth, causing the blood to spatter a nearby pillar. The castle echoed as the entire army exploded. Merlin and Mordred shared a smile, victorious.

"No! _Noooo!_ " Morgana ran into the room and knelt by her sister, pulling Morgause into her lap. "Sister…" Tears welled in Morgana's eyes as she choked out a sob.

"It's over, Morgana," Mordred stated coldly.

"No," Morgana breathed, eyes widening as she took in the rest of the scene. "Mordred?"

"I am _not_ your 'little warrior', Morgana," Mordred continued. "And I never will be."

"I gave you freedom," Morgana protested. "I gave you _everything_!"

"You turned the entire city against me by bestowing your favor upon me," Mordred retorted. "Even Miranda denounced me."

"She'd have come round," Morgana argued.

Mordred shook his head. "No, she wouldn't have. She was in the square when you gave the order to fire." He swallowed back a sob. "You killed her. You killed my friend. It's _over_ , Morgana. You've lost."

"No, you're wrong," Morgana growled through her tears. "This has just begun!" She gently stroked Morgause's cheek. "No… _noooooo!_ " Morgana's eyes flashed gold. The windows blew inward. " _Noooooooo!_ " The castle shook. Cracks appeared in the walls. Stones began crumbling down from above. Merlin, Mordred and Lancelot all staggered out of the room as Morgana continued screaming her heartbreak.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin sat with Arthur on the front steps of the castle. "So, Merlin…you did a very poor job of taking out the warning bell," Arthur commented.

Merlin shrugged. [Too many soldiers. We couldn't get to it.]

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's not what Mordred told me. According to _him_ , you took out the Cup of Life and saved us all." Merlin's jaw dropped. "You could have said where you were really going. Did you think I'd have a problem with it?"

For a few moments, Merlin sat frozen as he floundered for an excuse. [I didn't want to give anyone false hope. It was an incredibly risky mission, chances were we'd be killed before we reached the Cup.]

Arthur looked slightly disappointed by this answer. "But even after the fact, you didn't own up to your heroism? Honestly, Merlin, sometimes I wonder if you're _scared_ of receiving credit for your own accomplishments."

Merlin flinched. Arthur was uncomfortably close to the truth. [The important thing was that we won. Does it really matter who was responsible?]

"I'd like to know who to thank," Arthur said seriously.

Merlin averted his gaze. [How's your father?] he asked, desperate to change the subject.

Arthur sighed. "I don't know. All this, Morgana…it's hit him hard."

[Perhaps we're heading for a new time,] Merlin suggested. [You may need to take charge, become…king.]

Arthur was silent for a moment. "Who knows what the future will bring."

At that moment, the five knights from the round table rode into the courtyard, each dressed in armor and a Camelot cape. They were escorting Gwen and Gaius. Arthur smiled and walked over to meet them. He helped Gwen off her horse and gave her a kiss, indifferent to the fact that they were in a public place.

* * *

A short while later, Gwen approached Mordred in the otherwise-empty physician's chambers. "Tell me something, Mordred. You could have been free under Morgana's reign. More than free, she would have treated you like a prince. And yet you chose to remain loyal to Arthur. Why?"

"Because the love that binds us is more important than the power we wield," Mordred said quietly. He looked at his feet. "Morgana had forgotten that."

Gwen's face softened in understanding. "I miss her too."

* * *

That evening, Merlin, Mordred and Gaius sat down to their first proper supper together in far too long. "Merlin, why didn't you tell me when you all snuck into the castle?" Mordred demanded.

[Because you'd have gotten yourself mixed up in it,] Merlin replied calmly. He took a bite of bread.

"I was mixed up in it already!" Mordred retorted. "I spent over a week under the near-constant watchful eye of _Queen_ Morgana."

[But she didn't suspect you,] Merlin insisted. [Although on that note…why did you tell Arthur what I did with the Cup?]

Mordred shrugged. "I didn't know you'd lied to him about what you were up to. Were you planning to tell him the entire army up and died for no reason?"

[I was planning to claim I had no idea what happened,] Merlin retorted.

"Boys," Gaius interrupted. "What's past is past. Did they find any sign of Morgana in the rubble?"

Mordred shook his head. "Nor Morgause."

Merlin grimaced. [They won't have gone far.] He set down his half-eaten supper and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gaius demanded.

[There's something I have to do.]

* * *

Merlin fetched the dragon-forged sword from underneath the loose floorboard and wrapped it up. He took the sword deep into the woods. Finally, he found a clearing with a pale boulder about as high as his waist. He lifted the sword. With a flash of his eyes, he plunged it deep into the stone.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm taking another week off between seasons, so see you in two weeks and happy new year!**


	39. The Darkest Hour Part I

**A/N: Welcome to a new year, both in-story and out! Speaking of which, the round table knights all learned Merlin's language during the time skip.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

Mordred ran through the busy castle. Servants were busy putting up garlands and other decorations for Samhain. Mordred ducked under a garland with a hasty apology as he tried to figure out where Merlin might have left Arthur's shirt. It wasn't in the laundry room, it wasn't in Gaius's chambers, and a very distracted Merlin had given the supremely unhelpful instruction that it was "hanging with the other things". Running out of ideas, Mordred decided to check some less likely places—the armory, the dungeons, several linen closets. Finally, Mordred found the shirt hanging with the pots and pans in the kitchen. What on earth was it doing _there_?!

"Mordred!" Cook cried. "You're skin and bones, have you been eating at all?"

"I'm not _that_ thin!" Mordred objected.

Cook handed Mordred a roll. "You're not going anywhere until I see you eat this, understood?"

"I'm busy!" Mordred protested. "And isn't this for the feast?"

"We've got plenty," Cook insisted. "Fine then, go. But you're keeping that roll!"

"All _right_ ," Mordred sighed, stuffing the roll in his pocket. Cook nodded in satisfaction and returned to a large pot of soup. Mordred grabbed the shirt and hanger. To his surprise, he saw a hook being lowered on a rope toward a nearby platter of roast chickens. Looking up, Mordred saw Gwaine and Percival peering through a grate in the ceiling. Mordred helpfully hooked a chicken for them before continuing on his way.

Navigating a white shirt through the chaotic hallways proved to be a perilous undertaking. Halfway to Arthur's chambers, Mordred crashed into a servant who was carrying a jug of wine. The servant quickly continued on his way while Mordred stared in dismay at the massive wine stain.

"You could try a bit of salt," a voice suggested. Lancelot had paused by Mordred, carrying a crossbow.

"Merlin is going to kill me," Mordred sighed.

Lancelot snorted. "You know Camelot would fall before that happens."

"Arthur needs this shirt for tonight!" Mordred fretted.

"You've faced far worse, Mordred." Lancelot clapped Mordred on the shoulder. "I'm sure a young man of your talents can think of _something_."

"Oh yeah," Mordred muttered sheepishly. He looked around furtively, then whispered a spell to remove the stain.

"See? Hero of the hour," Lancelot said cheerfully. He hefted his crossbow and continued on his way.

At long last, Mordred arrived in Arthur's chambers. Arthur was sitting at his desk with a sheaf of parchment, looking slightly impatient. " _There_ you are, Mordred, what kept you? I'd have thought fetching a shirt would be a simple task for my newest knight-in-training." When Arthur took up the mantle of regent, he had officially abolished the First Code of Camelot, allowing commoners to train as knights. Merlin had initially objected vehemently to Mordred's training, but eventually Mordred and Arthur had gotten him to accept it.

"It's not so simple when Merlin leaves the shirt in the kitchen without telling me!" Mordred defended. "What exactly do you have him doing that's so important, anyway?"

Arthur set down the parchments. "I have just recently discovered Merlin's surprising talent for writing speeches."

Mordred frowned. "Speeches? Merlin?"

Arthur shrugged. "I know, I said the same thing. Anyway, I told him to try his hand at writing the Samhain speech."

Mordred looked at Arthur's stack of parchments. "So…what are those, then?"

Arthur scowled. " _My_ efforts at writing a speech. My education focused far more on combat than on public speaking. An unfortunate oversight I don't intend to repeat with my own heirs."

* * *

Merlin finally came to Arthur's chambers with a finished speech. "Oh, thank god," Arthur breathed, all but snatching it out of Merlin's hands. He quickly skimmed it. "This is…seriously, Merlin, how do you do it?"

[Do what?]

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, you don't do public speaking yourself, and you're not the most talkative of people in private either. How did you get so good at speeches?"

Merlin shrugged. [I read in my spare time. And I listen to other people when they make speeches. Besides, I'm not the one who has to say this in front of a crowd.] Merlin shuddered.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me," Arthur said grumpily.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Merlin stopped by Uther's chambers with a potion from Gaius. He paused in the doorway when he saw Gwen trying and failing to coax an unshaven Uther into eating. Ever since Morgana's treachery had come out into the open, Gwen had taken it as her personal duty to care for the broken-hearted king. Merlin was rather impressed with her dedication to a man who had caused her more than her fair share of grief.

Gwen finally gave up and picked up the still-full tray of food, walking over to meet Merlin in the doorway. She glanced at the potion, then spoke quietly. "It doesn't seem to make any difference."

Merlin glanced at Uther, who was staring blankly out the window—as usual. [I know, but Gaius says it gives him peace.]

Gwen sighed. "It's been a _year_ , since Morgana betrayed him."

[He really did love her,] Merlin replied. [More than he hated magic, it would seem. One of the very few things I can actually respect him for.] Merlin scowled slightly, then looked back at Gwen. [Are you coming to the feast tonight?]

Gwen shook her head. "I don't think so. I need to stay with the king."

[You're very good to him, Gwen. A lot better to him than I could ever make myself be.]

"I don't do it for him," Gwen said quietly. "I do it for Arthur."

* * *

About an hour later, Leon and Elyan returned from a scouting mission and immediately reported to the council. "The reports are true, Sire," Leon announced. "We caught up with Morgana on the plains of Denaria."

"Was she alone?" Arthur prompted.

Elyan shook his head. "There was someone else."

"Morgause?" Arthur suggested.

"Couldn't be sure," Elyan replied.

"Where was Morgana heading?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"To the Seas of Meredor," Leon answered.

"The Isle of the Blessed," Gaius surmised.

Lord Agravaine emerged from his shadowed corner to stand by Arthur. "I'll send out patrols at first light."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Sire. You should know, her powers have grown," Leon added worriedly. "Sir Bertrand and Sir Montague are both dead."

Arthur bowed his head. "Keep me informed of any developments." The knights and councilors all bowed and exited, leaving Arthur alone with his uncle.

Agravaine was Queen Ygraine's brother. He had come to Camelot after Morgana's exile in order to help Arthur cope with his newfound mantle of leadership. Neither Merlin nor Mordred particularly liked Agravaine—he was a rather oily man who always dressed in black. However, Arthur trusted the man absolutely, so they kept their thoughts to themselves.

* * *

That night at the Samhain feast, Mordred sat with the knights while Merlin waited tables with a jug of wine. Once most of the food had been eaten, Arthur stood up. "Samhain! It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost, to celebrate their passing…"

Mordred stifled a yawn. Arthur clearly thought Merlin had some talent for writing speeches, but Mordred found it just as boring as nearly every other speech he'd ever been forced to endure. Finally, Arthur held up his goblet for a toast. Mordred stood up and lifted his own goblet, which was filled with water—all of the round table knights, even Gwaine, had taken it upon themselves to ensure that Mordred did not drink a single drop of wine lest they all incur Merlin's wrath.

"To the king!" Arthur said.

The bells tolled midnight. The rest of the court echoed Arthur's toast, Mordred somewhat reluctantly so, but Merlin barely heard them. The noise in the banquet hall suddenly seemed muffled. Screams sounded from somewhere—it was hard to tell if they were far away or right in Merlin's ear.

An old woman in a tattered black cloak stood in the middle of the room, facing Merlin. She held a black wooden staff. "Emrys…" she whispered. "Emrys…Emrys…Emrys…"

Merlin's jug slid out of his hand and fell to the floor with a resounding clang. Nearly the entire court turned to Merlin just as his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed. Mordred and Lancelot immediately raced to his side, followed by Gaius. Merlin was shivering violently.

* * *

"What happened?" Lancelot demanded as he and Mordred set Merlin down on his own bed.

"I don't know," Gaius said with a frown. "I've never felt anyone so cold before."

"Will he be all right?" Mordred fretted.

"I'll need hawthorn to improve the blood flow," Gaius replied. Mordred moved to get it. "And blankets! Lots of blankets!"

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Arthur dropped by, looking very worried. "What happened? Is he ill?"

Gaius sighed. "I really don't know, Sire. He was completely fine before the feast."

"Is he all right now?"

"He's asleep," Mordred answered. He cast an anxious glance at the bedroom. "But I can't even tell if that's good or bad."

Arthur frowned. "Don't let him come back to work unless you're certain he's recovered."

* * *

Neither Gaius nor Mordred slept. A few hours later, Merlin shakily walked into the main chamber, wrapped in several blankets. Mordred hurriedly stepped forward to help Merlin sit on a bench. Gaius handed Merlin a steaming cup of tea. Merlin ended up drinking three cups before he felt warm enough to remove an arm from his blankets and explain what happened.

[When she spoke, her voice…it was as though it came from the depths of the earth. And her eyes…they were so sad. So much pain in them.] Merlin shuddered. [Who is she?]

"The Cailleach," Gaius said grimly. "The gatekeeper to the spirit world."

[Why was she there?] Merlin asked.

"It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. That cannot be a coincidence."

"How come _I_ didn't see her?" Mordred wondered.

[I think she came for me specifically,] Merlin mused. [She called me "Emrys".]

Mordred's eyes widened. "Why, exactly, is the gatekeeper to the spirit world looking for you?! I mean, you're not…not going to…are you?"

[Well, I didn't feel like I was dying until she showed up…]

"That's not exactly encouraging!" Mordred fretted.

"She's just the gatekeeper," Gaius soothed. "She doesn't go around killing people."

"But then what _does_ she want with Merlin?"

"I don't know," Gaius sighed. "But nothing good, I would imagine. If someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all."

* * *

Merlin was still slightly chilled in the morning, but he insisted on going to work as normal. He rather loudly bumped into Arthur's table on his way to open the curtains. "Merlin…" Arthur grumbled. Then he bolted upright. "Merlin! What are you doing here?"

Merlin opened the curtains before answering. [Waking you up like I'm supposed to?]

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're not supposed to wake me up by crashing into the furniture. I told Gaius you weren't to come to work until you're recovered!"

Merlin shrugged. [I'm fine, it was dark in here.]

"Merlin, you passed out in the middle of the banquet hall for no apparent reason just last night, and you expect me to believe you're completely fine already?"

Merlin gave Arthur a funny look. [What are you, my mother?]

"No, but I don't fancy telling her you dropped dead on my watch!"

[I'm not going to drop dead!] Merlin signed, exasperated.

Someone pounded on the door. It opened before Arthur could answer, and Leon walked in. "Excuse me, Sire. You're needed in the council chambers as a matter of urgency."

* * *

A small group of knights and councilors were gathered in a circle in the council chambers. A young woman stood sobbing in the middle. Gaius and Mordred were trying to comfort her. Arthur walked up to Agravaine. "What's happened to her?"

"Her village was attacked," Agravaine explained.

"By who?"

"It's not entirely clear, Sire."

The courtiers stepped aside to let Arthur approach the woman. "What's your name?" Arthur asked kindly.

"Drea."

Arthur put a hand on her shoulder. "Drea, I'm Arthur," he said gently. "Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

"My mother, my father, my little sister, they're…" Drea trailed off and choked out another sob.

"It's all right," Arthur soothed. "Someone attacked them?" Drea nodded. "Who?"

Drea shook her head. "There was no one. Just…shapes."

"You didn't see their faces?"

Drea shook her head again. "They had no faces." Arthur glanced at Gaius. Merlin looked over his shoulder as he heard more screams like the ones he'd heard at the feast. "I…I keep telling you," Drea continued. "They were there, but…they weren't there. They moved so quickly…it was as if they weren't real, but…they must have been. I could hear the people screaming, and then…silence. They were all…dead." Drea broke down sobbing again.

"Hey. Thank you," Arthur said earnestly. He removed his hand from Drea's shoulder and turned to Agravaine. "Where is this village?"

"Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains. No more than half a day's hard ride."

Arthur turned to Leon. "Ready the men."

* * *

Mordred stopped short when he saw Merlin leading his own horse into the courtyard along with Arthur's. "Merlin, you need to rest, not go riding to an outlying village!"

Merlin dropped his horse's reins. [I'm not going to rest when the kingdom is facing an elusive threat!]

Mordred sighed and walked over to Arthur. "Can you please order Merlin to stay in Camelot?"

"I tried," Arthur replied, sounding annoyed. "Short of chaining him in the dungeon, I don't think I can stop him coming, and I'm not going to do that to him."

Mordred sighed again and returned to his own horse. A voice sounded behind him. "Should Merlin be here?"

Mordred turned around to face Lancelot. " _You_ try getting him to stay home."

Lancelot frowned. "Ah. Never shows much regard for his own health, does he."

Mordred grimaced. "No, he really doesn't."

* * *

Despite Merlin's insistence on accompanying the group, it was clear that he was on edge. He jumped at the sound of a woodpecker, then nearly fell out of his saddle when Lancelot's horse whinnied right beside him.

 _Are you sure you're all right?!_ Mordred demanded.

Merlin glanced at Lancelot's horse. _Maybe he sensed something._

 _Maybe he sensed that there was a very edgy human nearby and it made_ him _edgy,_ Mordred suggested.

 _Can_ you _not sense this_ wrongness _?!_ Merlin exclaimed in disbelief.

 _Uh…no._ Mordred looked around. _I mean, the woods are a bit eerie, but…I don't think I'm sensing whatever you are._

 _What about the screams? Can you hear them?_

Mordred frowned at Merlin, now more concerned than ever. _All I hear is the horses._

* * *

It was dusk by the time they reached the village. Smoke rose from a couple chimneys, but that was the only sign of life. "It's too quiet," Arthur said worriedly.

The group dismounted and cautiously entered the village. Everyone except Merlin had their swords drawn. The wind blew through various garments hanging on clotheslines. A wheel spun on an overturned cart. Everyone froze when a door creaked open and a shadow moved inside, but it turned out to be a goat.

Arthur motioned for the group to spread out. Mordred stuck close to Merlin, determined not to let his brother out of his sight. That was just fine with Merlin, who was thinking along the same lines. They investigated a shadowed corner between houses, then jumped when there was a loud sound from the center of the village.

"Sorry!" Gwaine called, holding up the apple he'd just bitten into.

"Here!" Elyan yelled from inside a house. Gwaine promptly dropped the apple and everyone rushed to join Elyan. They found him crouching by a pair of dead villagers. Their eyes were wide open, their skin was stark white, and they were coated in frost.

Screams sounded outside. This time, the whole group heard them and turned around. "You saw it?" Arthur asked.

Everyone watched carefully for the slightest sign of movement. After a few moments of tense silence, Gwaine laughed nervously. "We are literally chasing shadows."

"Come on," Arthur said, leading them back outside.

It was now dark enough that Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot took out torches and lit them. Mordred and Merlin once again split off from the group to investigate a barn. Something rustled in the straw. Merlin cautiously approached a particularly large pile of straw, then jerked backwards when several chickens burst out, clucking anxiously.

More screams echoed in the distance. Merlin tensed. _You hear them now, right?_

 _Yeah,_ Mordred confirmed. The brothers ran back outside, toward the sound. Some smoke drifted toward the trees, but there was still no sign of the attackers. Merlin conjured a glowing light in his hand. After a few moments, the light flickered out. Merlin recast the spell, but this light flickered out even more quickly than the first. Mordred tried the spell, also with no success.

Screams now seemed to echo from all directions. One particular scream grew louder, coming in their direction. The brothers both tried to cast a more powerful illumination spell, Mordred all but shouting his incantation, but still nothing happened. A wisp of mist with the face of a skull emerged from the trees, heading straight for them. At the last second, Lancelot dived in front of them with a torch. He waved it in front of them, and the wisp drew back and flew away.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked worriedly.

"Our magic…" Mordred swallowed hard. "We couldn't use it."

The rest of the group ran up, attracted by the shouting. "There's something out there!" Lancelot informed them.

"You saw it?" Arthur demanded.

"When it saw the light, it fled," Lancelot explained.

"It scared the horses," Gwaine added.

[It's not something you can chase, or something you can kill,] Merlin signed grimly. Everyone shared a worried look.

"We need to get out of here," Arthur decided. Everyone ran for the horses.

* * *

They arrived back in Camelot to find the warning bell ringing out and most of the populace wide awake. Torches were visible everywhere. Mordred helped Merlin to quickly stable the horses, then they headed for the infirmary. They encountered Gwen on the way. "Please tell me _you_ have some way of killing these creatures?" she said worriedly. Both brothers simply shook their heads. Gwen grimaced and picked up her pace.

The infirmary had become a morgue. There were no living patients, only frost-covered corpses. Gaius pulled a sheet over yet another body. "Gaius," Gwen called. "There are more victims by the west gate."

"Understood," Gaius replied. He looked up, and started when he saw his wards. "Merlin! Mordred! You've seen the creatures?" The brothers nodded wordlessly. Gaius gave them a wary look. "What's wrong?"

"Our magic was useless against them," Mordred explained in a choked voice. "We tried."

[I've never felt so powerless,] Merlin added with a shudder. [Something deep inside…and when it came for me, I felt this…emptiness. I couldn't breathe.]

Mordred frowned. "I didn't feel an _emptiness_ , my magic just…didn't work. Gaius…why is this affecting Merlin worse than me?"

"His powers _are_ slightly stronger than yours," Gaius suggested uncertainly.

Mordred shook his head. "It's something else, isn't it."

"What do _you_ think it is?" Gwen asked warily.

"I…" Mordred swallowed. "I just hope I'm wrong."

Merlin said nothing, shivering. He would never admit it in front of Mordred, but he was well and truly scared.

* * *

 _Mordred ran through countless darkened hallways. He wasn't sure where he was going, only that he had to get there before it was too late. Finally, he rounded a corner and saw the sight he'd been dreading. Merlin's lifeless body lay on the ground, coated in frost._

Mordred jerked awake in a cold sweat and looked at Merlin's bed. It was empty. Mordred threw on his clothes as quickly as possible and ran in search of his brother. He needed to see for himself that it was just a dream.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was standing with Gaius in Agravaine's chambers. Agravaine was talking to Arthur. "We've suffered fifty dead, maybe more, mainly in the lower town."

"And there's no way of fighting them?" Arthur prompted.

Agravaine shook his head. "No. Our only weapons are torches. And the light doesn't kill them, it only repels them."

Arthur turned to Gaius. "What are they?"

"The Dorocha, Sire. The spirits of the dead. On Samhain's Eve, in the time of the Old Religion, the high priestesses would perform a blood sacrifice and release them."

"But who would do such a thing now?" Agravaine demanded.

"Morgana," Gaius suggested.

"You see her hand in this?" Arthur wondered.

"We know she was traveling to the Isle of the Blessed," Gaius pointed out.

Arthur sighed. "How do we defeat these creatures?"

"I don't know, Sire," Gaius said grimly. "No mortal has ever survived their touch."

* * *

Mordred finally found Merlin in the infirmary, setting out more sheets. _Merlin!_ Mordred exclaimed in relief. _I didn't know where you were, I thought something had happened to you!_

Merlin raised an eyebrow. _Why didn't you just ask me where I was?_

Mordred flushed. _I…didn't think of that._ He paused. _So…you seem to be doing better today._

Merlin grimaced. _I don't feel like I'm freezing to death any more, but I still feel…I can't describe it. Like I'm torn between two worlds. It's definitely not a pleasant feeling._

Mordred sighed worriedly. _We need to end this._

* * *

That night, Merlin lit nearly a dozen candles in Arthur's chambers. As he moved to light the last one, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He jumped, accidentally knocking the candle over. It rolled over to a curtain in a shadowed corner. Arthur looked up at the sound.

[I thought I saw something,] Merlin apologized.

"What was it?" Arthur asked curiously. Merlin did not answer, staring nervously as the curtain rustled. Arthur walked over to him. "Just…pick it up." Merlin still did not move. Arthur gave him a worried look, then slowly walked over to the curtain. Drawing his sword, Arthur cautiously pushed aside the curtain to reveal nothing behind it. He picked up the candle and turned back to Merlin. "It's not like you to be scared of ghosts."

Merlin shook his head and shivered. [It's like…some part of me thinks I should be one of them.]

Arthur walked back over to Merlin and handed him the candle, giving him a stern look. "You're alive, Merlin, and you're going to stay that way." More screams sounded in the distance. Arthur whirled around and looked toward the window again, somewhat to Merlin's relief—it unnerved him every time that he was the only one to hear the screams.

Merlin coughed. [You're not scared?]

"Oh, I am, Merlin," Arthur said quietly. "Maybe more than you."

* * *

In the morning, refugees poured into the city. Arthur looked out a window in the council chambers as the refugees gathered in the courtyard. Merlin, Mordred, Gaius and Agravaine stood behind the prince.

"They're coming from across the kingdom," Gaius commented. "They're looking to Camelot for protection."

Arthur turned away from the window. "And we will give it to them."

"We cannot house them _all_ ," Agravaine objected.

"We have to try," Arthur insisted.

"How?" Agravaine demanded. "We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures."

Arthur walked away from the window. "Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be _something_! All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

Gaius shook his head. "I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, Sire. If I am right and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us—to travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?" Arthur prompted.

"I'm not sure," Gaius admitted. "But for the tear to be created, it would have required a blood sacrifice. To seal it will require another."

Everyone turned to Arthur. The prince was silent for a few moments, several emotions crossing his face—sadness, resignation, determination. Then he began moving toward the door. "We ride before nightfall."

"And who will be the sacrifice?" Gaius asked warily.

Arthur turned back to them. "If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do."

* * *

Gaius walked into the bedroom where both brothers were packing. "What are you _doing_?" Gaius demanded worriedly.

"What does it look like?" Mordred retorted. "We're going to the Isle of the Blessed."

"You can't!" Gaius objected. "Your magic is powerless against the Dorocha!"

[Then what use are we here?] Merlin countered. [Our place is with Arthur.]

Gaius sighed. "Come home. Both of you."

"We will," Mordred promised. Merlin said nothing, simply placing a hand on Mordred's shoulder.

* * *

Merlin sought out Gwen to say good-bye to her. He found her just outside Uther's chambers, looking troubled. "Merlin!" she exclaimed. "You will look after Arthur, won't you? Make sure he comes back?"

Merlin smiled at her. [Of course I will, Gwen, you have my word.]

"I'm worried about him," Gwen admitted. "I think…I think there's something he's not telling me about the quest."

[It'll be all right, Gwen,] Merlin insisted. [I'll take care of him. You take care of the people while we're gone.]

Gwen nodded. "Of course I will."

Merlin nodded. [You're a very kind person, Gwen. Arthur and Camelot are lucky to have you.] He gave Gwen a brief hug, then walked away.

* * *

Mordred was saddling his horse when Gwen walked up to him, looking extremely apprehensive. "What's wrong with Merlin?" Gwen demanded.

Mordred frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He came to say good-bye, and…he _hugged_ me," Gwen revealed. Mordred's jaw dropped. "I don't think he's planning on coming back."

"Oh no," Mordred realized. "The sacrifice…"

"What sacrifice?!"

"Mending the veil and vanquishing the Dorocha requires a blood sacrifice," Mordred explained. "Arthur said _he_ was going to do it, but Merlin…Merlin must be planning to take his place."

Gwen gasped in horror. "We can't let either of them die!"

" _Someone_ has to," Mordred pointed out. "But the kingdom needs both Arthur and Merlin…"

"There's got to be some other way," Gwen insisted. "Please, you've got to find it!"

"I will," Mordred promised. "I don't know how, but I will."

* * *

Mordred walked up to Arthur and spoke in a low voice. "Merlin intends to take your place."

"What?!" Arthur glanced at Merlin, who was loading his saddlebags, then turned back to Mordred. "Damn it, the way he was talking last night…I think he's convinced himself he's going to die no matter what, so he decided to go out doing something useful."

Mordred swallowed. He'd spent the last few days trying—unsuccessfully—to convince himself that Merlin _wasn't_ about to die. "You sure you can't stop him from coming?"

Arthur snorted bitterly. "Like I said, I'd have to chain him in the dungeons, and I really don't care to think what effect that might have on him." He paused. "Although, I've got another idea…"

* * *

Less than an hour later, the group rode out. Thankfully, the journey was fairly uneventful, and they stopped at a cave near nightfall. Arthur motioned for Leon and Percival to scout the cave, then turned to the others. "Elyan, look after the horses, they need watering." Elyan headed back toward the horses while Arthur continued. "I need someone to volunteer to get wood."

Merlin coughed. Arthur nodded at him, and Merlin headed into the surrounding trees. A minute later, he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Lancelot joining him. "You shouldn't be here," Lancelot said. "You have no powers. And unlike Mordred, you have no skill with a sword."

Merlin shrugged. [Doesn't matter.] He bent to pick up some kindling.

"You're not a warrior, Merlin," Lancelot insisted. "I don't want to see you hurt. If you leave in the morning, I'll cover with Arthur."

Merlin put down his bundle of kindling and turned to face Lancelot. [As a knight, it's your duty to protect Camelot no matter what the cost. As one of the few sorcerers willing to defend this kingdom, I have that same duty. Surely you can understand that.]

Lancelot sighed. "I can understand that very well."

* * *

The next day, they rode past several groups of refugees—all lifeless and coated in frost. However, they encountered no threats, and they reached the ruined castle of Daelbeth just before nightfall. They tied their horses near the entrance and made their way into the courtyard. "Pair off," Arthur ordered. "Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning."

Dorocha screamed as the sky darkened. Each group lit a torch. Lancelot held up his torch and looked around warily while Merlin and Mordred gathered wood. Then there was a different scream—one that sounded much more human, and definitely male. The brothers hastily picked up their armfuls of firewood, and the trio ran back toward the others. They heard a few more male screams on their way.

They all met up in an open-roofed hallway. Thankfully, everyone was still alive and accounted for. They gathered into a circle, all with their backs to each other. The screams were getting closer. Everyone looked around, trying to pinpoint the origin. After several tense minutes, a Dorocha flew through a nearby doorway and hurtled toward the group. Arthur quickly waved his torch to repel it.

"Let's go!" Arthur cried.

"We haven't got enough!" Percival objected.

" _Go!_ " Arthur repeated.

They all ran back to the courtyard. Merlin set some of the wood in a stone fire pit, then pulled out some flints. He spent a couple of minutes trying to strike the flints, but no spark caught. Knowing there was no time to waste, Merlin checked that no one was looking and then used a spell to light the fire.

Percival glanced worriedly at the rest of the wood. "It won't get us through the night."

"It'll keep the area safe for a while," Arthur replied.

* * *

A few hours later, Gwaine tossed the last log onto the fire. "The last one. Maybe we should draw lots, see who gets some more."

"I'll go," Arthur offered instantly.

"You'll need help," Lancelot said, picking up a torch.

Merlin coughed. [I'll go with him.]

Arthur glanced at Lancelot before replying. "All right then."

* * *

Arthur held the torch while Merlin gathered wood. Merlin had only managed to gather a very small pile when the screaming approached again. "Merlin, look out!" Arthur cried, then suddenly Merlin was tackled to the ground. Merlin stayed where he landed, badly startled. Arthur looked up, then scrambled to his feet and hauled Merlin upright. "Let's go!" He dragged Merlin toward a nearby doorway. After a few moments, Merlin finally recovered from his shock and pulled out of Arthur's grip, following on the prince's heels. Once through the doorway, they slammed the door behind them. Then they made their way deeper into the castle. Unfortunately, they'd lost the torch outside.

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called. _We're in the castle with no torch!_

* * *

Mordred's eyes widened. "They should have been back by now. We've got to go and look for them!"

"Well, we've only got one torch between us," Percival pointed out worriedly.

Lancelot picked up the torch. "Who's coming?" Everyone drew their swords and followed him.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur huddled in an alcove, listening to the screams. "Sorry for tackling you like that," Arthur apologized. "It was heading straight for you, I wasn't sure you'd have time to react."

[It's okay, I understand,] Merlin assured. Arthur did not respond, and Merlin reached out to adjust a strap on Arthur's armor. He was surprised to realize that the prince was shivering.

Arthur, for his part, apparently noticed that Merlin's hands were steady. "You're not feeling the cold?" he asked in surprise.

Merlin shrugged. For the first time in days, he felt something resembling calm, though he wasn't sure what had brought on the change.

"You know, Merlin, you really are a lot braver than people give you credit for," Arthur commented. He looked around the corner of their alcove, then back at Merlin. "All the things I've faced…I've never worried about dying."

[I don't think you should now,] Merlin suggested.

"Sorry, it's too dark in here…I think you just said something, but I've no idea what." There was silence for a few moments. "You know, you're a brave man, Merlin. And a good friend. I…" Arthur swallowed. "I know. I know that you—"

A particularly loud scream cut Arthur off. He looked around the side of the alcove and started to emerge, but Merlin pulled him back in and stepped in front of him. In so doing, he put himself directly in the path of the Dorocha. An intense cold suddenly pervaded every fiber of Merlin's being, and then…nothing.

* * *

Lancelot burst through the door and waved the torch. The Dorocha fled. Mordred heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Arthur…then stiffened when he caught sight of the limp figure lying by the far wall. "What happened?!" Mordred demanded fearfully.

Arthur said nothing, racing to Merlin's side. The rest of the group followed. Arthur and Mordred knelt by Merlin. Slowly, Mordred turned him over. Merlin was freezing cold and covered in frost.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	40. The Darkest Hour Part II

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

 _There was an island in the distance. It seemed to beckon with the promise of peace, safety, and happiness…but a figure rose from the water before Merlin could reach it. "Not yet, my love," she said softly. "You still have work to do."_

 _Suddenly the island was shrinking farther and farther away, its warm promise replaced with unbearable cold._

* * *

"He saved my life," Arthur said, sounding dazed. "It was coming for me, and he just…"

"Merlin," Mordred begged, clutching a frozen hand. Tears spilled out of his eyes. "Please…"

 _Freya?_ Merlin murmured, sounding hurt and confused.

Mordred stared. Cautiously, he moved to grip Merlin's wrist. There was a very weak pulse. "He's alive," Mordred breathed incredulously.

"That's impossible," Percival said gently.

"He has a pulse," Mordred insisted.

"And he's breathing," Arthur added, eyes widening.

" _How?_ " Elyan demanded, sounding amazed.

"Who cares?" Arthur snapped. "Get him back to the fire!"

 _Freya,_ Merlin repeated pleadingly. _Come back._

 _Freya's gone,_ Mordred said sympathetically. _But I'm still here. It's me, Mordred, your brother. I'm here for you._

Merlin didn't seem to hear him. _Freya…_

* * *

Mordred, Arthur and Lancelot wrapped Merlin in as many blankets as they could and rested him against the fire pit. The other knights collected wood and rebuilt the fire. By the time the sun rose, all the frost had melted off Merlin, though he was still very cold and weak as a newborn kitten. He'd regained enough awareness to recognize Mordred's voice, but he still didn't seem to know where he was or what had happened. Mordred stuck close to Merlin, refusing to leave his side.

"We have to get him back to Gaius," Arthur said to Leon.

"And abandon the quest?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"He saved my life, I won't let him die," Arthur insisted.

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, _hundreds_ more will perish," Leon pointed out.

"I will take him," Lancelot offered.

"Carrying a wounded man, alone, it'll take you two, three days to reach Camelot," Arthur worried.

"I'm sure Mordred will help," Leon suggested, glancing at the brothers.

"I…" Mordred swallowed. As much as he wanted to stay with his brother, he was the only other person who knew what Arthur was planning, and he had promised Gwen he would find another solution. Right now, there was nothing Mordred could do for Merlin that Lancelot couldn't do equally well. "I can't. I wish I could, but I made a promise." Everyone turned to give Mordred an odd look. He determinedly met their gaze.

After a few moments, Lancelot turned back to Arthur. "I'll go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings. It should take a day off the journey. You cannot give up on the quest."

"Sire, he's right," Leon concurred. After a few moments, Arthur reluctantly nodded.

Percival carried Merlin to his horse and put him in the saddle. Merlin promptly started to slide over the horse's side. Mordred quickly caught him.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but I think we're going to have to tie you to the horse," Arthur stated apologetically. Merlin simply stared dully at him.

"Let me," Mordred suggested. Arthur nodded and backed up. Mordred started tying Merlin to the saddle. _Merlin? Don't panic, all right? This is for your own safety._

 _Why would I panic?_ Merlin asked confusedly.

Mordred bit his lip in concern. Ordinarily he would consider that a very good sign, but he had a feeling Merlin honestly couldn't tell what was happening. _No reason. You're going to be fine._

 _Where'd Freya go?_

 _She…_ Mordred sighed. No matter how many times he explained that Freya was dead, Merlin wouldn't drop the subject. _Lancelot's going to take you to her._

 _Why aren't you coming?_ Merlin demanded.

 _There's something important that I have to do. But I'll see you in a few days. I promise._ Mordred tied one last knot, briefly squeezed Merlin's shoulder, then stepped back.

Arthur stepped forward and spoke quietly to Merlin. A few moments later, he turned to Lancelot, who had tied the reins of Merlin's horse to his own. "Good luck."

Lancelot nodded and nudged his horse into a walk. Merlin's horse followed. Mordred watched them go, desperately hoping that he _would_ see Merlin in a few days.

* * *

Mordred, Arthur and the remaining knights continued their journey toward the Isle of the Blessed. Late in the afternoon, they dismounted to walk on foot for a while. A loud buzzing emanated from a tree up ahead.

"Can you hear that?" Gwaine asked.

"Bees," Leon said flatly.

"Food!" Gwaine countered cheerfully. He pulled off his glove and reached into the buzzing tree.

"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?" Leon demanded incredulously.

Gwaine shrugged. "We're riding to our death anyway."

Leon apparently had no response for that, and walked up to Arthur and Mordred. "It's good to give the horses a rest." Neither Arthur nor Mordred responded. "You're both very quiet."

"That's what happens after three days of listening to Gwaine," Arthur replied.

"You did the right thing, you know," Leon said softly. "Merlin couldn't have continued with us. If anyone can get him back to Camelot, Lancelot can."

Suddenly there was a startled exclamation behind them. Gwaine had apparently upset the beehive. He ran back down the path, swatting at the swarm. Leon followed.

"I didn't think we'd have to worry about Merlin _yet_ ," Mordred commented somberly.

"Neither did I," Arthur sighed. "This is my fault. I should have saved him…"

"How? It's not your fault, Arthur. I mean, he…" Mordred trailed off, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that Merlin really _shouldn't_ be alive.

"Survived the impossible?" Arthur finished. "Yes, I noticed, and I'm thankful for it. Let's just hope we don't lose that miracle."

* * *

Merlin vaguely saw the forest go past in a blur. Finally, he felt himself carried away from his horse and set down on a shore. Powerful magic laced the nearby water. Merlin twitched, just barely finding the strength to put his fingertips in the water. _Freya? Are you there?_

 _She guards other waters,_ a woman's voice answered.

 _Can you take me to her?_

 _That is not your purpose here,_ the woman replied. _The day will come when you see your Lady again, but that day is not today. You have great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time._

 _I don't care,_ Merlin retorted. _I want to see Freya._

 _Prince Arthur rides to the Isle of the Blessed. He intends to heal the veil. He will need your help. We will heal you._

 _Heal me?_ Suddenly, Merlin noticed that he could feel his strength returning to him. _Who are you?_

 _We are Vilia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long._

 _The Dorocha,_ Merlin realized, recent events finally coming back to him. He blinked open his eyes and noticed that dusk had fallen. _We need shelter!_

 _You are safe here,_ the Vilia soothed. _We will stay with you and protect you through the night._ Glowing droplets of water floated out of the stream and bathed the area in a warm light.

* * *

As night fell, the group approached more caves and dismounted. "The tunnels of Andor," Arthur announced. "By dawn, we'll be on the other side of the mountains."

"Wait," Mordred said with a frown. "Merlin told me about these. They're crawling with wildeorren."

"These tunnels will take days off our journey," Arthur insisted. "If it weren't for them, you'd be dead, and Guinevere and Lancelot too."

"Wait a minute, are you telling me you and Merlin actually went _through_ these tunnels?" Gwaine interrupted, sounding amazed.

"That's correct," Arthur replied.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Gwaine demanded.

Arthur went to a nearby bush and picked a handful of berries. "We covered ourselves in Gaia berries."

Gwaine grimaced. "Sounds…great."

"Your choice, Gwaine—wildeorren or Dorocha." Screams sounded in the distance. Gwaine looked around warily, then took a handful of berries.

Right as everyone finished smearing themselves with the berries, the screaming grew louder. They looked around warily, then suddenly Percival dived at Gwaine and knocked him out of the way of a Dorocha. "Never knew you cared," Gwaine commented. Percival gave him a look of annoyance and stood up again.

"Into the tunnels, quick!" Arthur yelled. They all obeyed.

* * *

Inside the tunnels, the group walked in tense silence. Mordred repressed the urge to be sick when he tripped on a human skull. After a while, squealing sounded in the distance. Arthur and Leon immediately dropped the torches and stamped them out. Everyone ducked to hide under a rocky ledge. The squealing grew closer, accompanied by the sound of shuffling footsteps. Slowly, Mordred poked his head over the ledge and watched a wildeorren approach their hiding place. Mordred quickly ducked back down when the wildeorren walked right up to the ledge and began sniffing loudly.

"Keep still," Arthur ordered quietly. "Don't even breathe."

After a few moments, the squealing and sniffing faded into the distance…then it drew closer again, this time on the knights' side of the ledge. A wildeorren walked right up to Gwaine and used a large paw to shove him against the rocks. It bent over Gwaine, sniffing his face intently. Suddenly it screeched loudly and keeled over. Gwaine pulled his sword out of the body, smirking.

Arthur sighed. "You fool."

"It's _dead_ ," Gwaine pointed out.

"That one is, yes," Arthur agreed. "They hunt in packs."

More squealing echoed from multiple directions. "Run!" Elyan cried.

Everyone stood up and ran for their lives. Mordred looked over his shoulder and saw several wildeorren pursuing them.

* * *

Merlin opened his eyes and saw the sun overhead. He sat up and looked around. He was covered in a red cape and he'd been lying by a stream. Lancelot was lying nearby, wearing armor but no cape. Magic seemed to thrum through the air—Merlin recognized the sensation from the last time he'd been in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. What on earth was he doing _here_?!

Merlin clutched his head, trying to piece together what had happened. There'd been a Dorocha—he'd _touched_ it—but Freya hadn't let him pass into the next life. Then Mordred had been with him, saying something over and over (Merlin couldn't for the life of him remember what). And then those water spirits had said that Arthur still needed his help.

Arthur. Merlin couldn't let him sacrifice himself to heal the veil. Not only was Arthur his friend, Arthur was exactly the ruler Camelot needed—no matter what Arthur told himself, he wouldn't be doing his people any favors by dying. Merlin, on the other hand, still felt torn between two realms despite the Vilia's healing. If anything, the sensation had gotten worse. This was _his_ fate, not Arthur's.

Although for the time being, Merlin was quite hungry. He had no idea when he'd last eaten. He fashioned himself a spear from a nearby fallen branch and fished for some breakfast.

Merlin had caught three fish by the time Lancelot stirred. "Merlin?!" Lancelot cried, sounding frantic.

Merlin coughed and leaned the spear against his shoulder. [Breakfast?]

Lancelot stood up, smiling and looking like he couldn't quite believe the sight before his eyes. "Merlin, what…what are you…"

[What?]

"You're meant to be…dying."

Merlin shrugged. [Not yet. Eat quickly, we've got to catch up with the others.]

"No, you're going back to Camelot!" Lancelot objected.

[You might be,] Merlin retorted, heading toward the horses.

"Merlin." Merlin kept walking. "Merlin!"

Merlin turned back to him. [Arthur can't finish this without us.]

Lancelot sighed. "Mordred's right about you. No regard for your own health whatsoever."

[Camelot's more important.] Merlin cast a spell that instantly cooked the fish, then handed one to Lancelot. [Eat up, we'll need our strength.]

* * *

Outside the tunnels, the knights washed off the Gaia berries. Leon convinced Arthur to give them all a rest. Once Mordred had cleaned himself off, he leaned against a tree and closed his eyes, trying not to think about Merlin.

"You're worried about your brother, aren't you?" Percival said quietly.

Mordred did not open his eyes. "Of course I am. You saw the state he was in." Mordred sighed and shook his head. "The sad thing is, I've actually seen him in a worse state than that…but at least that time it was something I knew how to treat."

Percival sat next to him. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Did I ever tell you what made me decide he was worth befriending?" Percival asked conversationally.

Mordred finally opened his eyes and looked at him. "No, what?"

"It was about a week after we retook Camelot. He and I were helping to rebuild in the lower town. I offered him some bread for a midday meal so he wouldn't have to return to the castle. A few minutes later, I noticed he'd disappeared, so I went to look for him. I found him giving all his bread to a group of children who were skin and bones. And by that point I'd seen enough to know he doesn't normally approach strangers, but those children clearly had never met him before. He didn't even know them, but he wouldn't let them starve."

Mordred broke into a small smile. "Yeah, he's like that. I think it's because _he_ nearly died as a child, and he's determined not to see that happen to any other children for any reason."

Percival nodded. "Well, in any event, it made me realize that while he may not be the most sociable of people, he does have a kind heart."

"Yeah," Mordred agreed. "Yeah, he does."

* * *

As dusk fell, Merlin and Lancelot found a lone hut in a clearing. They dismounted and cautiously investigated. There were various hunter's trophies inside.

"Hello?" Lancelot called. No one answered. Lancelot drew his sword and used it to shift a curtain. Behind it, a man sat motionless at a table. The man was covered in frost, clearly a victim of the Dorocha. Lancelot moved the man to a nearby bed and covered him with a blanket.

Merlin coughed. [We can't stay here.]

Lancelot shook his head. "There's nowhere else, Merlin." He returned to the main area of the hut. "We'll make a fire. It'll keep us safe and dry. And there's more than enough fuel to get us through the night." Lancelot took several pieces off a large pile of firewood and put them in a nearby brazier. Merlin magically lit the fire. Lancelot looked back at him in surprise.

[I'm not useless, you know,] Merlin remarked, slightly annoyed.

"I know you're not," Lancelot quickly assured.

[Then why did you keep telling me to go home?] Merlin demanded. Lancelot looked away. Merlin coughed and narrowed his eyes. [There's something you're not telling me.]

Lancelot sighed. "Arthur told me to keep an eye on you, try to make you go home if possible. He's worried about you."

Merlin rolled his eyes. [He and Mordred have both been fussing over me ever since I collapsed.]

"Well it's not _normal_ , you know!" Lancelot burst out. "People don't just up and faint out of the blue! And Arthur doesn't even know you could magically sense the tearing of the veil! What do you expect him to think?"

Merlin lifted a hand, then realized he had no response to that. He sighed. [Ever since I came to Camelot, I've dealt with people who think that because I'm mute, I'm some useless half-wit. I've learned to ignore it from people who don't know me, but when my friends start doing it…it hurts.]

"He doesn't think you're a useless half-wit," Lancelot said seriously. "He _cares_ about you. That's a very big difference, Merlin."

[I know. But knowing something on an intellectual level and knowing it on an emotional level are also very different.]

* * *

Meanwhile, the knights built a campfire to protect them through the night. Arthur stood a little ways away from the group, keeping watch. Mordred shivered and rubbed his hands to try to warm them. He jumped when Elyan sat next to him. "You know, I think you and I are the only brothers here."

Mordred glanced at Arthur. "Technically, Morgana is Arthur's sister."

Elyan frowned and shuddered. "Let's not go there. My point is, I've got some idea what you're going through."

"Gwen wasn't dying the last time you saw her!" Mordred retorted.

"True," Elyan conceded. "But she's still in danger from the Dorocha. I can't shake this feeling that something's happened to her, and I'm not there to protect her."

Mordred swallowed. "I'm sure she's fine."

"And I'm sure Merlin is too." Elyan paused, staring at the fire. "You know, when I first met him, I wasn't sure what to make of him. Then when Gwen was arrested for sorcery, he agreed to smuggle a key to her without a second thought. He probably had the most dangerous role in our plan to break her out—if he'd been caught, he'd almost certainly have been executed alongside her. Didn't faze him in the slightest. He's a very loyal friend."

"Yeah." Mordred scowled. "That Dorocha wasn't the first time he nearly died for Arthur."

"Well, don't blame Arthur for that. I can tell he doesn't like it any more than you do." Elyan stood up. "Someone should relieve his watch."

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot sat by the fire, eating some leftover fish. [You know, you don't have to continue on this journey with me,] Merlin remarked.

Lancelot snorted. "Try and stop me."

[Why? Because you're a knight, you feel honor-bound?]

"I told Arthur I would protect you with my life." Lancelot gazed into the distance. "And I have to make sure Arthur comes home too."

[Why?] Merlin asked curiously. Lancelot looked solemn, and Merlin suddenly realized the answer. [Gwen.]

"She's happy with him," Lancelot said soberly. "And she deserves to be happy."

[You still think about her, then?]

Lancelot shook his head. "No. Arthur's…a better man, than me."

[That doesn't mean you're not thinking about her,] Merlin pointed out. He sighed. [I know what it's like, to want someone you can't have.]

"You do?" Lancelot asked, surprised. "I've never noticed you giving longing looks to any woman."

[That's because she's dead. Sort of…I'm not sure any more. I gave her a funeral on the Lake of Avalon. Now, her spirit seems to be inhabiting the Lake. She helped me retake Camelot. I went back there, afterward…but it seems she can't just come out and talk to me on a whim. It almost hurt more than when she died in my arms.]

"I'm sorry," Lancelot said sincerely.

[Thanks.] Merlin stared into the fire. [And I'm sorry for everything with Gwen.]

* * *

Later that night, Merlin was woken by a cold wind blowing through the hut. The fire had burned down to the last embers. Merlin felt that same horrible emptiness that always heralded an attack by the Dorocha. He shook Lancelot awake right before a Dorocha hurtled through the wall and came straight for them. Lancelot quickly dumped a bottle of wine in the brazier, causing the fire to flare up just long enough to repel the Dorocha.

Merlin and Lancelot ran out of the hut. Merlin sent out a mental summons without slowing his pace. Screams pursued them. Merlin could see another Dorocha out of the corner of his eye. It charged at the pair right as they reached a clearing…then promptly fled when it was struck by a great burst of fire. Another Dorocha flew out of the trees and immediately met the same fate. Lancelot looked up at the massive shape in the sky and drew his sword.

[It's all right,] Merlin assured as Kilgharrah landed. He turned to Kilgharrah and inclined his head. _Thank you._

"Who is your friend?" Kilgharrah asked curiously.

"I'm Lancelot," Lancelot answered somewhat warily, obviously not yet comfortable with Kilgharrah's presence.

Kilgharrah nodded. "Of course. Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all."

"I'm not sure that's true," Lancelot said hesitantly.

"We shall see. For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored."

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it," Lancelot revealed.

"Indeed," Kilgharrah agreed. "But at what price?"

 _I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice,_ Merlin said.

Kilgharrah bared his teeth. "It demands nothing."

Lancelot looked confused. "What…"

"It is the Cailleach—the gatekeeper to the spirit world who asks such a price," Kilgharrah continued.

Lancelot looked back and forth between Merlin and Kilgharrah. "Did I miss something?"

Merlin turned to Lancelot, belatedly realizing the problem. [Sorry, forgot you couldn't hear me.] Merlin looked back at Kilgharrah, but signed for Lancelot's benefit in addition to using mind speech. [And there is no other way?]

Kilgharrah shook his head. "There is not," he said softly.

[Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil,] Merlin revealed. [I must take his place.]

"Merlin, you must not do this," Kilgharrah urged.

[It's what I'm meant to do,] Merlin insisted. [I felt it the moment the veil was torn.]

Kilgharrah sighed. "From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now, it is there for all to see."

[Thank you,] Merlin said, not entirely sure how to respond to that.

"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock," Kilgharrah added sadly. With that, he took off and flew away into the night.

* * *

In the morning, Gwaine dropped back to walk by Mordred. "So…what _was_ the promise you made that was so important?" Gwaine asked curiously. Mordred glanced at Arthur. Gwaine followed his gaze. "Oh. I suppose that was obvious. Merlin wouldn't want his efforts to have been in vain."

"He…" Mordred trailed off and shrugged, deciding it wasn't worth arguing details. "Yeah."

"You know, I always did find that interesting about him," Gwaine mused. "Back when we met, I know I didn't make the greatest first impression on him. But it wasn't when I nearly got executed for saving him from those fake knights that he changed his mind. It was when I nearly got executed for saving Arthur. He's got to be one of the most selfless people I've ever met."

"Yeah," Mordred agreed. "Although I think it also had to do with you proving you could look past your prejudice against nobles."

"Still." Gwaine patted Mordred on the shoulder. "You're lucky to have a brother like that."

"I'd feel luckier if I could be sure he was all right," Mordred muttered.

"He will be," Gwaine said confidently. "He's strong."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and Lancelot had paused by a river to water their horses. "When we get to the Isle of the Blessed…do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?" Lancelot wondered.

[What do you want me to say?]

"I look at you and I wonder about myself," Lancelot said thoughtfully. "Could I knowingly give up my life for something?"

[You have to have a reason,] Merlin replied. [Something you care about. Something that's more important than anything.]

"And what about Mordred?" Lancelot prompted. "You'd leave him?"

Merlin dropped his gaze to the stream. [He's got all you knights to be his big brothers now. What does he need _me_ for?]

"We're not _you_ , Merlin," Lancelot said earnestly. "We don't have magic. We didn't practically raise him. You should have seen him when he thought you were dead. It just about broke his heart. And he wouldn't leave your side that whole night."

Merlin continued staring at the stream for a few moments before responding. [Arthur isn't so harsh on magic as he used to be. _He_ might one day free Mordred…but if he dies, who will take the throne? Will Mordred ever truly be safe?]

Lancelot sighed. "You really won't be talked out of this, will you." Merlin shook his head. Lancelot furrowed his brow, then suddenly his eyes widened. "Arthur must have realized what you're thinking. That's why he assigned _me_ to keep an eye on you—he'd be busy at the Isle of the Blessed, and you're far too protective of Mordred for him to be effective at saving you from yourself."

Merlin shrugged. [As if any of you could stop me.] With that, he climbed back into his saddle.

* * *

That night, the knights made camp in another abandoned castle. There was a fire pit in the entrance hall, so they built a fire and sat around it. Gwaine pulled off his boots and socks to warm them by the fire. Elyan coughed and waved a hand in front of his nose. "Has something died?"

Gwaine sighed. "Why am I always the butt?"

"Can't think," Leon said flatly. He and Elyan stood up and walked over to sit on the other side of the fire, leaving Gwaine by himself.

"Pick on Percival!" Gwaine complained.

"Why me?" Percival objected.

"He washes!" Elyan added.

Leon grinned and pointed at the fire. "And he doesn't set fire to his socks."

Gwaine quickly tugged his flaming sock away from the fire. "Argh! No!" The other knights broke into laughter.

Mordred stared morosely at the fire, not joining in. He had a feeling he wasn't going to find anything funny until he saw proof that Merlin would be fine. A few minutes later, he was startled out of his thoughts when someone sat next to him. Mordred turned and saw Leon looking at him with concern. Mordred snorted humorlessly. "You here to tell me how Merlin earned _your_ respect?"

Leon looked surprised by this. He held out some dried meat. "Actually, I was just going to offer you some dinner…but if you want to talk about Merlin, sure."

"Everyone keeps telling me how great Merlin is," Mordred commented somberly. "I wish he were here to hear it."

"Once all this is done, I'm sure he will be," Leon consoled. "He's survived worse."

"I remember," Mordred said bitterly. "I was there."

"So was I," Leon replied. "I'd heard how he took the fall for you, and then to see him tied to the stake, looking half dead already, knowing he'd gone through all of that for your sake…I knew there was no way he could be evil. He'd showed courage and nobility to shame the finest knight, and if it weren't for the First Code, I'd have tried to recruit him as soon as he recovered."

Mordred snorted. "He wouldn't have accepted."

Leon shook his head. "You're missing the point. He may not be a knight, but I still consider him a worthy comrade."

"Quiet!" Arthur suddenly hissed. A door opened in the far recesses of the hall. Everyone drew their swords and cautiously walked forward. A shadowy figure approached and finally entered the light. "Lancelot?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"How's Merlin?" Mordred demanded.

Lancelot sighed, looking grim. "Bad news." Mordred subconsciously took a step backwards, no longer wanting to hear the answer. Then Lancelot shrugged and grinned. "He's still alive."

Merlin walked out from behind Lancelot. "Merlin!" Mordred cried, rushing forward and nearly tackling his brother in a fierce embrace. Merlin quickly raised his arms and returned the embrace, smiling over Mordred's shoulder at the knights. They all returned the smile.

Once Mordred finally let go of Merlin, Arthur walked up. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking as if he was seriously considering hugging Merlin too, but he restrained himself. "Good to see you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded. [Good to see you too.]

* * *

Once the excitement of Merlin's return had died down, most of the group retired. Arthur and Merlin stayed up, reclining by the fire. "So, Merlin…" Arthur began somewhat hesitantly. "Do you remember what I was saying to you before?"

Merlin frowned, thinking back on it. [You said I was a good friend, and that you knew something…the sacrifice. You were going to say you know what I'm planning, weren't you?]

Arthur sighed, suddenly looking exhausted. "Yes. This is _my_ burden, Merlin. I have to save my people."

[You have to _lead_ your people,] Merlin countered. [What is the life of a servant compared to that of a prince?]

"Merlin, I don't know how you've gotten it into your head that you're worthless, but you're wrong. I'd be lost without you. I mean, we all would. You're our voice—so to speak—of reason. Where would Camelot be without that?"

Merlin snorted bitterly. [Not a lot of people pay attention when I'm being the "voice of reason".]

"I do," Arthur said seriously. "Except that right now, you're _not_ being very reasonable. This is my responsibility, and that's final." Merlin bowed his head, deciding to let Arthur think he'd won the argument. "One thing. Look after Guinevere. I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that."

[Don't worry. I'll make sure of it.]

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fire, Mordred and Lancelot were also awake and holding a quiet conversation. "You knew about this too, didn't you?" Lancelot said. "That Arthur and Merlin are _both_ planning to sacrifice themselves?"

Mordred sighed. "Yeah. Not that I intend to let them. Been trying to think of some way to seal the veil without anyone dying…but I couldn't exactly pack Gaius's library."

Lancelot looked thoughtful. "According to that dragon, it's not the spirit world that demands the blood sacrifice, it's the Cali—Cailly—the gatekeeper."

Mordred's eyes lit up. "So maybe I can force her to close the veil without killing anyone."

"Maybe." Lancelot didn't sound convinced. "You'd be taking on a powerful magical entity who's essentially in charge of life and death. It wouldn't be easy."

"I didn't say it would," Mordred protested. "But I did defeat a high priestess when I was only ten. I'm not some hedgewizard."

Lancelot shook his head. "I don't fancy seeing how Merlin would react if you died. I think he might level everything within fifty miles."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," Mordred argued.

There was a moment of silence, then Lancelot rolled over. "You should get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning, they finally reached the Seas of Meredor. An island was visible off the shore—an island that both Merlin and Mordred recognized, though they weren't about to say so. "The Isle of the Blessed," Arthur stated.

The group made their way down to the dock. To Merlin and Mordred's surprise, there was now a ferryman. He silently accepted a coin, then sat in the front of the boat. The brothers and the knights piled in behind him. Once they were all seated, the boat began moving of its own accord.

Something screeched as they approached the Isle. It was a different sound from the Dorocha—more animalistic. Merlin and Gwaine shared a glance as they recognized the sound. Wyverns.

The boat finally stopped at the base of a set of stairs. The group climbed out of the boat and made their way up into the ruins. The screeching grew louder. "What _is_ that?" Leon wondered.

"I really hope I'm wrong," Gwaine said grimly.

Merlin silently commanded the wyverns to stay away from the questing group. He sensed some considerable reluctance on their part, but they obeyed. Unfortunately, the knights were unaware of Merlin's command, and became extremely concerned when they spotted a pair of wyverns circling a nearby tower.

"Sire, you must go on, we'll fend them off!" Leon cried. Elyan and Percival took up defensive positions beside him. Merlin, Mordred, Lancelot and Gwaine continued with Arthur.

The next doorway led into the main courtyard with the altar. Behind the altar, there was a great gaping tear in reality that stretched almost as high as the towers. Through the tear, they could see nothing but a black void.

"It is not often we have visitors," a woman's voice announced. The Cailleach emerged from the tear. Screams could be heard behind her.

"Put an end to this," Arthur ordered. "I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

"It was not I who created this horror," the Cailleach replied, a hint of disdain in her tone. "Why should it be I that stops it?"

"Because innocent people are dying!" Mordred snapped.

The Cailleach looked at him and smiled. "Indeed." She broke into maniacal laughter. Gwaine yelled and charged at her. She stopped laughing and lifted her staff. With a flash of her eyes, Gwaine went flying backwards. He landed heavily on the ground and did not get up. "Is this the best you can do?" the Cailleach scoffed.

Arthur glanced at Gwaine, then took a deep breath. "I know what you want."

The Cailleach raised her eyebrows. "Do you? And are you willing to let me have it?"

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary," Arthur said solemnly. The Cailleach smiled and beckoned to him. Arthur slowly walked forward. Before he had even passed the altar, Merlin cast a spell that blasted Arthur backwards and knocked him out. Mordred immediately followed this up by casting a spell that caused Merlin to fall asleep on the spot.

The Cailleach looked at Mordred with interest. She walked forward, approaching the altar. Mordred walked around the other side and faced her. "So," the Cailleach said. "You would challenge me?"

Mordred glanced at Arthur and Merlin's fallen forms. "I know you don't need a life to seal the tear. And you especially are _not_ taking my brother. I won't let you have him!"

The Cailleach also glanced at Merlin. "His time among men is not yet over, even if he wants it to be."

"W-what?" Mordred stuttered. "Then…why did you appear to him on Samhain? And why did the tear affect him so badly?"

"Emrys died of the Mortaeus poison several years ago. At the time, it was simple enough to block his passage to the other world. But when the veil was torn, his soul required some…persuasion not to pass through. And had the Lady of the Lake not interfered, the Dorocha's touch might very well have proven too much strain."

Mordred wasn't entirely certain what to make of that, but decided there were more important matters. "Well, you can't have Arthur either. Seal the tear, or I'll make you."

"I will seal the tear," the Cailleach agreed. She looked toward it. "I have what I asked for."

Suddenly filled with dread, Mordred followed her gaze. Lancelot was standing right by the tear. He looked back to smile at Mordred, then he walked through, reaching out to close the tear behind him.

"No…no… _no!_ " Mordred cried. The tear, the Cailleach and Lancelot all vanished. The distant screams of the Dorocha finally fell silent. Mordred sank to the ground. "No…"

* * *

Merlin woke up to find himself lying in a small camp by the shore, back on the mainland. For the first time since Samhain, he felt firmly anchored in reality. He rubbed his eyes, trying to banish the sleepiness. _Mordred? What happened?_

 _Lancelot's dead,_ Mordred replied, his voice choked with tears.

Merlin bolted upright. _What? How?!_

 _I couldn't let you go through the veil any more than you could Arthur…I was trying to convince the Cailleach to seal the tear without killing anyone, but Lancelot…_ Mordred swallowed. _I should have stopped him._

 _I'm sure you did your best,_ Merlin consoled, tears forming in the corners of his own eyes. Mordred simply stared at the fire. After a few moments, Merlin realized that there was something more than grief in Mordred's expression. _What is it? What else happened?_

 _I…_ Mordred glanced at Merlin. _I'm not sure. The Cailleach was…adamant that it's not your time to die. She wasn't very clear on why._

 _That's…interesting._ Merlin put an arm around Mordred. _I suppose I shouldn't complain._

* * *

Since there was no body, they burned Lancelot's cape and sword on a funeral pyre back in Camelot. "I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot," Arthur announced solemnly. "We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we will never forget. It is his courage. His compassion. His unselfish heart. He was the most noble knight I'll ever know. He gave his life for all of us."

For a long time, silence followed Arthur's eulogy. Eventually, Gwen spoke quietly to Mordred. "Is there part of the story that Arthur doesn't know?"

"He…" Mordred trailed off with a glance at Merlin. "I told Arthur what Merlin was planning, and he ordered Lancelot to make sure Merlin didn't go through with it. Lancelot promised with his life." Mordred swallowed. "He was true to his word. He died…because of me."

"No," Gwen said, her voice choked with tears. "I'm the one who told you my suspicions. It's my fault." She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her sobs.

As the pyre finally burned down, Gwen was the last to remain in the courtyard.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin and Mordred sat quietly in their bedchamber, still grieving. They looked up when they heard someone open the door to the main chamber. "Gaius!" Agravaine called cheerfully.

"How can I be of assistance?" Gaius asked politely.

"You're a man of great knowledge and wisdom," Agravaine said. Merlin and Mordred got up to look through a crack in the door. "Have you ever come across a sorcerer…called Emrys?" The brothers froze, then shared a wide-eyed look.

Gaius was silent for a few moments before answering. "No. Doesn't sound familiar."

"Hm." Agravaine turned to the door again. "Well, if you _do_ hear mention of the name…"

"I'll be sure to tell you," Gaius said flatly.

"It will not go unrewarded!" Agravaine promised as he left.

Merlin and Mordred waited a few moments to be sure he was gone, then emerged into the main chamber. Gaius turned to them. "There's only one person who could have heard that name. Morgana. We know she likely opened the veil. She, too, must have seen the Cailleach."

Mordred shook his head. "But…Agravaine…"

Gaius glanced at the door. "I suspect he's not as virtuous as he seems. And don't forget, he has every reason to despise Uther. We must beware."

Mordred took a deep, shuddering breath, then looked at Merlin. "Thank god I never told Morgana who you really are."


	41. The Wicked Day

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Mordred looked out of Arthur's window at the brightly-colored troupe of performers that were arriving. A juggler and a pair of acrobats were showing off their acts. Mordred watched in fascination. "Oh! Did you see that?"

Arthur walked up behind him and took a look. "It's a man throwing sticks in the air," Arthur stated flatly.

Mordred pulled away from the window. "Why are you being so grumpy? It's your birthday! There's going to be a huge feast in your honor!"

Merlin raised his eyebrows at Mordred. [You do remember what _else_ happened on the day he was born?]

Mordred winced sheepishly. "Oh. Sorry. Still…you shouldn't let that ruin birthdays for you completely."

Arthur clearly was in no mood to hear this. "Mordred, go sharpen swords. In the armory. For the rest of the afternoon."

"Okay," Mordred acquiesced, slightly sullenly. He left the prince's chambers.

* * *

A few hours later, Gwen dropped by the physician's chambers in order to pick up Uther's medicine. "How is he today?" Gaius asked.

"Better than I've seen in ages," Gwen replied. "Arthur's with him now." She smiled sadly. "The look on his face, when Arthur walked in… _my_ father used to look at me like that."

[I didn't know my father long enough to know what look you're talking about,] Merlin signed wistfully.

"His eyes would light up, like…like I was his whole world," Gwen explained softly. She sighed. "I miss him."

[He was a good man,] Merlin agreed. [I wonder what would have happened, if my father had survived the journey to Camelot. If he and Mother could have been together again…if he might have become a father to Mordred too…]

"I'm sure he would have," Gwen consoled. She sighed again and shook her head. "I know it breaks Arthur's heart to see Uther like this, but still…I envy him. At least he still _has_ his father."

Merlin nodded. [He's luckier than he realizes.]

* * *

Uther left his chambers for the first time in months in order to attend the feast. He smiled at the entertainment and at Arthur. Many of the courtiers also smiled to see their king once again. Even Mordred was able to force down his dislike when he saw how happy Arthur looked.

Eventually, the jugglers and acrobats finished their acts. The gleeman stepped forward. "I require a volunteer!" He gestured to the large, brightly-painted wheel behind him. "Prince Arthur…what better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery. Do you accept the challenge?"

Arthur appeared to be at a loss for words for a moment, but then he smiled and stood up. "Of course!" The court broke into applause. Arthur took off his cape and handed it to Merlin.

Merlin slung the cape over his arm and glanced at the wheel. [Is this safe?]

Arthur grimaced and spoke in an undertone. "It's knife-throwing, Merlin, of course it's not safe, but I could hardly refuse his challenge."

One of the gleeman's assistants tied Arthur's ankles and wrists to the wheel. Arthur smiled genially at the man, though Merlin thought it looked a bit forced. Once Arthur had been secured, the gleeman spoke. "Do not fear, my lord, I never miss my target."

"Good," Arthur replied. "Glad to hear it."

"May I?" the gleeman asked. He shoved an apple into Arthur's mouth before Arthur could answer. Then he stepped back and signaled to his assistant. The assistant spun the wheel. The gleeman held up a dagger, then threw it. It landed inches from Arthur's left cheek. The crowd cheered. The gleeman threw another dagger; this one landed by Arthur's right cheek. The gleeman held up one final dagger and threw it. Merlin couldn't help himself; he slowed time to check the dagger's trajectory. To his relief, it landed in the apple that the gleeman had shoved into Arthur's mouth. The wheel finally spun to a stop, and Arthur looked similarly relieved.

The assistant untied Arthur. Arthur staggered somewhat as he made his way back to Merlin. Merlin fastened Arthur's cape around his neck again. "See, Merlin? Nothing to worry about," Arthur said breezily. He took a bite of the apple and bowed to the cheering crowd.

* * *

At the end of the feast, Mordred offered to prepare Arthur for bed so that Merlin could help with the cleanup. Mordred ended up practically guiding Arthur to his chambers; the prince seemed to be incapable of walking in a straight line. " _That_ was a good feast," Arthur slurred cheerfully.

"So…you liked the performers after all?" Mordred suggested hesitantly.

"Loved 'em," Arthur agreed. "Wish I could just…hug them all." Arthur slung an arm around Mordred. "You're good with hugs. Why can't Merlin be good with hugs?" Arthur suddenly scowled. "Magic. That's why."

Mordred stiffened. "Uh, I don't think that's…"

"I hate magic," Arthur ranted. "It killed my mother, it corrupted Morgana and it nearly killed Merlin. It ruins everything!"

"Let's just talk about something else, okay?" Mordred said quickly. He opened Arthur's door and steered the prince through it. "So, that knife-throwing…you really weren't scared at all?"

"Of course I wasn't." Arthur unbuckled his belt and tossed it onto a nearby table. "I'm a warrior. You learn to control your fear, to channel it." Arthur pulled away from Mordred and promptly bumped into a pillar.

Mordred raised an eyebrow. "Interesting way of channeling it."

Arthur ignored him, sitting on the bed. "It was good to see my father enjoying himself. He looked a little quiet towards the end there…perhaps I should go and see him!" Arthur stood up again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mordred worried. "You can barely stand up."

Arthur frowned. "Are you saying I'm drunk?"

"No, I just don't think you should be wandering around the palace."

"And why is that?"

"You're not wearing any trousers!"

Arthur looked down, finally noticing that his trousers were hanging around his knees. "Good point." He pulled up his trousers and left the room.

* * *

Mordred arrived in the physician's chambers barely a minute after Merlin. "You should probably go and check on Arthur in a little while," Mordred suggested. "He went to see his father before bed. Fair warning—he's drunk. _Really_ drunk."

Merlin stared at Mordred. [He's what?]

"More drunk than I've ever seen him. How much wine did he _have_?" Mordred wondered, mildly amused. Merlin said nothing, looking horrified. Mordred frowned. "What's wrong?"

[Mordred… _Arthur never finished his first cup of wine!_ ]

Gaius gasped. "Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded. [Positive, I was at the royal table all night. Someone must have drugged him, and I'm betting it wasn't for a good reason. We've got to find him before they do!]

* * *

Mordred and Merlin raced to the king's chambers. A pair of guards lay dead in the corridor, each with a knife in his chest that looked suspiciously like the ones the gleeman had used at the feast. The brothers shared a look of dread. Cautiously, they entered the room. A sobbing Arthur was sitting on the floor by the bed, holding Uther in his arms. There was a dark red stain on Uther's chest. The gleeman lay nearby, clearly dead.

Arthur looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Help," he said desperately. "Please."

[I'll get Gaius,] Merlin promised. Merlin ran back out of the room while Mordred knelt by the royals and pressed his hands to the wound.

"What happened?" Mordred asked softly.

"Gleeman…" Arthur said, obviously fighting to remain conscious. "Tried to kill me…Father defended me…gleeman had a dagger…"

"Don't worry," Mordred soothed. "Gaius is on his way."

"Good…" Arthur leaned back and closed his eyes, finally losing the battle with whatever drug was in his system.

* * *

Once Uther had been bandaged and moved to his bed, Mordred and Merlin dragged Arthur into a nearby chair. Arthur woke up shortly after sunrise. He quickly sprang out of the chair and went over to the bed, where Gaius, Merlin, Mordred and Gwen were already gathered. "Gaius," Arthur said urgently. "Can you treat him?"

"The blade has touched his heart," Gaius replied apologetically. "He's bleeding inside."

"There must be something—there must be _something_ you can do," Arthur begged. "Please, Gaius."

Gaius shook his head. "It's only a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur looked back at the bed, tears rolling down his face again.

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin stood behind Arthur in the council chambers while Agravaine and Leon reported on the investigation. "We traced the assassin to the town of Wenham," Agravaine announced. "It's in Odin's land. It seems he hired him to kill you to avenge the death of his son." Agravaine stepped forward. "Camelot's thoughts are with you, Arthur, but…if there's anything _I_ can do…"

Arthur swallowed and nodded. "Your support means a great deal to me. Thank you." Agravaine and Leon bowed and exited. Moments later, Mordred walked in. "What news of my father?" Arthur asked anxiously.

"There is no change," Mordred answered sympathetically.

"Well why isn't Gaius doing something, then?!" Arthur exclaimed, his voice rising.

"Because there is nothing he can do," Mordred replied.

Arthur rounded on Merlin. "Why aren't _you_ doing something to help?"

Merlin winced at Arthur's harsh tone, but forced himself to ignore it. [Everything I know about healing, I learned from Gaius. If he can't save your father, then neither can I.]

"Have you tried?" Arthur demanded.

[There is nothing either of us can do that Gaius has not already tried. I'm sorry, Arthur.]

* * *

Merlin and Mordred left Arthur to his grief and returned to the physician's chambers. Once there, Mordred sank onto a bench and put his head in his hands. _I always thought I'd feel…happy, or at least relieved, if Uther was dying,_ Mordred admitted. _But I don't. How could I be happy to watch Arthur lose his father?_

Merlin sat next to Mordred. _The world isn't neatly divided into good people and bad people. Uther's not all bad. More bad than good, in my opinion—but not_ all _bad. He_ did _save Arthur._

 _Just like your father did._ Mordred gazed into the distance. _Do you think mine would have given his life to protect me, if the occasion had arisen?_

 _I'm sure he would,_ Merlin assured. _He loved you._

Mordred sighed. _I wish I'd known him._

* * *

In the evening, Merlin returned to Arthur's empty chambers and began tidying. He paused when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He went to the window for a closer look. People were gathering in the courtyard, holding lit candles.

A few moments later, the door opened. Arthur walked up behind Merlin's shoulder. "What's going on?"

Merlin turned around. [It's a vigil for your father. The people wish to share their grief.]

"Why are they behaving like he's already dead when there's still life in his body?" Arthur wondered, sounding annoyed.

[They're preparing themselves for the worst,] Merlin explained.

"They can give up hope, but I won't," Arthur stated firmly.

Merlin sighed. [I know it's hard to accept, and I wish it wasn't so, but…there really is nothing that can be done.]

Arthur scrutinized Merlin. "Isn't there? What about magic?"

Merlin stared at Arthur, momentarily lost for words. [Magic? You want to use magic to heal your father, the king who started the Great Purge?]

"I don't care what he thinks of magic, I _cannot_ lose him," Arthur said pleadingly. "I will offer whatever protection is necessary, I just…I need him to recover."

Merlin nodded, still slightly dazed. [I'll talk to Gaius, see if he knows of anyone who might help.] He hurried to the door, mind reeling.

* * *

"Arthur's planning on using magic?" Gaius repeated, sounding just as surprised as Merlin felt.

[He's desperate,] Merlin explained. [He knows it's his only hope of saving his father.]

Gaius gave Merlin a wary look. "Please tell me you're not going to do this."

" _I_ will," Mordred spoke up. "I can make myself eighty years old, remember? Arthur will have no idea it's me."

"You can't risk exposing yourself like that!" Gaius fretted.

"The spell held the last time I tried it!" Mordred retorted. "Held a little _too_ well, actually!"

"All the more reason not to do it!" Gaius objected.

"We can just prepare the potion in advance this time!" Mordred insisted.

"What…" Gaius turned to Merlin. "Merlin, aren't you going to try to talk him out of this?"

[Why would I?] Merlin responded calmly. [It's a good plan.]

"It…do you think Uther is going to thank you for healing him with magic?! He's more likely to have you hanged!"

"I know Uther is a lost cause. But Arthur…" Mordred swallowed. "Last night, he said he hated magic. But if I do this…maybe that can change. Maybe he'll see that magic _doesn't_ ruin everything."

[If this works—if we prove to Arthur that magic can be a force for good—we won't have to hide any more,] Merlin added.

"And if it doesn't work?" Gaius demanded. "I can't stand by and watch you do this."

"Well don't try and stop us because…you can't," Mordred said firmly. He and Merlin both got up and went into the bedroom to fetch the spellbook.

* * *

Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers. "Well?" Arthur demanded. "What did Gaius say?"

[He didn't know much,] Merlin replied. [But he _has_ heard of a sorcerer. An old man. He lives in the Forest of Glaestig. Gaius thinks he may be able to help you.]

"I see." Arthur paused. "Will he lead me to him?"

Merlin shook his head. [He's told me all that he knows. We will have to find the old sorcerer ourselves.]

Arthur was silent for a few moments, staring into space. Then he turned to look Merlin in the eye. "If you were me, and it was your father…would you use magic to save his life?"

Merlin flinched, remembering how desperately he had wanted to do exactly that. [Yes, I would. I would do whatever it took.]

Arthur frowned and stared into space again. Then he came back to himself. "Prepare a horse."

[Only one?]

"This is _my_ quest. I will ride alone, at first light." Arthur left the room without another word.

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers and hovered anxiously while Gaius prepared the potion to undo transformations. [You'll have to leave before dawn, Mordred. Arthur intends to leave at first light and you've got to get there before him.]

"Right." Mordred yawned. "I can do that."

[And be careful. Very careful. He's not bringing me along, so I can't distract him if you slip up.]

"I didn't slip up last time, did I?"

[I figured you out in about two minutes!]

"Because you know I have magic! _And_ because you realized I understood you when you signed! By that logic, I'll be less likely to give myself away if you're _not_ there!"

Merlin sighed. [You remember the way to the hut?]

"You've only told me about fifty times," Mordred muttered.

[And you know to erase your trail?]

" _Yes,_ " Mordred said, rolling his eyes. "And here I thought you'd finally stopped acting like a mother hen when I started training as a knight."

[This is different, you won't have me there to watch out for you. _Or_ any of the other knights.]

"I'm fourteen, I'm not a child any more!" Mordred exclaimed, frustrated. "I'll be fine!"

"You'd better be," Gaius cut in sternly. "Go to bed and get some rest. We'll make up the potion for you."

* * *

Shortly before dawn, Mordred took the completed potion and snuck down to the stables. He quickly readied a horse (not his usual one, because he didn't want to risk anyone noticing its absence). Then he rode out, erasing his trail just like he promised. A few hours later, he arrived at the hut where Merlin and Lancelot had stayed during the quest to vanquish the Dorocha. Mordred tied the horse in the woods behind the hut and went inside.

Just as they'd expected, the hut was now uninhabited. Not quite empty though—the old hunter's body was still in there. Thankfully, the frost had prevented it from rotting, but it was nonetheless an unpleasant sight. Mordred took the body out back and buried it as quickly as he could. Once that was done, he cast the aging spell and changed into one of Gaius's old robes.

Disguise in place, Mordred reentered the hut. Arthur's voice came from the front room. "Hello?" Then there was a crash that sounded like shattering pottery. Mordred pushed his way through the curtain and saw Arthur standing by the remains of a pot, looking slightly sheepish.

"That wasn't very nice," Mordred scolded. "What did that pot ever do to you?"

Arthur whirled around. When he saw Mordred, his eyes narrowed. "You." Arthur's hand moved to his sword hilt.

Mordred raised an eyebrow. "Have you come to kill me?"

Arthur lowered his hand again. "No, that wasn't my intention."

"Well, if you're not going to kill me, you may as well make yourself useful." Mordred grabbed a nearby broom and shoved it into Arthur's hand. "That was my favorite pot, you know."

"What…I didn't come here just to clean up pottery either!" Arthur sputtered.

"Very well." Mordred muttered a spell, causing the broken shards of pottery to fly together and mend themselves. Arthur jumped, obviously not expecting the blatant display of magic. Mordred set the pot back on the table, then turned to the prince. "So why _have_ you come here?"

Arthur began walking toward the door. "If I'd known who you were, I wouldn't have come at all."

"You do not want me to heal your father, then?" Mordred called after him.

Arthur froze at the door, then turned back to Mordred. "How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Mordred said mysteriously.

"Well given your hatred of my father and everything he stands for, I've clearly had a wasted journey." Arthur put his hand on the door handle.

"Do not presume to know my mind!" Mordred said quickly.

Hope finally dawned in Arthur's expression. "Will you help me?"

Mordred gave Arthur a shrewd look. "You are turning to magic—something you have every reason to despise—and asking me to save a man who would have me executed, a man whom _I_ have every reason to despise."

Arthur stepped toward Mordred. "I know what I'm asking of you, and you have no reason to help me. But…magic is my father's only hope. I'll give you anything you ask for—land, gold, name your price."

"I do not want your gold," Mordred scoffed. "All I have ever wanted is for people like me to be able to live in peace. For my kind to be accepted rather than hunted." His voice took on a pleading edge in spite of himself. "That is all I ask. _That_ is the price of your father's life."

To Mordred's surprise, Arthur actually looked somewhat moved by the plea. "I give you my solemn word. When I am king, things will be different. You won't have to live in fear."

Mordred broke into a wide smile. "Then…I _will_ help you!" He grabbed Arthur's hand and shook it vigorously.

Arthur hesitantly returned the smile. "Then there's no time to waste. We must return to Camelot immediately."

Mordred froze. "Now?"

"My father weakens by the hour," Arthur explained.

"But I don't…" Mordred broke off, not wanting to admit that he didn't yet know the correct spell. Merlin was researching it right now. "I don't have all the herbs I need! They are very rare and _essential_ for the cure. I will come to Camelot at nightfall. If you want my help, that is how it needs to be!"

Arthur sighed. "I will meet you at the lower gate outside the town. Give me your word you'll be there."

"You have my word," Mordred said solemnly.

Arthur nodded and left the hut again. Mordred watched from the window as Arthur returned to his horse and rode out of sight. Once Mordred was confident that Arthur was gone, he went out back and drank about half the potion, knowing he'd need the rest of it tonight. His disguise lifted, Mordred returned to his horse and rode for Camelot.

* * *

Mordred burst into the physician's chambers, slightly out of breath. "Mordred!" Gaius exclaimed. "We've been so worried, we thought something had happened!"

"Nope." Mordred sank onto a bench and smiled. "Everything went to plan. Merlin, have you found a spell yet?"

Merlin nodded. [We're going to need to collect some herbs for it though.]

Mordred shrugged. "Just as well. I had to use 'rare herbs' as an excuse to keep Arthur from dragging me back to Camelot to heal Uther right that instant."

"I take it this means you're going through with it?" Gaius said worriedly.

Mordred rolled his eyes. "Of course I am. If I heal Uther, Arthur has given me his word that when he is king, magic will no longer be outlawed. This could change _everything_!"

"And what if something goes wrong?" Gaius demanded. "What of Arthur's attitude to magic then?"

[Magic is already outlawed, Gaius, how much worse could it get?] Merlin pointed out. [Mordred and I have both been sentenced to the stake before, this is our chance to make sure it never happens again! We have to take it.]

* * *

Late in the afternoon, Gwen dropped by the physician's chambers. "Arthur told me the plan," she announced.

Mordred scowled. "Are you going to try to talk us out of it too?"

"No!" Gwen protested, sounding surprised at the very idea. "I think it's the most wonderful thing I've heard in ages. Perhaps we finally _are_ heading for a new time."

Mordred turned to Gaius. "See? She gets it!"

"Yes, I am clearly outnumbered," Gaius sighed. He turned to Gwen. "Why have you left the king's side, is something wrong?"

Gwen shook her head. "Lord Agravaine suggested I build a fire. I was on my way to fetch some firewood."

[We have some here,] Merlin offered. He picked up an armful and handed it to her.

Gwen smiled. "Thank you. And good luck."

* * *

Merlin went to Arthur while Mordred checked the final preparations for the spell. "You must use only four drops," Gaius warned. "Any more could be dangerous."

"I just hope I can remember the spell," Mordred muttered.

"You must trust your abilities, Mordred," Gaius encouraged.

"Right." Mordred took a deep breath. "I can do this."

* * *

Merlin tried to delay Arthur in the castle, but Arthur was clearly irritated by Merlin's efforts and refused to wait. He went to the lower gate as soon as the sun set. Merlin followed him. Arthur paced impatiently, occasionally pausing to shoot an annoyed look at Merlin.

About fifteen minutes later, Mordred finally arrived, once again in disguise. Arthur promptly heaved a sigh of relief. "I'd started to think you weren't coming."

"I gave you my word," Mordred said seriously. "And here I am."

Arthur nodded. "Good. We must hurry." He began walking toward the lower town.

"Excuse me!" Mordred objected. He pointed in the opposite direction. "I am led to believe that the king's palace is _that_ way."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I can hardly be seen walking through the main gate with a known sorcerer."

Mordred gasped in exaggerated outrage. "So you are already going back on your word! You promised that I would no longer have to live in fear!"

Arthur glanced at Merlin before replying. "You're forgetting that you have yet to heal my father. When you have, I'll give you everything I promised." Reluctantly, Mordred nodded and followed Arthur and Merlin to an old tunnel.

By the time they entered the tunnel, Mordred was already out of breath. He began lagging behind, which did not escape Arthur's notice. "Is this really as fast as you can walk?" Arthur demanded impatiently.

"When you get to be my age, see how fast _you_ can walk!" Mordred retorted. He almost leaned on Merlin, but caught himself at the last second and leaned against the wall instead. "I need to rest a moment."

"There's no time!" Arthur protested.

Mordred rolled his eyes. "If you're in such a hurry, why don't you carry me," he suggested sarcastically.

"Fine," Arthur agreed, slightly annoyed but completely serious. He turned his back to Mordred and crouched slightly. "If it means we get there quicker, I will carry you."

Mordred glanced at Merlin, then climbed onto Arthur's back. His aching joints caused him some difficulty. Merlin offered a hand without thinking and Mordred automatically accepted it. They briefly froze, but fortunately Arthur was staring straight ahead and noticed nothing. Mordred quickly grabbed Arthur's shoulders. "Come on, then!"

* * *

Arthur put Mordred down again just around the corner from Uther's chambers. Once Mordred was firmly planted on his own two feet, Arthur rounded the corner and spoke to the guards. "You're dismissed."

"But Sire, we were instructed not to leave our post."

"And I said you're dismissed."

"Yes, my lord." The guards walked away in the other direction. Arthur cleared his throat. Mordred cautiously emerged. Arthur beckoned him into the king's chambers.

Inside, Mordred took out the potion they'd prepared and carefully poured exactly four drops into Uther's mouth. That done, he set the potion on a side table and pulled out a bundle of herbs.

"Wait!" Arthur said suddenly.

Mordred lowered the herbs and looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur gave Mordred a suspicious look. "You've caused me trouble before, how do I know I can trust you now?"

"My grudge was never against you," Mordred said softly. "You cannot help the nature of your birth any more than I can."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked warily.

Mordred debated explaining that he'd been born with magic, but decided that would be too complicated for now. "You are not responsible for your father's sins. And you do not deserve the grief his death would bring you. I know you have suffered because of magic, as many have, but not all magic and not all sorcerers are the same. There are many of us who have never wished harm to anyone, who wish only for the chance to show you that magic can be used for good. I hope that one day you will see us in a different light."

After a moment, Arthur nodded and stepped back. Mordred began chanting and slowly moved the herbs over Uther's motionless form. "Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige; gestricie pis lic forod."

For a few moments, nothing seemed to happen, but then Uther stirred. Mordred quickly stepped away from the bed. Uther gasped and his eyes opened. Arthur immediately leaned over the bed. "Father. Father?"

Uther smiled. "Oh, Arthur…" Arthur began to laugh out of pure relief.

Suddenly, there was a surge of dark power from the bed. Merlin and Mordred shared a look of horror as Uther groaned in pain. Arthur's relief instantly dissipated and he looked at Mordred. "What's happening?!"

Mordred frowned, bewildered. "I don't know."

"Well do something!" Arthur pleaded. Uther exhaled one last time and stopped breathing, his eyes staring sightlessly at the canopy above him.

Mordred reached out and felt Uther's neck for a pulse. There was none. "He's dead," Mordred breathed in disbelief.

"No, he can't be…" Arthur lightly shook Uther. "Father…Father…"

 _Mordred, GO!_ Merlin urged, eyes wide. Mordred cast one last horrified look at the king, then hurried to the door as fast as his old joints would allow.

Arthur drew his sword. "You've killed him! You'll die for what you've done!" He started to charge at Mordred, but Merlin magically sent him flying across the room. Mordred made his escape while Arthur scrambled to his feet. "Guards! GUARDS!"

Merlin stood frozen for a moment, afraid that Arthur would realize who actually attacked him, but Arthur went straight out the door. Merlin turned his attention to the bed, determined to figure out what that surge of dark power had been. He pulled aside the sheets and discovered an amulet around Uther's neck. It hummed with malevolence; Merlin cursed himself for not sensing it before. Moments later, Arthur returned. Merlin hurriedly hid the amulet in his pocket; now was _not_ a good time to be seen handling an artifact of dark magic.

[I'm so sorry,] Merlin signed.

" _Don't,_ " Arthur said harshly. "Just…don't." Merlin stood back, bowed his head and said nothing further.

Five minutes later, Gaius and Gwen arrived, a youthful-looking Mordred right on their heels. Gaius briefly examined the body, then closed Uther's eyes. "I'm sorry, Arthur. The king is dead." Gwen shot Merlin and Mordred a look of sympathy before moving to comfort Arthur.

* * *

Gaius and the brothers returned to the physician's chambers. "The spell was working," Mordred said, dazed and in tears. "I'm sure of it. I did everything right, I don't understand what went wrong."

[I think I may have the answer to that,] Merlin signed grimly. He pulled out the amulet and handed it to Gaius. [I found this around Uther's neck. Do you have any idea what this is?]

Gaius's eyes widened. "It's been enchanted to reverse the effects of any healing spell. Uther didn't stand a chance."

Mordred walked over and snatched the amulet out of Gaius's hands. Moments later, the amulet slid out of his grasp, and he sank onto a bench. "Morgana. I'd recognize her hand anywhere. If only I'd _looked…_ "

Merlin sat next to him. [Don't blame yourself, I didn't notice it either until it was too late.]

Mordred shook his head. "I should have _seen_ it…" Suddenly, he stood up. "Wait a minute…" He ran out the door without another word.

* * *

Mordred found Gwen still in Uther's chambers. Arthur had left; she was alone. Mordred swallowed and approached her. "Gwen…when Agravaine told you to build a fire, was Arthur in here? Or did you leave Agravaine alone in the room?"

Gwen frowned. "He was alone. Why?"

Mordred scowled. " _Damn_ him."

"Mordred!" Gwen scolded.

"There was a cursed amulet around Uther's neck, it reversed my spell!" Mordred revealed, angry now. "Agravaine must have put it there, I'm sure of it! He completely ruined our chance to prove to Arthur that magic is good!"

"Mordred…" Gwen said cautiously. "Do you have any proof?"

"Well, it's not the first time he's made me suspicious…" Mordred grimaced and shook his head. "But that wasn't something I can share with Arthur either."

Gwen sighed. "I think you may be right about Agravaine, but now is not the time to go accusing Arthur's last remaining family of treason without proof."

"Fine," Mordred grumbled. "But I hate him. I will always hate him."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin went to Arthur's chambers, hoping that Arthur had had time to cool off. Arthur scowled when he saw Merlin. "What do you want?"

[I truly am sorry,] Merlin repeated. [I wish there was something I could have done.]

"Do you?" Arthur asked bitterly. "I know you've never cared much for my father. And I know he never gave you a reason to."

[No, but I care about _you_ ,] Merlin insisted. [I didn't want you to suffer the pain of losing him. And I don't think that old sorcerer did either. Perhaps the spell went wrong. Uther was dying, maybe nothing could have saved him.]

"We'll never know," Arthur replied, his voice hard. "All I know for sure is that I've lost both my parents to magic. I will _never_ trust it again."

Merlin was saved from answering when someone knocked on the door. Arthur got up and left. Merlin stayed where he was, trying and failing to hold back tears.

* * *

Uther's body had been laid out in state in the throne room. Arthur entered to keep mournful vigil. Mordred and Gaius closed the doors behind him, then sat on a nearby bench. Merlin soon joined them.

"We failed," Mordred whispered dazedly. "I didn't save Uther. I killed him."

"You did not kill Uther," Gaius said firmly. "Morgana did. Uther's spirit died when she broke his heart. We must look to the future. Uther's death will allow Arthur's progression to the throne. We must hope it brings peace and stability to the land."

Merlin swallowed. [Magic will still be outlawed. We've turned Arthur against it forever.]

"Arthur will never know who we really are," Mordred added.

"That time will come, I'm sure of it," Gaius consoled. "Arthur will be under even more pressure now that he's king. He will need your support more than ever. There's nothing more to be done. Let's go and have some supper."

Merlin shook his head. How could he leave, when he knew what Arthur was going through? When Merlin lost _his_ father, he hadn't been able to share his grief with his friends. He couldn't let Arthur suffer like that. Not even after Arthur's hurtful denunciation of magic. After all, it wasn't as if Arthur knew how much those words would hurt Merlin specifically. Arthur was still his friend, and Merlin was determined to be there for him.

[I think I'll wait here,] Merlin signed. Gaius and Mordred nodded and left for the physician's chambers.

* * *

By the time the sun rose, Merlin had leaned back against the wall, staring morosely into the distance. He started when he heard Arthur's voice. "Merlin. It's a new day." Merlin turned to Arthur and slowly stood up. Arthur looked at him curiously. "Have you been here all night?"

Merlin nodded. [I didn't want you to feel that you were alone.]

Arthur looked touched by this. It took a moment for him to find his voice. "You are a loyal friend, Merlin." He cast one last look at his father's body, closed the doors to the throne room, then turned back to Merlin. "It's time to face the next challenge life throws at us."

[You're ready for this, Arthur,] Merlin encouraged.

"I know. I have you at my side." Arthur smiled. "There's no one I trust more."

* * *

Scarlet banners hung from the battlements. Heralds lined up to play their trumpets. People of every rank dressed in their finest. The throne room itself was packed with people. Agravaine stood at the front, the four knights from the round table just behind him. Merlin, Mordred, Guinevere and Gaius all smiled from their places in the crowd. Geoffrey stood by the throne, proudly holding the king's crown.

Arthur walked down the aisle, dressed in ceremonial armor and a long red cape. People bowed or curtsied as he passed. When Arthur reached the dais, he knelt in front of the throne. Geoffrey turned to him and held out the crown.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you, to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you Arthur, King of Camelot." Geoffrey placed the crown on Arthur's head. Arthur rose to his feet and faced the crowd.

"Long live the king!" Agravaine cried.

The crowd took up the cheer. "Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"


	42. Aithusa

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin was most of the way through mucking out the stables when Elyan and Percival entered, freshly returned from patrol. "It's not here, is it?" Elyan asked worriedly.

Percival looked around warily. "I think we're clear."

Elyan heaved a sigh of relief. "Good." He dismounted and led his horse into the nearest empty stall. Suddenly there was a startled exclamation and Elyan hurriedly exited the stall.

Merlin coughed. [What's going on?]

"You haven't come across that _cat_?" Elyan asked, sounding surprised.

"That little monster that scratches you if you come anywhere near it?" Percival added.

It took a moment for Merlin to realize what they were talking about. [You mean Selene?]

Elyan stared at Merlin. "You gave that thing a name?"

[I gave _her_ a name,] Merlin corrected. He walked over to Elyan's stall, crouched down and held out a hand. Moments later, a silver tabby cat climbed up his arm and draped herself contentedly across his shoulder. Elyan and Percival gaped. Merlin scratched the purring cat's chin for a few moments before turning back to the knights. [If you're nice to her, she'll be nice to you.]

Percival shook his head. "Tried that. I was beginning to think the creature was possessed."

Elyan took a step backwards. "Well, you seem to have the situation under control, so we'll just…go…now." He rapidly walked out of the stables, followed by Percival.

Mordred crossed paths with them just outside. Percival stopped to talk to him. "Did you know Merlin befriended that feral cat that's been hanging around the barn?"

Elyan shook his head in disbelief. "Strangest thing I've ever seen, and I've seen the castle overrun by an immortal army."

Mordred shrugged. "I've seen stranger. One time when I was really little, I found a bunch of wolf cubs. Their mother wasn't happy to find me playing with them…then Merlin showed up and suddenly she was friendly as could be. I still have no idea what happened there." He really didn't—Merlin insisted that no magic had been involved.

"That's…odd," Elyan agreed. "But actually, I was talking about the fact that he lets it climb all over him. He flinches if any of us touches his shoulder, even for a moment, but that cat is allowed to take up permanent residence."

Mordred shrugged again. "It's only humans he has a problem with, not animals."

Percival grimaced. "Well, on that happy note, we really should be reporting to Arthur. See you later."

* * *

That night, there was a very loud thunderstorm. Merlin and Mordred were still wide awake when someone knocked on the outer door of Gaius's chambers. Moments later, a man's voice spoke. "Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me."

The brothers got up to look through a crack in their bedroom door. The visitor was a sopping wet man with dark hair. Gaius's voice was cold as he replied. "Only too well, Borden. Why are you here?"

"Please, I could do with drying myself by your fire," Borden requested.

After a few moments, Gaius stepped aside to let Borden into the room. However, he did not look pleased. "You've got some nerve, coming back here. You left me in a lot of trouble."

"Yeah," Borden said soberly, holding his hands over the fire. "Yeah, sorry about that. What can I say? Execution…didn't really appeal to me." Borden turned back to Gaius. "Don't pretend you supported Uther."

Gaius remained unmoved. "Tell me why you're here."

Borden pulled something out of his pocket. The brothers couldn't see it from their vantage, but Gaius's eyes widened. "Save your eyesight, Gaius," Borden said. "It's the Triskelion of Ashkanar."

"You're sure?"

"I'm certain."

"Let me see." Gaius grabbed the Triskelion out of Borden's hands and fetched a magnifying glass. He examined the Triskelion. "This is a druid tongue. The bind runes are in threes. That's rare."

"I can save you the trouble. They guide the bearer to the tomb of Ashkanar," Borden revealed. Gaius whirled around to stare at him. Borden nodded. "Yes. We both know the legend. We both know what he hid there."

"A dragon's egg," Gaius stated. Mordred and Merlin shared a wide-eyed look. "And you have come to steal it?"

"I wouldn't say _steal_ ," Borden objected, his tone light.

"You're forgetting one thing," Gaius said sternly. He handed the Triskelion back to Borden. "You're missing a part of the Triskelion."

Borden shook his head. "Oh, no. I know where that bit is."

"Where?"

Borden glanced downwards. "In the vaults beneath your feet. Where it has lain safe and secure for the last four hundred years."

"And you want _me_ to help you to get it?" Gaius guessed.

"We could bring this noble creature back to life!" Borden said excitedly.

Gaius sighed. "I want no part of your plan."

"You don't want to release the last living dragon?" Borden demanded incredulously.

"The old ways should be left to die," Gaius insisted.

"Well that's not what you taught me!" Borden protested, his voice rising.

"It's what I feel now. I believe in the king that Arthur will become and the future he will build."

Borden glared at Gaius. "Think about it."

"I've given you my answer." Gaius walked past Borden to open the door. "Now, I think you should leave Camelot. Sooner rather than later. Arthur may not be his father, but he is no friend of the old ways."

"You'll find me in the tavern in the lower town. Take your time." Borden walked to the door, but stopped by Gaius. "Oh…Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I'm a changed man. Believe me." Gaius said nothing further, and Borden finally left.

Once the door had shut behind Borden, the brothers emerged into the main chamber. "Who was that?" Mordred asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," Gaius replied, returning to his work. Merlin coughed, raising an eyebrow at Gaius. Gaius sighed. "He was a pupil. His name is Julius Borden."

"Why won't you help him?" Mordred demanded.

"Borden is not a man to be trusted," Gaius said firmly.

"You don't think the Triskelion is real?" Mordred suggested.

"Of _that_ I have no doubt," Gaius admitted.

[Then what?] Merlin prompted. [What is so terrible you'd pass up the chance to recover a dragon egg?]

Gaius grimaced. "I question his motives. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now."

Mordred scowled. "Do you _want_ the egg to remain lost forever?"

"I don't want it to get into Borden's hands!" Gaius retorted. "The tomb of Ashkanar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years, it is my belief it should remain that way! Now let's get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Mordred and Merlin returned to the bedroom. They closed the door, but did not get back into bed. Mordred looked at Merlin again. _So, you're the Dragonlord…what do you think of all this?_

 _I think…_ Merlin trailed off, weighing the desire to retrieve the egg against Gaius's obvious distrust for Borden. _I think I should consult an actual dragon about this._

* * *

Once Gaius finally went to bed, Merlin snuck out to the woods to meet with Kilgharrah. Kilgharrah was overjoyed to hear the news. "I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin. Until now, I believed the egg would never be found, that I would be the last of my kind. This is a chance in a thousand, Merlin. You must retrieve the egg."

 _But what if Gaius is right about Borden?_ Merlin worried. _What if retrieving the egg endangers the youngling?_

"Merlin, you are a Dragonlord!" Kilgharrah exclaimed, his tone scolding. "It is a gift passed down from your father. He gave up everything in his life to save me. What do you think he would say? The egg harbors the last of my kind. I beg of you, Merlin. In your father's name, promise me that you will do everything in your power to rescue it."

Merlin hesitated, choosing his words carefully. _I swear on my father's grave that I will do everything in my power to keep the egg safe._

* * *

Mordred was still awake when Merlin returned. _Well?_ Mordred demanded. _What did the dragon say?_

Merlin sighed as he crawled under his covers. _He wants me to rescue the egg._

 _But you still have doubts?_ Mordred guessed.

 _I want to retrieve the egg, but…Gaius knows Borden better than we do,_ Merlin mused. _And he clearly thinks Borden has less-than-noble plans for the egg._

 _Well, do what you think is best._ Mordred rolled over, thinking. Dragonkind would die out if the egg wasn't retrieved, but Merlin was too worried about Borden to look at the big picture. Well, Mordred would just have to take the initiative then.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, Mordred cautiously entered Borden's room in the tavern. The room appeared to be empty, but suddenly the door closed and a knife appeared at Mordred's throat. "What do you want?" Borden demanded harshly.

"To help you!" Mordred said quickly.

Borden did not lower the knife. "Who are you?"

"Gaius's ward. I heard what you told him. I want to see a dragon's egg. I want to come with you."

"Did he send you?" Borden asked suspiciously.

"No."

"No?" Borden lowered the knife and opened the door. "Then get out."

"The vaults are impregnable, you'll never get in without my help," Mordred warned.

Borden snorted dismissively. "And how's a boy like you going to help?"

Mordred smirked. "I'm something of a protégé to King Arthur himself."

* * *

Mordred hoped he could make it to Arthur's chambers before Merlin brought breakfast, but no such luck. Arthur was already out of bed and eating when Mordred arrived. However, Arthur had yet to change out of his sleep clothes, so Mordred had an idea. "Do you want some help with the laundry today, Merlin? It looks like there's a lot of it."

[Thank you, but I've got it.]

"You sure?" Mordred began gathering scattered laundry, including a belt with the key to the vaults hanging off it. "I've got time to spare."

Arthur frowned. "No you don't. You're training with Leon this morning, remember? You need to practice your mace work."

"When do we ever carry maces on patrol, anyway?" Mordred grumbled.

"Being a knight is more than just patrolling, you're meant to defend the kingdom. A poor defender you'd be if there was only one weapon you were any good at."

"Okay," Mordred sighed. He turned away to put down the pile of clothes, hoping he could surreptitiously palm the key.

"Oh, and could you pass me that belt?" Arthur added. Mordred reluctantly handed it over.

* * *

Later that morning, Arthur came out to the training field to see how Mordred was coming along. Mordred spotted the key still hanging from Arthur's belt, and had another idea. "If you really want to see how I'm coming along, why don't you spar with me yourself?" Mordred suggested.

"Very well," Arthur agreed.

Arthur fetched a mace from a nearby weapons rack, then faced off with Mordred. Mordred attacked, but held back; his goal was not to land a blow, but to get in close. After a few minutes, he spotted his chance. He let Arthur disarm him and promptly tackled the king. They scuffled on the ground for a few moments before Arthur extricated himself, looking annoyed. "Mordred, we were practicing _mace_ work, not wrestling!"

Mordred quickly pocketed the key that he had successfully removed from Arthur's belt. "Well what else am I supposed to do if I'm disarmed?" Mordred asked innocently. "I'm hardly going to stand there and let my enemy deliver the killing blow!"

Arthur paused, apparently considering this. Leon chimed in. "He has a point, Sire."

Arthur stood up and brushed himself off. "Well…next time, try not to get disarmed in the first place."

Mordred nodded. "Of course."

* * *

That night, Mordred snuck out of the castle and met Borden at a small door under the ramparts. The door concealed a little-used passage that led straight to the vaults. Borden smiled when Mordred arrived. "I'm beginning to like you, Mordred."

"Come on," Mordred said quietly, lighting a torch. Once they got close to the vaults, Borden pulled out a large knife. Mordred frowned. "What's that for?"

"Getting past the guards," Borden replied, as if it were obvious.

"I took care of that already!" Mordred snapped. "Drugged their wine. Being a physician's ward has its perks." Mordred repressed the urge to grimace; he was beginning to see why Gaius disliked Borden.

Sure enough, the guards were slumped on the ground by the vaults, snoring loudly. Mordred climbed over them and unlocked the door to the vaults. The door creaked loudly, but the guards did not stir. Borden briefly looked around the vaults before zeroing in on a small ornate metal box. He pried it open with some difficulty. Inside was a golden spiral covered in runes. Borden broke into a wide smile, then reached into his pocket to pull out two more gold spirals that were joined at the ends. He placed the third spiral against them. The ends briefly glowed, then fused seamlessly together to form a triskelion. "Finally," Borden breathed.

"Looks pretty impressive," Mordred commented, trying to get a good look at the runes.

"Indeed it does," Borden agreed, stuffing the Triskelion into his pocket. "Tell me, Mordred, are you a good liar?"

Mordred shrugged. "When I need to be."

"You're going to need to be." The world went black.

* * *

Mordred slowly regained awareness, then jolted to full wakefulness when he noticed a dark figure looming over him. "Lord Agravaine!" Mordred scrambled to his feet. "I, uh…I can explain!" he said weakly.

"Get out, before anyone else finds you here," Agravaine said coldly.

Mordred stared. That was the _last_ thing he had expected Agravaine to say. "…what?"

"Out! Do you _want_ to be arrested?"

"Uh…no, my lord." Mordred bowed and hurried out of the vaults, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

* * *

Merlin was still conflicted over what to do about the dragon egg. After an early breakfast, he decided to seek Gwen's advice.

"A dragon egg?" she gasped when Merlin told her the story.

[Keep your voice down!]

"Sorry." Gwen paused thoughtfully. "It sounds to me like Borden is determined to get his hands on it, without or without help. At least if you help him, you can make sure he doesn't do anything untoward with the egg."

[I don't want him anywhere _near_ it!] Merlin protested.

"Hmm. Well then, perhaps you should steal the third part of the Triskelion and keep it to yourself so Borden can't get it."

Merlin stared at her. [Did you really just advise me to commit theft?]

Gwen laughed. "A bit of theft for a good cause is nothing compared to the laws you break by existing, Merlin. The Triskelion's just gathering dust down there anyway; who would you be hurting?"

[No one,] Merlin conceded. [I just wasn't expecting you of all people to come up with that idea.]

Gwen smiled mischievously. "What can I say? Ever since I found out about you and Mordred, I've noticed more and more that the law isn't always synonymous with right and wrong."

At that moment, the warning bell rang out. Merlin frowned. [I hope those bells don't mean it's too late.]

* * *

Merlin, Mordred and Gaius all met Arthur and Agravaine down in the vaults. "There's a key still in the lock," Arthur observed. He checked his belt. "Odd. I know I had it yesterday." Mordred determinedly did not look anyone in the eye. Agravaine did not look at Mordred either.

"Strange," Gaius mused.

Merlin gave Mordred a suspicious look. _Where were you when I got up this morning?_

 _I was…_ Mordred trailed off and sighed. _You know perfectly well where I was._

Arthur walked over to inspect the box that had contained the final piece of the Triskelion. "Of all these treasures, this is all they were interested in. What was in here?"

"I believe, Sire, one third of a triskelion," Gaius replied. "A type of key—a key that, according to legend, opens the ancient tomb of Ashkanar."

Arthur frowned. "I remember my father spoke of such a tomb. It contained a dragon's egg."

"It has been said," Gaius acknowledged.

"You don't believe it to be true?" Arthur demanded.

"Well it is possible, Sire, the wealth and wisdom of Ashkanar were without equal," Gaius admitted.

"Is the egg still there?" Agravaine prompted.

"I can't be certain. But to my knowledge, no one has disturbed the tomb for more than four hundred years."

"But with this Triskelion, someone could?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Sire, a dragon's egg can live for a thousand years," Agravaine said. "Even today, it could still hatch, and another dragon would be born into this world."

"So all my father's work to rid the world of these monsters would be undone?" Arthur demanded. Merlin stiffened, though only Mordred noticed.

"That must be our fear," Agravaine confirmed.

"Then we have no choice," Arthur concluded. "We must hunt down this intruder and destroy the egg."

* * *

"How could you be so stupid?!" Gaius burst out the moment they entered the physician's chambers. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the last of the dragons should _not_ be left to rot in a tomb!" Mordred retorted. He looked at Merlin. "And don't pretend you don't want to retrieve the egg. If it weren't for Borden you wouldn't have hesitated to go after it."

[Yes, but unfortunately Borden _is_ involved!] Merlin snapped. [And now thanks to you, Arthur is riding out with the intention of destroying the egg!]

Mordred swallowed. "We have to hope that Borden gets there first."

"You trust Borden?" Gaius scoffed. "You really think he's going to release that dragon? I fear to think what he intends for that poor creature. Why couldn't you leave things alone?!"

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin and Mordred rode out with the knights. Eventually, they crested a hill and got a good look at the countryside before them. "More hoof tracks!" Arthur called. "Must be closing on him."

"Look," Mordred added, pointing at a pillar of smoke in the distance. "He made camp."

* * *

When they arrived at the source of the smoke, they found a fire pit filled with blackened, smoking wood. Arthur dismounted and knelt by the pit. "It's still warm."

"He can't have more than a few hours lead on us," Elyan concurred.

Arthur stood up again. "We need to keep moving." He paused when he heard a rustling noise. "What's that?"

Leon frowned. "It sounds like it's coming from your pack, Merlin."

Merlin leaned over and unfastened his saddlebag. Selene immediately poked her nose out, sniffing. After a few moments, she climbed out onto Merlin's saddle and curled up, purring.

"You brought the cat?!" Elyan exclaimed incredulously.

[Not on purpose!] Merlin defended. [I had no idea she was in there!] He tried to put Selene back in his pack, but she dug her claws into the saddle and would not budge. Eventually Merlin gave up and let her nuzzle his hand.

"Would you look at that," Gwaine snorted. "Merlin has been adopted by a cat."

"Well, it better not slow us down," Arthur said, mounting his horse again.

* * *

The next time they stopped, the sun was sinking below the horizon. Arthur dismounted to inspect some tracks. "Deer tracks," he concluded.

"Have we lost him?" Leon asked.

Arthur shook his head. "It's getting too dark to see. We have to find somewhere to hole up for the night."

Merlin coughed. [But we're so close.]

"Unless you can see in the dark, Merlin, there's not much else we can do," Arthur said firmly.

* * *

"Please tell me there's not going to be cat hair in my stew," Leon worried. Selene had once again taken up residence on Merlin's shoulder while he cooked.

"It's not like she's investigating the pot," Mordred pointed out, petting Selene. Selene never scratched or bit Mordred, though she wasn't anywhere near as attached to him as she was to Merlin.

"She might fall into it, though," Gwaine suggested.

Merlin paused in his stirring. [If I can muck out the stables without dumping her into a pile of dung, I think I can cook dinner without cooking the cat.]

"Hmm," Arthur mused. "The ability to cook dinner without cooking the cat. If you ever leave your job, I'm going to have to make that a requirement for your replacement."

Merlin put down the spoon again. [Anyway, supper's ready.] He picked up the pot to begin serving. As soon as he approached Arthur to fill his bowl, Selene hissed and ran off into the trees.

"Wow," Gwaine laughed. "Picky about her humans, isn't she." Merlin shrugged and continued passing around the stew.

By the time Merlin sat down to eat his own stew, Selene still had not returned. Mordred looked around. "I hope she didn't get lost."

"Wouldn't mind if she did," Elyan muttered.

[She's probably hunting for her own supper,] Merlin signed.

Mordred turned to Merlin. _Why are you so fond of Selene, anyway? Does she remind you of Freya?_

 _What?_ Merlin said, surprised. _No, I just like cats. Or really any animal that's nice to me._

Once the dishes had been washed and everyone climbed into their bedrolls, there was still no sign of Selene.

* * *

Merlin woke to a cold nose nudging his cheek. Selene meowed at him. Merlin moved aside his blanket so that she could crawl into his bedroll, but Selene took a few steps away and then looked back at him.

 _Emrys,_ a voice whispered on the wind. _Emrys. Emrys._

Merlin threw off the blanket and stood up. _Where are you?_

 _Emrys…_

Selene walked off into the trees, and Merlin followed. After about ten minutes, they reached a clearing full of cloaked druids. Selene stopped and sat by Merlin's feet, purring. One druid in a green cloak lowered his hood, revealing himself to be Iseldir. "Do not be afraid. We know your quest."

 _How?_ Merlin demanded.

"The man you seek also stole from us," Iseldir revealed. "He passed through these woods not three hours before you."

 _Which way did he go?_

"To the east. But you must be wary, Emrys. The legends tell a tale that only the druids know. Ashkanar was a wise man. He knew one day men would come seeking to disturb his rest. The Triskelion is not just a key. It is also a trap."

 _What do you mean?_ Merlin prompted. _What kind of trap?_

"I do not know. But the legends are very clear. You must beware, Emrys." Iseldir paused and frowned. "Is there a reason you do not speak out loud?"

 _I cannot,_ Merlin admitted. _I was injured saving Mordred in the attack._

Iseldir's eyes widened. _Mordred is alive?!_

 _Yes,_ Merlin confirmed. _He was raised as my brother. He is with us in our camp._

Iseldir broke into a wide smile. _Many years ago, I promised his parents that I would care for their sons if anything should happen to them. All this time, I thought I had failed them. But it seems you succeeded where I did not, if only for one of them._

Merlin bowed his head. _I wish I could have saved Saemar too. But I am eternally grateful to have Mordred._ Merlin swallowed. _Thank you for the warning._ He turned to leave.

 _Merlin,_ Iseldir called. Merlin stopped and looked back. _There is one other thing the legends say. Only when the way ahead seems impossible will you have found it._

* * *

The next morning, they found the remains of Borden's camp. The fire pit was cold. "He must have left in the night," Arthur concluded, frustrated.

"No horse tracks," Gwaine reported. "He's covered them."

"We've lost him," Leon sighed.

Mordred walked off to the east. "He went this way!" Mordred called, remembering what Merlin had told him about the druids' nighttime visit.

"How do you know that?" Leon said skeptically.

"Uh…I can sense it?" Mordred offered hesitantly.

Leon raised his eyebrows. "I see."

Arthur followed Mordred. "Might as well go east."

Leon looked confused. "Sire?"

"Mordred has always had an uncanny talent for following people. We could use that talent right about now."

"He's right!" Elyan called from the other side of a bush. The others joined Elyan and found a pile of horse dung, along with tracks heading east.

* * *

A few hours later, the tracks led them to a cave. A stream flowed into the entrance. "Well, Mordred," Arthur prompted. "Which way did he go?"

"The cave," Mordred answered confidently, hoping he was right. He would have preferred to cast his tracking spell to double check, but everyone's attention was on him.

"Wow. He's good," Percival said, pointing to a boot print in a tiny patch of mud.

The group trooped into the cave. They found an exit on the other side, covered by a curtain of falling water. Selene squawked and burrowed into Merlin's shoulder pack.

One by one, they cautiously walked through the waterfall and emerged to a stunning view of sloping fields, green trees and mountains on the horizon. A massive stone tower rose high into the sky far off in the distance.

"No wonder no one's ever found it," Gwaine breathed.

* * *

Their journey eventually led them through a ravine. Suddenly they heard the sound of a crossbow firing, quickly followed by a cry of pain from Percival. A crossbow bolt had landed in Percival's thigh.

"Take cover!" Arthur yelled. He grabbed Mordred and hauled him over to one of the rock faces. Merlin and the other uninjured knights pressed themselves against either side of the ravine. A second crossbow bolt landed between Arthur's feet.

"You all right?" Arthur called to Percival, who had fallen over and was still lying in the open.

"Yeah," Percival grunted. A bolt landed in a boulder by his head.

"Where's he firing from?" Arthur muttered, looking up at the top of the ravine. After a few moments, he turned to Leon. "I'll draw fire, get Percival to safety."

Leon nodded. Arthur charged out across the ravine. A bolt whistled past him while Leon ran out and half dragged, half carried Percival to cover. Merlin scanned the trees up above them, and finally spotted Borden darting between the trees and crouching to fire again. Merlin coughed and pointed.

Arthur followed Merlin's gaze, then nodded and signaled to the knights. He took a deep breath, then ran through the ravine to a spot where he could climb up and hopefully apprehend Borden. Borden took aim, but Merlin magically hurled the crossbow out of his hands and smashed it against a tree before he could fire. Borden ran away.

A few moments later, Arthur arrived at Borden's former position. "What happened, where's he gone?"

"Perhaps he ran out of bolts?" Mordred suggested.

The knights cautiously emerged from their hiding spots, Percival limping heavily as he did so. Merlin raced up to join Arthur, determined not to let Borden escape. Arthur hauled Merlin backwards when the latter tried to duck under a fallen tree branch. "Careful! Who knows what he's left lying in wait for us."

[We can't lose him now!] Merlin objected, pulling away from Arthur.

"He knows we're coming!" Arthur insisted.

[That's a risk we have to take!]

Arthur shook his head. "We'll make camp, continue at dawn."

* * *

Once again, Merlin made a pot of stew for supper. Selene stayed on the ground this time, but she kept nuzzling Merlin for attention. Eventually Merlin relented and turned away from the pot to scratch her ears.

Suddenly, Selene went rigid and began sniffing. She climbed on Merlin's lap to investigate the pot. Before Merlin could put her back on the ground again, she raced into the trees.

Gwaine snorted. "Fickle lass, isn't she." Merlin shrugged and resumed stirring, confident that Selene would return sooner or later.

Once the stew had been served, Merlin prepared to dig into his bowl, but a loud screech came through the trees before he could do more than lift his spoon. Merlin frowned and set aside his stew. [I'm going to go see what that's about.] He headed toward the sound, followed by Mordred.

A short ways outside their camp, they found Selene in a tree. Her fur was spiked and she was hissing at something. "Hey there, girl, what's the matter?" Mordred asked.

Selene hissed again, staring in the direction of the tomb, then jumped onto Merlin. She clung tightly to his shoulder, low growls coming from her throat. Mordred returned to camp while Merlin cautiously petted Selene, wary of whatever had her spooked. Eventually she settled down, but did not purr.

When Mordred reached the camp, all the knights were fast asleep. "Stew was that good, was it?" Mordred called. No one so much as stirred.

Mordred sat down and picked up his bowl again, but quickly put it back down when something in the almost-empty pot caught his eye. Mordred grabbed the ladle, fished out the small lump and cautiously sniffed it. It was a tiny cloth pouch of herbs.

Arthur began wheezing in his sleep. The other knights rapidly followed suit. Mordred ran over to Arthur and cast a spell. Arthur's breathing instantly eased. Mordred went over to Percival and cast the same spell. Within minutes, Mordred had cured all the knights. As soon as he was done, he ran in the direction of the tomb.

 _Merlin,_ Mordred called. _We should go after Borden. Now._

 _What about the knights?_ Merlin demanded.

 _They're not going to miss us for a while!_ Mordred answered. _Come on!_

Merlin set down Selene and signed at her to stay. She nuzzled his leg and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Merlin folded his arms and refused to be swayed. After a brief staring contest, Selene slunk away to camp, looking thoroughly dejected. Merlin hurried after Mordred.

* * *

At the tomb, Mordred found a doorway that led inside. He cautiously entered. Light flickered from somewhere ahead. Soon, he reached the base of a staircase. Borden was at the top, holding a torch. His free hand was pressed against the door. The Triskelion glinted underneath. The sounds of turning gears came through the door.

"No!" Mordred cried. Borden looked back as he opened the door, catching sight of Mordred. There was an odd hissing sound, and white gas began spewing from three gargoyle heads. Moments later, Borden began coughing. Mordred quickly covered his mouth and nose with his jacket. When the gas began moving down the staircase, he cast a spell to dissipate it. Once it cleared, he could see Borden slumped motionlessly against the doorway.

Mordred ascended the staircase. He spared a pitying glance for Borden's fallen form, then picked up the torch. He climbed several more staircases before finally emerging in a long room with a high ceiling and two rows of pillars stretching toward the far end. There were no furnishings, nor any sort of coffin—only a stone plinth on which sat a pale blue, teardrop-shaped egg.

Mordred broke into a wide grin and walked toward the egg. He put down the torch when he reached the plinth. He was just reaching out to take the egg when a voice spoke behind him. "Give it to me." Borden had regained consciousness and was standing in the doorway.

"It's not yours to take," Mordred retorted, stepping defensively in front of the plinth. He put a hand on his sword hilt.

"You give it to me, and I will grant you a half share, Mordred," Borden offered.

Mordred shook his head. "No, it must go free."

"Don't be a fool," Borden urged, walking forward. "Think of the power it will bring us, the lands we can rule over, the _riches_! With this dragon at our command, we will live like kings. We will have the freedom and power to do as we wish!"

"Dragons do not answer to the likes of you and I!" Mordred snapped. "They are free creatures, with minds and wills of their own!"

"But this is your chance, Mordred," Borden continued. "Your chance to escape a meaningless life of following one order after another!"

Mordred shook his head. "It's not my life that's meaningless, it's yours. I found someone worth following. You…you have no one."

Borden picked up the torch. " _I_ pieced together the Triskelion. _I_ found the path that led us here. The dragon belongs to _me_! Now hand it over."

Mordred drew his sword. "There is only one person who has the right to care for that dragon egg, and it is certainly not you!"

Borden began waving the torch in Mordred's face. "You are not going to stop me, boy! What makes you think _you_ have the right?!" Unnoticed by Borden, Merlin appeared in the doorway.

"I don't," Mordred said quietly. He looked past Borden's shoulder. "But he does. Meet my brother Merlin—also known as the last Dragonlord." Borden whirled around and just barely had time to adopt a look of horror before Merlin magically sent him flying across the room. Borden slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground, motionless again.

 _Why didn't you do that in the first place?_ Merlin demanded, approaching the plinth.

Mordred shrugged. _He's hardly the most despicable person I've ever met. I was hoping I could reason with him and not have to hurt him._

 _He was never going to let it go,_ Merlin replied, picking up the dragon egg. Instantly, the tomb began rumbling. The ceiling cracked, allowing the dawn light to shine through. Stones tumbled down and shattered on the floor. _RUN!_ Merlin cried.

* * *

The brothers finally skidded to a halt at the tree line. Merlin stuffed the egg into his pack before turning back to the tomb. Massive chunks of stone were falling from the tower. The rumbling could be heard even from here.

Moments later, Arthur and the knights ran up behind them. "What the hell happened?" Arthur demanded.

"The tomb was a trap," Mordred explained. "He set it off." The entire tomb crumbled with a resounding crash. Mordred swallowed. "He never got out."

"What about the egg?" Arthur prompted.

[It would have perished with him,] Merlin lied.

"Are you sure? We need to be certain!"

"Nothing's going to survive under all that," Leon said grimly.

* * *

A few days later, Gaius was quite pleased to see his wards return with a bulging pack and smiles on their faces. "So, how did it go?"

[Complete success,] Merlin answered with a grin. He closed the door to the physician's chambers before opening his pack and putting the egg on the table. [All the jewels, all the treasures, they don't compare.]

Gaius turned to Mordred. "And it was nearly lost because of you."

Mordred bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

"When will you learn to think things through?" Gaius scolded. "Ashkanar did exactly that. He had the foresight to conceal this for more than four hundred years."

Merlin coughed. [Gaius. He knows what he did wrong, and he helped protect the egg from Borden. Let it go.]

"All right," Gaius relented. "So, Merlin. It's down to you. What do you intend to do with the egg?"

[I'm going to take it back where it belongs.]

* * *

That night, Merlin returned to the clearing to meet with Kilgharrah. He set the egg on a nearby tree stump while he waited for the dragon to arrive. When Kilgharrah swooped in and landed, he bared his teeth in what looked like a grin.

 _Is it still alive?_ Merlin asked.

"It can live for more than a thousand years," Kilgharrah replied.

Merlin smiled. _So you are no longer the last of your kind._

"It would seem not," Kilgharrah agreed happily.

 _When will it hatch?_ Merlin wondered.

"Young dragons are called into the world by the Dragonlords. Only they have the power to summon them from the egg. As the last Dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin."

Merlin dropped his gaze to the egg. _How do I summon it?_

"You must give the dragon a name."

Merlin closed his eyes, thinking. Somehow, the perfect name came to him, though he couldn't explain why it was perfect. _Aithusa._

The egg shell cracked. A white snout poked out, soon followed by a head. Aithusa warbled as she took her first look at the world.

"A white dragon is a rare thing," Kilgharrah breathed. "And fitting, for in the dragon tongue you named her after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning. Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time, I believe, it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

Merlin's smile grew wider as Aithusa broke free of the last pieces of her shell. She chirped, experimentally stretching her wings. Merlin cautiously reached out a hand, and she affectionately nuzzled him. A tear of pure joy spilled out of the corner of Merlin's eye.

* * *

 **A/N: Before anyone asks, no, Selene is not a witch in disguise nor a magical creature. Perfectly ordinary cat, apart from her extreme preference for magical people.**

 **Incidentally, she was named for the Greek goddess of the moon.**


	43. His Father's Son

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

The world must be ending. Merlin and Agravaine were actually _agreeing_ with each other. "This is absurd, Sire!" Agravaine objected. "Surely there must be someone more… _experienced_ who can do this!"

[Someone who isn't still a teenager!] Merlin added. [Or better yet, come up with a less suicidal plan altogether!]

"It's not suicidal," Arthur insisted. "Nor is it the most dangerous thing he's ever done."

[Dangerous enough!] Merlin argued.

"Mordred is our swiftest runner, _and_ he has an excellent sense of direction!" Arthur replied firmly. "Young he may be, but he's the best choice!"

"I can do this," Mordred said confidently. "You'll see!"

Merlin and Agravaine rounded on him and responded simultaneously. "Stay out of it!"

* * *

In the end, Arthur won the argument, so Mordred got to dress as an actual knight and catch the attention of a band of Caerleon's men. Once their attention was caught, Mordred led them on a merry chase across an open field, into the trees and through a gully. He finally stopped and turned around when he reached a dead end. He drew his sword.

A dark-haired, middle-aged man pushed his way to the front, smirking. "Trapped, are we?"

An arrow whizzed out of the trees and felled one of the soldiers. Arthur and several dozen knights emerged into view up above. Mordred smirked back at the man. "That's the idea."

The knights charged into battle, rapidly blocking the only way out. Mordred readily joined the fray, disarming his first enemy in less than a minute.

* * *

The battle did not last long. Soon, the few remaining soldiers surrendered. The victorious Camelot knights began returning to camp.

"Your majesty!" Agravaine called from behind them. Everyone turned around to see Agravaine dragging the apparent enemy leader toward Arthur. "Look what we have here."

"He comes with us," Arthur ordered. "We'll deal with the prisoners when we get back to Camelot."

"I fear this is no ordinary prisoner, your majesty!" Agravaine responded. He shoved the prisoner to the ground and yanked a piece of metal jewelry off his neck.

Arthur took the necklace for a closer look. "Well, well. This looks like the royal crest of Caerleon…is it not, your highness?" Caerleon silently glared at Arthur.

* * *

Merlin and Mordred spent much of the afternoon making poultices and treating injuries. Eventually, Merlin noticed something off about Mordred's movements. _Mordred, what's wrong with your arm?_

Mordred quickly held up his right arm. _Nothing, see?_

 _Your other arm,_ Merlin said sternly. He grabbed Mordred's left arm for a closer look. There was a bloodstained tear in Mordred's chain mail, through which one could see a haphazardly applied bandage. Merlin looked up and frowned. _Did you try to treat this yourself?_

 _I know how, I've been living with Gaius for over five years!_ Mordred defended.

 _That's not the issue!_ Merlin retorted. _You did it one-handed!_ Right _-handed! It's a wonder you got the bandage on at all! Now sit down and let me treat this properly._

 _Fine,_ Mordred grumbled, sitting down and removing his chain mail with some difficulty.

 _Why didn't you just come to me in the first place?_ Merlin scolded, removing the bandage for a closer look.

 _I…didn't want you to get mad at me,_ Mordred admitted. _You hate it whenever I do anything dangerous._

 _It wasn't your idea._ Merlin glanced over at Arthur, scowling. _It's not_ you _I'm mad at._

Mordred nearly flinched at the look on Merlin's face. He was going to have to keep a very close eye on his brother to make sure that Merlin didn't do anything rash—like commit regicide.

* * *

That night, Merlin cooked dinner and Mordred sat next to him. Nearby, Arthur was talking to Agravaine. "This is not the first time he's trespassed on our lands."

"No, Sire," Agravaine agreed. "Only last week, he seized the village of Stonedown on the western borders—"

"We're not on the borders now, Agravaine," Arthur interrupted. "This is the heart of the kingdom, he took a grave risk coming here."

"Perhaps he doesn't see it that way," Agravaine suggested. "I fear it's no coincidence that all this has happened since Uther's death."

"What do you mean?"

"Arthur, your father was a strong king. His enemies feared and respected that strength."

"Are you saying I'm not worthy of that respect?" Arthur demanded, sounding slightly offended.

"No, Sire, not at all," Agravaine hurriedly assured. "There isn't a citizen of Camelot who would not lay down their life for you. But your enemies—to the enemies of Camelot, you are still untested as a king. You must send a clear message, that _any_ action against Camelot will be met without mercy."

"Did we not achieve that here today?" Arthur protested.

Agravaine shook his head. "No, Sire. Not enough. Not enough to deter the likes of Odin and Bayard and the countless others who covet Camelot's wealth."

Arthur sighed. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"I suggest…I suggest that we force him to accept a treaty on _our_ terms. He must withdraw his men from our land, return our territories to us. He must surrender Evorwick."

"He'd rather die than agree to such terms," Arthur said dismissively.

"Then you are left with no choice," Agravaine replied, unconcerned.

"I can't just kill a man in cold blood!" Arthur objected.

"Arthur, you must do what you need to do to assert your authority on this land," Agravaine urged. "Think on it. Decide by tomorrow." Agravaine walked away. Arthur sat down across from Merlin, looking pensive.

Mordred glanced at his brother. _If Agravaine's recommending it, it's probably not the best idea. Don't you think you should try to persuade Arthur to do something more…reasonable?_

Merlin continued stirring the stew, scowling. _Why bother? Clearly, Arthur doesn't listen to either me_ or _Agravaine._

Mordred sighed. Arthur started at the sound. He noticed Mordred's arm in a sling, and his eyes widened. "Mordred, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Mordred said with a pointed look at Merlin. Merlin's scowl deepened.

Arthur quickly stood up, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'll just…check on the knights now." He hurried away without another word.

* * *

The next morning, Arthur sat by himself at the remains of a fire pit. Mordred decided to bring him a cup of tea. Arthur stared moodily into space, not noticing Mordred. Mordred cleared his throat. "Arthur. Arthur!"

Arthur finally looked up and took the cup. "Thank you."

"You must be cold," Mordred commented, kneeling to rebuild the fire. "Did you sleep at all?"

Arthur frowned. "Mordred, you shouldn't be using that arm."

Mordred rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to light myself on fire."

"You'd better not," Arthur said firmly. "I've got enough to worry about as it is, I don't need Merlin blaming me for you aggravating your injury."

Mordred sighed. "I keep reminding him I agreed to do it. He'll cool off sooner or later. It's you I'm worried about. Having to deal with an enemy king as your prisoner…"

"Exactly," Arthur cut him off. "It's a very big and very important decision, so please, leave me in peace." Mordred reluctantly left.

* * *

Leon and Percival stood guard by Caerleon while the rest of the Camelot group looked on. Agravaine walked up to Caerleon and held out a scroll. "What is this?" Caerleon asked disdainfully. Leon took the scroll and unrolled it so Caerleon could read it. He quickly scanned it, then scoffed. "You expect me to sign this? To humiliate myself before you?"

"You invaded our kingdom, took what did not belong to you," Agravaine retorted.

"And if I do not sign?" Caerleon challenged.

"Then you will pay, with your life."

Caerleon scoffed again. "And who makes these terms?"

Arthur stepped out from behind Agravaine. "Arthur Pendragon, king of Camelot."

"Very well." Caerleon stepped forward. Percival tried to restrain him, but Caerleon threw him off and knelt. "Then make it quick," Caerleon said scornfully.

A flicker of sadness crossed Arthur's face. "Think what you're doing, Caerleon. This treaty could seal a truce between us. There would be peace, like there was between your father and mine."

"I am not my father," Caerleon snapped. "And you are not Uther." Arthur's gaze dropped. "Do you really have the guts to kill me?"

Arthur met Caerleon's eyes again. "You leave me no choice."

"You do not _choose_ anything, boy," Caerleon growled. "It is I who choose to die, and I alone. Now get on with it." Caerleon bowed his head, exposing his neck.

"So be it." Arthur lifted his sword and cut off Caerleon's head with one clean blow.

Mordred swallowed and glanced at Merlin. _See what happens when you don't talk sense into Arthur?_

Merlin narrowed his eyes at the body. _He shouldn't need_ me _to tell him to show mercy._

* * *

When they arrived back in Camelot, Agravaine accompanied Arthur to his chambers. Merlin trailed a short ways behind, carrying Arthur's bag.

"Your resolve has already earned the respect of both the council and the people alike," Agravaine praised. "Your father would be proud of you."

"Thank you, Uncle," Arthur replied. "I don't know what I'd have done without your support and counsel." He walked through the door into his chambers, where Gwen greeted him with a hug. "Did you miss me?"

Gwen smiled. "Yes, I did." Merlin quickly dropped the bag in a corner and left the room, not interested in being anywhere near the couple's joyful reunion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred returned to the physician's chambers. Gaius gasped when he saw Mordred's sling. "Mordred, what happened?"

Mordred shrugged with his good shoulder. "There was a battle. I fought."

"Clearly you're not ready for such things yet," Gaius muttered worriedly.

"Injuries happen!" Mordred defended. "You've treated plenty of knights more experienced than me, Gaius, you know that! Honestly, I'd say I came out fairly well, all things considered. My sword arm might be injured, but at least I'm well enough to walk!"

Gaius sighed. "Well, forgive an old man for worrying." Suddenly, he started. "And how has Merlin reacted to this?"

Mordred also sighed. "Not very well, but I don't _think_ he's going to murder Arthur."

* * *

Once Gwen had resumed her duties, Merlin returned to Arthur's chambers to unpack. He determinedly refused to so much as look at the king. Eventually, Arthur sighed. "Merlin, people get injured on the battlefield. You should know that, you've certainly treated my wounds often enough. It was bound to happen to Mordred sooner or later."

[He's fourteen!] Merlin objected. [That's _too_ soon!]

"My father first sent me to a battle when I was twelve," Arthur replied. " _That_ was too soon. Thankfully, after what happened, he decided not to send me to another until I was Mordred's age. I may have been young, but by then I was ready."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued despite his anger. [What happened when you were twelve?]

Arthur stared into the distance and shuddered. "The less said about that, the better."

[Well, I should hope at the very least you didn't execute a man in cold blood.]

Arthur winced. "Caerleon gave me no choice. A show of strength was necessary."

[ _Compassion_ can be a sign of strength,] Merlin countered.

Arthur shook his head. "Not for the likes of Caerleon. An example had to be made, for the good of the kingdom."

[So you don't regret what you did?] Merlin challenged.

"My conscience is clean," Arthur insisted, not quite meeting Merlin's eyes. Merlin scowled, picked up the laundry basket and left the room without another word. Arthur was _not_ turning out to be the king Merlin had hoped he'd be.

* * *

In the morning, Mordred went to the training field. Leon stopped him before he could pick up a sword. "Mordred, you're supposed to _rest_ when you're injured."

"But I want to practice with my right hand!" Mordred protested.

"The more you rest, the quicker you'll heal up," Percival pointed out.

Mordred sighed. "Can I at least watch?"

"Yes, provided that's _all_ you do," Leon agreed. Mordred sat down on a nearby bench and watched Leon spar with Percival for several minutes. The match finally ended when Percival became distracted and Leon quickly disarmed him.

Percival was staring across the field at Arthur, who was viciously attacking a punching bag. "Is he…all right?" Percival asked, sounding concerned.

"Maybe we should go check on him," Mordred suggested. Leon nodded, and the three of them approached Arthur.

Elyan emerged from the castle and reached Arthur at the same time they did, right as Arthur succeeded in knocking the punching bag off its hanger completely. "Sire," Elyan said. "A messenger just arrived."

"What is it?" Arthur asked warily.

"An army. It crossed our border at first light."

"An army? Whose army?"

"Caerleon's widow, Queen Annis."

* * *

Arthur gathered the councilors in a small council chamber. Gaius, Merlin and Mordred stood in the back of the room. Arthur had a map laid out in front of him. "At forced march, Annis's men will reach Camelot by sundown tomorrow. Which means we have no choice. We must intercept them before they reach the ridge of Landshire. That way, we hold the high ground. The knights of Camelot make ready as I speak. We ride at dawn."

There was a moment's silence, then Agravaine spoke. "Long live the king!" The other councilors quickly took up the chant.

* * *

As soon as Arthur finished his dinner that night, he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a plain cloak. Merlin gave him a suspicious look and coughed. [Where are you sneaking off to in the dead of night?]

"That's none of your concern," Arthur said gruffly.

[It's certainly my concern if it starts another war,] Merlin replied irritably.

" _Annis_ was the one who invaded, not me!" Arthur snapped.

[Yes, and we both know why!] Merlin retorted.

"Look, Merlin, just…stay out of my business! Make sure everything is ready for my return, and don't be here when I get back!" Arthur stormed out of the room.

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers and froze in the doorway of his bedroom. _Mordred, what are you doing?_

 _What does it look like?_ Mordred replied. _I'm packing. And I would very much appreciate it if you would close the door so I can continue doing it with magic and resting my arm like everyone keeps telling me to._

Merlin closed the door. _And what makes you think you're coming with us?_

 _I'm not_ just _a knight-in-training, you know!_ Mordred said grumpily. _I'm also a physician's ward! Or do you want to be the only one there with any knowledge of healing?_

Merlin narrowed his eyes. _Fine. But you're leaving your sword at home._ And _the spellbook._

 _What would I bring the spellbook for?_ Mordred demanded, slightly offended. _I'm not stupid enough to walk around carrying that. I know most of the spells in it already…and no, don't worry, I'm not going to try fighting with magic either! Not unless it's an emergency!_

 _Good._ Merlin waved a hand to pack his own bag.

* * *

When Merlin made his way to the courtyard the next morning, he passed Gwen at a window that overlooked the gathering army. Gwen was visibly upset; she looked like she was holding back tears. Merlin stopped and coughed. [Is something wrong?]

Gwen swallowed. "I've seen Arthur ride out to battle before, but…it's different this time. He's king now. The fate of Camelot rests on his shoulders alone."

[He's not alone, Gwen, he has _you_ ,] Merlin consoled. Gwen looked away and clasped a hand to her mouth, stifling a sob. Merlin frowned and coughed again. [What did he do?]

Gwen shook her head. "It's nothing."

[If it has you in tears, Gwen, it's not nothing,] Merlin insisted.

Gwen sighed. "He said now that he's king, it's not 'appropriate' for him to be seen with me. I shouldn't be this upset, I spent _years_ telling myself nothing could happen between us…"

Merlin scowled. [You finally allowed yourself to hope…and now he's crushed those hopes.]

"It didn't sound like his words," Gwen said, staring out the window again. "I think someone talked him into it…someone who he apparently values more than me. Someone who's convinced him he has to rule alone…" Merlin followed her gaze to see Agravaine standing on the front steps of the castle.

* * *

The Camelot army reached the ridge of Landshire about mid-afternoon. The ridge was a very long, very tall cliff that overlooked a wide field. Annis's army were camped on the field, slightly away from the cliff. Numerous blue banners hung throughout the enemy regiments, all featuring the black wolf's-head sigil of Caerleon.

The Camelot camp was fully set up by nightfall. Merlin and Mordred ate with the knights around a campfire. Arthur did not join them, remaining in his tent.

"Say, Merlin, have you checked your saddlebag for stowaways?" Gwaine joked.

[Yes,] Merlin confirmed. [Checked it once in the stables and again once we were out of the city.]

"And no sign of the cat?" Gwaine prompted.

[Actually, I _did_ catch her stowing away again,] Merlin admitted. [I think that's the fifth time. I'm losing count.]

Leon snorted. "You might as well let her come. If you're not going to carry a sword, you should have _some_ protection, and she seems to have decided you're either her mother or her kitten."

"Yeah, you'd be the first person ever to have a feline bodyguard," Percival added. The whole group laughed.

A rustling noise from Arthur's tent caught their attention. Arthur was standing in the entrance, watching them with an odd expression. He looked slightly awkward when he realized they were staring at him. "We should all get some sleep," Arthur ordered, then went back into his tent.

"Is he all right?" Gwaine asked worriedly.

"He's our king," Elyan said wisely. "If anything were to happen to any of us, he'd hold himself responsible."

[Would he now?] Merlin signed bitterly, glancing at Mordred.

"Yes, he would," Mordred insisted. "But he's forgetting something. We're all here by choice."

Elyan stood up. "Then we should remind him."

Elyan walked into Arthur's tent, along with the rest of the group minus Merlin. Arthur was sitting on a stool, staring moodily at a battle map. He looked up when he noticed his visitors. "Elyan?"

Elyan nodded. "Sire." He gestured to his companions. "We just want you to know…there isn't a man among us who would not die for you. We made our pledge, and we wear the Pendragon crest with pride. Tomorrow, we fight in your name, Sire—for freedom, and justice in this land."

Arthur was silent for a moment, looking touched. "Thank you, Elyan. Thank you all."

Elyan nodded and left the tent again, followed by the other knights. Mordred lingered. "We mean it, you know. Every word."

Arthur looked at his map again. "I've never once questioned any of your loyalty. I do wonder if I deserve it."

Mordred sat down on another stool. "Don't let Merlin get to you. You were _not_ responsible for my injury. I know that you care for all of us, and sending _anyone_ into battle is not a decision you would make lightly."

"I made the decision to execute Caerleon," Arthur said quietly. "And Merlin's right, that decision is what started this war. Men are going to die for my mistake. Good men."

"You meant well," Mordred consoled. "And if there was any way to avoid this war, you'd take it."

Arthur sighed. "Get some rest, Mordred. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

Mordred woke to the sound of footsteps. Blearily opening his eyes, he saw a cloaked figure sneaking out of camp and into the trees. Wary, Mordred got up and followed. The figure led him on a path down the cliff and across the field to Annis's camp. Mordred hid behind a rock as a pair of guards crossed their pikes. "Halt!"

The figure lowered his hood, revealing himself to be Arthur. "I'm unarmed. You know who I am. Take me to your queen."

One of the guards took Arthur by the arm and rather forcibly led him to the largest tent. Mordred stealthily followed and peeked through a crack in the tent. "What is the meaning of this?" a middle-aged woman with red hair demanded.

"Your highness, I'm here to—" Arthur broke off when the woman slapped him. He took a deep breath, not meeting her eyes. "Your highness, I know that you feel nothing but contempt for me. You feel I've done you a grievous wrong, and you would be right. I'm ashamed of what I did. It was cowardly, it was unjust, and I'm deeply sorry."

" _Sorry_ does not bring back my husband," Annis growled. " _Sorry_ does not give my people back their king."

"I realize that," Arthur said quickly. "I know there's nothing I can do to repair that loss."

"Then what are you doing here, Arthur Pendragon?"

"I want to call off the battle."

Annis gave him a look of pure disdain. "It's a little too late for that."

"I don't propose a truce, but an alternative," Arthur revealed. "I invoke the right of single combat. Two champions settle this matter between them."

Annis narrowed her eyes. "And why should I grant you this favor?"

"There has been bloodshed enough already, your highness," Arthur urged. "Many hundreds of lives will be saved this way."

After a few moments, Annis nodded at her guards. They released Arthur. "And your terms?" Annis prompted.

"If my man wins, you must withdraw your army. If your man wins, half of all Camelot is yours."

Mordred nearly jumped out of his skin when someone seized him from behind. A guard roughly dragged Mordred into the tent and deposited him on his knees. Mordred could swear he heard someone gasp in a shadowed corner of the tent. He winced and looked at Arthur. "Sorry."

"You know him?" Annis demanded.

Arthur glared at Mordred. "He's my squire, he has an unfortunate habit of following me everywhere even when I don't tell him where I'm going!"

Annis rolled her eyes. "Kill him."

"Wait, please!" Arthur said quickly. "Let him go, he's just a boy!"

"That is _two_ favors you've asked of me this night, Arthur Pendragon," Annis said stiffly. She walked over to a nearby chair and sat on it. She glanced into a far corner of the tent, then looked back at Arthur. "Very well, you shall have your trial by combat. Announce your champion by noon tomorrow."

Arthur bowed his head. "Thank you, your highness."

"And take the boy with you!" Annis added somewhat harshly. The guards hauled Mordred to his feet and shoved him at Arthur.

* * *

Both Arthur and Mordred were silent as they walked out of Annis's camp. Once they reached the path up the cliff, Arthur rounded on Mordred. "When are you going to learn that sometimes the adults can handle things better _without_ you poking your nose into things? You almost got us _both_ killed in there!"

"You're the one who openly walked into a camp full of people who want your head!" Mordred retorted. "At least I was trying to be stealthy!"

"But you failed!" Arthur retorted. "Why can you never just let things be?!"

"Because I care about you," Mordred said earnestly. "I just want to help."

Arthur sighed. "Look, I know you mean well, but sometimes the best way you can help is by staying out of it. Especially when Merlin already seems to think I don't value your safety."

"Well that's _his_ problem, not yours," Mordred insisted. "He'll come around."

Arthur grimaced and started walking again. "I hope so."

* * *

Back in the Camelot camp, Mordred finally crawled back into his bedroll, thoroughly exhausted. He quickly found a comfortable position, but couldn't quite sleep. Something seemed to be nagging at the edge of his consciousness. A voice on the wind…

* * *

Merlin woke to see the knights scrambling around, apparently looking for something. Merlin threw off the blankets, stood up and tapped Gwaine's shoulder. [What's going on?]

Gwaine stiffened, then sighed. "Mordred's missing. And before you ask, no, Arthur did not send him on some secret dangerous mission, he's as worried and mystified as the rest of us."

 _Mordred?_ Merlin immediately called. There was no response. _Mordred!_ Still nothing.

"We've already checked just about all the tents," Gwaine added.

[What about the woods?] Merlin demanded.

"Think we'll have to try those next," Gwaine agreed. Merlin ran off without another word. Gwaine followed right on his heels.

* * *

Thankfully, it didn't take long before Merlin and Gwaine found Mordred curled up by a tree, fast asleep. Merlin shook Mordred awake. [What are you _doing_ out here?]

"Huh?" Mordred said sleepily. He looked around, confused. "Heard a noise, thought I should investigate…don't remember anything else."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "Sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Uh…" Mordred took another look around. He did not see anything out of the ordinary, nor did he sense anything magical. "No."

Gwaine sighed. "Come back to camp. You've had everyone worried sick."

* * *

Once all the knights had scolded Mordred for wandering off (which Mordred thought was entirely unfair, since he had apparently been sleepwalking), Arthur gathered them in his tent to discuss his agreement with Annis.

"But, Sire, we can win this battle," Leon argued. "I know we can."

"I don't doubt it," Arthur agreed. "But at what cost? How many men would be slaughtered?"

"And what if we were to lose this trial?" Elyan demanded. "We can't give up our land."

"That's the deal I've struck," Arthur insisted. "I believe it to be fair. I'll stand by it."

"Well then," Agravaine said. "All that remains, my lord, is for you to choose your champion."

Percival stepped forward. "It would be a privilege, Sire."

Gwaine stepped forward to stand beside him. "Anything for Camelot."

Arthur shook his head. "There can be only one choice—one choice that is just and honorable. This fight's mine."

* * *

Merlin took Mordred aside to change his bandage. _Let's hope you didn't do anything to make this worse last night,_ Merlin said.

Mordred rolled his eyes. _Don't worry, I didn't. It feels fine._

Merlin frowned and looked suspiciously at Mordred. _It does, does it?_

 _Yes, it does!_ Mordred said defensively. _Why are you looking at me…_ Mordred trailed off when he looked down and noticed the utter lack of injury on his arm. _I didn't do that, I swear!_

 _Well_ I _didn't do that, so who else could it be?_ Merlin demanded.

 _I don't know, but if I was going to heal myself I'd have done it before anyone noticed I was injured in the first place!_ Mordred retorted.

 _Fair point,_ Merlin conceded. _But last I checked there's no such thing as fairy godmothers._ He wrapped a new bandage around Mordred's arm anyway, not wanting anyone to grow suspicious of the unnatural healing.

* * *

That evening, Arthur once again did not join the knights for supper. Merlin glanced at Arthur's tent, pondering the morning's events. Arthur was exceptionally determined not to let anyone die for him. For the first time in days, he was behaving exactly like the king Merlin had hoped he'd be. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

* * *

 _Mordred wasn't entirely sure where he was. The whole world had grown hazy, and he felt uncomfortably hot. He had the vague feeling he was in terrible danger. Then a woman's soothing voice began singing a lullaby. Mordred instantly relaxed. So long as the singer watched over him, he knew he would be safe._

Mordred woke with a start. He rubbed his head, frowning. He was certain that the dream meant something, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin prepared Arthur for battle. "Not too tight, Merlin, don't kill me before the battle's even started," Arthur said.

[Sorry.]

After a few moments, Arthur took off his left glove. He removed a ring and handed it to Merlin. "If this day should prove to be my last, give this to Guinevere. Tell her I'm sorry."

Merlin put the ring in his pocket. [Of course.] He hesitated, then signed again. [And I'm sorry too. It was unfair of me to blame you for Mordred's injury. No king could value his men's lives more than you do.]

Arthur smiled. "Thank you. For the first time since I took the throne, I know in my heart that I've made the right decision."

Merlin nodded. [Well, whatever happens out there…]

Arthur gave Merlin a suspicious look. "You're not about to start crying on me, are you?"

[No, just…good luck. Camelot needs you.]

Arthur smiled again. "Thank you, old friend."

Agravaine entered the tent. "It is time, my lord. Is all in readiness?"

Arthur drew his sword. "It is."

* * *

Mordred sat near the edge of the cliff, staring across the field. He was still trying to figure out the significance of his dream. Finally, it hit him. A woman had sung that lullaby to him once before, years ago when a troll forced him to take refuge in the woman's chambers. And two nights ago when he entered Annis's tent, someone had gasped.

Mordred bolted to his feet and ran back into the camp. He looked in Arthur's tent, but it was empty. He left the tent again and almost crashed into Merlin and the knights.

"Everything all right?" Percival asked, concerned.

"Where's Arthur?" Mordred demanded.

[Gone down to the field, why?] Merlin replied.

Mordred nervously glanced toward the cliff. "Morgana has allied herself with Annis."

Elyan frowned. "What makes you say that?"

"She…" Mordred bit his lip and lowered his voice. "I wasn't dreaming, the other night. She somehow lured me out of camp and healed my arm."

Leon raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "Really. You think that's _more_ plausible than you dreaming?"

"It wouldn't be the first time!" Mordred retorted. "She once stopped me in the middle of the hallway to heal a minor cut! She _did_ check that the hallway was empty, but still—someone could have walked by! And as for two nights ago, the fact remains that my wound is gone!"

Merlin's eyes widened. [Before her treachery was exposed, if there was one thing that could make her abandon a scheme, it was danger to Mordred.]

Gwaine swore. "She's never going to give up, is she."

Mordred glanced at Merlin. _We'd better watch for any magical interference in the duel._

 _Yes, we'd better,_ Merlin agreed.

* * *

Merlin, Mordred and many of the Camelot knights and soldiers stood along the top of the cliff to watch the duel. Annis had chosen a giant of a man as her champion. The champion was more than a head taller than Arthur. It was hard to be sure from the cliff top, but the champion appeared to be leering menacingly at the king.

Arthur lifted his sword and attacked. The champion parried. The champion used his height and weight to rain down blows, but Arthur dodged and drew back. Carefully circling the champion, Arthur repeatedly moved in and out of range to make his attacks. Merlin narrowed his eyes and used magic to enhance his vision, watching for sabotage.

The champion managed to hit Arthur with his fist, knocking Arthur to the ground. Arthur dodged the next blow and regained his feet, slashing the champion's cheek before moving back out of range. The champion roared angrily and charged at Arthur. Arthur resumed his cycle of attacking and dodging.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Arthur lowered his sword so that it rested point-first on the ground. Arthur tried desperately to lift his sword again, but it appeared to have become impossibly heavy. The champion grinned and took advantage of Arthur's misfortune, landing a blow on Arthur's arm. Arthur tried to lift his sword and dodge the incoming strikes at the same time. Seeing no alternative, Merlin used magic to halt the champion's sword in mid-air just before he landed a killing blow.

Arthur finally abandoned his sword and lunged at the champion, ramming him with his shoulder. Both men lost their balance, and the champion dropped his sword. The champion was the first to rise. He kicked Arthur before retrieving his sword. Arthur groaned and stayed on the ground, dazed by the kick. The champion grinned and raised his sword over his head. Merlin used magic to make the sword slide out of his grip, landing point-first in the grass behind him. The champion roared angrily again. Arthur used the moment to lunge behind the champion, seize the sword and regain his feet. He slashed the champion's back, kicked him to the ground and held the sword to his throat. However, instead of finishing off the champion, Arthur glanced up at the cliff. A few moments later, Arthur stuck the sword into the ground by the champion's head.

The Camelot army cheered. "Long live the king!" Percival cried, quickly joined by the rest of the crowd.

Meanwhile, Mordred spotted a woman in a black cloak standing next to Annis. She looked up at the cliff, and for a moment their eyes met. Mordred quickly looked away. If Morgana thought that healing him would be enough to earn back his friendship, she was wrong.

* * *

A short while later, Annis and half a dozen soldiers came up the cliff to speak to Arthur. "You are victorious, Arthur Pendragon," Annis said. "And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement. My army will be gone by nightfall."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, your highness."

Annis held out her hand for Arthur to shake, and he accepted it. "Tell me something. You spared my champion. Why?"

"Because it's not victory I seek," Arthur replied. "It is peace. I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

Annis was silent for a moment, eyeing Arthur contemplatively. "There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something which gives me hope for us all." She stared at Arthur for a few moments longer before turning around and beckoning to her men.

* * *

On the way back to Camelot, Arthur called a halt. A few minutes later, Merlin found Arthur picking some purple flowers. Merlin coughed. [You halted the entire army just to pick flowers?]

Arthur sighed. "I'm going to need a big gesture to make up for what I said to Guinevere."

Merlin frowned. [You certainly are. She seems to think you value Agravaine more than her.]

Arthur glanced at his uncle. "I value his advice, but that doesn't mean I always have to take it. I was a fool to let him convince me that I'm better off without Guinevere at my side. My father ruled alone, never letting anyone into his heart, but I am not my father. I must be true to myself and do as _I_ see fit, whether that be something as simple as romancing a servant or as significant as showing mercy to a defeated enemy."


	44. Deleted Scene

**A/N: I couldn't quite make this fit the flow of the episode, but I liked it too much to delete altogether, so here you go—a deleted scene from His Father's Son.** **This is set right after Elyan tells Arthur that they would all willingly lay down their lives for him, and before Arthur sneaks away to see Annis.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

Merlin was still sitting at the fire, scowling. Elyan sat next to him. "Merlin, don't you think it's high time you forgave Arthur? He never wanted Mordred to get hurt. And it's not like he forced Mordred to do anything. Mordred could have refused to do it, and Arthur would have asked for another volunteer."

[I know,] Merlin conceded. [But lately it seems like everything Arthur does ends up hurting someone. He broke Gwen's heart because she's "not appropriate".]

Elyan's expression darkened and he immediately rose to his feet. "Why, the little…" Percival and Gwaine quickly grabbed his arms to restrain him. Leon took a step toward Arthur's tent, looking equally murderous, and Percival hurriedly released Elyan to restrain Leon instead.

"Will you all _stop being big brothers_ for two minutes!" Gwaine exclaimed, annoyed. "Honestly, Merlin, giving Arthur the cold shoulder is one thing, but telling Elyan and Leon that Arthur hurt Gwen is tantamount to inciting treason! Arthur is clearly under a lot of pressure, and the last thing he needs is for his friends to be holding grudges against him!"

Leon glared at Gwaine. "Since when are _you_ the one telling us not to be rash?"

"Since someone needs to!" Gwaine retorted. "Elyan, swear to me that you will _not_ hurt Arthur if I release you!"

Elyan was silent for a few moments before deflating. "I swear."

"Good." Gwaine released Elyan and turned to Leon. "Swear."

Leon sighed. "I swear." Percival released him.

Gwaine rounded on Merlin. "And as for _you_ …you're going to think long and hard about who's really at fault here, and if Arthur ever does anything else that makes you angry, you're going to keep it to yourself!" Merlin nodded wordlessly, surprised to see such a fierce side to Gwaine.


	45. A Servant of Two Masters

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin, Mordred, Arthur and the knights were galloping through the woods. They finally slowed to a walk as they approached a valley full of ominous-looking statues. Merlin tensed warily. A few moments later, so did Mordred. "What the hell _is_ this place?" Mordred demanded.

"The Valley of the Fallen Kings," Arthur replied casually.

"Is it cursed?" Mordred asked shakily.

Arthur looked over his shoulder to give Mordred a funny look. "You know, Merlin said the _exact_ same thing the first time he came here. No, it's not cursed."

Merlin glanced at his brother. _Home to the Crystal Cave, though. And god knows what else. No one in their right mind would come in here._

"You sure there isn't a…better route?" Mordred asked, his voice somewhat higher-pitched than usual.

"The route's a secret," Arthur said brightly. "That's why we chose it."

The moment Arthur finished speaking, battle cries sounded all around them and nearly two dozen armed men swarmed out of the trees.

"What was that about it being a secret?" Mordred said grumpily.

"Fight first, complain later!" Arthur retorted. He drew his sword and kicked his horse into a canter. Mordred and the other knights drew their swords and followed suit. Merlin dismounted and hung back, scanning the trees for further threats.

The knights soon engaged the mercenaries. Percival stuck very close to Mordred, clearly protecting his less-experienced comrade. Arthur took down three mercenaries before one hauled him off his horse. Arthur turned his attention to his latest attacker, and did not see the mounted mercenary charging him from behind.

Unable to shout a warning, Merlin did the only thing he could do—he magically knocked the rider off his horse. Unfortunately, Merlin had completely failed to watch his own back. The next thing he knew, a mace slammed into his chest. Merlin collapsed, the world seeming to fade around him.

Mordred froze in horror when he heard Arthur's panicked cry. "MERLIN!" Mordred whirled around and caught sight of Merlin, clearly injured and on the verge of unconsciousness. Mordred tried desperately to fight his way to his brother, but there were too many mercenaries in the way. There were too many mercenaries altogether. This was a fight they could not win.

* * *

Merlin leaned heavily on Arthur as they made their way from hiding spot to hiding spot while the mercenaries combed the woods. The pair had gotten separated from Mordred and the knights when they retreated—they were on their own now. Merlin had reassured Mordred that he was alive, but he didn't recognize their surroundings and couldn't tell Mordred how to find them.

Toward nightfall, Arthur finally stopped and helped Merlin to lean against the roots of a particularly large tree. "Think we'll be safe here," Arthur said, not altogether confidently. He pulled off his gloves and glanced at Merlin's injury. "You mind if I…"

Merlin nodded and shut his eyes.

Arthur carefully pushed aside Merlin's jacket to examine the injury. He exhaled. "I've seen worse. I've definitely seen worse."

[Yeah…on me,] Merlin signed with a grimace.

"Let's not dwell on that now," Arthur said quickly.

[Ever since then…nothing is anywhere near as painful in comparison. I can't really judge the severity of my own injuries any more.] Merlin opened his eyes. [Be honest with me, Arthur, is it bad?]

Arthur furrowed his brow before responding. "If we get you out of this forest and back to Gaius in the next day or so, I think you'll be fine. If not…"

Merlin shut his eyes again. [Good to know.]

Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and forced it back to the ground, then just as quickly released Merlin when he reflexively stiffened. "Stop signing, you're only going to make it worse."

Merlin nodded. He tried to take a deep breath, then winced when it caused the pain to flare.

"Just breathe slowly," Arthur suggested. "In, out. In, out. You're not going to die. And you know how I know that? You're the most brave and loyal servant I've ever had. You may not be an _official_ defender of the realm, but you _are_ a hero. Camelot needs you just as much as she needs her knights. You're going to continue being a hero for many years to come."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mordred and the knights had found their own hiding spot to spend the night. Gwaine absentmindedly shredded some dead leaves. "I hope they're all right."

Percival suddenly turned to look at Mordred. "Hang on a minute, aren't you supposed to be good at finding people? How come we haven't found them yet?"

Mordred did not meet any of their eyes. "I'm good at _following_ people, there's a difference."

Leon looked confused. "What difference?"

"Can't follow someone if I'm starting from someplace they've never been." Mordred had in fact tried his tracking spell several times, but to no avail—it only allowed him to retrace Merlin or Arthur's footsteps, and neither had been in this particular section of the woods.

There was silence for a few moments before Elyan broke it. "Well. If anyone can keep an injured man safe in these woods, Arthur can."

* * *

In the morning, Merlin woke up to the sound of Arthur sheathing his sword. "I'd love to say we can stay here and rest, but another ten minutes and we'll be mercenary mincemeat."

Merlin tried to sit up, but gasped in pain and quickly slumped back to the ground. He then tried to ask Arthur to just leave him, but he barely managed more than a twitch.

Arthur sighed. "Right then. Sorry about this." He picked Merlin up and hoisted him over his shoulder—definitely _not_ a comfortable position, but Merlin was in no condition to protest.

Arthur rapidly walked away, jarring Merlin's injury with every step. Eventually, he came to a narrow ravine with walls that towered far over his head. Suddenly he stiffened, then carefully set Merlin on the ground. Merlin shifted his head and saw a mercenary entering the other side of the ravine. Arthur drew his sword and quickly dispatched the man. Another mercenary followed, and a third. Arthur killed both of them as well. Then battle cries rang out. About half a dozen mercenaries were streaming in from Merlin's side of the ravine.

Spotting some boulders up above, Merlin cast a spell to cause a rock fall. The falling boulders quickly blocked off the ravine, cutting off Arthur from the mercenaries…with Merlin on the wrong side. The last of his energy gone, Merlin vaguely heard Arthur call his name before he passed out.

* * *

Mordred and the knights had resumed their hopeless search. At one point, Mordred tried calling out to Merlin, but there was no response. Around mid-morning, they walked straight into Arthur—now alone. "Where's Merlin?" Mordred asked fearfully.

"He's alive," Arthur said wearily. "Last I saw of him, he was still alive."

* * *

Merlin jolted awake when a bucket of water was dumped over him. The very first thing he noticed was that his hands were tied to something above his head. Merlin rapidly began hyperventilating—he _hated_ being restrained.

"Good morning," announced a sickly sweet voice.

Merlin froze. He hadn't heard that voice in more than a year, but he recognized it instantly. Morgana stepped out of the shadows. She wore a tattered black dress and her hair was a tangled mess—a far cry from the pristine, regal appearance she had kept up in Camelot. Merlin was presently tied to a chain on the ceiling in a hut that looked as run-down and disheveled as its owner.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" Morgana taunted. She smirked. "We have a lot of catching up to do. After all, I haven't seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, turned Mordred against me, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in a hovel."

Merlin lifted his head and met her gaze. He would have liked to point out that it was Morgana herself who had turned Mordred against her, but so long as his hands were tied, he was effectively gagged.

Morgana trailed a finger along Merlin's cheek, much to his discomfort. "I'm going to have _quite_ a lot of fun with you." Morgana smirked again before walking away. Merlin shut his eyes and tried very hard not to think about what that might mean.

* * *

Reluctantly, Arthur took the group back to Camelot to rest and reorganize. Gaius came to meet them in the council chambers. "Where's Merlin?" he immediately demanded.

"We'll find him, Gaius," Arthur promised. "We will." He turned to Leon. "Dispatch patrols at first light. Scour every inch of that forest."

Leon nodded. "Yes, Sire."

Mordred walked over and hugged his guardian, attempting to both seek and offer comfort. Gaius returned the embrace.

* * *

To Merlin's confusion, Morgana cleaned his wound. However, she made no effort to be gentle. "You know, there's one thing I don't understand, Merlin," she said conversationally. "Arthur is no friend to the old ways. The day may come when Mordred dies at Arthur's hand, and you along with him for harboring a sorcerer. Magic has no place in Camelot, and it never will until I take the throne. And yet you're almost as willing to lay down your life for Arthur as you are for Mordred." Suddenly Morgana stepped away from Merlin. Her eyes flashed, and one of Merlin's hands was free. "Why?"

Merlin chose to ignore the question and try to find some spark of his former friend. [Saving me again, Morgana? I never forgot, you know.]

Morgana scowled. "I told you, that was for Mordred's sake, not yours."

[I don't mean the serkets. I mean the witchfinder. They told me you exposed him for what he really was. You saved me from the worst experience of my life. I will always be grateful.]

Morgana's expression darkened with fury. "You had a funny way of showing it."

[You really think I took any pleasure in what I did?] Merlin demanded. He would have said more, but Morgana's eyes flashed again and both his hands were tied.

"I am not your _friend_ , Merlin," Morgana snarled. "It's a little late for that. And you never answered my question." She eyed Merlin's bound hands for a moment. "But then again, the answer would probably just make me want to kill you, and I need you alive." She put a hand on Merlin's injury and incanted a spell. Merlin blacked out.

* * *

The next morning, Mordred eagerly joined the search parties. Still nothing. Mordred tried his tracking spell every chance he got, but he never found Merlin's trail. There was simply no trace of Merlin anywhere.

In the evening, Leon had to all but drag Mordred back to Camelot with the others. Mordred dejectedly trailed Leon, Agravaine and several other knights to report to the council.

"We have scoured the forest," Agravaine announced.

"Scour it again," Arthur replied instantly.

"Sire," Leon said gently. He shot a sympathetic glance at Mordred. "There is no sign of Merlin."

Agravaine walked around the table toward Arthur. "None but this." He set a piece of cloth in front of Arthur. It was clearly a bloodstained piece of Merlin's jacket. "I'm sorry you've lost such a loyal and—"

Arthur held up a hand to cut off his uncle. "The mercenaries, what news of them?"

Leon shook his head. "We found no trace."

"Surely sent by that snake Alined," Agravaine added.

"It can't be," Arthur protested. He looked around at the councilors. "How? Our route was known only to a few within Camelot."

"There's only one conclusion we can draw," Leon said. "We have a traitor in our midst."

Mordred glared at Agravaine. If the man had had _any_ part in Merlin's—no. Mordred couldn't let himself think like that. He couldn't let himself think Merlin was dead.

But there was no real evidence that Merlin was still alive, either.

* * *

Morgana had spent the day making preparations for some kind of spell. Merlin watched with increasing trepidation. A few hours after sunset, Morgana took out an amulet and finally began chanting. Once her incantation was complete, she tossed the amulet into the fire.

Moments later, the fire transformed into a creature with metallic gold scales and too many heads to count. The creature hissed viciously. Morgana turned to Merlin and smirked. "I take it you've never met a Fomorroh before." She chuckled and stroked one of the Fomorroh's heads. "Aw, he's a little grumpy. He's not used to being out in the light. Well, my friend, I've called you from your depths for a _very_ good reason."

Morgana took out a dagger and cut off one of the Fomorroh's heads. It squealed in pain, then the severed head resumed hissing and writhing in Morgana's hand. A new head grew from the stump, and all the heads turned to hiss at Merlin.

"The Fomorroh are creatures of dark magic," Morgana continued. "Even if you cut off their heads, you cannot kill them. Another will just grow in its place." Morgana turned away from the fire and began walking toward Merlin. He leaned as far away as his bonds would allow. "In the days of the Old Religion, they were revered by the high priestesses because they allowed them to control people's minds. The Fomorroh will suck the life force out of you, and everything that makes you Merlin will be gone." Morgana was uncomfortably close now, hissing right in Merlin's ear. "And in its place, there will be just one thought. One thought that will grow until it's consumed you completely. One thought that will be your life's work. You will not be able to rest until it's done. And that one thought is simple. You must kill Arthur Pendragon."

Morgana grabbed a handful of Merlin's hair and held him steady as she placed the Fomorroh head against the back of his neck. Merlin instantly felt an agonizing burst of pain as the head burrowed into his neck. He tried to lash out with magic, but his magic no longer responded to his call. Neither did his muscles. Merlin fought for a moment longer, then the world went black.

* * *

Mordred and Gaius were silent as they ate breakfast. Mordred had just finished his last bite when Gwaine burst into the room without knocking. "Come on, Mordred. Up and at 'em. Let's get an early start."

"I don't feel like training today," Mordred said stiffly.

"Who said anything about training?" Gwaine objected. "Don't tell me you've given up already."

Mordred looked up at Gwaine. "You'd help me keep looking for Merlin?"

"The man survived an immortal army and a Dorocha's touch, I doubt a minor irritant like a band of mercenaries would be enough to bring him down," Gwaine said confidently.

"I pray you are right, Gwaine," Gaius spoke up. "By all means, Mordred, go with him."

"Ready when you are," Mordred said to Gwaine, heading toward the door.

Gwaine cleared his throat. "You, uh, might want to put some shoes on first." Mordred looked at his bare feet in surprise, then sheepishly returned to his bedchamber for his boots.

* * *

Down in the stables, Mordred readied his horse as fast as he could. Behind him, he could hear Gwaine talking. "Why hello there, kitty." Selene hissed. "Yes, I know you'd rather I was Merlin. I'm going to find him for you, girl, you just watch."

"You actually _talk_ to that creature, Gwaine?" asked another voice. Arthur had entered the stable.

"Well, why not?" Gwaine said defensively. "Just because she can't reply, that doesn't mean she doesn't understand. Rather like someone else we know."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who hasn't given up," Arthur sighed. "The palace staff assigned me a new manservant this morning. Dreadfully dull man. He actually made a joke about _brass_."

"Oh no," Mordred realized. "Sounds like you met George."

"You know him?"

"He once cornered me in the armory and spent two hours showing me the 'proper' way to polish armor." Mordred shuddered. "Wouldn't let me get a word in edgewise to explain that it was my own armor which was about to get dirty because I was on my way to a training session…which he made me very late for!"

Arthur stared at Mordred for a few moments. "That proves it. We need Merlin back."

* * *

"You know what I like about Merlin?" Gwaine asked as they rode. "He never expects any praise. All these things he does just for the good of doing them—"

Arthur held up a hand to cut Gwaine off and signal a halt. Something moved in a bog just ahead. Arthur dismounted and drew his sword. "Declare yourself."

A figure emerged from behind a tree, covered head to toe in mud. The man's eyes lit up when he saw them. "Merlin!" Mordred cried. He ran forward to embrace his brother, mud and all. Merlin readily returned the embrace, but barely acknowledged Arthur and Gwaine's greetings.

* * *

Once they returned to the stables, Gwaine took the reins of Mordred's horse. "Don't worry about your horse, Mordred, I'll bet you two have some catching up to do."

Mordred smiled. "Thanks, Gwaine." He turned to Merlin. "Come on, everyone's going to be so happy to see you."

A meow sounded above them. Selene leaped out of a loft and landed on Merlin. Merlin jumped and stared at her as if he'd never seen her before. Selene sniffed him intently, then suddenly growled and started scratching at the back of his neck. Mordred hurriedly pulled her off of his brother.

[What was _that_?] Merlin demanded.

"Dunno," Mordred said with a frown. "Maybe she doesn't like the smell of bogs?"

* * *

Gaius ladled out three bowls of soup. "Don't do that again, Merlin," he said sternly. "My heart cannot take the strain."

[Yes, well, you _are_ getting on a bit,] Merlin retorted. [What is this?]

"It's a special welcome home," Gaius replied. "Your favorite."

Merlin tried a spoonful, gagged and spat it back out. [I think you should stick to cooking up potions, Gaius. This tastes like the bog Mordred found me in.]

Mordred folded his arms. " _I_ cooked it, actually."

Merlin's expression immediately softened. He took another spoonful and swallowed it. [Delicious.]

Mordred and Gaius shared a bemused look, then Mordred turned back to Merlin. "So, where were you? You weren't answering when I called out to you."

Merlin shrugged. [Didn't hear you. Must have been too far away.] He turned to Gaius. [Say, do you have any hemlock?]

"Uh…yes, Merlin, but what would you want that for?"

[Very useful, if you ever need to poison someone.] Merlin looked at Mordred. [There's a life lesson for you—always keep poison on hand.] Merlin walked over to a table full of potions, quickly found the hemlock, pocketed it, and walked out of the room.

Mordred stared at Gaius. "…what just happened?"

"Perhaps you ought to follow him," Gaius suggested, frowning.

"Yeah, good idea." Mordred set aside his soup and hurried after his brother.

* * *

Mordred caught up to Merlin just as the latter was leaving the kitchens, a full plate of food in hand. _Is that for Arthur?_ Mordred asked.

Merlin glanced at Mordred and kept walking, quickening his pace. Mordred sped up and determinedly stuck with Merlin.

Merlin froze when he reached the doorway of Arthur's chambers. Gwen was inside, serving Arthur a hearty meal. Arthur looked up and grinned. "Hello, Merlin."

Merlin slammed the plate on the table. [Oh, I might have known. What's this?]

"Uh…lunch?" Arthur responded, sounding bewildered.

Merlin glared at Gwen. [Look, I know you like to take every opportunity to be by his side, but this is just getting ridiculous! You'll be pouring his bathwater next!] Gwen looked rather hurt by the tirade.

"Merlin, is something wrong?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin pointed at the plate Gwen had brought. [ _This_ is what's wrong!]

"It's just _lunch_ ," Mordred cut in, trying to placate his brother. "It's not like it's a matter of life or death, you and Arthur will both live if he eats food provided by Gwen!"

Merlin scowled. [Yes, I know that, but _this_ is food I prepared myself!]

Mordred picked up the plate. "Let it go, Merlin, it's only one meal." Merlin's eyes widened and he quickly snatched the plate out of Mordred's hands.

"I was just trying to help," Gwen defended. "I thought you might need rest."

"If you're so desperate to help, you can prepare me for the knighting ceremony later," Arthur offered. Merlin glowered for a moment, then stormed out of the room, plate in hand. Arthur turned to Mordred. "What the _hell_ —pardon me, Gwen—has gotten into him?"

"I have no idea," Mordred replied, baffled. "He was rude to Gaius, too."

"Well, he _has_ been through quite an ordeal," Gwen suggested hesitantly.

Mordred shook his head. "Even after Aredian, he wasn't like _this_."

Arthur gave Mordred an odd look. "After Aredian, he didn't sign a single word for over three weeks."

Mordred stiffened as he realized his slip. "Well…still!" Mordred hurried out of the room.

* * *

Mordred returned to the physician's chambers to find Merlin pacing while Gaius read a book. "Merlin, seriously, are you all right?" Mordred asked worriedly.

[No, I'm not,] Merlin replied without missing a step. [I am wrestling with a problem and there are many factors to take into consideration, and I have not yet come up with a solution.]

"Can we be of assistance?" Gaius offered.

[No,] Merlin signed somewhat disdainfully.

"Would you like to tell us what the problem is?" Mordred prompted.

[No.]

"Sometimes two heads are better than one," Gaius suggested.

[Yes, but not when one of them's yours.] Merlin started walking toward the door.

Mordred moved to block his path. "We're your _family_ , Merlin. Let us help you."

Merlin patted Mordred's shoulder and smiled. [You'll be safer if you stay out of this.] He then walked around Mordred and left without another word.

Mordred sank onto a bench and turned to Gaius, shaking his head in a mixture of confusion and frustration. "I give up."

* * *

About an hour later, Gwen came to the physician's chambers with the remains of the meal that Merlin had cooked. "Gaius," she said. "I found this in the pigsty. Surrounded by dead pigs."

Gaius picked up the plate and sniffed it. "Hemlock."

Mordred's jaw dropped. "Merlin took some earlier…why on earth did he want to kill the pigs?!"

"I don't think he was trying to kill the pigs," Gwen replied worriedly. "Remember how upset he was when Arthur wouldn't eat the food he'd prepared?"

"But…Merlin wouldn't poison _Arthur_ ," Mordred protested.

"Not if he was in his right mind," Gaius said grimly. "But he _has_ been behaving very strangely."

"Oh no." Gwen took a shaky breath. "The last thing we need is for Arthur to have a powerful sorcerer trying to—wait. Why _hasn't_ Merlin attacked him with magic?" Her eyes lit up. "When Mordred picked up the poisoned plate, Merlin almost looked _panicked_ —maybe the real Merlin is fighting for control?"

Gaius sighed. "Not necessarily. If he was enchanted by someone who doesn't know about his magic but _does_ care about Mordred…"

At that moment, Leon walked in, a large bruise on his jaw. "Do any of you have any idea what's gotten into Merlin?"

"Why do you ask?" Gwen demanded warily.

"He came to the armory looking for a _crossbow_ ," Leon replied. "I asked him what it was for and he said 'to kill Arthur'. Naturally, I took the crossbow away from him and demanded to know what brought that on, and then he punched me in the face and walked off with the crossbow. _Hell_ of a right hook, never knew he had it in him."

Gaius, Gwen and Mordred shared a worried look. "Gwen and I can track down Merlin," Mordred suggested. "Gaius, how about you treat Leon's jaw and fill him in?" Gaius nodded.

* * *

Gwen and Mordred burst through Arthur's door. "I know, I'm late," Arthur said, buckling his belt and not looking up. "I'm coming." Behind him, Merlin hefted Arthur's ceremonial sword and charged at the king. Before either Mordred or Gwen could react, Merlin crashed head-first into a pillar. Merlin tumbled to the ground, the sword clattering out of his hand.

"Oh thank god," Gwen breathed, holding her hand to her heart. "You're all right."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Arthur replied, confused. He glanced at Merlin's fallen form. "Shouldn't you be a bit more worried about _him_?"

"Oh, we are," Mordred said grimly. He snatched the sword away from Merlin and handed it to Arthur. Merlin started to stir, but Gwen grabbed a pitcher from the nearby commode and hit him on the head. Merlin slumped back to the ground, unconscious.

" _What_ is going on here?" Arthur demanded. "Here I was just discussing traitors, and now the woman I love goes and attacks my manservant?!"

"Not completely sure yet, but we're fairly certain Merlin's been enchanted and is trying to kill you," Mordred explained.

Arthur's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "Oh. Then by all means, sort that out. I will…go to the knighting ceremony and stay far away from Merlin for now."

"Good idea," Mordred agreed. Arthur left the room without another word. Mordred noticed a crossbow bolt lodged in one of Arthur's bedposts. He went to pull it out, then looked back at Gwen. She was staring at the pitcher, still in her hands. "What?"

"Merlin once knocked out Cornelius Sigan with a pitcher," Gwen mused. "Who knew they were such effective weapons against sorcerers?"

* * *

Back in the physician's chambers, Gwen paced while Gaius flipped through a book. Mordred and Leon sat on a nearby bench, watching. "Isn't there any way we can narrow down what enchantment it is?" Gwen asked.

"Hang on a minute," Mordred said thoughtfully. "Back in the stables, Selene started scratching at the back of his neck."

Gaius set down his book and carefully pulled aside Merlin's scarf to examine the back of his neck. His eyes widened. "Oh dear."

"What?" Mordred looked over Gaius's shoulder to see a discolored, writhing lump in Merlin's neck. "What _is_ that?"

"I feared as much," Gaius sighed. "It's a Fomorroh. Whoever put it there was very highly skilled."

"What does it do?" Leon demanded warily.

"In the days of the Old Religion, they were used by the high priestesses to enslave the minds of their enemies," Gaius explained. "Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop until they'd accomplished it. First we must paralyze the serpent." Gaius gestured to a bowl on a nearby table. Mordred handed it to him. Gaius used a piece of cloth to dab the mixture onto the lump in Merlin's neck. Within moments, it stopped writhing.

"Is it dead?" Mordred asked hopefully.

"Sadly not," Gaius replied. "Merely dormant. Now for the tricky bit. Pass me the blade." Gwen handed him a small knife. Gaius carefully cut the snake head out of Merlin's neck and tossed it into the fire.

"That's it?" Leon asked, sounding surprised. "Simple as that?"

"I believe so." Gaius readjusted Merlin's scarf.

Gwen sighed in relief. "We have the old Merlin back. Arthur is safe once more."

"Let us hope so," Gaius agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Mordred woke to find Merlin's bed empty. Yawning, Mordred walked into the main chamber. Merlin wasn't there either. "Merlin already go to work?" Mordred asked.

"Yes," Gaius confirmed, mixing up a potion. "He seemed none the worse for wear, didn't even remember any of what happened."

Mordred sighed in relief. _Merlin? How are you?_ No response. Mordred felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Merlin? Can you hear me? Merlin?_

Gaius frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"I tried calling out to Merlin, but he's not answering," Mordred revealed. "Yesterday when I spoke in his mind, he just sort of looked at me funny and didn't answer. I'm not sure he _could_ …and if he's still not answering…"

"You think he's still under the influence of the creature," Gaius finished worriedly.

"I'd better find him." Mordred ran out of the physician's chambers.

* * *

A few corridors away, Mordred encountered Gwen. He explained the situation and she immediately grabbed a pitcher from a nearby table. When they entered Arthur's chambers, they found Merlin pulling Arthur's sword out of a steaming bathtub. The sword was now twisted and brittle—from the looks of things, Merlin had tampered with the bath water. Gwen rushed forward and clocked him on the head with the pitcher again.

Throughout all this, Arthur's voice was coming from behind a screen. "It feels like I can trust no one any more. What do you think, Merlin…" Arthur walked out from behind the screen, completely naked, and froze when he saw his visitors. "Guinevere!"

"Arthur!" Gwen exclaimed. There was a moment of awkward silence as she stared at Arthur, then she abruptly averted her eyes. Arthur grabbed a pillow from his bed and used it to cover himself as best he could.

"So…" Arthur glanced at Merlin. "I thought Leon said the spell was broken?"

"Apparently not," Mordred admitted. "I wouldn't touch that bath if I were you."

"Right." There was another awkward pause. "Good job I'm not very dirty then."

"That's a good job indeed," Gwen agreed with a nervous giggle.

"So…could you, uh, take him out of here and let me get dressed?"

Gwen started. "Of course." She bent to help Mordred pick up Merlin.

Once out in the hallway, Mordred burst into laughter. "You know, I would have offered to take Merlin and leave you two alone…"

"Mordred!" Gwen exclaimed, bright red.

Mordred shrugged. "What? Do you realize how much time I've spent with Gwaine since he was knighted? I'm not some naïve, innocent little child any more."

Gwen sighed and shook her head. "From the moment I met him, I always knew he'd be a bad influence on you."

* * *

Merlin lay face-down on the patient cot while Gaius examined him. The Fomorroh head appeared to have regrown overnight. "So, let me get this straight," Gwen said. "If you kill one, another grows in its place."

Gaius nodded. "I'd heard such stories in the past, but never thought they were true."

At that moment, the door opened and a fully-dressed Arthur cautiously poked his head in. "Is it safe for me to enter?"

Gwen held up the pitcher. "If he wakes, I'll be ready for him."

"Right." Arthur walked in and frowned at Merlin's motionless form. "Gaius, do you have any idea how we free him from this enchantment? I would prefer not to have to lock him up, _or_ have Guinevere keep hitting him on the head…"

"He's possessed by a creature called a Fomorroh," Gaius explained. "Almost certainly put there by Morgana. I believe the only way to permanently free him from its influence is to kill the mother beast."

"And how do we do that?" Arthur prompted.

"It can only be destroyed by fire. But we have a bigger problem. Morgana will likely be keeping the creature with her."

Arthur moved toward the door. "I'll ready the men."

"Wait!" Mordred called. "The last time the knights confronted her, two men died and she escaped without a scratch. It's not brute force you need. Let me go alone."

"You, alone, against Morgana?" Arthur said skeptically.

"She won't want to hurt me," Mordred said confidently. "I stand a better chance than any of you."

Arthur pursed his lips, then sighed. "Very well."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Gwen cut in. "Do any of you even know where Morgana is?"

"We'll have to ask Merlin," Gaius said worriedly. "I can paralyze the serpent for a few minutes, but after that…"

"I'll leave," Arthur said quickly. And he did.

Gaius once again dabbed Merlin's neck with the mixture he had made up the previous day. Once the head stopped writhing, Gaius held a bundle of smelling salts under Merlin's nose. Merlin began coughing and bolted upright. [What the hell is that?] He rubbed his head and looked around suspiciously. [What are you trying to do to me?]

"We're trying to stop you killing the king!" Gaius replied.

[Oh. Right.] Merlin clutched his head again.

"I've paralyzed the serpent for now, but I'm afraid we only have a few minutes before it wakes up again," Gaius continued. "We need to know how to find Morgana."

Merlin continued rubbing his head for a few moments. [Valley of the Fallen Kings…she's got this hut sort of built into a hill. With a rock face opposite the entrance. When you enter the Valley, go west. There's this crumbled statue that looks a bit like a troll. Turn right there. Keep going for about five minutes and you should reach the gully where her hut is located.]

Mordred nodded. "Thank you." Merlin was about to ask what was going on, but Mordred muttered a spell and Merlin was unconscious once more.

* * *

Mordred quickly readied his horse and followed Merlin's directions. A couple hours later, he reached the gully that Merlin had described. He tied his horse to a nearby tree. A little ways into the gully, he found a horse that looked suspiciously like Agravaine's. Mordred gave the horse a wary look and kept going. Right as he reached the door to the hut, it opened. Mordred briefly caught sight of a fist before the world went black.

* * *

When Mordred woke up, he was lying on a bed. A hand tenderly stroked his cheek. Mordred opened his eyes and found himself looking up at Morgana. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Why don't you kill me?"

"My argument's not with you, Mordred," Morgana said softly. "How could it be? We're of a kind."

Mordred scrambled to his feet and backed away. "Never."

Morgana scoffed. "Play at swords all you like, but we both know what you really are. Do you think Arthur would tolerate you for one minute if he knew the truth? His favorite squire, a sorcerer?"

"One day, he will know," Mordred asserted. "One day, we will be accepted."

"Your naïveté would be charming if it wasn't so dangerous." Morgana narrowed her eyes. "What do you know about Emrys?"

"Emrys?" Mordred repeated, feigning ignorance.

"You pretend you do not know of whom I speak?"

Mordred shrugged. "Gaius has told me legends of Emrys. I always believed they were just that—legends."

Morgana hesitated. "Then I have nothing more to say to you." She lifted a hand, clearly preparing to cast a spell.

"You would strike one of your own?" Mordred said quickly, his heart racing. Morgana lowered her hand again, doubt flickering in her expression. "I am not strong enough to defeat you, Morgana, but know this: such hatred as yours can never triumph. I hope one day you will find the love and compassion which used to fill your heart." Morgana looked positively stricken. Mordred stared her down for a few moments, then lifted a hand and magically hurled her into the wall. She slid to the ground, unconscious. Mordred let out a shaky breath and swallowed. He'd meant what he said, but he didn't have time to wait and see if his words would get through to her.

Mordred began browsing her shelves. He'd seen a picture of the Fomorroh in Gaius's book, but that didn't really give him any hints as to where Morgana would be keeping it. He'd hoped he might be able to sense it, but nearly everything in the hovel radiated dark magic.

After several minutes of fruitless searching, Mordred accidentally knocked a covered jar to the ground. It shattered, releasing a many-headed creature. Mordred instantly recognized it as the Fomorroh. The creature stretched its necks and hissed. "Forbærnan!" Mordred quickly cried. The Fomorroh caught fire and squealed in pain. "Ontende þisne wyrm þæt he licgeþ unastyred a butan ende!"

The Fomorroh disintegrated to ash—but the fire didn't stop there. It spread to the surrounding shelves. The hut rapidly filled with smoke. Soon, the rafters caught fire too. Clearly, the entire hovel was going to burn. Mordred glanced at Morgana and made a split-second decision. He hauled her out of the hut and into the forest, finally putting her down a safe distance away. Satisfied that Morgana would not burn to death, Mordred returned to his horse and rode back to Camelot.

* * *

Once the second serpent head had been cut out of Merlin's neck, Gaius gave Merlin another round of smelling salts. Merlin sat up and coughed again. [Don't you have anything that doesn't smell worse than Arthur's socks?]

"If I did, it wouldn't be strong enough to wake you up," Gaius said calmly.

[What happened, anyway?] Merlin asked. [I remember Morgana conjuring the snake, then…nothing. Next thing I knew, I was waking up here.]

"Well, luckily you made a very poor assassin," Mordred replied. "While you were possessed, I don't think you even realized you had magic."

Merlin shuddered. [Thank god. Is the Fomorroh gone now?]

"Yeah." Mordred dropped his gaze. "I…went to Morgana's hut. Had a bit of a conversation. Threw her into the wall. Destroyed the mother beast."

At that moment, the door opened and Arthur walked in. "Merlin! Good to have you back…the _real_ you."

Merlin inclined his head. [Good to _be_ back.]

"How are you feeling? No more homicidal thoughts?"

[All better,] Merlin assured. [You know, I never did thank you for saving my life back in the forest.]

"You'd do the same for me," Arthur said seriously. He turned to Mordred. "So, what news of Morgana?"

"I didn't kill her, if that's what you're asking," Mordred admitted. "But I suspect she'll go looking for a new hideout when she wakes up. I kind of burned down her current one."

"You…" Arthur trailed off, looking impressed. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Mordred ducked his head, mildly embarrassed by the praise. "I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident."

"Still." Arthur patted Mordred's shoulder. "You're shaping up well."

* * *

 **A/N: To any of you who wanted to see Merlin duel Morgana, don't worry...they'll get to that later.**

 **Also, does anyone else find it rather idiotic that Gaius and Gwen didn't warn Arthur that Merlin was possessed in canon?**


	46. The Secret Sharer

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin opened Arthur's curtains and lightly shook the king. "Go away," Arthur moaned. Merlin shook him harder. "I said go away, I'm tired!" Merlin paused, thinking, then walked over to the table to pick up Arthur's spoon and goblet. He returned to the bed and hit the spoon against the goblet, right in Arthur's ear.

Arthur jerked away and sat up, staring at Merlin. "Good _god_ , you couldn't find _any_ other way to wake me up?"

Merlin set down the goblet and raised his eyebrows. [Well, if you're not going to open your eyes, I'm going to have to make sound somehow.]

Arthur sighed, flopped back down and put a pillow over his head. "Or you could just let me sleep. I'm tired."

Merlin yanked the pillow away. [Don't make me dump the goblet out on your head. I don't feel like cleaning up the mess.]

"Not my problem," Arthur grumbled mutinously.

[No, but I've got a long list of things that _are_ your problem,] Merlin replied. He walked back to the table and looked over a sheaf of parchment. [First of all, I've set aside some practice time…]

Arthur perked up. "Oh, wonderful, what for? Quarterstaff? Battle axe?"

[Your speech to the Guild of Harness Polishers.]

"The guild of who? I don't know anything about polishing!" Arthur protested.

Merlin tossed him a rather long scroll. [Fortunately, I do.]

"That'll take hours to learn!" Arthur complained.

[You don't have hours. Odin's envoy is arriving this morning.]

Arthur sighed. "Do I have to give a speech?"

[No, you have to listen to one. Then you need to inspect the guards, perform a freeman's ceremony, and—oh, you'll like this one. You get to be a judge.]

"Preside over a trial?" Arthur asked hopefully.

Merlin smirked. [A garland competition.]

Arthur glared at Merlin. "You seem remarkably amused by my very full schedule."

Merlin shook his head. [No, I'm amused because you're reacting just as childishly as I expected.]

Arthur opened his mouth, frowned, and closed it again. He hurriedly climbed out of bed and sat at his table to eat his breakfast. "Not another word, Merlin."

[About what?] Merlin asked innocently. [You're doing very well, Arthur. Everyone's saying it.]

Arthur shot him a look of annoyance. "Why are you always so chipper first thing in the morning?"

[Because nothing has come along to spoil the day yet.]

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" Arthur called.

The door opened and Agravaine walked in. "Good morning, my lord. May I have a word?"

"Of course," Arthur agreed.

Agravaine glanced at Merlin. "Uh, the matter I wish to discuss is a delicate one, Sire. Perhaps it would be better if we talked alone."

Arthur also glanced at Merlin. "You may speak freely in front of Merlin, he has my full and absolute trust."

Agravaine grimaced before he continued speaking. "We know there is a traitor amongst us."

"I wish I could deny it," Arthur said somewhat stiffly. He took a bite of his breakfast.

"We have to consider everyone," Agravaine continued. "Even those dearest to us." Merlin glared at Agravaine, though Agravaine did not notice. "No one can be above suspicion."

"No one," Arthur agreed, still focused on his plate.

Agravaine began pacing. "So…one of your knights?"

Arthur was silent for a moment, apparently considering. "No."

"You're sure?"

"I would vouch for each and every one of them."

Agravaine gave Arthur a sly look. "Well, I have suggested Gaius before, but…I can't believe he'd betray you." Merlin froze.

"Gaius has always been a loyal servant," Arthur insisted. "Indeed, a friend—to me _and_ my father."

"Well…" Agravaine stopped pacing. "It _was_ Gaius who told you where to find the sorcerer who killed your father, wasn't it?" Arthur's head snapped up. "And we _do_ know that he has dabbled in sorcery. What if his interest in the dark arts has been rekindled?"

Arthur hesitated. "What do you suggest?"

"I think, Sire, it would be best to ask Gaius a few…questions," Agravaine replied with a genial smile. Merlin clenched a fist and turned away, trying not to let his utter fury show.

* * *

Mordred had just finished sharpening swords in the armory, and he was standing behind a sword rack when he heard the knights come in. "Look, I know it's an unpleasant thought, but there's no denying it—there's a traitor in Camelot," Leon was saying.

"Maybe it's Gwaine," Percival suggested, his tone joking. "With all the time he spends in the tavern, he could be drunkenly spilling all of Camelot's secrets without knowing it."

"What, you think I can't hold my liquor?" Gwaine objected.

"Gentlemen," Elyan said quietly. "There's an obvious suspect that no one wants to say out loud." Mordred started to move out into view, but froze at Elyan's next words. "Mordred used to be very close to Morgana. How can we be sure he truly stopped?"

"Don't be absurd," Percival scoffed.

"Am I?" Elyan challenged. "He stayed all nice and cozy in Camelot when the immortal army took over. And last month when Merlin was possessed, Mordred conveniently faced Morgana alone. Suppose they destroyed the beast together to strengthen Mordred's cover?"

"Look, I really don't think—" Gwaine began.

"Besides, a couple years ago Gwen was nearly executed for sorcery, and where was Mordred during all that? Knowing him, I'd expect him to come up with some reckless, hare-brained scheme to rescue her, but I didn't see hide nor hair of him until after she'd been released!"

For several moments, there was silence. "I'm sure there's an explanation," Percival finally said, not sounding wholly convinced. Neither Gwaine nor Leon attempted to say anything further in Mordred's defense.

* * *

Merlin, Arthur and Agravaine waited in the council chambers. Agravaine once again tried to dismiss Merlin, now on the grounds that he was too close to Gaius, but Arthur insisted that Merlin stay. Merlin himself wanted no part of this, but stayed for Gaius's sake. He leaned against a pillar and glared at Agravaine while Arthur stood behind the chair at the head of the table, fiddling with a pair of rings.

The doors opened and a pair of guards escorted Gaius in. Agravaine smiled cheerfully and pulled out a chair. "Please, sit down."

"Why have I been brought here in this manner?" Gaius demanded.

Agravaine proudly puffed up his chest. "As the king's right-hand man, one of my jobs is to ensure his safety. If that means asking questions, even of his…most _trusted_ servants, then so be it." Agravaine walked around the table and sat opposite Gaius. "No one is to take offense at this."

Gaius looked at Arthur. "Have I done something wrong, Sire?"

Agravaine did not give Arthur the chance to answer. "What is your attitude toward sorcery, Gaius?"

Gaius was silent for several moments. He glanced at both Arthur and Merlin before answering. "It is against the law."

"And do you agree with that?"

"I understand the reason for it."

Agravaine smiled, somewhat smugly. "That's not an answer to the question that I asked."

Gaius took a deep breath. "The law is needed to prevent the abuses that have been perpetrated by sorcerers."

Agravaine leaned forward. "Can I ask you to be a little more direct with your answers? Do you agree that magic should be banned, yes or no?"

Gaius hesitated. "Yes."

"Have you ever practiced sorcery?"

Gaius glanced at Arthur again. "A long time ago."

"Recently?"

"I swore an oath to give up magic when it was banned. And I have kept that oath to this very day."

Agravaine raised his eyebrows. "Then how did you know the sorcerer that killed Uther?"

Gaius glanced at Merlin. "I'd heard of him."

"You told Arthur where to find him!"

"Yes," Gaius conceded.

"That suggests you _did_ know him."

Gaius was silent for several moments before replying. "I was told of a dwelling where he could be found."

"Who by?"

"I cannot say."

"Have you ever met with him?" Agravaine demanded. Gaius looked away. "It's a simple enough question, Gaius—have you met him, yes or no?"

Merlin stepped forward, fed up with the interrogation. [Of course he has!] Merlin looked at Arthur. [Gaius was there when the old man confessed to planting a poultice in your bed, and he was just as surprised as we were!] Agravaine gave Merlin a wary look.

"I assure you, Sire, I had never seen nor heard of the old man before that day," Gaius added.

"What day?" Agravaine confusedly asked, clearly thrown by Merlin's interruption.

"The same day I first met the old sorcerer," Arthur answered.

"Ah." Agravaine turned back to Gaius. "And you would be prepared to swear to that, on oath?"

Gaius lifted his chin. "Yes."

Agravaine smiled, though it looked forced. "Thank you, Gaius. It's been most informative."

"Is that it?"

Agravaine shrugged. "For today." Gaius stiffly stood up and exited the room.

"He didn't know the sorcerer," Arthur said, with a pointed look at Agravaine.

"Perhaps not," Agravaine conceded, somewhat reluctantly. "But he was definitely hiding something."

"We can't be certain," Arthur insisted. "We have no proof."

"No…but I fear that if we keep investigating, we might find some." Agravaine stood up and left the room.

Arthur sighed and looked at his servant. "Merlin…"

[I have work to do,] Merlin signed stiffly. He left through another door, determined not to hear any more aspersions on Gaius's loyalties.

* * *

Gwen found Mordred sitting in an empty set of guest chambers, idly ripping a blank piece of parchment into tiny pieces. "Mordred? Is something wrong?"

"Your brother thinks I'm the traitor because he didn't see me around when Morgana framed you for sorcery," Mordred said bitterly. "I nearly got _burnt at the stake_ for you! A little _gratitude_ could be in order!"

Gwen sighed. "Don't forget, he doesn't know what you did. I'm sure I can talk some sense into him."

"He's convincing the other knights too!" Mordred complained. "Do they really think so little of me? The moment I discovered Morgana's true nature, I was as disgusted as any of them! She _killed_ Miranda and she didn't even realize it until I told her! Despite what she seems to think, she is _not_ my mother, and I want no part of her version of a 'free Camelot'."

"Well, the knights don't know you as well as I do," Gwen said consolingly. "They'll realize how stupid they're being. And I'm sure Arthur trusts you, or he wouldn't have sent you to destroy the Fomorroh alone."

Mordred scowled. "Well, I suppose that's better than nothing."

* * *

After supper, Mordred cut up some herbs while Gaius prepared potions. "You seem quiet tonight, Mordred," Gaius noted.

"I'm just tired," Mordred replied stiffly.

"Why don't you go to bed, then?" Gaius suggested.

"I feel like doing _something_ ," Mordred insisted, chopping rather more violently than was necessary. A few moments later, he finished with his current bundle of herbs and all but hurled the knife onto the cutting board. It rebounded and sliced into Mordred's wrist.

"Mordred!" Gaius cried worriedly. He hurried to grab a bandage. "We must stop the bleeding, quickly." He wrapped the bandage around Mordred's wrist and applied pressure. "Really, Mordred, I thought you knew to be careful with knives!"

"I do," Mordred said somewhat shamefacedly. "I just…overheard something upsetting earlier, that's all. I don't want to talk about it."

"Well that's no excuse to go around hurting yourself," Gaius said sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agravaine summoned Merlin to his chambers. Merlin obeyed, extremely wary. The door was open when he arrived, but he knocked anyway.

"Come in!" Agravaine called. Merlin entered and stopped just inside the doorway. "Ah. Close the door, would you?"

Merlin closed it and reluctantly approached Agravaine.

"Merlin. I realize you may feel that I distrust you, after the events of this morning, and I wish to reassure you that is not the case. So, I have a very special errand for you." Agravaine picked up a small, cloth-wrapped object and removed the cloth to reveal a dagger in a sheath. He unsheathed the dagger and held it out for Merlin to see. "Beautiful, isn't it? It's a present for Arthur. It was crafted by the swordsmiths of Gedref, but unfortunately, the blade has become somewhat dulled during the journey." Agravaine re-sheathed the dagger. "Would you sharpen it for me?"

Merlin nodded and accepted the dagger, giving Agravaine a wary look.

"Oh, and Merlin…leave it for the king to find in the morning, would you?" Agravaine added.

* * *

About an hour later, a door creaked in the physician's chambers. Gaius looked up. "Merlin?"

Suddenly, someone seized Mordred from behind. "Sleep now," a man's voice urged.

* * *

Merlin had finished sharpening the dagger and was on his way to Arthur's chambers when he heard Mordred's panicked voice. _Merl—_

Merlin stopped short. _Mordred?_ No answer. _Mordred, are you there? Can you hear me? Mordred?!_

Merlin turned around and ran back to the physician's chambers. Mordred was lying on the ground just inside the door, unconscious. His wrist was now unbandaged, and a thin line of blood ran down his arm. Merlin promptly grabbed a new bandage and tried to apply it. He quickly jerked his hand back in surprise. Cautiously, he tried again, with the exact same result. Mordred's skin was quite literally burning hot to the touch. It was far too hot to be a fever—clearly, Mordred was afflicted with some sort of curse.

Merlin grabbed a second cloth to wrap around his hand. Carefully, he wrapped Mordred's wrist, making sure not to touch Mordred's bare skin. Once that was done, Merlin moved Mordred to the patient cot. Satisfied that Mordred was out of immediate danger, Merlin looked around for Gaius to ask for his help. It was then that he realized Gaius was nowhere in sight.

At that moment, warning bells rang out. Merlin ignored them. He checked his bedroom. It was empty. He returned to the main chamber and looked to see if Gaius had left a note. There was none. Merlin could only presume that Gaius had also been a victim of foul play.

Merlin examined Mordred more closely. He wasn't sweating or displaying any other symptoms of fever, and his clothing was cool to the touch. Armed with that knowledge, Merlin went into his bedchamber to fetch the spellbook. He was just lifting up the loose floorboard when he heard people enter the main chamber. He hurriedly replaced the board without removing the book and returned to the main chamber.

"My lord, he was seen riding away from the city," Agravaine was saying to Arthur. They were accompanied by several guards.

Arthur immediately spotted Mordred on the patient cot. "What's happened to Mordred?"

Merlin coughed. [Mordred has been attacked and Gaius has gone missing.]

Leon entered and walked up to Arthur. "Sire. Agravaine was right, a white stallion has been taken from the royal stables." Leon paused and looked at Mordred. "What happened?"

"It is as we feared," Agravaine said, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Gaius is a traitor and a sorcerer. He has attacked his own ward!"

Merlin glared at Agravaine. [Gaius would never do that!]

Arthur nodded. "Merlin's right, Uncle, I find that very hard to believe."

"Well, I'm certain that a thorough search of his belongings will provide us with the truth," Agravaine suggested. He jerked his head at the guards, and they began a very rough search.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin watched as Agravaine showed Arthur the findings from the search—several books of magic that Merlin had never seen before. Arthur briefly flipped through one of the books, frowning. "And this was found in Gaius's chambers?"

Agravaine nodded. "I am as disappointed as you, Sire. Someone so close, so…trusted. And it's not merely the discovery that he was a sorcerer, is it? It's…the _lies_." Agravaine sighed and leaned against the table. "Lies, and years of betrayal." Arthur slammed the book shut, looking angry. "I know it's hard to believe, isn't it, Sire. But we both saw him refuse to condemn magic. We both knew he was hiding something. Neither of us _want_ to believe it, but…the books, the attack on his ward, the hasty departure in the middle of the night? There can be no doubt. Magic has corrupted him. _Gaius_ is the traitor. I'll send out a search party as soon as possible."

"No," Arthur said quietly. "What purpose will that serve? Let him run."

"As you wish, Sire." Agravaine bowed and headed toward the door.

Merlin glared at Arthur. [How can you believe this?]

Arthur eyed Agravaine's retreating form. The moment the door closed behind him, Arthur scowled. "I don't."

Merlin stared in surprise. [What?]

Arthur stood up and began pacing. "Only two people had the knowledge and opportunity to betray our route through the Valley of the Fallen Kings last month—Agravaine and Gaius. I questioned Agravaine, and he tried to deflect my suspicions onto Gaius, but without Gaius we never would have freed you from that creature's influence. I had planned to arrest my uncle the moment Gaius's information was proven true, but then I thought about it, and I realized—if Morgana can force _you_ to do her bidding against your will, what's to stop her enchanting one or several of my councilors to replace Agravaine as her spies? I don't know my councilors so well as I do you, I might never notice the difference. Better the enemy that I know."

[So then why did you let him question Gaius?] Merlin demanded.

Arthur grimaced. "Well, Agravaine _did_ raise a valid concern about the sorcerer who killed my father. But I am satisfied that Gaius is not a traitor. I did try to tell you that yesterday, but you didn't give me the chance." Arthur stopped pacing and looked at Merlin. "I'm sorry. I never dreamed Agravaine would go this far in his efforts to frame Gaius. We _will_ find him, Merlin, I promise."

[And Mordred?]

"Without Gaius around, you're probably the best person to find a cure for him. Take as much time as you need."

* * *

Merlin looked up from his book when the door to the physician's chambers opened and Gwen walked in, dragging Elyan. "Now see here," Gwen said angrily. "Does that look like a boy who's plotting the downfall of Camelot?"

"Ow, Gwen! No, of course he doesn't!" Elyan tried unsuccessfully to pull away from his sister.

Merlin stared. [What's going on here?]

"Nothing," Elyan said quickly.

"I'm sorry about my brother," Gwen said stiffly. "He seems to have come down with a severe case of idiocy. I don't suppose you have any cures for that?"

[Depends. What's this about plotting the downfall of Camelot?]

"We know there's a traitor _and_ we know Morgana likes him!" Elyan said defensively. "What am I supposed to think?"

[If he really were a traitor, don't you think both he and Morgana would make an effort to _hide_ her affection for him?] Merlin demanded.

Elyan hung his head. "I'm sorry. I guess I really _wasn't_ thinking." Gwen finally released Elyan. He swallowed and looked at Mordred. "How is he?"

Merlin sighed. [No change. He doesn't seem to be dying, but I can't wake him either.]

"Well…good luck." Elyan glanced again at Mordred, then left the room.

Gwen walked up to Merlin and looked at his book, one of Gaius's reference tomes. "Wouldn't your spellbook be more helpful right now?"

[I'm fairly certain it doesn't contain curses,] Merlin replied. [And besides, what do I say if someone else walks in and wonders why I'm doing my research in my bedroom instead of at Mordred's side?]

"Aren't there any spells to make it look like an ordinary book?" Gwen suggested.

Merlin shook his head. [If so, I've yet to find one.]

Gwen sighed. She reached out as if to stroke Mordred's hair, then caught herself and withdrew her hand. "If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

Merlin nodded. [Thank you, Gwen.]

* * *

In the evening, Merlin decided to change the bandage on Mordred's wrist. He paused as he realized something. A wound like this should have bled a lot more than it had when Merlin found Mordred last night. Something didn't add up here.

Merlin quickly finished wrapping Mordred's wrist and took another look around the physician's chambers. He found the original bandage shoved underneath a shelf by the door. Apparently, someone wanted to make Mordred's injury _look_ like part of the attack.

Merlin returned to the bed for another look at Mordred. It was rather difficult to take Mordred's pulse right now, but his breathing was completely steady. If Merlin didn't know better, he'd say Mordred was merely sleeping. There was no real indication that his condition was life-threatening nor that he was in any pain.

Agravaine had been going out of his way to incriminate Gaius. Agravaine, who was almost certainly in league with Morgana. It stood to reason that the events of the previous night had been orchestrated by Morgana in order to capture Gaius, and Mordred was attacked primarily in order to prevent him from using his magical tracking skills to go haring off to the rescue. In which case it was Gaius who truly needed Merlin's help right now, not Mordred.

Merlin stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Merlin nearly collided with Gwaine in a hallway near Agravaine's chambers. "Merlin?" Gwaine said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

[Gaius was abducted and Agravaine was behind it, I'm sure of it!]

"Yes, I know _that_ ," Gwaine replied. "Arthur filled in me, Leon, Percival and Elyan and assigned us to recover Gaius. You're supposed to be looking after Mordred."

Merlin shook his head. [Mordred's in no danger, I've determined that much. I can't say the same for Gaius.]

"Well, come along then," Gwaine suggested. "I think I may know where Gaius is."

[Where?] Merlin demanded.

Gwaine held up a finger that was covered in reddish mud. "Found this on Agravaine's boots. It's iron ore. Pretty rare in Camelot—in fact, the only place I've seen it is the Ridge of Chemary. They've been hewing iron from the rocks there for hundreds of years."

[So you think they're holding Gaius there?]

"I think it's a pretty good bet," Gwaine agreed. Merlin turned around to head for the stables. "Whoa, where are you going?"

[Where do you think? To save Gaius!]

"Well you're not going alone!" Gwaine insisted. "We'll all go."

* * *

A short while later, Merlin and the knights met up in the stables and quickly readied their horses. The ride to the cave was a silent affair. They quickly tied their horses and entered the maze of tunnels, carrying torches.

"Which way?" Elyan asked warily.

[Maybe we should split up,] Merlin suggested.

"If we do that, how the hell are we going to find each other again?" Gwaine demanded.

"We stick together," Leon said firmly.

The group kept walking, looking around warily. Merlin spotted a side passage and looked into it. The torchlight did not seem to illuminate it at all. Merlin took a step forward into nothingness.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine yelled. The knights crowded around the spot where Merlin had just fallen. Fortunately, the drop had only been a few feet high; Merlin was now sitting on the ground in a wide area with several more tunnels branching off of it.

Merlin stood up, wincing. [I'm fine.]

"Well, be careful," Percival scolded. He handed his torch to Leon and climbed down to join Merlin. The rest of the knights followed.

Merlin looked around at the multitude of tunnels. [You sure we shouldn't split up? We'd cover more ground.]

"Quite sure," Leon insisted. "For all we know, Morgana is lying in wait somewhere. No one is going off on their own."

"Wish we had Mordred," Percival muttered. "I bet he'd find the right passage in one try."

"Well, unfortunately, we don't," Gwaine replied, with a pointed look at Elyan.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's not my fault," Elyan said defensively. "And I'm as worried about him as the rest of you."

Merlin coughed. [Well, come on then.] He picked a tunnel at random and began walking.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were all growing frustrated. "Is it just me, or are we going in circles?" Percival wondered.

"I could swear we passed that rock before," Elyan commented. "Except there were three tunnels around it, not two."

Leon shot Elyan a look of confusion. "What are you talking about? There are still three."

Everyone stared at Leon. "…no, there aren't," Percival said firmly.

"Yes there are. One, two, three," Leon counted, pointing at the two tunnels and a solid wall.

Gwaine looked at the wall, then back at Leon. "There's nothing there."

"Are you all blind? It's right—" Leon's voice was cut off when he walked straight through the wall.

Elyan and Gwaine immediately started pounding on the spot where Leon had disappeared. "Leon?!" they both yelled. No answer.

Merlin pulled them away. [I don't think he can hear you. How about we keep going and not walk into tunnels no one else can see?]

"Right," Elyan reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"This is insane," Gwaine groaned as they encountered yet another fork. "We haven't seen anyone. Maybe I had it wrong, maybe the mud on Agravaine's boots came from somewhere else."

"Even if that's true, we need to find Leon _and_ the way out," Percival said worriedly.

"We should have been marking our trail," Elyan muttered.

"Wait." Percival stopped. "Do you hear that?"

Merlin looked around warily. [Hear what?]

"Swords clashing. I think it's coming from this tunnel…" Percival walked down a tunnel that vanished the instant he entered it.

For a moment, everyone stared at the spot where the tunnel had been. "Wonderful," Gwaine sighed.

* * *

A few minutes later, they encountered a new problem. Gwaine grabbed Elyan right as the latter was about to walk into a wall. "Hold your horses. I don't see any fork there, let's not get separated."

"What fork?" Elyan demanded. "This is the only way forward!"

"No, _that's_ the only way forward!" Gwaine retorted, pointing at the opposite wall.

[The only tunnel I see is that way,] Merlin added, pointing.

Gwaine kicked a pebble in frustration. "Well now what do we do?! Go back—" Gwaine broke off when he looked behind them and realized that the passage they came through had vanished.

[I think these must be the right caves,] Merlin suggested. [There's clearly magic afoot.]

"Yes, but how are we going to find Gaius if we keep losing ourselves?" Elyan asked worriedly. "We can either sit here and wait for Morgana to find us, or we can split off from each other. I don't like the look of either option."

[Well, I'm not going to stand around waiting,] Merlin decided. He continued walking.

"Merlin, wait!" Gwaine cried, grabbing Merlin by the shoulder. Suddenly, the air changed. Merlin turned around to see that a new wall separated them from Elyan. Gwaine let go of Merlin. "That was disorienting. Never walked through a wall before."

[Come on,] Merlin insisted, increasingly fed up with their lack of progress.

* * *

Gwaine stopped short. "Do you hear voices?"

Merlin paused, listening. [Yes. And I think one of them is a woman.]

"Morgana," Gwaine concluded. "We must be getting close." Before Merlin could say anything further, Gwaine walked through a wall.

Merlin sighed in frustration and kept walking toward the voices. Eventually he saw flickering light up ahead. He emerged into a wide area with a lit brazier in the corner. He turned toward another tunnel, then suddenly he went flying backwards.

"You really are a thorn in my side, aren't you?" Morgana said scornfully. She drew a dagger and smirked. "When will you learn not to meddle with things you couldn't possibly understand?"

[When will you learn that attacking Mordred's family does nothing to endear you to him?] Merlin retorted.

Morgana's expression darkened. Her eyes flashed, and the knife went hurtling through the air toward Merlin. He scrambled backwards until he was pressed up against the cave wall, the knife hovering in front of his throat. Morgana smirked at him again. "Ah, but I had help. I did not break into Gaius's chambers. I did not curse Mordred." She smiled sweetly. "Why, I had nothing to do with any of this. It was all the work of my friend, the Catha. It was _he_ who found you here and killed you. _Painfully._ "

[Mordred's no fool,] Merlin warned. [He won't believe that. And what have you done with Gaius?]

"Gaius had some information I needed—the whereabouts of the sorcerer Emrys," Morgana replied. Merlin's eyes widened. "If he gave it to me willingly, his suffering would not be prolonged. But, if he did not…" Morgana smirked.

Merlin glared at Morgana. [If you have harmed him…]

"Why are we discussing _his_ fate when it's time to decide yours?" Morgana interrupted. "Not whether you're going to die alone here in this godforsaken place—that's going to happen anyway. But how—and more precisely, how painfully." A bald man in a purple robe emerged from the tunnel behind Morgana. She turned to him. "Alator. This is Merlin. He's just a serving boy, and a mute one at that, but he's the most troublesome serving boy I've ever known. I take it your time with Gaius was fruitful?"

Alator glanced at Merlin before replying. "Gaius told me everything." Merlin stiffened, preparing to lash out with magic the instant Alator exposed him.

"So you know who Emrys is?" Morgana demanded, almost desperately.

"Indeed I do." Alator walked over to crouch by Merlin, staring intently at him. "Not only do I know _who_ Emrys is, I know exactly _where_ he is." Merlin defiantly met Alator's gaze.

"Then tell me," Morgana urged.

"Never." Alator stood up and aimed his staff at Morgana. "Forþ fleoge!" Morgana went flying. She slammed into the wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious. The dagger dropped out of the air. Merlin scrambled away from Alator and regained his feet. Alator turned back to him. "Merlin. I am Alator of the Catha. I am honored to be of service."

 _Why did you do that?_ Merlin demanded warily.

 _I understand the burden you carry,_ Alator replied. _I have lived with it all my life. I have been shunned, persecuted, and sometimes even hunted in every corner of the five kingdoms. I understand what that feels like. You are not alone. From what Gaius tells me, I do not have your great powers, but I share your hopes. For I and others like me have dreamt of the world you seek to build, and we would gladly give our lives to help you do it._

 _I'm not seeking to build any world, and especially not one where people are tortured for information!_ Merlin retorted. _All I want is for our kind to live in peace, for magic and non-magic folk alike to live in harmony with one another!_

 _I_ do _share that vision,_ Alator insisted. _I apologize for what I did to your guardian and your brother. I have guided your friends to Gaius, and this will cure Mordred._ Alator handed Merlin a potion. _I also apologize for the enchanted tunnels. I heard someone call out your name, and I had to determine which of you was Merlin without exposing your secret to the rest._

Merlin pocketed the potion, still wary. _Will you swear never to torture another living being and to use violence only when necessary?_

Alator knelt. _I swear that I will do as you ask, and do everything in my power to help you build your world of peace._

* * *

Now that Alator had lifted the enchantments on the passages, Merlin quickly found his way out. The knights were already outside with an unconscious Gaius…and Agravaine. Merlin stopped short. [What happened?]

"Once we each got separated, the tunnels led us straight to Gaius," Gwaine replied. He shot a pointed look at Agravaine. " _He_ apparently followed our trail. Fortunately, he has seen with his own eyes that Gaius was abducted and is _not_ a traitor." Agravaine did not look pleased by this turn of events.

* * *

Back in Camelot, Merlin administered the potion to Mordred. Mordred immediately stirred. "Where'd he go?"

 _Your attacker is long gone,_ Merlin assured. _But Gaius is in a bad way._

Mordred stood up. Before he could say anything further, the door opened and the knights walked in, carrying Gaius. They set him down on the patient cot. "What happened?" Mordred demanded.

"He was kidnapped," Elyan replied. "No doubt aided by the traitor."

Mordred stiffened. "Are you actually suggesting…"

"No," Elyan cut him off. "I don't think you had anything to do with this. You've always been loyal to Arthur, _and_ you helped my sister escape Morgana's reign of terror. I was wrong to doubt you. I'm sorry."

"We were all wrong to doubt you," Leon added apologetically. Gwaine and Percival chorused their agreement.

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur came in. Gaius was still lying on the patient cot, tended by his wards. "Gaius, I believe I owe you an apology," Arthur stated.

"I've looked after you since you were a nursling, Arthur," Gaius said softly. "You should have known I love you far too much to ever betray you."

Arthur shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I knew Agravaine was trying to set you up. I should never have let it go this far." He swallowed. "What did they want with you?"

"Information," Gaius replied. "About you, Camelot—to help bring down the kingdom."

"Did they get it?" Arthur asked. His tone was not accusing, merely concerned.

"Morgana got nothing from me," Gaius promised.

Arthur smiled in relief. "Of course she didn't. I'm glad we got you back, Gaius."

"As am I, my lord," Gaius agreed. Arthur nodded and exited. Gaius closed his eyes. After a few moments, he opened them and looked at Merlin. "I'm ashamed."

[Why?]

"Your secret. A secret I thought I'd protect with my life…"

Merlin cut him off. [Gaius, believe me, I understand. You have nothing to be ashamed of.]

Gaius shook his head. "But if Morgana had found out…"

[But she didn't,] Merlin reassured. [She didn't count on Alator's true loyalties.]

Gaius sighed. "I worry that one day I'll let you down."

[Gaius, I care more about your health than my secret,] Merlin insisted.

"You're the best guardian we could ever ask for," Mordred added. "Don't ever think otherwise."


	47. Lamia

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin hadn't even gone to work that morning—an epidemic of sweating sickness had broken out in the city, and both he and Mordred were busy helping Gaius deal with the outbreak. Near midday, Arthur entered the physician's chambers. Merlin looked up from the latest patient. [Sorry I haven't been in, I'm a bit busy.]

Arthur waved a hand. "It's fine, I can see that. But I do have another concern. A woman from Longstead has approached me to request aid. A sickness has broken out in her village, and they have no physician. Three men have fallen ill now. They are desperate."

"Longstead…that's near Feorre Mountain, isn't it?" Mordred asked.

"Indeed," Arthur confirmed. He turned back to Gaius. "I'm not asking you to make such a long journey by yourself, the knights will escort you. And Gwen has volunteered herself as well. The woman is an old acquaintance of hers."

Gaius sighed. "This is the fourth case of sweating sickness I've seen today alone. In normal circumstances, I'd be happy to travel to this village to investigate, but…"

Arthur nodded. "Of course. I understand."

"Might I make a suggestion, Sire?" Gaius gestured at his wards. "Why not send one of them in my place? They have a knowledge of the healing arts. If the diagnosis is straightforward, either one could prescribe a remedy, I'm sure."

"And what if it isn't?" Arthur said worriedly.

"Then whichever one can bring his findings back to me," Gaius replied.

"All right," Arthur agreed. "But which one?"

"Merlin can go," Mordred said quickly. "They'll probably take an adult more seriously than they would me."

[When do people _ever_ take _me_ seriously?] Merlin retorted. [At least you wouldn't need an interpreter.]

"Oh come on, not everyone immediately assumes you're an idiot," Mordred argued. "None of the knights thought you were stupid when they met you, did they? Shame they weren't so understanding of the fact that I am _not_ a traitor," he added bitterly.

[I never doubted you, but I _do_ see where they were coming from,] Merlin defended. [They apologized ages ago. It's high time you forgave them.]

Arthur cleared his throat. "Back to the matter on hand…Merlin, you go to Longstead, Mordred, you stay here and help Gaius."

* * *

Merlin spent much of the afternoon skimming several of Gaius's textbooks. Finally, he set aside the books to join Gaius and Mordred for dinner.

[Are you sure I can do this, Gaius?] Merlin asked worriedly.

"You've been working for me for many years, Merlin. I suspect you know more than you think you do," Gaius assured.

Merlin grimaced. [That's not what I mean.]

"If the situation is truly as desperate as Arthur says, they will take any help they can get," Gaius replied. "The endorsement of several knights of Camelot won't hurt either."

"You always say it doesn't matter what people think of you," Mordred added. "You've never let people's opinions stop you before, so why start now? You can do this."

Merlin dropped his gaze to his plate, not touching his food. [I hope so.]

* * *

In the morning, Merlin led his horse out into the courtyard. The knights were waiting there, along with Gwen and a middle-aged woman Merlin didn't recognize. Gwen wore trousers, clearly prepared for a long ride. "Ah, Merlin!" Gwen called. "Mary, this is Merlin. Merlin, this is Mary."

"How do you do?" Mary asked politely. She offered a hand. Merlin gingerly shook it, smiling hesitantly at her. After a moment, Mary raised an eyebrow. "You're a quiet fellow, aren't you?"

"Quiet, but clever," Percival replied.

"Come on," Leon said. "If we leave now, we should make it to Longstead by nightfall."

* * *

Leon's prediction proved correct, and they did indeed reach Longstead as the sun was setting. Several people waited in the center of the village to greet the visitors from Camelot. A middle-aged man moved forward to embrace Mary. After a few moments, Mary pulled away and Gwen took her place. "John," Gwen greeted. "It's good to see you. We came as quickly as we could."

"Words cannot express our gratitude, Gwen," John replied. He looked over at the rest of the group. "Where's Gaius?"

"He was needed in Camelot," Gwen revealed apologetically. She gestured to Merlin. "But he has sent his ward, Merlin, in his place."

Merlin stepped forward and signed to John. "He says he will help in any way he can," Gwen added.

John frowned. "What is he, deaf?"

Merlin stiffened, but Elyan stepped forward before he could respond. "It's his voice that doesn't work, not his ears or his mind," Elyan said heatedly.

Gwaine also stepped forward to stand beside Merlin. "He was appointed acting physician by King Arthur himself."

John sighed. "Very well. The patients are in here." He gestured toward the largest house. Merlin nodded and returned to his horse for his medical pack. To his surprise, there was something else in his saddlebag. Selene meowed and leaped out onto the ground.

Gwaine laughed. "You forget to check your bag, Merlin?"

[Apparently,] Merlin replied. [I should get a bell for her.] He slung the pack onto his shoulder and followed John into the house. Selene followed on Merlin's heels.

John looked less than pleased to see Merlin's shadow. "Great. Not just a mute, a mute with a varmint."

"That 'varmint' once helped us free Merlin from a dark spell," Leon defended. "I realize Merlin is not what you expected, but give him a chance."

Merlin smiled in gratitude at Leon, then set down his supplies to examine the patients. Several minutes later, he looked up and signed to John. "They're alive, but only just," Gwen relayed. "How long have they been like this?"

"Two or three days," John answered. "We've tried to feed them, keep them warm, but nothing seems to make any difference."

"And you've no idea what happened to them?" Gwen prompted.

John shook his head. "No. It just strikes suddenly, without warning."

Merlin handed Gwen a bowl. [We need to stimulate the blood flow. A poultice of patchouli oil should work, and a tincture of belladonna to stimulate the heart.]

"Is that a cure?" John asked hopefully.

Merlin grimaced and signed a reply. "He says let's wait and see what the morning brings. Right now we need hot water and plenty of blankets."

John nodded and left, as did the knights. Merlin and Gwen were left alone in the room. Merlin waited for the door to close, then he held a hand over a patient's chest and attempted to cast a healing spell. Nothing happened.

"Are you trying to heal him with magic?" Gwen asked.

[Trying, not succeeding,] Merlin replied worriedly. Selene jumped up on the bed and sniffed the man intently. After a few moments, she drew back with a low growl. Merlin glanced at Gwen, frowning. [I've never seen her growl unless something is _very_ wrong.]

* * *

Merlin sat in the house where he'd be spending the night, flipping through some notes he'd brought with him. He'd been prepared for an ordinary sickness, but _this_ …there was something unnatural about this.

Selene sat by the window, watching the woods outside. Suddenly, she growled again. Merlin looked up just in time to see a shadow flit past the window. He grabbed a long, wooden object that had been leaning against the wall. Wielding his makeshift weapon, he cautiously walked out into the moonlit night.

Something was hissing in the nearby trees. For a moment, Merlin could swear he caught sight of greenish-yellow scales, but the apparition vanished as quickly as it had appeared. Merlin walked forward, rounded the corner of a house, and almost crashed into an unexpected figure. He lashed out with his weapon only to draw back when he realized the figure was Gwaine.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Gwaine said good-naturedly.

Merlin leaned his weapon against the ground, still shaken. [I could have killed you!]

Gwaine raised his eyebrows. "With that? Sir Gwaine was slain with a fishing rod…" Gwaine laughed. "That's the stuff of legends, eh?" He walked past Merlin toward his own temporary lodging.

Merlin sighed in relief, but stiffened when he heard more hissing in the trees. _Something_ was out there.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin examined the patients again. He could barely feel a pulse now. John and Gwen watched worriedly. "How are they?" John asked.

Merlin sighed and signed a reply. "They're dying," Gwen said. "There's something at work here that he doesn't understand."

"Are you suggesting sorcery?" John said nervously.

Merlin paused in surprise, then replied. "It's possible, yes."

John furrowed his brow. "The other night, when I found Aldref, I felt a…a presence. An evil in the air."

Merlin sighed and signed again. "We'll have to go back to Gaius. Only he can explain this."

* * *

Merlin, Gwen and the knights were soon mounted up and on their way back to Camelot. They had been riding for less than an hour when they saw smoke coming through the trees. Leon signaled a halt. "Dismount and muzzle your horses," he said quietly. "Not a sound, any of you." Everyone obeyed.

The knights crept through the trees. Merlin and Gwen cautiously followed. They stopped on a low ridge, still hidden among the trees. The smoke was coming from a campfire surrounded by about a dozen men.

"Looks like bandits," Elyan muttered.

Leon nodded. "We'll skirt their camp. With any luck, we'll reach the plain unnoticed."

A female scream alerted them to the presence of a young woman in a tattered purple dress. Her hands were tied and the bandits were grabbing at her. "Over there," Gwaine growled. He drew his sword and charged straight into battle. Leon swore and the other knights followed.

The bandits were clearly no match for the highly-trained knights of Camelot. They fell almost as quickly as they attacked. Percival picked one up and used him to knock down his fellows. One broke away from the group to charge at Merlin and Gwen, but a flash of Merlin's eyes pulled his feet out from under him. Within minutes, the bandits were routed. Leon, Elyan and Gwaine shared a grin of victory.

"Over here!" Percival called. The group rounded a tree to see Percival cradling the girl in his arms. Her eyes were closed, she looked very pale and she was completely motionless. "Looks like we were too late," Percival said worriedly.

[No, she's breathing,] Merlin replied. He knelt down for a closer look, but suddenly Selene growled viciously and stepped between Merlin and the girl.

"Get that beast away from her!" Percival cried angrily. Startled, Merlin snatched up Selene and backed away. The girl stirred and Percival immediately looked back at her, his expression softening. "Hey, hey. It's all right. It's all right. We're knights of Camelot. You're safe now. You're safe." Gently, he untied her hands. "My name's Percival. What's yours?"

"Lamia," the girl said shakily. "My name is Lamia."

"What happened to you, Lamia?" Percival asked.

"I was traveling home when the bandits took me." Lamia broke down sobbing and Percival hugged her tighter.

"Are you strong enough to ride?" Leon said gently. Lamia nodded wordlessly. "Then let's get out of here before they return." Percival carried Lamia over to his horse. She visibly recoiled when he passed Merlin.

"There's something off about that girl, isn't there," Gwen said quietly to Merlin.

Merlin moved Selene to his shoulder. [I think so, but we'll never convince the knights to abandon an apparent damsel in distress.]

* * *

Everyone except Lamia led their horse on foot, which considerably slowed their pace. They were less than halfway back to Camelot when Leon called a halt for the night. "We'll be safe here till morning," Leon announced.

Merlin tied his horse to a tree. Percival led his horse to the tree right next to Merlin's. Once his horse was secured, Percival shoved Merlin aside. "Move, Lamia needs to get down!" Merlin stood frozen in shock. Selene leaped onto his shoulder and growled again. Percival stepped forward and loomed menacingly. " _I said get out of the way, Merlin!_ " Merlin hurriedly backed away.

"Shame on you, Percival!" Gwen scolded. "A simple 'please' would have sufficed, you know better than to shove him!"

"Stay out of this, Gwen," Elyan hissed. He roughly pushed past his sister toward the fire pit that Gwaine had begun to build. Gwen gave him a hurt look and stepped closer to Merlin. Selene didn't even hiss at Gwen, too intent on staring at Lamia.

* * *

No one tried to make conversation during supper that night. Gwen and Merlin sat separately from the knights, casting wary looks at Lamia. Lamia continued to cling to Percival, the image of helpless innocence. Merlin didn't buy it.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night, Merlin woke to Selene nudging him with her nose. Once he was properly awake, she walked off into the trees. Merlin followed. A short ways away from camp, he found Percival and Lamia embracing. For a moment, Merlin could swear that Lamia's eyes were solid yellow, but then Percival whirled around and drew his sword. Selene growled again. "If you can't control that monster, I will put it down," Percival threatened.

Merlin flinched and glanced at Lamia. Her eyes were normal, though she was shooting Merlin a death glare. Merlin quickly picked up Selene and walked away, increasingly unnerved both by Lamia and by Percival's hostile behavior.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur had summoned Gaius to the council chambers. Mordred joined his guardian. "It's been two days," Arthur stated worriedly. "They should be back by now."

"There must be some delay at Longstead, Sire," Agravaine suggested.

Arthur shook his head. "If there was a delay, they would have sent word."

"Then…it must be the bridge is down at Brechfa River."

Arthur shook his head again. "No, I already checked. A patrol passed through there yesterday."

"Well, should I send some scouts out to search for them?" Agravaine offered.

Arthur turned to Gaius. "Gaius, is your work done here?"

"Yes, Sire, I'm satisfied the sweating sickness has all but passed."

"Then we leave for Longstead at first light," Arthur decided.

"Rest assured, Sire, I will take very good care of the kingdom—" Agravaine began, but Arthur cut him off.

"You're coming with us, Uncle."

* * *

In the morning, Arthur assembled about a dozen knights for an escort. Mordred put on his chain mail and brought his sword. He had a feeling they were going to find trouble.

* * *

Gwen made breakfast, encouraging Merlin to be as unobtrusive as possible. She even offered food to Lamia, but Lamia turned her head away and did not touch the plate. Gwen sighed and walked over to Merlin. "Very good actress, isn't she."

Merlin nodded, clutching Selene. He didn't trust the knights not to hurt her if she wandered off again.

"Pack your bags," Leon called. "We ride east with the rising sun."

"Wait…east?" Gwen demanded. "Camelot lies west."

"Lamia has asked that we take her home," Elyan replied.

"We need to get Gaius!" Gwen insisted.

"Gaius can wait," Gwaine said, almost threateningly.

Merlin stood up. [We were sent to help the people of Longstead. Their lives depend on us.]

"You dare to question our judgment?" Leon cried angrily. He stormed toward Merlin. "You are _not_ a knight. You're not even a physician, you're nothing but a servant!" Merlin flinched and backed away. Leon returned to the other knights. All four of them gathered around to help Lamia to her feet.

* * *

In the afternoon, Arthur signaled a halt. He sent a scout into the woods, then hung his cloak on his saddle and dismounted. Gaius and Mordred also dismounted and approached him. "Is there anything wrong, Sire?" Gaius asked.

Arthur quickly held up a hand for silence. "Listen. No birdsong. Nothing."

The scout returned. "Sire!"

Arthur grabbed his sword and followed the scout. The rest of the group joined him. They found a clearing filled with over a dozen bodies, all male. Arthur, Gaius and Mordred all moved forward to examine the various corpses.

"Does anything strike you as odd about these bodies?" Arthur said to Gaius.

"Yes, Sire," Gaius replied quietly. "There's not a mark on them."

"Not so much as a scratch," Mordred added.

"Over here, my lord!" Agravaine called. He was standing by a badly-damaged wagon that looked suspiciously reminiscent of a cage.

"Southron slave traders, by the looks of it," Arthur concluded. He stood up and joined Agravaine at the wagon.

"What were they transporting, some kind of an animal?" Agravaine suggested.

"No." Gaius pointed at some scratches in the wood of the wagon's door. "These marks were made by humans."

"Someone who was very desperate to get out," Mordred observed.

A groan caught all their attention. One of the men was still alive. Mordred rushed over and felt for the man's pulse. It was very weak. "Gaius," Mordred said. "He needs treatment."

"We can't treat him here," Gaius said worriedly. "We need time and somewhere to work."

"He comes with us," Arthur decided. "We'll make Longstead in a matter of hours."

* * *

At sunset, Leon called another halt for the night. He and Gwaine both removed their waterskins from their saddles. Gwaine watched Leon through narrowed eyes, then ran over to snatch the waterskin out of Leon's hand.

"Why don't you watch what you're doing?" Leon demanded angrily.

"Why don't you watch your damn tongue?" Gwaine retorted, shoving Leon.

"You'd do well to learn some manners," Leon said threateningly.

"Nothing I can learn from you, Leon," Gwaine sneered.

"We'll see about that!" Leon hissed, ripping the waterskins out of Gwaine's hands and flinging them to the side.

"Enough!" Gwen cried. "What's gotten into you?"

Leon and Gwaine glanced at Gwen, glared heatedly at each other, then deflated. Leon roughly pushed past Gwaine toward Lamia. Gwaine instantly whirled around and drew his sword. Leon drew his own sword and the two men began a vicious duel. Merlin drew back and huddled against a tree, tightly clutching Selene. Percival and Elyan shared a glance before rushing forward to separate their comrades. Lamia leaned against another tree, watching the whole thing with a satisfied smirk.

"He's hurt," Percival called, restraining Leon. Merlin did not move. "Come on, Merlin, can't you treat a simple cut or are you too useless even for that?!"

"I'll get the medicine bag," Gwen offered, hurrying over to Merlin's horse. Merlin shakily followed her. Gwen retrieved and threaded a needle, then held it out to Merlin.

Merlin reluctantly put down Selene and accepted the needle. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to approach Leon. "That needle's the size of a spear," Leon complained. "I'm not having you poke me with that."

"Do you want to be sewn up or not?" Gwen demanded.

"Not by a boy who starts shaking like a leaf at the slightest touch," Leon said scornfully. He shoved Merlin. "Away with you. Go cry by yourself."

Gwen snatched the needle out of Merlin's hand. "That is _enough_ out of you, Leon! You know perfectly well why Merlin hates being touched. You are going to hold still and let me treat your wound, and then you are going to apologize to Merlin!"

"You _dare_ to give _me_ orders?" Leon hissed threateningly.

"Fine." Gwen stood up and began walking away. "Die of infection, then."

"Very well, you may sew me up," Leon said stiffly. "But I will _not_ apologize for speaking the truth." Merlin slowly backed away and huddled by a tree again, sinking to the ground. Selene climbed into Merlin's lap and nuzzled him affectionately.

A few minutes later, Gwen joined him. She glanced over her shoulder at the knights. "I've never known any of them to act like this. Normally they behave like brothers, yet now they quarrel and fight like foes. And you—have any of them ever said an unkind word to you before?"

Merlin wordlessly shook his head.

Gwen grimaced. "It's Lamia. It's got to be. But how could she affect them this way?"

Merlin shook his head again. [I've no idea.]

* * *

Arthur's group reached Longstead at dusk. "Spread out and speak to everyone," Arthur ordered. "Someone must know something."

A few minutes later, Agravaine emerged from a house and approached Arthur. "It seems they left for Camelot yesterday morning."

"Something must have happened," Arthur concluded grimly.

Agravaine glanced at the darkening sky. "Well we can't go after them tonight."

Arthur sighed. "Then we ride at dawn. See that the men are prepared." Agravaine walked toward the knights.

Mordred went into the largest house, where Gaius was examining the patients and talking to John. "And they've been like this for four days?"

John nodded. "And each day they grow weaker."

"Merlin is right," Gaius sighed. "This is no ordinary illness. There is sorcery at work here."

Mordred waited for John to leave before speaking to Gaius in an undertone. "Do you think I could—"

"I imagine Merlin already tried curing them with magic," Gaius cut him off. "What we need is to find out how they came to be like this in the first place."

* * *

A few hours later, Gaius and Mordred approached Arthur with their findings. "Any luck with the Southron?" Arthur prompted.

"I've done my best, Sire," Gaius replied. "His condition is perilous, but he lives."

"Was he able to tell us anything?"

"He's a slave trader, just like you said," Mordred answered. "They were travelling south with a girl. Then they fell under some kind of spell. Quarrels and fights broke out. They began to suspect that the girl had bewitched them. And they were right."

"What makes you so sure?" Arthur demanded.

"The girl escaped and killed them all—well, all but him."

Arthur frowned in confusion. "How is that possible? She's just one girl."

"Not a girl, Sire," Gaius replied. "A lamia—a creature of magic. When the high priestesses of the Old Religion fought with the ancient kings, they took blood from a girl and mingled it with that of a serpent. The creatures they created had ferocious powers. They could control the mind of a man, suck the life from him with a single embrace."

"Which is why none of the traders had a mark on them," Arthur realized.

Gaius nodded. "But the lamia proved more deadly than their makers had ever imagined. They could transform at will and become hideous monsters. And they kept on killing, Sire. They would not stop."

"So this girl, this _creature_ is still out there somewhere," Arthur concluded.

"I'm afraid so, Sire."

* * *

Merlin woke to Selene nudging him again. He wrapped his arms around her, refusing to let her wander off. He dreaded to think what trouble she might get them _both_ into.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin was woken by Leon's voice. "Elyan?" Merlin looked around the camp. Elyan was missing.

Gwen sprang to her feet. "He was supposed to be on guard," she said worriedly. "He should have woken us long before now. Elyan?!"

"Elyan?" Leon called. "Elyan!" He drew his sword. "Gwen, you stay with Lamia. The rest of you, with me. Spread out. Elyan!" Gwaine and Percival drew their swords and followed Leon into the woods. Merlin did not so much as throw off his blankets.

"Don't worry," Lamia said to Gwen, suspiciously unconcerned. "They'll find your brother soon enough."

A few minutes later, the knights returned carrying Elyan. Gwen gasped at the sight and rushed to her brother's side. "Oh god, Elyan! What happened to him?!"

"I don't know, we found him like this," Leon replied.

"We need to get him back to Camelot, _now_!" Gwen urged.

Lamia stood up. "I know this area. There's a castle not far from here. We could take shelter there, you could tend to your friend."

"Then lead the way," Leon ordered.

"We don't need shelter, we need _Gaius_!" Gwen begged.

"Silence!" Leon snapped. "You have no say in these matters. You come with us, or you stay here. It's up to you." He turned to Percival and Gwaine. "Let's go."

Gwen gave Leon a hurt look, then turned to Merlin. "Come on."

[What for?] Merlin demanded. [They won't listen to us and we need to fetch Gaius. Why don't we just go back to Camelot?]

Gwen stared incredulously at Merlin. "You'd leave your friends in the thrall of some dark magic?"

Merlin shuddered. [If we speak out of turn one more time, I think they might physically attack us.]

"That's Lamia's influence and you know it," Gwen insisted. "She's turned them against their friends, don't let her turn you too! They need their secret sorcerer now more than ever!"

[They're _knights_ , the last thing they want is a sorcerer!]

"Knights, yes, not witch-hunters! Arthur has never sent them on any bloodthirsty crusades, nor have any of them ever expressed a desire to start one! Don't you _dare_ compare them to the butchers from your childhood!" Gwen put her hands on her hips. "I don't want to physically drag you along, Merlin, so don't make me do it."

Merlin flinched and quickly packed up his bedroll.

* * *

Around mid-morning, Arthur halted and dismounted. "The tracks stop here."

Agravaine dismounted and joined him. "I fear we're wasting our time, Sire, they could have gone back to Camelot already."

Arthur shook his head. "No, Camelot lies west of here. The tracks were heading east…Mordred, would you come take a look?"

Mordred dismounted and walked over to them. He stepped forward so that his back was to them and he whispered a spell. A faintly glowing trail showed that the group had continued east. "They're definitely still going the wrong way," Mordred stated.

"What makes you so sure?" Agravaine demanded.

"I trust his skills," Arthur said before Mordred could answer. "Mordred is an uncannily good tracker. We keep going." Agravaine gave Mordred an irritated look.

* * *

The sun had passed its zenith by the time the knights reached the castle that Lamia had spoken of. Lamia led the way to a tunnel underneath the castle. Gwaine carried Elyan over his shoulder. Merlin and Gwen lagged at the tail end of the group.

Once Lamia, Leon and Gwaine rounded a corner, Gwen grabbed Percival's arm. "This is madness, Percival," she pleaded. "Elyan needs help. You don't know anything about this girl—" She broke off when Selene growled at Percival, struggling to get out of Merlin's arms.

"This is your last warning, Merlin," Percival said icily. "Control that beast. And as for you, _Guinevere_ , keep your mouth shut or I'll shut it for you." Percival stalked toward the rest of the group. Gwen and Merlin shared a nervous glance before following.

A few minutes later, a wind gusted through the tunnel and blew out the torches. "Is everyone all right?" Leon called. No one said anything. There was a sound of striking flints, and Leon's torch lit again. He used it to light Percival's as well, then looked around. "Where's Lamia? Lamia!"

The knights picked up their pace, calling for Lamia. Soon, they came to a large wooden door. They opened it and walked through. The room on the other side was a very large hallway filled with cobwebs and skeletons. "What _is_ this place?" Gwen breathed.

"Whatever it is, it isn't safe," Leon declared. "We need to find Lamia, she could be in danger!"

" _We're_ the ones in danger, Leon!" Gwen said urgently. "She's led us to a trap! Can't you see she's poisoning your minds?"

"Enough!" Leon cried.

"It was Lamia who attacked Elyan!" Gwen insisted.

Leon stalked toward her, raising a hand. "I said ENOUGH!" He struck her square in the face. Gwen fell backwards in shock. Merlin helped her to her feet, keeping his distance from the knights.

"Please," Gwen said shakily. "My brother's hurt. Let's just—may we find him somewhere warm?" Leon glared at her for a few moments, then nodded stiffly. He turned to continue leading the way down the hallway.

"Over here!" Gwaine called a few minutes later. He led the group down a side corridor and eventually stopped in a vine-covered room. He set down Elyan and picked up some scattered pieces of wood. "I'll make us a fire."

"Percival and I will search for Lamia," Leon stated. He walked up to Gwen and Merlin and spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "You will stay here and you will do as Gwaine says, do I make myself clear?" Merlin and Gwen nodded shakily. Selene looked ready to growl again, but Merlin slapped a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"This is absurd," Arthur muttered, half to himself. "Where could they be going?"

"It's possible we're following the wrong trail, my lord," Agravaine suggested with a glance at Mordred. "Any number of people pass through these woods."

"It was them, I'm sure of it," Mordred insisted.

"Maybe we should go back to Longstead, try again in the morning," Agravaine argued.

"By morning they could all be dead," Arthur replied.

"They're knights of Camelot, my lord, more than capable of looking after themselves."

"You're forgetting something, Uncle," Arthur said stiffly. "Guinevere and Merlin are with them. We keep going, all night if necessary."

* * *

Merlin huddled in a corner while Gwen sat by the fire, stroking Elyan's hair. Gwaine crouched on the other side of the fire, scowling at both servants. Eventually, he stood up. "We need more wood."

[I'll get some,] Merlin offered, desperate for an excuse to leave the room.

Gwaine laughed scornfully and shoved Merlin against the wall. "No, you stay where you are. I'll get it myself, you're not going anywhere." Selene raised her hackles and growled. Gwaine kicked her away.

"Gwaine, let him go," Gwen pleaded.

Gwaine rounded on her, still pinning Merlin against the wall. "You trying to tell me my business?"

"No, I just…" Gwen swallowed. "Please."

Gwaine sneered at her, aggressively swung his torch in Merlin's face, then left. Gwen turned back to Elyan while Merlin sank to the ground, shaking. After a few minutes, he thought to check Selene for injury. She'd been knocked unconscious, but didn't seem to be too badly injured.

"If Elyan doesn't get some help soon, he's not going to make it," Gwen said in a choked voice.

[I'm sorry,] Merlin signed. [I tried, with the villagers—you saw it yourself, there's nothing I can do.]

Gwen's face hardened. "Perhaps we need to kill Lamia."

[How are we going to do that, with all the knights defending her?]

"If it was Mordred dying, would you let that stop you?" Gwen challenged.

[No, of course not, but—]

"So what's stopping you now?"

[They're _knights_! I…I can't…]

Gwen gave Merlin an appraising look. "You don't care enough about Elyan, is that it?"

[That's not what I…we get along well enough when he's not enchanted, but…I don't know him _that_ well. I'm not sure if we're friends.]

"Well then." Gwen grabbed Elyan's sword and stood up. "Am I your friend, Merlin?" She ran into the depths of the castle without another word. Merlin stared after her in horror. For a few moments he sat frozen, terrified at the prospect of running into the knights, but then he heard a hiss from somewhere in the castle. He stiffened with resolve and followed Gwen.

Several corridors away, Merlin found Gwen examining an unconscious Gwaine. She looked up at Merlin. "We _need_ to find Lamia before she gets to Percival or Leon." She held up her sword. "This ends now."

* * *

The trees thinned, allowing Mordred to see Lamia's castle in the distance. "There," he called, pointing. "I bet that's where they've gone."

Arthur kicked his horse. "Come on."

* * *

Gwen and Merlin rounded a corner just in time to see Lamia bending over an apparently unconscious Leon. Percival lay by the far wall. Gwen hefted the sword. "You won't find us such easy prey!"

Lamia stood up and scoffed. "You think your sword can stop me? Or his magic? I could have killed you both any time I wished."

"Oh really?" Gwen challenged. "Your powers don't work on us, _Lamia_ , haven't you noticed?"

Lamia's eyes turned yellow and snake-like. She magically flung both Gwen and Merlin into a wall. "Don't they?" Lamia said with a smirk.

Gwen yelled incoherently and charged, faster than Merlin would have thought possible. She plunged her sword into Lamia's chest. Lamia choked and fell to the ground. Gwen stared at her for a moment, breathing heavily, then knelt at Leon's side. "Come on, Leon," she pleaded.

Lamia hissed. Her dress turned into scales which then spread along her skin. Her body elongated and grew tentacles. Merlin's eyes widened and he coughed. Gwen whirled around just as the creature lashed out with a tentacle, sending Gwen flying into the wall again. The creature hissed and spat, advancing on them.

"Merlin," Gwen said desperately. "You're stronger than she is. You've resisted her influence, now _fight back!_ "

Merlin shook his head wordlessly as the monster approached. All the spells he'd ever learned had long since fled his mind. He shielded his head with his arms and lashed out with a burst of pure magic. The creature screeched and the castle began rumbling.

* * *

Mordred, Arthur and their escort all froze when they heard the screech, then broke into a run. They rounded a corner just in time to see the lamia thrashing on the ground, obviously in pain. Arthur hurriedly stabbed it as stones began crumbling from the ceiling. Merlin and Gwen were huddled by the far wall.

"What the hell happened here?" Arthur demanded.

Gwen glanced at Merlin and stood up. "I'll explain later, we've got to get the knights out of here!"

"Right." Arthur bent to pick up Leon while two other knights picked up Percival.

Mordred approached Merlin and tried to help him to his feet, but Merlin jerked away. "Whoa, Merlin, it's me!" Mordred said hurriedly. Merlin slowly looked up, shuddered and recoiled. "Merlin?" Merlin stood up and backed away. Mordred turned to Gwen. "What's wrong with him?"

Gwen frowned. "Merlin, this is your _brother_ …" She trailed off and her eyes widened. She turned back to Mordred. "You look like a knight."

"What's that got to do with—" Realization dawned as he caught sight of the bruise on Gwen's face. "What the hell did they do?!"

Gwen shook her head. "It doesn't matter, they were enchanted. We need to get out of here. Merlin, come on!" Merlin slowly followed Gwen, giving Mordred a wide berth. The floor began shaking as the ceiling continued crumbling. "Gwaine and Elyan are this way!" Gwen called to Arthur.

"Lead on," Arthur replied. He froze when he also noticed Gwen's bruise. "Who did that to you?"

"They were enchanted," Gwen repeated. "I'm not telling you who hit me so you can murder him for something that wasn't his fault. Come on."

The castle became increasingly unstable as Gwen led them first to Gwaine, then to Elyan. Merlin picked up Selene and shrank away from anyone who came near him, even Mordred. Mordred bit his lip, highly concerned.

Several passages had caved in, delaying the group's exodus, but they finally made it to the surrounding woods. They had just reached the horses when the castle collapsed completely. Mordred looked at Merlin. _What on earth did you_ do _?!_

 _Dunno,_ Merlin replied somewhat dazedly. _Lamia was trying to kill us. So I killed her._

* * *

Back in Longstead, the knights and villagers began recovering under Gaius's watchful eye. Gwen invented a story about stabbing the lamia mid-spell, claiming this was the cause of the castle's collapse. Merlin stayed outside the makeshift infirmary, clinging to Selene and flinching away from anyone wearing chain mail. Mordred stowed his armor in his pack before going to sit with Merlin. _It's all right, Merlin. Whatever happened, it's over now._

 _They shoved me,_ Merlin said, still dazed. _They hit Gwen. They kicked Selene. They're monsters._

 _Look, I may not have been very happy with the knights lately, but I think "monsters" is a bit of a stretch,_ Mordred argued.

 _They're knights,_ Merlin insisted. _They hurt people._

 _There's more to knighthood than that and you know it!_ Mordred retorted. _Besides, did Leon ever hold it against you that you punched him while possessed?_

 _He hit Gwen,_ Merlin muttered.

Mordred grimaced. _Well don't tell Arthur that. Look, Merlin, just give them the chance to apologize and make it up to you. Like you've been telling me to do for ages._

 _I'm not going anywhere near them!_ Merlin protested, a hint of fear in his voice.

Mordred sighed and stood up. _Fine. I suppose I can't expect_ you _to forgive the knights when I'm refusing to do the same, so if you'll excuse me._ Mordred walked into the makeshift infirmary.

Arthur was inside, talking to the knights. "And you will be giving a _full_ apology to both Guinevere _and_ Merlin!"

"Yes, Sire," the knights chorused.

Arthur turned to leave, but stopped when Elyan spoke up. "I have to admit, I _am_ curious…why were they not affected?"

"The lamia drains life with a kiss," Gaius replied. "Her powers only work on men."

"That explains Gwen, but what about Merlin?" Leon said confusedly. Mordred froze, wondering how on earth they were going to explain that, but Arthur saved him the trouble.

"Are any of you in love?" Arthur asked quietly. The knights all shared a bewildered look and shook their heads. "There you go, then." Arthur left without another word.

"Has…anyone here seen Merlin with a girl?" Gwaine asked, sounding perplexed.

"She died," Mordred explained softly. "He doesn't like to talk about her. I had no idea Arthur even knew."

Percival bowed his head. "I'm sorry to hear that. About the girl, I mean."

Mordred shrugged. "It's not me you owe an apology to. I haven't seen Merlin this bad in years. But you're good friends when you're not enchanted. I'm sure that, with time, Merlin will remember that."

* * *

Arthur cautiously approached Merlin. He had also taken off his armor. "Merlin. Are you all right?"

Merlin shook his head, not looking up from Selene. She had woken up and was purring in his lap.

"I understand the knights were rather rough with you," Arthur continued. "They all seemed quite horrified when they realized what they had done. I'm not excusing their actions, not by any means, but I doubt any of them will hurt you or Gwen again."

Merlin nodded, still without looking up.

"I don't know exactly what they were saying to you, but they asked me to tell you that they didn't mean a single word of it. They consider you their friend." Arthur sighed. "I realize that you probably don't want to face them right now, and that's fine, but once you're ready…they'd like to be your friends again."


	48. Lancelot du Lac

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Merlin's task was simple: keep Gwen out of her house. To that end, he convinced her to go on a stroll. They walked through the marketplace. To Merlin's surprise, he saw Mordred buying something at a merchant's stall. Mordred turned to a rather pretty girl and spoke to her briefly. The girl smiled at Mordred and walked away. Merlin and Gwen approached Mordred.

"So…who was that?" Gwen asked, eyes sparkling with amusement.

Mordred whirled around, looking startled. "Dunno," he said quickly. "Didn't think to ask her name."

Merlin glanced at the stall behind Mordred. [I see. You just buy jewelry for all the young women you meet?]

"It wasn't for _her_!" Mordred insisted. "It…I was just being friendly! Haven't _you_ ever struck up a conversation with a stranger?" Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Never mind, stupid question. But I don't know that girl and I'm certainly not courting her!"

"Of course you're not," Gwen said indulgently. "I'm sure she was just helping you pick something out for your _true_ sweetheart."

"She—" Mordred sighed. "You're impossible." He walked away, shaking his head. He needed to help the knights prepare Gwen's house, and he could only hope none of them heard about this.

* * *

That evening, Merlin went to inform Arthur that everything was finally ready. He arrived at Arthur's chambers at the same time as Agravaine. He bowed his head and let Agravaine enter first. "Uncle," Arthur acknowledged, staring out the window.

"It's late, Arthur, what's troubling you?" Agravaine asked.

Arthur turned to face him. "Nothing, nothing at all. But I've made a decision you're not going to like. I'm going to marry Guinevere. That is, if she says yes."

Agravaine's eyes widened. "Sire—"

"No, I know what you're going to say," Arthur cut him off. "She's a servant, I'm the king. It's not the done thing."

"I fear it's a little more serious than that," Agravaine protested.

"Guinevere has proved herself a valuable support and shrewd counselor these past few months," Arthur stated.

"You don't need a woman for support, Sire," Agravaine argued, almost petulantly. " _I'm_ your counsel."

Arthur stared incredulously at him. "I fear you have rather too much stubble to be my wife." Merlin choked with silent laughter. "Good counsel, solid support, they're exactly what I need. I don't want a queen who spends her days floating around the castle, agreeing with my every word. And the people don't want that either, so I've made up my mind. I want Guinevere to be my queen and I want _you_ to accept her as such." Arthur gave Agravaine a very stern look.

Agravaine grimaced. "Yes, Sire." He left, looking troubled.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "Is all in readiness?"

Merlin nodded. [Your beautiful maiden is obliviously preparing a guest chamber for a non-existent guest. It's time.]

Arthur took a deep breath, looking slightly nervous. "Here goes, then."

* * *

Mordred lingered outside Gwen's house, looking through a window. He couldn't help himself; he wanted to see Gwen's reaction to his and the knights' handiwork. The house glowed with the light of dozens of candles, all carefully placed and lit. Finally, Arthur entered, leading a blindfolded Gwen.

Arthur removed the blindfold. Gwen looked around the house and her jaw dropped. Arthur led her to a stool as she broke into a wide smile. Then Arthur knelt in front of her, smiling lovingly. "Guinevere…will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Gwen's smile widened. She all but leaped off her seat to hug Arthur tightly. "Is that a yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, sorry, yes! Yes. Yes!" Gwen pulled away again, blushing slightly. Arthur took her hand and slid a beautiful silver ring onto her finger. Mordred hurried away and left the lovebirds to themselves.

* * *

Mordred returned to the physician's chambers to find Merlin preparing for bed. _I don't know what Arthur was so nervous about,_ Mordred said with a yawn. _Everyone knows Gwen loves him._

 _Marriage is a big deal,_ Merlin replied. _Especially marrying royalty. She's not just becoming his wife, she's becoming his queen. Not to mention Arthur was afraid that Elyan wouldn't give him his blessing._

Mordred laughed. _I'm pretty sure Elyan gave Arthur his blessing by not murdering him the first time he saw him kissing Gwen._

Merlin climbed into bed. _Well, in any event, I do agree with you. I'm sure we'll be hearing a happy announcement in the morning._

* * *

Merlin jolted awake, suddenly feeling cold as ice. It was a sensation extraordinarily similar to when Morgana tore the veil, but it passed so quickly that Merlin wondered if he had been dreaming. He looked out the window to see the sky glowing orange with sunrise. Well, he might as well get up.

* * *

An hour later, Gwen sidled up to Mordred on his way to the training field. "So…seen the girl again?"

Mordred sighed. "Is there any chance you'd take me at my word if I said there is _no girl_?"

Gwen shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

"Then, will you believe me if I tell you I am _not_ telling you anything about her?"

"Ooh, anything about who?" Gwaine asked, coming up behind them.

"Mordred has found a girl and is quite determined to keep her secret," Gwen said with a teasing smile.

Gwaine grinned wickedly. "Oh, I'm sure I could find her…"

Mordred rolled his eyes. "Well good luck finding a girl that doesn't exist!" He pushed past Gwaine toward the training field.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin entered Arthur's chambers with a breakfast tray. The king was fast asleep. Merlin threw open the curtains. To his surprise, Arthur actually stirred and sat up.

[You're getting up without a fight? That's a first,] Merlin commented. [Does that mean the wedding bells will ring?]

Arthur smiled. "Yes, it most certainly does."

[About time.]

"Yes. And now it's time to prepare the tourney."

[What tourney?] Merlin asked, confused.

"The wedding tourney," Arthur answered, as if it were obvious. "It's tradition to hold one before a king's wedding."

Merlin shook his head. [I will never understand how you knights garner so much enjoyment from beating each other up.]

* * *

"The tourney is for knights only, Mordred," Leon said firmly. "You've barely done any jousting before."

"I could learn," Mordred grumbled.

"Yes, you could, but not in time for the tourney. You'll be watching from the stands. Why don't you sit with your new sweetheart?"

"Oh for crying out loud—does all of Camelot think I have a girl?!" Mordred exclaimed, frustrated.

Leon smirked. "No point in denying it, Mordred, Gwen saw you with her own eyes."

Mordred sighed. "I give up. Think what you like."

* * *

A few days later, the tourney began. Arthur commenced the proceedings by jousting at a hoop wrapped in pink and white ribbons. He successfully caught it on his lance, then rode over to the royal box to present it to Gwen. She took it, smiling.

Arthur dismounted at his tent and took a drink of water while other knights took their turn with similarly-decorated hoops. Merlin glanced at the lists. [You could have given her flowers or written a song, but no, you had to give her a bunch of wooden hoops. Such a romantic engagement present.]

"Will you stop complaining about Camelot traditions?" Arthur said, exasperated. "For the record, I _did_ give her flowers, _and_ of course a ring. She's not complaining, so why are you?"

Merlin had to actually think about that. [Guess my mind's on a different woman.]

"Ah," Arthur said awkwardly. He turned back to the field. An unfamiliar rider entered the lists, helmet obscuring his face. Arthur frowned. "Who on earth is that?"

Merlin did not reply, watching the rider with interest. The rider easily caught the hoop on his lance. He offered the hoop to Gwen before removing his helmet. Gwen stared at him in shock, as did all the other onlookers. The rider was Lancelot.

Merlin froze, remembering his sudden awakening the other morning. He suspected this was too good to be true.

* * *

That night, Lancelot ate with Arthur, Gwen, and the other knights. Merlin served them, repeatedly giving Lancelot wary looks.

"I fear I remember little after I stepped through the veil," Lancelot said. "My story will not be as illuminating as I would like."

Arthur smiled. "We're just pleased to see you. Well, pleased and amazed."

"I owe everything to the Madhavi people," Lancelot continued. "Luckily for me, their customs dictate that they must give food and shelter to the needy. And I was certainly that."

"Where did they find you?" Leon asked.

"On one of the Silk Road passes high in the Feorre mountains."

"Cenred's kingdom," Elyan stated.

Lancelot nodded. "I traveled with them for many weeks, deep into the deserts of the south. Then, slowly my strength returned. When I was able, I earned my passage the only way I know how—by the sword. Then I slowly made my way north."

"You made your way home," Arthur corrected. Gwen took his hand. Arthur smiled at her before turning back to Lancelot. "We can't thank you enough for what you sacrificed on the Isle of the Blessed. It will be remembered, always."

"It is indeed good to see you once again." Lancelot stood up. "I would like to propose a toast to the people I hold most dear. To Camelot!"

"To Camelot!" the others chorused.

* * *

Lancelot's former chambers had long since been given to another knight, so Arthur suggested that Lancelot stay with Merlin and Mordred until new chambers could be prepared. Merlin was less than pleased by this, but at least it gave him a chance to investigate Lancelot's impossible return.

Gaius and Mordred were already inside the physician's chambers. "Lancelot!" Mordred cried, finally availing himself of the chance to hug his friend.

Lancelot briefly returned the embrace, somewhat awkwardly. "Good to see you too. How's the training coming along?"

"Fine, except I haven't gotten to jousting yet," Mordred replied with a slight scowl.

"You'll get there someday," Lancelot said reassuringly. "You're good with a sword, you already have the important skills for combat."

[Well, you won't catch me learning swordplay,] Merlin signed. He narrowed his eyes at Lancelot. [I fight with other skills, thank you very much.]

"With your skills, it's a wonder you've survived as many battles as you have," Lancelot commented.

Mordred yawned. "You must be tired. Come on." He led Lancelot up into the bedroom.

Merlin turned to Gaius and frowned. [He doesn't know I have magic.]

Gaius looked at Merlin in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

[You saw it yourself, he didn't understand what I was getting at when I said "other skills". He doesn't know how I stay alive through so many dangerous situations!]

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Or perhaps he meant he's surprised you've never gotten caught after all the times you've used magic around Arthur and the other knights?"

Merlin shook his head. [Didn't sound like it to me.]

"Merlin, you've got to start trusting knights other than Arthur again," Gaius said patiently. "Stop being so paranoid."

Merlin clenched a fist before fetching a blanket and dropping it on the spare bed. [Well I'm certainly not sleeping in there with _him_.]

* * *

Once Lancelot had left for the tourney in the morning, Merlin turned to Mordred. _Doesn't Lancelot seem at all…off, to you?_

Mordred shrugged. _No, not really. What makes you say that?_

 _He walked through the_ veil _, Mordred! That would have taken him to the spirit world, not the Feorre Mountains!_

Mordred shrugged again. _So? The Cailleach said she'd brought_ you _back to life in the past, maybe she did the same for Lancelot._

Merlin folded his arms. _Why would she do that? She wanted a life to seal the tear and she got it._

 _She's some ancient magical entity who probably isn't even human!_ Mordred retorted. _How should I know how her mind works?_

 _Lancelot said he'd been with the Madhavi people for weeks,_ Merlin pressed. _But I sensed something like the veil opening just a few days ago._

 _That doesn't prove anything,_ Mordred scoffed. _That could mean any number of things. Stop trying to convince yourself all knights are enemies!_

* * *

Frustrated, Merlin decided to try something else. He went in search of Lancelot and found him arriving at the tourney. [Have you seen the cat in the stables?] Merlin asked.

Lancelot frowned. "Since when is there a cat in the stables?"

[She took up residence there several months ago. Come on, I can show you.] Merlin led the way into the stables.

Lancelot took a cursory look around, then went straight to his horse. "I don't see any cat."

Merlin went to the center of the stables, confident that Selene would come. Sure enough, she leaped out of a loft and landed on his shoulder. Merlin coughed. [Right here, see?]

Lancelot led his horse out of the stall and gave Merlin a look of mild interest. "Huh. What do you know." Selene immediately began growling. "Not very friendly, is she?"

[She's picky about her humans,] Merlin replied. [I guess you don't meet her standards.]

"Shame," Lancelot said, not sounding particularly upset. "Well, I've got to go. Shouldn't you be preparing Arthur for the tourney?"

[Yes, in a minute,] Merlin agreed. Once Lancelot left, he briefly petted Selene and put her down. [Good girl.]

* * *

Mordred encountered Gwen at the entrance of the stands. He noticed that she now wore a pretty silver bracelet. "That's nice. Gift from Arthur?"

"Hmm?" Gwen glanced at the bracelet. "No, Lancelot. He wanted to wish me good fortune."

"That's very kind of him," Mordred said, frowning. Something seemed to be pricking at the back of his mind.

"Yes, very," Gwen agreed. She looked at Mordred with interest. "What exactly was it you were buying the other day?"

Mordred rolled his eyes. "That's for the intended recipient to find out."

"Oh, so you admit you were buying a gift!" Gwen said triumphantly.

Mordred snorted. "I'm not going to try to convince anyone I was buying it for myself. Now go on, the tourney awaits its guest of honor."

* * *

That day, the knights began jousting against each other. Arthur easily won his first joust, as did Lancelot. Merlin grimaced as he watched Lancelot return to the tents. Arthur walked up beside Merlin. "Don't look so worried, Merlin, Lancelot won."

[That's what worries me,] Merlin replied. [I don't know who or what that is, but I'm fairly certain it's not Lancelot.]

Arthur rolled his eyes, obviously not believing Merlin. "Why do you say that?"

[Lancelot's _dead_ , Arthur!]

"There was no body," Arthur pointed out.

[Because he physically passed into the spirit realm! You saw the tear yourself, I highly doubt it led to some mountain pass!]

"I didn't see _what_ was on the other side."

Merlin sighed. [Well not only am I fairly certain he couldn't have survived, Selene growled at him a little while ago.]

"That doesn't mean anything, she doesn't like _anyone_!"

[Normally she hisses at people! I haven't seen her growl since the lamia!]

Arthur stared at Merlin. "You're accusing one of my finest knights of being an imposter…because your cat growled at him."

Merlin sighed again. [Just…be on your guard, at the very least?]

"Fine, if it makes you feel better."

* * *

Once the tourney was done for the day, Merlin returned to the physician's chambers to look through Gaius's library. Finding nothing that suited his purposes, he snuck down to the vaults. It really was far too easy to break in and retrieve a book; the supposedly impregnable vaults had absolutely no defenses against magic. Merlin decided to covertly cast some wards before leaving.

Up in the physician's chambers, Merlin examined his find—a book called _The Art of Necromancy_. Hopefully it would contain some answers about Lancelot.

* * *

Mordred stopped short when he saw Merlin reading a book with some rather disturbing illustrations. _What's that?_

Merlin turned a page. _Answers, I hope._

Mordred took a closer look and frowned. _Necromancy, Merlin? Really? You're researching a dangerous magical practice that was frowned on even in the days of the Old Religion? Where did you even get that?!_

 _From the vaults,_ Merlin replied. _And I have no intention of casting anything mentioned in this book, someone clearly already has. There is no way Lancelot could have survived passing through the veil. Also, Selene_ growled _at him this morning—a very important distinction from hissing! There is something_ not right _about Lancelot!_

Mordred sighed and sat down. _All right, I suppose you have a point. But why would someone raise him from the dead? What can he do that no one else can?_

 _Good question._ Merlin flipped another page, then quickly closed the book as the door opened and Lancelot entered.

Mordred looked up. "Hey, Lancelot, have you ever heard the name 'Emrys'?"

Lancelot frowned. "He's some evil sorcerer of legend, isn't he?"

Mordred narrowed his eyes. "Hopefully _just_ a legend. I don't know what we'd do if he was real." Lancelot nodded and continued to the bedchamber. Mordred turned back to Merlin, holding back tears. _You're right. That's definitely_ not _Lancelot._

Merlin gave Mordred a sympathetic look. _I didn't_ want _it to be true, believe me._

 _So what's he here for?_ Mordred wondered. _To kill Arthur?_

Merlin pursed his lips. _There's got to be a simpler way to assassinate Arthur than by raising one of his knights from the dead. I think he must be here for something else…but nothing good._

* * *

In the morning, Mordred abstained from attending the tourney, choosing instead to continue looking through the book on necromancy. Merlin went to the field as usual, and was concerned to see Gwen emerging from Lancelot's tent. He walked over to her. [What were you doing with Lancelot?]

"I…don't know," Gwen said, sounding confused.

[Well, I suggest you be careful,] Merlin warned. [I'm fairly certain that's not the real Lancelot.]

"Don't be silly, he's as real as you or me," Gwen scoffed.

[Lancelot _died_ , Gwen!]

Gwen shook her head. "He can't have. He's alive. He's _here_." She frowned, looking confused again. "I must take my place in the stands." She walked away.

* * *

In the jousting that day, both Arthur and Lancelot moved up through the ranks until they were to face each other in the final. Merlin watched with baited breath as they rode to the lists opposite each other. They lowered their lances and charged. Lancelot caught Arthur square in the chest. Arthur kept his seat, but dropped his lance and clutched his chest.

Arthur rode up to Merlin. "Pass me another lance," he ordered, out of breath.

[Is there any point in telling you you're in no fit state to joust?]

"None at all," Arthur replied. "Pass me a lance, that's an order." Merlin reluctantly did so.

Arthur rode back to the lists, hunched over his horse. He charged, but was unable to even hold up his lance. Lancelot raised his lance as they passed each other, declining to take advantage of the opening.

Arthur and Lancelot both dismounted and walked over to the royal box. Lancelot knelt, facing Arthur. "My liege."

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, that's not necessary," Arthur replied. "I always thought you were the noblest of my knights. You just proved me right." Lancelot inclined his head. "Thank you for your courtesy. It won't be forgotten." Gwen led the crowd in a round of applause.

Arthur returned to Merlin. "You can't tell me _that's_ not Lancelot. Noble to the core."

Merlin spotted Gwen returning to Lancelot's tent. [Or maybe he or _it_ is a very good actor.]

Arthur rolled his eyes. "There's no pleasing you sometimes."

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers and stopped short when he saw the large white spiral painted in front of the door. _Mordred, what's this symbol on the floor?_

 _Get in the closet, quick!_ Mordred urged. Confused, Merlin obeyed and found his brother already inside. Mordred shut the door and peeked through a crack. _I think Lancelot's a shade—a tormented soul summoned from its rest by the necromancer's art. If a shade walks over that symbol, its true nature will be revealed._

 _Revealing it is as simple as painting a picture?_ Merlin said skeptically.

 _Well, I also had to cast a spell, but we don't have to mention that to anyone else,_ Mordred admitted.

Both brothers watched with baited breath. They didn't have to wait long. Lancelot opened the door and walked over the symbol. It glowed red and Lancelot's skeleton briefly shone through his skin. Lancelot did not miss a step, noticing nothing. He continued into the bedroom.

Mordred sighed. _No doubt about it now. Still don't know_ why _he's here, though._

 _I think it has something to do with Gwen,_ Merlin mused. _She keeps going to his tent. When I asked her why, she couldn't give me a reason._

 _She…_ Mordred trailed off as the memory came back to him. Years ago, in Hengist's castle, Lancelot and Gwen had shared a kiss. _Oh no. I think he's here to seduce Gwen! On the eve of her wedding…someone_ really _doesn't want her to marry Arthur._

Merlin grimaced. _Three guesses who._ At that moment, Lancelot emerged from the bedroom and left the physician's chambers again, once more walking over the enchanted symbol. Merlin cautiously opened the closet and stepped out. _I'll follow Lancelot. You warn Gwen._

* * *

Merlin followed Lancelot to an indoor balcony where he met with Agravaine. Merlin lurked behind a pillar and listened. "Everything is prepared," Lancelot announced. "Gwen is on her way to our assignation as we speak."

"You've done well," Agravaine praised. "The Lady Morgana will be very pleased with you." Agravaine walked away.

 _Gwen will try to meet with Lancelot,_ Merlin called to Mordred. _Don't let her!_

 _I can't find her!_ Mordred replied worriedly.

 _Keep trying!_ Merlin urged. He followed Lancelot as the latter resumed walking through the castle.

Once they reached an empty hallway, Merlin used magic to throw Lancelot down the corridor. Lancelot landed heavily and did not move. Merlin cautiously approached Lancelot's fallen form. Lancelot suddenly kicked Merlin's feet out from under him. Before Merlin could react, Lancelot hit him on the head with his sword hilt and the world went black.

* * *

Mordred was growing frustrated. He'd tried a tracking spell, but he wasn't sure he was following a recent trail. Eventually his search took him to the council chambers. He almost left, certain that no one would be in there at this hour, but then he realized he was wrong. Gwen and Lancelot stood inside, passionately kissing. Before Mordred could react, Arthur and Agravaine appeared at another door.

For a moment, Arthur could only stare, then he yelled incoherently and drew his sword. Lancelot quickly drew his own sword and met Arthur's attack. The two men began a vicious duel while Gwen backed out of the way, looking distraught. Arthur soon disarmed Lancelot and shoved him away. Lancelot dodged as Arthur swung wildly at him. Soon, Lancelot shoved Arthur into a pillar and knocked the sword out of his hand.

"Please!" Gwen begged as the men wrestled each other to the ground. They ignored her and retrieved their swords. Lancelot stood up and tried to strike first. Mordred used magic to disarm him. Arthur tried to charge at Lancelot, but Gwen rushed forward to place herself between them. "No, please, stop!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. "Please, stop, please! Please, stop, please, this has to stop!" Arthur lowered his sword and gave her a look of pure betrayal as she continued more quietly. "Please, this has to stop."

* * *

Gwen and Lancelot were taken to the dungeons and thrown in separate cells. Mordred woke Merlin and relayed the story, much to Merlin's horror. Merlin hurried to Arthur's chambers, but unfortunately Agravaine was already there.

"Far be it from me to advise you on personal matters, Sire, but this is also a matter of state," Agravaine was saying. "You've been made a fool of, and you must respond robustly. Of course, in the days of your father, adultery in noble families was punishable by death. And as for Lancelot…death's too good for him. He must die, but…painfully."

Arthur whirled around, looking furious. "Leave me, Uncle. And do not speak of this matter again. I will deal with it as _I_ see fit."

Agravaine bowed his head. "Of course, Sire." He left the room.

Merlin stepped forward, but Arthur glared at him too. "That goes for you too. Leave."

Merlin stood his ground. [There's something you need to know.]

"Not now!"

[Yes, now! I can prove Lancelot was conjured by necromancy!]

"I believe you, Merlin, but it doesn't change what Gwen did!"

[Perhaps she was under a love spell!]

"You've seen me fall under a love spell before, Merlin, and as I understand it I was very clearly not myself. Did Gwen seem enchanted to you?"

Merlin sighed. [I don't know, but at the very least don't let Morgana taint Lancelot's memory.]

"I won't," Arthur promised. "Now leave." Merlin obeyed.

* * *

An hour later, guards brought Gwen before the court and forced her to her knees in front of Arthur. Arthur looked around at the court. "You will leave, please. All of you."

Courtiers reluctantly filed out to leave Arthur alone with his fiancée. Merlin and Mordred gave Gwen sympathetic looks as they joined the exodus. Mordred followed the knights around a corner. "It wasn't him."

Percival frowned. "Come again?"

"Lancelot was a shade, conjured from the dead by Morgana," Mordred explained. "There's more here than meets the eye."

"And what about Gwen?" Elyan demanded worriedly. "I just…I just can't believe _this_ …"

"Neither can I," Leon added.

"There's got to be _something_ we can do," Mordred urged. "Some way to prove this was all a trick."

"Then let's find it," Gwaine said darkly.

* * *

Leon went to interrogate the shade. Percival and Gwaine searched the physician's chambers for clues. Mordred and Elyan searched Gwen's house. There was no trace of anything out of the ordinary.

About an hour later, Gwen came home. Merlin escorted her, and she was in tears. "What happened?" Elyan demanded. Merlin flinched, but forced himself not to shy away from Elyan's presence.

"I've been banished," Gwen sniffled.

Elyan's face contorted with rage. "He _what_?!"

Gwen swallowed. "Don't blame Arthur. No one is to blame but me. I spent _years_ waiting for Arthur, I only had to wait one more night…I don't know what came over me." Her voice rose. "I felt drawn to him, I couldn't help myself, I don't know _why_!"

Mordred glanced at his brother. "Did Merlin tell you he was a shade?"

Gwen nodded. "He tried to tell me this morning, I should have _listened_ …and that just makes what I did worse. I should have stayed away. I haven't loved Lancelot in _years_ , Arthur and I were _happy_ …how could I do this to him? How could I do this to _us_?!" She broke down sobbing. Elyan embraced her and patted her comfortingly.

"You could have been under a spell," Elyan suggested.

Gwen shook her head. "If I were under a spell, then why did my love for Arthur remain?" she argued, her voice muffled by Elyan's shoulder.

Elyan sighed. "If you must go, then I'll come with you. I told you before, I'm not abandoning you again."

Gwen shook her head again. "No, you stay here. Look after Arthur for me. Please." She finally pulled out of Elyan's arms. "I must pack. Arthur has ordered me to leave at first light."

[At least let us help you pack,] Merlin urged. Gwen nodded in wordless acceptance.

* * *

By the time the sky paled with dawn, most of Gwen's belongings had been packed on a covered cart. She had changed into trousers, ready for travel. Concerned for her safety, Mordred covertly enchanted the cart to shield her from scrying and tracking. Hopefully this would prevent Morgana from finding Gwen and taking advantage of her solitude.

"Where will you go?" Elyan asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Gwen said quietly. "I can probably make a living as a seamstress."

Elyan hugged her again. "I love you, Gwen."

"I love you too, Elyan." Gwen pulled away from Elyan to hug Mordred instead. "And you. I wish you and your mystery girl all the best."

Mordred shook his head. " _You_ were the mystery girl." He pulled a simple bracelet of lavender beads out of his pocket. "This was supposed to be your wedding gift. I suppose it could be a going-away gift, if you want."

Gwen clapped a hand to her mouth, looking ready to cry again. "No, keep it. Hopefully some day you _will_ find a sweetheart to give it to." She turned to Merlin. "You'll look after Arthur too, won't you?"

Merlin nodded and gave her a hug. She hesitantly returned it, clearly surprised by the gesture. After a moment, Merlin pulled away. [Good luck, Gwen.]

* * *

Merlin and Mordred finally returned to the physician's chambers to find Gwaine and Percival still there, sleepily poring through books under Gaius's supervision. Gaius looked up at his wards' entrance. " _There_ you are. First you deface my floor, then you send me a pair of boorish knights to nursemaid…"

"Boorish?" Gwaine interrupted, sounding offended.

Gaius ignored him. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"It was for a good cause!" Mordred defended. "Not that it did much good. Gwen's gone."

Percival sighed and closed a book. "Hadn't found anything useful anyway. I'll still be sorry to see her go."

"Me too," Gwaine agreed. He stood up. "Might as well get some sleep, then." He and Percival left.

Gaius waited for them to close the door before turning to the brothers. "You're very fortunate that I found the book on necromancy before they did."

Mordred winced. "Oops."

Gaius sighed. "No harm done, at least to you. Although it does seem that Morgana has won this battle."

Merlin sat on a bench, shaking his head. [She just couldn't stand the thought of Gwen taking "her" crown.]

At that moment, the door opened and Leon walked in, out of breath. He held out a silver bracelet. "I found this in Gwen's cell. Gaius, please tell me it's something magical."

Mordred frowned at the bracelet. "She was wearing that a couple days ago. She said Lancelot gave it to her."

Gaius took the bracelet and examined it. His eyes widened. "Oh, clever. Very subtle. The enchantment does not create new feelings; rather, it reawakens old ones that were already present. Gwen must have had feelings for Lancelot at some point in the past, and the bracelet brought those feelings to the fore."

"Then we must tell Arthur," Leon urged.

* * *

They found Arthur in the throne room, sadly watching as servants removed the wedding decorations. Gaius approached him and held out the bracelet. "Sire. Leon found this in Gwen's cell."

"What is it?" Arthur asked, not sounding particularly interested.

"It was responsible for Gwen's actions. It reawakened old feelings for Lancelot, feelings she no longer possesses. She loves _you_ now, with all her heart."

Hope dawned in Arthur's eyes. "So she did _not_ betray me?"

Gaius shook his head. "Not of her own volition."

Arthur broke into a smile. "Then she is pardoned. Where is she?"

Merlin winced. [She left. We don't know where she was going.]

"Well…" Arthur turned to Mordred, looking desperate. "You can find her, right?"

Mordred opened his mouth, prepared to agree, then he remembered the spell he had cast on Gwen's cart and silently cursed himself. Now he could no more find Gwen than Morgana could. "Starting from inside the city, without any idea which direction she was going? I'm not a miracle-worker, Arthur. I wish I was."

Arthur bowed his head, tears forming. "Then she's gone. Lost, because I didn't show enough faith in her. I don't _deserve_ her."

Merlin was about to reassure Arthur otherwise when Agravaine walked up. "Sire. There's something you must see."

* * *

Agravaine led them to Lancelot's cell. Lancelot lay dead on the ground. "The guards found him," Agravaine explained. "It appears he took his own life."

Arthur shook his head. "No, Lancelot died a long time ago. This was nothing but a foul caricature of the knight I knew."

"Sire?" Agravaine said, confused.

"He will receive a proper burial," Arthur ordered. "And spread the word that this was nothing but a shade. _Lancelot_ was a man of honor."

Agravaine grimaced. "I'll see to it, Sire."

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Mordred brought the body to their chambers to prepare it for burial. "Hold on," Mordred said, fetching the book on necromancy. "There's something we must do first." He set the book on a table by Lancelot's head. "Grið fæstne mid þisse tintregian sawle."

Lancelot gasped in air. His eyes opened and he turned to the brothers. "Thank you," he whispered. He smiled, and his eyes slid shut for the last time.

* * *

The ceremony was more private this time—just Merlin, Mordred, Gaius, Arthur and the knights. Merlin took them to the Lake of Avalon, where they laid Lancelot in a boat full of greens. "Anyone want to say a few words?" Arthur offered.

Elyan stepped forward, looking at the boat. "You were a good friend. Loyal to the end."

Gwaine stepped forward. "You put up with me even when I'd had too many drinks. You were always very patient."

Leon stepped forward. "Your sense of duty never ceased to amaze me."

Percival stepped forward. "Without you, I never would have come to Camelot and befriended all these people around me."

Gaius stepped forward. "You saved my boys' lives when you met. And it was far from the only time. Thank you."

Arthur stepped forward. "You were the most noble, honorable and selfless knight I will ever have. You _will_ be remembered."

Mordred stepped forward. "You inspired me to become a knight. Without you, I wouldn't be who I am today."

Merlin stepped forward. [You never judged me nor made assumptions about me, even when you thought _I_ was judging _you_. You were one of the truest friends I've ever had.]

"Let us hold a moment of silence for our dearly departed friend," Arthur said. Everyone bowed their heads. When the moment was over, Arthur nodded at Elyan and Gwaine. They pushed the boat out toward the middle of the Lake. Once the boat was a fair way out from shore, Leon lit a flaming arrow and set the boat alight.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, why in the world did (canon) Merlin and Gaius not tell everyone Lancelot was a shade right from the get-go?**


	49. A Herald of the New Age

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Arthur had gone with his knights, Merlin and Mordred on patrol. They'd taken a new route—one that passed very close to the former border of Cenred's kingdom. Merlin grew increasingly tense as they rode deeper into the forest. They stopped for a rest around midday.

Elyan tried and failed to take a drink from his waterskin. "All right!" he called, annoyed. "Who drank all my water?"

Gwaine belched. Arthur laughed. "I believe you have your answer."

"You said I could have some," Gwaine said innocently.

"I said you could have _some_ ," Elyan retorted. "I didn't say you could drink _every last drop!_ " He angrily hurled the waterskin at Gwaine.

"Here, have some of mine," Leon offered. He walked toward Elyan and held out his waterskin…then tossed it over his shoulder to Percival. Everyone laughed.

"That's very funny," Elyan said flatly.

Percival walked forward. "Here. Unlike these ignorant fools, I share with my friends." He started to offer the waterskin to Elyan, only to turn around and toss it at Merlin. Merlin was busy staring into the trees and did not see it coming. The waterskin hit him on the shoulder. He jumped violently.

"Something the matter, Merlin?" Arthur asked. He followed Merlin's gaze. His eyes widened. "Shh!"

"What is it?" Mordred demanded.

"Something in the trees," Arthur muttered. He gestured with his sword. Something vaguely resembling a clothesline was visible through the trees.

Arthur led the way down into a clearing. Thin ropes crisscrossed between the trees, all hung with a variety of colored strips of cloth. Mordred froze as he recognized the place. He'd been here before, shortly before he went to Camelot for the first time. He'd begged to see this place just once before he left. Merlin refused to come anywhere near here, so Will had taken Mordred instead. The place was just as eerie as it had been six years ago. It was the place where Mordred was born. The place where his clan was mercilessly slaughtered.

Merlin brought three fingers to his lips, then bowed his head and touched the same three fingers to his forehead. Mordred copied the gesture.

"What is this place?" Percival wondered aloud. Merlin flinched.

"This is a shrine," Mordred said quietly. "In the time of the Old Religion, they built shrines like this to appease restless spirits. We shouldn't be here."

"Why, you scared of ghosts now?" Gwaine teased.

"It isn't funny," Mordred snapped. "Gaius told me about places like this. They're cursed."

A wind blew through the trees, causing the hanging cloths to sway. The effect was rather spooky. Suddenly, a raven burst out of the bushes and flew overhead. Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin. "That's a bird, Merlin, not a spirit," Leon said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

Merlin flinched again. He looked around at all the knights and began slowly backing away. Suddenly he turned around and fled deeper into the shrine.

"What—oh come on, we didn't even do anything!" Elyan exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

Arthur looked around warily. "Come on. We should stick together." He sheathed his sword before following Merlin.

They found Merlin sitting with his back against a well, his head between his knees. He was shaking. Mordred couldn't help but notice an old bloodstain on the side of the well. He swallowed and forced his attention back to his brother. He crouched down and gently put a hand on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin. Come on, we need to leave." He glanced over his shoulder at the knights. _They're not here to hurt you. It was all a long time ago, remember? These knights are your friends._

 _Knights…_ Merlin repeated dazedly.

 _You're safe now,_ Mordred promised. _But we should really leave before they start wondering why this shrine upsets you so badly._

 _Right. Leave. Good idea._ Merlin slowly straightened and stood up. There were tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Seriously, Merlin, are you all right?" Leon asked worriedly.

Merlin took a deep breath, not looking at Leon. [I will be.]

"Let's go," Arthur urged. "There's nothing for us here." He led the way back to the horses. Elyan brought up the tail end of the group, lagging behind somewhat.

* * *

Back in Camelot, they all went to the armory to remove their armor. Merlin repeatedly fumbled with the straps on Arthur's armor, though Arthur didn't seem to notice. "Arthur, are you all right?" Mordred asked. "You've been very quiet."

Arthur started and looked up. "Been thinking, that's all." He walked out of the armory, apparently oblivious to the fact that he was still wearing half his armor.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called. "Catch!" He lobbed a small brown pouch at Merlin.

Merlin clumsily caught the pouch with one hand. [What's this?]

Gwaine smirked. "Salt. Pour it in a circle at the foot of your bed. Helps protect you from evil spirits."

Merlin stared blankly at him. [Why would I be worried about evil spirits?]

The knights all stared back at Merlin. "Merlin, did you even hear what I said about the shrine being cursed?" Mordred demanded.

[Of course it's cursed, _I_ told you that!]

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "Uh…when?"

Merlin paused. [ _Did_ I tell you that?]

Mordred grimaced. "I think you should go see Gaius, Merlin. You're kind of…out of it."

[Right. Gaius. Yes.] Merlin turned and left, nearly bumping into the doorway as he did so.

* * *

A short while later, Mordred returned to the physician's chambers and found Gaius attempting to coax Merlin into drinking a cup of tea. Gaius heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Mordred. "There you are. Perhaps you can explain why Merlin is acting like he's seen a ghost?"

Mordred winced. "The patrol took us right by my clan's old camp."

Gaius's eyes widened. "Please tell me there's a shrine in the ruins."

Mordred nodded. "Yeah, has been for years."

Gaius sighed in relief. "Druids build shrines to bring rest to tormented souls—souls that were so badly wronged they could find no peace in the other world. The ancient rituals heal the ground so the souls of the victims can find rest…"

"Yes, and the magic that binds the earth is delicate and easily undone," Mordred interrupted. "That's why they hang all those ribbons and flags—to act as a warning. Anyone who disturbs a resting place risks releasing a spirit. Merlin told me all that years ago."

Gaius bowed his head. "Of course you would know that. I'm sorry." He grimaced. "Did anyone touch anything?"

Mordred shook his head. "I don't think so."

Gaius nodded. "Good. Merlin, Mordred, you must promise me that you will never return to that place."

Merlin shuddered. [Believe me, I never wanted to go back there in the first place.]

"And I've no desire to return either," Mordred agreed. "I mean it, Gaius, I promise."

* * *

 _Merlin couldn't breathe. He could still hear the screams, although they were now muffled. The bright sunlight overhead seemed to mock him, shining cheerfully on this scene of horror. Merlin slipped further and further away from the surface. Shadows closed in overhead. He was drowning._

Merlin jolted awake. He pulled his blanket tighter around himself and shivered. He'd had many nightmares about the massacre before, but he'd never dreamed of drowning.

It was a long time before Merlin was able to fall back asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin found Arthur passed out on his table with his face in a bowl of stew—the apparent remains of a supper Merlin didn't remember bringing to him. Merlin loudly hit the table in order to wake Arthur. Arthur's eyes flew open and he sat up, stew covering half his face.

[Late night?] Merlin asked.

"Very," Arthur replied. "Fell asleep while I was reading."

Merlin glanced at the stew, then back at Arthur. […what were you reading?]

Arthur paused, clearly realizing there were no books or scrolls on his table. "A fascinating treatise on stew."

Merlin furrowed his brow. [Am I losing my mind, or did someone else bring you your supper last night?]

Arthur frowned. "I…don't remember." He looked Merlin up and down. "But I don't see a breakfast tray, so maybe you _are_ losing your mind."

Merlin looked at his empty hands in surprise. [I thought I…oh, right. I had _my_ breakfast. Sorry, guess I'd better go get yours.] He started walking toward the door.

"Merlin!" Arthur called. He held up the bowl of stew. "Take this, while you're at it."

* * *

Arthur joined the knights and Mordred for their training session that morning. "Pair off, concentrate on counter-cutting," he ordered. "Gwaine, you're with me."

Gwaine frowned. "What's that in your hair?"

Arthur reached up to feel his hair, which still had chunks of stew in it. "It's…stew."

Leon stared at him. "Why have you got stew in your hair?"

Arthur paused. "I am the king of Camelot, I do not have to answer to any of you. Gwaine, with me; Leon, with Percival; Elyan, with Mordred."

Everyone nodded and paired off. Mordred attacked Elyan and held his own for a few minutes, but Elyan's attacks became increasingly aggressive. Eventually Mordred began backing away, now fighting pure defense. He tripped over a rock and fell backwards. Elyan lunged. Mordred hurriedly brought up his sword to parry, but Elyan suddenly froze and lowered his sword mid-swing. "Sorry, brother." He offered a hand to help Mordred to his feet.

Mordred accepted the hand. "It's all right…did you just call me 'brother'?"

Elyan blinked confusedly. "Did I?"

"Sure sounded like it."

"Well, you _are_ my brother-in-arms," Elyan said, still sounding confused.

"Right," Mordred agreed, not entirely convinced. "Anyway, shall we go again?"

"Yeah." Elyan raised his sword and attacked, remaining much more controlled this time.

* * *

After the training session, the knights and Mordred trooped into the armory. "Well, I'll certainly be feeling _that_ in my arms tomorrow," Percival commented.

Leon snorted. "Nothing ever diminishes your arm strength."

"I may be strong, but I'm not invincible!" Percival protested.

"Really?" Gwaine said sarcastically. "Did you or did you not break Sir Brennis's wrist in an arm wrestling match at the tavern last night?"

"It's not my fault he has such small bones!" Percival defended.

Leon shook his head. "Only small compared to you."

"No, no, no," Elyan muttered. Everyone whirled around to see him staring at a corner of the room and slowly backing away. The corner appeared to be empty, although Mordred could swear he sensed some sort of presence. Elyan began imitating the three-fingered gesture that Merlin and Mordred had used at the shrine. "Leave me alone!" He backed straight into Gwaine.

"Hey, watch yourself!" Gwaine objected. He tried to push Elyan away. Elyan shoved him, still trying to escape the unseen presence. Elyan and Gwaine got into a brief wrestling match which ended when Gwaine punched Elyan in the face, knocking him out.

"Right," Leon said, staring at Elyan's fallen form. "That just happened."

Percival frowned. "What was with that gesture he was making?"

Gwaine turned to Mordred. "You and Merlin did that at the shrine, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Mordred admitted, not meeting their eyes.

"Is it supposed to ward off evil?" Leon asked curiously.

"No, it…" Mordred trailed off and swallowed. "It's a gesture of respect for the dead." He refrained from mentioning that it was a _druidic_ gesture—one Elyan almost certainly hadn't picked up elsewhere.

"Well, we'd better get him to his chambers," Leon decided. "Mordred, you fetch Gaius."

* * *

Gaius examined Elyan in his chambers while Mordred and the other knights watched. Elyan had regained consciousness, but he stared blankly into space and did not respond when spoken to.

"Why doesn't he speak?" Leon asked, concerned.

"I don't know. It's strange," Gaius mused.

"It's like he's lost his mind," Gwaine commented.

"When I want your medical opinion, Gwaine, I'll ask for it," Gaius said sternly. "Perhaps you would leave me in peace to treat my patient?"

Leon and Percival headed to the door, but Gwaine hung back. "It would be better if Arthur didn't know about this."

Gaius gave Gwaine a strange look. "Why do you want to keep it from Arthur?"

"Elyan hasn't been himself recently," Gwaine explained. "He hasn't said anything, but he's clearly upset about Gwen's banishment."

"When he first heard about it, he looked ready to murder Arthur," Mordred recalled.

Leon turned back at the doorway. "We wouldn't want Arthur to think Elyan's loyalties are divided."

"Well, I'm sure the king doesn't have to know about every accident that happens in Camelot," Gaius relented. Leon and Gwaine nodded before following Percival and closing the door. Gaius turned back to his patient. "Elyan, can you hear me?" No response. "Blink if you can hear me." Still nothing.

Mordred frowned as he spotted something under the bed. He crouched down for a closer look and found a circle of salt. "Oh god, did he _believe_ Gwaine? Salt does absolutely nothing to ward off evil spirits!"

"Evil spirits?" Gaius repeated. "Are you _sure_ Elyan didn't disturb anything at the shrine yesterday?"

Mordred grimaced. "He could have done. I was too worried about Merlin to really pay attention."

Gaius stood up. "Well, we can take a look in my books, but I've found no physical symptoms to explain his condition."

* * *

That evening, Merlin returned to the physician's chambers and found both Gaius and Mordred engrossed in a pile of books. Merlin coughed. [What's wrong?]

Gaius grimaced. "I fear that Elyan disturbed the spirit at the shrine."

Merlin snorted bitterly. [There's more than one spirit at that shrine, Gaius.]

Gaius gave Merlin a stern look. "That is entirely beside the point. Whether Elyan has released one spirit or several, I dread to think of the horror it or they could unleash."

[Those druids were all good people!] Merlin defended.

"Good people who died horribly!" Gaius countered. "These are _spirits_ we are dealing with, Merlin, not friends!"

[They were _victims_ , Gaius!]

"Elyan has been reduced to a state of catatonia and is almost certainly possessed," Gaius retorted. "Who's the victim now?"

Merlin sighed. [I guess I'd better tell Arthur.] He turned around and left again.

* * *

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and found the king staring out his window. Merlin coughed. Arthur glanced over his shoulder at Merlin. "Feeling better?"

[What do you mean?] Merlin demanded, confused.

"That shrine upset you, Merlin, I can tell. You've been distracted ever since."

[I'm fine,] Merlin insisted. [And you've been distracted too.]

Arthur swallowed, not meeting Merlin's eyes. "It's nothing. Old regrets."

Merlin hesitated. He needed to bring up Elyan, but he also wanted to reassure Arthur. [I'm sure that if we find Gwen, she'll understand why you did it.]

"That's not—" Arthur broke off and shook his head. "That's a big 'if'. I told her that to return was on pain of death. She won't be making herself easy to find and she certainly won't be coming back."

[Never give up hope,] Merlin urged.

"And the same goes for you," Arthur replied. "It _will_ get better."

[I told you, I'm fine,] Merlin repeated.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but please don't lie to me," Arthur said wearily. "You can't pretend nothing happened."

Merlin averted his gaze. [All right, so maybe I'm not entirely okay. But that's not why I came in here. Gaius thinks—]

"Elyan?" Arthur interrupted, looking toward the service entrance. Merlin whirled around to see Elyan standing by the door, staring intently at Arthur. "Is everything all right?" Arthur continued.

Elyan advanced and drew his sword. Merlin quickly moved in front of Arthur and looked at Elyan. [Whatever you're doing, don't. There's no need for violence!]

"Stay out of this, Em!" Elyan hissed. Merlin froze at the nickname—only one person had ever called him that. Elyan raised his sword higher. "I don't want to hurt you, my friend, so get out of the way!" Merlin still did not move, too stunned by his realization.

Arthur moved out from behind his table. "Elyan, what the hell is going on?" Elyan lunged at Arthur with the sword. Arthur fell over in his haste to dodge. Elyan continued his attack. Arthur grabbed a nearby stool and used it as a makeshift shield. Elyan battered at the stool, forcing Arthur to back away. After a few blows, the stool broke.

"GUARDS!" Arthur yelled, hurling the broken pieces of the stool at Elyan. Elyan flinched, but quickly resumed the attack. Arthur grabbed a small table and used it as another shield. Merlin finally came back to his senses and magically caused Elyan to lose his grip on the sword. Elyan turned around and fled the room, dodging the guards as they entered.

"You called, Sire?" one of the guards prompted.

"Yes," Arthur confirmed, out of breath. "Find Sir Elyan. And catch him."

"At once, Sire," the guards agreed. They left the room again.

Merlin coughed. [As I was trying to say before we were interrupted, I think Elyan is possessed.]

"You don't say," Arthur said drily. "A spirit from that shrine, I presume."

[Yes,] Merlin confirmed. [Elyan must have disturbed the spirit when we were back there.]

Arthur sighed. "And of course that spirit is making Elyan attack me. At least he recognized _you_ as a friend."

Merlin stiffened. [Lucky me, I suppose.]

* * *

Mordred and the other knights soon heard what happened and joined the search. "I never thought I'd see the day when we would be hunting one of our own," Gwaine commented.

Leon shook his head. "I just can't understand why he would attack Arthur."

"We think—" Mordred began, but Percival spoke over him.

"What would _you_ do if _your_ sister had been banished from Camelot?"

"Well, _my_ sister is an evil old toad, so I'd be eternally grateful," Gwaine replied.

" _Guys!_ " Mordred said, more loudly. "Gwen has nothing to do with this! He's _possessed_!"

The knights paused in surprise, then Leon kept walking. "Possessed or not, we can't let him kill the king."

Elyan darted out from an alcove and ran around a corner. "There he is!" Gwaine cried. Everyone broke into a run and followed. Elyan hurled a bench at them, which they narrowly dodged. They caught up to him when he tried and failed to escape through a locked door. Elyan drew a knife and started brandishing it.

"Elyan, we don't want to hurt you," Leon said, his voice strained.

"Just put the knife down," Mordred urged. He reached out and cautiously gripped Elyan's wrist. Elyan did not resist, allowing Mordred to lower his knife hand.

"I had to do it," Elyan whispered, looking at Mordred. "I had to, don't you see?"

"Of course we do," Percival said soothingly. "We're your friends." He took a few cautious steps forward, then punched Elyan in the face. Elyan dropped like a sack of rocks.

* * *

Mordred returned to the physician's chambers and found Merlin in tears. "What is it now, Merlin?" Mordred asked worriedly.

[It's your brother,] Merlin signed shakily.

Mordred shared a glance with Gaius, bewildered. "Uh, yes, you're my brother. Glad we've got that straightened out."

Merlin shook his head. [Your _other_ brother. Saemar. He's the spirit possessing Elyan.]

Mordred's eyes widened. "So _that's_ why Elyan called me 'brother' earlier."

Gaius sighed. "Merlin, I know he was your friend, but he's trying to kill Arthur now."

Merlin shook his head again. [I don't understand it. Saemar was a very kind person, he wanted to be a healer when he grew up. He was never violent.]

"His rest has been disturbed," Gaius said patiently. "It's enough to make any spirit violent."

[But he recognized me,] Merlin persisted. [He didn't want to hurt me.]

"Or me," Mordred added. "Elyan calmed down when he saw me."

"You're not the ones keeping him from his rest," Gaius replied. "And you'd best hope you don't wind up having to explain why the spirit keeps sparing you."

[He has a name!] Merlin signed angrily.

"Saemar is dead," Gaius said sternly. "It's Elyan and Arthur we must worry about now. We must find a way to free Elyan from the spirit's possession."

* * *

In the morning, Merlin stood in the council chambers and watched as Agravaine tried to advise Arthur on the situation. "Elyan must be tried and punished in accordance with our laws."

Arthur shook his head. "That would mean putting him to death."

"Well so be it!" Agravaine insisted, unconcerned. "You can't afford to show favoritism."

Arthur glared at Agravaine. "I don't believe Elyan was acting of his own volition."

"What do you mean?"

Arthur nodded at his servant. "Merlin believes that Elyan has been possessed by some kind of spirit."

"Ohh." Agravaine glanced at Merlin and smirked. "I have no doubt he's just lying to protect his friend."

"Why else would Elyan attack me?" Arthur said stiffly.

Agravaine rolled his eyes. "His motive is obvious, he seeks revenge. You banished his sister from Camelot. Arthur, you must see—all this talk of possession and spirits, it's just a ruse to save Elyan's neck."

"And if it _is_ true?" Arthur retorted. "I'd be executing an innocent man. More than that, I'd be executing a friend."

"You cannot be seen to allow someone to try and kill you and then escape punishment," Agravaine said coldly. "You will appear weak. That puts the whole of Camelot in peril."

"Leave me," Arthur snapped. He glanced at Merlin and continued more quietly. "Both of you."

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers, where Gaius and Mordred were perusing several large tomes. Mordred looked up. "What happened?"

Merlin sighed. [Agravaine is pushing very hard to have Elyan executed.]

"Yeah, well, Arthur knows not to listen to Agravaine—right?" Mordred asked.

[I'm pretty sure he believes us about Elyan. He hasn't ordered an execution, at any rate.]

"If we don't find a way to rid Elyan of the spirit, Arthur may have no choice," Gaius said grimly.

"Well, we'll find a way," Mordred said confidently.

[A way to _free_ Saemar, right?] Merlin checked. [Not destroy him?]

"Hopefully," Gaius sighed. Merlin did not find that reassuring.

* * *

In the evening, Merlin left to bring Arthur his dinner. Mordred and Gaius continued their research. Finally, Mordred found something. "I've got it!"

Gaius moved to look over his shoulder. "That is very powerful magic, Mordred. You'll need to get Elyan away from the guards."

"Eh, I've broken people out of dungeons before," Mordred said casually, thinking of the Castle of Fyrien.

"How you managed that without getting caught will forever be a mystery," Gaius said sternly. "Get Merlin to help you with this."

"Of course," Mordred agreed. _Merlin? We've found a way to free Elyan._ No response. _Merlin?_

Warning bells rang out.

* * *

Merlin and Elyan reached the woods and finally stopped to catch their breath. "You know, Merlin, you're much braver than people give you credit for," Elyan commented. "There's not many people with the courage to break someone out of the cells."

[Well, I couldn't let them execute you,] Merlin replied, thankful for the moonlight. [But in return, you've got to promise me that you are _not_ going to kill Arthur.]

"I…" Elyan trailed off, staring at a point behind Merlin. Merlin glanced over his shoulder, sensing a familiar presence. "I have to kill the king," Elyan said quietly. "Why do you insist on protecting him?"

[Because he's a good man.]

"How can you say that?" Elyan demanded. "He's a monster. They're all monsters, Em."

Merlin shook his head. [Not all of them. Some of them are honorable. They would never do what was done to you.]

"Do you know what it's like?" Elyan asked, a quaver in his voice. "Slipping away, unable to breathe, staring into the face of your killer—"

[Yes, actually,] Merlin interrupted. [There's a _reason_ I'm talking with my hands.]

"Then you understand," Elyan said desperately. "I _must_ kill him."

[I can't let you do this,] Merlin insisted.

"I'm sorry, Em. I can't let you stop me." Elyan's fist lashed out, and the world went black.

* * *

Unfortunately, Merlin had taken magical measures to cover his tracks, so Mordred was no help to the search parties. By the time the sun rose, both Merlin and Elyan were still missing. Mordred and the remaining knights gathered in the council chambers to speak to Arthur.

"You think Merlin is possessed too?" Gwaine suggested worriedly.

"What makes you say that?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Well, he _did_ suffer a total breakdown for no apparent reason back in that shrine," Leon said thoughtfully.

"And he's been acting off ever since," Percival added.

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin has had plenty of opportunities to attack me, and he hasn't taken any of them. Besides, there's no proof he was involved in Elyan's escape. If we find him, let's not terrorize him. Now go on, find Elyan before he runs afoul of my uncle."

Leon nodded. "Yes, Sire." He turned around and left the council chambers, followed by Gwaine and Percival.

Mordred followed more slowly, feeling useless. He had no idea how to go about searching for people _without_ magic—thanks to his normally phenomenal tracking skills, no one had ever thought it necessary to give him lessons in conventional tracking, and he'd never asked. Worse, Merlin still wasn't responding to mental calls—Mordred wasn't sure if his brother was unconscious, out of range, or simply avoiding him.

Mordred stopped short when he noticed something in a nearby doorway. A dead guard had been stuffed into an improperly-closed closet. Oh dear.

Mordred turned around and ran back to the council chambers. The doors were closed and he could hear clashing swords inside. Mordred tugged on the doors, but they would not open. Desperate to protect Arthur, Mordred used magic to force the lock and he burst into the room. Arthur was dueling a soaking-wet Elyan. Fresh water continually dripped off the possessed knight. A pair of guards lay dead by the far wall, each felled by a crossbow bolt.

Elyan's eyes widened as he caught sight of Mordred. Arthur took advantage of the distraction to disarm Elyan and knock him to the ground. He held his sword to Elyan's chest. Elyan looked at Mordred again. "Get out of here, brother," Elyan urged—but the voice that came from his mouth was not Elyan's. It was the voice of a child. Almost certainly the voice of Saemar.

Arthur slowly lowered his sword, staring at Elyan like he'd never seen him before. After a few moments, Elyan bolted to his feet. He grabbed Mordred by the arm and began dragging him toward a rear entrance of the room. "Hey—let go of me!" Mordred protested, struggling.

"I can't let him kill you!" Elyan insisted, still in the child's voice.

"I don't need protecting!" Mordred retorted. "S—brother, _let me go!_ " He finally succeeded in pulling away. Elyan— _Saemar_ —cast a worried look at Arthur before fleeing. Mordred leaned against a pillar and took a shaky breath, not sure how to react to what just happened.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Arthur demanded, now staring at Mordred.

Mordred jumped. "How should I know? It's not like you were threatening me in the first place!"

Arthur shook his head. "No, it was more than that. The spirit _recognized_ you. He called you his brother."

"Well, last I checked, Merlin is still alive and not possessing anyone!" Mordred argued, trying to calm his racing heart. "Or at least, I hope he is…"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "You sure you never had some long-lost brother?"

"Quite sure," Mordred lied. "Shouldn't we be worrying about freeing Elyan right now?"

Arthur gave Mordred a suspicious look before answering. "Yes, I suppose we'd better have a chat with Gaius."

* * *

Thankfully, Merlin was in the physician's chambers when they arrived. Gaius was treating a large bruise on Merlin's forehead.

"Good of you to join us, Merlin," Arthur said, an edge in his tone. "Anything you'd like to share?"

[Elyan throws a wicked punch,] Merlin replied, grimacing.

"Anything else?" Arthur demanded. "Something about the shrine, perhaps?"

"From what I've heard, I believe the site was once a druid camp," Gaius answered. "Before its residents were slaughtered on your father's orders. I believe it is one of those tormented souls that now possesses Elyan."

Arthur clenched a fist, then sighed. It was a few moments before he responded. "And that's why he seeks his revenge."

Gaius nodded. "The spirit craves peace. He wishes to find his proper place in the other world, but the unjust nature of his death has denied him that."

Arthur took a deep breath. "Is there anything that can be done to change this?"

"In druid lore, only the atonement of the perpetrator can bring the spirit peace," Gaius revealed.

"But Uther's dead," Mordred pointed out. "He can't atone for what he did."

"Indeed," Gaius agreed worriedly.

"What about Elyan?" Arthur demanded. "He's getting worse, he's started speaking with a child's voice."

Gaius grimaced. "Elyan is no longer the man you knew. The spirit has a hold over him that may be too powerful to break. All we can hope is that he'll be found before he has a chance to enact his revenge."

"And if we do find him?" Arthur prompted.

Gaius bowed his head. "Then I fear you have no choice but to kill him."

Arthur looked extremely troubled by this. After a few moments, he reluctantly nodded and left.

Mordred turned to Gaius. "But what about the spell I found? We never got to try it!"

Merlin's head snapped up. [What spell?]

Gaius gave Merlin a stern look. "The spell you _could_ have cast on Elyan last night to free Saemar's spirit, _if_ you hadn't decided to take matters into your own hands!"

Merlin winced. [I thought I could get through to Saemar. But…he's consumed by his quest for revenge. It's more important to him than anything now.]

Mordred shook his head. "No, it isn't. When I came to help Arthur a little while ago, Saemar got more worried about protecting me than killing Arthur."

Gaius's eyes lit up. "Then perhaps it's not too late to try your spell. Tonight, you must go and find Elyan."

[I have a feeling I know where we'll find him,] Merlin signed.

Mordred bit his lip. "Do you think Elyan will…remember?"

"No," Gaius assured. "He is unlikely to remember the experience as anything but a vague dream."

* * *

That night, Merlin and Mordred quietly readied horses and set out for the shrine, their path lit by moonlight. After about an hour, Mordred reined up. _Stop. Do you hear that?_

Merlin also reined up. _Hear what?_

 _Hooves,_ Mordred answered. He listened intently. Hooves were definitely approaching from the direction of Camelot.

 _Let's not be seen out here,_ Merlin decided. _Get off the trail._ He dismounted and led his horse behind some tall bushes. Mordred followed suit.

A few minutes later, the approaching rider slowed to a halt near their hiding spot. "I know you're there," Arthur called.

Reluctantly, Merlin and Mordred emerged into the open. "Fancy meeting you here!" Mordred said with false cheer.

[Arthur, what are you doing?] Merlin demanded. [It's not safe, Elyan could be out here.]

"I have to face him," Arthur said quietly. "And don't even think about trying to stop me. You can either tag along or go back to Camelot, it's your choice."

Merlin and Mordred shared a glance. "I guess we'll come along, then," Mordred decided.

* * *

The trio dismounted again when they reached the shrine. Arthur took a wary look around, then drew his sword and laid it on a rock.

"Is that a good idea?" Mordred asked worriedly. "You might be needing it."

"I'm not sure a sword will be much use against a spirit," Arthur murmured, still looking around.

"What about against Elyan?" Mordred demanded.

Arthur ignored him. "I'm here!" he yelled. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Mordred stared at him. "What are you _doing_?"

Arthur turned to Mordred, his expression heavy with regret. "Everything Gaius said about this place is true, except for one thing. My father may have ordered the attack, but it was I who killed your brother."

Both Merlin and Mordred's jaws dropped. Before either of them could come up with a response to that, they heard the sound of dripping water. Elyan was standing a few paces behind Arthur, still soaking wet. He spoke again in Saemar's voice. "My blood is on your hands. I cannot rest because of what you did."

"I know," Arthur said softly. He knelt, and his voice shook as he continued. "I am responsible for what happened to you. I was young and inexperienced. It was the first time I'd ever seen a true battle. I was desperate to prove myself—to the knights, to my father." Elyan took a few steps closer. Tears were now forming in Arthur's eyes. "I didn't want to kill you. My mentor, Sir Ector—he told me I had to. If I ever wanted to be a good knight, if I ever wanted to protect my people, if I ever wanted to be the king my people deserved—I must kill a child who had done me no wrong. I trusted Ector, I _believed_ him…and so I acted against my conscience." Arthur broke down sobbing. "I still hear your screams. I cannot right this wrong. Nothing I can do will ever change what I did to you that day. But I _can_ promise that now that I am king, I will do _everything_ that I can to prevent anything like this ever happening again! From this day forth, the druid people will be treated with the respect they deserve, I give you my word!" Elyan drew his sword. Arthur began breathing rapidly, but he did not flinch. "I am _truly_ sorry for what I did to you."

The sword slid out of Elyan's hand to lie abandoned on the ground. He took Arthur by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet. He scrutinized Arthur's face, apparently searching for any sign that this was a trick. Then he embraced Arthur. "I forgive you," Saemar whispered.

Elyan stepped back and exhaled. A fine white mist poured out of his mouth and dissipated into the night sky. After nearly a minute of this, the mist stopped and Elyan collapsed. Arthur caught him and gently lowered him to the ground.

The silence continued. Neither Merlin nor Mordred had any idea what to say. Finally, Arthur looked up from Elyan and turned to Merlin. "It's all right. I forgive you too."

[For…what?] Merlin demanded warily.

"For Sir Ector's death," Arthur said quietly. Merlin stumbled and sat on a nearby rock—thankfully, not the one with Arthur's sword on it. Arthur briefly shut his eyes, then opened them to look at Merlin again. "That's why you've never felt that you could tell me about your magic, isn't it? I told you I'd sworn revenge, and you thought my childhood grudge would outweigh our friendship." When Merlin did not respond, Arthur shook his head. "I can't believe I never made the connection before. He's the knight who took your voice, isn't he?"

Merlin slowly nodded, too shocked for words. Mordred was also reeling, but he managed to voice the question that was foremost in both brothers' minds. "You know about the magic?"

"Well, I didn't truly _know_ , until just now," Arthur admitted. "But it's been years since I had any doubt."

Merlin finally recovered enough to sign. [Why did you never say anything?]

Arthur snorted bitterly. "Believe me, I tried. Every time I started to broach the subject, you'd get this look in your eyes…this look of utter panic, and I was afraid you'd run for the hills before I could assure you that I wasn't going to arrest you. Then after you were touched by the Dorocha, I _finally_ managed to tell you…and the next time I saw you, you didn't remember a single word I'd said. After that, I just sort of gave up."

[But…if you know about my magic, and you don't intend to execute me for it, why haven't you changed the law?] Merlin demanded, confused.

"If I'd changed the law right after my father was killed by a sorcerer, people would probably think I'd gone mad—or worse, that I'd been enchanted," Arthur explained. "As soon as I feel that I can change the law without losing my entire council, I will, I swear. And in the meantime, have you truly not noticed that I always find a reason to pardon anyone who hasn't actually harmed anyone with their magic?"

[I…guess I just thought everyone got lucky.] Merlin frowned. [Right after your father died, you said you'd never trust magic again. Why, if you were planning to change the law and you knew what I was?]

Arthur bowed his head. "I was a bit upset, I admit. I had tried to ask _you_ to heal my father, and instead you sent me to an old man I barely knew and didn't trust." He scowled. "And I was right not to."

"That wasn't my fault!" Mordred burst out. Both Merlin and Arthur turned to stare at him. Mordred took a step backwards when he realized what he'd just said. "I—Morgana had Agravaine place a cursed amulet around Uther's neck. It was designed to reverse the effects of any healing magic. I swear on my life, I had every intention of keeping my word and healing your father!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Mordred. After a long moment, he spoke in a carefully controlled voice. "So. Apparently I have had not one, but _two_ sorcerers practicing right under my nose. I think we need to have a _very_ long conversation about everything that has happened in Camelot that the two of you have not deigned to tell me." He took a deep breath and his expression softened. "So long as you do not present a clear and present danger to my kingdom, I give you my word you will not be punished for your magic."

Mordred glanced at Elyan's unconscious form. "Uh, maybe we should get Elyan back to Gaius first. Believe me, it _is_ going to be a long conversation."

Arthur nodded. "Very well. But I do want to hear _everything_."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I have several things to say about this.**

 **1\. I'd only been writing for a couple weeks when I realized the shrine was too good an opportunity to pass up. Saemar was first mentioned all the way back in season 1 specifically in order to set up this episode. Good _god_ , I've been sitting on this for a long time.**

 **2\. In a few days, I will post a chapter detailing Arthur's POV as he first begins to suspect Merlin and decides to keep quiet. If anyone PMs me with a correct guess of _when_ this happened (it was a specific episode), they get a sneak peek as a prize.**

 **3\. After that, I will also post a chapter showing the "long conversation" where Merlin and Mordred catch Arthur up to speed.**


	50. Arthur's Secret

**A/N: As promised, Arthur's perspective. "Long conversation" to come tomorrow.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

Arthur had managed to hide his emotions in front of the court and in front of Mordred, but secretly he was reeling in shock. Aredian had _seen_ Merlin perform magic? Surely that couldn't be right—it was blatantly obvious that Merlin had only claimed ownership of the amulet in order to protect Mordred. As for the amulet itself, well, Gaius _was_ the unofficial royal advisor concerning all things magical. There was probably an innocent explanation for it, not that Aredian would see it that way. Never for one moment had Arthur considered the possibility that Merlin might _actually_ have magic…until now.

As soon as Arthur had let Mordred into the cell with Merlin, he walked back down the hallway to the interrogation room. Uther might have taken Aredian at his word, but Arthur needed to see the so-called magical destruction for himself before he would believe it.

The moment Arthur reached the doorway, he lost all hope that Aredian might have been lying. The room was utter chaos. The chair was in splinters, several tables had been flung into the wall with great force, and anything metal had become twisted and melted beyond recognition. The two dead guards were exactly where Aredian had left them, bloodstains visible where they had slid down the walls. This was clearly the aftermath of some _very_ powerful magic.

Oh god. _Merlin had magic._ The man that Arthur had come to like and respect as a friend was secretly a sorcerer, capable of horrific destruction.

But ever since that fateful whirlwind in Ealdor, Arthur had begun to doubt whether all magic was evil. And after all, Merlin had been in Camelot for over a year and Arthur had never seen anything like this before. Merlin might be _capable_ of destruction, but he didn't appear to make a habit of it. In fact, considering that Merlin had apparently possessed the power to fight back all along, it was quite impressive that it took an entire week for him to snap and lash out at his tormentors.

And besides, did Merlin having magic negate any of his good qualities? It didn't change the fact that he was willing to speak his mind rather than say what Arthur wanted to hear—even on the subject of magic. It didn't change the fact that he had once drunk poison for Arthur. It didn't change the fact that he had just been tortured and sentenced to death because he selflessly took the fall for Mordred. And considering everything that had just happened, Arthur could hardly blame Merlin for lying and hiding his magic. In conclusion: Merlin was a good friend and a good man.

Arthur dragged himself back out of his thoughts and returned to fetch Mordred, knowing they could both get in trouble if they were caught down here. But before they left, Arthur made sure to tell Merlin what he really thought of him—if nothing else, he could make sure Merlin wouldn't die believing Arthur hated him.

* * *

Once Mordred had been dropped off with Gaius, Arthur returned to his own chambers, mind still whirling. How on earth could he have missed this? A sorcerer had been right under his nose this whole time—surely there had to have been _some_ sign? Something he had overlooked?

Knights. Merlin had always been uncomfortable around knights—and now that Arthur thought about it, he realized that Merlin was edgiest around knights wearing Camelot colors. An entirely logical reaction for someone the knights were meant to hunt rather than protect. No wonder Merlin never listened when Arthur tried to reassure him that most knights were different to the bastard that had taken Merlin's voice.

Ealdor. That whirlwind could have been cast either by Merlin _or_ his friend…and considering the friend had already been on his deathbed when he confessed, just how credible was his confession? He had nothing to lose by protecting Merlin. And before the battle—Merlin had been about to say _something_. He'd vehemently denied that he ever intended to reveal his friend, so what _had_ Merlin intended to say? Perhaps Merlin had meant to reveal his _own_ magic.

The Questing Beast. The knights said Arthur's sword had been found in the beast's body, so obviously Arthur must have killed it before he passed out—but he didn't remember killing it. He remembered landing a blow that glanced uselessly off of the creature's scales. But Merlin was the only other person present, so if Arthur hadn't killed the beast, Merlin must have. Merlin, who loathed physical combat and was utterly useless with a sword. And who had never sought credit for killing the magical creature.

God, it all seemed so obvious in hindsight.

* * *

By the time Merlin was taken to the courtyard the next morning, Arthur was so firmly entrenched in this mindset that it took a few moments for Mordred and Gwen's pleas to fully register. Proof that Merlin was innocent? Was that really possible? Was a completely innocent man about to be executed?

Arthur looked back at the pyre. The law be damned. Magic or no, Merlin didn't deserve this—forced to endure one final torment, buried in an unmarked grave, and widely remembered as a monster.

"Wait!" Arthur called, knowing he had quite possibly just saved the life of a sorcerer.

* * *

Arthur insisted on carrying Merlin back to Gaius's chambers himself, heedless of what his father might say. It was the least he could do for his friend, after he nearly let him get burnt at the stake. Once Merlin had been deposited on the patient cot, Gaius shooed everyone except Mordred out the door. Arthur once again returned to his chambers to think.

Morgana, Gwen and Mordred had proved that Aredian was a fraud, but they hadn't really proved that Merlin _wasn't_ a sorcerer. The revelation of Aredian's deception had no bearing on Merlin's discomfort with knights, his aborted confession in Ealdor, or the mysterious death of the Questing Beast. No, Arthur still suspected that Merlin had magic. But even if he wanted to, he couldn't possibly report it now—not after he'd made the choice to halt the execution. He had committed himself to breaking the law and keeping the secret.

What Arthur really needed was to _talk_ to Merlin about this…but even if Merlin pulled through, it would no doubt be a long time before he was in any shape to answer Arthur's questions. _If_ he pulled through—he really hadn't looked too good.

Arthur swallowed, shuddered and began pacing. Gaius clearly thought there was hope, or else he wouldn't have demanded space for treatment. And if— _when_ Merlin did pull through, Arthur needed to figure out what on earth he was going to say to him.

After some brief reflection, Arthur decided not to say a word about magic until Merlin was capable of explaining himself. The whole ordeal would have been harrowing enough as it was, Merlin didn't need the added stress of knowing that this conversation was coming. For the time being, Arthur would settle for assuring Merlin that nothing like this would _ever_ happen on his watch again.

* * *

Throughout the next few weeks, Arthur made sure to visit Merlin at least once a day. Not only was he fairly certain that Merlin appreciated the company and the news of life outside the physician's chambers, but he also wanted to be certain Merlin understood that Arthur was his friend and Arthur cared about him.

His hopes rose when Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and said that he'd been permitted to return to light duties…and then his heart sank when Merlin promptly winced in pain and resumed nonverbal communication. Clearly, the ability to sign did not equate to the ability to hold a long and serious conversation. By the time Morgause showed up, Arthur was still waiting on Merlin's recovery.

* * *

As soon as Arthur asked to see his mother's spirit, he wondered whether Merlin would comment. It would be the perfect lead-in to talk about Merlin's magic, but it was still rare for Merlin to say more than two sentences in an entire day—if that. Then it occurred to him that he could discuss the topic without bringing up Merlin specifically—after all, he supposedly still believed that Merlin's childhood friend had been a sorcerer.

In hindsight, given how highly emotional he had gotten, Arthur was impressed he never once slipped and referred to Merlin directly.

* * *

Merlin, of all people, had talked Arthur _out_ of killing his father. A suspected sorcerer had saved the life of Uther Pendragon. If Merlin really had magic, why on _earth_ would he do that? He would have had everything to gain from letting Arthur complete the act. But instead Merlin defended the king. Perhaps Merlin truly _wasn't_ a sorcerer. After all, the evidence was circumstantial at best.

Then there was Merlin's expression when Arthur said that magic was highly dangerous. That statement definitely upset him. Arthur really didn't know what to think any more.

* * *

Time went on, and Merlin finally regained full use of his hands. Arthur still did not broach the subject of magic. If he was wrong, he would give Merlin a nasty shock for no reason, and if he was right, well…how _did_ one start such a conversation?

* * *

And then there was the druid girl. For normally-cautious Merlin to take a risk like that…Arthur suspected he must feel a kinship with the girl. He was once again sufficiently confident in his suspicions that he steeled himself to start the conversation. And the druid girl herself made for a fairly good lead-in…although admittedly her death put something of a damper on things. Arthur wasn't lying; he _did_ feel bad about that.

But the look in Merlin's eyes was enough to give him pause. For a moment, there had been pure, unadulterated fear—fear of Arthur. Even when he promised to keep the secret, Merlin did not relax. Arthur had become quite adept at reading Merlin's body language over the past few months, and it was plain to see that Merlin was ready to flee if he detected anything resembling a threat from Arthur.

Arthur fell silent as he thought about his intentions. What exactly would be the point of confronting Merlin, anyway? Whether Merlin did or didn't have magic, this conversation wouldn't change that fact. All it would accomplish would be the satisfaction of Arthur's own curiosity. Was he really so selfish as to destroy Merlin's peace of mind for the sake of his own?

Arthur stood up, resigning himself to hiding his suspicions indefinitely. "If there's ever anything I can do, just…let me know."

* * *

Life went on. Now that Arthur was paying attention, he began noticing moments where he suspected Merlin might have used magic—the roof chose a very convenient moment to collapse in Idirsholas, and Arthur had a feeling he wasn't actually responsible for the dragon's defeat—but he let Merlin make his excuses. Sometimes he succumbed to temptation and tried to coax a confession out of Merlin, but the instantaneous flash of panic in Merlin's eyes was almost always enough to prevent Arthur from confronting him directly.

* * *

 **A/N: Also, in case anyone's curious about Arthur's seeming anti-magic rant while drugged during The Wicked Day...he was thinking back to Merlin's ordeal in The Witchfinder, but his drugged mind blamed Merlin's magic instead of Aredian.**


	51. Clearing the Air

**A/N: This came out rather longer than I expected...but anyway, here you go. Arthur gets caught up to speed.**

 **IDOM**

* * *

By the time Merlin, Mordred and Arthur made it back to Camelot with Elyan, they were all nodding off. Arthur decided to postpone the "long conversation" until morning and told the brothers to get some sleep. They gratefully did so.

In the morning, Mordred accompanied Merlin to deliver Arthur's breakfast. Arthur barely glanced at the food and nodded at a pair of chairs. "Sit. Start from the beginning."

Merlin took a deep breath. [Well, starting from the beginning…I was born with magic.]

"What?" Arthur interrupted. "That's impossible."

Merlin shook his head. [Rare, but certainly possible. Especially if it runs in the family. I suspect I got it from my father. And if you still don't believe me, ask my mother. Apparently I could move objects with my mind before I could talk.]

" _That_ is a bit more than rare," Mordred spoke up. "People do sometimes get born with magic, yes, but Merlin's the only person we know of to manifest it at birth."

"Clearly I have a great deal to learn about magic itself," Arthur muttered. "Go on."

[I could always use my magic consciously, but unfortunately I also had a tendency to use it _without_ meaning to,] Merlin continued. [Luckily, there was a druid clan living nearby. The whole village traded with them from time to time, but Mother and I visited at least once a month so the elders could help me get my magic under control.]

"Wait, you were never actually a druid?" Arthur interrupted again.

[No, never. Freya would always make fun of me for that. We had a…rather complicated relationship when we were children.]

"You say that like you knew her as an adult…" Arthur's eyes widened. "You mean the druid girl you harbored really _was_ an old friend of yours?" Merlin nodded. "God, I'm so sorry."

[I already forgave you years ago. And if Saemar forgives you for his death, then so do I.]

"That's the spirit who possessed Elyan?"

[Yes. He was probably my closest friend, after Will.]

"So he wasn't _your_ brother?"

"Merlin and I aren't blood siblings," Mordred spoke up. "Saemar was my brother by blood, but I don't remember him or my birth parents."

Arthur sighed. "I did wonder why the spirit addressed Merlin as 'my friend' and you as 'brother'. Anyway, continue."

Merlin took a deep, shaky breath. [As you know, I was at the druid camp on the day it was attacked. I found Myra—Mordred's mother—dying by the well. She told me she'd hidden Mordred in a hollow tree by the edge of the camp and asked me to protect him. I promised her I would. I found the hollow tree at the same time as Ector did. I moved to protect Mordred, and, well…you know the rest.]

Arthur frowned. "No, I don't. I remember seeing it from halfway across the camp. I saw you vanish, but I didn't see any baby."

Merlin swallowed, trying not to think too hard about what happened. [I slowed time, grabbed Mordred and ran toward Ealdor.]

"You can _slow time?!_ " Arthur exclaimed.

[Yes,] Merlin replied curtly. [I ran as long as I could, but I passed out maybe halfway to the village. Woke up at home two days later.]

"That must have been rough," Arthur said sympathetically.

[Very,] Merlin agreed. [About three years later, Will caught me slowing time to save Mordred when he fell out of a tree. And then we realized…]

"I was using magic to transport myself in and out of the tree," Mordred finished. "I have no idea if that was the first time I ever did magic, but it was the first time anyone noticed."

Merlin shuddered. [Thank god it was me and Will and not one of the other villagers.]

"Your friend was never actually a sorcerer, was he?" Arthur guessed.

Merlin shook his head. [Not an ounce of magic in him.]

"Merlin helped me get my magic under control, but neither of us knew any spells until we came to Camelot," Mordred continued.

"How did you learn spells in Camelot?" Arthur asked, sounding thoroughly mystified.

"Um…Gaius gave us a spellbook," Mordred confessed.

"So he knows?"

"We startled him into falling off his balcony the first time we entered his chambers," Mordred explained. "Merlin used magic to save him. I tried to deny we had anything to do with it, but…Gaius wasn't falling for it, and I ended up admitting we both had magic."

Merlin rubbed his head, looking thoughtful. [If we're going to go over _everything_ , I suppose I should mention I was using magic when we fought in the marketplace.]

"You cheated!" Arthur exclaimed indignantly.

[You were trying to take my head off!] Merlin retorted. [And you had far more experience with maces than I did, so I think it was only fair!]

"I wouldn't have _actually_ taken your head off," Arthur muttered.

[I didn't know you well enough to know that,] Merlin pointed out.

"Well…oh never mind that, what was next?"

Merlin grimaced. [That night, I heard the dragon calling me.]

"The dragon _called_ you?"

[In my mind. Wait, did we mention people with magic can speak in each other's minds?]

Arthur stared at Merlin. "No, you definitely didn't. That sounds useful."

Mordred shrugged. "Can be. Merlin and I tend to do that even for casual conversations, so long as we're just talking amongst each other."

[Allows me to keep my hands free,] Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded. "Makes sense." He paused. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen you two having a private conversation. I suppose now I know why."

[Yes,] Merlin agreed. [But back to the dragon…]

"Wait a minute, did you say the dragon could _talk_?"

[Dragons aren't monsters,] Merlin signed firmly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me that the creature that tried to raze my kingdom _isn't_ a monster?"

[Uther slaughtered his kin and chained him up for more than twenty years, he was angry,] Merlin defended. Then he scowled. [Not that it excuses his actions. _Nothing_ excuses the mass slaughter of innocents.]

"No, it certainly doesn't," Arthur agreed. "So what did the dragon want with you?"

Merlin scowled again. [He wanted me to help you become king, though he said it in a manner that did not inspire me to either trust _or_ believe him. I told him as much and I left.]

Mordred looked at Merlin. "The next night was the feast, right?" Merlin nodded. Mordred turned back to Arthur. "The chandelier didn't fall on that witch by accident. That was me." Mordred shuddered and swallowed. "I hadn't meant to kill her, I just wanted to stop her…"

Merlin put a hand on Mordred's shoulder. [And I told you not to feel guilty for saving a life.] Merlin looked back at Arthur. [I had to use magic to reach you in time to save you from that dagger. For a moment I was terrified that your father might have seen.]

"Well, I think we can safely say that he didn't," Arthur commented.

Merlin shuddered. [Thank god. Anyway, moving on to the tournament a few days later, the snakes didn't come out of that knight's shield by chance. That was me. Then there was that plague. It was me who healed Gwen's father.] Merlin swallowed. [I felt so horrible when she was arrested for it. I half considered confessing, but then Mordred fell ill. Between Mordred's illness and Gwen's impending execution, we were running out of time to find a solution, so I ended up asking the dragon for advice. He told me how to defeat the afanc.]

Arthur frowned. "That was…helpful of him."

Merlin shrugged. [Wasn't the only time. As for the afanc, if I recall correctly, I had to summon wind to blow the flame from your torch onto it.]

"Then I think the next big thing was the Mortaeus poison," Mordred said thoughtfully. "It was Merlin who sent that light to guide you."

"Wait—wasn't he dying of poison?" Arthur demanded, bewildered. He looked at Merlin. "How on earth could you have sent me a light?"

Merlin shrugged. [Not a clue. Mordred told me about it after I woke up, I don't remember it at all. Couldn't replicate the spell if I tried.]

"So you sent me a light, from miles away, while unconscious and dying?"

"He conjured an orb of light in his hand and he kept telling you to follow it," Mordred replied. "If that didn't have something to do with the light that guided you, then it's one hell of a coincidence."

Arthur stared at Merlin. "Just how powerful _are_ you?"

[Very. I don't know much more than that.]

Arthur turned to Mordred. "And you?"

Mordred shrugged. "Not as powerful as Merlin, but still fairly strong."

"Okay then," Arthur said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "Anything else about the poison, or can we move on?"

Mordred shuddered. "Well, Merlin _did_ die…"

Merlin stared at him. [What are you talking about? No I didn't, I'm still here!]

"Your breathing and your heart stopped for about a minute," Mordred replied. "And according to the Cailleach, you really were dead and she had to revive you." Merlin looked rather unnerved to hear this.

"Who's the Cailleach?" Arthur asked.

"Gatekeeper to the spirit world," Mordred answered.

[Let's please just move on to the griffin,] Merlin urged. [It could only be killed with magic, so I enchanted Lancelot's lance to help him kill it. It was a rather obvious enchantment though, he figured out right away what I'd done. Scared the life out of me when he told me.]

"I always did wonder if Lancelot knew," Arthur commented.

[Yes, he did,] Merlin confirmed.

"Then there was Edwin," Mordred said with a scowl. "He caught me casting a spell that was written on one of his boxes, but he was really nice about it and offered to teach me. Turned out he just wanted to kill Uther. I refused to help him and he tried to kill _me_. Merlin had to save me."

Merlin shuddered, wondering if he was willing to mention what he had nearly done to Edwin, and decided against it. [Do you remember that girl you tried to elope with?]

"Uh…vaguely?"

"She and her father were Sidhe—vicious magical creatures," Mordred continued. "They tried to sacrifice you for a life of immortality. Luckily…" He swallowed. "Luckily, Morgana had a prophetic dream about them and warned us."

"Prophetic dream?"

[She's a Seer,] Merlin explained. [She's always been able to see the future in her dreams, although Mordred and I didn't know that until her dream about the Sidhe.]

"Was she born with magic too, or just the dreams and she chose to learn magic?"

"Born with magic too, but we'll get to that later," Mordred replied. "She didn't have it yet."

Merlin coughed. [Back to the Sidhe…I took one of the Sidhe staffs after using it to kill them. I still have it, though I don't use it much. It doesn't seem to have any non-violent uses.]

"Where on earth do you _keep_ that?" Arthur wondered. "And the spellbook, for that matter?"

[Under a floorboard in our bedroom.]

"I conducted plenty of searches when my father was king, but I don't think I ever checked under anyone's floor…"

Mordred snorted. "That was the idea."

"Right," Arthur said, slightly sheepishly. "Anything else about the Sidhe?"

Merlin shook his head. [I think the next point of interest was the wraith. Only a sword forged in dragon's breath can kill something that is already dead, so I asked Gwen for a sword and convinced the dragon to burnish it. He agreed on the condition that _you_ use it; he was furious when he found out your father used it instead. He ordered me to hide it, so I threw it in the Lake of Avalon.]

"You threw away a perfectly good sword?" Arthur said indignantly.

[I could hardly leave a magical artifact lying around!] Merlin defended. [Then we saved Ealdor from those raiders…]

"And that whirlwind was really you, wasn't it?" Arthur interrupted.

Merlin nodded. [I tried to tell you about my magic before the battle, but…I've had secrecy drilled into me my whole life. And once Will took the fall, I could hardly let his sacrifice be in vain.]

Arthur grimaced. "As much as I hate to say it, I probably wasn't ready to know then. But the incident _did_ get me to start rethinking whether all magic was evil."

Mordred frowned thoughtfully. "Next was the Questing Beast, wasn't it?"

Merlin shook his head. [Before that, I saw Morgana plotting with that sorcerer who got Gwen's father killed. They were going to kill Uther.]

"Wait, she was a traitor all the way back then?" Arthur interrupted.

Merlin shook his head again. [I took out the henchmen, but Morgana killed the sorcerer and saved Uther. I don't know whether she had a change of heart or whether she was setting a trap for the sorcerer all along. After _that_ , yes, the Questing Beast.]

"You killed it after I passed out, didn't you?" Arthur guessed.

[You'd figured out I had magic by then?]

Arthur shook his head. "No, but looking back on it later I was pretty sure _I_ hadn't killed the beast."

Merlin sighed. [Killing the beast was the easy part. Curing you, on the other hand…there _is_ no cure for the bite of the Questing Beast.]

"Then how am I alive?"

[No cure except to trade one life for another using the Cup of Life. I went to the Isle of the Blessed and made a bargain with Nimueh to trade my life for yours.]

"But…you're not dead either," Arthur pointed out.

"He got pretty sick though, remember?" Mordred said. "Gaius went to the Isle to bargain his life for Merlin's. I followed and…I thought I got there too late. Gaius looked dead when I arrived. Nimueh tried to persuade me to join her in plotting against Uther and Camelot, but…" Mordred swallowed, remembering how he had nearly accepted her offer. "I refused and I attacked her. I was losing, until…" He swallowed again. "I tried to find Gaius's pulse, and I couldn't find it. I was angry, and sad, and…I screamed. Lightning came out of nowhere to strike her, and she…sort of…exploded. And then Gaius woke up. Somehow I traded her life for his. I don't know how and I don't want to."

"Nimueh." Arthur frowned. "Wasn't she the witch that killed my mother?"

"Yeah," Mordred confirmed.

"So you avenged my mother."

"I suppose so. But it definitely wasn't what was going through my head at the time."

"I can't decide whether to thank you or be upset that I didn't get to kill her myself."

[Given that Nimueh's dead and gone, I don't see that it matters,] Merlin cut in. [After that, I think Sigan's escape came next. The dragon gave me a spell to force him out of that thief's body and back into that jewel, but…]

"Sigan possessed Merlin instead," Mordred finished. "I had to help him force Sigan out."

Arthur shivered. "I don't even want to think about what Sigan could have done with Merlin's power."

[Me neither,] Merlin agreed. [Then a few months after that, Morgana's magic awakened. She was terrified out of her wits. Came to Gaius's chambers in the middle of the night and spilled everything to me. I couldn't quite work up the courage to tell her I had magic too, so I sent her to the druids instead.]

"Wait…she was never kidnapped?" Arthur realized.

Mordred shook his head. "No. I followed her, and good thing I did, because she'd been stung by a serket when I caught up to her. I called for help and some nearby druids heard me. They treated her and told her she had magic. That's when I told her I have magic too. Didn't mention Merlin's though."

"She knows about you?" Arthur asked. His eyes widened in realization. "Of course she does, no wonder she still likes you."

[I didn't find out he'd told her until nearly two years later,] Merlin signed with a stern look at Mordred. [I went after them to persuade Morgana to come back to Camelot before your father executed all the people he'd arrested. I think I inadvertently led you straight to the camp. I created that fog bank to give everyone time to escape.]

"Not in time to save Aglain," Mordred said bitterly. "And three soldiers tried to kill me too. I, um…I panicked. I'm not entirely sure what I was _trying_ to do, but…I killed them."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin interjected. [It can happen to anyone who was born with magic. Sometimes our magic reacts to our emotions. We get terrified or angry, we blindly lash out at the cause. With practice, we can limit the outbursts, especially as we get older, but…it's still liable to happen in extreme situations.]

"So, basically, try not to startle you?" Arthur said worriedly.

[The situation would probably have to be more extreme than that, but you've got the gist,] Merlin replied.

Mordred shivered. "Anyway, the troll. Merlin and I tried to use magic to expose her in front of the court, but she resisted our spell."

Merlin frowned at Mordred. [Didn't we tell you to let me do that alone?]

Mordred turned slightly red. "You did. I ignored you."

Arthur snorted. "Why does that not surprise me."

"Anyway, later that day the troll's servant told me she kept transformation potions in her lair under the castle—worst smelling place I've ever been, by the way—and I stupidly believed him and she trapped me down there. Luckily, Merlin came and helped me break out."

"How did he know you were down there?"

"We can talk in each other's minds, remember? We don't have to be in the same room, we can talk from as far away as opposite sides of the city."

"Ohh," Arthur breathed, eyes widening. He looked at Merlin. "And I'm guessing that's why you didn't immediately race out the door when I told you I'd been ordered to arrest Mordred?"

Merlin nodded. [My immediate reaction was to warn him via mind speech. I think you already know everything after that—we switched the potion the troll was using for a disguise and then had you fake your death.]

"And then…" Mordred swallowed and shut his eyes. "A few weeks after the troll was killed, I made the worst mistake of my life. I conjured an image in a column of smoke in the woods and someone saw. And then…then Uther summoned the witchfinder." Merlin turned very pale. Mordred took a deep breath before continuing. "He _was_ a fraud—he planted the amulet in our chambers and he forced the apothecary to sell belladonna. But Morgana and I planted all the amulets you found in _his_ chambers and I made the toad come out of his mouth. He wasn't actually a sorcerer."

Merlin coughed. [You made a _toad_ come out of his mouth?]

"Oh…I never told you that?" Mordred asked, surprised. Merlin shook his head. "It would have been funny if I wasn't so worried about you…"

"That was when I first started suspecting," Arthur cut in. "I saw the damage to the interrogation room, and, well…I had a whole day to think about it before Aredian was exposed. Realized some things that couldn't be explained away by Aredian being a fraud. But I didn't want to confront you when you couldn't even sign, and then…never could seem to find the right moment until last night."

Merlin shivered. [Can we please just move on?]

Arthur nodded. "Go ahead."

[The night before the Crystal of Neahtid was stolen, I'm positive I heard a woman's voice in my mind. She said something about Morgana's chambers, which is why I was so convinced there'd be an intruder there. I never did figure out if I was imagining it or not. And…] Merlin looked at Mordred. [You said they kidnapped you because they thought you could wield the Crystal, right?]

"Uh…" Mordred hesitated. Was he willing to admit that he'd been a willing participant in Alvarr's plot? He'd kept that secret not only for his own protection, but to spare Merlin the knowledge that his violent attempted rescue had been unnecessary. "Yeah, they thought I could wield the Crystal. I did, actually, on the way home. Had a vision of the dragon attacking Camelot."

"Would have been nice to have some warning," Arthur said sourly. "No, I'm not blaming you for not saying anything. My father would have ignored the warning and sentenced you to death."

Merlin swallowed. [After that…the Knights of Medhir.]

"Did you collapse the roof in Idirsholas?" Arthur asked curiously.

Merlin nodded. [Then when we got back to Camelot…I didn't actually find the solution in Gaius's books. We were falling under the spell and time was running out, so I asked the dragon for help. But he wouldn't give it, not until I swore on Mordred's life that I would release him.]

"You mean to say that _you_ released the dragon?" Arthur said angrily. "Even after Mordred had a vision of what would happen?!"

[If I hadn't promised to free him, Morgause would have taken over Camelot!] Merlin defended. [And Mordred never actually told me _what_ his vision was until after the dragon was defeated. Even so, the dragon attack haunts me to this day. More than a hundred innocent people died because of me. That's not something I'll ever forget.]

For a few moments, Arthur continued glaring at Merlin, breathing heavily. Then he sighed. "Am I at least right in thinking you also defeated the dragon?"

"Wait, aren't you going to ask how he stopped Morgause?" Mordred interrupted. Merlin never _had_ told him what happened, and he was mildly curious.

"He's already told me that story," Arthur said darkly.

Mordred looked between Merlin and Arthur, seeing that both looked especially grim. Then he turned to Merlin. "Is this why you blame yourself for Morgana becoming corrupted?"

[Yes,] Merlin confirmed. [And yes, I defeated the dragon. Balinor…] Merlin swallowed, holding back tears. [He was my father.]

"Your _father_?!" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin nodded. [Mother always told me he'd died, Gaius didn't tell me the truth until right before we left to find him.]

"And you didn't tell _me_?" Arthur asked, sounding hurt. "Surely you didn't think I'd arrest you just for who your father was?"

[I almost did,] Merlin admitted. [But like I said before, secrecy is very deeply ingrained into me. I couldn't work up the nerve.]

Arthur sighed. "Fair enough. So, Balinor taught you how to defeat the dragon?"

[Not exactly. I inherited his powers when he died. Took a few minutes for me to figure out how to use them once we faced the dragon. When I speak in the dragon tongue, he must obey.]

"When you… _speak_ in the dragon tongue?"

[Mental voice. From what Father told me, I think most Dragonlords speak out loud, but Kilgharrah still obeys when I do it mentally.]

"The dragon has a _name_?"

[Yes. Like I said, they're sentient creatures, not monsters. And even though I was furious with Kilgharrah, I couldn't bring myself to kill him—we're essentially kin. I ordered him to leave and never attack Camelot again, and he hasn't.]

"But what if he attacks another kingdom?" Arthur asked worriedly.

[He only attacked Camelot for the sake of revenge on Uther. He's not mindlessly aggressive, he doesn't attack unless provoked.]

Arthur sighed. "I hope you're right. What next?"

"Hmm," Mordred mused. "I don't think anything particularly interesting happened while Morgana was gone."

[When she came back, I found the enchanted root under your father's bed because I could hear it scream,] Merlin continued. [Gaius later told me that only people with magic can hear a mandrake's cries. And then when I followed Morgana, she caught me and Morgause bound me in magical chains. I couldn't break the enchantment and resorted to calling for the dragon. He came and rescued me, but by that point I'd been stung by a serket. Kilgharrah took me to some cliff to heal. Word of warning: being stung by a serket is _not_ pleasant. At all.]

Arthur grimaced. "I've heard horror stories of serket stings before."

Merlin nodded. [Then when Morgana raised that skeleton army, I found her in the burial vaults. That's when she told me she knew about Mordred. We had a bit of an argument about how we were both trying to act in his best interests…]

"Don't either of you ever do anything but fuss over me?" Mordred grumbled.

[Sadly yes, as evidenced by the many people who've died because of Morgana,] Merlin pointed out. He turned back to Arthur. [Then when we went through the Valley of the Fallen Kings, you were shot by an arrow.]

"I could have _sworn_ something hit me," Arthur said. "I assume you healed me?"

Merlin shook his head. [I tried, but it wasn't working. Then this old man came out of nowhere and healed you. He took me to this nearby place called the Crystal Cave and told me it's where magic began. He insisted I look into the crystals so they could show me the future. And…they showed me several images, culminating in Morgana stabbing your father in his sleep. I tried to prevent it, but that just resulted in her fall down the stairs…]

"Wait a minute," Mordred interrupted, realization dawning. "You didn't actually have a vision that she was in danger, you wanted me to stick close to her so she would behave!"

Merlin winced. [I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to manipulate you like that. But her fall down the stairs resulted in Uther confessing that she was his daughter, and I'm betting that's why she attacked him after she recovered. I stopped her in the nick of time.]

"Wait another minute," Mordred said, frowning. "If you knew she was a traitor, why did you heal her?"

Merlin bowed his head. [I seriously considered letting her die, but…I still cared about her. Still do to this very day, to be honest. The dragon was _not_ happy that I forced him to give me a spell to heal her.]

"I know how you feel," Arthur said quietly. "She's a threat to my kingdom and I intend to deal with her accordingly, but I don't truly want her dead. I want my sister back."

Merlin swallowed. [Moving on…Elena was a changeling.]

"A what?"

[Inhabited by a fairy at birth. And her nurse was a pixie who took much too great an interest in Gaius.]

Mordred laughed. "You should have seen his face when she _licked_ him…"

Merlin snorted in spite of himself. [The pixie wouldn't leave things be, so I killed her while Gaius and Mordred gave Elena a potion to get rid of the fairy.]

"Well, tried to," Mordred recalled. "She kept rambling about the wedding and ignoring the potion, so Merlin came in and poured it down her throat. She's fine now, completely human."

"Well, that's good then," Arthur said.

Merlin shot a stern look at Mordred. [As for the Castle of Fyrien, I assume you used magic to break us out.]

"Yeah," Mordred shrugged. "Although the guards really _were_ stupid."

"And one of you interfered with Morgause's fire spell?" Arthur guessed.

[Yes, me,] Merlin confirmed.

"And then when you went to the Perilous Lands, Gwen apparently saw me doing _some_ sort of magic with Morgana," Mordred continued. "I haven't a clue what it was, but apparently it looked sinister enough that Gwen thought I was a traitor too."

Arthur frowned. "Just how many people know about your magic?"

[Mother, Gaius, and Gwen know about both of us,] Merlin answered. [Morgana only knows about Mordred.]

"And Gwen didn't tell me she'd seen anything until months later," Mordred added. "I'd noticed she was being a bit jumpy, but I hadn't thought it was anything serious. And I came up with that old man disguise to save her from being burnt at the stake. I got caught on purpose in order to tell your father she had nothing to do with the love spell."

"I suppose I should be thanking you, then," Arthur said, looking a bit chagrinned. "Although, was it really necessary to wait until you were taken to the pyre before making your escape?"

Mordred shuddered. "Couldn't undo the spell. Merlin, Morgana and Gaius spent the night making a potion to reverse the transformation. I palmed it off Merlin when I grabbed him in the courtyard."

[And I led you and the guards in the wrong direction on purpose,] Merlin added, entirely unashamed.

"Now that I know the whole story, I wouldn't have expected anything less," Arthur replied.

Mordred glanced at Merlin. _Should we tell him about Gilli?_

Merlin thought about it for a moment. _No, let's not go exposing other sorcerers who are peacefully living in hiding._ He turned back to Arthur. [I also started the fire in Jarl's hideout.]

Arthur nodded. "I figured. I _did_ ask you to create a diversion, and frankly I expected you to use magic to do it."

[You mean…you were _purposely_ asking me to do magic?]

"That, and I hoped it would help you stay focused if I gave you a job to do."

Merlin said nothing for a moment, looking back on the incident. [I think it _did_ help, so…thank you.]

"And I'm guessing you used magic to reach the Cup of Life?" Arthur continued.

[Retrieved the dragon-forged sword from the Lake of Avalon, actually,] Merlin replied. [It could kill the immortal soldiers. And just holding it made me much better at swordcraft than I usually am.]

"But you don't seem to have kept it around," Arthur noted.

Merlin shrugged. [Kilgharrah insisted I hide it again as soon as the army was defeated.]

"Gwen finally confronted me about my magic during Morgana's reign of terror," Mordred spoke up. "Took a little convincing for her to believe I was only feigning loyalty to Morgana, same as her. And by then she'd convinced herself that Merlin was a traitor too."

[She did?] Merlin asked, surprised.

"Well, no one in their right mind would think you're my enemy," Mordred pointed out. "But anyway, Morgana was only letting Gwen go so she could track her, and I needed to have her deliver a letter to Merlin telling him how to block the tracking spell."

"Wait, tracking spell?" Arthur cut in. "Your uncanny tracking skills are magical?"

Mordred nodded. "Don't actually know much of anything about looking for tracks or things like that."

Arthur shook his head. "I really should have figured that out ages ago…"

Merlin coughed. [From what I gather, Mordred didn't actually tell Gwen I'd use magic to cancel the tracking, but she figured it out anyway. And then Morgause caught me as I was about to empty the Cup. Mordred intervened and attacked her.]

"Yeah, and then she turned on me and Merlin attacked her," Mordred added. "I thought he'd killed her. Morgana certainly seemed to think so when she showed up. And then when she realized whose side I was really on, she started _screaming_. She was lashing out with raw power, that's what was shaking the castle."

"You mean that wasn't from the destruction of the army?" Arthur asked, looking unnerved. "That was entirely Morgana?"

Mordred grimaced. "Yes."

Arthur shuddered. "Good god, that's a lot of power."

Merlin snorted bitterly. [At least she didn't actually destroy it.]

"Yeah…" Mordred grimaced again. "I don't think anything interesting happened after that until Morgana tore the veil."

[When she did, I saw the Cailleach—the gatekeeper to the spirit world—standing in the middle of the banquet hall,] Merlin revealed. He shivered. [And then…I felt really cold and I collapsed. I assume it was a reaction to the tear.]

Mordred winced, wondering whether to repeat what the Cailleach had told him about Merlin's collapse. He decided that would probably unnerve Merlin even more and he changed the subject. "Our magic didn't work around the Dorocha. Pretty terrifying, actually."

Arthur suddenly narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "When you shielded me from that Dorocha, did you know you would survive?"

Merlin shook his head. [No, and I'm not sure it was my magic that protected me. I remember…] He swallowed. [Freya wouldn't let me pass on.]

"Oh," Mordred breathed. "No wonder you kept asking about her." He glanced at Arthur. "Mentally, I mean. It was…not pleasant. I lost count of how many times I tried to explain that she was dead."

Merlin winced. [Sorry. That's all a blur to me, next thing I remember clearly is waking up in the Valley of the Fallen Kings with Lancelot.]

"Lancelot," Mordred muttered. "I should have stopped him." He looked at Arthur. "As soon as Merlin knocked you out, I knocked _him_ out…but I got caught up talking to the Cailleach and didn't see Lancelot approaching the veil until it was too late."

"He made his choice," Arthur said quietly. "I doubt he'd want you to blame yourself."

Mordred swallowed. "Maybe, but I also should have sensed the amulet around your father's neck. I'm sorry. Truly."

Arthur sighed. "From the sound of it, it's Morgana I should be blaming. God, Mordred, you shouldn't have to deal with so much guilt at your age."

[And I shouldn't have had to deal with surviving a massacre and losing my voice when I was ten,] Merlin pointed out. [Life isn't fair.]

"I'm _king_ , I should be able to _make_ it fair," Arthur muttered.

[You can try, and I certainly hope you do, but I doubt any one man could make life completely fair,] Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed. "I suppose you're right. What next?"

[As the last of the Dragonlords, I could hardly let you destroy that dragon egg,] Merlin answered. [Aithusa is a very sweet hatchling.]

"You…hatched it."

[Her. Aithusa is a her,] Merlin signed firmly. [And don't you _dare_ harm one scale on her head.]

Arthur looked slightly taken aback. "So long as she doesn't attack my people, I won't."

Merlin nodded in satisfaction. [Good. And after that, I caused that rockfall when I was injured in the Valley of the Fallen Kings.]

"I suspected as much," Arthur replied.

[I probably should have tried to use magic to escape Morgana, but, well…] Merlin swallowed. [I don't think very clearly when I'm tied up.]

"No harm done in the end," Arthur assured. He looked at Mordred. "Unless there's something you didn't tell me about your visit to Morgana?"

"Well, I left out the part where I used magic to knock her out and set fire to the Fomorroh, but that's about it." Mordred paused and frowned. "Wait. She _was_ asking me about Emrys. No idea why she's so obsessed with that."

"What's Emrys?" Arthur asked, confused.

[ _Who_ is Emrys,] Merlin corrected. [And that would be me.]

"You," Arthur repeated, giving Merlin an incredulous look.

Merlin shrugged. [Druids and ancient magical entities insist on calling me Emrys. I don't know why. So far as I'm concerned, my name is Merlin. But Morgana seems to be obsessed with finding "Emrys". It's why she had Gaius kidnapped. But she had another sorcerer do her dirty work for her, which is lucky for me, because Alator actually succeeded in torturing my name out of Gaius. Fortunately, Alator decided he likes my peaceful philosophy more than Morgana's violent one, and he turned on her without revealing me. Not really someone I want as an ally, but better an ally than an enemy.]

Arthur grimaced. "I think I'd have to agree with you there."

"Lamia's castle," Mordred stated. "I think that's quite possibly the most powerful magic I've ever seen Merlin do."

Arthur gave Mordred a wary look. "I thought Lamia destroyed the castle."

Merlin winced. [No, that was me…I was trying to kill Lamia, but I was so rattled by the knights' hostility that I…overshot.]

Arthur stared at Merlin. "I think destroying a castle goes a little beyond 'overshooting'. Merlin, if you _ever_ find yourself in a similar predicament again, extricate yourself from the situation and get Mordred to deal with it, all right? Don't let yourself reach the point where you destroy another castle."

Merlin shivered. [Believe me, I have no desire to reach that point.]

Arthur nodded. "Good. Was there anything else?"

"I used magic to confirm that Lancelot was a shade," Mordred replied.

Arthur frowned. "Wait a minute. Why didn't you just use magic to find Guinevere and bring her back?"

Mordred hung his head. "Because I'd already used magic to make sure Morgana couldn't find her. Unfortunately, that same spell stopped me finding her too."

"You—" Arthur broke off and clenched a fist. "As much as I want to be angry with you, I can't be upset that you tried to protect her."

Mordred swallowed. "Trust me, I wish I _could_ find her." He took a deep breath. "Well, we've pretty much caught up to the present day. Merlin, you have anything else to add?"

Merlin thought about it for a moment. [I've lost count of how many times I've used magic to trip or disarm bandits or the like.]

Arthur gave Merlin a suspicious look. "You haven't been 'helping' me in tournaments, have you?"

[Only if someone is actively trying to kill you.]

"Like my duel with Annis's champion?" Arthur said challengingly. "I could swear his sword hit some invisible force in midair."

[Morgana cursed your sword. I was simply leveling the playing field. Without Morgana's sabotage, I'm sure you would have won the duel on your own.]

Arthur sighed. "Fair enough. Just don't go fighting _all_ my battles for me."

[I don't,] Merlin assured. [You really _are_ the finest swordsman in the five kingdoms, Arthur, you don't usually need my help.]

"Or mine," Mordred added. There was silence for a few moments before Mordred broke it again. "So, that's pretty much everything…what happens now?"

"Now?" Arthur repeated, looking thoughtful. "I don't think I can lift the ban quite yet, but I certainly won't order your arrest if I see you doing magic. And no more hiding. If something is going on, _tell_ me. If you believe there is something magical you can do to resolve the situation—any situation—please let me know. I'm tired of being kept in the dark."

Mordred nodded. "Understood."

[I'll do my best,] Merlin added. [But a lifetime of secrecy is going to be a very hard habit to break.]

"Well, try," Arthur urged. "And some day soon, you won't need to keep secrets at all. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if I left out anything you felt was important, but Merlin and Mordred don't have eidetic memories and Arthur already knew more than in canon (particularly with regards to season 3).**

 **Also, the prophecy was omitted on purpose. We'll get back to that later.**


	52. The Hunter's Heart

**A/N: Back to our regularly scheduled program...**

 **IDOM**

* * *

"Merlin," Arthur said impatiently, tapping a foot. "We're running late."

[Yes, I know,] Merlin signed absentmindedly, barely pausing as he attempted to untangle the fastenings on Arthur's cape.

"So, could you…hurry it up?" Arthur prompted.

[I can't undo this knot if I'm talking to you,] Merlin replied, slightly annoyed.

"You don't need your hands to untie a knot, Merlin!"

[Oh. Right.] Merlin stood back and untangled the fastenings with a flash of his eyes. Another flash saw the cape properly settled around Arthur's neck.

Arthur sighed. "Honestly, Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you it's all right to use magic in your duties?"

[Old habits are hard to break, especially when they were born of self-preservation,] Merlin pointed out.

Arthur shook his head. "I loved my father, but he has a lot to answer for. Come on." He led the way out of his chambers.

* * *

Merlin took his place by Gaius and Mordred while Arthur walked up to address the court. "My lords, fellow knights, gentlemen…as you are all aware, Camelot's claim to the lands of Gedref has long been in dispute. Today I can announce that after many months of confidential negotiations, the kingdoms of Nemeth and Camelot have reached an agreement." Quiet murmuring broke out among the crowd. "There's nothing to fear. It is a fair and honorable agreement that befits two great kingdoms. Furthermore, our friendship will be cemented by a union that cannot be broken—my hand in marriage to her royal highness, Princess Mithian."

The court began applauding. Merlin and Mordred both stared in shock. _He can't mean that?_ Mordred asked.

 _Clearly he does,_ Merlin replied. He reluctantly joined the applause. _Smile and clap, Mordred._

Mordred obeyed, his smile transparently false.

* * *

Once the court dispersed, Merlin followed Arthur back into his chambers. [How come I didn't know about any of this?]

Arthur looked at him in surprise. "Why _would_ you know about any of this? You're not a member of my council."

[I thought we were friends, or at least that's what you keep telling me! Don't friends _tell_ each other things like, I don't know, _wedding plans_?]

"You're one to talk, Merlin," Arthur retorted. "Were you _ever_ planning to tell me about your magic?"

[If you'd legalized magic or at least told me you were planning to, I might have considered it! I kept secrets out of self-preservation, what's your excuse? You didn't tell me you knew about me, you didn't tell me you were planning to change the law, you didn't even bother telling me you suspected Agravaine until it became relevant to current events! If you want _me_ to tell _you_ things, you could try showing me the same courtesy!]

For a few moments, Arthur and Merlin glared heatedly at each other. Then Arthur deflated. "Fine. Apparently we _both_ have to break some old habits. How about a deal: every time you use magic in front of me without having to be reminded that you can, I'll tell you something I'm planning or something that's been on my mind?"

[Fine.] Merlin's eyes flashed and Arthur's cape was neatly folded on a nearby table. [Are you just giving up on Gwen now?]

"That doesn't count—" Arthur began, then sighed. "It's been months, and there's still no trace of her. I can't spend the rest of my life waiting. Kings don't normally marry for love anyway."

[But you _do_ still love her.]

Arthur swallowed. "Why would she even want to come back to me? I shouted at her, actually _shook_ her then banished her on pain of death, for something I should have realized wasn't her fault."

[You were tricked, same as her,] Merlin pointed out. [She's not one to hold a grudge.]

"Maybe not, but she's still gone."

* * *

That night at supper, Mordred was still put out. "Arthur and Gwen spent _years_ waiting for each other."

"And how many more years do you expect him to wait?" Gaius replied. "We can't even be sure Gwen is alive."

Mordred looked at him with horror. "She's got to be!"

[She probably is,] Merlin agreed. [But we've got no way of knowing and no way of contacting her. I don't like this any more than you, but…Arthur's got a point. This is a sensible way to resolve the dispute over Gedref.]

"Hmph," Mordred grumbled. He pushed his plate aside and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gaius demanded.

"I don't know. Somewhere. Maybe a miracle will happen and I'll find Gwen."

* * *

Mordred's wanderings took him down near the vaults. He seriously considered breaking in to see if the vaults contained anything that could help him find Gwen, but decided against it. Merlin had mentioned placing magical wards on the vaults, so breaking in might not be as simple as magicking the door.

Mordred stopped short when he noticed an unpleasant smell. As a physician's ward, the smell was one he'd come to recognize long ago—the smell of blood. Looking around furtively, Mordred conjured a small light in his hand. There was a long smear of blood on the floor, as if someone had been stabbed and dragged away.

* * *

Half an hour later, Merlin, Arthur and Gaius were standing with Mordred looking at the bloodstain. "Was there any sign of a body nearby?" Arthur asked.

Mordred shook his head. "I checked several nearby corridors."

Arthur sighed. "Well, there's not much information we can gather from blood alone." He paused thoughtfully. "Are there spells you could cast that would alert you to intruders in sensitive areas like this?"

[Possibly,] Merlin replied. [We'd have to look into it.]

Arthur shook his head. "Not you. Mordred."

The brothers shared a confused look. "Why?" Mordred asked.

"Weren't you just telling me the other day that you can identify the magic of a sorcerer you've worked with closely?" Arthur said. "If Morgana decides to pay a visit, let's not tip her off to the fact that Mordred isn't the only sorcerer protecting Camelot. The longer we can preserve Merlin's element of surprise, the better."

Mordred shrugged. "If you say so."

* * *

Princess Mithian was expected to arrive in the morning. Arthur dressed formally and stood on the castle steps to welcome her. A fair portion of the court stood behind him.

Finally, trumpets announced the princess's arrival. A dozen knights in green livery flanked a white-clad figure in a veil. "Knights of Nemeth!" Arthur called. "Camelot welcomes you and extends the hand of friendship."

The knights moved aside, allowing the princess to ride forward. She lifted her veil. She had brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. She was, quite simply put, beautiful.

One of the knights helped Mithian dismount. Arthur walked up to greet her. "Princess Mithian, you are most welcome."

"Thank you, your highness," Mithian replied. She smiled warmly. "I've heard much about you. And you are more handsome in person than reports suggested."

Arthur appeared to be struck speechless by this. "Um…"

"Are we to stay in this chill all day?" Mithian asked. It was hard to be sure, but it sounded like she was _teasing_ Arthur.

"Forgive me," Arthur said. He took Mithian's hand and turned to face his court. "Tonight, there will be a great feast to welcome our worthy friends." The court burst into applause.

* * *

Merlin was tasked with showing Mithian to her chambers. She took a brief look around, then smiled at Merlin. "Tell me, your king…what is he like?"

Merlin coughed and tapped his throat.

"I'm sorry, shall I send for a cup of water?"

Merlin stared at her. He couldn't recall any noble guests showing that much regard for his health before.

"What?" Mithian asked with a small laugh. "Are you not used to being treated like a human being? I certainly hope that's not true of Arthur."

Merlin shook his head, slightly bemused. He raised his eyebrows meaningfully and coughed again.

"Have you lost your voice?"

Merlin nodded.

"Well then, do at least tell me that Arthur is as much of a gentleman as he seems."

Merlin smiled and nodded again.

Mithian smiled back at him. "Thank you. You may go."

* * *

Leon entered the brothers' bedchamber without knocking. Mordred jumped. "Mordred, you were supposed to be at the training field an hour ago."

"I'm busy," Mordred replied, trying to subtly block his book from view.

"Busy with what?"

"Um…it's a secret."

Leon frowned at Mordred's book. "What have you got there?"

Mordred gave up on subtlety and shoved a piece of parchment over the book. "I said it's a secret! Ask Arthur!"

Leon raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me that Arthur gave you a secret mission to read a book?"

Mordred lifted his chin. "Yes. He did. If you don't believe me, ask him."

"I will," Leon said. He turned and left, though not before shooting one last skeptical look over his shoulder at Mordred.

* * *

Merlin was making his way through a busy corridor when he heard Percival's voice behind him. "Merlin!"

Merlin turned around and made his way back to Percival. [What?]

"Do you know where Gaius is?"

[I believe he's on his rounds, why?]

"Find him and tell him to meet me under the drawbridge. I've found a dead body."

* * *

By the time Merlin had located Gaius and brought him to Percival, the knight had been joined by Agravaine. Percival did not look pleased by this.

"Ah, Gaius!" Agravaine said jovially. "Perhaps you can settle the argument I've been holding with Sir Percival. It looks to me like poor Eoghan lost his footing on the wall and fell, but Percival thinks…"

"The wall has a high parapet," Percival interrupted stiffly. "And there's no smell of intoxication. I have difficulty believing this was an accident."

Gaius stooped to examine the body. "The poor boy's broken his neck, you can see the bruising just here."

"Must be from the fall," Agravaine concluded victoriously.

Gaius glanced at the drawbridge above them. "Possibly. But from such a height, one would expect more injuries. He hasn't so much as a graze, never mind any broken bones."

Agravaine frowned. "What are you saying, Gaius?"

"I'm not sure," Gaius mused, continuing his examination. Then he pulled something out of Eoghan's tunic. It was a piece of parchment tied with a black ribbon. Gaius untied it and scanned it. "It's a letter from Odin's court."

"Let me see," Agravaine said, snatching the parchment out of Gaius's hands. His eyes widened as he read it. "I must to the king at once." He hurried away without another word.

Percival watched him go, then turned back to Gaius. "I don't like this. He just turned up, claiming he'd noticed the body from the drawbridge. Seemed a little too eager to find out what I knew about it."

"Something's not right here," Gaius agreed. "The boy's been stabbed in the stomach. Someone cleaned the wound and dressed him in a fresh shirt before dumping the body."

[I'll let Arthur know,] Merlin offered. He followed Agravaine to the castle.

* * *

Merlin found Arthur in the council chambers, alone except for Agravaine and the guards. "Young Eoghan was the mapmaker's apprentice," Agravaine was saying. "He was a good lad from a decent family."

"Yet willing to sell his country's secrets for a few pieces of gold," Arthur said flatly, reading the letter.

"And, of course, he did have access to the city's most _sensitive_ plans," Agravaine said slyly.

"The location of the siege tunnels," Arthur realized.

"I fear so, my lord," Agravaine agreed. "And I don't need to tell you what an enemy could do with such plans."

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Was anything else found alongside this letter?"

[Agravaine was acting suspicious and the boy was stabbed,] Merlin replied. [Probably the source of the blood we found last night.]

Arthur nodded. "Then it's possible the boy succeeded in his mission and was murdered for his troubles. I need to check the vaults."

Agravaine gave Merlin a wary look, then turned back to Arthur. "Yes, of course."

* * *

They encountered Mordred in the hallway leading to the vaults. Agravaine gave Mordred a suspicious look. "What are you doing down here, boy?"

"It's all right, Uncle," Arthur cut in before Mordred could answer. "I had a little project for Mordred. Nothing you need be concerned about."

Agravaine did not look pleased by this. He grimaced and kept going to the vault where sensitive documents were kept. The door was undamaged. "No sign of a forced entry," Agravaine observed.

Arthur unlocked the door and entered. "The boy would have had full access. No need to break the locks."

"A complete inventory will be necessary, my lord," Agravaine stated. "With your permission, I'll start right away."

Arthur nodded. "Double the guard and bring in the mapmaker. It's possible the boy wasn't acting alone."

"Of course," Agravaine agreed. He exited and spoke to the guards.

Arthur turned to the brothers and spoke in an undertone. "Likely as not, he's already had Eoghan steal whatever he wanted and now hopes for the chance to return it unnoticed. Is there anything you could cast that would allow you to identify if an object has recently been moved?"

"I'd have to look into it again," Mordred said.

"Please do. And either be a bit more subtle or tell Leon the truth. He's clearly burning with curiosity about why I gave you a top-secret mission to read a book."

Mordred turned slightly red. "Sorry. I did find a sort of ward, though. If anyone enters the vaults without using the key, I'll know about it."

"Good." Arthur walked over to a locked cabinet and checked its contents. "Well, at least the plans to the siege tunnels are still here." He left the room without another word.

Merlin and Mordred followed more slowly. Merlin gave his brother a curious look. _A 'top-secret mission to read a book'? Really?_

 _He burst into our bedroom without knocking!_ Mordred defended. _I didn't have a chance to hide the spellbook properly!_

To Mordred's surprise, Merlin burst into silent laughter. _I wish I could have seen Leon's face when Arthur confirmed your story._

 _You're not mad at me for being careless?_ Mordred asked, surprised.

Merlin shrugged. _As Arthur keeps reminding me, we're no longer in danger of execution. And I really do wonder what Leon must be thinking right now._

Mordred snorted. _Who knows._

* * *

That night, Merlin prepared Arthur for the feast. [Mithian is one of the nicest nobles I've ever met, I'll give her that,] Merlin commented.

"How so?" Arthur asked, giving Merlin a look of interest.

[When I coughed to indicate I couldn't speak, she actually offered me a cup of water. No one's ever done that before.]

"That's very thoughtful of her," Arthur agreed, almost dreamily. "She certainly seems like a lovely woman."

Merlin frowned as he adjusted Arthur's cape. Was Arthur actually developing feelings for Mithian?

* * *

Arthur and Mithian conversed easily as they ate. Arthur frequently laughed at Mithian's jokes, and she at his. Merlin sighed as he watched them. Mithian would probably make a good queen and even make Arthur happy, but it should have been Gwen at Arthur's side.

Noticing that Mithian's goblet was low, Merlin moved forward to refill it. "Is your voice any better?" she asked kindly.

Merlin set down his jug and signed a reply. Arthur interpreted for him. "He's been mute since he was a child, but he thanks you for your concern."

"Oh!" Mithian exclaimed, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Merlin shrugged and smiled at her. He stepped back to his customary position behind the diners.

Mithian turned back to Arthur. "And you took the time to learn to communicate with your servant? I think that's very sweet of you."

"Well, it only seemed fair," Arthur replied, sounding slightly bashful.

A few minutes later, Agravaine came up behind Arthur. "The vaults are secure, my lord, and there were no plans missing."

"Thank you for performing your duties with such haste, Uncle." Arthur gestured toward the center of the room. "Now, you have to make up for lost time. We're to have dancing, and I hear that your jig used to be something to behold."

Agravaine looked quite taken aback. "Uh, 'used' is the word, Sire. Alas, I am not as nimble as I once was. I do feel that dancing is best performed in youth and appreciated in age." He hurried away while Mithian giggled.

* * *

After the feast, Arthur escorted Mithian to her chambers. Merlin went straight to Arthur's own chambers to build the fire and turn down the bed.

A short while later, Arthur walked in. "Breakfast," he muttered to himself. "Rubbish thing to say."

Merlin coughed. [What's this about breakfast?]

"I invited Mithian to a breakfast picnic tomorrow," Arthur explained.

[What's "rubbish" about a picnic?]

"Nothing," Arthur said quickly, blushing slightly. "Has Mordred found the spell to check the contents of the scroll vault?"

[I don't…oh, right, I'll ask him.] After a quick mental exchange, Merlin signed again. [No, not yet.]

Arthur sighed. "I suppose there's no real reason you can't work on that too." He took off his cape and sat down on his bed. "Mithian actually wants to join the hunt for the Festival of Ostara. Never met a woman who loves hunting before. We have a lot more in common than I expected."

[Are you actually falling for her?]

Arthur sighed again. "I don't think I'll ever truly _stop_ loving Guinevere, but…Mithian's an amazing woman. I think I could be happy with her."

Merlin smiled sadly. [Then I'm happy for you.]

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers to find Mordred lying in bed, scowling at the ceiling. _It's like Gwen never existed,_ Mordred complained.

 _Do you want Arthur to spend the rest of his life moping?_ Merlin retorted. _I'd hoped to see him marry Gwen too, but I_ do _want him to be happy._

 _He'd be happy with Gwen if I hadn't enchanted her cart,_ Mordred grumbled. _I robbed her of the chance to marry the man she loves!_

 _You were trying to protect her,_ Merlin pointed out. _If you hadn't, maybe Morgana would have killed her before we could get her back. Now stop blaming yourself. There are more constructive things you can do._

 _Yeah, my top-secret reading._ Mordred rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. _I feel_ so _useful._

* * *

In the morning, Merlin accompanied Arthur and Mithian to their picnic spot, carrying several heavy bags of picnic supplies. Arthur had chosen to hold the picnic on a ridge in the woods with an excellent view of some nearby wooded hills.

"How about here?" Arthur called, holding out a hand to Mithian.

She took his hand. "Well, the view is certainly spectacular." Merlin began to put down the picnic things.

"Yes," Arthur agreed. He crouched down and frowned. "The ground isn't really smooth, though, is it? A bit bumpy." He stood up and walked a few paces away. "Ah, what about over here? Yes, this is much better. Merlin!" Merlin sighed and picked up the picnic things again. He began to set up while Arthur looked out at the hills. "But is the view really as good? Perhaps that first spot _was_ better…what do you think, Merlin?"

Merlin shot Arthur an incredulous look, his hands full of picnic supplies. Mithian laughed. "I think he'd like you to stop dithering and let him set up." She took the blanket from Merlin and laid it out. "Here, let me help you."

Merlin stared at her in surprise, then smiled in gratitude and turned to Arthur. [I don't know how you found her, but keep her.]

Once the picnic was set up, Merlin sat by a nearby tree in order to give the couple a semblance of privacy. Mithian and Arthur continued flirting and laughing. Merlin swallowed and looked away. Could he ever move on from Freya to find happiness like that?

* * *

Later that morning, Mordred found the spell he'd been looking for. He immediately went down to the scroll vault to try it out, easily distracting the guards on the way in. He shut his eyes, cast the spell, then opened them again. Everything glowed dimly, showing that it had been handled over the course of the inventory, but nothing glowed brightly enough to suggest that it had recently left the room. Mordred ended the spell and went in search of Arthur.

* * *

Arthur turned out to be back in his chambers. "Arthur," Mordred said. "I did the spell like you asked. Nothing's been moved."

Arthur stared at him. "You did what?"

"The…spell? You asked me to do a spell to figure out if Agravaine put anything back during the inventory?"

"Yes, and you were supposed to come get me when you found the spell so that I could let you in to the vaults."

"Oh." Mordred awkwardly cleared his throat. "You should really train your guards not to leave their posts for every little noise."

Arthur frowned. "Yes, I really should."

"Can I go back to training now?" Mordred asked hopefully.

"Now hold on a minute!" Arthur exclaimed. "If Agravaine didn't steal anything, then what _is_ he up to?"

"I don't know, I can't read his mind!" Mordred retorted. "Magic doesn't solve everything! Why do you think I wanted to learn swordcraft in the first place?"

"Sorry," Arthur said, abashed. "Go back to your training, I'll figure something out."

* * *

That night, Merlin shifted restlessly in his sleep.

 _The bastet whimpered, fleeing through the streets. Merlin tried desperately to reach Freya, to protect her, but something was holding him back—a hand in his, belonging to some faceless woman. "Three coppers say I can down that beast with one shot to the eye," the woman said gleefully. She let go of Merlin in order to fire a crossbow. The bolt did indeed go straight through Freya's eye._

 _Merlin rushed to Freya's side and stroked her head as she died._ I'm so sorry, _he murmured._ Please forgive me, I'm so sorry. _Freya shot him an accusing look before her other eye closed for the last time._

Merlin jolted awake, in tears.

* * *

The next day was the Festival of Ostara. Mordred helped gather gear, although he had no interest in joining the actual hunt. He was carrying a crossbow through a corridor when a voice called out behind him. "Excuse me."

Mordred turned around to see Mithian approaching him. He forced himself not to scowl. "Yes, your highness?"

"I'm sorry, I seem to have gotten lost. I was attempting to make my way to the courtyard, but all the staircases I find lead up. Could you direct me, please?"

"Oh, sure, it's just…" Mordred swallowed and sighed. "I was just on my way there now. I can show you."

"Thank you," Mithian said politely, falling into step beside him. "What's your name?"

"Mordred," he said stiffly. "I'm a squire. And something of a protégé to Arthur."

Mithian gave him a shrewd look. "You don't like me very much, do you."

Mordred shrugged, not looking at her. "I don't really know you."

"Well then, don't be so quick to judge me," Mithian urged. "I like Arthur, I really do. I didn't expect to, but…well, he's a lovable person, isn't he?" Mordred smiled in spite of himself, and Mithian seemed to take this as encouragement. "Give me a chance. I promise I don't bite."

"I'll bear that in mind," Mordred replied. They had reached the front steps of the castle. "And good luck on the hunt."

"Thank you." Mithian gave him one last smile before walking over to Arthur.

* * *

The hunting party was very large and rather noisy. Several knights blew hunting horns while the beaters—including Merlin—struck the undergrowth and various trees. They saw no animals for nearly an hour.

Finally, Leon spotted something. "Deer!" The party sped up to give chase.

Merlin split off from the group and ran into the trees. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. A few moments later, he came face-to-face with the deer. It was a gentle-looking doe. The doe did not flee Merlin's approach; rather she looked Merlin straight in the eye. Merlin met her gaze, and suddenly he knew this was no doe.

Obviously frightened, she ran—straight _toward_ the hunt. She passed a puddle in which her true reflection was visible. Merlin hurried after her, for once wishing he could shout.

"A beauty," Leon called. "Sire, she's yours!" Arthur lifted his crossbow and fired. A flash of Merlin's eyes redirected the bolt to a nearby tree.

[Stop, Arthur— _don't shoot!_ ] Merlin frantically signed.

Arthur lowered his crossbow to stare at Merlin, but unfortunately Mithian did not understand the warning. "I thought you were a good shot, my lord," she said, raising her crossbow and firing. A muffled cry came through the trees. "A gold sovereign says she's hit," Mithian said triumphantly.

Merlin dropped his beater and ran into the trees. There was a splotch of blood on the ground, but no body. The hunting party quickly caught up, now on foot. Gwaine crouched for a look. "Deer tracks. Can't have got far."

Arthur turned to his servant. "Merlin, why did you…" He trailed off when he noticed something on the ground. He picked it up, eyes widening. It was an expensive silver ring strung on a leather cord. Arthur looked back at Merlin, horrified. "Guinevere."

"Have you found the trail?" Mithian asked, approaching. Arthur did not answer, staring at the ring again. "My lord? My lord! My lord?"

"There'll be no more sport today," Arthur said quietly. He looked at Merlin. "You know what to do."

"I didn't take you for a poor loser, Sire," Mithian said, sounding bewildered. Arthur wordlessly walked past her toward the horses. Mithian turned to Merlin, obviously at a loss to understand Arthur's behavior. Merlin gave her a sympathetic look before heading deeper into the woods.

After about five minutes, Merlin found the doe passed out underneath a rocky overhang, a crossbow bolt in her haunch. Merlin pulled out the bolt and cast a spell to close the wound. Another spell restored Gwen to her normal form. She wore a revealing blouse and a pair of billowing trousers made from an expensive red cloth. Merlin cast yet another spell to make her easier to carry and began the long walk back to Camelot.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Merlin made it back to the city. The streets were mostly deserted, and Merlin made it back to the physician's chambers without incident. Both Mordred and Gaius stared in shock when they saw Gwen.

" _Gwen?_ " Mordred exclaimed in disbelief. "But what—how—"

Merlin set Gwen down on the patient cot. [I was able to close the wound, but she's lost a lot of blood.] Gaius quickly grabbed a potion from a nearby table and carefully helped Gwen drink it. [As for what she's doing here, we'll have to ask her when she wakes up.]

Gwen moaned and began to stir. "Arthur…"

"Take it easy," Mordred soothed. "You're safe now. What happened?"

Gwen's eyes flew wide open. She looked horrified when she realized where she was. "What am I doing here?!"

[Your sentence was overturned the same morning you left,] Merlin revealed. [We found proof you'd been enchanted.]

"Enchanted?" Gwen repeated, sounding dazed.

Mordred nodded. "We tried to find you, but I'd enchanted your cart to make that very difficult. I'm sorry about that; I was trying to protect you from Morgana."

"For all the good it did," Gwen replied, a hint of bitterness in her tone. "I was captured by the Southron warlord, Helios. He's in league with Morgana. They're planning to attack Camelot."

Gaius frowned. "They'd never succeed, they must know that."

Gwen shook her head. "They have help. Agravaine gave them the plans to the siege tunnels under the citadel."

Mordred's expression darkened. "Oh, that slimy…"

"Mordred!" Gaius interrupted sternly.

Gwen swallowed. "I came back to warn Arthur, but Morgana found me. She enchanted me."

[Well, luckily I saw right through it,] Merlin commented. [I'll tell Arthur about the siege tunnels.]

"And I'll fetch Elyan," Mordred offered. Merlin nodded, and both brothers left the room.

* * *

When Merlin entered Arthur's chambers, Arthur immediately leaped out of his chair. "How is she?"

[Recovering,] Merlin replied. [It's her story you should be concerned with. Morgana is in league with the Southron warlord, Helios. Agravaine managed to smuggle the plans to the siege tunnels to them.]

Arthur sank back into his chair. "Oh god…I didn't even consider that he had yet to steal whatever he was after."

Merlin nodded. [We're going to have to prepare for an attack.]

"Can't you just…I don't know, collapse the tunnels or something?" Arthur asked pleadingly.

[First of all, we might need those tunnels for an escape, and second of all, that would risk the integrity of the walls!] Merlin snapped. [Magic isn't the answer to everything, Arthur. If I were you, I'd post some extra guards, but that's all I can suggest.]

Arthur deflated and sighed. "Leave me."

[Arthur…]

"Please." Merlin reluctantly obeyed.

* * *

Merlin returned to the physician's chambers to find Elyan embracing Gwen. "Hey, you're safe now," Elyan was saying. "Morgana's never going to lay a hand on you again. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Merlin and Mordred shared a glance, then slipped into their bedchamber, leaving the siblings to their reunion.

* * *

When Merlin brought breakfast in the morning, Arthur was sitting exactly where he'd left him. Merlin set down the tray. [Did you sleep at all?]

Arthur fingered Gwen's engagement ring, barely seeming to register Merlin's words. "I proposed to Guinevere first. I am promised to her. I _love_ her."

[Did…you…need something?] Merlin asked, mildly confused.

"And yet our relations with Nemeth depend upon my marriage to Mithian," Arthur continued, staring at the ring. "I can't just call off the wedding and leave things at that. I don't know what to do. I have _no idea_ …what to do." He looked up at his servant. "What should I do, Merlin?"

Merlin swallowed. [You must do what your heart tells you.]

"What if I don't know what that is?"

[I think you do.]

Arthur looked back at the ring. "Thank you, Merlin. You may go."

Merlin turned to leave, then stopped and looked back. With a flash of his eyes, he opened Arthur's curtains to let the morning sunlight into the room. Then he left Arthur to his thoughts.

* * *

Later that morning, the knights of Nemeth gathered in the courtyard for departure. The gathered crowd parted to allow Mithian to walk down the castle steps. She was clearly upset, though she put on a brave face.

"Princess," Arthur said as she passed. "Forgive me."

Mithian turned around to face him. "The time for words is over, Sire," she said stiffly but politely.

Arthur bowed his head. "I understand. And it's for this reason that I hereby offer you and your descendants all the disputed land of Gedref."

"You would give up your ancient claims?" Mithian demanded in disbelief.

"I have no desire for war," Arthur replied. "Or to grieve you any more than I already have."

For a few moments, Mithian was silent. "Such an offer cannot be rushed into."

Arthur pulled out a scroll. "I've had my scribes draw up an agreement. If you're happy with the terms, I'll sign forthwith."

"And if I refuse?"

"It's all I can offer," Arthur said quietly. "I do so most humbly."

Mithian took the scroll, scrutinizing Arthur. "Tell me. Who is it, that trumps a princess? What great family is she from?"

"None. She's the daughter of a blacksmith."

"And for her you would risk your kingship, your kingdom?"

"Without her, they're worth nothing to me."

Mithian averted her eyes for a moment, looking both saddened and impressed. "I would give up my own kingdom, to be so loved," she said softly. "Farewell, Arthur."

"Farewell, Princess." Mithian turned away and joined her knights.

* * *

Arthur entered the physician's chambers. Gwen pushed herself to a sitting position. "Arthur! I heard what you did. _And_ that you know about them now." She nodded at Merlin and Mordred.

Arthur smiled. "Much has changed. And much has yet to change. I would have you as my wife…if you'll still have me."

Gwen smiled back at him. "Yes. Yes, with all my heart."


	53. The Sword in the Stone Part I

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Arthur and Guinevere stood at the front of the throne room. Arthur was dressed formally in chain mail and a cape; Guinevere wore a creamy white dress and veil. Geoffrey stood before them while the whole court watched.

"My lords, ladies and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here to celebrate, by the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Smith." Geoffrey turned to Arthur. "Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"It is," Arthur replied, gazing lovingly at Guinevere.

"And is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

"It is," Guinevere replied, returning Arthur's gaze.

Geoffrey wrapped a garland around the couple's joined hands. "With this garland, I do tie a knot, and by doing so bind your hands and your hearts for all eternity. I now pronounce you to be husband and wife."

Arthur lifted Guinevere's veil and kissed her. The court burst into applause.

* * *

The feast continued well into the night. Agravaine excused himself early in the evening, to no one's surprise. Gwaine repeatedly offered dances to Gwen until a death glare from Arthur made him reconsider his options. Percival laughed at Gwaine…and then Gwaine retaliated by sweeping Percival onto the dance floor. Merlin quickly rested his jug of wine on the table as he burst into silent laughter.

Leon walked up to the royal table and bowed. "My queen."

Gwen laughed. "Getting formal now, Leon?"

Leon shrugged and smiled. "I always knew you were meant to be more than a lady's maid. You have wisdom, compassion and loyalty as befits a queen. I will be as honored to serve you as I am to serve Arthur."

Gwen smiled. "Thank you."

Leon smiled back at her, then hurried over to separate Gwaine and Percival before the latter could murder his friend.

Elyan took Leon's place. "Gwen. I can't tell you how happy I am for you."

Gwen smiled again. "Thank you, Elyan. And you know that however high I rise in station, you will always be my brother."

"I know. The same held true when I became a knight, did it not?"

Gwen nodded. "Indeed it did." Elyan smiled at her, then walked over to join the other knights.

Mordred approached Gwen and pulled a lavender bracelet out of his pocket. "I told you before that I bought this for you as a wedding gift. It's still yours, if you want it."

Gwen shook her head. "And I told you before to find a sweetheart to give it to."

"What, nothing for me?" Arthur cut in, looking slightly grumpy. "It's my wedding too, why is everyone paying attention to Guinevere?"

Merlin put down the jug again and coughed. [Because brides are more interesting than grooms. Wear a dress that costs more than most people make in a week, then we'll talk.]

Gwen and Mordred laughed while Arthur sputtered. "What—you— _I am not wearing a dress!_ "

"Thank heaven," Gwen replied, taking Arthur's hand. "That's one thing I _don't_ want to see you wear."

Mordred backed away. "This is starting to sound like a private conversation."

Just then, warning bells rang out. Moments later, a knight burst into the banquet hall. "Sire! We're under attack! They're within the city walls!"

Arthur swore. "Agravaine. No wonder he left early." He turned to Gwen. "Get everyone into the inner chamber." Arthur took off his cape and handed it to Merlin, then leaped over the table and drew his sword. "Gwaine, Leon, secure the armory! Percival, Elyan, with me!"

* * *

Gaius helped Gwen to herd the panicked courtiers into the inner chamber. Once inside, Merlin and Mordred helped Gaius to set up an infirmary. Mordred would have liked to join the fighting, but he hadn't brought a sword to the wedding feast.

"We need water," Gwen called. "I need volunteers to go to the well and fetch some!" About half a dozen people walked up to speak to Gwen, then left the room. "And bandages!" Gwen added. "Is there anyone…" She took a step forward and tripped on her skirt. "Oh for crying out loud." She reached behind her back to unfasten her dress.

"Whoa, Gwen, what are you doing?!" Mordred exclaimed, shocked. Gwen finished pulling off the dress, revealing a blouse and trousers underneath.

"We knew Morgana had the plans to the siege tunnels," Gwen replied. "I suspected she would use them before long and I decided it was best to be prepared."

[Good thinking,] Merlin agreed.

Gwen raised her voice again. "Is there anyone willing to fetch bandages from Gaius's chambers?"

Before anyone could come forward, the original volunteers ran back into the room. "I'm sorry, my lady," one of them gasped out. "The lower town is lost, there are Southrons everywhere. They've almost reached the citadel."

Gwen grimaced. "We'll have to make do. I still need someone to fetch bandages!"

"I'll do that," Mordred offered. He dashed out of the room.

Merlin went to the window and looked out. Fires were visible all over the lower town. He could clearly hear the fighting all the way from here. This _really_ did not bode well.

* * *

Mordred made it to the physician's chambers without incident, although he could smell smoke wafting through the corridors. He quickly pulled out a bag and filled it with bandages. He paused, glancing at the bedchamber. Should he try to smuggle the spellbook up to the infirmary?

No. Too many other people might handle the bag. Mordred left the spellbook where it was and hurried back out of the room.

In a corridor on the ground floor, Mordred encountered Agravaine leading a small group of Southrons. Mordred stopped and curled his lip. "You."

Agravaine smiled genially. "Now, now, Mordred, no need to be alarmed. Sorcerers such as yourself will be welcome under Morgana's reign. Celebrated, even. Don't be so hasty to choose a side."

Mordred glared coldly at the traitor. "Thank you, Lord Agravaine…for giving me absolutely no reason to hold back. Ahríes þæc!" The ceiling collapsed on top of Agravaine and the Southrons. Mordred turned around to find a new route back to the infirmary.

* * *

Merlin paced in the infirmary. Mordred ought to be back by now. Merlin took another look around the crowded room, then called out to his brother. _Mordred! Where are you?_

 _Had a little delay, that's all,_ Mordred replied, somewhat stiffly.

 _Are you all right?_ Merlin asked worriedly.

 _Completely fine, nothing to be concerned about,_ Mordred promised.

Merlin was not reassured. _I'm coming out there._ He repeated his intentions to Gaius and Gwen, then dashed out of the room.

* * *

Several corridors away, Merlin nearly crashed into Arthur. "Merlin!" Arthur gasped out, clutching his side. "What the hell have you been doing?"

[Treating the wounded as best we can with no supplies,] Merlin replied.

"The citadel is under attack, and _that's_ all you're doing?" Arthur exclaimed incredulously.

[What would you have me do, bring the palace down on their heads?] Merlin retorted. [Straight-up combat has never been my area of expertise, even when it comes to magic!]

"Well, better learn quickly then," Arthur wheezed, still clutching his side.

Shouts sounded behind them. A group of Southrons were pouring into the corridor. Merlin caused a pair of torches to flare sideways and block the Southrons' path. He turned back to Arthur. [Come on, you're injured.] Merlin began dragging Arthur back toward the infirmary.

"I'm fine," Arthur argued. He stumbled into the wall and grunted in pain. "…maybe a broken rib or two."

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called again. _Where are you?_

 _I'm…_ Mordred trailed off as he rounded a corner and came face-to-face with Merlin and Arthur. "Right here."

"Have you been doing anything useful?" Arthur asked hopefully.

"Fetching bandages and confronting Agravaine," Mordred answered. "The idiot actually tried to convince me to switch sides. I collapsed the ceiling on him."

"Good job…" Arthur panted.

* * *

Once they reached the infirmary, Gwen and Gaius both hurried to Arthur's side. Gaius anxiously examined the injured king. "I can bind the ribcage, but even then we run the risk of puncturing a lung."

[And before you ask, no, we don't have any spells for broken ribs,] Merlin added. [None that can be performed without reagents, anyway.]

"Fine," Arthur grunted. "Do whatever it takes, Gaius. Just so long as I can swing a sword."

At that moment, Gwaine and Percival entered the infirmary and hurriedly shut the doors. Shouting could be heard on the other side. Gwen walked up to the knights. "How do we stand?"

"The citadel is overrun," Percival answered. "We can't hold out much longer."

"How long before they reach us?"

"Minutes, at best," Percival said grimly.

Gwen glanced over her shoulder. "They're coming for Arthur. If they find him, they'll kill him."

"We must get him to safety while we still can," Percival said worriedly.

Gwaine shook his head. "Arthur would never abandon his people. He'd rather die."

Gwen furrowed her brow in thought for a moment. "Barricade the doors. Buy us as much time as you can." Gwaine and Percival nodded. Gwen walked back over to her husband. "We need to get you out of here. Either you come willingly, or those two find a way to make you."

"Don't you dare," Arthur said threateningly. "I'll not run and hide while my people are dying."

"You're not getting a choice," Mordred said firmly. "Eíste griþas." Arthur's head lolled, then he blinked dazedly. Mordred folded his arms. "We need to leave, now!" Gwaine and Percival walked up as Mordred spoke.

"Of course," Arthur said agreeably, his gaze oddly blank. He stood up and swayed on his feet. Gwaine and Percival shared a bemused look.

"Then let's go," Percival declared. He slung Arthur's arm over his shoulder. "We'll use the postern gate."

"I'll keep them off your back as long as I can," Gwaine offered. He shook Percival's hand. Percival, Arthur and Gwen began walking toward the rear of the room.

Merlin and Mordred started to follow, then stopped short when they realized Gaius had not moved. [Gather your things, Gaius,] Merlin urged.

Gaius shook his head. "You go. I'll only slow you down."

"Gaius, no!" Mordred pleaded.

"You must know it's for the best," Gaius said soothingly.

"No time to argue," Gwaine cut in. He shoved both Merlin and Mordred toward Percival. "I'm sorry."

"Look after our king, boys!" Gaius called after them. The brothers reluctantly joined the retreat.

Once they caught up, Gwen spoke quietly to Mordred. "What on _earth_ did you just do?"

Mordred shrugged. "Took away his will."

Gwen and Merlin both stared at him. [And where exactly did you _learn_ this spell?] Merlin demanded. [Pretty sure I've never seen _that_ in our spellbook.]

"It was in one of Morgause's books," Mordred admitted. "I convinced her to lend me one when she and Morgana took over. I was looking for something to counter my tracking spell, but, well…there were a lot of spells to look through."

Gwen frowned. "Let's try to avoid those wherever possible, shall we?"

"I _don't_ make a habit out of using them," Mordred muttered. "But if I'd knocked Arthur out, we'd have had to carry him, and that makes it harder to fight."

"Still," Gwen continued. "There's something just plain disturbing about removing his will."

Mordred rolled his eyes. "Fine, I won't do it again! Happy?"

"What are you all talking about back there?" Percival asked.

"Nothing!" Mordred and Gwen answered in unison. Percival gave them a suspicious look, then kept walking.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, they reached the woods. Percival removed Arthur's arm from his shoulder. "Thank you, Percival!" Arthur said cheerfully. Percival gave him an odd look.

"Can you walk on your own?" Mordred asked worriedly.

"Oh, yes, just point me in the right direction!" Arthur replied, still unnaturally cheerful.

"Shh!" Percival hissed. Footsteps were approaching through the trees. Then a dark figure burst into view.

"Elyan!" Gwen cried, embracing her brother.

"Is the way out of Camelot clear?" Percival asked.

"As far as I can tell," Elyan replied. He and Percival immediately started walking again, but Arthur turned back to look at Camelot. The smoke was visible even from here.

"Come on, Arthur," Gwen said gently, tugging Arthur toward his knights. He obediently followed.

"They'll come after us, they know Arthur's alive," Percival said worriedly.

"Then we have to make it across the border," Elyan concluded. "Find sanctuary anywhere we can."

"I know a place," Mordred suggested. "Ealdor. It's beyond the White Mountains." He suddenly halted. "Wait. Listen." Hoofbeats were approaching.

"Run!" Percival cried. Everyone obeyed. A few minutes later, the six fugitives were hurled off their feet.

"Oh, stupid me," Mordred muttered to himself as they all scrambled to their feet and resumed running. Mordred hurriedly whispered a spell to ward the group from scrying and tracking. _Don't think you can best me at my own game, Morgana,_ he warned.

 _Why do you insist on defying me?_ Morgana retorted.

 _Because I care about_ all _of Camelot's people, like you once did!_ Mordred snapped. Morgana said nothing further.

Merlin covertly knocked down several trees to cover their retreat. After several tense minutes, they stumbled to a halt in a short gully. Arthur looked around, then adopted an expression rather reminiscent of a confused puppy. "Where are Guinevere and Percival?"

Elyan froze, looking around. Then he drew his sword and took up a defensive stance at the entrance to the gully. "We don't have time. Go!"

"What about you?" Mordred protested.

Elyan did not budge. "Don't worry about me, _go!_ " Merlin slung Arthur's arm over his shoulder and hauled the king away.

* * *

A few hours later, they finally stopped for a rest. "I think we're safe for now," Mordred panted. "But we need to find you some kind of disguise. You're too conspicuous in those clothes."

Arthur looked down at his chain mail. "Well, whatever you say. I'm entirely in your hands."

Mordred frowned, then grabbed Arthur's sword. "I think I'll be keeping that. You shouldn't be handling sharp objects right now."

"Good point, I might hurt myself," Arthur agreed.

Merlin stared at Mordred. _I think your enchantment is as conspicuous as the armor. Shouldn't you remove it soon?_

 _I, er…don't know how,_ Mordred admitted. _It should wear off in a day or two._

Merlin grimaced. _Let's hope you're right._

* * *

About an hour after dawn, the trio found a lone hut in the woods. Some clothes were hanging on a clothesline. "Perfect," Mordred muttered. "Arthur, take some of those clothes and put them on." Arthur walked toward the clothesline.

Merlin turned to Mordred. _What if the clothes don't fit?_

 _Well, who would look for the king of Camelot in ill-fitting peasant clothes?_ Mordred responded. He spotted Arthur beginning to strip right in front of the cottage. "Change behind a tree!" Mordred called.

"Oh, yes, of course." Arthur picked up the clothes and obeyed.

Merlin sighed. _Great. You've turned him into an idiot._

"Some of these things are a little on the tight side!" Arthur complained from behind his tree.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Mordred replied sagely.

"No, you're right," Arthur conceded. "Probably should learn to think before I speak, shouldn't I?"

"Probably," Mordred agreed.

"All done!" Arthur announced proudly, emerging from behind the tree. He wore trousers, a shirt and a vest that were all much too small.

Merlin snorted in spite of himself. [Arthur, you look absolutely _nothing_ like a stately king. Good job.] He paused, then snatched Arthur's pouch of gold from off his belt. [Although, maybe I'll take that.]

"My goooold!" Arthur protested.

[Probably safer with me,] Merlin pointed out.

Arthur nodded and gave Merlin an idiotic grin. "Of course."

* * *

A few hours later, Merlin heard noises up ahead. He nudged both Arthur and Mordred. [Stop. Wait here.] Arthur beamed and nodded.

Merlin cautiously crept forward. Soon, he spotted a large covered wagon surrounded by about a dozen people. It looked like a trade caravan.

Suddenly, a sword point appeared against Merlin's back. He froze, then slowly looked over his shoulder. The sword's owner was a blonde woman who wore a dark leather shirt and trousers. "Hello," she said amiably. "Who are you?"

 _Mordred?_ Merlin called. _I could use a little help here._

"You don't want to tell me?" the woman asked, still amiably. "That's fine, then. Move." She dug the sword point slightly into Merlin's back, steering him toward the caravan. Merlin shakily went along with it.

Mordred and Arthur caught up as they reached the caravan. A middle-aged blond man leaned against a tree, sharpening a knife. "Who are they, Isolde?" he asked suspiciously.

"I caught this one lurking in the woods," Isolde replied, nodding at Merlin. "These other two just turned up."

The man gave the trio a cool look. "See anything interesting?"

"No," Mordred answered. Merlin shook his head.

The man suddenly threw his knife into a tree behind Merlin, causing Merlin to flinch violently. "You want to watch where you stick your beak," he hissed threateningly.

"We haven't seen anything, we're just passing through," Mordred insisted.

The man jerked his head at Merlin. "I was talking to him."

Merlin signed a reply, which Mordred interpreted. "He heard a noise and he wanted to be sure we weren't about to walk straight into a group of bandits, that's all." The man gave them a funny look.

"What's the matter, never met a mute?" Mordred added defiantly.

"They've no horses, Tristan," Isolde spoke up. "No supplies, nothing."

Tristan narrowed his eyes. "Like to travel light, do you?"

"Something like that," Mordred said neutrally.

"So where are you headed?" Tristan demanded.

"North, over the border," Mordred answered.

"Lot's kingdom," Tristan stated. He walked forward until he was right in Mordred's face. "Lot doesn't take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads."

Mordred shrugged. "We're _from_ his kingdom, we're just going home."

"I'm not!" Arthur cut in cheerfully.

"You don't go around boasting that you're a foreigner, that's how you make enemies," Mordred scolded. He turned back to Tristan. "Sorry about him, he's a simpleton."

Tristan shook his head. "The mute, the simpleton, and the boy. Odd group if I ever saw one." He glanced over his shoulder at the wagon, then gave the trio another suspicious look. "Very well. I suppose you can be on your way."

Merlin signed a suggestion. "Couldn't we come with you?"

Tristan scoffed. "Don't push it. You're lucky I let you go with your lives."

Merlin signed something else and pulled out Arthur's pouch of gold. "We could pay you."

Tristan broke into a smile. "Well why didn't you say so before?"

* * *

Merlin, Mordred and Arthur were permitted to ride in the back of the wagon. They made good time, and neared the border as the sun set. Eventually, Tristan called a halt. "We make camp here!" he called. He then helped Isolde off her seat at the front of the wagon.

"Why thank you," Isolde said, smiling and lingering in Tristan's arms.

"My pleasure," Tristan replied, smiling back at her. He stroked her cheek before moving away.

Merlin and Mordred disembarked with relative ease. Arthur had a bit more difficulty—Mordred offered a hand to help him out, but Arthur held out his foot instead of his hand. Eventually, the brothers got Arthur out of the wagon. Arthur walked over to a tree and wrapped his arms around it, pressing an ear to the trunk.

Trying to be helpful, Mordred picked up a stack of bedrolls and handed them to one of the traders. Underneath the bedrolls, Mordred discovered a locked box that smelled suspiciously of frankincense. Suddenly, Isolde placed a dagger against his hand. "That doesn't concern you."

Within moments, Merlin appeared at Mordred's side, glaring at Isolde. He angrily signed to her. Mordred hurriedly withdrew his hand as he interpreted. "My brother warns you never to point a knife at me again."

"Keep out of our business and I won't," Isolde said agreeably.

Mordred glanced again at the box. "You're smugglers," he said flatly.

"We prefer to think of it as free trade," Tristan replied, walking up behind Isolde.

Merlin frowned at them and signed something else. "It's forbidden, by edict of the king. If you're caught, you could be killed."

"Caught?" Tristan scoffed. "Tristan and Isolde? I don't think so. We're too quick and too smart for the half-wit king in Camelot."

Mordred glanced at Arthur, who was still hugging his tree. "You don't say."

Merlin signed again. "We live on the wrong side of the law ourselves. We've no intention of turning you in."

Tristan raised his eyebrows at Merlin. "In charge, are you?"

Merlin glared as he signed his reply. "He lost his voice, not his wits. _He's_ not the simpleton here."

Tristan scrutinized Merlin for a moment, then turned away. "Get some supper. And eat at your own campfire."

* * *

Arthur barely touched his soup, looking sad. "Last night was supposed to be my wedding night. Now I don't even know if my wife is alive."

[I'm sure she is,] Merlin soothed, trying to hide his own worries. [Now eat up.]

Arthur took a spoonful of soup and swallowed it, gazing into the distance. "I spent years dreaming of our wedding night. Of the night I could finally rip off her…mmph!" Mordred had stuffed a piece of bread into Arthur's mouth.

"Don't talk about your dreams for your wedding night or what you want to do with Gwen," Mordred said firmly. "We _really_ don't need to hear it."

Arthur pulled the bread out of his mouth and pouted. "But I love her."

[And I loved Freya, but you don't see _me_ rambling about our private moments,] Merlin retorted.

"And while we're at it, don't go mentioning our magic either," Mordred added. "People don't always take kindly to sorcerers."

Arthur gave him a blank look. "Why wouldn't they? You two are the nicest sorcerers ever."

[Yes, but only bad sorcerers practice openly, so some people think all sorcerers are bad,] Merlin replied.

Arthur frowned. "Father said all sorcerers were bad. I used to believe him. That was stupid of me."

Merlin and Mordred shared a bemused glance. "Well, I'm glad you've seen sense," Mordred said.

Arthur smiled proudly. "I'm very smart, aren't I?"

Mordred snorted. "Sometimes."

[Now be quiet and eat your soup,] Merlin ordered sternly.

Arthur pouted again. "Okay."

* * *

In the morning, Mordred woke to Arthur kicking him. "What the _hell_ did you do to me?" Arthur demanded angrily.

Mordred scrambled to his feet. "Arthur! You're back!"

"What do you mean, 'back'?!"

Mordred winced. "You, uh, don't want to know. Merlin and Gwen already told me off for it."

"And where is Gwen?"

"We got separated," Mordred admitted. "Camelot is lost, we had to flee. Then Morgana came after us, and I guess Gwen and Percival must have run in a different direction than we did."

Arthur was silent for a moment, apparently processing this. "Where are we now?"

"We're heading north, to Ealdor," Mordred explained. "Hopefully the knights and Gwen will meet us there."

Arthur looked around the camp. "Who are these people?"

"They're, uh, traders," Mordred said innocently.

Arthur narrowed his eyes, not looking convinced. "And why am I dressed like a village idiot?"

"It's the perfect disguise," Mordred defended. "No one would suspect you of being…you know… _you_."

Arthur snorted humorlessly. "I am _not_ walking around looking like _this_."

"You have to!" Mordred urged. "You've got to keep in character!"

"Character?" Arthur repeated in disbelief. "What character?"

"You!" Tristan called from behind Mordred. "We leave as soon as the horses are watered. Wake your brother and explain it to the simpleton, would you?" He turned around and walked back toward Isolde.

Arthur shot a death glare at Mordred, then snatched his sword out of Mordred's hands. Mordred crouched down and lightly shook Merlin. Merlin bolted upright, looking around wildly. Then he saw Mordred and relaxed. He stood up.

"Good morning, Merlin," Arthur said stiffly. He stalked toward the smugglers, trailed by the brothers.

Tristan looked up and frowned at Arthur. "Simpleton!"

Merlin glanced at Arthur. [He's talking to you.]

"I don't answer to that name!" Arthur hissed.

[Well we could hardly give them your real name,] Merlin retorted.

Tristan walked up to them and looked at Arthur's sword. "Impressive piece."

"Thankee, sir," Arthur replied in a poor attempt at a country accent.

"May I?" Tristan asked. Arthur reluctantly handed over the sword. Tristan inspected it. "Magnificent. The only place you find workmanship of this quality…is the royal forge of Camelot." Tristan suddenly pointed the sword at Arthur's throat. "Tell me, how did you come by it?"

"I stole it," Mordred quickly spoke up. "From a knight." Both Tristan and Isolde gave him skeptical looks. Mordred met their gaze. "We told you we live on the wrong side of the law. Now we all take turns wielding the sword."

Tristan lowered the sword, still looking wary. "I hope for your sake that's true." He handed the sword back to Arthur. "I'd hate to think I was riding with a knight of Camelot."

Arthur clutched the sword to his chest, almost like a teddy bear. He looked for all the world as if he'd never been taught to wield a sword.

"Knight of Camelot?" Isolde laughed. "Look at him!"

Tristan snorted. "You're right. The knights may be stupid, but they're not _that_ stupid." He returned to the wagon, accompanied by Isolde.

Arthur lowered the sword. "How long am I going to have to keep this up?!"

At that moment, an arrow flew through the trees and felled a smuggler. The trio whirled around to see a few dozen Southrons emerging from the trees. Another arrow hit a tree right by Arthur's head.

"Come on!" Arthur urged, hauling both brothers over toward the wagon. They found Tristan and Isolde hiding behind it. "Head for those trees, we'll cover you!" Arthur ordered, pulling a crossbow out of the wagon. Tristan and Isolde stared at him. "Do you want to live or not?!"

The smugglers nodded and ran for the trees. Mordred pulled another crossbow out of the wagon. He and Arthur aimed over the wagon at the Southrons and fired. They each hit a man. "Now what?" Mordred demanded.

"Now it's our turn," Arthur answered.

"But who's going to cover _us_?" Mordred protested.

"Merlin!" Arthur said quietly. Merlin had gone very pale and had pressed himself against the wagon. "Merlin, snap out of it!"

Merlin sluggishly turned to Arthur. [What?]

"I need you to stay in the present," Arthur replied firmly. "Make yourself useful. We could do with some self-firing crossbows just about now." Merlin looked at the crossbows and shuddered.

"I'll do it," Mordred said, nudging Merlin away from the wagon. He muttered a spell and the crossbows loaded themselves. The trio ran away while the crossbows fired. They soon joined Tristan and Isolde in hiding behind a log.

All of the other smugglers had either fled or been killed. The Southrons investigated the wagon. They were led by Agravaine, who looked a little worse for wear but was still in fighting condition. He signaled for the Southrons to begin searching the surrounding woods.

"They haven't found the cargo," Isolde murmured in relief.

"They will," Tristan replied. He looked at Arthur. "Besides, they weren't after the cargo, they were after you! Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Arthur Pendragon," Arthur said, eyes on Agravaine.

"The king of Camelot?" Tristan hissed incredulously.

"At least, I was," Arthur replied, still watching Agravaine.

"I've lost everything I've worked for for some good-for-nothing king?!" Tristan exclaimed in outrage.

"And what have you worked for, that you don't want your cargo found?" Arthur retorted.

"I wouldn't have to smuggle if it wasn't for your damn taxes!"

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land!"

"My people are dead! You call that protection?"

Mordred cut in. "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but…" He jerked his head behind them. More Southrons were pouring out of the trees. Arthur, Tristan and Isolde stood up and charged into battle. Merlin did not move, now huddled against the log and shaking. Mordred lightly nudged his brother. _Merlin! You heard Arthur, stay in the present!_

 _They're everywhere,_ Merlin muttered. He looked around and cast a spell that caused several Southrons to lose their footing.

A Southron landed a blow on Isolde's arm. He quickly followed up by elbowing her in the head and knocking her to the ground. He raised his sword for the final blow, but toppled over when Arthur stabbed him from behind.

Tristan rushed to Isolde's side and gathered her into his arms. "Isolde!" he pleaded softly. "We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?"

Isolde smiled. "When have I not kept my promises?"

"We need to keep moving," Arthur said. "There'll be more coming soon."

Tristan glared at him. "Then go. There's nothing stopping you."

"Come with us to Ealdor," Mordred suggested. "You'll be safe there."

"I'm choosy about the company I keep," Tristan snapped.

"He saved my life, Tristan," Isolde murmured. She looked at Arthur. "Thank you."

"But none of this would have happened if it wasn't for them," Tristan argued.

"She's injured," Arthur stated. "She needs shelter and rest."

Tristan looked between Arthur and Isolde, tears in his eyes. Then Isolde nodded, and Tristan caved. "Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon—I do this for _her_. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

* * *

A few hours later, the group reached a stream overlooking a valley. "This marks the border between Camelot and Lot's kingdom," Arthur stated.

"Ealdor lies on the far side of that valley," Mordred added. "Maybe half a day on foot."

"We'll rest here for the night," Arthur decided. "There's no way Agravaine could have tracked us through those mountains."

"I'll make a fire, we must keep Isolde warm," Mordred suggested. Isolde moved away from Tristan to lean on Mordred instead. Mordred led her to a nearby dip in the ground and began building a fire pit. Merlin gathered wood.

Arthur offered a waterskin to Tristan. "Here. Keep your strength up."

"I'll get my own," Tristan replied stiffly, walking away.

* * *

By the time dusk fell, Tristan and Isolde had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Merlin, Mordred and Arthur all stared into the fire. "I was such a fool," Arthur said quietly. "Letting a known traitor run amok when I had the authority to arrest him once and for all."

[If Morgana wanted the tunnel plans badly enough, I'm sure she would have found a way to get them,] Merlin consoled. [At least this way we knew an attack could be imminent.]

"But it wasn't enough to stop it," Arthur pointed out. "My kingdom is lost and my wife is missing. And why do people keep betraying me? I cared about Morgana, _and_ Agravaine—what have I done wrong? Why do they hate me?"

[I don't know about Agravaine, but Morgana was scared,] Merlin replied. [She lived right under the nose of a man who mercilessly hunted her kind. So far as she knew, you would be just the same.]

"And I've done nothing to prove her wrong," Arthur muttered. "Maybe Tristan's right, maybe I'm not the king my people deserve."

Merlin shook his head. [Tristan was angry and afraid. He needed someone to blame, but it wasn't _your_ fault.]

Arthur was quiet for a moment. "You seem very sure about all this."

[I know what it's like, to be hated and hunted for something you can't help,] Merlin replied. [You can't help who your father was or how he raised you, but you have looked past his prejudices. You care about _all_ your people, be they noble, common or even magical. _That_ is the mark of a great king.]

Arthur sighed and leaned back against a tree. "Good to know I have the support of my servant at least."

"He's not alone," Mordred spoke up. " _We're_ not alone. We're far from your only supporters, believe me."

* * *

They reached Ealdor at about noon the next day. A woman emerged from behind a cottage and ran forward to embrace Merlin. Merlin did not flinch at her touch; instead, he readily returned the embrace. Mordred flung his arms around both of them. "Mother!"

Mother pulled away to smile at them. "Welcome home, both of you."

* * *

Mother gave them all some food while Mordred tended to Isolde. Eventually, Mordred joined the others at the table. "I've cleaned her wound. There's no sign of infection. So long as she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Mordred, for everything you've done for her," Tristan replied, his voice sincere.

Arthur gave Isolde a sad look. "I'm sorry I brought this…misfortune upon you."

Tristan also looked at his lover. "Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde."

"Then you're richer than you know," Arthur said quietly.

* * *

Toward dusk, Merlin went for a walk with Mother. "It's good to have you home, Merlin," Mother said.

[I'm sorry it's been so long,] Merlin replied. [Have you been getting my letters?]

"You mean the ones about Arthur knowing?" Mother asked. Merlin nodded. Mother smiled and stroked Merlin's cheek. "I did tell you he cares for you more than he hates—well, used to hate magic."

[I will never doubt your wisdom again.]

Mother laughed. "Don't you know that mothers always know best?"

[I do now.] Merlin sighed and looked over his shoulder. [I just wish I knew what happened to everyone else. They were supposed to meet us in Ealdor.]

"I'm sure they're fine," Mother consoled. She glanced at the sky. "We should go inside, it's getting dark. I can barely understand you."

Suddenly, screams sounded from the other side of the village. Merlin and Mother both whirled around. Light from dozens of torches showed that the village was surrounded. [Agravaine,] Merlin realized. [He's found us.] He ran back toward the cottage.

Inside, the other travelers were already on their feet and alert. Arthur had found a set of chain mail and dressed himself in it. The group all crowded by the windows to watch Agravaine lead the Southrons into the village.

"Any suggestions?" Tristan asked quietly.

"Around the back," Mordred answered. Tristan nodded and exited through the back of the cottage. Mordred waited until everyone else had followed, then he looked through the window again. Spotting a cart, he magically sent it rolling toward Agravaine. Another spell set the cart on fire. Mordred did not wait to see what happened; he followed the others out the back.

The group ran toward the woods. Unfortunately, their route took them through an area that was plainly visible from the center of the village. "There!" Agravaine called. "Get them!"

Merlin sped up and took the lead, gesturing for everyone to follow him. Pounding footsteps told him that the Southrons were in hot pursuit.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	54. The Sword in the Stone Part II

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Arthur demanded as they ran.

"Tunnels!" Mordred replied. "There's a whole maze of them in a cave nearby! We can pass through to the other side of the mountain."

"We've still got to shake the Southrons!" Arthur said worriedly.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder and signed something. Arthur squinted, then turned to Mordred. "What did he say?"

"He's already got that covered," Mordred said, confused. He turned back to Merlin. _What do you mean, you've already got it covered?_

 _Called for help,_ Merlin replied, glancing at the sky. A dark speck was visible in the distance, rapidly growing larger. Kilgharrah had answered Merlin's summons.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Tristan muttered as they reached the tunnels.

Mordred spotted a pair of torches abandoned near the tunnel entrance. He handed one to Arthur and kept the other for himself. Once they'd passed out of sight of the entrance, they lit the torches.

Merlin paused for a moment at a fork, then turned to the right. [This way.]

"Isn't it that way?" Mordred asked, pointing at the other tunnel.

[No, definitely this way,] Merlin insisted. [I must have chased Will this way a hundred times when we were children.]

"But that time I got lost, I'm positive you led me out this way!" Mordred argued.

"Yes, and you were lost, weren't you?" Mother pointed out. "I think Merlin's right. It's this way." Merlin led the way down the right-hand tunnel without any further objections.

A few minutes later, Tristan spoke quietly to Mother, though his words carried in the otherwise-silent tunnels. "So, you're their mother?"

"I am Merlin and Mordred's mother, yes."

"How did two peasants from Lot's kingdom end up making the acquaintance of King Arthur himself?"

"I sent them to live with my uncle Gaius. He's the court physician in Camelot. Merlin saved Arthur's life his first week there, and Uther rewarded him by appointing him Arthur's servant."

Tristan snorted. "Doesn't sound like much of a reward to me."

Mother laughed. "Judging by Merlin's first letter home, I think he had much the same reaction. But his attitude changed with time. He never did come to care much for Uther, but I know he believes in Arthur as a king."

"Can't say I've detected many kingly qualities so far," Tristan said, rather snidely. Arthur stiffened, though Tristan didn't appear to notice.

"Well, you don't know him," Mother said firmly. "I'd only met him once before today, but I believe in him too."

Rocks clattered somewhere behind them. Arthur froze. "Merlin, are you sure we lost them?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder. More rocks clattered, followed by a warbling sound. [Oh no,] Merlin realized. [I'll be back.] He ran back down the tunnels without another word.

"What did he say?" Tristan asked, sounding bewildered.

"Uh…I think he's gone to distract our pursuers?" Mordred offered hesitantly. He himself wasn't entirely sure what Merlin was up to.

"If he fails, it won't take long for them to catch us," Tristan said worriedly.

"Never underestimate Merlin," Arthur replied, though he also looked worried.

* * *

Merlin confidently made his way toward the noise. Finally, he rounded a corner…and ran right into Agravaine and about half a dozen Southrons. Merlin immediately turned around and ran. Agravaine and the Southrons ran after him. Merlin desperately tried to lose them, but he was so focused on outdistancing his pursuers that he forgot to pay attention to where he was going. He ran into a dead end.

"Merlin!" Agravaine called, catching up to him.

Merlin shut his eyes and took a deep breath. There would be only one way out of this situation now. He reluctantly turned around to face Agravaine.

"Where's Arthur?" Agravaine demanded. "Show me, now. Or I'll have to kill you."

Merlin slowly shook his head. Agravaine put a hand on his sword hilt and stepped forward, but a flash of Merlin's eyes sent Agravaine and all his men flying backwards. They landed, hard.

The warbling sound came again. Aithusa emerged from around the corner. She had grown since Merlin last saw her; her head now came up to Merlin's shoulder. Merlin took a step toward her, but froze when Agravaine stirred.

Coughing and wincing, Agravaine pushed himself to his feet. He stared at Merlin with amazement. "You have magic."

"He was born with it," Aithusa said proudly. Merlin jumped; he hadn't known she could speak now.

Agravaine whirled around. "And a Dragonlord too." He turned back to Merlin, a look of dawning comprehension on his face. "So it's you. You're Emrys."

Merlin curtly nodded in confirmation.

"And you've been at court, all this time," Agravaine said, sounding impressed. "Hiding in plain sight. The mute servant, as far beneath suspicion as the king's uncle is above it. Perhaps we're more alike than you think." He took a step toward Merlin, but froze when Aithusa growled.

"Stay away from my Dragonlord," Aithusa threatened.

Agravaine scowled and rounded on her. "This night has given me a distinct hatred for dragons." He drew a dagger and attempted to lunge at Aithusa, but Merlin magically hurled him into the cave wall. There was a distinct crack as Agravaine's neck snapped.

* * *

Deeper in the tunnels, Arthur stopped. "Shh. Listen." Distant sounds of a commotion could be heard. Arthur's eyes widened. "Merlin."

"He knows the tunnels, he'll find his way," Tristan said.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm going back." He pushed his way past the others and headed toward the sound.

Tristan watched him in disbelief, then turned to Mother and Mordred. "For a _servant_?"

"You're wrong about him," Mother said quietly.

* * *

Merlin crouched to double check that Agravaine was dead, then he stood up and stroked Aithusa's head. _What are you doing here, little one? My summons was for Kilgharrah, not you._

 _I wanted to help!_ Aithusa replied, rather petulantly.

 _Now don't you start, I get that enough from Mordred,_ Merlin scolded. _This is dangerous, those men could have killed you._

Aithusa lifted her head and breathed a brief gout of fire. _Let 'em try. I'd have showed 'em._

 _You're still a hatchling, and most humans don't take kindly to dragons!_ Merlin insisted. _Go back to Kilgharrah!_

 _But he's boring!_ Aithusa whined. _All he ever does is ramble about destiny! Attacking bad men is fun!_

Merlin's expression darkened. _Attacking people is_ never _fun, do you understand? You don't hurt people, not unless you have no other choice._

Aithusa hung her head. _Sorry. I won't attack people unless they attack first. But please can't I stay with you?_

"Merlin?" Merlin jumped and whirled around at Arthur's voice. Arthur was watching them, looking slightly unnerved. "I take it this is Aithusa?"

"Hi!" Aithusa chirped cheerfully. "Are you the Once and Future King?"

Arthur looked taken aback. "Uh…I used to be the king of Camelot, but I'm not really king of anywhere at the moment."

"Once a king, a future king," Aithusa said confidently.

Merlin folded his arms. _Aithusa, you can have a proper chat with Arthur once he's got his kingdom back, but right now you need to_ go _!_

"But I don't wanna!" Aithusa whined. Arthur shot Merlin a look of confusion.

 _Go!_ Merlin repeated. Aithusa nuzzled him and looked at him with pleading eyes. _Ithai!_ Aithusa reluctantly turned around and walked away. Merlin turned to Arthur. [Sorry, she's a little overenthusiastic. Heard my summons to Kilgharrah and decided to help.]

"Right." Arthur looked around at the bodies. "You killed my uncle?"

[He tried to kill Aithusa.]

Arthur took a deep breath. "Well, the kingdom won't suffer from his death. Come on. Let's get back to the others."

* * *

The sun had risen by the time the group finally made it out on the other side of the mountain. "So where now?" Tristan asked.

"To the plains beyond the mountains," Arthur replied.

"You sure?" Tristan asked, a taunt in his voice. "That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragons."

"Well maybe we could find somewhere here," Mother suggested. "A house where we could rest."

Tristan shook his head. "We're fugitives. A danger to anyone who harbors us."

[He's right,] Merlin agreed. [We must travel back towards Camelot.]

"No, we need to keep going," Arthur protested.

[If we hole up in the Forest of Ascetir, we'll be safe for a while,] Merlin insisted. [And if anyone has survived this battle—including Gwen—that's where they'll be hiding.]

"Well, Arthur?" Tristan prompted. "I don't know what he just said, but you're our leader. You're the _king_."

"All right!" Arthur snapped. "Forest of Ascetir it is."

* * *

Several hours later, they stopped for a rest. Mother helped Isolde to sit on a rock. Mordred began building a fire pit. Merlin, Arthur and Tristan all began collecting wood.

"Well well well, look at you," Tristan taunted Arthur. "First you go back to rescue your servant, now you're getting your hands dirty. But then again, why shouldn't you? You're just like everyone else. There's nothing special about _you_ , is there?"

Arthur stood up and turned to face Tristan. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't deserve to be king."

"Well that's all right, 'cause you're not." Tristan bent to pick up another piece of wood.

Merlin dropped a pile of wood next to Mordred. Mordred scarcely glanced at it. _How did Agravaine find us?_ Mordred wondered. _I covered our tracks. It shouldn't have been possible._

 _I don't…oh._ Merlin's eyes widened in horror. He quickly sat next to Mordred. _Oh no. I really,_ really _hope I'm wrong…_

 _What is it?_ Mordred demanded.

 _Elyan, Percival and Gwen all knew where we were going,_ Merlin explained. _If Morgana captured them…_

 _She could have gotten it out of them,_ Mordred finished. _Oh god…_

Mother joined them. "Something the matter?" Merlin said nothing and hugged her tightly.

"We're worried about our friends," Mordred answered. "Morgana may have caught and killed them…or worse."

Mother sighed. "You can't know that for certain. Never give up hope."

* * *

The group rested for a few hours, then continued travelling until nightfall. They ate in silence. Once they were done eating, Arthur leaned back against a tree and stared into space. Concerned, Merlin moved to sit next to him. [Don't tell me you're actually listening to Tristan. He doesn't know you.]

"What kind of king gets driven out of his own kingdom in the span of a single night?" Arthur said dejectedly.

[The kind with a very powerful enemy,] Merlin replied. [That's not _your_ fault.]

"But I should be able to _stand up_ to my enemies!" Arthur protested. "I have my own army, even my own sorcerers…I should have been able to mount a better defense."

[You're being too hard on yourself.]

"And I lost my wife in hostile territory! I can't even be a proper husband, let alone a king! Tristan's right, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."

Merlin shook his head. [You're not. You're a worthy king.]

Arthur sighed. "I'm good with a sword, that's all."

[Your people love you!]

"Most of them are dead—thanks to me."

[No, most of them escaped,] Merlin insisted, trying to convince himself. [They'll be here in the forest.]

"If they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king." Arthur stood up and walked away.

 _Merlin?_ Mordred called. _Could you come to the woods north of camp? There's a bit of a…situation._

 _Coming,_ Merlin replied. He hurried into the trees. A few minutes' walk from camp, he found Aithusa merrily flapping around a clearing. Mordred was throwing fireballs which she then targeted with her own fire. Mordred looked slightly frazzled.

 _Merlin!_ Aithusa cried happily. She landed in front of him. _Mordred is fun. Have you come to be fun?_

Merlin gently patted her. _Aithusa, I would love to play with you, but I have a very big problem._

Aithusa cocked her head. _Can I help?_

Merlin sighed. _Not unless you know a way to restore Arthur's faith in himself._

 _Have you told him about the prophecy?_ Aithusa suggested. _When I called him 'Once and Future King', he looked like he didn't know what I was talking about._

 _Prophecy?_ Merlin scoffed. _While I'm at it, why don't I tell him he spent years training the boy 'prophesied' to kill him?_

Aithusa nuzzled Mordred. _Don't be silly. The prophecy never said Arthur would die young_ or _that Mordred will kill him to be mean. Mordred's nice. Kilgharrah's just being stupid about the whole 'doom' thing._

Mordred cautiously stroked Aithusa's spine. _How exactly would I kill someone for any other reason than "to be mean"?_

 _I dunno,_ Aithusa replied, sounding unconcerned. _Maybe some mean sorcerer will enchant you and force you to kill him. Or maybe you'll accidentally knock him down the stairs when he's eighty years old and has creaking joints._

Mordred grimaced. _Well, I suppose it's preferable to the alternative, but I still don't think Arthur would feel better if he hears a prophecy of his own demise._

 _Then don't tell him that part,_ Aithusa said casually. _Just tell him he's the Once and Future King._

Merlin shook his head. _I don't think a prophecy from a dragon will be enough to restore his faith._

 _So convince_ everyone _that he's destined for greatness,_ Aithusa suggested.

 _Everyone?_ Merlin repeated skeptically.

 _Yes, there's a whole bunch of people hiding in the forest, I've seen them!_ Aithusa said excitedly. _And don't worry, none of them saw me. But I can show you where they are!_

Merlin frowned, thinking. After a few moments, he turned to Mordred. _Do you remember if I told Arthur where I hid the dragon-forged sword after we retook Camelot?_

 _Didn't you throw it back in the Lake?_ Mordred asked, surprised.

Merlin broke into a smile. _No, I didn't. Lead the way, Aithusa, I've got an idea._

Aithusa happily flapped her wings, hovering above the ground. _Yay! I helped!_

* * *

In the morning, Mordred escorted Tristan, Isolde and Mother to the meeting place. Merlin waited until they were out of sight, then he shook Arthur awake. "What?" Arthur mumbled. He groggily squinted at Merlin.

[Get up, there's something I need to show you,] Merlin urged.

"Oh, all right," Arthur grumbled. "This had better be good." He stood up and grabbed his sword.

[It is, don't worry,] Merlin promised. He began walking. Once Arthur caught up, he signed again. [I was thinking about what you said last night—how you've given up all hope, how you think you're a terrible leader—and I realized there's something important that I never told you.]

Arthur gave Merlin a wary look. "What is it?"

[Do you remember how Aithusa called you the "Once and Future King"?] Merlin asked.

"Yes, so?"

[She was talking about an old druid legend. Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war. But one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and rule over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur.]

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, Bruta, I know. Every child in Camelot knows this story, Merlin."

Merlin shook his head. [I haven't gotten to the druid legend yet. When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock.]

"He thrust a sword into solid rock?" Arthur repeated skeptically.

[This was no ordinary sword, Arthur. It was forged in a dragon's breath. Anyway, Bruta said that only his true heir would be able to pull out the sword—the Once and Future King. This king would draw the sword at a time when Camelot needed it most, and he would become the greatest king Albion has ever known.]

"You're making this up," Arthur scoffed.

[Arthur, when do I ever make up tall tales?] Merlin demanded.

"All right," Arthur said, clearly unconvinced. "If all this is true, then where is this rock?"

Merlin smiled. [That's exactly where we're going.]

* * *

Half an hour later, they reached the clearing with the sword in the stone. Arthur stopped and stared. Camelot refugees began pouring out of the trees on the other side of the clearing. Mordred, Mother, Leon, Percival and Gwen were among them. Arthur's eyes lit up at the sight of his wife, then he looked at the sword again and his expression fell. He turned back to Merlin and spoke quietly. "What the hell are you playing at?!"

[I'm proving that you're their leader and their king.]

"That sword is stuck fast in solid rock!"

[And you're going to pull it out.]

"Merlin, it's impossible!"

[Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot. Tristan's wrong, you aren't just anyone, you _are_ special. You and you alone can draw out that sword.]

Arthur scrutinized Merlin for a moment longer, then drew his sword and stabbed it into the ground. "You'd better be right about this, Merlin." He stalked toward the stone and firmly gripped the sword in both hands. He tugged, obviously attempting to draw the sword with brute force.

Merlin walked around toward the rest of the onlookers, crossing into Arthur's line of sight. [You don't need strength for this, Arthur. You need to have faith—in yourself, above all else.] Merlin stopped and stood at the edge of the crowd, facing Arthur.

Arthur let go of the sword and stood back. Then he reached out again, lightly gripping it with one hand this time. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A flash of Merlin's eyes loosened the sword. When Arthur pulled again, the sword came out easily. He held it aloft.

"Long live the king!" Mordred cried.

The rest of the crowd took up the chant. "Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!"

Once the cheering died down, Arthur sheathed the sword. He and Gwen ran toward each other. Gwen all but leaped into Arthur's arms. They kissed passionately, earning them a few appreciative whistles from the crowd. Then Gwen drew back to look at Arthur. "Thank god you're all right, I feared you were dead!"

"And I you," Arthur replied, cupping her cheek. He looked around. "Where's Elyan? And Gwaine, and Gaius?"

Gwen gasped. "I thought Elyan was with you!"

Merlin's eyes widened, and he stepped forward. [Elyan stayed behind to cover our retreat after you got separated. As for Gaius and Gwaine, they chose not to flee the castle with us.]

Gwen clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh god. Elyan…"

Arthur took a deep breath. "We'll take back the castle, and we'll find them. And if need be, avenge them."

* * *

A few hours later, Arthur held a strategizing session with Merlin, Mordred, Leon and Percival. Apparently, Leon and Percival had been scouting the city over the past few days.

"What about the drawbridge?" Arthur asked.

"Well-manned," Leon replied. "As are the northern gates."

"The battlements on the south side?" Arthur suggested.

"Arthur, even if we _can_ get inside, she has an _army_ ," Percival stated.

"And we have what, a few hundred?"

"They still outnumber us," Percival pointed out.

"Yeah, but only three to one," Arthur said casually.

"And do you think they'll fight?" a woman's voice asked. Isolde had walked up behind them, Tristan right on her heels.

"They'll fight for Arthur," Leon said confidently.

"It's not me they have to fight for," Arthur insisted. "It's for Camelot."

Leon shook his head. "No, Arthur. It is _you_ the people love, and _you_ that they will lay down their lives for. I know that _I_ would ride into the mouth of hell for you."

"And I," Percival added.

"And I," Mordred agreed.

[And I,] Merlin stated.

Arthur smiled at them. It was a moment before he found his voice. "Then to the mouth of hell it is."

* * *

Mordred spent the day helping to gather whatever weapons and armor they could find. Shortly after sunset, Gwen approached him. "I think you've earned a rest, Mordred. Get some supper."

Mordred glanced at the weapon rack he'd been stocking. "But what if it's not enough?"

"There are plenty more people who can collect weapons," Gwen assured. "You need to eat."

"Just fifteen more minutes!" Mordred begged.

"No, _now_." Gwen turned and grabbed a passing teenage girl by the arm. "Could you do me a favor, dear? Could you stay with Mordred and make sure he eats a proper supper?"

The girl curtsied. "Of course, my lady." She turned to Mordred. "Come with me, I've already got some food."

Mordred sighed and followed the girl to a small campfire. She handed him some dried meat and a waterskin. Mordred took a bite and gave the girl a curious look. "I don't think I've seen you before."

The girl laughed. "Camelot is a big city, you know." She took a sip from another waterskin and sobered. "Although I've seen _you_. Training to be a knight. What made you decide to do that?"

Mordred shrugged. "I want to protect people."

"As a knight? Fighting with swords and attacking whoever Arthur tells you to?"

"Arthur doesn't go around ordering attacks!" Mordred defended. "He's a good man, you know. He cares about his men, he'd never order them into danger unless he thought it was absolutely necessary."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "How can you say that? After everything he's done to our people?"

"He…" Mordred broke off as the girl's words sank in. " _Our_ people?"

"Whoops." The girl smirked. "Swefe nu." Mordred promptly keeled over, unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin and Arthur ate at another campfire. [You really think we can win this battle?] Merlin asked. [Despite the numbers?]

Arthur sighed. "The Southrons are just men. Men we can fight. But Morgana…we need magic on our side."

[We _have_ magic on our side,] Merlin pointed out.

"Yes, but mostly you just cast subtle spells that can be dismissed as dumb luck," Arthur replied. "I think we're going to need more than that against Morgana."

Merlin caught his breath. [Are you suggesting we fight _openly_?]

"This could be it, Merlin," Arthur said quietly. "The perfect opportunity to restore magic. If people see it used in defense of the kingdom—if it was _necessary_ to take back the kingdom—that might be exactly the impetus I need to lift the ban."

Merlin shuddered. [I don't know if I _can_ , Arthur. I tried once before, you know. Back in Ealdor, when we fought the raiders. I couldn't manage it until I saw Mordred in danger. And Morgana is no threat to Mordred.]

"Then perhaps he ought to face her," Arthur suggested.

Merlin grimaced. [Maybe. We really ought to be getting his input on this.] He turned his attention to his brother. _Mordred?_ No response. _Mordred? Can you hear me? Mordred?!_ Merlin's eyes widened. [Something's wrong. He's not answering my calls.]

* * *

An hour later, the entire camp had been searched. There was no sign of Mordred anywhere, nor of the girl he'd eaten with. Gwen was beside herself. "This is all my fault! I practically handed Mordred over to that girl!"

"You couldn't have known what would happen," Arthur soothed.

"You've said that Lady Morgana is fond of him, yes?" Mother asked shakily.

Merlin nodded. [She's fond of him, yes, but she knows he's willing to fight her with magic. She probably considers him her biggest threat.]

"But back when she had Gaius kidnapped, she simply magicked Mordred asleep," Arthur recalled. "She probably wouldn't hurt him."

"Probably?" Mother repeated worriedly.

Arthur sighed. "Chances are, our best shot at finding him will be to storm the castle—which we're already planning to do. I'm not sure anything else can be done for the moment. We _will_ get him back, Hunith, I promise."

"I hope so," Mother replied. She hugged Merlin, clinging tightly to him. Merlin returned the embrace with equal fervor.

* * *

Mordred slowly regained enough awareness to realize he was lying on a bed. He almost opened his eyes to investigate his surroundings, but then he heard voices and decided to feign sleep. "And was he much trouble?" Morgana asked.

"No, my lady," the girl replied. "A bit heavy, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"You gave him all of the potion?"

"Once he was asleep, yes."

"Good. You've done well, Kara."

"Thank you, my lady."

A door closed. Someone sat on the bed next to Mordred and began stroking his hair. Mordred quickly sat up and pushed Morgana's hand away. "Keep your hands off me," he hissed.

Morgana looked positively hurt. "Now, now, Mordred, I'm only trying to protect you."

"By kidnapping me?" Mordred asked coldly.

"Only way to keep you from a fight," Morgana replied. "You won't be wandering off in here. And no more throwing me into walls either. You'll get your magic back…once Arthur and his kind have been cleansed from the earth and the Old Religion reigns once more."

Mordred's eyes widened in horror. "Forbærnan," he whispered. Nothing happened.

Morgana stood up. "I warned you."

Mordred defiantly met her gaze. "It doesn't matter what you do to me. Emrys still has his full power, and he will be coming for you."

A hint of fear actually entered Morgana's voice. "Emrys? You know him?"

"I've known him for a very long time," Mordred said viciously. "He's taught me a great deal. And he fights at Arthur's side. Arthur will come for his castle, but Emrys will come to kill _you._ "

Morgana took a step backwards. "No. I will defeat him. Emrys will _not_ be my doom!"

"What's the matter, had a vision?" Mordred taunted. To his surprise, Morgana flinched. Apparently he'd hit closer to home than he intended. He swallowed, sobering. "I pity you, Morgana. You could have been a great hero. Your people once loved you. _I_ once loved you. But now…you have made enemies of all who once cared for you."

Morgana took a few deep breaths, looking thoroughly shaken. Then her expression darkened and she spoke in a low snarl. "I will not die. I will put Arthur's head on a spike and I will make Emrys watch as the crows feast on his eyes!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door. The lock clicked shut behind her.

Mordred sank back against a pillow and took a good look at his prison. It looked like one of the guest chambers used for nobles. Well, he supposed it was better than a jail cell.

* * *

"Merlin. Merlin!" Merlin groggily opened his eyes to see Arthur standing over him. "Rise and shine."

Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes. [Good morning.]

"You look like you've been up half the night," Arthur observed.

[You expected me to sleep soundly when my brother is missing?]

Arthur bowed his head. "Good point. But I've had an idea."

Merlin threw off his blanket and stood up. [What?]

Arthur lowered his voice. "Well, you're worried you won't be able to fight Morgana because you're nervous about using magic in the open, right?"

[Yes?]

"So, you need some sort of disguise. A cloak, perhaps."

[You have a cloak handy?]

"No…but once we're in the castle, I'm sure you can find one. Make it your priority."

Merlin nodded. [Understood.]

* * *

Mordred lay curled up on the bed, staring at the wall. He lifted his head when the door opened. Kara walked in, carrying a tray of food. She locked the door behind her.

"Why do you serve Morgana?" Mordred demanded.

"Why don't _you_?" Kara retorted.

"I asked first."

Kara pushed up her sleeve, revealing a triskelion tattoo on her wrist. "I serve _Queen_ Morgana because she has set our people free. What has Arthur ever done but hunt our kind?"

"Has he hunted our kind since he took over from Uther?" Mordred challenged. "Name one time he ordered a raid on our people. Name one sorcerer he executed who had been living in peace and who never once used magic for violence!"

Kara was silent for a few moments, then she scowled. "Be that as it may, under his rule we were still outcasts. Traitors, simply for who we were!"

"You think it's easy to overturn a law that has existed for decades?" Mordred demanded. "A king must be mindful of what his people think of him. Have you not noticed that the people still declare allegiance to no one but Arthur?"

"They are no better than he," Kara spat.

"No, they see him for the fair and just king he truly is," Mordred countered. "He _will_ change the law. He has given me his word."

"And what is that worth? Does he know what you are?"

" _Yes!_ Yes, he does! Me and M—Emrys both!" Mordred heaved a few deep breaths, then spoke more quietly. "You think Morgana is a good queen? You think she cares for her people? I've been told she _burned their crops._ And Agravaine—he was her loyal servant for more than a year, and Emrys killed him. Have you seen her mourning his death? Do you think she will mourn _you_ , if something happens to you?"

Kara wavered uncertainly. Then she scowled again. "Eat your breakfast." She quickly left and locked the door.

* * *

The refugee knights were assembling, prepared for the battle ahead. Several civilians, including Gwen, joined them. Mother walked up to Merlin and gave him a hug. "Promise me I'll see you again. Both of you."

Merlin pulled away to sign. [I promise, Mother.]

A few paces away, Tristan and Isolde approached Arthur. Arthur nodded at them. "This is where we say good-bye."

"Arthur…" Tristan said quietly. "All my life, I've shied away from other people's wars, and despised the power and wealth that kings buy with the lives of men. But you've shown yourself to be different."

"You've shown us that you fight for what is right and fair," Isolde added. "And for that reason, we would like to fight at your side."

Arthur was speechless for a few moments, then he smiled. "I'd be honored to have you at my side. We'll stand together as equals."

* * *

Infiltrating the castle was a tense endeavor. Leon and several other knights used crossbows to fell any sentries they spotted on top of the battlements. Percival led several more knights as they repeatedly evaded patrols and ambushed sentries, using blind corners and alleys to cover their advance. Slowly but surely, they made their way to the citadel.

Merlin split off once they made it into the castle. _Mordred?_ he called. _Are you here?_ There was still no response. Merlin sighed worriedly and went in search of a cloak.

Warning bells soon rang out. Less than a minute later, Merlin encountered a group of Southrons. He briefly froze, then forced himself to focus. A quick spell flung them all out a nearby window. Merlin kept going, heading for the guest wing. He knew there was a closet of spare clothes thereabouts.

Merlin had just reached the guest wing when he heard a girl's panicked voice in a nearby corridor. "What are you doing?! Leave me alone, I'm one of you!"

"Then you should have stayed out of our way, girlie," a man hissed threateningly.

"Hleap on bæc!" the girl cried desperately. There was a muffled thump.

Merlin hurried around a corner and saw a brown-haired girl attempting to fend off two Southrons with a knife. A third Southron was rising to his feet, looking angry. Blood dripped from a gash on the girl's cheek. As Merlin took in the sight of the endangered youth, all thoughts of secrecy fled his mind. He used magic to violently hurl the Southrons into the wall. They slumped to the ground and did not get up. Merlin turned to the girl. _Are you all right?_

 _Thanks to you,_ the girl replied shakily. _Who are you?_

 _I'm…Emrys._

 _Emrys…_ the girl repeated. _Thank you, Emrys. If you'll excuse me, there's something I must do._ The girl grabbed a sword from a Southron, then ran off in the direction Merlin had just come from.

Merlin barely spared her a glance as he finally found the closet he'd been looking for. He took out a green cloak and donned it, pulling up the hood to cover his face. That done, Merlin turned around and headed for the throne room. If Morgana was anywhere, he was willing to bet she'd be there.

* * *

Mordred started when his door opened and Kara entered. Blood dripped down her cheek and she was holding a sword. "Here," she said. "The potion to dampen your magic won't wear off until tonight, so you'll need this."

Mordred gave her a wary look. "Are you…letting me out?"

Kara took a deep breath. "You were right, Mordred. I want no part of Morgana's reign."

Mordred smiled and took the sword. "Thank you. You won't regret it."

"I better not. Come on." Kara led the way back out of the room.

* * *

Merlin quietly slipped into the back of the throne room. Morgana lounged on the throne, facing the main entrance. A tall, muscular man with bronze skin stood at her side. Before Merlin could do anything, the main entrance burst open. Arthur, Gwen, Tristan and Isolde walked in.

"Welcome, dear brother," Morgana drawled. "It's been far too long." She stood up and walked toward him. "I apologize if you had a difficult reception. It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Arthur slowly approached her. He held the dragon-forged sword with an open hand, keeping it pointed at the ground in a clear gesture of peace. Then he sheathed the sword. "What happened, Morgana?" he asked softly. "I thought we were friends."

"As did I," Morgana replied quietly, sounding sincere. Then her voice hardened. "But alas, we were both wrong."

"You can't blame me for my father's sins," Arthur defended.

"It's a little late for that," Morgana spat. "You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind."

"Have I?" Arthur asked sadly. "I haven't truly hated magic in _years_ , Morgana. And even when I did, I would never have turned on my own sister."

"Easy for you to say _now_ ," Morgana snapped. "Your blades cannot stop me. You would do anything to save your own neck."

"Please, Morgana," Arthur urged. "I'm giving you a chance here."

"I don't need any chances from _you_ ," Morgana retorted. "You're finished, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys can save you now."

Arthur nodded at Merlin, still standing behind Morgana. "I think he might like to put that to the test."

"Do you think I'd fall for such a tired old trick?" Morgana scoffed. "Hleap on bæc!" Merlin quickly cast a spell to shield Arthur and the others. Morgana's spell hit a shimmering barrier. She froze, then slowly turned around. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw Merlin.

 _This ends here, Morgana,_ Merlin stated.

Behind Morgana, the muscular Southron drew his sword and attacked Arthur. More Southrons poured in from the corridor to engage Gwen, Tristan and Isolde. Morgana kept her eyes on Merlin, ignoring the battle behind her. "Who are you?" she demanded shakily.

 _You know who I am,_ Merlin replied. _I am Emrys._

"No," Morgana whispered. Suddenly, she turned around and fled through the open doors.

"Emrys, after her!" Arthur called. Merlin readily gave chase.

He finally caught up to Morgana in the courtyard. He magically flung her off her feet. She scrambled backwards, looking ready to faint from terror. "Don't you have a face, under that hood?"

 _Did you not once have a heart?_ Merlin retorted, advancing on her. _I knew you once. Now I don't know you at all._

"Suit yourself, then," Morgana snarled. "Forþ fleoge!" She shifted her hand to reveal a dagger, which flew straight at Merlin. Merlin dodged. Morgana took advantage of his distraction to magically throw him in the air. He landed hard, wincing, but his hood stayed up. Morgana rose to her feet and advanced on him.

Merlin took a deep breath. _The first time we met,_ _I asked you whether you thought Arthur would be a good king, and you told me that he would. Had you given me a different answer, things might have gone_ very _differently. You helped make me what I am, Morgana. We could have been great allies._

Morgana stopped short, her eyes widening. "You," she whispered.

Merlin stood up. _How did you think I'd saved Mordred, all those years ago?_

"You," Morgana repeated more loudly. " _You!_ Ástríce!" A golden beam of light flew out of her hand toward Merlin. He dodged, causing it to hit a nearby column instead. The column crumbled.

Merlin held out his hand and sent a similar beam at Morgana. She likewise dodged, and another column crumbled behind her. They exchanged several more rounds of this. Each time, they dodged and more of the surrounding masonry crumbled. Then Morgana's eyes shifted to a point behind Merlin, and her eyes widened. "Gescildan!"

Merlin sent one more beam at her, and this time Morgana failed to dodge. It hit her right in the heart. She flew backwards onto a pile of rubble and did not get up. More rocks hit the ground behind Merlin. He whirled around to see Mordred and Kara standing next to a pile of rubble, staring at Morgana.

"She saved me," Mordred whispered, dazed. "Those rocks would have fallen on me if she hadn't shielded me…"

Merlin quickly looked Mordred up and down, assessing him for injury. Concluding that Mordred was unharmed, Merlin approached Morgana's fallen form and carefully felt for a pulse. There was none. Briefly closing his eyes, Merlin swallowed hard. He had killed Morgana while she was distracted by what little goodness she had left in her heart—it felt _wrong_ , almost as bad as the time he'd poisoned her. The battle might be won, but he felt nothing but grief as he looked at the corpse of a woman he had once called friend.

"You killed her," another voice said in awe.

Merlin's head snapped up. For the first time, he noticed that the courtyard was full of witnesses. Both Southrons and knights of Camelot had been watching the duel. The Southrons were now in full retreat, pursued by about half the knights. Nearly a dozen knights remained, staring at Merlin. Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine all stood among them. Elyan and Gwaine looked somewhat thinner than usual, and Percival was carrying an unconscious Gaius. Arthur, Gwen, Tristan and Isolde stood by another entrance to the castle. Merlin looked around, then fled back inside.

Leon spoke again. "Does anyone have any idea who that was?"

"That was Emrys," Arthur stated strongly. "Camelot's secret shield. He's brought peace at last, and we owe him a great debt."

* * *

 **A/N: Next week I will post a short epilogue, and that will be the end of this fic. I may return to this universe later, but for the moment I'm taking a break from writing.**

 **And for the record, Morgana's vision of "Emrys" in the season premiere was of Merlin in the cloak.**


	55. Epilogue

**A/N: IDOM**

* * *

Mordred accompanied Percival and the other knights as they carried Gaius back to his chambers. Merlin was inside, looking upset and somewhat shaken. Percival put Gaius on the patient cot while Elyan reported Gaius's condition. "We gave him all our food, but…we were lucky to get half a loaf a day. He just kept getting weaker and weaker. Can you do anything for him?"

Merlin briefly examined Gaius. [If we get some food into him as soon as possible, I think he'll live.] Merlin went to a cupboard and pulled out a slightly stale loaf of bread. He took it to a table and began cutting it, then paused when he realized all the knights were staring at him. [What?]

"Merlin…" Percival began. "We couldn't help but notice, you weren't in the courtyard when Emrys killed Morgana."

Merlin stiffened. [I was in the castle.]

The knights all shared a glance, then Elyan continued. "We also noticed that Emrys never said a word, not even to cast spells."

"Morgana seemed to recognize him," Gwaine added.

"And Arthur definitely knew him," Leon finished.

Merlin gave them all a wary look. [What are you saying?]

Percival sighed. "Merlin, must we spell it out for you?"

"We're thinking it's a pretty good bet that was _you_ under that cloak," Gwaine stated.

[Don't know what you're talking about.]

"Merlin, if Arthur trusts you, then so do we," Leon assured.

"But it would be nice if you could trust _us_ ," Elyan added.

Merlin sighed and moved out from behind the table. [You want to know the real reason I've never been comfortable around knights? It's not just that I lost my voice. I think I could have moved past it, if that was all that had happened. But it was simply the final straw. When I was a child, there was this druid clan that Mother and I had visited at least once a month for as long as I can remember. We had the misfortune to be there on the day a Camelot patrol attacked. I saw mentors, acquaintances and even friends slaughtered around me. It was a harsh lesson in the necessity of secrecy, one I will never forget.]

"And it's how we became brothers," Mordred added quietly. "I was born into that clan. Merlin saved me from the raid and brought me to Ealdor that day. I don't remember my life among the druids, but I've never forgotten my heritage. Hard to, when I was born with magic too."

For nearly a minute, there was total silence. Finally, Leon broke it. "Merlin…I'm so sorry. Please believe we mean no harm to either of you."

Merlin sighed again. [I believe you. But if you'll excuse me, Gaius still needs food.]

"Of course," Percival nodded. "We'll let you nurse him." He, Leon and Gwaine left the room, but Elyan lingered.

"I think I owe you both an apology," Elyan said quietly. "After Morgana captured me, she demanded that I tell her where you had gone. When I refused, she brought out this snake imbued with dark magic." Elyan shivered. "I…I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry."

[It's all right, Elyan,] Merlin assured. [I forgive you. Truly.]

"And I," Mordred added. "We're just glad you're all right."

Elyan smiled sadly. "Thank you."

* * *

Arthur ordered that Morgana be interred in the Pendragon family crypt, despite objections from many of his councilors. Arthur defended his decision in a public address to the people, given from the balcony above the courtyard. "I have ordered that the Lady Morgana Pendragon be given an honorable burial—not to dignify a traitor, but to memorialize my beloved sister. As a child, she was so kind, so compassionate. As a grown woman, she staunchly defended the people, even if that meant standing up to our father. She should have been my greatest support and counsel once I took the throne. But fear poisoned her heart. She suffered from prophetic visions and she later developed magic against her will, all while living under the wing of a man who hunted her kind without mercy. He should have been a father figure to her, but instead she lived in terror of him. It was too much. Fear transformed into hatred, destroying the good woman I loved. Morgana's fate was a terrible tragedy, and she was as much a victim of my father's crusade as the many peaceful sorcerers he executed." Quiet muttering broke out among the crowd at this. "Yes, I said 'peaceful sorcerers'. Emrys is one such sorcerer. He fought Morgana at my behest; he is not a violent man by nature, and he prefers to avoid battles. And he, like Morgana, was born with his powers. They were not alone. Not all sorcerers choose to have magic, and many of them are peaceful people who wish for nothing more than the right to live without fear. And from this day forward, they will have that right. Those who use their magic for ill will be tried and punished, but magic itself is no longer a crime. Any magic-user who abides by the remaining laws of Camelot will be welcome within my kingdom. No one else shall suffer Morgana's fate."

A few people began tentatively clapping. More and more joined in, until the courtyard was filled with thunderous applause.

* * *

As the crowd dispersed, Mordred invited Kara to join him for a walk in the woods. She readily accepted. "I told you Arthur would change the law," Mordred said, slightly smugly.

"I was wrong to doubt him," Kara conceded. She used magic to summon a small wildflower to her hand. "I never thought I'd see this day."

"Well, you thought you'd see it under Morgana's rule," Mordred pointed out. "How exactly did you end up in her employ?"

Kara swallowed. "A few years ago, my parents were killed by Uther's men. They refused to fight back, not even in their own defense. I swore that I would not make their mistakes. That I would take a stand for what was right. That I would do everything in my power to make sure it never happened again. And Morgana…she claimed she was giving me the chance to do exactly that."

Mordred bowed his head. "I understand how you felt. I hate sitting around and doing nothing when people I care about are in danger. It's why I decided to become a knight—under Arthur, of course. Even if Uther had accepted commoners, I could never have served him."

Kara smiled. "I like that about you—your willingness to fight for what you believe in. I have the greatest respect for our people—the druids, I mean—but so many of them refuse to take action when it is necessary. You're different."

Mordred smiled back at her. "So are you. Not only do you fight for what you believe in, you can admit when you're wrong. Morgana never did." Mordred hesitated for a moment, then brought out the lavender bracelet he had originally bought for Gwen. "You know, I think this would look very pretty on you. May I?" Kara offered a hand. Mordred slid the bracelet onto her wrist, then contemplated her for a moment. "It still needs something, though…leoht!" A soft glow emanated from the beads. "Perfect. You look amazing."

"I do?" Kara asked shyly.

"Well…er…I mean…" Mordred stammered to a halt, blushing. Kara was close. Very close. Very, very close…

Their lips met.

* * *

Arthur leaned against the door to his chambers. "Merlin, what are you doing?"

Merlin shot him a look of confusion. [Changing your sheets?]

"Why?"

[Because I'm your servant?]

Arthur moved away from the door. "Merlin, I can hardly have the most powerful sorcerer in existence changing my sheets. Not now that the ban has been lifted."

[I still need to make a living, don't I?] Merlin pointed out.

"Yes, but not like _this_!" Arthur retorted. "You're very valuable to this kingdom, not only as a sorcerer but as my friend and counsel! There's got to be a more… _fitting_ position for you."

Merlin finished tucking in a sheet and moved away from the bed. [Well, what did you have in mind?]

"Take a position on the royal council, as my official advisor concerning all things magic," Arthur suggested.

Merlin stared at Arthur as though he'd grown a second head. [Take a position on the royal council? Have you lost your mind? They'd never accept me! Even if they realize I'm more intelligent than most people assume, I'd have to write down everything I say. It would be very tedious, and frankly I'm not comfortable doing something so…public.]

Arthur sighed. "All right, then. You have a better idea?"

Merlin shrugged. [I don't know.]

"Well come on, Merlin! What do you _want_ to do?"

[I'm perfectly content with my life as it is. Why does it have to change?]

Arthur shook his head. "Do you have _no_ ambitions for yourself?"

[All I've ever wanted is for magic to be free. And now it is.]

"Fine," Arthur sighed. "What do you _like_ to do?"

Merlin considered this. [I…don't know. I haven't had much spare time in years.]

Arthur furrowed his brow in thought. "You like children, don't you?"

[Yes, what of it?]

"And you're certainly good with them," Arthur mused. "All right then, how about this: I'll put you in charge of training magical children. Whether they were born with the power, or whether they simply want to learn, it's your job to teach them how to use magic and use it responsibly. You get to work with children, and since they have magic, you can speak in their minds and communication isn't a problem. You think you can do that?"

Merlin thought about it, then nodded. [Yes, I can handle that.]

Arthur nodded. "Good. You've spent your whole life surviving, Merlin. Time to start living."

* * *

 **A/N: Again, I may return to this universe someday, but for now I'm taking a breather.**


	56. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! I am starting a new fic called Little Brother Vignettes, featuring assorted one-shots set during or after the series in the Little Brother universe. Check it out!**


End file.
